Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle
by gaelle31
Summary: Qui a envie de lire l’histoire d’une gamine pas très drôle, pas très intelligente, pas super canon, pas très causante, pas très spirituelle et sans aucune ambition? Non sérieux, ça vous tenterait vous ? Quoique, c’est peut-être ça le truc…
1. 1970 : La vie de Mona barbante, façon ba

Chapitre 1 : 1970 : La vie de Mona barbante, façon Barbapapa

**Chapitre 1 : 1970 : ** La vie de Mona barbante, façon Barbapapa.

**Jour 1 **

Mona Moon tourna la page du livre qu'elle lisait. La fillette était allongée sur son lit et froissait par la même occasion son dessus-de-lit que l'elfe de maison de la famille avait eu un mal de chien à rendre parfaitement lisse. Mona adorait Tutic, mais se contre-fichait bien de son travail, en réalité ce qui aurait pu préoccuper Mona c'était la manière peu élégante et affalée dont elle se tenait. C'est une chose qui aurait pu irriter un peu ses parents, mais comme Mona n'en avait rien à faire non plus, ça n'avait aucune importance.

–Je sais pas pourquoi je lis ce bouquin, tout le monde sait bien que c'est le majordome qui l'a tué.

Vi, Mona peut parfois croire que sa chambre à la capacité de l'entendre, heureusement elle n'imagine pas encore qu'elle peut lui répondre. Quoique. En tout cas, elle se plante, c'est le jardinier le coupable, il fricotait avec la jolie bonne femme. Comme dans Desperate Housewives. Oups, on est en 1970, donc bien loin des frasques de Gabrielle Solis, faites genre j'ai rien dit.

–Purée qu'est-ce que je m'embête, déclara Mona.

Et voilà que ça lui reprend, elle est bonne à enfermer la gamine. À dix ans, si c'est pas malheureux. Mona se leva de son lit, abandonnant son livre ; elle s'approcha mécaniquement de sa fenêtre et regarda la rue de Constantinope. Les voitures passaient à intervalles irrégulières, des oiseaux picoraient au pied d'un arbre, le vent soulevait légèrement une pancarte publicitaire, une bouteille en plastique descendait lentement mais sûrement la rue.

Vi, Mona s'embêtait clairement pour remarquer tous ses détails d'un ennui mortel ; même cette porte qui s'ouvre pouvait paraître plus intéressante. Quoique, elle est peut-être bien réellement très intéressante. Une petite fille apparu sur le perron voisin de la maison de Mona, elle referma la porte, s'avança dans le petit jardinet devant sa maison et sortit un bâtonnet blanc de sa poche. Puis elle se servit de ce bâtonnet blanc pour dessiner des cases sur le sol.

–Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Elle dessine une marelle, sort un peu de chez toi Mona ! Une marelle, c'est un jeu très connu des petites filles coté moldu.

–Les moldus sont vraiment très idiot.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, t'es une pro Sang Pur. Tes parents t'auront inculqué la connerie jusqu'au bout. Vous allez voir que bientôt elle voudra rejoindre les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres.

Non pour le moment il n'est pas encore super super connu, enfin ça commence on est en 70 quand même. Y a des morts et tout, la tête de mort avec la vipère fait peur déjà, mais pour que les gens comprennent ce qui se passe, 'faut du temps.

–Il est quelle heure ?

Ben je te répondrais bien, mais tu m'entends pas, alors bouge de là. Mona s'approcha de sa table de chevet pour lire un réveil. Pour un moldu, c'est incompréhensible de lire l'heure sorcière. Mais Mona comprit tout de suite.

–Oh non c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Ben faudrait savoir, d'abord tu râles parce que tu t'ennuies, et maintenant qu'une occupation se présente tu râles aussi. Voudrais-tu jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde ? Mona sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la salle à manger.

–J'allais t'appeler, lui dit aussitôt sa mère en la voyant.

Magda Moon était une femme légèrement rondelette, elle avait les cheveux châtains et n'était pas vraiment belle. Malgré ses 28 ans, elle avait déjà trois enfants, dont le dernier avait six ans.

–Appelle tes frères tu veux, ordonna Magda.

–C'est vraiment indispensable ?

–Oui.

Roh la méchante Mona ne veut pas voir ses frères... Quand on voit la gueule des frangins aussi.

Mona exécuta donc l'ordre et appela du bas de l'escalier :

–Terence ! Hugh ! À table.

On entendit des portes s'ouvrire puis des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Mona se pressa bien vite d'aller s'asseoir. Les deux garçons apparurent bientôt, Terence avait 9 ans, donc un an de moins que Mona et Hugh avait donc 6 ans. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux deleur mère, châtain ; ainsi que le même menton en avant. Mona elle avait les cheveux de son père, noir jais. D'ailleurs le voilà, Edgar Moon le père de cette petite famille. Il s'installa à la table avec un air lasse qui lui était très commun. Genre, son travail c'est une corvée, sa famille c'est une corvée, sa femme aussi, sa mère aussi, ses gamins n'en parlons pas...

–Alors ? lui demanda Magda.

–Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, le ministère était en effervescence, apparemment Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom a encore attaqué je ne sais plus trop où, expliqua-t-il.

–Père pourquoi tu dis Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom ? demanda Charles.

Edgar ne lui prêta aucune attention.

–Apparemment une petite cinquantaine de moldu seraient morts, raconta Edgar. Comme si c'était vraiment important.

Monsieur Edgar Moon aurait du devenir un mangemort, manque de pot pour lui, Magda est tombée en cloque. Ça a bouleversé ses plans, c'est peut-être pas plus mal. Pour une fois qu'un rapport sexuel non-protégé sauve le monde. Non j'exagère pas.

–Ca se serait passé dans un restaurant ou...

L'intérêt de Mona se relâcha et elle se concentra uniquement sur le contenu de son assiette. Et voilà, je fais comment moi maintenant pour savoir où Voldemort a attaqué ? Je suis dans ta tête petite sotte, si tu n'écoutes pas je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe !

Progressivement, l'assiette de Mona se vida, son intérêt pour la conversation augmenta du même coup.

–Mère, comment font les moldus pour faire voler des hélicoptères ? demanda Terence.

Et c'est maintenant qu'elle écoute ce qu'il se passe, alors tout le monde sait comment vole les hélicos. Les avions c'est des gros moteurs qui poussent vers l'avant et les hélicos... ben c'est vrai ça, ils volent comment les hélicoptères ?

–Les moldus inventent plein de chose plus idiote les unes que les autres, répondit Magda.

Ça c'est de la réponse ! On fait comment maintenant ? On va voir sur Wikipédia ?

Tutic, l'elfe de maison apporta le dessert. Terence commença à parler de balai volant, mais Mona n'écouta plus dès qu'elle eut mangé sa première bouchée. À la fin du repas, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations , n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Mona remonta dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de lire une ligne de son livre, mais s'agaça très rapidement. Elle retourna donc à la fenêtre où la petite moldue d'à peu près son âge sautait dans les cases qu'elle avait dessiné sur le sol.

J'espère que tu vas avoir une vie un peu plus palpitante que ça, sinon je te laisse et je prends des vacances au club Med.

**Jour 2**

Mona tourna vaguement dans sa chambre, elle se barbait façon barbapapa. Finalement elle sortit à la recherche de Tutic. L'elfe de maison récurait le carrelage de la cuisine.

–Vous avez un souci Mademoiselle ? demanda l'elfe.

–Non, je m'ennuie. Tu as une idée d'occupation ?

Ben tu pourrais l'aider à récurer la cuisine ! T'es au courant que cet elfe a le même âge que toi ? Tu t'imagines à sa place ?

–De la lecture ?

–J'ai déjà lu toute la journée.

–Vous pourriez jouer avec vos frères ?

–Hé !

D'accord, ils sont insupportable avec toi, mais tu pourrais faire semblant.

–Vous pourriez aller...

L'elfe s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

–Oui ?

–Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, dit précipitamment Tutic.

T'en as trop dit Tutic, accouche !

–Je peux juger... tenta Mona.

–Non, vraiment...

Si, vraiment.

–Dis-moi ce que tu avais en tête c'est un ordre !

Bravo Mona, tu vois quand tu veux, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

–Je voulais vous suggérer d'aller vous promener dehors, lâcha l'elfe.

–Dans la rue ? Avec les moldus ? s'étonna Mona.

–Oui.

Effectivement, t'aurais mieux fait de fermer ton claquet, si jamais le vieux Ed apprend ça ! Il te pulvérise.

–Bonne idée, déclara Mona.

Comment ça bonne idée ? Là, c'est toi qu'il va pulvériser ton patriarche !

Mona fit volte face, et sortit dehors.

Cette fille est folle ! Ce n'est pas maintenant la crise des hormones, elle a dix ans ! Sa période rebelle n'est pas censée arriver, alors rentre à la maison Mona ! Tout de suite !

...

Bon j'aurais essayé.

Mona se dirigeait vers le hall, ouvrit la porte et...

Non !! Mona fait pas ça !!

Sortit dehors. Elle avança dans la rue, mais s'ennuya rapidement. Elle revint donc sur ses pas. La voisine moldue qu'elle avait vu la veille jouait encore avec ses cases blanches. La jeune moldue devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Mona, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds mal retenus par un élastique. Mona s'arrêta juste devant elle, la fillette releva la tête.

Non, ne vous parlez pas ! Mona, ta mère est à la maison. Si jamais elle te voit en train de taper la causette avec une moldue, tu vas te faire gronder façon orage carbonisé !

–Salut.

–Salut, répondit mécaniquement Mona.

–Tu habites la maison là ? demanda la jeune moldue en montrant la maison de Mona.

–Oui.

Elles restèrent un instant à se regarder.  
Tu vois Mona les moldus ne sont pas si repoussant que ça. Et si tu rentrais à la maison maintenant ?

–Cool, c'est bizarre qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrées avant.

Non, c'est pas bizarre c'est Mona et sa cinglée de famille qui sont bizarres.

Mona ne répondit rien.

–Je m'appelle Katherine, dit la fillette.

–Mona. Mona Moon, répondit la sorcière hautaine.

Bond, James Bond. Nan sérieux Mona, je sais que les Moon sont des gens apparemment importants, mais c'est des conneries, achètes-toi un peu d'humilité.

–Tu peux m'appeler Kathy.

Tu as vu, elle, elle fait preuve de simplicité, pas comme une certaine qui pense avoir du sang limite royal dans les veines.

–C'est quoi ces traces que tu as dessiné ? demanda Mona.

–La marelle ? s'étonna Kathy.

Et oui, il existe des gamines qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'une marelle.

–Oui.

–C'est un jeu. Tu ne connais pas ?

–Non.

De plus en plus loquace la Mona. Mais parle-lui bon sang, maintenant que le mal est fait ! Pour une fois que tu parles à quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à te tester.

–Pour commencer tu jettes un caillou sur la case 1. Ensuite tu sautes sur toutes les cases une par une hormis celle qui possède un caillou.

Elle joint une démonstration à son explication.

–Et ensuite tu recommences avec la case 2 et ainsi de suite.

–Ça a l'air ennuyeux, conclu Mona.

Mais si c'est marrant, sauf si les filles avec qui tu joues sont des méchantes grognasses. Auquel cas, le jeu peut être passablement casse-couille, surtout si les filles en question trichent et qu'elles sont tellement populaires dans l'école que t'oses pas contredire ce qu'elles disent même si... hé une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? J'suis un narrateur de la race des Mâles ! Foutu auteur, garde tes mauvais souvenirs pour toi !

–Tu veux essayer ?

–Pourquoi pas.

Toi, tu ferrais mieux de rentrer, tu vas te faire engueuler.

Mona ramassa une petite pierre sur le sol, se mit en position et visa la case 1 ; elle lança et sa pierre atterrit... sur le 4.

–Réessaye, suggéra gentiment Kathy. C'est jamais facile au début.

C'est agréable de jouer à la marelle avec ce genre de fille. Quand elles ne se mettent pas à hurler « t'as mordu ! » Et que toi tu regardes une autre copine qui te dit du regard que tu n'as pas mordu et que tu fermes quand même ta...

Purée, arrête de m'envoyer tes souvenirs satané auteur, contente toi de rendre cette histoire intéressante.

Mona s'exécuta et échoua une nouvelle fois.

Eh bé, t'es pas douée. Mona recommença et parvint enfin à lancer correctement son caillou. Elle sautilla sur les cases une par une, en mordant sur les traits blancs des cases.

Elle elle a mordu... Enfin moi je dis ça...

–J'ai perdu, dit Mona en revenant à la case de départ.

–C'est la première fois que tu joues, tenta Kathy.

–Et la dernière.

Elle tourna le dos à la fillette et rentra chez elle, digne.

Enfin, digne, digne... Elle a surtout l'air ridicule et mauvaise joueuse. Mona rentra chez elle, et remonta dans sa chambre. Et recommença à... s'emmerder. Jusqu'à ce que Magda appelle ses trois enfants à dîner.

–Soyez polis demain avec vos arrières-grands-parents, ordonna Edgar. Pour l'anniversaire de votre cousin.

En réalité, ils sont juste petits-cousins.

–Papy et Mamie seront là ? demanda Hugh.

J'espère, j'aime moyennement les repas en famille qui finisse en réunion de nazi. Ces deux-là, sont un peu moins fêlés que les autres.

–Oui, répondit Magda. Soyez gentil avec eux aussi.

Edgar fit un geste négligent de la main. En gros il en a rien à faire de ses parents le Ed, normal ils sont à peu près sains d'esprit. Quoique une fois ils se sont bécotés comme des adolescents pré-pubère derrière le grand manoir familial. À partir d'un certain âge, toute vie sexuelle devrait être interdite. Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour sauvegarder ma santé mentale pour commencer.

–Molly sera là ? demanda Mona.

–Oui, ce sont les vacances d'étés, elle n'est pas à Poudlard. Ton cousin aussi sera là.

Ouf, les nazis ne pourront pas faire leur réunion anti-moldu.

**Jour 3**

Mona se coiffa les cheveux en essayant de les rendre les plus lisses possible. Plus ce serait parfait, moins Marine Moon, l'arrière-grand-mère de Mona, la critiquerait.

De toute façon, t'arriveras jamais à être parfaite.

Puis vint l'heure du départ, Edgar passa ses troupes en revue.

–Ton col, Terence, dit-il. Va te laver la figure Hugh. Mona qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux ?

Il sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa vers sa fille.

Il va la tuer !! Il ne l'a jamais aimée ! Sans elle il serait devenu un mangemort respecté !

Un jet de lumière clair toucha les cheveux bruns de Mona, ils devinrent aussitôt lissent à la perfection.

Bah voilà, vivement que tu débarques à Poudlard pour apprendre à faire ce genre de truc.

–Cool, dit Mona.

–Cool ? répondit Ed écoeuré. Où est-ce que tu apprends ce genre de mot ?

C'est la moldue de hier, Kathy qui lui a apprit ce mot. Allez Mona, raconte à ton papa ce que tu as fait hier après-midi, il va s'énerver, ça va être marrant avant qu'il n'aille voir sa famille adorée. Surtout sa mémé, il aime beaucoup sa mémé le Ed.

–Je ne sais plus trop, répondit vaguement Mona. Peut-être que c'est Molly. Elle est tellement...

Cool.

–Gentille.

Raté.

Hugh revint de la salle de bain, Edgar sonna le départ oubliant complètement Mona. Ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée et y entrèrent l'un après l'autre en donnant le nom de la destination « Coventry. »

Mona passa juste avant sa mère. Mira Verpey attendait ses invités devant la cheminée.

–Mona comme tu as grandi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un peu tous les jours en fait.

–Bonjour Tante Mira.

En fait c'est sa grande-tante, c'est la soeur de la mère de Edgar.

–J'ai bien peur que ton cousin ne soit pas là, expliqua Mira. Apparemment il est tombé malade, son père est resté avec lui.

Tu m'étonnes, c'est une pièce rapportée, les pièces rapportées préfèrent toujours éviter les repas de famille rassemblant tous les Moon, c'est casse gueule ce genre de truc. J'ai hâte de voir comment Mona réagira quand elle ramènera un jules à ces repas. Chiche qu'elle pousse sa gueulante dès qu'elle entendra le moindre commentaire négatif.

Mona salua tous les invités un par un en insistant bien sur le fils Verpey qui fêtait ses quinze ans.

–Bon anniversaire Ludo !

–Merci Mona, alors tu entres quand à Poudlard ?

–L'année prochaine.

–Je ne suis pas sûr que l'école survivra à ta venue, dit-il amusé.

–Pas gentil, dit-elle en souriant.

–Je suis curieux de savoir où tu iras.

–Tu veux que j'aille où ? dit-elle étonnée.

–Dans quelle maison ? Peut-être avec moi à Poufsouffle.

–Mes parents aimeraient bien que je sois à Serpentard, dévoila Mona.

Dis plutôt qu'ils te déshéritent si tu n'y est pas.

–De toute façon dans la famille on va dans toutes les maisons, répondit Ludo. Regarde Molly et les autres Prewett, ils ont été à Gryffondor. Et d'autres à Serdaigle.

–On verra bien, j'ai encore un an avant d'y penser.

Ça arrivera bien plus vite que ce que tu peux imaginer.

Mona salua ensuite les Prewett, ses oncles et sa tante, Gideon et Fabian âgés de 24 et 22 ans. Puis Molly de 19 ans.

Purée, c'est qui le rouquin à coté de Molly ?

–Mona je te présente Arthur Weasley, mon fiancé, annonça Molly.

–Déjà ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Mona.

Évidememnt déjà, les méchants Moon ne lui ont pas donné le choix, si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un fiancé, ils en trouvaient un pour elle. Elle aurait pu choisir un plus beau gosse que ça quand même, au moins il a l'air gentil.

–Oui, on va faire un joli mariage, ma mère a déjà commencé à l'organiser, annonça Molly un peu nerveuse.

–Bienvenue dans la famille Arthur, dit Mona un brin sarcastique.

–Merci, répondit le jeune homme.

Le pauvre, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose.

Mona salua ensuite ses grands-parents Meredith et Ignatus.

Alors pour ces deux là y a encore pleins d'histoires palpitantes à raconter, mais si on commence à raconter les petites histoires sur chacun des Moon de cette pièce, demain on y est encore...

Ensuite elle salua les autres Verpey, Devon (le père de Ludo), Xandre (le frère de Ludo), Margaret (sa soeur) ainsi que Rufus Scrimgeour et Mazarine (le mari et la fille de Margaret). Puis Greatchen Moon (la belle-soeur de Meredith, donc la grande tante de Mona).

Vous suivez ?

On continue.

Suivirent Marla (la fille aîné de Greatchen), elle était seule.

C'est son fils du même âge que Mona qui a la crève. Avec, vous savez le père qui a eu la frousse de venir se montrer à la belle-famille, le père c'est Gareth.

Vinrent le couple Eugène et Casey Moon (Eugène est le frère de Marla, donc le fils de Fidel et Greatchen, donc le cousin de Edgar, donc le grand cousin de Mona).

Mal à la tête ?

C'est pas fini.

Miranda (du même âge que Molly) avait amené son fiancé John Wrubel, (donc elle c'est la petite soeur de Eugène et Marla).

Courage c'est presque fini.

Et pour finir, Mona salua Augustin et Marine Moon qui approchaient gentiment des 82 ans.

–Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, s'extasia Marine. Tu as les cheveux de ton père.

Vous croyez que lui aussi il se les fait lisser avec un sortilège ?

–Merci Grand-mère.

Alors ça ce sont les arrières grands-parents de Mona. Promit la présentation est finie. Mona s'installa à sa place au bout de table réservée aux enfants, elle était assise aux cotés du roi de cette fête.

–Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer sans...

Une chaise tomba sur le sol, cachant le nom que Ludo prononçait. C'est le nom du cousin de Mona, celui qu'a la crève. Oui on parle beaucoup de lui... c'est normal.

–Non ça ira, répondit Mona. Je ne devrais pas m'ennuyer plus que d'habitude.

Dis carrément que tu t'emmerdes toujours comme un rat mort quand t'es au milieu des Moon.

Mona se tourna vers Molly espérant pouvoir parler avec elle, les deux cousines s'étaient toujours bien entendue, mais Molly flirtait avec son fiancé tout beau tout neuf.

Résultat, Mona passa son déjeuner à s'ennuyer, histoire de changer un peu.

Au bout de cinq heures, elle rentra chez elle accompagnée de sa petite famille et recommença à s'ennuyer ferme.

Mona, c'est quand que ta vie devient enfin passionnante ?


	2. 1970 : Pendant que le chat n'est pas là

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je promets que c'est un concours de circonstance... Bref, à partir de maintenant, les publications devraient reprendre normalement.

correction Like-a-Dream.

**Chapitre 2 : 1970 : Pendant que le chat n'est pas là... **

**Jour 4 **

Mona regardait sa chambre avec désespoir, comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer ce point ? Elle se promena un peu et vit sa voisine Kathy qui s'amusait avec un jeu de carte. Mona songea à la rejoindre.

D'accord, alors là Mona, tu vas être une gentille et tu vas rester gentiment dans ta chambre.

Mais Mona n'avait pas envie d'être gentille, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, descendit silencieusement les escaliers, vérifia que la voie était libre, puis traversa le hall, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière elle.

Prions pour que tes parents ne remarquent rien.

Elle rejoignit la fillette moldue.

–Salut, dit Mona.

–Salut, tu vas bien ?

–Oui.

–Tu veux jouer à la bataille ?

–C'est une autre marelle ?

–Non, c'est un jeu de carte. Tu ne connais pas ?

–Non.

–Les règles sont simples...

Et elles sont tellement simple qu'on ne va pas les retranscrire. Alors avance rapide.

–Des fleurs partout, dit Edgar.

Oula, trop loin, marche arrière.

–C'est très simple, convint Mona. On commence ?

–D'accord.

Kathy distribua les cartes et elles commencèrent à jouer.

–Un cinq, dit Kathy en abaissant une carte.

–Et moi un six. J'ai gagné, conclu Mona ravie.

Elle récupéra les deux cartes.

–Un valet, dit Kathy.

–Un roi ! répondit Mona victorieuse.

Elle ramassa de nouveau les cartes.

–Un...

Bon, avance rapide.

–J'ai gagné ! dit Mona radieuse.

–Oui tu m'as carrément écrasée, dit Kathy hilare.

–On recommence ? suggéra Mona.

–Oui.

Mona distribua les cartes et perdit cette seconde partie.

–On ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois, conclut-elle bonne joueuse.

–C'est sûr, il faut que je rentre, annonça Kathy. On se revoit demain ?

–Oui.

–À demain Mona.

–À demain Kathy.

Mona rentra chez elle, et fila dans sa chambre, personne n'avait remarqué son absence.

–Les jeux des moldus sont vraiment très simple, dit-elle à sa chambre.

Je me disais aussi ça faisait bien trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de dégoiser avec sa chambre.

–C'en est ridicule, ajouta-t-elle méprisante.

Hein ? Mais allez, vas-y ! Avoue que tu t'es bien amusée !

Une demi-heure plus tard, on appela Mona pour le dîner.

Avance rapide, je m'arrête quand c'est intéressant.

–Des fleurs partout, dit Edgar.

Tiens, c'est pas là qu'on a atterrit tout à l'heure ?

–Sur tous leurs vêtements, les moldus n'ont aucun goût, dit Edgar. Et maintenant presque toutes les femmes portent des pantalons.

–Honteux ! s'indigna Magda. Non mais vraiment !

–Pourquoi ils mettent des fleurs sur tous leurs vêtements ? demanda Hugh.

Parce qu'on est en 70 en plein dans la période hippie and disco du Dance floor.

–Scandaleux, insista Edgar sans entendre son fils.

Le vieux Ed ne changera jamais. Allez à demain les gens !

**Jour 5**

Mona referma silencieusement la porte d'entrée et couru rejoindre Kathy qui l'attendait sur le perron voisin.

–Salut.

–Salut.

–J'ai un jeu de Dames, montra Kathy.

–Ça je connais ! Dit Mona radieuse.

Tu connais mais t'es une vraie quiche ; rentre plutôt chez toi, tu vas regretter de ne pas être restée dans ta chambre.

Elles installèrent le jeu.

–Tu as deux frères c'est ça ? demanda Kathy pendant le jeu.

–Oui, Terence et Hugh, ils sont plus petits, répondit Mona. Et toi tu as des frères et soeurs ?

–Non, je suis fille unique, je m'ennuie souvent.

Mona n'est pas fille unique mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'ennuyer façon rat crevé.

–Ils font quoi tes parents ? demanda Kathy.

–Ma mère reste à la maison et mon père s'occupe des finances de la famille.

Ça pour la petite Kathy ça ne veut rien dire. En gros, la réalité c'est que les Moon étaient à une lointaine époque une riche famille qui faisait pas mal de business un peu partout. Mais depuis quelques années, personne ne comprend ce qui se passe, mais le business ne marche plus, donc les Moon sont de plus en plus ruinés. Ce qui est gênant c'est qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas que cela se sache, mais essaient de garder un grand train de vie sans un Gallion en poche. Bref, les Moon continuent d'exhiber leur sang-pur, leur noblesse et pour les tunes, ben ils font genre.

–Ah ? dit Kathy avec incompréhension.

–Et les tiens ?

–Ma mère vend des livres et mon père il commande de l'électroménager.

Là c'est Mona qui n'a rien comprit.

–C'est à toi de jouer, dit Kathy.

Elles jouèrent pendant deux heures, puis se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

Mona dans sa chambre.

–Père et Mère se trompent peut-être sur les moldus, les moldues n'ont pas l'air si idiotes que ça, dit Mona.

Eh, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi si tu t'en rends compte.

–À table.

Mona descendit.

–Ça y est la date du mariage de Molly est fixée, annonça Magda.

–C'est dommage qu'elle se marie avec ce Weasley, dit Edgar. Le Malefoy qu'on lui avait trouvé était très bien. Un peu jeune, mais il fallait juste attendre un peu.

–On va aller à son mariage ? demanda Terence.

Edgar l'ignora royalement.

Pourquoi vous insistez ? Mona, elle, elle a tout comprit et ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne cherche plus à parler avec son père.

–Évidemment, répondit Magda à la place de son époux.

Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

**Jour 6**

–Où est le dé ?

–C'est moi qui l'ai, tendit Mona.

Kathy lança le dé et fit avancer son pion sur le jeu de l'oie.

–À toi.

Mona lança à son tour.

–Mes parents trouvent ta famille un peu étrange, lâcha Kathy.

–Mes parents trouvent aussi que ta famille est bizarre ! dit Mona étonnée.

Et devine qui sont les vrais cinglés dans l'histoire.

–Les gens se trouvent peut-être bizarre entre eux, dit Mona.

–Oui, sûrement. Parce que moi je te trouve très gentille et je t'aime bien.

–Moi aussi je t'aime bien, dit Mona.

Mona sursauta, surprise par ses propres paroles.

Ben voilà qui pourrait rendre cette histoire un peu plus palpitante, si tu deviens une amie des moldus dans ta famille de sang-pur, ça pourrait être assez marrant.

–Il faut que je rentre, dit Mona. On se revoit demain ?

–D'accord, à demain Mona.

–À demain Kathy.

Mona rentra à la maison.

Bon ce passage là vous devez le connaître par coeur maintenant, ensuite il y a le dîner et... une seconde, il y a une chose d'inhabituelle.

Lorsque Mona atteint le haut des escaliers, elle trouva Terence au milieu du couloir, il la regardait immobile.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

–À moi ? Rien, dit-il. Alors soeurette, tu faisais quoi ?

–Je suis aller grignoter quelque chose à la cuisine, répondit Mona.

–Ne mange pas trop, conseilla Terence.

–Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

–C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit Terence. Mais je le dis maintenant, t'es grosse !

–Espèce de...

–A table !

Les deux enfants se regardèrent haineusement.

Dis donc Mona, tu pourrais peut-être faire fonctionner ton cerveau de temps à autre. Le comportement de Terence ne t'a pas semblé plus étrange que ça ?

Hé ho ? MONA ?

Elle m'entend pas.

Et dire que demain c'est le dernier jour pour cette année.

À mon avis, il va se passer un truc.

Enfin j'espère, sinon je quitte cette narration pourri. C'est dur le taf de narrateur

**Jour 7**

Notre petite famille Moon était réunie au complet pour le déjeuner, chose rare notre vieux Ed trouvant presque toujours une excuse pour déjeuner dehors. Mais le dimanche, c'est un peu plus compliqué. L'elfe de maison Tutic avait préparé un succulent poulet, aucun sujet fâcheux n'avait encore été abordé ; bref en théorie ce devrait être un déjeuné aussi ennuyeux que les autres. On fait avance rapide ? -- Ben ça marche pas. -- Purée il faut que cela fonctionne, je vais mourir d'ennui !

–Qui en veut d'autre ? demanda Magda. Edgar ? Terence ? Hugh ?

Mona elle n'a pas le droit de manger elle ? Elle n'est pourtant pas bien grosse. Même si c'est toujours marrant de le lui faire croire.

–Non merci, répondit Terence. J'ai une drôle d'envie de vomir depuis hier.

Épargne nous les détails de ta vie merci, nous sommes à table. Enfin pas moi mais les autres.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Mona.

Eh bé ? Mais que-se-passe-t-il-donc ?

–J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier, raconta Magda. Ils ont reparlé de cette attaque qu'il y a eu en début de semaine, apparemment Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'a clairement revendiqué.

–Le ministère l'a arrêté alors ? demanda Hugh.

–Ce n'est pas une surprise, dit Edgar en ignorant comme à son habitude son fils. Ils ne sont pas prêts de l'arrêter, il court toujours et ça risque d'empirer.

–Roh ! couina subitement Magda.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle m'a fait peur.

–J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Mazarine marche !

Hein ? Elle nous crie dans les oreilles parce qu'une gamine sait mettre un pied devant l'autre.

–Il était temps, dit Edgar. Elle a quel âge ?

–Un peu moins d'un an.

C'est la moyenne, qu'est-ce qu'il râle le Ed ?

–Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé à son jeune oncle lors de son anniversaire, regretta Magda. Mais toi Mona, tu lui as parlé, comment est la vie de Ludovic à Poudlard ?

Un silence.

Hého ! Mona ! Oui oui, c'est bien à toi qu'on s'adresse.

–Bien, répondit Mona en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir être nommé capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch dès la rentrée. Le capitaine actuel a encore une année de scolarité à faire. Il espère avoir le poste l'an prochain.

–Il est super fort Ludo au Quidditch, c'en est surprenant, dit Terence. Comme Mona, elle est aussi surprenante.

Ça veut dire quoi ? Attendez une seconde, hier soir aussi il était bizarre le Terence, et son envie de vomir de toute à l'heure elle date de hier soir aussi. Il a chopé la crève ? Youpi. Non à mon avis c'est autre chose. Quelque chose d'angoissant pour ma petite Mona.

–Je suis surprenante ? dit Mona méfiante.

–Oui, tu fais le contraire de ce que tu penses.

D'accord, là j'ai vraiment peur.

–Ce qui veut dire ?

–Ce qui veut dire que tu fais le contraire de ce que tu penses.

–Mère, Tutic nous a cuisiné de l'andouille ? demanda Mona.

–Non, répondit Magda.

–C'est drôle, il y a pourtant une violente odeur d'andouille dans la pièce, dit Mona.

Héhé, ça c'est ma Mona ! Terence la foudroya du regard.

–Vous vous disputez pour quelles raisons aujourd'hui ? demanda Edgar.

Oh purée, prévoyez une invasion de sauterelle, la mer qui s'ouvre en deux et tous ces trucs : Edgar a remarqué la présence de ses enfants à table. Si si je vous jure, relisez un tout petit peu plus haut, il leur pose une question.

–C'est lui qui me cherche, défendit Mona. Il veut m'insulter, mais il ne veut pas me dire clairement de quoi.

–Pourquoi soeurette, il y a une insulte que tu attends qu'on te lance ? Comme traître ?

Je n'ai plus aucun doute, il sait.

–Traître ? répéta lentement Mona.

Elle se tut une seconde.

C'est le temps pour que les rouages se mettent en place.

–Tu veux me faire chanter ? demanda Mona.

–Non, j'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Père, Mère. Mona joue l'après-midi avec la voisine moldue. Elles sont amies.

TOUS AUX ABRIS !! COUREZ ! COUREZ !

–Quoi ! hurla Edgar.

–Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria Magda effarée. Mona, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

–Pas ma fille ! cria Edgar en postillonnant sur la table.

On pourrait croire que... Je sais pas, Mona venait d'annoncer qu'elle avait un cancer incurable. Ou qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, mais non ; elle s'est juste liée d'amitié avec une moldue.

–Tu ne retourneras pas voir ce monstre, dit Magda.

–Exactement, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu iras rendre visite à ton arrière-grand-mère, elle manque de compagnie.

Tu m'étonnes, elle est perfide et méchante cette vieille bonne femme. Non je ne sais pas ce que signifie perfide mais je trouve qu'il va bien dans le texte. La vieille Marine Moon passe ses journées à confectionner des chapeaux et d'autres trucs à la mode française. Elle les donne à toutes la famille et comme ça les Moon font croire qu'ils sont toujours aussi riches qu'avant. Enfin pas vraiment, Marine Moon est une vraie quiche en couture, heureusement que c'est son elfe qui fabrique ses robes. Mine de rien, il ne faut surtout pas que Mona aille chez elle, la Marine va la transformer en nazi.

–Mais à quoi tu pensais ! s'indigna Magda. Ils sont vils et cruels, ce sont des moldus !

–Est-ce que les moldus ont donnés des maladies à Mona ? demanda Hugh avec une larme à l'oeil.

–Sûrement, répondit Magda. Ils sont tous détraqués !

J'ai un avis très différent du tien Magda.

–Dès demain après le déjeuner tu iras chez tes arrières-grands-parents, dit Edgar pour clore la discution.

Et merde, voilà ma petite Mona va devenir comme la plupart des autres Moon.

–Non, dit Mona.

–Non ? répéta Edgar avec incompréhension.

Non ?

Mona tu fais quoi ?

–Mais tu iras que tu le veuilles ou non jeune fille.

–Non j'irai pas, cria Mona. Mamie Marine est méchante ! Elle passe son temps à vérifier si nous sommes tous bien comme elle elle veut.

–Et alors ? dit Magda furieuse.

–Je ne veux pas, s'écria Mona. Parce qu'elle nous ment à tous, elle dit que les moldus sont des monstres et vous vous le répétez sans même aller vérifier si ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Moi je suis allée vérifier.

Magda et Edgar étaient stupéfaits d'entendre leur fille crier. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis ses quatre ans, lorsque son frère Terence lui avait piqué son doudou.

–Le « Monstre », s'appelle Kathy, elle est très gentille et elle s'inquiète de savoir comment je vais à chaque fois que je la vois. Et moi aussi je m'inquiète de savoir comment elle va.

T'as pas oublié que lorsque les gens demandent « ça va », ce n'est pas vraiment une question, c'est plus une formule de politesse.

–J'aime beaucoup Kathy, et on s'amuse bien, continua Mona. Si vous m'aimez vraiment vous me laisserez aller avec elle. Ou alors vous m'amenez de vraies preuves comme quoi les moldus sont dangereux. En attendant je veux continuer à jouer avec elle.

Eh bien, si elle défend ses amitiés comme ça, je me demande ce que ça sera quand se sera un amoureux.

Magda restait la bouche ouverte incapable de parler, elle se tourna vers Edgar, il avait un air presque moins idiot.

–Bon, dit Edgar. Je me doute que tu t'ennuies toute seule à la maison, tes frères peuvent jouer entre eux mais toi tu es toute seule. C'est normal que tu cherches une amie, mais tu n'aurais pas dû choisir une moldue.

–S'il vous plaît Père.

Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

Allez Ed, gâche pas la vie de ta fille.

–De toute façon, j'ai changé d'avis il n'est plus question de t'envoyer chez ton arrière grand-mère, dit-il. Tes grands-parents me feraient une crise, ils trouveraient sûrement que sa présence ne serait pas très saine pour toi.

D'accord, y a du progrès. Ensuite ?

–Nous allons t'autoriser à fréquenter cette moldue, sous plusieurs conditions, dit-il.

Purée, je le crois pas.

Un large sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Mona. Alors qu'une expression dégoûtée envahi le visage de Terence.

–Pour commencer, tu n'iras pas la voir tous les jours. Et seulement les après-midi, le matin est toujours réservé à ton l'apprentissage scolaire. Ensuite, interdiction formelle de lui parler du fait que nous sommes tous sorciers. Et surtout, ne parle jamais à personne du fait que tu es amie avec une moldue, cela gâcherait ta vie et notre honneur.

–Je ferai tout ça, promis Père, dit Mona.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun son ne fut prononcé. Puis Tutic apparu avec le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat.

Une heure plus tard, Mona redescendit dans le hall, ses parents étaient installés face à face dans le salon.

–Je vais jouer avec Kathy, leur annonça Mona.

Les deux parents se raidirent.

–SoiS rentrée pour le dîner, dit Magda.

–D'accord.

Mona sortit dehors, Kathy l'attendait sur le perron de sa maison.

–Salut, dit Mona radieuse.

–Salut. J'ai un jeu de backgammon, annonça Kathy.

–Je ne connais pas, tu m'expliques ?

Fin de la semaine de 1970.

A suivre, une semaine en 1971.

Bonus.

Narrateur : Rassure-moi tu as prévu plus passionnant ?

Auteur : Non, j'adore te voir gueuler dans tous les sens qu'il ne se passe rien.

Narrateur : Vilaine.

Auteur : Je sais.

Narrateur : Et sérieusement ?

Auteur : Eh bien, Mona est née en 1960 et dans la prochaine année elle va entrer à Poudlard.

Narrateur : En même temps que les maraudeurs donc.

Auteur : Oui.

Narrateur : Et au cas ou la suite m'ennuie tout autant, je prévois un bouquin de quelle taille pour passer le temps ?

Auteur : Prévois-en plusieurs, on va aller jusqu'en 2002.

Narrateur : Tu veux me transformer en rat crevé ?

Auteur : Pas de panique, il va se passer plein de truc. D'abord Mona va se faire de nouveaux amis un peu particuliers, ensuite viendront les amoureux, plus ce truc énorme dans sa vie... Et pour après je garde mes secrets.

Narrateur : Que du comique en perspective ?

Auteur : Le plus souvent oui, mais je serais obligée de passer par quelques couacs.

Narrateur : Vilaine.

Auteur : Je sais.


	3. 1971 : Chemin de Traverse en solde

**Chapitre 3 : 1971 : Chemin de Traverse en solde**

**Jour 1**

–Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette liste ? se demanda Magda Moon à haute voix.

Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires lorsqu'un papier sur lequel s'étalait la fameuse liste tenue par une petite main apparu devant ses yeux. Sous la main, le bras de Mona Moon était tendu avec fébrilité.

–Le voilà, déclara Magda en prenant le papier.

Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, Mona s'est transformée en poche-fourre-tout ambulant.

–Allons à la libraire, décréta Magda.

–On va acheter des articles neufs cette fois ? demanda Mona.

–Ne parle pas si fort, dit Magda en regardant autour d'elles, fébrile.

Un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu et vous êtes toujours ruinés... et apparemment vous tentez toujours de le cacher.

Magda et sa fille arrivèrent devant Fleury et Bott, elles rentrèrent dans la boutique ; et trouvèrent rapidement le rayon scolaire. Magda examina à nouveau la liste, alors que Mona observait les livres devant son nez.

Enfin plus particulièrement les prix, parce que Mona accorde autant d'intérêt aux bouquins qu'à la disparition de l'âne du Poitou.

–Ils sont chers, remarqua Mona.

Magda jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil sur le prix des livres.

–Nous avons déjà trois livres de cette liste, annonça-t-elle à voix basse. Grâce à Ludo et les autres, on aurait pu en avoir plus, mais la famille a divisé le stock des bouquins par deux. Puisque vous êtes deux à entrer à Poudlard cette année.

–Il en reste quatre, déclara Mona inquiète.

–On va trouver une solution, dit Magda en se mordant la lèvre.

Les quelques misérables pièces dans la bourse de Magda s'entrechoquèrent.

J'ai une solution ! Vous mettez des collants sur vos têtes, vous sortez des flingues, vous piquez les bouquins et vous sortez en faisant tout péter là-dedans !

–Il y a des livres d'occasions, murmura Mona en désignant un bac. On pourrait prendre mes livres là...

C'est une autre solution... la mienne était plus trash !

–Magda !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent. Une grosse femme habillée entièrement de fourrure marron (alors qu'on était en août) adressait un sourire rayonnant à la mère de Mona.

Purée, on a retrouvé le Yéti !

–Kaleïdes Wilkes ! s'écria Magda apparemment ravie.

Kaleïdes ? Mon dieu d'où ça sort ça ? Wilkes ? Y'a pas un mangemort qui est censé s'appeler comme ça dans vingt ans ?

–C'est Mona ? dit Kaleïdes en la désignant.

Nooonnn, Magda a eu deux filles jumelles, Mona et Mano. Magda et le vieux Ed ont caché l'existence de Mano, seulement voilà, le mois dernier toute la famille est partie sur un bateau près des îles Caraïbes. Mano a mordu Mona, elles sont toutes les deux tombées à l'eau. Seule Mano a pu être sauvée par le dauphin Flipper qui passait par là. Mona elle, elle s'est fait bouffer par un requin. Depuis Mano a pris la place de Mona.

–Oui, c'est elle ! dit Magda, on fait nos derniers achats pour Poudlard. D'ailleurs Gaiden... ?

–Il est ici ! l'arrêta Kaleïdes.

Gaiden ? C'est quoi, un jeu vidéo ?

Un jeune garçon apparu derrière le Yéti.

–Bonjour, dit-il aussitôt à Magda.

Voici donc Gaiden Wilkes. Ok mon garçon, j'ai lu la saga de Rowling, alors je sais ce que tu vas devenir. Alors recule d'un pas, ou... Ou... Ou bien... Mona dégainera sa baguette toute neuve et fera exploser l'étagère à coté d'elle comme elle l'a fait chez Ollivander. Quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas Gaiden, mais un autre Wilkes, ce fameux mangemort.

–Voici moi fils, déclara Mme Wilkes. Il entre à Poudlard cette année. Vous serez dans la même classe !

Elle adressa à Mona un sourire rayonnant. La jeune fille n'osait pas regarder Gaiden dans les yeux.

Alors l'année dernière tu as découvert ce qu'était une moldue, cette année tu pourrais découvrir ce qu'est un garçon.

–J'avais oublié l'un des livres de la liste, annonça Kaleïdes en parlant avec Magda. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

–Nous nous n'avons pas eu le temps de venir avant, dit Magda. Je repoussais toujours la date... et puis ce n'est pas toujours facile, je voulais faire cette sortie entre filles, alors Terence et Hugh sont gardés par leurs grands-parents pour la journée.

Oh la vilaine menteuse, Magda attendait d'avoir accumulé assez d'argent pour venir faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse.

Les deux femmes piaillèrent pendant un moment, Mona et Gaiden s'évitèrent des yeux le plus possible. Enfin elles prirent la décision de retourner à leurs emplettes chacune de leur coté. Mona et Magda firent semblant de chercher des livres en évitant soigneusement les articles d'occasions.

–La dame parle avec l'un des vendeurs prêt de la caisse, dit Mona quelques instants plus tard. On va faire comment pour acheter des produits bas de gamme sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

–Attends, je réfléchis, dit Magda.

–Il y a une étagère qui cache le bac des occasions, je pourrais aller chercher les livres, comme je suis petite elle ne me verra pas.

–D'accord, mais ne prends que des modèles qui ont l'air en bon état et laisses-en deux que nous prendront neuf.

Mona acquiesça et partit en catimini vers le bac. Ça c'est de l'aventure !

Mona farfouilla parmi les livres sans cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets vers Kaleïdes Wilkes. Elle trouva son bonheur à trois reprises, elle revint vers sa mère avec ses livres sous le bras. Magda jeta un coup d'oeil aux exemplaires et prit deux livres neufs sur les étagères. Elle mit le premier au-dessus de la pile de Mona et le deuxième au-dessous. Elle prit la pile des livres à deux mains, suivi de son courage. Et enfin, avança vers la caisse, Mona la suivait de près.

Magda déposa la pile sur le comptoir, Kaleïdes jeta un coup d'oeil aux livres.

–Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur sans aide ? demanda le vendeur.

–Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je préfère toujours me débrouiller seule quand je fais mes achats. Sauf pour mes robes.

Magda et Kaleïdes éclatèrent de rire.

Mon dieu que c'est drôle, je suis bidonné. Soudain le vendeur prit le premier livre de la pile, il allait découvrir le livre suivant, un livre d'occasion avec une couverture éliminée.

–Alors Gaiden, dans quelle maison penses-tu aller à Poudlard ? demanda brutalement Mona d'une voix forte.

Elle veut les distraire ? Mais c'est qu'elle est futée la gamine. On dirait pas comme ça... non on dirait vraiment pas.

Kaleïdes se pencha sur son fils avec un immense sourire affectueux.

–Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il, gêné qu'une fille lui adresse la parole.

Habitue-toi mon garçon, un jour tu seras prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'une fille daigne te parler. Le vendeur prit le troisième livre de la pile. Kaleïdes releva la tête, son regard pouvait tomber sur les livres d'occasions.

–Moi j'espère aller à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor, dit Mona rapidement. Une partie de ma famille est allé à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard.

–Vraiment ? dit Gaiden surprit. Je croyais que ces deux maisons ne s'entendaient pas.

–Je sais, mais ce sont les maisons les plus brillantes, dit-elle. On verra bien dans quel camp je serai.

Kaleïdes échangea un regard amusé avec Magda. Son regard retomba sur la table de la caisse. Mona y jeta un regard terrifié, la pile de livre était à nouveau pleine, le dernier livre de la pile étant devenu le premier ; un livre neuf. Mona se retenu de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Magda chercha de la monnaie à toute vitesse. Le vendeur ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer le prix, lorsque Magda posa brutalement sa monnaie du coté gauche de la caisse de façon à ce que Kaleïdes ne puise rien voir. Magda adressa un regard suppliant au vendeur. Impossible de savoir s'il a compris ou si c'est un benêt de la race des chèvres. Ou alors il a compris et il va faire son méchant... Qu'il essaie et Mona sort sa baguette toute neuve et... Non je l'ai déjà faite celle-là.

Il recompta la monnaie sans la mettre à porter de vision de Kaleïdes.

–Parfait Madame Moon, dit le vendeur.

Magda prit la pile des livres qu'elle fourra dans un grand sac.

–Bien on a presque fini, déclara Magda en direction de Mona. Il nous reste juste ton cadeau de rentrée.

Magda ou comment dégager rapidement sans paraître impolie.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à Kaleïdes et entraîna Mona vers la sortie. Dès que la porte de la librairie eut claquée, les deux Moon soufflèrent bruyamment.

–C'est pas passé loin, dit Mona.

–Oui on a eu chaud.

–On y va ? demanda Mona soudain excitée.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place.

Qui a mis des ressorts sous les chaussures de cette pauvre fillette ?

–Oui, on y va mais par pitié ne saute pas comme ça, on pourrait te voir. Tu sais que tu dois...

–Me tenir droite et élégante en toute circonstance, fini Mona.

–Exactement.

Les deux femmes se mirent en route, Mona marchait devant, trépignant d'impatience. Enfin elles arrivèrent devant l'animalerie. Le visage de Mona s'illumina devant la vitrine.

Alors que pourtant, cette vitrine est recouverte de fientes d'oiseaux et autres répugnances du genre. Et au-dessus de tout ça, il n'y a pas de magnifique d'oiseau multicolore ou bien d'animaux à l'aspect doux. Non il y a des rats, des chouettes effrayantes et même un machin qui ressemble à une brosse à balai... À la réflexion, c'est peut-être bien une brosse à balai.

La sonnette en haut de la porte s'anima éveillant Mona de sa torpeur. Magda la regardait avec une légère impatience. La fillette se pressa bien vite de rejoindre sa mère. La boutique était envahie de bruits divers et plus étranges les uns que les autres. Du moins pour un moldu, parce qu'un sorcier lui trouve ça parfaitement normal. Tout comme ce rat qui saute dans un cercle de feu, cette grenouille qui crache des minis princes charmants, ce chat avec des lunettes, ce chien qui copule avec un pied de chaise...

Mona, prends cet animal là ! Imagine s'il prend le pied du vieux Ed pour un pied de chaise, j'aurai enfin de quoi me bidonner.

–Je peux vous aider ? demanda une vendeuse pas très grande et un peu grassouillette.

Oui, est-ce que ce chien a d'autres particularités que de s'accoupler avec votre mobilier ?

–Nous venons acheter une chouette, déclara Magda.

Vu les prix des chouettes, tu devrais plutôt te rabattre sur les rats... Quoique vu le prix des rats... Essaie les cafards.

–Bien sûr, dit la vendeuse avec un sourire rayonnant.

Elle les conduisit vers l'entrée du magasin, juste derrière la vitrine. Elle tapota sur une étagère avec sa baguette magique et dit :

–En place les filles !

En place les filles ? C'est les petits rats de Paris ici ?

Vous avez vu le jeu de mot ? Les rats de Paris... et on est dans une animalerie... Laissez tomber.

Brusquement toutes les chouettes de la boutique vinrent se placer sur l'étagère juste devant un nom de race et un prix.

D'accord, j'ai pigé le truc. Mais pourquoi dire les filles ? Les chouettes mâles ça existe aussi... Ou alors faut qu'on m'explique un truc.

–Il nous faut impérativement une chouette femelle, expliqua Magda.

–Oui, je sais, dit la vendeuse avec un sourire. J'ai toujours la même demande venant des membres de votre famille.

Sont affichés les Moon.

–C'est une tradition, dit Magda avec un léger sourire.

Et franchement c'est la tradition la moins conne du lot. Parce que entre donner aux femmes un prénom qui commence par un M, les réunions de famille néo-nazi et toutes les autres... Franchement, offrir une chouette à chaque femme Moon avant qu'elle n'entre à l'école, c'est la tradition la moins crétine, y a rien à dire.

–Les femelles ont une petite étiquette rose, expliqua la vendeuse toujours radieuse.

Elle a fumé quoi elle ce matin pour avoir la banane ? Faut absolument qu'elle me donne l'adresse de son dealer.

–Alors laquelle te plaît le plus ? demanda la vendeuse souriante à Mona.

Ou alors elle a un mec qui a été trèèèèèssss gentil ce matin.

Magda adressa un regard éloquent à sa fille.

Traduction : prends la moins cher.

La vendeuse apporta une chaise sur laquelle Mona monta pour mieux voir les volatiles. Elle examina les étiquettes plus que les animaux eux-mêmes. Tout au fond de l'étagère, un emplacement était vide, alors que le prix indiquait la somme très attractive de quatre mornilles pour des Moon ruinées.

–Où est la dernière ? demanda Mona.

–C'est une chouette speotyto, une chouette des terriers, expliqua la vendeuse.

Son sourire c'était un peu figé.

–Elle est un peu spéciale, elle doit se promener dans la boutique, elle n'obéit pas beaucoup.

–Vous ne l'avez pas depuis longtemps ? supposa Magda.

À nouveau le sourire de la vendeuse se figea.

–Si... Enfin c'est une chouette de caractère...

–Comme moi, s'exclama Mona radieuse. On peut la voir ?

Pfff, comme si c'était le « chouette de caractère » qui t'incite à voir cette chouette. Ce serait pas plutôt le « Quatre mornilles » ? Heureusement la vendeuse n'a l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué. Mais vu sa réaction, je me demande quelle gueule peut avoir la chouette.

La vendeuse traça un cercle dans les airs avec sa baguette et un crissement retentit sous son bureau. Elle s'en approcha se pencha sous le bureau et...

–Aïe !

... en ressortit en suçant son doigt. De l'autre main, elle tenait une chouette par les pattes. Le regard de Mona devint horrifié devant la stature pitoyable de l'animal. Mais elle se reprit bien vite devant le regard de sa mère.

–Elle est marrante, dit-elle.

–Ah bon ? dit la vendeuse. Je vous la laisse à moitié prix si vous voulez.

–De toute façon, je crois qu'elle avait déjà tapé dans l'oeil de ma fille, dit Magda avec un vrai sourire.

Tu m'étonnes, deux mornilles pour une chouette.

–Vous avez une cage ? demanda la vendeuse. Sinon nous avons un choix très étendu.

–Non merci, arrêta Magda. Mona a déjà reçu une cage en cadeau.

Elle sortit la fameuse cage de son sac. Oui parce que son sac est très grand... Mais non bande d'idiots, c'est un sac enchanté ! Vous avez lu le tome sept ou bien ?

En fait la cage, c'est celle de Ludo Verpey, il l'a prêté juste le temps de venir acheter la chouette. Pour aller à Poudlard, Mona prendra la cage de la chouette de Magda plus abimée. Pour info la chouette de Magda s'appelle Duchesse de Constantinople. Je le dis juste histoire de vous faire marrer.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux Moon rentrèrent chez elles, encombrées de différents colis.

–Vous avez acheté quoi ? demanda Hugh en sautant sur sa mère.

–Laisse ta mère respirer une seconde, dit Meredith Prewett.

Alors petit rappel pour les nuls : Hugh c'est le petit frère de Mona, cette année il a sept ans ; un an de plus que l'année dernière en fait. Parce que pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore pigé entre ce chapitre et le chapitre précédent, il s'est écoulée une année. Enfin un peu plus, la dernière fois c'était en juillet, et là on est fin août. Je sais, c'était pas précisé qu'on était en juillet, mais on s'en tape, c'est dans les notes de l'auteur et c'est un fait donc je le sais, mais on en parle pas parce qu'on s'en fout. Bon vous m'avez énervé du coup, j'en étais où ? Oui Hugh, Mona a donc un autre frère Terence qui en ce moment est à coté d'Ignatus (on parle de lui dans une seconde). Terence, lui je suis sûr que vous vous en souvenez, il a cafté aux parents pour Mona et son amitié avec la petite moldue. Il a dix ans, pour lui c'est pas compliqué, il a un an de moins que Mona. Ensuite il y a Meredith Prewett, pauvre Meredith si vous saviez la jeunesse qu'elle a eu. Bref je ne dirai rien... Juste que Minerva McGonagall lui a piqué son petit copain d'école, si si je vous jure ! Passons, Meredith est la mère du vieux Ed, le père de Mona et des garçons. Vient ensuite Ignatus, mais là c'est un peu plus compliqué, c'est le beau-père de Edgar, c'est pour ça qu'Edgar porte le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Mais Ignatus l'a quasiment élevé, tout autant que ses enfants génétiques Gideon, Fabian et Molly. Et pour savoir qui est le vrai père d'Edgar, ben faudra aller chercher vos infos ailleurs parce que dans cette histoire, ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt. Bon on retourne à l'histoire, parce que vous parlez vous parlez... Mais ça ne fait pas avancer le smilbilck. Comment ça c'est moi qui n'arrête pas de parler ?

–Nous sommes beaucoup en retard ? s'inquiéta Magda.

–Non presque pas, assura Ignatus avec un sourire.

–Vous restez dîner ? proposa Magda.

–Pourquoi pas, dit Meredith.

Elle a l'air de s'inviter la Meredith.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était à table il ne manquait plus qu'Edgar. Hugh et Mona avaient fini de déballer les derniers achats une seconde plus tôt. Terence les avait ignoré royalement bien que l'envie brûlait sur son visage. Oui c'est une expression... L'envie brûlait son visage. Quoi ? Je vous emmerde.

–Par contre, la chouette peut poser quelques problèmes, dit Ignatus. Elle m'a l'air un peu sauvage.

Il dit ça parce qu'elle l'a mordu. Je sais les chouettes n'ont pas de dents, c'est justement ça le truc.

–Trouve-lui un nom, suggéra Meredith. Les chouettes deviennent plus docile envers leur maître dès qu'on leur donne un nom.

–Je n'ai pas d'idée, dit Mona. J'aime bien le nom que Molly a donné à la sienne.

Terence pouffa.

–Quoi c'est vrai, c'est très joli, assura Mona.


	4. 1971 : Dame de Cristofane

**Chapitre 4 : 1971 : Dame de Cristofane.**

–Je n'ai pas d'idées, dit Mona. J'aime bien le nom que Molly a donné à la sienne.

Terence pouffa.

–Quoi c'est vrai, c'est très joli, assura Mona.

–Elle l'a appelée Miss Léopoldine, dit Terence.

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table.

Ben quoi Miss Léopoldine c'est très... très... qui est l'auteur stupide qui a donné un tel nom à une chouette ? Je croyais qu'on avait battu tous les records avec Duchesse de Constantinope.

–J'ai bien appelé ma chouette Marquise de Polichinelle, dit Meredith. Elle morte l'année dernière.

Marquise de Polichinelle ? Pitain, je ne voudrais pas être une chouette dans cette famille.

–J'aimerais trouver un nom aussi beau, dit Mona le visage radieux.

Hein ?

–Je suis sûre que tu lui trouveras un nom parfait.

Le vieux Ed rentra à la maison et les enfants ne purent plus participer à la conversation. À la fin du repas, Mona vit sa grand-mère se glisser discrètement dans les cuisines. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec un léger sourire. Puis elle rejoignit Ed et Magda dans le salon. Ni une ni deux, Mona se glissa dans la cuisine. Tutic était perché sur l'évier, il pleurait silencieusement.

Purée, elle lui a fait quoi la vieille peau ?

–Tutic ? dit Mona d'une douce voix.

–Oh Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe en sursautant, je ne vous avais pas entendue entrer.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

–Rien mademoiselle.

–Ne me mens pas, ordonna Mona.

–D'accord, dit Tutic. Il s'agit de mon père, c'est l'elfe de votre grand-mère. Et votre grand-mère vient à l'instant de me donner des nouvelles de lui..

–Je ne savais pas que Pinguy était ton papa, dit Mona. C'est pour ça qu'il me demande si mon elfe fait du bon travail à la maison à chaque fois que je vais chez grand-mère ?

–Oui.

–Et ta maman ? demanda Mona.

–C'est l'elfe de votre arrière grand-mère, Marine Moon.

Dur de trouver de quoi s'accoupler chez les elfes...

–Les enfants ! Venez saluer vos grands-parents, appela Magda.

–Je reviendrai, dit Mona.

Non, tu vas complètement zapper. Mona tu es une fille profondément égoïste et tout ce qui ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne ne t'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Mona sortit donc de la cuisine laissant Tutic tout ému pleurer dans son torchon ; les Prewett furent salués par toute la famille. Lorsque Meredith ouvrit la porte, Mona entr'aperçu Kathy sur le perron voisin.

–Pourquoi tu leur a dit de rester déjeuner ? s'exclama Edgar dès que la porte fut refermée.

–Edgar, ce sont tes parents, rappela Magda surprise.

–Et alors ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'un repas de famille supplémentaire.

–Il faut bien qu'ils nous voient de temps en temps et j'aime beaucoup leur compagnie, tout comme les enfants.

–Tu ne leur en veux plus ?

–Ce n'est pas de la faute de tes parents si votre famille est ruinée, dit Magda mauvaise.

–Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! s'écria Edgar. On n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé pour qu'on cesse de nous faire confiance financièrement.

Les trois enfants montèrent silencieusement les escaliers, évitant la dispute de leurs parents.

–Et puis tu leur en voulais de ne pas t'avoir dit ce qu'il en était avant que je ne t'épouse.

–C'est à toi que j'en veux le plus ! s'indigna Magda. Tu étais censé être le plus beau partit de l'école, alors que t'étais ruiné, et ton ascendance est des plus douteuse.

Oula... ça va Ed ?

–J'ai du travail, dit Edgar. Je rentrerai pour le dîner.

La porte claqua de nouveau.

Magda poussa un juron, quelques secondes plus tard on entendit la porte de la cuisine claquer à son tour.

Mona, Terence et Hugh attendaient en haut de l'escalier, ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux.

–Je vais voir Kathy, dit soudain Mona. Vous le direz à Mère si elle vous pose la question.

–Il faut que tu lui demandes la permission d'abord, dit Terence.

–Pour une fois... dit Mona.

–Non, il faut que tu lui demandes.

Ton frère a raison (pour une fois, cela dit en passant) ; tu dois demander la permission à ta mère.

Mona adressa un regard moqueur à son frère et redescendit les escaliers, et sortit à son tour. Kathy était toujours sur le perron.

–Un petit poker ? proposa Kathy en guise de bonjour.

–On joue quoi ?

–Des cookies que ma mère a fait pour nous deux.

–Cool.

–Cool.

Cool.

Elle commencèrent à jouer. Cinq heures plus tard, Mona réalisa qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure du dîner et qu'elle devrait déjà être rentrée.

–À demain, dit Kathy.

–Oui à... non attend...demain j'ai un repas de famille, dit Mona.

–Alors à après-demain.

–Oui à...

Un froid glacial parcourut Mona.

–Non, dit-elle. Je pars pour mon école après-demain.

–Oh, dit Kathy triste. Et tu ne reviens qu'à Noël c'est ça ?

–Oui.

–Oh.

Voilà voilà...

–Bon ben j'y vais, dit Mona.

–De toute façon, on se verra à Noël. S'il fait trop froid, on ira jouer dans ma chambre.

–Cool.

–Cool.

Mona fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle vérifia l'heure, il lui restait quelques courtes minutes avant le dîner. Elle pouvait remonter dans sa chambre et faire disparaître cette larme. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le salon, elle entendit les voix du vieux Ed et de Magda. Ils parlaient d'une voix normale à présent.

–Où est Mona ? demanda Edgar.

–Avec la moldue d'à coté.

–Encore ?

–Oui, mais c'est la dernière fois qu'elles se voient, je suppose qu'elles se disent au revoir.

–Mona va peut-être enfin revenir dans le droit chemin, dit Edgar. Cette amitié suspecte n'a que trop duré.

–Je le trouve aussi. Figure-toi qu'à l'anniversaire de Marine, Mona et Molly ont joué à un jeu de cartes moldu.

–Je ne l'aime pas non plus cet Arthur Weasley. Il est vraiment temps de recentrer les fréquentations de notre fille.

Mona sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle .Comment pouvaient-ils parler ainsi, alors qu'elle souffrait de ne plus voir son amie, sa seule amie pendant des mois ? Ils s'en moquaient de ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Tout ce qui comptait c'était la qualité des fréquentations, des sang-purs avec de bonnes idées de pro-sang-pur.

Bienvenue chez les Moon.

**Jour 2**

Augustin Moon regarda la table de convives devant lui. À sa droite se tenait sa femme Marine. Puis sa fille Meredith la petite dernière, déjà grand-mère à trois reprises ; il se sentait bien vieux d'un coup. À coté de Meredith se tenait Ignatus, son époux, Augustin ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, bien qu'il ait sauvé l'honneur de la famille ; jamais Ignatus n'aurait la vraie carrure d'un Moon. Et puis il avait cette nouvelle manie déplaisante : il voulait combattre le Maître des Ténèbres. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Malheureusement, il entraînait deux de ses fils dans cette histoire, Gideon et Fabian. Heureusement Edgar ne participait à cette folie, lui aurait plutôt été dans l'autre camp. Mais le pire était l'époux de Molly, lui aussi commençait à parler de combattre. Tous cherchaient à cacher ce qu'il faisaient, même à Meredith ; mais Augustin savait toujours tout. Tout hormis une chose : pourquoi plus personne ne voulait faire d'affaires avec les Moon. Ils s'en sortaient toujours très bien d'habitude.

À une petite table voisine, les trois enfants d'Edgar avait été rassemblés. La petite Mona regardait les biscuits posés devant elle avec envie. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'Augustin assistait à un repas de famille en partant de sa descendance avec Meredith. Habituellement, il préférait voir ses autres enfants Mira ou Fidel, leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants. Mais là, Mona Moon allait entrer à Poudlard, un petit briefing s'imposait ; Augustin en avait longuement parlé avec sa femme.

Trois bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées, Mona pût prendre un nouveau biscuit sans paraître impolie.

Vous allez voir qu'elle va attendre trois autres minutes avant de prendre un nouveau biscuit.

Le regard de Mona se dirigea vers la grande horloge. Elle ne cessa de la regarder que lorsque trois minutes furent écoulées. Elle prit un nouveau biscuit, et bu une gorgée de thé.

C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air bon c'est machin avec un petit point blanc. L'elfe des ancêtres Moon est vraiment une perle. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui Vilmée, c'est la mère de Tutic il me semble. Passons, quand est-ce qu'il se passe un truc intéressant ? Du moins un truc qui pourrait intéresser Mona ?

Maintenant ? Non.

La conversation des adultes se poursuivait sans aucun intérêt pour Mona. Elle continua... continua... jusqu'à ce que...

–Mona, viens voir par là, appela Marine.

La fillette jeta un coup d'oeil à ses parents avant de rejoindre son arrière grand-mère, dans le fond de la pièce.

Je dis ça comme ça, mais le vieux Ed, il avait l'air tout fier que sa mémé souhaite parler à Mona.

Marine Moon tenait un rouleau de parchemin à la main, elle le déroula devant les yeux de Mona.

–C'est pour toi, annonça Marine. Une petite liste d'élèves de Poudlard.

Elle regarda silencieusement la liste avant de demander :

–Qu'est-ce que cette liste à de particulier ?

–Ces élèves sont importants, il faudrait que tu te lies d'amitié avec eux. Que tu te présentes, que tu leur parles de temps en temps.

Purée, la vieille biquette est en train d'enrôler Mona. Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

–Un soucis ? demanda Edgar.

Nan pas lui, il risque d'envenimer les choses.

Marine dévoila à son petit-fils ce qu'elle expliquait à Mona. Pendant ce temps, la fillette jeta un coup d'oeil sur le parchemin. Le seul qu'elle reconnu fut celui de Gaiden Wilkes, elle reconnu également quelques noms qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

–Il faut que tu saches présenter une personne aussi, dit Marine. Savoir créer des contacts est bon dans tous les sens. Par exemple si je veux te présenter Edgar, je te dirais. « Je te présente mon petit-fils, Edgar Moon ». A toi, présente moi Terence par exemple, on va faire comme si il était à coté de nous. Mais tu dois me vouvoyer, je suis une adulte.

Mona déglutit.

C'est pourtant pas un exercice difficile, tu flippes pour rien ma fille.

–Je vous présente mon petit frère, Terence Moon.

–Bien, dit Marine. Mais il vaut mieux dire, « jeune frère ».

–D'accord.

–Et puis avec ça, il faut ajouter une petite phrase qui ajoute à la présentation. Pour présenter Terence par exemple, tu peux ajouter « il entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine ».

–D'accord, répéta Mona.

Marine acquiesça satisfaite. Elle et Edgar échangea un sourire.

–Retourne t'asseoir, ordonna Edgar.

Mona hocha la tête.

C'est sa manière de faire une référence ?

Elle traversa la salle et croisa sa grand-mère, Meredith, elle regardait Marine et Edgar en plissant les yeux.

En colère la Meredith ? Allez dégaine ta baguette et entame un combat en direct de chez la veille mémé !

...

Non ?

Mona rejoignit sa place, sans que rien ne se passe.

Zut.

Il fallut patienter encore deux heures avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi.

Quel dommage, il n'y aura plus de repas de famille comme celui-ci avant Noël... bouh que c'est triste. Pour ceux qu'on pas pigé, c'est ironique.

–Bon et bien nous avons du travail devant nous, dit Magda à sa fille. Il faut préparer tes valises.

Ça va être encore plus passionnant que le vieux Ed qui tape la causette avec sa mémé adorée. Aller zou, avance rapide.

Mona regardait la lune à travers sa fenêtre. Tout le monde était déjà couché dans la maison. Elle seule restait éveillée, elle était trop excitée par la perspective d'aller à Poudlard le lendemain pour pouvoir rester en place. Sa chouette toute nouvelle la regardait à travers la grille de sa cage, sa tête pivota. Mona se rapprocha d'elle.

–Tu veux un nom ?

Hé, y a du progrès, elle ne parle plus à sa chambre mais à un être vivant maintenant.

La chouette hulula doucement, juste avant de se taper le crâne contre la grille. Mona recula vivement.

–Il te faut un nom classe, dit Mona à distance. Il te faut un titre, ou bien une sorte de titre. Que dirais-tu de « Madame » ou « Dame » ?

La chouette la regarda l'air particulièrement stupide.

–On pourrait t'appeler... hésita Mona. Madame... ou...

Elle réfléchit silencieusement.

Ça peut prendre du temps.

–Je sais ! s'exclama Mona. Dame de Cristofane !

Oh bonne mère !

–Ça te plaît ?

La chouette agrippa la grille avec son bec et entreprit de ronger les barreaux.

–Alors c'est décidé. Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Dame de Cristofane.

Mona alla se coucher. Dame de Cristofane continua de ronger sa cage jusqu'au petit matin.

**Jour 3**

Toutes les valises de Mona étaient faites et attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Tout le monde était également habillé, prêt à partir, restait juste une chose : Dame de Cristofane. L'animal était mystérieusement parvenu à s'échapper et s'était réfugié dans les cloisons de la maison et refusait d'en sortir.

–Mais enfin, sors de là ! ordonna Edgar furieux.

La chouette hulula lentement. Le vieux Ed pointa sa baguette vers le mur.

–Non !!! hurla Magda.

–Quoi ? dit Edgar inquiet.

–La photo de notre mariage ! couina Magda en montrant un cadre sur le mur.

Edgar y jeta un regard dédaigneux.

Comment il a l'air content de sa cérémonie de mariage le Edgar, ça fait peur.

–Alors je fais comment pour faire sortir cette sale bête ? demanda-t-il furieux.

Ton idée de faire exploser le mur était très bien je trouve.

–Mona peut essayer, suggéra Magda. Après tout c'est sa chouette.

Mona se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

C'est certes la chouette de Mona, le problème c'est que l'oiseau n'est pas au courant.

Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, Mona se rapprocha du mur.

–Dame de Cristofane, appela-t-elle.

–Dame de... commença Edgar.

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel.

Y a pire... quoique.

–Il faut sortir, le train va bientôt partir, continua Mona.

Je suis sûr que ton pigeon accorde beaucoup d'importance aux horaires ferroviaires.

Le mur resta silencieux.

–Bon ça suffit, décréta Edgar.

Il prit la photo sur le mur et la donna brutalement à Magda. Puis il leva sa baguette, une seconde plus tard, une explosion retentit. Mona se sentit expulsée violemment sur le sol. Un nuage de fumé lui cacha la vue. Lorsque sa vision se dissipa, elle distingua la silhouette sombre de son père, tenant Dame de Cristofane par les pattes.

–La cage, dit-il.

Mona se précipita vers la cage et la porta à son père. Il y fourra l'animal sans ménagement.

–On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il à Magda.

Elle le regardait l'air furieux, elle serrait Hugh dans ses bras, la photo de mariage était sur le sol, fracassée.

–Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on sorte tous de la pièce ! dit-elle.

Il agita la main et répéta.

–On peut y aller ?

–Pas dans cette tenue ! s'écria Magda.

Il est vrai que la tendance « poussière plâtrière » n'est pas vraiment d'actualité.

Edgar leva sa baguette et la pointa vers sa fille. Une secousse parcouru son corps, puis ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur éclat.

C'est plus efficace que le nouvel Omo ça.

Edgar réitéra l'expérience avec ses fils et Magda. Pour finir il retourna la baguette vers lui.

–On peut y aller ?

Mais qui a branché le vieux Ed sur un magnétophone ?

La petite famille partit donc précipitamment, le train devait partir dans quelques courtes minutes. Et effectivement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, il ne restait plus que des parents qui lançaient des regards attristé vers le train.

Vous croyez que le vieux Ed va verser sa larme quand le train va s'éloigner avec sa fille ?

–Allez monte ! ordonna Magda. Il part dans une minute.

Elle l'aida à monter dans le train, Edgar prit chacune des valises qu'il posa juste après elle.

–Écris nous, dit Magda. Mais pas avec Dame de Cristofaine.

–Cristofane ! corrigea Mona alors que le train commençait déjà à avancer.

–Au revoir ! dit Magda.

–Et n'oublie pas la liste que ta grand-mère t'as confiée, dit Edgar.

–Non, non je n'oublie pas.

–On se revoit à Noël, dit Magda.

–À Noël ? On ne va pas la revoir avant ? dit Hugh.

–Non.

Et là le petit garçon va fondre en larme mettant un peu d'émotion dans ce départ précipité.

–Bon tant pis, tu me ramèneras un cadeau ?dit Hugh.

–S'il en a un, j'en veux un aussi ! d'écria Terence.

Le train accéléra et cette tendre conversation ne pût continuer. Mona regarda sa famille qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que le train avançait. Elle bifurqua sur elle-même, elle devait trouver un compartiment de libre. Elle agrippa ses valises et se mit donc en marche. Si seulement elle pouvait déjà tomber sur un sorcier avec un nom, ça ferait ça de moins sur sa liste. Et puis, une Moon imposait aussitôt le respect. Le premier compartiment qu'elle trouva était plein, elle continua donc sa route, le second aussi. Le troisième était plein de jeunes garçons chahuteurs. Seuls deux élèves près de la vitre semblaient calme ; la jeune fille semblait avoir pleuré. Mona poursuivit sa route avec une légère panique, elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de place pour elle et son pigeon, pardon Dame de Cristofane. Puis enfin, elle trouva son bonheur, un compartiment avec seulement deux occupants, dont le cousin de Mona.

Eh oui c'est là que l'on va enfin savoir qui est ce fameux cousin.

–Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

–Oui, répondit une voix lente.

–Merci.

–Tu as faillit louper le train ? demanda le cousin.

–Oui, on a eu quelques ennuis, apprit Mona. Mais bon maintenant je suis là.

–Heu... hésita le cousin.

Il réfléchit une seconde et se tourna vers son voisin.

–Je te présente ma cousine, Mona Moon. Elle entre en première année elle aussi.

Mona adressa un sourire complice en reconnaissant la technique de présentation de Marine Moon. Il se tourna vers Mona.

–Mona, je te présente Remus Lupin. Il entre en première année lui aussi.

Faut varier un peu là, ta dernière phrase était la même. Le cousin sembla le remarquer, il grimaça l'air mal à l'aise. Mona sortit discrètement la liste de Marine, elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, avant de voir son cousin lui faire un signe négatif de la tête : Remus Lupin ne devait pas y figurer.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit.

–Salut, on peut s'asseoir ? demanda une voix.

–Oui, dit Remus.

Deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment et rangèrent leurs valises dans les paniers en hauteur. Mona les regarda plus attentivement, ils faisaient partis des garçons chahuteurs qu'elle avait vu dans l'un des compartiments.

Mais que font-ils ici ? Ils avaient déjà un compartiment !

–Outch ! s'écria soudain l'un des garçons.


	5. 1971 : Distribution à la Répartition

**Chapitre 5 : 1971 : Distribution à la Répartition. **

Deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment et rangèrent leurs valises dans les paniers en hauteur. Mona les regarda plus attentivement, ils faisaient partis des garçons chahuteurs qu'elle avait vu dans l'un des compartiments.

Mais que font-ils ici ? Ils avaient déjà un compartiment !

–Outch ! s'écria soudain l'un des garçons.

Mona redressa vivement la tête.

Dame de Cristofane avait encore frappé !

–Je suis désolée, dit Mona.

–Mais c'est quoi cette sale bête !

–Je suppose que tu lui as fait peur, ma chouette est très calme d'habitude.

Là, je me bidonne.

–Tu veux un pansement ? suggéra gentiment Mona.

–Non, merci ça va aller, c'est juste une égratignure.

Mona haussa un sourcil méprisant.

C'est sûr, pourquoi hurler façon veau à l'abattoir si c'est juste une égratignure.

–Je suis Sirius Black, dit le garçon. Et lui c'est James Potter.

Il montra le garçon qui était assis face à lui.

–Mona Moon, répondit-elle. Et voici Remus Lupin et mon cousin Peter Pettigrow.

Et voilà donc, le fameux cousin est Peter Pettigrow ! Quoi vous êtes déçu ? Faut pas, vous n'imaginez pas les débouchés que ce détail va apporter à l'histoire... Dans une vingtaine de chapitre.

Peter et Mona regardèrent en même temps leur liste, les deux garçons y figuraient.

–Pourquoi vous avez changé de compartiment ? demanda soudain Mona.

James Potter et Sirius Black se regardèrent avec complicité.

–Un préfet nous a viré, ils trouvaient qu'on faisait trop de bruit, expliqua James.

Et ils ont l'air fier ! Franchement, faire les cons alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à l'école, on n'a pas idée ! Bon d'accord quand on connaît la légende des deux loustics...

–Quelqu'un a un balai ? demanda soudain James.

–Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des balais, dit Remus.

–Mais chez vous ?

–J'en ai un, dit Sirius.

–Moi j'en ai quatre, dit Peter. Mais je ne me sers que du dernier.

–Tu as quatre balais ? dit James avec envie.

–Oui, le grand-père de Mona travaille dans une entreprise de balais volants, donc c'est plus facile d'en avoir plein.

Et gratuitement. En même temps si Ignatus peut les récupérer c'est parce que les balais sont invendables à cause de défauts de fabrication, donc potentiellement vachement dangereux.

–Cool, dit James en trouvant soudain beaucoup d'intérêt à Mona.

Cool ? C'est une expression de moldus ça !

Les garçons se mirent à parler balais entre eux, Mona qui n'était censée n'être jamais montée sur un balai ne pût participer à la conversation. Censée, parce qu'elle avait essayé... une fois. Elle était tombée du haut de l'escalier, allez savoir pourquoi, elle n'a pas voulu retenter l'expérience. Et pourtant c'était pas de la faute du balai, quoiqu'en dise la gamine.

Soudain un détail attira l'oeil de Mona, le dénommé Sirius regarda discrètement un parchemin où une liste de nom semblait s'étaler, il sourit et lança un coup d'oeil à James. Son regard descendit de la liste, et il lança un coup d'oeil neutre à Peter. Il descendit encore et lança un regard terrifié à Mona. Elle lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.  
Comme quoi, elle peut très bien jouer les hypocrites.

Au fils des heures, Mona parvint à discuter un peu avec Remus, Peter avait l'air absorbé par ses nouveaux amis.

Puis le train ralentit et tout le monde descendit.

–Les premières années ! Par ici ! Les premières années ! appela une voix.

Mona et Peter échangèrent un regard terrifié. James et Sirius avançaient déjà vers la voix. Les trois autres se pressèrent de les suivre. Un homme beaucoup plus grand que la normale les attendait, prêt à les faire monter dans des barques. La cohue apparut brutalement, Mona fut séparée des autres, de nouveaux visages inconnus se trouvaient à présent à ses côtés. Elle suivit le groupe d'élèves, puis deux barques à moitié pleines apparurent devant ses yeux. Dans l'une d'elle, Peter entouré d'inconnus adressait un regard suppliant à Mona. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de cette barque et embarqua sans attendre. Elle s'installa à coté de son cousin.

–Tu sais où sont les autres ? demanda Peter.

–Aucune idée.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les élèves montaient dans les barques, le géant vérifia que tout était en place, puis les barques s'animèrent et se mirent à avancer ensemble dans la même direction.

–Tu crois que tu vas être dans qu'elle maison ? demanda soudain Peter.

–Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que mes parents aimeraient que j'aille à Serpentard, dit Mona.

–Ma mère aussi préfèrerait que j'aille à Serpentard, annonça Peter.

Marla Pettigrow répète ce que son frère et ses parents lui disent.

–Je ne pense pas que cela serait trop grave si on atterrissait à Gryffondor, dit Mona. L'important c'est d'être dans les maisons les plus importantes.

–Tu crois ?

–Ils sont plusieurs à être allés à Gryffondor dans la famille.

–C'est vrai.

Ils se turent, regardant autour d'eux.

–Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de la liste ? demanda Peter.

–Non, en dehors de Sirius Black et de James Potter, dit-elle. Par contre je connais déjà Gaiden Wilkes.

–Tu as vu, il y a une fille qui porte le nom des Black sur la liste aussi.

Mona sortit sa feuille de papier, elle y lut le nom de Narcissa Black. Elle y lut également deux fois le nom Lestrange, Rastaban Lestrange et Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Tu as eu ta nouvelle chouette ? dit Peter en montrant la cage.

–Oui, elle s'appelle Dame de Cristofane.

Peter écarquilla les yeux avec surprise.

Ben quoi, tu trouve que c'est trop commun, Dame de Cristofane ?

Bientôt le regard de Peter se transforma en regard de terreur lorsqu'il vit que les barques commençaient à accoster.

–On arrive ! dit-il terrifié.

À son tour Mona sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ça la terrifiait. Les élèves descendirent des barques et rejoignirent le hall du château. Une femme à l'air revêche apparut, elle parla quelques instant avec le demi-géant puis elle se tourna vers les élèves terrifiés.

–Je suis le professeur McGonagall, annonça-t-elle. Suivez-moi pour la répartition.

L'enseignante jeta un coup d'oeil à Mona. Puis elle pivota et avança droit devant elle.

Roh, pourquoi Minerva a-t-elle regardé Mona en particulier ? Elle se souvient qu'elle a piqué le petit-copain de sa grand-mère ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Tous les autres élèves se retournaient vers eux alors que les premières années avançaient vers la table des professeurs.

–Restez ici, dit McGonagall une fois qu'il furent arrivés au bout.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec un tabouret et un chapeau miteux. Elle posa le chapeau sur le tabouret, et brusquement il se mit à chanter.

Un chapeau qui chante... Sérieux faut aller chercher loin.

Lorsque le chapeau cessa sa chanson, McGonagall expliqua le déroulement de la répartition. Puis elle appela un premier élève.

Une fille avançait toute tremblante, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête, quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau s'exclama :

–Poufsouffle.

Des exclamations retentirent d'une table derrière eux. McGonagall murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui fila s'asseoir à cette table. Mona regarda la table des Poufsouffle, les élèves avaient l'air sympathique, plus que ceux de la table à l'extrême gauche. C'est d'ailleurs à cette table que l'élève suivant un dénommé Avery fut envoyé, la table des Serpentard. McGonagall appela ensuite l'un des garçons que Mona avait rencontré dans le train.

–Sirius Black.

Il avança avec plus d'aisance que les deux précédents. Quelques instants plus tard, le choixpeau annonça :

–Gryffondor.

La salle resta silencieuse une seconde, puis des acclamations retentirent à la table de droite. À la table de gauche par contre, certains élèves semblaient déçus, une élève parmi les plus âgés paraissait même horrifiée, elle portait un insigne sur son uniforme. Lorsque le prochain nom fut appelé l'incident fut oublié. Juste après Mary Macdonald, McGonagall appela :

–Mona Moon.

Elle était pétrifiée lorsqu'elle avança vers le tabouret.

Y a pas de quoi, c'est pas comme si t'étais la première à passer.

Elle s'installa et sentit le choixpeau sur ses cheveux.

–Encore une Moon, souffla une voix à l'oreille de Mona.

Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas retirer le choixpeau, de sortir sa baguette magique, de la pointer sur le morceau de tissu et de... Ben d'espérer que quelque chose se passe.

–J'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous placer, vous voulez tous aller à Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas forcément votre place, dit la voix que Mona se décida à interpréter comme celle du choixpeau.

Elle se mit à penser très fort « Je veux aller à Serpentard ».

–Non, répondit le choixpeau, ce sont tes parents qui veulent que tu ailles à Serpentard. Toi tu t'en fiches. Mais tes parents ont raison, tu as parfaitement ta place à...SERPENTARD.

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la pièce. Puis des exclamations retentirent de la table des Serpentard que Mona se dépêcha de rejoindre. Mucilber fut repartit également à Serpentard quelques secondes après elle.

–Peter Pettigrow, appela McGonagall.

Il sortit du groupe, Mona ignora ses voisins de table qui la félicitaient pour observer son cousin.

–Gryffondor ! cria le choixpeau.

–Non, souffla Mona.

–Tu le connais ? demanda sa voisine qui avait été répartie avant elle.

–Oui. On est petits-cousins.

–Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Pettigrow, dit Avery.

–C'est une petite famille, déclara Mona. Mais Peter a le sang des Moon !

Elle avait dit ça avec autant de dédain qu'elle le pouvait. La répartition s'acheva sur Gaiden Wilkes, envoyé à Serpentard lui-aussi.

Comme c'est surprenant.

Puis le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, se leva.

–J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous plaira...

L'attention de Mona s'éteignit progressivement, elle avait faim et espérait bientôt manger. Mais son attention remonta d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore la regarder. Cela se voyait à ce point qu'elle crevait de faim ?

–Je vais arrêter là mon petit discours de bienvenue et vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent devant leurs yeux. Mona eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur le poulet devant elle. Une fois qu'elle eut mangé quelques bouchés, elle regarda les autres élèves qui venaient d'être répartis à Serpentard. Ils étaient six, Avery, Wilkes, Mucilber, Mona, plus deux autres élèves, un garçon et une fille, dont Mona n'avait pas retenu les noms. Le garçon avait le visage graisseux et baissait la tête devant le regard de Mona. La fille, la seule avec Mona, avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds, une peau claire et un regard angélique.

Pour être à Serpentard elle doit pas être si angélique que ça la petite.

La conversation fut principalement monopolisée par Mucilber, Avery et Wilkes. Mona n'écouta qu'à moitié, à présent, elle voulait aller se coucher. Son voeu se réalisa une heure plus tard, elle découvrit que ses affaires avaient été apportées dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la fille au regard angélique : Grace McFadden, Mona avait finit par trouver son nom sur l'une des valises apportées dans leur chambre.

Grace... à prononcer à l'anglaise s'il vous plaît. Donc on dit pas « grasse » mais « graisse », sensiblement mieux, non ?

–Tu as une très belle chouette, déclara Grace McFadden.

–Je l'ai eu en cadeau pour la rentrée.

–Normalement il faut que tu la libères pour qu'elle puisse aller à la volière, dit-elle.

Oups, pépin !

Mona hésita un instant.

–Elle vient à peine d'être capturée, la dame de l'animalerie m'a conseillé de la garder un peu avec moi pour qu'elle s'habitue à la présence humaine.

–Ah d'accord, du moment qu'elle ne fait pas de bruit.

–Non, elle est très calme, mentit Mona.

Héhé.

Elle sortit une housse pour la cage de la chouette. La housse avait été ensorcelée par Edgar, ainsi le son ne passait pas au travers.

Parce que mine de rien, c'est pas un mauvais sorcier le vieux Ed.

–Allez bonne nuit, Dame de Cristofane, dit Mona.

Est-elle au courant que les chouettes vivent la nuit et dorment le jour ?

Elle plaça la housse, lorsqu'elle atteint le milieu de la cage elle sentit la chouette lui picorer violemment les doigts. Mona se retint de ne pas crier, il ne fallait surtout pas que Grace McFadden découvre un problème avec Dame de Cristofane.

**Jour 4.**

Au petit matin, Mona fut réveillée par sa nouvelle camarade de chambre.

–Il faut que nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner, dit-elle.

–J'arrive, dit Mona d'une voix pâteuse. Pars devant.

–Comme tu voudras.

Grace McFadden sortit seule de la pièce, laissant Mona émerger lentement.

Chiche qu'elle reste couchée.

Mona finit par se lever.

Raté.

Elle s'habilla et s'apprêta à descendre lorsqu'elle remarqua la cage de Dame de Cristofane.

Eh oui gamine, l'existence de cette chouette n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle s'en approcha et ôta la housse qui la recouvrait. Aussitôt la chouette se mit à hurler et à battre des ailes.

–Chut, tais-toi, ordonna Mona. Tu vas alerter tout le monde.

La chouette continua de crier.

Apparemment, ton pigeon n'en a rien à foutre.

–Je ne vais quand même pas te remettre dans le noir toute la journée !

Mona s'approcha de la chouette, aussitôt elle lui mordit le doigt.

–Très bien, tu vas rester là alors !

Mona ouvrit son armoire et y mit la cage, alors que la chouette continuait de crier. La fillette récupéra des biscuits qu'elle jeta dans la cage et remit de l'eau. Puis elle referma violemment la porte, elle plaça la housse devant l'armoire qui étouffa légèrement les cris. Enfin Mona descendit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à coté de sa nouvelle et unique amie à Poudlard, Grace. Le professeur Slughorn se présenta à eux et distribua les emplois du temps des élèves de Serpentard. Puis Mona se leva avec les autres pour son tout premier cours, sortilèges. Elle ignorait complètement quelle direction il fallait prendre, elle suivit aveuglément Mulciber qui menait la marche. Mona traînait des pieds, elle avait du mal à suive le rythme des autres, elle se retrouva donc en dernier aux cotés du garçon aux cheveux graisseux.

–Tu connais quels sortilèges ? demanda-t-il.

Alors mon petit pote, vous venez de commencer l'année, normalement vous n'êtes censé ne connaître aucun sortilège.

–Ben... commença Mona. Pas autant que je le voudrais.

Bonne réponse... vu que t'en connais aucun.

–Moi non plus, confia le garçon.

Mucilber semblait être doué d'un sens inné de l'orientation, il trouva rapidement la salle de sortilèges au deuxième étage. Bon d'accord, il les avait fait passer par le sixième étage avant, mais bon lui au moins il prend des initiatives, pas comme certaines qui glandouillent derrière avec de futurs agents double Mangemort triple agents Ordre du Phénix. Le professeur Flitwich qui enseignait les sortilèges fit l'appel. Ainsi Mona pu enfin retenir le nom du garçon aux cheveux gras, Severus Rogue.

Comme c'est inattendu, nan sérieux personne ne l'avait reconnu.

Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffle, Mona ne trouva aucun des noms qui fut appelé sur la liste de Marine Moon. Elle devrait attendre encore un peu avant d'obéir aux désirs de sa famille. Durant le cours Mona apprit à faire voler une plume, elle n'y parvint pas, mais au moins elle avait essayé.

Si seulement elle pouvait en faire voler plusieurs en même temps, elle pourrait transporter cette boule de poil qu'est Dame de Cristofane sans risquer de se faire éborgner à chaque fois. Durant le déjeuner, Mona se plaça à nouveau aux cotés de Garce McFadden. La Préfète qui avait semblé déçue que Sirius Black soit à Gryffondor était assise juste en face d'elle. Un autre préfet aux cheveux blonds lui parla, apparemment elle s'appelait Narcissa. Mona jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa liste, il s'y trouvait justement une Narcissa Black. La jeune femme regarda un groupe d'élèves qui rentrait dans la grande salle, parmi eux se trouva Sirius. Narcissa renversa son verre sur la nappe, le jus coula en direction de Mona.

–Je suis désolée, dit Narcissa en sortant sa baguette.

Elle nettoya rapidement la nappe, si seulement Mona savait faire un truc comme ça.

Mona saisit l'occasion qui lui était présentée.

–Ce n'est pas grave, assura Mona. Tu es Narcissa Black ?

–Oui, dit-elle étonnée.

–Je suis contente de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Mona Moon.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

–Alors c'est toi la fille de Edgar Moon ?

–Oui.

–Eh bien je suis contente que tu honores les Serpentard de ta présence parmi eux.

–C'est moi qui suis honorée.

Oh la lèche-cul !

Avant la fin des cours, Mona pu se présenter aux deux frères Lestrange qui se trouvaient sur la liste. Gaiden discutait avec eux, Mona en avait profité pour faire un petite intrusion dans leur petit groupe.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit les cours, Mona décida de chercher seule la bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'elle croisa Peter.

–Alors comment c'est d'être à Gryffondor ? demanda Mona.

–C'est bien, on est quatre dans le même dortoir et les mecs sont cool, répondit Peter. Il y en a deux qui sont sur la liste, Remus Lupin n'y est pas mais apparemment il est apparenté aux Croupton et aux Bott.

Depuis quand il dit « cool » lui aussi ? Mona tu as commencé a influencer ta famille avec tes nouveaux tics moldus ? Ou alors ce serait plutôt les tout nouveaux amis de Peter qui s'en seraient chargés ? Je pencherais pour l'influence de la future bande de Maraudeurs.

–Je n'ai qu'une camarade de chambre et elle n'est même pas sur la liste, raconta Mona. Par contre j'ai déjà réussi à me présenter à trois noms.

Eh oui parce que les gens ne sont plus des personnes, mais juste des noms. Il était vraiment temps que tu sortes de chez toi Mona.

–Si tu t'entends bien avec Potter et Black, je n'aurai pas besoin de me présenter à eux une nouvelle fois. Il suffira que tu leur dises que je suis une fille correcte à la hauteur de son rang et tout...

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Allez motivé Pety !

–Je leur en toucherai un mot quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Tu le feras pas, je parie que tu le feras pas. Tes nouveaux potes sont trop cool pour leur parler de ta cousine Serpentarde et pro-sang pur.


	6. 1971 : L'attaque du piaf

Version non corrigée, il risque d'y avoir des fautes. Si vous préféré attendre que le chapitre soit passé entre les mains de ma correctrice, il devrait être prêt début février.

**Chapitre 6 : 1971 : L'attaque du piaf.**

–Tu as eu le premier cours de Métamorphose ?demanda Peter.

–Non pas encore, répondit Mona.

–Le professeur McGonagall a voulu qu'on change une allumette en aiguille. Personne n'a réussi.

–J'y arriverais peut-être, déclara Mona confiante.

Et elle est confiante, elle n'arrive pas à faire voler une plume et elle pense qu'elle arrivera à changer une allumette en aiguille. T'as de l'espoir ma fille, tu me diras vaut mieux ça qu'être défaitiste.

–Il faut que je retourne voir les autres, on va faire nos devoirs ensemble, McGonagall nous en a donné plein, expliqua Peter.

–D'accord, à plus tard.

–À plus tard.

Il s'éloigna et Mona reprit la direction de la bibliothèque. Du moins ce qu'elle pensait être la direction de la bibliothèque car bientôt, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la grande salle sans savoir comment elle avait atterrit là.

Trouve Mulciber, il pourra te donner une direction à suivre... pas forcément la bonne, mais une direction.

–Mona ?

Elle pivota sur elle-même. Ludo la regardait avec un grand sourire.

–Alors la serpentarde, comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

–Bien, répondit Mona. J'aime beaucoup les cours de sortilège.

–C'est dommage que ni toi ni Peter n'ai atterrit avec moi à Poufsouffle.

Le vieux Ed aurait pété un plomb de voir sa fille atterrir à Poufsouffle. Il aurait peut-être débarqué à l'école et l'aurait ramené à la maison... Mais enfin Mona, pourquoi n'as-tu pas atterrit à Poufsouffle, tu m'as privé d'un spectacle mémorable. Égoïste !

–Oui, je me sens un peu seule, avoua-t-elle.

–Ça ne va pas durer ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis sans même t'en rendre compte.

Mona va adorer devenir ami avec les futurs mangemorts en puissance. Du moment qu'elle ne leur apprend pas comment jouer à la marelle, tout devrait bien ce passer. Quoique... j'aimerais bien voir Severus Rogue jouer à la marelle. On fait une pause dans le texte, je veux imaginer Rogue jouant à la marelle.

...

...

Voilà, c'est fait, merci de votre compréhension chers lecteurs. On reprend cette fabuleuse histoire d'une gamine de onze ans sans importance.

–Tu sais où se trouve la bibliothèque ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, je n'y vais pas souvent mais je sais où elle se trouve.

Non sans blague, Ludo Verpey ne va pas souvent à la bibliothèque ?alors là, je suis choqué, mais alors choqué !

–Je vais t'y conduire.

Ludo conduisit donc Mona à la bibliothèque et l'abandonna là. Mona se promena entre les rayons sans but précis. Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Severus Rogue assis dans un coin entouré par deux piles de livres. Il s'invente des devoirs ?mais se type est cinglé ! Je l'ai toujours dit de toute façon, il ferait mieux de jouer à la marelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après n'avoir trouvé aucun intérêt à la bibliothèque, Mona rejoignit sa salle commune près des cachots. Où un groupe de garçons de son année s'était rassemblés autour d'une petite table. Mona ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec eux, elle monta dans son dortoir. En ouvrant son armoire, elle retrouva Dame de Cristofane avait recommencé à grignoter les barreaux de sa cage.

Je tiens à préciser une nouvelle fois que cet animal n'est pas sensé avoir de dent !

**Jour 5.**

Grace McFadden réveilla Mona qui ne demandait qu'à rester au lit. Il faut savoir qu'avant de venir à Poudlard, Mona se levait une heure plus tard ; le décalage est énorme.

–Bien dormit ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, répondit Mona qui ne voyait pas quelle autre réponse donner à une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis deux jours.

Comme dégage de là et laisse moi comater en paix !

–On a un cours de Métamorphose tout à l'heure.

–Super, dit Mona d'une voix morne.

T'as l'air trop jouasse.

Elle finit par se lever, elle attendit quelques instants que Grace soit sortit pour libérer Dame de Cristofane de son armoire.

–Tu vas être gentille aujourd'hui ?demanda Mona.

La chouette lui lança un regard meurtrier et cracha dans sa direction.

Et oui, une chouette qui crache, Dame de Cristofane pourrait remplir une émission animalière à elle toute seule.

Mona fit comme-ci de rien n'était et rempli les gamelles de l'animal. Aussitôt Dame de Cristofane les renversa.

–Tu ne vas pas commencer dès le matin ? Reprocha Mona.

En guise de réponse la chouette se mit à hurler.

–Très bien, répondit Mona encore plus fort. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?et bien moi non plus.

Tu ne veux pas de toi ?Ta vie risque d'être assez contraignante, parce que figures-toi que tu dois passer ta vie avec toi-même.

Mona agrippa la cage et la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle ouvrit la petite porte de la cage.

NON ! Mona ne fait pas ça ! Arrête tout de suite ! Écoute-moi, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre et que conséquemment tu ne peux pas m'écouter, mais je t'en supplie arrête !

–Aller dégage !dit Mona. Je dirais que tu t'es échappée !

Dame de Cristofane ne se laissa pas prier, elle s'envola aussitôt sans un regard en arrière.

Tu vas le regretter Mona, ils vont dire quoi tes parents ? Tu as ruiné l'une des traditions familiales de ta famille ! Et puis « dégage » ?non mais c'est quoi ce langage jeune fille ?

–Merde, dit Mona lorsque la chouette eut disparu de son champs de vision.

Tu vois, et qui t'avais prévenu ! Seulement voilà tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête !

Elle lâcha mollement la cage et se pencha un peu plus à la fenêtre en espérant que la chouette ferait demi-tour. Mais Dame de Cristofane ne revint pas.

–Merde, répéta Mona.

Ça tu peux le dire. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vulgarité soudain, on n'a pas idée sacrebleu.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Mona se décida à rejoindre Grace à la table du petit-déjeuné. Puis elles allèrent toutes les deux à leur tout premier cour de métamorphose.

McGonagall commença par un petit discours un peu flippant que tous les élèves sans exception prirent au sérieux. Puis elle transforma son bureau en cochon, la panique des élèves fit place à l'excitation. Ils étaient prêt à en faire autant, du moins à essayer. Mais pour le moment, ils tentèrent de changer une allumette en aiguille, personne en dehors de Severus Rogue ne put y arriver.

–Il est étrange ce garçon, tu ne trouve pas ?demanda Grace.

–Si, répondit Mona. Il ne parle presque pas.

–Et tu as vu ses cheveux ?

Bandes de jalouse ! Tout ça parce qu'il a réussi à transformer son aiguille... lui au moins il pourra faire de la couture ce soir, et pas vous. Na !

–En plus je ne connais aucun Rogue, dit Mona comme si cela faisait automatiquement de Rogue quelqu'un d'épouvantable.

–Moi non plus, répondit Grace.

Elle se tut un instant, derrière une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, on voyait ses yeux figés dans une intense réflexion. Mona songea au même instant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucun McFadden.

–Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'envoyer une lettre à ma grand-mère maternelle ce soir, dit Grace. Tella Flint.

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations de Mona.

–Tu as des Flint dans ta famille ?dit Mona intéressée.

–Oui, répondit Grace négligemment.

Comme-ci elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire indirectement. Vous êtes pas douée les filles, l'une par son manque de subtilité, et l'autre parce qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué ce manque de subtilité.

**Jour 6**

Mona était arrivée depuis quatre jours à Poudlard. Son quotidien des sept années à venir semblait s'enclencher tout seul. Une sorte de monotonie était déjà là.

Grace réveillait Mona. (au fil du temps Mona finirait peut-être par balancer un oreiller en direction de son amie, mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste).

Grace et Mona allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. ( et écoutait les futurs mangemorts qui finiraient par avoir des conversations de plus en plus flippantes).

Mona suivait d'autres serpentards pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée. (Cette option sera peut-être supprimée au fil du temps car Mona finira bien par connaître la position géographique de ses salles de classes. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer.)

Puis Mona assistait au cours et travaillait. (du moins occasionnellement).

Ensuite elle rejoignait une autre classe ou elle assistait à un autre cours. (et ou elle travaillait légèrement plus, parce qu'elle avait plus eu le temps d'émerger de sa nuit de sommeil).

Ensuite elle allait manger et retrouvait les conversations pro-mangemorts. ( enfin, c'est pas encore des conversations pro-mangemort, faut pas oublier que ce sont des gamins qui n'ont que onze ans).

Et ensuite, Mona assistait à un autre cours. (ou elle ne travaillait pas du tout... pour cause de digestion).

À la fin des cours, la journée pouvait changer légèrement. D'ailleurs pour ce sixième jour de cette année 1971 il y a un petit changement. Mona vient de recevoir du courrier, non ce n'est pas Dame de Cristofane qui l'a apporté. Je rappelle que l'a bestiole c'est enfui. Non, c'est la chouette de la mère de Mona qui a apporté la lettre : Duchesse de Constantinople.

Mona déplia la lettre et vit la signature de ses deux parents au bas de la page.

Cher Mona,

Nous envoyons cette lettre un peu tard dans la journée, nous pensions que tu nous écrirais et que nous n'aurions qu'à répondre. Mais comme tu n'as pas écris...

Houla, tes parents te font un léger reproche là je crois. On reprend :

...Hormis pour nous signaler que tu avais été repartit à Serpentard. Ce dont nous sommes très fier...

Fier ou soulagé ? on reprend :

...ou en es-tu dans la liste ?à combien de personne t'es-tu présentée ?...

Ben Mona y a penser le premier jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, depuis elle a zappé qu'elle devait nouer des contacts. On reprend :

...nous voudrions attirer ton attention sur un nom en particulier, Sirius Black.

Coup de pot ! Pile celui avec lequel elle s'entend le moins.

Les Black sont actuellement la famille la plus importante. Et comme Sirius a atterrit à Gryffondor, nous devinons qu'il doit être anéanti de ne pas être à Serpentard, la maison de sa famille.

HAHAhahaaahhaahahahaaaahhohhhoOohahahahihihihi... On reprend.

...tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour aider Sirius à se nouer d'amitié avec les autres Serpentard, naturellement il doit se rendre compte que c'est toi qui l'aide ainsi. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il te sera très reconnaissant...

Sûr. Sirius va être fout de joie. On repre... non on reprend pas, une seconde. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un truc... QUI ? Qui a dit « ça va prendre du temps ! » ? Enfoiré, si je te chope derrière ton ordi ! Bref pourquoi Ed et Magda veulent aider Sirius Black ?d'accord Mona doit se lier d'amitié avec certains élèves bien particulier, mais pourquoi Sirius spécialement ?auraient-ils des plans secrets très croustillant ?on reprend :

... Nous te souhaitons une bonne année scolaire et attendons ta lettre avec impatience. Affectueusement Magda et Edgar Moon.  
Mouais... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille pour Mona. Mais du bidonnage en perspective et dans le fond ne serait-ce point le principal ?ma foi, oui.

Mona replia la lettre songeuse. Puis elle se pencha à nouveau sur son tout premier devoir de Sortilèges. Elle trouvait ça marrant de faire des devoirs.

Petite précision, c'est son tout premier devoir, on lui en reparlera quand ce sera le centième.

**Jour 7 **

–Salut, dit Mona.

Sirius Black se retourna surprit.

–Salut, dit-il étonné.

Mona avait suivit le jeune garçon toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul. Finalement c'est après un cours de botanique qu'elle l'avait trouvé, derrière l'une des serres.

–Je suis Mona Moon, dit-elle. La cousine de Peter.

–Peter ?il a un problème ?demanda Sirius légèrement alarmé.

–Non non, je voulais juste te saluer.

–Ha... alors salut.

–Salut.

Brillant ! Éloquent ! Sublime ! Mona, je t'avoue les mots me manque pour décrire ce... cette... conversation.

Sirius s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

–Au fait, ça se passe bien ton intégration à Gryffondor ?demanda Mona.

–Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?demanda Sirius irrité.

–Pour savoir, répondit Mona. Après tout, normalement tu aurais du atterrir à Serpentard. Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être... honte.

–QUOI !

Je ne suis pas sûr mais là, je crois que... il est vénère.

–Je suis très bien à Gryffondor, s'exclama Sirius. Bien mieux que si j'aurais été avec ces sales sang-purs.

Habituellement on entend plutôt : sale sang de Bourbes, mais Sirius Black est un garçon particulier. Vas-y mon garçon, assume ta particularité !

–Ne t'énerves pas, je disais ça pour être gentille, s'écria Mona.

–J'ai pas besoin de la gentillesse d'une serpentarde, maugréa Sirius.

Mona serra des dents.

Là je crois que elle aussi, elle est vénère.

–Tu sais quoi ?heureusement que tu es à Gryffondor, j'aurais pas pu supporter un crétin comme toi, dit Mona mauvaise.

–Très bien. Je me demande comment tu peux être la cousine de Peter qui est si gentil. Tu es vilaine.

Vilaine ?mais c'est pourri comme insulte ça !

–Vilaine ? Je suis vilaine ?

–Ben ouais.

–Et ben toi t'es qu'un... microbe.

Microbe ?mais purée c'est quoi ces insultes pourris. Traite-le de jus de poubelle, de résidu de crotte de nez, ou alors de mandragore vénéneuse puisque vous êtes à cotés des serres. Bordel à ton âge on peut utiliser ce genre d'insulte sans paraître trop ridicule. À quoi ça sert d'avoir onze ans sinon.

Brusquement Sirius sortit sa baguette magique. Mona hésitait à l'imiter. Déjà parce qu'elle ignorait en quoi sa baguette pourrait l'aider, ensuite parce que ça pourrait inciter Sirius à utiliser la sienne.

Soudain une masse informe sauta sur Sirius.

–Haaaaaaaaa ! Hurla-t-il.

Mona plissa les yeux et reconnu enfin la masse informe : Dame de Cristofane. La chouette commença à attaquer la main du sorcier. Il lâcha sa baguette.

–Mais arrête-là ! Ordonna Sirius.

Mais non laisse-le, il a été méchant avec toi. Laisse-le...

–Dame de Cristofane, appela Mona en tendant le bras comme elle avait vu sa mère le faire avec sa propre chouette.

La chouette hésita une seconde et finalement vint se poser sur le bras de la fillette.

Mona t'es une sainte, fallait le laisser se débrouiller.

Elle mit le pied sur la baguette de Sirius et la ramassa. Puis elle la pointa vers le garçon, il tenait sa main qui saignait abondamment.

Ah Merde.

–Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?proposa Mona inquiète.

–Je préférais crever qu'accepter ton aide.

Alors crève.

–Sirius ?appela une voix lointaine que Mona identifia comme celle de Peter.

–Peter ! Appela Mona.

Le garçon arriva essoufflé.

–Mona ?je cherche siri...

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sirius qui commençait à pâlir.

–Tu peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?demanda Mona. Il ne veut pas que je l'aide.

–Oui... oui... hésita Peter surprit.

Peter s'approcha de Sirius, il hésita et finalement se décida à passer un bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Sirius ne manqua pas de fusiller Mona du regard, il s'arrêta devant elle.

–Quoi ?dit Mona.

–Ma baguette.

Mona donna la baguette magique de Sirius à Peter.

–Attend que je me sois éloignée pour la lui rendre, dit Mona.

–Ben... hésita Peter.

Sans attendre de confirmation, Mona fit demi-tour en tenant toujours Dame de Cristofane sur son bras. Elle fonça vers la volière. Une fois à l'abri des murs, Mona déposa la chouette sur un rebord et vérifia que personne ne la poursuivait pour lui jeter un mauvais sort. La chouette ne bougeait pas, Mona se tourna à nouveau vers elle avec un sourire.

–Tu es revenue ?

Ben non tu vois pas, c'est une hallucination.

La chouette hulula.

–Tu restes à la volière ?demanda Mona.

La chouette ne bougea pas.

–Viens ce soir quand le soleil se couchera je te donnerais des biscuits.

La chouette s'envola vers le haut de la volière. Puis Mona sortit dehors tout en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet de tous les cotés.

Elle rejoignit sa salle commune, alla dîner et retourna dans sa chambre où elle se mit à guetter à la fenêtre. Grace McFadden coupa son attente en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

–Je sais pourquoi Sirius Black n'était pas au dîner, annonça-t-elle.

Oh pitié Grace raconte nous maintenant ce que tu sais, nous trépignons d'impatience.

–Ah ?il n'était pas dans la grande salle ?

–Non, répondit Grace, il s'est fait attaquer par une bête féroce.

–

Bête féroce... on va dire ça à Dame de Cristofane. L'objectif de sa vie sera atteint.

–Il a dit quelle bête féroce ?demanda Mona inquiète.

–Non, sa cousine Narcissa Black est allé lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Il lui a dit qu'il se vengerait tout seul.

–Ah ?

Oups... n'ai pas peur Mona, c'est juste un gamin de onze. Il ne peut pas faire grand chose... mais d'ici quelques années... bref, prépare toi à quitter le pays. On va au soleil ?

Dans l'horizon, une ombre se dessina. Tous aux abris voilà la bête féroce. Mona ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre.

–Pourquoi tu ouvres ?demanda Grace. Il fait froid.

–Je trouve qu'il y a comme une odeur, dit Mona. Je voulais la faire partir.

Dit tout de suite que t'as pété.

–Ah bon, dit Grace.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

Un nouveau taureau est né.

Soudain Dame de Cristofane apparu à la fenêtre. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Mona. Elle sortit des biscuits de sa poche et les déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La chouette les goba un par un.

Oui parce qu'en plus ce pigeon a des gènes de crapaud, il gobe. Puis la chouette mordit affectueusement le doigt de Mona. Du moins aussi affectueusement que c'est possible pour le piaf.

La chouette s'envola sans heurter Mona. La jeune sorcière regarda son animal de compagnie s'éloigner avec un nouveau baume au coeur. Mona comptait une alliée à Poudlard. Une alliée très improbable.

Fin de la semaine de 1971.

À suivre, une semaine en 1972.

-------------------------------------------

à suivre : Chapitre 7 : 1972 : Un petit service à Sevy Chou.


	7. 1972 : Un petit service à Sevy Chou

**Ce chapitre n'a encore été corrigé. **

**Chapitre 7 : 1972 : Un petit service à Sevy Chou.**

**Jour 1**

L'explosion d'une épaisse fumée orange aveugla Mona.

Purée, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je viens d'arriver, Mona qu'est-ce qui se passe ?tu es en train de te battre ?contre qui, les Maraudeurs ?les futurs mangemorts ?Mais parle, dis quelque chose, ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude !

Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa, Mona aperçut des ombres qui s'éloignaient d'elle.

Tu leur fait peur ?alors ça y est tu es devenue brillante ?la deuxième année te va mieux que la première ?

–Miss Moon, je commence à être lasse de vos exploits, dit une voix.

Des exploits ?Mona, je savais qu'un jour tu serais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Une seconde, maintenant que j'y pense, je connais cette voix.

La fumée se dissipait toujours, et enfin on put distinguer ce qui se passait. Mona se trouvait dans une salle de classe, la salle de potion. Un homme gras, avec une moustache de morse s'approcha d'elle avec un air profondément déçu. Des filets de fumée orange continuaient d'émaner du chaudron devant Mona.

Non, oh non, Mona t'es pas une super prodige, juste une godiche.

–Les potions ne sont vraiment pas votre tasse de thé, déclara Slugorn.

Tiens t'as remarqué toi aussi.

–J'ai accumulé un peu de retard je crois, dit Mona.

–Vous viendrez me parler à la fin du cours.

Elle acquiesça et leva sa baguette pour faire disparaître les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. En un coup de baguette, tout fut réparé. Slugorn leva un sourcil étonné.

Bon apparemment tu te débrouilles un peu mieux en sortilège.

–Revenez à votre place et continuez votre travail, ordonna Slugorn à l'ensemble de la classe.

Mona s'assit sur son siège et prit son livre de potion, elle ne pouvait plus reprendre son travail.

T'es réduite au chômage technique, fallait pas faire exploser ton chaudron.

Grace revint s'asseoir auprès de sa camarade.

–Je n'ai pas affecté ta potion ?lui demanda Mona gênée.

–Non, depuis le temps qu'on est voisine de table en cours de potion, j'ai apprit les petites techniques pour protéger mon chaudron.

Mona lui adressa un sourire désolé et retourna à son livre. Elle assembla plusieurs notes à l'aide de ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit au tableau. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour comprendre son erreur, Mona avait confondu la mandragore et la salamandre. Elle n'avait pas mit les ingrédients dans le bon ordre. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours résonna, les élèves se ruèrent dehors pour aller déjeuner. Mona, elle, resta assise, attendant que tout le monde sorte. Puis elle s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignant.

–Professeur ?

–Mmh ?ah oui, j'avais oublié, répondit le professeur Slugorn.

T'as oublié ?la gamine a fait exploser son chaudron en aspergeant ta salle de classe d'une très flippante fumée orange et toi t'as oublié ?Slugy chéri, va falloir consulter pour la mémoire.

–Je suis très étonné que tu ai autant de mal à progresser dans ma matière, apprit Horace Slugorn. J'ai parlé avec tes autres professeurs et apparemment tu as un niveau correct dans toutes les matières. Tu aurais même un don pour les sortilèges, j'ai d'ailleurs pu le constater tout à l'heure.

Mona eu un vague sourire flatté.

–Je suis sûr que tu peux facilement relever ta moyenne, dit Slugorn. Il te faudrait des cours particuliers.

–Comme ceux que vous m'avez donné l'année dernière ?demanda-t-elle.

Parce que tu as déjà eut des cours de soutien avec Slugy et t'as pas été foutue d'obtenir un niveau correct après ça ?

–Non, dit Slugorn ennuyé. On m'a reproché de ne pas donné des cours particuliers à tous les élèves en difficulté, mais seulement à une sélection.

En gros t'as aidé ton club de Slub, les autres t'en à rien à carrer. Une seconde... Mona fait partie du club ?ah oui c'est vrai, c'est une Moon.

–Alors avec qui je vais prendre des cours particuliers ?demanda-t-elle.

–Et bien, dans ta classe il y a deux élèves qui ont un niveau excellent, apprit-il. Lily Evans et Severus Rogue, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien t'aider, cela ferait gagner des points à sa maison. Choisit en un.

–Lequel ?

C'est à toi de choisir, niquedouille.

–C'est à toi de choisir, dit Slugorn.

À tu vois !par contre, il a oublié « niquedouille ».

–D'accord, dit Mona. Je vais choisir.

Je rêve ou elle est inquiète ?mais ma fille, c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu auras un vrai choix à faire, profite que diable.

–Très bien Miss Moon, ce serait dommage de perdre vos talents.

Lèche cul.

Mona sortit de la salle de classe et fila s'asseoir aux cotés de Grace pour déjeuner.

–Alors ?demanda la jeune femme à voix basse.

–Il veut que je prenne des cours de soutien avec Lily Evans ou Rogue.

–Il est fou ?une sang de bourbe ou Rogue ?

–Faut croire.

–Tu vas faire quoi ? tu ne peux pas prendre des cours avec l'un d'entre eux.

–Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je me décide.

Ah ouais, en fait t'as pas le choix, c'est un choix ou t'as pas le choix, c'est vicieux comme premier choix.

–Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne que tu ais un cours particulier avec Rogue, déclara Grace.

–Je n'ai pas encore choisit, rappela Mona.

Grace se tourna vers son amie avec expression amusée.

–Comme-ci tu allais choisir la sang de bourbe.

Mona se força à sourire.

–C'est vrai, dit Mona. Je ne peux pas choisir Lily Evans, même si je suis sûre que cela aurait été beaucoup plus agréable de travailler avec elle.

Ben pourquoi ? Rogue est un garçon qui respire la joie de vivre et la sociabilité.

Grace sursauta.

–Trop déshonorant, déclara-t-elle en replongeant vers son assiette.

Et le prix de la Sang-Pur la plus nazie de la journée est attribué à... Grace McFadden !

–Tu n'as plus qu'à convaincre Rogue, reprit Grace. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal, il aime bien les lignées limites royales. Ça lui fait oublier qu'il n'est qu'un sang-mêlé.

Donc, il ne t'aime pas, vu que t'as pas de vrai « rang de Sang-Pur », aller avoue Grace, t'as les boules, t'as les glandes, t'as les crottes de nez qui pendent.

Les filles continuèrent leur repas, plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Soudain, Mucilber se leva de table, tous les autres serpentard de deuxième année se levèrent en même temps que lui, Mona et Grace comprises. En groupe, ils rejoignirent la classe de sortilèges ou le minuscule professeur Flitwich enseignait.

–Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sortilège très simple, mais très utile dans la vie de tous les jours, dit-il de sa voix fluette. Le sortilège du Poids-Plume.

Mona esquiva un sourire, persuadée de réussir le sortilège du premier coup.

Tu le connais déjà ?Comment t'as fait ?

Flitwich donna l'incantation et expliqua comment pratiquer ce sortilège qui semblait totalement nouveau pour tous les élèves, tous hormis une.

–Alors prenez votre sac de cours, remplissez-le au maximum et jeter le sortilège, ordonna Flitwich de longues minutes plus tard.

Mona prit son temps pour remplir son sac, plusieurs élèves tentaient déjà le sortilège depuis un moment quand elle leva enfin sa baguette pour la pointer vers son sac.

–Ponduspenna !lança-t-elle.

Elle prit son sac entre les mains et découvrit avec ravissement qu'il était devenu léger comme une plume.

Mais alors tu sais faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts ?mais Mano Mona, c'est merveilleux.

–Miss Moon, vous avez réussi ! Couina le professeur.

–Oui, souffla-t-elle.

–Dix points pour Serpentard, dit-il.

Toute la classe regardait Mona, elle se rassit, le visage rouge.

Normal qu'ils te regardent, tu t'es transformée en tomate sur patte.

À la fin du cours, pratiquement tous les élèves savaient pratiquer le sortilège du Poids-Plume et l'exploit de Mona s'évanouit aux oubliettes.

–Tu viens ?demanda Grace qui attendait Mona devant sa table.

–Par devant, je te rattrape.

Grace jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui noircissait encore son parchemin. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui dans la classe, Mona sortit et l'attendit dans le couloir.

Tu vas attendre Rogue là, comme une sorte de groupie à la fin d'un concert de rock ? T'aurais pu au moins choisir une idole avec des cheveux propres. À moins que Rogue se transforme en chanteur de Hard Rock, je le vois bien sur une scène avec sa guitare, son micro, ses cheveux sales, son teint blafard et chanter : « Sweet Dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? » Non attendez, c'est Marilyn Manson ça... Mine de rien la ressemblance est frappante, et si Marilyn était le fils caché de Rogue ?

Soudain au détour du couloir, Albus Dumbledore apparu.

–Bonjour professeur, le salua Mona.

–Bonjour Miss Moon. Que faites-vous toute seule dans ce couloir ?

Elle veut un autographe de Severus Manson.

–J'attends Severus, répondit-elle. Il n'est pas encore sortit de la classe.

–Oh, dit-il.

« Oh » quoi ? « oh » t'as mauvais goût ?Le fils secret de Rogue est bien sorti avec une mannequin super trop belle pour lui.

–Eh bien bonne soirée, reprit-il.

–À vous aussi professeur.

Il s'éloigna et Rogue sortit de la salle de classe.

Voilà la star.

–Tu parlais avec Dumbledore ?demanda-t-il surprit.

–Oui.

–Pourquoi tu m'attends ?

–J'ai un service à te demander, avoua Mona.

Je répète et je persiste à dire que tu aurais du choisir Lily Evans ! Bon d'accord, je ne répète pas, parce que c'est la première fois que je le dis. Mais c'est vrai, ça sera sûrement plus fendart avec Lily Potter... euh Evans.

Rogue regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement.

–Pourquoi ?

–J'ai besoin que tu me donnes des cours de soutien, apprit Mona.

–Des cours de soutien ?pourquoi faire, tu es la meilleure élève en sortilège.

–Et la plus mauvaise en Potion.

–C'est vrai, consentit Rogue.

Hé ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça de la petite Mona, elle t'as rien fait en plus.

–Alors tu vas m'aider ?demanda Mona.

–Non.

Rogue se détourna d'elle et avança dans le couloir. Mona mit quelques secondes avant de tout enregistrer et de se mettre à la poursuite de Rogue.

–Le professeur Slugorn m'a dit qu'il donnera des points à l'élève qui m'aidera, apprit Mona en marchant à coté de lui.

–Et bien demande à un autre élève.

–L'autre élève c'est Lily Evans, apprit Mona.

Rogue se stoppa brutalement.

–Lily ?

–Oui, je ne peux pas la choisir, c'est une sang de bourbe. Ma famille n'apprécieraient pas.

–Ne parle pas de Lily comme ça, souffla-t-il calmement.

–Alors tu vas m'aider ?

–Non.

Il reprit sa marche et Mona du courser pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Je savais bien que j'avais raison pour Manson, vous avez vu comment il joue sa star le Sevy chou ?

–Mais et les points gagnés ?

–Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait gagner quinze points à Serpentard, dit Rogue. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de donner des cours particuliers pour ça.

–Tu remonteras dans l'estime de Slugorn, tenta Mona.

–Je suis le meilleur élève de sa classe avec Lily, dit Rogue. Je suis très bien placé dans son estime.

Mona, à quel moment tu vas te rendre compte que Rogue n'arrête pas d'appeler Lily Evans par son prénom. Alors qu'il est sensé être un vilain serpentard qui méprise les sang de bourbes et donc appeler Lily par son nom de famille, ou par une insulte.

–Tu ne fais pas partie du club de Slug, rappela Mona.

Où.... là, ça va chauffer. Sevy va être tellement vexé qu'il va péter une durite et faire ressortir son coté sombre.

–Toi oui, dit Rogue avec un léger sourire. Tu t'amuses beaucoup à ses soirées ?

–Non pas vraiment.

Il émit un drôle de son, entre l'amusement la moquerie.

Pfff, en fait, il est jaloux, Sevy Chou aimerait bien aller aux soirées hyper chiante de Slugy.

–Ou alors, dit Rogue en s'arrêtant. Tu me payes.

Oups, Mona n'a pas une tune désolé mon petit père.

–Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

Tu m'étonnes. Quoique si tu es si douée en sortilège, tu pourrais fabriquer des Gallions qui disparaissent... comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

–Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler à tes parents, proposa Rogue. Tout le monde sait que les Moon sont très riches. Et puis je vois bien les tenues que tu portes... on dirait des modèles français. Faire importer des vêtements ce n'est pas une chose que tout le monde peut se permettre.

Rogue, à quel moment tu es devenu une fashion victim ?bon la réalité c'est que Magda et Meredith, la mère et la grand-mère de Mona, piquent des photos de vêtement ultras chics de Paris et les reproduisent. Elles ne peuvent pas copier des modèles anglais, la supercherie serait trop vite découverte.

–Mes parents contrôlent mon argent de poche, souffla Mona. Je dois consigner tous mes achats dans un calepin qu'ils vérifient très souvent. C'est pour m'apprendre à gérer un budget. Avec l'argent que brassent notre famille, c'est normal.

Dis donc, tu progresses en mensonge toi, les Moon seraient fières de toi.

Rogue hésita un moment avant de répondre.

–Ouais, dit-il finalement.

Il reprit sa marche rapide vers la grande salle.

De L'OR DE FARFADET !je m'en souviens, c'est comme ça que s'appelle les Gallions qui disparaissent... et à mon avis, ce serait plutôt une faculté réservée aux farfadets, donc Mona ne pourra jamais en reproduire. Qui a interrompu l'histoire comme ça ? C'est d'une impolitesse, bon on reprend.

–Attend, l'arrêta Mona. On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement, je peux t'aider en sortilège.

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

–J'ai un très bon niveau, j'ai été parmi les premiers élèves à réussir le sortilège du Poids-Plume, mais je suis sûr que tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte.

Elle eut le souffle coupé, Mona ne savait même pas si son voisin de table, Gaiden Wilkes avait ou non réussi le sortilège.

–Il y a peut-être d'autre matière... tenta Mona.

–Je suis le meilleur élève de Serpentard de notre année, sauf en Sortilège, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Mona s'arrêta et émit une sorte de grognement en tapant du pied.

Tu vas charger ?

Rogue surprit s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

–Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise non, dit-il amusé.

En fait elle n'a pas l'habitude de demander quoique ce soit.

Mona respira profondément et fut soudain frappée par une idée lumineuse.

Oui, oui, une idée lumineuse, moi aussi je suis sous le choc.

–Exactement, répondit Mona d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Je suis une Moon, j'ai toujours eut tout ce que je voulais, ma famille a toujours eut tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est normal, nous sommes puissant.

Rogue regardait Mona avec un intérêt nouveau.

Mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement conne la fillette, je l'ai toujours dit de toute façon.

–D'accord, accorda Rogue. Je vais t'aider. Je tente toujours une potion avant de la tester pour de vrai en cours ; je sais que Slugorn devrait nous apprendre à faire une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux vendredi. Je t'apprendrais à en faire une demain jeudi.

–Merci Severus, dit Mona. Au fait, tu veux bien éviter d'en parler aux autres ?

–Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il avec un rictus.

Il reprit sa route vers la grande salle, Mona cessa de lui courir après.

à suivre :

**Chapitre 8 : 1972 : Leçon 1, connaître le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.**

**Jour 2.**


	8. 1972 : Leçon 1, connaître le sens des ai

**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma correctrice**

**Chapitre 8 : 1972 : Leçon 1, connaître le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.**

**Jour 2.**

–Et maintenant, les queues de rat, ordonna Rogue.

Mona obéit et versa dans le chaudron les fameuses queues de rats. Rogue avait le visage caché derrière « Potion Magique », le manuel de Potion.

–Ensuite, ce n'est pas marqué, mais le mieux c'est de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

–Pourquoi le faire si ce n'est pas marqué ?demanda Mona.

–Parce que, des ingrédients comme des queues de rats ne sont pas pesé au gramme près, et tourner dans les aiguilles d'une montre corrige ces petites imperfections, en rendant ta potion bien plus performante.

–

Écoute le, il y a des chances qu'il s'y connaisse en potion. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je sais ce qu'il deviendra dans vingt ans. Enfin si, je dis ça pour ça.

–D'accord, dit simplement Mona.

Rogue ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil au chaudron de Mona, il prit un autre livre sur les potions qui n'étaient pas au programme des deuxièmes années. Pendant ce temps Mona continuait de faire tourner sa potion.

–Oups, dit-elle.

Rogue releva la tête et vit qu'une petite partie de la potion s'était renversée du chaudron.

–Pas si vite, arrêta-t-il. Il faut toujours y aller en douceur avec les potions. En plus tu en renverses partout.

–

Merci on avait deviné.

–Mona ?dit Rogue en devenant livide. Tu n'as jamais vu de montre à aiguille de ta vie ?

–Si pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le chaudron se mit à émettre de grosses bulles.

Je crois que t'as gaffé Mona.

–À terre !cria Rogue.

Il tira sur la manche de Mona, tous les deux se retrouvèrent allongés face contre terre lorsque le chaudron explosa bruyamment. Le chaudron émit des vapeurs de fumées grises.

–Lèves-toi, ordonna Rogue. Ramasse tes affaires, dépêches-toi.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que l'explosion a du alerter tout Poudlard et figures-toi qu'on n'a pas vraiment le droit de fabriquer des potion comme ça.

Logique, Mona magne toi le cul !

Elle accéléra le mouvement et d'un coup de baguette magique rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac, elle attrapa l'un des livres de Rogue, il n'avait pas fini de ranger ses affaires.

–Viens !

Il attrapa Mona par le bras et se mit à courir hors de la salle. Les deux élèves courraient dans le couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent les grognements de Rusard. Le nouveau concierge de l'école avait prit ses fonctions à la suite d'Apollon Picott au début de l'année.

–Ici, souffla Rogue.

Il poussa violemment Mona contre une statue, elle sentit une douleur lancinante frapper son crane ; elle n'avait pas retrouvé tous ses esprits que Rogue lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans une course folle dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta. Mona était essoufflée, son visage était rouge, du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

–Prends l'air naturel, dit-il.

Prend l'air naturel ? Andouille, elle est essoufflée, rouge, elle pisse le sang et tu veux qu'elle prenne un air naturel ?

–Tu saignes, lui apprit Rogue négligemment.

Andouille.

Mona épongea sa blessure du mieux qu'elle put, lorsqu'ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui marchait précipitamment à leur encontre. L'enseignante ne leur accorda pas un regard. Mona se remémora ce qui venait de se passer.

–Oh non, souffla-t-elle. C'était mon dernier chaudron.

–Tu les achète en gros ?suggéra Rogue. Ça doit être plus économique, c'est plus joli sur ton calepin.

–Non, déclara Mona sans réfléchir.

–

Après quelques secondes elle ajouta.

–Mes parents m'achètent toutes mes affaires scolaires, je ne les paye pas avec mon argent de poche.

En réalité, Mona et sa mère avaient dégotté ces chaudrons dans une vente de sur-stock de marchandise du fabricant. Rogue et Mona entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Les deux élèves partirent chacun de leur coté. Rogue s'éloigna dans la direction de Lily Evans et Mona alla s'asseoir à la table de son cousin Peter.

–Ça fait longtemps, souffla Mona.

–Ouais, dit-il vaguement

Le garçon jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les voyaient parler ensemble. Mona en fut blessée, avant de se rappeler qu'ils appartenaient à deux maisons opposés.

–J'ai encore fait exploser un chaudron, apprit Mona. C'était mon dernier, tu en aurais un à me prêter ?

–Je n'en ai qu'un, apprit Peter. Et on n'a cours de Potion ensemble.

–Ah oui c'est vrai, alors comment tu as trouvé l'explosion de hier ?

–Sirius et James étaient hilares, apprit Peter.

–Qui ça ?

–Des amis à moi.

–Potter et Black ?c'est ça ?

–Oui. Je pensais que ton chaudron aurait supporté cette explosion, dit Peter. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, par rapport aux autres.

Deux explosions de chaudron en deux jours... y'a pas un truc comme ça dans l'un des Astérix ?

Un garçon se joint à eux, Mona l'identifia tout de suite comme l'un des amis de Peter, celui qu'elle appréciait le plus, Remus Lupin.

–Bonjour Mona, dit-il.

–Bonjour.

–Jolie explosion hier matin.

Et elle vient dans faire une encore plus belle.

–Merci, je m'entraîne dur pour ça.

Mona mais c'est de l'humour ça.

Lupin esquiva un sourire, Peter lui était absorbé par le livre qu'il lisait.

–Comment va ta grand-mère ?demanda Mona.

–Pas très bien, souffla Remus. Sa santé s'est encore détériorées ces derniers jours.

La grand-mère de Remus est souffrante ?ah bon. Je pencherais plutôt pour une pilosité excessive de Remus, surtout que la pleine lune approche. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Mona se tourna vers Peter, mais il semblait toujours absorbé par son livre. Soudain les deux autres amis de Peter arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur table.

–Je vous cherchait justement, dit Remus.

–Ce n'est pas dans la bibliothèque que tu as le plus de chance de nous trouver, dit James.

–Il y a une ancienne salle de classe qui a explosé dans les cachots, dit Remus. Est-ce que par hasard... ?

–Ah non, cet exploit ne nous appartient pas, dit Sirius Black. En tout cas c'est du beau boulot, McGonagall nous y emmené, étrangement elle était persuadée que nous étions responsable.

Peter releva la tête et regarda Mona droit dans les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire contraint, Peter esquiva un sourire et reprit sa lecture.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit hyper brillant de faire comprendre à Peter que c'est toi qui a fait exploser la salle.

–Bon, je vais voir si Ludo peut m'aider, dit Mona en se levant. Bonne journée.

–Bonne journée, dit Remus.

Mona fit quelques pas et entendit.

–C'était pas ta cousine ?

Peter avait du hocher la tête parce que Mona n'avait pas entendu de réponse.

–Encore !s'écria Ludo. C'est le combien ?

–Quinzième, dit Mona en baissant la tête.

Ludovic Verpey éclata de rire.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours un chaudron de plus en stock, dit-il. Je vais te le donner.

–Je te le rendrais, dit Mona ravie.

–Non ça ira... hésita Ludo.

–Ou je t'en donnerais un neuf, dit Mona. Il m'en reste du stock que mère et moi avions fait. Je ne pouvais pas emmener tous les chaudrons à l'école.

–Un neuf ?alors d'accord.

Tu m'étonnes, il n'est pas nigaud Ludo.

**Jour 3**

Mona tria les légumes de la viande de son assiette. Elle ne raffolait pas du pot-au-feu, mais avala quelques bouchées. Elle écoutait distraitement Mulciber qui déblatérai sur l'idiotie de Dumbledore. Mona était assise entre Gaiden Wilkes et Grace, Gaiden jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Mona.

–Tu veux du sel ?demanda-t-il.

–Non merci, souffla Mona.

–Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

–Non.

Gaiden ouvra la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par l'arrivée du courrier. Dame de Cristofane se posa devant Mona. Aussitôt Gaiden et Grace reculèrent prestement.

–Tiens la bien, dit Grace. Elle attaque pour un rien.

Alors ça y est ?tout le monde a fini par découvrir que ton pigeon a été croisé avec un tyrannosaure ?

–Elle croit qu'elle me protège, expliqua Mona.

–Dans ce cas, je n'ai jamais vu de chouette aussi protectrice, dit Gaiden.

Mona détacha la lettre de Dame de Cristofane. La chouette lança des regards meurtriers à Grace qui fila se mettre à l'abri derrière Avery.

Vas-y attaque !qu'on se marre un peu.

La lettre venait de Marine Moon, l'arrière grand-mère de Mona.

Cher Mona,

J'espère que ta scolarité se passe bien et que tu as de bons amis. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des photographies de tes connaissances proche ou moins proches, comme tous les élèves de ta classe pour commencer. Cela me permettrait de compléter ma liste de sorcier important. D'ailleurs, continues-tu d'entretenir de bonne relation avec les sorciers important de ton école, ceux de la liste que je t'avais donné l'année dernière?En attendant de tes nouvelles, passe une bonne année, on se verra au dîner de Noël.

Marine Moon.

Oulà... c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pensé à cette liste ?

–Tu peux y aller, dit Mona à sa chouette.

La chouette déploya ses ailes et s'envola, Grace et Gaiden attendirent que l'animal eut passé l'une des hautes fenêtres pour revenir s'asseoir auprès de Mona.

Alors le massacre est évité ? Franchement j'suis déçu.

–Alors qui t'écris ?demanda Grace.

–Mon arrière grand-mère. Elle me donne juste les nouvelles habituelles.

–Alors pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ?

Parce qu'elle se rend compte que si elle ne corrige pas bientôt les erreurs qu'elle a commis ces derniers mois, Mona va ce faire gronder par sa mémé.

–Parce que Marine ne me donne pas de nouvelle de ma tante Molly, dit Mona.

–Et pourquoi elle devrait t'en donner ?

–Parce que Molly doit accoucher dans moins d'un mois.

–Déjà ?déclara Grace, mais elle eu un fils il n'y a pas longtemps ?

–Bill, il a tout de même deux ans.

–Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite, déclara Grace d'une voix pleine de sagesse.

Qu'est-ce que t'es sage toi ?t'as douze ans ! Tu verras quand t'auras mon âge ! Mais au fait, j'ai quel âge ?hého ! Toi qui tape ces mots, tu me donnes quel âge ?hé tu as décidé que je serais un mec, tu connais sûrement mon âge... mais répond !

Grace et Mona rejoignirent la salle commune des Serpentard. Mona balaya du regard la salle et fit une petite moue en reconnaissant un élève. Elle se résigna et se dirigea vers lui. Il était accompagné par deux autres garçons de première année. Ce fut l'un d'entre eux qui salua Mona en premier.

–Bonsoir Mona, tu vas bien ?

–Oui merci Aubrey.

Mona aimait beaucoup Aubrey Bertram, il était très gentil avec tous le monde... hormis les plus faibles que lui et les Gryffondor. Mais après tout, il en avait le droit, c'était même obligatoire dans la maison des Serpents. Donc si on remet les choses dans le contexte Serpy, Aubrey est une perle de gentillesse. Et ça ne me dit toujours pas quel âge j'aie.

–Salut Mona, dit Regulus.

Il leva la tête une seconde avant de replonger vers son livre de cours. Regulus Black ayant une lignée aussi importante que celle de Mona, il avait un peu moins besoin de lui lécher les bottes.

Regulus connaît peut-être mon âge lui ! Après tout il connaissait des secrets bien avant tout le monde ? Et si je lui demandait ? « hé Regulus ?... hé Black ?...le frère de Sirius ?... RAB ?...répond surtout pas. » N'empêche je souffre moi, je ne sais même pas qui je suis... mais j'y pense je n'ai pas de nom. Pourquoi sous prétexte que je suis un narrateur, je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir un nom ?j'exige un nom, je suis un narrateur hors du commun.

–Salut, dit Terence en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

–Salut petit-frère, lança Mona rayonnante.

Terence eut un rictus et plaça son livre devant ses yeux.

Je crois qu'il veut que tu dégages.

–Grand-mère m'a écrit, raconta Mona.

–Meredith ?demanda Terence négligemment.

–Non, notre arrière-grand-mère, Marine.

Aussitôt Terence se mit au garde à vous.

Un mini Edgar, comme c'est... terrifiant.

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur moi ?demanda Terence.

Rien du tout, elle n'en a rien à secouer de ta petite personne.

–Rien de particulier.

On peut dire ça aussi.

–Elle prend des nouvelles, raconte un peu ce qui se passe à la maison et... heu...

« heu » quoi ?

–Elle me rappelle de toujours conserver la respectabilité de notre famille, dit Mona d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Terence serra les dents.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?c'est un code ? « respectabilité de notre famille » ?Marine n'en parlait pas dans la lettre, alors c'est un code ?

–Au fait, dit Terence après une seconde. Il faut qu'on parle du cadeau de Noël pour notre mère.

–Oui, ajouta rapidement Mona. Il faut qu'on en parle.

–Je reviens dans une minute, déclara Terence à l'attention de ses amis.

Aubrey Bertram et Regulus Black échangèrent un regard alors que les deux Moon s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la salle commune.

–Alors quoi ?demanda Terence.

Mona sortit la lettre de Marine. Terence la lut rapidement.

–Et bien quoi ?il y a un nouveau code que je ne connais pas?

–Non, souffla Mona. C'est la liste.

Terence replongea vers la lettre en fronçant les sourcils.

–Ah je comprends, dit-il. Ta liste date de l'année dernière !ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai une à jour. En fait en dehors de Regulus et Aubrey, il n'y a pas grand monde à ajouter.

Mona fit une grimace gênée.

Tu m'étonnes, même ton horrible frangin respecte les règles de votre famille.

–Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, même si c'est utile de savoir qui sont les élèves sur la liste.

–Alors c'est quoi ?

Mona ouvrit et ferma la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Elle va pas nous refaire le coup du poisson rouge. Tout le monde l'a déjà fait cent fois.

–Attend, laisse moi deviner, dit Terence en fermant les yeux. Tu as oublié de parler régulièrement aux gens de la liste.

–Ben...

Terence leva les yeux au ciel.

–Comment tu peux être aussi inconsciente, dit-il. Je sais que tu es une fille et que donc ton rôle sera toujours limité dans notre famille. Mais fait un effort. Rien que pour te trouver un époux, comment tu comptes t'y prendre sans avoir une relation correct avec la bonne société sorcière.

C'est confirmé, Terence a été endoctriné dans la secte des Moon.

–Il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour que je pense à trouver un époux ?demanda Mona agacé par le comportement de son frère.

–Rien ne t'empêche de te faire bien voir par toute l'école.

–De toute façon je choisirais quand je...

–Je ne crois pas, tous les Moon ont été déçu par les derniers mariages de la famille, déclara-t-il. À mon avis, ton mari te sera choisi.

–Ça va pas non ?on n'est plus dans les années quarante !

–Si tu crois que ça empêchera notre père de choisir pour toi.

Mona sursauta devant ses paroles, effectivement Edgar Moon était typiquement le genre à choisir l'époux de sa fille.

–Bref, j'ai douze ans, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas encore pour demain. Alors pour la liste ?

–Y'a pas trente-six solutions, tu dois prendre une bonne résolution et t'y tenir.

–Quelle résolution ?

–Parler à l'une des personnes de la liste chaque jour, apprit-il. Mais tu dois parler à cette personne parce qu'elle est sur la liste et pas parce que c'est ton voisin de table. Et tu dois faire en sorte de parler à chacun d'entre eux au moins une fois par mois.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a que onze ans le morpion ?

–Oui, dit Mona je vais faire ça.

–Profite que Ludo est encore à l'école pour te rapprocher des Poufsouffle, dit-il. À partir de l'année prochaine il ne sera plus là.

–Et pour les Gryffondor, il y a toujours Peter.

Terence renifla dédaigneusement.

–Quoi ?dit Mona irritée.

–Peter ne suit pas la liste, dit-il.

–Je le pense aussi, convint Mona. Il faudrait lui en parler.

–Parce que toi il ne t'évite pas ?demanda sarcastiquement Terence.

à suivre :

**Chapitre 9 : 1972 : Meurtrière des Totokondiça.**


	9. 1972 : Meurtrière des Totokondiça

Le chapitre n'a pa encore été corrigé, il le sera bientôt.

**Chapitre 9 : 1972 : Meurtrière des Totokondiça.**

–Parce que toi il ne t'évite pas ?demanda sarcastiquement Terence.

–C'est vrai que Peter prend un peu trop à cœur cette rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Mais c'est quoi tous ces mots de plus de trois syllabes dans votre conversation, gamins ?

–On va dire ça. Enfin non, il renie les Moon, s'écria Terence.

–Non, assura Mona. Je le vois très souvent avec Ludo.

–Ludo porte le nom de son père, Verpey. Alors c'est un peu différent.

–Tu ne vas pas en parler ?demanda Mona inquiète.

–De quoi ?

–De Peter et de ma liste.

–Pourquoi faire ?

Parce que t'es habitué à cafter pour un rien.

–De toute façon, c'est à nous de compléter la liste de Marine, dit Terence. On pourrait bientôt ajouter Dirk Cresswell, c'est un sang-de-bourbe mais un excellent élève. Ou encore cette fille qui vient de recevoir un trophée pour sa performance au quidditch. McGonagall, j'ai oublié son prénom.

–Tu crois que c'est la fille caché du professeur McGonagall ?

Terence haussa un sourcil.

–Ça serait le cas, on serait sûrement au courant, dit Terence. Les McGonagall sont étendus dans la communauté sorcière. Elles sont peut-être cousine éloignées.

Mona fut un brin déçue, elle s'attendait à ce que son frère lui annonce un scoop.

–Tu devrais commencer ta bonne résolution aujourd'hui, déclara Terence. Regarde, il y a Narcissa Black assise sur le fauteuil là-bas.

Mona regarda la sorcière. Elle soupira, puis avança vers la jeune femme.

**Jour 4.**

On était samedi et Mona profitait de ce repos pas mérité pour admirer la toute nouvelle robe que Grace exhibait ; lorsque Dame de Cristofane apporta une nouvelle lettre à Mona.

–Tu dois la renvoyer avec une réponse ?demanda Grace craintive.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin du dortoir en tentant de protéger sa nouvelle robe. Mona parcourut rapidement la missive. C'était une copie de la liste de Terence.

–Non, dit-elle.

Mona prit un biscuit pour hibou et la chouette s'envola. Grace souffla et revint vers son amie.

–Alors de qui est la lettre ?

–De mon frère.

–Pourquoi il t'écrit ? il doit être à vingt mètres de nous.

–Il avait sans doute peur d'oublier de m'envoyer ces notes.

–Quelles notes ?demanda Grace.

–Rien d'important.

Mona lisait à présent un petit mot ou Terence conseillait à Mona d'aller parler avec un Gryffondor, puisque c'était avec eux qu'elle avait sans doute le moins de contact. Et il avait raison.

Terence qui a raison... ça arrive souvent je trouve, de quoi vous foutre la frousse. Oh Zut !je voulais faire le narrateur parfait et ne faire aucune intrusion dans le texte pour ce « Jour 4 »... tant pis, j'aurais tenu quinze lignes. Tant qu'à faire... vous savez que je n'ai toujours pas de prénom ?c'est scandaleux franchement. Je suis sûr que tous les narrateurs du monde ont un nom. Tous les auteurs doivent donner un nom à leur narrateur, même de piètre fanfiction ?non ? J'en sais rien j'ai jamais rien écrit... jamais rien lu non plus... jamais rien vécu... je suis un narrateur... (reniflement) rien qu'un narrateur...(sanglot)... je déteste ma vie... et j'ai même pas de vie (gros sanglot).

Mona repassa en revu les Gryffondor de liste.

(snif).

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mona s'arrêta sur le nom de Sirius Black, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis que Dame de Cristofane l'avait attaqué l'année précédente. Il était peut-être temps de se réconcilier, après tout c'était tout de même un Black. Il lui fallu quelques secondes, puis elle se décida : Sirius Black serait le nom de la liste pour ce jour.

Et voilà, les gens redeviennent juste des noms. Oui, j'ai fini de pleurer... Je suis un mec quand même.

–Je vais faire un tour, déclara Mona.

–Tu vas où ?

–Me promener, je reviens bientôt.

Bientôt, bientôt, t'as pas de carte de maraudeur ma fille, tu comptes faire comment pour trouver Sirius Black un samedi après midi... de pleine lune. Enfin là il fait jour...mais plus pour très longtemps parce qu'on est en novembre. Mona sortit hors de son dortoir et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle comptait faire le chemin aller-retour qui conduisait à la tour des Gryffondor. Après quatre aller-retour, Sirius Black n'apparaissait toujours pas. Mona agrandit son territoire d'enquête en vain. Elle décida donc d'aller affronter le froid près du stade de quidditch. Mais Sirius ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Essaye la cabane hurlante.

Mona agacée décida de rentrer dans son dortoir, elle était frigorifiée. Elle irait parler à Avery, elle ne lui parlait pas souvent. Arrivée devant la porte de sa salle commune, elle vit Sirius Black.

Ben voyons.

Le jeune homme discutait, ou plutôt se disputait...

ou carrément se frittait sévère...

Avec sa cousine Narcissa Black, heureux hasard...

Ouais c'est ça « heureux hasard » genre tout n'est pas prévu sur le cahier blanc. Oui je suis cynique, j'ai pas de prénom, je peux être cynique.

Mona avait justement eut une longue discution avec Narcissa la veille. Elle parvint sans trop de difficulté à trouver un sujet de discution qu'elle pourrait aborder avec la jeune sorcière. Lorsque Mona s'approcha, les deux Black se turent.

–Bonjour Mona, dit Narcissa.

Black baissa la tête, il fulminait encore contre Narcissa.

–Bonjour, répondit Mona. J'ai commencé ce livre que tu m'as conseillé. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

–Oui, c'est assez spéciale, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, ce n'est pas très fin... mais c'est tellement drôle, déclara Narcissa avec un sourire.

Sirius pouffa, visiblement étonné que sa cousine connaisse le sens de ce mot.

–Je vais t'avouer une chose, continua Narcissa. Il m'arrive parfois de relire ces livres, plusieurs fois.

–Oui c'est toute une série en fait ?

–Oui, et c'est de mieux en mieux. J'attends le prochain avec impatience. J'ai hâte d'apprendre si l'héroïne va enfin se décider à...

–Je vous dérange pas là ?demanda brutalement Sirius.

–Si, répondit Narcissa. Tu déranges tout le temps en fait.

Mona ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire.

–Je dois vous laisser, déclara Narcissa. Je dois continuer mon travail.

Elle disparue en un virevolte de cheveux. Sirius s'apprêtait à partir dans le sens opposé mais Mona se plaça face à lui.

–Comment vas-tu Sirius ?

–Bien merci.

Mona commença à paniquer, elle n'avait strictement rien à raconter au Gryffondor.

–Et heu...

–Te forces pas à me faire la conversation, dit-il.

–Je me force pas, mentit Mona. Tu connais le livre dont on parlait ?

–Non.

–Et bien c'est...

–Et ça ne m'intéresse pas, ajouta-t-il.

Cassé !

–Ah ?et... heu... Tu as réussi la potion hier ? Ce truc pour faire pousser les cheveux.

–Oui.

Mona attendit une seconde, mais il n'ajouta rien.

–Moi non, apprit inutilement Mona. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée.

–Au moins t'as potion n'a pas explosé.

Double casse !

Mona se força à rire.

–Oui, dit-elle. Au moins, elle n'a pas explosé. Je fais des progrès.

–Par contre, tu as bien fait explosé une salle de classe désaffectée avant-hier, dit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

Fra-cassée !

–Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Mona.

–Peter est convaincu que c'est toi, dit Sirius. Tu lui aurais fait une sorte de clin d'œil pour lui dire ça.

Alors tu vas inventer quoi ? Que tu tentais de draguer Remus Lupin qui était à coté de Peter à ce moment là ?

–Ce n'est pas ce que cela voulait dire, essaya Mona.

Tu vois, elle draguait Remus. Elle est précoce, parce qu'elle n'a que douze ans quand même.

–Ouais c'est ça, dit-il. De toute façon, on peut difficilement te croire. Meurtrière !

Hein ?t'y va un peu fort morpion.

–Quoi ?dit Mona qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

–Meurtrière.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

–Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça... et puis si Peter n'aurait pas été là... Meurtrière.

Oui bon on a comprit, tu ne vas pas le répéter cent fois.

–Arrête de m'insulter Black.

–Tiens, c'est plus Sirius ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

–Ok, t'as gagné, tu veux ruiner mes efforts pour me faire pardonner. Ben t'as gagné maintenant dégage.

–À parce que tu voulais te faire pardonner ?mais tu as faillit provoquer mon meurtre.

–T'y vas pas un peu fort ?

–Qu'aurait dit les Moon si t'aurais tué un Black ?

–Mine de rien ça m'aurait arrangé, au cas ou mon mariage serait arrangé, j'aurais été sûre de ne pas porter le nom des Black.

–J'ai un frère, rappela Sirius.

–Il est très gentil, difficile de croire que vous faites parti de la même famille.

–Espèce de...

–Meurtrière, oui je sais tu le répètes depuis une heure, dit-elle.

–T'es vraiment qu'une...

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ?demanda une voix.

Oh, un intervenant mystérieux, mais qui est-ce donc ?

–Je me promène, répondit-il.

Tiens Mona aussi elle se promène, promenez-vous ensemble.

–Promène-toi ailleurs alors, là tu embêtes une serpentard, dit Rogue.

–Exactement, promène toi ailleurs, tu embêtes une Serpentard, ajouta Mona.

On a retrouvé Dupond et Dupont ! Trop fort.

–C'est toi qui m'a retenu, rappela Sirius.

–La plus belle erreur de ma vie. Au revoir.

–C'est ça au revoir.

Sirius lança des regards noirs autant qu'il put avant de disparaître.

–Pourquoi tu l'as retenu ?demanda Rogue à Mona.

–Parce que c'est un Black, je suis obligé de bien m'entendre avec lui.

–Évidement, dit-il. Et pourquoi il te traitait de Meurtrière ?

–Pour rien. En tout cas merci du coup de main. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser sans ton aide.

–Ouais.

Ils restèrent là en silence.

–Au fait, comment tu as fait pour rater ta potion hier ?demanda Rogue.

–Bonne question, je n'ai rien comprit à ce qui c'est passé.

–On n'a qu'à retravailler demain si tu veux. Mais à mon avis pour ta potion de hier, tu as du oublié les œuf de cailles.

–Fallait mettre des œufs de cailles ?s'étonna Mona.

–J'en étais sûr. C'était soit ça, soit la préparation des épines de cactus.

–Fallait faire une préparation avec les épines de cactus ?

**Jour 5.**

–Bon alors maintenant les ailes de voile, annonça Rogue.

–Les ailes de quoi ?demanda Mona.

Elle se tenait au-dessus de son chaudron et regardait parmi les ingrédients étalés sur la table voisine. Severus Rogue se tenait à coté d'elle et guettait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Évidement c'est plus judicieux de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance, tout le monde se rappelle encore la fameuse explosion de jeudi. Surtout Argus Rusard qui a du tout nettoyer, le pauvre, il vient à peine de prendre ses fonction de concierge et Mona lui a malencontreusement dévoilé qu'être concierge à Poudlard ça risque d'être de plus en plus pénible, il n'y a plus surprise.

–De voile, répéta Rogue. Ou un Drymonia velitaris, c'est un lépidoptère appartenant à la famille des Notodontidae.

–Hein ?

Je dirais même plus, « hein » ?serais-je un autre Dupond ?

–Un papillon si tu préfères.

Un papillon ? Alors c'est ça le drolemona vélotaré, un hélicoptère de la famille des Totokondiça ?

Mona repéra les ailes de papillon et les plaça dans le chaudron.

–Bon alors maintenant tu tournes avec une grande cuillère en bois, dit Rogue. Mais pas trop vite.

Mona prit la cuillère et se mit à tourner très lentement la mixture.

–Tu peux aller un peu plus vite quand même.

Faudrait savoir, soit précis sinon elle va faire des conneries.

–Voilà, là c'est la vitesse parfaite, dit-il. Lorsqu'une recette de potion ne parle pas d'une vitesse particulière de touillage, le mieux c'est cette vitesse.

Et puis surtout ça te permet de ne rien renverser et de ne rien faire exploser... enfin en théorie. Dites-moi les gens et si je vous donnais un scoop sur cette histoire ?on parle de touillage de mixture de chaudron et bien figurez-vous que Gaspard Slingleton actuellement en troisième année va inventer dans quelques années le chaudron à touillage automatique. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?

–Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

–Rien, tu dois mélanger la potion pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes.

–Six minutes quoi, conclu Mona.

–Non, un peu plus de cinq minutes, ça voudra plutôt dire cinq minutes et quinze secondes maximum.

–Dans ce cas pourquoi il ne le marque pas ?

–Bonne question, je le demanderais au type qui a écrit le bouquin quand je le verrais.

Sevy chou, mais c'est de l'humour ! Quoique ça ressemble plus à du sarcasme... ouais, c'est du sarcasme, fausse alerte on retourne à la lecture.

–Pourquoi Sirius Black t'as traité de Meurtrière ?demanda subitement Rogue.

Parce qu'elle va bientôt te tuer sevy chou et oui tu ne le sais pas mais une main magique va sortir du chaudron et t'étrangler.

–Pour rien, dit Mona.

Attention la main va sortir.

–Il ne t'a pas dit ça pour rien, dit-il. Tu l'as attaqué ?

–Non pas vraiment, si on va par là je me serais plutôt défendu. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant, je devrais ajouter quoi après ?

Et c'est lorsqu'elle mettra le nouvel ingrédient que la main va sortir ! AHHAHA !

–De la corne de bicorne, dit Rogue légèrement déçu.

Ils restèrent la en silence durant quelques courtes minutes, puis Rogue donna le signal pour insérer le nouvel ingrédient à la potion.

Attention à la main...

...  
...

à non... je me suis fait une fausse joie. Mais alors si il n'y a pas de main, peut-être que...

CA VA PETER !

....

...

...

à bah non. Ben Mona, ou sont passées tes bonnes habitudes ?

–La potion est finie, annonça Rogue.

–Il était temps, souffla Mona. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir commencé il y a...

–Une heure, dit Rogue en regardant sa montre, le temps moyen pour préparer une potion en cours. Il est vrai que les tiennes sont fichues bien avant la fin du cours.

–Alors ?demanda Mona. J'ai réussi ?

–On va vérifier.

Il sortit une petite boite d'allumette de son sac. Elle contenait un cafard que Rogue déposa sur la table. Il versa une goutte sur l'insecte. La tête du cafard se mit à enfler grossièrement.

–Ça marche, dit Rogue. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il devrait arrêter d'enfler maintenant.

La tête du cafard mesurait près de dix centimètres de diamètre et continuait encore de grossir.

–Ce n'est pas normal, ajouta Rogue.

Soudain la tête de la bestiole explosa répandant des morceaux de cafard dans toute la pièce.

Je savais bien que ça finirait par péter.

Rogue et Mona se regardèrent, des morceaux de cafard s'étaient collés à leurs robes et leurs visages.

–Où est-ce que je me suis trompée ?demanda Mona avec un truc suspect sur le nez.

–Je sèche.

Après sa séance de travail avec Severus Rogue, Mona décida de ce mettre en quête d'une personne de la liste. Mais elle ne savait pas encore qui choisir, comme on était dimanche et qu'elle avait le temps, autant choisir une personne difficile d'accès. Comme quelqu'un d'une autre année et d'une autre maison. Quelqu'un comme... Franck Londubat. Franck était assis sur une marche de l'escalier en compagnie de plusieurs autres élèves de troisième année. Dont le fameux Gaspard Singleton, le futur inventeur. Par chance, Franck se leva et se mit en marche en direction de Mona.

Je pari qu'il doit aller faire pipi.

–Franck !appela Mona.

Il regarda Mona avec un léger étonnement. Le garçon était brun, coupé court et possédait un front étrangement proéminent.

à suivre :

**Chapitre 10 : 1972 : Premier baiser, échangé, sur une plage en été, premier amour, un beau jour... ou pas.**


	10. 1972 : Premier baiser, échangé, sur une

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé.

**Chapitre 10 : 1972 : Premier baiser, échangé, sur une plage en été, premier amour, un beau jour... ou pas.**

–Salut... heu... hésita Franck Londubat.

–Mona, dit-elle surprise qu'il ignore son nom. Mona Moon.

–Oui, c'est ça, la sœur de Terence.

Mona était encore plus surprise. Toute sa famille était très connue et respectée dans la bonne société sorcière et Franck Londubat ne connaissait Mona que grâce à Terence ?

L'humiliation !quoique, franchement y'a pire que Terence... Y'a Marine Moon.

–Je me demandais comment allait ta mère, dit Mona s'en trop savoir ou elle mettait les pieds. Je l'ai rencontrée à une ou deux reprises. Elle est charmante.

–On parle bien de Augusta Londubat, ma mère ?dit Franck avec un sourire.

–Heu... oui.

Mona se mit à paniquer, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Augusta Londubat une seule fois dans sa vie. Sa mère lui avait vaguement raconté que Mona avait assisté à un thé chez Marine Moon auquel Augusta assistait. Mona n'avait que quatre ans ; déjà à l'époque, elle aurait incapable de dire laquelle parmi les bonnes femmes qu'il y avait dans le salon de Marine pouvait être Augusta.

–Enfin oui, dit Franck. Ma mère est charmante et trop franche selon ses amies.

Trop franche, mais oui « Augusta Londubat est trop franche et pose trop de question », cette phrase revenait en mémoire de Mona. Elle l'avait entendu au détour d'un repas de famille.

Ça aurait été sympa que tu te souviennes de ça un peu plus tôt ma fille.

–Dommage que trop peu de gens n'aiment la vérité, dit Mona.

Comme toute ta famille ?c'est sûr que si Augusta demande pourquoi ta famille n'organise plus de soirée somptueuse ou pourquoi leurs dons financiers baissent de plus en plus. Ça risque de poser problème.

–Je dois y aller, dit Franck. En tout cas ma mère va bien, je viens même de choisir son cadeau de Noël. C'est très gentil de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mona ne savait pas quoi ajouter, alors elle choisit sa porte de sortie habituelle : elle sourit. Franck se détourna, lorsque Mona trouva quoi répondre.

–Au fait !c'est quoi son cadeau de Noël ?je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi offrir à ma mère.

–Une étole de renard, répondit Franck. C'est un truc qu'on met autour du cou.

–Oui, je sais... C'est une bonne idée de cadeau.

C'est une idée pourrie oui, qui aurait envie de se trimbaler avec un renard mort autour du cou ?

Il put enfin s'éloigner.

Et aller enfin faire pipi.

Mona sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo de sa poche. Elle pouvait à présent attendre un mois avant de reparler à Franck Londubat. Il était presque l'heure de dîner, Mona avait juste le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Marine Moon pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait apprit sur les sorciers importants de l'école ces derniers temps. Et aussi qu'elle n'avait pas d'appareil pour prendre les élèves en photo. Mona choisit soigneusement ses mots, elle devait d'abord envoyer la lettre à son père pour qu'il puisse l'inspecter, en se débrouillant bien, Mona pouvait se faire offrir un appareil photo pour Noël. Un cadeau coûteux certes, mais si Mona en avait besoin pour servir Marine, Edgar pourrait bien faire péter le cochon en porcelaine.

–Tu peux apporter cette lettre aux parents ?demanda Mona à sa chouette. Reste un peu chez eux parce qu'ils vont sûrement te demander de remmener la lettre à Marine Moon.

Dame de Cristofane tapa du pied.

Enfin de la patte, mais c'est moins glam' d'écrire « Dame de Cristofane tapa de la patte ».

–Tu serais vraiment très gentille de faire ça, insista Mona.

L'oiseau détourna la tête.

Genre elle en a rien à secouer d'être gentille.

–S'il te plaît...

La chouette cracha en direction du mur de pierre.

Dame de Cristofane ou le raffinement originelle.

–Je demanderais les biscuits que tu adores pour Noël, dit Mona.

Le volatile fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

Dame de Cristofane ou la bonne volonté incarnée.

–J'irais dans les cuisines de Poudlard demander aux elfes les restes de pâtisserie. Tu aimes la pâtisserie des elfes ?

La chouette jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mona et consentit à s'approcher et à tendre une patte.

La tentation des pâtisserie nous perdra tous. Les rapaces en premier ; alors si un jour les chouettes entament une grève anti-courrier, on pourra négocier à base d'éclair au café et de tarte aux citrons.

Dame de Cristofane s'envola en emportant la lettre dans le soleil couchant. Mona la regarda voler pendant quelques instants.

C'est poétique...

Soudain la chouette fondit en piqué et remonta avec ce qui semblait être une musaraigne au bec.

C'est moins poétique.

Mona esquiva un sourire et fila dans la grande salle, elle s'installa comme d'habitude auprès de Grace. Elle se trouva donc juste en face de Mulciber, en fait, Mona réalisa que Grace était installée pile au centre de tous les garçons.

–Pourquoi tu t'es mise avec les garçons ?murmura Mona. On aurait été mieux avec les filles de troisième année.

–T'arrêtes pas de dire qu'elle sont pas intéressante, dit Grace. Et puis les garçons sont tellement fascinant.

–Fascinant ?répéta Mona surprise.

Un truc qui va avec l'âge je pense, serais-tu à la bourre Mona ?tu as douze ans, tu devrais peut-être commencer à te poser des questions sur les garçons. Ou au minimum rougir lorsque l'un d'entre eux te parle.

–Je me demande bien où peut être passé ce type bizarre de Gryffondor, déclara Mulciber.

–Lequel ?demanda Mona en pensant automatiquement à Peter.

–Remus Lupin. Il est souvent malade je trouve.

–Il est peut-être retourner voir sa grand-mère, tenta Mona.

–Tu es naïve, dit Mulciber. Sa grand-mère n'est pas malade.

Mona haussa un sourcil, « naïve » ?comment Mulciber pouvait lui parler ainsi. Mona ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui adressa un regard vexé et le garçon replongea vers son assiette.

–De toute façon, ils sont tous bizarre à Gryffondor, dit Mulciber.

Mona relâcha sa fourchette bruyamment. Et regarda Mucilber droit dans les yeux, tous les élèves alentour regardaient l'échange.

–Je ne dis pas ça pour ton cousin, dit-il. On voit bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise la-bas, il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Mona haussa les épaules et reprit sa fourchette.

Quel dialoguiste exceptionnelle : trois fois qu'elle réplique en silence.

–Par contre Black, lui on voit bien qu'il est très fier d'être là-bas, dit Mucilber. Il aurait du être avec nous et n'en éprouve aucun remord. Quand je pense que l'année dernière je suis allé lui parler en me disant qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de soutien. Je me suis lourdement trompé.

–Moi aussi, intervint Mona. J'ai voulu être gentille, je pensais que c'était un vrai déshonneur pour lui d'avoir atterri à Gryffondor.

–Voilà, rajouta Mucilber. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit à toi ?

Mona se remémora rapidement les conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Rogue, il avait cessé de mâcher et l'observait.

–Rien de particulier.

–Vous vous êtes disputé et il t'as traitée de meurtrière, dit Rogue.

À nouveau tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mona.

–Mais non, mentit-elle. Il ne s'adressait pas à moi.

Les visages retournèrent vers les assiettes hormis celui de Rogue. Mona lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il cesse d'en parler.

–Je ne comprends pas comment un type avec une lignée aussi noble puisse supporter de partager la même table que les sang-de-bourbe, rajouta Avery.

Vas-y Mona, raconte leur que tu as passé tout l'été avec ta voisine moldue.

–J'aurais tellement honte à sa place, ajouta Gaiden Wilkes.

Ben alors Mona, tu ne leur raconte pas tes parties de poker moldues ?

–Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il fait semblant d'être fier, pour ne pas montrer qu'il a honte, tenta Grace.

–Non, dans ce cas, il ne s'empêcherait pas d'être sympathique avec nous, dit Mucilber.

C'est peut-être parce que t'as pas l'air sympathique.

Ses paroles fut acclamées par des séries d'acquiescement de tête. Un plat de pâtisserie apparurent devant les yeux de Mona.

–Du dessert ?proposa Gaiden.

–Non merci, dit Mona.

–

Collant le Gaiden, il n'arrête pas de s'occuper de l'assiette de Mona. Curieux.

**Jour 6**

Mona regarda autour d'elle. Non décidément non, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du château. Elle voulait rejoindre la salle de cours du professeur Flitwich ; mais s'était retrouvée devant une tapisserie représentant un chien dansant, sans savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée pour arriver là.

Ben voilà ce qui arrive quand on lâche Mulciber des yeux pendant une seconde.

Avec tout ça, Mona n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler à l'un des noms de la liste, tant pis, elle choisirait un Serpentard quelconque ce soir.

–Mona ?tu t'es encore perdu ?demanda Gaiden Wilkes.

–Heu... non, je me promenais, mentit Mona. Je voulais faire un détour, mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop flâner.

Il n'est pas sur ta liste le futur mangemort ?

–Oui, il serait temps d'aller en cours, dit-il.

–Tu as raison allons-y.

Elle avança d'un pas et remarqua que Gaiden n'avait pas bougé.

–On mettra moins de temps pour y aller si on ne passe pas par la tour d'astronomie, fit-il remarquer en désignant la direction que Mona s'apprêtait à prendre.

–Ah oui, dit Mona. Où est-ce que j'avais la tête ?

On se demande tous. Comment t'étais pas crédible, t'étais pas sensé avoir progressé en mensonge, toi ? Sevy chou accepterai peut-être de te donner des cours de soutien en mensonge. Parce qu'il est doué pour faire croire plein de truc à tout le monde.

Gaiden esquiva un sourire, Mona et lui marchèrent côte à côte en prenant la vraie direction de la classe de sortilège.

–Comment va ta chouette ?demanda Gaiden. Elle a réussi a tuer Grace ?

–Elle essaye encore, répondit Mona. Mais pour le moment, elle est partie de faire arracher les plumes par mon petit frère Hugh.

–Il arrive à la toucher ?

–Oui, dit-elle. Je comprendrais jamais comment il fait. Mais le pire c'est avec mon petit neveu. Il peut l'agripper dans tous les sens, la balancer à travers la maison. Dame de Cristofane le laisse faire sans sourciller.

–Et bien si comme tu le dis, Dame de Cristofane s'attaque à ceux qui peuvent menacer ta sécurité, dit-il. Je suppose qu'elle a raison de croire que ton jeune neveu n'est pas une menace.

Mona se mordit la lèvre, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait commis plusieurs erreur dans son langage. Elle devait dire jeune frère et jeune neveu au lieu de petit. Marine Moon le lui avait déjà dit, il fallait choisir ses termes avec beaucoup de prudence lorsqu'elle parlait de la famille.

–Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ?demanda Gaiden.

–Je devais aller à Chypre, mentit Mona. Mais mon père a trop de travail, il ne peut pas prendre de trop longues vacances. Alors on va juste rendre visite notre tante Muriel au Pays de Galle.

Ahah, on y croit, genre tes parents on les moyens de vous emmener passer les vacances à Chypre alors qu'ils ne peuvent même pas payer un sens de l'humour au vieux Ed.

–C'est dommage pour Chypre. Et ta tante Muriel, c'est qui déjà ?

–C'est la sœur de mon arrière grand-père.

–D'accord, et ton arrière grand-père, c'est quoi déjà son nom ?

Non pitié je sens qu'on va se coltiner l'arbre généalogique des Moon. Tout le monde s'en fout... surtout parce que moi je le connais par cœur...

–Augustin Moon, annonça Mona. Mon arrière grand-mère, sa femme, c'est Marine Moon. Leur dernière fille Meredith Moon est ma grand-mère et son premier fils Edgar est mon père.

–Ah oui... dit Gaiden songeur. Je vois qui... enfin... je veux dire...

Tu veux dire quoi ?

Mona était surprise par la réaction de Gaiden.

–Je savais bien que il y avait quelqu'un dans ta famille, dit Gaiden gêné. Mais je n'arrivais plus à savoir qui c'était par rapport à toi. Et en fait, c'est ta grand-mère.

–Meredith, oui je l'adore, dit simplement Mona un peu vexé, elle savait très bien à quoi pensait le garçon.

Le garçon, il sait mais pas les lecteurs, donc je vous fait le topo. Mona ne sait pas vraiment si elle à un sang si pur que ça, parce que en fait personne (en dehors de Meredith, enfin on l'espère), ne sait qui est le vrai père de Edgar, le père de Mona. Vous suivez ? Ignatius n'est que le beau-père d'Edgar, je suis sûr d'en avoir déjà parlé.

–Mais heu... reprit Gaiden précipitamment. Ce n'est pas... enfin si... mais bon c'est passé... les Moon... tu...toi...tu restes toi aussi parfaite et heu...

Tu t'enfonces garçon. Mona est vexée, tu lui a sous-entendu que sa mère était une folle du cul qui avait fricoté on ne sait où. Logique, elle t'en veut. Quoi ?non j'exagère pas, c'est ce qu'il a dit.... ou pas d'accord.

–Très jolie, continua Gaiden. Vraiment parfaite, et je t'aime beaucoup... et drôle aussi. Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais voilà et aussi heu...

Mais c'est quoi là ?on dirait plus une déclaration d'amour que des excuses. Parce qu'il doit s'excuser, il a dit à Mona que sa mémé avant fait des cochonneries avec tout Poudlard à son époque. Quoi encore ?ok, j'arrête.... m'en fout, je le sens pas le Gaiden.

–Ah ?dit simplement Mona incapable de dire autre chose.

–Oui.

Gaiden retint Mona par le bras et se mit face à elle, ils se trouvaient à présent sur le palier d'un escalier. Des élèves montaient et descendaient les escaliers à quelques mètres d'eux. Mona sentait une légère angoisse monter en elle. Gaiden n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, et s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'embrasser ?après tout il avait dit qu'il la trouvait jolie ?il ne pouvait pas faire ça, là devant tout le monde !

Bon je sais qu'en tant que narrateur je me dois de rester neutre, mais après vous avoir narrer ces dernières phrases je me dis que le mieux serait que je sorte du texte pour aller dans l'univers de Mona et péter la tête au Gaiden.

–Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es une Moon, reprit Gaiden. Mais je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et...

Il se pencha lentement vers Mona, elle recula tout aussi lentement son visage.

Mais recule toi abruti ! Mais recule toi !tu fais quoi là ?tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ?

–Hé Mona !

Elle s'écarta aussitôt de Gaiden et regarda son sauveur. Ludo.

–Hé, lança Mona avec un sourire rayonnant.

–Il faut que je te parle d'un truc très important, dit Ludo. Tu nous excuse... Wilkes.

–Oui, Mona je te retrouve en cours.

Gaiden fila dans les escaliers tête baissée.

–Ludo merci, souffla Mona. Je t'ai jamais autant adoré.

–Ouais, j'ai vu ce qu'il allait t'arriver, dit-il. Il allait t'embrasser, vu ta tête, je pensais que t'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

–Tu as vu juste.

Un jeune homme blond approcha de Ludo.

–Hé Ludo, dit-il. Regarde ça.

Il montra son œil qui tournait sur lui-même.

–Je vois ma cervelle, dit-il joyeux.

Elle ne doit pas être bien épaisse.

–Mais c'est la petite Moon, dit le garçon à l'œil pivotant.

–Oui, dit Mona aussitôt. Je suis Mona Moon, la cousine de Ludo.

–Enchanter jeune fille, dit-il pompeusement. Moi je suis Tarquin McTavich.

Il a picolé ou bien ?attend une seconde. Tarquin McTavich ?ça me dit quelque chose, rien d'important, mais un petit truc comme ça.

–Je viens de sauver Mona des griffes de l'un de ses camarades qui voulait l'embrasser, raconta Ludo.

Mona se tourna vers lui furieusement.

–Tu n'es pas obligé de le répéter, dit Mona. C'est très embarrassant comme situation.

–Oh oh, dit Tarquin amusé. Faut pas laisser les garçons t'approcher, ils sont viles et cruels... et méchant.

–D'accord, dit Mona étonné.

–C'est surtout qu'elle à douze ans, dit Ludo. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

–Non je ne dirai pas ça, dit Mona.

Si tu es trop jeune.

–Ah bon ?dit Ludo. Tu dirais quoi.

–Ben si demain il y a un garçon gentil qui me plaît bien...

–Mais pour le moment, dit Ludo angoissé. Personne ne te plaît?

Mona vit plusieurs garçons de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait passer dans sa tête :

Franck Londubat avec qui elle avait parler la veille.

Dave Goujon, un Poufsouffle qui la faisait rire.

Gaspard Shingleton qui était aussi mauvais qu'elle pour les potions.

James Potter, vraiment séduisant.

Sirius Black aussi était très séduisant.

Remus Lupin avec qui Mona aimait bien discuter.

Bertram Aubrey, Mona ne se l'avouerait pas, mais elle trouvait un certain charme au meilleur ami de son frère.

–Non, personne ne me plaît, mentit Mona.

à suivre :

**Chapitre 11 : 1972 : La bataille du 3ème étage. **

**Le dernier chapitre de cette année 1972.**


	11. 1972 : La bataille du 3ème étage

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma correctrice.

**Chapitre 11 : 1972 : La bataille du 3ème étage. **

–Ouf, lâcha Ludo. Parce que vu la situation, on aurait un beau scandale si tu avais un petit copain avant tes seize ans.

–Quel situation ?demanda Tarquin.

–Rien, dit Ludo. Viens on va en cours. A plus tard Mona.

Mona le regarda partir et repensa aux garçons qui pouvaient bien lui plaire. À la réflexion, elle rajouterait bien ce garçon qui venait de passer devant elle. Il était marrant avec sa plante en pot dans les bras.

Mona se secoua les idées et rejoignit la salle de classe et se souvint avec horreur qu'elle était assise à coté de Gaiden pour cette matière.

–Ludo ne voulait plus me lâcher, mentit Mona en s'asseyant.

–Ah ?

Ce fut le seul mot que Gaiden adressa à Mona pour le reste de la journée. Mona ne fut par malheureuse lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'elle pu se ruer dans la salle commune. Elle ouvrit la porte et bondit à l'intérieur, voulant rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir. Mais elle se heurta à Terence.

–Fais attention, reprocha Terence.

–Excuse moi.

–Tu vas où comme ça ?

–Dans mon dortoir, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

À peine les mots furent-ils sortit de sa bouche, qu'elle les regretta aussitôt, elle aurait du dire qu'elle allait aux toilettes, Terence l'aurait laisser passer sans poser plus de question.

Mona, tu es méfiante envers ton frère, il va peut-être te laisser tranquille sans te poser de question.

–Tu fuis qui ?

Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Mona prit la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

C'est bien tu progresses, le prochain coup tu essayeras de réfléchir avant de choisir ton animal de compagnie, je dis ça comme ça mais ta pigeonne au doux nom de Dame de Cristofane a déchiqueté l'oreiller de Grace ce matin. Elle ne devait pas supporter l'odeur de la blondasse ; moi non plus, est-ce que pour autant je bouffe son oreiller ?ou alors c'est lié au plume à l'intérieur de l'oreiller, Dame Fureur a peut-être cru reconnaître les plumes d'un membre de sa famille. On ne parle pas assez des parents des oiseaux, non c'est vrai ce pourrait être un fait intéressant. Bon d'accord, il arrive souvent que des volatiles tuent leurs nourrissons mais ce n'est pas une raison. Si ça se trouve c'est pour ça que Dame Furibonde attaque tout ce qui approche de Mona, parce que son climat familiale lui a inculqué d'attaquer pour protéger... Il faudrait s'y intéresser, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Je lance une pétition ?aller zou, qui signe ?... vous bousculez pas... mmh ?... non ?...personne ? Bon très bien on retourne au texte bandes d'égoïstes. Et puis de toute façon le texte moi je le connais, Grace va arriver, si tu vas voir.

La porte d'accès à la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant entrer Grace.

Tiens tu vois, et qui c'est qui l'avait prédit ? Bibi !

–Pourquoi Gaiden te regardait comme ça ?demanda Grace avec un immense sourire.

–Gaiden Wilkes ?demanda Terence surprit.

Tu lui parles tous les jours, le voit chaque matin et t'es pas sûr que Grace parle de ce Gaiden là ?parce que y'en a beaucoup des Gaiden à Poudlard ? Faut prévenir et à chaque fois qu'on citera un Gaiden je préciserais qu'il s'agit bien de Wilkes.

–Oui, dit Grace en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Terence. Alors Mona ?

–Heu... ben...

Là j'aimerais pas être à ta place, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux... enfin qu'un jour peut-être tu sauras faire de mieux. Mens.

–En fait, je pense que c'est à cause des flageolets que j'ai mangé ce midi, inventa Mona en retenant une sueur froide.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle parle de flageolets ? Elle ne va quand même pas...

–Je n'ai pas arrêter de... polluer l'air, menti Mona gênée. Gaiden a du s'en rendre compte.

Elle l'a fait, elle a osé raconter un mensonge encore plus gênant que la réalité. Mona il faudrait qu'un jour je pense à t'expliquer quel est l'intérêt du mensonge.

–Mona ! S'indigna Terence.

–Ben quoi c'est la nature.

–Bon je monte en haut, décréta Grace précipitamment.

Besoin de t'éloigner pour polluer l'air ?

–Tu peux parler, dit Mona. Tu fais des concours de pets avec Hugh.

Scoop ! Attention mesdames et messieurs, voici le scoop de l'année : Terence et Hugh font des concours de pets. Ça aurait été con de passer à coté d'une telle nouvelle.

–J'avais sept ans, dit Terence d'une voix étrangement aigu. Et puis même, c'était à la maison. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention.

–Ben ce n'était pas facile, dit-elle.

–De toute façon rien est de ta faute, dit-il. Tu déshonneurs la famille mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Quand on lâche une caisse on déshonneur sa famille ? Purée faut que je fasse gaffe.

–T'exagère pas un peu, dit-elle. Juste pour un histoire de...

–Je te parle de l'immondice que tu côtoies, grinça Terence à voix basse.

Ah d'accord... il parle de qui ?

–Grace ?dit Mona.

–Tu le fais exprès, Grace McFadden est très respectable. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de fréquenter une... mol...due.

–Ah tu parles de Kathy ! S'écria Mona la lumière se faisant dans son esprit.

–Pas si fort, chuchota Terence.

–Tu chipotes, je ne la vois presque plus, dit-elle. Uniquement trois à quatre fois par semaine durant les vacances.

C'est vrai il chipote... bon d'accord elle passe plus de temps avec la gamine plutôt qu'avec sa famille. Mais faut se mettre à sa place.

–Tu fais semblant !reprocha Terence. Tu es fausse avec tout le monde ici.

–Pas toi ?dit Mona qui commençait à être agacée. Je te rappelle que notre famille est ruinée et ne possède plus aucune influence nulle part.

–Mais arrête de parler si fort, s'énerva Terence.

–Tu n'es pas faux toi ?Tu crois qu'il resterait ami avec toi Regulus Black si savait que tu n'es pas aussi important qu'il le croit ?

–Je ne parle pas de la situation financière de notre famille, dit-il. De toute façon c'est temporaire.

–Temporaire ?ça fait juste trois ou quatre décennies que c'est temporaire et ça empire d'année en année.

–Notre rang reste élevé, même sans argent, dit Terence. Mais toi tu fais semblant d'être digne de ce rang. Tu considères les moldus comme des sorciers de notre rang.

–Oui et alors ?

Terence recula d'un pas, horrifié.

–Je n'osais pas le croire, dit-il.

–Kathy est tout aussi gentille que Grace et elle réussira aussi bien sa vie dans son monde que Grace dans le notre, si ce n'est plus. Kathy veut diriger l'un des magasins de décoration de son père.

–Tu es immonde, cracha-t-il.

–Alors va vite le cafter aux parents, dit Mona. Il n'y a que ça que tu sais faire à la perfection.

Elle tourna les talons et planta là son jeune frère.

Mona je... je... j'ai rarement été aussi fier de toi... je... j'suis ému... (larme).

**Jour 7**

Mona était toujours sur un petit nuage, la veille, elle avait fermé le claquet de Terence. Cela arrivait tellement peu souvent qu'elle prenait un plaisir tout particulier à faire durer sa fierté.

T'as raison profite ma fille.

Les cours venaient de s'achever, Mona devait rejoindre Rogue dans une ancienne salle de classe au troisième étage. Ils avaient tous deux prit des chemins différents à la fin du dîner pour que personne ne soupçonne les cours de soutien. Mona arriva dans le couloir du troisième étage, quelques rares élèves se tenaient au milieu. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Rogue et des amis de Peter. Par instinct Mona se cacha derrière la statue d'une sorcière borne.

C'est bizarre, cette statue me dit quelque chose.

Dans le couloir, les garçons échangeaient des éclats de voix, Mona ne les écoutait pas, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait fuir, lorsque soudain, les pas des deuxièmes années se reprochèrent d'elle. Mona sentit son cœur battre la chamade, que pouvait-elle bien raconter ?elle recula encore plus contre le mur et soudain se sentit tomber en arrière, lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se trouva dans un endroit sombre.

Je savais bien que cette statue me disait quelque chose.

Mona regarda autour d'elle et vit une fente de lumière, elle s'en approcha, regarda au travers et vit le couloir du troisième étage. Elle était passé à travers une porte secrète sans même s'en rendre compte. De l'autre coté du mur, Rogue et James Potter avait sortit leurs baguettes magiques respectives. Bientôt Rogue se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, Peter était hilare alors que Sirius Black sortait à son tour sa baguette magique. Mona se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle avait besoin de Rogue. Peter et ses amis n'avaient pas un comportement très digne, Mona pouvait donc elle-même ne pas avoir de comportement très digne, à condition qu'elle soit à la seule à le savoir. Et justement, elle était très bien cachée. Elle sortit sa baguette et en plaça l'extrémité dans la fente du mur.

–Amplificatum, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, la main de James Potter se mit à enfler.

–Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !hurla-t-il.

–Sort d'engorgement, déclara Remus Lupin.

–Il n'a rien dit !dit James qui commençait à paniquer, sa main ne cessait d'enfler.

–Tu maîtrises déjà les sortilèges informulés ?demanda Sirius Black à Rogue.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qu'il se passait.

–C'est quoi l'anti-sort déjà ?demanda James en se tournant vers Sirius.

Mona dirigea sa baguette vers Sirius.

–Locomotor Motis ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Les jambes du jeune garçon se lièrent d'un coup, Sirius tomba sur le sol de pierre.

–Mais arrête !s'indigna James en s'adressant à Rogue.

Mona dirigea sa baguette vers lui.

–Dentesaugmento, lança-t-elle.

Les dents de James se mirent à pousser à vu d'œil. Remus Lupin avait sortit sa baguette et regardait autour de lui. Mona sentit la panique monter en elle. Il fallait qu'elle empêche Remus d'examiner le couloir.

–Expelliarmus, lança-t-elle.

La baguette de Remus vola à travers le couloir. Une lueur de compréhension passa soudain dans les yeux de Rogue, il se mit a regarder tout autour de lui. Peter tremblait de tous ses membres, Mona n'osait pas lui jeter le moindre sort.

–Finite, lança Sirius sur lui-même.

Il lança également le sortilège à James, mais ses dents ne diminuèrent pas de volume. Mona les désarma tous les quatre à la suite et enfin ils décidèrent de prendre la fuite, Remus avait récupéré les baguettes entre temps. Rogue les regarda partir avec un sourire

–Alors Mona ?où es-tu ?dit-il après un moment.

Pas conneau le gamin.

–Je suis coincée en fait, dit-elle.

Et voilà, y'a trente seconde t'étais un super héros faisant fuir les maraudeurs et là d'un coup t'es rien qu'une gamine bloquée derrière un passage secret.

–Tu es où ?demanda Rogue en se levant.

–Derrière le mur, à coté de la sorcière borgne.

Il se rapprocha et vit la fente.

–Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là ?demanda-t-il.

–J'en ai aucune idée, je ne voulais pas m'approcher de vous pour ne pas avoir à prendre parti. Et j'ai basculé ici.

–Il doit y avoir un levier ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mona éclaira la pièce où elle se trouvait et chercha des yeux si quelque chose pouvait ressembler à un levier.

–Il n'y a rien, dit-elle.

–Il y a un livre par terre, il bloque la fermeture du passage, annonça Rogue. C'est pour ça que la porte n'a pas pu se refermer complètement. Peut-être que le passage s'ouvre avec une formule.

–Mais je fais comment pour sortir moi ?demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

–Si tu as pu entrer tu pourras sortir, dit-il. C'était quoi le sortilège que tu as jeté à Potter ?

–Un sortilège d'engorgement.

–On pourrait le jeter sur le livre, le passage s'ouvrirait suffisamment pour que tu puisses te faufiler.

–On peut essayer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue aidait Mona à s'extirper du passage. Le livre qui avait à présent dix fois sa taille normal retomba de l'autre coté en refermant le passage.

–Merci, dit-elle.

–C'est moi qui te remercie, dit Rogue. À quatre contre un, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.

–En réalité, je ne pense pas que Lupin avait l'intention de t'attaquer et Peter en serait bien incapable.

–Peut-être.

–Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?demanda Mona.

–Il n'y avait qu'un serpentard pour attaquer des Gryffondor, tu es doué en sortilège et surtout je t'attendais depuis quelques minutes déjà.

J'aurais ajouté qu'il ne faut pas être très malin pour te sauver la mise.

Mona sourit et contempla ses chaussures.

–Quel idiot de Peter, pourquoi il traîne avec ces garçons qui attaquent pour rien ?s'indigna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Rogue hésita à parler, Mona s'en rendit compte et lui demanda pourquoi James avait sortit sa baguette.

–Tu te rappelles ce que Mucilber disait à propos de Lupin. Qu'il cacherait quelque chose. Et bien j'ai voulu savoir quoi. Mais je me suis fait repérer.

Mona attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

–On devrait peut-être filer hors d'ici, dit-elle. Au cas où, ils enverraient un professeur.

–Je connais une autre salle désaffectée, annonça Rogue. Pas très loin de l'infirmerie.

Ils se mirent en route et croisèrent le professeur Dumbledore dans l'escalier. Ils le saluèrent poliment, alors que Dumbledore les regardait d'un œil curieux.

–Tu crois qu'il est venu voir ce qui se passait ?demanda Mona.

–Non, Dumbledore ne fait pas des déplacements pour régler une querelle entres écoliers de deuxième année.

–Il est bizarre.

–Qui ça ?Dumbledore ?

–Oui.

–C'est un legimens, dit Rogue. S'il croise ton regard, il peut voir tes pensées en quelque sorte.

–Mais alors, dit Mona paniquée. Il sait ce que j'ai fait, je viens de croiser son regard.

–Ça m'étonnerais qu'il est déployé ses dons pour l'un de nous, dit Rogue. Tu as beau être une Moon et tout ça, à mon avis Dumbledore conserve l'usage de ses pouvoirs pour vaincre le seigneur de Ténèbres et ses partisans.

–Tu as raison, dit Mona. Personne de ma famille n'est lié à Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors il y peu de chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

–Tu es sûr ?dit Rogue. Vu le rang de ta famille, à mon avis, ils ont du être sollicité.

Ben comme le père de Mona par exemple.

–Il y a bien des petits trucs que j'entends lors des repas de famille, dit vaguement Mona.

Rogue la regarda mais ne reposa plus de question sur le sujet.

–Je peux te poser une question ?demanda-t-il.

Mona se sentit glacer, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle devait garder sous silence.

–Dis toujours.

–Pourquoi Sirius Black t'as traitée de meurtrière ?

–Ah ! S'écria Mona soulagée. C'est rien, une bêtise.

–Dis toujours, copia Rogue.

Mona lui jeta un coup d'œil et se lança.

–Tu jures de ne le répéter à personne ?

–Promit, dit-il.

–Au début de l'année dernière, je suis allée lui parler. Je devais m'en faire un ami parce que c'est un Black. Mais en fait, lui il n'en avait pas du tout envie, on s'est disputé et il a sortit sa baguette.

–Tu l'as attaqué ?dit Rogue impressionné.

–Non. C'est ma chouette, Dame de Cristofane qui lui a fondu dessus.

Rogue éclata de rire.

Flippant.

–Il s'est fait avoir par une chouette, dit-il hilare.

Et il rit toujours ?mais d'où vient ce miracle ?

–Tu ne diras rien à personne ? dit Mona. J'arrête pas de répéter à tout le monde que Dame de Cristofane fait juste semblant d'être méchante.

Le rire de Rogue redoubla.

Là je commence vraiment à avoir très peur. Que Rogue rit, ce n'est vraiment pas dans l'ordre des choses. Dans trente seconde, il va pleuvoir des sauterelles. Ou pousser des arbres dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

–Je ne dirais rien à personne, assura-t-il. Tu ne dis pas que je me suis fait attaquer par Potter et je ne dis rien pour la chouette, pour la statue, pour l'attaque, pour les cours de soutien... en fait ta vie est pleine de secret.

–Et si tu pouvais aussi garder en secret qu'on est devenu ami ça serait bien, dit Mona.

Wo wo oh ! Vous n'êtes pas amis d'accord !non vous n'êtes pas amis. Pas question que ma petite Mona devienne ami avec ce truc là !

–D'accord à condition que la prochaine fois que ta chouette attaque Black, tu me préviens pour que je puisse assister au spectacle.

–D'accord.

–Alors on garde nos secrets ?dit Rogue.

Pitié ! C'est la fin de la semaine, on se reverra pas avant l'année prochaine. Alors s'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous n'êtes pas amis ! Pitié.

–On garde nos secrets.

----------------------------------

Fin d'une semaine en 1972.

à suivre une semaine en 1973

Petite pause dans les publications, je travaille actuellement sur la semaine en 1973 et je ne veux pas publié de chap t'en que toute la semaine n'est pas écrite.


	12. 1973 : L'art délicat de lire à travers l

**Chapitre 12 : 1973 : L'art délicat de lire à travers les mouches. **

**Jour 1. **

Coucou ! Salut c'est moi votre narrateur préféré... si je suis votre narrateur préféré. Bon alors je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas commencer à vous raconter l'histoire de Mona parce qu'elle n'a pas reprit. Voilà, donc je suis comme vous j'attends.

Ça ne devrait plus être long, l'auteur ne devrait plus tarder à me propulser au-dessus du petit monde de Mona.

Ou pas. Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière ton ordi, tape les premiers mots de l'histoire. Hého ! Bon on fait quoi nous pendant ce temps là ?je ne peux rien raconter je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent.

Résumé.

Comment ça résumé ?je suis sensé faire un résumé ?mais y'a rien à résumé, ce n'est pas un épisode de Dexter.

RESUME !

Ok, t'énerve pas. Alors voilà, Mona est une petite gamine élevé dans une idéologie sang-pur. Manque de pot pour les parents, Mona à un peu trop tendance à n'en avoir rien à secouer de ce qu'ils racontent. Du coup, elle est devenue pote avec Kathy, sa voisine moldue. À Poudlard Mona c'est très bien intégrée à Serpentard, sa nouvelle meilleure amie s'appelle Grace, son cousin Peter Pettigrow commence à l'éviter, Sirius Black déteste Mona, Terence le frère de Mona devient un méchant pro sang-pur et ce petit con de Gaiden Wilkes à essayer de l'embrasser. Mais le pire c'est la chouette de Mona, un truc complètement... un truc quoi. Non attendez le pire c'est que l'année dernière, Mona serait devenue amie avec Rogue.

Voilà, il te plaît mon résumé ?on pourrait peut-être avoir l'histoire maintenant ?j'ai hâte de savoir quelle va être l'intrigue de cette année.

Attendez ! Il se passe un truc !je vole, je suis près d'un nuage, un clocher... que je vais me prendre en pleine tronche. Ah non c'est vrai, je ne suis pas réel, je ne peux pas me prendre un truc en pleine tronche. Tiens un mur... si on fonçait dedans ? Non on va être poli, c'est une tour du château de Poudlard je crois, alors on va passer par la fenêtre. Et on devrait enfin pouvoir commencer.

**Jour 1 **

En haut de la tour nord du château de Poudlard se déroulait un cours de divination auquel assistait les élèves de troisième année. Mona et Grace étaient assissent à une même table dans le fond de la classe, Grace tenait nerveusement une tasse dans ses mains alors que Mona tentait de ne pas succomber au sommeil.

–Mademoiselle Moon, j'espère que nous ne faisons pas trop de bruit, cingla la voix cassante de l'enseignante.

Hé, mais je ne la connais pas celle là, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais, Trelawney n'a pas encore été embauchée ?mais alors qui occupe le poste de prof de divination ?

Mona se redressa d'un coup sec.

–Non, je...

–J'apprécierais que vous choisissiez un autre cours pour dormir en classe, dit le professeur Tradewell.

Tradewell ?enchanté, moi c'est Teur, Narra Teur. Quoi ?j'ai pas de nom alors j'improvise.

–Je... je... réfléchissais, mentit Mona.

–Mon cours vous donne beaucoup de réflexion.

Elle gratifia Mona d'un regard noir et hautain avant de s'éloigner.

Non mais c'est qui cette peau de vache ? T'as vu comment elle parle à Mona ? Attendez, elle est peut-être un modèle d'enseignante pour Rogue, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

Mona reprit sa tasse en main et se pencha plus attentivement vers son livre.

–Tu devrais faire attention, dit Grace. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle te reprend.

–Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup fit remarquer Mona à voix basse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa l'ensemble de la classe, les deux filles étaient les deux seules élèves de Serpentard qui assistaient au cours.

Et Rogue alors ?Où a-t-il apprit sa manière d'enseigner s'il n'est pas là ?

Le professeur Tradewell arpentait sa classe, elle scrutait les visages de ses élèves, cherchant lequel méritait son intérêt. C'était une vieille femme se tenant toujours bien droite, ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés d'un chignon près de la nuque. Son visage était marqué de rides qui lui donnait un air maussade ; les extrémités de ses lèvres tombait en direction du menton, comme un personnage de dessin animé mécontent.

–Reconnais que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort, insista Grace.

–Et toi reconnais que cette matière est minable. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des mauvaises notes.

Tu as encore de mauvaise notes dans une matière ?mais tu veux que la honte retombe sur ton narrateur ?héroïne ingrate !

–Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tord regarde.

D'un signe de tête, Grace montra les tables occupés par les Gryffondor. Le professeur Tradewell était penchée vers Lily Evans. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, les yeux rivés vers le fond de sa tasse.

–Je paris que son niveau est pire que le tiens, dit Grace. Normal c'est une sang-de-bourbe.

Grace McFadden, son élégance, son humour, son écoute, son racisme...

–Au fait tu vois quoi dans ta tasse ?demanda-t-elle.

–Des feuilles de thé humides, répondit Mona.

–Et sinon ?

–Je crois qu'il y a une mouche morte.

Et elle n'essaye même pas d'être drôle ! Ça c'est du potentiel comique. Trouvez moi une scène, un nez rouge et des chaussures tailles 58.

–Bien le cours est terminé, déclara la voix claire du professeur Tradewell. Je vous rends vos copies du dernier devoir.

Elle se mit à distribuer elle-même les copies, une tâche que l'enseignante avait l'habitude de réserver à l'un de ses élèves. Mona commençait à ranger ses affaires, elle attendit de récupérer sa copie avant de refermer son sac. Au bout de quelques secondes, la copie apparue devant ses yeux. Le professeur Tradewell se tenait face à Mona, elle regardait son élève de toute sa hauteur.

–Mademoiselle Moon, dit-elle. Attendez un peu avant de sortir.

Mona se força à sourire et récupéra sa copie des mains du professeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa copie, la note n'était pas trop mauvaise, alors pourquoi le professeur Tradewell souhaitait la voir ?

Voyons voir, peut-être parce que t'as piqué un petit roupillon pendant son cours, tes ronflements l'ont peut-être gêné. Réfléchit avant de penser des conneries, tout le monde peut voir tes pensées ; surtout si je décide de les retranscrire.

–Bon je t'attends dehors, dit Grace avec un air désolé.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule. En guise de réponse, Mona lui lança un regard paniqué. Impuissante Grace suivit le flot d'élèves qui sortaient de la classe. Bientôt il ne resta plus dans la classe que le professeur Tradewell et Mona... et Lily Evans ? Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard rapide avant de se concentrer sur Tradewell.

–Mesdemoiselles, votre niveau est faible. Trop faible.

Vlan, comme ça, d'un coup, sans aucune entrée en matière ?Mais t'es une vraie méchante toi.

–Mais... tenta Lily en montrant le devoir qu'on venait de lui remettre.

–Vous comprenez la théorie, pas la pratique, expliqua le professeur Tradewell. Et votre examen portera sur la pratique.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant les tables vides.

–Je vais donc vous donnez des cours de soutien, nous chercheront plus activement votre troisième œil.

Vous risquez de cherchez longtemps, aux dernières nouvelles les deux gamines sont des sorcières, pas des aliens.

–Et si nous n'avons pas de troisième œil ?suggéra timidement Lily.

Ce qui vaudrait franchement mieux... trouver des lunettes adaptées, ça doit être coton.

–Même sans troisième œil vous pouvez ouvrir votre esprit et tentez de capter quelque chose ; vous ne savez pas ouvrir votre esprit, l'art délicat de la divination est à votre porter. Je vous attends donc demain après votre dîner pour un cours de soutien.

Lily déglutit avec difficulté.

–Un cours de soutien ?mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ça, je peux apprendre par moi-même, je rattraperais mon retard.

–Désolé mademoiselle Evans, je comprends que cela porte un choc à votre estime, mais il vous faut ce cours. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas tenues d'en parler à vos camarades. Et je saurais restée silencieuse sur ces leçons.

L'estime de Mona ne prend pas un coup trop violent, elle commence à avoir l'habitude des cours de soutiens... surtout ceux qui ne servent à rien.

–Nous disons donc demain dix-neuf heures trente, ici, déclara le professeur Tradewell. Vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux filles se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans échanger un regard. Grace attendait toujours Mona alors que Mary MacDonald, une élève de Gryffondor attendait Lily. Mary et Grace s'évitaient soigneusement du regard.

–Alors ?demanda Grace quelques minutes plus tard.

–Tradewell veut qu'on prenne des cours de soutien, expliqua Mona.

–Toi et Lily ? Décidément, les profs se sont passé le mot.

Et oui, souvenez-vous, l'année dernière Mona aurait pu prendre des cours de soutien en potion avec Lily, mais elle a préféré Rogue. Drôle de goût, je vous l'accorde.

Les deux filles allèrent dîner, comme à leur habitude elle s'installèrent auprès des autres élèves de leur année.

–J'ai entendu deux professeurs en parler, chuchota Avery. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

–À quel niveau ?demanda Wilkes. Genre un changement dans notre programme scolaire, ou une attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui.

–Parle moins fort, ordonna Avery. Une attaque.

–Le Maître des Ténèbres a une fois de plus montré sa puissance au monde, proclama Mulciber d'une voix claire.

Il affichait un sourire satisfait, regardant fixement un point dans le vide. Mona frissonna légèrement.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle frisonne, ce gamin doit avoir avoir des gênes en commun Dark Vador... i_Mulciber, je suis ton père. /i_

Les élèves échangeaient des regards gênés, Avery n'oserait jamais ordonner à Mulciber de parler moins fort. Puis d'un coup, ils se mirent à faire des suppositions sur l'attaque, imaginant les pires scénarios. Plus tard, Mona décréta qu'elle devait prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs de la semaine, son cours de soutien risquait de lui manger beaucoup de temps dans sa soirée du lendemain. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur son frère et ses amis. Ils étaient trop près pour pouvoir les éviter, et Mona avait bien envie de dire bonjour à Bertram.

Une seconde, t'as envie de dire bonjour à Bertram ?et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

–Bonsoir, dit Mona en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Regulus et Bertram répondirent poliment.

–Tu tombes bien toi, dit Terence en lui agrippant le bras.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart, Mona échangea un sourire avec Bertram avant de le perdre de vue. Grace en profita pour s'incruster entre les deux garçons.

–Arrête, tu me fais mal, grogna Mona lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

–J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ton appareil, dit-il. Grand-mère Marine veut que je prenne de nouvelles photos de mes amis.

–Et tu avais besoin de me traîner en m'arrachant le bras pour me dire ça ?

–J'ai autre chose à te demander.

Il n'a pas trop changé apparemment. J'y songe, Mona tu as un appareil photo depuis quand ?

–J'ai entendu Lily Evans se plaindre à une autre de ses amies Sang-de-bourbe, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas trop comprit de quoi elles parlaient, mais j'ai entendu ton nom.

–Oh, c'est rien, dit Mona. Je dois juste prendre des cours de soutien en divination. La prof nous en a donné à toutes les deux.

Tu aurais peut-être dû inventer un mensonge sur ce coup-là.

–C'était trop beau, dit Terence en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me suis dis que tu l'avais traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, tu es juste encore et toujours une incapable.

–Je ne suis pas... oh et plus flûte, tu me gonfles Terence.

Sacrebleu Mona !tu t'énerves ?et tu as presque dit un gros mot, d'habitude tu attends le jour 7 pour te rebeller.

Elle esquiva un geste pour s'éloigner de son frère, mais il l'arrêta.

–Et ta liste, elle est toujours à jour ?

–Oui, je parle à un nom tous les deux jours, expliqua Mona irritée.

–Et hier tu as été parler à qui ?

–À personne.

–Alors aujourd'hui ?

–Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

–On est dans la salle commune, il est trop tard.

–Pas pour un Serpentard, inventa Mona.

Elle regarda discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, et aperçut Mulciber.

–Je dois parler à Mulciber aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Tu m'excuse.

Elle s'éloigna vivement de lui sans lui donner le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers sa cible.

Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, je sais que tu as du improviser mais personne n'a envie d'entendre les délires nazis d'un pro-mangemort.

Mona respira profondément et chercha un sujet de conversation. Elle s'était habituée à aborder des gens sans rien avoir à leur dire. L'exercice devenait à chaque fois de moins en moins pénible.

–Hé, dit Mona.

Quel entrée en matière, il risque de répondre « ho ». Et ensuite vous pourrez faire un tube en chantant hé ho ho ho ho hé ho...

Mulciber se tourna en silence, il haussa un sourcil en voyant que la personne qui l'avait interpelé était Mona.

–Je me demandais si tu avais eu plus d'info sur cette attaque ?demanda Mona.

–Non, dit-il. Mais les professeurs ont l'air de plus en plus catastrophé quand ils parlent entre eux. Et Dumbledore n'est pas réapparu.

–Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

–Non, on nous aurait prévenu. Mais il est peut-être blessé.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Dark Vador te revoilà.

–Il pourrait ne plus être en état de combattre, le seigneur des Ténèbres serait libre d'accomplir ses projets.

Mona se retint de reculer, Mulciber lui faisait vraiment peur.

–J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui prouver que je suis digne d'être dans ses rangs.

Ok, Mona recule doucement...

–Et toi ?demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu ne veux pas entrer au service du mage noir ?

–Je ne me pose pas encore ce genre de question, il ne voudrait pas d'une étudiante de mon âge, je verrais ça dans quelques années.

Surtout ne lui raconte pas que la moitié de ta famille parle de combattre avec l'Ordre du Phénix. À la rigueur parle de l'autre moitié, celle qui veut combattre aux cotés de Voldemort. Évite aussi ceux qui font parti du ministère, comme Rufus Scrimgeour.

–Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut peut-être pas s'occuper de ça maintenant, mais plutôt s'entraîner.

Il lui prendrai peut-être l'envie de s'entraîner sur toi, alors s'il te plaît recule.

–Bon j'ai pas mal de devoir, annonça Mona. On se voit plus tard.

–Au plaisir Mona Moon.

Elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Grace à une table de travail. Tout le matériel de la jeune fille était étalé sur la table mais elle n'avait pas écrit une seule note.

–Il est vraiment pas mal Bertram, déclara Grace en regardant le garçon un peu plus loin.

–Il est même sacrement mignon, renchérit Mona.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe là ?vous allez arrêtez, ce n'est pas de votre âge ce genre de commentaire, je vous rappelle que vous avez... treize ans. Ok j'ai rien dit, mais Mona, fait gaffe quand même à mon petit cœur inexistant, tu resteras toujours pour moi la petite fille qui jouait à la marelle.

Les deux filles attaquèrent leurs devoirs ; au bout d'une heure, Grace referma son sac avec satisfaction.

–Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

–Non, je vais prendre un peu d'avance et faire mon devoir de potion.

–Tu risques d'en avoir pour des heures, dit Grace.

–Je vais demander de l'aide au Prince, déclara Mona.

–Essaye de le convaincre de se faire un shampoing au passage.

Un Prince qui a besoin de se faire un shampoing ?j'ai loupé un épisode ? Enfin toute une année, oui c'est vrai.

Mona se leva et embarqua ses affaires dans ses bras, elle les déposa brutalement sur une table que Rogue occupait à lui tout seul.

–Help, dit Mona.

–Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, dit Rogue avec un sourire.

–Non j'ai besoin des sublimes lumières du Prince pour mon devoir de Potion.

–Tu ne m'auras pas avec de la flatterie, dit Rogue.

–Bien sûr que si, tu m'as déjà laissé m'installer.

Des sourires ?des sublimes lumières ?Prince ? Flatterie ? De l'humour ? NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN

–Ok, dit Rogue. Alors vas-y explique moi ce que tu comptais raconter sur la potion de rataninage.

–Que cela ressemble à une potion de patinage.


	13. 1973 : L'info dans la tasse

**Chapitre non-corrigé. **

**Chapitre 13 : 1973 : L'in-faux dans la tasse.**

**Jour 2**

Mona s'installa auprès de Grace qui s'était une fois plus placée au milieu des garçons. Mona tentait de lutter contre le sommeil qui la rappelait. Elle gardait la tête baissée sur son bol de porridge sans entendre la conversation des élèves à sa table. À un moment, elle comprit sans lever la tête que le courrier était en train d'arriver. Mona ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe le nez dans son bol le crissement aigu d'une chouette la fit sursauter. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant Dame de Cristofane poser juste devant elle. L'animal ouvrit violemment ses ailes et les agita furieusement en direction de Grace qui sauta aussitôt de son siège pour aller se cacher derrière Mulciber. Le volatile changea aussitôt de cible pour se concentrer sur Gaiden Wilkes.

–Ça suffit, dit Mona d'une voix plate. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'as même pas de courrier ?

Ton pigeon voulait peut-être tenter de causer des crises cardiaques à Grace et Wilkes.

La chouette lui tourna le dos, reprit son envol et disparue à travers l'une des hautes fenêtres de la grande salle.

–Est-ce qu'un jour elle arrêtera d'essayer de nous tuer ?demanda Grace en revenant s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

J'espère pas, c'est tellement marrant de vous voir flipper devant de la volaille folle.

–Écoutez ça, dit froidement Mulciber.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le jeune garçon tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier entre ses mains.

–Hier après-midi, plusieurs sorciers de Liverpool ont donner l'alerte au ministère de la magie. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus d'un hôtel moldu. Les aurors arrivés sur place ont trouvé une dizaine de cadavre...

La voix de Mulciber devenait de plus en plus enjoué au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Mona était mortifié d'entendre cette voix dire de tel atrocité. Elle ne comprit plus ce qu'il disait, elle écoutait simplement la joie qu'il ressentait à raconter les monstruosités qui avaient été faite aux moldus.

–Je savais que quelque chose de géant s'était passé, déclara-t-il en reposant le journal.

Cool, allons tuer des gens parce que c'est géant. Espèce de tordu.

Mona tournait la tête, elle ne voulait pas parler et ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'y invite. Son regard tomba alors sur la table des professeurs, elle remarqua avec surprise que le directeur Albus Dumbledore la regardait. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête décontenancée.

Oulala, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Dumbledore regarde-t-il Mona comme ça ?ben vous le saurez pas... jamais, c'est con hein ?je suis le plus méchant des narrateurs. MOUHAHA !... pitain je me fais peur à moi-même.

–On y va ?demanda Mona en direction de son amie. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim.

Grace sursauta. Habituellement, les filles attendaient que Mulciber se lève pour se lever avec lui. C'était une tradition que respectait tous les élèves de leur année. Mona réfléchit à toute vitesse et remarqua effarée que son comportement pourrait amener les autres à croire qu'elle voulait les fuir alors que Voldemort était le sujet de conversation. Et effectivement, elle vit bientôt Mulciber et Avery échanger des regards surpris.

–Il faut que j'aille au petit coin, chuchota Mona assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

–Oui, bien sûr, dit Grace en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en direction de la porte. Dans le hall, elles virent les quatre garçons de Gryffondor qui appartenaient à la même année qu'elles. Mona adressa un sourire à Peter, elle s'apprêtait à avancer vers lui pour le saluer ; mais le garçon sembla soudainement très pressé et fila en tête de son groupe. Sirius Black aperçut la scène et lança un regard meurtrier à Mona, elle lui adressa un large sourire sarcastique.

–Où tu vas ?demanda Grace quelques secondes plus tard.

–Ben... à notre cours de botanique.

–Je croyais que tu voulais aller au toilette.

Grillée. Tu ne veux pas essayer de rester concentrer trente secondes ?

–Tu sais...

–Tu voulais juste t'en aller ?demanda Grace.

–Mulciber m'a fait flipper, lâcha Mona.

–Moi aussi, convint Grace. Je suis d'accord avec les préceptes de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais pas au point d'adorer entendre que des mangemorts ont coupé la tête d'un enfant moldu pour l'agrafer sur une porte.

Mais c'est horrible ! Bellatrix Lestrange est déjà engagée chez les mangemort ?je suis sûr que ça vient d'elle.

–Il faut absolument qu'on se débarrasse de cette tradition à la con, déclara Mona. On ne peut pas continuer à attendre que Mulciber se lève pour se lever à notre tour. Il pourrait croire qu'il peut nous entrainer dans je ne sais quoi.

–Tu as raison, on va se débarrasser de ce rituel, proclama Grace. Pour commencer nous devons trouver une excuse par semaine, puis deux, puis trois et cette routine disparaitra sans choquer personne. On a donc plusieurs jours avant de trouver une nouvelle excuse.

Vous allez faire de la lutte anti-mangemort ?bon d'accord c'est de la lutte anti-mangemort pour des gamines de treize ans. Et puis c'est pas vraiment anti-mangemort mais plutôt, anti-futur-mangemort. Mais c'est un début les filles, c'est un début. J'suis fier de vous, limite la larme à l'œil... sauf que j'ai pas yeux, pas de larme... donc pas de larme à l'œil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mona tentait de décrypter les prédictions que lui envoyait des feuilles de thé séchées. Elle scrutait désespérément le fond de sa tasse sans rien y voir. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa nouvelle voisine de table, mais Lily Evans semblait tout aussi déconcertée qu'elle.

–Bien, dit le professeur Tradewell. Vous avez toutes les deux eu suffisamment de temps pour repérer les indices. Miss Moon commencez, que voyez-vous ?

Mona replongea son regard dans sa tasse. Elle ne voyait rien et appréciait que la mini-humiliation qui allait suivre ne se passerait que devant son enseignante et une élève toute aussi peu douée qu'elle.

–Et bien, commença Mona hésitante. Je crois voir un bateau.

–Un bateau ?répéta l'enseignante.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit sa tasse. Elle la scruta quelques secondes, captivée par la tasse.

–C'est pourtant une tasse très intéressante que vous avez là. Essayer de prédire quelque chose de plus intéressant à Miss Evans. Sa tasse est très révélatrice.

Mona récupéra la tasse, et y plongea à nouveau son regard.

–Laissez vous envahir, mettez vos petits tracas quotidien de coté, laisser votre esprit s'ouvrir, laisser tomber vos défenses.

Le professeur Tradewell employait une drôle de ton, comme-ci elle était pressée.

Elle est louche la Cassandre en puissance, je vous le dit moi.

Mona respira un grand coup en tentant de vider son esprit et de se concentrer uniquement sur la tasse.

–Un cercle... dit-elle après quelques secondes.

–Mais encore ?chuchota l'enseignante d'une voix lointaine.

–Une main et un serpent...

–Parfait dit l'enseignante. Vous pouvez arrêter.

–Attendez, arrêta Mona. Il y a autre chose je crois.

–Vous pouvez arrêter, l'exercice est réussi nous allons pouvoir analyser les signes.

Mona ne décrocha pas son regard de la tasse.

Arrête Mona, tu vas voir des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de voir, Lily Evans aura une fin tragique, elle n'a pas à être au courant.

–Miss Moon, je vous pris d'arrêter, ordonna froidement le professeur Tradewell.

–Une faux...

Un silence brutale s'abattit sur les trois femmes.

–Pouvons-nous commencer à interpréter ce que vous avez vu à présent ?demanda l'enseignante sèchement.

Mona acquiesça timidement.

–Bien, alors le cercle, reprit le professeur. Laquelle de vous peut me dire ce que cela signifie ?

–Amour, répondit aussitôt Lily en ayant du mal à dissimuler un sourire.

–Exactement. La main, Miss Moon ?

–Le serpent c'est la trahison, répondit Mona.

–Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, fit remarquer sévèrement le professeur Tradewell.

Elle semblait profondément agacée par Mona et se tourna vers Lily.

–Miss Pot... Evans ?

–La main signifie l'amitié.

Hoho, vous avez vu, elle a faillit dire Potter ? Le professeur Tradewell serait-elle une vraie voyante et pas une Trelawney en puissance ?

–Et la faux, enchaîna Lily plus sombrement. La mort. Une mort brutale.

–Ou une bonne récolte, intervint l'enseignante en lui adressant un sourire. Que dans votre cas j'adapterais plutôt à de bons résultats scolaires.

–Oh, s'exclama Lily radieuse.

Si la Tradewell a réussi à piger que Lily Evans allait devenir Lily Potter à mon avis elle a aussi pigé que la gamine allait effectivement mourir d'une mort violente.

–Et que voyez vous dans la tasse de Miss Moon ?

Lily se pencha vers la tasse en tentant de décrypter ce qu'elle y voyait.

–Faites le vide dans votre esprit, déclara l'enseignante d'une voix douce. Laisser vous porter en toute confiance.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Mona de se laisser porter en toute confiance. Cela veut dire que Mona ferait mieux de garder son esprit fermé en présence de la vieille peau ?

–Je suis désolé, dit Lily après quelques secondes. Je ne vois rien.

–Faites moi voir ça, dit-elle en prenant la tasse.

Tradewell jeta un petit coup d'œil à Mona avant de plonger son regard dans la tasse. Les secondes passèrent... de longues secondes. Une minute plus tard, l'enseignante détacha son regard de la tasse. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face des deux filles.

–J'avoue que c'est une tasse vraiment difficile, je ne comprends pas tout. Il est inutile de vous redonner cette tasse Miss Evans. Tout est beaucoup trop... flou et mélangé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et releva ses yeux ridés et fatigués vers Mona.

–Vous êtes décidément une vraie énigme.

Pourquoi tu as déjà cherché à pêcher des infos sur Mona ?

Soudain elle se leva, la tasse à la main.

–Il faut que j'aille consulter quelques manuels dans mes appartements privés, dit-elle. En attendant, vous allez vous resservir du thé selon le rituel habituel. Je serais revenue avant que vous ne commenciez à lire la tasse de votre voisine.

Puis elle sortit, laissant seules ses deux élèves.

–Elle est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, souffla Lily.

Mona se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, devait-elle lui répondre ? Avant que Mona ne put dire quoique ce soit, Lily se leva et rejoignit l'armoire où était entreposées les tasses et les feuilles de thé. Mona se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la bouilloire. Elle y jeta un sort pour réchauffer l'eau.

–Tu veux une tasse de quelle couleur ?demanda Lily.

Mona paniqua légèrement, cela faisait deux fois que Lily lui parlait. Mona hésitait à répondre, elle ne voulait pas paraître trop gentille au risque que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle n'avait aucune aversion pour les Sang-de-Bourbe.

–Rose ou bleue ?insista Lily.

–Bleue, dit finalement Mona.

–Tu sais, dit la Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me réponds que mon sang de moldue viendra déteindre sur toi.

À nouveau, Mona sonda son esprit en cherchant ce qu'elle devait répliquer.

–Je sais, dit simplement Mona en lui tournant le dos.

–Je pensais qu'être la cousine de Peter ferait de toi une serpentard fréquentable, dit Lily. Mais Sirius à raison, t'es comme les autres.

–Sirius Black ne sait rien de moi.

Il sait quand même que ta chouette est une timbrée agressive.

–Vu comment tu peines à me parler, dit Lily. On peut au moins dire que tu es comme Mulciber et les autres... une pro-mangemort raciste.

Hé dis donc jeune fille, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas devenir un symbole d'amour, un sacrifice pour la paix, une icône de guerre que tu peux te permettre de juger ma Mona comme ça.

Mona se tourna furieusement vers Lily avec l'intention de répliquer mais le professeur Tradewell choisit cet instant pour revenir dans sa classe.

Fait chier la vieille peau.

–Vous en êtes où ?demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

–On s'apprêtait à boire notre thé, dévoila Lily.

–Parfait aller-y.

Les prédictions qui sortirent de ces deux tasses de thé n'eurent rien de passionnant et n'effacèrent pas de l'esprit de Mona, les feuilles de thé de la première tasse.

–Nous avons beaucoup progressé, expliqua l'enseignante. Revenez demain à la même heure.

Lily agrippa son sac prit la direction de la porte. Mona se retrouva face à un dilemme, courir après Lily pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune animosité à son égard ou bien questionner l'enseignante sur sa première tasse.

–Professeur ?demanda Mona.

–Mmh ?

–Ma première tasse, vous avez découvert ce qu'elle disait ?

Le professeur Tradewell prit le temps de séparer une pile de devoir avant de répondre.

–Je ne suis pas certaine de mon interprétation, je pense qu'il vaut mieux la mettre de coté.

Nan, y'a trop de suspense maintenant. Tout le monde veux savoir ce que tu as vu dans la tasse.

–Même si ce n'est pas sûr, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous avez vu ?

–Le plus gros problème vient de la situation des signes, normalement plus ils sont au bord de la tasse, plus ils sont près dans l'avenir. L'ennui étant que tous les signes que j'ai vu était près du bord de la tasse, mais disposé à l'envers. Ma théorie est que cela ne représente pas votre avenir mais votre passé ou vos origines.

–Quels signes avez-vous vu ?

–Là encore, c'est très compliqué... et peut-être trop compliqué pour vouloir réellement dire quelque chose. J'ai vu plusieurs chose, un crabe, un drapeau, un chardon, de la dentelle, une faux, une fourche, un fusil, un homme, un scorpion, un lézard, un poignard, une souris et un triangle. Tous ses signes étaient très alambiqué les uns des les autres. Je n'ai jamais vu une tasse aussi chargée.

Y'avais tout ça ?... dans une tasse ?

–Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

–Et bien, d'après ma théorie quelque chose c'est passé avant votre naissance et influencera toute votre vie. Cette chose mêle, de l'ambition, des problèmes d'argent, des ennuis sombres, très sombre, peut-être la mort, des secrets, une diversion pour cacher le vrai problème, une visite inattendue qui va tout chambouler et un ennemi caché.

Elle s'arrêta là et scruta le visage de son élève. Mona était surprise, à part les problèmes d'argent, rien ne collait à ce qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire de sa famille.

–Naturellement, je vais encore le répéter tout ça ne sont que des suppositions et la tasse était bien trop floue pour accréditer complètement ses signes.

Alors c'est peut-être pas la peine d'en parler même si la gamine te le demande. Tu vas faire flipper Mona pour rien.

–Bon, merci professeur.

**Jour 3 **

–Est-ce qu'il arrive que les animaux qui t'apportent ton courrier soient normaux ?demanda Gaiden Wilkes.

Il regardait le hiboux miteux étalé sur la table des Serpentard.

–Leurs visites seraient moins amusante, confia Mona à voix basse.

Gaiden sourit une seconde, puis gêné il se détourna de la jeune fille.

Fais gaffe-toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'as répondu gentiment que ça veut dire que t'as le droit de l'approcher.

Mona prit la lettre attachée à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau.

–Va te reposer Errol, conseilla-t-elle. J'enverrais Dame de Cristofane si je dois poster une réponse.

Errol ?Et il est dans cet état ?alors que Ron n'est pas encore né. C'est un hibou né-vieux en fait ?

Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la lettre, Mona se demandait pourquoi sa tante Molly ne lui avait pas envoyé sa chouette Miss Léopoldine, au lieu de Errol le hiboux de Arthur. Mona eut sa réponse en ouvrant son courrier, la missive ne venait pas de Molly mais de son époux.

Paniquez pas, je vous retranscris la lettre.

Mona,

Je te fait suivre cette lettre de ton amie Katherine. Elle l'a évidement envoyé dans cette boite postale moldue que tu lui as donné. N'hésite pas à me renvoyer une lettre pour ton amie moldue.

Amuse-toi bien, on se verra à Noël, Bill et Charlie ont hâte de pouvoir arracher de nouvelles plumes à Dame de Cristofane.

Arthur.

Mona remercia intérieurement Arthur d'avoir proposé cette combine pour que Kathy et Mona puissent s'écrient durant l'année scolaire. Elle ouvrit la lettre et se jeta sur les lignes qui s'étalaient sur trois pages.

Vu les trois pages, je ne vais pas les retranscrire, mais me contenter d'un résumé.

Kathy parlait de son école moldue à Londres, de ses nouveaux amis et d'un certain Léo. Elle parlait également de ses parents qui décidément ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Et puis elle demandait des nouvelles de Mona et expliquait à quel point elle avait hâte de revoir son amie durant les vacances de Noël.

–Alors, demanda Grace. De qui vient la lettre ?

Petite curieuse, ça ne te regarde pas.

–Molly et Arthur.

Grace retourna son attention vers le contenu de son assiette.

–J'ai hâte d'être à demain, confia-t-elle. J'ai plein d'achat à faire.

L'estomac de Mona se contracta, le lendemain une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée et Mona n'avait qu'une mornilles à dépenser ; loin de la soi-disant richesse des Moon.


	14. 1973 : Crème de beauté pour Rogue

**Chapitre non-corrigé**

**Chapitre 14 : 1973 : Crème de beauté pour Rogue. **

Le soir venu, Mona se pressa dans chacun de ses gestes, sa soirée allait être chargée. Elle devait trouver l'une des personnes de la liste de Marine Moon et lui parler. Elle devait ensuite aller à son cours de soutien en Divination et après le couvre-feu elle devait retrouver Rogue dans une salle désaffectée sans oublier d'amener son chaudron. Elle se mit donc à arpenter les couloirs au hasard, le nez sur la liste. Elle était très en retard sur quatre noms, Sirius Black qu'elle avait éliminé depuis longtemps, James Potter, Irène Clay qui était également en troisième année mais à Serdaigle. Le dernier nom était un Poufsouffle de première année un certain...

–Barty ?appela Mona.

Le jeune garçon blond se retourna et adressa un sourire radieux à Mona.

–C'est bien comme ça que tu préfères qu'on t'appelles ?questionna Mona un brin inquiète.

–Oui, Bartemius, c'est trop long.

–Un peu oui, convint Mona. Barty Croupton c'est bien.

Hé je te connais toi... Mona tue-le !Si si je suis sérieux, tue-le cet enfoiré de Doctor Who !

Mona discuta durant quelques minutes avec Barty Croupton, elle le trouvait très gentil.

Ben voyons, t'aimes bien Barty Croupton Junior et tu détestes Sirius Black. T'as décidé de contrarier tout le monde ou quoi ? Bon ça m'énerve, avance rapide (en plus ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça)

Deux heures plus tard, Mona sortait de son cours de soutien en divination. Lily Evans marchait trois pas devant sa condisciple et accélérait la cadence pour distancer la jeune serpentard. La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards noirs à Mona tout au long de la leçon.

–Hé Lily ! Appela Mona.

–Tu arrives à m'appeler par mon prénom, dit Lily sarcastique sans s'arrêter. Ton club de nazi ne risque pas de t'exclure pour ça ?

Et voilà, Lily Evans aussi te déteste. Fais gaffe, tu vas finir dans le club des méchants et je refuse d'être un narrateur d'un membre de ce club. J'ai un certain standing quand même.

–Arrête et écoute moi, ordonna Mona furieuse.

–Pourquoi faire ?demanda Lily en s'arrêtant tout de même.

–Parce que tu m'as jugée sans me laisser le temps de me défendre.

–Vas-y défends-toi.

–Je ne suis ni une nazie, ni une pro-mangemort ni quoique ce soit, dit Mona.

–Ok, je prends note, dit Lily en s'éloignant.

–Décidément les Gryffondor vous êtes tous pareil. J'espère vraiment que Peter n'est pas comme toi et cet idiot de Sirius Black.

–Les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous identiques, dit Lily. Et on ne suit pas aveuglément l'un de nous.

Là elle fait allusion à Mulciber je crois.

–Tu n'es pas à ma place, dit Mona.

–Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Lily en se tournant vers la Serpentard. Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si tu te défends d'être pro-mangemort et tout ce qui va avec, ça ne te déranges pas obéir à Mulciber qui sera sûrement bientôt un fier mangemort.

Et voilà, pile quand Mona et Grace décident de lutter contre l'autorité de Mulciber, on leur balance leur moutontisme à la figure. Oui moutontisme... quoi j'suis le narrateur, j'invente des mots si je veux.

–Tu ne peux pas connaître les règles que les membres d'une famille comme la mienne doivent suivre, expliqua Mona à voix basse.

–Je ne peux pas les connaître parce que je suis une sang de bourbe ?provoqua Lily.

Nan, plutôt parce que tu ne portes pas le nom des Moon, donc tu ne peux pas connaître leurs uses et coutumes. Faut être logique dans la vie.

–Mais arrête de chercher la petite bête, dit Mona. Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Vu mon nom je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux.

–Peter le fait bien lui, dit Lily.

–Parce que moi, Ludo et Terence cachons son comportement à la famille, avoua Mona. Et puis de ce coté là de la famille, ce n'est pas vraiment le premier soucis.

–Et toi, pourquoi tu n'adopterais pas la même attitude que Peter ?

–Parce que je suis à Serpentard et beaucoup plus surveillée, dit-elle.

–Ah et pourquoi ?

Mona agacée recula d'un pas souhaitant partir, cette conversation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, Lily ne faisait aucun effort. Mona mit négligemment la main dans sa poche et sentit la lettre de Kathy reçu le matin même. D'un geste brusque et irréfléchi elle la sortit violemment de sa poche et la pointa vers Lily.

–Parce que ma meilleure amie est une moldue, s'écria Mona.

Tu aurais peut-être du te taire là, d'accord Lily Evans ne semble pas vraiment être une atroce cafteuse mais c'est pas une raison pour tenter le diable.

Lily prit lentement la lettre et commença à la lire.

–Rends-là moi maintenant, dit Mona. Je n'avais pas à me justifier. Je suis ce que je suis et ce que tu penses n'a aucune importance.

Bien dit !

Elle récupéra sa lettre et s'éloigna rapidement d'une Lily Evans médusée. Mona jeta un coup à sa montre, il était largement l'heure de retrouver Rogue.

Le jeune garçon était penché au dessus d'un chaudron, reniflant l'odeur qui en sortait.

–Tu es en retard, dit-il dos à Mona.

–Désolé.

–J'ai commencé sans toi. Tu vas pouvoir continuer la potion, je viens d'y verser la salamandre séchée.

Mona déposa son sac contre une chaise et prit un livre ouvert sur une table.

–Il faut des glaires de troll ?demanda-t-elle Dégoutée après une petite lecture du manuel.

–C'est justement maintenant qu'il faut les ajouter.

Comme de par hasard, il a commencé la potion et s'est arrêté pile au moment ou il faut ajouter les glaires.

Mona retroussa ses manches et s'approcha du chaudron.

Une heure plus tard, Mona et Rogue s'étaient réfugiés derrière une table qu'ils avaient couché sur le coté. Les émulsions de la potion commençaient à perdre en violence.

–Comment tu fais ?demanda Rogue ahuri. J'étais à coté de toi, j'ai guetter le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Pourquoi ça explose à chaque fois ?

–Bonne question, répondit Mona. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Ahah, t'es trop forte Mona... t'es tellement pas douée que t'es trop forte.

Après quelques instants, ils se levèrent et Rogue observa le trou qui était apparu dans le fond de son chaudron.

–Bon et bien on ne peut plus faire de potion, conclu-t-il en observant Mona à travers le chaudron.

–Ce n'est pas grave, confia Mona, j'ai eu une idée.

–Pas grave ?c'était mon chaudron, rappela Rogue d'une voix neutre.

–J'ai eu cette idée durant le cours de botanique, dit Mona en ignorant la réflexion de son ami.

–Un chaudron tout neuf, continua Rogue penaud.

–Tu m'écoutes ?demanda Mona.

–C'est le quatrième chaudron que tu me détruis, rappela Rogue.

–Ah déjà ?Bon alors demande moi c'est quoi mon idée lumineuse.

–Des chaudrons indestructibles ?suggéra-t-il.

–Je serais bien incapable de faire ça, dit-elle.

–Alors quelle est ton idée lumineuse ?demanda Rogue.

–Faire exploser un pot de glaise pour en recouvrir tout le monde.

–Une explosion ?quelle imagination.

Je dirais même plus, une explosion ?quelle imagination ! Non, non, je ne suis pas le Dupond de Rogue.

–Le prochain coup que Mulciber veut une vengeance contre les Gryffondor. Tu lui parles de ce sortilège qui « n'existe pas ». Les Gryffondor auront beau expliquer les effets, les professeurs ne pourront punir personne.

Mona songea qu'avec ce sortilège, les séquelles subit par les lions seraient minimes et suffisamment humiliantes pour plaire à Mulciber.

–Pas con, dit Rogue. Tu oublies un détail majeur.

–Lequel ?

–Ce sortilège n'existe pas.

Voilà qui plombe le joli plan de Mona.

–C'est pas un problème, dit-elle désinvolte.

Si, c'est un problème, on ne peut pas jeter un sort qui n'existe pas.

–Mona, il n'est pas question qu'on recommence, c'est dangereux !

Oui c'est dangereux... qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ?

–Arrête, tu adores ça, dit Mona avec un large sourire.

Wowooh !on se calme, ça veut dire quoi se « tu adores ça » et ce... ce... sourire ?

–On pourrait se faire prendre, dit Rogue.

–Depuis le temps on a apprit à se cacher convenablement.

Hein ?de qui quoi ?qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?Mona tu fricotes avec le non-shampouiner ?

–Il pourrait vraiment nous arriver quelque chose de grave, rajouta Rogue.

Comme tomber enceinte. Oh non Mona pitié, tu es trop jeune pour faire ces choses !

–Tu as quelque chose à perdre ?demanda Mona.

Votre enfance pour commencer.

–Non c'est vrai, allons-y, décréta Rogue.

Noooonnn ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser assister à ça !

–Cool, dit Mona en sortant sa baguette.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

Vous allez utiliser vos baguettes pour copuler ?espèce de pervers.

Mona sortit également un livre de son sac.

C'est quoi ça ?une édition du kamasutra ?

–Tu as déjà fait quelques recherches ?demanda-t-il.

–Oui, j'ai pensé à _serotellus. _

Heu... de quoi vous parlez ?

Rogue lui prit le livre des mains qui se trouvait être un dictionnaire latin.

–Je dirais plutôt _exegihumus_, dit-il après quelques instants.

–C'est ma deuxième option, déclara Mona.

Elle sortit également un pot rempli de glaise de son sac.

Vous voulez faire un remake de Ghost ?

–Bon, pose-le et va te cacher derrière la table, dit-il en désignant la table couchée sur le coté.

–Hé c'est mon idée, je fais la première tentative.

–Comme tu veux.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de m'être complètement planté sur les intentions de ces jeunes gens.

–Aller va t'allonger, ordonna Mona.

J'ai peut-être parlé trop tôt... enfin, j'ai peut-être narré trop tôt.

Rogue prit son sac et celui de Mona puis se dirigea vers la table couché. Il s'accroupit pour disparaître. Pendant ce temps, Mona enleva sa cape pour l'entourer autour de sa tête.

–Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une protection suffisante, fit remarquer Rogue.

–J'ai pas d'armure sous la main, déclara Mona.

–Bonne idée, la prochaine fois on invente un sortilège pour nous protéger durant nos expériences.

Ou alors vous ne faites plus jamais d'expérience, et d'ailleurs vous devriez même arrêter maintenant et ranger vos baguettes.

–Tu es prêt ?demanda Mona.

Rogue se cacha à nouveau derrière la table.

–Vas-y, dit-il.

Mona inspira fortement, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en fixant le pot de glaise sur la table. Brusquement elle leva sa baguette, fit des gestes élégants ou ridicules selon votre humeur, et la pointa vivement vers le pot de glaise en s'exclamant :

–SEROTELLUS_ !_

–

Derrière la table, Rogue ferma violemment les yeux en se protégeant les oreilles. Mona fixait toujours le pot de glaise qui n'avait pas bougé. Après quelques instants, Rogue se releva et échangea un regard avec une Mona déçue.

–Pour une fois que tu voulais vraiment faire exploser quelque chose, dit-il.

Ahahah... purée, Rogue me fait rire. Je ne dois pas aller bien.

–À ton tour, annonça Mona.

Il s'éloigna de la table alors que Mona s'en approchait pour s'y cacher à son tour.

–Prête ?demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Mona répondit par l'affirmative avant de se cacher la tête entre les mains. Rogue brandi sa baguette vers le pot de glaise, il fit tourner son poignet et lança :

–EXEGIHUMUS !

Le pot de glaise éclata répandant de l'argile à travers toute la pièce. Mona se releva vivement.

–Ça a marché ! S'écria-t-elle radieuse.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue éclaboussé généreusement par la glaise.

–Oui, dit-il froidement, ça a marché.

Mona se leva et pointa sa baguette vers son ami pour nettoyer la glaise qui le recouvrait.

–La prochaine fois que tu as une idée salissante, dit-il. C'est toi qui fera tous les tests.

De quoi il se plaint ?tout le monde sait que l'argile est bon pour la peau.

–Promit, dit Mona.

Elle prit les deux sacs posés derrière la table et tendit celui de Rogue à son propriétaire.

–On doit noter notre découverte, décréta Mona.

Comment faire exploser de la boue, sacré découverte.

Mona sortit un livre ou seul la première dizaine de page était noircies. Elle l'ouvrit à la page suivante et inscrivit le nouveau sortilège ainsi que les effets, la date et le nom de Rogue. Rogue lui prit un livre au hasard dans son sac et inscrivit le nom du sortilège là ou il y avait de la place.

–Bon, j'ai sommeil, dit Rogue. On se voit demain.

–Non, avec la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ça risque d'être difficile. Disons plutôt dimanche.

–D'accord.

Ils nettoyèrent la salle et rentrèrent sagement dans leur salle commune... bien après le couvre feu. Ce qui n'est pas du tout sage.

**Jour 4**

Mona et Grace avançaient côte à côte en admirant les boutiques autour d'elles.

–On va acheter des bonbons ?suggéra Grace en désignant la confiserie de Honeyduke.

–Oui, j'ai hâte de voir la boutique, dit Mona. Malheureusement avec mon mal de dent, je ne risque pas de pouvoir en manger beaucoup.

–Ça ne va pas mieux ?demanda Grace inquiète.

–Non, ça me lance, j'irais voir Madame Pomfresh si cela ne se calme pas.

Une seconde, Mona tu as mal aux dents ?non menteuse, je le vois dans ta tête, c'est juste une excuse pour pouvoir justifier que tu ne vas pas acheter de sucreries... bien joué, c'est une bonne excuse.

Les filles entrèrent dans la boutique et laissèrent la douce odeur des bonbons envahirent leur sens.

–Je veux des caramels rouges !décréta Grace.

Hé, Billy the kid !Quoi je suis le seul à lire Lucky Luke ?

Mona passa entre les bacs de bonbons en gardant une main sur sa mâchoire. Pendant ce temps, Grace achetait un peu de chaque bonbon.

–Tu es sûre que tu n'en prends pas ?demanda Grace. Ton mal de dent sera peut-être passé demain.

–Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable, dit Mona. Je connais ma gourmandise.

–Au pire, on partagera les miens, dit Grace.

–Si je n'ai plus mal au dent d'ici là, pourquoi pas.

Je sens que ton mal de dent va très vite s'estomper.

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du magasin bondé, les deux filles sortirent et reprirent leur route dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard.

–C'est Zonko !dit Grace, on n'arrête pas de nous en parler. On y va ?

–Je n'aime pas trop les farces et attrapes, dit Mona. Mais je suis curieuse.

Après le mal de dent, tu n'aimes pas les farces et attrapes ?t'es au courant que deux de tes cousins vont créer une super boutique de farce et attrape dans quelques décennies ? Non évidement tu ne peux pas être au courant, tu es une quiche en divination.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et Mona du faire de sérieux efforts pour ne montrer qu'un intérêt limité aux articles. Grace, elle, était très excitée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et le montrait sans retenue. Les filles ressortirent de la boutique une demie-heure plus tard, Grace avait les bras lourdement chargés.

–Je vais t'aider, dit Mona. Je peux porter des trucs.

–Non, ça ira, dit Grace. Et puis tu as mal aux dents.

T'as pas comprit qu'elle à besoin d'avoir des articles dans les mains pour faire croire que c'est elle qui les as acheter ?

–Aux dents, pas aux bras, insista Mona. Tu vas en faire tomber la moitié.

–D'accord, dit Grace. Prends les plumes mordeuses et les fausses théières.

Mona obéit aussitôt et se retrouva bientôt les bras chargés de paquets.

–Où va-t-on maintenant ?demanda-t-elle.

–Juste ici, répondit Grace chez Gaichiffon.

Mona leva les yeux vers le magasin que lui désignait son amie. Aussitôt, Mona sentit une petite vague de panique monter en elle. Les vêtements en vitrine étaient tous très beau, quelle excuse allait-elle trouver pour ne pas les acheter ? Grace mena son amie sans rien lui demander et passa le seuil tout en faisant résonner la sonnette en haut de la porte.

–Regarde ça ! S'extasia Grace en désignant un mannequin portant une robe de soirée. Trop belle.

–Mouis, dit vaguement Mona.

–Il me la faut ! Décréta Grace.

–Tu devrais peut-être l'essayer avant, suggéra Mona. Ce serait dommage qu'une fois mise, elle ne t'aille plus.

–Oui on va l'essayer.

Elle prit un exemplaire de la robe posé sur un cintre à coté du mannequin. En chemin vers les cabines, Grace s'arrêta à quatre reprises, embarquant différentes tenues que Mona avait toutes trouvées « mouais ». Quelques très longues minutes plus tard, Mona se retrouva assise sur une chaise entourée de tous les achats de son amie. Sur ses genoux elle tenait les vêtements que Grace avait déjà essayé.

–Ça te va très bien, dit Mona lorsque son amie quitta une fois de plus de la cabine.

–Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, conclu Grace avant de retourner en cabine pour reprendre ses vêtements initiaux.

Mona se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rapprocha de la cabine et parla à Grace à travers la cloison.

–Tu vas prendre quoi au final ?demanda-t-elle.

–Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Grace d'une voix étouffée. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour prendre tout ce qui me plaît, je vais devoir faire une sélection.

–Tu devrais ne prendre qu'une seule robe de soirée, conseilla Mona. Tu ne risques pas passer beaucoup de soirée à Poudlard.

–Tu as raison.

Mona se recula de la cabine et Grace sortit après quelques instants.

–Et toi ?tu ne prends rien ?

–Non, dit Mona vaguement. Rien de m'intéresse vraiment.

Grace haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue. Mona sentit aussitôt la panique monter à nouveau en elle. Grace ne devait pas découvrit le pot aux roses. La jeune fille blonde s'éloigna vers une vendeuse pour confier les vêtements qu'elle n'allait pas acheter. Mona se pressa de rejoindre son amie tout en cherchant une autre excuse valable.


	15. 1973 : Prévis de Grève du narrateur

**Chapitre non-corrigé. **

**PS : La fic sur Meredith Moon est terminée !!!!**

**Chapitre 15 : 1973 : Prévis de Grève du Narrateur. **

–C'est sûr, assura Grace platement.

–De quoi ?

–Que tu ne trouves rien d'intéressant, dit Grace froidement. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de faire ses courses à Paris.

Elle désigna les vêtements de Mona qui pour cette journée hors de l'école, n'était pas l'uniforme habituel, mais la copie d'un ensemble français paru dans un magazine. C'est Magda qui avait cousu cette copie.

–Oh, dit Mona radieuse de trouver une porte de sortie. C'est vrai, qu'à côté de Gaichiffon, les boutiques de Paris n'ont rien à voir.

Grace haussa les sourcils en dissimulant avec peine sa jalousie.

Bien joué... j'avoue que pendant un instant j'ai flippé.

Après quelques instants, elles sortirent de la boutique, les bras chargés de paquets. Mona conduisit son amie à la boutique voisine scribenpenne où elle souhaitait acheter de nouvelles plumes. Ainsi, Mona dépensa utilement son argent comme l'avait recommandé Molly. Après cette dernière boutique, elles revinrent sur leurs pas et s'installèrent à une table chez Honeyduckes où elles commandèrent deux bierreaubeurres.

–Heu... Mona, je peux te parler ?

Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent en voyant Lily Evans se tenir auprès de leur table.

–On ne peut pas se parler plus tard, lors de notre prochain cours particulier en divination ?suggéra Mona à voix basse.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'elle craignant que quelqu'un les voit parler ensemble. Heureusement leur table était entourée de plusieurs éléments encombrants qui les dissimulaient assez facilement. Grace faisait comme si la Gryffondor n'était pas là.

–J'insiste, dit Lily. On pourrait aller dehors ?

–Je ne préfèrerais pas, dit Mona. En fait, on serait mieux ici.

Surtout parce qu'une fois assissent, presque personne ne pourra deviner qu'une serpentard et une Gryffondor sont en train de se parler.

–Heu... Grace, dit Mona d'un ton suppliant. Je peux te demander de nous laisser ? C'est l'endroit le plus discret. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

–Mouais, je comprends, dit Grace qui n'avait pas l'air très motivée.

Elle se leva et Lily prit aussitôt sa place.

–Je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle.

–Pourquoi ?

–Te t'avoir jugée si vite, confessa Lily. Ensuite je me suis mise à ta place. Et je comprends que tu fasses semblant d'avoir des préjugés sur les enfants né-moldu. Je me suis dit que si Sirius aurait été à Serpentard, lui aussi aurait été forcé de faire semblant. Et si tu serais à Gryffondor, nous serions peut-être amies.

–Peut-être, dit Mona.

Elle se figea soudain, regardant à travers les feuilles d'un ficus. Aucun doute possible, Terence les avait vus.

–Un soucis ?demanda Lily.

–Mon frère, il est là et il n'a pas l'air content de nous voir parler.

–Je file alors. On se reverra à notre prochain cours avec Tradewell.

Lily se leva et fila rejoindre deux autres filles de Gryffondor à une autre table. Rapide comme l'éclair, Terence se leva de sa propre table et couru à moitié vers sa sœur et s'installa à la place que Grace et Lily avaient occupés.

–Mon petit frère adoré, comment tu vas ?demanda Mona.

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais avec une sang de bourbe ?demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Le petit frère adoré semble très irrité.

–Je parle avec des gens, dit Mona. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

–C'est une sang de bourbe, dit Terence.

–Notre père lui-même dit que les Sang de Bourbe ne sont pas aussi fourbes que le prétendes certains sang-pur.

–Il dit aussi qu'à notre époque, il vaut mieux faire semblant d'avoir les mêmes idées que certain Sang-Pur. Alors de quoi vous avez parler ?

–Cela ne te regarde pas.

–C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Rappela Terence indigné.

–Personne ne nous a vu parler ?demanda Mona. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

–Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?mais moi je t'ai vu parler avec elle.

–Pendant quelques secondes à peine et ni elle, ni moi n'avions l'air super heureuse de cette conversation. Malgré nos différences de milieu, personne ne peut juger sur quelques secondes.

Terence jugea sa sœur silencieusement pendant un instant.

–De quoi vous avez parlé ?insista-t-il.

–Au fait, dit Mona. J'ai du acheter quelques plumes, si tu en veux.

–Et j'ai pris du parchemin, dit Terence. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

–Je change de sujet si je veux. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, ma conversation avec Lily Evans ne te regarde donc pas.

Terence sembla choqué.

–Très bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, je retourne avec mes amis.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Regulus et Bertram. Aussitôt la place vacante en face de Mona fut occupée par les fesses de Grace.

–Ton frère devrait vraiment se calmer, dit Grace.

–Tu as entendu notre conversation ?demanda Mona en se souvenant des plumes et des parchemins évoqués.

–Non, j'ai juste entendu « sang de bourbe » et j'ai vu sa tête.

C'est un mot que ce garçon aime beaucoup prononcé.

–Qu'est-ce que voulait la Gryffondor ?demanda Grace d'une voix peu intéressée.

Sa voix est peu intéressée, mais ça crève les yeux qu'elle veut savoir de quoi Lily voulait parler.

–Eh bien... commença Mona en cherchant un mensonge à toute vitesse.

Un mensonge, un mensonge... heu... Lily à des furoncles sur les fesses, elle veut des conseils. Ou Lily veut devenir une Serpentard, ou elle veut devenir une sang-pur. Non mieux, elle souhaite adopter un hippopotame et le cacher sous son lit à la manière de Hagrid.

–Elle est venue me supplier de ne pas répéter à tout le monde qu'elle est vraiment nulle en divination, mentit Mona.

Ah... ouais, c'est pas mal comme mensonge.

–J'étais sûre qu'elle était encore plus nulle que toi, dit Grace victorieuse.

–Non, dit Mona. Je suis encore plus nulle qu'elle c'est pour ça que j'ai accepter à condition qu'elle fasse la même chose pour moi. Et j'espère que tu n'éventeras pas le secret.

Grace semblait soudain embêtée, mais finit par accepter et les deux filles reprirent la route du château.

Mais enfin Mona tu ne peux pas devenir une pro du mensonge. Ta fic s'appelle « Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle » ; et là tu commences à bien savoir mentir, comme le veulent les Moon. C'est pas franchement hyper rebelle.

**Jour 5**

Mona tenait entre ses mains la liste des noms de Marine Moon. On était dimanche, elle devait donc choisir un élève difficile à atteindre durant la semaine. Elle avait également beaucoup de retard sur quelque noms, parmi eux, James Potter. Après quelques secondes, Mona décida que ce serait sa cible pour la journée. Elle trouva le jeune garçon près du stade de quidditch, malheureusement, il était entouré de tout un groupe d'amis, dont Peter et Sirius Black. Mona les suivi à distance, attendant l'instant où James Potter se détacherait des autres. Et cet instant ne tarda pas à arriver, James se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et s'éloigna précipitamment en direction des vestiaires. Ses amis continuèrent leur route sans lui. Mona saisi l'occasion et se plaça sur le sentier attendant que James vienne à sa rencontre. Et quelques minutes plus tard :

–Hé la cousine ! S'écria-t-il en la voyant.

Il arborait un large sourire en tenant un sac qu'il n'avait pas plus tôt.

–James, comment vas-tu ?demanda Mona avec le même sourire.

–Super, on va écraser les Serpentard au prochain match.

Heu... tu te rappelles que la gamine est une serpentard ?

–Je n'y connais pas grand-chose au quidditch, confia Mona. Je serais incapable de dire quel équipe est meilleure qu'une autre.

Parfait, tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure réponse, ça t'engages à rien, ni pro-serpentard, ni anti-serpentard. Tu progresses mon amie, tu progresses.

–Au fait t'as fait quoi à Lily ?hier matin elle te détestait et maintenant elle te vénère.

–Tout le monde finit par me vénérer, confia Mona.

Ah ah ah, arrête je vais me pisser dessus.

James éclata de rire.

–T'es une marrante La Cousine.

–Et j'ai même un prénom, dit Mona sur le ton de la confidence.

–Un nom surtout.

Il la regarda avec un sourire figé. Mona réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle connaissait l'avis de James sur les Sangs-purs qui accordaient trop d'importance à leur nom.

–Touché, dit-elle. Mais je m'appelle surtout Mona.

–D'accord La Cousine, dit James ravi. Tiens voilà Peter.

Mona se retourna et vit son cousin en train d'avancer vers eux.

–On trouvait que tu mettais du temps à arriver, dit Peter en jetant des regards inquiets aux deux élèves.

–Je suis tombé sur ta cousine, dit-il.

–Salut Mona, dit Peter comme s'il venait de la voir.

–Comment tu vas ?demanda Mona. Le rhume de ta maman c'est arrangé ?

–Oui, elle va mieux. Enfin un peu mieux, on n'est pas encore sûrs qu'elle pourra assister au prochain repas chez Marine.

Tu m'étonnes, personne n'a envie d'assister au prochain repas chez Marine.

–Oui, dit Mona. Moi aussi je sens la fièvre monter.

Peter et Mona échangèrent un petit sourire.

–C'est l'enfer vos réunions de famille ou quoi ?

–Non, dit Mona. En enfer il n'y a qu'un diable.

James éclata de rire alors que Peter gardait la tête baissée.

Bordel de bon sang de bon d'la. Mona est drôle !Je vais servir à quoi moi si Mona est drôle ?

–Bon je vous laisse, dit Mona. Si je traîne trop avec des Gryffondor, on pourrait me suspecter de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

Elle s'éloigna en échangeant des signes de mains avec les deux garçons. Lorsqu'elle fut éloignée, elle entendit la voix de James.

–Elle est plutôt sympa, je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'évites.

Mona eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose dans l'estomac. Peter l'évitait. Elle le savait déjà, mais l'entendre comme ça de la bouche d'un autre. Un autre qui avait aussi dit que Mona était sympa. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sourire qui resta en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Rogue qui avait récupéré un nouveau chaudron.

–Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?demanda Mona en se souvenant qu'elle avait détruit le précédent chaudron de Rogue.

–Je l'ai piqué.

Oh le vilain garçon !

–C'est quoi le programme ?demanda Mona. Une potion de métamorphose ?un filtre de puissance ?

–La potion de ratatinage, comme hier.

–Le truc avec les glaires ?demanda Mona.

–Oui, et tu as de la chance, j'en ai reçu des fraiches.

–Youpi, dit Mona platement.

Des glaires fraiches ?ce type est cinglé.

–Bon on commence ?demanda Rogue. J'ai eu une idée pour un autre sortilège.

–Explique ?

–Un sortilège pour reformer un tas de glaise éparpillé. Pour compléter l'autre.

Glaise, glaire, changer de syllabe les gens.

–Alors c'est partit, dit Mona en retroussant ses manches. La potion pour commencer.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue regardait le chaudron ahuri.

–J'y crois pas, dit-il. Tu as réussi.

–J'ai autant de mal que toi à y croire.

Nan, ça a pas explosé ?sérieux ? J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu.

–Bon, il n'y plus qu'a tout ranger, dit Rogue.

–Et si on le faisait exploser plutôt, pour rigoler ?

Un feu d'artifice de potion pour fêter ta réussite ?

–Les potions ne sont pas faite pour nous faire rigoler.

–Rabat-joie, on va nettoyer alors.

Ils s'attelèrent aussitôt à la tâche en commençant par vider le chaudron après en avoir conservé une partie dans des flacons.

–Comment se passe tes cours de soutien en divination ?demanda Rogue.

–Comment tu sais que j'ai des cours de soutien en divination ?

Parce que Lily Evans est sa super copine.

–J'ai mes sources, dit-il simplement.

–Quelles sources ?

–Des sources secrètes.

Ouais parce que les sources secrètes on ne les dévoilent pas, moi aussi j'ai lu Pagnol !

–Alors, ça se passe comment ?

–Ben la prof est toujours un peu bizarre avec moi, dit Mona. Elle me regarde comme-ci... comme-ci...

T'étais bizarre ?

–Comme-ci j'étais louche, dit Mona. Mais je n'ai rien de très louche.

–Ben un peu quand même.

–Comparée à Mulciber ou toi, non je n'ai rien de louche.

Boulette.

–Qu'est-ce que j'ai louche ?

–T'as un air mystérieux, dit Mona précipitamment.

Un air mystérieux ?un air de cinglé plutôt.

Rogue lança un regard noir à son amie.

–Ta source t'a dit avec qui je prenais ces cours de soutien ?demanda Mona.

–Avec Lily, je sais.

Là tu vois, il l'a encore appelée par son prénom, pitié Mona ouvre les yeux !

–Ta source est bien informée. Cette fille est trop étrange.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce qu'elle est pote avec toi, comme Mona d'ailleurs. Les deux nanas sont siphonnées en fait.

–Ben, un coup elle me déteste et ensuite elle me fait des excuses de m'avoir jugée trop vite. Ce qui est vrai.

–Lily sait reconnaître quand elle a tord.

–C'est une qualité qu'il faut lui reconnaître. Par contre elle est encore moins douée que moi pour les divinations.

Nan c'est pas vrai, elle est plus douée que toi.

–Je veux bien te croire, répondit Rogue avec un sourire.

C'est confirmé Mona est aveugle. Sérieux, elle ne peut pas lire entre les lignes de Rogue ?Quelle co... idiote. Bon la suite des évènements de ce jour 5 n'a pas l'air très palpitant, alors je vais réquisitionner votre attention sur ma pauvre condition. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas de prénom malgré les propositions de vous chers lecteurs. Cette crétine d'auteur ne veux en choisir aucun. Donc je songe à ouvrir une page sur Facebook pour me plaindre. C'est trop un scandale et je suis prêt à faire grève. Alors pour militer avec moi pour une meilleure condition de travail des narrateurs, rendez-vous sur .?ref=home#?gid=74248449181&ref=nf Inutile d'être inscrit sur le site pour consulter la page. Et merci à tous.

**Jour 6**

Merci de m'avoir écouté hier. Alors promis je vais arrêter de vous embêtez avec mes problèmes perso. On retrouve donc notre Mona en grande conversation avec... Lily Evans ?oh purée j'aurais peut-être du commencer le texte plus tôt.

–T'es sûre que tu m'en veux pas ?je me sens tellement gênée, dit Lily.

–Mais non, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ai cru que j'étais comme ça, dit Mona. D'ailleurs, je fais un peu tout pour qu'on le croit.

–Ça ne doit pas être facile de cacher sa vraie nature comme ça.

Elle n'est pas homo ou Serial Killer, elle cache juste qu'elle n'est pas une nazie dans l'âme.

–On s'y fait, dit Mona.

–On a encore un cours de soutien demain, dit Lily. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès.

–Moi non plus, je vois juste des feuilles de thés mouillées et je n'arrive à voir rien d'autre.

–J'aimerais bien savoir avec qui je me marierais, dit Lily d'une voix rêveuse.

Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Nanananereuh !

–Pas que cela m'obsède ou autre chose, ajouta Lily précipitamment. Mais juste comme ça par curiosité. Je ne suis pas à penser tout le temps aux garçons, j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt.

–Moi j'évite de penser au mariage, confia Mona. Par contre, je pense beaucoup aux garçons.

Hein ?et depuis quand jeune fille ?t'as treize ans et alors, tu peux attendre un peu ! M'en fout je vais ouvrir ta tête. Alors voyons voir... purée y'a des dossiers d'ébullitions hormonales ! Et pas mal en plus ! Y'a Aubrey le pote de ton frère, bien franchement c'est pas malin de flasher sur lui. Ensuite... nan... je le crois pas... Mona... tu ne peux pas craquer sur lui... tu ne peux pas... tu comprends, c'est une fanfiction de Harry Potter tu ne peux donc pas flasher sur... James Potter ! Bon c'est bon, j'en ai assez vu, y'a trop de dossier sur tes béguins, je sors de ta tête.

Lily éclata de rire.

–J'y pense un peu c'est vrai, même si je trouve les élèves plus vieux beaucoup plus séduisants. Ceux de notre âge sont tellement immature.

Quel cliché !les garçons ne sont pas forcement immature. Pff trop nul d'abord.

–J'ai un avantage, déclara Mona. Si je ne sors avec aucun garçon durant mes années à Poudlard, je pourrais dire sans problème que c'est parce que ma famille ne le veux pas. Mais en réalité, si j'ai une occasion, j'oublierais très vite l'avis les Moon.

–Au moins, tu n'as pas l'air gauche avec les garçons. Moi, je ne fais que leur hurler dessus, sauf pour...

Elle se figea un seconde.

–Pour ?

–Personne.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ferme son clapet. Quelle fille oserait devenir amie avec un type comme Rogue. Ah oui je sais, vous deux idiotes !

–Je dois y aller, dit Lily. Mais on se revoit demain, on continuera à faire perdre son temps à Tradewell.

–À demain.

Les deux filles partirent chacune de leur coté. Mona prit la direction de sa salle commune. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pas encore commencé ses devoirs. Dont un devoir de Potion assez compliqué. Mona marchait tête baissée en réfléchissant aux arguments qu'elle allait utiliser pour convaincre Rogue de l'aider à faire ce devoir. C'est alors qu'elle heurta un garçon d'une demi tête de plus qu'elle.

–Mona !

Gaiden Wilkes. J'ai pas vu de dossier de béguin te concernant, alors dégage. D'ailleurs t'aurais eu un dossier de béguin, t'aurais du dégager encore plus vite.

–Comment tu vas ?

–Bien et toi ?

–Bien, je vais à la bibliothèque chercher des infos pour le devoir de potion, dit-il. Je ne l'ai pas encore fini.

–Il est assez compliqué, déclara Mona.

–Tu... on... commença-t-il gêné.

Ta gueule, sérieux essaye même pas de lui faire du gringue.

–On pourrait essayer de faire ce devoir ensemble, lâcha Gaiden.

–Ben... en fait...

Tu ne peux pas parce que c'est un futur mangemort très méchant. Il va casser une cheville à Hermione. Enfin je crois, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas potassé. Nan, il meurt avant je crois.

–J'ai déjà fini le devoir, dit Mona. Ce soir je pensais prendre de l'avance pour celui en botanique qui a l'air compliqué aussi.

–Ah... d'accord. Une prochaine fois.

Ou pas, dégage.

–Oui une prochaine fois.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna tête baissée, alors que Mona rejoignait la salle commune, un peu triste de ce qu'elle avait du faire. Son esprit se tourna vers son objectif lorsqu'elle aperçut Rogue assis à une table. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et s'assit à sa table.

–Je croyais qu'on devait éviter de se montrer ensemble, murmura Rogue sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

–J'ai changé d'avis, après tout une Moon mérite amplement la compagnie du Prince au sang-mêlé.

–Ah ah ah, dit Rogue le visage impassible.

–Quoi c'est vrai.

–Tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de potion ?demanda-t-il.

–Non... Pitié aide moi ! Supplia Mona en abandonnant tout faux-semblant.

–Je passe la moitié de mon temps libre à t'aider.

–Il est normal que deux sangs aussi noble que les nôtres s'entraide, dit-elle.

–Arrête de déblatérer des âneries et sors ton livre.

Mona se retint de pousser une exclamation de victoire et attrapa son sac.

–Au fait, si Gaiden Wilkes vient par ici, on révise la botanique.

Pour la première fois, Rogue releva la tête et esquiva un sourire.

–Tu lui brises le cœur.

–Je suis une mante religieuse en devenir, dit Mona.

Rogue fit un drôle de son ressemblant à un rire.

Enfin... je crois, pas sur, c'est louche comme son.

–Alors, dit Mona. Il faut un feu vif ou un feu doux pour la potion ?

–Doux comme pour pratiquement toutes les potions.

–C'est quoi les premiers ingrédients.

–Ils sont notés dans ton manuel.

–La page est barbouillée de glaise, confia Mona.

–T'as pas pu t'empêcher de le re-tester, dit Rogue en parlant du sortilège.

J'ai oublié de vous parler de ce passage qui c'est déroulé avant-hier après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ; mais en même temps, c'était vraiment pitoyable. Mona a explosé un pot de glaise dans sa chambre... J'avoue que quand Grace a trouvé de l'argile sous son oreiller, c'était assez marrant... surtout que c'était en pleine nuit.

–Faut bien l'utiliser une fois de temps en temps, déclara Mona.

Bien sur, surtout sur un manuel de cours.

–Au fait, dit Mona. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Lily Evans. Elle est très sympathique.

–Elle ne te crie pas dessus ?

–Non, il paraît qu'elle garde ça aux garçons.

–Ah ben ça doit ça alors.

Petit rappel ! .?ref=home#?gid=74248449181&ref=nf

**Jour 7 **


	16. 1973 : Pot aux roses

**Chapitre 16 : 1973 : Pot aux roses amical.**

**Jour 7 **

Mona salivait devant le plat de gratin dauphinois qui passait devant son nez.

–Ça fait presque une semaine, murmura Grace à son amie.

–Une semaine que quoi ?demanda Mona le regard toujours figé sur le plat.

–On pourrait sortir de table séparément de Mulciber et des autres, chuchota Grace.

Mona ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait réfléchit à ce plan qu'elle et Grace voulaient mettre en place et elle en avait conclu qu'elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de faire une chose que Mulciber pourrait ne pas apprécier.

–Ça dépend, dit Mona. Il nous faudrait une super bonne idée.

–On pourrait dire qu'on veut surveiller notre ligne et que passer trop de temps à table est déconseillé par le diététicien de la Gazette du Sorcier.

–Comme ça ?du jour au lendemain.

–Mouais, tu as raison. On va préparer ça plus longuement, amener l'idée progressivement. En attendant on peut trouver autre chose.

–On peut chercher le temps que nos assiettes se vident, déclara Mona.

Elle était soulagée, Grace ne parviendrait jamais à trouver une autre idée en si peu de temps.

–J'ai trouvé, dit Grace.

Ben elle est pas arrangeante la McFadden ! Remarque c'est pas plus mal, Mona ne peut pas rester sous l'emprise de Mulciber. Si elle n'a pas le courage de se lever de table toute seule et bien Grace va l'y forcer. Il faut bien l'éduquer un peu la petite Moon.

–J'ai toujours eu mal supporter la crème, tout le monde le sais, dit Grace. Et il y en a dans le gratin. Je vais faire semblant d'être malade.

–Tu es sûre ?

–Si on ne se décide pas maintenant à agir, on n'agira jamais et on restera sous son emprise jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

–Oui, assura Mona avec plus de courage qu'elle n'en avait. Tu as raison, on va le faire.

Youpi Mona ne deviendra pas une vilaine mangemort !

Les deux filles mangèrent le contenu de leur assiette à vive allure. Grace reprit du gratin en insistant bruyamment sur le fait qu'il était délicieux. Puis peu après l'arrivée du dessert, des tartes aux chocolats, Grace et Mona échangèrent un regard.

–Ouh, j'ai mal au ventre, déclara Grace d'une voix claire.

–Beaucoup ?demanda Mona faussement inquiète.

–Je crois que je vais vomir.

–Ça doit être la crème, dit Mona. Tu l'as jamais supportée.

–Je vais vraiment vomir, dit Grace une main devant sa bouche.

–Vite les toilettes, dit Mona en se levant d'un bond.

Grace se leva à son tour, Mona attrapa deux petites tartelettes et força son amie à avancer. Gaiden lança un regard inquiet à Grace, Rogue haussait un sourcil alors Mulciber restait de marbre. Elles marchèrent rapidement entre les deux tables et après avoir atteint le hall, elles filèrent se mettre à l'abri au détour d'un couloir. Là elle se stoppèrent, Mona sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, la peur semblait avoir prit position quelque part dans son estomac.

–On l'a fait, dit Grace stupéfaite.

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

–Merci de t'être levée avant, j'avoue que je n'y serais pas parvenu autrement, confia la blonde.

–Pas de quoi. Tartelette ?

Elle montra les deux tartelettes aux chocolats qu'elle avait embarqué. Grace se mit à rire, Mona l'imita aussitôt. Soudain Grace se figea.

–Quoi ?demanda Mona.

–Je crois que... je vais vraiment vomir.

Là c'est moi qui me bidonne.

Grace repoussa son amie et couru vers les toilettes les plus proches. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après que Grace eut soigneusement vidé son estomac, les deux filles se séparèrent prenant des directions différentes. Grace, livide, rejoignait la salle commune tenant sa tartelette à la main. Mona elle se léchait les doigts tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'un nom de sa liste. Idéalement, elle devait trouver cette fille de Serdaigle. Elle devait faire vite, le professeur Tradewell l'attendait pour lui donner un nouveau cours de soutien dans moins d'une demie-heure.

On va pouvoir discuter de moi pendant que Mona cherche Irène. Donc, merci aux personnes qui me soutienne sur facebook. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu y accéder, taper « narrateurs » avec un S dans le moteur de recherche de facebook. Et je persiste, je ferais une grève si je n'ai pas de nom.

Mona aperçu bientôt la fameuse élève de Serdaigle venant à sa rencontre.

–Hé Irène, l'arrêta Mona.

–Bonjour Mona, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Irène Clay avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisettes et une bouche particulièrement grande.

–Tu t'en sors avec ce devoir en botanique ?demanda Mona.

Les serpentard et les Serdaigle avaient leur cours de botanique ensemble.

–Je le trouve un peu tordu, répondit-elle. Et puis surtout, on s'en fout un peu de la vie des plantes en pot.

Mona esquiva un sourire.

–C'est tout de même mieux lorsqu'elles sont en pot plutôt qu'à se promener librement dans le parc.

–J'ai encore le merveilleux souvenir de Mucilber tombant sur les fesses renversé par un cactus géant, s'exclama Irène.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de cette scène qui s'était déroulée deux mois plus tôt.

Et pourquoi j'étais pas là pour voir ça moi ?j'aurais parfaitement décrit la scène, j'aurais peut-être fait quelques interruptions, mais j'aurais vraiment fait une super narration. Pour cette année j'ai eu quoi comme plaisir hein ?Rogue recouvert de boue ?bon ok, c'est vrai que c'est au moins à neuf sur l'échelle du bidonnage. Mais un Mulciber tombant sur ses fesses ?je voulais voir ça moi !

–Tu ne vas pas lui répéter ?demanda soudain Irène sérieuse.

–Il me fout trop les jetons pour ça, confia Mona à voix basse. Moins je lui parle mieux je me porte.

–Vous êtes bizarre à Serpentard quand même.

–Oui on a notre lot de petits monstres.

–Et ton frère, lui c'est un sado ?

–Un sado ?demanda Mona surprise.

Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer clairement ce que cela veut dire, tu es trop jeune.

–Oui, reprit Irène. Il ne m'aime pas, pour ne pas dire qu'il me déteste ; et pourtant une à deux fois par mois il vient me parler.

–Eh bien, commença Mona. Je suppose qu'il doit apprécier ta conversation, même s'il ne t'apprécie pas toi.

–La semaine dernière je lui ai parlé de la dernière chanson de Célestina Moldubec, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

–Célestina Moldubec ? Non effectivement, il ne devait pas apprécier.

–M'en veux pas, mais je crois que ton frère à un grain.

Et toi apparemment t'es très conne. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose à la frangine. Nan mais sérieux tu l'as faite où ton éducation ?

–Il est spécial, oui, lâcha Mona.

Spécial ?nan la conne a raison, il a un grain.

–Pourtant à chacune de nos conversations on finit par se disputer. On pourrait imaginer qu'il se lasserait.

–Terence est plutôt du genre à insister.

Les deux filles se séparèrent après quelques minutes et Mona rejoignit son cours de soutien. Le professeur Tradewell et Lily Evans était déjà installées, Mona se pressa de s'asseoir aux cotés de Lily qui lui adressait un sourire rayonnant.

–Vous avez faillit être en retard Miss Moon, déclara l'enseignante d'une voix froide.

Mais elle ne l'est pas, elle a faillit alors fout lui la paix.

–Nous allons revoir la lecture dans les feuilles de thé, annonça le professeur Tradewell. Allez vous cherchez des tasses.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'armoire qui contenait les tasses.

–J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne t'aime pas, souffla Lily.

–J'ai la même impression. Pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait.

–Dans un sens je préférais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, confia Lily. Par moment je la trouve condescendante à mon égard. Je le sais que je suis une fille de moldu en plein guerre fasciste.

Elles revinrent s'asseoir sur leurs chaises en bois, tenant chacune une tasse entre ses mains.

–L'eau est chaude, annonça le professeur Tradewell d'une voie claire. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mona n'en revenait pas de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation. Elle tenait la tasse de Lily entre les mains, observait les feuilles de thé et comme d'habitude ni vit rien d'autre que des feuilles de thé.

–Miss Evans ?demanda Tradewell. Est-ce que vous êtes prête ?

–Je... je pense, dit Lily peu convaincue.

–Alors on vous écoute.

Lily prend une forte inspiration et figea son regard vers le fond de la tasse de Mona.

–Je vois deux chiens ce qui signifie de l'amitié, il y aussi un triangle, ce qui signifie un événement inattendu, dit Lily. Et pour finir je vois un dragon, ce qui présage des changements en vue. Et tous ses signes sont situés tout au bord de la tasse. Il devrait donc se dérouler dans peu de temps.

Le professeur Tradewell adressa un large sourire à son élève et lui prit la tasse des mains. Lily semblait assez fière du résultat.

–Effectivement, dit-elle. C'est exactement ça. Je suis très fière de vous Miss Evans.

Puis elle se tourna vers Mona et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

–À votre tour, Miss Moon.

Mona sursauta et redirigea son regard vers le contenu de la tasse qu'elle tenait.

–Eh bien, commença Mona hésitante. Une assiette.

–Une assiette ?répéta L'enseignante. L'assiette ne fait pas partie des signes de la tasséomancie.

–Ah ?dit Mona vaguement surprise.

–Concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît, demanda le professeur.

Mona se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les feuilles de thé.

–Une branche, dit-elle finalement.

L'enseignante soupira et lui prit la tasse des mains.

–Oui, peut-être que vous l'avez vu, convint-elle observant les feuilles.

–Ça signifie une nouvelle amitié, dit Mona.

Wha, trop fort, moi aussi j'aurais pu prévoir qu'avec ce qu'il vient de se passer entre toi et Lily vous allez devenir potes.

–Bon, dit Tradewell. Je suppose que vous avez des devoirs. Alors filez.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard surprit et se levèrent d'un bond de leur siège. Le professeur Tradewell alla s'asseoir à son bureau l'air profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Mona vit alors les deux tasses qui n'avaient pas été nettoyées.

–Tu viens ?demanda Lily.

–Je vais essayer d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, dit Mona. Vas-y sans moi.

Lily acquiesça et sortit hors de la classe.

–Professeur ?appela Mona. Vous voulez que je nettoie les tasses ?

–Faites vous plaisir, répondit l'enseignante d'une voix morne.

Mona sortit sa baguette et en un tour de main, la tasse fut propre. Elle les rangea ensuite dans l'armoire.

–Professeur ?

–Mmh ?

–Je peux vous posez une question ?

Tu ne comptes pas lui demander pourquoi elle ne peut pas te saquer j'espère ?

–Mouis, dit l'enseignante en se redressant mollement vers Mona.

Mona ouvrit la bouche et essaya de formuler des mots mais aucun son ne sortit.

Et voilà, maintenant tu as bien l'air ridicule, la bouche ouverte comme ça.

–Il y a quelque chose sur vous Miss Moon, dit subitement l'enseignante. Sur votre aura, sur votre famille que je n'aime pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je ne l'aime pas. Cela répond à la question que vous souhaitiez me poser ?

–Ou... oui, lâcha Mona surprise.

–Bien.

L'enseignante se pencha à nouveau vers son bureau et prit une pile de copie. Mona hésita un instant, puis elle bondit vers son sac de cours qu'elle avait abandonné sur la chaise et sortit hors de la salle de classe. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Elle était sous le choc, qu'est-ce que la voyante pouvait-elle voir de si négatif sur « l'aura » de Mona.

–Ça va ?demanda une voix inquiète.

Mona ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily Evans qui visiblement l'avait attendu.

–Oui, dit Mona. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie plus qu'avant, c'est tout.

T'es pas du tout cramée.

Lily semblait dubitative, mais ne dit rien. Les deux filles marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'un élève de Serpentard apparaisse devant elles. Rogue regardait les deux filles avec un air inquiet. Il vint vers elles après quelques hésitations.

–Tu devrais faire gaffe, dit Rogue à Mona. Gaiden te cherche, il m'a demandé où tu étais.

Lily gardait les yeux baissés, passionnée par les ongles de ses mains.

–Et tu lui a répondu quoi ?demanda Mona.

–Que j'étais pas ta baby-sitter, dit Rogue.

–Il n'a pas du apprécier, supposa Mona.

–Il n'a qu'à comprendre tout seul.

Tu veux que Gaiden comprenne tout seul que Mona ne veut pas de lui ?mais es-tu sûr qu'il possède assez de neurone pour ça ?

–Bon je retourne dans la salle commune, je vais essayer d'asseoir Gaiden dos à la porte pour que tu puisses te faufiler, déclara Rogue.

–Fais gaffe, tu es en train de faire une chose gentille pour moi, fit remarquer Mona.

En guise de réponse, Rogue lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna vivement le dos. Il bougea tellement vite qu'une plume s'échappa de sa robe.

–Prince !rappela Lily.

Rogue se figea et se tourna lentement. Lily et Rogue échangèrent un regard effaré, pendant que Mona les regardait tour à tour, surprise.

–Prince ?répéta Mona. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à connaître ce surnom à Poudlard.

–J'ai dit la seule à Serpentard, rectifia Rogue en se rapprochant des deux filles.

–Comment tu le connais ? Demanda Mona à Lily.

–C'est Severus qui me la dit, dit-elle fautive.

Mona recula d'un pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Alors il faut le temps que tout le système cérébral se mette en place.

–Attendez, dit Mona. Il y a un truc que je ne saisis pas. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je t'appelle comme ça parce que c'est ce que tu es. Tu ne voulais pas mettre les autres au courant parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais réellement. Ça veut dire que Lily... ?

Rogue et Lily échangèrent à nouveau un regard embarrassé. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Mona le coupa.

–Vous sortez ensemble ?

Et voici la déduction du siècle ! Severus Rogue et Lily Evans sortent ensemble !

–NON ! Dirent les deux autres en chœur.

–On est juste ami, dit Lily précipitamment. D'avant Poudlard. Mais comme je suis à Gryffondor et Prince à Serpentard, on a jugé plus judicieux de garder notre amitié secrète.

Tien ça me rappelle quelque chose.

–Je comprends parfaitement, dit Mona. Je suis surprise, mais je comprends et je ne dirais rien.

–T'as intérêt, sinon tu te débrouilles avec tes explosions de chaudron, déclara Rogue.

Ça serait dommage, j'adore quand tu es recouvert de substance visqueuse.

–On devrait peut-être y aller, dit Lily. C'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Les trois élèves repartirent dans la même direction.

–N'empêche, dit Mona à Rogue. Quand je t'ai dit que je trouvais Lily sympathique, tu aurais pu me dévoiler le pot aux roses.

–Tu me trouves sympathique ?demanda Lily.

–Un peu trop rousse, mais on va faire avec, dit Mona avec un sourire.

Et voilà, Mona fait encore de l'humour, elle finirait par me mettre au chômage technique si je ne faisais pas grève à partir de maintenant tout de suite !

Les voix des trois élèves s'éteignit peu à peu qu'il progressaient ensemble dans le couloir avant de se séparer pour rejoindre des destinations différentes.

----------------------------------

Fin d'une semaine en 1973.

à suivre une semaine en 1974


	17. 1974 : A Nonyme

**Chapitre 17 : 1974 : A. Nonyme.**

**Jour 1**

Bonjour je m'appelle Anatole Nonyme et je serais votre narrateur pour cette histoire. Notre voyage à destination de l'année 1974 durera 7 jours. La grève étant terminée nous allons décoller ; veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage et je vous remercie d'avoir choisit la compagnie des Moon.

Mona avala un morceau de filet de lieu, imbibé de beurre blanc et ferma les yeux pour apprécier sa dégustation.

Vous voulez que je vous donne la recette du beurre blanc ?c'est très rapide. Des échalotes coupées en tout petit, du vin blanc, du vinaigre blanc (moitié moins que le vin). Tout ça dans une casserole à feu tout doux doux doux. Quand les échalotes sont transparentes vous ajoutez beaucoup de beurre coupé en dés et conservé au frigo auparavant. Et vous remuez vivement en laissant la casserole sur le feu doux doux doux... Vous n'en direz des nouvelles.

Mona rouvrit les yeux, et vit avec stupéfaction que Gaiden Wilkes la regardait avec un sourire.

Et c'est pas un sourire, « genre je me fous de ta gueule », ce que tout le monde aurait pu faire vu la tête de Mona lorsqu'elle bouffe son poisson. Non, c'est un sourire genre « comment c'est trop mignon ! ». Donc maudit Wilkes, dégage de là ou je m'énerve.

Mona détourna bien vite son regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Mulciber, Avery et Rogue en grande discution sur leur idole « Lord Voldemort ». Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais Mona put entendre chaque syllabes de leur conversation.

–Apparemment il recrute tout le temps, expliqua Avery. Parfois il envoie plus d'hommes pour enrôler de nouveaux fidèles. Du moins, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit.

–Il nous suffit donc de trouver l'un de ceux qui recrutent au moment ou nous sortons de l'école, déclara Mulciber.

–N'importe quel fidèle fera l'affaire, déclara Rogue. Il sera trop content de ramener au Maître de nouvelles recrues.

La fourchette de Mona tomba dans son assiette en résonnant. Les trois garçons cessèrent aussitôt de parler. Mona ne se tourna pas vers eux, mais guetta Rogue du coin de l'œil. Il reprit son couteau et sa fourchette et entama son assiette, tandis que Mulciber et Avery reprenaient leur conversation.

Mulciber a donc fini de convertir Rogue ?il deviendra mangemort ? Comment j'suis sur l'cul !

Mona termina sa propre assiette alors que Grace commençait à faire la liste des garçons qui lui plaisait bien.

–Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour Bertram, déclara Grace à voix basse.

–Comment ça ?

–Il nous plaît à toutes les deux ! Rappela la blonde. Alors on décide que celle de nous qu'il ne choisira pas ne sera pas jalouse de l'autre.

–D'accord, dit Mona. Bien sûr, tu as raison, nous devons nous décider avant.

Mona savait qu'elle mentait ; si jamais son amie parvenait à approcher Bertram de plus près, Mona aurait du mal à dissimuler sa jalousie. Bertram n'était pas le seul garçon intéressant aux yeux de Mona, elle balaya la grande salle du regard et s'arrêta sur deux ou trois visages attrayants. Elle tomba par hasard sur celui de Remus Lupin, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'assistait plus au cours.

Trois jours ?ben voyons, ce ne serait pas le temps que dure la pleine lune ?

Les yeux de Mona se tournèrent à nouveau sur ses camarades. Gaiden l'épiait encore du coin de l'œil.

Au Nomdidiou ! Mais qu'il arrête, Mona fait quelque chose !

–Faudrait peut-être que tu expliques à Gaiden que tu ne le trouves pas beau, murmura Grace. Le pauvre, il souffre en silence.

–Pas question que je lui explique, dévoila Mona. Je ne suis pas très courageuse.

–Quel scoop, répondit Grace laconique. Bon on y va ?

Elle se leva et Mona l'imita après avoir engloutit la dernière bouchée de son poisson trempé dans la sauce blanchâtre.

–À tout à l'heure, lança Grace à l'assemblée.

Une seconde ! Vous n'attendez plus Mulciber ?vous vous barrez comme ça ?Mais... mais... comment j'suis trop fier...ému... limite j'en pleurerais de joie...

Limite hein !... j'suis pas en train de chialer !... nan mais je précise.

Les deux jeunes filles de quatorze ans sortirent de la grande salle. Elles arpentèrent les couloirs en direction de la salle de classe où se déroulerait leur prochain cours.

–Ne regarde pas, mais on est suivit, murmura Grace.

Oh nom di diou ! Par qui ?Voldemort ?Bellatrix Lestrange ? Drago Malefoy ?ah non il n'est pas né c'est vrai.

–Par qui ?

–Gaiden.

Nan mais il le fait exprès l'abruti ! Il commence vraiment à me courir sur le haricot, il faut faire quelque chose, Mona fait un truc !

–Tu me donnes de l'avance ?demanda Mona à son amie.

–Comme d'habitude, répondit Grace. Fuis, je te couvre !

La fuite ! C'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

Les deux filles attendirent de contourner un couloir, puis Grace renversa le contenu de son sac sur le sol et Mona fila à toutes jambes.

C'est quoi le plan ?Wilkes est sensé glisser en mettant le pied sur le trousse rose fluo de Grace ?

Lorsque Mona arriva au bout du couloir, elle prit à droite et dévala une foulée de marches. En bas, elle vit une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation, elle traversa au pas de course l'ancienne salle de classe et franchit une autre porte. Elle longea le couloir dans lequel elle atterrit, brusquement elle s'arrêta et observa attentivement le mur devant ses yeux. Mona chercha une fissure entre les pierres ; lorsqu'elle la trouva elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la petite crevasse. Elle murmura une incantation et une partie du mur se déplaça pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon en très mauvais état.

Mais alors Mona, tu trouves des passages secrets ?mais c'est plutôt pas mal... je suis fier de toi.

Elle alluma sa baguette magique et monta sur la première marche avant de refermer le passage. Elle monta les escaliers lentement et le plus silencieusement possible. Soudain elle dérapa, elle leva sa main pour se cramponner à quelque chose et sentit une main la rattraper. Elle récupéra son équilibre avec hâte et pointa sa baguette allumée vers son sauveur ; paniquée par présence d'une autre personne à cet endroit.

–La Cousine ! S'exclama une voix enjouée.

–James ! S'écria Mona soulagée en le reconnaissait. Tu m'as fichu la frousse. Tu ne pouvais pas dire que t'étais là ?

–Et ne pas te fiche la trouille ?

–Tu es tout seul ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, malheureusement, dit James. J'ai trouvé ce seau si facile à renverser, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je regrette vraiment de n'avoir pas pu partager la vision de Rusard hurlant contre Peeves.

Mona étouffa un petit rire.

C'est pas si hilarant que ça, « Rusard qui hurle contre Peeves... », c'est d'un commun.

–C'est pour ça que tu es là ?demanda-t-elle.

Nan, il utilise des passages secrets pourris parce que Wilkes a aussi le gros béguin pour lui.

–Oui, et toi ?

–Ben... c'est compliqué, dit Mona.

Je croyais que tu avais fait des progrès en mensonge !

–Tu m'en dira tant, et comment tu connais ce passage ?questionna James curieux.

–On m'en a parlé, répondit-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Et là c'est pas un mensonge. Donc tu ne l'a pas découvert tout seule ? Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit sur ma fierté pour toi... ben oublie.

–Qui ça ?demanda James. Peter ?

Mona pouffa légèrement avec sarcasme et James comprit aussitôt qu'il avait dit une annerie.

Tu as finit par admettre que Peter était un enfoiré ?

–Alors qui, Sirius, Remus ?il n'y a que nous quatre, expliqua James. Sauf si oublie Lily qu'on a traîné ici le jour ou Sirius a lancé un maléfice de Poiroreilles dans le couloir à coté. Il a bien fallut qu'on se cache, McGonagall débarquait.

–C'est une autre personne, mentit Mona.

James parut intrigué mais convaincu.

–

–On monte ? on va arriver en retard au cours de Sortilège, prévint Mona.

–Oui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers presque à quatre pattes pour ne pas tomber.

–C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas amie avec Lily Evans, dit James. Je pourrais te poser plein de question sur elle.

Vraiment dommage.

–Dommage que tu ne sois pas ami avec Bertram, lâcha Mona.

–Qui ça ?demanda James soudain intéressé.

–Personne, répondit-elle avec précipitation.

–Bertram... répéta-t-il pensif. Bertram Aubrey ?ce crétin de troisième année?

–Je pense que nous sommes arrivés, dit Mona. Tu sors en premier ?

–Pourquoi moi ?

–Parce que tu es à Gryffondor, tu es sensé être courageux, tu pourras affronter tout ce qu'il y aura de l'autre coté.

–D'accord, mais si je vois Rusard avec son balai. Je te dénonce pour le seau.

–Essaye pour voir !s'écria-t-elle amusée.

James ouvrit prudemment le passage et regarda soigneusement la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Après quelques instants, il fit signe à Mona de l'imiter. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une remise où était entreposé des tables et des chaises casés. Ils sortirent de la salle, rasèrent un couloir et atterrir devant la salle de classe des sortilèges. James rejoignit les Gryffondor où il conta son aventure à ses amis. Peter semblait gêné de voir James revenir avec Mona. Mona elle, rejoignit Grace sous le regard ahuri de Gaiden.

–Tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser ?demanda Mona.

–Gaiden ?on s'en fout, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec James Potter ?demanda Grace stupéfaite.

–On cueillait des pâquerettes, dit Mona.

Même pas drôle ! En plus le coup des pâquerettes, le capitaine Haddock l'a déjà faite au professeur Tournesol !

Le minuscule professeur Flitwich fit entrer les élèves dans sa classe et le cours commença.

Plus tard dans la salle commune, Mona s'était installée auprès de Rogue, elle recopiait les notes qu'il avait prit durant le cours de Potion.

–T'es une vraie mouche, dit Mona en plissant les yeux pour lire ce que son ami avait écrit.

–Tu peux aussi te débrouiller toute seule, rappela Rogue.

–Mais la reine des mouches ! Se reprit Mona.

La reine des Mouches ?... ahhahah, je viens de visualiser Rogue avec des ailes bleues et pleins d'yeux.

–J'ai peut-être trouvé un truc, déclara Rogue un ton plus bas.

Des excréments ?

–Une potion ?demanda Mona vaguement.

–Un sortilège, répondit-il.

Aussitôt l'attention de Mona lui fut entièrement accordée.

–Je t'écoute.

–Tu te rappelles le truc ou l'on n'a jamais trouvé d'anti-sort, dit Rogue.

–Trop bien, répondit-elle. C'est très frais dans mon esprit. Je suis resté coincée près de trois heures jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent.

–Je pense avoir trouvé anti-sort, dévoila Rogue. Je l'ai testé sur un elfe de maison.

–Tu as fait quoi ?

Quel montre ! Il a testé un sort sur un pauvre elfe.

–Tu as testé un sort sans moi ? S'offusqua Mona.

Ben et le pauvre elfe ?

–Ça m'est venu comme ça, tenta Rogue soudain mal à l'aise.

–On avait dit qu'on testerait toujours tout ensemble, se plaignit Mona.

Vous testerez toujours tout ensemble ?Tout ?vraiment tout ? Beurk.

–Mais je ne l'ai pas testé sur un humain, rappela-t-il.

–C'est moi qui vais le tester sur toi, décréta Mona. Lèves-toi, on va dans la salle de classe vide à côté.

Elle se leva et attendit auprès de la table que Rogue l'imite. Il hésita une seconde puis finalement se leva de mauvaise grâce et suivit Mona hors de la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue logeait le bas de sa robe de sorcier dans ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Mona leva sa baguette magique vers lui.

–Prêt ?

–Ben... commença Rogue méfiant.

–LEVICORPUS ! Lança Mona.

Elle vit Rogue se faire harper par la cheville et rester suspendu dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol.

Ça aurait été dommage de louper Rogue dans cette posture, avec sa robe dans les chaussettes... mé-mo-ra-ble.

–Parfait, déclara Mona.

–Et maintenant l'anti-sort, dit Rogue faussement désinvolte.

–Tu ne me l'a pas donné, l'informa Mona amusée.

–Je vais te le donner maintenant.

–J'irais bien tester un autre sortilège sans toi, dit-elle en esquivant un geste pour s'éloigner.

–Liberacorpus ! Dit Rogue paniqué. Aller lance-le !

–Maintenant ?

–Oui !!!!

Demain c'est bien aussi.

–Liberacorpus ! Lança Mona.

Rogue descendit lentement vers le sol, il attrapa le dossier d'une chaise et s'installa lourdement. Après quelques secondes, il remit sa robe et ses chaussettes en place.

–Au fait, pourquoi tu es revenue avec James Potter tout à l'heure ?demanda-t-il.

–C'est compliqué, dit Mona.

C'est ton mensonge standard ?c'est compliqué ?

–Tu le connais un peu, je te vois souvent discuter avec lui, apprit Rogue suspicieux.

–Il est gentil.

–C'est un crétin, affirma Rogue platement.

–Parfois, consentit Mona.

–Il t'as parlé de Lily ?

–Oui, je pense qu'il a le béguin pour elle.

–Je le pense aussi, dit Rogue qui semblait très embêté.

Rogue est amoureux de Lily, James est amoureux de Lily et Lily elle aime qui ? Mona ?ça ferait une fic originale au moins !

**Jour 2**

En ce jeudi à la météo morose, Mona sortit de la grande salle après avoir dîner lorsqu'elle tomba sur Irène Clay ; la jeune Serdaigle qui n'aimait pas beaucoup Terence.

Comme tout le monde, qui pourrait aimer Terence franchement ?

–Salut, dit Irène.

–Salut, répondit Mona en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas à chercher une personne de la liste de Marine Moon pour ce jour. La liste était venue à elle.

–Je suis sous le choc, déclara la Serdaigle. Je viens de voir Lily Evans rire à une vanne de Rogue. J'ai eu un choc.

Mona éclata de rire avant de lui répondre.

–Effectivement ça peut être assez étrange.

–Je me demande pourquoi Lily Evans est amie avec ce... truc.

WO ! Une seconde ! Tout le monde sait que Rogue et Lily sont potes ?première nouvelle ! Heureusement que je savais déjà que Rogue était un truc, sinon j'aurais été gravement perturbé.

–Remarque, reprit Irène. Toi aussi tu traines pas mal avec lui.

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Mona, épiant sa réaction.

–Et bien... hésita Mona. Il est plutôt doué en potion et dans d'autres matières. Il arrive qu'il me prête ses notes lorsque je n'ai pas bien suivi le cours. Forcement ça créer une sorte de lien amical.

La pro du mensonge en action.

–Mouais, dit Irène peu convaincue.

Alors que pourtant elle était très convaincante notre Mona, sérieux j'y aurait presque cru si je ne savais pas que Mona et Rogue inventaient clandestinement des sortilèges.

–Au fait, j'ai frappé ton frère, dit naturellement Irène.

J'adore cette fille, elle rend service à la société. Nous devrions tous frapper Terence.

–Il l'avait mérité j'en suis sûre, affirma Mona lorsque la surprise fut passée.

–Il a dit que j'étais chiante, bavarde et conne !

Ça te décrit assez bien.

–Donc tu l'as frappé, logique, conclu Mona.

–Exactement, dit Irène. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait t'en parler pour que tu calmes mon agressivité.

–Ce n'est pas bien de refouler son agressivité, dit Mona. Défoule-toi sur Terence, je t'en prit.

–Aucun problème. Bon je vais manger, j'ai faim et je sens déjà les effluves des côtes de porc.

–C'est du poisson.

–C'est pareil, affirma Irène en s'éloignant.

Heu... non, le poisson et les côtes de porc ce n'est pas vraiment pareil.

Mona prit le chemin de la salle commune, elle espérait l'atteindre avant Terence. Elle descendit les dernières marches menant au cachot et se figea en voyant son frère quelques mètres devant elle. Elle recula vivement et se cacha dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Après un instant, elle vérifia que Terence ne regardait pas dans sa direction et reprit les escaliers en sens inverse. Arrivée en haut des marches qu'elle avait monté à vive allure. Elle s'arrêta et souffla bruyamment.

–Ça va ?demanda une voix inquiète.

Mona se redressa et vit Gaiden Wilkes.

Visiblement le destin avait décidé que tu ferais une mauvaise rencontre ma pauvre Mona. Le destin ou...l'auteur... Je suis sûr que c'est elle.

–Oui, répondit Mona. Je viens de me rendre compte que je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Je veux y aller avant qu'elle ferme.

Toujours autant de performance dans le mensonge.

–La bibliothèque ne ferme que dans deux heures, dit Gaiden.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta performance du mensonge. Tu restes une quiche pas douée.

–Oui, mais je dois faire des recherches qui me prendront sûrement deux heures.

Alors ça c'était vraiment un mensonge pourrit.

–Tu veux que je t'aide ?proposa Gaiden.

–Non, ça ira je vais me débrouiller.

–Tu es sûre ?insista Gaiden. Je pourrais tenir tes livres pendant que cherchera les ouvrages dont tu as besoin entre les rayons.

–Non vraiment Gaiden. Tu es très gentil. Mais je vais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Voilà très bien, donc dégage futur mangemort !

Mais Gaiden ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Il regarda Mona l'air très ennuyé.

–J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?demanda-t-il.

–Non pourquoi ?

–Tu me repousses, dit-il. Tu te doutes sûrement que je suis amoureux de toi et tu me repousses.

Oh pitaing, il l'a dit ! Mais quel abruti fini celui-là !

------------------------------

Nonyme est un nom trouvé par Julien Arthur sur le groupe de Facebook. Anatole a été trouvé par Lalya sur Hpfanfiction. Merci à eux et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont proposé leurs idées, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider.

Le groupe sur facebook n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre !


	18. 1974 : La tête et les cheveux

**Chapitre 18 : 1974 : La tête et les... cheveux**

–Tu me repousses, dit Gaiden. Tu te doutes sûrement que je suis amoureux de toi et tu me repousses.

Oh pitaing, il l'a dit ! Mais quel abruti fini celui-là !

–Ben.. heu...tenta Mona en rougissant. Tu... tu vois... c'est... heu...

–Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait, avoua Gaiden. Je ne te plaît pas ?

Non, mais alors vraiment pas. Tu ne lui plaît vraiment mais alors vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas !

–Ce n'est pas la question, dit Mona embêtée.

–Alors quoi ?

–Je... je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon.

Ah bon et depuis quand ?

–Qui ?demanda Gaiden agressif.

Bertram je suppose, le pote de Terence.

–Cette personne ne le sait pas, dit Mona. Je préférais la mettre au courant avant toi.

–Très bien, dit Gaiden. Mais si ce... cette personne ne veut pas de toi. Tu pourras revenir vers moi, mais je n'attendrais plus très longtemps. Alors parle-lui !

–D'accord, répondit Mona légèrement effrayée par le ton qu'il employait.

Il te faire peur ?cet abruti te fait peur ? Bouge pas je vais lui péter la gueule ! ... ah non c'est vrai, je suis fictif. Je suis un narrateur fictif du nom de Anatole Nomyme âgé de... Purée j'ai pas d'âge ! D'accord, alors les gens je vous donne rendez-vous sur facebook où je vais commencer une nouvelle grève et... entre 15 et 25 ans. Ok, j'ai entre 15 et 25 ans, j'aurais aimé plus précis. Fausse alerte, pas de grève ! Au moins j'ai droit à la carte jeune de la SNCF.

–Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça Mona espérant qu'il la laisserait fuir.

–À plus tard ! répondit Gaiden d'une voix morne.

Mona s'éloigna avec une petite boule à l'estomac. Qu'allait-elle répondre à Gaiden lorsqu'il lui demanderait des nouvelles de son faux-amoureux ? Parce qu'elle retournait le problème dans tous les sens et elle avait bien mentit. Certes elle avait un béguin pour Bertram, mais ce n'était qu'un béguin, elle en éprouvait pour une dizaine d'autres garçons à Poudlard.

Une dizaine d'autre ?des noms !je veux des noms !

Mona monta à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce occupée par une petite douzaine de personne. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le rayon consacré aux sortilèges. Entre deux livres, elle aperçut trois élèves de Gryffondor installés à une même table. Peter se tenait entre Sirius Black et James Potter, tous trois feuilletaient presque aveuglément les piles d'ouvrages empilés sur leur table. Mona remarqua avec surprise que Remus Lupin, pourtant de retour à l'école depuis la veille, ne se trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque. Mona se pencha un peu et put reconnaître des ouvrages médicaux sur la table des Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle prit un livre devant elle et le feuilleta ; après avoir parcouru plusieurs pages elle s'arrêta sur un sortilège de découpe.

–Hé, La Cousine, dit James derrière elle, on n'arrête pas de se voir. Tu me poursuis avoues !

–Oui, dit Mona en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire. Je te suis à la trace.

–Je le savais, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Mona.

Si seulement ça arrivait plus souvent.

–Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?demanda James. On n'a pas de devoir très difficile qui mérite une visite à la bibliothèque ces temps-ci.

–Je fuis Gaiden Wilkes, avoua-t-elle. Il est un peu collant.

–Tu lui as brisé le cœur ?demanda James. Le pauvre... non en fait c'est bien fait, c'est un crétin.

Même James Potter est d'accord avec moi !

–Il est gentil, dit Mona. Mais il... il...voila.

–Décidément, c'est le jour ou les demoiselles nous brisent le cœur, dit James.

–Quelqu'un t'as brisé le cœur ?demanda-t-elle curieuse.

–Lily, répondit-il naturellement. Elle m'a repoussé méchamment alors que je voulais juste l'aider.

–Elle changera peut-être d'avis, dit Mona qui doutait fortement que cela arrive.

–J'aimerais vraiment paraître plus intéressant à ses yeux, confia James. Mais je pense que le fait d'être souvent près d'elle, disponible... Je pense que mon accessibilité me rend inintéressant.

–Je comprends, dit-elle. Et moi c'est le contraire, mon accessibilité me rend trop intéressante aux yeux de Gaiden.

–Il doit pourtant bien y avoir des solutions à nos problèmes.

Heu... vous êtes crétins ou quoi ?même moi j'ai trouvé la solution à vos deux problèmes. Quoique... heureusement que vous êtes crétins, parce qu'il n'est pas question que vous... que vous... j'ose même pas le narrer.

–Bon je retourne à mon labeur, déclara James. À plus tard La Cousine.

–À plus tard James.

Il retourna avec Sirius et Peter qui n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué son l'absence prolongée. Mona finit de lire le paragraphe sur le sortilège de découpe, puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque et prit la direction de la salle commune. Rogue ou Grace pourrait sûrement l'aider à éviter Terence. Elle atteint la partie du château où se trouvait le bureau du directeur, Mona vit Albus Dumbledore et Rubeus Hagrid en train de discuter ; elle se dirigeait vers eux. Après un instant, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Lorsque Albus Dumbledore aperçut Mona, il se stoppa et la regarda un court instant, il la salua et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Hagrid lui, venait à la rencontre de Mona. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour, le géant l'effrayait. Finalement, elle décréta qu'il ne fallait mieux pas lui tourner le dos. Après tout, ils se croiseraient simplement. Sauf que le garde-chasse semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

–Une Moon, dit-il en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

–Bonjour, répondit-elle en tentant de garder le son de sa voix stable.

Hagrid avait beau aborder un large sourire, Mona ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée.

Pas de quoi, bon ok un barbu monstrueux de trois mètres ça peut faire peur, mais là... c'est Hagrid !

–Tu es la fille de qui toi ?demanda-t-il, parce que je commence à me perdre entre les Moon qui portent le nom et ceux qui sont des Moon alors que ce n'est pas leur nom.

–C'est un peu compliqué, convint Mona poliment. Je suis Mona Moon, la fille de Edgar et de Magda Moon.

–Donc tu tiens le nom de ta mère ?demanda Hagrid.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si con.

–Non, de mon père.

–Pourtant ta mère à un prénom qui commence par un M, fit remarquer Hagrid.

–Elle devait être prédestinée à se marier avec un Moon, puisque la tradition veut que toutes les filles Moon portent un prénom commençant par un M.

Il m'avait l'air au courant, pas la peine lui expliquer.

–Et Edgar Moon, ton père, de qui est-il le fils ?

Mona se mordit la lèvre inférieur, Hagrid allait remuer un secret familial.

Secret, secret, tout le monde est au courant.

–De Meredith Moon, expliqua Mona. Elle est mariée avec Ignatius Prewett.

Voilà comme ça, il va comprendre et ne pas poser de question. C'est bien, tu piges vite les enseignements de ta famille... pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose.

–Ah les voilà ces deux-là, clama Hagrid satisfait. Tu es donc la petite-fille de Meredith ?

Voyons voir si Meredith est la mère de Edgar, il y a de bonne chance qu'elle soit la grand-mère de Mona. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

–Oui, dit Mona. Vous les connaissez ?

–J'étais à l'école en même temps qu'eux, dévoila Hagrid joyeux. Et apparemment c'est en partie grâce à ta grand-mère que j'ai évité une punition plus grave que le renvoi de l'école. Mais ça je l'ai apprit plus tard.

–Vous avez été renvoyé ?s'étonna Mona.

Oui on le sait, tout le monde le sait. On sait même par qui, à cause de quoi et ce qu'il c'est réellement passé, inutile d'en reparler.

–Oui, dit simplement Hagrid. Comment va Meredith ?

–Bien, répondit Mona. Elle gâte ses petits-enfants, mon petit frère Hugh, Charlie et Bill.

–Molly aussi est gentille, dit-il.

–Oui, convint Mona. Elle est marrante.

–Tu leur passera le bonjour, dit Hagrid en s'éloignant.

Mona acquiesça et regarda Hagrid s'éloigner avec soulagement avant de reprendre, elle-même sa route.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des serpentard, Mona donna le mot de passe et retint la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas entièrement. Elle rassembla son courage et glissa un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

–Attend une seconde, souffla une voix.

Mona sursauta de peur et se cogna la tête contre la porte. Elle regarda sur le coté et vit Grace assise à une table à l'entrée de la pièce.

–Attendre quoi ?lui demanda Mona en se massant le crâne.

–Rogue m'a dit de lui faire signe quand tu rentrerais, il veut distraire ton frère pendant que tu te faufileras à l'intérieur.

Elle parlait à voix basse, les lèvres cachées par un livre. Ainsi personne ne pourrait deviner que Grace parlait à quelqu'un.

–Et tu l'aides ?demanda Mona étonnée.

–C'est toi que j'aide, corrigea Grace. Je n'aime pas Rogue, mais apparemment ton frère veut te coincer parce que Irène Clay a été déshonorante envers lui et que c'est de ta faute.

–Elle l'a giflé, raconta Mona.

Grace oublia aussitôt toute prudence et se tourna vivement vers Mona.

–Irène Clay a giflé ton frère ?demanda-t-elle.

–Chut, oui ! Mais moins fort. Fais signe à Rogue.

–Encore faudrait-il qu'il me regarde, dit-elle négligemment en remettant le livre devant ses lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux au-dessus de son livre et remua la tête comme-ci elle entendait une musique entrainante.

–Vu sa tête, il devait me guetter depuis un moment, dit Grace gênée.

–C'était quoi ça ?

–Quoi ?

–Ta tête, pourquoi tu l'as bougée comme-ca ?

–C'était le signe, dit Grace.

–Tu pouvais pas simplement te gratter le nez ou bailler ?

Grace se prépara à répondre mais elle se raidit.

–C'est Rogue qui a choisit le signe, avoua-t-elle.

–Tu t'es fait avoir, révéla Mona.

–Oui bon... dit Grace agacée. Tu peux sortir, Rogue vient de me faire signe.

–Et c'est quoi son signe ?

–Il doit se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Le pauvre, il ne va jamais pouvoir l'enlever !

Mona ouvrit la porte et marcha à vive allure vers la porte de son dortoir. Terence était dos à elle, Rogue et lui parlaient. Regulus Black, qui était un bon ami de Terence vit Mona et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Terence et Mona tour à tour, Mona sentit son cœur louper un battement. Finalement Regulus pouffa silencieusement et afficha un large sourire sarcastique. Mona le remercia d'un sourire et fila vers son dortoir.

**Jour 3**

Mona s'étira et bailla longuement en tentant de se cacher derrière son livre de divination.

–Miss Moon pourra peut-être nous renseigner sur l'importance des planètes de la constellation du Grand Chien ?

Elle se réveilla brusquement et se redressa vers l'enseignante.

–Et bien, commença Mona hésitante. Ce sont les étoiles qui forme la Petite Ourse.

–Raté, la Grande Ourse et cela ne concerne qu'une étoile, répondit le professeur Tradewell. De plus ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Vous n'êtes pas à votre cours d'astronomie.

La cloche retentit, Mona sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

–Ce sera donc tout, et bon appétit !dit Tradewell à la cantonade.

Les élèves se levèrent ensemble et se pressèrent vers la porte, Mona perdit Grace dans la petite foule et se retrouva en fin de file avec des Gryffondors.

–Tradewell a exagéré, murmura une voix que Mona connaissait très bien. On n'a pas encore étudié les étoiles de cette constellation en divination.

–Merci, souffla Mona sans la regarder.

Mona avança un peu plus et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, les deux filles échangèrent un sourire. Mona ralentit de nouveau l'allure et Lily l'imita. Une fois que les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules dans le couloir, elles se parlèrent normalement.

–Décidément, Tradewell te déteste toujours autant, déclara Lily.

–Oui, heureusement qu'on en a fini avec les leçons particulières qu'elle nous donnait. Et dire que cela a duré trois mois.

–N'empêche, confia Lily. J'ai peur qu'elle veuille me redonner des leçons, j'ai encore baissé ma moyenne dans cette matière.

–Pas moi, dit Mona. Ma moyenne est trop faible pour descendre encore plus bas.

Lily éclata de rire.

–J'aurais du suivre l'avis de Severus et ne jamais choisir cette matière.

–Oui, on n'aurait du aller en étude des Runes avec lui, dit Mona. C'est une écriture aussi lisible que ces pattes de mouches.

À nouveau Lily éclata de rire.

Non, alors là non je proteste. Je vous rappelle que je suis le moteur comique de cette histoire. J'ai la double fonction de Narrateur et humoriste. Alors Mona ne me pique pas mon rôle, contentes-toi de vivre ta vie normalement selon les petites notes du cahier blanc.

–Au fait j'ai vu James Potter, tu le tortures le pauvre ?

–C'est un prétentieux, dévoila Lily. Je fais tout pour qu'il m'oublie mais rien ne marche, apparemment il tient à ce que nous soyons amis.

Amis ?

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, les deux filles tendirent l'oreille. Le regard de Mona s'alarma, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit et entra dans le placard à balais que la porte dissimulait. Lily la suivit, l'air assez renfrogné. Mona guetta par le trou de la serrure ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. James Potter et Sirius Black marchaient côte à côte, derrière eux, Peter les suivaient en trottinant.

–Peut-être qu'il ne nous ment pas, suggéra Peter.

–Si, il nous ment, personne en dehors de lui ne sort de l'école. Et lui c'est tous les mois, il nous cache quelque chose, déclara Sirius.

Les voix des garçons s'éloignèrent et Mona ne put rien entendre de plus. Elle supposa que le sujet de la conversation était Remus. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser des questions trop longtemps. Lily ouvrit la porte avec fureur.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Mona surprise.

Mona ?t'aurais pas pété ? Vous étiez enfermées dans un petit endroit clos, tu aurais pu te retenir.

–J'en ai marre qu'on se cache, éclata Lily. On a le droit d'être amies.

–En théorie oui, on est libre. En pratique Serpentard et Gryffondor se déteste. J'appartiens à une famille pro-sang pur et toi tes parents sont moldus.

–Et alors ! Severus et moi ne cachons plus notre amitié aux autres maintenant.

–En même temps vous êtes ami depuis plus longtemps que toi et moi, fit remarquer Mona.

–Et alors, ça ne change rien.

–Rogue n'a pas de famille digne de ce nom, lâcha Mona. Si les Moon apprenne que je suis amie avec toi, ils m'écharperaient. J'ai déjà eut du mal à faire accepter mon amitié avec Kathy, ils considèrent que c'est le seul écart de conduite auquel j'ai droit.

–Donc on va rester des amies cachées jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, conclu Lily énervée.

Ben ça ne devrait plus trop tarder, on n'est en 1974, tu meurs en 1980, vous pouvez tenir six ans... Purée, c'est méchant ce que je narre là. Pauvre Lily qui va mourir heurtée par un truc vert !

–C'est une idée, dit Mona.

–Génial, dit sarcastiquement Lily.

–Être amie jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, ça me semble une bonne idée.

Lily esquiva un sourire.

Sérieux on dirait un couple, roulez-vous une pelle tant que vous y êtes ! Non non, Mona n'a même pas eu son premier baiser. Premier baiser qu'elle devrait bientôt recevoir d'ailleurs.

Les deux filles filèrent vers la grande salle en empruntant deux chemins différents. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Mona eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Grace installée auprès de Bertram. Elle s'installa à son tour, entre son amie et Regulus Black ; en face d'elle se trouvait Terence qui zieutait Mona avec un œil noir. Mona salua ses voisins de table, Bertram lui rendit son sourire, Mona sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux, Bertram ne souriait que très rarement, il avait un petit côté sérieux, un regard impénétrable, il parlait rarement ce qui ajoutait à son charme mystérieux.

Oh purée, et voilà que je me mets à faire de la narration de midinette. Je sais bien que je dois parler en fonction du point de vue de Mona. Mais Bertram n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un boudeur trop con pour déblatérer correctement.


	19. 1974 : Le premier baiser

**Chapitre 19 : 1974 : Le premier baiser de Mona. **

–Tu connais Irène Clay ?attaqua Terence de l'autre coté de la table.

–Irène ?la fille de Serdaigle ?répondit Mona innocemment.

–Oui, grogna Terence.

–Elle est assez sympathique, elle parle beaucoup, un peu trop franche par moment, mais globalement elle est gentille, il me semble.

–Il te semble ?répéta Terence agacé. Je t'ai vu lui parler une bonne dizaine de fois, et visiblement vous vous connaissez bien, alors fait pas genre.

–Ok, je connais bien Irène et je l'aime bien.

–C'est une idiote.

–Elle m'a parlé de votre... altercation, dit Mona en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Terence recula et sonda le visage de sa sœur. Elle lui adressa un faux sourire rayonnant.

–Lorsque tu l'as verra, reprit Terence moins rageur. Dis-lui qu'on ne traite pas ceux de notre rang de cette manière.

Il flippe, aller Mona balance l'info devant tout le monde « Terence s'est fait tabassé par une fille ! »

–Avec moi, elle se comporte merveilleusement bien, lui apprit Mona. Elle doit se souvenir, qu'elle aussi appartient à un certain rang ce qui la met à égalité avec nous.

Terence inspira profondément, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. La menace que Mona révèle qu'Irène l'avait giflé devait retenir sa langue.

–Moi je la trouve sympathique Irène, déclara Regulus. Elle parle trop, mais pour une Serdaigle je la trouve sympathique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Regulus non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la parole en public, tout comme Bertram. Malheureusement pour lui, Regulus ne possédait pas le charme de son camarade.

Il est moche pour ceux qu'on pas comprit, c'est pas un monstre non plus, il est simplement banal.

Brusquement, une soixantaine d'oiseaux firent irruption dans la grande salle par le biais des hautes fenêtres. D'autres les suivaient encore, parmi eux, Mona aperçut le vol nerveux de Dame de Cristofane.

–J'ai du courrier, annonça Mona d'une vois normale.

Aussitôt les élèves autour d'elle s'écartèrent brusquement. Seul Terence ne bougea pas, en revanche il sortit sa baguette magique. La chouette se posa devant l'assiette de Mona et commença aussitôt à menacer Regulus Black en écartant les ailes vers lui.

–Arrête ça, ordonna Mona platement.

Tu as pensé à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité ? Juste pour voir si ta chouette ne sera pas moins flippante pour les gens.

Mona décrocha le parchemin attaché à la patte de Dame de Cristofane. La missive venait Magda et était relativement courte.

–C'est notre mère, dit Mona à l'adresse de Terence.

Elle lut la lettre et fronça les sourcils au fil de sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, la chouette s'était tournée vers Terence qui ne bougeait pas malgré les menaces du volatile. Terence gardait sa baguette magique serrée entre ses doigts. La chouette poussa trois petits cris menaçant en direction de Terence. Celui-ci lui répondit en imitant les trois cris.

Pfffpfpffpf.

L'oiseau n'eut pas l'air impressionné et reprit sa technique d'intimidation. Et Terence continuait d'imiter le rapace.

PffffpfpfpfAhhppffffahhAhahaAhhaaAhahah. Désolé je me suis retenu autant que j'ai pu, mais ce con est tellement crétin avec son air abruti de stupidité que je me perds en pléonasme !

Mona releva la tête de sa lettre et vit le manège de Terence, aussitôt ses sourcils froncés s'écarquillèrent. Terence le vit et cessa aussitôt ses petits cris.

–De quoi parle mère ?demanda Terence en ignorant la chouette.

–Un simple rappel de notre liste, déclara Mona en retenant un sourire.

–Une liste ?demanda Grace.

–De Noël, mentit aussitôt Mona. Notre liste de Noël. Personnellement je choisirais bien un séjour de shopping à Paris.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Terence qui ferma les yeux pour approuver. Le fameux séjour ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu, mais Mona pourrait toujours montrer des robes ressemblant à celles exposées dans les publicités parisiennes.

–Je ne sais toujours pas quoi demander, dit Terence négligemment.

–Demande des tenues, suggéra Mona.

–J'en demanderais sûrement une ou deux pour pouvoir voir la capitale française une nouvelle fois.

Genre... pour info il n'est jamais sortit d'Angleterre le gamin.

–Je pense demander un strutoscope, déclara Regulus. Mais j'ai peur qu'il se déclenche à chaque fois que mon frère passera près de ma chambre.

Un léger silence tomba sur les élèves, ils ne parlaient jamais du frère de Regulus qui appartenant à la maison opposée aux Serpentards.

Bon sang qu'on se fait chier, on le sait que Sirius et Regulus sont frères ! Allez avance rapide !

–Je suis sûr que tu me suis, dit James. Ça fait trois fois en trois jours qu'on se croise, allez avoue la Cousine, tu es amoureuse de moi.

–Follement, répondit Mona en plaisantant.

Je trouve aussi que vous vous croisez souvent ces derniers temps ; y'aurait-il de l'embrouille là-dessous ?

Les deux élèves se faisait face, ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre dans un couloir alors que Mona sortait de la bibliothèque pour retrouver Rogue pour l'une de leurs séances interdites.

–Ça s'améliore ton problème avec Gaiden Wilkes ?demanda James.

–Non, je ne l'ai pas revu et ça m'arrange. Et toi, Lily t'as encore envoyé bouler ?

–Pire, elle m'a ignoré, alors j'ai fait pareil.

–Tu penses qu'elle est correctement fixée sur tes intentions ?demanda Mona.

–Non, dévoila James. Je lui dis simplement que j'aimerais qu'on soit amis.

Ceci explique donc cela.

–De toute façon, si elle repousse ton amitié, il y a de bonne chance qu'elle repousse... autre chose.

–Oui, confirma James.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment.

–Tu sais quoi, dit James. Je crois bien que je devrais oublier cette fille et penser plus à celles qui acceptent mon amitié pour passer à... autre chose avec elles.

–Ah ?dit Mona plutôt contente pour Lily qui semblait trouver James encombrant.

–Après tout, dit-il. J'en connais une très bien, une amie gentille, avec qui je rigole bien, je connais une partie de sa famille, elle est plutôt jolie et juste en face de moi.

La bouche de Mona s'ouvrit sous le choc, elle resta plantée là pendant une seconde.

Et oui, il faut le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Et le temps qu'elle se rende compte que James veut juste l'utiliser, parce que là c'est plus que flagrant !

C'est alors que Mona se souvint de Gaiden, Gaiden qui lui avait dit de lui montrer son « amoureux » sans quoi il se ferait encore plus insistant. James pourrait être cet « amoureux imaginaire », elle aurait enfin la paix avec Gaiden, et puis James était loin d'être repoussant !

Oh oh oh !... Non je ne suis pas le Père Noël ! C'est un « oh oh oh » de « calme toi ma fille ». Non mais Mona, il va t'utiliser, réfléchit ! Et tu le sais en plus, je le lis dans ton esprit, alors quoi ?tu veux l'utiliser pendant qu'il t'utilisera ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Va t'en tout de suite, tu trouveras une autre solution pour éjecter Wilkes.

–Mona ?

–Pardon ?...dit Mona perdue. Je veux dire, oui... je suis en face de toi... et je suis jolie t'es raison de le souligner.

James éclata de rire, alors que Mona se souvenait de son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle trouvait vraiment terne. James cessa bientôt de rire et se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire. Mona à son tour se mit à sourire. Le sourire de James s'effaça lentement, il plissa les yeux en fixant les lèvres de Mona.

Oh non ! Oh non !

Puis soudain, son visage se rapprocha de celui de Mona, il lui déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres !

NNNoooooonNNNNN !! c'était son premier baiser ! Ça ne peut pas être pour une relation comme ça !

–Ça te dirait une ballade dans le parc demain ?demanda James.

–Demain... samedi... ok.

James sourit encore plus largement.

–On dit demain 14 heures devant la grande porte ?suggéra James.

–J'y serais.

À nouveau, il avança son visage et embrassa Mona sur la bouche, le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde. Puis il s'éloigna.

C'était son deuxième baiser...et ...et ...je veux mourir !... et je ne peux même pas, je suis fictif ! NNNNNooooonnnnn

Avec peine, Mona se réveilla et se tourna pour reprendre sa route initiale. Elle regagna la salle désaffectée où elle et Rogue avait prit l'habitude de tenter leurs expériences interdites.

–Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Rogue en la voyant entrer.

Mona entra silencieusement dans la pièce et s'approcha d'une chaise.

–Il faut que tu m'aides, déclara Rogue concentré sur ses livres. Il y a un sortilège de magie noire, que je souhaite tester. J'ai besoin de toi au cas ou cela tournerait mal, je vais tester le sortilège sur une souris pour commencer.

Mona se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

–C'est un sortilège que des mangemorts ont lancés sur des moldues en début de semaine. Il en a parlé dans la Gazette du sorcier.

Mona afficha un vague sourire rêveur, son regard se figea sur la cheminée qui se trouvait devant elle.

–Il faut absolument que je teste ça, continua Rogue agité. Il faut que je le maitrise à la perfection. Sors ta baguette et prépares-toi à intervenir.

Mona ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle continuait de fixer la cheminée avec le même sourire.

Super, Rogue s'entraine à devenir le bras droit de Voldemort et elle, elle kiffe la life devant la cheminée. Vraiment héroïque !

–Mona ?s'inquiéta Rogue en la regardant enfin.

–Mh ?dit-elle en tournant lentement la tête vers lui.

–On t'as jeté un sortilège ?demanda-t-il paniqué.

–Non, dit Mona lentement. C'est juste...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui eut don de faire paniquer Rogue encore plus.

–C'est juste quoi ?un maléfice ?demanda-t-il précipitamment.

–Non, je vais bien, dit Mona. C'est James.

–James Potter ?il ne faut pas l'approcher ce type-là, je te l'ai déjà dit tu traines trop avec lui.

–Il m'a embrassé, avoua Mona.

Ah parce que toi tu racontes ta vie amoureuse à Severus Rogue... ah bah bien tu progresses en matière de truc intelligent à faire !

–Il a quoi ?demanda Rogue ahuri.

–Il m'a embrassé, dit Mona avec un sourire. Et c'était chouette.

À son tour, Rogue se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

–Tu es au courant que c'est un con prétentieux, de Gryffondor qui plus est.

–Oui, je suis au courant. Mais c'était chouette.

Arrête de dire « chouette » ou ton truc à ailes va débarquer... remarque elle pourrait attaquer Rogue, ce n'est pas vraiment une situation qui s'y prête mais... non en fait toutes les situations se prête à une attaque de ton pigeon sur Rogue.

–Vous sortez ensemble ?demanda Rogue.

–On doit se voir demain pour une ballade dans le parc.

–Donc vous sortez ensemble, résuma Rogue.

–Tu crois ?

–Ça me semble assez évident.

Le regard lointain de Mona se figea et la jeune fille se redressa soudain.

–On va faire quoi demain ?demanda-t-elle paniquée.

–Vous baladez dans le parc je suppose, dit Rogue.

–Mais ensuite ?si on sort ensemble, il doit se passer des choses ?

–Fait comme d'habitude, suggéra Rogue. Vous vous parlez facilement normalement ?

–Oui.

–Alors oublie que vous êtes ensemble et...

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

–Je suis en train de te donner des conseils sur ta nouvelle relation avec ce crétin de James Potter ?demanda-t-il ahuri.

–Oui, mais ne t'arrêtes pas.

–Ah si je m'arrête, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce type ! Il est à Gryffondor.

–Ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie, dit Mona. Ça durera un temps.

–Ah parce que toi tu enfreins l'une des règles de Serpentard pour un type juste comme-ça ?

–Mais peut-être, dit Mona. Qu'il le deviendra.

Rogue n'était pas dupe, il se tut un moment avant de reprendre.

–Remarque, il tournera moins autour de Lily maintenant.

–C'est sûr, mentit Mona qui connaissait les réelles intentions de James.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

–C'est quoi ton sortilège de magie noire ?demanda Mona soudain intéressée.

**Jour 4**

Mona se tenait près d'une fenêtre du château, elle avait ainsi une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du château. Il était 13 heures 59 et Mona avait rendez-vous dans une minute sur le perron. James n'était toujours pas arrivé, et elle se demandait s'il viendrait réellement. Elle se posait cette question depuis une demi-heure ; c'était le temps qu'elle avait passé à guetter à la fenêtre.

Mais pourquoi tu es venue ?tu le sais pourtant que James t'utilise !

Quatorze heures... et toujours pas de James aux alentours. Mona se mit à ronger ses ongles.

Voilà voilà, à force de faire des conneries à embrasser n'importe qui, tu te retrouves à te bouffer les doigts !

–Il me semblait que c'était sur le perron que nous avions rendez-vous, dit une voix à l'oreille de Mona.

Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec James.

–Hé ! Dit Mona Surprise.

Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! T'as rien de plus malin en stock ?

–Il n'est pas déjà 14 heures ?dit Mona.

–Il est 14 heures une même !dit James.

C'est alors que les conseils de Rogue revinrent en mémoire de Mona.

Et voilà qu'elle va suivre les conseils de Rogue, à croire qu'aujourd'hui elle a fumé un truc pas net... si au moins elle faisait tourner.

–Ça veut dire que tu es en retard, dit Mona. Tu devrais déjà être sur le perron à m'attendre.

–Oups, je file alors, dit James en s'éloignant réellement.

Mona sourit, et attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron, elle trouva James accolé contre la rambarde.

–Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Je t'attends depuis pfffiu ! Trente bonnes secondes !

–Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, se justifia Mona avec un sourire.

–Mouais, dit James. Je te pardonne.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un silence gênant prit place.

–On fait le tour du lac ?suggéra James.

–Bonne idée, répondit aussitôt Mona.

Les deux étudiants avancèrent l'un à coté de l'autre sur l'un des chemins du parc. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, Mona chercha à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire, mais malgré les conseils de Rogue, elle ne parvenait pas à parler comme-ci de rien n'était.

T'avais qu'à pas te laisser embrasser ! Ça t'apprendra et tu ne recommenceras jamais de ta vie comprit ?

Arrivés près de l'eau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Mona commençait à paniquer, pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle regardait James, tous les deux échangeaient un sourire. Soudain, Mona sentit la main de James frôler la sienne, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. À nouveau, la main de James frôla la sienne, elle commençait à se dire que c'était volontaire. Elle se maudit, devinant que sa main devait être moite, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait Mona frotta la paume de sa main contre sa jambe, puis elle la laissa se balancer à sa guise. Subitement, James prit la main de Mona dans la sienne. Elle le regarda et à nouveau ils échangèrent un sourire.

Wo ! On arrête ça ! on commence par se tenir la main et on termine avec une MST !

–Quand je vais dire à ma grand-mère que ma première copine est une Moon elle va être folle de joie, dit soudain James.

–Moi c'est toute ma famille qui va sauter de joie en attentant le « Potter ». Je préférais ne rien leur dire, mais le seul qui ne va pas être content, va se faire une joie de rapporter le fait.

–Ton frère Terence ?suggéra James.

–Oui.

–Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et Sirius non plus, le frère de Sirius est ami avec Terence.

–Regulus ? Oui je sais.

Putain scoop, Sirius et Regulus son frère.

–Et Bertram Aubrey ferme le trio, dit James.

–Oui.

Un nouveau silence gêné retomba sur le nouveau couple. Mona s'en voulait, elle avait dit certaines choses sur Bertram.

En même temps, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu te retrouverais dans cette situation avec James. Donc tu pouvais dire que tu trouvais Bertram à ton goût.

Mona chercha à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation.

–Tiens on voit la lune, dit-elle.

Brillantisme ! Quel sujet de conversation passionnant.

–Non, dit James, c'est un reflet. Mais la lune est quand même avec moi.

–Comment ça ?

–Moon, lune, Moon...

–Ah ! Dit Mona amusée.

On lui avait déjà fait cette petite blague vingt fois, cependant elle rit plus qu'elle n'était réellement amusée. James animé par son pouvoir humoristique bomba le torse prêt à refaire une vanne du même gabarit.

–Quand tu boiras trop, que tu seras pleine ! Ce sera la pleine Lune !

Ahahahahhahaha c'est tellement pourrit que c'en est drôle ! Mais qu'il est pas doué le garçon !

Mona sourit largement mais n'éclata pas de rire de peur que James continu sur sa lancée.

–C'était au début de la semaine la pleine lune, renseigna Mona. La vraie !je ne me suis pas saoulée !

–Pardon ?dit James soudain neutre.

–Je disais que je ne m'étais pas soulée ! Répéta Mona.

–Non sur la lune, dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

–C'était la pleine Lune en début de semaine ?dit Mona.

–Oui, dit James songeur. La pleine lune.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les lecteurs de la redistribution : je cherche à co-écrire un chapitre de la redis ! l'annonce est publiée avec le chapitre 51 : La crampe du bonheur.


	20. 1974 : Grace la Garce

**Chapitre 20 : 1974 : Grace la Garce.**

–Oui, dit James songeur. La pleine lune.

Ça fait quatre ans que Remus Lupin disparaît une fois par mois et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il comprend enfin le topo. Et dire que c'est un héros légendaire !

–Je dois te laisser ! annonça-t-il en se stoppant brutalement. On se retrouve demain ?

–Heu... d'accord, bafouilla Mona prise de court.

–Je te trouverais bien, le château n'est pas si grand.

Il embrassa sa nouvelle petite amie rapidement, la regarda dans les yeux et recommença.

Mais qu'il arrête, elle n'a que quatorze ans, c'est trop jeune pour s'embrasser.

–À plus tard !

Il lui tourna le dos et fila au pas de course en direction du château. C'est alors que Mona remarqua que plusieurs personnes avaient les yeux tournés vers eux. Bientôt, toute l'école saurait que James Potter et Mona Moon sortaient ensemble. Elle songea un instant à Gaiden Wilkes et se mit à sourire pendant un long moment. Un élève brun rejoignit James, il s'agissait de Sirius Black, les deux garçons se parlèrent pendant une courte minute puis reprirent leur route d'un pas précipité vers l'école. Sirius se tourna vers Mona pour lui lancer son plus beau regard noir. Lorsqu'il se détourna, Mona se remit marche vers Poudlard.

–Tu sors avec James Potter !s'écria une voix stridente derrière elle.

Mona se retourna et retint soupir un soulagement, ce n'était qu'Irène Clay.

–Oui, répondit Mona le choc passé.

–Depuis quand ?s'écria Irène. Ça c'est passé où ? quand? comment ?je ne savais pas que vous vous tourniez autour !

Ce n'est QUE Irène Clay ! Je me marre.

–Depuis hier, dévoila Mona. Ça c'est fait comme ça.

–Waou !s'écria Irène. C'est vraiment génial de voir Gryffondor et Serpentard unis. Mais tu ne vas pas avoir de problème ?

–Des problèmes ?répéta Mona. Rapport au fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor ?

–Oui, dit Irène. Après tout, tout le monde sait que les deux maisons se détestent. Si tu veux mon avis tu va te faire luncher !

Purée, j'y avait pas pensé, et la gamine non plus apparemment, elle est en mode panique.

–Effectivement, admit-elle. Je vais peut-être avoir des problèmes, je ferais mieux d'aller prendre la température maintenant.

Explique-toi avant qu'ils se montent le bourrichon entre eux.

Mona se remit donc en route vers le château lorsqu'elle perçut des éclats de voix à quelques mètres de la grande porte.

–Tu l'as traitée de sang-de-bourbe !

–Et alors ?

–Et alors ?mais je suis aussi une sang de bourbe !

Mona se tourna vers les voix bien qu'elle avait déjà reconnu leurs propriétaires.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle les a reconnu qu'elle ne doit pas se tourner vers eux. Elle est bidon ma phrase du dessus, je devrais peut-être prendre des cours de narration. Quoique, on risquerait de m'expliquer que je n'ai pas à faire d'interruption dans le texte alors que c'est ce que je préfère.

–Tu n'es pas une sang-de-bourbe, dit Rogue, Tu as juste un petit défaut.

–Un défaut ?hurla Lily.

–Mouais, moi aussi j'ai un petit défaut, intervint Mona. Je suis trop hypocrite !

–Parce que tu es hypocrite ! Dit Lily calmement.

–Ça tombe bien parce que tu es une sang-de-bourbe, dit Mona.

Rogue se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

–Quoi ?qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?dit Mona.

T'as juste insulté une bonne amie à toi.

–Tu ne traite pas Lily de...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

–Je ne l'ai pas dit sous forme d'insulte, expliqua Mona. Et puis, elle a dit que j'étais hypocrite, pourquoi tu ne prends pas ma défense à moi ?

–Parce que tu es hypocrite, révéla Rogue.

–A oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona avec un sourire hypocrite. Bon pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

Pour entendre Rogue et Lily dire que tu es hypocrite.

–Parce qu'il a traité Mary de Sang-de-bourbe, grinça Lily.

–Tu auras la traiter de Bécasse, dit Mona à Rogue. Parce qu'elle est vraiment stupide.

–Hé c'est mon amie !intervint Lily.

–Ça n'empêche que c'est une bécasse.

–Mais t'es méchante !s'écria Lily offusquée !

En même temps, si Mary MacDonald est une bécasse...

–Je paris que Mulciber était dans le coin quand tu as dit ça, demanda Mona à Rogue.

–Oui, dit-il gêné.

–Ben voilà, s'exclama Mona triomphante. Tu as ton explication Lily. Le futur mangemort était dans le coin.

–En espérant que c'était réellement le seul futur mangemort dans le coin à ce moment-là, déclara Lily en regardant Rogue l'œil mauvais.

–Bien sûr ! Dit-il avec véhémence. Jamais je ne deviendrais...

Mona haussa un sourcil sceptique et aussitôt Rogue se tut. Lily toujours furieuse, semblait déçue que son combat avec Rogue s'arrête là. Alors elle changea de cible.

–Pourquoi tu me parles en public toi ! hurla-t-elle à Mona.

Elle fait peur la sacrifiée sur patte !

–Je... ben... je, tenta Mona surprise.

–On pourrait te voir avec moi, on t'a bien vu avec James, toute l'école vous a vus !

Oh oh ! Lily serait donc jalouse ?

–Cet abruti de James c'est vanté qu'il t'avait embrassé hier, il l'a dit à ses amis pile au moment ou je passais derrière lui. Non mais vraiment, il aurait pu être plus discret.

Nan, en fait elle n'est pas jalouse juste vénère !

–Heureusement que toi tu n'en a parlé à personne, tu fais preuve de plus de retenu face à un évènement intime.

Rogue retint un rire qu'il transforma en toux, mais trop tard, Lily l'avait repéré.

–Elle te l'a dit !s'écria-t-elle après quelques secondes.

–Oui, dit-il après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Oui, parce qu'il a besoin de réfléchir pour sortir des mots de trois lettres.

–Tu lui a dit à lui ?s'offusqua Lily en se tournant vivement vers Mona. Et même pas à moi ?

–Ben on ne s'est pas vraiment vues depuis hier soir.

–Faux ! on s'est croisé dans le couloir des enchantements ce matin.

J'ai pas jugé nécessaire de narrer ce passage, c'était chiant, Mona à passer sa matinée à se poser des questions sur son rancart. Bref un truc de fille sans intérêt.

–J'étais avec Grace, justifia Mona.

Et d'ailleurs, Grace non plus ne connaît pas l'existence de la nouvelle romance de Mona.

–Et il ne faut surtout pas dévoiler le fait que nous sommes amies, dit Lily agacée. Ne pas dévoiler le fait que tu es amie avec moi et avec Rogue.

–J'aimerais bien, avoua Mona en regardant autour d'eux, ils n'étaient que partiellement dissimulé. Mais vu tes cris, toute l'école doit être au courant à présent.

–Bon très bien. J'arrête de crier, dit-elle en criant. Je vous laisse, l'hypocrite et le mangemort.

Elle se tourna vivement et marcha à grande enjambée vers la porte du château.

–La prochaine fois, expliqua Mona. Traite Mary MacDonald de bécasse. Habituellement, Lily ne pète pas une durite lorsque je le fait.

Il acquiesça lentement.

–C'est la seule chose que tu as fait de mal ?

Ça dépend, ne pas se laver pendant plusieurs jours est-il mal ?

–Elle voit bien que je m'intéresse de plus en plus aux forces du mal, dévoila Rogue. Elle n'avait pas encore explosé sur le sujet.

Voilà qui est fait, une jolie explosion de Lily. Un prélude avant la vraie.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé narrer ça.

Mona et Rogue se séparèrent après quelques instants. Mona rejoignit sa salle commune, où elle comptait retrouver Grace qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir depuis de longues heures. La jeune fille ayant fait ses devoirs en avance pour toute la semaine. Contrairement à Mona qui elle, attaquait ses devoirs pour le lendemain à la dernière minute.

Roh, c'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas faire comme ça. En même temps...

–Te voilà traite ! S'écria une voix alors que Mona refermait la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour !

–C'est à quel sujet ?demanda Mona en se retournant.

Terence faisait les gros yeux en s'approchant lentement de sa sœur.

–Mon petit frère adoré, dit-elle.

–C'était quoi cette chose dans le parc ?dit-il.

–Dans le parc, voyons voir... il y a des arbres ?des fleurs ?de l'eau ?

–James Potter, fulmina-t-il. C'était quoi cette chose entre vous ?

–Ça ne te regarde pas.

–Je suis ton frère, hurla Terence.

Tous les élèves présent se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

–Et tu débordes d'amour envers moi je sais, dit Mona un ton plus bas.

–Quel exemple donnes-tu à notre frère Hugh ! Comment oses-tu fréquenter un garçon ! Comment oses-tu fréquenter CE garçon !

–Je fréquente qui je veux, dit Mona.

–Tu déshonores notre famille !

–Notre famille veut que les Moon épouse des sang pur les plus riches possible.

–Potter n'est pas...

–James, coupa Mona. Est un Sang-pur, d'une riche famille. Il correspond parfaitement aux critères des Moon. Donc va donc voir si je ne suis pas à la cueillette des fraises, et laisse moi en paix.

Terence gonfla le torse prêt à exploser, mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Mona en profita pour s'éloigner de lui, elle chercha Grace des yeux, elle ne la vit pas. En revanche, elle vit Gaiden la regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt, visiblement il était lui aussi au courant de la nouvelle relation amoureuse de Mona. Elle monta dans le dortoir et ne trouva toujours pas Grace. Finalement, Mona redescendit et partit à la recherche de son amie dans le château. Au milieu du hall, Mona se stoppa et réfléchit à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Grace. C'est alors qu'elle la vit apparaître en haut des escaliers. Elle regarda son amie descendre les marches avec un large sourire.

–Alors comme ça, tu sors avec James Potter et tu ne me mets même pas dans la confidence.

Décidément toutes tes potesses t'en veulent pour ça !

**Jour 5**

–Apparemment, ce serait les frères Lestrange, expliqua Grace à voix basse.

–Moi pourquoi invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas Mangemort ?demanda Mona d'une voix encore plus basse.

–D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ce serait pour signaler au Maître des Ténèbres que des serviteurs sont prêts à le rejoindre à Poudlard.

–Dommage pour eux que Slugorn à fait disparaître toutes les traces, dit Mona.

–Je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on révèle ce qu'il s'est passé aux autres élèves.

Fait fonctionner ton cerveau Gamine, c'est pour que Voldemort n'apprenne pas qu'une bande de cinglé est prêt à le rejoindre. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à la scène moi ?une bande d'étudiants paniqués devant une tête de mort géante, ça devait être marrant.

–En parlant de combat, dit Grace en désignant deux élèves.

Quel combat ?vous parliez de deux crétins qui ont balancé la Marque des Ténèbres dans la salle commune. Pas de combat... non mais tu suis la conversation ou bien. Bon revenons aux deux disputeurs... Oui disputeurs... je vous l'ai dit, je suis le narrateur j'invente des mots si je veux.

Irène et Terence se faisaient face, et criaient avec véhémence l'un contre l'autre.

–On devrait peut-être les séparer ?suggéra Grace.

–Non, dit Mona. J'ai déjà séparé deux personnes d'une dispute hier et j'en ai prit pour mon grade de la part des deux. Et puis, c'est pas plus mal que Terence se fasse rabaisser son claquet.

Les deux filles passèrent donc leur chemin alors que Terence traitait Irène de grosse vache. Mona et Grace échangèrent un sourire quand Terence reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Il a eu de la chance, il aurait put le prendre ailleurs...

Mona se mit à imaginer ce que Terence pourrait lui reprocher sur Irène. Ses idées furent bousculées par la voix de Grace qui se mit à chantonner.

–Un rayon de soleeeeiiiil, suurr le sommeil de plombs, une guitare sèche, Loud Reed à la maison...

Mona toussota légèrement et Grace se stoppa immédiatement.

–Quoi ?demanda-t-elle.

–Rien, répondit Mona.

–Dis que je chante mal, dit Grace faussement irritée.

–Non, défendit Mona. Tu chantes tellement bien que même les nuages veulent t'écouter, regarde, ils approchent.

AhAAhAAhhahahahahahahahah excellent ! Je la ressortirais ! Lol sérieux, lol ! Mieux : Mdr. Non j'ai encore mieux : ptdr ! Quoi ?oui je sais que je suis pas sur MSN, mais c'est pas un bouquin non plus, j'ai donc pas mal de liberté... et j'emmerde ceux que ça dérange !

–Je suis explosée de rire, dit Grace platement.

Ouais, moi aussi. N'empêche Mona, je t'avais interdit d'être drôle, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Les deux filles atteignirent leur salle commune.

–Décidément, l'univers a décrété qu'aujourd'hui tu allais être mêlé à une dispute, dit Grace.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

–Parce que Mulciber et sa petite bande arrivent par ici.

–Et alors ?demanda Mona.

–Et alors, tu fréquentes un Gryffondor, rappela Grace.

On avait faillit oublier, ça fait bien... 30 lignes qu'on n'en a pas parlé.

–Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona inquiète en voyant les garçons venir à sa rencontre. Tu restes avec moi ?

–Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit Grace. Mais tu dois affronter certaines épreuves seule ! Et puis Bertram est tout seul le pauvre. Toi tu as pleins d'amis qui arrivent... bonne chance.

Elle s'éloigna en plantant là sa meilleure amie.

Même Grace commence à être drôle. N'empêche quelle garce cette Grace !... Prononcé le pour voir, quelle garce cette Grace, encore : quelle garce cette Grace. Je me marre rien qu'en ne vous entendant pas ! Oui c'est pas français, mais je suis El Narrateur ! Mi Esta Antole Nomyne ! El Narrateur. Non je n'ai pas prit espagnol deuxième langue, pourquoi ?

Mona resta paralysée en regardant Mulciber, Avery, Gaiden, Rogue, Evan Rosier, les frères Lestranges et Regulus Black avancer inexorablement vers elle.

En gros, ce sont les futurs mangemorts.

–Bonjour Mona, dit Mulciber d'un ton solennel.

–Salut !répondit Mona d'une voix plus criarde qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

–Salut, répondirent Regulus et Avery en chœur.

–Comment vas-tu ?demanda Mulciber.

–Bien et vous ?

–Nous avons apprit que tu fréquentais un garçon, dévoila Mulciber.

–Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona après avoir cherché une quelconque porte de sortie.

–James Potter, dit Mulciber.

–Oui, dit Mona fautive.

–Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourrait convenir à une jeune femme de ta lignée, une jeune Serpentard qui plus est.

Mona bafouilla quelques instants en voyant tous ses visages tournés vers elle.

–Plusieurs membres de ma famille sont allés à Gryffondor, dit Mona. Ils sont eux aussi très bien respectés. De plus James est un Sang-pur et bon élève. Ma famille sera enchantée d'apprendre que je le fréquente. En revanche, ils regretteront sûrement que je n'ai pas attendue d'être plus âgée.

–Ta famille désira sûrement que tu te plies aux idées de ta maison. Et il se trouve que James Potter n'est pas dans notre maison, qu'il est traite à son sang et qu'il méprise les Serpentard hormis toi apparemment.

–Je comprends, dit Mona en masquant sa panique. Mais je pense que cela me regarde en premier. Après tout, James est jeune, il peut regretter avec les années ne pas être en meilleur terme avec les Serpentards. Il peut avoir des idées communes avec nous.

Elle sous-entend quoi là ?que James pourrait avoir envie de devenir mangemort ?Serait-elle folle ?

La plupart des garçons qui faisaient face à Mona ne comprirent pas le message, en revanche Mulciber et Rogue le saisirent et réagirent chacun à leur manière. Une lueur intéressée apparue dans les yeux de Mulciber alors que Rogue retenait un sourire.

Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, le sourire n'est pas un exercice que pratique beaucoup les muscles de son visage.

–James Potter n'a pas les même idées que nous, dit finalement Mucilber.

Mona chercha une porte de sortie, elle devait les faire taire à tout prix...

–James Potter lui, ne risquera pas sa vie pour Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la moitié d'entre vous. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisit un Gryffondor.

Wilkes se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tous les autres affichèrent une mine surprise.

Vas-y rebelle toi Mona !

–C'est compréhensible, dit Rogue.

Mona lui adressa un imperceptible sourire.

–Beaucoup de femme de fidèle serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres ont peur de se retrouver veuve, dit-il. Mona a peur tout comme elles, je suppose qu'elle changera d'avis avec les années.

Mulciber se tourna vers Rogue et finalement choisit de lui donner raison.

–Nous n'avons que quatorze ans, conclu Mulciber. Et ce n'est probablement qu'une amourette de jeunesse. Tu peux le fréquenter... du moment que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Mona acquiesça et salua les jeunes Serpentards qui s'éloignèrent un à un. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire des cadeaux chaque jour à Rogue et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou de la sienne. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Grace adressa un large sourire à son amie, Mona ne lui rendit pas, elle fit demi-tour et sortie de la salle commune avec la vague intention de trouver James. Elle trouva bien un Gryffondor, mais pas James.

Et voilà un beau suspense à la con pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, les chapitres doivent faire entre 2700 et 3000 mots cette année, c'est pour ça que y'a des coupures chiantes.


	21. 1974 : Bertram prend la grosse tête

**voici un dessin représentant Mona fait par carmelidawhite**

[url=.fr/go/images/dessin/mona-moon-by-carmelidawhite,.html][img].[/img][/url]

**vous trouverez sa galerie sur deviantart **

**Chapitre 21 : 1974 : Bertram prend la grosse tête.**

Mona sortie de la salle commune avec la vague intention de retrouver James. Elle trouva bien un Gryffondor, pas James, mais Peter.

Je vous avais dit que c'était un suspense à la con.

À sa grande surprise, Mona vit son cousin approcher vers elle. Habituellement, il faisait comme-ci il ne l'avait pas vue.

–Pourquoi tu sors avec James ?demanda-t-il aussitôt d'un ton empressé.

Soit pas agressif mon gars.

–Eh bien... commença Mona hésitante.

Alors tu sors avec James pour éloigner Wilkes et lui sort avec toi pour attirer Lily. Vous avez une drôle de logique.

–Il est drôle, répondit-elle simplement.

–Plein de gens sont drôle, fit remarquer Peter.

Pas forcément, toi par exemple, t'es pas drôle. Dans le genre, tu serais même chiant.

–Pourquoi tu sors avec l'un de mes amis ?

–Il est sur la liste de Marine, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que lui parler régulièrement comme on me l'avait ordonné. J'ai fini par bien l'aimer, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

–La liste ?s'étonna Peter. Tu fais comme Terence ?tu l'as suit toujours ?

–Oui, avec moins assiduité et moins d'insistance que lui, mais je la suit toujours.

Le frérot suivait la liste ? ce n'est donc pas un sadique dépravé qui aime prendre des dérouillées ?

–Alors pourquoi tu as arrêter de parler avec Sirius ?il est en haut de la liste en plus.

–Parce que c'est un idiot, répondit Mona.

Il n'est pas idiot... un peu crétin sur les bords, prétentieux, pas forcément très malin, cruel, complètement dérangé, mais idiot... non là t'y vas un peu fort.

–Et pas James ?non lui il est marrant ?

Surtout quand il mentionne le grand amour de sa vie, Lily Evans.

–Peter ?

Les deux cousins cessèrent de discuter et regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, Sirius Black.

–Il y a un problème ?demanda Sirius.

–Non, répondit Peter. Un soucis familial.

–Je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière ?

–Non, répondit-il à nouveau. On a fini. Je retourne dans la salle commune.

Il lança un regard noir à Mona, puis s'éloigna de sa cousine et de son ami. Sirius commença à le suivre mais finalement se stoppa et se tourna à nouveau vers Mona. Elle sentait les larmes monter aux yeux, pourtant elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Enfoiré de Peter, faut pas sangloter pour lui. Bon ok vous n'avez pas discuté ensemble depuis lurette et quand il se décide c'est pour t'agresser, mais faut pas pleurnicher pour un connard pareil.

–Pourquoi vous avez parlé de moi ?demanda Sirius.

–On n'a pas parlé de toi, mais de James.

–J'ai entendu mon nom, expliqua-t-il calmement.

–Hein ?

Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers lui et réfléchit.

–À oui, dit-elle. Peter me demandait pourquoi je sortais avec James, alors que je ne te parlais pas à toi.

–Et c'est quoi le rapport ?demanda Sirius.

Le rapport, c'est une liste faite par une vieille grabataire complétement cinglée.

–Laisse tomber, dit Mona.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais Sirius ne bougea pas, Mona dû encore contenir ses larmes.

–Peter ne parle pas beaucoup de toi, confia-t-il.

–C'est parce que je suis une méchante Serpentard et que je fais partie du coté obscure de la famille.

Bien dit jeune Padawan !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, agacée par sa présence.

–Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

Il esquissa un geste de recule, mais finalement ne bougea pas. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

–Tu avais le béguin pour James depuis longtemps ?questionna-t-il finalement.

–Ça ne te regarde pas.

–Et d'après toi, c'est juste un truc comme-ca, ou c'est pour la vie ?

–De quoi tu parles ?

–De toi et James, tu espères te marier avec lui un jour ?

–Ça ne te regarde toujours pas, dévoila-t-elle.

–J'ai juste envie de savoir, dit Sirius. Au cas au James me choisirait comme témoin, j'ai le droit de connaître la mariée.

–C'est complétement con.

–Heu... oui, peut-être, convint Sirius gêné. Mais je voudrais juste savoir si tu es beaucoup attachée à lui, ou si... supposons qu'il rompt avec toi pour une autre fille, tu serais énormément détruite ?

–Hein ?

Je crois que j'ai pigé ce qui se passe, non en fait je suis sûr. James a expliqué à Sirius qu'il ne sortait avec Mona que pour attirer Lily. Sirius doit trouver la manœuvre de James un peu dégueulasse et il vérifie que Mona n'est pas follement amoureuse de James. Il ne veut surement pas que Mona est le cœur brisé. Si c'est pas gentil ça !il a progressé depuis qu'il balançait des insultes à Mona. L'attaque de Dame de Cristofane a du le calmer.

–Tu l'aimes ?

–Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?demanda Mona irritée.

–Nan mais t'es conne ou quoi ?

–Mais c'est toi qui me casse les couilles avec tes questions ! J'ai eu pas mal de mauvais moment ces derniers temps et toi tu viens me causer alors que ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas parlé ! Sauf si on occulte le jour ou tu m'as traité de meurtrière devant Severus !

–Dis-moi juste si tu es amoureuse de lui ou non, dit-il après je me barre et je te laisse tranquille avec ta méchanceté de serpentard.

–Non !s'écria Mona. Non voilà, t'es content !

–Très !

Là-dessus, il fit volte face et s'éloigna. Mona n'avait plus envie de pleurer, elle était folle de rage. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour faire fonctionner ses méninges et penser aux étranges questions de Sirius. Elle comprit finalement qu'en tant que meilleur ami de James, Sirius connaissait forcément les petits secrets de James.

–Alors comme ça t'es pas amoureuse de James Potter, dit une voix. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Prince ?demanda Mona ne se retournant.

La tête de Rogue apparue à travers une porte entrebâillée, il l'ouvrit complètement et rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

–Disons que lorsque je t'ai vu discuter avec cet enfoiré, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de me cacher pour pouvoir te porter secours au cas ou ça tournerais mal.

–Quelle idée, franchement, dit Mona.

–Tu as eu la même il y a deux ans, et tu m'as bien aidé.

–Je t'ai carrément sauver, rappela-t-elle. James se serait acharné sur toi.

–Et dire que maintenant tu sors avec lui, dit Rogue.

–La vie est pleine de surprise.

–N'empêche, je trouve son intérêt pour toi assez étrange.

–Moi aussi, mentit Mona qui avait son idée.

Rogue resta songeur un instant.

–Et sinon tu faisais quoi ?demanda-t-elle.

Il envisageait de se laver les cheveux ce mois-ci.

–Mmh ?

Il redescendit sur terre et se tourna vers Mona.

–Je te cherchais, confia-t-il.

–Tu voulais que je te remercie de m'avoir sauver la vie lorsque Mulciber m'a attaquée ?devina Mona.

–Non, mais c'est une bonne idée, remercie moi, réclama-t-il.

–Tu me veux quoi ?reprit Mona avec un léger sourire.

–Tu te rappelles la formule de découpe qu'on a du mal à maitriser ?

–Évidement, je n'arrête pas de me renseigner sur ce genre de sortilège pour mieux le comprendre.

–J'ai oublié l'incantation, confia Rogue.

–Tu ne l'as pas noté ?

–Si mais je ne sais plus où.

–Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas un registre comme moi ?demanda-t-elle.

–Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Et moi j'ai pas envie de parler d'un ornithorynque gluant, pourtant je le fais.

–C'est Sectumsempra, dévoila Mona.

J'arrive pas a y croire, Mona tu as inventé le sortilège qui a presque tué Malefoy?

–Attends, je note.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit un livre de potion.

–On n'est pas sensé ne l'avoir qu'en sixième année ce livre là ?demanda Mona.

–On est sensé. J'ai déjà noté plusieurs de nos sortilèges dessus, je suis sûr de garder le livre jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

–Pas con, dit-elle. Pas autant que de garder un registre ou serait noté chacun des sortilèges qu'on invente, mais pas con.

Ils discutèrent encore durant quelques instants, lorsqu'ils furent coupé par l'arrivée James.

Décidément, Mona n'a pas besoin de bouger tout le monde vient à elle.

–Bon, je vous laisse, dit Rogue platement en filant bien vite loin du couple.

–Tu es amie avec lui ?questionna James après quelques secondes.

–On est tous les deux à Serpentard dans la même année, dit Mona sans répondre à la question.

–Je pensais te trouver plus facilement que ça, dit-il après un moment.

–C'est vrai qu'il est tard, avoua Mona, le couvre-feu ne devrait pas traîner.

–On devrait se mettre à l'abri au cas ou un préfet zélé voudrait nous renvoyer nous coucher.

Mona acquiesça et suivit son petit-ami dans la salle de classe vide où Rogue s'était caché durant son entrevue avec Sirius.

–Ton ami Sirius est venu me parler, dévoila Mona.

–Ah ?dit James embêté. Il n'est pas très fan de notre relation.

–Il avait l'air rassuré quand je lui ai dit que ne m'emballais pas dans notre relation, dévoila-t-elle.

–Oui, dit James rassuré. On s'emballe pas, on est d'accord.

–Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

En gros, ils se disent qu'ils sortent tous les deux pour des raisons qui leur appartiennent.

Gênée, Mona se détourna et posa son sac sur une table un peu trop violemment, une partie du contenu tomba sur le sol. James et elle se penchèrent pour les ramasser.

–C'est quoi ?demanda James en feuilletant le registre de sortilège de Mona.

–C'est rien, dévoila-t-elle. C'est une liste de sort peu connu du grand public.

–Tu m'en apprends un ?demanda-t-il.

Mona imagina pendant un instant comment réagirait Rogue en découvrant qu'elle aurait partagé l'un de leur secret.

–Levicorpus est assez marrant, dit-elle après une seconde.

Dis donc, c'est pas la fidélité en amitié qui t'étouffe toi. En plus... Levicorpus c'est pas un sortilège que James jette à Rogue en cinquième année ?

–Apprends-moi.

Mona lui adressa un large sourire et sortit sa baguette magique.

On va voir James suspendue par une cheville ? Génial.

–Prêt ? Demanda Mona.

On est tous prêt, qui a le pop corn ?

**Jour 6**

Garce d'auteur, pourquoi t'as coupé le meilleur passage de la veille ?

Mona regarda la liste de Marine Moon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle connaissait chaque nom par cœur, elle cherchait simplement de l'inspiration. Finalement, Mona décida d'arpenter les couloirs et de voir quel nom viendrait à sa rencontre.

T'aurais pas autre chose de plus sérieux à faire?comme des devoirs ?

Elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de métamorphose, à cette heure ou les cours étaient terminés, elle ne vit personne. Elle entreprit de le traverser pour rejoindre les grands escaliers.

–MOOOOONNNNNAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Mona se figea, elle sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque, lentement elle leva la tête. Grace descendait les escaliers au pas de course. Mona monta les marches un peu plus vite pour aller à sa rencontre.

–Quoi ?demanda Mona avec inquiétude lorsque Grace arriva à portée de voix.

À portée de voix normale, pas de hurlement terrifiant !

Grace porta une main sur le côté de son ventre, elle souffla bruyamment et articulait péniblement.

–Quelqu'un est mort ?demanda Mona paniquée. Terence ?

Terence ?pas de faux espoirs s'il te plaît.

Grace fit non de la tête.

Et voilà j'ai espéré pour rien.

–Alors qui ?s'écria Mona. Ma chouette ? Rogue ? Lil...

Grace fit à nouveau non de la tête, elle prit une forte inspiration.

T'as faillit faire une gaffe ! La blondasse ignore tout de ton amitié clandestine avec Lily.

–Bertram, lâcha Grace.

Mona porta la main à sa bouche.

–Bertram est mort ?dit-elle.

–Non, dit Grace, il est blessé.

Il doit être sacrement amoché le gamin pour nous faire une telle scène dramatique.

–Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Mona légèrement rassurée. Il s'en remettra ?

–Oui, sa tête a gonflé de volume.

Comme Pierre Richard dans la chèvre ?

–Madame Pomfresh pourra le remettre sur pied ?demanda Mona. Avec son ancienne tête ?

–C'est déjà fait, il est revenu dans la salle commune.

Heu... pardon ?Tu hurles dans les escaliers, cours après Mona, tu fais monter le degré de tension tout ça parce que Bertram à vu sa tête gonflée pendant trente seconde ?Mais t'es complétement siphonnée toi.

–Ben ça va alors, conclu Mona rassurée.

–Non ça va pas !

Quoi ? Il s'est cassé un ongle aussi ?Flute alors appelons Docteur House pour résoudre cette énigme médicale.

–C'est James qui lui a jeté le sortilège qui l'a mit dans cet état.

–James ?

C'est le type avec qui tu sors ! Un brun pas très grand avec des yeux marrons, tu te souviens ?

–Pourquoi il a fait ça ? interrogea Mona.

–Tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi, dit Grace.

–Je vais lui demander, dit Mona.

–Ne tarde pas trop, d'après Bertram, il va être en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois.

Mona acquiesça et partie de son coté à la recherche de son petit-ami. Elle tourna autour de la salle commune des Gryffondor, puis de la bibliothèque et recommença. Elle rejoignait de nouveau la bibliothèque lorsqu'on l'interpella dans un couloir vide.

–Hé !

Elle se retourna et vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle.

–Tu tombes bien, dit Mona. Où est James ?

–Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

–Eh bien...commença Mona hésitante. Parce que je suis sa copine et que j'ai envie de le voir.

Sirius ne parut pas très convaincu.

–Ça n'a pas de lien avec Bertram ?demanda-t-il.

–Si aussi, dit-elle. Et alors ? Je compte lui demander pourquoi il a fait gonfler la tête à l'un de mes amis.

–Parce que tu as un gros béguin pour l'ami en question, dit Sirius.

Mona recula d'un pas, surprise.

–Comment tu le sais ?

–C'est James qui me l'a dit.

Elle chercha une sortie de secours mais n'en vit aucune.

–Bon et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

–James est mon meilleur ami, j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu sors avec lui si tu en aimes un autre.

Mona pouffa, Sirius était vraiment si naïf ?

–Si c'est ton meilleur ami, tu sais donc que lui aussi en aime une autre, dit-elle. Je ne lui ai pourtant pas gonflé la tête !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

–Ah donc... tu... il... vous...

C'est bien, tu connais les pronoms qu'on place devant les verbes conjugués.

–Quoi ?

–C'est quoi votre relation alors ?questionna-t-il.

–Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Mona.

–Donc en fait, enchaîna-t-il en l'ignorant. Il te fallait simplement un type, n'importe lequel.

Mona croisa les bras et fit bien face à Sirius.

–Vas-y continu ton délire, dit-elle.

–Je ne délire pas, tu voulais juste un faire-valoir, affirma Sirius.

–James n'est pas un faire-valoir qui me sert à attirer l'attention de Bertram.

Habile. C'est un faire-valoir qui te sert à éloigner Wilkes.

–J'ai aussi entendu parlé de Gaiden Wilkes, lâcha-t-il.

Pas con le garçon.

–Et donc ?demanda Mona. Tu me fous la paix ?James et moi savions très bien ce que nous faisions lorsque nous avons commencé notre relation.

–L'ennui vois-tu, dit Sirius. C'est qu'en voyant Bertram, James s'est dit qu'il fallait lui jeter un sortilège.

–Oui, ça j'avais comprit et j'allais justement demander une explication à James.

–Fais fonctionner tes méninges petite Moon. Pourquoi James irait humilier un type pour qui tu as le béguin ?

Mona se figea.

Pourquoi James irait... non... non... ça peut pas être ça. NonNonnonononon, on parle de James Potter là, le père de... nonononon. Ce n'est pas possible que James soit en train de tomber amoureux de Mona.

Elle hésita, ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre la parole, mais Sirius la coupa.

–Change de faire-valoir, dit-il. Prends un type qui n'en a rien à faire de toi, un type que tu pourras utiliser sans qu'il s'accroche à toi.

–T'es marrant toi, vu mon nom ça limite drôlement le choix.

–T'avais qu'à me demander à moi, dit Sirius. Je porte le nom des Black et j'en ai rien à foutre de toi.

Et les pincettes, tu connais ?

–Parce que tu aurais dit oui ?demanda Mona dubitative.

–Si Peter était venu me demander de te rendre ce service...

–Peter n'apprécie pas du tout que je fréquente l'un de ses amis...

–Eh bien, coupa Sirius agacé, si on m'avait dit que James serait tombé amoureux de toi en jouant les faire-valoir, je me serais d'office proposé pour être ton petit-ami.

–Tu serais peut-être tombé amoureux toi aussi.

Il rit nerveusement.

–Non, dit-il. Sincèrement non.

Mona prit une tête genre « comment j'suis faussement convaincue ».

–Largue James maintenant, dit-il. Je lui dirais que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Lily et une de ses copines comme quoi elle serait jalouse de toi. Il t'oubliera vite, et moi je prends sa place.

De quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'as méchamment craqué ton slip toi !

–Je gagne au change, dit sarcastiquement Mona.

–Ben si t'es pas un monstre, c'est ce que tu feras !

–Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Je vais rompre avec James et...

–Alléluia, coupa-t-il. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je passe l'épreuve maintenant ?parce que si ça reste dans ma tête, ça va me torturer.

–Pardon ?

Subitement Sirius se rapprocha de Mona et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.


	22. 1974 : La Vieille Chaussette

**Chapitre 22 : 1974 : La vieille chaussette**

Subitement Sirius se rapprocha de Mona et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le temps qu'elle réalise et Mona recula vivement.

AAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRRRRr ! Mais nous fait quoi le faux-mangemort là ?

–Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, déclara Mona en s'éloignant de deux pas. Tu saurais à quel point je te trouve idiot à cet instant.

À ce niveau ce n'est plus de la idiotie, c'est de la connerie de haut vol ! il a embrassé la petite-amie de son meilleur ami !

–Je disais donc « Je vais rompre avec James ET ! ET ! Et me débrouiller avec Gaïden. »

Eh ouais du con, achètes-toi des neurones la prochaine fois.

–Oh... dit-il surprit.

Je proteste, à quatorze ans, Mona ne peut pas avoir déjà été embrassée par deux garçons. C'est impossible, elle doit au moins attendre sa majorité. Au moins !

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Mona embêtée. On raconte tout à James ?

–NON !s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien, je voulais simplement l'aider, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil pour ton amie la blonde.

Je ne pense pas que Mona aurait eu suffisamment de connerie pour embrasser le petit-copain de son amie.

–Elle s'appelle Grace.

–Si tu veux.

Non non, elle s'appelle vraiment Grace, un comble quand on connait la fille, ce n'est pas vraiment une icône de la bonté et de la gentillesse.

Mona adressa un large sourire à Sirius alors que celui-ci paniquait de plus en plus. Il la regarda agacé et détourna vivement le regard, puis revint vers la Serpentard, sans que celle-ci ne cesse d'afficher un très large sourire. Finalement, il s'avoua vaincu :

–Annonce ton prix !dit-il. Pour ne rien révéler à James.

Mona réfléchit à la somme qui pourrait lui permettre de s'acheter tout ce qu'elle désirait lorsqu'elle se souvint que sa famille était sensé être très riche.

–Tu m'adores, dit-elle. Mais alors, je suis la meilleure amie qu'on puisse imaginer, je suis gentille, adorable, j'écoute tes problèmes. Bref je suis une amie parfaite.

–Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être amis ?s'étonna Sirius.

–Ça va pas, s'offusqua Mona. Non, tu vas simplement le dire à toute ta famille et dire à Peter que dans le fond je suis une fille... plutôt cool.

–Et pourquoi ces mensonges ?

–J'ai mes raisons.

Une famille de cinglé, ce sont ça ses raisons.

Il se turent un instant.

–Et je veux des excuses, déclara-t-elle pompeuse.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que tu as dit que m'embrasser était une épreuve, dit-elle.

–Ben t'es pas canon, fit remarquer Sirius.

Nan, mais enfonce-toi !

–Vas-y continu, je sens que je pourrais bien raconter à James que tu m'as embrassé.

–Très bien, je m'excuse, dit-il légèrement paniqué. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai ma retenue à faire.

Il passa devant elle pour s'éloigner. Un petit sourire s'affichait à présent sur ses lèvres.

T'as déjà fini de paniquer ?attends, Mona menace le encore un coup !il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme-ça le caniche.

–Pourquoi t'es en retenue ?

Sirius se stoppa et se tourna vers elle, calculant son effet.

–J'ai aidé James à faire gonfler la tête de ton amoureux. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Il lui adressa un large sourire en s'éloignant de Mona.

Mais quel petit...

Mona se mordit la langue de rage, il avait fait exprès de lui cacher ce détail.

Bien en cette fin de jour 6, pour ceux qu'on pas encore pigé, sept jours à suivre sont décrit par année dans le merveilleux monde de Mona. Bref en cette fin de jour 6, j'ai réussi à piquer le cahier blanc de l'auteur pendant trente secondes. Malheureusement j'ai feuilleté les pages tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu grand chose. Mais ! Il semblerait que Mona et Dumbledore auront un petit désaccord. Je suppose qu'elle va virer Mangemort. Plus près de nous, Hugh l'autre petit frère de Mona entrera à l'école l'année prochaine ; d'ailleurs l'année prochaine risque d'être un peu moins gai que les précédentes. Mona fera vraisemblablement un cadeau à Percy qui aura une certaine importance, là j'avoue que je sèche, à moins qu'elle lui offre un ours en plus avec un badge où il y aurait écrit « je serais le Ministre de la Magie ».

**Jour 7**

La cloche retentit et tous les élèves de la classe rangèrent leurs affaires, la plupart n'écouterait que leur estomac et fileraient dans la grande salle, tandis que les plus raisonnables rejoindront la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu avant la cohue. Mona ne choisit aucune de ses deux options.

T'as pas faim et t'es pas futée, donc t'es pas gâtée.

Elle fit signe à Grace de sortir de la salle sans l'attendre. Grace approuva avec un air grave, elle tapota sur l'épaule de son amie, et sortit sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?c'est à Mona qu'on a demandé d'annoncer au monde qu'on est coincé dans la crise pour encore un bout de temps ?

Mona avait décidé de faire une chose, une chose vraiment très importante.

Barack peut pas l'annoncer à sa place ?

Aujourd'hui, Mona allait rompre avec James.

Merveilleuse idée, la meilleure depuis que tu as décidé de t'émanciper de la pression de Mulciber.

Elle franchit le seuil de la salle de classe, Mona n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir de sa leçon en sortilège, pourtant la matière qu'elle préférait et de loin. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait eu l'esprit préoccupé par ce que Sirius Black lui avait dit la veille, pas le fait qu'il souhaitait remplacer James dans le rôle du pseudo petit-ami, mais plutôt les raisons qui avait pousser Sirius à faire une telle proposition à Mona qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. James aurait des sentiments naissant pour la Serpentard. Elle se dit qu'après tout, il était vrai qu'elle était charmante.

Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Elle se dit qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

À quatorze ans tu penses à ton apparence physique ? hé ho on est en 1974, d'après ce que les vieux racontent tous à la télé on n'est loin du string qui dépasse du jeans. Oui je sais ça n'a aucun rapport mais j'avais envie de pousser ma gueulante.

Mona se dit qu'elle était gentille.

T'es sortit avec un type pour te servir d'alibi ! Ce n'est pas une chose gentille !

Après tout, c'était peut-être normal que James tombe amoureux d'elle.

Si tu veux mon avis, Sirius a flippé. Ou alors il est sous exta ! Il n'était pas normal t'as bien vu, il t'a embrassé. Si ça ce n'est une preuve irréfutable !

Logiquement, les élèves de Gryffondor de son année devaient avoir fini leur cours de Métamorphose. Mona prit donc le chemin de leur classe, avec de la chance, elle tomberait sur James.

–Mona !

Ce n'était pas James, mais Lily.

Évidement c'est le début du jour 7, on va vous faire languir un peu. Quoique, si ça se trouve la rouquine est verte de jalousie, la voir engueuler Mona ça peut avoir son charme.

–C'est affreux, dit Lily avec une expression peinée sur le visage.

Toi aussi tu as regardé Secret Story ?

–Quoi donc ?

–Ce que James a fait, cet abruti a gonflé la tête à ce type, Bertram Aubrey, rappela-t-elle.

Abruti ?si je lis entre les lignes c'est pas demain que tu donneras naissance à un survivant.

–Ce n'était pas malin de sa part, admit Mona.

–C'est à croire qu'il a deviné que tu avais le béguin pour Bertram.

–À croire oui, répondit la Serpentarde.

Tu le lui a carrément balancé... enfin pas mot pour mot mais à moins qu'il soit complètement stupide, normalement il a pigé.

–Je suis vraiment horrifiée, confia Lily. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu obtenir de lui, Bertram ne lui avait rien fait.

Mona acquiesça lentement.

Parce que en plus Bertram n'avait rien fait ? En dehors d'être amie avec Terence évidement.

–Je t'avoues que je suis assez contente que James ai une copine, expliqua la Gryffondor. Il est moins... enfin plus...

Elle sourit sans finir sa phrase. Mona eut un vague sourire contraint ou l'on ne décelait aucune joie. L'expression de Lily changea.

–Tu veux rompre avec lui ?conclu-t-elle.

Pas conne, la nonne ! Oui je sais elle est pas nonne, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre qui rime !

–Oui, accorda Mona.

–En même temps, c'est très compréhensible, dit Lily un brin déçu.

–J'y allais justement, dévoila-t-elle.

–Je crois avoir entendu James dire à Sirius qu'il devait faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

–Merci.

–Bon courage !

Elle enlaça rapidement Mona et fila avait que celle-ci ne puisse réagir à ce geste très étrange de la part de la Gryffondor.

Une accolade de Lily, une tape sur l'épaule de Grace, mais elle va finir bi notre héroïne.

C'est alors que Mona se souvint que la scène s'était déroulée dans un couloir largement utilisé et que par le fait, quelqu'un les avait peut-être vues. Elle se retourna vivement et vit le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa classe, les yeux rivés sur une pile de parchemin.

–Tout va comme vous voulez miss Moon ?demanda-t-elle sans la regarder.

–Ou... oui.

–C'est curieux cette tradition qu'ont les femmes de votre famille, dit l'enseignante toujours sans la regarder.

–Comment ça ?

McGonagall se tourna vers elle.

–Des Serpentards qui se lient d'amitié avec des Gryffondors en secret.

Mona sentit une goutte sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. McGonagall les avait vues.

Tes neurones ne l'ont comprit que maintenant ?

–Votre grand-mère Meredith était pareil, nous faisions nos études à la même époque. Elle faisait semblant de s'entendre très correctement avec nous les Gryffondors, mais en réalité elle avait développé des liens plus fort avec certains d'entre nous. Notamment avec Ignatius.

–Oui, dit Mona légèrement paniqué. On m'a parlé de cette histoire.

–Ignatius n'était pas le seul, dit McGonagall. Mais ça, je l'ai apprit plus tard.

Elle esquissa un sourire en regardant le plafond, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

–Bon, eh bien, j'ai des choses à faire, dit Mona en reculant.

Oui, une rupture !

–Oui, oui, dit le professeur vivement. Faite faite...

Mona se retourna pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

–Pauvre James, murmura l'enseignante. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça à Bertram. C'est un gentil garçon.

Mona se tétanisa, McGonagall venait-elle de dire que... ?

Oui, elle l'a dit, mais ça on s'en fout, remonte plus haut, elle a aussi dit « Ignatius n'était pas le seul ». Tu n'as pas envie de savoir de qui elle parle... de ton vrai grand-père par exemple !

Mona fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et poursuivit sa route vers la bibliothèque.

–Mona !

Allez encore une ! C'est qui maintenant ?... Irène la causeuse niaiseuse.

–Tu vas rompre avec James ?demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

–Oui, dit Mona. Mais n'en pas parle pas trop, s'il pouvait être mit au courant avant le reste de l'école ce serait bien.

Ça me semble mal parti, Sirius est déjà au courant, Lily aussi, Grace le semble, même McGo l'est !

–Tu me connais, dit-elle. Je suis une tombe.

C'est angoissant une tombe qui parle autant.

–Ma pauvre, continua Irène. Comment il a pu faire ça à Bertram, c'est un des seuls mecs gentils de Serpentard. Bon il traîne avec ton frère, mais bon il ne peut pas être parfait. Quoique pour que James balance ce sortilège, Terence a du déteindre sa connerie sur Bertram.

Irène tu ne brilles pas par ton intelligence, mais Terence est le frère de Mona, pense à le faire rentrer dans ton crâne à l'occasion.

–Je lui demanderais, dit Mona en essayant de passer mais Irène la retint.

–Tu sais quoi, dit-elle. Tu devrais le larguer en public devant tout le monde.

Nan mais tes une vraie connasse toi !il ne mérite pas ça !

–Hein ? Mais non !

Tien même Mona est d'accord avec moi, elle trouve aussi que t'es une vraie connasse... si c'est écrit entre les lignes. Oui il peut y avoir caché « t'es une vraie connasse », dans « Hein ? Mais non ! ».

–En tout cas, je compatis, reprit Irène. Ça ne doit pas être facile de stopper une relation comme ça.

Arrête ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont ensemble.

–Au bout d'un moment...

La routine s'installe... c'est qu'elle se lasse très vite Mona.

–Bref, dit Irène. Ne flanche pas, largue-le et Basta !

Basta la vista baby !

–Il doit être dans la bibliothèque, dit Mona en essayant à nouveau de passer.

–Non, ça fait déjà un moment qu'il est sorti. Il doit être dans la grande salle à présent.

–Bon ben j'y vais.

Mona fit volte face et s'éloigna sans qu'Irène ne pusse plus la retenir. Mona reprit les escaliers et s'arrêta au niveau de la porte en chêne. Elle regarda l'intérieur de la grande salle sans y entrer.

–Alors c'est fait ?demanda une voix derrière elle.

Encore une nana casse couille. Mais laissez-là rompre !

–Grace ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria Mona en se retournant brutalement.

Tu fais peur Grace, t'es trop lâche et trop blonde en même temps.

–Alors ?insista Grace.

–Alors quoi ?

–C'est finit avec James ?c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as demandé de partir devant.

–Oui, dit Mona.

–T'es pas trop triste ?demanda Grace attristé.

–Hein ?non, c'est pas encore fait !

–Mais tu m'as dit...

–Oui mais c'était pour... laisse tomber. Tu vois James ?

Mona se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir les élèves qui mangeaient.

–Il est sorti y'a une minute à peine, apprit Grace. Il se dépêchait parce qu'apparemment l'équipe des Gryffondors s'entraine ce soir.

–Donc il est dans le parc ?dit Mona.

Ils s'entrainent peut-être dans les cachots...

–Y'a des chances, approuva Grace. Tu peux le rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans les vestiaires.

Mona poussa un long soupir et prit la route du parc.

Comme quoi couper une relation ce n'est pas une chose simple.

Mona passa les grandes portes et se retrouva sur le seuil. Le temps semblait très incertain, orageux, il faisait chaud, mais le soleil était entièrement dissimulé par d'épais nuages. Elle aperçut un groupe d'élève se dirigeant vers le bâtiment au pied du stade de Quidditch. En pressant le pas, Mona pourrait rattraper James. Elle dévala les marches en vitesse et...

–Mona !

Oh non di diou mais laisser la rompre si elle en a envie, y'en a marre maintenant les filles. Non c'est pas une fille c'est un mec... Oh pitain, c'est Wilkes.

–Salut, dit Mona par réflexe.

–Je peux te parler ?demanda-t-il.

Non, elle peut pas, déjà parce que t'es pas beau, ensuite parce que t'es gonflant, ensuite parce que les lecteurs m'adorent ! Ça n'a rien à voir mais je voulais le narrer. J'en profite pour vous remercier de tous ses messages d'amours enflammés que je reçois dans vos commentaires, moi aussi je vous adore mon public adoré !

Mona regarda tristement James et ses amis disparaître dans les vestiaires.

–Oui, dit-elle.

–Tu es la petite amie de James Potter, dit-il.

–Oui.

–Alors c'était lui ?celui dont tu étais amoureuse ?

–Oui.

Ouh la menteeuuusssseeee ! Elle est amoureeeeuuuussse ! Ah bah non pour le coup.

Wilkes acquiesça en serrant les dents.

–Et vous allez rester ensemble combien de temps encore ?demanda-t-il.

–Ben là une dizaine minutes encore.

Wilkes acquiesça sans regarder Mona. Puis soudain il l'a regarda en comprenant ce qu'elle avait dit.

Faut que ça mooonnnnte au cerveau.

–Et... ensuite ?demanda-t-il.

–Ensuite quoi ?

–Tu vas sortir avec qui ?

Il se pencha captivé par Mona.

–Je n'avais pas l'intention de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, dévoila-t-elle.

–Mais... et moi ?demanda Wilkes.

Ben toi tu dégages pour commencer !

–Quoi toi ?

–Ben oui, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi, déclara Wilkes. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Comme quoi Mona, t'as bien fait de sortir avec James, ça a bien éloigné Wilkes.

–Mais moi j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, s'écria Mona. T'es chiant à pas comprendre !

Il sursauta, et recula d'un pas.

–Alors maintenant t'arrête de me gonfler avec ça et tu me fous la paix !

Elle planta là Wilkes et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch.

On est en finale ! On est en finale ! On est en finale ! Mona, Mona ! À dégager Gaïden ! On est en finale !

Les joueurs sortaient du vestiaire, Mona accéléra le pas.

–James ! Appela-t-elle.

Enfin !

Il s'arrêta laissant les autres joueurs continuer d'avancer vers le stade, balai sur l'épaule.

–Quoi de neuf la Cousine ?demanda-t-il tout sourire.

–Tu ne vas pas me croire, Bertram s'est retrouvé avec une tête grande comme une montgolfière.

–Ha... dit James gêné. T'es au courant ?

–Ça te surprend ?

–J'aurais peut-être pas dû, avoua-t-il. Mais en même temps c'était tellement tentant. Même Sirius a voulu me retenir... au début.

–Ton ami est assez... comment dire... hésita Mona.

Trop pressé de te rouler une pelle ?

–Protecteur, suggéra James.

–J'aurais dit stupide, mais pourquoi pas, déclara Mona avec un rictus.

–En tout cas, tu es remonté dans son estime, hier soir je l'ai entendu dire à Peter que j'aurais pu trouver une petite-amie pire que toi.

Ton chantage à l'air de fonctionner jeune fille.

Mona esquissa un sourire et dirigea ses yeux vers le sol, elle resta silencieuse durant de longues secondes.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda James.

–Tu as jeté un sortilège à l'un de mes amis.

–T'as des vues sur lui, rappela-t-il.

–Et alors ?

–Ben on sort ensemble, expliqua-t-il.

–Tu crois vraiment qu'après ça je pourrais continuer à sortir avec toi, apprit Mona d'une voix plate.

Vlan ! T'aurais pu faire ça avec un tout petit peu plus de finesse.

James la regarda fixement sans parler. Après quelques secondes, il déglutit difficilement.

–T'es sûre de ton choix?demanda-t-il.

–Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle soudain confuse.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement.

–J'ai vraiment fait une connerie je crois, dit James.

–Oui, dit Mona. Tu n'aurais pas dû gonfler la tête de Bertram.

–Bon, dit James en se redressant. On dit quoi dans ces moments-là ?

–Tu étais mon premier petit-ami, dit-elle coupable. Alors je ne sais pas trop.

–Je crois qu'on dit : « On se quitte bons amis ».

Il avança sa main vers elle et Mona la serra. Ils échangèrent un sourire, se détachèrent la main et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Tandis qu'elle marchait sur le sentier, Mona baissa la tête pour cacher la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Fin d'une année en 1974

à suivre une année 1975


	23. 1975 : Un héron pour tous

**Chapitre 23 : 1975 : Un héron pour tous.**

**Jour 1**

–En théorie, ce sortilège est assez simple, annonça un jeune homme maigrichon.

Bonjour monsieur, qui es-tu et que fais tu dans ma fic ?

–La formule est simple, elle ne nécessite aucune intonation de voix particulière, dit-il.

L'enseignant avait des cheveux très courts, il était plutôt grand et parlait d'une voix plate, il ne semblait pas remarquer la présence d'une vingtaine d'élève dans sa classe.

–Le geste n'a pas besoin d'être très précis. Néanmoins, je vous encourage vivement à rester les plus exact possible dans chacun de vos sortilèges et dans vos gestes. Cela pourrait vous éviter quelques ennuis lors de vos BUSE que je vous le rappelle, vous passez à la fin de cette année.

Il s'éloigna du tableau où s'étalaient les lignes d'une écriture tracée avec une telle perfection qu'on l'aurait cru dessinée par une quelconque machine. L'enseignant plaça sa chaise sous son bureau. Ses affaires étaient rangées avec un ordre méticuleux où chaque objet était parfaitement aligné avec les autres.

Super, j'ai été absent durant un an et je suis accueilli par Monk !

–Nonobstant, certains d'entre vous ne parviendront jamais à jeter ce sortilège ou ne s'y intéressons pas. C'est l'ennui avec des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ceux qui dans l'avenir choisiront les puissances noires trouveront ce sortilège peu précieux.

Rogue, Mulciber ! C'est pour vous ça !

Il sorti sa baguette magique, les élèves relevèrent vivement la tête, la plupart n'écoutait plus le professeur depuis de longues minutes. Seule une jeune femme brune suivait encore le cours, elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux s'arrêtaient juste après son visage, elle possédait une tête plus agréable que banale.

Qui a dit que cela ne voulait rien dire ?ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas moche ni belle mais que y'a franchement pire !

Sous la table elle serrait sa baguette magique tellement fort que des étincelles en sortaient. Son genou droit était agité de rictus, Mona Moon n'avait qu'une hâte : tester ce sortilège auquel elle ne s'était encore jamais intéressée.

En même temps, si tu continues à faire tes expériences avec Rogue comme je le vois dans ta tête, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Ton prof a bien dit que le sort ne séduirait pas les méchants !

–Le plus important et le plus difficile à la fois, reprit l'enseignant est de vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux.

Souvenir heureux ? alors c'est le Patronus ton sortilège, logique c'est la cinquième année de nos protagonistes préférés.

–Nous allons à présent passer à la pratique, dit-il un brin de regret dans la voix. Je vais vous demander de vous lever.

Mona se leva tellement vite que Grace McFadden assise à ses côtés se réveilla brutalement.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?demanda la blonde vivement.

Ce qu'il y a ?mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que je suis de retour, l'auteur à été privée de PC pendant un mois, elle a par le même coup perdu la motivation, j'ai été dépossédé de narration durant tout ce temps. Sans compter que fictivement, je n'ai pas revu la gamine depuis un an !

–Pratique, répondit Mona avec un sourire.

–Oh ?murmura Grace tandis que les autres élèves se levaient bruyamment.

Elle bailla longuement avant de les imiter.

–Le grand théoricien de la théorie chiante : Cooper Sheldon va nous donner un cours pratique ?demanda-t-elle surprise.

–On est le 17, chuchota Mona. Tous les 17 il donne un cours pratique.

–Ça fait seulement trois mois qu'il enseigne, il ne peut pas déjà avoir de petites habitudes débiles.

Elles se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui ré-alignait correctement des ouvrages de sa bibliothèque.

–Je n'ai rien dit, rectifia Grace consternée.

Ce personnage a été pompé quelque part... c'est encore une sorte d'hommage débile de l'auteur. Aller j'offre une vraie réponse à une question sur cette année 1975 et uniquement sur cette année 1975 à celui ou celle qui trouvera en premier d'où vient le professeur Sheldon !

Elles suivirent les autres élèves vers le fond de la classe où l'espace était plus important. Le professeur Sheldon attendit que tous ses élèves furent en place pour lever sa baguette et déplacer toutes les tables et les chaises vers l'avant de la pièce. Puis il dirigea sa baguette magique en direction de ses élèves.

–Spero Patronum ! S'écria-t-il.

Un patronus en forme de héron majestueux en sorti, le patronus s'arrêta au milieu de la salle de classe et considéra les élèves d'un air hautain. Après quelques secondes, il disparut sous les regards stupéfaits des étudiants.

–Éparpillez-vous, ordonna le professeur Sheldon. Et faites-en autant. N'oubliez pas de vous concentrer sur un événement heureux.

Mona s'éloigna de quelques pas et se plongea dans ses souvenirs, lequel pouvait bien être le plus heureux ?Cette année, elle avait vraiment été contente de revenir à Poudlard et de quitter sa famille pour quelques mois, enfin une partie de sa famille. Elle leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux un moment pour mieux se remémorer ces instants.

–Spero Patronum ! Lança-t-elle.

Trois pauvres petits filaments translucides sortirent de sa baguette et disparurent.

Ce n'est pas brillant.

–Spero Patronum !répéta-t-elle.

Le résultat ne fut guère mieux. Inquiète, elle se redressa pour regarder les autres élèves et constata avec soulagement que tous était dans son cas.

–Je rêve, ou bien Mona Moon, la super trop douée en sortilège n'arrive pas à jeter un simple sort ?

Mona se retourna et vit qu'elle s'était positionnée auprès de James et Sirius, elle pensait que Grace l'avait suivi, mais son amie s'était déplacée près d'un groupe de garçons de Poufsouffle.

–C'est juste un contre-temps, expliqua la Serpentard.

–Si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est peut-être que votre souvenir n'est pas assez heureux, dévoila le professeur Sheldon avec une moue déçue.

Mona s'arrêta un instant et sonda sa mémoire à la recherche du parfait souvenir.

–Tu as choisi quoi comme souvenir ?lui demanda James.

–La fois où je t'ai suspendu par une cheville, mais je pense que c'était surtout très drôle.

–De ton point de vue, dit-il.

–Mais c'est ça qui est drôle !

Nous sommes tous obligé de te croire sur parole, la scène a été coupée pile à ce moment-là.

James et Mona échangèrent un sourire.

Vous êtes en bons termes pour des ex, c'est bien ça.

–Trouver un souvenir heureux là comme ça, dit-il, je ne pense pas que cela soit très efficace, nous devrions avoir le temps d'y réfléchir un peu.

–Songe à Lily, suggéra-t-elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil inspiré à Mona. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une forme vaporeuse assez conséquente.

–Essayez de vous concentrer un peu, râla le professeur Sheldon. Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile.

Son premier baiser avec James, Mona se replongea dans ce souvenir et leva sa baguette. Son résultat fut loin derrière celui de James. Elle tenta la paire de chaussure que Molly lui avait offerte, sans succès. Elle se remémora ses parties de rigolade avec Grace. Sa joie lorsqu'elle réalisait un sortilège qu'elle et Rogue avaient inventé. Ses longues discutions avec Kathy les soirs d'étés.

–Vous savez quoi ?intervint James, je vais aller embrasser Lily et revenir avec un souvenir super puissant.

–Je ne pense pas que ce souvenir sera heureux si tu vas l'embrasser maintenant, dit Mona.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce qu'en deux jours tu as fait perdre 120 points à la maison des Gryffondors.

–Elle m'en tiendrait rigueur ?

–Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'égosillait sur toi ce matin ?

–Ah oui, peut-être bien, réalisa James.

–Pense à ton tout premier baiser, suggéra Sirius resté en léger retrait.

Le jeune homme tentait lui aussi de jeter le sortilège, ses résultats étaient encore moins brillant que ceux de James et Mona.

–Mon premier... répéta James. Avec Mona ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, fronça les sourcils et leva sa baguette, il ne produit qu'un tout petit peu de vapeur.

–Je suis vexée, dit-elle après un instant.

–C'est vrai ?s'inquiéta James.

–Non, j'ai obtenu encore moins de résultat lorsque j'ai essayé avec ce même souvenir.

–En même temps, ce n'est pas sûr que tu parviennes à éprouver la moindre émotion alors... chercher ton meilleur souvenir dans une autre catégorie, évoqua Sirius en se rapprochant.

–Ou un autre garçon ?suggéra James en adressant un regard de reproche à son ami.

–Ben y'en a bien un second qui m'a embrassé, raconta Mona faussement pensive. Mais il avait une odeur de chacal, des yeux terrifiants, c'était un idiot qui croyait et racontait n'importe quoi.

Sirius abaissa brutalement sa baguette, en adressant un regard noir à Mona.

Comment sais-tu qu'elle parle de toi ?

–Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser alors ?demanda James.

–Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, le temps que je le repousse.

–Serait-ce Wilkes ?questionna James curieux.

–Non... je n'aurais pas été aussi dégoutée.

Sirius grogna bruyamment.

–Ça va ?lui demanda James.

–Oui, mal à la gorge, répondit-il.

–C'est peut-être un effet secondaire de... tu-sais-quoi.

Mona releva la tête soudain très intéressée.

Vous n'êtes pas malin les gars. Les « Tu sais quoi » ont toujours été fascinant et sujet à curiosité de la part des personnes qui pouvaient vous en entendre parler.

–Je n'aboie pas encore, dit Sirius.

–Ah bon ?dit Mona. Je croyais.

Excellent gamine !

–Eh ! Râla Sirius.

–Quoi ?demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il détourna la tête sans répondre, profondément agacé.

Mais t'es une vraie méchante, comment tu lui fais du chantage... c'est bien gamine.

James regarda ses deux amis tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils.

Nan nan, mais c'est normal, y'a bien un truc qui t'échappe.

Une heure plus tard, personne n'était parvenu à réaliser un patronus. Le professeur Sheldon, affichait une mine affreusement déçue.

–Quelle bande de cornichon vous faites, dit-il. J'espère que durant le prochain cours plus de la moitié d'entre vous parviendront à faire apparaître un patronus corporel, et pas cette brume invisible.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires sans l'écouter. Ils étaient habitués à ne jamais accomplir les prouesses réclamées par leur enseignant.

–Je veux deux préfets pour ranger le désordre. Je vais dans mon bureau.

Il ouvrit une porte et disparu en la claquant brutalement. Les deux préfets de Serdaigle étaient près de la sortie, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et furent les premiers dehors. Mulciber, lui aussi préfet, fut le troisième. Mona se retourna vers James et sa petite bande. Elle vit James et Sirius agripper Remus Lupin et le sortir en vitesse de la salle. Mona chopa son sac et entreprit de se précipiter au-dehors, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lily passer la porte.

Une seconde... Mona serais-tu préfète ?mais c'est merveilleux, pour une fois que je n'ai pas honte de toi.

Elle était à deux pas de la porte lorsque Suzie Green apparue devant elle, la préfète se rattrapa à la poignée pour ne pas tomber.

–Bon courage ! lança-t-elle à un élève derrière Mona.

Suzie disparue de l'encadrement. Il fallait deux préfets et six sur les huit étaient déjà sortis. Mona se retourna et découvrit sans surprise le second préfet de Poufsouffle Clive Hunting. Le jeune homme tenait maladroitement son sac dans lequel ses affaires avaient été emballées n'importe comment. Visiblement lui-aussi avait tenté une sortie précipitée.

–Bon, dit Mona. On n'a plus qu'à s'y mettre.

–On devrait s'y habituer, confia Clive. Le professeur Sheldon tient toujours à ce que deux préfets nettoient sa salle de classe après un cours pratique.

Ce qui explique pourquoi les préfets de Serdaigle et Mulciber étaient si près de la porte.

–En même temps, il ne donne pas souvent de cours pratique, dit Mona.

Clive approuva d'un sourire. Mona posa son sac près de l'entrée, le Poufsouffle l'imita. Tous les deux regardèrent les retardataires sortirent de la salle de classe. Lorsque le dernier groupe de Poufsouffle fut passé, suivi de très près par Grace. Mona et Clive sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent sur l'estrade. Quelques secondes plus tard, les chaises et les tables se mirent à tourner, à se déplacer dans la salle. Les papiers froissés sur le sol s'envolèrent pour se jeter dans la poubelle, les griffonnages des tables disparurent.

Mais c'est Merlin l'enchanteur !

HIGITUS FIGITUS ZOMBRA KAMPO « On vous demande toute votre attention ! Nous faisons les bagages et nous partons »  
WOKETY POKETY WOKETY WOK  
ABRACABRACABRANACK  
Et voilà, ainsi plus petits, Vous tiendrez tous dans mon sac.

On entendrait presque la musique !  
HIGITUS FIGITUS MIGITUS WOUM  
PRESTIDIGITORIOUM

Quoi tais-toi ?j'allais vous faire tout le Disney moi... pff, même pas drôle.

Mona remarqua avec satisfaction que ses sortilèges étaient de plus en plus brillant, elle était plus douée que Clive et de loin. Pourtant, le Poufsouffle était un des élèves les plus brillant de l'école.

T'as la classe Mona.

–Et bien, je crois qu'on a terminé, déclara Mona après quelques secondes.

–Attend, je crois qu'il reste une plume sous l'armoire.

–Personne ne la verra, dit Mona désirant s'en aller.

–Personne ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Mona sourit légèrement tandis qu'une plume volait juste au-dessus de l'épaisse chevelure blonde de Clive.

Hippi ! Va te coiffé ! On est en 1975 ? Raison de plus !

–Ce coup-ci c'est bon dit-il.

–Super, alors bonne soirée Clive !

Mona descendit de l'estrade, agrippa son sac et sortit. Elle prit la direction de sa salle commune, elle souhaitait y déposer son sac avant le début du repas. Pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers, Mona se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de garçon comme Clive ou James à Serpentard, pourquoi les types comme Mulciber ou Wilkes avaient tous étés envoyé dans la maison des serpents ?

Je t'explique, le bouquin d'où est tiré cette fanfiction appartient à la catégorie « fantasy » et dans la fantasy, les clans des bons et des méchants sont clairement dessinés. Ici les Serpentards sont les méchants. Tu es donc une méchante. C'est QFD.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Mona tomba sur un élève de première année. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, ses cheveux était brun en tirant légèrement sur le châtain. Il dégustait en deux ou trois bouchées des biscuits contenus dans un petit sac pendu à son auriculaire. Les autres doigts de cette main tenait une lettre dans laquelle le jeune garçon semblait plongé. Lorsqu'il vit Mona son regard s'illumina.

–J'ai reçu une lettre de félicitation, dit-il.

–Encore ?s'écria Mona. C'est pour ça les biscuits ?

–Oui, Pinguy c'est surpassé, ils sont délicieux.

–Tu m'en donnes un ?demanda Mona.

–Non, dit-il après un instant.

–Même pas pour ta grande sœur préférée ?demanda-t-elle.

C'est Hugh ! Je l'avais pas reconnu, il a poussé le gamin.

–T'es ma seule grande sœur, fit-il remarquer.

–Raison de plus, dit-elle en tentant d'arracher le petit sac.

–Tu n'as qu'à avoir de bonnes notes, comme moi, dit-il. Mais si tu veux, tu peux lire la lettre.

–Toutes les lettres de félicitation que tu reçois de notre mère sont sensiblement les mêmes. Elle dit quoi entre « nous sommes fiers de toi » et « tu es l'honneur de notre famille » ?

–Elle dit que grand-père Augustin est de plus en plus malade.

–Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé, dit Mona en prenant la lettre.

–Apparemment il a fait une rechute.

Mona fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture de la lettre. Elle s'attarda un instant sur le « PS » de fin, c'était l'habituel rappel à la liste de Marine.

Mais oui, je vous ai entendu tous, je faisais juste semblant « Mais qui est Augustin ? » c'est l'époux de Marine. Donc c'est l'arrière grand-père de Mona, Marine et Augustin sont les parents de Meredith la mère de Edgar, le père de Mona. Non c'est pas compliqué !bande de pas doué ! Ça s'appelle la famille.

Soudain Mona senti un frisson la parcourir, elle cessa sa lecture, ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir, ses cheveux et ses poils se hérissèrent. Son corps tout entier frémissait, ses neurones semblaient avoir détallé en même temps qu'un air stupide s'affichait sur son visage. Elle senti un très léger souffle dans son cou.

Non mais tu nous fais quoi là ?ton premier orgasme ?


	24. 1975 : Le canidé est une victime

**Chapitre 24 : 1975 : Le canidé est une victime**

–Lorcan, ne t'approche pas de ma sœur ! Prévint Hugh en fronçant les sourcils.

–Pourquoi ?demanda le sus-nommé.

–Et arrête de faire fonctionner ton charme magique.

–Elle est préfète ça peut servir, dit-il froidement.

Mona se secoua les idées, les connections du ciboulot se remirent en place. Elle se retourna brutalement et s'éloigna de Lorcan.

–Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, dit-elle moralisatrice. Je pourrais prévenir le directeur et provoquer ton renvoi.

–Je n'allais pas te mordre, dit Lorcan avec un air sombre.

–Il voulait juste vérifier que ses pouvoirs de vampire fonctionnaient toujours, dit une jeune fille en arrivant derrière lui. Il voulait que je lui prête mes notes sur les trolls, mais son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

–C'est parce que t'es pas une vraie fille, dit-il.

–Bouh, t'as été voir ?Salut Mona ça va ?

Alors normalement, les salutations se font en premier dans une conversation. Et le « bouh t'as été voir » ?nan mais c'est quoi ça ?à 11 ans si c'est pas malheureux. Mona elle, elle était bien plus réservée.

–Bonjour Glenda, répondit Mona. Vous avez débuté les cours sur les trolls ?

–Oui, Hugh était encore le premier à répondre à toutes les questions !

Hermione, sort de ce corps !

–Tu pourrais me prêter tes notes ?demanda Lorcan à Hugh.

–Ça dépend, tu proposes quoi en échange ?

–Mon amitié éternelle ?

–S'il dit non, ça ne t'empêchera pas de toujours trainer avec lui, lui fit remarquer Glenda. Refuse Hugh.

–J'ai pleins de cadeaux de fille, je te les donne tous, proposa Lorcan.

–Monstre ! S'écria Glenda offusquée. Ses filles ont passé du temps à choisir les cadeaux qu'elles t'offriraient. Espèce de... Vampire !

–Demi-vampire, j'y tiens. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais goûté à ton sang !

Un vampire ? La mode Twiligth a encore frappée.

–Porc !

–Et pas à du sang de porc exactement, rétorqua le demi-vampire.

–Pff, bon j'ai faim, annonça Glenda. On va manger ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, en passant devant elle, Hugh donna à sa sœur le petit sac. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et disparu avec ses amis.

Louche les amis du petit frère : un vampire et une folle ! Les amitiés incongrues ça doit être un truc de famille.

Mona plongea la main dans le petit sac. Il était vide.

Hugh, par contre, m'a l'air à peu près normal. Il a même fait une facétie contre Mona... brave petit.

**Jour 2**

Bon alors je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que hier, on a fait connaissance avec beaucoup trop de nouveaux personnages, entre le retour de Hugh le frère prodige, ses potes chelou et les deux préfets de Poufsouffle, c'est trop. Je suggère de revenir aux bonnes vieilles humiliations de Mona.

–Miss Moon ! Est-ce qu'un jour vous parviendrez à maitriser une seule leçon de mon cours ?

Qui vient de prononcer cette phrase ?aller les gens on cherche, un indice ?ok

Un indice s'affiche en bas de votre écran, je suis...

Top !

Une prof inventée par l'auteur de cette fic, les deux premières lettres de mon nom sont les mêmes que celle qui me succédera et cela de façon à ne pas troubler le lecteur.

Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii (c'est le bruit du buzz, j'imite très mal)

Grace McFadden ?

non, non. Et la main passe.

Top !

J'apparais pour la première fois durant l'année 1973. Je suis vieille, aigrie, je n'aime pas Mona qui est la plus mauvaise élève de ma classe.

Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii

Rogue ?

meuh non enfin.

Top !

J'enseigne une matière qui sera des années plus tard désavouée par le célèbre trio, Hermione Granger quittera le cours de façon retentissante. Mon successeur fera une prophétie qui changera la face du monde... je suis...

Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii

Le professeur Tradewell !

Oui ! Ah oui ! Je dis oui !

C'est marrant comme truc, on en refait un autre ?

En 1975, quel célèbre présentateur, le narrateur Anatole Nonyme imita-t-il ?

Réponse A : Julien Leperce.

Réponse B : Tata Yoyo qu'aurait mangé une gaufre au sucre.

Réponse C : Obi Wan Kénobi

Réponse D : la réponse D.

Un joker ?

Ok j'arrête mon délire.

Bon on en était où ? À oui, Tradewell passait un savon à notre héroïne.

–La cartomancie est pourtant un air de la divination très simple, expliqua l'enseignante, il suffit de suivre les indications.

Mona baissa la tête fautive. Le professeur Tradewell tourna le dos à ses élèves.

–En plus vous lisez votre courrier en classe ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut atteint son bureau.

–Pardon ?dit Mona.

Tradewell se retourna vivement.

–Vous lisez votr... !

Elle se stoppa net, son regard se figea sur Mona.

–J'ai eu une légère absence, déclara l'enseignante après un court laps de temps.

Non, t'as toujours été là.

–Bon, dit-elle. Le cours est terminé.

–Déjà ?s'étonnèrent quelques élèves au premier rang.

–Oui, filez, ordonna le professeur Tradewell perturbée.

La moitié des étudiants se pressèrent vers la sortie avant que l'enseignante ne change d'avis. Mona et Grace échangèrent un regard rapide et attrapèrent leurs sacs avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Eh t'es au courant qu'une médium vient d'avoir une absence en parlant de toi ?Elle sait peut-être qui sera ton prochain petit-copain. C'est peut-être Sirius Black comme l'imagine les trois quarts des lecteurs. Le dernier quart parle de son adoration pour moi dans ses messages, merci mon public ! moi aussi je vous aime !

Arrivée à la porte, Grace et Lily se cognèrent les épaules, les deux filles se regardèrent, Lily bafouilla un vague « ardon » auquel Grace grogna pâle un « c moi ».

T'es deux potesses s'adorent ça fait peur.

Les élèves de cinquième année prirent la direction de la salle de classe du professeur Sheldon. Mona avait hâte de tenter une nouvelle fois de créer un patronus.

Et là je vous entends tous : « Mais où as été pompé le professeur Sheldon ? » Vous allez enfin connaître la réponse, Sheldon est un personnage de la série télé « Big Bang Theory » diffusée sur le câble pour le moment. L'auteur n'ayant pas le câble elle l'a regardé sur *censure loi Hadopi*. Une personne parmi vous as trouvé (plusieurs en fait, mais seule la première personne comptait). Il s'agit de Alicette, on l'applaudit bien fort ! Elle gagne donc une réponse claire à une question sur cette année et voici sa question : « Mona tombera-t-elle amoureuse cette année ? ». La réponse est non, en revanche elle aura un nouveau béguin à ajouter à sa liste, un béguin du nom de Clive Hunting.

Et oui un de plus, cette petite m'échappera toujours.

–Spero Patronum ! Lança Mona de plus en plus agacée.

Une faible brume sortit de sa baguette. Jusque-là, aucun sortilège ne lui avait résisté aussi longtemps.

–Un truc doit nous échapper, murmura Rogue à Mona.

Lui aussi semblait perturbé par leur incompétence. Le fait qu'aucun autre élève autour d'eux n'ai réussi les rassuraient un peu.

–Avec ce prof à la con, murmura Mona. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

–Moi je l'aime bien, dit Rogue.

–Bande d'andouilles sur pattes, maugréa le professeur Sheldon. Des enfants de quatre ans auraient des résultats plus convaincant.

On se demande pourquoi.

–On se demande pourquoi, grogna Mona.

Wa ! On a dit la même chose ! On est comme les meilleures amies !

...

Et après, on s'étonne de me trouver efféminé. Ben non j'ai des couilles, j'suis un mâle un vrai... oui fictif, mais bon jouez pas sur les mots !

Soudain une biche majestueuse apparue dans la pièce, après de courtes secondes, elle disparue. Mona et Rogue se tournèrent en même temps vers l'auteur de l'exploit. Tous les autres élèves les imitèrent et bientôt, Lily Evans se mit à rougir devant autant d'attention.

–Bon ce n'est pas encore trop la honte de s'être fait doubler par Lily, chuchota Mona.

–Merveilleux ! S'exclama le professeur Sheldon sans une once de joie dans la voix. Enfin un patronus corporel. Dix points à la maison des Gryffondors pour être moins incapable que les autres.

Lily chercha sa réponse, elle ne savait pas très bien si elle devait ou non le remercier. Elle choisit de hocher vaguement la tête.

Mona se rappela le premier instant ou elle, Rogue et Lily avaient formé un trio d'amis. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir heureux à ses yeux. C'était juste un événement qui formait une suite logique. Pourtant, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi.

–Spero Patronum !

Une immense brume sortie de la baguette de Mona. Malheureusement, la brume ne prit aucune forme.

–Tu progresses aussi, dit Rogue.

–Je suis proche du but, dit-elle.

Il ne lui manquait qu'un petit chouia, chouia que pourrait bien lui apporter Lily Evans. La cloche sonna et le professeur Sheldon manqua de fondre en larme devant le faible résultat apporté par ses élèves.

–Oh non, s'exclama Mona à voix basse.

Elle détourna la tête et tenta de se cacher derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Grace en se servant en agneau.

–Gaïden, ça fait un an qu'il me fout la paix et maintenant ça fait dix bonnes minutes qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

–Il est un peu loin pour dire précisément qui il regarde, tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

–Et en plus maintenant, il est devenu le meilleur pote de Mulciber, tu crois qu'il pourrait me jeter un maléfice si je le repoussais à nouveau ?

Une seconde.

QUOI !?

Wilkes est devenu super pote avec Mulciber ? mais c'est mauvais ça, c'est même très mauvais. Pour mémoire, je rappelle que ces deux-là sont censés devenir mangemort. Mulciber à du s'engager à onze ans, mais pour Wilkes on était supposé avoir de la marge.

Mona aurais-tu été capable de causer autant de peine à ce pauvre garçon que son cerveau se serait retourné ?Vilaine mante religieuse !

Terence prit le pichet de jus de citrouille avec lequel Mona tentait toujours de se cacher. En voyant le visage de son frère, elle se redressa vivement.

–Tu faisais quoi ?demanda-t-il en remplissant son verre.

–Oh rien, répondit-elle.

–Si tu faisais quelque chose, contesta Terence. Dis-moi ce que c'était ?

Il reposa le pichet sur la table et porta son verre à ses lèvres et commença à en boire le contenu.

–Je regardais simplement une mouche se noyer dans le jus de citrouille.

Terence recracha violemment le jus, Regulus et Avery assis en face de lui furent copieusement arrosé.

AHAHAH, excellent gamine !

–Je suis désolé, dit Mona hilare en direction de Avery et Regulus.

Autour de la table, plusieurs élèves tentaient de dissimuler leur fou rire.

–Tu plaisantais ! Hurla Terence.

–Évidemment, confirma Mona. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me parler correctement. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu arroserais tes voisins de table.

–Espèce de... commença Terence avec fureur.

Il se retint d'insulter sa sœur, mais débuta son sermon. Mona décrocha bien vite son attention et s'intéressa à Rogue. Il fronçait les sourcils tendit que Lily sortait de la grande salle suivi de près par James et sa petite bande. Soudain Mona se souvint qu'elle voulait demander de l'aide à Lily pour le patronus. Elle se leva brusquement.

– C'est très intéressant, dit-elle en coupant son frère. Mais je dois aller dresser des mouches !

Raaaaah, je déteins sur cette gamine. De l'humour marrant... (pléonasme, oui je sais, vos gueules). Elle le tient de moi, au début, Mona était chiante, on se faisait chier dans son univers de Moon casse couilles (oui, Moon et casse couille, je sais, j'ai encore fait un pléonasme). Et regarder là maintenant ! Elle a une vie amoureuse animée, trop à mon goût, elle a plein de potes bizarres, trop à mon goût et elle est drôle... et en fin de compte, trop à mon goût, je dois rester la seule figure comique ici, ne l'oublions pas.

Mona s'éclipsa sans que quiconque n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle se précipita et fit volontairement du bruit, elle espérait ainsi que son amie l'entendrait, la reconnaîtrait et laisserait les Gryffondor rejoindre leur salle commune sans elle. Malheureusement, Lily ne se retourna pas, seul Sirius Black jeta un vague coup d'œil en arrière. James et Sirius suivaient toujours Lily et comparses. Mona monta les escaliers du hall en cherchant par quel chemin elle pouvait bien passer pour arriver avant Lily et ses amies. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux dernières marches, Mona vit une paire de jambes lui barrer la route. Elle redressa la tête, Sirius Black l'attendait tout en haut les bras croisés.

Quelle entrée en scène.

–Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il calmement.

–De quoi tu veux parler ?demanda Mona.

–De ton... chantage !répondit Sirius penaud.

–Je te fais chanter ?

Son attaque sarcastique ne semblait pas émouvoir Sirius qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle finit de monter les marches et le suivi un peu à l'écart.

–Je veux que tu arrêtes de me menacer de dévoiler à James ce... enfin Tu-Sais-quoi.

Il se grattait la tête et semblait très embêté. Mona se sentit soudain culpabiliser.

Si le canidé joue les victimes, cet échange va être beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents.

–Tu me taquines, alors je me défends comme je peux, justifia-t-elle.

–Oui, mais moi à l'époque, je faisais ça en pensant faire bien et tu le sais.

–C'est vrai, admit timidement Mona.

–Et puis, tu sais très bien que si je te taquine c'est parce que je sais que cela ne te vexera pas. Après tout, t'es pas vraiment très moche, ni très conne...

Mona leva un sourcil étonné. Sirius baissa la tête avec un léger sourire.

–Fait pas comme-ci tu l'apprenais, dit-il. T'es pas horrible comme fille. Surtout pour une Serpentarde.

Victime puis ça ? Ça sent mauvais !

Il releva la tête et adressa un nouveau sourire à une Mona plus que surprise.

–Ben si tu le dis, dit-elle étonnée.

Sirius regarda de tous les côtés en balançant ses bras, l'air gêné.

–Voilà, dit-il.

–Voilà, répéta Mona incapable de dire autre chose.

Attend hier il la saque et là il la drague ?

–Je... commença Sirius.

–Oui, répondit Mona.

Sirius se stoppa, il regarda Mona droit dans les yeux et effaça lentement son sourire. Puis doucement il...

NNNNNNNNnooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNN pas encore, je proteste !

Doucement, tout doucement, il s'approcha de Mona, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade tandis que le Gryffondor se rapprochait.

Parce qu'en plus, il prend son temps le bougre, je ne souffre pas assez comme ça peut-être ?

Il prit les coudes de Mona dans la paume de ses mains et s'arrêta enfin d'avancer alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres. Mona releva la tête en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'était pas trop rouge. Sirius baissa la tête lentement. Mona avança légèrement elle aussi et ils...

Je ne le narrerais pas... m'en fout... non... je ne narrerais pas cette scène. On passe à la scène suivante aller.

…

…

Non ?on peut pas avancer ?

Auteur je te déteste.

...ils… ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser dura de longues secondes. Puis Sirius s'éloigna lentement, à nouveau un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire que les précédents. Mona s'en rendit compte et s'éloigna brusquement enlevant les mains de Sirius.

–Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, dit-il railleur. On est quitte !

Oh putain l'enfoiré ! Non mais quel fils de pute ce salopard.

Une pensée assez proche de la mienne traversa l'esprit de Mona.

–T'avais besoin de faire ça ?grogna-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me demander d'arrêter ?

–Ça fait un an que cela dure. Tu te serais stoppé un temps, puis tes mauvaises habitudes seraient revenues. À présent, nous sommes tous les deux en faute vis-à vis de James.

–Espèce de... commença Mona.

Une série de hurlement suraigus leurs parvinrent de la grande salle. Les deux élèves se stoppèrent et descendirent les escaliers à toute allure. Sirius sortit sa baguette magique, Mona hésita à l'imiter. Ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsque Mona fut heurtée de plein fouet par un truc plumé. Elle vacilla en arrière, faillit tomber mais Sirius la retint.


	25. 1975 : Et là, c'est le drame

**Chapitre 25 : 1975 : Et là, c'est le drame**

Le truc plumé se trouvait être Dame de Cristofane et vu les regards soulagés des élèves de Serpentard, c'était elle qui avait causé ses hurlements terrifiés. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Mona et Sirius. Le garçon s'en aperçut, il s'écarta vivement de Mona et sorti sans un mot ni un regard pour celle qu'il venait d'embrasser.

– T'en a pas marre de me foutre la honte ?grinça Mona en direction de sa chouette qu'elle tenait toujours dans les bras.

Voilà langage bien familier dans ta bouche d'aristo.

Elle arracha la lettre attachée à la patte et soma sa chouette de rejoindre la volière. Mona maudit ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas lui écrire en temps et en heure. Personne ne recevait jamais de courrier le soir, ou seulement pour des urgences. Un rappel de la liste de Marine Moon était-il vraiment urgent ? Elle déroula la lettre qui ne faisait que trois lignes.

« Ton arrière grand-père Augustin est mort vers dix-sept heures. À présent, il ne souffre plus.

Le directeur de l'école est averti pour que vous puissiez sortir du collège.

Tu es l'ainée, préviens tes frères.

Magda et Edgar Moon. »

Sacrebleu, le vieux a trépasseu !

Mona sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle releva la tête, tous les élèves s'étaient détournés d'elle à présent. Seul un élève la regardait encore. C'était Peter, devant lui se tenait un petit hibou qu'il caressait ; de l'autre main, il froissait une lettre.

« Préviens tes frères. »

Mona devait donc prévenir Terence et Hugh. Devait-elle aller les voir maintenant ?aller les chercher devant les autres ?ou attendre, agir le plus discrètement possible, ils pouvaient réagir de n'importe quelle manière. Et puis c'était une chose à régler en famille. Mona se tourmentait toujours lorsque Hugh tourna son regard vers elle. Elle lui fit signe de venir et montra Terence. Hugh se leva, s'arrêta au niveau de son frère et tous les deux rejoignirent Mona dans le hall.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Terence agacé. Encore une mouche ?

– Non, dit Mona tristement. C'est grand-père Augustin, il vient de mourir.

La surprise se lit sur les visages des deux frères. De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle.

– Il était malade, rappela Hugh.

– Oui, approuva Mona. Il était malade et puis il était vieux.

Et pas franchement sympathique, c'est pas une grande perte pour l'humanité. Oui je sais c'est pas gentil de dire ça, mais c'est vrai, c'était rien qu'un vieux con encore pire que Edgar.

– Le directeur est prévenu, annonça-t-elle. On devrait pouvoir sortir de l'école.

Terence acquiesça en silence.

– Je vais me coucher, déclara Hugh en s'éloignant.

– Je vais prévenir mes amis que je monte dans la salle commune, annonça Terence.

– Tu veux bien dire à Grace que je suis également montée ?demanda Mona.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et passa les portes. Mona rattrapa Hugh dans les escaliers. Tous les deux marchèrent côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mots.

– Bonne nuit, dit-il en rejoignant son dortoir.

– Bonne nuit, répondit Mona en montant dans son propre dortoir.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, son rôle de grande sœur était pourtant de dire les choses qu'il fallait. Seulement voilà, Mona n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à un deuil.

Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Son baiser avec Sirius lui semblait à des années lumières. Elle aurai bientôt d'autres préoccupations que d'insulter et se venger du Gryffondor. Elle repensa à son arrière grand-père. Sa mort n'était pas une surprise, cela faisait des mois qu'il était malade, des mois que tout le monde attendait cette mort qui ne venait pas. Augustin avait fait durer le suspense. Mona avait toujours craint son arrière grand-père, elle devait toujours faire honneur à la famille, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient communiqués. Mona se retourna dans son lit, elle ne dormirait pas avant longtemps, mais préférait rester seule.

Aujourd'hui Augustin Moon, époux de Marine Moon succombait à une longue maladie.

**Jour 3**

Bon après la déprime de hier soir, on va peut-être s'éclater un peu ?

– Si tu veux pleurer son mon épaule, n'hésite pas, annonça Grace désinvolte.

C'est mal parti pour la franche poilade !

Mona releva la tête, mais son amie semblait déjà penser à autre chose. Grace se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mona.

– Rien, répondit-elle tandis que Lily Evans doublait les deux filles.

– J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous suit, murmura Grace en désignant la Gryffondor d'un mouvement de tête.

Mona retint la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?demanda-t-elle en tentant de rendre sa voix la plus neutre possible.

– Depuis ce matin, on n'arrête pas de la croiser.

Mona aussi l'avait remarqué, elle avait d'ailleurs tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper pour rejoindre Lily, malheureusement Grace veillait au grain et n'avait pas quitté Mona d'une semelle.

– Pendant les cours je veux bien croire qu'on se rencontre à plusieurs reprises, mais maintenant ?c'est curieux tout de même.

Ce qui est curieux c'est que tu as remarqué quelque chose de suspect. Franchement depuis le temps que Mona et Lily sont potes en cachette comment as-tu fais pour ne rien remarquer ?

– J'ai faim, annonça Mona. On va dîner ?

– Bonne idée, on pourra essayer de se placer auprès de Bertram.

Arrivées dans le hall, Mona agrippa le bras de son amie et la tira en arrière, elles se cachèrent derrière les escaliers.

Et là vous vous dites, ça y est Voldemort attaque Poudlard ! Ben non c'est juste Terence qui les oblige à se terrer.

– Quoi ?

– Regarde, dit Mona en désignant une partie du hall avec la tête.

Terence et Irène Clay étaient en train de se disputer, ils criaient et plusieurs élèves les contournaient.

– Tu vas voir qu'elle va le cogner et que ça va encore être de ma faute, dit Mona.

Non en fait c'est de la mienne, j'imagine toujours que Terence se fait taper. Irène ne doit être qu'un produit de mon imagination, elle réalise mes fantasmes.

Soudain, Irène leva sa main prête à gifler le Serpentard, mais elle stoppa son geste tandis que Terence reculait. Elle baissa sa main et tourna les talons. Surpris, Terence resta immobile un instant avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle. Irène, elle, arrivait droit sur vers les deux filles. Mona attendit que son frère disparaisse dans la grande salle pour sortir de sa cachette suivi de près par Grace.

– Ça va ?demanda-t-elle à la Serdaigle.

– Oui, répondit Irène une fois que sa surprise de voir Mona surgir devant elle fut passée.

Ça va ?t'ai sûr ?parce que normalement tu tapes Terence. Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu en agressivité, j'adore te voir frapper l'autre timbré. C'est l'un de mes petits plaisirs.

– Je me suis encore embrouillée avec ton frère, confia-t-elle.

– J'ai vu ça, dévoila Mona.

– À la base, je voulais être gentille avec lui... enfin du moins pas vraiment lui parler rapport à...

Rapport à la mort du vieux Augustin, je suis le seul à ne pas regretter ce nazi de la première heure ?

Irène ne termina pas sa phrase.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est venu à se disputer, avoua Irène. Pour une fois que je faisais un effort.

Elle haussa les épaules avec déception et s'éloigna des deux filles.

– Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient dans une autre vie ces deux-là, mais ils devaient bien se haïr, déclara Grace.

En fait, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, blonde que tu es, mais ils se haïssent déjà dans cette vie là.

Un groupe de Serpentard mené par Mulciber entra dans la grande salle.

– Finalement, je n'ai plus faim, annonça Mona.

Pourquoi ? Y'a marqué que c'est Mulciber au menu ?

– D'accord, comprit Grace. Essaye de trouver les cuisines.

– Bonne idée, dit Mona platement.

Elle descendit l'escalier que les Poufsouffle montaient pour rejoindre la grande salle. Clive Hunting, le préfet de Poufsouffle...

Mais si c'est celui qui a nettoyé la salle du prof taré avec Mona. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?c'était y'a à peine deux jours. Bref,

Clive Hunting avait un jour dit à Mona qu'à une ou deux reprises il avait entr'aperçut des elfes de maison dans un couloir inutilisé pas très loin de leur salle commune. Un couloir décoré de tableau représentant des natures mortes. Mona trouva bien vite ce couloir, elle ne pensait pas réellement trouver les cuisines, elle souhaitait simplement s'éloigner le plus possible de Mulciber et sa bande.

– Miss Moon ?

Mona se retourna brutalement, craintive, elle ne pensait pas avoir le droit de se promener par ici.

T'es folle ma vieille, y'a pas de raison. T'es libre tu fais ce que tu veux... avec tes cheveux.

Oui, elle est pourri mais, je me devais de la placer.

Le professeur Dumbledore adressait un sourire bienveillant à Mona.

– Oui professeur, répondit Mona.

– Votre mère m'a contacté, annonça-t-il. L'enterrement de votre aïeux est prévu pour demain. C'est samedi, donc vous pourrez y aller sans problème.

– Oh, dit Mona un brin rassurée.

– Vous devrez être dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour huit heures.

– Très bien, répondit Mona.

– Je pensais que l'un de vos frères vous aurait prévenu, annonça-t-il.

– Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le déjeuner, avoua Mona.

– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de dîner ?questionna Dumbledore.

– Je... commença Mona ne sachant que répondre.

La pro du mensonge faillira-t-elle devant le mage blanc ?

Mage blanc oui, non pas Gandalf, ni Merlin mais Dumbledore on est dans Harry Potter vous vous souvenez ?

– Vous cherchez peut-être les cuisines ?suggéra-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Non, protesta Mona. Je...

À nouveau elle ne su quoi répondre et le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit. Il s'avança vers une nature morte représentant unecoupe de fruit, il chatouilla une poire, elle se mit à rigoler et une porte s'ouvrit.

– Ne le révélez à personne Miss Moon, dit-il avec un air sérieux.

– Je ne dirais rien, répondit Mona en faisant un signe négatif frénétique de la tête.

– Après-vous, dit Dumbledore en montrant l'entrée.

Mona hésita un instant puis entra dans les cuisines. Une centaine d'elfe s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Quatre tables identiques à celle de la grande salle s'étendaient dans l'immense pièce.

– Il y a une petite table à l'écart, montra Dumbledore.

Ils avancèrent vers un coin de la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent installés une demi-douzaine d'elfe leur apportèrent des plats. Dumbledore ne leur dit rien mais leur adressa de longs regards de gratitude.

De longs regards de gratitude... je sais pas trop comment on fait ça... mais bon, soit faite genre.

Dumbledore remplit son assiette, Mona se pressa de l'imiter. Elle était très intimidée, elle s'apprêtait à manger en tête-à-tête avec Dumbledore.

Même le grand Harry Potter n'aura pas droit à un tel honneur.

– Comment vivez-vous la mort d'Augustin ?demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien...tenta Mona. Je ne sais pas trop.

Ça explique pourquoi moi non plus je sais pas trop. Comment je peux décrire tes sentiments si toi-même tu ne sais pas où tu en es.

– Mes parents nous répétaient sans cesse qu'il était très malade, raconta Mona. Ils voulaient nous préparer je suppose.

– C'était une bonne initiative, dit Dumbledore légèrement pensif.

Mona commença son assiette, Dumbledore attendit qu'elle en soit rendue à la moitié pour lui poser une autre question.

– Malgré que ça ne soit pas une surprise, êtes-vous accablée ?

T'en a de ces questions toi !

– Je suppose.

– Vous ressentez de la peine fasse à cet événement ?

– Oui, enfin je crois, dit Mona de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore s'en rendit compte et piqua sa fourchette.

Perso, je n'éprouve pas la moindre peine pour la mort du vieux, il était con et tout ce qu'il y a de plus con. Mona n'a même pas pleuré, elle ne doit pas non plus avoir une masse de chagrin.

– Vous avez commencé à étudier les patronus ?demanda Dumbledore.

– Oui, répondit Mona plus détendue. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en produire un corporel.

– C'est étrange, habituellement vous êtes plutôt douée en sortilège. Je dirais même très douée d'après votre enseignant.

Mona se mit à rougir, elle mélangea ses légumes distraitement.

– Je finirais bien par réussir celui-là, dit-elle. Je dois juste trouver le bon souvenir.

Le directeur sourit et piocha à nouveau dans son assiette, Mona remarqua que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Elle regarda discrètement le directeur de plus près. Il semblait tendu, les sourcils froncés. Le fait que Mona ne parvienne pas à réaliser son patronus le perturbait-il autant ?

Mona ce que tu peux être niaise à penser à des trucs pareils. Toi faire fonctionner cerveau !

À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cuisine, Dumbledore rejoignait probablement son bureau tandis que Mona décida d'aller faire un tour à la volière. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la volière, Dame de Cristofane plongea sur elle en manquant de lui crever un œil.

– Du calme, dit Mona.

Dame de Cristofane se mit à hurler bien fort, elle quitta violemment les bras de sa propriétaire. Mona sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea au hasard de la pièce.

– Spero Patronum !

**Jour 4**

Mona bailla longuement sans aucune retenue.

– Dis-donc, reprocha Terence.

– Y'a personne, rappela Mona.

Effectivement, à sept heures quarante-cinq un samedi matin personne ne déambulait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Tous étaient encore profondément endormis.

– Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?râla Terence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas la poudre de cheminette ne partira pas sans nous, fit remarquer Mona.

– Ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle s'affala sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Des bûches y avaient récemment été déposée, surement par des elfes. En ce rappelant le nombre d'elfe qu'elle avait vu la veille dans les cuisines, Mona réalisa qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu aucun au château. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, Mona cherchait souvent la compagnie de Tutic, l'elfe de maison de la famille.

– Va le chercher, suggéra Mona les yeux fermés.

– Je l'ai déjà réveillé, dit Terence.

– Tu as donc accompli ton quota d'aide à la famille pour la journée.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit Terence se retourner vivement vers elle avec fureur. Mona ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il va exploser le frérot.

– Le surdoué de la famille ne devrait plus tarder, arrête de paniquer, dit Mona.

– Je suis le surdoué de la famille ? dit une petite voix.

Mona rouvrit les yeux pour voir son petit frère Hugh.

C'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on verra Terence exploser.

– Je disais ça pour te faire venir, mentit Mona.

– Ouais c'est ça, dit-il.

– On ne dit pas « ouais », reprit Terence.

– Ouais, il a raison, dit Mona à Hugh.

Il sourit à sa grande sœur, tandis que Terence levait les yeux au ciel.

– On peut y aller ?

– Se coucher ?bien sûr, dit Mona en prétendant vouloir rejoindre son dortoir.

– Non, on va être en retard, dit sérieusement Hugh en regardant sa montre.

Mona regarda ses frères avec déception et finalement les suivi hors de la salle commune.

– Quelqu'un d'autre est malade dans la famille ?demanda Hugh à voix basse.

J'espère que Marine l'est en tout cas. Dommage qu'on est qu'en 1975 on lui aurait refiler la grippe A, la grippe aviaire ou le chikungunya.

– Non, répondit Mona. Tout le monde pète le feu.

Elle voulait le rassurer, mais réalisa après quelques instants que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. S'il devait y avoir un autre décès autant que Hugh y soit préparé.

– En fait je crois que Fidel n'est pas très bien, confia Mona.

Terence regarda sa sœur avec un air neutre.

Alors, le Fidel, il n'est pas malade mais alcoolique, le fait que sa petite sœur ai déshonoré la famille il y a plus de trente ans lui a miné le moral le pauvre. Bref, le monsieur est un grand tonton à nos trois loustics ici présent. C'est le fils ainé de Augustin et un joyeux nazi comme le patriarche décédé. Enfin joyeux c'est une façon de parler, c'est un con lui-aussi.

Note de l'auteur : Les publications vont être plus espacé que prévu, je sais j'avais promit quasiment une publication par semaine, j'ai encore fait un changement dans mes plans. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ma vie change radicalement tous les trois mois. Une petite review ?ca me remonte le moral à chaque fois en plus.


	26. 1975 : Funérailles de séduction

**Chapitre 26 :** **1975 : Funérailles de Séduction**

– Fidel, répéta Hugh. D'accord. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Non à première vue, notre famille a une bonne santé.

Je me dois de faire une petite éclipse dans le texte, oui je sais j'en fais souvent, mais que voulez-vous j'adore ça !

Les Moon ont beau être en bonne santé ça ne veut pas dire que certains d'entre-eux ne pourraient pas mourir, nan mais je dis ça parce que si vous imaginez que la mort d'Augustin n'est qu'une exception, dites-vous que non en fait. Parce que... ben parce que voilà. Je ne vais pas vous raconter la suite non plus, faudrait pas pousser.

Mona arriva la première devant la porte du professeur McGonagall. Hugh étouffait un bâillement tandis que sa grande sœur toquait à la porte.

– Entrez, ordonna la voix de l'enseignante.

Mona ouvrit la porte, le professeur et Peter se tenaient près de la cheminée.

– Bien dormi ?demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit Mona tandis que Hugh étouffait un nouveau bâillement.

Mona fit un petit signe de la main à Peter, il leva la tête en guise de réponse.

– Bien, dit McGonagall. On ne va pas lambiner, cela ne sert à rien. Pettigrow, allez-y le premier.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança un peu plus près de la cheminée. Juste avant d'entrer dans l'âtre, il se tourna vers ses cousins.

– À tout à l'heure, lança-t-il.

Mona acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tu souris pourquoi ?parce qu'il a prononcé quatre mots dans ta direction ?t'es pathétique ma pauvre fille, c'est un con reconnaît le.

Peter jeta la poudre à ses pieds, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

– À qui le tour ?demanda l'enseignante.

– À Terence, répondit aussitôt Mona. Hugh ira entre nous.

Terence se tourna vers sa sœur visiblement peu content qu'elle prenne seule des décisions si brusque. Il s'avança cependant vers le pot qui contenait la poudre. Hugh l'imita l'instant d'après. Mona paniqua légèrement de voir son jeune frère entouré par les flammes, mais il prononça parfaitement sa destination et disparu. Mona s'avança alors vers la cheminée et prit de la poudre.

– Bonne journée professeur, dit-elle.

– Oui... commença l'enseignante.

Ne lui répond pas « à vous aussi », elle va a un enterrement à la base.

– Saluez Meredith pour moi.

Mona redressa la tête, acquiesça et entra dans l'âtre.

– Rue de Constantinople !dit-elle.

Mona tourna sur elle-même dans les flammes vertes. Après quelques secondes, elle vit le salon de ses parents devant ses yeux. Mona sortit de l'âtre et avança vers sa mère qui se tenait entre ses deux frères.

– Bonjour Mona, dit-elle.

– Bonjour mère, répondit Mona.

– Votre père est parti travailler, dévoila-t-elle. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

– J'ai faim, dit Hugh.

– Tutic vous a préparé à manger.

– On peut manger dans la cuisine ?quémanda Mona avec espoir.

– Non, répliqua Terence. On n'est pas des servants. On mange dans la salle à manger.

– La table est déjà prête dans la salle, coupa Magda.

En même temps, c'est logique, tu fais la cuisine, dans la cuisine et tu manges dans la salle à manger.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la salle à manger, Tutic, l'elfe de la maison était en train de déposer une corbeille pleine de viennoiserie sur la table.

– Tutic ! S'écria Mona en se précipitant vers l'elfe de maison.

– Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Tu nous a préparé quoi de bon, demanda Mona en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'elfe.

– Les gaufres préférées de Hugh, les pancakes préférés de Terence et...

Il ralentit légèrement le ton pour faire monter le suspense.

– Des muffins au chocolat et aux noix.

Mona poussa un cri de joie. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers sa mère et ses frères installés à table. Ils regardaient Mona avec désapprobation. Mona se racla gorge, se leva et vint s'installer à table.

Ta mère ne doit pas être du tout vexée de voir que tu es si contente de revoir Tutic. C'est à peine si tu lui as dit bonjour à elle.

– Comment se passe vos cours ?demanda Magda une fois que tout le monde fut correctement attablé.

Hugh répondit en premier, lorsque ce fut le tour de Mona, elle parla principalement de ses cours en sortilège. C'était le seul moment de la semaine ou elle parvenait à rapporter des points à sa maison.

– Et toi Terence ?j'ai encore reçu un avertissement la semaine dernière, dit Magda. Quand cesseras-tu de hurler dans les couloirs ?

– C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-il. C'est cette gourde d'Irène Clay ! Elle est insupportable.

– Tu dois pourtant bien t'entendre avec elle, dit Magda. Son père occupe un haut poste au ministère et ses oncles pourraient nous aider.

– Je sais, dit Terence. C'est pour ça que je fais des efforts et que j'essaye d'améliorer notre relation. Mais rien n'y fait, elle est profondément agaçante. Pire que Mona.

– Hé ! Râla Mona. Moi je m'entends merveilleusement bien avec Irène, alors elle ne dira pas trop de mal sur notre famille malgré le déshonneur que nous apporte Terence.

!!!!!

Elle adressa un petit sourire à son frère qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

– Moi aussi j'aime bien Irène, déclara soudain Hugh. Lorsque je dois parler à une personne de la liste, j'adore la choisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de meubler la conversation, elle s'en charge pour nous deux.

Magda adressa un sourire bienveillant à son fils cadet. Mona ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, Terence qui fixait son pancake semblait dans le même état.

– À quel heure est l'enterrement ?demanda soudain Mona.

– À onze heures, répondit Magda en remplissant les verres avec du jus de betterave. J'ai confectionné de nouveaux vêtements pour l'occasion. Augustin était très connu dans la communauté sorcière. Je pense qu'il y aura du beau monde.

Du beau monde ?genre y'aura un tapis rouge pour les mener au cercueil ?

– En tout cas, les Malefoy seront là, annonça une nouvelle voix.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers Edgar Moon. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et toisait ses enfants.

– T'es cheveux sont trop long Hugh, dit-il.

Hugh frotta la pointe de l'une de ses mèches entre deux doigts.

– Je les aiment bien comme ça, dit-il a voix basse.

– Et les tiens trop court Mona, reprit Edgar en ignorant son fils. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu dois avoir les cheveux longs.

Mona regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir posé sur le buffet. Ses cheveux lui tombaient juste au milieu de la nuque. Elle les trouvait elle-aussi très bien comme ça. Ça ne lui prenait pas trop de temps à les coiffer et leur longueur lui permettait de ne pas aller trop souvent se les faire couper. Terence n'avait reçu aucune remarque, son visage affichait un petit air satisfait.

– Comment sais-tu que Malefoy sera là ?demanda Magda.

– Il me l'a dit à l'instant, répondit Edgar.

– Il va faire affaire avec la famille ?demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Non, il vient de refuser une nouvelle fois. C'est limite si je ne lui faisais pas peur en lui proposant cet investissement.

Magda devint pensive.

– Nous n'aurons pas encore de rentrée d'argent ce mois-ci, annonça Edgar.

Magda adressa un vague regard à son époux et replongea vers son muffin aux noix. De longues minutes de silence passèrent, le petit-déjeuner se termina et les trois enfants prirent le chemin de leur chambre. En montant les escaliers, Mona s'arrêta devant une toile qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Un simple paysage de peuplier. Il n'y avait plus de signature en bas du dessin et le cadre avait l'air bien plus neuf. Mona fronça les sourcils et observa les toiles voisines. Aucune n'avait de signature et les cadres avaient tous changé. Les tableaux originaux n'étaient plus là, ceux-là n'étaient que des copies. Elle monta dans sa chambre, celle-ci n'avait pas changée, Tutic y faisait toujours le ménage régulièrement. Mona avança à sa fenêtre pour y regarder la rue de Constantinople. Elle chercha des yeux les traces de craie sur le perron des voisins. Ils avaient depuis longtemps été effacés par la pluie.

Ça fait cinq ans en même temps, on parle de craie pas de la connerie de ton vieux, ce n'est pas indélébile.

Mona jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements sombres posés sur son lit. Elle reconnu la coupe de la robe qu'elle avait vu en photo dans le sorcière hebdo de Grace quelques semaines plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, la robe était grise et sans motif contrairement à la photographie ou la robe affichait une jolie couleur bleu ciel. Le reste de la tenue préparée par Magda était noire, le chapeau, les gants, les chaussures et le petit gilet en laine.

Et après on s'étonne que les lecteurs me trouvent féminin. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai qu'à pas refaire le dernier numéro de Vogue !

Mona regarda sa robe avec un regard appréciateur, puis elle retira sa veste.

Et nous on sort, on va attendre dehors que cette jeune fille se change.

Lorsque Magda appela ses trois enfants depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Mona sortit de sa chambre dans la robe grise, elle tenait le chapeau à large rebord entre ses doigts gantés.

J'essaye de vous faire passer le message que Mona est juste hyper élégante.

Arrivée dans le salon, Mona se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle remarqua avec surprise que c'était la première fois que sa mère lui offrait une tenue qui marquait ses formes.

Même si y'a pas franchement quoique ce soit à marquer, t'es plate jeune fille.

Terence avait dû le remarquer, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tenue de sa sœur.

– C'est un enterrement, pas un carnaval.

– C'est notre mère qui a choisit nos tenues, rappela Mona.

– Exactement, dit Magda en entrant dans la pièce. Et cette robe te va très bien.

– Merci, dit Mona en cherchant à mettre son chapeau correctement.

Magda vint à la rescousse de sa fille.

– N'hésite pas à le porter à la main dès que la cérémonie sera terminée, expliqua Magda. Ça t'occupera les mains et on verra bien mieux ton visage.

Elle passa une mèche des cheveux de Mona derrière l'oreille, reposa le chapeau sur sa tête, puis finalement remit ses cheveux dans leur position initiale.

– On va te présenter du monde, avoua Magda après une hésitation.

Mona releva la tête.

– Moi, Terence et Hugh ?

– Surtout à toi, avoua Magda mal à l'aise. Essaye de faire bonne impression.

– Pourquoi surtout à moi ?

– On anticipe. Tu n'as que quinze ans ce n'est que de l'anticipation.

– Pardon ?dit Mona qui semblait comprendre.

– De toute façon, si tu nous ramènes du James Potter ou du Gaïden Wilkes, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de nous.

– Pardon, répéta Mona d'une voix criarde. James et... ?

Elle se tourna violemment vers son frère.

– Toute l'école sait que tu as fréquenté James Potter, rappela Terence. Elle a pu l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre.

– Deux jours à peine !rappela Mona. Personne n'aurait relaté un événement aussi insignifiant.

– Tu serais surprise du nombre de personne que ça peut intéresser, dévoila leur mère. Par contre, je veux bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Gaïden ?

Mona baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas parler de Gaïden, surtout pas avec sa mère.

– Rien du tout, dévoila Mona.

– Pourtant, il te trouvait très intéressante à une époque.

– Plus maintenant, dit Mona en se souvenant que Gaïden avait regardé attentivement dans sa direction quelques jours plus tôt.

– Dommage. Le prochain c'est qui ? J'aime beaucoup Sirius Black.

Et si je te disais qu'il a embobiné ta fille y'a deux jours pour lui rouler une pelle et lui foutre la honte après. Ça la fout mal non ?

– Il a l'air un peu rebelle, il pourrait comprendre certain de tes goûts en amitié et passer l'éponge sur ce petit défaut.

Rebelle ?c'est Mona la rebelle. Bientôt, elle prendra la coupe du chanteur de Tokio Hotel (enfin l'ancienne coupe) et elle se mettra à picoler comme Amy Winehouse (enfin avant sa cure).

Mona réfléchit à quoi répondre.

– Il y en a d'autre des biens aussi, dit-elle. De toute façon j'ai le temps.

– Oui, rassura Magda immédiatement. Tu as encore quatre ans.

– Pardon ?dit Mona en se tournant à nouveau vers sa mère qui triturait toujours le chapeau.

– T'es habillée comme une dame, fit remarquer Hugh en entrant dans la pièce.

– Merci, dit Mona en oubliant momentanément les quatre ans qu'il lui restait.

Pourquoi tu dis merci si ça se trouve, c'est Terence qui est habillé comme une dame.

– On y va, déclara Edgar en entrant à son tour, aller tout le monde à la cheminée.

Comment t'es trop jouasse de revoir tes gamins, ça fait peur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Mona avait mal à la mâchoire à force de faire des sourires, mais des sourires crispés de rigueur pour un enterrement.

– On m'a souvent parlé de vous, dit une dame dont Mona n'arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom.

Mona acquiesça bêtement, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Edgar entraîna la dame en question un peu plus loin après avoir adressé un clignement d'œil satisfait à sa fille.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te présentent autant de monde ?demanda Ludo à coté d'elle.

– À ton avis.

– Ils commencent déjà ?s'étonna Ludo.

– Ils préparent le terrain.

– Tu vas devoir faire comme Molly et les devancer, dit-il.

Mona baissa la tête et garda les yeux fixés vers ses pieds. Elle remarqua vaguement une paire de chaussure vernies se placer de l'autre coté de Ludo.

– Excusez-moi, dit la jeune fille aux chaussures vernies. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment approprié, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Mona releva la tête et regarda son cousin. Il était à présent batteur dans l'équipe des Frelon de Wimbourne, il avait déjà acquit une petite popularité qui finalement avait bien plus aux Moon.

– Effectivement, dit Ludo Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

La fille aux chaussures vernies perdit soudain son beau sourire.

– Alors on va faire ça discrètement, ajouta Ludo malicieux.

Un léger sourire revint sur les lèvres de la fille. Elle lui confia discrètement un stylo et un bout de parchemin.

– C'est quoi ton joli prénom ?

Il ne va quand même pas draguer à un enterrement ?

– Dave, répondit la jeune fille.

– Dave ?répéta Ludo. C'est anodin pour une fille.

– C'est mon petit-ami, l'autographe est pour lui.

Le sourire de Ludo se figea, il gribouilla sur le parchemin et le rendit à la fille.

– Tu t'es fait avoir, dit Mona. Tu as prit le risque de te faire choper par les Moon pour rien.

– Ils sont trop occupés de toute façon, dit-il. Le corps est dans le trou et recouvert de terre alors maintenant ils peuvent saluer les gens qui sont venus honorer Augustin pour leur soutirer plus facilement de l'argent.

Mona leva la tête pour vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, tous les Moon étaient agglutiné autour de la terre retournée, mais plus aucun ne regardait vers le sol.

– Oh ! S'exclama Ludo. L'un des financiers de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, je vais aller le saluer.

Mona ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

– Tu comptes te marier avec James ?dit une voix.

Mona se retourna et vit Peter, elle ignorait totalement qu'il était là.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que tes parents et plusieurs autres Moon vont vouloir te marier comme il faut. Ils ne te laisseront pas le choix sauf si tu fais de toi même un bon mariage. Comme pour Molly, ils n'avaient pas prévu que son choix ne serait pas si bon. James est un bon choix et même si vous êtes plus ensemble, vous continuez de bien vous marrer.

– Non, je ne pourrais pas me marier avec James, déclara Mona.

– Pourquoi ?demanda Peter étonné.

– Parce qu'il est amoureux d'une autre, rappela Mona. Et puis il est anti-mangemort, même si mes grands-parents adoraient ça, mon père un peu moins.

Ils virent soudain, Marine Moon venir vers eux, accompagnée d'une femme grande et élancé, elle avait un chignon strict sous un chapeau assez semblable à celui de Mona.

– Oh non, murmura Peter.

– Quoi ?demanda Mona à voix basse. C'est qui ?


	27. 1975 : Quel Black ? Tell est la question

**Chapitre 27 : 1975 : Quel Black ? Tel est la question.**

Il ne put répondre, Marine arrivait déjà à leur hauteur.

– J'aimerais vous présenter, Walburga Black, annonça-t-elle. Walburga est une vieille amie de Meredith.

Attend, si c'est la mère de Sirius et que Meredith est la grand-mère de Mona et compagnie, quel âge avait Mme Flippante quand Sirius est né ?pire à quel âge a-t-elledû copuler pour que... beurk, non je suis désolé à partir d'un certain âge ce genre de choses doit être interdit.

– Bonjour, saluèrent Peter et Mona en chœur.

– Tu es donc Peter, l'un des amis de mon fils Sirius, dit Mme Black hautaine.

– Oui, admit-il.

– Et toi tu es Mona, une fille très sympathique d'après ce que me racontent mes fils.

Mona retint un froncement de sourcil, Sirius la trouvait sympathique ? Elle se souvint bien vite que c'était l'unedes clauses de son chantage.

– Lequel de mes fils préfères-tu ?demanda Mme Black s'en détour.

Avec lequel préfères-tu te marier ?le mangemort qui va bientôt mourir ou le futur prisonnier qui se fout de ta gueule ?

– Je ne saurais répondre, hésita Mona. Je connais mieux Regulus, je pense.

– Tu peux pourtant préférer Sirius, en plus c'est un bon ami à Peter, cela faciliterait les choses.

Mona écarquilla les yeux.

Fais-toi passer pour folle, elle ne voudra pas d'une dingue comme bru. Je ne sais pas moi miaule, imite ta chouette, dit que t'adore les rognons, le foie et la cervelle de porc. Débrouille-toi sinon tu vas trouver une alliance à ton doigt sans comprendre comment elle est arrivée là.

– Walburga ! S'écria Meredith en apparaissant auprès du groupe. Il me semblait bien t'avoir aperçu.

– Meredith ! Cela fait vraiment longtemps.

– Très, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Heureusement que Mémédithest là pour te sauver.

– Je faisais connaissance avec ta petite-fille, dévoila-t-elle. Qui sait, elle pourrait imiter sa grand-mère et épouser un Gryffondor ?

WoHOho ! Non mais ça va pas d'annoncer directement les choses comme ça et que fais-tu de mon factice cœur cardiaque ? Espèce de futurevieille crieuse de tableau !

Mona fut prise d'une quinte de toux, elle s'excusa d'un geste et commença à reculer.

– Pardonner-là, demanda Peter tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle est un peu souffrante en ce moment on étudie beaucoup en extérieur durant nos cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle a dû prendre froid.

C'est dingue comment il peut être sympa avec sa cousine... quand ses potes ne sont pas dans le coin. Étrange, ça ressemble vachement à l'attitude d'un traître,enfin moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Mona remercia intérieurement Peter et fila se cacher près d'un bosquet où elle put continuer de tousser sans problème. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa sa grand-mère entraînerla mère de Sirius et Regulus à l'écart.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda la voix inquiète de Magda.

– J'ai avalé de travers.

– Pourquoi as-tu quitté si soudainement tes grands-mères et Mme Black, corrigea Magda.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être la future Madame Black et on peut la comprendre en voyant cette vieille peau.

– Pour éviter de leur postillonner dessus, expliqua Mona un brin caustique.

– Lequel des fils Black préfères-tu ?demanda Magda sans détour.

– Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?s'irrita-t-elle.

– Il faut que nous sachions vers lequel te diriger.

– Aucun, révéla Mona.

– Aucun ?répéta Magda déçue. Pourtant, Sirius...

– Encore moins lui.

– Donc tu préfères Regulus !s'écria-t-elle triomphante.

– Non, enfin si, mais ce type est un idiot, il est gentil mais il... il...il est trop facile à embobiner.

– Oh, dit Magda. Effectivement ce ne serait pas un bon parti. Dans ce cas, je vais te présenter à Mme Mulciber.

Elle commença à s'éloigner lorsque un petit cri de panique venant de sa fille la fit stopper.

On a dû crier en même temps ! On est synchrone vraiment. De plus c'était le même cri strident, le même cri... féminin... oh purée, je crie comme une fille !

– Je préférais encore Sirius Black que Mulciber.

Moi aussi, même s'il va aller en prison et disparaîtrderrière un voile.

– Il va falloir pourtant que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te convienne.

Mona se demanda soudain si la mère de Bertram Aubrey était ici.

Non, elle n'est pas ici, ni celle de James, ni celle... des autres mecs pour qui tu as le béguin !non mais !

– J'y penserais, mentit Mona.

– Bon, on va y aller, décréta Magda après un instant

– On rentre ?demanda Mona avec espoir.

– Bien sûr que non. Marine organise un repas de famille.

Évidemment, la vieille biquette devait organiser un repas pour fêter sa nouvelle veuvitude !non ça n'existe pas ce mot, mais je suis le narrateur de Mona vous vous souvenez ?je suis le type qui invente des mots et qui fait des interruptions de texte s'en arrêt. Je fais aussi des avances rapides, comme ça :

Mona se retint de ne pas pousser un long soupir de soulagement lorsque tout le monde fut convié à quitter la table pour rejoindre d'autres pièces plus confortables. C'était la dernière étape avant le départ. Dans le salon, Mona nota une petite différence dans la décoration : sur le portrait de Augustin, un ruban noir entourait un coin du cadre. Elle se rendit alors compte que malgré son enterrement on avait peu parlédu défunt. Mona attendit que tout le monde soit plus ou moins installé pour choisir sa propre place. C'est alors qu'elle vit le groupe d'enfant se former, elle se pressa vers un canapé juste auprès d'eux. Elle n'aimait pas particulière leur compagnie, mais leur présence avait le don d'éloigner toute personne ennuyeuse, dont Marine, Edgar, Augustin... Mona sursauta, ça ne l'embêterait plus à présent.

– Salut cousine ! Dit Bill en voyant Mona s'installer auprès d'eux. Tu joues avec nous ?

Oh Bill Weasley qu'il est mignon le petit bout. Il a quel âge ?Cinq ans ?ho qu'il est trognon le petit rouquin. Avec ses toutes petites chaussures et son air facétieux. Je peux lui dire qu'il va se faire dévorer la tête par un loup-garou ?

Quoi j'ai cassé l'ambiance ?

– Non, merci, répondit Mona en songeant une seconde à ce que dirai Edgar s'il la voyait s'amuser avec les enfants.

– Elle est trop grande pour jouer avec nous, fit remarquer Mazarine. Mon papa il dit qu'elle va bientôt se marier.

– A Rufus dit ça ?dit Mona avec une voix bien plus stridente qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

– Il dit aussi que t'as pas de chance, dévoila Mazarine.

– Ah il dit ça ton papa ?demandaMona en remarquant soudain que Mazarine ne devait pas appeler son père « papa » encore moins en public.

Mona s'imagina pendant un instant, nommer Edgar « Papa ». Elle sourit à cette évocation plus qu'improbable.

Tu souris ?et moi je me fends la poire, c'est juste... attend j'imagine... Nan y'a pas moyen c'est trop fendard.

– Il dit quoi ton père ?demanda Rufus Scrimgeour en s'approchant.

– Que Mona va bientôt se marier, réponditMona.

Il eut un regard gêné. Charlie vint déposé un lego dans les mains de Mona et reparti sans rien dire.

– La famille en parle beaucoup, tu t'en doutes. Surtout depuis que tu as fréquenté James Potter, déclara Rufus.

– Vous le savez aussi ?s'étonna Mona.

– On me l'a raconté, mais je n'avais rien demandé. Tu serais étonné du nombre...

– De personne que cela intéresse, finit Mona à regret.

Charlie vint déposé un nouveau lego dans les mains de Mona

– Tu sais, reprit Rufus après un instant. Personne ne peut obliger quelqu'un à se marier.

– Suffit de trouver une personne convenable avant d'avoir un choix imposé ?je sais, dit Mona qui ne put s'empêcher d'être insolente.

– Tu peux aussi dire que tu ne veux pas te marier, expliqua-t-il.

– Pardon ?De la bonne manière évidemment. Tu imposes de repousser l'échéance d'année en année et quand tu as fait ton choix tu l'imposes.

Mona écarquilla les yeux en regardant son cousin par alliance.

- S'il te plait, reprit Rufus. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de dire. Je peux affronter des mangemorts, mais pas ton père et encore moins Marine Moon.

Mona sourit et Rufus préféra s'éloigner avant de dire encore une fois trop de choses.

Il n'est pas si con le futur ministre, c'est vrai tu n'as qu'à dire non ! Tout simplement.

Charlie s'approcha de Mona, lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna un nouveau lego. Mona lui sourit à son tour et Charlie retourna à ses affaires. Elle regarda la pièce et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Finalement elle chercherait bien une nouvelle compagnie.

Pourquoi ?Charlie ne va pas si vite, tu ne mourras pas enseveli sous une montagne de lego.

Peter était entouré de ses parents Gareth et Marla Pettigrow, impossible de l'approcher. Idem pour Ludo, il était lui aussi entouré de ses parents Devon et Mira Moon. Quoique, Mona les approcheraitbien, après tout elle avait toujours bien aimé son grand-oncle et sa grand-tante.

Moi un petit igloo ça me suffit.

Oui c'est pourri, mais je devais la faire, j'étais obligé, c'était trop facile.

Mona s'apprêtait à se lever quand Charlie revint avec un nouveau lego, cette fois William, âgé de deux ans lui aussi le suivait de près avec un lego. Elle se retrouva avec un bon petit tas de lego sur les genoux, elle décida de les emboîterentre eux avant de tout faire tomber. Elle termina lorsque William lui apporta un nouveau lego. C'est alors que Mona se souvint de l'histoire des deux parents de William, Molly la lui avait racontée. John Wrubel, allemand d'origine avait été envoyé au collège de Poudlard dès sa onzième année pour se trouver une fiancéebritannique, les Wrubel était cousiné avec toutes les familles allemandes de sang-pur. Miranda et lui était tombé amoureux à l'école, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter dès leur sixième année avec la bénédiction de leurs parents respectifs. Si seulement une chose comme ça pouvait arriver à Mona. Elle amorça un geste pour se relever lorsque son grand-père Ignatius vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

Rappel pour les nuls ! Ignatius n'est pas le vrai grand-père de Mona, Meredith a copulé on ne sait où avant le mariage.

– Tu construis un château fort ?demanda-t-il en désignant les legos que Mona tenait entre ses doigts.

– Une réplique exacte Poudlard, dit-elle.

– En parlant de Poudlard, comment se passe tes études ?

– On vient de commencer à étudier les patronus et j'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec ce sortilège.

– Il est vraiment très difficile, dit Ignatius. Mais il serait plus prudent que tu apprennes à le maîtrisà la perfection.

– Je n'abandonne jamais un sortilège, dévoila Mona.

– Cette matière te sied toujours autant ?

– Oui et de plus en plus.

Elle invente des èges plus dingue les uns que les autres.

– Et la divination ?

– J'abandonnerais cette matière l'année prochaine, avoua-t-elle.

Ignatius esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

– Tu as toujours des amis ?

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– Des Gryffondor ?

– James Potter, dit-elle après un instant on s'entend bien.

Son amitié avec lui était parfaitement publique.

– Les amitiés garçons filles ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes à ton âge, dit-il un brin déçu.

Mona hésita un instant, puis très vite, elle ajouta :

– J'ai aussi une amie à Gryffondor, mais s'il te plait ne le dit pas aux parents.

– Pourquoi ?s'étonna Ignatius. Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

– Lily est... née moldue.

Mona avait à peine murmuré les derniers mots, comme-ci Charlie qui lui apportait un nouveau lego pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait et le hurler dans le salon bien sang-pur de Marine Moon.

– Oh, dit Ignatius avec un sourire. Je ne dirai rien.

– Même à grand-mère ?demanda Mona inquiète.

– Ma femme n'a toujours besoin de tout savoir. Il y a plein de choses que je sais, ou que devine sans qu'elle le sache.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Meredith ne croyait pas à l'importance réelledu sang, mais sa mère lui avait quand même laissé quelques séquelles au point que Meredith pouvait désapprouver sans interdire certaines amitiés de Mona. Charlie déposa un nouveau lego dans les mains de Mona, elle l'empila sur les autres. Après quelques secondes, William l'imita. Mona et Ignatius continuèrent de parler de la vie de Mona à Poudlard lorsque Charlie vint vers eux sans lego. Il tapa sur la main de la cousine.

– Où est maman ? demanda-t-il timidement.

– Elle doit être... commença Mona en regardant autour d'elle. Pas très loin...

– Pipi ! Dit Charlie.

– Ah bon ?s'étonna-t-elle.

– Mona va t'emmener, dit Ignatius avec sourire.

– Pourquoi moi ?demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que moi j'ai déjà donné, j'ai eu quatre enfants et sept petits-enfants.

Mona prit la main de Charlie sans oublier d'adresser un regard faussement méchant à son grand-père.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ?demanda Mona tandis que Charlie entrait dans les toilettes.

– Le bouton, dit-il.

Elle se pencha vers le pantalon de son cousin et le déboutonna.

– Autre chose ?demanda-t-elle.

– Sors et ferme la porte, dit-il.

Elle se redressa vaguement vexée par tant de brusquerie.

Oui parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'a que deux ans le rouquin sur patte.

Mona sortit et ferma la porte, elle attendit derrière.

– Mona ?demanda Molly en arrivant. Où est Charlie ?

Où est Charlie ?où est Charlie ?attend je me dois de faire une vanne là... où est Charlie... où est Charlie... je ne trouve pas... rah j'enrage !

– Je fais pipi ! Hurla Charlie à travers la cloison.

Molly étouffa un rire et se tourna vers sa nièce.

– Il t'a mise à la porte ?

– Oui.

– Moi aussi, il me met souvent à la porte maintenant.

– Il grandit, dit Mona.

– Oui, comment va Kathy ? Vous avez échangé encore plus de courrier ces derniers temps.

– C'est à cause de Léo, l'un de ses copains de classe.

– Ah, tout s'explique, dit Molly.

La poignée se baissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Charlie.

T'étais pas très très bien caché dis donc !

J'ai fini par trouver ! Pas Charlie, ma vanne.

– Le bouton, dit Charlie.

Molly se rapprocha de son fils et reboutonna son pantalon.

– Tu t'es lavé les mains ?

Charlie mit ses mains sous le nez de sa mère.

– Oui, ça sent bien le savon. Tu les as rincées au moins ?

– Oui ! S'écria Charlie lasse.

– T'as finit t'embêter ce pauvre gosse, petite sœur, dit Gideon sortant de l'ancien bureau d'Augustin.

– Arrête donc de m'appeler petite sœur.

– Mais tu seras toujours notre petite sœur, dévoila Fabian.

– Ce n'est pas une raison. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de toute façon ?

– Je viens faire pipi moi aussi, dit Fabian.

– Et moi j'aide mon petit frère à déboutonner son bouton, ajouta Gideon.

J'adore les frangins Prewett !


	28. 1975 : à la recherche de l'honneur

**Chapitre 28 : 1975 : à la recherche de l'honneur**

Molly se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau de grand-père ?

- On se renseigne, dit Fabian. Pour savoir où sont nos ennemis...

- Ennemis ?ennemis de quoi ?Mère vous tue si vous vous engagez.

- Augustin a toujours eu de bonnes sources, on n'allait pas laisser inutilisée.

- Le jour de son enterrement, râla Molly.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, dévoila Gideon gêné.

- Mouais...

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le salon après avoir salué Mona.

- Ne dis rien à personne, supplia Molly. Gideon et Fabian vont s'attirer des ennuis.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rassura Mona.

Charlie lâcha soudainement la main de sa mère et se mit à courir en direction du salon. Molly se pressa à sa suite. Mona les suivait d'un pas plus calme, de peur qu'on l'associe à l'étrange comportement de son neveu.

- Qui est-ce qui court comme ça ?demanda Muriel Moon lorsque Mona arriva à sa hauteur.

- C'est Charlie, répondit-elle après un temps hésitation.

- Des enfants, râla Muriel. Toujours des enfants partout.

Des vieux qui râlent contre les enfants. Toujours des vieux partout.

Mona acquiesça ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Alors, toi tu es la petite Mona ?demanda Muriel. Tu es sorti de Poudlard pour l'enterrement de mon frère ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a permi à moi et à mes frères, ainsi qu'à Peter.

- Peter, il est étrange ce garçon-là, commenta la vieille femme. Je ne pense pas qu'il relèvera l'honneur de la famille. Peut-être pourrions nous compter sur toi, tu seras sûrement la prochaine que je coifferais de ma tiare.

- On verra, répondit Mona en s'enfuyant craintive devant ce flamand grincheux.

Qui veut une autre tradition à la con ? La vieille Muriel coiffe toutes les Moon de sa tiare lors de leur mariage. Je suis sûr que ça vous dit quelque chose, mais si une certaine fleur avec un certain rouquin... avant une attaque de mangemorts.

Mona rejoignit sa mère qui lui faisait de petits signes.

- Trouve tes frères, on s'en va, déclara Magda.

- Déjà ?s'étonna Mona.

- Ton père pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de stopper la réunion de famille.

Mona haussa un sourcil surpris, cependant elle ne posa pas plus de question trop heureuse d'écourter là la réunion. Elle parti à la recherche de ses frères. Hugh et Peter discutaient près de la cheminée.

– Hugh, on va bientôt partir, annonça Mona, plus loin elle vit son père parler à Terence.

Hugh paru surpris à son tour, mais ne posa pas de question devant Peter.

– À tout à l'heure, lança Mona à son cousin.

Peter hocha la tête et se pressa de rejoindre ses parents. Si Edgar Moon et sa petite famille quittaient les lieux, toutes les autres personnes pouvaient quitter les lieux sans craindre d'être impolie.

– NON ! ON NE S'EN VA PAS ! cria une voix.

Hein ? Ahsisi on part y'a des Moon partout, je vais faire une attaque moi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fidel, le premier fils d'Augustin hurlait contre sa femme Greatchen.

– Je dois faire ce que mon père aurait voulu, conserver l'honneur des Moon ! s'écria-t-il en titubant.

En agissant comme un ivrogne ! C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est sûr.

Mona compris alors pourquoi son père souhaitait que tout le monde se retirent au plus vite. Fidel était déjà bien saoul et apte à faire un scandale.

– Maintenant que le patriarche est mort, ils vont tous oublier ce que c'est d'appartenir à une famille aussi prestigieuse que la nôtre. Ils vont tous nous faire honte.

Ça serait pas plutôt toi la honte des Moon ? Et puis prestigieuse prestigieuse... C'était quand la dernière fois que le nom des Moon a été cité dans la gazette du sorcier ?aujourd'hui ?oui bon, mais il aura fallu un mort.

– Père, je vais vous raccompagner, dit Eugène Moon en s'approchant.

– Tu crois que tu auras plus de chance qu'elle !

Il désigna Greatchen avec son index. Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée aux fils des mois. Mona commençait à ressentir de la pitié de sa grande-tante.

– Je ne partirais pas, sans avoir fini de tous les prévenir ! S'écria Fidel.

Il s'écroula soudain sur le plancher, inconscient. Eugène leva sa baguette et souleva le corps de son père. Casey arriva auprès d'eux, la femme de Eugène tenait leur fils William dans ses bras. Mari et femme échangèrent quelques mots, puis Casey salua brièvement tout le monde avant de s'en aller par la cheminée en entrainant Greatchen avec elle.

– Je vais aider Eugène, déclara Edgar à sa petite famille. Saluez tout le monde et partez.

Quelques courtes heures plus tard, Mona et Hugh jouaient aux dames sur la petite table du salon. Ce fut à cet instant que le maître de la maison passa le seuil de la porte.

– Alors ?demanda Magda automatique.

– On l'a couché, dit-il. Et endormi. Il pourrait encore s'en prendre à sa femme.

Edgar se posa brutalement sur le canapé et plaça sa tête dans ses mains.

– Quel déshonneur il est devenu. Ça, et ensuite la mort de Augustin. C'est trop en peu de temps.

Magda s'installa auprès de lui.

– Après Poudlard je deviendrais un sorcier respectable et je ferais honneur à ma famille, déclara Terence.

– Y'a intérêt, dit Edgar après quelques secondes de silence. Mais cela sera progressif, pas automatique. Il nous faut quelque chose de radical pour rester une famille respectable, il nous faut un beau mariage.

Il se tut et échangea un regard avec Magda, elle baissa les yeux l'air accablé et Edgar reprit la parole.

– Mona nous te marierons dès ta sortie de Poudlard. Tu peux déjà commencer avec ta mère à faire le tri parmi les prétendants.

Hein ?non mais ça va pas la tête ? elle a quinze ans. Tu t'es planté de siècle gros malin.

Mona ouvrit la bouche cherchant la réponse la plus approprié lorsqu'elle prononça un :

– Non.

– Pardon ?demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Pas cette année, je suis encore trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. Je serais peut-être prête l'année prochaine.

Mais c'est qu'elle suit les conseils d'oncle Rufus la gamine.

– Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre, dit froidement Edgar.

– Je ne chercherais pas de bon parti dès cette année, dit calmement Mona.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi-aussi, pas sous mon toit, dit-il offusqué.

– Mona, tu dois penser au bien de la famille, dit Terence.

– Et toi, si on te forçait à te marier à Irène Clay pour voir, répondit Mona avec méchanceté.

– Je suis un homme, la situation est différente. Tu ne peux honorer ta famille qu'en faisait un beau mariage et de beaux enfants.

– Oui et bien, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser cette année.

– TU FERAS CE QU'ON TE DIT ! Hurla Edgar en se levant.

– Non, répondit-elle timidement.

Edgar lança un regard noir à sa fille et sortit de la pièce en claquant toutes portes sur son passage. Mona vit sa mère ouvrir la bouche.

– Je vais prendre l'air, coupa Mona.

Elle se leva, abandonnant sa partie de dames et sortit sur le perron. Par précaution, elle choisit de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la maison.

– Mona ?

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kathy.

– Hé ! Lança Mona radieuse.

– Tu t'es fait virer de ton école ?demanda la moldue.

– Non, j'ai eu la permission de sortir pour l'enterrement de mon arrière grand-père.

– Oh, dit Kathy en effaçant son sourire. Je suis désolée.

– Il était vieux et malade, ce n'était pas une surprise, dévoila Mona. On parle d'autre chose ?

– Bien sûr, répondit la moldue compréhensive. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Léo ?

– Dans toutes tes lettres et chaque fois qu'on se voit pourquoi ?

– Parce que je suis sa nouvelle petite-amie !

– Non ?s'écria Mona radieuse.

– Si, on est sortit ensemble à une soirée qu'organisait une fille de ma classe. C'était vraiment trop bien.

Les deux filles descendirent la rue Constantinople jusqu'à un pub miteux ou Kathy offrit un verre à Mona. Elles continuèrent de parler de la toute nouvelle relation amoureuse de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

– Bon je rentre dîner, dit Kathy.

– Moi aussi, dit Mona. Je reviendrais durant les vacances de Noël.

– Ça ne sera pas très long maintenant, dit-elle. Je te raconterais le nouvel épisode de « Kathy & Léo ».

Elles éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent chez elles. Mona arriva un peu avant que tout le monde ne se mettent à table. Elle s'installa et attendit une éventuelle remarque de ses parents, mais ils ne dirent rien sur le refus de Mona. Edgar n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la soirée, seule Magda alimentait la conversation. Elle faisait surtout parler Terence sur ses amis.

Les trois étudiants ne reprirent la route de la cheminée que bien après le dîner. Ils retrouvèrent le bureau du professeur McGonagall, l'enseignante corrigeait des copies, assise à son bureau.

– Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, annonça-t-elle. Tachez d'être discret.

Ils rejoignirent les cachots, Terence prononça le mot de passe et la porte menant à leur salle commune s'ouvrit.

– Mona ?

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir la tête de Rogue coincée dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

– Allez-y, dit Mona à ses frères.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et leur sœur avança vers Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Prince ?t'as chercher un sortilège qui a mal tourné et tu te retrouves avec une queue de dragon ?

– Non, répliqua simplement Rogue.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Mona. Lily était au centre de la pièce.

– Bon moi je vais me coucher, dit-il gêné. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit répondirent les deux filles en chœur.

Il claqua la porte et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent seule.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?demanda Lily.

– L'enterrement était très bien, plein de gens sont venus dire à quel point Augustin avait été un atout pour notre communauté et blablabla et blablabla. Bref les banalités affligeantes habituelles.

– Pas trop pénible ?

– La journée à été très très longue, dit Mona.

M'en parle pas, rien qu'en premier jet on est déjà rendu à 6700 mots, le découpage des chapitres va être facile tient.

– Mes parents veulent déjà me marier.

– Avec qui s'étonna Lily. James ?

– Non, lui je te le laisse.

Elle s'installa lourdement sur une chaise tandis que Lily protestait.

Proteste, proteste, tu ne protesteras pas très longtemps... quoique trois ans encore, mais de mon point de vue ça ne fait que dix-sept jours.

– Ils n'ont pas de nom bien précis, reprit Mona. Mais ils m'en ont cité certain que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre.

– Tu as l'air éreinté, dit Lily.

– Oui, admit Mona. On s'est levé tôt. Et entre l'enterrement, mon futur mariage, Kathy que je ne reverrais qu'à Noël, la crise de Fidel, Peter qui a réussi à se comporter normalement avec moi durant quelques heures et tout le reste, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment fatiguée.

Lily se rapprocha et après quelques hésitations, elle plaça la tête de Mona sur son épaule. La Serpentarde fut surprise, mais ne bougea pas. Après quelques minutes, Mona se mit à pleurer.

Oui bon elle chiale c'est triste, mais moi j'en peux plus de ce quatrième jour interminable alors c'est vraiment avec bonheur que je vais vous narrer le :

**Jour 5**

– Spero Patronum ! Lança Rogue.

Une vague buée blanchâtre sortit de sa baguette.

– T'es pas beaucoup plus brillant que moi, fit remarquer Mona.

– Oui mais moi je ne prétends pas être un expert en matière de sortilège, rappela Rogue.

Mona haussa les épaules et leva sa baguette. Les deux étudiants profitaient de leur dimanche après-midi pour tenter de créer un patronus corporel.

J'explique pour les défoncés qui n'avaient pas encore comprit.

Ils avaient choisi une salle désaffectée, pas très loin de leur salle commune. Certes ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit, mais aucun professeur ne les punirait de tester, à deux, un sortilège inoffensif à l'abri de tous regards. Ils n'avaient donc pris qu'un minimum de précaution.

– Au fait, reprit Rogue après un énième échec. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi Remus Lupin disparaît aussi souvent ?

– Pourquoi je le saurais ?

– Parce qu'il traîne avec ton pote Potter, ton cousin Peter et ton ennemi Sirius Black. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce dernier soit très utile dans le cas présent.

Woh ! On se calme les filles, j'entends déjà vos gloussements, « on va reparler de Sirius, on va parler de Sirius ». Oui ben justement, on va juste en parler, pour le moment Mona à un truc immonde devant elle.

– Il n'est utile dans aucun cas, c'est un abruti fini.

Ça valait le coup de glousser, elle ne l'aime pas plus qu'avant. Son animosité semble bien pire et ce n'est pas surprenant.

– Je sais que c'est ton pote, mais Potter est encore plus abruti.

– James n'est pas machiavélique, dévoila Mona. Ce qui les rend très différents.

Rogue se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, un instant plus tard il se perdait dans ses pensées et ses pauvres patronus en pâtirent.

– Voyons voir, dit Mona en baissant sa baguette. Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je n'ai pas testé.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Mona ne parvenait toujours pas à progresser.

– La qualité de tes souvenirs heureux doit être abîmé en ce moment, dit-il. Attends quelques jours et re-teste les tous.

Mona haussa un sourcil ; Rogue venait de faire une allusion aux pénibles moments qu'elle traversaient en ces jours-ci ? Il se détourna, visiblement il avait lâché cette allusion sans s'en rendre. Une petite ride se forma entre ses deux sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Mona décida de stopper sa peine et reprit la parole.

– Je pense qu'il faut surtout revivre ses souvenirs, dit-elle. C'est là-dessus que je coince.

Rogue acquiesça toujours gêné, puis il fit un nouvel essai que Mona regarda. Elle n'avait encore jamais tenté le jour où elle et Rogue étaient devenus amis. Elle leva sa baguette et produisit un résultat un peu plus satisfaisant.

– T'as essayé quoi ?demanda Rogue content de trouver une chose à dire.

– Apparemment j'ai été plus heureuse de devenir amie avec toi qu'avec Lily, avoua-t-elle. Ton talent en potion a dû être un atout que j'ai pris en compte à ce moment-là_. _

Attend, attend ! Ça veut dire que t'es heureuse d'être pote avec Rogue ?non mais, vas-y soit heureuse de ça, marie-toi avec Mulciber, devient une pro-sang pur, admire Voldi tant que t'y es, j'ai déjà fait mon infarctus de toute façon.

Rogue paru surpris un instant puis il tenta un nouvel un essai puis un autre. Il s'arrêta et réfléchit...

– En fait j'ai déjà obtenu de bons résultats avec Lily, se souvint Mona. Quand on est toutes les deux et qu'on rigole surtout.

Rogue se tourna vers elle pensif. Il leva sa baguette et :

– Spero Patronum !lança-t-il.

Une biche majestueuse sortit de sa baguette magique. Elle galopa dans la pièce et revint auprès de Rogue.

– Dingue, dit Mona ébahie.

La biche disparue.

– Je croyais que les patronus était différent d'une personne à une autre, dit-elle. Toi et Lily êtes les seuls à avoir réussi et vous créer tous les deux des biches.

– C'est bizarre, convint Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que ça.

Bien alors Mona, il y a quelques années, tu as comprit que Rogue et Lily sont potes, maintenant tu vas tenter de découvrir que Rogue est amoureux de Lily.

– On devrait en parler au professeur Sheldon, dit Mona.

– Si je parvins à réitérer l'exploit dans sa classe, dit Rogue, je le ferais.

– Je n'arrive à rien, grogna-t-elle un brin jalouse. Ça M'ÉNERVE !

Toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss !

– Je voulais terminer mon devoir de botanique, déclara brusquement Rogue en prenant son sac. On se voit au diner.

S'en rien ajouter, il sorti en plantant Mona. La jeune fille mit quelques instants à se souvenir que Rogue avait déjà terminé son devoir de botanique dans la matinée. Il souhaitait probablement faire des recherches sur son patronus, mais pourquoi le cacher ?pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de Mona ?

Voilà et maintenant tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau et tu piges ce qui se passe.

Elle haussa les épaules pris son sac et sortit.

Elle ne doit pas avoir de cerveau en fait. Où il fonctionne de temps en temps, il doit avoir un contrat d'intérimaire.


	29. 1975 : 10 conseils psycho pour réconfort

**Chapitre 29 : 1975 : 10 conseils psycho pour réconforter Mona**

Mona avait déjà terminé ses devoirs pour le lendemain, Grace devait probablement prendre son avance pour la semaine, ce que Mona répugnait à faire. Après quelques hésitations, Mona prit la direction de la bibliothèque, elle aiderait Rogue qu'il le veuille ou non.

– Hé Mona !

Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonné que Rogue soit la seule personne à converser avec notre gamine pour ce jour 5

Mona se retourna et vit James s'approcher d'elle à grands pas, elle s'étonna de le trouver seul.

– Ça va ?demanda-t-il.

– Ouais, dit-elle surprise du ton sérieusement inquiet qu'il avait pris. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– T'as enterré ton arrière grand-père hier, rappela James.

– Ouais, convint Mona. C'était une belle cérémonie avec pleins de gens important, il aurait été content. D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il avait l'un de tes oncles...

– Grand oncle, corrigea James. Peu importe. Je m'inquiète parce que lorsqu'on a voulu réconforter Peter lorsqu'il est rentré…

Il se stoppa et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit.

– Enfin réconforter... façon de parler, dit James gêné. C'était plus... enfin tu vois...

Pff, fillette !

Non ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

– Parfaitement, dit Mona amusée. Et donc ?

– Il nous a dit que c'était surtout toi qui devait être déprimée. Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Augustin.

– Je ne l'étais pas, révéla Mona. Peter faisait allusion à autre chose.

– Quoi donc ?

– Rien des histoires de famille comme partout. Sauf que ma famille peut être vraiment mais alors vraiment casse couille sur les bords.

– C'est comme partout, convint James. Certaine famille comme la tienne doivent vouloir garder un certain honneur, une certaine tradition...

– Des traditions à la con, coupa Mona. Je sais pas si je t'en ai déjà parlé mais je m'appelle Mona parce que ce prénom commence par un M. Toutes femmes de notre famille ont un nom qui commencent par un M. Molly, Muriel, Marine, Mazarine, Miranda, Meredith, Mira, Margaret, la mère de Peter s'appelle Marla et ma mère, heureux hasard s'appelle Magda.

– Y'a pire, dit James. Regarde les Black ?

– Ils sont nés sans cerveau ? J'avais remarqué.

Pas mal.

– Non, dit James avec un sourire. Enfin peut-être Regulus. Non, leurs prénoms ont toujours un rapport avec le ciel, les étoiles, les constellations... ce genre de truc.

– Ah bon ?dit Mona pensive. Alors c'est vrai qu'il y a pire.

– J'aurais réussi à te réconforter sur un truc alors, remarqua James. Enfin réconforter...

– Façon de parler, je sais, trancha Mona. En tout cas oui, tu m'as fait remarquer que ma famille n'a peut-être pas les traditions les plus stupides.

– À ton service. Bon j'ai un entraînement, à plus tard la cousine !

– À plus tard James.

Mona se retrouva une nouvelle fois plantée, elle reprit la route de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à qu'elle croise Bertram qui descendait les escaliers, alors qu'elle les montait.

– Salut, dit Mona en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

– Salut, dit Bertram gêné. Comment tu vas ?

– Bien, répondit Mona.

– Terence avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi, avoua Bertram.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, enfin il s'inquiétait plutôt pour toutes les personnes qui t'entourent.

Pour les personnes qui l'entourent ? À quel moment Mona c'est transformée en Dexter en puissance ?

– Ça ça me surprend moins, avoua-t-elle.

Bertram montra un léger sourire.

– Bon, je dois...

Il désigna les escaliers, sans finir sa phrase.

– Oui, dit Mona. Bonne fin de journée.

– Oui, répéta Bertram gêné. Et... je suis désolé pour ton arrière grand-père.

Soudain il fit une chose à laquelle Mona ne s'attendait vraiment pas, il lui tapota l'épaule. Les sens de Mona s'arrêtèrent tandis que le jeune homme descendait les escaliers. Lorsque les neurones de Mona se remirent en place, elle songea immédiatement qu'elle devait prévenir Grace de cet évènement.

Il aura quand même fallut un mort pour ça, le jour ou y'aura un massacre ça sera quoi ?...

Faut surtout pas que je l'imagine... non... non... surtout pas... trop tard.

Mona resta immobile au milieu des escaliers en ne sachant plus très bien si elle montait ou descendait. Elle se souvint des probables recherches de Rogue et monta les escaliers, arrivée en haut, elle tomba sur Irène.

– Bonjour jeune fille, dit Irène. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bonjour madame, je vais bien, répondit Mona.

– J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter ton frère aujourd'hui, dit Irène. Et ce n'était pas facile, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de se trouver sur mon chemin.

– Ça lui fait une tare tordue supplémentaire, dit Mona.

Irène se tut un instant.

Et oui, Irène est parvenue à se taire pendant une seconde.

– Ma pauvre, tu dois vivre des instants pénibles, dit-elle. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour te réconforter.

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Mona et afficha un petit sourire.

– Merci, dit Mona. Mais ça va très bien.

– Ça tombe bien, dit Irène parce que y'a un septième année super canon qui vient d'entrer dans mon champs de vision.

Elle descendit les escaliers, en s'excusant d'un regard auprès de Mona. La Serpentard parvint à rejoindre la bibliothèque, mais Rogue ne s'y trouvait pas, ou plus.

Il a largement eu le temps de récupérer un bouquin et de sortir, je te rappelle que tu t'es cogné à la moitié de Poudlard.

Mona s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fronça les sourcils ; est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour que Rogue fasse ces recherches secrètes ailleurs que dans son dortoir ?

– Un soucis ?demanda une voix.

Mona se tourna et croisa le regard de Clive Hunting, le préfet de Poufsouffle.

Dont nous avons fait la connaissance il y a quelques jours, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez déjà oublié !

– Non, répondit Mona en sortant de sa torpeur. Je m'interrogeais juste.

– Au sujet des patronus ?demanda Clive.

– D'une certaine manière oui.

– En temps normal, toute la classe s'étonnerait que tu ne parviennes pas à réaliser un sortilège, dit-il.

– En temps normal ?

– Eh bien oui, hésita Clive. L'annonce de la mort de ton aïeul a fait le tour de l'école. C'était un sorcier assez connu il y a quelques années apparemment.

– Oui, répondit Mona vaguement. C'était un excellent financier. Il s'est un peu arrêté de travailler lorsque le reste de la famille a pu reprendre le relais.

Il ne s'est jamais arrêté, il était au chômage technique, c'est pas pareil.

– En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ton patronus, dit Clive.

– Moi aussi, dit-elle. Je me demande si ça sera aussi une biche ?

– Comme Lily Evans ?la probabilité est faible, dit-il. À moins que tu sois amoureuse d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

Bon là, si t'as pigé pour le « sevely » c'est que t'es la reine des connes ! Oui « sevely », je ne sais pas s'il existe déjà une contraction pour ce couple mais moi j'aime bien « sevely ».

– On verra bien, dit-elle.

Clive lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna pour reposer un livre.

Et c'est tout ?Cette scène s'arrête là et t'as pas comprit ?

– J'ai faim déclara Grace une heure plus tard.

– Et bien, il faut manger.

– Y'a pas vraiment beaucoup de chose à se mettre sous la dent dans la salle commune.

Lorcan assis à quelques mètres de là se retourna vers les deux filles. Mona ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, c'est juste que Lorcan d'Eath et son ouïe surpuissante ont pas l'air de penser comme toi, expliqua Mona.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas me nourrir de sang, dévoila Grace. Si on descendait ?

– Les portes ne sont même pas encore ouverte, dit Mona.

– Elles le seront bientôt...

Grace se leva et entraîna son amie avec elle.

– Au fait, dit Mona. Bertram m'a tapoté l'épaule.

– Tu déconnes ?s'écria Grace. Pourquoi ?

– Il voulait m'apporter du réconfort je pense, dit Mona. Et à la fin, il m'a tapoté l'épaule et il est parti.

Grace écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard jaloux à Mona.

– D'ailleurs, reprit Grace après un instant. Je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour dire ces choses là, mais si tu as besoin de parler... rapport à... l'enterrement.... enfin... tu sais que je suis là.

– Oui, convint Mona. Je l'oublierais difficilement.

Traduction : t'es toujours dans ses pattes.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire et Grace se mura dans un silence gêné. Mona du faire des commentaires sur les tenues de chacun de leur condisciples qu'elles croisaient pour faire la conversation. Elles atteignirent le hall où les portes de la grande salle étaient toujours fermées. Il y avait une petite dizaine d'élève qui comme elles, attendait l'ouverture. Parmi eux, Gaïden, il lança des regards furtifs dans la direction des deux filles.

– Nan, mais faut qu'il arrête, murmura Mona à Grace.

– De quoi ?

– Gaïden, il n'arrête pas de regarder par ici, je devrais peut-être aller le voir et mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

Grace regarda discrètement dans la direction du Serpentard.

– En fait, reprit Grace hésitante. C'est peut-être pas toi qu'il regarde.

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Grace semblait gênée, encore plus qu'au moment où elle avait proposé son « réconfort » à Mona.

– Il me parle de plus en plus souvent, dit-elle. Il veut qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble ou qu'on rejoigne un cours côte à côte.

Mona regarda son amie avec stupéfaction.

Haha ! Que t'as l'air conne maintenant. C'est plus sur toi qu'il flashe, mais sur Grace !

– Oh, dit simplement Mona.

– Oui, répondit Grace toujours gênée.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer le flot d'élève à l'intérieur.

Jour 6

Le cours de Mona venait de s'achever, elle et Grace marchaient côte à côte en parlant pour la énième fois de Bertram qui avait tapoté l'épaule de Mona.

– C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas encore de petite amie, réalisa Grace. Il est peut-être secrètement amoureux et il se réserve pour l'élue de son cœur !

Pppppphhhhaaaaaawwwhahaha ! L'élue de son cœur, comme c'est mignon. Non sérieusement Grace, tu viens de te foutre la honte toute seule.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi il n'a pas tenter de sortir avec cette élue de son cœur ?demanda Mona.

Vous avez regardé des Drama coréen ou bien ?

– Parce qu'elle lui paraît impressionnante, raisonna Grace.

– En quoi est-ce qu'une fille pourrait lui paraître impressionnant ?

– Parce qu'elle aurait un an de plus que lui, déclara Grace victorieuse.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

– En plus, je crois qu'il préfère les blondes, dit Grace. La plupart des amies féminines de son année sont blonde.

– Parce qu'il n'y a que des blondes en quatrième année à Serpentard, fit remarquer Mona. Mais peut-être qu'il n'ose pas parler à cette fameuse fille parce qu'elle est la sœur de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Grace se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Purée, c'est pas con ça, dit Grace pour elle même.

Et ouais, dans l'cul lulu, dans l'cul ! Nan attend... vous rêvez les filles, Bertram n'est pas amoureux de l'une d'entre vous. Enfin je crois, c'est vrai que c'est un type un peu plus subtil que Wilkes.

Terence apparu devant les filles, aussitôt elles cessèrent de parler. Le frère de Mona était essoufflé, il avait coursé dans les escaliers.

– Votre cours-là ! Dit-il sans préavis. Il est en commun avec les Serdaigle ?

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– D'accord, dit Terence en toussant dans sa manche.

Il s'éloigna et parcourut le couloir en regardant dans tous les sens.

– Il veut encore embêter Irène ?suggéra Grace.

– Elle l'évite, alors il n'a pas du avoir sa dose ces derniers temps.

Terence, le drogué à la gueulante d'Irène. Une drogue très dure, faudrait lancer une campagne de pub pour prévenir les gens : « Faire une scène à Irène rend tungstène ». Comment ça vous savez pas ce que veut dire tungstène ?c'est un métal lourd, rapport au fait que Terence est lourd. Qui a dit que je serais pas un bon publicitaire ?Va trouver un synonyme de crétin et qui rime avec Irène toi ! J'offre mon corps à celui ou celle qui trouvera !

– On va à la bibliothèque ?suggéra Grace.

– Non, j'aimerais m'entraîner un peu au patronus avant le dîner.

– Avec cheveux gras ?

– Si je le croise je lui proposerais, mais ce n'est pas un sortilège dangereux, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait à la recherche d'une pièce vide. Mona remarqua que Grace devinait de plus ne plus souvent qu'elle s'entraînait avec Rogue. Elle s'installa finalement dans la pièce que Rogue et elle avaient utilisé la veille. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit de nouvelles tentatives. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts vains, elle butta volontairement dans une table... fixée au sol. Mona se prit le pied dans les mains en couinant de douleur.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner autant, dit une voix.

Mona sursauta et se retourna vivement avec angoisse.

– Annonce toi, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas quand tu apparais alors que je suis en train de m'entraîner à un sortilège, ailleurs que dans un endroit prévu pour.

Il sortit, referma la porte et frappa. Une seconde plus tard, il l'ouvrit et dit :

– C'est le Prince de sang-mêlé.

– C'est mieux, dit Mona en reposant le pied par terre.

– Alors tu as obtenu un résultat ?demanda Rogue en refermant la porte.

– Non, toujours rien. Mais ma brume est de plus en plus consistante à chaque fois.

Rogue se figea, il prit une forte inspiration.

– C'est parce que la mort de ton arrière grand-père commence à s'éloigner de ton esprit, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas réussir un sortilège basé sur le bonheur alors que tu es malheureuse.

Mona recula, surprise de l'entendre clairement parler d'Augustin.

– Tu as réussi à en parler, dit-elle. C'est bien.

– J'ai eu du mal, avoua-t-il. Mais comme on est ami... ben tu sais...

– Oui oui je sais tu serais prêt à me prêter ton épaule pour que je puisse pleurer durant des jours, prêt à m'entendre me morfondre durant des années et tout ce qui va avec.

– Heu... reprit Rogue.

– Je rigole, dit Mona. J'ai déjà pleuré sur l'épaule de Lily, et je me suis morfondu auprès d'elle et de plein d'autres gens. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'ajouter à liste. Parle-moi plutôt de ta biche.

– Je t'ai dit que j'en parlerais au professeur Sheldon si je réitérais l'exploit durant son cours.

– À d'autre, dit Mona. Alors ?

– C'est vrai que j'ai fait deux ou trois recherches, admit-il après quelques secondes. Mais rien de très fructueux.

– C'est marrant parce que je parlais des patronus avec Clive Hunting.

– Attend, tu parles des patronus avec Clive Hunting ?

– Il est préfet, je suis préfète, on se voit donc régulièrement, donc on parle de chose et d'autre.

– Logique, dit Rogue après un instant.

– Donc j'en parlais avec Clive et je sais plus comment, on a suggéré que mon patronus pourrais être une biche comme Lily. Et il m'a dit que c'était peu probable à moins que je sois amoureuse de Lily.

Screuneugneu ! Il se passe un truc-là, Mona m'avait caché qu'elle avait tout comprit !


	30. 1975 : Apprendre la vérité par deux serp

**Chapitre 30 : 1975 : Apprendre la vérité, par 2 Serpentardes**

Rogue resta silencieux durant de longues secondes à regarder Mona.

– Ah ?

– Oui, donc si Clive a pu trouver des renseignements de ce genre sur les patronus, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas de mal à en trouver et à comprendre pourquoi tu as également fait apparaître une biche.

Mon dieu qu'elle est conne !

Rogue éclata de rire.

Et ça, ça fait peur !

– Mona ce que tu peux être...

Conne tu peux le dire.

– Aveugle parfois, dit-il.

– Comment ça ?

– Même ton pote Potter a compris lui, dévoila Rogue calmement.

– Compris quoi ?

– Compris que... j'aime Lily.

Mona resta interloquée durant un instant.

– Oui moi aussi je l'aime, dit-elle, ses amies aussi l'aiment... James aussi... ses parents...

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

C'est parce qu'elle a enfin compris.

– Tu l'aimes, conclu Mona. Comme... tu es amoureux ?

– Bon ben moi, je vais manger, déclara Rogue en attrapant ses affaires.

– Non attend, tenta Mona alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Sacrebleu, voilà une scène fort intéressante, mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Rogue va t-il se marier avec Lily ? Lily va-t-en comprendre que James est aussi amoureux d'elle ?James va-t-il jouer à saute mouton avec Clive ? Clive sera-t-il le futur mari de Mona ? Mona aura-t-elle une vache baptisée Sirius ? Sirius offrira-t-il des haricots à Terence ? Tout ça, vous ne le saurezdans le prochain jour !

**Jour 7**

– C'est ce que Lily me disait l'autre jour, le fait d'être séparé en quatre maisons nous ligueles uns contre les autres, expliqua Mona.

– Lily ?répéta Grace. Quelle Lily ?Lily Evans ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlerais de ce genre de choses avec elle ?

Mona manqua de recracher son abricot rôti, comment avait-elle pu être si négligente et prononcer le nom de Lily ? En face d'elles, Rogue avait relevé la tête, il regarda autour pour vérifier que personne d'autre à la table des Serpentard n'avait surpris la bourde de Mona.

– Elle est préfète, répondit vaguement Mona, moi aussi, il nous arrive de parler quand on s'ennuie. Et vu qu'elle est à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, nos conversations sont assez superficielles. Le plus souvent, enfin les rares foisù l'on se parle, c'est au sujet de nos trucs de préfet ou sur cette répartition pas toujousaine.

Une goutte de sueur perla le long du front de Mona. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, son visage était impassible.

– Mouais, répondit Grace en fronçant les sourcils.

Mona fit tourner son abricot dans son assiette et le coupa avant de l'approcher de sa bouche.

– L'un de vous deux a réussi son patronus ?demanda Grace à Mona et Rogue.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Mona avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Grace reprit la parole sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre le moindre son.

– Je sais que vous bossez ensemble, je ne suis pas complètement conne non plus.

Grace, Grace, Grace, comment te dire ? Ils sont potes depuis leur deuxième année, c'est la cinquième et tu ne t'es toujours rendu compte de rien. Donc... Tu es complètement conne.

– Je n'ai pas réussi, expliqua Mona, mais Rogue oui.

– Non, corrigea-t-il vivement. J'ai obtenu de bons résultats, mais pas de patronus corporel.

Patronus de Rogue = biche = Lily = Rogue amoureux de Lily. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, Mona avait oublié cette information capitale.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona, elle le regarda à nouveau avec des yeux éberlués.

Rogue poussa une sorte de grognement et Mona se reprit aussitôt. Elle regarda sa montre pour détourner sa propre attention. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps avant le début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

– T'avais pas un truc de préfète à faire ?demanda subitement Grace.

– Une ronde du couloir des enchantements, dit Mona machinalement. Les troisièmes années ont un devoir important, les professeurs ont peur qu'ils saccagent la salle de classe pour sécher le cours.

Mona on dirait, enfin moi je dis ça comme ça, que ton cerveau fait un blocage, ne me demande pas lequel. Tu as juste un truc de déconnecter.

– Ce n'était pas pour ça que tu plaignais de ne pas avoir le temps de finir ton dessert ?

– Si, dit Mona en enfournant la petite cuillère dans sa bouche.

– Et c'est quoi que tu manges ?

– Des abricots rôtis avec de la glace à la vanille, dit Mona en savourant une nouvelle bouchée de glace.

– Ça ne serait pas le dessert, justement ? suggéra Grace.

Perso, j'ai compris où tu bloquais !

Mona regarda son amie en écarquillant les yeux, elle avait toujours la cuillère sa bouche lorsqu'elle retroussa de sa main droite, son poignet gauche qui cachait sa montre. Elle recracha violemment sa petite cuillère sur la table et sortit de table en quatrième vitesse. Elle attendit d'être dans le hall pour se mettre à courir en direction du couloir des enchantements. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant Clive Hunting qui avait sortit sa baguette.

– Je... souffla Mona éreintée. Je suis là !

– Et à moitié morte, fit remarquer Clive.

– Ouais, convint Mona en s'approchant d'une fenêtre pour s'accouder contre son rebord.

– Tu ne voulais pas rater le dessert ?suggéra Clive.

– J'ai dû abandonner la moitié de mon assiette quand je me suis souvenu de ce truc.

– Au moins tu as pu goûter.

Elle a même pu recracher sa petite cuillère sur la table avec toute l'élégance d'une mademoiselle Moon. Oh non ! J'y pense, Terence a dû assister à ça ? Et j'ai même pas penser à vérifier s'il n'avait pas une tête de Bob l'éponge desséché.

Mona acquiesça et son regard tomba sur la baguette magique de Clive.

– Tu as eu des ennuis ?demanda-t-elle en désignant la baguette.

– Je pensais mais, en fait, c'était toi qui courrait, dit Clive gêné.

– Dit que je fais beaucoup de bruit tant que tu y es !

– Tu fais beaucoup de bruit, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Pfff ! Aller vient, on va faire notre travail de gentils préfets.

Il est plutôt gentil ce garçon, il se fout de ta gueule mais pas trop, c'est un bon élève, pas un futur mangemort. Pas du tout le genre de type pour qui tu pourrais avoir le béguin.

Ils commencèrent à marcher de long en large du couloir des enchantements.

– Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à voir l'un de tes exploits durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

– Je ne pense pas, dit Mona. Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîneret, toujours pas de patronus corporel. Je me demande ce que sera le mien. Pas toi ?

– Non, je ne me demande pas ce que sera ton patronus, dit Clive.

Mona soupira avec un sourire amusé.

Commence à n'énerver le lascar ! Y'a que moi qui est le droit de me foutre de Mona.

– Je pense que le mien sera peut-être un fennec, raconta Clive. C'est ce à quoi ressemblaient les vagues formes que j'ai pu apercevoir. Et toi ?

Fennec ? Ça chlingue ces bestioles.

– Les formes que j'ai vues étaient beaucoup trop vagues pour discerner quelque chose.

– À-t-on avis ça peut être quoi ?

– Un coléoptère, un hippopotame, une vache que sais-je encore !

Le professeur Flitwich arriva à leur rencontre, il se léchait les babines de son dessert qu'il avait pu terminer.

– Merci jeune gens, déclara-t-il. Rejoignez votre prochain cours, je prends le relais.

Mona et Clive s'éloignèrent ensemble après avoir salué leur professeur.

– Il faut que j'aille prendre mon livre de cours, annonça Clive. On se revoit durant en classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Mona lui adressa un signe de la main et monta les escaliers qui devaient la mener au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tandis qu'elle monta les marches, elle se rendit compte que Clive était plutôt mignon, il était plutôt sympathique, drôle... à bien y réfléchir, Mona se dit qu'elle avait peut-être bien le béguin pour lui.

Ben voyons et un de plus à ta liste, c'est le combien quinzième ?Et à la réflexion, il n'est pas si bien que ça, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Mona arriva au bon étage, elle arpenta les couloirs et tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui débouchait d'un autre couloir.

– Alors ?vous vous êtes fait attaquer par une bande de troisième années qui n'aurait pas travaillé leurs cours ?demanda Lily.

– Non, répondit elle, c'était très calme.

– Ça va t'étais avec Clive, c'est un gentil garçon.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Mona, elle devait déjà partager son béguin pour Bertram avec Grace, est-ce qu'elle allait devoir partager celui de Clive avec Lily ?

Ben voyons.

– Oui, admit Mona.

– Ce n'est pas comme travailler avec Mulciber, sinon je pense qu'en ce moment tu brandirais vers moi un crucifix en disant « Arrière Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Elle mima le geste en même temps ce qui eut le don de faire éclater de rire Mona.

– Attend, intervint Mona. Y'a deux gamins de première année qui ont fait ça à Lorcan, le pote à moitié vampire de mon frère Hugh. Sauf qu'ils avaient crié « Arrière vampire » et qu'ils ont brandit de l'ail confit à l'huile d'olive.

À son tour Lily éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est pas les deux mêmes qui se lancent dans des missions périlleuses avec le chevalier du catogan ?

– Si ça doit être eux. Mais y'a pire.

– Oui toi, dit Lily. Le jour où tu as fait l'une de tes expériences avec Rogue et que tu t'es retrouvée suspendue par la chaussure en haut de la tour des Gryffondor.

– J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, dit Mona en ricanant.

– Severus m'avait envoyé un message par hibou « Regarde par la fenêtre et aide nous ».

– On n'a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre lorsque je suis sortit par la salle commune des Gryffondor.

– Le pauvre Severus qui attendait derrière la porte tout penaud, raconta Lily avec nostalgie.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à ça moi ?

– Parce que c'était lui qui m'avait envoyé là, rappela Mona.

Soudain le sourire de Lily se figea, elle regarda un point derrière Mona. La Serpentard se tourna vivement. Grace était plantée au milieu du couloir.

Sacrebleu ! Elles vont se battre ! Ça va saigner ! Que l'aube soit rouge !

Non attendez, c'est Grace, je retire ce que j'ai dit, on range les épées, les boucliers et les sabres lasers.

– Tu ne m'as pas raconté cette histoire, dit-elle à Mona. Elle avait pourtant l'air très drôle.

– Je... commença Mona.

– Elle sait que tu méprises les gens comme moi, coupa Lily devant l'hésitation de Mona. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas te blesser. Enfin, je crois c'est la première fois qu'on en reparle depuis que cela c'est produit.

Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !

Lily lança un regard à Mona qui se pressa d'acquiescer.

– Me prenez pas pour une conne vous aussi, dit Grace. Mona je sais que tu es toi aussi une bonne amie à Rogue et visiblement tu connais aussi très bien Evans. Je me suis demandée pourquoi, elle nous suivait après l'enterrement de ton grand-père, votre amitié est une bonne raison. Avec le doute de la pureté de ton sang Mona, c'est normal que tu n'éprouves pas ce sentiment de supériorité qui anime les vrais sangs-purs. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'avoir des amies étranges et bizarre, mais ne me demande pas de t'accompagner lorsque vous vous verrez.

Elle leva la tête bien haute, toisa Lily, et tourna brutalement le dos aux deux filles. Puis elle s'éloigna.

Waou, quel discours, pendant un instant c'est vrai que t'as pas parut conne. Sauf que la salle de classe où se éroulera ton prochain cours, l'endroit où tu allais à la base, se trouve derrière Lily et Mona.

– Eh bien, dit Lily.

– Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, répondit Mona inquiète.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à arriver. Lily et Mona s'écartèrent par réflexe. James et sa petite bande suivait pas très loin.

– Voilà la plus belle, dit-il à Lily. Et la plus drôle, ajouta-t-il en direction de Mona.

– C'est nul d'être drôle pour une fille, déclara Mona.

– J'y peux rien si t'es nulle, dit James.

Mona sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Sirius éclatait de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard noir. Il cessa aussitôt de s'esclaffer. Peter regarda ce manège avec inquiétude.

Et là Sirius repoussa ses amis, fondit sur Mona et lui roula la pelle du siècle !

Et ben non heu ! Fausse joie ! Comment je vous ai eut, vous y avez tous cru !

– Prête à enfin réaliser ton exploit ?demanda James.

– Peut-être, répondit Mona.

– Lily y est déjà parvenue, dit-il.

– Pour une fois que j'arrivais première quelque part, il a fallu qu'elle me pique la place en sortilège. La méchante.

Lily esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Après quelques instants, le professeur Sheldon sortit dans le couloir. Il haussa ses sourcils aussi haut qu'il le put, et montra d'un large geste l'entrée de sa classe. Les élèves entrèrent un à un et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Grace entra dans la salle en dernier, elle vint s'asseoir auprès de Mona.

– Chiche qu'il nous traite de cornichons dans les dix premières minutes.

– Non, murmura Mona. Il ne tiendra pas cinq.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Mona sentit l'immense soulagement de savoir que Grace ne lui en voulait pas.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te voir combattre contre Grace. Je t'imagine lui balançant des sortilèges saugrenu pendant que la blondasse sautillera sur place en hurlant à chaque égratignure.

– Inutile de vous éparpiller, annonça le professeur Sheldon. Levez-vous, nous aurons aujourd'hui notre dernier cours concernant les patronus. Pour ceux qui n'y arriveront pas aujourd'hui et bien t'en pis pour eux.

Les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent le fond de la classe. Mona leva sa baguette et chercha un souvenir heureux, n'importe lequel. La naissance de Bill par exemple, Meredith était tellement excitée ce jour-là. Elle avait même oublié la moitié du bon protocole à avoir en public.

– Spero Patronum.

Aucun résultat satisfaisant. L'anniversaire des trois ans de Hugh, c'était une très belle journée, Marine Moon avait la grippe et Edgar était retenu par les affaires. Une belle journée.

– Spero Patronum.

Une fumée blanchâtre peu concluante sortit de la baguette de Mona. Elle regarda autour d'elle en quête d'un meilleur souvenir. Il lui fallait peut-être quelque chose de plus récent. Elle vit Rogue, il faisait semblant de jeter son sortilège, il échangea un regard avec Mona et haussa les épaules. Lily, de son côté, exhibait son patronus en forme de biche, elle sourit à Mona. James et Sirius Black se battaient avec leurs baguettes comme s'il s'agissait d'épées d'escrime. James fit semblant d'avoir été mortellement touché lorsqu'il vit que Mona regardait dans sa direction. Dans le patronus de Clive l'ombre d'un fennec apparu aux yeux de Mona, le garçon lui fit un signe encourageant. Irène commençait à s'énerver contre ses échecs répétitifs, elle donna un coup de pied dans une table et aussitôt après une expression de douleur apparue sur son visage ; Mona lu sur ses lèvres « ça fait mal ». Grace se grattait le nez avec sa baguette magique, plongée dans ses souvenirs, puis elle murmura Bertram en direction de Mona avant de lancer un sortilège peu brillant. Bertram, il était une année au-dessous pourtant ils avaient un point commun avec toutes les personnes que Mona venait d'observer. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça avec force.

– Spero Patronum !

Un sanglier translucide sortit de sa baguette et fit le tour de la pièce en courant à tout allure. Mona émerveillée, le regarda revenir vers elle, elle le caressa puis après quelques secondes, il disparu.

Tu as donc une part d'Obélix en toi, c'est bon à savoir.

– Et un cornichon de moins un ! S'écria le professeur Sheldon.

Mona releva la tête et remarqua sans surprise que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules et adressa des sourires contrits à ceux qu'elle avait observé quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Alors ?demanda Grace lorsque les regards se détournèrent. Tu as fait comme moi ?tu as tenté Bertram ?

– Non, répondit Mona. J'ai utilisé un souvenir de quelques jours.

– Lequel ?

– Celui ou tous mes amis sont venus me réconforter après l'enterrement d'Augustin.

C'est d'un classique ! Hé attendez ! Mais c'est la fin de cette année ! Mais je veux pas partir maintenant moi. Pas le choix ? Bon tant pis, vous allez me manquer mon public ! À dans un mois... au moins !

Fin d'une année en 1975

À suivre, une année en 1976


	31. 1976 : Boys Before Fientes

**Chapitre 31 : 1976 : Boys Before... Fientes**

Le dîner venait de s'achever avec un dessert à la framboise. La plupart des élèves demeuraient dans le couloir pour commenter les dernières frasques de quatre élèves. Dernières frasques répréhensibles puisque qu'elles leur avaient coûté plusieurs heures de retenue. Selon les rumeurs c'était pour cette raison que les quatre élèves n'avaient pas assisté au repas. En l'espace de quelques mois, la côte de popularité de ces fameux élèves avaient doublée. Notoriété préservée par une victoire de Quidditch spectaculaire, une émancipation, de mystérieuses disparitions et une résistance anti-mangemort affichée.

PAUSE !

Mon public adoré, avouez que je vous ai manqué ! Dignity je serais très honoré de t'épouser, mais malheureusement je suis fictif ! Sache que ton pseudo restera à jamais graver dans mon cœur... aux côtés de ceux de mes autres admiratrices. Les filles, je vous aime toutes ! Ceci étant dit, je dois reprendre ma fonction.

Petit rappel des faits : Mona est une jeune fille de quinze ans en cinquième année à Poudlard. Bravo, j'ai entendu les protestations de certain. Effectivement c'est la deuxième année consécutive que Mona a quinze ans et qu'elle est en cinquième année. Pas d'erreur là-dessus, on est simplement passé de l'autre côté du calendrier. Depuis le début des années se déroulant à Poudlard, nous découvrions Mona entre les mois de septembre et décembre. Et bien à partir de maintenant, cela sera entre janvier et juin. Oui, je sais on s'en fout, mais j'explique c'est mon taf.

Continuons.

Mona notre héroïne, a découvert que son Patronus était un sanglier par la suite, la fin de l'année est arrivée tellement rapidement que je n'ai même pas pu me foutre d'elle. Ayant à présent, le temps et l'occasion, je m'exécute :

Continuons.

Nous avions quitté une Mona en bons termes avec tout le monde et, malgré le décès de son arrière-grand-père, elle vivait des jours heureux et paisible au pays de Candy... ou de Mona comme vous voulez. Seulement voilà, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines il s'est passé quelque chose qui va bousculer la vie de notre nicotine... non héroïne. Roh foutez-moi la paix, je suis humain comme tout le monde, il m'arrive de me tromper. Qui a dit que je n'étais pas humain ? Vils lecteurs !

Continuons.

Vous vous douterez sans doute qui sont les quatre élèves dont je narre les rumeurs un peu plus haut ? Avant ma pause, je parle de Quidditch, de disparition, d'émancipation et et... voilà justement pourquoi j'ai placé ma pause à cet endroit bien précis. Les choses changent pour les Moon et Mona pourrait bien mal les vivre.

Soudain les grandes portes du parc s'ouvrirent entièrement, imposant un silence surpris parmi des personnes présentes. Les portes ne s'ouvraient de cette manière qu'à la rentrée ou pour les grands évènements. Le hall fut abondamment éclairé par le soleil qui se couchait juste en face de l'entrée. Tous les visages se tournèrent dans cette direction tandis que quatre ombres apparaissaient parfaitement alignées sur le seuil de la porte. Des groupes de filles auprès, gloussèrent sans discrétion en reconnaissant leurs visages. Les quatre élèves avancèrent sans y prêter attention. D'un coup de baguette magique de l'un d'entre eux, les portes se refermèrent. Tout le monde pu contempler leurs trombines et les gloussements de filles redoublèrent sans aucune réserve.

Voilà ce qui se passe quand on regarde trop de Drama coréen. On se retrouve avec des scènes limites copiées/collées sur Boys Before Flowers.

James qui tenait toujours sa baguette à la main amorça un sourire satisfait. Sirius à côté de lui, gardait un air neutre, déconnecté de cette attention dont il faisait l'objet. Peter apparut abasourdi et Remus Lupin lançait un regard de reproche à James. Un groupe de Serdaigle, mené par Irène Clay s'approcha des garçons.

Mona assistait à ce spectacle depuis la première marche des escaliers, elle tenta d'échanger un regard écœuré avec Grace, mais son amie bavait. Notre héroïne n'en avait que faire de cette risible fascination...

Non, je ne parle pas de Twilight.

… que déclenchait ceux qu'on appelait dorénavant les maraudeurs. Et aussi, parce que Lily lui avait raconté ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'émancipation de Sirius Black vers la maison de James. Quand au glorieux match de Quidditch, elle y avait assisté dans les gradins comme tout le monde. Et juste avant que James ne fasse sa pirouette, devenue légendaire, pour attraper de vif d'or ; Mona cru distinguer un léger glissement de la part de l'attrapeur, laissant croire à la Serpentard que l'acrobatie de son ami n'était pas voulue. Elle connaissait aussi très bien les nouvelles précautions que Peter devait prendre suite au refus de plusieurs membres de sa famille d'appartenir aux mangemorts, pour la simple et bonne raison que Mona devait également garder la même vigilance. Restait les mystérieuses disparitions de Remus Lupin. La jeune fille commençait à peine à se l'avouer, le secret du Gryffondor l'intriguait et pas seulement parce que Rogue n'arrêtait pas de la tanner à ce sujet.

– Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec eux ?demanda Grace.

– Seulement avec James, rappela Mona. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment Sirius, je ne connais pas tellement Remus et Peter possède dorénavant une bonne excuse pour m'éviter.

– C'est idiot pour Peter, tout le monde sait que vous êtes apparenté, dit Grace. Il ne prendrait pas plus de risque s'il te parlait à toi ou à tes frères en public.

Mona haussa les épaules sans répondre.

– Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un sur lequel fantasmer, lâcha Grace.

– Lequel ?

– Remus Lupin, le mystère incarné ! S'écria-t-elle.

– Parce que toi tu t'intéresses à eux ?

– Non, dit Grace. Je me contente d'apprécier, j'ai l'intention de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Mais toi, tu peux faire plus qu'apprécier et prendre le risque de t'intéresser à eux, de toute façon, tu n'es pas à ça près.

Sympa ta copine, j'ai bien envie de lui faire apprécier le derrière d'un hippopotame en lui y fourrant la tête, histoire qu'elle apprécie bien.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, lui répondit Mona platement.

– Ils pourraient assurer ta sécurité, rajouta Grace. Ce ne sont pas les Serpentards qui le feront, ton frère à beau crier à qui veut l'entendre que Ignatius Prewett est une buse, il n'empêche que c'est votre grand-père et que lui et vos oncles ont refusé la sollicitation des mangemorts.

Pour une fois Grace je vais te remercier, d'avoir fait toute la lumière sur cette histoire à ma place.

– Merci de me le rappeler, dit Mona. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, nous sommes à Poudlard.

– Où vivent une bonne demi-douzaine de fils de mangemort, rappela Grace.

À quel moment, s'est-elle doté d'un cerveau raisonnable la blondasse ?

– Ils ne feront rien.

Grace jeta un regard inquiet à son amie.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec Remus Lupin ?il a l'air d'un garçon gentil. De plus...

Mona ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, ce n'était pas avec Remus Lupin qu'elle voulait sortir. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait un garçon bien précis en tête.

– De plus, continua Grace. Il vient vers nous.

– C'est normal, dit Mona.

– Non, ce n'est pas normal, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé, il regarde vraiment vers nous et il ne peut pas venir pour prendre les escaliers, ce n'est pas le chemin de sa salle commune.

– C'est normal, répéta Mona blasée.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'expliquer en quoi c'était normal, Remus se posta face à Mona.

– Désolé je suis en retard, dit-il.

– Il n'aurait pas fallu que tu loupes votre entrée fracassante, dit Mona.

Il regarda vers le sol, désolé. Pendant ce temps, Grace parue au bord de l'implosion ne comprenant pas pourquoi Remus s'excusait de son retard.

– Pas de bêtise les enfants ! Cria James en direction de Remus et Mona.

La bouche de Grace s'ouvrit dessinant sur son visage une expression d'ahurie finie. Mona lança un regard de reproche à James. Lui et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, mais ce fut Peter qui faisait bien attention à ne pas regarder dans la direction de sa cousine qui attira l'œil de Mona.

Mais c'est un con, il va devenir méchant, alors on s'en fout qu'il t'ignore.

– Cornedure, râla Remus.

J'aimerais revenir un instant sur ce fameux Cornedure. Alors, voilà... je... enfin quoi, je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué ? Cornedure... pourquoi pas gros concombre ou banane énergique. Non je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné !

– Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que ton fan-club ne me saute dessus, proposa Mona morne.

Elle avança en abandonna Grace et sa bave d'ahurie.

– Je n'ai pas de fan-club, dit-il en suivant tout de même Mona.

Les regards meurtriers que lançaient certaines filles, lui prouvait le contraire.

– Mets ton insigne, s'il te plait, implora Mona. Les plus futées comprendront peut-être qu'on doit juste faire notre travail.

Quoi quelqu'un espérait qu'ils aient un rencart ? C'est mal connaître ma narration sadique.

Remus lui obéit et sortit son insigne de ses poches.

– Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on travaille ensemble, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc.

J'ai hésité entre Remus ou Lupin, mais vu la place que son nom prend dans les petites notes de cette année, on va finalement changer et l'appeler Remus. C'est plus intime.

– C'est vrai, accorda Mona en s'adoucissant.

– Je suis désolé pour les...

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa-t-elle. C'est celle de James et de son narcissisme.

– Oui, convint Remus avec un sourire. Il aime bien...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant finalement pas ce que James pouvait tant aimer.

– Il aime Lily déjà ! Finit Mona.

– Oh ? Tu as remarqué ?dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Il était pourtant persuadé que personne, en dehors de Lily, ne l'avait entendu lorsqu'il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et qu'il était dans la tour d'astronomie... et Lily dans le parc évidement.

– Je pense que certaines personnes ont envisagé que Tu-Sais-Qui avait lancé une attaque, que c'était pour cette raison que James hurlait.

– C'est mal le connaître, conclu Remus avec un large sourire.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cabane de Hagrid ou Irène Clay les attendait accompagnée de Greta Catchlove son amie de Serdaigle.

– Hagrid ne vient pas ?demanda Greta.

– Non, répondit Mona. Nos directeurs de maison nous ont chargé de vous surveiller.

– Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?demanda Remus.

– Finir d'enlever les fientes sur le toit, révéla Irène lasse.

– Tu ne mérites pas ça, avoua Mona. Balancer une assiette de purée à mon frère te vaudrait une médaille.

Au moins l'Argent.

– Merci, répondit Irène. Dans ce cas, tu nous laisses utiliser la magie ?

– Non.

Comment t'es pas cool !

– Et bien c'est parti, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Après avoir balancé des brosses sur le toit, les deux jeunes filles escaladèrent péniblement la maison. Pendant ce temps les deux préfets s'installèrent sur un banc, formé d'un roc unique.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid n'est pas là ?demanda Mona. Il était là pour la retenue des filles hier soir.

– Il n'est pas seulement garde chasse, rappela Remus. Mais aussi gardien des clés, je suppose que cela implique certaines responsabilités.

– Sûrement, répondit Mona. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris ce que ce poste demandait.

Après avoir cherché le rôle de cette fonction sur la moitié des sites HP spécialisé. J'ai une réponse ! Gardien des clés c'est un emploi fictif ! Dumbledore a dû faire un stage à la mairie de Paris il y a quelques années.

– J'ai appris que tu as un nouveau cousin, dit Remus. Cousin Germain si je ne me trompe pas.

– Oui c'est bien ça, Percy est né il a quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas encore pu le voir, j'ai hâte d'être aux vacances d'été.

– C'est Peter qui nous le racontait, dévoila-t-il. C'était noté en PS avec la première lettre qu'il a reçue aux sujets de...

– Au sujet de la panique générale de notre famille, finit Mona.

– Quelque chose comme ça, accorda Remus avec un faible sourire. Peter n'a pas l'air trop paniqué.

– Les Pettigrow ne sont pas très actifs dans le clan des Moon, dévoila Mona. Contrairement à mes parents.

– Et toi tu paniques ?

– Terence s'inquiète de voir sa côte de popularité baisser chez les Serpentard. Mais ses amis proches lui reste fidèles. Hugh s'inquiète surtout pour le reste de la famille, mais pas pour lui. Et moi, je suis persuadée d'être en sécurité à Poudlard.

– Tu as raison, dit Remus. Dumbledore a installé toutes les protections possibles et imaginable.

Et tu les connais, parce que toi tout les mois, tu les testes avec tes potos animagus.

Irène et Greta s'acharnaient contre ce qui ressemblait à une fiente de dragon.

– SALETÉ ! Hurla Greta.

– TU VAS TE DÉCOLLER !

Mona baissa la tête pour cacher son fou rire.

– On doit bien se marrer à Serdaigle, s'amusa Remus.

Mona approuva silencieusement. Et tous les deux se mirent à observer les deux filles. Pendant que Irène retirait une substance étrange de ses cheveux. Mona réalisa que si Rogue apprenait qu'elle avait passé de longues minutes, seule avec Remus sans en avoir profité, il lui en voudrait.

– Comment va ta grand-mère ?demanda-t-elle.

– Mieux, répondit Remus.

Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta.

– Enfin, je crois qu'elle doit passer des examens demain matin.

Ben voyons, laissez-moi consulter le calendrier lunaire. Mais oui, la pleine lune tombe demain soir comme c'est curieux.

– Justement mon arrière grand-mère Marine pourrait bien connaître ta grand-mère. Elle était surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était malade et s'inquiétait à son sujet.

Wouhou !

Non, je ne suis pas Alice c'est simplement un cri de joie pour célébrer un mensonge hyper crédible.

Le visage du Gryffondor pâlit.

– Et bien, elle va mieux, tu pourras rassurer Marine Moon, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

– C'est laquelle de tes grands-mères qui a des problèmes de santé au juste ? demanda Mona. Parce qu'on ne parle peut-être pas de la même.

– Celestine, répondit Remus après un instant. Celestine Lupin.

Mona retint un juron, la seule qui aurait pu être en contact avec Marine était la grand-mère maternelle de Remus.

– Au fait, dit-il brusquement. Tu es plutôt douée en sortilège ?

Et la palme du « comment je détourne trop bien la conversation » est attribué à... Boule de Poil ! On l'applaudit bien fort.

– Je me défends, accorda-t-elle.

– Moi et les autres, on a créé une... un parchemin magique avec différentes fonctions. Et on aimerait en ajouter une pour le protéger.

– Formule mot de passe ?suggéra Mona.

– C'est déjà fait, dit-il. On voudrait quelque chose de plus... subtile. Pour désintéresser certaines personnes qui tomberaient malencontreusement dessus.

– Je devrais peut-être le voir, tenta Mona.

– Non, répondit Remus réticent. C'est un parchemin spécial mec.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plus viril, ce qui eut le dont de faire exploser de rire Mona. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, sous le regard gêné de Remus pour reprendre contenance.

– Donc, dit-elle avec une légère risette. Donner une personnalité à votre parchemin peut être une bonne idée. Il dira ce qu'il pense être le plus adéquate face à ses interlocuteurs, qui ne connaissent pas la formule, pour les éloigner.

– Une personnalité ?

– Ou plusieurs, répondit Mona. C'est vous quatre maraudeurs, qui crée ce parchemin ?

– Oui.

– Alors donnez-lui chacun un bout de votre personnalité, de façon à ce que le parchemin choisissent sa personnalité la plus adéquate pour répondre à un intrus.

– C'est pas mal ça, convint-il pensif.

– « Possession et ses dérivés », dit-elle. Chapitre trois. Il y a un exemplaire à la bibliothèque. Vous y trouverez toutes les variantes possibles de ce genre de ce sort.

Wikipédia ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le corps de Mona ?

– Merci, dit Remus en sortant une plume et une feuille de papier.

– Personnellement, je vous conseille quelque chose de basique pour éviter les interactions avec les autres sortilèges soumit au parchemin.

Vous avez demandé la hotline, ne quittez pas. Notre conseillé qui partage son corps avec Wikipédia prendra bientôt votre appel.

Les deux Serdaigle victorieuses descendirent du toit et tous rentrèrent vers le château.

– Pensez à prendre une douche, suggéra Mona.

– D'un coup, j'ai très envie de t'enlacer ! S'écria Irène en ouvrant les bras, prête à fondre sur Mona.

Elle s'écarta et, s'élança à toute allure vers le château poursuivit par Irène.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?cours pas comme ça, t'as plus cinq ans ! La honte p'tain

Arrivée dans le hall, Irène oublia sa poursuite et fonça vers

sa salle commune pour éviter de croiser des élèves. Greta l'imita laissant les deux préfets dans le hall.

– Eh bien Mona, je te dis bonne soirée, dit Remus.

– À toi aussi, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle monta les marches pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où Grace l'attendait. Sur la première table qu'elle vit, Rogue et Lily tentaient de déchiffrer le devoir du professeur Slugorn. Elle passa devant eux et, rejoignit Grace.

– Tu sors avec Lupin ?demanda aussitôt la Serpentard.


	32. 1976 : La cheville de Rogue est une rapp

**Chapitre 32 : 1976 : La cheville de Rogue est une rapporteuse**

– Tu sors avec Lupin ?demanda aussitôt Grace.

– Non, mais je suis préfète, comme lui.

Grace se raidit un moment puis, poussa un soupir. Elle venait de réaliser ce qui s'était passé dans le hall entre Remus et Mona.

– Elle est prévue pour quand la réunion du Club de Slug ?demanda Grace.

– Dimanche soir.

Traduisez Jour 5.

– Qui d'autre est invité à part toi ?demanda Grace froidement.

Pas toi vu le ton de ta voix.

– Aucune idée, répondit Mona. Mais moi, ce que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience, c'est le match de Quidditch, Samedi.

Traduisez Jour 4. Comment ça vous l'aviez compris sans moi ?

– Ouais, répondit Grace toujours vexée.

– Je vais chercher mon manuel et on retourne dans la salle commune ?

La blonde approuva et replongea vers ses cours. Après quelques recherches, Mona emprunta un lourd grimoire et les deux filles abandonnèrent la pièce. Dans le corridor, elles aperçurent Dirk Cressell, un élève de quatrième année appartenant à la maison des Serdaigle. Il était répertorié sur la liste de Marine et, justement cela faisait deux jours que Mona n'avait pas entretenu de bonnes relations avec l'un des membres de la liste.

– Tu connais Dirk ?demanda Mona à son amie.

– Vaguement, répondit la Serpentard aussi vaguement que sa réponse.

Ça c'est de la narration ! Admirez les « vaguement » comment ils sont classes... Heu... on va reprendre l'histoire, l'auteur menace de me virer si je lui ressors encore des phrases qui alarment son détecteur de répétition.

Les deux demoiselles marchèrent vers Dirk, Mona dégaina presque aussitôt son sourire de circonstance et accosta le Serdaigle. Grace s'arrêta en même temps que son amie et tenta la même attitude. La blonde était moins habituée à ces mondanités.

– Alors Dirk, prêt à soutenir votre équipe ?demanda Mona.

– J'ai répété tous les chants de victoire, expliqua-t-il en regardant les deux filles tour à tour.

– Ça ne te servira pas à grand-chose, plaisanta Mona.

Il inspira et installa sur son visage une fausse expression suffisante, qu'il effaça après avoir provoqué l'amusement des deux filles.

– Et toi Grace ?demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu vas jouer les supportrices ?

– Mona s'en charge pour nous deux, dévoila la blonde.

– C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire peur.

– Et encore, moi je suis à ses côtés, évoqua-t-elle. Je subis son attitude de plein fouet.

– Je suis juste là, rappela Mona avec une fausse colère.

– Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, dévoila Grace. J'oublie ta présence quand tu ne hurles pas « Allez les Serpentard ».

Dirk éclata de rire malgré la pauvre imitation de la jeune fille. Mona plissa les yeux, en faisant semblant d'être furieuse.

– Tu ne dois pas me discréditer devant les supporters adverses, murmura Mona d'une voix suffisamment audible pour que Dirk l'entende.

– Tu t'en charge toute seule, rétorqua son amie.

Ahah ! Non j'ai pas ri à une blague de Grace... qui m'a dénoncé ? 'foiré.

À nouveau Dirk éclata de rire.

– Bon, si c'est pour se moquer de moi, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Mona faussement offusquée. J'en connais d'autre qui s'en charge très bien.

Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre.

Elle salua Dirk d'un petit signe de la main et avança suivi de Grace.

– Il est sympa, hein ?demanda Mona un instant plus tard.

Grace n'écoutait pas, elle regardait derrière elle.

– Pardon ?demanda-t-elle.

– Dirk, il est sympa ?

– Oui, très, répondit Grace.

Mona se mit à farfouiller dans son sac et remarqua à peine que le regard de son amie voguait à nouveau au loin.

Mais relève la tête, bon sang de Sang-pur. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui se passe si la vision que tu m'offres c'est une trousse à plume, un gros bouquin et ce truc qui ressemble à une serviette hygiénique version sorcière.

– Il parait plus vieux qu'un quatrième année non ?demanda Grace.

Une seconde. Mona, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un truc qui ressemble à une serviette hygiénique version sorcière ?

– Peut-être, accorda Mona la tête dans son sac de cours.

Tu ne peux pas avoir ces choses, tu es une toute petite fille.

– Il traine avec qui ?demanda Grace.

De quinze ans d'accord. Et je reconnais que cette chose immonde pourrait t'être arrivé sans que je m'en être rendu compte parce que je reste à la porte quand tu entres dans certaines pièces.

– Des types de sa classe, répondit Mona.

Quoi ? J'ai dit chose immonde ? Vous trouvez ça normal vous : un être humain qui pisse du sang ? Je regrette mesdames et mesdemoiselles mais, vous avez un truc qui cloche.

– Il est doué à l'école ?

Mais c'est quoi toutes ces tomates pourries que je viens de recevoir ?

– D'après ma grand-mère, il finira au ministère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je dois savoir si Mona subit la visite des Anglais. Alors c'est parti, je plonge.

– Marine ou Meredith ?

Beurk Beurk Beurk.

– Marine.

Je confirme Mona est une femme.

– Alors ça va, Marine Moon ne se trompe jamais, déclara Grace.

Je me disais bien qu'elle avait grandi, surtout au niveau de... enfin vous voyez... les vicieux vous dégagez.

Les deux filles arrivèrent au palier de leur salle commune.

– Prête ?demanda Grace.

– On trace, dit Mona avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Tu as peur ?mais de qui tu as peur petite fille ? Dis à ton narrateur que j'aille leur péter la gueule.

Grace prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Mona. Toutes deux avancèrent d'un pas décidé, gardant la porte du dortoir des filles dans leur ligne de mire. Mona fit fonctionner sa vision périphérique à son maximum. Les frères Lestranges interrompirent leur conversation pour observer Mona. En fait, la plupart des élèves regardait Mona traverser la salle. Seul Wilkes éconduit par Grace quelques semaines plus tôt, détourna le regard.

Le pauvre, nan je déconne tant mieux.

Mona frôla Mulciber et lui lança un faible sourire. Il répondit d'un simple coup d'œil et se tourna à nouveau vers Avery, Wilkes et Rogue.

– Elle devrait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à être si prétentieuse cette sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il. Elle croit quoi cette Mary McDonald ?

Avery et Wilkes acquiescèrent tandis Rogue cachait son approbation.

– Ouais, en plus elle n'est pas très maligne, ajouta Terence.

Les quatre garçons n'accordèrent pas un regard à Terence, laissant un blanc s'installer dans la conversation.

– Elle devrait payer, dit Terence plus timidement.

Mulciber leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça sans rien rajouter. Terence fixa le sol, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Les deux filles s'éloignaient toujours. Elles atteignirent la porte du dortoir où Hugh les attendait. Le jeune garçon, affichait une mine plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Ce n'est pas le jour de Terence, dévoila-t-il.

– On voit ça, dit Mona. Son léchage de botte n'a pas l'air de porter ses fruits.

– Il devrait plutôt s'éloigner d'eux non ?demanda Hugh.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Mona. Je fais en sorte de rester en bons termes avec eux, mais je ne vais pas chercher à leur parler s'ils m'ignorent.

– C'est aussi ce que je fais, dit Hugh avec un air sérieux.

–

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son attention semblait décuplée et sa baguette magique dépassait de sa manche ; prête à servir.

– Terence était en retenue avec Slugorn un peu plus tôt, dit-il. Il a les mains couvertes d'énormes verrues.

Les deux filles se tournèrent systématiquement vers Terence. Ses mains, étaient rangés dans ses poches, à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets.

– Irène aussi a eu une retenue difficile, apprit Mona, déçue de n'avoir pu apercevoir les chancres.

– J'espère que ses parents sont plus compréhensifs que les nôtres, confia Hugh. Terence a reçu la pire lettre de réprimande de notre mère.

– Il n'avait pas à chicaner Irène, conclu Grace. C'est une gentille fille, un peu fofolle, mais elle ne mérite pas ça.

– Oui, accorda Hugh. Bon je vais rejoindre Lorcan.

Il s'éloigna et les deux filles montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir.

**Jour 2**

– Mettez-vous par deux et échangez vos thèmes astraux.

Tradewell ! Tu nous avais manqué... nan c'est pas vrai tu fais flipper tout le monde ici. N'empêche que la vaticinatrice a fait une prédiction juste y'a deux ans. Elle avait prédit qu'un visiteur inattendu allait changer la vie de Mona. Elle l'avait vu dans une tasse, au milieu de pleins d'autres trucs. Je paraphrase, mais c'est vrai. Pour le coup le mangemort qui a débarqué chez les grands-parents de Mona était vraiment inattendu.

Grace et Mona se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

– Donc tu es née le 17 décembre, commença Mona. Tu es Sagittaire et je lis dans tes astres...

– Le contraire de ce qu'il va réellement se passer, lâcha Grace lasse.

– Je ne fais qu'appliquer la théorie, se défendit-elle. Pas besoin de troisième œil pour faire un horoscope.

– Non, convint Grace blasée. Mais même sans ça tu trouves le moyen de te planter royalement.

Mona maugréa dans son coin, pendant que Grace examinait les astres qui concernaient sa voisine.

– Concentrez-vous bien, l'art de lire les astres est une épreuve qui tombe régulièrement à l'épreuve des BUSE que vous aurez très bientôt, je vous le rappelle, déclara l'enseignante d'une voix forte.

Mona sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, comment pourrait-elle avoir une note correcte à son examen alors qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à faire une seule prédiction cohérente. Les horoscopes pourraient bien être son unique chance d'avoir la moyenne à la condition que cela soit l'épreuve qu'elle rencontre. Elle se replongea avec ardeur vers ses diagrammes, furetant un présage pour Grace. Après prospection, Mona dénicha une prédiction, réalisable ou envisageable, n'était pas la question. La position de pluton en la maison du Scorpion signifiait une fraîche affection.

Anatole Nonyme, habile en rime inutile, c'est mézig.

– Tu n'as pas un avenir très brillant, déclara soudain Grace sans relever le nez de son manuel.

Mona décréta soudain qu'elle devait trouver une autre prédiction pour son amie.

T'as raison ! Vendetta !!!!!!!

Non, je ne parle pas du type de la ferme. Pas le DJ non-plus. Quelle culture vous avez les gens, ça fait peur. Et dire que je m'exténue le cul à rimailler des rimes pour les individus, c'est tristu.

Après quelques minutes, Mona découvrit bien une autre prédiction disant que Grace serait un peu trop excitée et nerveuse. Mona leva les yeux de sa table, distraite par les murmures des autres élèves. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que Remus n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. À la réflexion, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

– Ta copine semble toujours aussi nulle, dit Grace qui n'avait pas redressé le nez de son livre.

Mona se tourna vers Lily. Face à elle, son amie Mary lui arrachait ses diagrammes des mains. Le présage que venait de lui dire sa collègue ne devait pas lui plaire.

– Comment tu le sais ?tu ne l'a même pas regardée, fit remarquer Mona.

– Elle est toujours nulle en divination, pas la peine d'être devin pour le deviner.

Devinette : Je suis blonde, j'ai la peau très pale, je suis une garce et surtout affreusement jalouse, qui suis-je ?

– Alors ta prédiction ?demanda Mona.

– Tu vas flipper.

Avec Flipper le dauphin !

Quoi ? Grace a placé : divination, devin et deviner, dans la même phrase et on lui dit rien à elle !

– Comment ça ?

Comment ça, j'ai fait bien pire plus haut ? Je suis narrateur moi madame. Pas blonde écervelée de second rôle. Je fais ce que je veux.

– Tu vas être sur des chardons ardents pendant un moment.

Quel scoop, Mona reçoit des lettres de panique de sa famille presque deux fois par jour. Elle est déjà en mode vigipirate.

Mona acquiesça silencieusement sans surprise.

– Oserais-je demander quelle prédiction tu as pour moi ?tenta Grace.

– Mauvaise forme, répondit Mona. Tu vas être trop nerveuse.

– L'approche des BUSE, convint Grace.

Soudain Grace tressailli.

– Mais c'est la première fois que tu me fais une prédiction réaliste, constata-t-elle.

– Je savais qu'un jour vous y arriverez Miss Moon, dit le professeur Tradewell en passant derrière les filles.

– Merci, murmura Mona qui ne savait pas très bien si l'enseignante était sarcastique ou pas.

Je ne sais pas si elle l'est, en tout cas moi, je peux le devenir très rapidement.

La cloche sonna et les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires après que Tradewell leur eut donné son accord. Mona se précipita pour assembler son sac, elle se précipita tellement que ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans le hall qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa trousse.

– Tu m'attends ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie et fonça dans les escaliers. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle vit son enseignante lui tendre la fameuse trousse.

– Je sais que mon cours vous fait fuir, Miss Moon. Mais il faudrait tout de même veiller à ne pas vous éparpiller.

Mona la remercia, récupéra sa trousse et fila vers le hall. Grace n'avait pas bougé et semblait en pleine conversation avec Dirk Cresswell.

C'est louche cette affaire-là. Le lardon on ne l'a vu qu'une ou deux fois et subitement il apparaît deux fois en deux jours. C'est louche, faites confiance à mon pif. C'est louche, la mouche. Je dirais même plus, c'est louche la mouche moucheté !

Le diner n'avait pas encore commencé. Les portes de la grande salle restaient closes et les élèves affluaient par petits groupes dans le hall. Mona pensa alors à sa liste, l'attente du diner était l'un des moments de la journée les plus propices pour parler aux élèves des autres maisons. Elle déambula alors entre les étudiants cherchant sa proie. Tel un sanglier cherchant sa proie.

Ké ? les sangliers ça ne cherche pas sa proie ? Ça mange quoi alors ? Des truffes. À ok, donc en fait le patronus de Mona, c'est la honte jusqu'au bout.

– Poisson ou viande ?

Mona se retourna brutalement. C'était Bertram qui l'avait accosté par cette question.

– Pardon ? Demanda Mona.

Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Pourtant, Bertram n'était pas le garçon qui déclenchait ce phénomène le plus violemment en ce moment.

Mais qui est donc ce garçon mystérieux ?moi je sais mais je vous le dirais pas heu ! Nanananananereuh !

Hors enfantillage, des pronostiques ?

– Poisson ou viande ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir à ton avis ?

Tu voulais qu'il te demande quoi avec cette question ? En quoi tu allais te réincarner ? Cherche pas tu te réincarneras en volaille folle. Ou en sanglier, tu passeras ta journée à fouiller la terre pour trouver des truffes. Alors que maintenant tu fouilles la merde pour trouver des emmerdes. Ça va pas beaucoup te changer.

– Poisson, répondit Mona. Je parierais pour du filet de lieu.

– C'est bon ça, déclara Bertram. J'espère que ça sera le lieu, sinon je serais déçu.

Mona lui adressa un large sourire, tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers Terence. Mona reprit donc sa quête un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle croisa le regard de Franck Londubat.

– Salut, lui dit-elle.

– Bonjour Mona, répondit-il. Tu vas bien ?

– Oui et toi ?

– Oui, tu n'es pas trop embêtée parmi les Serpentard ?s'inquiéta-t-il sincèrement.

– Non, répondit-elle. Je gère.

– Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide...

– TOI !

Franck se tut, lui et Mona se tournèrent vivement vers Rogue qui agrippait le bras de Mona.

– Laisse-là, ordonna Franck aussitôt.

Une demi-douzaine d'ami de Franck apparurent derrière-lui comme par magie.

Comme par magie dans une école de sorcier, avouez que c'est pas commun.

– Ça va, rassura Mona tandis que Rogue l'entraînait. Ça ne doit pas être ça. Merci Franck, à plus tard et passe le bonjour à ta mère.

Elle n'était pas sûre que Franck eut entendu la fin de sa phrase, Rogue l'avait déjà entraînée à l'entrée d'un couloir discret.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Prince ?lui murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi James Potter vient de me suspendre dans les airs par la cheville ?

Il voulait faire des frites et il lui manquait de l'huile ?

– Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas ?suggéra Mona agacée. Parce que tu es aussi amoureux de Lily. Parce que...

– Je reformule ! Grinça Rogue avec colère.

Mona tenta de ne pas paniquer devant le visage plus que hargneux de son ami.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Potter m'a soumis au Levicorpus, alors que nous avons inventé ce sortilège et que nous sommes censé être les deux seuls sorciers à le connaître ?

C'est une bonne question, Mona explique lui que tu roucoulais avec James quand c'est arrivé. Attends, je prends le pop corn et je me marre.

– Ah ça, dit-elle fautive.

Oui ça, raconte lui.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Parce que je lui en ai parlé ? Dit-elle timidement.

Rogue cogna contre le mur à côté du visage de Mona. Plus loin des têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Personne n'approcha, tous étaient probablement trop éloignés pour voir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Je mets « probablement », parce qu'il est aussi possible qu'ils veuillent laisser des Serpentard mal-aimés s'entretuer.

– Mais merde ! Hurla-t-il. Ces types m'attaquent à quatre contre uns et maintenant ils m'attaquent avec mes sortilèges ! T'aurais pas pu te la fermer au lieu d'essayer de l'impressionner ?

– Ça t'as bien arrangé que je l'impressionne, dit Mona qui ne parvenait pas à crier aussi fort que lui. Je l'ai éloigné de Lily durant quelques temps.

– Et pour ça tu devais lui parler de nos sortilèges ?cria Rogue. Tu as pourtant l'habitude de meubler une conversation avec rien. Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais avec Londubat ? Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi tu te forces à nouer des amitiés avec des personnes que tu n'apprécies même pas.

– Parce que je suis une Moon ! Hurla Mona. Et que c'est mon rôle de tenir ces mondanités.

– Ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup d'être une Moon alors ! Cria encore plus fort Rogue. Ça devrait être aux autres de venir te lécher les bottes !

– Je dois tenir la liste ! Créer des liens utiles pour ma famille, c'est comme ça que le business marche !

– Si à ton rang on doit toujours avoir ce genre de comportement ça ne sert à rien d'avoir un nom si prestigieux !

– Justement si, surtout si les Moon sont ruinés !


	33. 1976 : Un jour Mona sera invinsible mais

**Chapitre 33 : 1976 : Un jour Mona sera invincible, mais pas aujourd'hui**

– Justement si, surtout si les Moon sont ruinés !

Boulette ! Fallait fermer ta gueule petite fille.

Rogue se tut, abasourdi par la révélation de Mona.

– Quoi ?dit-il finalement après quelques secondes.

Rattrape le coup Gamine, dis-lui que tu as mal formulé ta phrase.

– Merde, murmura Mona en se giflant mentalement.

Une grossièreté incongrue qui va bien rattraper le coup.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?s'écria Lily en apparaissant à l'entrée du couloir.

Tu as peur que Mona te vole ta place de disputeuse officielle de Rogue ?

– Rien, répondit Mona.

– Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

– Un petit soucis, expliqua Rogue plus calme. C'est réglé maintenant.

Soudain, la vitre à côté de Mona explosa. D'instinct, elle se jeta à terre. Elle sentit le bras de Rogue à l'arrière de sa tête, lui aussi avait plongé sur le sol. Lily courrait dans leur direction, baguette magique à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-elle en regardant vers le plafond.

Rogue réagit avant Mona, il se releva en brandissant sa baguette surgit de nulle part.

Relève-toi Gamine, je ne vois rien d'autre que le carrelage poussiéreux que tu renifles.

– C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il ahuri.

Mona se redressa à son tour ; fébrile, elle tâta son sac dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa baguette. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le plafond, direction qu'examinait Lily et Rogue.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arranger pour calmer les pulsions meurtrières de ta chouette ?demanda Rogue exaspéré.

Alors, ce n'était pas une attaque destructive d'une armée de mangemort ? Je voulais un combat moi. Quoique, y'a peut-être encore moyen. Mona soit une gentille héroïne : massacre Rogue.

Dame de Cristofane dessinait des cercles au-dessus du trio.

– Vous devriez y aller, déclara Mona. D'habitude quand elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle va attaquer.

Rogue et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers le hall.

Mais non enfin restez ! Le piaf va finalement me donner mon combat épique.

– Tu fais peur aux gens, dit Mona en tendant son bras vers sa chouette.

L'oiseau descendit vers Mona avec un cri suraiguë.

Mine de rien, la volaille a surement voulu te protéger, elle croyait peut-être que Rogue t'attaquait. Forcément, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que foncer vers une vitre fermée était une bonne idée. Une vitre derrière laquelle tu étais de surcroit.

Mona trouva enfin sa baguette magique. Elle la pointa vers la vitre cassée et la répara. Dame de Cristofane, posée sur le bras de sa propriétaire lui cria dans les oreilles.

– J'ouvrirais la fenêtre !dit-elle.

Ben non, pourquoi priver ton volatile de casser une vitre fraichement réparée ?

Elle détacha le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. Sans surprise la lettre venait de Magda. La missive était ponctuée de phrases courtes. Il y avait le traditionnel rappel de la liste de Marine, ainsi que des consignes de sécurité suggérant à Mona de ne pas rester seule avec une personne en qui elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée. Elle devait également toujours avoir sa baguette magique à porter de main.

Celle-là tu devrais la noter dans un coin.

Mona nota tout de même une nouveauté : « Garde un œil sur ton frère Terence. Il multiplie les retenues, ses résultats scolaires sont catastrophiques, de plus nous avons l'impression qu'il fréquente de trop près certaines personnes dont il faudrait plutôt vous éloigner ».

Mona dû relire cette phrase à plusieurs reprises. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait de surveiller Terence.

**Jour 3**

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour n'enseigner qu'à des empotés pareil !

Heu... heu... C'est Dumby ! Non... Tradewell... non on l'a vu hier... heu c'est... heu... Hagrid ! Non il n'enseigne pas encore... alors c'est heu...

Quoi ?vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas reconnu Sheldon ? Mon prof adoré. C'est grâce à des enseignants comme lui que je suis heureux de ne n'avoir jamais été à l'école.

– Je vous rappelle que vos examens approchent à grands pas...

ARAGORN !

– Alors, faites un effort !supplia le professeur Sheldon au bord de l'explosion de nerf.

Je parie qu'il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et non je ne dis pas simplement ça à cause de la malédiction qui repose sur ce poste. Mais un petit peu quand même.

– Reprenons, ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves pointèrent leurs baguettes vers leurs mains respectives de façon à les rendre indolore. Après avoir lancé le sortilège, ils placèrent leurs mains au-dessus d'une haute flamme. La plupart des élèves reprenaient rapidement leur paluche en grimaçant de douleur. Mona maîtrisait ce sort depuis longtemps déjà mais, elle continuait de s'entrainer, suscitant l'agacement dans les yeux de ceux qui échouaient l'exercice. Cette situation provoquait un sentiment jouissif chez la jeune Serpentard. Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa main et s'apprêta à jeter le sort lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Clive et Suzie échangeant un discret baiser. Elle ne put détacher son regard des deux amoureux et, sentit une profonde douleur la transpercer. Elle ferma les yeux avec souffrance et les rouvrit. À nouveau Clive se pencha vers Suzie. Mona baissa la tête, regarda ses doigts et se souvint du sortilège qu'ils étaient censés préparer. Elle dirigea sa main vers la flamme, Clive passa son bras autour de la taille sa petite-amie.

Heu... Petite Moon ?décroche ton regard d'amoureuse transit pour te concentrer sur ce que tu fais. Je crois qu'il y a une chose qui cloche.

Mona resta figée immobile, la main au-dessus de la flamme, songeant à Clive qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Suzie. Tout à coup, Mona sentit une douleur lancinante la parcourir, elle retira vivement sa main de la flamme. Sa main était rouge, sa chaire était brulée à vif. Mona regarda sa main sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle aperçut vaguement Grace se tourner vers elle et pousser un hurlement suraiguë qui avait sûrement fait trembler tout le château. Mona remarqua à peine être devenue le centre de l'attention. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Sheldon, arrivé auprès d'elle lui parlait.

– Que s'est-il passé Miss Moon ?demanda-t-il paniqué.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle tandis que la douleur devenait de plus en plus lancinante.

L'enseignant le remarqua et jeta un sortilège sur la main brulée.

– Vous ne devriez plus sentir la douleur à présent, dit-il.

Mais alors, ce prof sert à quelque chose ?

– Non, répondit Mona qui parvient à remballer les larmes de douleurs qui commençaient à embuer ses yeux.

Elle reprit complètement conscience et adressa un léger sourire à Grace, totalement affolée.

– Que s'est-il passé ?questionna l'enseignant.

– Je crois... commença Mona en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Que j'ai oublié de jeter le sortilège avant de mettre ma main au-dessus de la flamme.

Ben voyons. On va organiser une collecte de neurone sans trainer.

– Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé aussi longtemps ?s'écria Grace effarée.

– Elle n'a pas dû sentir la douleur, expliqua le professeur Sheldon en sueur. C'est le problème avec les sortilèges d'invulnérabilités. S'ils sont utilisés trop souvent, ils obstruent la communication des nerfs. Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie, un préfet va vous accompagner.

Mona pria intérieurement pour que le préfet choisit ne soit pas celui auquel elle pensait chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

– Monsieur Hunting !appela l'enseignant.

Raté, tu ne dois pas prier le bon type.

Le Serdaigle s'éloigna de Suzie Green pour ouvrir la porte à Mona.

– Tu souffres ?demanda-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

– Non, répondit Mona. Le sortilège de Sheldon marche bien.

Clive lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Mona apprécia alors que ce soit son nom que l'enseignant eut prononcé. À peine eut-elle cette pensée que le professeur McGonagall sortit d'une salle de classe habituellement vide.

– Bonjour professeur, dirent les élèves en chœur.

– Qu-est qu'il est arrivé à votre main Miss Moon ?demanda l'enseignante affolée.

– Sortilège d'invulnérabilité, répondit Mona. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. On va à l'infirmerie.

– Retournez en classe Monsieur Hunting, ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Je conduirais moi-même miss Moon.

C'est con hein ? À croire que ta prière a enfin été entendue... pile au moment ou tu changes d'avis. C'est ballot.

– Vous souffrez ?demanda le professeur McGonagall tandis que Clive repartait en sens inverse.

– Non, le professeur Sheldon s'en est occupé.

Après ce court échange, les deux femmes marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre sans s'adresser une parole. L'enseignante semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Mona n'osait pas prononcer le moindre son. Le professeur McGonagall abandonna Mona entre les mains de l'infirmière et repartit.

– Installez vous ici, ordonna madame Pomfresh en désignant un lit. Je vais chercher de l'onguent.

Elle s'éloigna, Mona s'installa sur le bord du lit. Elle regarda sa main, elle dégageait une étrange odeur et pire que tout, la douleur commençait à revenir. Mona regarda de tous côtés espérant voir l'infirmière. Pourquoi inventait-elle des sortilèges inutiles avec Rogue ? Elle aurait mieux fait d'apprendre à jeter le même sortilège que Sheldon.

Enfin tu réalises que tes séances de travail avec le Prince des cheveux gras ne te mène nulle part. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu penses, mais y'a du progrès.

La douleur était de plus en plus vive. Mona hurlerait bientôt si cela continuait. Elle se leva et tourna vivement sur elle-même. Elle remarqua alors un lit, entouré d'un rideau qui dissimulait le malade. Soudain Mona eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher la peau de la main. Elle hurla et tomba sur le sol. Entre les pieds du lit, elle vit le rideau suspendu bouger vivement, le malade derrière allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider.

– J'arrive, j'arrive ! Annonça vivement madame Pomfresh en se précipitant à petit pas.

Elle attrapa le bras non atteint de Mona et la força à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, Mona aperçut un élève retourner derrière le drap tendu. L'infirmière étala l'onguent sur la main de Mona, la douleur s'estompa progressivement.

– Vous resterez ici, jusqu'au dîner, annonça-t-elle pour que je puisse vérifier que tout va bien.

Mona s'installa à nouveau sur le lit. Elle ne souffrait plus à présent et une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : Pourquoi est-ce que Remus se trouvait derrière le drap ?

Sacrebleu, on dirait bien que t'être brulé la main a activé quelques synapses. Si tu t'intéresses à ce que fait Remus Lupin tes aventures pourraient devenir de plus en plus captivantes. D'abords tu découvrirais que Lupin est un loup-garou. Ensuite vous vous marierez, aurez un bébé, une fille et vous respecteriez la tradition des M et l'appelleriez Mélanie Lupin. Ensuite votre fille deviendra.... VILAINE !

Quoi je suis le seul à avoir vu le film et à avoir noté que Mary-Lou Berry s'appelle Mélanie Lupin dans le film ? Vous êtes tous des naz et moi j'suis trop parfait. Oui j'ai pris des cours avec Mickaël Vendetta.

Mona passa les heures qui suivirent à guetter le rideau blanc tendu, mais à aucun moment, Remus ne réapparu. Avant l'heure du dîner, infirmière vint contrôler la main de Mona et l'autorisa à rejoindre les autres élèves. À peine passa-t-elle la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec James.

– Hé !dit-il gêné.

Le fait qu'il soit embarrasé conforta Mona dans l'idée que la présence de Remus derrière le drap était suspecte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?questionna Mona.

– Je voulais demander un médicament à l'infirmière, dit-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

– Quel médicament ?

– C'est personnel, répondit-il. Et toi on peut savoir ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie ?

– Je me suis brulée la main, j'avais la chair à vif.

– C'est une bonne raison, constata James avec un sourire. Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, sauf que je viens de me souvenir d'une chose.

Alors là je dis bravo ! Non seulement elle repère la présence de Remus, elle pige que la présence de James est tout aussi bizarre. Et en plus, elle se souvient d'une chose ! Alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que cette jeune fille n'a pas de tête !

– Ah ?dit James soudain prudent.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as jeté le levicorpus à Rogue ? Demanda la Serpentard irritée.

– Parce qu'il m'a traité de cornichon et qu'il a soumis Peter à un bloque jambe, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

– Tu ne pouvais pas te venger avec un autre sortilège que le Levicorpus ?reprocha Mona avec colère.

– C'est marrant un type suspendu dans les airs et il ne souffre pas, dit James qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son amie était si furieuse. En revanche, c'est vrai que ceux qui voient son caleçon souffrent.

...

…

lol.

– C'est moi qui t'ai appris ce sortilège, rappela Mona.

– Ah oui... dit-il après un instant. Je me souviens maintenant, c'était l'un des sortilèges notés dans ton cahier. Un sortilège peu connu.

– Il n'était pas peu connu, mais inconnu, râla Mona. Inconnu parce que Rogue et moi venions de l'inventer.

Le visage de James afficha une mine d'incompréhension.

– Quoi ?

C'est moi où tu fais révélation gênante sur révélation gênante en ce moment. Tu devrais peut-être attendre de connaître la réaction de Rogue avant de dévoiler un nouveau scoop.

– Tu as très bien entendu, râla Mona. Je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne et toi tu le lui balance alors que tu dois être la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.

– Woh ! Doucement jeune fille, déclara vivement James. Tu ne m'avais pas dit tout ça à l'époque, tu m'as simplement dit que c'était un sortilège méconnu. Je n'ai rien fait de mal dans l'histoire, je ne savais pas que tu faisais des trucs avec Rogue.

Il n'a pas tort le cervidé. Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est toi qui a trahi la confiance du Prince des Visqueux sans prévenir le Prétentieux aux Cerfs.

– Pas con, dit Mona après un instant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit James. On a tous le droit d'être stupide. Par contre, il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as inventé ce sortilège avec Rogue.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit Mona. C'est humiliant pour la personne soumise mais, pas de douleur et en plus, ça ne laisse aucune trace. Donc pas de punition pour le jeteur de sort. Je te rappelle que mon cousin fait partie de ta petite bande, je le protège comme je peux.

C'est à ce genre de mensonge rondement bien tourné, qu'on voit que tu es une Moon.

– Vous y avez tous les deux trouvé votre compte, résuma James. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que toi aussi tu étais pote avec le truc.

Non, tu crois ?

– Ne dis rien à Peter.

– Promit. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es une vraie gentille en fait.

Mona pouffa et tira James pour qu'il se rapproche de la porte de l'infirmerie. Une seconde plus tard, elle filait vers la grande salle. Pendant le dîner, elle repensa à ses derniers mensonges pour vérifier qu'ils ne comportaient aucune faille.

– On fait notre devoir de botanique ensemble ?demanda Grace.

– On est vendredi soir, on aura tout le temps de le faire pendant le week-end, râla Mona. De toute façon, Prince m'attends dans l'ancienne classe de métamorphose au deuxième étage.

Mona hésitait à le rejoindre, depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé que les Moon étaient ruinés, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. C'était un lourd secret de famille que personne n'était censé connaître.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, Mona rejoignait le deuxième étage. Elle n'eut pas à l'atteindre pour trouver Rogue. Lui et Lily se disputaient au milieu des escaliers.

– C'est bon ! S'exclama Lily furieuse. Va retrouver les autres mangemorts racistes !

Elle le planta là et fonça vers le haut des escaliers. La seconde d'après, James frôla Mona, il lui adressa un signe de tête et couru après Lily.

– Encore une dispute ?demanda Mona lorsque James eut disparu.

– Oui, répondit Rogue. Encore et toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Elle le sait pourtant que je suis à Serpentard et que je ne peux pas dire certaines choses.

Mona se contenta d'acquiescer compatissante et les deux élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe désaffectée.

– J'ai de quoi te distraire, dit Mona. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu à l'infirmerie.

– Tu as vraiment oublié de soumettre ta main au sortilège ?demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Alors devine.

– Tu es malade ?demanda Rogue.

– Non, j'ai simplement oublié. Un indice c'est un Gryffondor.

– Tu n'oublies jamais. Tu voulais voir ce que cela faisait ?

– Non, j'ai simplement oublié. Un Gryffondor de notre année, continua Mona.

– Bertram était dans le coin ?toi et Grace vous devenez toujours stupide quand il est dans le coin.

J'ai peur, je suis d'accord avec Rogue sur un point.

– Remus Lupin, c'est lui qui était à l'infirmerie.

– Ça explique pourquoi il n'assiste pas au cours depuis deux jours, dit Rogue platement.

– Sauf qu'il était caché par des rideaux et que lorsque j'ai hurlé de douleur, il s'est précipité vers moi, raconta Mona. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, peut-être un peu fatigué, mais c'est tout.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent.

Il s'inquiète parce que Mona a hurlé de douleur ? Il a un bon fond finalement.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas, dit Rogue à lui-même.

Oubliez le bon fond.

– Exactement, dit-elle. Je commence à croire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

– Tu ne pourrais pas ressortir avec James ?demanda Rogue. Et tu lui demandes ce que ce passe avec Lupin.

– Et j'en profite pour l'éloigner de Lily, ajouta Mona.

– Par exemple...

– On s'y met ?demanda Mona en désignant le sac de Rogue.

Il posa son sac que la table et en sortit une quantité de choses qui n'auraient normalement pas pu tenir dans son sac.

T'as piqué le sac à Joséphine l'ange Gardien ?vilain garçon. T'aurais dû lui piquer son bon fond.

– J'ai pensé qu'au lieu de couper la queue de salamandre, on pourrait la réduire en poudre, dit Rogue tandis qu'il installait le chaudron.

– Ça ne va pas lui donner une sale odeur ?demanda Mona.

Il se tourna vers elle avec interrogation.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que cela donne une plus mauvaise odeur en poudre qu'en morceau.

– Ce n'est pas la troisième loi de Golpalott ?demanda-t-elle.

– La troisième... répéta Rogue.

Il semblait surpris et ahuri en même temps.

Mona a sorti une couille si grosse que ça ?

– La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants, récita Rogue. Où est-ce que tu vois un rapport avec l'odeur de la queue de salamandre réduite en poudre ?

Effectivement Mona a sorti une couille. Pour une histoire de queue en plus...

NON j'ai pas écrit ça ! C'est pas vrai d'abord.


	34. 1976 : Le rencard d'une blonde

**Chapitre 34 : 1976 : Le rancard d'une blonde**

– Ah d'accord, dit Mona. Vas-y pour la poudre alors.

Ils se mirent à la tâche, Rogue surveilla les agissements de Mona jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interroge sur la bonne manière à employer pour écraser les scarabées. Au même moment, le chaudron se mit à déborder violemment et à répandre un liquide gris visqueux sur le sol. Mona l'entendit jurer dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils montèrent avec précipitation sur des tables avant que leurs pieds ne soient touchés par le liquide fumant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?demanda Rogue penché sur une table.

– J'ai ajouté les pétales de roses et l'émail pourri, dit-elle.

– Dans cet ordre ?

– Oui.

Rogue lui envoya violemment le manuel d'instruction au visage.

Si tu veux la tuer, je pense qu'il y a plus efficace.

– Espèce de...

Elle ouvrit le manuel à la bonne page et lu. Elle n'avait pas mis les ingrédients dans le bon ordre.

– Bon d'accord, dit-elle. J'ai fait une petite erreur, on pourrait peut-être nettoyer la potion et descendre des tables maintenant ?

– On ne peut pas tant que le liquide fume, dévoila Rogue en montrant la fine fumée émise par le liquide.

– C'est une potion de protection, dit Mona. Elle ne devrait pas fumer normalement?

– Sauf lorsque la salamandre est mise en contact avec des pétales de rose avant émail.

Mona acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement sur la table. Rogue de son côté avait déjà sortit sa baguette et s'amusait à dessiner dans les airs.

– Quand tu dis que les Moon sont ruinés, dit-il après un moment.

Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu es au courant que les lecteurs attendent ta réaction à ce sujet depuis deux chapitres ? Personnage d'origine ingrat !

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mentit Mona.

Tu comptes rattraper le coup en lui faisant croire que ses oreilles étaient bouchées ?

– Si c'est ce que tu as dit.

– J'ai dit que si notre famille n'entretenait pas de bonne relation, ils finiraient par se ruiner, mentit-elle. Sur le moment je l'ai mal formulé à cause de ma colère.

Ça peut passer. Tu as bien cogité ton mensonge.

– Tu es au courant que pour cacher ton amitié envers Lily et moi, tu passes la moitié de tes journées à mentir, en ma présence parfois, rappela Rogue. J'ai appris à reconnaître tes mensonges depuis un moment déjà.

Le mensonge, Rogue a reconnu.

– Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?demanda Mona. Ce n'est pas la vérité, mais je ne voudrais pas que de fausses rumeurs circulent à mon sujet.

– Je n'ai rien dit, rassura-t-il. Et je ne le ferais pas, même si ta famille est réellement ruinée.

Ils restèrent perchés sur leurs tables impuissants face à la potion fumeuse. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils se tournèrent affolés et virent Grace refermer le battant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda Mona.

– Bloque la porte ! Ordonna Grace précipitamment.

Mona sortit sa baguette et obéit à son amie.

– Tu ne sais pas jeter ce genre de sortilège ?demanda Rogue.

– Celui de Mona est bien plus solide, révéla Grace. Personne n'entrera.

– Un professeur n'aura aucun mal à entrer, rappela-t-il. Aussi puissant que soit le sort de Mona.

– Mais Gaïden non.

– Il t'a pris en chasse ?demanda Mona avec un large sourire.

– Oui, répondit Grace lasse. Je croyais que j'avais définitivement réussi à le faire fuir. Comment as-tu fait pour l'éloigner toi ?

– Je suis sortis avec James, révéla Mona.

– Alors c'était pour ça ?demanda soudain Rogue. Je me suis toujours posé la question.

Mona s'apprêta à répliquer, mais son amie lui coupa la parole.

– C'est quoi ce truc répugnant ?

Il s'appelle Severus Rogue et il est dans ta classe depuis 5 ans maintenant.

– Une potion de protection confectionnée par Mona, répondit Rogue.

– Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

– Je l'ai lâché des yeux une seule seconde, se défendit-il.

Mona protesta bruyamment, elle se stoppa en croisant le regard de Rogue. Grace grimpa à son tour sur une table. Le liquide continuait de s'étaler.

– Et sinon vous attendez quoi ?

– Que la marée monte, répondit Mona.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue.

Faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, tous les ans il sourit une fois et, tous les ans, il me fait flipper.

– Il faut que liquide cesse de fumer avant de le nettoyer, répondit Rogue. Sinon il pourrait exploser.

– Donc on attend ?supposa Grace.

– On attend, répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

**Jour 4**

– Pardon... pardon...excusez-moi...

Mona et Grace se tournèrent en même temps vers le garde chasse. Rubeus Hagrid passait entre les sièges des gradins et dérangeait la moitié des supporters installés.

– Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ?demanda Grace.

– Aucune idée, il n'y a presque plus de siège libre par ici.

– Sauf à côté de toi, tu oublies que les Serpentard te fuit comme la peste.

Mona se tourna de l'autre côté. Il y avait deux sièges libre à sa gauche, à peine eut-elle le temps de le réaliser que le garde chasse s'installa prudemment sur les deux sièges libre.

– J'y crois pas, murmura Grace ahurie.

Mona non plus, tous les élèves se sentaient plus ou moins mal à l'aise en présence du garde chasse. Il était même un sujet de raillerie pour la plupart des Serpentard.

– Alors, Mona ? Comment va Meredith ?demanda-t-il après un instant.

– Heu... aussi bien que possible, répondit-elle.

– Et Ignatius ?

– Pareil.

Ils sont obligés de se cacher parce qu'une demie douzaine de mangemort cherchent à les tuer, comment veux-tu qu'ils aillent ?

– Ne me dit pas que c'est lui ton garde du corps aujourd'hui ?murmura Grace.

Ouais même Vanessa paradis a eu droit à Romain Duris dans l'arnacoeur. Non, je ne dois pas y repenser ! Je vais encore faire des cauchemars, tous ces gloussements dans la salle de cinéma ! Non pas Dirty Dancing ! Pas Dirty Dancing !

Mona ne répondit rien, les joueurs entraient sur le terrain. Elle se redressa aussitôt et guetta les sportifs. Plus loin sur le même banc qu'elle, elle voyait Terence en compagnie d'Avery et Mulciber. Il parlait précipitamment, Mulciber semblait de plus en plus enclin à lui répondre. Mona se détourna écœurée et, dirigea à nouveau toute son attention vers le terrain. Le commentateur venait de citer les noms de chaque joueurs de Serdaigle, tous salué par des cris des joies. Vint le tour des joueurs de Serpentard. Mona applaudi chaque joueur de son équipe.

– AUBREY ! Cria le commentateur.

Mona et Grace applaudirent un peu plus fort au nom de Bertram.

– Eeeettttttttt MOON !

– OOOOuuuuAAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSsss ! hurla Mona en tapant dans ses mains avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers elle, les acclamations pour Hugh avait été moins virulente que pour les autres.

– Pitiez assis-toi, ordonna Grace gênée.

Mona obéit et réalisa enfin qu'elle était observée.

La honte, la honte... mais c'est pas possible tellement c'est la honte. Presque autant que lorsque les premières notes de Dirty Dancing retentissent dans le restaurant et que Romain Duris...

Je reçois beaucoup de tomates pourries ces derniers temps.

Les joueurs se mirent en place et les balles furent lancées. Des acclamations de tout le stade retentirent. Mona en profita pour se relever de son siège.

– Vas-y Hugh ! S'écria-t-elle. ALLER !

– Mais calme toi, imposa Grace en tirant sur la manche de son amie. Le match vient de démarrer, comment veux-tu qu'il est déjà repéré le vif d'or ?

– C'est mon frère, il est trop fort, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Grace soupira bruyamment. À côté d'elle, Mona entendait Hagrid rire doucement.

Tu m'étonnes, non mais t'as vu la honte que tu nous mets à Grace et à moi. Tu lui fous la honte devant les autres élèves et à moi devant les lecteurs. Non mais franchement. Pire que les vraie fausse larme de Romain Duris. Non je suis pas jaloux.

Hugh ne se révéla pas aussi fort que le prétendait Mona. Il cherchait toujours le vif d'or sans le trouver. Les poursuiveurs assuraient le spectacle, le souafle passait de main en main et des points étaient marqués de chaque côté. Les joueurs étaient tendus et certains batteurs principalement les Serpentard n'hésitaient plus à envoyer les cognards sur les joueurs adverses. C'est ainsi qu'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle fut assommé et tomba de son balai. Des acclamations retentirent du côté des supporters de Serpentard, tandis que des huées provenaient des autres côtés. Terence se montra particulièrement véhément, tellement que Irène Clay quelques mètres plus loin se déplaça et le baffa devant tout le monde.

– Espèce de... ! Cria Terence.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, imité par Irène. Hagrid se leva d'un coup et les baguettes se baissèrent. Terence murmura en direction d'Irène, Mona n'entendit pas ce qui se dit mais l'expression amusée de Mulciber l'inquiéta. Hagrid se rassit et l'attention de tous fut à nouveau concentrée sur le match. Les Serdaigle prirent la tête, ils dominaient le score de peu.

– Aller Hugh, trouve le vif, aller... murmura Mona.

Grace soupira et d'un coup fit un drôle de son.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'inquiéta Mona.

– T'as un moyen de prévenir Hugh ?

Textote-le

– Pourquoi ?

– S'il te plait, ne cris pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Le vif est juste au-dessous du buts des Serdaigles. Celui du milieu. Ne cris pas, répéta Grace.

– Il faut prévenir mon frère, réalisa Mona paniquée. Comment on fait ?

– Je ne...

Grace se tut, les yeux fixés sur le terrain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Quelqu'un d'autre a repéré le vif d'or, déclara Grace.

– L'autre attrapeur ?demanda Mona en se tournant vers les buts adverses.

– Pas vraiment...

Mona n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le vif d'or filait, poursuivit par une chouette que Mona reconnaitrait entre mille.

– C'est pas vrai... dit-elle ahurie.

– J'en ai bien peur, répondit Grace.

Les attrapeurs aidés par Dame de Cristofane s'élancèrent vers le vif.

J'adore ce pigeon.

– C'est ta chouette ?demanda Hagrid.

– Oui, répondit Mona craintive.

– Appelle-là, sinon tu vas être accusée de tricherie.

Mona se leva d'un coup, elle passa devant les autres élèves à toute allure. Elle entendit à peine Terence lui adresser la parole.

– Ne me dit pas que c'est... commença-t-il.

Mona l'ignora et rejoignit les escaliers des tribunes, elle descendit quelques marches jusqu'a être invisible des autres élèves et sortit sa baguette.

– Accio Dame de Cristofane ! Lança-t-elle.

La chouette fut attirée irrémédiablement vers Mona. Les attrapeurs parurent décontenancé un instant, mais bien vite, le match reprit. Mona tendit les bras vers sa chouette.

Et oui, Mona tend ses bras pour récupérer sa chouette en plein vol. Moi aussi ça me marrer.

Tentative inutile, elle reçu la chouette en plein visage. Dame de Cristofane s'agita violemment et donna des coups de griffes et de tête à sa maitresse.

Oui des coups de tête, elle a cru qu'elle assistait à un match de foot et pas de Quidditch. C'est bien connu, Zidane adore valdinguer dans les airs en donnant des coups de tête.

– Calme-toi, ordonna Mona. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

L'oiseau ne se calma pas le moins du monde. Elle donna une nouvelle série de coup de bec à Mona et s'envola. Mona souffla bruyamment et examina ses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une lettre sur le sol. Elle l'a ramassa et lu la missive de Kathy.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?demanda Hagrid en apparaissant. Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

– Par ma chouette, répondit Mona en rangeant la feuille de papier.

– Elle était possédée ?

– Non elle était normale.

Normal normal... voilà un bien grand mot.

– Elle est toujours comme ça, compléta Mona. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je la ramène.

– D'accord, dit-il rassuré. Tu devrais filer à l'infirmerie, les supporters vont bientôt arriver.

– Le match est fini ?qui a gagné ?

– Hugh a été plus rapide, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Il passa devant Mona. Elle attendit quelques instants et fila vers le château. Plus loin, elle aperçut Hagrid avancer vers Madame Bibine.

– Encore vous ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

– Ma chouette m'a attaqué, dévoila Mona.

Madame Pomfresh soupira et examina l'élève. Elle répara les blessures de Mona avec sa baguette. Mona en profita pour observer la pièce autour d'elle. Un lit était de nouveau entouré d'un drap. Mais pas le même que la veille. Pourquoi Remus, s'il était bien dans ce lit, avait-il changé de place ? Avait-il quitté son lit à un moment donné ?

– Voilà Miss Moon. J'espère que votre animal n'avait pas la rage magique, parce que je n'ai plus d'antidote.

Mona acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. Dehors, elle ouït les acclamations, elle entendit le nom de son frère scander avec joie, pendant que, lentement le soleil se couchait. Elle ressentit alors une vague de fierté l'envahir et se promit d'écrire à ses parents ainsi qu'à ses grands-parents pour relater l'événement. À condition qu'elle parvienne à se faire pardonner auprès de Dame de Cristofane.

– Mona !

Et un intervenant intempestif ! Un !

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lily.

– Tu féliciteras ton frère, dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

– Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

– C'est ta chouette que j'ai vu attaquer le vif d'or ?

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– Tu as eu de la chance que le vif ne soit pas relancé, expliqua la Gryffondor. Apparemment Madame Bibine a prit sa décision après avoir parlé à Hagrid.

– Ah ?dit Mona étonné.

– Je suis vraiment contente pour Hugh, c'est un bon joueur et respectueux des règles avec ça. Même James le reconnaît.

– Sérieusement ?demanda Mona ravie. Je pourrais la lui ressortir celle-là.

Lily baissa la tête avec un sourire en demi-teinte.

– Il y a un problème ?s'inquiéta Mona.

– Oui, enfin non.

T'es pas chiante toi. Ah non attend...t'es une fille, c'est normal.

– Severus et moi nous nous sommes disputés, raconta Lily. Et il m'a planté après avoir vu des maraudeurs. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait trop de peine. Je me disais que peut-être...

– Je pourrais voir s'il n'est pas en train de sauter de la tour d'astronomie ?

Raté, c'est lui qui va faire tomber quelqu'un de la tour d'astronomie. Oups ça s'appelle encore un spoiler si le bouquin est sorti depuis cinq ans ?

– Ça serait bien, dit Lily soulagée.

– D'accord. Je vais essayer de le retrouver.

Ce fut dans la salle commune que Mona commença son enquête. Après avoir félicité chaleureusement son frère Hugh. Elle chercha Rogue des yeux. Celui-ci était invisible à ses yeux. Grace aurait peut-être vu où il était passé. La jeune fille était également introuvable, Mona continua ses recherches dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! S'indigna Grace lorsque son amie passa le seuil de la porte.

Tout de suite c'est moins classe que ma narration première classe. Oups, j'ai activé le détecteur de répétition.

– Est-ce que tu sais où est Prince ?demanda Mona.

– Quoi ?mais on s'en fout de lui ! Hurla Grace hystérique.

Mona observa alors le dortoir. Grace avait étendu la moitié de sa garde robe et ses boites à produits de beauté étaient déployés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Grace se figea soudain et se tourna vers son amie.

– Dirk Creswell vient de m'inviter à faire une balade dans le parc. Il m'attend sûrement déjà.

Ah ah ! Prise la main dans le sac. Je savais bien que les régulières apparitions de ce type n'étaient pas anodine.

– Quoi ?s'étonna Mona. Il t'a demandé quand ?

– Juste après le match, dit Grace nerveuse. Il voulait qu'on aille tout de suite faire le tour du lac. Mais je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord prendre une douche. Et personne ne peut me dire s'il est sang-mêlé ou sang de bourbe.

– En tout cas ce n'est pas à cause de son sang que je le côtoie, raconta Mona.

En gros s'il est sur la liste de Marine c'est parce qu'il travaille bien à l'école et pas parce qu'il a une cousine au troisième degré qui déclenché un massacre d'elfe de maison.

–

– Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller !couina la blonde.

– Pas de panique, dit aussitôt Mona. Il te faut du joli, sans être vulgaire...

Oui alors non, le côté : les deux copines qui se prépare pour le rencart de leur vie, je sens que ça va me saouler. Un petit avance rapide ?

Mona descendit avec son amie jusque dans le hall, elle y laissa Grace seule pour affronter son tout premier rancard. Ceci fait, Mona se remit à la recherche de Rogue. Le Serpentard n'était définitivement pas dans la salle commune. Peu de chance qu'il soit dans son dortoir. Il ne restait plus qu'une piste à Mona. Celle que Lily lui avait donné.

– Hé ! Appela Mona. Black... Sirius...

On se calme les filles, on se calme, ce n'est qu'un homme.

L'intéressé se retourna et regarda Mona venir à lui avec une expression surprise.

– T'es encore dans l'école toi ?dit-il.

– Pourquoi je n'y serais plus ?

– Je pensais que tes potes avait fini par te livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Tu crois que James aurait fait ça ?dit Mona faussement inquiète.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

– Tu veux quoi cette fois ?

– Quoi cette fois ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci je t'interpellais toutes les semaines.

– A mes yeux, une fois par an, c'est déjà trop, confia-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu sais où est Severus Rogue ?demanda Mona.

– C'est ton nouveau copain ?vous allez très bien ensemble.

– Exactement, répondit Mona. Et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, alors où est-il ?

Ahhhhhh beurk beurk beurk. Rahhhh mais non. Beurk beurk beurk beurk.

– Dégoutant, répondit Sirius en grimaçant.

Bien dit !

– Je crois qu'il essaye de grimper au saule cogneur, dévoila Sirius.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que je lui ai dit d'aller là-bas, répondit-il.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y serait allé ?

– Parce que c'est un idiot.

Eh une seconde les gens. Il fait presque nuit, du moins le soleil est couché et aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours la pleine lune. Ce pourrait-il que nous soyons en train de vivre un événement de la légende Potterienne ?


	35. 1976 : L'expédition de la momie

**Chapitre 35 : 1976 : L'expédition de la momie**

– Si tu ne sais pas où il est, dit le carrément, coupa Mona.

Elle lui tourna vivement le dos et s'éloigna de Sirius.

Mais non, mais qu'elle est conne. Mais Rogue est vraiment là-bas. Pour de vrai ! Tu ne vas pas passer à côté d'un événement clé de la légende Potterienne ? Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? Et tes lecteurs, tu penses à tes lecteurs ?

Mona décida d'abandonner sa quête de Prince et rejoignit sa salle commune.

Nnnnnnnnooooonnnnn ! Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ! File voir le saule cogneur, dépêche-toi !

Elle emprunta les escaliers, tant pis pour Rogue, elle fêterait la victoire des Serpentard avec les autres. Elle accéléra alors le pas, soudain pressée de revoir son frère, devenu le héros du jour. C'est après avoir descendu la flopée de marches qu'elle faillit heurter James.

– Bah alors la Cousine, regarde où tu vas.

– Excuse-moi, j'étais distraite.

– Tu m'étonnes, répondit-il. Tu féliciteras ton frère. J'aurais attrapé le vif beaucoup plus tôt, mais pour un débutant, il se débrouille plutôt bien.

Le cœur de Mona s'emplit à nouveau de fierté.

Ouais on a compris ton frère c'est le plus fort. Et Rogue est en train de se faire déchiqueter et tu ne me laisses même pas assister au spectacle.

– Tant que je te croise, dit Mona. Tu n'aurais pas vu Severus ?

– Cheveux gras ? Non pourquoi tu le cherches ?

– Pour rien, un simple renseignement. Un truc de préfet.

– En réalité, je crois l'avoir vu se disputer avec Lily tout à l'heure.

– Je sais, répondit Mona. Mais il n'est plus avec elle.

Un petit sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de James.

– Toi au moins tu m'envoies pas au casse-pipe comme ton pote, annonça Mona en se rappelant sa conversation précédente.

– Qui t'as envoyé au casse-pipe ?demanda James avec un large sourire.

– Sirius, répondit-elle véhémente. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Pr...Severus au saule Cogneur. Comme-ci j'allais vérifier...

– Il a fait quoi ?demanda James soudain livide.

– Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Severus près du saule Cogneur.

James passa à côté de Mona tellement vite qu'il heurta son épaule. Mona le regarda monter les escaliers au pas de course.

Aller suis-le ! Suis-le !

Elle resta figée, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis finalement elle reprit la route vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Nnnonn !!! pourquoi tu me fais ça, à moi ? Tu es une Vilaine ! Même si tu ne t'appelles pas Mélanie Lupin.

Mona passa l'heure suivante à fêter la victoire des Serpentard avec les autres élèves. Mais sans la présence de Grace et de Rogue, elle s'ennuya très vite et monta dans son dortoir où elle se coucha presque aussitôt. Elle s'endormait tout juste lorsque Grace fit irruption dans la pièce.

– Désolé, souffla-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais.

En guise de réponse, Mona grogna.

– C'était trop bien, raconta Grace. Sauf quand un cerf monstrueux a foncé vers nous, mais sinon c'était génial.

Je vous hais toutes.

**Jour 5**

– Et là ! Raconta Grace excité. Il m'a embrassé !

Les deux filles gloussèrent bruyamment. Madame Pince se racla la gorge, elles se calmèrent aussitôt.

Et voilà ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Grace a un amoureux. Je savais que c'était un événement qui finirait par se produire et j'ai eu beau me préparer psychologiquement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... n'en avoir rien à secouer le cocotier.

– Et après ?demanda Mona à voix basse.

Son amie jeta un coup d'œil vers la bibliothécaire avant de répondre.

– On est revenu vers le centre du parc, raconta Grace. Ensuite ce cerf a déboulé de nulle part, alors on a filé vers le château et on est allé dans la salle des trophées. Et là...

Elle se tut, Mona suivi son regard et vit Clive Hunting s'approcher d'elles. Mona sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

– Salut !

Elle tenta de lui répondre, mais ne produisit qu'un bruit indistinct qui n'avait rien d'audible. Clive s'installa auprès des filles et se tourna vers Mona.

– Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle en songeant à ses récentes blessures.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'ai reçu un message me demandant d'y aller. Une fois arrivé là-bas, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il lui fallait un préfet de Serpentard. Et vu que tu es la seule préfète de cette maison que je n'ai pas peur d'approcher...

Mona et Grace échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Ça veut peut-être dire que tu dois récupérer un malade de chez Serpentard, tenta Grace.

– Pas con, approuva Clive. En tout cas Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Mona commença à ranger ses affaires et Clive se leva.

– Suzie m'attend à la volière, annonça-t-il. Bonne journée.

Grace lui répondit, Mona en fut incapable. À l'évocation du nom de la petite amie de Clive, elle avait sentit son cœur se déchirer.

– C'est de plus en plus flagrant, commenta Grace tandis que Mona posait la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Si même Grace a compris, ça veut vraiment dire que t'es pathétique ma pauvre fille.

Mona ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle fut accueilli par la mauvaise humeur de Pomfresh.

– Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait cette fois ?

On se calme madame !

– Rien, répondit Mona après un sursaut. Je suis préfète et on...

– J'espère que tu vas lui convenir à notre difficile, coupa l'infirmière.

– Je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce que je suis censée faire, prévint Mona.

– Tu dois simplement ramener un élève dans son dortoir et t'assurer qu'aucun de ses pansements ne bougent.

Et s'il a des pansements dans des endroits intimes, elle est aussi censée vérifier qu'ils sont toujours en place ?

L'infirmière tourna le dos à Mona et avança entre les lits. Dans le fond de la pièce, trois lits étaient entourés de draps. Madame Pomfresh passa la tête à travers l'un d'eux et repoussa le rideau. Assis sur le lit, recouvert de pansements et de bandages, Rogue évitait soigneusement le regard de Mona.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

– Rien, répondit Rogue.

– Tu te fous de moi, tu ressembles à une momie.

– Tais-toi, coupa-t-il en lançant un regard furtif aux autres lits.

Mona s'apprêta à répliquer fortement, mais Rogue lui lança un regard l'encourageant à se taire.

J'ai deux ou trois théories sur ce qui est en train de se passer, mais je vous laisserais vous faire votre propre idée. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

– Prenez-le, ordonna l'infirmière. Je n'en peux plus de les entendre.

Elle s'éloigna en les plantant là. Rogue avança au bord de son lit avec peine. Mona se rapprocha et tendit les bras pour l'aider, avant de se raviser. Elle tendit à nouveau ses mains et les retira.

– T'es contagieux ?demanda-t-elle.

Contagieux ou non, tu ne le touches pas. Chuis sérieux Gamine, tu ne le touches pas.

– Ce sont simplement des égratignures.

– Des égratignures tu te moques de moi ?

– De grosses égratignures, compléta-t-il.

Finalement après une énième hésitation, Mona attrapa l'un des bras de Rogue et l'aida à se relever.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça moi. Si ça doit se reproduire, je veux une augmentation. Quoi c'est pas possible ? Et une augmentation des messages de lecteurs qui m'idolâtrent ?

– T'aurais pas une cape ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me pose de question.

– Bien sûr, attend je dois avoir une cape d'invisibilité, dit-elle ironique.

– Si je peux au moins cacher mes bras ça serait bien, dévoila Rogue.

Mona sortit une cape soigneusement pliée de son sac.

– Et pour ta tête on fait quoi ?

On ne peut plus rien faire là.

– Je vais mettre une écharpe, dit-il. Ça cachera au moins les blessures du bas de mon visage.

– Je n'ai pas d'écharpe.

Mona prit la cape par les extrémités et la passa derrière Rogue tout en restant face à lui. Lorsqu'elle posa la cape, il grimaça de douleur.

Pendant que moi je grimace d'horreur.

La cape fixée, Rogue lui tendit une longue et large bande.

– On a ça, dit-il.

– Plutôt originale pour une écharpe.

– Et normalement, on a aussi une sorcière munit d'une baguette magique, compléta Rogue agacé.

Mona le regarda un instant et enfin comprit où il voulait en venir.

J'aime pas quand Rogue est plus intelligent que toi.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura une série d'incantation, la baguette pointée vers le tissu. Après quelques secondes, la bande fut transformée en écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Mais j'aime bien quand tu fais des tours de magie qui ne foire pas.

– Tu vas pouvoir marcher seul ?demanda Mona en passant l'écharpe autour du cou de son ami.

Mais arrête, tu me fais peur. Tu commences par lui mettre une cape et une écharpe et tu finis par lui mettre son slip !

– Oui, répondit-il. Ça devrait aller.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres lits entourés d'un rideau, Mona l'imita avec interrogation.

Oui bon on a comprit, y'a deux types cachés.

Mona attendit d'avoir refermé la porte derrière eux pour interroger Rogue.

– Tu expliques maintenant ?demanda-t-elle. C'était qui, les deux autres ?

– Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te retrouves avec des blessures que la magie ne peut soigner ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, répéta-t-il.

– Et pourquoi ça ?demanda-t-elle autoritaire.

– Parce que Dumbledore me l'a ordonné, dévoila-t-il dans un soupir. Alors arrête avec tes questions.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Pas seulement à toi, mais à tout le monde, dit Rogue. Tu t'es cru unique ?

Hé la momie ! Tu ne parles pas de mon héroïne comme ça. Sinon je t'envoie... comment il s'appelle déjà le type du film ? Le brun balèze avec une tête de niais et une coupe de cheveux sortie des années 90 ? Brendan Fraser, voilà c'est ça, tiens toi bien ou je t'envoie Brendan Fraser et lui te renverra dans ton sarcophage. Non mais, ce n'est pas une momie mal shampooinée qui va faire la loi ici. Faut pas se laisser faire.

– C'est le saule cogneur qui t'as fait ça ?interrogea soudain Mona en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Sirius Black.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

– Sirius Black.

Rogue maugréa.

– C'est à cause de lui tes blessures ?

– Tu avais raison sur un point je dois le reconnaître, expliqua-t-il. Sirius Black est beaucoup plus fêlé que Potter.

– Ah tu vois ! S'exclama-t-elle triomphante. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Tu demanderas à ton pote Potter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir là-dedans ?

– Tu lui demanderas. Plus sérieusement n'approche pas Sirius Black. Lily non plus ne dois pas l'approcher, il est vraiment inconscient. Elle ne veut plus me parler, alors si tu pouvais...

– Pas de soucis, dit Mona.

Rogue semblait soudain abattu, lui et Mona rejoignirent la salle commune sans échanger d'autres mots.

– Je peux monter dans mon dortoir seul, dit-il.

– Je dois vérifier tes pansements, rappela Mona.

– Tu ne vas pas aller dans le dortoir des garçons ?s'offusqua-t-il.

– Je vais me gêner. Dépêche-toi tant que personne ne nous regarde.

Elle le poussa légèrement pour qu'il monte les escaliers. La chambre de Rogue était simple, triste sans aucune décoration. Seuls des livres de magie avancée traînaient ici et là, traduisant où se trouvait son espace de vie. Elle l'aida à retirer écharpe et cape, il s'installa sur le lit avec peine. Mona rassembla plusieurs piles de livres qu'elle étala autour du lit de son ami.

– Maintenant tes bandes, dit-elle.

– Je te t'interdis de me toucher, prévint Rogue.

Moi aussi, je t'interdis de le toucher.

– Je vais chercher Lily ?suggéra Mona.

Il hésita durant un instant avant de répondre.

– Regarde simplement sous mes pieds, dit-il. Je vérifierais le reste moi-même.

Je te préviens Mona, si tu regardes ailleurs que sous ses pieds, je coupe direct le texte.

– Y'a rien, dit-elle en examinant les pansements cachés sous les chaussures de Rogue.

– C'est bon, je n'ai rien, conclu-t-il après quelques secondes d'examen.

– Et ton dos ?

Mona je te préviens.

– Ça ne saigne pas non plus dans mon dos, déclara-t-il.

– Comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais remarquer les yeux que tu as derrière la tête ?

Mona t'as pas intérêt à...

– Tourne-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Après quelques réticences, Rogue céda et se tourna légèrement.

Je coupe ! Voilà t'as tout gagné.

Après quelques minutes, Mona rejoignit aussi discrètement que possible la salle commune. Elle sortit dans les couloirs, elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était passé et qui nécessitait l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore. Pour cela, elle devait trouver James.

Selon ma théorie, que je ne révélerais pas, tu vas avoir du mal à le trouver.

Elle fit le tour du parc, chercha dans tous les lieux fréquentés par James, mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche, elle croisa plusieurs professeurs et même le directeur qui salua rapidement Mona.

Ils te protègent, non ? Entre Mcgo qui t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, Hagrid qui assiste au match à tes côtés, puis ça maintenant. Tous le professorat de ton bahut cherche à éviter qu'on t'attaque en fait.

Mais Mona ne trouvait rien de bizarre dans le fait de croiser tous ces adultes. En revanche, elle trouva bizarre de ne croiser aucun Maraudeurs, eux qui avaient prit l'habitude de parader dans le château. Finalement lorsqu'elle décida d'abandonner, elle aperçut Sirius. Elle choisit de le suivre, peut-être le mènerait-elle à James.

Tu te rappelles que Rogue disait qu'il fallait éviter un type, ben c'était celui-là... Sirius Black.

Le Gryffondor traversa le hall et descendit une volée de marches qui menaient à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il parcourut une demi-douzaine de couloir, il marchait rapidement ce qui compliquait la filature de Mona. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir. Mona l'observa tout en restant cachée. Il toucha un tableau devant lui, de courtes secondes plus tard, une ouverture apparut. Il la traversa et la porte se referma.

Les cuisines ! C'est culte ça ! Comment Mona découvre l'existence des cuisines de Poudlard.

Mona fronça les sourcils, tentant de deviner où cette porte cachée pouvait bien mener. Elle resta immobile, songeuse. Après de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sirius réapparu. Il avança vers Mona, les yeux rivés vers un panier d'où dépassait plusieurs pâtisseries appétissantes. Mona recula d'un pas pour se cacher derrière une statue. Sirius passa devant elle sans la voir, Mona hésita à reprendre sa filature.

– Hé ! L'interpela-t-elle.

Sirius se retourna brusquement, il tenta maladroitement de cacher le panier de pâtisseries.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?demanda-t-il. Tu cherches toujours Rogue ?

– Non je l'ai trouvé, répondit-elle. Par contre, je veux bien savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état.

– Il n'avait pas l'air si mal en point, dit Sirius.

– Donc tu l'as vu, conclu Mona. C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?

– Humilié un Serpentard c'est amusant, convint Sirius. Mais pas au point de s'abaisser à votre niveau.

– Alors, qui lui a fait ça ?

Il semblait soudain gêné. Mona scruta son visage, cherchant une réponse.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Râla-t-il. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens embêter ? T'as pourtant pas besoin d'un cavalier pour ce soir.

– Je viens t'embêter toi, parce que tu as envoyé Rogue au saule cogneur, rappela-t-elle. Et fais-moi confiance que tu serais le dernier cavalier que je choisirais. Non attend, j'irais seule plutôt.

– Que tu dis, dit Sirius. Tu m'as embrassé, je te rappelle.

Pourquoi tu rappelles ce genre de choses ? J'aimerais les oublier.

– Moi ! S'écria Mona. C'est toi qui...

– Je me suis simplement sortit de ton chantage et, toi tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

– Espèce de... manipulateur !

– C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Mona fulmina, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

– Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quel moyen pour te débarrasser de mon chantage comme tu dis, dit-elle. Celui que tu as choisi était bien particulier.

Elle redressa les épaules, attendit une seconde pour savourer son effet. Puis, elle tourna vivement le dos au Gryffondor qui ne parvenait toujours pas à répondre à cette attaque.

T'es bien mouché Mémé !

Mona accéléra progressivement le pas, au cas ou Sirius parviendrait à lui rétorquer quelque chose. Elle rejoignit son dortoir. Il était trop tard pour continuer à rechercher James. Elle devait à présent se préparer, le professeur Slugorn réunissait son club et Mona en faisait partit.

Mona n'avait jamais aimé les soirées du club de Slug. Mais lorsque la nouvelle d'Ignatius refusant de devenir un mangemort s'était propagée dans toute l'école, elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas recevoir d'invitation comme elle en recevait depuis le début de l'année. Terence avait été encore plus inquiet qu'elle, il n'avait cessé de questionner sa sœur sur le sujet. Lui-même n'était pas invité, Slugorn ne sélectionnait pas d'élève aussi jeune. Finalement Mona avait reçu une invitation du professeur en personne. L'obstination que mettait Terence à répudier son grand-père en public n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

Après le dîner, Grace avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Dirk Cresswell. Mona se dirigea donc, seule vers le bureau du maître des potions. Elle partit en avance, elle ne voulait pas faire d'arrivée remarquée et surtout, elle ne voulait pas accompagner les autres élèves de Serpentard invités.

– Miss Moon ! S'exclama le professeur Slugorn. Entrez !

Elle passa devant son professeur avec un large sourire. Il n'y avait que trois élèves présent à la table.


	36. 1976 : Le loup garou du campus

**Chapitre 36 : 1976 : Le loup-garou du campus**

Des trois maraudeurs, Remus Lupin était le seul qui n'avait pas l'honneur de participer à ce dessert organisé par Slugorn. Mona les salua poliment en présence du professeur, elle avança pour s'installer auprès de Peter et réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Certes tout le monde savait que Mona et Peter étaient cousins, mais Peter semblait remarquablement l'ignorer et lança un regard désolé à sa cousine. Elle acquiesça en ravalant sa déception.

– Installez-vous de l'autre côté, Miss Moon, proposa Slugorn avec un large sourire.

À côté de Peter se trouvait James et de l'autre côté de celui-ci Sirius. À regret Mona s'installa près de lui. Elle remarqua alors le col roulé de James. Depuis quand portait-il des cols roulés pour une soirée se déroulant à l'intérieur du château ?

Depuis une dangereuse ballade nocturne hier soir avec Remus et Rogue. Ma main à couper qu'il était derrière l'un des rideaux de l'infirmerie. Et dans l'autre lit, je parie que c'était Remus.

Le regard de Mona se figea sur le col roulé, James s'en rendit compte et une expression gênée se dessina sur son visage.

– Alors Sirius, vous me disiez que vous ne retourniez pas chez vos parents à la fin de l'année scolaire ?demanda brusquement l'enseignant.

– Non, répondit Sirius. James et ses parents m'accueilleront chez eux.

Slugorn acquiesça pensif. Mona de son côté, ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard sadique au Gryffondor.

Ouh la vilaine ! Si ça se trouve il souffre et toi tu te fous de sa gueule.

On toqua à la porte, Slugorn se leva pour ouvrir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu boudes tes parents ?chuchota Mona à voix basse.

– Slugorn invite deux catégories d'élève, expliqua Sirius. Les premiers sur leurs noms et les seconds sur leurs talents.

Après son petit discours soigneusement préparer, il se tourna lentement vers elle avec un large sourire.

– Je reconnais, dit-elle. Que tu as un certain talent pour faire l'idiot.

James éclata de rire et se stoppa presque aussitôt, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

– Tire pas tes pansements, murmura Peter.

Presque aussitôt, Peter s'enfonça dans son siège, les deux autres échangeaient des regards inquiets. Mona fit fonctionner ses neurones à toute vitesse et prit une grande inspiration.

– C'est marrant, dit-elle. C'est aussi une consigne qu'a reçue Rogue.

Moi je vous le dis de but en blanc ! La gamine, elle n'est pas conne !

Lily Evans entra dans la pièce, Slugorn l'accueillit avec une joie non-dissimulée. Elle contourna la table pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Mona avant de se reprendre à la dernière seconde et de filer auprès de Peter.

– Et vous Mona que comptez-vous faire durant les vacances ?demanda Slugorn en s'installant à son tour.

– Et bien, nous devions partir en Italie, mentit-elle. Mais vu la situation actuelle, je pense que notre père partira seul pour ses affaires. Avec mes frères, nous resterons probablement à Londres.

Je dis ça comme ça mais, tous les ans tu as une excuse du genre. Tu vas finir par te faire griller.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, Slugorn se leva aussitôt.

– Ou tu pourrais quand même y aller, et y rester, suggéra Sirius.

– Ou tu pourrais fermer ton claquet, suggéra Mona.

– Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, râla James à voix basse.

– C'est lui qui m'embête, se plaint Mona.

Dans la collection : petites phrases qui fout la honte à celui qui l'a dit.

Lily cacha son sourire, tandis que Slugorn revenait accompagnant Suzie Green et Clive Hunting. Clive passait devant sa petite-amie pour l'inciter à s'asseoir aux côtés de Mona. Le cœur de celle-ci s'accéléra aussitôt.

– Alors l'infirmerie ?demanda Clive d'une voix parfaitement claire.

Mona mit quelques secondes à se souvenir ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

– Trois blessés, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement audible. Dont un Serpentard, je devais le récupérer.

– Trois ?s'étonna Clive. Ils se sont battus ?

– Je ne pense pas, répondit Mona. Ça ne colle pas. Mais je finirais bien par trouver ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius renversa son verre pile à cet instant. Mona lui lança un regard satisfait tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique pour réparer les dégâts.

– Et vous Lily, que faites-vous pour les vacances ?demanda Slugorn après l'échange entre les deux préfets.

– Mary et moi allons passer quelques jours chez...

Elle fut interrompue par le toc toc de la porte. Slugorn se leva à nouveau.

Chez qui ? C'est un détail important ou juste un truc comme ça ? Donnez-moi le cahier blanc !

Les derniers invités arrivèrent presque coup sur coup. À la grande surprise de Mona. Mulciber ne faisait pas parti des convives. En fait, presque aucun partisan du Maître des Ténèbres n'étaient invités. Lorsque tout le monde fut à table, Mona réalisa que cette soirée allait être aussi ennuyeuse que les autres. Lorsque Slugorn fit parler Suzie, Mona se recula sur son siège et put ainsi avoir une vue imprenable sur la nuque de Clive sans qu'on ne soupçonne rien de son désintérêt pour Suzie. Lorsque Slugorn changea de cible, Mona vit avec horreur Clive prendre la main de Suzie sous la table. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard amoureux. Mona eut l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le cœur. Elle retint ses larmes avec peine et se concentra sur ses mains.

Ma pauvre Mona, tu dois l'oublier, tu ne sors pas avec lui qu'il te fait déjà du mal. Non vraiment oublie ce Clive.

**Jour 6**

Mona regarda avec effarement, la scène à laquelle elle assistait en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'autres élèves. Lorsqu'elle put détacher son regard de l'allée centrale du parc, elle examina les personnes aux alentours. Gaïden Wilkes semblait prêt à fondre en larme. Subitement, il fit volte-face et couru vers le château.

Bon, je sais que lui depuis le début je ne l'aime pas. Mais je dois reconnaître, que sentimentalement, ça doit pas être super fun pour le futur mort. Entre Mona qui l'envoie méchamment bouler et Grace qui roule un patin à Dirk là maintenant, tout de suite devant tout le monde. Franchement, c'est pas si étonnant qu'il soit devenu mangemort. Et le pire, c'est qu'il trépasse bientôt ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il atteigne les vingt ans, si ça c'est pas du drame. Bon au moins il a des potes, Mulciber et Avery.

Ok j'ai rien dit.

À l'inverse de Gaïden, Bertram affichait un large sourire. Mona ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite. Si Bertram était heureux de voir Grace avec un autre, c'est qu'il ne pouvait être amoureux d'elle. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à Mona.

T'as vite oublié ton chagrin pour Clive.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ta copine ?demanda Terence en s'approchant de sa sœur.

– Elle cueille des framboises.

– C'est un Serdaigle ?

– Non s'il porte l'écusson bleu, c'est parce qu'il le trouve plus joli que les autres.

I Kiff You !

– T'as fini ?

Non, elle commence.

– Oui, répondit Mona fautive.

Mais non ! Ça va pas là ! Aller vanne ton frère, c'est marrant.

– C'est un sang de bourbe, apprit Terence.

– Il n'a jamais connu son père, corrigea Mona. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit sang-mêlé. Grace l'a sûrement interrogé là-dessus.

Terence haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

– Je crois que j'ai bien soigné notre relation avec Mulciber et sa bande, déclara-t-il.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Exactement, est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire d'être pote avec des futurs mangemorts qui pourrait avoir envie de vous associer à leur cause ?

– Oui, cela fait des semaines à présent, qu'un mangemort a porté l'invitation à notre grand-père, rappela Terence. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de penser à notre avenir plus qu'à notre protection et, de soigner nos relations avec les futurs grands citoyens du monde sorcier.

Comment il pète ton discours. C'est dommage que tu sois plus con qu'un cornichon.

– Tu n'as peut-être pas tord, convint Mona après un instant de réflexion.

Je dois aussi reconnaître qu'en tant que Serpentard, tu devrais être amicale avec les Mini-Mangemort, sans pour autant devenir trop proche. Question de survie en milieu hostile.

– De mon côté j'ai fait tout mon possible, indiqua Terence d'une voix posée. Hugh est trop jeune, mais vu ses performances en Quidditch, personne n'ira l'embêter.

– Il ne reste que moi en somme ?

– Oui. Parle à Mulciber.

Hein ?à non j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle redevienne amicale. Pas pour qu'elle lèche les bottes d'un futur bras droit du seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoi ? Oui, elle est pote avec Rogue. Ça va je sais.

– Tu veux que je parle à un type qui attend sa sortie de Poudlard pour s'engager auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui pour tuer des moldus ?

– Oui, dit Terence fermement. Après tout, c'est juste des moldus.

– Kathy est une moldue.

– Et bien, on leur dira de ne pas la tuer elle, dit-il agacé. Mais va parler à Mulciber.

– Je ne pense pas, déclara Mona froidement.

Terence regarda sa sœur avec désespoir. Et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, comprenant qu'il ne la convaincrait pas. Mona regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Grace. Les deux amoureux s'éloignaient sur le sentier. Mona leva la tête et regarda les nuages et leurs formes étranges. Elle dessina mentalement des silhouettes d'animaux ou des visages, elle forma le visage de Clive à plusieurs reprises. Elle vit le profil de Kathy, un éléphant, un cheval, une chouette. Une chouette ?Une vraie chouette effectuait un vol dangereux avant de plonger vers Mona. Mona tendit ses bras comme un joueur de rugby, prêt à réceptionner le ballon. Dame de Cristofane tomba lourdement dans ses bras.

– Tu sais que pour atterrir, tu es censé ralentir ?

La chouette arracha d'elle-même le parchemin attaché à sa patte et s'envola rapidement.

Je crois qu'elle boude toujours, mais en même temps qui c'est qui lui a fait croire qu'elle était capable de devenir attrapeuse dans une équipe de Quidditch ?hein ?pas moi... ni Mona je sais, mais c'est sa chouette, alors c'est elle qui encaisse.

Mona ramassa le parchemin tombé à ses pieds, plusieurs élèves avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction, elle s'éloigna à l'intérieur du château où elle déroula le parchemin. La lettre était co-signée par Magda et Meredith. Mona n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir une seule fois dans sa vie reçue une lettre que les deux femmes avaient signé ensemble.

« Cher Mona, Tu entres dans un âge délicat, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé toutes les deux de te mettre en garde. Nous savons pertinemment qu'à notre époque, avoir des relations intimes avec un homme avant le mariage est une chose courante à laquelle certaines femmes cèdent malheureusement. »

Ou comment l'hôpital se fout de la charité, on ne sait toujours pas qui est le père d'Edgar aux dernières nouvelles. Et Si Magda et Edgar se sont mariés c'est parce que justement, ils avaient fauté !

« Naturellement, il serait préférable que tu attendes ta nuit de noce pour passer à l'acte. »

Mona sentit ses joues rougirent violemment.

« Néanmoins nous avons conscience que ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas. Pour cela, tu dois savoir qu'il existe différentes façons pour ne pas être fertile temporairement. Un enfant hors-mariage est la pire chose qu'il puisse arrivé à une famille de notre rang. »

Les Moon ont de l'entrainement maintenant. Peter aussi a manqué de naître hors mariage si ma mémoire est bonne.

« Le plus simple est d'avoir recours à une potion d'infertilité temporaire que te fournira l'infirmière de l'école. Par pitiez ne fabrique pas toi-même cette potion, nous connaissons tes lacunes. »

A ce niveau-là, ce ne sont plus des lacunes c'est des « Aucune connaissance ». Comment ça elle est pourrie ?je vous demande si la marée est haute moi ?

Sur le papier, une demi-douzaine d'autres solutions de contraception s'étalaient. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Mona rougissait de plus en plus.

– Ça va ?

Elle s'écarta en rangeant frénétiquement la lettre dans la poche de sa robe.

– Oui, répondit Mona en rougissant encore plus.

– C'est une lettre d'amour ?demanda Lily avec un sourire.

– Non, c'est ma mère et ma grand-mère, répondit-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent pour te faire rougir comme ça ?demanda Lily avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

– Rien, rien.

Juste le mode d'emploi pour devenir une femme libérée. Parce que, tu sais, c'est pas si facile d'être une femme libérée.

– Tu montres ?demanda la Gryffondor curieuse.

– Je vérifie avant... dit Mona.

Elle relut la lettre de long en large pour confirmer que les deux femmes n'écrivaient rien de compromettant sur les Moon. Puis elle lui tendit la lettre. Lily se plongea dans la lecture et à son tour, se mit à rougir. Lorsqu'elle acheva la lecture, elle ne rendit pas tout de suite la lettre à son amie.

– Ça t'ennuie si je recopie un ou deux passages, ça me servira peut-être.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit une feuille de papier de son sac et la noircie.

– C'est vrai que c'est mieux de le savoir, dit Mona gênée. Mais quand même j'aurais préféré...

De toute façon, tu n'auras jamais de rapport sexuel alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tant que je serais ton narrateur, je ne te le permettrais pas.

– Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?demanda soudain Mona.

– Non, répondit Lily offusqué. C'est juste... d'ici l'année prochaine ça sera peut-être le cas et peut-être que j'aurais envie de...

– Oui, répondit Mona. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qui se passera l'année prochaine.

Alors non, déjà l'année prochaine tu n'auras que... seize ans. Déjà ?mais tu vas être une boule d'hormone incontrôlable !

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'ont envoyés cette lettre maintenant ?tu leur a dit que tu avais un petit-ami ?

– Non ! S'écria Mona. Je pense simplement que vu...

Certains antécédents familiaux.

– Vu notre époque, finit Mona. Elles ont jugé plus prudent de me mettre en garde.

Les seventi'es ! Sexe, drogue et sorcellerie !

Lily acquiesça et rendit la lettre son amie.

– Je me disais que peut-être tu savais pourquoi Rogue et James sont tous les deux blessés, dit-elle. Ils se sont battus ?

– Remus aussi est blessé, rappela Mona. J'ai vu qu'il avait du mal à se pencher.

– Ma théorie c'est qu'il les a séparés, dévoila Lily.

– C'est plausible.

Qui veut entendre ma théorie à moi ?

– Pour une fois, James a essayé de m'éviter alors que je voulais lui parler, raconta Lily. Alors, je pense qu'il a été vraiment cruel avec Prince.

– Oui, j'ai vu à la soirée chez Slugorn, dit Mona. Dès que tu lui as parlé de Prince, il a arrêté son numéro de séducteur.

Oui j'ai coupé le texte avant qu'on assiste à ça. Mona était tellement triste que ça me faisait mal au cœur.

– Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Slugorn cherchait à tout prix à changer de sujet.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec interrogation jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient Rogue approcher prudemment.

– Tes pansements tiennent ?demanda aussitôt Mona.

– Je viens d'aller les changer, confia-t-il. Je n'ai pas bien suivi le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Il se tourna vers Lily, les deux élèves ne se parlaient plus depuis deux jours.

– Si tu veux je peux te prêter mes notes, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Rogue acquiesça avec un large sourire.

Vous assistez en direct à une réconciliation.

– Elles sont dans mon dortoir, ne bouge pas d'ici je vais les chercher.

Elle fit volte face et couru vers les escaliers.

– Bon maintenant que toi et Lily êtes redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde, dit Mona. Tu m'expliques d'où viennent tes blessures ?

– De nulle part, répondit-il.

– Lily a une théorie. Elle pense que toi et James vous vous êtes battus et que Remus Lupin vous aurait arrêté.

Elle se stoppa et scruta le visage de son ami.

– Ma théorie à moi au début, c'était que Sirius t'avait envoyé au saule cogneur pour je-ne-sais quelle raison et que James était parti te sauver.

À nouveau, elle s'arrêta pour mesurer les effets de ses paroles sur Rogue.

– Mais ça ne colle pas, puisque vos blessures ne peuvent être soignées par la magie. J'ai déjà eu une éraflure à cause du Saule cogneur et je n'ai eu aucun mal à la soigner.

Elle marqua encore une fois un temps d'arrêt.

– Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi Remus est lui aussi blessé.

Rogue se gratta le nez.

– Ça n'explique pas non plus pourquoi toi et James ayez des pansements, alors que Remus ne semble avoir que de douloureuses courbatures.

– On peut parler d'autre chose ?demanda Rogue.

– Je peux parler toute seule si tu veux.

Il lui lança un regard fatigué et elle continua.

– La théorie de Lily est donc la meilleure, mais ça n'explique pas en quoi Dumbledore et Slugorn voudraient cacher une simple bagarre. Donc ça ne colle pas non plus.

Rogue chercha Lily des yeux mais il était trop tôt, elle ne pouvait être encore revenue.

– Alors j'ai réfléchi.

Je sais, c'est surprenant mais ça arrive.

– Tout d'abord, j'ai cherché ce qui pouvait créer des blessures que la magie ne soignait pas. Il n'y a que trois possibilités. La première se sont blessures dû aux maladies, par contre ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi le secret devrait être gardé. Aucune maladie qui déclenche des saignements de l'épiderme ne sont incurables, ce qui est la seule chose qui pourrait expliquer qu'on garde le secret.

Elle raisonne bien quand elle veut.

– La seconde alternative ce sont des plaies laissées par des animaux et là effectivement ça peut être une possibilité, bien que peu probable. Si un animal dangereux sortait de la forêt interdite, je pense que les professeurs ne le cacheraient pas de peur qu'il y ait d'autres accidents.

C'est con t'étais pas loin.

– La troisième et dernière possibilité, sont les blessures laissées par certains sortilèges. Dont l'Impérium. Si une personne en dehors de l'école serait venu, on aurait vu plein de gens du ministère. Donc vos blessures sont forcément dues à des sortilèges jetés par vous ou un autre élève.

Elle se stoppa et regarda le visage impassible de Rogue.

– Par contre, il y a deux autres trucs qui me dérangent, avoua Mona. Tout d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que Remus n'a pas les mêmes blessures que vous ?

Le sourcil droit de Rogue fut agité d'un rictus. Mona cacha sa joie et se promit de réfléchir à nouveau sur ce point.

– Ensuite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais écouté Sirius lorsqu'il te conseillait d'aller faire un tour près du saule cogneur.

Lily choisit cet instant pour revenir fermer le trio.

– Parfait, dit Rogue en se tournant vers la Gryffondor. On s'éloigne, Mona s'est transformée en Hercule Poirot.

– Où est la moustache ?demanda Lily tandis que Rogue la poussait en l'avant.

Mona repensa alors à ce dernier point qui la tourmentait. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue aurait écouté Sirius Black ?deux choses étaient possibles, soit il lui avait dit que Lily l'attendait à cet endroit. Peu probable, mais possible. Soit Sirius avait donné une information intéressante à Rogue.

Tu tiens le bon bout.

Oui c'était probablement ça. Rogue n'aurait jamais été au saule cogneur sans quelques chose de consistant. Sirius ne pouvait pas simplement lui avoir dit qu'il trouverait une dent de dragon sous le saule, Rogue ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais alors ? Mona sortit à l'extérieur et regarda le saule cogneur au loin. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue serait allé jusque là-bas sous proposition de Sirius Black en plus.

Le secret de Remus.

Mais oui, c'était ça, la seule raison qui aurait pu pousser Rogue à suivre une proposition de Sirius Black c'était la possible découverte de ce secret qui le fascine. Ce qui expliquerait de plus la présence de Remus dans l'équation.

Mona on y croit ! Mona on y croit ! Aller tous en chœur !

Si Dumbledore était aussi présent dans l'équation c'était à cause de ce secret, sinon comment est-ce que Remus pourrait disparaître plusieurs jours quasiment tous les mois sans l'accord de la direction de l'école. Rogue connaissait à présent le secret de Remus et devait le garder. En quoi est-ce que le secret de Remus pouvait-il être lié au saule ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas les mêmes blessures que les deux autres. Peut-être était-il responsable de ces blessures ? Mais il ne pouvait pas les avoir attaqué, James encore moins. Sauf... s'il n'était pas maître de lui-même.

On est en finale ! On est en finale ! On est ! On est ! On est en finale !

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Remus dans cet état ? C'était surement lié à son secret, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état pendant plusieurs jours, presque tous les...

Oh putain, je vais en pleurer de joie.

C'est comme-ci on venait d'allumer la lumière dans l'esprit de Mona. Elle fixa la lune à peine visible, elle venait de comprendre quelle seule chose pouvait faire perdre ses moyens à Remus quelques jours par mois, une seule chose pouvait inciter le Dumbledore a gardé le secret, une seule chose pouvait expliquer les blessures in-soignables de James et Rogue. Ce ne pouvait être que des griffures, aucune morsure sinon ils seraient encore à l'infirmerie. C'était des griffures, faite par des griffes de loup-garou. C'était ça le secret de Remus, durant la pleine lune, il se transformait en loup-garou.

Jour 7

Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette année 1976


	37. 1976 : WonderMona

**Chapitre 37 : 1976 : Wonder Mona**

**Jour 7 **

Mona bailla longuement tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

– Tu pourrais peut-être éviter d'offrir tes amygdales en spectacle, râla Terence lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des marches.

– Elles sont exhibitionnistes j'y peux rien, dit-elle.

Les cochonnes.

Hugh rit doucement, il cessa aussitôt en croisant le regard de son frère.

– Tu comptes parler à Mulciber ?demanda Terence.

– Peut-être ce soir, répondit Mona après un instant d'hésitation.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Terence. Lui et Hugh s'éloignèrent vers la grande salle. Mona s'apprêta à les suivre, lorsqu'elle aperçut les maraudeurs. Les quatre garçons arrivaient visiblement de leur salle commune. Mona hésita à les rejoindre, lorsqu'elle vit Remus Lupin s'écarter de ses amis pour boucler un lacet. Elle en profita pour fondre sur le garçon, elle saurait enfin si sa toute nouvelle théorie était juste

– Salut !

– Salut Mona, répondit Remus en se levant avec peine. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, mais j'avoue que dernièrement, je me suis inquiétée pour James et Rogue.

Mona se figea un instant, personne ne soupçonnait son amitié avec Rogue.

Encore heureux, je me tape déjà la honte face aux lecteurs.

– Et ensuite, j'ai vu que toi aussi tu étais blessé, dit-elle.

– Je ne suis pas blessé, contredit Remus.

– C'était quoi l'expression de douleur sur ton visage quand tu t'es relevé alors ?

T'es bien mouché mémé !

Oui je sais, je l'ai déjà faite, mais je l'aime bien.

– D'accord, convint-il, je suis tombé dans les escaliers mais...

– Je me suis posée des questions, coupa Mona. Beaucoup de questions. Et finalement je suis arrivée à une conclusion...

– Ah ?dit-il inquiet.

Il lança des regards furtifs derrière Mona.

– Est-ce que tu es un loup-garou ?

Juste pour info t'as mis cinq ans à le découvrir, Hermione Granger ne prendra que quelques mois.

– Tu... tu... m'insultes ?fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

– Tu mens très mal, commenta Mona avec un sourire. En tout cas je suis fière d'avoir trouvé seule la solution. Il y a encore deux ou trois choses qui m'échappe. Comme pourquoi est-ce Dumbledore t'enverrait au saule cogneur pendant la pleine lune. Tu y es attaché ?

– Moins fort, s'il te plait, supplia Remus. Ne dit rien à personne, les professeurs le savent et ils te diront de te taire aussi.

– Je garderais le secret, rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le répéter à qui que ce soit. Je sais très bien que la situation des Loups-garous n'est pas facile. Du moment que tu ne m'approches pas durant la pleine lune, nous n'aurons aucun problème.

– Tu ne diras rien ?fit répéter Remus plus rassuré.

– Demande à Peter, je sais très bien garder un secret.

Elle adressa un large sourire au Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuné. En chemin, elle attrapa Grace qui parlait avec Dirk.

– N'est-il pas adorable, gloussa Grace en s'éloignant de son petit-ami.

– Mais si, répondit Mona légèrement agacée.

Jalouse plutôt, ta copine a trouvé un copain normal et pas toi. Toi tu flashes sur des mecs qui sont amoureux d'une autre. Entre James qui aime Lily et Clive qui aime sa Suzie ; au bout d'un moment on peut se poser des questions sur ton avenir amoureux.

– Miam, des pancakes, s'extasia Mona en s'installant à la table.

Elle remplit son assiette et l'arrosa de plusieurs confitures différentes.

– Je crois que cette fois-ci, ton frère en a fait une belle, commenta Grace.

Mona suivi son regard et vit Terence suivre Dumbledore en gardant la tête basse. Lui aussi semblait se demander ce qu'il avait fait. Arrivé au niveau de Hugh, le directeur se stoppa et l'invita à suivre son frère.

Oh putain, ça sent pas bon.

– Oh oh, dit Grace à voix basse.

Mona reposa sa fourchette et regarda Dumbledore suivi de ses deux frères s'avancer dans sa direction. Elle leva la tête vers le professeur, il l'a regarda avec une expression peiné. Mona se mit debout avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

– Pouvez-vous nous suivre Miss Moon ?

Elle acquiesça et échangea des regards inquiets avec ses frères.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?murmura Hugh à sa sœur.

– On le saura bientôt, lui répondit-elle.

Malgré les regards qu'elle sentait dans leur direction, Mona oublia le protocole de sa famille et prit la main de son jeune frère. Le parcourt jusqu'au hall semblait être interminable, le silence s'abattait lentement dans la salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des élèves étaient harpés de leurs habitudes pour suivre un professeur principal sans aucune raison. Cela n'avait jamais été pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La présence d'Albus Dumbledore en personne renforçait l'idée que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Dumbledore lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Mona sentit la main de Hugh se resserrer sur la sienne.

– Votre grand-père Ignatius a été assassiné hier soir par Lord Voldemort.

Dans le genre mauvaise nouvelle tu ne fais pas dans la demie-mesure.

Mona sentit ses jambes faiblir sous son poids, elle dût lutter pour rester debout.

– Vous-Savez-Qui ?s'étonna Terence.

– Oui, il y a quelques semaines votre grand-père a reçu une invitation personnelle de Voldemort à rejoindre ses rangs. Il a refusé. C'est pour cette raison que votre famille vous a conseillé une certaine prudence et c'est également pour cette raison que le personnel de Poudlard vous a accordé plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Je me disais bien que je me faisais souvent prendre ces derniers temps, dit Terence d'une voix lointaine.

Hugh fit un pas vers sa sœur, elle passa son bras sur ses épaules et le rapprocha encore plus.

– Hier soir donc, malgré les protections de la maison de vos grands-parents, Voldemort est entré, raconta Dumbledore.

– Dans la maison ?coupa Mona avec effroi. Et grand-mère Meredith ?

– Par chance, elle est rentrée quelques minutes après que Voldemort soit repartit.

– Et l'elfe ?Pinguy ?

– Ligoté dans la cuisine, répondit-il après avoir fixé Mona un instant.

Ben en même temps, une gamine venant d'une famille sang pur traditionaliste on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle oublie l'existence de l'elfe.

– Votre grand-père s'est battu, continua-t-il.

– C'est grand-mère qui a trouvé le corps alors ?demanda Mona.

– Oui, elle est sous le choc, raconta Dumbledore. Elle est chez Fabian il me semble. Pinguy aussi.

Terence balaya cette dernière information d'un geste de la main.

– Nos oncles Fabian et Gideon aussi ont été invités par Vous-Savez-Qui, dit-il.

Mona et Hugh relevèrent violemment la tête.

– Par extension, ajouta Dumbledore. Mais par sécurité, ils sont également sous une bonne surveillance.

Mona frotta le bras de Hugh et le resserra contre elle.

– Malheureusement pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne pourrez pas assister à l'enterrement, dit Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas à suivre vos cours pour aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de passer cette journée ensemble. Vous devez être encore plus vigilant.

Mona échangea un regard avec Terence. Il semblait très lointain.

– Il faudrait prévenir Peter, dit Hugh d'une faible voix.

– Le professeur McGonagall..., commença Dumbledore.

– C'est à la famille de le faire, coupa Hugh.

– Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Si vous vous sentez la force de prévenir votre cousin...

– Oui, dit Mona. On va le faire.

– Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall, dit-il. Ne tardez pas trop, la Gazette du Sorcier va arriver et la Une parle du meurtre de votre grand-père.

Il s'éloigna laissant les trois Moon seuls dans le hall.

– On aurait dû s'y attendre ?demanda Terence toujours lointain.

– Non, dit Mona. Enfin si. Je suppose. En tout cas pas à un meurtre de Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Je croyais qu'il laissait ses mangemorts faire ce genre de truc.

Sa voix s'étrangla.

– Il faut prévenir Peter, dit Hugh précipitamment. La gazette va arriver.

– Oui, dit Mona en le regardant.

Son visage était noyé de larmes silencieuses. Mona prit une forte inspiration pour ne pas l'imiter.

– Va dans la salle commune, ordonna-t-elle. Terence et moi on se charge de Peter.

Il acquiesça et relâcha sa sœur pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

– Il a raison, dit Terence. Il faut nous dépêcher.

Le frère et la sœur entrèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, encore plus lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard sans s'arrêter. La table des Gryffondors était à l'opposer. Peter était au milieu de la table entouré de ses amis. Mona croisa le regard inquiet de Lily.

– Peter, appela doucement Mona.

Il l'ignora et continua de manger ses pancakes. Mona sentit d'un coup les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle les retiendrait encore. Et le plus longtemps possible.

– Peter !répéta Mona plus fort.

– Quoi ?demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.

– Il faut qu'on te parle.

– Plus tard, dit-il sans la regarder.

– Peter ! Répéta Mona.

D'un coup le barrage des yeux de Mona céda, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur chacune de ses joues. Terence lança un regard terrifié à sa sœur.

– TU TE LÈVES MAINTENANT ! Hurla Terence.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Terence, resté en retrait jusqu'ici. En face de Peter, Sirius amorça un geste pour se lever, mais James et Remus le forcèrent à se rassoir. Il regarda ses amis sans comprendre pourquoi il fallait laisser un Serpentard crier sur leur ami. Puis après quelques mots échangés avec Remus, Sirius regarda Mona et relâcha sa baguette cachée dans sa poche.

– Tu devrais peut-être les suivre, suggéra James.

Peter et lui échangèrent un regard, puis avec réticence, Peter se leva.

– Attends-moi dans le hall, ordonna Terence à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, Mona sortit de la Grande Salle en vitesse. Arrivée dans le hall, elle se stoppa, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. À travers ses larmes, elle vit Terence et Peter se parler un peu à l'écart des tables. Peter acquiesçait avec un air triste, puis retourna s'asseoir. Terence revenait vers Mona au moment où les hiboux et les chouettes envahirent la salle. Bientôt tout le monde saurait qu'Ignatius Prewett avait été assassiné par le Maître des Ténèbres.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû pleurer en public, dit Terence lorsqu'il eut rejoint sa sœur.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû hurler sur Peter en public, répondit Mona.

– Je crois que vu les circonstances exceptionnelles, dit-il. Nos comportements sont un peu plus excusable.

– Oui, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Hugh nous attend.

Ils bifurquèrent pour se mettre en route vers leur salle commune malheureusement, ils furent stoppé par un groupe de garçons de Serpentard mené par Mulciber. Rogue était en léger retrait, Mona devinait la présence de sa baguette sous sa cape.

– C'est vrai ?demanda Mulciber en brandissant la Gazette du Sorcier. Votre grand-père a été assassiné par le Maître des Ténèbres ?

Toi t'as pas bien choisi ton moment.

– Alors toi et tes copains apprentis mangemort, s'écria Mona. Ce n'est pas le moment. On est en deuil au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

Bien dit, maintenant cours !

Terence se tourna vers sa sœur en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Quel affront a pu commettre Prewett pour que le Maître des Ténèbres se déplace en personne pour le tuer ?questionna Mulciber insensible.

– Ton père et ses amis ne doivent pas être assez puissant pour venir à bout de mon grand-père ! Lança Mona à Avery.

– Mon père n'est pas un mangemort, dit calmement Avery.

– Je connais les rumeurs, déclara Mona. Et tu démens très mal.

– Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Hurla Mulciber.

– Je lui parle comme je veux !hurla Mona.

– Nonnonnononon, riposta Terence à côté d'elle. Elle est sous le choc. Elle ira mieux demain.

– Je croyais que votre grand-père n'était pas quelqu'un que vous appréciez, dit Mulciber.

– Ignatius Prewett était l'une des personnes les plus méritantes de notre famille ! Cria Mona. Tellement qu'il ne s'est pas abaissé à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ! Ce que vous ferez à la moindre occasion.

Mona avait sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait prononcé le nom interdit. Mulciber de son côté, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Mona.

– Nonoonono, répéta Terence terrifié. C'est un malentendu, tout le monde à droit à ses faiblesses dans certaines circonstances.

Mona sortit sa baguette alors que Terence commençait son argumentation pour convaincre Mulciber, elle lança un sortilège de son invention à Mulciber. La tête du Serpentard pivota sur elle-même à 360 degrés, incontrôlable.

J'en connais une qui a regardé l'exorciste.

Mulciber pointa sa baguette vers Mona et lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui, il lui lança un sortilège que Mona contra d'un simple mouvement.

– Arrêtez ça !hurla Mulciber.

– Finite ! Dit Avery.

Mulciber leva à nouveau sa baguette vers Mona et cette fois-ci, elle fut propulsée dans les escaliers. Elle se redressa avec peine, assommée.

– À partir de maintenant tu n'es plus rien ! Cria Mulciber.

Ce fut comme une décharge, Mona se redressa d'un coup et descendit les marches quatre à quatre en brandissant sa baguette.

– Reducto Petelia !S'écria-t-elle.

L'éclair percuta Mulciber sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Mona continuait de courir vers lui.

– JE... Chelemanus !

Un nouvel éclair percuta Mulciber.

– SUIS... Cria Mona. Crescopedis !

Mulciber regarda le nouvel éclair le frapper, impuissant.

– UNE ! Locotus Gallinéa !

Aucun de ses amis n'aidait Mulciber tous étaient trop terrifiés. Terence lui-même restait immobile.

– MOON ! Hurla Mona.

Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres de Mulciber. Il ne faisait plus que la moitié de sa taille, ses pieds avaient triplé de volume explosant ses chaussures. Ses mains étaient devenues des sabots et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler il n'en sortit qu'un caquètement.

– Si ton Maître des Ténèbres a envoyé une invitation personnelle à mon grand-père ce n'est pas pour rien, dit Mona froidement. Nous ne sommes pas qu'un nom, je viens de te le prouver, alors ne n'approche plus, n'approche plus mes frères et ne t'avise pas d'insulter qui que ce soit de ma famille !

Entre ses deux sabots, il coinça sa baguette et la dirigea vers Mona. Celle-ci vola de ses mains, Mona se retourna pour voir qui l'avait devancé lorsqu'elle vit James la tirer en arrière.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre ! S'écria James. Et si tu allais te coucher ?

– Lâche-moi, lui répondit froidement Mona.

– Dans quelques secondes. Fais-moi confiance.

– Pas quand t'es avec l'autre idiot, répondit Mona en désignant Sirius.

Le reste des maraudeurs suivaient pas très loin en entourant Terence.

– Où est-ce que tu as appris tous ces sortilèges ?demanda Terence lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart.

– Je les ai inventés, répondit Mona automatiquement.

– Donc il n'y a pas que le Levicorpus, dit James.

– Hugh nous attend, se rappela-t-elle.

– J'y vais, dit Terence. Toi tu te calmes de ton côté, tu évites Mulciber et ses amis et surtout tu réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de se passer. On est loin du profil bas imposé.

– En même temps, plus personne ne va oser s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui lance des sortilèges qu'on n'a jamais vus, dit Remus.

Terence adressa un regard noir à sa sœur et s'éloigna la laissant avec les maraudeurs.

– Ton frère n'a pas tort, dit James. Tu as fait une grave erreur, il va falloir que tu t'excuses et tout le tintouin.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

– Moi je ne suis pas à Serpentard, là où Tu-sais-qui recrute la moitié de son petit personnel.

– Il recrute aussi à Gryffondor, dit Mona.

– T'as vu ça où ?

– Mon grand-père était à Gryffondor et il aime bien les loups-garous.

Elle regarda Remus d'un œil très appuyé.

– C'est quoi ça ! Dit Sirius soudain paniqué.

– C'est quoi ?c'est très simple, répondit Mona. C'est toi, un idiot qui envoie un type qui n'a rien demandé à la rencontre d'un loup-garou. T'es aussi malfaisant que Mulciber.

– Un type qui n'a rien demandé ? S'indigna Sirius. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'arrête pas de nous suivre partout.

– Et alors ! Rétorqua Mona. Moi aussi ça m'intéressait de savoir ce que cachait Remus, je n'ai pas arrêté d'interroger James là-dessus il ne m'a pourtant pas envoyé au casse pipe !

– Je trouve que tu t'intéresses drôlement à Rogue, dit Sirius. C'est ton petit-ami ?

– Non, répondit Mona tu sais bien que je me réserve pour nos baisers secrets !

Euh... t'es au courant que vous n'êtes pas seul ?

Peter, James et Remus se tournèrent vers Sirius avec étonnement. Mona réalisa sa boulette et réfléchit à toute allure.

– Et une fois que j'aurais réussi à te coincer, dit Mona. Je m'attaquerais à Remus, histoire de bien faire paniquer Peter qui ne veut surtout pas que j'approche ses amis.

Elle regarda son cousin d'un œil noir.

– Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde, confia James. Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton amie la blonde.

– Pour la dernière fois James, dit Mona exaspérée mais heureuse d'avoir sauvé la mise. Elle s'appelle Grace.

Elle les planta là et s'éloigna, pas pour retrouver Grace, ni ses frères. Elle était toujours en colère et elle ne voulait pas que Hugh la voit comme ça. Mona choisit alors une pièce à l'abri de toutes fréquentations à quelques distances de la salle commune. Elle sentait, sans les voir que ses amis la recherchaient, pourtant elle resta cachée, pleurant la mort de son grand-père unième victime de Lord Voldemort.

Fin d'une année en 1976.

à suivre (peut-être) une année en 1977


	38. 1977 : Trolle de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 38 : 1977 : Trolle de Dumbledore**

**Jour 1**

Mona baissa la tête et regarda son chaudron avec exaspération.

Hé le peuple ! Comment vous m'avez trop manqué. Et je sais que je vous ai manqué ! Avouez les gens, vous m'aimez ! Cependant, vous allez devoir oublier votre amour pour moi durant quelques instants pour apprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de Mona ces derniers mois. Petits rappels des faits : la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Mona et Cie, apprenaient la mort de grand-père Ignatius. Bouleversée et parce que Mulibeurrk l'avait bien cherché, elle lui a balancé une demi-douzaine de sortilège de son invention commune avec Rogue. Toute la peuplade alentour à grave flipper sa race genre « depuis quand on peut faire ça ? ». Suite à ça, Mona s'est barrée, laissant des Mini-Mangemort en pétard. Voilà où nous sommes restés. Ayant passé quelques minutes dans la caboche de Mona avant de commencer ce texte, je peux vous révéler ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Tout d'abord, Mulcibeurk ne s'est pas vengé, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui a manqué, mais le Prince des Visqueux a su se montrer convaincant. Mona ayant fait profil bas, l'incident est plus ou moins clôt. Et voilà vous savez tout. Maintenant j'aimerais faire une fleur à Ginny w Potter, la pauvre semble perdue entre toutes ces années. Alors, nous sommes en 1977, Mona, Lily et les autres ont seize ans, ils sont en sixième année. 1978 sera donc la dernière année à Poudlard. Vous êtes prêt ? Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ma narration vous plaira, pour les dialogues je ne peux rien faire.

Mona plongea une lourde louche en métal dans son chaudron. Une petite fumée se dégagea du liquide gluant. Elle retira la louche, la partie engloutie avait fondue.

– Miss Moon ! Râla Slugorn en arrivant à son niveau. Ça commence à bien faire maintenant. Vous êtes plutôt une bonne élève normalement, pourquoi refuser d'être sensible à l'art des Potions !

– Désolé, souffla-t-elle après un instant.

Heu... juste une question comme ça, tu es en sixième année, tu aurais donc pu arrêter les cours de Potions. Pourquoi tu as continué après tes BUSE ? Ok lecteurs, bougez pas, je plonge dans sa cervelle. PLOUF ! Alors qu'avons-nous là... un vrai bordel déjà. Ensuite des BUSE pas trop mal réussi, c'est bien ça... Cours de Divination abandonnés, judicieux... Choix de Potion en sixième année, c'est là et donc... c'est papa maman qui ont ordonné. Ah bah bien, elle est belle la famille.

Slugorn adressa un regard déçu à Mona.

– Vous travaillerez avec Miss McFadden jusqu'à la fin du cours, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers les autres tables.

Mona se rapprocha de son amie, Grace ne semblait pas très heureuse de partager son chaudron.

– Je ne fais rien sans ta permission, rassura aussitôt Mona.

– J'espère bien.

Grace parcourut son manuel des yeux.

– Tu pourrais t'occuper de la préparation des écorces, dit-elle.

Mona acquiesça et se saisit de son livre. Elle lu les quelques lignes consacrées à la préparation des écorces.

« Les écorces doivent être découpées suivant le bois de façon à obtenir de longs morceaux les plus fins possibles. Ils doivent être trempés dans de la bile de chameau durant de courtes secondes ».

J'aurais une question, comment font-ils pour choper la bile de chameau ? Ils ont un chameau anorexique qui se fait vomir ? Où ils découpent les bestiaux en deux pour leur piquer l'estomac ?

L'exercice n'était pas très compliqué, même Mona pouvait y arriver.

Si on on commence cette année 1977 pile durant pendant ton cours de potion, ça ne doit pas être pour admirer de la bile de chameau.

Elle étala les écorces devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Le garçon en était rendu à la même étape qu'elle. Il le remarqua et déplaça son travail à la vue de Mona. Elle lui adressa un vague sourire que Rogue ne vit pas. Ses yeux allaient de son chaudron à la nuque de Lily assise devant lui. Mona eut un pincement au cœur. Ses deux amis ne se parlaient plus depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Leur unième dispute n'avait pas été une surprise pour la Serpentard qui avait eu le temps de se préparer à cette situation.

– Bravo Miss Evans !s'écria Slugorn la tête penchée vers le chaudron de la Gryffondor.

Lily afficha un sourire ravi, tandis que Grace jetait violemment un ingrédient dans son chaudron.

Furax la blondasse.

– En potion tu ne la dépasseras jamais, dit Mona pour tenter de calmer son amie. Et puis de toute façon, le niveau de Rogue aussi est trop élevé. Tu ne peux pas être la première dans chaque cours.

– Mais ta copine félidé, elle me dépasse trop souvent, râla Grace.

Une reptile jalouse d'une félidé, pas commun, j'en conviens.

– En théorie tu exploses tout le monde dans toutes les matières, rappela Mona.

– La pratique m'a toujours ralenti.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus cool.

Slugorn se rapprocha et elles durent cesser leur conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil au travail de Mona et approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

– Miss Dumbledore! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Miss quoi ? J'ai loupé un truc ? À quel moment Dumby est-il devenu un trans ?

– Oui professeur, répondit l'élève assise aux côtés de Lily.

– Pourriez-vous cesser de vous déshabiller durant mon cours.

– Il fait chaud, râla miss Dumbledore.

C'est peut-être pas une raison pour se foutre à poil.

– Nous sommes au mois de mars, dit Slugorn agacé. Beaucoup trop tôt pour les tenues légères qui, de surcroit, ne correspondent pas à l'uniforme de cet établissement.

Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui couvrait un débardeur presque transparent. Elle avait une demi-tête de plus que Lily, de longs cheveux châtains clairs et une peau comme passée sous UV.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous fais cette remarque et, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul enseignant dans ce cas, dit-il. Vous viendrez ici en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, jusqu'à vendredi.

C'est moi où il fait vieux pervers le Slugorn ?

– Sauf ce soir, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas disponible.

En même temps, on s'en fout de ta vie.

Mona se tourna vers Grace, elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

– Waha réfléchira à deux fois avant de se mettre à poil maintenant, dit Grace.

Mona approuva avec un large sourire.

STOP. Je proteste, déjà c'est quoi Waha ?un prénom ? Ça ne vient pas de Trolls de Troy ? Dans ce cas, faites gaffe les gens, elle va tous vous bouffer. Autre chose et non des moindres, elle porte le nom de Dumbledore et personne ne tille ? Y'a que moi que ça choque ? Ok, Mona ouvre ta cervelle je vais ploufer ! PLOUF. Alors Waha Dumbledore... Waha Dumbledore... J'ai ! c'est une amie de Lily et de Mary MacDonald, Mona ne l'aime pas. Personne ne connait son lien de parenté avec le directeur. Elle se transforme en pouf digne de ce nom au fil des années. D'accord... et pourquoi moi je l'ai jamais vu, on m'explique ? Elle semble être là depuis le début. Et comme j'ai accès à l'entête de cette année 1977 sur le cahier blanc, sa présence était prévue avant ma propre création ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, si je dois faire avec une Mary-Sue, j'exige d'être mis au courant bien plus tôt. Oui parce qu'elle a le profil Mary-Sue la Miss, elle n'a pas les yeux violets, des ailes ou une super puissance, mais elle a quand même le profil. Donc, je refuse de reprendre ma narration, ça t'apprendra, vile auteur à me cacher ce genre de choses.

– BOOOOMMM

Bon ok, là je narre parce qu'il vient quand même d'y avoir une explosion et que Rogue est couvert d'un truc encore plus moche que sa face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dit platement Grace.

Toute la pièce était recouverte d'un épais liquide verdâtre.

Le kaki revient à la mode cette année. Ah non pas en 1977 c'est vrai.

– J'ai simplement versé les écorces, expliqua Mona.

Des protestations montaient de toute la classe, seul James et quelques autres garçons étaient hilares.

– Je t'ai dit que je devais d'abord ajouter les vers de larves.

– C'est ce que tu as fait, supposa Mona qui n'était plus très sûre.

– Non, ce que j'ai versé en dernier c'était l'extrait de griffe de dragon.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Slugorn nettoya la salle.

– Miss Moon, vous rejoindrez Miss Dumbledore en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

Mona resta abasourdie, c'était sa toute première retenue. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été consignée. Même lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Mulciber dans le hall ; tous les professeurs avaient été mis au courant. Mona n'avait eu aucune punition, en dehors d'une protection rapprochée. La cloche sonna, les derniers retardataires apportèrent un extrait de leur potion à Slugorn, tandis que les autres rassemblaient leurs affaires.

– Je ne suis même pas surprise pour l'explosion, révéla Grace lasse.

– Moi non plus, avoua Mona fautive.

– On se retrouve au dîner ?je dois rencontrer Dirk.

– À tout à l'heure.

Grace fila au semi-pas de course. Mona prit son temps, elle voulait éviter d'avoir à parler aux autres élèves et de devoir s'excuser encore une fois après l'un de ses exploits. Lorsque presque tout le monde fut hors de la salle, elle s'avança vers la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, les maraudeurs squattaient l'espace, ils avaient coincé Waha et Lily. Du moins, James avait coincé Lily. Waha en revanche, se tenait face à un Remus un peu intimidé. Mona entreprit de passer devant eux sans qu'on la remarque.

– Hé Championne ! Interpella James.

Raté.

Mona se tourna lentement vers eux.

– Oui ?

– Merci pour le spectacle, dit-il radieux. Et merci d'avoir maquillé Rogue.

– De rien, répondit-elle.

– Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention un peu, râla Waha. Il reste de ce truc dans mes cheveux.

– Je suis désolée, dit Mona. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai fait une erreur.

– Tu le répètes par cœur maintenant, fit remarquer Sirius. T'as jamais été douée en Potion mais, comment ça se fait que tu es encore plus nulle qu'avant ?

Mona lui lança un regard noir.

Bonne question, attention, ploufons ! PLOUF. Alors alors... potion... nulle en potion... ben dit donc y'en a des souvenirs de potions ratées. J'ai ! Rogue et Mona ne travaillent plus ensemble sur leurs potions. Et la raison c'est qu'ils privilégient les sortilèges. Et pourquoi donc ? On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

– Tu ne voudrais pas regarder sur mes cheveux, au niveau de ma nuque, dit Waha montrant l'arrière de son cou à Remus. Je crois que c'est collé.

Remus resta immobile un moment avant de regarder avec peine la nuque de Waha. Mona adressa un sourire amusé à Lily qui semblait au comble de l'exaspération.

Niveau Pouf la Waha, elle se pose là.

James regarda l'échange d'expression entre Mona et Lily et eut un léger froncement de sourcil jusqu'à ce que les deux filles se reprennent.

Grillées Gamines !

– Alors cette ballade dans le parc ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Lily.

– Jamais, dit-elle. Waha, on y va ?

– Attends, Remus s'occupe de moi.

– J'ai fini, dit-il aussitôt.

Waha montra une mine déçue, Lily lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna des garçons. Mona prit conscience qu'elle allait passer plusieurs heures avec Waha à partir du lendemain.

– Bon, eh bien messieurs, nous avons un nouvel accessoire à utiliser, déclara James.

– Oui, c'est une nouveauté qu'il faut inaugurer, confirma Sirius.

– Tu as enfin découvert ton cerveau ?supposa Mona.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vient d'asperger toute une salle de classe.

– Les enfants, dit soudain James. Je ne veux pas de bagarre.

– T'as raison, dit Sirius en s'en allant. Elle ne le mérite pas.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, corrigea James en direction de Mona. Tu mérites toutes les bagarres du monde.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle.

James fila à la suite de Sirius, imité par Remus et Peter.

– Bonne journée Mona, dit Remus.

– Bonne lune, lança-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire. Peter et sa cousine échangèrent un rapide regard silencieux. Mona attendit qu'ils soient tous hors de vue avant d'avancer seule entre les cachots. Elle le regretta bien vite. Après le meurtre d'Ignatius et la provocation de Mulciber, les Moon et Mona avaient retrouvé un niveau d'alerte maximum. Elle regarda de tous les côtés avec angoisse. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la brandit devant elle. Soudain, des pas retentirent, une personne se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le cœur de Mona s'accéléra, elle resserra sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Elle arrivait au tournant du couloir, elle découvrirait bientôt l'identité de l'inconnu qui marchait vers elle.

Heu... Mona ?tu fais quoi là ?

Lorsque la silhouette apparue devant elle, Mona pointa sa baguette vers elle. La silhouette sursauta vivement, montrant son visage à Mona par la même occasion.

– Clive ! S'écria-t-elle en relâchant mollement son bras.

– Oui, dit-il rassuré. Inutile de m'attaquer.

– Désolé, dit Mona. Je croyais que c'était...

– N'importe quel Serpentard, finit-il.

– Quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle désolée. En fait, j'ai flippé toute seule.

– J'allais rendre un manuel à Slugorn, tu m'accompagnes ? Après, je t'emmène dîner.

Mona sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux, avant de se rendre compte que le dîner, signifiait simplement aller à la Grande Salle ensemble.

– Oui, merci, dit-elle en le suivant.

– On est tous un peu à cran, rassura Clive. Tu dois l'être plus que les autres. Bien que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien niveau légitime défense.

– En sortilège, oui ça va, avoua Mona. Mais pas forcement pour le reste.

– Les potions ce n'est pas important, dit-il. Si un type t'attaque, ce n'est pas une potion de la goutte du mort vivant qui t'aidera.

– Pas faux, accorda Mona avec un sourire.

– La métamorphose aussi ça peut servir.

– Je ne suis pas particulièrement douée dans ce domaine, dit-elle. Pas comme toi.

– Je me défends, dit-il. Mais sans plus n'exagère pas.

– J'ai vu ton cochon, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Et je pense pouvoir en conclure que tu as du talent en Métamorphose.

Heu... STOP. Oui, je sais que je me répète, mais il s'est écoulé un an depuis la dernière fois qu'on vu Mona et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner à tous les niveaux. Déjà ça. Ensuite, un cochon ?qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?non je ne plouferais pas pour un porcin. Y'a plus important, déjà Mona parle devant Clive. Ça ce n'est pas normal. Encore plus étrange, elle le drague ?non mais ho ! Ça va pas la tête. On va où là. Non mais vas-y drague des mecs, je ne te dirais rien. M'en fout je PLOUF ! Bon alors catégorie Clive y'a quoi ? Là trouvé. Ah ok, y'a un truc, une information qui semble capitale pour Mona, c'est que Clive et Suzie ont rompu. Génial, je sens qu'elle va passer sa semaine à lui faire du gringue. Entre James et Lily, Waha et Remus, Mona et Clive, je ne vais pas m'en remettre, je ne suis pas assez solide pour supporter les hormones d'autant d'ado en même temps. Remplacez-moi je me mets en congé maladie. Quoi d'accord ?non mais je déconne, j'assurerais mon poste même à l'agonie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe de Potion, Clive y entra seul et rejoint Mona quelques secondes plus tard.

– Ça ce passe bien sinon à Serpentard ?demanda-t-il.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu ne te fais pas embêter ?

– Non, je me tiens à distance et Mulciber et sa bande m'ignore. En dehors de Grace et de mes frères, je ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde.

– En somme, ça se passe bien.

– Oui, vu la situation, plutôt.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils commentèrent le dernier match de Quidditch et les nouveaux exploits de Hugh.

**Jour 2**


	39. 1977 : Haricot l'Asticot

**Chapitre 39 : 1977 : Haricot l'asticot**

**Jour 2**

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves se pressèrent hors de la pièce. Mona prit son temps, regardant Grace se diriger vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Mulciber et ses acolytes passèrent devant Mona sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle feint de ne pas les avoir remarqué et se leva à son tour, récupérant Grace au passage. Les deux filles rejoignirent leur salle commune.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai une retenue, déclara Grace.

– Moi non plus avoua Mona. Je n'ai rien fait de mal en plus.

– Tu as un peu poussé Slugorn à bout quand même.

– Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, râla Mona.

Son amie haussa les épaules et s'installa à une table pour commencer ses devoirs. Mona monta dans son dortoir, allégea son sac, se rafraichi et redescendit dans la salle commune. Grace était penchée sur son devoir, l'air extrêmement concentrée.

– Alors c'est vrai ?

Mona sursauta, elle marchait les yeux rivés sur Grace et n'avait pas vu Terence se planter devant elle.

Faudrait te greffer un radar pour détecter ton frangin.

– Ça dépend, si la question est : est-ce que le 45 tours sera éternel ?alors oui c'est vrai.

La bonne blague.

– Le quoi ?s'étonna Terence.

– Un truc de moldu que Kathy m'a fait découvrir.

Terence regarda de tous les côtés, l'air affolé.

– Non, mais ça ne va pas, dit-il à voix basse. Parler de ce genre de choses !

– Personne n'a rien entendu, rassura Mona lasse.

Elle tenta de passer après lui, mais Terence recula pour la bloquer de nouveau.

Imagine l'utilité d'un radar anti-Terence.

– C'est vrai que tu es en retenue ?

– Oui, dit-elle après un instant. Et tu es en train de me mettre en retard.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, mais à la grande déconvenue de sa grande sœur, il l'a suivi hors de la pièce.

– Comment as-tu pu faire ça à nos parents, reprocha-t-il.

– Attends, dit-elle. Tu en es à combien de retenue toi, juste pour ce mois-ci ?

– C'est différent, dit Terence. Je suis un homme...

Tout juste un asticot.

– Et de plus, continua-t-il. Mes retenues sont toujours liées à Irène Clay.

– Tu devrais cesser de lui parler dans ce cas, conseilla Mona en dévalant une première flopée de marche.

– Je ne peux pas, rappela-t-il. Elle est toujours sur la liste. Contrairement à d'autre, moi je suis encore fidèle à la liste de Marine.

Kesako ? Ce pourrait-il que... ?

– Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

– Si je vais recommencer, dit-il en stoppant sa sœur. On ne peut pas dire que c'est la grande joie au niveau financier en ce moment, notre famille est très près de la banqueroute. Je vais peut-être devoir trouver un emploi.

C'est dur en ce moment en plus, dixit l'auteur de cette histoire.

– Mon pauvre.

– Le ministère sera une bonne couverture, dit-il soudain pensif. Plusieurs sorciers de hautes lignées travaillent quelques temps au ministère.

Mona reprit sa route, Terence se dépêcha de revenir à son niveau.

– Tu dois comprendre, dit-il. Il est capital que tu reprennes la liste.

– Non.

Oh bonne mère, et je n'étais même pas au courant ! Mona tu as fait un pas dans la vie des gens normaux.

– Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en piétinant auprès de sa sœur. Les parents m'envoient des lettres chaque jour pour que je tente de te convaincre de revenir dans le droit chemin.

– Ils m'en envoient aussi.

– Et est-ce qu'ils te disent qu'ils te renieront si tu n'honores pas ton sang ?

Les enfoirés de leur race !

Mona se stoppa.

– Je continue d'honorer mon sang, j'ai simplement arrêté de suivre cette liste où s'étale les noms des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a tué notre grand-père. Je n'ai jamais révélé aucune de mes amitiés compromettantes et je fais toujours attention à m'afficher avec des personnes de Sang-Pur exclusivement.

– Lily Evans n'a pas le sang-Pur, contredit Terence. Je te vois souvent avec elle. Et vous riez.

– Elle est préfète et moi-aussi, rappela-t-elle en reprenant sa route. De plus, c'est une amie de James. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est sympathique et que je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Terence resta figé, terrifié par ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau du professeur Slugorn. Mona frappa et entra dans la pièce avant que son frère n'ai pu ajouter un mot. L'enseignant avait accueilli Mona avec un large sourire.

– J'ai peut-être été un peu sévère, dit-il. Vous êtes une élève consciencieuse. Si vous manquez de talent en potion ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Mona lui répondit avec un large sourire. Il allait peut-être annuler cette retenue, Mona pourrait retrouver Grace et faire ses devoirs.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

L'espoir de Mona se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Elle se força à garder un sourire poli et s'installa à la place que Slugorn lui désignait. Waha Dumbledore fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

– Je crois que j'ai vu ton frère dans le couloir, dit-elle à Mona.

– Il est toujours là ?

– Il semble pensif, révéla Waha tout aussi pensive.

– Je lui ai posé une colle, expliqua Mona. Combien font 2 plus 2. Il cherche toujours.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Waha.

– Vous devriez être plus aimable avec votre frère, intervint Slugorn.

– Nous nous adorons, révéla Mona. Nous avons malheureusement quelques divergences d'opinion qui sèment le trouble dans notre fraternité.

Les frères Oasis qui se sont mis sur la gueule à coup de guitare lors de leur dernier concert à Paris, eux avaient quelques divergences d'opinion. Toi et ton frère vous êtes au-delà de ça.

– Votre retenue sera très simple, dit-il.

Il prit un lourd bocal posé sur son bureau.

– Vous allez devoir placer ces haricots dans de plus petits bocaux.

Il s'éloigna dans la pièce voisine et revint avec trois boites qu'il faisait léviter.

– Dans ces bocaux-ci, dit-il en ouvrant un carton. Vous mettrez dix haricots.

Il referma la boite et en ouvrit une autre.

– Dans ceux-ci, vous en verserez vingt. Et dans les derniers vous en mettrez cinquante.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. Cette retenue n'allait pas être très délicate.

– J'oubliais, dit Slugorn en repartant dans la réserve.

Il revint précédé de quatre énormes bocaux remplis de haricot que Slugorn abaissa lourdement sur la table que partageait les deux filles.

– Je pense que la semaine vous sera nécessaire, dit-il. Il y a d'autres bocaux vides dans l'armoire lorsque vous aurez rempli ceux-là. Il va sans dire que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie.

Cela va sans dire, mais j'aurais une question, dire que la semaine sera nécessaire, c'est pour être drôle ?parce que là, le mois prochain elles y sont encore.

– Vous me trouverez dans mon bureau en cas de problème.

Il abandonna les deux filles à leur ennuyeux sort.

– Y'a plus cas, dit Waha.

– Ouais, renchérit Mona avec autant d'enthousiasme.

– C'est ta première retenue ?demanda Waha en ouvrant un gros bocal.

– Oui, confirma Mona. Je pensais finir ma scolarité en l'évitant.

– La première m'a fait bizarre aussi, confia la Gryffondor. C'était en septembre.

– Encore pour ta tenue j'imagine.

– J'y peux rien si j'aime me sentir belle.

Ou vulgaire.

– Tu ne t'habillais pas comme ça l'année dernière, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Mona.

– Mes seins ne poussent pas, je comble le manque comme je peux.

Mona jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre poitrine.

Hé ! Préviens quand tu regardes tes trucs que je puisse couper le texte, petite obscène.

– Toi ça va, dit Waha. Pas comme Irène Clay et ses deux obus mais bon...

Une idée passa brusquement dans l'esprit de Mona. Et si l'intérêt continuel de Terence pour Irène était lié à ses obus. Non... la poitrine d'Irene était récente.

Bon heu c'est fini ? Autant j'aime bien toute allusion à Terence qui se fait péter la gueule par une fille, autant là les histoires de nichon, au bout d'un moment ça me perturbe. Depuis la tête d'une fille ces sujets ne sont pas très marrant. Pourquoi est-ce que je narre pas l'histoire d'un mec moi ?

– Je sens que ça va être très long, prédit Waha en rebouchant son troisième petit bocal.

La jeune fille était dans le vrai, passé cette conversation. Les deux filles se parlèrent à peine et continuèrent à compter indéfiniment les haricots. Lorsque Slugorn revint de son bureau pour leur dire de partir, il était justement l'heure de dîner. Les deux filles prirent des chemins différents pour monter à la Grande Salle. Mona évitait toujours les endroits les plus fréquentés par les élèves de sa maison. Mulciber et les frères Lestranges lui fichaient une sacré trouille par leur simple présence. Elle avait amèrement regretté sa petite attaque contre Mulciber. Bien que rien ne s'était passé, elle sentait toujours comme une angoisse en elle à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait isolée. Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette gêne. Grace gardait toujours sa baguette à porter de main depuis quelques mois. Chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. Mona aussi avait prit cette habitude. Plus loin dans le couloir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Elle angoissa un instant avant de reconnaître l'une des voix. C'était celle de Bertram. Lui et Regulus Black apparurent bientôt devant la jeune fille.

– Hé Mona, tu montes diner ?dit Bertram en désignant un escalier qui menait à l'étage au-dessus.

– D'où tu viens comme ça ?s'étonna Regulus.

– De la classe de Potion, dit-elle.

– Drôle de chemin, constata Bertram.

– Je... j'étais avec Waha Dumbledore, expliqua Mona. Je n'aime pas trop trainer avec les Gryffondor.

Les deux garçons parurent entièrement satisfait par la réponse. Et tous les trois prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

– Je trouve ton frère étrange cette année, dit Regulus.

Personnellement je le trouve aussi chiant que d'habitude.

Mona réalisa une chose. Des élèves plus ou moins proche de Mulciber. Regulus était le seul qui continuait de lui parler.

– La mort de notre grand-père nous a tous perturbé, expliqua-t-elle.

– Oui, convint Regulus. C'est une des choses à laquelle je ne trouve pas de sens.

Mona le regarda avec étonnement, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Ah mon avis le futur passif de Mangemort qu'il aura n'y est pas pour rien.

– Y'a pas que ça, dit Bertram. Y'a aussi Irène.

– Il est encore plus lourd avec elle qu'avant, ajouta Regulus. Je sais qu'ils ont toute une histoire de haine l'un envers l'autre, mais Terence ne fais rien pour arranger ça.

– On a déjà essayé de lui parler, mais il ne nous écoute pas.

Les obus d'Irène seraient-ils la cause de ce renforcement de connerie de la part de notre Terence national ?

– Il ne m'écoute pas non plus, avoua Mona. Mais j'essayerais de faire quelque chose.

La seule chose que Mona pouvait faire était d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents en expliquant le problème. Ce dont elle ne se privera pas.

Cafteuse !

**Jour 3**

Rogue entra dans une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée que personne n'utilisait depuis longtemps. Mona poussa un long soupir en le voyant arriver, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait.

– Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai un cours de sortilège dans moins d'une heure.

– Moi-aussi, râla Rogue.

Il déposa sur une table son sac de cours. Sac qui semblait gigoter tout seul.

Alors ça y est ? Même le sac de Rogue veut le quitter ?

– T'as prit un otage ?demanda Mona.

Ma vanne était mieux que la tienne. Mais je reconnais que tes répliques s'affinent. C'est dû à ma bonne influence.

– Un cobaye, répondit-il.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un lapin qui se débattait violemment. Rogue fit apparaître des liens autour des pattes de l'animal.

Il ressemble drôlement à un lapin ton cobaye ! C'était une vanne pourrie offerte par votre narrateur préféré.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as prit un animal aussi gros ?dit Mona écœurée.

– Pour voir si les effets seront les mêmes. On ne peut pas tester ce sort sur un être humain sans prendre le risque de le tuer.

Qu'attendons-nous pour le tester sur Rogue ?

– Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ce truc ! Dit Mona.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, mécontente de la situation vers laquelle Rogue l'entraînait.

– C'est une excellente arme, dit-il. La meilleure qu'on puisse imaginer.

– Elle ne nous servira sûrement jamais, dit-elle.

– Tu oublies que nous sommes en guerre.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ira combattre de l'autre côté !cracha Mona.

Ho ?alors tu t'es rendu compte toute seule que Rogue est un vilain ?

– Ça suffit. Ce sortilège est excellent.

– On ne pourrait pas plutôt inventer une nouvelle potion, tenta Mona.

– Plus tard, pour le moment les sortilèges sont notre priorité, dit-il. Et puis il ne me reste qu'un chaudron pour finir l'année.

– C'est de la Magie noire !cracha à nouveau Mona.

– Ça ne t'a jamais gêné avant.

Pardon que ouï-je ? Depuis quand tu es devenue méchante ?

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas bien.

– T'as raison, dit Rogue en attachant le lapin par terre. On ira expliquer ça aux mangemorts qui tuent par dizaine.

Moi je ne suis pas d'accord que Mona pratique ce genre de choses. Une fille gentille qui fait de la magie Noire c'est très Mary-Sue. Et apparemment c'est la petite-fille de Dumbledore qui a eu le rôle.

– Vas-y !ordonna Rogue.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que moi j'aurais le cran d'attraper un nouveau lapin.

Mona rechigna tout en dégainant sa baguette magique. Elle l'a pointa vers l'animal qui tentait toujours de fuir.

– SectuSempra !

NNOOONNN ! Pauvre bête !

De profondes entailles se dessinèrent sur les poils blancs du lapin. Le sang se mit à couler à très grosses gouttes. Trop grosses gouttes, le lapin se convulsa quelques courts instants, puis il cessa de bouger.

Le crâne de Mona se vida, elle s'immobilisa devant le cadavre ensanglanté du rongeur.

– J'ai tué un lapin, dit-elle doucement.

– Félicitations, dit Rogue en nettoyant les dégâts.

Mona le regarda faire, immobile. Sa baguette pendait le long de son corps.

Tu culpabilises ?tant mieux ! Tueuse de lapin !

– Ça va aller, dit-il en remarquant le visage livide de Mona. Dis-toi que plus tard ça te sauvera peut-être la vie.

T'as raison, on devrait tous tuer un lapin. C'est de là que vient le porte bonheur de patte de lapin. C'est pour que le destin se souvienne que t'a pris une assurance contre la mort. T'as tué un lapin.

– Ouais, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise

– Le sortilège n'a pas perdu une miette de puissance par rapport aux souris et aux rats, dit Rogue d'une voix plate. On peut supposer que la puissance sera la même sur un être humain.

– On doit travailler sur l'anti-sort maintenant, dit Mona.

– Si tu veux, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Nous ne sommes que deux à connaître ce sort. S'il prend l'envie à l'un de nous de tuer l'autre, il n'y aura pas de troisième personne pour jeter l'anti-sort.

Tu ne trouves pas que Rogue ressemble à un lapin subitement ?

– Les accidents ça arrive.

Rogue acquiesça, il reprit son sac et sortit un livre de cours. Mona le reconnu immédiatement pour le détester : « Manuel avancé des préparations des potions ».

Attention moment légendaire !

Il prit une plume et ouvrit son livre au hasard.

– Tu ne l'avais pas encore noté ?s'étonna Mona.

Il répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête et nota sur le livre le nom du sort. Il leva les yeux, semblant réfléchir sur une note à y associer.

– Tu deviendras mangemort ?demanda soudain Mona.

Dis-donc, tu passes du coq à l'âne dans ta tête. Pardon, du lapin au crapaud.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Lily le pense et la bande à Mulciber te courtise.

Merci pour cette image activatrice de zygomatique.

– Toi et Lily vous n'êtes pas très bien vu par les mangemorts, dit-il simplement.

– Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il referma son livre sans rien ajouter sur sa page et le rangea dans son sac.

Mona tu te rends compte qu'à distraire Rogue t'as failli tuer ton gendre ? Lecteur je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus.

– Je pense que l'un des élèves de l'école a déjà rejoint les mangemorts, révéla-t-il après quelques minutes.


	40. 1977 : Et toi t'es sur qui?

**Chapitre 40 : 1977 : Et toi t'es sur qui ?**

– Je pense que l'un des élèves de l'école a déjà rejoint les mangemorts, révéla Rogue après quelques minutes.

– Qui ?

– Il est possible que je me trompe, mais de toute façon je ne te le dirais pas.

– Aller !

Aller, fait pas ta pute !

– Non et puis, c'est mieux pour ta sécurité si tu ne sais rien.

Ok, je prends les paris ! Prem's pour Mulciber.

Mona tenta de faire cracher le morceau à Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la classe du professeur Flitwich. La leçon portait sur les sortilèges informulés que la plupart des élèves maîtrisaient à peu près correctement. Mona profita de cet exercice pratique qu'elle contrôlait pour laisser vagabonder son esprit vers le magnifique Clive Hunting.

Je suis obligé d'être dans sa tête maintenant ? Parce que le blondinet, personnellement je m'en tape. Oui il est blond, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ?Il est un peu plus grand que la moyenne, pareil pour la longueur des cheveux. Il fait un peu plus carré que les autres garçons de sa classe. Pour être clair, il n'y a pas que l'esprit de Mona qui vagabonde vers lui. Mais je suis sûr que je plais à plus de filles que lui. D'ailleurs parlons de moi, ça fait du bien. Rah oui, vous en mourrez d'avis j'entends vos cris hystériques les filles ... les opticiens.

À non attendez, c'est une pub ça. Parlons donc de moi alors je... je... j'ai une page Facebook ! Avec une seule amie bande de lecteurs ingrats. Emma tu es la merveille de mon Facebook. Les autres, vous êtes nuls ! Oui je sais j'avais pas dit que j'avais un Facebook, mais vous aviez qu'à deviner. Je ne vais pas tout le temps vous mâcher le travail non plus. Bon j'en étais où avant cette immense parenthèse ?

Mona toqua à la porte du professeur Slugorn.

Wwooh ! J'ai parlé pendant combien de temps ?

Le battant s'ouvrit et Slugorn apparut avec un large sourire. Waha était déjà installée à la même place que la veille. Elle regardait les bocaux, l'air lasse.

– Reprenez votre tâche là où vous l'avez laissée, annonça Slugorn.

Mona rejoignit Waha alors que l'enseignant disparaissait dans la pièce voisine.

– On ne se connait pas tant que ça, dit Mona après de longues minutes de silence.

– On ne se connait même pas du tout, corrigea Waha.

– Parle un peu de toi, ça fera passer le temps.

– Je suis élève en sixième année à Poudlard. J'appartiens à la maison des Gryffondors où j'ai deux bonnes amies, Lily Evans et Mary Macdonald.

– Et tes parents, dit Mona en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Mais c'est que tu es en train de faire ta petite enquête. Brave petite fille. Moi aussi je veux savoir d'où vient son nom « Dumbledore ».

– Ils sont sorciers, répondit Waha.

– Et ?

– Et ils sont très contents de l'être.

Pas question qu'elle fasse de l'humour. Elle doit juste faire ce qu'elle doit faire. Quoiqu'elle doit faire. Et d'ailleurs ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qu'elle doit faire ?

Elle adressa un large sourire à Mona.

– Tu ne veux pas me dire quel est ton lien de parenté avec Dumbledore ?

– Non, répondit Waha toujours avec un large sourire. On a tous nos petits secrets. Toi aussi.

Mona sentit son estomac se contracter. A quoi faisait-elle allusion ?aux Moon ruinés ? Aux tâches de l'arbre généalogique. À l'attaque de Mulciber ?non ça c'était un secret pour personne.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, tenta Mona.

– Je parle de Lily et toi, dit Waha triomphante. Vous êtes amie.

Nan ?c'est pas vrai, Lily et Mona amies ? Scoop.

– Ah... Lily te l'a dit ?

– Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juré de garder le secret.

Elle continuait d'afficher une mine satisfaite.

– N'empêche une Serpentard amie avec une fille de moldue, dit Waha. On aura tout vu.

Mona retint un soupir de soulagement. À choisir, le secret de son amitié interdite avec Lily était celui qu'elle acceptait le plus facilement de révéler.

Le silence se rétablit très vite entre les deux filles. Lorsque Slugorn revint dans la pièce il leur demanda de revenir à vingt heures le lendemain et les laissa sortir. Elles prirent des chemins séparés pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Mona choisit un détour par les couloirs de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle ne regretta pas lorsque Clive Hunting apparu au bas d'un escalier vers lequel Mona se dirigeait. Il était accompagné d'une jeune élève en première ou seconde année. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il approchait de la Serpentard.

– Je trouve qu'on se croise souvent ces derniers temps, fit-il remarquer.

Moi aussi et ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est mise à croiser un garçon un peu trop souvent, ils ont fini par se rouler des galoches. Comment ça qui ?James ! Bon d'accord le terme « roulage de galoche » étaient un peu exagéré.

– Je savais que tu me suivais, répondit Mona en essayant d'avoir une voix la plus normale possible.

Clive sourit et se tourna vers la fillette qui l'accompagnait.

– Béa, je te présente Mona Moon, elle est préfète à Serpentard, dit-il. Mona, voici Béa Brett.

On s'en tape.

– C'est toi qui a donné une raclé à Mulciber ?demanda Béa d'une toute petite voix.

– Heu... oui.

– Béa et sa classe apprenne quelques rudiments en matière de métamorphose et sa théière l'a mordue, apprit Clive.

Mais on s'en tape sérieux ! Elle n'est même pas canonique la Béa !

Béa baissa les yeux vers le sol, rougissante.

– On devrait tous se méfier des théières, dit Mona.

– Dans ton cas, ce serait plutôt des chaudrons, corrigea Clive avec un sourire.

– Hé ! Râla Mona. T'es pas gentil.

Oh pitié. Dans deux secondes, elle va glousser.

– Et toi t'es une délinquante en retenue, dit-il.

Mona prit une expression mi-outrée mi-amusée.

– Comment t'es pas sympa !

Pitié

– Je te taquine parce que je t'aime bien, révéla Clive.

Mona sourit largement en faisant un drôle de son.

Ben voilà, elle glousse.

– T'es pardonné.

Oulala, « t'es pardonné ». Avec le gloussement assorti en plus.

– Je dois ramener Béa à l'infirmerie pour vérifier son pansement, dévoila Clive. On se revoit plus tard.

– Oui, répondit Mona avec un sourire. À plus tard.

Elle attendit que les Poufsouffle se soient mis en route pour reprendre son chemin. Elle avança vers les escaliers et monta sur la première marche avant de se stopper. Sirius Black se trouvait deux marches plus haut et regardait Mona avec un sourire moqueur.

– T'es pardonné ! Imita-t-il.

Pour une fois que je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que le cabot.

– Tu nous as écouté ?grinça-t-elle.

– C'est marrant ta voix est plus douce quand tu parles au blond de service, dit-il en descendant les marches.

Il passa à côté d'elle en lui adressant un regard méprisant.

– En quoi le ton de ma voix te concerne ?dit Mona.

Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, elle monta les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, elle jeta un coud d'œil en bas, Sirius n'était plus là.

**Jour 4**

La bibliothèque était calme, les quelques élèves présent avaient le nez plongé dans les bouquins, étudiant sagement.

C'est pas très Sex Drugs and Rock and roll Poudlard. On est en 1977 pourtant. Aller Mona, on s'fume un pétard ! Pour me faire plaisir.

Mona était une des rares, le nez en l'air, cherchant l'inspiration. Les plumes de Grace et Dirk glissaient sur leurs parchemins. Mona tenta d'y jeter un coup d'œil, en vain. Les deux amoureux relevèrent la tête en même temps pour échanger un sourire.

Vous croyez que c'est possible de faire une overdose de niaiserie ?

– Tu y arrives ?demanda Grace à son amie.

– Oui, mentit Mona. Je cherche simplement la meilleure formulation.

Grace n'était pas dupe, mais elle replongea tout de même vers son labeur.

– Tu peux prendre mon livre sur les plantes aquatiques d'étang magique, si tu veux, suggéra Dirk. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

– Oui, merci.

Elle prit le livre et le feuilleta sans savoir ce qu'elle devait y chercher. Elle repéra une page dont l'un des coins était corné. Le thème était les algues, justement le sujet du devoir de Mona. Elle prit plusieurs notes, bien qu'elle n'en trouva aucune intéressante. Elle tourna de nouvelles pages et son esprit se mit à vagabonder, elle se demanda quelle était la nature du sang de Dirk. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il en était.

En quoi c'est important ?

Puis elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait au menu du dîner.

– Je vais aller dîner maintenant, annonça finalement Mona. Je terminerais ce soir.

Grace releva la tête une seconde et acquiesça avant de retourner à son devoir. Mona espérait que son amie la laisserait consulter ses notes parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait mettre dans son devoir sur les algues d'étangs lécheuses. En parcourant les couloirs, Mona croisa Regulus, elle lui adressa un signe de tête, mais le garçon semblait trop occupé pour la remarquer. Dans la Grande Salle, Mona s'installa auprès de Hugh et de son ami Lorcan.

– Comment s'est passé ta journée ?demanda Mona à son petit frère.

– Bien, dit-il. J'ai eu une bonne note en botanique.

Mona eut l'intuition qu'elle, en revanche, n'aurait pas une bonne note à son devoir de botanique.

– Comment se passe ta retenue ?

– C'est long, répondit Mona. Et Waha Dumbledore n'est pas très amusante.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi tu sois en retenue, confia Lorcan.

– Moi non plus, révéla Mona.

– Je pense que Terence aussi sera en retenue ce soir, révéla Hugh. Je l'ai vu avec les professeurs Slugorn et McGonagall, ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

– Tu crois qu'ils le mettront avec moi et Waha ?

Hein ?à non, je veux savoir quel est le lien de parenté entre Waha et Dumby moi. Avec l'autre nazi dans les pattes, on ne va rien apprendre.

– Peut-être.

Mona poussa un soupir et piqua férocement sa fourchette dans son entrecôte.

– Bien saignante, commenta Lorcan à voix basse.

Suite à cette remarque, Mona ne parvint pas à faire entrer le morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Elle ne voyait plus que Lorcan savourant son entrecôte saignante.

C'est un demi-Vampire, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

– J'ai plus faim, dit-elle brusquement. Je dois rejoindre le bureau de Slugorn de toute façon.

– À plus tard, salua Hugh que l'attitude de Lorcan ne gênait pas.

Mona s'esquiva l'estomac vide. Elle descendit une poignée de marche et tomba nez à nez avec Clive.

Ben voyons. Sérieux, là c'est gros.

– Alors petite délinquante, c'est quoi le menu ?

– Entrecôte saignante, répondit Mona avec un sourire.

– Tu t'en vas déjà ?

– Oui, la petite délinquante doit faire sa punition.

– Ah, oui bien sûr, dit Clive souriant.

Mona hésita, que pouvait-elle lui dire à présent ? Elle devait parler.

– Comment va Béa Brett ?

Oh non, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on s'en fichait de cette gamine.

– Bien, répondit Clive, l'infirmière lui a enlevé son pansement, sa main n'a presque plus rien.

– Tant mieux.

– Tu te préoccupes des autres, dit Clive. C'est vraiment bien.

Elle en a rien à péter, elle te drague.

– Mais je suis une fille bien, dit Mona souriante.

Clive hésita un moment, puis il fit un léger pas vers elle.

– Je sais, dit-il.

Le sourire de Mona disparaissait lentement à mesure que Clive se rapprochait.

Oh non, vous allez pas faire ça ?pas ici !

Les lèvres de Clive n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Mona. Il se stoppa brutalement et recula, regardant un point derrière Mona. Elle se retourna et aperçut l'ombre plusieurs élèves, parmi eux, Suzie s'éloignait.

Merci à toi ex de Clive !

– Je vais aller dîner, dit-il. À plus tard.

– À plus tard, répondit Mona en le regardant grimper les escaliers.

Je suis soulagé, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Tu croyais quoi ?que j'allais te laisser embrasser ce type ?

Mona fila vers les cachots et entra dans la salle de classe de Slugorn. Waha était déjà là. Mais, elle n'était pas seule. Irène adressa un large sourire à Mona lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

– Ce soir, nous aurons de la compagnie, annonça Slugorn.

Mona s'installa à côté des filles et comme à son habitude Slugorn disparut dans son bureau.

– Pourquoi tu es là ?demanda Mona à la Serdaigle.

– Ton frère, répondit-elle simplement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

– Ben... pour une fois rien, avoua Irène. Mais je suis tellement habituée à le voir m'embêter..

– Tu lui as fait quoi ?

– Sortilège de longspoils, répondit Irène.

Brave fille.

– Ça devait être drôle, dit Waha.

J'aurais tout donné pour voir ça. J'aurais même donné l'anagramme du chapitre 41... sauf que je n'en connais pas le résultat.

– Lui il ne riait pas beaucoup, apprit Irène.

Il ne sait pas rire.

Mona rit doucement en refermant une petite fiole de haricots.

– Et sinon Mona, quand est-ce que tu mets le grappin sur Clive ?demanda subitement Irène.

– Naaannn, s'extasia Waha. T'es sur Clive Hunting ?

– Mais non, riposta Mona. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez inventer.

– Tu ne te rappelles pas la fois où on l'a croisé à Pré-au-lard et qu'il a dit à ses potes que cette boutique était génial parce qu'il y avait plein de jolies filles. Et qu'il n'y avait que nous deux et Grace dans la boutique. Tu t'es mis à rougir comme une gamine.

– Mais non, rétorqua Mona. Ce n'était pas pour ça...

– Et la fois où tu as fait tomber un bouquin par terre et qu'il l'a ramassé, continua Irène. Tu as bafouillé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps avant de réussir à lui dire merci.

– Mais non, répéta Mona. Je... je...

– Et dire que je croyais que tu étais sur Remus, dit Waha.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?demanda Mona réellement surprise cette fois.

– Ils sont bizarres lui et les autres Maraudeurs, expliqua-t-elle. Mais Remus, c'est le pire, on dirait qu'il te surveille et « fais le beau ».

Assis ! Couché Loup-Garou !

– Ce n'est pas pour ça, dévoila Mona.

– De toute façon, c'est ta chasse gardée, commenta Irène.

– Exactement, assura Waha. Lily va être déçue elle aussi.

– Pourquoi ?demanda Mona. Elle croyait que je cherchais après Remus ?

– Non, après Sirius, répondit-elle. On se sera toutes les deux plantées.

– Après Sirius ?s'étonna Mona.

Mona fronça les sourcils. Lily était souvent aux premières loges lorsqu'elle et Sirius s'envoyaient de petites piques. En quoi pouvait-elle imaginer que... Sirius aurait-il parler de leurs malencontreux baisers ?

Ou alors elle subit la même épidémie que les lectrices de cette histoire. Je tiens quand même à rappeler que Sirius va passer plus d'une décennie en prison. Niveau relation durable et équilibrée on fait mieux.

– Curieux, renchérit Irène. En même temps, Lily Evans ne te connait pas tant que ça.

– Oui, dit Mona en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Waha. Et sinon toi Irène t'es sur qui ?

– Moi ?dit-elle surprise. Personne.

Vu le ton que t'a pris je jurerais le contraire.

– On ne dirait pas, dit Waha. Aller crache le morceau.

– Je ne suis sur personne, dit-elle. C'est juste que depuis quelques mois... y'a un garçon sur lequel... je me pose des questions, on va dire. Et ça me perturbe un peu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille sortir avec lui. Déjà parce que j'en ai pas envie, et ça m'étonnerait que lui m'ait envisagé une seule seconde dans ce rôle.

– Tu nous donnes son nom ?demanda Mona avec un large sourire.

Ça peut pas être lui... non... non...je délire.

– Non, dit Irène. Ce n'est pas comme si une telle chose pouvait se produire.

– Je vais quand même mener ma petite enquête, déclara Waha.

– Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je mène la mienne, dit Irène.

– J'ai le béguin pour Remus c'est pas un scoop, dit Waha.

– Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de ton nom, dit-elle. Dumbledore, c'est pas un nom très commun. Tu es la petite fille de Albus Dumbledore ?

**Chapitre 41 : 1977 : **LES MOTS RAGEUR MEUGLENT

j'adore le prochain chapitre... Et si y'a une faute dans le titre c'est normal.

PS : Ceux qui pigent,balancé pas le truc dans les reviews ! Le suspence doit etre intact.


	41. 1977 : Les mots rageur meuglent

**Chapitre 41 : 1977 : Les mots rageur meuglent**

– Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

– Tu peux bien nous le dire, dit Mona.

– Non.

En même temps si elle est la petite-fille de Dumbledore on peut imaginer qu'elle ne veuille pas le révéler. On est en guerre tout de même.

– T'es vraiment pas drôle, dit Irène.

Waha affichait un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'elle remplissait son trentième bocal.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les trois filles furent libérées des cachots

Oui j'ai sauté une heure, le côté « Et toi t'es sur qui ? » ça va un chapitre. Et non, j'ai pas trouvé sa hyper intéressant... quoi ? Vos gueules.

Chacune repartit vers sa salle commune. Toutes, sauf Mona que la faim tiraillait. Elle s'était souvenue des pâtisseries que Sirius avait rapporté d'un passage secret. Malgré le couvre-feu déjà passé, elle descendit dans des couloirs où aucun élève ne mettaient jamais les pieds. Elle trouva assez facilement le tableau devant lequel le Gryffondor s'était arrêté. Elle examina de près la coupe de fruit représentée et y chercha un quelconque indice. Sirius l'avait touché... mais où ? Et de quelle manière ?fallait-il dessiné une croix, un cercle ou autre chose ?

Ou faire une partie de morpion ?

Mona approcha sa main vers une orange. Elle s'apprêta à toucher le tableau lorsque le passage s'ouvrit. Elle recula vivement, la main serrée sur sa baguette, prête à la sortir en un instant.

– J'avais oublié à quel point j'adore ces pâtisseries.

Mona écarquilla les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que ses oncles Fabian et Gideon Prewett pouvaient se trouver dans cette partie du château à cette heure ?

Surprise ! Après les Tontons flingueurs, voici : Les Tontons débarquent !

– Mona ?dit Fabian gêné.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?demanda-t-elle encore ahurie.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

– Le couvre-feu n'est pas passé ?s'étonna Gideon.

– Si, dit Mona. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– On a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, apprit Fabian.

Gideon se tourna vers son frère avec une expression furieuse.

– Quoi ?dit-il. Elle va pas cafter. C'est Mona. C'est pas Terence.

– D'abord, depuis quand le bureau de Dumbledore se trouve derrière ce tableau, ensuite, continua Mona. Pourquoi avez-vous rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?

– Alors d'abord, dit Fabian avec un sourire. Ne répète à personne que tu nous as vus. Sauf Molly et Arthur à la rigueur. Surtout pas à ton père ! Ensuite, derrière ce tableau se trouve les cuisines. Ensuite...

– Si vous voulez que je ne dise à rien à votre grand frère adoré, il va falloir payer, coupa Mona.

Gideon et Fabian échangèrent un regard surpris, alors que les yeux de Mona fixaient les pâtisseries qu'ils tenaient dans leur bras.

– J'ai faim, confia-t-elle. Le pote à moitié vampire de Hugh m'a dégouté de mon steak.

C'était une entrecôte, mais c'est pas grave.

Les deux frères affichèrent une mine soulagée et tendirent de la nourriture à leur nièce.

– Et ensuite ?demanda Mona entre deux bouchées. Pourquoi vous voulez voir Dumbledore ?

– On ne peut vraiment pas t'en parler... dit Gideon.

Avant de mordre une troisième fois dans un éclair au café, Mona regarda attentivement ses oncles.

– Vous ne faites quand même pas parti de ces résistants ou je ne sais pas quoi, dit-elle. Il paraît que Dumbledore les dirige.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

– Mona, le plus important, c'est que tu ne répètes à personne que tu nous as vus, insista Gideon.

– Grand-père aussi en faisait partie ?demanda Mona. C'est pour ça que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a tué ?

– Non, dit aussitôt Gideon. Nous avons rencontré Dumbledore pour la première fois en dehors du cadre scolaire qu'après l'enterrement de notre père.

Juste pour info, les lascars font vraiment partis de l'ordre et c'est justement la mort d'Ignatius qui les a décidés.

– Mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda soudain Fabian. Si le couvre-feu est passé, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

– C'est même dangereux, renchérit Gideon. Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber.

– Est-ce qu'il y a une seule personne qui n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber ?s'irrita Mona.

– Pas vraiment, dit Gideon.

– D'ailleurs tu te battrais plutôt dans quel camp ?demanda Fabian.

– Quoi ?demanda Mona. Vous-Savez-Qui a tué mon grand-père, les mangemorts ne viendra jamais me chercher.

Ils vont bien recruter Peter.

– Notre famille est encore approchée pourtant, apprit Fabian.

– Je crois que tant que tu es à Poudlard, tu devrais cultiver une certaine ambiguïté quant à ton camp, dit Gideon. Ton père le fait, même si de son côté c'est une fausse couverture. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait être le dernier que les mangemorts attaqueront.

Et merde.

– D'accord, dit-elle un peu surprise.

– S'ils t'approchent de trop près, tu joues les poules mouillées, dit Fabian.

– Voldemort est assez sexiste, il ne devrait pas ordonner ta mort pour cette raison.

– Ou alors tu fais un enfant, dit Fabian.

Mais ta gueule toi !

– Va pas lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans le crâne, râla Gideon.

– Je veux être grand tonton moi, râla Fabian.

– Faire des enfants impliquent une chose qu'elle ne doit pas faire, essaya de coder Gideon.

– Heu... j'ai seize ans. Côté touche pipi, j'ai toutes les informations.

Quoi ?qu'ouïe-je ?

– Mais pas la pratique ?demanda Fabian soudain inquiet.

Mona se mit à rougir.

– Non, mais interdiction de me reposer cette question un jour.

– Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te repose cette question, c'est parce que ça va changer ?demanda Fabian.

– Ça dépend, tu veux être grand tonton ?

– Je ne suis plus très sûr... hésita Fabian.

Nan tu veux pas ! Je ne veux pas narrer ce genre de scène, encore moins un accouchement. Quoi ?oui je sais...

– Bon ça suffit, intervint Gideon. On devait arriver une demi-heure après le couvre-feu et nous sommes déjà en retard.

– Attend on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est là, rappela Fabian.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Mona avec interrogation.

– J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Slugorn.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Arrête !dit Fabian. Toi ?

– C'était ma première retenue, dit-elle embarrassée. Et ce n'était pas pour indiscipline.

– C'était pourquoi alors ?

– Une suite d'explosion...

– C'est bien connu faire exploser des trucs c'est moins dangereux qu'être indiscipliné, dit Gideon.

– Quand on a fait exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde on a été plus ou moins en retenue que lorsqu'on a dit au professeur Tradewell que sa matière nous ennuyait ?demanda Fabian à son frère.

– On n'était pas dans la même classe, rappela Gideon. On s'est fait coller à deux périodes différentes par le professeur Tradewell.

Pendant la discussion des deux garçons, Mona avait eu le temps de commencer une tarte aux citrons un peu acide.

– Comment vous faites pour ouvrir la porte ?demanda Mona en désignant le tableau.

– En chatouillant la poire, révéla Fabian.

– Maintenant on y va, dit Gideon. Surtout Mona, tu ne dis rien à personne.

Elle acquiesça et regarda ses oncles s'éloigner. Elle finit sa tarte et fit volte face pour prendre la direction de sa salle commune.

Elle examina les deux pâtisseries qui lui restaient entre les mains et essaya de décider laquelle elle mangerait en premier lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des escaliers. Elle entendit des pas précipités en provenance de l'étage au-dessus. Elle sortit sa baguette et se cacha derrière une statue. La personne arriva en bas des marches. Mona regarda à travers les genoux de la statue. La personne ne s'arrêta pas et s'éloigna de Mona en direction des cuisines. Elle attendit que l'intrus disparaisse complètement avant de se lever. Les pas ralentirent et finalement la personne se stoppa quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, la personne marchait plus lentement, s'arrêtait parfois. C'était un garçon, peut-être dans la classe de Mona. Le jeune homme se rapprochait de plus en plus, Mona l'entendait manipuler un parchemin.

Ce qui limite le nombre des suspects à quatre.

Mona posa doucement son sac et ses pâtisseries. Elle resserra sa baguette et se leva, ne cherchant plus à voir qui approchait vers elle. Le jeune homme dépassa les escaliers, il verrait forcement Mona. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et, si c'était Mulciber ? Mais ce n'était pas Mulciber. La tête de Sirius apparu face à Mona, par réflexe, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

– Oh c'est toi, dit-elle en baissant sa baguette.

– T'as l'air ravie, dit-il. Tu aurais préféré que je sois un apprenti mangemort ?

– Je me pose la question, dit Mona en récupérant ses pâtisseries.

– Je vois que tu as trouvé les cuisines.

– Si tu as été capable de les trouver, n'importe qui peut les trouver, dit-elle.

Ce sont tes oncles qui t'ont dit comment ouvrir la porte tu te souviens ?

– Qui sont Fabian et Gideon Prewett ?demanda subitement Sirius.

Le cœur de Mona manqua un battement et s'accéléra de nouveau.

– Aucune idée, mentit-elle.

– Arrête ton char, ce sont tes oncles.

Essaye des mensonges moins con la prochaine fois.

– Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ?questionna-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Elle croqua à pleine bouche dans un cake à l'orange.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Poudlard ?continua Sirius.

– Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard, mentit Mona en s'éloignant le plus naturellement possible.

– Tu parlais avec eux, continua-t-il.

Mona se figea. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?dit-elle. Je t'ai entendu courir, en supposant que je parlais à mes oncles, tu n'aurais pas pu nous entendre.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il semblait réfléchir pendant qu'il remettait le parchemin qu'il consultait dans sa poche.

Vous n'êtes pas crédible tous les deux. Sirius n'a pas précisé quand tu parlais avec tes oncles, ma petite Mona. Le fait que tu situes ce moment à y'a quelques instants te grille tout de suite.

– Je les ai vus, dit-il. Ils revenaient d'ici.

– J'étais dans les cuisines, dit Mona en s'éloignant de nouveau. Je n'ai rien vu.

– Tu mens !

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et lui imposa de se retourner.

– Tu n'as même pas été dans les cuisines. Alors qu'eux y étaient !

– Tu me lâches tout de suite, dit froidement Mona.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?ils veulent attaquer Poudlard ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attaqueraient Poudlard ?demanda-t-elle lasse.

– Sur ordre de Voldemort.

– Tu-Sais-Qui a tué leur père l'année dernière, dit-elle. Je doute que ça les motive à rejoindre ses rangs.

Sirius lâcha enfin Mona et la regarda avec interrogation.

– Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

– Maintenant que tu t'es assuré que mes oncles ne sont pas des terroristes, ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle.

Elle lui tourna vivement le dos et commença à monter les escaliers avant de se souvenir d'une chose. Personne ne devait savoir que ses oncles étaient au château. Elle redescendit et trouva Sirius qui examinait le parchemin qu'il avait mis dans ses poches quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'est la carte du maraudeur, je précise pour les deux paumés qui n'avaient pas compris.

– Je pense que tu ne devrais pas dire à qui que ce soit que tu as vu mes oncles, dit-elle.

Sirius ne répondit pas, les yeux se froncèrent tandis qu'il regardait le parchemin.

Il voit que les Prewett sont dans le bureau de Dumby ?

Mona s'avança vers lui.

– Tu ne devrais même pas le dire à James ou Remus, ou même Peter, continua-t-elle. Même si c'est ma famille. Tu ne devrais rien dire.

Sirius releva enfin la tête vers elle. Il rangea la carte dans ses poches.

– Je peux te promettre de ne pas le crier sur les toits, dit-il. Mais je le dirais peut-être aux maraudeurs.

– Ne leur dis rien, tu me dois bien ça.

– Pardon ?dit-il étonné. Je te dois bien ça ?mais je ne te dois rien du tout.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.

– Si ! Tu as parlé à Lily de nos... de ces trucs qui se sont passés il y a des années, dit Mona gênée.

– Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à Lily, s'écria Sirius surpris.

– Elle le sait, raconta Mona. Alors tu en as parlé à quelqu'un qui l'a répété. On ne devait en parler à personne.

– On ne s'est jamais dit qu'on devait en parler à personne, dit-il. Mais de toute façon je n'ai rien raconté à qui que ce soit.

– Alors comment elle est au courant ?

– Lily Evans t'a dit de but en blanc qu'on s'était embrassé ?

Tous les deux parurent brusquement gênés.

– Non, dit Mona en essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est Waha Dumbledore qui a sous-entendu... quelque chose qui m'a amené à penser qu'elle savait.

– Eh bien non, dit-il. La fuite ne vient pas de moi. C'est toi qui a dû trop parler.

– Je n'ai rien dit à personne, riposta-t-elle.

– Dans ce cas tu as mal interprété ce que t'a dit Waha.

Mona réfléchit. Pourquoi est-ce que Lily pensait que Mona avait le béguin pour Sirius si elle n'était pas au courant pour leurs baisers secrets ?

– Alors tu cogites ?demanda Sirius.

– Ça doit être autre chose alors, conclu-t-elle.

– Elle faisait peut-être allusion à un autre garçon que tu as embrassé, suggéra-t-il.

Mona ne perçut pas le mépris dans sa voix.

– James ?non ça n'a aucun rapport.

– Plus récemment, dit-il.

– Désolé mais, vous êtes les deux seuls garçons que j'ai embrassés.

À nouveau, Mona se sentit gênée alors que Sirius serra les dents.

Va falloir que je parle avec l'auteur. Je n'aime pas ça.

– Et Clive Hunting ?le blond de service.

– On... on ne s'est jamais embrassé, dit Mona.

– Et juste après le dîner, c'était quoi ?demanda Sirius méprisant.

Soudain Mona sentit la colère monter en elle.

– Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

– Tu l'as embrassé ?

– Si tu étais là, tu as bien vu que non ! Suzie est arrivé, cria Mona.

– Mais avant ça ?

– Mais je t'emmerde mon petit père.

Scrogneugneu ! Mona !

– Franchement, Peter devrait avoir honte de toi, dit Sirius. Tu as déjà embrassé trois garçons.

– Deux ! Corrigea Mona. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Clive et je le regrette parce que du coup, tu es toujours la dernière personne que j'ai embrassé !

– Alors tu le reconnais, s'écria-t-il.

– Parce que toi tu le reconnais ?t'as été aussi gêné que moi quand tu en as parlé.

– Tu l'es encore plus, cria-t-il. Moi j'assume un minimum.

– Et c'est moi la menteuse ?s'écria Mona.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Sirius plaqua Mona contre le mur, elle chercha sa baguette et lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, Sirius l'embrassa.

Je déteste les adolescents et leurs hormones.

Le cerveau de Mona se figea, elle ne comprit pas grand-chose. Elle répondit simplement au baiser. Après quelques secondes, ses genoux la lâchèrent. Sirius l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et se serra un peu contre elle. Mona avait chaud, très chaud. Son cœur battait à nouveau la chamade.

Je suis obligé de narrer ça ?

Après quelques courtes minutes, Sirius stoppa le baiser, Mona mit quelques instants à rouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours devant elle à quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent, surpris. C'est à ce moment que le cerveau de Mona se remit en marche. Elle repoussa brutalement Sirius. Il porta ses deux mains à son visage et souffla un juron. Son visage réapparu, ils ne se regardèrent pas pour autant. Mona avança vers les escaliers et monta les marches sans un regard en arrière.

Arrgggg

**Jour 5 **


	42. 1977 : Quand l'intelligence est drôlemen

**Chapitre 42 : 1977 : Quand l'intelligence est drôlement conne**

**Jour 5 **

Depuis qu'elle était levée Mona n'avait cessé de penser au baiser échangé avec Sirius. Elle se détestait. Elle détestait ses hormones qui l'avaient dominé.

T'es pas la seule, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris exactement ?est-ce que moi j'embrasse des gens comme ça ?non, alors !

Pire que tout, elle détestait celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation.

– Hé ho ! Interpella Grace. Les plats sont arrivés.

Hé ho ! Hé ho ! On rentre du boulot ! Fffuu ffuuuf fuuu (note pour moi-même, ne jamais narrer un sifflement).

Mona se secoua les idées et rempli son assiette de petits-pains.

– Ça va ?demanda Grace. Quelque chose te tracasse ?tu es bizarre depuis ce matin.

Elle a roulé une pelle à son pire ennemi ! Non attend, y'a Mulciber avant et les autres mini-mangemort, ses parents aussi et sa famille et... Je reformule. Elle a roulé une pelle à son presque meilleur ami.

– Le devoir de Potion, mentit Mona. Il y a plusieurs choses qui m'échappent.

Oh sérieux ?

– Comme d'habitude, fit remarquer Grace en scrutant le visage de son amie.

Aller secoue-toi, tu vas faire comme d'habitude et ignorer ce qui s'est passé.

– Je t'aiderais pour les potions, rassura Grace. Bien que ton pote Prince serait sûrement mieux que moi.

Rogue assis de l'autre côté de Mona tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elles.

– Merci, dit simplement Mona avant d'enfin attaquer son petit-déjeuné.

– Le courrier arrive, annonça Gaïden de l'autre côté de la table.

Les deux filles étaient installées auprès des garçons de leur classe ; bien que Mona ne leur parlait presque plus. Seul Rogue prenait encore le risque de discuter avec elle, sans pour autant révéler leur amitié, toujours plus ou moins secrète.

– C'est le lapin qui te met dans cet état ?murmura Rogue assis à sa droite.

Bon sang, j'avais presque oublié cette malheureuse victime. Bande de TUEURS DE LAPIN !

– Non, dit Mona embarrassée. J'ai mal dormi c'est tout.

Malgré l'air fatigué de Mona, ni Grace, ni Rogue n'étaient convaincus. Mona chercha comment les distraire, lorsqu'un tout nouveau sujet de conversation lui tomba littéralement du ciel. Dame de Cristofane s'écrasa lourdement sur les genoux de Rogue et commença à lui pincer les tétons.

– Aahhhh ! Cria-t-il. Enlève-la.

Ben non pourquoi ?

Mona attrapa sa chouette en bloquant ses ailes. Elle la coinça sous son bras pour récupérer la missive qui lui était destinée.

– Va à la volière, ordonna-t-elle avant de lui tendre un biscuit. Je viendrais te voir si je dois donner une réponse.

La chouette s'envola aussitôt par les hautes fenêtres et Mona déroula le parchemin signé de ses parents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui tentait discrètement de se masser les tétons, elle retint un sourire et commença à parcourir la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Mona se décomposa.

Je vais vous faire le résumé à ma manière. Le vieux Ed et la Magda racontent à Mona qu'ils en ont raz la casquette qu'elle joue les rebelles. Ils veulent qu'elle reprenne la liste et qu'elle redevienne la meilleure amie de Mulciber. Ils râlent aussi sur la colle en disant que c'est un déshonore encore pire. Et que Mona ferait mieux de se secouer avant qu'ils prennent des mesures. Bref, cette lettre nous apprend ce qu'on savait déjà : Edgar et Magda Moon sont des vieux cons.

Mona ré-enroula la lettre et la cacha dans son sac. Elle sentit Grace lui frotter le dos. Sans avoir lu la correspondance, la blonde avait deviné le trouble de son amie.

Moi aussi j'avais deviné... ppffff.

Après les cours, Mona fila à la volière, elle n'avait que quelques minutes avant le début de sa dernière retenue avec Slugorn, c'était sa dernière chance de découvrir les origines de Waha. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour convaincre sa chouette de descendre. Elle lui attacha une lettre à la patte.

– À la maison, ordonna Mona.

C'est une chouette, pas Médor !

L'oiseau écarta violemment ses ailes en manquant de renverser Mona et prit son envol. Dans sa lettre, Mona expliquait qu'elle était sympathique avec tout le monde à l'école, bien qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort particulier pour s'entretenir avec les personnes de la liste. Elle terminait son récit en rappelant la mésentente entre Terence et Irène. Histoire de déplacer un peu la fureur de ses parents.

Petite manipulatrice.

Elle retourna dans le château à grandes enjambées, elle était presque en retard. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle croisa Mulciber accompagné des frères Lestranges. Elle leur adressa un simple sourire par lequel les garçons répondirent d'un signe de tête. Ils y avaient trop de monde autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien tenter. La jeune femme se demanda si l'un d'entre eux était devenu le mangemort mentionné par Rogue. Elle stoppa ses interrogations pour frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Slugorn.

Une heure plus tard, Mona avait repris sa nouvelle activité favorite, compter les haricots.

– Je ne pense pas que nous parviendrons à remplir tous les bocaux ce soir, remarqua Waha.

– Avec la magie, on pourrait, déclara Mona.

– Je suis sûre que d'autres élèves collés viendront après nous pour prendre la relève.

Mona acquiesça en rebouchant un bocal.

– Dis-moi hier, quand tu me parlais de Lily, dit Mona hésitante.

– Je n'ai pas craché le morceau à Irène, fit remarquer Waha.

– Oui, merci. Mais je faisais allusion à Lily et ce qu'elle disait de Sirius.

– Que tu aurais le béguin pour lui ?

Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis châtaigne ! Quoi ?elle aurait été rousse j'aurais dit rouquine ou blonde blondasse. Mais elle a les cheveux châtains, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi. Reprenons ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis châtaigne ! C'est pas parce qu'elle l'a embrassé une ou deux fois et parce que son cœur fait des loopings quand elle pense à lui qu'elle a le béguin ! Non mais !

– Oui, c'est faux, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a amené Lily à penser ça, expliqua la Serpentard.

– Je ne saurais pas te répondre, avoua Waha.

– Je n'ose pas lui poser la question, j'ai peur qu'elle croit que...

– Mais tu es sur Clive de ton façon ?

– Oui, assura Mona. Tu ne le répètes pas, mais on a même failli s'embrasser hier.

Mona ne comprit pas pourquoi elle révélait ce baiser manqué à Waha.

Moi je vais te dire pourquoi, tu veux qu'elle te croit définitivement sur Clive et pas sur Sirius.

Waha produisit un drôle de son que Mona choisit de cataloguer comme un gloussement.

– De toute façon, Lily n'est pas très douée en ce qui concerne les garçons, révéla la Gryffondor. James lui court après et elle refuse de sortir avec lui. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils seraient bien ensemble.

– Je le pense aussi, rajouta Mona. James est un peu inconscient par moment, mais ils feraient un joli couple. Au moins ça donnerait un petit coup de fouet à Lily et ça calmerait James.

– C'est exactement ce que je me dis !

Pour la première fois de la semaine, les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

– C'est bientôt fini, fit remarquer Waha en consultant sa montre.

– Alors tu pourrais peut-être me le confier maintenant ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu es la petite fille de Dumbledore ?

Waha leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais te répondre, mais tu ne le répètes pas, dit-elle. Lily dit que tu es une personne de confiance, mais il lui arrive de se tromper.

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire qu'on ne fait pas confiance aux rats.

– Promis, dit Mona. Je suis une pro des secrets.

On va enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

– Je ne suis pas la petite-fille de Dumbledore.

T'es son arrière-petite-fille ?

– Alors tu es qui par rapport à lui ?demanda Mona.

– Personne, dévoila Waha. À la rigueur on est peut-être cousin au sixième ou septième degré. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en dehors de l'école. On a de commun que le nom.

Hein ?non pas possible. Je m'étais habitué au format Mary-Sue avec la chaudasse de service. Elle ne peut pas simplement être... personne.

– Oh... dit Mona. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire aux gens ?

– Les filles mystérieuses ça intrigue toujours, dévoila Waha.

– Ah d'accord, dit Mona en cachant sa déception.

Comment j'suis trop dégouté. Sérieux auteur, t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !

Slugorn choisit cet instant pour libérer les deux filles. Waha et Mona rejoignirent la Grande Salle ensemble pour la première fois.

Et voilà, une nouvelle copine de Mona. Ça fait six en comptant Rogue. Que je me dois de compter parmi les Copines à Mona.

– Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen... dit Waha songeuse.

– Pour Lily, oui c'est sûr, dit Mona.

Soudain un éclair de génie passa dans l'esprit de Mona.

Un éclair de génie, j'en fais un peu des tonnes là.

– Les hormones, dit Mona.

– Oui, les miens sont très actifs, confia Waha.

– Non, Lily, corrigea-t-elle. Il faut jouer avec ses hormones envers James.

C'est la scène affreuse d'hier avec Sirius qui te fait penser à ça ?

– Je ne crois pas que Lily soit sensible à ses hormones, dit Waha.

– Oui, dit Mona déçue. Effectivement, Lily ne doit pas être touchée par la folie des hormones. Elle serait plutôt touchée par les défis, comme être la meilleure.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Waha qui fut touchée par un éclair de génie.

– Remus ! Dit-elle.

– C'est quoi le rapport ?

– Il est là-bas !

Y'a toujours pas de rapport.

Les deux filles étaient arrivées dans le hall. Remus et Peter suivaient la direction de la Grande Salle. Waha accéléra le pas, forçant Mona à l'imiter.

– Hé Remus ! L'arrêta Waha en surgissant à ses côtés. On cherche Lily.

Il accorda un regard surpris à Mona. Tandis que Peter et elle, évitaient de se regarder.

– Enfin, je cherche Lily, corrigea Waha. Mona veut juste assister au spectacle.

Mona jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la Gryffondor. Cachant son ignorance.

– Elle doit être à la bibliothèque, dit Remus. Elle profite toujours du calme vendredi soir.

– Et James ?

– Il entraînait l'équipe, révéla-t-il songeur. Ils doivent être en train de se changer maintenant.

– Parfait, dit Waha. Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton week-end ?

La revoilà en mode chaudasse.

– Je ne sais pas trop, dit Remus gêné par le mode drague de Waha. Faire mes devoirs je suppose.

– C'est l'enfer la sixième année, renchérit-elle. Toujours plein de devoirs.

Waha écartait volontairement Peter et Mona de la conversation.

– Je vais aller manger, annonça Mona.

– Non attend, arrêta Waha. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

– Faut que j'arrête d'être indispensable, dit Mona.

Remus lui adressa un large sourire.

– Tant que je t'ai sous la main, dit Mona à Remus. Est-ce que...

Elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de formuler ça.

– Est-ce que tu as apprit une chose récemment qui pourrait me concerner ?

Comme une langue égarée ? Ou des cousins cuisiniers ?

– Non, répondit Remus après un instant.

Il fronça les sourcils, surprit.

– Toi non plus ?demanda Mona en se tournant vers son Peter resté en retrait.

Il fit non de la tête.

– Parfait, annonça-t-elle. C'était juste pour être sûre.

Pour être sûre que ton ignominie d'hier soir ne soit pas révélée ?

Remus regarda Mona avec intérêt. Cherchant à décrypter son visage.

– C'est curieux.. dit-il après un instant.

– Que tu es de plus en plus sexy, lui dit Waha d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre sensuelle. Tu as raison, c'est curieux.

Un extincteur s'il vous plait ! Même s'il marche pas c'est pas grave, on l'assommera avec.

– Non... dit Remus gêné. C'est cette odeur... je... il y a une chose... non ça ne me revient pas.

Le regard que lui lançait Waha n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

– C'est du poulet, dit-elle. C'est le menu de ce soir. C'est ça l'odeur.

– Oui, ça doit être ça, dit Remus de plus en gêné par la Gryffondor qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant. On parle d'une odeur et le garçon est un loup-garou, donc odorat hyper développé. Il parle de l'odeur de quelqu'un ?de Mona ? En quoi c'est curieux, elle a pété ? Non une chose qui ne lui revient pas... il ne peut pas parler des flageolets qu'ils ont mangés à midi. L'odeur de Mona... curieux... Faut que je cogite.

– Voilà Lily, déclara Waha. Messieurs, bon diner !

Elle leur montra les portes de la Grande Salle et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sans se faire prier.

Remus a senti l'odeur de Mona sur Sirius ! C'est ça le truc. J'espère que ça va pas lui revenir. Sinon il va falloir assumer les gens.

Lily arriva au niveau de Waha et Mona avec un large sourire.

– Alors c'est fini ?demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, dit Waha. Mona et moi avons même sympathisé durant toute cette semaine.

Mona regarda la Gryffondor, un sourcil haussé.

Non, c'est pas vrai, vous n'avez pas sympathisé... enfin j'espère.

– On a beaucoup parlé de toi, continua Waha.

Le sourire de Lily disparu, elle semblait comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

– On pense que malgré ta super discipline pour tes devoirs, ta force mentale et tout. On pense que tu ne pourrais pas contrôler tes hormones.

– Bien sûr que si, contredit Lily. J'y arriverais très bien.

Waha donna un petit coup de coude à sa voisine.

– Non, improvisa Mona. On te connait bien et on est toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que tu n'y arriverais pas.

– Tu serais comme n'importe quelles filles de notre âge, continua Waha. Impuissante face à tes hormones.

– Non ! S'écria la rousse. Vous me sous-estimez ! Je suis plus forte que ça.

C'est marrant, pour une fille intelligente, t'es drôlement conne.

Mona voyait vaguement où Waha voulait en venir, elle ne comprenait pourtant pas la raison. Lily était intelligente, elle finirait par faire tomber ce sentiment vers lequel Waha et Mona l'avaient entraîné.

– Tu crois vraiment ?demanda Waha. Mais tu n'as toi-même jamais testé tes hormones.

– C'est vrai ça, renchérit Mona.

– Si je les teste, dit Lily. Je vous parie que je résiste.

Résiste ! Prouve que tu existes !

– Vraiment ?dit Waha en faisant semblant d'être songeuse.

Elle se tourna vers Mona pour accentuer sa pseudo réflexion.

C'est gros comme une montagne les filles.

– Dans ce cas, tu pourrais embrasser quelqu'un et résister s'il veut te ré-embrasser, suggéra Waha.

Sous le choc, Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mona cachait son excitation, Lily allait tomber dans le panneau.

– Je suis sûre que si je faisais ça, dit Lily après un moment. J'arriverais à faire en sorte que cela ne m'affecte pas.

– La théorie c'est bien...

– Mais la pratique c'est mieux, continua Mona.

– Voyons voir, quel garçon... James, s'écria Waha. Il est parfait. Il te court après et il est plutôt joli garçon. Il saura mettre tes hormones à l'épreuve.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa.

– Tu veux que j'embrasse James ?

– Ça serait le meilleur moyen de prouver que tu n'es pas esclave de tes pulsions hormonales, dit Waha. Mais si...

– Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, continua Mona. Après tout, on est toutes un peu esclave de nos hormones. Tu as le droit d'être aussi faible que les autres.

Donc tu es faible ma Mona.

Lily tiqua, songeuse.

– Tiens, il y a justement James qui revient de son entrainement, déclara Waha.

– Très bien, dit Lily songeuse. Très bien.

Sans prévenir, elle se redressa la tête et fila vers James. Mona et Waha se pressèrent à sa suite tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

– Elle va le faire, gloussa Mona à voix basse.

– J'y crois pas, renchérit Waha.

Moi non plus comment elle a fait pour se faire coincer ?

– James ! Appela Lily quelques mètres devant les deux filles.

Le sus-nommé se retourna, ravi de voir Lily avancer vers lui. Mona se rendit soudain compte que Sirius était avec lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Ils se détournèrent presque aussitôt. Mona sentit son cœur s'accélérer. À nouveau, elle se détesta. Contrairement à ce que prouverait Lily dans une seconde, Mona elle, était bien esclave de ses hormones.

– Je sais, commença James. J'ai encore fait perdre dix points aux Gryffondor. Mais il fallait que je fasse exploser ce crapaud c'était nécessaire.

– Tais-toi ! Ordonna Lily sans cesser d'avancer vers lui.

– Laisse-moi au moins me justi...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, en un dixième de seconde, Lily avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'avait embrassé. Mona et Waha gloussèrent silencieusement. Waha attrapa la main de sa nouvelle amie et elles sautillèrent silencieusement sur place. Sirius ahuri regardait les deux filles ainsi que James qui passait ses bras autour de Lily. Dès qu'elle sentit les bras sur elle, Lily relâcha James.

– C'est tout, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire. Je voulais juste vérifier une théorie.

Mona et Waha se calmèrent et prirent un air neutre alors que Lily tournait le dos à James pour revenir vers les deux filles.

– Vous voyez, dit-elle un ton au-dessus. Pas d'ébullition d'hormones.

– Oui, dit Waha. Tu avais encore raison.

Elle et Mona échangèrent un discret coup d'œil amusé.

Le premier baiser entre James et Lily, ben ça aurait été dommage de louper ça. Comme ça serait dommage de louper les petites avant-premières que je donne sur ma page Facebook. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

**Jour 6**


	43. 1977 : Les Zigues emoustillent les fille

**Chapitre 43 : 1977 : Les Zigues émoustillent les filles**

**Jour 6**

Mona servit son assiette de purée puis celle de Hugh.

– Je peux le faire tout seul, tu sais.

– Et moi, je ne peux jouer les grandes sœurs qu'une fois de temps en temps, dit-elle. Alors laisse-moi savourer mon plaisir.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt de me servir, prévint Terence.

– T'es pas fou, les gens pourraient croire qu'on a un lien de parenté.

Terence lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

C'est bien jeune fille. C'est bien

Mona déjeunait en compagnie de ses frères et de leurs amis. Grace avait abandonné Mona pour déjeuner à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie de son petit ami.

– Ça marche plutôt bien entre Grace et Dirk, remarqua Bertram.

– Oui, dit Mona avec un sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus amoureux chaque jour.

Malgré son béguin pour Clive, Mona éprouvait toujours une certaine satisfaction à voir que Bertram ne ressentait rien pour Grace. Cela lui laissait le champ libre.

– Et toi ? demanda Lorcan d'une froide. Tu as un petit ami ?

Mona évita de regarder le demi-vampire qui avait généreusement rempli son assiette de viande.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Terence à la place de sa sœur.

– Fréquenté un garçon ne m'est pas interdit que je sache, dit Mona à son frère.

Ah si, ça t'es interdit. Moi je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes qui que ce soit. Ni que tu embrasses qui que ce soit tard après le couvre-feu.

– À condition qu'il soit de notre rang, dit Terence. Et tu n'as demandé la permission à personne.

– Je n'ai demandé la permission à personne lorsque je suis sorti avec James, rappela Mona. Je n'ai pas été disputée.

– C'était il y a longtemps, à présent tu es en âge de te marier, annonça Terence. Et puis, James est un Potter. De plus à l'époque il n'était pas le crétin qu'il est maintenant.

– Je suis en âge de quoi ?

J'allais poser la même question.

– Tu te doutes bien que des prétendants se feront connaître dès ta sortie de Poudlard, dit-il. Nos parents doivent déjà réfléchir à ton mariage.

Mona adressa un regard horrifié à son frère. Hugh fit semblant de s'intéresser à son assiette. Lorcan mâchait lentement sa viande, Bertram adressa un regard compatissant à Mona. Et Regulus créait un petit volcan dans sa purée, insensible à la conversation.

Ok, là je flippe grave ma race. Il n'est pas question de la marier à dix-sept ans la gamine.

– Il a raison, annonça Regulus. Mes parents me donnent jusqu'à mes trente-cinq ans pour trouver seul une fiancée. Si je n'ai pas trouvé d'ici-là, il me donneront le choix entre plusieurs filles de bonne famille et je devrais me marier. Si tu es dedans, c'est toi que je choisirais.

QUOI ?non mais ça va pas la tête !

Mona adressa un regard surpris à l'ami de son frère.

– Mais uniquement si j'atteins l'âge limite de mes parents, ajouta Regulus. J'espère trouver une vraie fille d'ici là.

– Parce que je suis pas une vraie fille ?dit Mona en se réveillant.

– C'est une vraie fille, coupa Lorcan. Elle sent tout comme, elle est même dans une période où ses hormones s'agitent.

Quoi ?mais ta gueule toi !

– Merci Lorcan, arrêta Mona. Maintenant je suis très mal à l'aise.

– La moitié des filles de ton âge sont dans cet état, dit-il en essayant de la rassurer. Je me demande ce que vous avez à l'esprit.

– On ne parle pas de ces choses-là à une fille du rang de ma sœur, ordonna Terence d'une voix froide.

Enfin il proteste, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

– De toute façon, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un gentil prétendant de ton rang, dit Bertram. Tu as beaucoup de qualité. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça.

Le cœur de Mona fit un petit looping.

– C'est évident, dit Terence. C'est une Moon.

– Je ne faisais pas seulement allusion à ça, dit Bertram.

Il adressa un petit sourire à Mona dont le cœur repartit en looping.

Ils sont combien de zigues à t'agiter les hormones ?

– Je serais gêné si ça devait être toi, dit Terence en s'adressant à Regulus.

– Moi aussi, répondit celui-ci. Mais à mon avis si ça devait être un Black ça ne serait pas moi.

Combien on parie que la moitié des lectrices trépignent d'impatience quant-a ce que pourrait dire Regulus. Je serais vache, je couperais le texte. Mais non, je suis gentil et pas seulement parce que j'ai aussi envie de connaître la suite.

– Comment ça ?demanda Mona surprise.

– Aux yeux de mes parents j'honore très bien mon nom, expliqua Regulus. Mon mariage n'est pas pressé. En revanche...

Il hésita et reconstruit son volcan de purée.

– C'est pas nouveau si je te dis que mon frère pose beaucoup de problèmes, dit-il.

– Non, ce n'est pas nouveau.

– Et bien je ne serais pas étonné si mes parents poussaient Sirius vers toi, dévoila Regulus.

On se calme les filles !

Mona regarda le cinquième année avec étonnement.

– Vous avez quelques points communs, remarqua Terence. Même si... non, c'est vraiment un abruti.

– C'est la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Mona à son frère.

Terence jeta un coup à sa sœur et Mona se souvint de la présence de Regulus.

– Sans t'offusquer, dit-elle à son intention.

– Oh non, tu peux. Mon frère est un abruti.

Mona s'attarda de longues secondes sur Regulus. Ils feraient sûrement parti des noms de prétendant que lui soumettraient ses parents. À choisir, il n'était sûrement pas le pire. Peut-être que Clive serait dans la liste. Non malgré son sang pur, son arbre généalogique n'était pas assez propre.

– Je dois travailler mes devoirs, annonça Mona. Avec ma semaine chargée, j'ai pris un peu de retard.

Elle se leva de table, abandonnant son assiette à moitié pleine. Elle rejoignit la bibliothèque et attrapa une série de livre de botanique. Il n'y avait que très peu d'élève dans la pièce à cette heure-ci. Un peu à l'écart, cachée à moitié par un rayonnage. Lily faisait glisser sa plume sur un parchemin, la tête penchée sur un lourd ouvrage. Mona vérifia que personne ne la voyait et s'installa auprès d'elle.

– Coucou, dit-elle à voix basse.

– Coucou, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

– Tu travailles sur quoi ?

– Astronomie.

Lily détailla la leçon sur laquelle elle travaillait pendant que Mona acquiesçait. Après quelques secondes, les deux filles commencèrent à travailler.

– Au sujet d'hier, dit soudain Lily.

– Tu veux parler de ton baiser avec James ?

– Pas si fort !

– Tout le monde est au courant, rappela Mona souriante. Et pas seulement parce que James se promène partout avec un air niais.

– Il a vraiment un air niais ?demanda Lily gênée.

– Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?

– Je l'évite, confia-t-elle. J'ai fini par comprendre que toi et Waha m'aviez manipulée.

– Quoi ?mais non... tenta Mona.

Si un peu quand même.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous faites une mauvaise alliance.

– Pas vraiment puisqu'on a réussi.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis horriblement gênée, révéla la Gryffondor. J'ai convaincu Waha et Mary d'aller préciser à James que ce n'était rien. Mais je ne sais pas comment il le prend ou... bref.

Mona regarda son amie, elle commençait à avoir des remords.

– Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'intervenir dans ton sens, dit Mona.

– Je veux bien, annonça Lily.

– Je pourrais même lui expliquer le coup des hormones, dit Mona.

– Les hormones... répéta Lily.

Elle se pencha sur son devoir. Mona sentait que la respiration de son amie s'était accélérée.

Sacrebleu ! Serait-ce la création d'une légende ?

– Lily, reprit Mona. On n'en a pas vraiment reparlé, mais face à ce baiser, tes hormones ont eu quels comportements ?

– J'ai très bien pu les contrôler, dit simplement Lily.

– C'est pas ce que je te demande, je te demande ce que tes hormones voulaient.

Lily reposa sa plume et éloigna son livre.

– Je... je crois qu'il faut que je t'en parle. Après tout tu es sorti avec James, pendant quelques heures seulement, mais tu es sorti avec lui.

– Je t'écoute, dit Mona.

– Mes hormones auraient bien voulu continuer le baiser, révéla Lily.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tenta de rassura Mona. Nous avons seize ans et quoique tu en dise, tu n'es pas une super woman.

Elle est encore plus forte que ça ! Son meurtre a sauvé le monde, aucun super héros ne peut en dire autant.

– Le problème c'est... c'est que mes hormones veulent encore un baiser avec James.

Mona inspira profondément et fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher un large sourire.

– Il n'y a que deux possibilités, dit-elle. Soit c'est simplement tes hormones qui te réclament un garçon et James leur plait beaucoup. Soit, en plus de tes hormones, tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Soit t'amène le truc encore plus mal que ça.

– Tu penches pour quelle solution ?demanda Lily après quelques secondes.

– Je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

Je suis le seul de cette histoire à avoir le privilège de squatter une tête ici !

– Tu peux imaginer un instant être à ma place, insista Lily. Si tu avais embrassé un garçon et que tu n'arrêterais pas d'y penser ?

L'image du baiser que Mona et Sirius avaient échangé deux jours plus tôt frappa Mona. Elle se souvint de son cerveau vide, de ses jambes qui l'avaient lâché, de la pression douce et...

Je refuse d'en narrer plus.

– Je me déteste, déclara Mona en se giflant.

Donne t'en une autre de ma part.

– Pardon ?

– Non rien, je repensais à un truc.

– À l'un de tes baisers avec James ?supposa Lily.

Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter pendant deux minutes de parler de ce genre de choses ?

– Non, non, rien à voir.

Elle pensait à un baiser avec un maraudeur, rien à voir.

– Alors ?

– En repensant à ton baiser, reprit Mona en tentant d'oublier Sirius. Comment tu te sens ?

Lily baissa la tête, songeuse.

– Fébrile, dit-elle après un instant.

Ça put l'Harry !

Elle releva la tête.

– Et je culpabilise, avoua Lily.

– Je pense que pour être fixée, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec James.

– Non, arrêta Lily. Il est vraiment horrible et prétentieux.

– Moins qu'avant, dévoila Mona. Et pour être une amie à lui, je te jure qu'il n'est pas si atroce que ça.

– Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui alors ?

– J'ai l'esprit occupé par un autre garçon, révéla Mona en tentant de ne penser qu'à Clive et non a Sirius.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Lily pose des questions, mais elle ne le fit pas. Restant songeuse.

– Grace te cherche je crois, dit soudain Lily le regard posé sur la pièce.

À la grande surprise des deux filles, Grace s'installa à leur table.

– Mona, il faut que tu m'aides, dit-elle. Je n'arriverais jamais à avoir la meilleure note sinon.

Et c'est à Mona que tu demandes de l'aide ?es-tu sûre de bien la connaître.

– C'est à Mona que tu demandes de l'aide?s'étonna Lily.

Comment tu m'as piqué ma réplique !

– Elle peut se montrer utile, confia Grace. Tu peux venir maintenant ?en plus être vues avec une Gryffondor, ce n'est pas vraiment le top.

– Je t'entends tu sais, dit Lily.

– Parce que tu es surprise ?

– Je vais t'aider, coupa Mona avant que Lily réplique. Mais en dehors des explosions, je ne suis pas très douée.

Les deux filles sortirent de la bibliothèque, Grace entraîna son amie dans une pièce inutilisée.

– Prince tu as pris l'apparence de Grace ?demanda Mona en regardant autour d'elle.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises tu vas me filer des cauchemars.

Ton cauchemars serait bien drôle pour moi, je t'entends déjà hurler. Quelle joie pour mes oreilles.

– On aurait pu te voir à côté de Evans, dit Grace. Tu devrais être plus prudente.

Grace sortit sa baguette magique. Mona se demanda alors si la jeune fille n'avait pas échangé de corps avec Mulciber et s'il ne voulait pas l'attaquer.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda Mona en cachant sa crainte.

– Le dernier sortilège d'Apparition, dit Grace. Apprend-moi à le maitriser.

– Tu le maîtrises, dit Mona rassurée. Tu y arrives une fois sur deux. C'est mieux que la plupart des élèves.

– Pas question que ta copine la rouquine me dépasse en sortilège alors que je t'ai dans mon équipe.

– Hein ?

– Tu lui as donné des leçons sur les sortilèges d'Apparitions ?supposa Grace hargneuse.

– Non !

– Parfait. Alors apprend moi à le maîtriser comme toi, ordonna Grace. Tu me dois bien ça.

Mona resta figée un instant, encore sous le choc.

Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas, quelqu'un te demande de l'aide.

Trois heures plus tard, les deux filles nageaient dans un immense bric à brac.

– C'est bon maintenant tu le maîtrises parfaitement, dit Mona en repoussant une lampe à huile. Et j'ai plein de devoir à terminer.

– Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

– Si tu te proposes, dit Mona ravie.

– Je le fais, sinon tu iras voir la Gryffondor, dit Grace. Et il n'en est pas question.

– Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, dit Mona. Mais en dehors d'être une fille de Moldue, elle est plutôt sympa.

– Je ne l'aime pas, confirma Grace. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit fille de moldue.

Mona fronça les sourcils.

Grace qui ne fait pas preuve de racisme ? C'est moi ou y'a un truc cloche.

– Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?demanda Mona.

– Tu connais mes cycles menstruels et tu sais à quel niveau Dirk et moi sommes rendus, dit Grace. Que veux-tu me poser comme question indiscrète ?

Je ne veux pas savoir à quel niveau tu en es rendu avec Dirk. Je vous en conjure ne parlez pas de ça.

– C'est au sujet de Dirk.

Non, Mona je te supplie à genoux !

– Vous...

NON !

– Enfin il...

Pitiez.

– Il est fils de sorcier ?

Késako ? Alors une seconde, d'abord, moi Anatole Nonyme suis un idiot puisqu'effectivement cette question a bien mieux sa place dans ce contexte que de savoir si Grace est une pro de la pipe. Ensuite et, désolé pour ceux que j'ai choqué, ensuite, Mona ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au sang de tes congères ?depuis toujours je sais. Mais t'es devenue une gentille tu devrais n'en avoir rien à secouer le cocotier.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Eh bien, personne ne sait vraiment, dit Mona. Et comme je te trouve plus... enfin moins...

Raciste ? Intolérante ? Conne ? Nazi ? Xénophobe ? Fanatique ?

– Oui, dit Grace. Mais ne le dis à personne.

– Qu'il est fils de sorcier ?

– Non, dit Grace en baissant d'un ton. Il me l'a avoué il y a quelques mois et je n'ai pas réussi à rompre. Il est Sang-de-bourbe.

T'as quand même réussi à glisser une insulte.

Mona n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle feint cependant.

– Bon aller, on va s'y mettre, reprit Grace. Par quel devoir tu veux commencer ?

– Botanique, répondit-elle.

Grace acquiesça et sortit de son sac une liste de livre.

– Trouve-moi ces livres, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la pièce et Mona prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle mit une demi-heure à trouver les livres que demandait Grace. Tous ne tenaient pas dans son sac, elle devait en porter certains dans ses bras en se cachant à moitié les yeux. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se heurta à quelqu'un et la moitié des livres se répandirent sur le sol.

Chère auteur, connais-tu la subtilité ?ou as-tu pris une option grosses ficelles ?

– Je suis désolée, dit Mona qui s'accroupissait pour ramasser les livres.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Clive en se baissant à son tour.

Mona ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était lui qu'elle avait heurté. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

STOP ! J'en ai marre. Lequel entre Sirius, Clive et Bertram provoque le plus tes hormones ? J'ai besoin d'être fixé, je ne sais plus lequel je dois haïr le plus fort.

– Non, vraiment, dit-elle. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée. J'aurais pu te faire mal.

Ils se relevèrent en tenant chacun un certain nombre de livre. Clive affichait un large sourire, amusé devant la gêne de Mona.

– Tu es toute rouge, dit-il.

Mona serra les dents, insultant la chaleur de ses joues.

Respire plutôt, c'est pas comme ça que tu arrêteras de te transformer en locomotive.

– Ça doit vraiment être lourd, conclu Clive.

Sauvée, il croit que tu fais du sport.

– Oui, dit Mona en saisissant cette perche.

– Si tu veux, je te raccompagne.

– Ça serait vraiment gentil, dit Mona.

– Par contre si ça ne te dérange pas, je te laisserais avant d'arriver trop près de la salle commune des Serpentard.

– Je comprends, dit Mona avec un sourire. Si je pouvais je n'approcherais pas cette pièce non plus.

Ils rirent doucement et échangèrent des sourires.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Sérieux, vous aller me foutre la gerbe. En plus ça pue le futur baiser...


	44. 1977 : Le sourire de Mona

**Chapitre 44 : 1977 : Le sourire de Mona**

Mona et Clive prirent alors le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard, chacun portant une petite pile de livre.

– Ta semaine de retenue s'est bien passé ?demanda Clive.

– Oui, répondit Mona. Un peu ennuyeuse, mais je pense que ça valait le coup.

Pourquoi ?parce que tu as vu Lily et James s'embrasser ? tu penses que ça valait une semaine de retenue ? Attend. T'as raison en fait ça valait le coup. Non, je ne m'attendris pas.

– Disons que Waha Dumbledore s'est révélé être plus intéressante que prévu, précisa Mona devant la mine surprise de Clive.

– Alors elle est vraiment la petite-fille de Dumbledore ?supposa-t-il.

– Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça, répondit-elle en esquivant la question.

– C'est lié au baiser entre James Potter et Lily Evans ?

– Je ne dis rien, dit Mona avec un large sourire.

– En plus d'être une délinquante, tu es une petite cachotière.

Mona gloussa doucement.

Ça suffit, j'ai un trop plein de mièvrerie. J'exige un avance rapide non ?garce d'auteur. Tu payeras cette infamie !

– Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-elle. Je cache plein de choses.

Raconte lui qu'après avoir failli l'embrasser, tu as vraiment roulé une galoche à Sirius Black. Il va adorer.

– Pas ton beau sourire, répondit Clive.

À nouveau Mona gloussa.

Si on pouvait choper des filles en leur parlant de leurs sourires ça se saurait. Comment ça c'est un truc qui marche ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant.

– C'est là que l'on se quitte, dit Clive avant d'entrer dans un couloir. Tu vas réussir à tout porter ?

– Oui, dit-elle. Ça sera plus facile que de terminer mon devoir de botanique.

Il posa les livres qu'il tenait dans les bras de Mona. La pile tangua dangereusement.

– Attend, on va les mettre par taille.

Il prit la pyramide de livre et la posa par terre. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux sur le sol en pierre et placèrent les livres en fonction de leur largeur.

– Parfait, dit Mona en se relevant. Vas-y mets-les dans mes bras.

Clive divisa la pile en deux et pris la partie du dessous pour la poser en premier dans les bras de Mona.

Sacré organisation. Continuer comme ça et demain vous démontez Poudlard pour le déménager morceau par morceau dans les caraïbes. Non parce qu'un Narrateur au soleil est un Anatole heureux.

– Outch ! Étouffa Mona.

– Trop vite ?s'inquiéta le Poufsouffle.

– Non c'est bon continu, je suis solide.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire. Mona attendait que Clive prenne la deuxième partie de la pile, mais il ne se baissa pas pour la prendre. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança lentement vers elle. Mona le regardait approcher doucement, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Clive resta quelques secondes à cinq centimètres des lèvres de Mona avant d'enfin l'embrasser.

Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver. C'est encore plus écœurant que ce que j'imaginais. Il ne sait pas s'y prendre en plus. Y' a de la bave partout... au moins on peut reconnaître à Sirius Black de faire les choses proprement.

Mona se sentit faible, ses bras devenaient de plus en plus frêle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha les livres. Clive s'écarta brusquement en poussant des gémissements, les bouquins étaient tombés sur ses pieds.

C'est bien fait !

– Oh non, dit Mona.

Ah si ! Et tu ne l'as pas loupé le Baveux.

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Vraiment vraiment...

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura Clive en masquant sa douleur.

Il ramassa les livres dans n'importe quel ordre et les posa contre le mur. Il se redressa face à Mona. Et lui adressa un large sourire. Plus rapide, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Et là je peux couper ? Bien que je ne regrette pas d'avoir entendu le hurlement de fillette du Baveu. Le côté roulage de pelle n'est pas vraiment intéressant surtout quand ça concerne Mona.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre.

– J'ai du travail de préfet qui m'attend, annonça-t-il.

– Et moi des devoirs, dit-elle.

– Demain quinze heures près des serres ?convia Clive.

– J'y serais, garantit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais plus rapidement cette fois. Clive récupéra les livres et forma une pile parfaite dans les bras de Mona. Il ne prit pas le risque de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Tu m'étonnes.

Mona se retira vers la salle commune, un large sourire aux lèvres et la ferme intention de tout raconter à Grace.

Scène que je ne narrerais pas. Il en va de ma santé mentale.

**Jour 7**

Mona flottait toujours sur un petit nuage le dimanche après-midi. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur ses cours, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul devoir. Elle pourrait le finir après avoir vu Clive. De toute façon, passer midi, elle avait été incapable de penser à autre chose à son rendez-vous. À treize heures, elle parcourait vaguement les couloirs du château, son insigne bien visible et prête à exercer son autorité.

Dans l'état où t'es, un gamin pourrait écrire « mort au préfet » en gros sur un mur que tu ne verrais rien.

Ce fut l'apparition de Sirius et James qui ramena Mona à la réalité.

Rappelle-toi, tu ne dois embrasser personne. Ni l'un ni l'autre de ces deux garçons.

– Là voilà !déclara James ravi.

Il portait entre ses mains le même parchemin que tenait Sirius quelques jours plus tôt. Le baiser qui s'était échangé revint en mémoire de Mona. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Je te laisse, dit aussitôt Sirius à son ami.

James répondit par un hochement de tête. En passant aux côtés de Mona, Sirius ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Ça c'est fait !

– Il faut qu'on parle, dit James.

Il veut rompre. Non attend, tu l'as déjà largué y'a trois ans.

– De quoi ?

– De Lily qui m'a embrassé il y a deux jours.

L'évènement revint à son tour en mémoire de Mona. Clive semblait avoir tout éclipsé, en dehors de sa mésaventure avec Sirius.

– Ah oui, se rappela-t-elle. Tu as dû être content.

– Oui, dit James. C'était vraiment... enfin disons que je veux encore plus sortir avec elle.

– Ça confirme ce que tout le monde sait déjà, dit Mona avec un sourire.

Ah l'amour ! Y'a que ça de vrai ! Une seconde, c'est moi qui a narré ça ?

– Mary et Waha sont venues me voir pour me dire que c'était juste une sorte de jeu pour Lily et que je ne devais pas y accorder d'importance. Mais j'aimerais mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

– Je ne suis pas amie avec Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Mona se souvint brusquement qu'elle devait justement être une messagère de Lily.

– Tu étais là avec Waha, d'après ce que Sirius m'a dit vous saviez que Lily allait m'embrasser avant que ça arrive, dit-il. Et je suis sûr que tu t'entends bien avec Lily, pas au point d'être super copines, mais je vous vois échanger des coups d'œils ou des trucs comme ça des fois.

– Tu n'as peut-être pas complètement tord.

– Parfait raconte moi tout !ordonna James.

– Waha et moi avons dit à Lily qu'elle était esclave de ses hormones comme tout le monde. Et, l'idée vient de Waha, nous avons dit à Lily que le seul moyen pour nous prouver qu'elle n'était pas esclave de ses hormones était de t'embrasser.

– Tu veux dire... commença James hésitant. Que c'est en partie grâce à toi si...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et attrapa Mona par la taille pour la soulever du sol et faire un tour sur lui-même.

Calmos l'asticot, la fille n'est pas une toupie.

– Pose moi pose moi, supplia Mona en jetant des coups d'œils frénétiques de tous les côtés.

– Je ne crois pas que ton frère soit dans le coin, dit James.

– Oui, mais Clive... dit la Serpentard sans réfléchir.

– Clive ?répéta James surpris.

– J'ai dit Clive ?tenta Mona peu convaincante.

– Clive Hunting... mouais, tu n'as pas très bon goût. C'est dommage que tu ne supportes pas Sirius on se ferait des sorties à quatre sympa.

– Où est-ce que tu veux faire des sorties à quatre sympa à Poudlard ?demanda-t-elle.

– Bonne remarque, accorda James. Et sinon pour le grand amour de ma vie, il y a autre chose ?

Mona prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Hier, dit-elle. Lily et moi avons parlé.

– Tu vois, je le savais, vous vous entendez bien.

– Elle anticipait surtout le fait que tu viennes me poser des questions, tenta Mona.

James goba le mensonge.

– Elle culpabilise énormément, raconta-t-elle. Elle a peur que tu prennes ce baiser pour autre chose que ce « défi ».

– Oui, non, dit-il. J'ai bien compris que ce n'était que ça.

Mona se tortilla les doigts, elle avait parfaitement porté le message, devait-elle continuer ?

– Il y a autre chose ?supposa-t-il.

– Elle... votre baiser a créé chez elle des choses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas.

L'expression de James se figea. Mona recula d'un pas avant qu'il ne la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras.

– C'est vrai ?demanda-t-il à moitié hystérique.

On t'a déjà dit que t'avais l'air très fille ?

– Je t'interdis de répéter ça, ordonna Mona.

– D'accord d'accord, dit-il.

– Elle te trouve trop prétentieux.

Le sourire niais de James disparu aussitôt.

– Si tu t'achètes de la modestie, conseilla-t-elle. Je pense que tu parviendrais à la faire craquer, à force.

James acquiesça, buvant ces paroles.

– Autre chose ?demanda-t-il.

– Dis-lui que tu as compris que pour elle ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, dit Mona. Mais qu'elle peut recommencer quand elle veut. Essaye de la faire sourire et dit lui qu'elle a un beau sourire. Et si elle sourit encore plus, ça veut dire que c'est en bonne voie.

Mais alors ça marche vraiment le coup du sourire ?

James acquiesça, enregistrant mentalement les informations que lui donnait Mona.

– Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des choses à faire, dit-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce que James la retienne, mais il l'a laissa partir, sans la stopper.

T'as rien à faire, tu as encore une plombe avant ton rancart avec Clive. Tu ne vas pas aller poireauté là-bas pendant tout ce temps.

Mais Mona ne se rendit pas aux serres, elle déambula au hasard des couloirs, laissant la pression monter en elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa Barty Croupton elle ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire. Il y a encore un an, Mona se serait servi de cette rencontre fortuite pour suivre sa liste. Mais cette fois, elle ne le ferait pas. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Barty, mais elle n'avait vraiment rien à lui dire. Malgré cette petite rébellion que Mona avait mis en place, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Et voilà comment tu passes d'une rebelle à une tête à claque. Personne ne t'as expliqué quel était le titre de ton histoire ?

À quinze heures moins cinq, elle prit le chemin des serres. Clive était déjà là, à sa vue, Mona sentit la pression monter en elle. Que pouvait-elle bien lui raconter ?

T'as eu des heures pour y penser.

Lorsque Clive l'aperçut, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mona y répondit sans cesser d'avancer.

– Salut, dit-il.

– Salut, répondit-elle hésitante.

Clive hésita, puis finalement se pencha vers elle pour un baiser rapide. Le cœur de Mona en profita pour faire un looping.

– Alors tu as fini ton devoir en botanique ?demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils faisaient le tour du parc, alimentant la conversation avec difficulté.

– J'ai des devoirs à terminer, annonça Clive. On se revoit après diner ? Dans la salle des trophées ?

– Oui, dit Mona qui avait du mal à parler.

La salle des trophées était réputée pour abriter les élèves en couple qui souhaitaient se bécoter.

Génial, je vous préviens, je ne veux pas assister au roulage de galoche.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le perron du château. Clive se pencha doucement vers Mona pour l'embrasser un court instant, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que la scène n'échappe pas aux élèves environnant.

Durant le dîner, Mona et Grace prirent soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de Terence. Les murmures que Mona sentait dans sa direction lui indiquait que tout le monde était déjà au courant.

– Rappelle-moi où vous devez vous retrouver ?demanda Grace.

– Dans la salle des trophées.

– C'est un peu rapide, dit Grace. Dirk et moi avons attendu un mois avant d'y aller.

– On n'y va pas pour ça, dit Mona. Mais juste pour avoir un endroit tranquille. On ne va pas forcement passer notre temps à nous embrasser.

Mona fit rouler un petit pois dans son assiette.

– Enfin je crois.

Grace regarda son amie.

– De toute façon tu peux dire stop.

– Oui, dit Mona. Si... je dirais stop.

Y'a intérêt ! Tu aurais dû dire stop plusieurs fois cette semaine d'ailleurs.

– Tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit Grace. Sinon Terence trouvera le moyen de te tomber dessus pour que tu t'expliques.

– Tu as raison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et se leva de table pour filer hors de la Grande Salle. Elle monta les escaliers en direction de la salle des trophées. Il était encore tôt. Ou pas ?le dîner n'était pas vraiment fini. Elle changea de direction et choisit de rejoindre la salle des trophées via un chemin plus long.

C'est bien compliqué. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ? Ah oui, t'es une fille.

Finalement après de multiples détours dans l'aile ouest du château, Mona reprit enfin la direction de la salle des trophées. Elle parcourait un couloir sombre lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement de douleur. Elle se figea aussitôt et sortit sa baguette. À nouveau un gémissement retentit, le son provenait d'une vieille salle de classe à la porte entrouverte. Mona avança lentement dans sa direction.

Si tu tombes sur un couple en train de copuler, faudra pas venir te plaindre.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et observa la pièce à travers le mince interstice. Une personne se tenait au centre de la pièce. Probablement un élève. Il gémit de nouveau.

Il se branle peut-être. Mona ferme les yeux.

Grace au reflet de la fenêtre, Mona pu voir son visage. C'était Regulus Black. Il gémit de nouveau et s'assit par terre, gardant le bras gauche levé. Il y avait quelque chose... Mona plissa les yeux et regarda plus attentivement le bras de Regulus. La marque des ténèbres y était tatouée. Mona s'apprêta à crier lorsqu'une main lui ferma la bouche.

Sacrebleu ! LES MOTS RAGEUR MEUGLENT ! REGULUS EST LE MANGEMORT. C'était ça l'anagramme !

– Petrificus Totalus, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Mona impuissante senti qu'on la soulevait, elle ne voyait pas la personne qui l'avait paralysée.

Oh ****** sa **** la **** qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

On l'emmena dans une pièce voisine. Elle sentit la porte se refermer et un éclair l'illuminer, signe du sortilège du mutisme.

– Finite Incantatem.

Elle sentit ses muscles retrouver leur liberté. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face en pointant sa baguette sur... Rogue.

Je le savais, t'es rien qu'un enfoiré, vas-y Mona tue-le !

– On se calme, dit-il surpris.

– C'est toi, dit Mona en baissant aussitôt sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?tue-le !

– Et je viens de te sauver la vie, dit Rogue. Merci de me remercier.

Alors ça mon petit père ça m'étonnerait. D'accord, Mona a surpris un mangemort secret, d'accord Regulus aurait surement eu l'ordre de tuer Mona, d'accord... Non une seconde, il lui a peut-être bien sauvé la vie en fait.

Mona s'appuya contre une table derrière elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Regulus avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ?demanda-t-elle.

– À ton avis ?

– Il est beaucoup trop jeune !

– C'est un Black, rappela Rogue. Je te parie que la moitié de son arbre généalogique fait partie des mangemorts. L'un de ses oncles l'aura initié.

– Alors, c'est de lui dont tu parlais ?

– Oui, répondit Rogue.

– Je pensais... Mulciber...

Moi aussi, m'en fout j'avais parié pour de faux.

– Mulciber est surveillé, expliqua Rogue. À la place du Maître des Ténèbres j'aurais préféré un espion à Poudlard plus discret. Quelqu'un qui n'attire pas l'attention, voir quelqu'un qui ne proclamerait pas en public les idées du seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Quelqu'un comme toi, dit Mona.

– Oui, avoua Rogue. Je pensais... mais il est vrai que Regulus est mieux placé. Et il est plus futé qu'il n'y paraît.

– Ça je veux bien te croire.

Comment j'ai pu oublier que Regulus mourrait en... il devait forcement être entré les rangs de Voldemort au moins un an plus tôt. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

– C'est un signe de ralliement c'est ça ?demanda Mona.

– La marque ?oui quand elle devient brulante, les mangemorts sont censé accourir auprès de leur maître, raconta Rogue. Mais ça ne concerne pas Regulus. Son absence ici ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Mona s'installa sur la table contre laquelle elle était appuyée.

– Il faut à tout prix que tu sois plus prudente, dit Rogue. Entre ton inconscience et Lily qui parle de combattre.

– Comme ça j'aurais un ami dans chaque camp, dit Mona.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua Rogue qui feint ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Mona.

– Clive ! Dit soudain Mona en se relevant.

– Non, moi c'est Severus, Prince ou même Rogue, dit-il. Mais surement pas Clive.

Non plus, toi c'est Répugnant, Cheveux Gras ou même Huileux.

– Il m'attend, révéla Mona.

– Alors c'est vrai cette histoire, vous sortez ensemble ?

– Je crois, dit-elle.

Rogue toisa Mona.

– Il est très bien, dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Je ne l'aime pas, mais il ne s'engagera pas dans la guerre.

– Tu viens de me donner la permission ?s'étonna Mona.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais comme ça, au moins une personne approuvera.

Mona lui adressa un sourire et avança vers la porte.

– Je t'en veux tu sais, dit-il avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur la poignée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Lily et... Potter. Je sais très bien que ce qu'il s'est passé est en partie de ta faute.

Mona posa la main sur la poignée.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincère.

Rogue détourna le regard et Mona passa la porte pour retrouver celui qui en quelques heures était devenu son très officiel petit copain.

Et y'a intérêt que quand on se revoit l'année prochaine cela soit ton très officiel ex petit-copain.

Fin d'une année en 1977

à suivre (très probablement) une année en 1978


	45. 1978 : Terreur Nocturne

**Chapitre 45 : 1978 : Terreur Nocturne**

**Jour 1**

Un cri retentit et Mona ouvrit ses yeux. Ses oreilles étaient comme bouchées, elle était sourde à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Autour d'elle, des médicomages s'affairaient, elle voyait leurs lèvres bouger pourtant elle n'entendait rien. Elle était couchée dans un lit, à ses côtés Arthur lui montrait un bébé qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Il affichait un large sourire et ses yeux étaient embués de larme. Une femme que Mona n'avait jamais vu auparavant s'approcha, poussant devant elle un berceau. Le même regard émerveillé d'Arthur se posa sur le lit minuscule où un autre bébé s'époumonait en silence. Mona tendit faiblement un bras. Un bras plus potelé que d'habitude. La femme prit le bébé hurlant du berceau et le posa dans les bras de Mona. La jeune fille sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir, vague qu'elle avait déjà vécu à trois autres reprises. Du moins, c'était son impression, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la sorte. Arthur lui parlait, elle n'entendait rien, cependant elle devait répondre quelque chose, car ses lèvres bougeaient. Les muscles de Mona s'affaiblirent, elle se sentit formuler un souhait auprès d'Arthur. L'enfant qu'elle tenait, lui fut reprit des bras. Et en une seconde la fatigue l'envahit, elle tomba dans un sommeil irrépressible.

Sacré sommeil, je dirais même que tu dors depuis un bon moment. À moins que tu t'appelles Molly Weasley et que tu viens d'accoucher de Fred et George, auquel cas tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Mona ne dormit qu'une seconde. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait chez son oncle Gideon.

Et moi je parierais que tu dors toujours.

Elle était debout, elle se tenait bien droite dans ses chaussures, presque rigide. Face à elle, Gideon affichait une mine lasse et désolée. À nouveau, Mona comprit qu'elle s'exprimait, mais elle ne perçut pas ses paroles. Gideon rétorqua. Elle parla de nouveau et cette fois-ci lorsque Gideon lui répondit, il était agacé, les mots semblaient lui avoir échappé. Un vent glacé parcourut Mona. Ce qu'il avait dit l'effrayait, la terrifiait. Elle reprit la parole et tous les deux s'expliquèrent. Sous le choc, Mona baissa la tête, lorsqu'elle se redressa, Gideon avait un regard inquiet, il attendait une réponse. Pendant que Mona s'expliquait, son oncle fut éberlué avant que son expression pantoise ne laisse place à un sourire blasé. Soudain, la cheminée s'anima, en un éclair, Gideon sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'âtre. Il s'en approcha lentement. La tête d'Arthur y apparu brusquement. Arthur avait le même regard émerveillé que quelques instants auparavant. Il cria, Mona sentit une nouvelle joie l'envahir. Elle se pressa vers son oncle pour lui parler. Le cœur battant, Mona buvait les paroles muettes d'Arthur. Puis il disparut. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer cette seconde de double bonheur.

Petit quizz : après Molly, pour qui Mona s'était-elle prise ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus chez Gideon, elle était chez elle, rue Constantinople. Dehors, une pluie légère battait contre le carreau. Mona était assise à table face à son père. Ses pieds et son dos lui faisaient mal, la tête aussi, le pire était sans doute sa fatigue. Elle était si fatiguée. Pinguy se rapprocha d'elle et lui désigna un rôti de veau. Ce que Mona trouva très étonnant, d'habitude l'elfe présentait les plats à sa mère.

Et ça ne te met même pas la puce à l'oreille ?

Edgar lisait une pile de lettre et n'accorda pas un regard à son serviteur lorsqu'il remplit son assiette. Soudain, le visage d'Edgar s'animait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait. Ses mains, le tic de son sourcil et son regard trahissaient sa colère. Sans l'entendre, Mona savait qu'elle ferait mieux de filer avant d'en prendre pour son grade. Edgar tendit la lettre qu'il lisait. Mona allongea le bras pour la saisir et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait l'une des robes de sa mère.

Nan ?comme c'est surprenant ! Mona réveille-toi ! Au propre comme au figuré !

Sur le parchemin, elle reconnue l'écriture de son frère. Terence racontait ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Il expliquait son bon espoir de voir Mona et Clive rompre, il les avait vus se disputer une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme terminait sa missive en rappelant qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à convaincre sa sœur de reprendre la liste. Lorsqu'elle finit sa lecture, Mona releva la tête vers Edgar. Celui-ci ruminait, il tapait même du poing sur la table, sur sa tempe une large veine palpitait violemment. Mona se vit acquiescer à la tirade furieuse de son père. La fatigue se faisait toujours sentir, elle ferma les yeux, s'accordant une pause.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Juste une question ?ce sont juste des rêves ?ou y'a anguille sous Rogue... heu roche... une anguille sous Rogue... Ouais je kiffe la vision.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se découvrit chez sa grand-mère Marine. Mona ne voulait pas être ici, elle n'avait jamais aimé les repas de famille que son arrière-grand-mère organisait et, elle en organisait souvent, très souvent, trop. Malheureusement, Mona comprit que cette fois, elle allait devoir participer à la réunion. C'était elle qui mettait le couvert. Elle s'étonna alors de ne disposer que six assiettes sur la table. Cela voulait donc dire que Marine n'avait invité que « la famille d'Edgar » comme elle l'appelait. Pourtant Terence et Hugh n'étaient-ils pas à Poudlard ?

Nan mais t'es conne où tu le fais exprès ?

Vilmée l'elfe de Marine Moon entra dans la pièce. Elle tenait trois verres à pied par main. Mona détourna la tête alors, qu'elle s'étonnait de la prouesse de l'elfe, au-vue de la petitesse des doigts de la créature. Elle regarda la table dans son ensemble. Entra dans la cuisine et contrôla les plats qui mijotaient. Elle se voyait donner des ordres à Vilmée qui s'exécutait en piétinant le sol à petits pas. Mona redressa soudain la tête et fila vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Le visage de Meredith flottait dans les flammes. Meredith était fébrile, elle dévoila même un sourire alors qu'elle parlait. Mona protesta, elle n'aimait pas ce que lui disait sa grand-mère. Mais Meredith ne céda pas et disparue des flammes. Mona avança alors vers la table et enleva un couvert. Elle enrageait. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser aller à la colère, il restait tellement de choses à faire avant le dîner. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

Et c'est repartit.

Elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle à manger de son arrière grand-mère. D'ailleurs Marine se trouvait sa gauche. Face à elle, se tenait Fidel, son grand-oncle. Toujours à la droite de Marine... Mona observa avec désapprobation Fidel finir son verre d'une traite avant de le remplir de nouveau. À ses côtés Greatchen, sa femme regardait la coupe de son mari avec lassitude. Mona sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle regarda Devon, l'époux de Mira sa grande-tante. Elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir de réaction de surprise face à cette familiarité de son oncle.

Y'a plus que toi que ça surprend, Mira !

Soudain tout le monde se figea, Marine afficha un large sourire, aboya un ordre en direction de la cuisine, avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Mona regarda Vilmée revenir dans la pièce avec un nouveau couvert. Mona tourna ses yeux vers l'entrée, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Marine approchait prête à découvrir son visiteur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle s'entrouvrit d'abord. Marine se figea, Mona sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. Devon s'était brusquement levé la baguette sortit. Mona et Greatchen l'imitèrent une seconde plus tard. Marine restait paralysée alors que Fidel remarquait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Le battant était toujours entrouvert, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Devon repoussait Mona pour qu'elle reste derrière lui. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Mona sursauta alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ça durant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Un homme portant une cagoule entra d'un pas précipité, trois autres le suivirent, puis encore d'autres. Tous portaient la même cagoule. Des mangemorts. Le corps de Mona criait, elle se vit lever sa baguette et jeter des sorts tant qu'elle le put. Marine s'était écroulée la première. Devon avait suivi attaqué par trois hommes. Fidel s'effondra à son tour, de la magie apparue derrière Mona, elle sentait la magie émaner de Vilmée, puis elle cessa. Greatchen tomba à cet instant. Mona terrifiée n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre sort. Devant elle une demi-douzaine de mangemort lui faisait face. Elle regarda deux hommes tombés à terre sous les coups des Moon, se relever avec peine. Mona transpirait à grosses gouttes. L'un des mangemorts s'avança vers elle, sa baguette magique pointée sur elle. Dans un ultime effort, elle redressa sa baguette, le sortilège du mangemort la toucha avant ça. Elle tomba sur le sol. Les yeux grands ouverts.

Mona se mit à hurler en se redressant vivement, il faisait noir, la seule lumière qui transparaissait était celle libérée par les interstices de la fenêtre de sa chambre à Poudlard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a !s'écria une voix embuée.

Un halo de lumière apparu, Grace tenant sa baguette magique illuminée, s'approcha de Mona.

– Cauchemars, répondit Mona en tentant de reprendre une respiration normal.

Oh sans blague ?

– Idiote, tu m'as fait peur, râla la blonde.

Tu voudrais pas t'habiller ? Non parce que la tenue légère couleur chaire c'est moyen. Y'a un homme dans cette pièce je rappelle.

Grace s'installa sur le bord du lit de son amie. Mona se servit un verre d'eau, lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres, ses mains tremblaient encore.

– C'est à cause de ta rupture avec Clive ?supposa Grace. Moi aussi ça m'a secoué quand j'ai rompu avec Dirk.

Quoi ? QUOI ! Mona et Clive ne sont plus ensemble ? On est en finale ! On est en finale ! On a ! on a ! éjecté le baveux !

– Non c'est pas ça, dit-elle.

– C'est parce qu'il ressort avec Suzie ?

À bah bien, alors qu'ils ont rompus depuis à peine... un instant je vous pris... TROIS semaines ! L'enfoiré !

– Non, dit Mona.

– Il fallait s'y attendre de toute façon. À la seconde où Clive a rompu avec toi, cette pimbêche a largué Sirius Black pour se jeter sur lui.

Wowowoowoh quoi ? Reprenons depuis le début. Clive et Suzie sortaient ensemble, puis Mona est sorti avec Clive, Suzie avec Sirius et maintenant Clive et Suzie sont de nouveau ensemble ? C'est les feux de l'amour ou bien ?

– Non, dit Mona. C'est pas ça.

Et Grace a rompu avec Dirk ? Bon ça on s'en fout, mais c'est judicieux de le noter je pense.

– Alors quoi ?

– Tu sais le... comment dire... massacre comme l'a titré la Gazette.

– De ta famille ?

– Oui, je viens d'en rêver.

– Un mois après ?s'étonna Grace.

En même temps, si elle a perdu d'un coup cinq membres de sa famille, plus un elfe familial, on peut imaginer qu'il lui faudra un moment avant de se remettre complètement.

– Ma pauvre bibiche, dit Grace.

Pauvre coconne.

Elle hésita un instant et prit Mona dans ses bras. Mona se laissa faire, surprise par la réaction de son amie.

– Bon recouche-toi, ordonna Grace en la relâchant. Le petit-déjeuné n'est que dans deux heures.

Mona se rallongea mais, ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle tenta d'agripper les souvenirs de son cauchemar avant de tout oublier. Finalement, elle s'endormit après de longues minutes. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve lorsque le réveil de Grace sonna.

Bonjour chers amis lecteurs et amis Facebook qui ont droit aux avant-premières. (Je mets en place mon marketing en vu de diriger le monde et ça commence avec ma page « Anatole Nonyme »). Vous m'avez cruellement manqué. Je résumerais bien ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le cauchemar et l'intervention de Grace s'en sont chargés. Retenons tout de même, qu'hormis les tracas amoureux des deux filles, que la moitié de la famille de Mona a été massacré il y a un mois. C'est pas trop grave, ils étaient vieux... enfin si c'est grave. Mais à choisir, la vieille raciste Marine et son fils Fidel l'alcoolique étaient les deux premiers à sacrifier. Personne ne sait trop le pourquoi du comment que pourquoi les mangemorts ont débarqué là-bas. Notons ensuite que, malgré sa relation d'un an avec Clive, Mona a su conserver sa petite fleur. Quoi ?oui ben moi ça m'intéresse figurez-vous. De toute façon s'il l'avait touché je lui aurais pété la tête au baveux. Reprenons le texte si vous le voulez bien.

Mona étouffa un long bâillement. Les yeux mi-clos, elle plongea sa fourchette dans son bol de porridge.

– Essaye avec une cuillère pour voir, suggéra Grace en lui montrant l'ustensile.

Mona leva les yeux vers elle, lentement l'intelligente suggestion monta à son cerveau. Elle posa la fourchette et prit une cuillère.

– Jamais je ne comprendrais comment elle a fait pour le convaincre, dit Grace.

Mona mit quelques instants avant de suivre le regard de son amie. Remus et Waha venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.

Putain scoop ! La folle du cul a coincé le coincé du cul. Répétez-le vite et plusieurs fois à haute voix pour voir ?

Mona les regarda s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, face aux deux préfets en chef, Lily et James.

Pas scoop, c'est canonique.

– Ho ho, dit Grace d'un ton inquiet.

Mona tourna la tête vers son amie. Grace regardait en l'air.

– Quoi ?

En guise de réponse, Dame de Cristofane tomba lourdement dans le bol de porridge de sa propriétaire.

– Tu as du courrier, répondit Grace en enlevant les tâches de nourriture qui avaient éclaboussé sa robe.

J'adore ce pigeon.

Paniquée, Dame de Cristofane poussa des cris perçant. Elle tenta de se relever, mais les bords arrondit du bol l'en empêchait. Elle retomba en aspergeant généreusement Mona.

– Tu ferais mieux de filer aux toilettes, suggéra Grace. Avant qu'un préfet zélé ne t'approche.

Mona complètement réveillée, se leva et prit son oiseau sous le bras.

– Va au deuxième étage, suggéra Grace. Personne ne t'embêtera.

Et surtout ton pigeon n'embêtera personne.

Mona acquiesça et fila vers la destination suggérée. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et parvint devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Personne ne les utilisait, elles étaient hantées par le fantôme d'une petite fille pleurnicharde.

Mona passa la porte et, sans surprise entendit des pleurs en provenance de l'une des cabines. Mona posa sa chouette sur le bord d'un lavabo et commença à nettoyer ses plumes. Elle retira la lettre attachée à la patte de l'animal et la mit machinalement dans sa poche. Une fois les plumes nettoyées, Mona ouvrit la fenêtre pour que sa chouette puisse sortir d'elle-même. Le volatile ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle fila vers la cabine en pleurs.

– Va t'en ! Cria le fantôme dans la cabine.

Mona n'eut le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, elle fonça vers les cris de protestation et, tenta d'attraper sa chouette qui attaquait la petite fille translucide.

– Va t'en.

– Dame de Cristofane ! Ça suffit !

Lasse de ne pouvoir percer les yeux de l'enfant, la chouette céda et suivi sa maitresse.

– Je suis désolée, dit Mona. J'ai parfois un peu de mal à la contrôler.

Parfois ?

Le fantôme lui adressa un regard plein de reproche. Mona n'y prêta pas d'attention et revint près des lavabos. Dame de Cristofane disparue à travers la fenêtre.

– Tu es toute sale, dit le fantôme.

– Oui, je sais, répondit Mona. C'est pour ça que je viens me nettoyer.

– Je suis Mimi, dit le fantôme.

– Mona.

Tu te rappelles l'époque où tu t'es présenté à ta voisine moldue. Tu lui as dit... rah je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. « Mona. Mona Moon ». C'était une autre époque, une époque où je me souciais de ton intérêt pour le sang pur et la noblesse de ta famille. À présent ce qui m'inquiète c'est d'être sûr que personne ne cueille ta petite fleur.

– Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, dit Mimi.

– Toute ma famille est venue ici, dit Mona. Tu en as surement croisé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Mona fit disparaître toute la saleté de ses vêtements.

– Habile, commenta Mimi dédaigneuse.

Habile pour tes habits !

– Merci, je dois aller en cours, à plus tard Mimi.

– À plus tard, répondit Mimi d'une voix lointaine.

Mona sortit hors de la pièce, si elle se pressait, elle pourrait filer dans les cuisines et grignoter quelque chose. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, priant pour ne croiser personne au risque de se heurter.

BIME

Mona recula d'un pas, en se massant le crâne. Ses prières n'avaient servi à rien, elle s'était bien cognée à quelqu'un.

Subtilité ! Où es-tu subtilité ?

– Tu tombes bien.

Mona redressa la tête et à travers la douleur, elle vit Sirius.

– Et toi tu tombes mal, dit-elle. J'ai faim.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard. Elle accéléra le pas sans prendre le risque d'aller trop vite, sa douleur au front était encore trop vive.

– Il faut qu'on en discute non ?demanda Sirius en la rattrapant.

Mona réfléchit un instant, ne trouvant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

– Que j'ai faim ? Ça ne se discute pas.

Avec Jean-Luc Delarue et tous les Mercredis en compagnie des stars.

Elle avait dit ça pour gagner du temps, cherchant toujours de quoi il voulait parler.

– Fais pas comme-ci tout était normal, dit Sirius.

S'il voulait parler du baiser, il aurait pu venir plus tôt. Après tout, il s'est écoulé presque un an depuis que c'était arrivé. Non, il parlait de Clive et Suzie qui s'étaient remis ensemble.

– Ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment, dit Mona. On ne peut rien y faire.

– Ah bah si quand même, dit Sirius.


	46. 1978 : PS : Ne pas oublier cette lettre

**Chapitre 46 : 1978 : PS : Ne pas oublier cette lettre**

Ils arrivèrent devant les cuisines. Mona chatouilla la poire et tous deux passèrent l'entrée.

– C'est leur choix, dit-elle. S'ils veulent cette relation, on ne peut rien faire.

– Il n'est pas question qu'ils prennent cette décision pour nous !s'écria Sirius horrifié.

Techniquement, si Suzie et Clive veulent se faire de la bécote et compagnie ; tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Mona attrapa deux muffins et arrêta trois elfes de maison d'un signe avant qu'ils arrivent avec de larges plateaux de pâtisserie.

– Ce que tu peux être... chiant, dit-elle en repartant vers le couloir. On ne peut rien faire, cela ne nous concerne pas.

– Si un peu quand même ! Râla Sirius.

– Oui, évidement ça nous concerne, reprit-elle en refermant le tableau. Mais on ne peut rien faire.

– Tu vas arrêter de dire ça ! Je te croyais... moins... enfin plus...

Il l'imaginait encore amoureuse de Clive ?

– Ah non ! S'écria aussitôt Mona. Tout a changé ! Ça fera bientôt un mois.

Elle avança et eut la satisfaction de ne pas voir Sirius la suivre. Malheureusement, il la rattrapa dans les escaliers qui menaient au cours de sortilège.

– Ça fait plus d'un mois en réalité, dit-il. Écoute quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse que ça se passe comme ça !

– Fait ce que tu veux, dit-elle. Mais moi je ne ferais rien.

Nan, la rupture de Clive et Mona date de trois bonnes semaines. Ça ne fait pas un mois. En revanche, le massacre de la bande à Marine... une seconde.

Sirius se posta devant Mona en croisant les bras.

– Si tu ne peux pas aller contre leurs idées, va falloir que tu me convaincs, dit-il froidement.

– Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle de classe, les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la pièce.

– On ne peut pas faire comme ça ! Vociféra Sirius. Nous devons prendre une décision ! Je sais pertinemment qu'en étant à Serpentard, tu as les mains liées. Comme tu es la cousine de Peter, j'accepte de t'aider. Je veux bien que tout sois de ma faute.

Une seconde ! C'est un dialogue de sourd ou je suis le roi des cornichons à la crème ?

– Le fait que je sois à Serpentard n'y change rien, dit-elle. Cette situation serait la même, si tu étais à la place de Regulus. De toute façon, ton frère a d'autres priorités que les histoires de couple.

Mona regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé de Regulus.

– Comment ça ?demanda Sirius.

Elle lui adressa un regard éloquent sans cesser de marcher. Les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent dans le vide durant de longues secondes.

– Je verrais ça plus tard, dit-il. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que nous prenions une décision.

Mona se stoppa et lui fit face à son tour.

– Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir pour séparer Clive et Suzie, dit-elle. Oui ça m'embête qu'il se soit remis avec elle si peu de temps après notre séparation. Mais je ne peux rien y faire et je ne veux rien faire. Si tu souhaites récupérer Suzie, très bien, mais ne me mêle pas à tes histoires.

– Pourquoi tu parles de Suzie et Clive ?demanda Sirius surpris.

Ah! je le savais ! Dialogue de sourd ! Je ne suis pas un cornichon ! En revanche, je suis une crème !

– Ce n'était pas de ça que tu parlais ?demanda Mona en remarquant sa méprise.

– Non, comment tu as fait pour croire que je venais te parler pour ça ! Dit-il agacé. Tu n'as pas...

– Le cours va commencer ! Annonça le professeur Flitwich de sa petite voix fluette.

Tu n'as pas... tu n'as pas... qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ?

Mona et Sirius se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour filer vers la porte de la salle de classe. Mona engloutit la dernière bouchée de son muffin et s'installa auprès de Grace.

Après le cours, Mona eut la surprise de voir Terence face à la porte. Visiblement, il l'attendait. Cachée derrière Waha et Remus, elle parvint à l'éviter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Waha en remarquant Mona penchée derrière elle.

– Je regarde la couleur de tes sous-vêtements pour un pari, dit simplement Mona en se redressant une fois que Terence eut disparu de son champ de vision.

– Noir, répondit Waha en adressant un sourire coquin à un Remus rouge pivoine.

– Et pour de vrai ?demanda Remus à Mona en fuyant le regard de sa petite-amie.

– Je fuis mon frère.

Et Mona du fuir encore son frère à deux reprises, le garçon semblait se tenir en embuscade devant chaque endroit inévitable pour Mona.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?demanda Grace alors que les deux filles se cachaient dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque.

– Aucune idée, pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Enfin pas récemment.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler une fois pour toute, tu ne peux pas le fuir constamment.

Voilà une bonne idée. Mona prend tes couilles et va causer à ton p'tit frère.

– Pas avant de savoir pourquoi il me cherche.

– Demande à Hugh, suggéra Grace.

Brusquement, Mona se souvint de Dame de Cristofane. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre que sa chouette lui avait apporté le matin même. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un rouleau de parchemin salit de porridge.

– Tu aurais peut-être dû commencer par là, dit Grace.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la blonde ! Si ça se trouve, c'est ça le truc que tu n'as pas fait ! Lire ton courrier.

Mona déroula la missive et se pencha vers la lettre en provenance de ses parents.

Chère Mona,

Nous avons été ravis d'apprendre ta séparation avec ce Clive Hunting, bien que tu nous soutenais que le garçon était très gentil. Il n'est pur que sur deux générations et sa famille n'a rien de noble. Nous nous avouons soulagés de ce changement. C'est bien ta première bonne décision depuis fort longtemps. Malheureusement après l'hécatombe que notre famille a subi, l'heure n'est plus à tes caprices. Tu dois nous faire honneur et servir les Moon. Il en va de la sauvegarde de notre patrimoine.

Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Nous avons décidé de prendre ton avenir en main et pour cela nous nous sommes uni à d'autres parents tous aussi inquiet que nous pour leur progéniture. Nous parlons des Black et de leur fils Sirius.

Et le trophée de la décision la plus conne de l'année est attribuée à...

Vu ton jeune âge, nous nous voyons mal arranger si tôt ton mariage. Les gens pourraient jasé et en déduire de mauvaises choses.

Genre ?que vous êtes ruinés, qu'elle est en cloque ou que vous êtes cons ?

Néanmoins, nous voudrions que toi et le jeune Sirius Black tenté de vous fréquenter et appreniez à vous entendre. L'objectif final étant un mariage. Nonobstant, nous connaissons les problèmes que ce jeune homme cause et si cette finalité n'est pas atteinte, nous pourrions te pardonner. En revanche, nous n'accepterions pas que tu refuses de côtoyer un temps ce garçon. De bonnes relations entre vous, même temporaire, permettrait d'intéressantes transactions financières. Si tu refuses, sache que tu ne seras plus acceptée sous notre toit. Réfléchis et, prend l'unique décision qui s'impose.

Edgar et Magda Moon.

PS : Sirius Black doit avoir reçu la même demande de la part de ses parents.

Sous le choc, Mona s'écroula doucement contre le rayonnage.

Je suis choqué ! Les Moon sont encore plus crétin que ce que je pensais ! Choqué !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Grace en se mettant à son niveau.

Mona lui tendit la lettre. La conversation avec Sirius lui revint en mémoire, c'était donc de cela qu'il parlait. Et Terence s'il la cherchait c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision.

– D'accord, dit Grace concentrée sur la lettre.

– Ce n'est pas possible, couina Mona. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça.

– Relève-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Ça n'a rien de dramatique au contraire, c'est une excellente chose.

Je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois choses de la vie. Des parents n'ont pas à imposer des fréquentations amoureuses. Second point, il est fortement déconseillé de côtoyer un futur taulard ! Et troisième chose, tu es profondément stupide !

Mona se redressa et regarda son amie, cette lettre n'annonçait rien de bon à ses yeux.

– Comment ça ?

– Sirius Black te déteste et il est en totale opposition avec sa famille, dit-elle. Jamais il ne voudra que vous vous fréquentiez. Rien que pour embêter ses parents.

Mouais, point de vue pas totalement con.

– Pas faux, accorda Mona en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

– Il te suffit de jouer les filles modèles, reprit Grace. Tu envois une lettre sur-le-champ à tes parents en leur disant que tu vas faire ton possible pour réaliser leur souhait. Tu ne prends aucun risque, Sirius ne voudra jamais te fréquenter.

Mona acquiesça. Grace avait raison, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Terence avait disparu de leur champ de vision. Les deux filles se rendirent à la volière pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

**Jour 2 **

Après avoir achevé sa lecture, Lily rendit la lettre des Moon à Mona.

– Où est le rapport avec le fait que nous sommes enseveli sous les araignées ?demanda la Gryffondor.

C'est pour me faire espérer que l'une d'entre-elles te tombe dessus.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Mona avait entraîné Lily dans un placard à balai. Le couloir qu'elles avaient emprunté était trop exposé et Terence pouvait les voir.

– Terence, répondit simplement Mona.

– Tu vas faire quoi ?demanda Lily.

– J'ai la priorité dans ton amitié face à Sirius ?

– Oui. Tu perds du terrain face à James, mais tu gagnes face à Sirius.

Faut pas déconner non plus. Une seconde... le Lily-et-James-c'est-pour-la-vie-même-courte-et-surtout-courte serait-il en route ?

– Grace m'a suggéré de dire amen à ce que disent mes parents, de faire semblant de tout mettre en œuvre pour leur plaire, expliqua Mona. On compte sur le fait que Sirius n'acceptera jamais. De cette façon, je récupère l'estime de mes parents sans trop faire d'effort.

Ça sent le moisi votre plan, déjà c'est une idée de Grace. Et tout le monde sait que Grace est moisie.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Grace, commenta Lily. C'est important la famille, même si la tienne est bizarre, tu dois faire en sorte de rester proche d'eux.

Mona ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexée par la remarque de son amie.

Alors qu'elle a été gentille, les Moon sont bien pire que bizarre. Quoique, maintenant que la moitié de l'arbre généalogique a été décimé... il reste, Ludo Verpey, Rufus Scrimgeour, les Weasley. Pas plus mal cette hécatombe, manque plus qu'à virer le vieux Ed. Oui, je suis méchant ! Comme l'Orangina rouge !

– La tienne est moldue ! Répondit Mona irritée. Niveau bizarrerie tu repasseras.

Lily rit doucement.

– Tu sais que dans le monde des moldus, c'est tout ce qui a trait à la magie qui est considéré comme bizarre.

– Oui, je sais, répondit Mona. Kathy en parle comme quelque chose de merveilleux.

– Tu lui as dit que tu étais une sorcière ?

– Non, même si cela semble la fasciner, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

– Tu fais bien. Au début ma sœur était...

Elle se coupa.

Du canonique ! Allez on veut entendre ! Crache le morceau Sorcière !

– Continu, dit Mona doucement.

Gentille fille, tu devrais faire ce que je veux que tu fasses plus souvent.

– On était proche et puis Severus m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée...

Lily baissa la tête.

– Elle voulait venir avec moi à l'école, nous avons même envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, dit Lily. Il a refusé, sans pouvoir magique, Pétunia n'avait rien à faire ici.

– Logique, dit Mona.

– Bref, après ça, elle s'est mise à haïr tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie, elle me hait, me traite même de monstre à l'occasion.

– Elle est simplement jalouse, tenta Mona. Tu devrais peut-être lui faire croire que tu es envieuse d'elle sur d'autres points, cela pourrait améliorer votre relation.

Dis-donc, tu devrais penser à faire psy.

– Il y a jalousie et jalousie, dit Lily. Entre Grace qui ne m'aime pas, parce que j'ai toujours un demi-points d'avance sur elle dans la moyenne et ma sœur, il y a une grande différence. Pétunia me... répugne ! Je voudrais l'effacer de ma vie. Une fois que j'aurais quitté la maison de nos parents, je ne veux plus jamais la voir ! N'avoir aucun lien avec cette... fille.

Est-ce que tu considérais comme un lien que ton fiston soit mis en villégiature chez elle ?

– Je vois, dit Mona.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre que Mona tenait toujours entre ses mains.

– Pour ton plan, il faut que tu discutes avec Sirius, constata Lily.

– Oui, il est venu me parler pour ça hier, mais je n'avais pas lu la lettre, nous avons eu une conversation un peu étrange.

Lily tenta un sourire et se leva.

– On va le trouver, dit-elle.

Toutes deux sortirent du placard à balai en vérifiant que la voie était libre.

– C'est vendredi et les cours sont terminés, commenta Lily. Il ne sera pas dans la bibliothèque, il y a eu un match il y a deux semaines, donc pas au stade.

– Ce sont les premiers beaux jours de l'année, rappela Mona.

– Le parc, exactement.

Les deux filles firent volte-face pour rejoindre le parc. Devant-elles, Sirius et James approchaient. James tenait un morceau de parchemin mystérieux que Mona avait pris l'habitude de voir entre les mains des maraudeurs.

Une rencontre fortuite pas si fortuite que ça en somme.

– Et donc, dit Lily lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Je te remercie Mona, d'avoir accepté d'échanger mes heures de gardes avec toi.

– À... à charge de revanche, hésita la Serpentard.

– Salut Mona, dit James. Lily on s'est déjà vus je crois.

– Oui oui, dit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un large sourire en acquiesçant bêtement.

Donc vous en êtes là... je sens que je vais pas aimer vos yeux mielleux.

– Hum... dit Sirius hésitant.

Mona le regarda, cherchant quoi dire.

– J'ai lu mon courrier, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça sans la regarder.

– Mona, Patmol voudrait te parler, dit James en prenant les choses en main.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Parfait, alors on va vous laisser, dit James en regardant fixement Lily. Vient Lily, j'ai des ragots palpitants.

– Tu ne vas pas lui raconter ça ! S'offusqua Sirius.

– C'est Lily. Elle ne le répètera à personne.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Mona retint un sourire. Lily passa devant elle et accompagna James vers le parc.

– On se case dans un coin, dit Sirius. Le couloir est passant.

Mona acquiesça et le suivi durant quelques mètres. Ils se stoppèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté et un poussiéreux.

Non ! Pas de couloir peu fréquenté et poussiéreux pour vous. Sortez immédiatement.

– Histoire qu'il n'y est pas de malentendu, est-ce que nous voulons tous les deux parler du fait que nos parents veulent qu'on... se fréquente ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui, dit Mona. Cette fois-ci, oui.

– Bien qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Ma famille est dans une situation délicate après les meurtres de mes oncles, tantes et de ma grand-mère, dit-elle. Et je ne voudrais pas être celle qui rajoute des bâtons dans les roues des Moon.

– Tu ne vas pas te plier à leur souhait ! S'offusqua Sirius.

– D'abord, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

– Dans ce cas-ci, si ça me regarde, dit-il. Si tu prévois qu'on se marie, j'aimerais être au courant.

Tout de suite les grands mots.

– Si tu me laissais finir, espèce d'abruti ! Grinça Mona irritée par le mot mariage.

Tout de suite les gros mots.

– Commence pas avec les insultes !

– Commence par me laisser finir mes phrases !s'écria-t-elle.

– Pour ce que tu as à dire.

– De toute façon, tu ne veux pas qu'on se fréquente !répliqua Mona.

– Bien sûr que non, tu t'es regardé !

Heu... ta gueule ! pour commencer !

– C'est parfait, comme ça moi je dis à ma famille que j'étais d'accord pour qu'on se fréquente, mais toi non, dit Mona.

– Parce que tu voulais qu'on se fréquente ?demanda Sirius un ton au-dessous.

– Bien sûr que non espèce de nigaud, l'important, c'est que ma famille le croit.

– T'as fini de m'insulter !s'indigna Sirius.

Non, elle s'échauffe !

– C'est qui, qui m'a traité de mocheté !

Personne, aux dernières nouvelles.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est vrai que t'es une mocheté !

– Espèce de...

Mona bouillait de rage, rien ne pourrait nommer la haine qu'elle ressentait.

– Si tu le dis, coupa Sirius.

Un nouvel élan de rage parcourut Mona, lorsqu'elle décida de reprendre le dessus. Sa colère se dégonfla d'un coup.

– Ça suffit, stoppa-t-elle. On va couper court. De toute façon, nous sommes d'accord. Tu refuses de me fréquenter, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit de plus à ta famille. De mon côté, je dirais que j'étais d'accord, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Ça te convient ?

Sirius fixait le bas du mur face à lui. Il resta silencieux, forçant Mona à patienter, elle faisait de sérieux efforts pour ne pas faire revenir sa colère.

– Non, dit-il.

Les barrages qui retenaient la fureur de Mona cédèrent.

– Comment ça non !s'écria-t-elle. Mets-y du tien ! Toi tu es déjà parti de chez ta famille. Moi j'y suis encore !

– Il y a d'autres choses que je dois prendre en compte, dit Sirius.

– Pas question que tu racontes que j'ai dit non !

Soudain l'idée que toute l'école soit au courant que Sirius avait jeté Mona lui traversa l'esprit.

– Attend, se reprit-elle. On ne parlera jamais de cette histoire aux autres. Ça reste entre nous et nos petits cercles d'amis.

– Si on ne se fréquente pas, non, dit Sirius.

– Comment ça SI on ne se fréquente pas !

Mais pourquoi tu coupes là ? D'accord on a dépassé les 3000 mots, mais on s'en tape !


	47. 1978 : Good night England

**Chapitre 47 : 1978 : Good Night England**

– Si on ne se fréquente pas, non, dit Sirius.

– Comment ça SI on ne se fréquente pas !

Bonne question, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le roquet !

– Tu sais quoi, t'as raison, impossible qu'on se fréquente, dit-il en se redressant face à elle. T'es vraiment insupportable !

– J'allais au plus simple ! S'indigna Mona. Dès le départ. C'est toi qui a commencé à péter ton câble.

– Raconte ce que tu veux à qui tu veux. Mais tu n'oublies pas de préciser que je n'ai pas envie te fréquenter !

– Moi non plus !s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu crois quoi ?Tout le monde n'a pas un riche héritage sous le coude.

Stoppons un instant le court de cette discussion. Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler que j'adore la tournure que prend cette conversation. Ensuite Mona fait référence à la fortune que Sirius a hérité de son oncle Alphard. Vous savez le A de RAB.

– Cupide !lança-t-il.

– Dégage !

Ils se regardèrent avec mépris. Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, Mona ne lui en donna pas le temps et passa devant lui pour filer loin de l'endroit.

Purée j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que vous alliez vous embrasser. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! Ça non !

De retour dans le couloir fréquenté, Mona ne prit aucune sécurité et vit son frère Terence se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

– Ça va Mona ?tu es toute rouge, commenta Irène à sa droite.

Les yeux embués de colère, Mona n'avait pas vu la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

– Tu peux me rendre un service ?demanda Mona.

– Ça dépend.

Ça dépasse. Ouais, elle est pourrie, mais je devais la faire.

– Retient mon frère le temps que je disparaisse, demanda-t-elle.

On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione le répète au moins une fois par tome. T'es à la ramasse ma vieille... ah ouais, nan, j'avais oublié, tu peux pas connaître Hermione. Et sinon tu comptais me dire à quel moment que tu as eu ton permis de transplanage ?

Irène suivi le regard de son amie et vit Terence se rapprocher de plus en plus des deux filles.

– D'accord, dit-elle aussitôt.

Elle avança au-devant du jeune homme. Mona tourna les talons et disparue dans une dédale de marche. Elle couru à moitié, ne sachant plus avec qui elle voulait mettre de la distance, lorsqu'elle faillit se heurter à Suzie.

– Salut ! Dit la jeune fille effrayée.

– Désolé, dit Mona. Je marchais trop vite, sans trop regarder où j'allais.

Elle t'a piqué ton ex, pète lui la tête. Même si on s'en fout de Clive, j'ai envie d'action.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Suzie gênée.

– Ouais, dit Mona en acquiesçant.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en silence.

– Tu sais, je suis désolée pour Clive, commença Suzie. Ce n'était pas très respectueux vis-à-vis de toi de...

– Non, coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu sortais Clive avant moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci on était amie.

Mais si, vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde. Explose sa face maintenant.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vraiment je...

– Non, ça va, coupa Mona. On aurait dû rompre plus tôt de toute façon.

Mine de rien, il l'a jeté à peine une semaine après le massacre. C'est sa face à lui que tu devrais exploser.

– C'est une dispute qui a mené votre séparation ?demanda la Poufsouffle hésitante. Je n'ose pas en parler avec Clive.

– Oui. C'était devenu tendu depuis un moment.

– Parce que tu ne voulais pas... enfin tu sais ?

Mona se figea, elle sentit le sang remplir ses joues.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant son visage rouge.

P****n l'e****é ! L'espèce d'e*****é de fils de p**e ! Il a voulu porter atteinte à la petite fleur de mon héroïne !

Les deux filles se regardèrent maladroitement.

– C'est aussi pour ça que notre relation a échoué la première fois, dévoila Suzie.

– Ah d'accord.

Genre... si y'a pas d'échec au second essai, ça voudra dire... ok Suzie Green, recule de mon héroïne avant de lui transmettre tes idées perverses.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Mettant les deux filles mal à l'aise.

– Bon, je vais... commença Suzie en montrant le couloir derrière Mona.

Mona acquiesça et s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, après tout, elle avait toujours plus ou moins deviné que Suzie était restée amoureuse de Clive.

Mouais, donc on ne vous verra jamais vous fritter ?

Elle atteignit le hall où elle croisa Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dit-il étonné.

Elle t'a croisé, ça choquerait n'importe qui.

Mona était toujours rouge suite à sa conversation d'avec Suzie.

– Rien, je me suis mise en colère.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, sa conversation avec Sirius restait toujours vive dans sa mémoire.

– Le dîner va être servi, fit-il remarquer en montrant les élèves qui attendaient devant la porte.

– Non, dit Mona empressée. Je risque de voir Terence, ou l'autre abruti ! Je dois sortir !

– De l'école ça va être compliqué, dit-il.

– Pas forcement, dit Waha en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Rogue et Waha échangèrent un court regard.

– J'ai faim, dit Rogue en s'éloignant aussitôt vers les autres élèves qui attendaient l'ouverture des portes.

– Excuse-moi Waha, dit Mona. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici.

– Viens dans la vieille salle de métamorphose, suggéra Waha. Personne ne te verra et on pourra discuter.

– D'accord.

Mona se laissa traîner dans une vieille salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Je suis le seul à trouver qu'il y a trop de vieilles salles de classe désaffectées dans ce château. C'est une incitation aux conneries en tout genre.

– Alors quoi ?demanda Waha.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, on ne se connait pas assez, dit Mona. J'ai raconté à Lily et elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, alors que c'était une idée de Grace à la base, tu sais qu'elles ne s'aiment pas des masses. Alors on est sorti du placard à balai et James avec son parchemin était là, avec l'autre andouille de première qui mériterait une médaille tellement sa bêtise est monumentale. On a parlé, on était d'accord et puis non en même temps, je n'ai rien compris, sa caboche cloche, ça je te le dis ! Et on s'est engueulé encore ! Pas comme d'habitude heureusement ! J'ai pas besoin des loopings en ce moment, j'ai d'autres problèmes. Clive est relégué loin dans mon esprit maintenant. Elle n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'ont fait ça, en plus où je vais aller ? Je vais rester sur Londres ?

– STOP ! Coupa Waha.

Heu... Pareil ! Mona t'es fumé quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais si tu veux aller à Londres ça peut s'arranger.

– Non, commença Mona. Je...

À cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit et Remus entra dans la pièce.

– Bonsoir mon bichon, accueillit la Gryffondor souriante.

– Waha, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de choses n'était pas envisageable.

– Pardon ?

– Ce n'est pas contre toi Mona, continua Remus. Mais je ne veux pas faire de ce genre de choses à trois.

Ah bah j'ai bien fait de venir moi.

– Pardon ?dit Mona.

– Ah ouais, dit Waha en se tournant vers elle. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa.

– Pardon, répéta Mona.

– D'habitude je pense plutôt à un autre garçon, mais pourquoi pas.

– Pardon ?

– Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette, dit Remus.

– Je crois, dit Mona gênée.

– Me voilà rassuré, avoua-t-il toujours embarrassé.

– Tu ne devrais pas, dit Waha. Tu as fait une boulette, tu as mis Mona mal à l'aise, tu vas devoir réparer.

– On verra ça plus tard, suggéra-t-il intimidé. En privé.

En privé ? Je sais pas ce que vous faites et je veux pas le savoir. Brrrh.

– Non, on voit ça maintenant. Tu vas tous nous emmener à Londres.

– Pardon ?dit Remus cette fois.

– Je ne veux pas aller à Londres, dit Mona.

– Je croyais que tu voulais fuir ?

– Oui, accorda-t-elle. Mais... mais...

Mais tu peux pas sortir de Poudlard quand la moitié de ta famille se fait tuer par des mangemorts hors de Poudlard justement.

– Mais rien, dit Mona. C'est une bonne idée, allons à Londres. On avisera sur place.

Comment ça bonne idée ? T'as craqué ton string ma fille ! Non elle ne porte pas de string, enfin je crois j'ai pas été vérifier et je n'irais pas.

– Parfait, conclu Waha. Bichon, sors nous tes passages secrets magiques, on déménage.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que... commença le bichon.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il te fallait plus de folie dans ta vie. Tu ne vas pas être le sage de la bande.

– Ça me convient, dit-il contrit.

– Pour ce soir, personne n'en saura rien...

Mona s'installa sur une table et regarda Waha tenter de convaincre son petit-ami.

Elle n'y arrivera pas, Remus est un gentil garçon.

– Bon d'accord, dit-il après de longues minutes de négociation.

Comment ça d'accord ? Vous n'allez pas sortir de l'école !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Remus pointait sa baguette magique sur une sorcière borgne. Mona se souvenait bien de cet endroit pour s'y être cachée un jour où les maraudeurs avaient attaqué Rogue. Ce même jour, l'amitié entre Rogue et Mona s'était scellé.

Pourquoi je narre ce triste événement moi ?

Le couloir était long et sombre, les différents sortilèges que Mona jetaient pour rendre leur périple moins pénible ne pouvait supprimer la gadoue dans laquelle ils progressaient.

– Voilà, dit-il en s'arrêtant. On peut encore faire demi-tour.

– On peut y aller seules si tu le souhaites, suggéra Waha.

– Non non, dit-il. Pas question, je préfère être là s'il se passe quelque chose.

– Au cas où l'on rencontre un loup-garou, dit Mona avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Ce que tu peux être vache, on le sait que c'est un loup-garou et lui-aussi.

– Elle le sait ?s'étonna Waha.

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

– Tu le sais aussi ?s'étonna Mona.

C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a mis le grappin dessus, elle le menace de tout révéler à l'école ? Ça se tient

– Le pauvre bichon en souffre, dévoila Waha.

– Tu m'étonnes...

– Vous pourriez parler moins fort, intervint Remus. Nous sommes juste au-dessous de Honeydukes.

– Nous sommes où ?fit répéter Mona qui avait parfaitement bien entendu.

– Il est fort mon bichon, commenta Waha.

Tu commences à me les casser sévère avec tes bichons.

– Taisez-vous, ordonna le bichon. J'ouvre.

– Et il donne des ordres, souffla Waha une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Il pointa sa baguette vers une trappe au-dessus de leurs têtes. En silence, ils s'extirpèrent un à un à dans la boutique. Une faible lumière bleue éclairait la porte.

– Demi-tour, murmura Remus. Il y a un sortilège de protection.

– Et alors, dit la Serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

Elle s'approcha et fit disparaître l'enchantement.

Trop fort. En somme, une fois par an tu me donnes un motif pour être fier de toi. Quoique nan, c'est de l'effraction votre truc, je ne suis pas fier du tout !

Elle ouvrit la porte et tous quittèrent la boutique. Mona prit soin de remettre le même sortilège sur la confiserie. Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri des regards dans une ruelle.

– Impressionnant, commenta Remus. N'apprend jamais ça à James ou Sirius.

– Promis, dit-elle.

– D'ailleurs c'est à cause de Sirius, ton envie de fuite ?demanda Remus.

– Entres autres.

Remus lui adressa un regard désolé que Mona feint de ne pas remarquer, contrairement à Waha.

– Alors lui il sait et pas moi ? Moi j'ai juste droit à une explication incompréhensible.

– Tu demanderas à Lily de te faire un topo, suggéra Mona.

– Comment Lily pourrait être au courant ? questionna Remus.

– C'est vrai ça, dit Waha avec un sourire sadique. Comment Lily pourrait être au courant d'une chose de ta vie.

– Parce que j'ai entendu James lui dire qu'il allait tout lui raconter, se souvint rapidement Mona.

Remus acquiesça sans voir le regard de reproche que Mona adressait à Waha.

– Bon où va-t-on à Londres ?demanda Waha.

– Pas côté sorcier. Avec nos tenues en plus.

– Je connais un bar moldu assez branché, dit Mona. Près de la banque d'Angleterre.

– Comment tu connais ça toi ?demanda Waha.

– Je suis londonienne, quelques informations moldues me parviennent.

– C'est quoi le nom ?

– Cocktail.

Original, y croiserons-nous Tom Cruise ?

– On se retrouve dans la rue face à la banque d'Angleterre alors, suggéra Mona.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et disparurent en un instant. Mona dû faire de sérieux effort de concentration. Elle n'avait obtenu son permis de transplanage qu'au deuxième essai et angoissait toujours terriblement lorsqu'elle devait transplaner. Elle ferma les yeux, sentit les effets désagréables du transplanage et ouvrit les yeux. Les Gryffondors avaient atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire, mais les lampadaires allumés éclairaient bien la rue. Trop bien.

– T'en a mis du temps.

– J'essayais de me souvenir de l'emplacement du bar avant de partir, mentit Mona.

– C'est par où ?demanda Remus.

– Ici, dit Mona en montrant sa droite. Cornhill.

Que ferions nous sans Google Maps.

Tous trois prirent donc ce chemin.

– Comment on va faire pour payer les consommations ? Interrogea Remus. Je n'ai amené aucun Gallions.

Les filles échangèrent un coup d'œil.

– Tu as en ta possession un outil merveilleux qu'on appelle une baguette magique, expliqua Waha.

Mona sortit la sienne et fit apparaître plusieurs billets de livre Sterling.

– On ne peut pas faire ça, commenta Remus lorsque Mona lui tendit une poignée de billet.

– Tu peux aussi ensorcelé le barman à chaque fois que tu prendras une commande.

– Belle imitation, commenta Waha en observant les billets.

Bande de contre-façonneurs !

Après quelques courtes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent face à un bar très animé. Ils entrèrent et remarquèrent que leurs uniformes de l'école ne passaient pas inaperçus.

– Bon on prend chacun un verre et on se pose dans le fond du bar, ordonna Remus précipitamment.

Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé et avancèrent vers le bar. La musique était particulièrement forte, tous trois criaient à moitié pour se faire entendre. Remus parvint à libérer une table à l'écart, il y entraîna les deux filles.

– Tu me racontes maintenant ?demanda Waha après que Mona eut trempé ses lèvres dans un cocktail rouge vif.

– Mes parents et ceux de Sirius veulent qu'on se fréquente, dévoila-t-elle après une hésitation.

Les yeux de Waha s'écarquillèrent.

– L'intuition de Lily n'était pas si mauvaise alors, commenta la jeune fille en criant pour se faire entendre des deux autres.

Mona fronça les sourcils lorsque sa mémoire lui rappela le jour où Waha lui avait appris que Lily pensait que Mona avait le béguin pour Sirius.

Ce qui est totalement faux ! Enfin je crois, je n'ai plus accès à cette partie de son cerveau depuis un bon moment.

– Lily avait tort, corrigea Mona. Et mes parents sont complètement à côté de la plaque.

– Vous en avez parlé avec Sirius ?demanda Remus. Je sais qu'il a essayé hier mais...

– Hier, je n'avais pas lu la lettre de mes parents, dévoila Mona. On a parlé tout à l'heure et ce type est dérangé !

– Il arrive à Sirius d'être un peu... commença Remus.

– Con ! Finit Mona.

– Je n'aurais pas dit ça.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé, vous allez vous fréquenter ?demanda Waha assez fort pour que sa voix passe au-dessus de la musique.

– Non, dit-elle. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous soyons d'accord.

– Sirius a dit non ?demanda Remus étonné.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise.

– Toi tu sais quelque chose ! Dit Waha.

– Peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoique ce soit.

– Sirius est secrètement amoureux de Mona ?demanda-t-elle amusée.

– Pas que je sache, répondit-il.

– Alors raconte c'est quoi le truc ?

– Et bien, Sirius s'inquiète de...

– MONA ?

Le trio se retourna, Kathy se tenait devant eux. Sans réfléchir, Mona se leva d'un bond.

Attention ta voisine moldue en présence de sorciers, Mona pas de bêtise.

– KATHY !

Les deux filles se tombèrent dans les bras.

J'avais dit : pas de bêtise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda la moldue en s'éloignant de son amie pour la regarder de haut en bas.

– Eh bien... commença Mona.

Alors quel mensonge vas-tu conter, Ô toi reine des menteuses ?

– Sortie scolaire, lâcha Mona après une courte hésitation.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue !

– Je voulais et puis...

– Et puis tu as perdu mon numéro de téléphone, finit Kathy.

– Voilà c'est ça.

La bonne blague.

Kathy jeta un coup d'œil à la table derrière Mona. La sorcière se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Nan, sans blague !

Elle se maudit intérieurement et se tourna vers la table.

– Alors Kathy, je te présente Remus et Waha, dit-elle. Et voici Kathy.

Kathy les salua, elle approcha une chaise et s'installa à côté d'eux. Mona reprit sa place, un nœud à l'estomac. Stupéfaits, Remus et Waha fixaient Mona.

– C'est quoi votre tenue ?

– Un costume, répondit Waha. On était à une petite fête déguisée.

Elle est bien en mensonge elle aussi.

– J'aurais bien voulu rencontrer tes autres amis !dit Kathy. Je suis sûre que je détesterais Grace !

– Mona te parle souvent de ses amis ?demanda Waha amusé par la gêne de Mona.

– Oui, dit-elle. On parle surtout de ça, comme nous n'avons aucun ami en commun, on peut cracher sur les autres sans culpabiliser.

– Mona crache beaucoup sur ces amis ?demanda Waha avec un sourire sadique.

– Non, elle ça va, pourtant je suis sûre qu'à sa place je râlerais qu'Irène est trop bavarde. Prince trop inquiétant. En revanche, je pense que je m'entendrais bien avec Lily.

Remus sursauta, il regarda fixement Mona avec un sourire en coin.

– Mais comment va Clive ?demanda Kathy. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis le tragique accident de ta famille.

– On est plus ensemble, expliqua Mona.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je te raconterais cet été, dit Mona.

– Ben non, raconte, suggéra Waha avec un sourire.

– Ça y est ! S'exclama Kathy. Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es la folle du cul qui veut mettre le grappin sur ce type timide, le pote à James et Peter.

Le sourire de Waha disparu.

– Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt la moldue qui venait de se rendre compte de l'insulte. J'en suis déjà à mon quatrième verre. Tien, pour me faire pardonner, je t'en paye un.

Le sourire de Waha revint aussitôt.

– Je vous ramène quelque chose ?demanda Kathy en direction des deux autres.

Mona sortit une poignée de billet de sa poche.

– On te fait confiance, dit-elle en lui tendant les billets.

Remus attendit qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour se rapprocher de Mona.

– Tu es amie avec Lily !

– Tu es le seul qui n'était pas encore au courant !dit Waha. Le scoop le plus énorme c'est quand même que toi Mona, sang-pur de la maison des vilains pro sang pur soit amie avec une moldue.

– Ne le dites à personne, dit Mona. Si ça venait aux oreilles des Serpentard...

– On ne dira rien, rassura aussitôt Remus.

– Personne n'est au courant ?

– À Poudlard ?mes frères et Lily.

– Tu es amie avec Lily, répéta Remus toujours sous le choc.

– C'est qui Prince ?demanda Waha.

– Plus tard, dit Mona. Kathy revient, s'il vous plait ne faites pas de gaffe, elle ne sait rien de notre monde.

Kathy s'installa en distribuant plusieurs verres.

– Alors avec Tristan, vous en êtes où ?demanda Mona.

Tristan ?et Léo alors ?elle a changé à quel moment ?

Kathy sursauta et se pencha vers l'oreille de Mona.

– On l'a fait, murmura-t-elle.

– Non !s'écria Mona avec un large sourire.

– Si !

– Bon pendant qu'elle parle de la virginité perdue de Kathy, on se pelote ?proposa Waha à son petit ami.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de répondre, Waha se jeta sur lui.

– Elle lui a donc mis le grappin dessus ?supposa Kathy en se détournant du couple.

– Oui, mais on s'en fout. Raconte-moi.

– C'était chez lui, y'a deux semaines, un samedi après-midi. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, expliqua Kathy. Alors on...

STOP ! Déjà que je ne supporte pas les loopings de Mona, ce n'est pas pour raconter les ébats sexuels de Kathy. On va faire une avance rapide.


	48. 1978 : Underground

Profiter de ce chapitre, je n'aurais accès à internet que par intermittence durant les 2 mois à venir. Les publications seront chaotiques durant ce laps de temps.

**Chapitre 48 : 1978 : Underground**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Waha revint avec une bouteille pleine qu'elle planta au milieu de la table. Kathy s'en saisit pour servir les quatre verres.

– Et tes études ?demanda Mona lorsqu'elle se fut rassise.

– J'abandonne ! Révéla Kathy. Mes parents veulent que je les aide après l'école.

– Je croyais que tu voulais devenir médico... médecin.

– Ouais !s'écria-t-elle. Mais il faut être lucide, les femmes médecins, y'en a pas à la pelle et puis, on peut pas vraiment dire que je sois une bonne élève.

Et puis surtout, personne n'aimerait être soignée par une fillasse qui picole en masse.

– Tu n'auras pas de remord ?

Kathy avala cul sec la fin de son godet. Elle grimaça et se tourna à nouveau vers la sorcière.

– Non, la boutique de meuble de mes parents rapporte de plus en plus d'argent, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un bon héritage. Et puis, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Parfois il faut laisser nos parents faire ces choix à notre place.

Ça c'est une rebelle !

Elle servit les verres vides de la table. Mona observa son amie avec interrogation. Avait-elle vraiment prit la bonne décision ? Mona regarda son verre plein et commença à le descendre.

Pendant que ton taux d'alcoolémie grimpe dangereusement.

Trois heures plus tard, Kathy tenait les cheveux de Waha qui vomissait dans le caniveau.

– Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie, dit Remus. Mais...

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'un renvoi bruyant.

C'est élégant !

– Après minuit, les sortil... les dispositifs de sécurités sont doublés à l'école !finit-il. Il serait judicieux de rentrer maintenant.

– Mais vous n'êtes pas à l'école, rappela Kathy. Vous êtes en sortie scolaire.

– Nous logeons dans une école, expliqua Mona en fermant à moitié les yeux.

– Il serait plus judicieux de rentrer maintenant !dit-il. De plus je n'ai pas la carte ça va être coton de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea à son tour la tête dans le caniveau ; il s'agenouilla sagement sur le sol.

Bande de dépravé !

– Rentrons, décréta Mona.

– De toute façon, j'ai faim, dit Waha en se redressant.

Tu m'étonnes, tu viens de régurgité tes trois derniers repas.

– Vous êtes venus en voiture ? Vous ne pouvez pas prendre la route dans cet état.

– Nous ne sommes pas venus en voiture, dit Mona. On est venus en...

En transplanant. Comment allaient-ils faire pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard dans l'état où ils étaient !

– Miiiinnncce, s'écria-t-elle. Comment on va faire pour rentrer ?

– Bah on va... commença Waha.

Elle se stoppa à son tour, songeuse.

– Miiiinnnnce, imita-t-elle.

– Ah oé, commenta Remus. On est dans de beaux draps.

Ah oé, z'êtes dans la merde !

– Il y a sûrement plusieurs options, conclu Mona. Restons zen.

La première chose à faire était de s'éloigner des moldus. En leur présence, le trio de sorcier ne pourraient pas raisonner librement.

Nan, mais vous pouvez pas raisonner tout court.

Mona prit une forte inspiration et se tourna vers Kathy.

– Ma chère amie !dit-elle. J'ai été très heureuse de te revoir et nous nous reverrons cet été.

– Il suffit d'appeler un taxi, dit Kathy.

– Exactement, nous allons appeler un taxi, dit Mona.

Pas sûr qu'il accepte d'aller jusqu'en Écosse.

Elle se pencha vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

– Maintenant rentre dans le bar, tu es encore plus saoule que nous, dit Mona.

– J'ai pas encore vomi dans le caniveau, fit-elle remarquer.

– Alors retourne boire pour que cela t'arrive bientôt !

La moldue salua Mona et ses amis avant de disparaître dans le bar.

– Bougeons. Avant qu'elle ne ressorte du bar.

– Nous n'aurions pas dû boire comme ça, observa Remus en se redressant lentement.

– Mais si, nous aurions simplement dû prévoir un plan de secours.

– Le Magicobus ! s'écria Mona.

– Avec nos tenues d'étudiants ?retint Remus. Et puis, le Magicobus ne passera pas inaperçu à Pré-au-lard. Nous sommes en temps de guerre je rappelle.

– Les cheminées alors, dit-elle.

– Où est-ce que tu veux trouver une cheminée ?demanda-t-il. Si on passe par le chaudron Baveur, on nous posera des questions.

– Et puis si on active une cheminée de l'école, ça se saura, fit remarquer sa petite-amie.

– Non, dit Remus. Si on atterrit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, on peut passer inaperçu.

– Comment ça ?

– Un truc de Maraudeurs, expliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un nouveau rot.

– Manque plus qu'une cheminée, conclu Mona.

– C'est dommage qu'aucun de nous ne vit à Londres, dit Waha en direction de son amie.

– Vous voulez qu'on aille chez moi ?

– On pourrait ?demanda Remus.

– Avec l'aide de Pinguy, peut-être.

– Alors on tente le coup, dit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la première bouche de métro qu'ils virent. Et restèrent de longues et précieuses minutes à chercher leur destination.

– Si au moins, il n'était pas flou leur plan, commenta Waha.

– Il n'est pas flou, dit Mona. J'ai ! Rue de Constantinople.

– Parfait, alors allons y ! annonça Waha en avançant vers le premier escalier qu'elle vit.

– Waha ! Arrêta Mona. C'est l'autre qu'il faut prendre !

Waha se stoppa sur les escaliers, s'installa sur une marche et fit demi-tour à quatre pattes. Après avoir changé de rame deux fois, ils découvrirent la maison des Moon.

– Pinguy ! Appela Mona doucement.

– Tu crois qu'il va t'entendre ?demanda Waha à voix basse.

– Bien sûr, Pinguy !

Un « pop » retentit et un elfe apparut devant eux.

– Mademoiselle, dit-il surprit. Vous n'êtes pas à l'école ?

Elle a fait le mur, l'insolente !

– Je devrais y être, dit-elle. Et tu vas nous aider à y retourner sans que mes parents se réveillent.

L'elfe afficha une mine terrifiée.

– Ça va bien se passer, dit Mona.

– À qui tu parles ?demanda Waha.

Mona se tourna vers elle, la Gryffondor regardait droit devant elle avec incompréhension. Remus appuya sur le haut du crâne de sa petite-amie pour qu'elle baisse la tête.

– Un elfe de maison ! s'exclama-t-elle épatée.

– Fait nous entrer, ordonna Mona. Ensuite tu devras simplement te charger de nous prévenir si mes parents se réveillent.

Après une courte pause, l'elfe acquiesça, vaincu par l'autorité de sa maîtresse.

– T'es pas gentille avec lui, dit Waha

– Pourquoi faire ?s'étonna Mona. C'est un elfe.

Et dire que pendant une seconde, j'ai oublié d'où tu venais.

– File !

L'elfe de maison disparu et un instant plus tard, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

– Surtout pas de bruit ! Prévint Mona.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et, montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Waha monta les marches sur la pointe des pieds dans une parfaite imitation du mime Marceau. Arrivée dans le hall, Mona sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la chambre de ses parents à l'étage. Elle la rangea après avoir jeté un sortilège de mutisme.

– Ils dorment ?murmura-t-elle à l'elfe qui refermait la porte.

– Oui.

– Va surveiller leur chambre, ordonna-t-elle. Préviens nous s'il y a du mouvement. Nous partirons sans te prévenir, vérifie notre présence dans quelques minutes et efface nos traces.

Pinguy disparu aussitôt.

– Où est la cheminée ?demanda Remus.

– La plus grande est au salon, dévoila Mona en désignant la pénombre d'un geste de la main.

Tous trois avancèrent dans la salle sombre et se stoppèrent quand Waha prononça un juron qui suivi un bruit sourd.

– On pourrait allumer ?suggéra Waha en se massant le genou.

– Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre, mais peuvent nous voir, rappela Mona. Fait plus attention.

Outch ! À son tour, elle se heurta à un objet.

– Tu ne connais plus ta maison ?demanda Remus.

Cet objet n'était pas à sa place. Elle prit sa baguette et l'activa d'une faible lumière. Le rez-de-chaussée était remplie de meubles et de cartons qui n'avaient pas leur place ici.

– Il y a trop de choses, commenta Mona.

– Sans blague ! Dit Waha en enjambant un guéridon.

– Ce sont les affaires de ma grand-mère Marine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font faire de tout ça ?demanda Waha.

– L'éparpiller dans la famille, supposa Mona. Vendre le reste. La propriété de Fidel et Greatchen et celle de Mira et Devon ont sûrement été vidées aussi.

– Tu vois leurs affaires ?demanda Remus.

– Non, tout ce que j'aperçois appartiens à ma grand-mère. Je suppose que c'est ailleurs, ou alors les autres maisons n'ont pas été vidées. Celle de ma grand-mère a dû l'être parce que les évènements ont eu lieu là-bas. Les Moon vont probablement vendre, pas tout de suite... mais à long terme.

Mona savait que c'était plutôt le gain financier que la douleur qui pousseraient les Moon à vendre. La famille était de plus en plus dans le rouge. L'association avec les Black aurait sûrement dû améliorer les choses. Ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée. Remus s'en approcha et sortit sa baguette.

– Ça risque d'être long, dit-il. Le temps d'endormir tout le monde.

Le temps d'endormir tout le monde... Minuit sera passé, me trompe-je ?

Waha s'installa aussitôt sur une commode et examina son genou. Mona profita d'une chaise libre. Seuls restes apparent du salon d'origine de ses parents. Non la table devant laquelle elle se tenait, était aussi d'origine. En s'accoudant, elle fit tomber une feuille de papier. Elle la ramassa et la posa avec les autres. Curieuse, elle dirigea sa baguette vers l'amas de feuille. C'était du courrier principalement, des factures, des rappels de factures, se mêlaient les lettres de condoléances et... une lettre de Walburga Black. Mona prit cette correspondance et l'approcha de sa baguette.

Chère Magda,

J'ai reçu avant-hier une lettre de mon fils Regulus m'informant d'un changement dans la relation qu'entretien mon fils Sirius avec une sang de bourbe, tout comme j'ai appris le changement dans la relation de votre fille Mona et son ami Clive Hunting. J'imagine votre soulagement et aimerais vous rappeler notre discussion d'il y a quatre mois au dîner organisé par les Croupton. Je souhaite toujours voir mon fils Sirius revenir auprès de nous malgré nos désaccords. La fréquentation de votre fille Mona pourrait lui être profitable. À elle-aussi d'ailleurs, comme vous me l'aviez fait remarquer. Une jeune femme de son rang ne devrait pas s'amouracher de ce Hunting, que ses parents soient médicomage au non, ils n'ont pas notre rang. Je vous propose de venir en parler plus en profondeur mardi prochain à dix-sept heures. Venez avec Edgar. Ainsi nous discuterons de nos progénitures et nos époux deviseront de cette nouveauté, la beuglante, un projet d'Orion auquel nous aimerons associer votre famille. Vous pourrez me donner des nouvelles de Meredith, je n'ai pas eu d'écho de ma vieille amie depuis des lustres.

Walburga Black.

Alors, déjà Walburga Black n'a jamais été super pote avec Meredith. C'était faux-cul et compagnie. Ensuite, je n'aime pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre héroïne.

Mona regarda à nouveau les lettres énumérant les dettes de ses parents. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

– Ça y est ! Annonça Remus.

Les deux filles se levèrent et le rejoignirent. Remus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot, posé sur le rebord et entra à l'intérieur de l'âtre.

– Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard ! Annonça-t-il clairement.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon vert.

– À tout de suite, dit Waha.

Elle se glissa dans l'âtre et disparue à son tour. Mona prit une poignée de poudre et passa sous la chambranle, elle prononça sa destination sans cesser de regarder l'amas de facture sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination. Waha était collée à son petit-ami et lui murmurait des choses que Mona n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre.

Et moi je suis sûr que je ne veux surtout rien entendre.

– Merci pour la ballade, dit-elle. Je vais y aller.

– Attend, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, arrêta Remus. Je reviens. Ne faites pas de bruit.

Malgré l'heure pas très tardive, la pièce était vide.

– C'est normal qu'il n'ait personne ?demanda Mona lorsqu'elle vit Remus revenir des dortoirs.

– Pas autant que de trouver une Serpentard ici, dit James en apparaissant derrière lui.

– C'est un sortilège que j'ai activé, expliqua Remus. Depuis la cheminée de tes parents.

– Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si fatigué, dit James en baillant. Un vendredi soir en compagnie de Lily...

Tu sais à présent pourquoi tu étais si fatigué ?c'est une option de la cheminée que Remus a activée ? Mais ce n'est pas canonique ça, on a le droit d'inventer des trucs aussi énormes sur la légende des Maraudeurs ?

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, celui-là que Mona apercevait si souvent.

– Je te raccompagne alors ! Dit James à Mona. Remus à des choses crapuleuses à voir.

– Mais non ! Dit Remus. C'est juste que...

– Ouais, coupa-t-il. N'allez pas de suite dans la chambre, Peter et Sirius ne dorment pas. Peter flippe à l'idée que Sirius et Mona se fréquentent, il a besoin de parler.

Il passa devant Mona et l'invita à le suivre.

– Merci pour la ballade ! Dit-elle en direction des deux amoureux.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Mona n'était pas sûre qu'ils puissent entendre. Avant de passer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune. Le rouge prédominait la décoration. Il se dégageait une chaleur de la pièce, bien plus agréable que le côté guindé des Serpentards.

– Pourquoi Remus a craqué ? demanda Mona une fois dans le couloir.

– Ne te fies pas aux apparences, dit James en fixant le parchemin. Bon pour le moment, la voie est libre, mais on va quand même passer par l'aile ouest.

Mona tenta de jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin, mais le maraudeur veillait au grain.

– Ne pas me fier aux apparences ?répéta-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment en train de se sauter dessus comme des lapins en rut en ce moment même ?

– J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien faire sur mon fauteuil fétiche, râla-t-il à moitié écœuré.

– Raconte ce qui s'est passé ! Ordonna Mona.

– Remus a toujours été plus au moins sensible aux attaques... sensuelle de Waha, expliqua-t-il. Il se retenait à cause de son petit problème de fourrure. Et puis, Waha s'est révélé être moins conne qu'en apparence, elle a deviné son secret et nos petites sorties nocturnes.

Il hésita un instant.

Mona n'est pas au courant pour vos sorties nocturnes, andouille !

– Et alors ?demanda-t-elle.

– Ça ne l'a pas repoussé, un peu au début peut-être. Mais je crois que le côté « je suis un monstre et, j'en suis désolé » de Lunard lui a beaucoup plu, raconta James. Vu qu'elle savait tout, avec Patmol et Queudvert on a réussi à le convaincre de se laisser aller à ses pulsions en dehors de la pleine lune pour une fois.

– Je comprends mieux, confia Mona.

– Et sinon c'est mort entre toi et Patmol ?

– C'est vraiment un imbécile ton pote, commenta-t-elle.

– D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, oui, c'est un imbécile. Vous devriez en reparler au calme, suggéra James. Vous pourriez faire semblant d'être ensemble.

– C'est pas con, dit Mona en étouffant un bâillement. On verra ça demain, pour le moment, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

Ça s'appelle l'alcool !

– De toute façon, la voie est libre à partir de maintenant, dévoila James. Le retour sera plus dangereux pour moi.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une cape d'invisibilité. Mona s'émerveilla à peine face à l'objet.

Relique ! Relique ! Chope-là !

– Bonne nuit Mona ! Dit-il.

– Bonne nuit à toi-aussi !

James lui adressa un large sourire avant de s'envelopper dans sa cape. Mona fit volte face et avança vers sa salle commune.

Mais vole lui sa cape espèce d'idiote !

**Jour 3**

Mona ouvrit lentement les paupières. Elle les referma et tenta avec peine de les rouvrirent. Les yeux enfin ouverts, elle fixa le lit fait de Grace, à travers les interstices des volets, la lumière se frayait un chemin. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait mal à la gorge, elle avait sûrement prit froid. Elle n'était pourtant pas sortit du château la veille.

Ah si, t'es sortit ma vieille et t'a pas vraiment fait le tour du quartier.

La mémoire lui revint alors, l'excursion à Londres avec Waha et Remus. Et Kathy... Remus et Waha qui connaissaient l'un des petits secrets de Mona. Pourquoi est-elle sortit déjà ?ah oui le souhait des Moon.

Eh bah dis-donc, y'a que toi qui pouvait oublier un truc comme ça.

Mona réalisa que malgré l'heure plus ou moins matinale, elle avait le cerveau un peu embué.

Cherche pas t'es à la ramasse.

Le nombre de verre qu'elle avait absorbé ne devait pas y être pour rien.

Oh tu crois ?

Avec peine, elle se redressa sur son lit, gardant les yeux fermés. Sa tête se mit à lui faire atrocement mal.

Ça s'appelle la gueule de bois.

Gueule de bois, Mona y avait une nouvelle...

Stop comment ça tu y as une nouvelle fois droit ?et sans me prévenir, tu me laisses narrer que tu t'es déjà bourré la gueule ! Quand ! Avec qui ! … l'été dernier avec Kathy. Et l'été d'avant ?espèce d'alcoolique !

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, Mona prit une forte inspiration. Elle redressa sa tête et ouvrit les yeux.

– YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! Cria-t-elle.

Terence se tenait au pied du lit un verre et une serviette de table à la main.

– Kessecest ?Kessstuoulà !

Je traduis : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Petit-déjeuné ! Annonça Terence avec un mince sourire.

Il leva les mains et montra la serviette de table qui semblait contenir des petits pains et le verre de jus de citrouille.

Oh p****n qu'est-ce qui ce passe, quelqu'un est mort ?Mona ouvre les volets, il doit tomber des sauterelles !


	49. 1978 : Terence le bienveillant

**Chapitre 49 : 1978 : Terence le bienveillant**

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?s'écria Mona effarée.

– Grace m'a dit que tu étais souffrante, elle a essayé de te réveiller, mais en vain.

Mona chercha tant bien que mal, mais ne trouva aucun souvenir de ce genre.

Moi non plus, tu devais être assez navrante.

– Alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'apporter le petit-déjeuné, expliqua Terence toujours avec le même mince sourire.

Non non ne sourit pas ! Autant chez Rogue c'est dégoutant visuellement, autant chez toi ça à un côté flippant façon Lucifer est dans la place !

Il déposa ses victuailles sur la table de chevet. Mona suivi son geste du regard, elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

Ne bois et ne mange rien !

– Ça t'ennuie si je vérifie ?demanda-t-elle.

– Vérifier quoi ?

Sans lui répondre, elle prit sa baguette et contrôla que rien n'était empoissonné.

– Je n'ai pas empoissonné la nourriture, dévoila-t-il d'une voix plate.

En même temps, ta simple présence nous empoissonne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, demanda Mona après avoir avalé une gorgée du jus de citrouille. Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, je ne te croyais pas.

– En fait oui et non, je me contre-fiche de ta santé en temps normal, dit-il franc. Mais cette fois, je sais pourquoi tu es malade et c'est mon devoir de venir en parler avec toi.

Comment savait-il ? Avait-il aperçu James et Mona la veille au soir ?

– Sois plus précis, dit-elle prudente.

C'est une question intelligente. En aurais-tu marre des quiproquos ?

– Je sais que tu te rends malade au sujet de Sirius Black et des projets que nos parents et les siens ont pour vous deux.

Presque !

Mona se remémora alors la correspondance que Walburga avait adressé à Magda.

– Oui, dit-elle. Ça me rend malade.

– Nos parents sont très sérieux quand ils menacent de te mettre à la porte de la maison, expliqua Terence.

– Eh ! Râla-t-elle. J'ai été le voir l'autre imbécile, c'est lui qui refuse.

– C'est vrai, je suis au courant. Et je ne pense pas que les menaces de nos parents soient encore à l'ordre du jour.

Mona retint un soupir de soulagement.

– Mais d'après mes sources, dit-il en montrant l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur son torse.

On peut savoir depuis quand tu es préfet ? Cette école est tombée bien bas. Autant nommé un mage noir diabolique à ce poste. Nan attend, ils l'ont fait aussi.

– Il semblerait que Sirius soit prêt à ré-envisager la situation.

Quoi ? Et si moi je ne suis pas prêt à ré-envisager la situation ?

– Et c'est quoi tes sources ?

– Peter, je l'ai menacé de hurler qu'il est un Moon dans la Grande Salle, expliqua Terence. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes cousins, mais il espère sans doute que cela ait échappé à un ou deux pékins.

– Et il t'a dit quoi exactement ?demanda Mona.

– Que Sirius aurait des raisons d'accepter de te fréquenter durant quelques semaines. Le temps qu'il faut pour reconquérir son statut auprès de sa famille, supposa Terence.

Hein ? Depuis quand ? C'est un rebelle ce mec, il est riche, il n'a pas besoin de ses vieux !

Mona se retint de pousser un juron. Sirius allait tout faire capoter.

–

– Je ne vais pas ramper auprès de cet idiot, dit-elle. Il m'a envoyé bouler une fois déjà, j'ai plus de fierté que ça.

Bien dit ! On va tous faire semblant que tu mitonnes pas !

– Il a été discret, rappela Terence. Vu sa prétention et la hargne qu'il met à répudier les Serpentard. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il raconte à tout va qu'il a envoyé bouler une Moon. Quoique ton amitié avec James Potter n'y est peut-être pas pour rien. Ainsi que notre cousinage.

Il resta pensif un instant. Mona en profita pour faire fonctionner ses neurones à toute vitesse.

Et elle a dû mérite quand on connait la quantité d'alcool qui circule encore son sang.

– Peut-être qu'il attend de pouvoir raconter à tout le monde qu'il m'a envoyé bouler deux fois, supposa Mona.

– Invite Potter de le faire taire, je demanderais Peter de mon côté, dit Terence. Dans tous les cas, tu devrais retenter le coup.

– J'ai fait ma part du contrat, dit Mona. Les parents ne peuvent plus me mettre à la porte.

– Je sais, dit-il. Et franchement, j'ai été très heureux de l'apprendre. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Cependant, notre famille est dans une situation vraiment très délicate. Entre la guerre et nos tragiques pertes...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Ludo est notre premier investisseur, dit-il. Et les Moon peinent à recouvrir les frais engagés. Ils ont même dû cesser les investissements dans les farces et attrapes juste avant que... juste avant les évènements.

Mona resserra ses genoux contre elle.

– Les Black veulent investir dans un truc qui s'appelle la beuglante, raconta Terence. Ce ne sera pas le remède miracle, mais grâce aux Black nous pouvons investir avec eux sans que le nom des Moon apparaissent. Notre nom semble être un obstacle.

– Avec quel argent ?

– La vente de la maison de Marine en grande partie, expliqua-t-il. Un peu de Ludo et Rufus qui a eu pas mal de primes cette année. Peut-être aussi la vente d'autres propriétés, les Moon en possède encore plusieurs qui ne sont pas habitées, ou plus.

– Mulciber et sa bande n'apprécieraient pas que je fréquente un maraudeur, une nouvelle fois, dit Mona.

– Ta situation avec eux ne pourrait pas être pire.

Mona attaqua les petits biscuits rapporté par Terence. Son frère la regarda en silence. Elle réfléchit, elle repensa à la lettre de Walburga Black. Après tout...

Comment ça, tu ré-envisages les choses ?et si je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais narrer ce qu'il doit se passer. Mona envoya bouler son frère et Terence sortit de la pièce en maudissant sa sœur ! Tac ! Comme ça ! Quoi ?emmerdeurs !

– Bon, dit Mona.

Terence se redressa d'un coup. Mona reposa un toast entamé et prit une forte inspiration.

– J'irais voir l'autre imbécile une seconde fois, dit-elle. Et je ferais en sorte de le fréquenter le temps que les affaires se fassent. Mais je préfère te prévenir, Sirius me déteste, cela ne durera pas longtemps, il va falloir accélérer le mouvement.

pourquoi faut-il qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit ! Non elle ne peut pas sortir avec Caniche. Elle s'en fout maintenant, ses vieux ne la mettront plus à la porte !

Terence recula d'un pas, prenant la direction du couloir.

– Je file à la volière, dit-il. Prévenir les parents de se tenir prêt.

Mona le fixa alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, elle regarda alors son réveil et réalisa que même l'heure du déjeuné était passée. Combien de temps son frère l'avait attendu ?

C'est un dingue ce mec, je l'imagine très bien comme la nana de Paranormal Activity à rester planté au pied du lit durant des heures... et voilà, je me fous les chocottes tout seul maintenant.

Mona se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de filer à la salle de bain. Elle prit sa brosse à dent et commença le nettoyage. Elle devait encore manger, son ventre n'était pas rassasié et, après la cuite de la veille, elle devait à tout prix se requinquer. Elle filerait à la cuisine et partirait à la recherche de Sirius. Elle se rinça les dents et commença à enlever son haut.

Woh ! Tout le monde dehors ! On va attendre dans la chambre. Qui a vu le nombril ?je vais vous arracher les yeux ! Bon là elle prend sa douche. Là elle ouvre les tiroirs, du moins c'est ce que j'entends. Et la je perçois un frottement, donc elle s'habille. Là j'entends un « aaaaahhh » elle doit bailler... qui a dit qu'elle se masturbe ?qui ? Qu'il sorte ! Donc elle baille et la voici qui sort la salle de bain. Elle a oublié le soutien gorge ! Fermer tous les yeux ! Bande de pervers !On va pas prendre de risque, on va faire un saut dans le temps. Chez moi ça se traduit pas par un signe rigolo, comme les accélérations, mais par une simple ligne sautée. Vous aviez remarqué ?wah, vous êtes trop fort mon public !

Mona referma la porte de la cuisine en se léchant les babines des frites englouties. Elle remonta dans les escaliers, plusieurs élèves allaient et venaient. À quelques mètres d'elle, Lily faisait des petits signes à Mona lui indiquant de la suivre. Mona fronça les sourcils, Lily portait son petit haut violet celui-là même acheter à Pre-au-Lard quelques jours plus tôt et qui ne devait servir qu'aux grandes occasions. Elle retrouva son amie dans un placard à balai.

– Franchement Mona, tu as vu le risque que tu as pris hier soir ?dit aussitôt la Gryffondor.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

– Non, mais je suis surprise que tu y sois allée avec Remus et Waha en plus.

– Y'avait qu'eux de disponible sur le moment, raconta Mona.

– Que Waha, corrigea Lily. Je ne pense pas que Remus serait venu si vous ne l'aviez pas forcé.

– Attend, coupa Mona. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté exactement ?

– Waha m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré Kathy, révéla Lily. Rassure-toi c'est un détail qu'elle n'a pas raconté aux maraudeurs.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit exactement ?s'inquiéta Mona.

– Que vous avez rejoint un bar Londonien, que pour rentrer vous avez pris deux rames de métro différentes, que vous êtes allés chez tes parents et que vous avez utilisé la cheminée là-bas.

– Oh c'est pas vrai !

– Ah si, dit Lily. En tout cas ça faisait beaucoup rire James. En parlant de James...

Elle termina sa phrase avec un gloussement qui surprit Mona.

– Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton haut violet ?

– Je lui ai proposé un après-midi révision !dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Woh pas de folie les enfants, surtout maîtriser vos... révisions... Vive les Seventie's.

– Wah, dit Mona. C'est le quatrième de la semaine non ?il va se passer quelque chose cette fois ?

– T'es pas gentille, râla Lily.

En même temps, vous avez un survivant à mettre en route, va falloir vous décider, sinon il ne naîtra jamais en 1980.

– D'habitude c'est à la bibliothèque où dans la salle commune, raconta la Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui c'est dans une vieille salle de classe.

– Vous allez pouvoir vous bécoter ! Dit Mona qui n'y croyait pas.

– Non. Je pensais juste à instaurer une plus grande intimité entre nous deux.

Pour le survivant c'est pas gagné !

– Bonne idée, dit Mona. Prenez votre temps. C'est vrai ça fait qu'un an que tu lui tournes autour et seulement 6 et demi pour lui.

– Ça va mes vêtements ?. Je n'ai pas l'air trop...

– Tu es parfaite, coupa Mona.

Lily acquiesça.

– Dans ce cas, je file chercher mes affaires et j'y vais, dit-elle.

– Fait pas de truc trop cochon !

Lily lui adressa un regard agacé et sortit du placard. Mona l'imita un instant plus tard et, reprit son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où elle espérait y trouver Sirius. Arrivée au deuxième étage, ce n'est pas sur Sirius qu'elle tomba, mais sur James.

– Salut la Cousine ! Dit-il. Remise de ta petite virée ?

Il portait son sac de cours rempli à raz bord. D'une main, il tenait le fameux parchemin.

– Oui, mentit Mona. Pas de mal de crâne, ni rien.

Ouh la menteuse, elle est amou... NON elle ne l'ait pas ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas accès à cette partie de son cerveau. Je ne sais pas si Clive est vraiment sortit de son esprit.

– Je vais voir Lily, raconta James. Pour ce qui ressemble un peu à un rancart. On va réviser à l'écart.

Si t'espère du bécotage, il me semble que c'est mort.

– Des conseils ?demanda-t-il.

– Ce n'est peut-être qu'un demi-rancart, dit Mona. Elle ne veut peut-être simplement voir ce que tu donnes loin des autres maraudeurs.

– Pas con, dit James.

– Dans l'ensemble, ça m'a l'air de bien se passer entre vous.

– Oui, je crois aussi, dit-il.

Mona attendit planté devant lui, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

– Pourquoi tu discutais avec Lily dans un placard à balai ?demanda-t-il soudain.

Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, Mona avait vérifié, il n'était pas dans le couloir.

C'est parce qu'il a une carte magique !

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous ai vues, dit-il.

– On parlait simplement de notre ronde de ce week-end, dit Mona. Mais c'est impossible que tu nous ai vues, quand je discute avec... une préfète, fille de moldue, je vérifie que les gens voient bien qu'on parle entre préfet. Et tu n'étais pas là.

– C'est le week-end des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, dit James. Je suis préfet-en-chef maintenant. Et je sais qui doit faire quelles rondes et à quel moment.

Mona réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle devait dire quelque chose et vite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et opta pour une autre option. Elle arracha le parchemin des mains de James.

– Je le vois trop souvent ce truc, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Enfin ! Merci Merlin ! Je commençais à penser qu'elle quitterait l'école sans avoir découvert la carte !

James tenta de le reprendre, mais Mona sortit sa baguette. L'attaque de Mulciber devait être suffisamment présente dans l'esprit de James pour qu'il ne tente rien. Elle déplia le parchemin et découvrir un plan de l'école. De petits points nommés se promenaient.

– C'est en temps réel ?demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

– Oui, répondit-il vaincu.

C'est encore plus fort que Google maps.

Mona chercha alors la sorcière borgne où Remus les avaient amené la veille avec Waha. Le plan dessinait le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté.

– Voilà qui est très utile, dit-elle.

– Oui, répondit James. Et je suis censé la déposer aux autres maraudeurs avant que je rejoigne Lily.

Mona replia la carte et la lui tendit.

– Méfait accompli, murmura James en pointant sa baguette sur le papier.

Aussitôt les écritures disparurent.

– La carte du Maraudeur, dit-elle. Alors, même Peter a participé à ça ?

– Et ton futur petit-ami aussi, dit James.

Mona lui adressa un regard noir, avant de l'obliger d'un geste à fuir. Elle hésita à le suivre vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Finalement elle se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle espérait se rafraichir.

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on va vous amener Sirius là tout de suite. Sinon c'est pas drôle. C'est sadique hein ?et vous pouvez même pas m'en vouloir, c'est de la faute de l'auteur, pas de la mienne. Enfin là si vous pouvez m'en vouloir, parce qu'au lieu de narrer le texte, je raconte des conneries. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un narrateur génialisme ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pièce que Mona réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

– Encore toi ?demanda Mimi.

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– Tu n'es pas trop répugnante cette fois, dit le fantôme.

– Merci Mimi, répondit Mona pourtant offensée.

Mona entra dans l'une des cabines et...

On sort... purée on peut pas ! Pourquoi on peut pas sortir ?je ne veux pas voir Mona pisser moi ! On va se mettre au-dessus de son crâne. On ne verra rien... mais on risque d'entendre...

Elle s'installa sur la cuvette et...

Et voilà, elle pisse, on l'entend ! Pitié on se croirait dans une scène gag d'un drama Coreen.

Soudain, la tête de Mimi Geignarde apparue au travers de la porte.

– Mimi ! S'exclama Mona en se crispant.

J'ai pigé pourquoi on assiste à cette scène.

– Tu sais, dit Mimi en l'ignorant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé à qui tu me fais penser.

– Tu pourrais peut-être y réfléchir à l'extérieur de la cabine, suggéra Mona.

– Je ne pourrais pas voir ton visage, apprit Mimi.

Ben oui, t'es conne toi !

– En tout cas ça me bloque, dit Mona le plus poliment possible. Et je suis assez pressée.

– Tu as rendez-vous avec un garçon ?demanda Mimi.

– Sors et je te raconte.

Le fantôme disparu aussitôt.

– C'est un garçon ?demanda Mimi.

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– Ton petit-ami ?

– Non, dit Mona. Mais il se peut que ça change incessamment sous peu.

Nan, ça ne changera pas.

Mimi partit dans un concert de gloussement tandis que Mona déroulait le rouleau de papier toilette.

– Tu veux devenir sa petite-amie ?demanda Mimi.

– Pas vraiment, dit Mona.

– Il est mignon ?

– Heu... oui peut-être...

– Et tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

Arrache la cuvette des toilettes et balance-la à la tête de Mimi.

Mona se releva et sortit des toilettes.

– Alors ?insista Mimi.

– Oui, je l'ai déjà embrassé.

– Et c'était bien ?

Non c'était pas bien !

– Ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Bon je te laisse, je reviendrais sûrement te voir.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la sortie pour éviter d'autres commentaires du fantôme. Avant de passer la porte, elle vérifia tout de même qu'aucun pied ne dépassait des cabines. Elle referma le battant et s'appuya avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Tiens t'es là toi !

Mona ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sirius devant elle. Il tenait la carte du maraudeur à la main.

– Tu passais ici par hasard, supposa Mona. Dans ce couloir du deuxième étage.

– Oui, dit Sirius. C'est sur ma route...

– Ben voyons, dit-elle dubitative.

Sirius paru gêné un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

– Faut que je te parle, annonça Mona. Ça t'ennuie si on s'éloigne, je ne voudrais pas que Mimi nous entendent.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans un autre couloir encore plus éloigné.

Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que je refuse que tu fréquentes les couloirs éloignés, avec Caniche en plus ?

– Voilà, dit-elle en se stoppant.

Elle remarqua soudain qu'elle tenait Sirius par le bras et le lâcha aussitôt.

– Désolé, dit-elle.

Papa, maman, les gars désolé. J'ressens comme une envie de m'isoler !

Ouaiche mon poto it is Sexion D'assaut ! (pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité ?)


	50. 1978 : Association d'imposteurs

**Chapitre 50 : 1978 : Association d'imposteurs**

– De quoi tu veux parler ?demanda Sirius en ignorant le geste.

– J'ai changé d'avis, dit Mona. Je veux que nous nous fréquentions.

Booouuuuuhhooouuuhhhh, snif snif... .

– Malgré que tu es, ce que tu es, dit-il. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être flatté et...

– Oh claquet Black ! Je sais que tu changes d'avis toi-aussi.

Nondidiou !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mona se pressa d'enchaîner.

– La moitié de ma famille vient d'être décimée, que nous nous fréquentions est un choix stratégique des Moon. Et je dois me plier à leur choix.

Se plier aux choix de ses parents, c'est une idée de Kathy. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas un bon exemple. Dès le début avec sa marelle à la con, j'ai flairé qu'elle nous casserait les couilles !

– Avant que nous poursuivions cette conversation, dit Mona. J'aimerais connaître ce qui t'amène de ton côté à envisager notre relation. Et ne me dit pas que je me fais des idées, j'ai mes sources.

C'est pas tes sources, c'est les sources rongeuses de Terence. Une seconde, tu fais aussi allusion à tes sources cornues et lycanthrope ?au temps pour moi.

Sirius se racla la gorge.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il.

– J'ai été franche avec toi, dit Mona. Soit-le avec moi et nous pourrons trouver un arrangement.

– Un arrangement ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble, dit-elle. Je veux simplement qu'on donne l'illusion que deux nobles se fréquentent. Si tu me caches des choses, on ne pourra pas passer d'accord.

– Je veux surveiller mon frère, lâcha aussitôt Sirius.

– Pourquoi ?demanda Mona.

– C'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il avait certaines préoccupations ?

– Oui, enfin... hésita-t-elle.

– Passons, tu n'es pas ma seule source comme tu le dis.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en s'évitant soigneusement du regard.

– Bien, alors nous sommes d'accord.

– Nous sommes d'accord, dit-il.

Mona, ça t'arrive de sortir avec un mec parce que tu le veux vraiment ?... Nan, Clive il compte plus, tous les lecteurs l'ont oublié maintenant.

– Je propose un pacte auquel nous devrons nous tenir, suggéra-t-elle.

– Magique ?

– Inutile de prendre ce risque. Il suffit de demander à James de jouer l'arbitre.

– D'accord, dit Sirius.

– Attend, coupa Mona. On va dire James et Lily histoire d'avoir un point de vue féminin.

– Alors, tu permets à une sang de bourbe de prendre une décision pour toi, dit-il incisif.

Sous-entend que mon héroïne est raciste encore une fois et je te pète la tête.

– James et Lily joueront les arbitres ensemble, décréta Mona.

– Ça me va, répondit Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on arbitre ?

Ton arrogance.

– Moi il me faut deux choses, commença-t-elle songeuse. D'abord, tu dois envoyer du courrier à tes parents dès ce soir pour les prévenir de notre relation. Ensuite, il faut que toute l'école soit au courant.

– Et comment on les met au courant ?demanda Sirius. On placarde des affiches dans toutes les salles communes ?

– On fait jouer radio ragot, dit Mona avec évidence.

– Comment en se roulant une pelle au milieu du hall à l'heure d'affluence ?

Je le trouve de plus en plus crétin le caniche, aller savoir pourquoi.

– Beurk !

– T'avais pas l'air si dégouté que ça la dernière fois, dit-il.

Mona ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit un Sirius tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

– Je pensais plutôt à annoncer la nouvelle à un peu tout le monde en utilisant des intermédiaires et en nous exposant une à deux fois par jour en public.

– C'est bien ça, dit Sirius. On va faire ça.

– Je crois que c'est tout, dit Mona. Si j'ai quelque chose à ajouter, je te le soumettrais et si tu n'es pas d'accord, on en parlera aux arbitres.

– Ok ok, dit-il. Alors à moi. Je veux que tu m'amènes devant Regulus. Il n'est pas un mangemort et je peux encore l'empêcher de le devenir.

Mona serra les dents. Regulus était déjà un mangemort.

– Je ferais de mon mieux, dit-elle. Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai plus trop d'accès auprès de Mulciber et sa bande. Et si tu veux pouvoir leur parler, il va falloir que tu oublies un peu le Gryffondor VS Serpentard.

– Je me doute.

– Il nous faut aussi une date de rupture, dit-elle. Ce sera plus facile pour tenir le coup.

– Tu ne me seras utile que jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit Sirius.

Il est si romantique !

– Alors nous devons rompre une à deux semaines auparavant, dit-elle. Pour ne pas paraître suspect. Et c'est toi qui devra rompre avec moi.

– Et si je dois m'approcher de Regulus à ce moment ?

– Dis-lui que tu veux me reconquérir, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Que tu as fait une erreur en me quittant.

– Ahah, très drôle, dit-il platement.

– Donc nous sommes d'accord, reprit Mona. Je t'aide avec Regulus et toi tu m'aides à nous exposer.

– D'accord.

Mona tendit la main et Sirius la serra.

– Bon ça c'est fait, dit-il en s'essuyant la main sur ses vêtements.

Mona feint de ne rien avoir vu.

– On commence demain, dit-elle. Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.

– Ça me va, répondit-il. On dit demain après-midi, après le déjeuné dans le parc. Je me charge de prévenir nos arbitres.

– D'accord, dit Mona. Alors à demain.

Elle lui tourna aussitôt le dos et repartit vers sa salle commune. Elle avait une montagne de devoir à faire et sa journée du lendemain risquait d'être chargée.

La mienne aussi, si je dois narrer ton faux rancart, je vais en avoir à dire des choses.

**Jour 4**

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas arrêté les Potions ?demanda Mona.

– Parce que tu adores les explosions.

Mona était postée au-dessus d'un chaudron alors que, Rogue se tenait soigneusement à l'écart, sa baguette magique à porter de main. Mona feuilleta son manuel.

– Pourquoi elle est verte ?demanda-t-elle angoissée.

– Parce que c'est la couleur que doit prendre un « Élixir Euphorique » à ce moment de la préparation, expliqua-t-il.

– Jusqu'ici tout est normal ? Dit-elle stupéfaite.

– Oui, répondit-il lui-aussi étonné.

– Donc, reprit Mona en replaçant son livre à la bonne page. Je vais verser trois graines de tournesol.

– T'as toujours bon, dit-il.

– Et je tourne pendant neuf minutes.

Elle fit apparaître un sablier et commença à touiller la mixture verte.

– Il y a une drôle de rumeur, dit soudain Rogue.

Tu ne devrais peut-être pas entamer une discussion pendant la préparation de Mona. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien... ouais, je dis rien en fait. Continu de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que son chaudron. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre du Pop corn pour assister au spectacle.

– À quel sujet ?

– Paraîtrait que toi et Sirius Black vous vous fréquentez, dit Rogue.

– Ah oui, ça, ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est vrai.

– Donc, dit-il en approchant. Tu fréquentes... Sirius Black.

– Oui.

– Vous vous êtes roulé des galoches et tout ça ?

– Lui et moi appartenons à des familles... nobles. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de comportement disgracieux l'un envers l'autre, expliqua Mona.

– C'est vos parents qui vous poussent l'un vers l'autre.

– C'était une suggestion de nos parents, oui, dit-elle gênée.

– Mona dis-moi qu'il y a anguille sous roche, sinon je vais devoir vérifier que tu n'es pas ensorcelée.

Je dirais même qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon.

Mona le regarda.

– Calme-toi Prince, dit-elle. C'est pour de faux. Mais ne le répète pas, c'est suffisamment pénible comme ça.

– Me voilà rassuré, dit-il. T'es déjà sortis avec un Maraudeur, je n'aurais pas supporté un deuxième.

– Il reste Remus Lupin, dit-elle. Et c'est un très gentil garçon.

– Un loup-garou aussi, dit-il.

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

– Vous allez faire semblant combien de temps ?

– Durant deux mois, raconta Mona. Une ou deux semaines avant la fin de l'année, il rompra avec moi.

– Tu sais... commença Rogue brusquement gêné. S'il lui prend l'envie de profiter de la situation et que tu n'es pas d'accord... je peux... très bien... intervenir et...

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis reconnaissant envers le Gluant.

– Oh c'est trop mignon, coupa Mona d'une voix criarde.

– Oh ça va ! Dit Rogue en lui tournant le dos.

– Je prends note, dit-elle en cessant de rire. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'aider à jouer le jeu ça serait très gentil.

– Comment ça ?

– On doit montrer à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble, raconta-t-elle. À un moment donné, nous nous trouverons auprès des Serpentard. Si tu pouvais m'aider à faire en sorte que ce n'est pas l'air bizarre. En l'associant avec son frère par exemple.

Petite manipulatrice !

Elle resta penchée sur son chaudron pour ne pas voir la réaction de Rogue.

– Faut voir, dit-il méfiant.

– Grace a promis de m'aider du mieux qu'elle pourra, dévoila Mona.

En même temps, tu en as plus raconté à Grace qu'au poisseux.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas encore exposé ?demanda Rogue.

– Non après le déjeuner, dit Mona. On retrouvera sûrement Lily et James.

Elle retint un juron, remarquant sa gaffe.

– Lily et James ?fit répéter Rogue.

Elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse.

– Oui, pour être sûre que Sirius et moi tenions nos engagements, nous avons nommé des arbitres. Sirius a nommé James parce qu'il sait que James sera impartial entre lui et moi. Du moins à peu près. Et moi... avant que Sirius ne désigne James, j'ai cité Lily. J'ai un peu gaffé, mais je lui ai dit que c'était une préfète que je respectais et qu'elle serait impartial parce que c'est dans sa nature.

Est-ce que ça va passer ?

– Prends-moi pour un con ! S'indigna-t-il.

Ah bah nan, ça passe pas.

– Mais si...

– Je te connais depuis sept ans, dit-il. Je sais quand tu mens.

– Oui, bon d'accord, mais les choses ce sont faites comme ça...

– Tu aurais pu empêcher qu'ils aient une nouvelle excuse pour être l'un avec l'autre ou pas ?demanda-t-il froidement.

– Écoute, oui... non, peut-être. Enfin non je ne pense pas...

– Espèce de... ! Rah.

Il buta dans une chaise et fit volte-face.

– Je croyais que tu étais dans mon camp ! S'écria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Pas dans cette histoire, désolé (j'ressens l'envie de m'isoler). Ici on fait dans le canonique. Y'a que deux erreurs à trouver dans cette saga !

Mona regarda le chaudron bouillant alors que le sablier vidait son dernier grain.

– Prince, dit-elle d'une petite voix. À l'aide !

Deux heures plus tard, Mona grimpait dans la salle commune pour se débarbouiller après le débordement de son élixir. Son état qui n'était pas du tout euphorique lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, elle avait raté sa potion. Lorsqu'elle fut nettoyée, elle se pressa dans la Grande Salle où Grace l'attendait. Mona prit soin de s'installer entre elle et Regulus.

– Bonjour à ceux que j'ai pas encore vu, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

– Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ? demanda Grace.

– Une révision qui a mal tourné, raconta Mona. Je dirais dit même très mal tourné.

Grace lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

– Paraît que tu es ma belle-sœur maintenant ?demanda Regulus avec un sourire.

– On va essayer, dit Mona. Ce sera délicat, mais ton frère et moi allons mettre toute notre bonne volonté pour que cela fonctionne entre nous.

Alors là je me marre.

– C'est bien, dit-il. Si quelqu'un peut remettre mon frère dans le droit chemin, ça ne peux qu'être toi.

– Merci beaucoup.

Grace retint un ricanement.

– J'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide, dit Mona. Après tout tu le connais mieux que moi.

– Je suis à ta disposition, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle servit son assiette et croisa le regard de Rogue. Il observait Mona et Regulus tout à tour, ses yeux s'éclairant de compréhension. Plus loin, Sirius, James et Lily sortaient de la Grande Salle. Sirius regardait dans leur direction. Il fit un signe poli à sa fausse petite-amie et suivit les deux autres. Mona sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

Tu as juste pris la deuxième plus mauvaise décision de toute ta vie. La première étant de ne pas avoir tué Terence quand il était petit.

Elle sentit la main de Grace se poser sur la sienne.

– Ça se passera bien, murmura-t-elle. L'autre bécasse sera là pour t'épauler discrètement.

Mona acquiesça et lui adressa un faible sourire.

– De toute façon, je pourrais bientôt à mon tour t'épauler, dit Grace.

À nouveau Mona acquiesça. La veille, les deux filles avaient décidé que Grace assisterait à quelques rendez-vous entre Mona et Sirius, dans le but de rapprocher Sirius des Serpentard et donc de Regulus.

– Tu devrais y aller, dit Grace après que Mona eut avalé sa dernière bouchée de dessert.

Mona redressa la tête vers son amie et se leva de table. Elle fila dans le parc, James, Lily et Sirius l'attendaient au pied du perron. Quelques élèves, surtout des premières années, se promenaient dans le parc.

– Salut la Cousine !dit aussitôt James.

– Bonjour tout le monde, dit Mona.

– On pensait s'installer auprès du lac, sur le gros rocher, dit James.

– Je vous suis.

Elle descendit les dernières marches et se posta instinctivement à côté de James.

– Dans l'idéal, dit-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas ici que tu devrais te tenir.

Mona releva son visage vers lui avec incompréhension. Il lui montra Sirius d'un signe de tête.

– On devrait se promener côte à côte, confirma Sirius à voix basse.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle et fit comme-ci il ne remarqua pas que Mona changea de place pour se poster entre lui et Lily.

– Le fait qu'ils font la gueule rend la situation moins drôle, dit James avec un large sourire. Quoique... nan c'est vraiment bidonnant. Je vous parlerais de ce jour jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !

De la tienne plutôt.

– C'est une bonne chose de nous avoir choisi comme arbitre, dit Lily une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné des autres élèves.

– Oui, dit Mona. Je sais que malgré nos différences, tu sauras prendre mon parti quand il le faudra. Et James aussi.

– C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Son visage radieux tentait de faire passer un message à Mona. Un remerciement. Mona remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait parlé ni a James, ni à Lily depuis leur rendez-vous à tous les deux.

– J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas vos révisions, dit Mona en tentant elle aussi de faire passer un message avec les yeux.

– Une petite pause ne fait pas de mal, dit Lily. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils faut que nous continuions à réviser.

À nouveau, Lily lança un regard éloquent à son amie.

Donc vous ne vous êtes pas peloté ?pour procréer ça risque d'être compliqué.

– Oui, renchérit James en se tournant vers Mona. On a encore besoin de réviser. Mais on touche au but !

Donc lui, il n'a pas comprit qu'il fallait la jouer subtile ?

James étouffa un juron que Mona devina.

– Six mois qu'ils touchent au but, murmura Sirius tellement bas que Mona dû se répéter les syllabes entendues pour former la phrase.

– J'aurais dit douze, dit-elle à voix basse.

Sirius adressa un faible sourire suivi d'un froncement de sourcil à la pelouse.

Aller Anatole, démerde-toi pour narrer ce moment de façon compréhensible.

– Mais vous vous parlez, remarqua James. On sait pas de quoi. Mais vous communiquez, c'est génial.

La dernière fois qu'ils ont parlés, Mona t'a trompé avec ton meilleur pote. Tu veux toujours qu'ils communiquent ?

– On parle des révisions, dit simplement Mona.

James se tut aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent sur le rocher et s'installèrent sous les directives de Lily.

– Mona mets-toi plus sur le côté, qu'on voit bien ton profil depuis le château. Sirius, décale-toi un chouïa vers la gauche.

Ils obéirent sans ronchonner.

– Parfait, dit Lily. Tant qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous, nous pouvons discuter clairement de la situation avec toi, Mona. Sirius nous a expliqué, mais en tant qu'arbitre nous devons dès le départ prendre l'habitude d'entendre les deux versions.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit James en adressant un large sourire à sa collègue.

Deux niais en action de niaiser.

– Pas étonnant... C'est une excellente idée, ajouta Mona.

– Purée c'est un rendez-vous à quatre, s'écria Sirius en regardant les Gryffondors tour à tour. Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça !

– Oui, dit Mona. C'est un rendez-vous avec quatre personnes.

– Parce que y'a que toi qui a le droit de balancer des allusions ?demanda Sirius en la regardant pour la première fois.

– C'est pas des allusions que tu balances, dit Mona.

– Ok stop ! Arrêta Lily. Oubliez ça et reprenons. Mona ta version ?

Mona prit une forte inspiration.

– Nos familles à moi et Sirius souhaitent nous voir nous fréquentez, raconta-t-elle. Nous sommes contre, mais pour des raisons personnelles, nous allons tout de même nous plier à ce souhait. Sirius désire se rapprocher de son frère. Et moi je veux aider ma famille dans une situation difficile. Pour cela, je veux que notre... fausse relation, soit exposée à la vue de tous.

– Jusqu'ici tout est bon, dit Lily.

– Sirius devra rompre officiellement notre relation une ou deux semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, continua Mona.

– Parfait, dit James.

– Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà tenu mes engagements en ce qui concerne Regulus, dit Mona. Je lui ai parlé pendant le déjeuner, il est ravi de notre relation et je lui ai dit que j'aurais sûrement besoin de son aide pour que cela marche entre nous. Encore une fois, il était ravi. De plus, mon amie Grace a accepté de jouer le jeu pour te faire entrer dans le petit groupe des Serpentard. Terence le fera aussi, mais on ne le mettra pas au courant de nos vraies motivations.

– Moi aussi je tiens mes engagements, s'écria Sirius. Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? On est côte à côte et...

– Et tu lui gueules dessus, dit James. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude d'un petit-ami.

– Pas question de petit-ami, on se fréquente à l'ancienne, façon sang-pur, dit-il. C'est très différent.

– N'empêche un petit baiser ne nuirait pas à votre crédibilité, dit James.

Heu... non. J'en vois pas l'utilité.


	51. 1978 : Où comment revenir au même point

**Chapitre 51 : 1978 : Ou comment revenir au même point**

Sirius et Mona redressèrent la tête pour fixer James.

– Je pense que c'est un peu tôt, intervint Lily. Il serait plus prudent de conserver cet atout pour le moment où certaines personnes émettront des doutes sur cette relation. Ce qui arrivera sûrement.

– Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, dit James avec un sourire niais.

Sirius émit un claquement de langue agacé qui réveilla son ami.

– Et sinon racontez-nous comment vous êtes tombé amoureux, dit-il.

– NAN ! répondirent en chœur Mona et Sirius.

– Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde si c'est pas mignon.

C'est pas si mignon mignon... Maintenant je me répète comme René la taupe. Faut que je rectifie ma culture musicale.

– Arrête, râla Sirius. C'est suffisamment pénible comme ça.

– Bien sûr que non, contredit James. C'est Mona. La plus supportable des Serpentard et de loin. Même Lily la trouve charmante.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

– En même temps, tu es gentille avec tout le monde, même avec Grace McFadden. Alors qu'elle est vraiment conne la blondasse.

– Je lui dirais que tu penses ça d'elle, dit Mona. Elle se sentira flattée.

– Tu vois, vraiment conne.

– C'est peut-être bon là ? J'ai des devoirs à faire, indiqua Sirius agacé.

– Parce que chez toi un rancart ça dure dix minutes ? Dit James. Quel manque de galanterie.

Parce que toi t'es galant ?tu profites du faux-rancart de tes deux potes pour te créer un vrai rancart avec ta future femme sacrifiée, t'es pathétique.

– Nous aurions dû choisir Remus et Waha, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Mona. Au moins Remus ne nous aurait pas casser les bourses.

– Mais Waha si, dit-elle.

– Si c'est pas mignon, ils commencent à penser ensemble, dit James faussement ému.

T'ES SI mignonmignonmignon !

James reçu un jet d'eau en plein figure. Lily baissa aussitôt la baguette de Sirius.

– Rentrons, dit-elle. On se promène dans le château durant une dizaine de minutes et tout le monde retourne à ses activités.

Tous se levèrent, James semblait déçu, mais n'ajouta rien.

– Il faut programmer un autre rendez-vous, dit Lily. On dit demain juste avant le dîner devant les portes. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons plus nombreux pour éviter que certains éclats de voix ne s'entendent. Amène Grace, Mona. Je me charge des autres.

– D'accord, répondit simplement la Serpentard.

Le silence s'installa dans le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que James et Lily se mettent à parler entre eux de leur dernier cours de botanique. Ils se stoppèrent pour saluer Hagrid le garde-chasse et reprirent leur conversation. De leur côté, Mona et Sirius fixaient le sol, la mine morose.

– Tenez-vous au moins par la main, conseilla James souriant. C'est acceptable en fréquentation de Noble ?

– Je pense que vous le pouvez, confirma Lily, contrairement à James, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Non vous ne pouvez pas décemment vous tenir la main.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Surprise, elle la retira aussitôt.

Espèce de petit... !

– Quoi ?demanda le Gryffondor avec un regard noir.

Mona le considéra, toujours surprise par son geste.

– Rien, répondit-elle.

Elle reprit la main de Sirius et ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'au château.

Mais non ! pourquoi tu l'as fait, vous étiez si bien parti ! En plus tu le touches ! Je peux même sentir la chaleur de sa main et la sensation que cela te... procure. Lâche-le tout de suite !

– T'as failli tout faire foirer, râla-t-il alors qu'ils passaient les portes.

– J'ai été surprise, avoua Mona. Je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Il relâcha aussitôt sa main.

Bien ! Tu vois, lui, il fait preuve de raison !

– Faut savoir ce que tu veux, dit-il. C'est toi qui exige de l'exposition !

– On va faire un tour par là, dit James inquiet en poussant les autres vers un couloir peu fréquenté.

– Se tenir côte à côte pour une première fois, c'est déjà pas mal, dit-elle. Tu as voulu en faire plus, très bien, mais préviens-moi.

– Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, dévoila Sirius. En plus, t'as les mains moites.

Alors ça !c'est un coup-bas, en plus elle n'a pas les mains... ok j'ai rien dit.

Ils étaient complètement à l'écart à présent. James se tenait en bout de couloir pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. Lily tentait péniblement de calmer le faux couple.

– Taisez-vous, ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle.

– Raison de plus pour me prévenir, dit Mona en ignorant son amie. J'aurais eu le temps de m'essuyer les mains.

– James et Lily étaient d'accord, dit Sirius. Je sais que tu es longue à la détente mais tu aurais pu activer deux trois neurones pour l'occasion. Tu y arrives bien quand il s'agit de manipuler ton monde.

– Je manipule mon monde ?s'écria-t-elle.

– Inutile de crier, dit Lily calmement.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça, continua Mona en ignorant toujours Lily. Pour info, moi je ne fais pas semblant de croiser mystérieusement les gens.

– Heu... commença James en se rapprochant du trio.

– Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?demanda Sirius.

– Ça veut dire qu'hier et de nombreuses autres fois tu as fait semblant de me croiser par hasard alors que...

Elle vit soudain la carte du maraudeur dépasser de la poche de Sirius.

– Alors que cette carte t'indiquait précisément que j'étais là !triompha-t-elle en l'arrachant.

– Hé ! je connais ce parchemin, découvrit Lily.

– Oui, intervint précipitamment James. C'est une carte que moi et les autres avons fabriquée, elle nous permet d'esquiver certaines personnes. D'habitude on ne s'en sert pas pour trouver malencontreusement quelqu'un. Sirius doit être le seul à... une seconde.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui bouillait devant l'expression triomphante de Mona.

– Tu vois, malgré ton numéro, dit-elle. Je savais que tu programmais tout.

– Depuis quand tu sais ?demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

– Juste avant que tu viennes me trouver « par hasard » hier soir, dit-elle victorieuse.

– Pourquoi tu as dit qu'il avait utilisé la carte hier soir et de nombreuses autres fois ? intervint James.

Elle a dit ça ?... ah oui, elle l'a dit. Mona tu es une truite !

Le silence tomba brutalement dans le petit groupe.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut !

Le concierge Rusard apparu au coin du couloir que James ne surveillait plus.

– Rien, répondit aussitôt Lily. Un débat improvisé sur l'importance des mandragores en potion.

Pouahaha ! Non sérieux Lily !

– Vraiment ?dit Rusard dubitatif. Alors allez débattre ailleurs.

Il montra le bout du couloir. Mona passa à côté de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?demanda-t-il en désignant la carte du maraudeur que Mona tenait toujours.

– Un vieux parchemin, répondit-elle.

– Montrez-le moi.

– Bien sûr.

Elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. Cette carte mettait James et Remus en cause, et même Peter. Elle tendit la carte et la fit tomber sur le sol avant que Rusard ne la prenne, elle se pencha et sortit d'un centimètre sa baguette qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa manche en prévision de son rancart avec Sirius.

T'étais confiante dis-donc !

– Méfait accompli, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se releva et donna la carte au concierge.

– Voilà, dit-elle.

Il ouvrit le parchemin et l'examina dépité.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda-t-il.

– Nous comptions y apposer nos idées sur les mandragores en potion, répondit Mona.

– Je garde ça, dit Rusard sceptique.

Il montra de nouveau le couloir et suivit les quatre autres qui se mettaient en marche.

– T'es vraiment pas douée, dit Sirius lorsque Rusard eut disparu.

C'était un accident ! Elle t'a sauvé en même temps que les trois autres, andouille !

– Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, dit Mona. J'ai jeté le sort « méfait accomplit ».

– Mais comment tu connais ça toi ?demanda Sirius.

– Heu... commença James coupable.

– Et je suis douée, j'ai dû ruser pour cacher la carte, dit Mona. Tu n'as qu'à forcer la serrure du bureau du concierge et aller la récupérer.

– Et tu crois qu'il pensera à qui quand il verra que la carte a disparue ?

Il marque un point. Et puis, la carte doit rester chez Rusard, c'est canonique.

– Fabrique un leurre.

Bonne idée, qui ne doit pas être mise en application ! L'histoire du monde en dépend !Enfin juste de la saga Rowlienne. Mais quand même.

– Inutile, dit James. On n'en a plus vraiment besoin.

– Elle aurait pu resservir ! Blâma Sirius.

– Tu sais quoi ?dit Mona. Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune faire mes devoirs. J'ai suffisamment écouté tes enfantillages .

T'as compris ?elle t'emmerde et elle rentre à sa maison !

Elle se tourna vers Lily et James.

– Bonsoir Lily, bonsoir James, dit-elle avant de faire face à Sirius. Bonsoir chéri !

Elle tourna les talons et fila d'un pas vif. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment le soir et qu'il ne devait pas être quinze heures.

Une truite, Mona est une truite !

Grace l'attendait dans la salle commune. Mona lui fit le récit de son premier rancart avec Sirius et toutes deux passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler. Après dîner, et l'achèvement du dernier devoir. Mona entendit toquer au carreau. Elle avança et trouva Dame de Cristofane qui au lieu de toquer avec son bec, lançait tout son corps contre la vitre. Mona ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda sa chouette terrifier tous les élèves de la salle commune avant de tomber dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Mona arracha le parchemin qu'elle transportait et conduisit sa chouette à la fenêtre. Mona s'assit sur une chaise pour dérouler le parchemin. Sans surprise, elle découvrit la signature de ses parents. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des lustres, ils se disaient satisfait de leur fille. Ils annonçaient également qu'ils avaient reçus des recommandations de Terence qu'ils comptaient suivre à la lettre.

Malgré cette missive enthousiaste. Mona sentit un sale goût envahir sa bouche. Elle se dégoûtait. Cette lettre marquait l'apothéose d'une journée pourrie et d'un déshonneur. Même si Mona était la seule à le ressentir.

Nan, moi aussi ! Je le ressens ce déshonneur. Je pourrais, je démissionnerais en signe de protestation face à tes conneries.

**Jour 5**

Mona et Grace se stoppèrent dans le hall à quelques mètres de l'entrée du château. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes pour inciter les élèves à venir profiter du soleil après la fin des cours. Le dîner ne serait servi que dans une heure. Une heure qui serait courte pour convaincre, mais suffisamment longue pour désespérer les deux filles. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elles présentaient.

– Tu es prête ?demanda Grace concentrée.

– Je le suis, dit Mona après une inspiration sensé lui donner du courage.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en chœur.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?la bataille de Poudlard à 20 ans d'avance ou bien ?

D'un pas commun, elles avancèrent vers la lumière du soleil. Arrivées sur le perron, elles se stoppèrent de nouveau. Sur leur droite, un petit groupe les accueillit avec impatience.

Ah d'accord, c'est juste le deuxième très officiel rancart entre Sirius et Mona.

– C'est parti, du courage, dit Grace.

Elle se posta derrière Mona et la suivi en restant à l'abri.

Grace n'est pas légendaire pour son courage, mais bien parce c'est une garce.

– Alors comme ça tu sors avec Sirius et tu ne me préviens même pas, lança Waha à Mona.

Remus se tenait derrière elle avec un sourire contraint.

– Pas eu l'occasion, répondit Mona avant que James ne lui agrippe le bras pour l'entraîner en avant.

Mona passa devant Peter qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. C'est devant Sirius, que James planta Mona.

– Interdiction de vous distancer de plus de cinquante centimètres, murmura James. Ordre des arbitres.

– Je confirme, dit Lily en se postant auprès de James.

Lily et Grace échangèrent un regard.

– Evans, salua Grace froidement.

– Grace, répondit Lily d'un ton moins guindé.

– Bon ça c'est fait, dit James rayonnant.

– Le grand chêne est notre destination, dit Lily en montrant un arbre à quelques pas.

– Interdiction donc hurler les méchancetés, dit James. On parle à voix basse et avec le sourire.

– J'y penserais, dit Grace avec un faux sourire niais.

Mona esquissa un sourire. Le petit groupe se mit en route, Mona prit soin de rester auprès de Sirius. James se tenait de l'autre côté du garçon, Lily à ses côtés. Grace faisait front aux côtés de Mona et Peter se réfugiait auprès de Lily pour éviter les roucoulements de Remus et Waha qui les suivaient de près.

– Bon alors, dit Sirius en se tournant discrètement vers Mona. On nous regarde, alors voilà, je te parle, je te parle. À toi de parler.

Mona mit un instant à comprendre.

– Je te parle aussi, dit-elle vers lui. Et je te parle encore. Et c'est à toi.

– Parle plus longtemps, dit-il. Les longues phrases passent mieux alors je te parle, et je te parle encore. Et donc voilà, nous avons une conversation. Nous dialoguons, et maintenant c'est à toi.

– Nous avons une conversation, dit Mona. Je parle, nous parlons... on parle parce qu'on nous regarde. On fait bien semblant. On parle, je parle, tu me parles. Nous avons une discussion.

Putain flippant !

– Si seulement nous pouvions tous avoir des conversations aussi palpitante, intervint James.

– On ne peut pas avoir une vraie conversation, expliqua Sirius. Ça risquerait de mal tourner.

– Ben si vous voulez tomber amoureux, vous n'avez pas le choix, intervint Waha derrière eux.

Mona et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil. Lily s'était avancée légèrement de la ligne qu'ils formaient tous. Elle adressa un signe négatif à Mona.

Oui on a compris, Waha n'est pas au courant que c'est pour de faux.

– On s'entraîne, dit Mona. On essaye d'en avoir des fausses discutions avant de passer à des vraies.

Ils arrivèrent sous le chêne. James fit un signe à Remus et le garçon entraîna sa petite-amie le plus loin possible du faux couple. Tous s'installèrent sur le sol. Lily se chargea discrètement de placer Mona et Sirius.

– Bon sang !dit Grace. Pourquoi je suis la seule célibataire avec Peter.

– Parce qu'on veut te caser avec lui !s'écria Waha.

– Non, dit Sirius. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

– Tu dis ça parce que c'est un Moon, dit Mona en se tournant vers lui.

– De mon point de vue, être un Moon c'est plutôt une tare, dit-il. Et du sien aussi.

– Espèce de... commença Mona.

– NE M'EN veux pas Peter, s'écria Grace en forçant Mona à se taire. Malgré ta gentillesse et ton ascendance tu restes qu'un emmerdeur de Maraudeur et Gryffondor de surcroit !

– Eh !râla Sirius.

– Eh ! intervint Lily. Et si on...

Elle hésita, cherchant quoi dire. Waha avait commencé à embrasser Remus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

– Et si Mona et Sirius s'embrassaient !déclara James.

Je croyais que nous avions convenu que cette idée était complètement stupide.

Aussitôt Waha relâcha son étreinte. Sirius produisit des sons qui indiquaient à Mona qu'il tentait de parler en vain.

– Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, dit Mona.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Waha.

– Notre relation n'a pas atteint ce stade, en plus, deux personnes de notre rang, ne peuvent faire ce genre de choses en public, dit Mona. Et puis...

Et puis t'as pas envie et j'en suis bien content ! Et oui les gens, elle n'a pas envie qu'ils se roulent une pelle.

– Ça te gênais pas d'embrasser Clive dans les couloirs, dit Waha. Et tout le monde sait que Sirius a peloté Suzie dans un bosquet.

Quoi ?tu embrassais Clive devant tout le monde ! Petite dévergondée !

– Oui, mais notre relation est d'un autre genre, dit Mona. Entre familles nobles, les choses doivent être... comme ça.

Son cœur s'était accéléré, comment convaincre Waha de la laisser tranquille.

– Je pense que vous devriez le faire, intervint Grace.

T'étais pas sensé soutenir Mona ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Même Peter avait redressé la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?demanda Mona.

– Si vous voulez... hésita Grace en désignant Waha d'un léger mouvement de tête. Faire naître une relation entre vous. Vous devriez jouer le coup de foudre... Tenter, je voulais dire tenter le coup de foudre.

Je traduis : Comme vous n'êtes pas du tout crédible en jeune couple qui cherche à s'apprivoiser. Embrassez-vous et tout le monde croira qu'au-delà des souhaits de votre famille, vous avez réellement des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ce que je trouve un peu limite comme idée, mais en même temps, il s'agit de Grace, elle-même est limitée.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, intervint Waha. Mais vous devriez prendre le risque, roulez-vous une pelle !

– Je ne suis pas sûre... commença Mona.

– Non moi non plus, coupa Sirius. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Mona se tourna vers lui. À l'ordre du jour ?ce pourrait-il donc que cela arrive un jour.

Non, cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne me ferais plus avoir. Je ne narrerais plus vos baisers à la con. Au bout d'un moment, faut savoir dire stop.


	52. 1978 : Mimi raconte Mémé

**Chapitre 52 : 1978 : Mimi raconte Mémé **

Mona reprit bien vite une expression neutre pour que Waha ne devine rien de l'imposture. Ce fut James qui vint à sa ressource en détournant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'autre Serpentard du groupe.

Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose la Blondasse.

– C'est bête que tu sois raciste Grace. Sinon tu dois être une fille marrante.

Marrante ?Grace ?ah nan, aux dernières nouvelles, nan.

– En quel honneur tu te permets de m'insulter ?je ne suis pas raciste, déclara Grace offusquée.

Présageant le conflit qui s'amorçait, Mona tourna la tête. Son regard tomba sur son cousin. Peter paraissait affecté par le carnage des Moon. Il épiait Mulciber et sa bande du coin de l'œil. Les surveillant.

Les surveillant ! qu'est-ce que tu me forces à narrer comme connerie. Il trahit dans trois ans le rat !

– Tu manques de respect aux sorciers nés-moldus, tu... commença James surpris de sa réaction.

– Cites m'en un seul envers qui j'ai manqué de respect, sur les deux dernières années.

Grace s'était redressée pour le fusiller des yeux.

Dirk Cresswell aurait-il transformé notre pro-sang-pur préférée en quelqu'un de fréquentable ?

– Lily il n'y a même pas dix minutes, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu l'as saluée avec dégoût.

Lily et Mona échangèrent un regard paniqué. Lily se tourna aussitôt vers James, tandis que Mona se rapprochait de Grace.

– Je ne l'aime pas, mais pas pour cette raison, répliqua Grace agacée.

Mona eut soudain l'impression que son amie devait se taire le plus vite possible.

Elle devrait se taire tout le temps.

– Me fait pas rire ! S'écria James. Elle est adorable, c'est une fille parfaite, en quoi tu pourrais ne pas l'aimer, si ce n'est pas pour son sang ?

Toi t'as vraiment envie de la pécho la Lily.

– Parce qu'elle est prétentieuse !s'exclama Grace furibonde. Elle pense pouvoir être une parfaite préfète et être partout.

– C'est un peu le principe des préfets, répliqua James.

– Elle profite de son amitié avec Mona !

Bah voilà, mais faites lui fermer sa gueule !

– Quoi ?dit-il.

– Grace, couina Mona. Je t'en supplie parle moins fort.

Elle regarda de tous les côtés.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?dit Sirius en se tournant vers sa fausse petite-amie.

– Elle voulait dire que Lily profite que nous sommes toutes les deux préfètes.

– Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui m'échappait !dit James songeur.

– Mais non, paniqua Mona. Grace s'est trompée.

Ouais, elle s'est trompée. Déjà à la base, Grace est une erreur !

– Elle ne s'est pas trompée, dit-il triomphant. C'était évident. Vous êtes copines !

– Mais non ! tenta Mona.

– Ça ne sert à rien de le nier maintenant, dit Waha. Et oui, Mona est moins Serpentard que ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle est pote avec une sang de bourbe et une moldue !

– Quoi ?s'écrièrent James et Sirius en chœur.

Après la coquille de Grace ; voici que Waha nous balance le poulailler.

– Attend attend ! QUOI ! Hurla Grace.

– Elle me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Mona. Je ne suis pas...

– Si, intervint Remus. Même qu'elle s'appelle Kathy et qu'elle tient très bien l'alcool.

Mesdemoiselles les bouletteuses, vous avez trouvé un adversaire à votre taille.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

– D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?demanda James médusé.

– Pourquoi tu dis que Kathy tient bien l'alcool ?questionna Lily.

– Parce que Evans aussi connait cette moldue ?s'enflamma Grace.

– Elle ne peut pas avoir ce genre d'amitié !déclara Sirius incrédule.

– Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?demanda Mona en se tournant vers lui.

– Parce que ça voudrait dire que t'es plus normale que ce que je pensais.

– Oh mon bichon, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas corrigé mon erreur, c'est pour que Sirius trouve Mona plus sympathique ! S'écrira Waha avant d'embrasser Remus.

Arrêter de tous gueuler en même temps, je me perds dans vos dialogues et j'ai pas le temps d'en placer une. Nan, je déconne.

– Il faut que je te parle, dit Grace à Mona.

– Tu vois, dit James. T'es raciste, sinon t'en aurait rien à péter.

– T'es vraiment trop con, rétorqua la Serpentard.

Mona sursauta, Grace n'était pas une habituée des gros mots.

Mais une habituée des grosses conneries en revanche.

– Tellement con que tu t'es même pas aperçu que des gens parient sur le moment ou toi et Evans vous déciderez à vous mettre ensemble. Avec vos yeux de merlans frits vous agacez tout le monde, même vos potes, mais ils n'osent pas vous le dire en face !

Le silence tomba brutalement dans le petit groupe. Il dura... dura...

Comptez une bonne minute, ça fait du bien ce calme.

– Finalement Grace, intervint Waha. Je t'aime bien.

À nouveau le silence s'installa.

Et si on parlait de moi ? Vous savez que j'ai plus de 100 fans sur Facebook ! Je suis une star.

Lily se racla la gorge, Mona eut l'espoir qu'elle prenne la parole, mais la Gryffondor ne dit rien.

– Bon, dit Mona en se décidant.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

– On pourrait peut-être s'embrasser.

Non mais ça va pas la tête, t'as craqué ton slip !

Sirius la regarda avec surprise.

– Ouais... dit-il hésitant. D'accord.

Sous les regards stupéfaits du petit groupe, Mona et Sirius avancèrent doucement leurs visages l'un vers l'autre. Mona sentit son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite. Elle regrettait sa proposition stupide.

Sans blague !

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Mona resta paralysée et un milliard de question sur ce qu'elle devait faire avec ses lèvres se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Finalement, Sirius prit une décision pour elle, puis la seconde. Et ensemble, ils se détachèrent. Les autres, les regardèrent ahuris. Puis d'un coup, James mit à applaudirent aussitôt copié par ses comparses. Avec quelques réticences, Grace les imita.

– Bon ça ira, déclara Lily en se levant. On a tous des devoirs.

Tous se levèrent à leur tour. Mona chercha Grace des yeux, mais la jeune fille filait déjà. Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers elle, lorsque Waha vint à sa hauteur.

– Je suis désolée pour la gaffe, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas. Ça m'a échappé.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Mona. Raconte à autant de gens que tu peux que tu nous a vus Sirius et moi en train de nous embrasser. Si cela arrivait aux oreilles de mon frère, il se rendrait compte que je mets toutes les chances de mon côté.

– D'accord, dit Waha avec un sourire peiné.

Elle fila rejoindre Remus, mais Lily l'agrippa et l'entraîna loin du groupe. Mona chercha Grace, elle avait disparu. Tous les autres étaient éparpillés où filaient vers la Grande Salle. Mona elle, n'avait pas envie de dîner. Elle voulait rester seule un moment. Elle entra dans le château et monta les marches des escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième étage. Sans y réfléchir, elle prit la direction des toilettes.

Tu ne risques pas d'être super seule, là-bas.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une cabine.

Nous on reste dehors... enfin j'espère... oui on reste dehors. OUF !

Un instant plus tard, Mona ressortit et se dirigea vers les lavabos.

– Tu as vu, j'ai attendu que tu sortes !

L'étudiante sursauta et vérifia de tous les côtés le cœur battant la chamade. Mimi flottait à quelques centimètres d'elle, plus transparente qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Mimi ! Montre-toi avant de parler, ordonna Mona en tentant de se calmer.

Mimi devint aussitôt aussi visible que possible.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?demanda Mimi insensible à l'effroi qu'elle avait provoqué.

En même temps c'est un fantôme, foutre les chocottes c'est un peu son boulot.

– Mona.

– C'est ton nom qui m'intéresse.

– Moon.

– Oooohhh ! Comme Meredith Moon !s'écria Mimi.

– C'est ma grand-mère, dévoila Mona surprise de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Tu la connais ?

– Bien sûr, c'est elle qui a trouvé mon corps, raconta la revenante radieuse. Meredith a pris la situation en main lorsque Olive Hornby l'a prévenue.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, Meredith était vraiment très gentille. Un peu rigide, mais elle venait d'une famille noble.

– Oui, confirma Mona encore sous le choc qu'une personne au sang Impur puisse apprécier sa grand-mère.

– Vous avez le même rang alors ?demanda Mimi.

– Euh oui, dit-elle. Je le pense.

– On ne dirait pas, tu n'as pas sa prestance !

Mona se détourna un instant, vexée.

– Elle a gardé sa prestance en vieillissant, dit Mimi songeuse.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona. Attend, comment tu sais ça ?

– Elle est venue me voir il y a quelques années.

– Après Poudlard ?

– Oui, répondit Mimi. C'était il y a longtemps déjà, mais elle était sortie de l'école depuis un bon moment. J'avais vu défiler trois de ses quatre enfants dans l'école. Tous sont venus me voir à l'occasion. Ils étaient tous gentils, sauf Edgar.

– C'est mon père, dévoila platement Mona.

– Il n'est pas très amical, fit remarquer Mimi.

– Je suis déjà au courant. Mais pourquoi ma grand-mère est venue ici ?

Je vous préviens tout de suite chers lecteurs, vous n'aurez jamais la réponse à cette question. Vous aurez simplement droit aux interrogations de notre héroïne sur le sujet. Et c'est tout ce qui nous importe ici.

– Aucune idée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?demanda Mona curieuse.

– Rien de particulier, dit Mimi. C'est surtout moi qui ait parlé en fait.

Non vraiment ?

– J'ai toujours été surprise que Meredith se marie avec Ignatius, avoua le fantôme.

– Pourquoi ?

– Kerian McKeller était beaucoup plus mignon, mais je suppose que le fait qu'il soit un sang de bourbe comme moi, n'est pas joué en sa faveur.

Mona ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Personne ne savait qui était le vrai père d'Edgar. Pour la première fois, Mona entendait un nom. Un nom possible, car elle avait déjà calculé les âges et en avait déduit que sa grand-mère était tombée enceinte à la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

– Et c'était quand ?demanda Mona.

– Qu'elle est venue me voir ?dit Mimi. Il me semble que c'était en 1960... en février je crois.

– Non, au sujet de Kerian Mc...

Elle se stoppa avant de reprendre.

– Elle est venue quand ?

– En février 1960, répondit Mimi. Je me trompe peut-être un peu... Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

– Je dois aller dîner, prétexta Mona. Au revoir Mimi.

– Au revoir Mona Moon !

Mona sortit de la pièce et se promis de ne plus jamais utiliser ces toilettes. Pourquoi est-ce que Meredith avait eu besoin de venir à Poudlard un mois avant la naissance de Mona ? Elle s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux.

– Miss Moon ?

Mona ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

– Bonjour professeur, dit Mona.

– Tout se passe bien ?

– Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée.

– Très bien, dit l'enseignant pas convaincu. Bonne soirée alors.

– Bonne soirée professeur.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

Ça t'embête pas trop de croiser des stars du monde sorcier et d'en avoir rien à secouer le bananier ? C'est juste Albus Dumbledore qui vient te parler à toi. On s'en fout de ta Mémémédith. Essaye d'être surprise au moins.

À l'instant où il disparut, Mona prit la direction des cuisines. Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre la Grande Salle, mais pas question que son estomac lui crie famine durant des heures. Avant de chatouiller la poire, elle vérifia de chaque côté du couloir que personne ne pourrait la surprendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à entrer lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec... Sirius.

– Hé ! Dit Mona surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda Sirius en tenant une cuisse de poulet à la main.

Elle vient cueillir des pâquerettes, andouille.

– J'ai faim, dit simplement Mona.

– Ah... t'étais pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Si, mais c'est une grosse morfale et elle a tout le temps faim.

– Non.

– Ah... d'accord.

Ils se regardèrent gêné.

– Tu es vraiment amie avec une moldue ?demanda-t-il. Et avec Lily ?

– Oui, répondit Mona. Si tu pouvais éviter de l'ébruiter.

Sirius acquiesça

– Bon, reprit-il.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête auquel répondit sa fausse petite-amie et passa à côté d'elle pour sortir. Mona entendit la porte se refermer avec soulagement.

– Bonjour Miss !

Mona baissa les yeux et vit un elfe portant un large plateau de pâtisserie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, juste avant le couvre-feu, Mona passa les portes de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle sentit quelques visages se tourner vers elle, elle les ignora et chercha Grace des yeux. Elle fila dans le dortoir, son amie se tenait au milieu de la pièce, bien droite, elle fixait Mona, les bras croisés.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle veut rompre !

Mona referma aussitôt la porte du dortoir, elle pointa discrètement sa baguette sur le battant et sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle jeta un sortilège de mutisme.

– Est-ce que tu es vraiment amie avec une Moldue ?demanda Grace.

C'est con, elle commençait à devenir supportable la blondasse. D'abord, elle s'est rebellée contre Mulciber en entraînant Mona et ensuite, elle est sortie avec un Sang de Bourbe. Elle était en progrès et puis voilà.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'est l'une de mes voisines.

Grace leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'appuya contre une chaise, dévastée par la nouvelle.

Et oui, Mona t'a une fois de plus trompé dans son amitié exclusive. Vous n'êtes pas des meufs pour rien.

– Lily Evans, c'est une chose, dit Grace. Je peux le supporter parce que c'est une sorcière, mais une... moldue.

– En parlant de Lily, je tiens à rappeler que grâce à toi, toute la petite bande de James est au courant de notre amitié. S'il y a une fuite... il y aura de fâcheuses conséquences pour moi.

Oui, Terence va lui faire les gros yeux.

– Waha a fait pire ! s'écria Grace. C'est elle qui a raconté que tu étais amie avec cette moldue !

– Et je vais m'expliquer avec elle, mentit Mona.

– Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu le lui a raconté à elle et pas à moi ?

Parce que Mona n'a rien raconté, Kathy s'est pointé lors d'une excursion clandestine à laquelle tu n'étais pas invitée.

Mona réfléchit à toute vitesse, il fallait faire cesser cette conversation avant que Grace en découvre trop.

– C'est Lily qui le lui a dit, mentit Mona. Lily a trahi ma confiance.

Mona sentit l'espoir renaitre en elle, elle pouvait déplacer la fureur de Grace sur la Gryffondor.

– Et pourquoi Evans le savait ?

Outch, raté !

– Parce qu'elle me traitait de pro-Sang Pur et... je le lui ai avoué sous l'effet de la colère.

Eh mais c'est la vérité ça.

Grace toisa Mona durant de longues secondes.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler, dit-elle. Nous sommes amies.

– Je suis désolé, dit Mona soulagée. Ça c'est fait comme ça.

Ouais, elle n'a pas fait exprès de te tromper.

Grace la fixa de nouveau avant de décroiser ses bras.

– Bon tu as fini le devoir d'astronomie ?demanda-t-elle.

Et les voilà réconciliées, c'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé les voir se mettre sur la gueule, principalement parce que Mona lui aurait explosé la tête.

**Jour 6**

Mona quitta le cours de sortilèges sans avoir sa satisfaction habituelle d'avoir épaté son monde.

– Revenez-moi en pleine forme au prochain cours Miss Moon, dit le professeur Flitwich. Vous m'avez habitué à de meilleures performances.

– J'essayerais, dit-elle en adressant un sourire sincère à l'enseignant.

Il referma la porte et Mona vint au niveau de Grace.

– Faut que tu prennes sur toi, dit Grace. Sinon tu vas rater tes ASPIC.

– Oui, je sais.

– Ralenti le pas, murmura une voix à l'oreille de Mona.

Grace jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

– On se retrouve au déjeuner, je te garde une place où ?demanda Grace.

– Le plus près possible de Regulus, chuchota Mona.

Grace fila en avant tandis que Mona se stoppait sur le côté, elle fit semblant de chercher un objet imaginaire dans son sac. Après quelques secondes, tous les élèves avaient disparu du couloir, tous sauf un. Rogue se tenait face à Mona.

– Je voulais m'excuser, dit-il.

– Non, dit Mona. C'est vrai que tu es aussi mon ami, j'aurais dû essayer de favoriser tes chances avec Lily.

Nan, il les a bousillé tout seul, tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Rogue.

Heu non !

– Mais vu ce que tu traverses en ce moment, continua-t-il. Tu ne mérites pas que je te traite comme ça. Tu as besoin d'allié et, je veux en être un.

Entre Voldi et Dumbi, tu dois déjà être surbooké en alliance.

– Tu sais, c'est pas si... dramatique que ça.

– Cinq membres de ta famille ont été assassinés et tu te forces à fréquenter le type le plus ignoble de l'école.

Alors déjà, pas 5 mais 6, faudrait pas oublier l'elfe de maison. Moi Vilmée, je la kiffais grave. Ensuite, le type le plus ignoble de l'école c'est toi !

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona. Mais je me relève.

– J'ai quand même entendu dire que tu as embrassé Black hier.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai... se remémora Mona.

– Ça a dû être pénible.

Essaye tu verras, va rouler une pelle à Sirius. On te regarde.

– Je crains que le pire reste à venir, confia Mona. Mais ça ira.

Du bout du couloir, Waha apparue. Elle marchait précipitamment vers les deux autres.

– Oublié mon sac, dit-elle en guise d'explication à Mona.

Elle et Rogue échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

– Je vais manger, dit Rogue en se mettant à avancer.

Mona rejoignit son niveau.

– On peut y aller ensemble, dit Mona. Maintenant que Mulciber t'a totalement intégré dans son clan, c'est plutôt un bon point de traîner avec toi.

– Mmmh ?demanda Rogue distrait.

– Rien, dit-elle étonnée.

Ok, là je me pose des questions, parce que franchement, il se passe un truc louche que j'ai pas capté.


	53. 1978 : L'évidence de la gifle

**Chapitre 53 : 1978 : L'évidence de la gifle**

Arrivés devant la table des Serpentard, Rogue s'assit auprès de Mulciber, tandis que Mona cherchait Grace des yeux. La jeune fille avait laissé une place vide entre elle et Regulus, Mona s'y installa en lui glissant un remerciement. Grace n'y prêta presque pas attention, à sa gauche se tenait Bertram. Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des sourires rayonnants, gloussant à chaque fois que le garçon ouvrait la bouche.

En gros, Grace est à nouveau sur Bertram.

Mona servit son assiette et remarqua alors que Terence était face à elle, il la regardait fixement, ce qui eut dont de faire sursauter Mona.

– Tu m'as fichu la trouille !avoua-t-elle une main le cœur.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?demanda-t-il surpris.

– Rien, sûrement, dévoila Hugh à côté de lui. Parfois, ta simple présence est effrayante.

Terence adressa tour à tour des regards méprisant à son frère et sa sœur.

– Vous devez être fier, intervint Lorcan assis de l'autre côté de Hugh.

– Oui, Terence fout la frousse et nous sommes très fiers, dit Mona.

Lorcan esquissa un sourire.

– Je parlais de Ludo.

– Oui, dit Terence en lançant un regard dédaigneux à sa sœur. Nous sommes très fiers de son match d'y hier, il était très performant, en même temps c'est un Moon.

Vu que les Moon sont dans le collimateur des méchants et que justement t'es à la table des méchants, tu devrais peut-être fermer ton claquet.

– Ça devait être épatant, reprit Hugh en sortant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de son sac.

Les yeux brillants, il commença à lire à haute voix des extraits du journal.

– Alors comment ça se passe ?demanda Regulus à l'oreille de Mona. Mon frère est supportable ?

– Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je m'attendais à pire. Au lieu de ça, nous nous entendons assez bien.

Elle ne mentait pas sur un point, elle s'attendait vraiment à pire.

Nous ne sommes qu'au sixième jour et je suis sûr qu'il va se... une seconde. Nous sommes le sixième jour de l'année 1978, vous vous rendez compte qu'après ce chapitre il n'en restera qu'un de « Mona à Poudlard » ?

– C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit Regulus avec un mince sourire.

Il faisait référence au baiser public que Sirius et Mona avaient échangé. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire entre deux sorciers de leur rang.

Je narre parce que c'est mon travail, mais je répète : ma Mona aura quitté l'école après le chapitre suivant !

– Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mentit Mona. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

Personne ne sait ce qui t'a pris ma petite étudiante qui ne sera bientôt plus.

–

– C'est vrai, que ce n'était pas vraiment adéquate, intervint Terence en interrompant la lecture de son frère.

– C'était une sorte d'accident, mentit Mona.

Ouais, elle s'est tournée vers Sirius et lui a demandé de l'embrasser. Ce qui en découlé était un accident involontaire.

– Vous parlez du fameux bisou ?demanda Bertram avec un large sourire.

– Oui, répondit Terence. Et vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça en public.

– Tu me feras la morale plus tard, dit Mona. C'est gênant d'en parler maintenant.

– Les hormones ne se contrôlent pas toujours, dit Hugh en venant à la rescousse de sa sœur.

– Je confirme, dit Lorcan. Et vue les ébullitions dans cette école, je suis surpris que cela n'arrive pas plus souvent. Le pire, en dehors des drôles idées des gens de cette table, ce sont les deux préfets en chef. Ce qui se dégage d'eux quand ils sont ensemble, c'en est obscène.

Merci Lorcan, de fermer ta gueule.

Tout le monde le regarda, tandis qu'il enfournait un gros morceau de steak.

Passe son temps à bouffer de la viande celui-là. En parlant des gens de la table, il faisait bien allusion à Grace qui veut choper Bertram ?

– Tu n'as rien à reprocher à Mona, intervint Grace. C'était impulsif.

Elle ment bien aussi la blondasse.

– Soit, dit Terence en se raclant la gorge. En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que tu suis les directives de notre famille. Je suis sûr que la famille de Regulus l'est tout autant.

– Tu as fait renaitre l'espoir en eux, dit-il en se tournant vers Mona.

– Et finalement le score final c'était quoi ?demanda Bertram à Hugh.

– 310 à 120, interrompit Regulus également joueur dans l'équipe des Serpentard.

Hugh confirma et reprit sa lecture, permettant à Mona de finir son assiette sans qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions. Entre deux bouchées, elle redressa la tête et regarda la salle autour d'elle. Le professeur Tradewell regardait dans sa direction, elle ne saurait dire si c'était elle où Regulus que l'enseignante observait. À la table des Gryffondor, Sirius aussi regardait vers leur table.

– Nous avons un cours de Sortilège, annonça Terence en se levant.

Regulus et Bertram se levèrent à leur tour.

– On vous accompagne, dit Grace. On a cours de métamorphose, c'est dans la même direction.

Elle se leva, forçant Mona à abandonner sa tarte aux prunes. Grace trottina derrière Bertram jusqu'à atteindre son niveau.

– Je suis vraiment heureux que cela se passe bien avec Sirius, dit Regulus en restant aux côtés de Mona. Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'un soutien... d'un conseil à son sujet.

– Oui, dit Mona. Je sais.

– Je me répète, désolé.

– Non, ça me rassure de savoir que tu es toujours dans cette optique.

Terence rejoint leur niveau et ils cessèrent leur conversation.

– La maison de Marine est mise sur le marché, dévoila-t-il. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Mona acquiesça, elle savait très bien que le gain incitait les mauvais souvenirs. Soudain, Sirius Black apparut devant eux.

Je me disais aussi, on n'avait pas parlé de lui depuis trois lignes.

– Bonjour, dit Mona en essayant de paraître naturelle.

– Je vous accompagne ?suggéra Sirius.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt. À contre-cœur, elle s'écarta vers son frère pour permettre à Sirius de se placer entre elle et Regulus.

Terence affichait un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'un blanc noyait le petit groupe.

– Dommage pour le cours de sortilège, dit Sirius à Mona. Tu nous épateras la prochaine fois.

– Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Terence à sa sœur.

– J'ai mis autant de temps que les autres à maîtrise un sortilège, dit-elle. Rien de dramatique, je dois manquer de sommeil.

Terence adressa un regard suspicieux à sa sœur, pas très convaincu.

Pourtant c'est vrai, pour une fois.

– Et toi sinon, demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son frère. Quoi de neuf ?

– Tante Cassiopeia a décapité un nouvel elfe hier, raconta Regulus.

Charmant.

– Ah... dit Sirius en cachant son dégout. Et de ton côté ?les parents songent à te marier ?

– Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, dit platement Regulus.

Son ordre du jour à lui c'est de devenir un parfait mangemort.

– C'est ici qu'on se sépare annonça Terence. On va laisser le petit couple ensemble.

Plus les chapitres passent, plus j'ai envie de lui faire mal au frérot.

Terence et Regulus gravirent les marches d'un escalier, tandis que Mona et Sirius devaient arpenter un couloir pour rejoindre leur cours.

– Un peu trop court, commenta Mona. Mon frère n'est pas arrangeant.

– Non, corrigea Sirius. Pour un début c'était parfait. Il faut faire les choses doucement.

– Sûrement, commenta-t-elle.

Elle regarda devant elle et remarqua alors que Grace et Bertram avaient disparu depuis un long moment.

– En tout cas, dit Mona. J'ai fait ma part du contrat.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que je vous rejoigne.

– Je me tiens souvent à côté de lui au cas où cela se produirait.

Mytho !

– Si tu le dis.

– Je lui parle beaucoup plus souvent, dit Mona. Et même Grace m'aide alors qu'elle pourrait ne pas le faire. Surtout depuis qu'elle sait pour Kathy.

– Franchement, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

– De quoi?s'étonna Mona sans comprendre.

– Rien qu'à voir ton frère, dit Sirius. J'imagine mal le reste de ta famille t'autoriser à fréquenter une moldue.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle apparu dans le couloir. Mona poussa Sirius à descendre une flopée de marche, les mettant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Remonter tout de suite ! C'est un ordre.

– Figure-toi qu'ils m'ont donné leur accord, dit-elle. Avec beaucoup de peine, mais ils l'ont fait.

Dans l'espoir que tu changes d'avis de ton propre chef.

– « Avec beaucoup de peine », ça je veux bien y croire, railla Sirius. Mais raconte moi comment ça c'est fait ?tu voulais la brûler et puis t'as sympathisé.

– Franchement, ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle.

– Ah si, tu es ma petite-amie, dit Sirius avec un sourire sadique. Ça me regarde.

– Petite-amie intérimaire ! Compléta Mona.

– Oui c'est vrai, on a même un contrat. Alors raconte !

Mona marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle fulminait.

Remonter tout de suite !

– Encore une moldue ça peut se comprendre parce qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ce que tu es, reprit Sirius. Mais pour Lily. Comment tu as fait ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ?

– Tu sais très bien que non.

– En fait je crois que Lily a un faible pour les cas désespérés. Elle était amie avec Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette l'évidence. Elle sera amie avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette...

Sirius reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Mona regarda sa main avec surprise.

Bien fait ! Comment elle t'a claqué la gamine ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est parti tout seul.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Mona avant qu'elle eut le temps de faire un geste.

Tu la touches, je te butte !

– Imbécile ! Dit-il. Tes réflexes doivent être de sortir ta baguette ! Tu crois qu'il se passera quoi le jour où après s'être occupé de toute ta famille ils s'occuperont de toi ! Si ton réflexe n'est pas de sortir ta baguette tu n'as aucune chance !

– J'ai toutes mes chances !grinça Mona en fixant la baguette.

Sirius baissa le bras.

– Si Voldemort s'attaque à toi personnellement comme avec ton grand-père, tu auras intérêt de savoir sortir ta baguette.

– J'y penserais, dit Mona en rapprochant de ses doigts sa baguette coincée dans sa manche.

– Mieux, dit Sirius en remarquant le manège de Mona.

– Me parle pas comme ça.

– Comme quoi ? Toi tu m'as giflé.

– Tu l'as cherché, dit-elle. Tu me cherches depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'on est censé faire des efforts pour s'entendre.

– Tu en as pas beaucoup fait hier, quand on était sensé s'embrasser.

Changer de sujet tout de suite !

– C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré, rappela Mona.

– Et t'es resté immobile, me laissant faire tout le boulot.

– J'y peux rien si ça me dégoûtait, dit-elle.

Mytho... Mona, je te déteste.

Sirius recula légèrement.

– Menteuse, dit-il après un instant.

– Vexé ?demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Menteuse, répéta Sirius en se rapprochant brutalement d'elle.

Effrayée Mona recula et se heurta au mur, elle dégaina sa baguette. Sirius bloqua la vision périphérique de Mona en plaçant ses mains sur le mur au niveau de sa tête.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de le suggérer, dit-il.

– Dégage ! Ordonna-t-elle la baguette pointée dans le ventre de Sirius.

– Tu progresses, dit-il en regardant la baguette.

– Dégage, répéta-t-elle. Ou je te rends stérile.

– Et nos enfants ?demanda Sirius avec un sourire sadique.

– Dégage.

– Si je veux !

Ils se regardèrent fixement durant de longues secondes. Puis Sirius s'éloigna et commença à monter les escaliers. Mona se regarda ranger sa baguette dans sa manche. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifiait les mouvements de Sirius. Après avoir monté quatre marches, il se stoppa, Mona ressortit sa baguette de quelques centimètres. Sirius fit volte face et descendit les marches rapidement. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'embrassèrent.

Je vous déteste tous les deux.

Mona passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sirius sans cesser de l'embrasser fébrilement. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit l'une des mains de Sirius se poser sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités provenant de l'étage du-dessus les ramènent à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Mona jeta un coup d'œil aux auteurs des pas, un groupe de Poufsouffle mené par Béa Brett dont Mona avait fait la connaissance un an plus tôt. Ils ne virent pas le faux couple qui venaient de s'embrasser pour de vrai.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais narrer ça.

Mona n'osait pas tourner la tête vers Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit partir sans un mot s'enfonçant dans ce couloir. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentisse. Tel un automate, Mona entra dans la salle du professeur McGonagall. Elle s'installa auprès de Grace.

– J'étais à deux doigts !lui murmura Grace. Je suis sûre qu'il se serait passé quelque chose si ton frère et Regulus n'étaient pas arrivés.

Mona acquiesça sans savoir vraiment à quoi elle acquiesçait. Son cerveau était comme noyé sous un épais brouillard.

– Monsieur Black est souffrant ?demanda Minerva McGonagall à l'attention des Gryffondor.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un coup d'œil.

– Peut-être, improvisa James. Il était un peu pâle et il s'est absenté aux toilettes. Il peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre ou rejoindre l'infirmerie.

– Il est souvent pâle, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall. Du moins, d'après vos dires.

Le cours commença, Mona ne retint rien. Grace lui raconta son approche de Bertram dans son intégralité, elle se contentait acquiescer sans entendre ce qu'il se disait.

À la fin du cours, Mona prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires.

– Je te rejoins, dit-elle à Grace en souhaitant éviter ses conseils sur la bonne manière de draguer un homme.

Lorsque Mona passa la porte, elle pensait être la dernière étudiante, mais Lily se trouvait dans le couloir.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ?demanda Lily.

– On s'est disputé.

Et embrassé, c'est un peu l'élément crucial du jour !

– C'est James qui m'envoie, dit Lily. Il m'a dit de venir à la pêche aux infos et qu'il m'attendrait dans le hall pour que je lui répète tout.

Il a vite rentabilisé l'amitié des deux filles celui-là.

Les deux filles commencèrent à avancer côte à côte.

– C'est bien.

– Il est toujours après moi, dit Lily satisfaite. Il est tellement adorable, tellement gentil, il fait tellement d'effort pour me plaire.

– C'est bien.

– Il me dit tout.

Il t'a raconté qu'il sortait en douce de l'école et que c'est surtout à ça que lui servait la carte ?

– C'est bien, dit Mona.

– Hier je lui est demandé pourquoi Remus était souvent absent, reprit Lily. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait révéler ce secret qu'à sa femme. Et il a ajouté, « tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » !

– C'est bien.

– C'était sur un ton de plaisanterie, dit Lily. Mais ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

– C'est bien.

– Notre situation est tellement romantique, dit-elle. À condition qu'on finissent par sortir ensemble, sinon ce serait pathétique.

Vous allez finir ensemble, mais votre situation est quand même pathétique.

– Et je commence à me demander si cela arrivera un jour, dit Lily.

Arrivée en haut des marches qui menaient au hall, les deux filles se stoppèrent avant de devenir visible pour les élèves en bas.

– Pas que cela ce passe mal entre nous, dit Lily. C'est vraiment merveilleux. Mais ça traîne tellement qu'à force de traîner...

– Lily ! Coupa Mona. Vas-voir James et embrasse-le ! Fait cesser cette situation ambiguë dans laquelle vous êtes.

Il y a deux interprétations de cette phrase. Mona, je te déteste.

– Pardon ?

– Tu as dit qu'il était en bas non ?

– Oui, répondit Lily d'une petite voix. Mais je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses devant tout le monde. Je l'ai fait une fois et cela ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Je l'ai longtemps regretté.

– Même si tu l'as regretté, ça t'a amené à prendre conscience de tes sentiments, dit Mona. Et si tu reportes ça à plus tard, tu ne le feras peut-être pas. Alors descend ! Et embrasse-le !

Lily regarda son amie avec stupeur. Elle recula d'un pas, cherchant à voir une anormalité dans le physique de Mona qui montrerait que ce n'était pas vraiment avec elle qu'elle parlait.

– Aller !cria Mona.

Lily sursauta et avança vers les marches. Elle resta en haut, observant les élèves, puis lentement elle descendit une première marche.

– Ce n'est pas moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle descendit sur la seconde marche tout aussi lentement. Mona regarda son amie disparaître lentement. Très lentement. Une fois disparue, elle attendit une bonne minute et avança à son tour en haut des marches. Elle ne descendit pas, elle s'accouda à la balustrade et regarda Lily qui descendait les marches avec lentement. Elle suivit la direction du regard de Lily, c'était bien James qu'elle regardait. James qui parlait avec Remus et Peter.

Elle ne va pas le faire quand même. Déjà la première fois j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, on s'éloigne du personnage canonique ma p'tite dame. Enfin je crois.

Mona sembla percevoir un froncement d'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Sirius n'était pas visible dans le hall. Rogue lui, l'était. Mona resta fixé vers lui, sentant une vague de remord l'envahir. Rogue tourna lentement son visage vers elle. Passant de Lily à Mona et s'arrêtant finalement sur Mona.

– Je suis désolé, dit-elle sans laisser de son sortir de sa bouche.

Le visage de Rogue sembla perdre du peu de couleur qu'il avait. Il avança de quelques pas, regardant Lily et James tour à tour à présent. Lily avait atteint la dernière marche, elle avança vers James. Rogue avança à son tour, hésitant. Lily se rapprochait, lorsqu'elle atteint le niveau de James, il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire. Lily n'y répondit pas, le visage neutre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. James resta immobile, surpris. Rogue regardait la scène avec effarement. Soudain James recula, il parla, Lily fit un signe négatif de la tête et de nouveau embrassa Lily. Des exclamations retentirent, des applaudissements même dans les rangs des Gryffondor. Rogue baissa brusquement la tête et fila droit devant lui. Il heurta volontairement Waha qui s'exclamait avec les autres.

Volontairement ?ai-je bien narré ?

Waha croisa alors le regard de Mona, la Serpentard lui adressa un sourire contraint. Waha leva un pouce vainqueur vers elle. Mona acquiesça et disparue alors que James et Lily s'embrassaient toujours.

**Jour 7**


	54. 1978 : Réexamen du contrat

**Chapitre 54 : 1978 : Réexamen du contrat**

**Jour 7**

– Tu es vraiment sûre que tu n'as pas faim ?demanda Grace.

Stop ! Apprécions tous ensemble le dernier jour que nous verrons de la scolarité de Mona. Et l'ultime chapitre de cette année par la même occasion. Pas de la fic rassurez-vous !

– Non, vraiment.

– Mais tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuné et je suis presque sûre que tu n'as pas dîner hier soir.

– J'ai reçu des biscuits de ma mère, expliqua rapidement Mona. J'ai tout mangé. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi.

Grace observa son amie d'un œil inquiet avant de s'éclipser en direction de la Grande Salle. Le ventre de Mona émit un étrange grondement, elle avait menti : sa mère ne lui avait pas envoyé de biscuit.

Je me disais aussi, depuis quand Magda envoie des gâteaux à sa fille ?

La faim la tiraillait depuis la veille. Mais rejoindre la Grande Salle signifiait prendre le risque de croiser Sirius. Mona n'était pas prête à l'affronter, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé quelle attitude adopter face à lui.

T'as intérêt de trouver aujourd'hui, parce que quelque chose me dit que tu vas le croiser très bientôt comme de par hasard !

Elle choisit donc de suivre les chemins qui menaient aux cuisines, elle pourrait y rassasier sa faim en toute discrétion. En passant près de, ce qu'elle devinait être, la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle tomba sur Hugh en pleine conversation avec Béa et Glenda, toutes deux appartenant à la maison des Poufsouffle.

– Bonjour Mona, dit aussitôt Béa.

Pour la dernière fois, cette gamine insignifiante n'a rien de canonique pourrions-nous l'ignorer s'il vous plait !

Glenda salua à son tour la Serpentard.

Canonique la Glenda, je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bien située, mais elle est conforme. Virons Béa nom de Zeus !

– Bonjour, répondit la Serpentard.

– On va manger, à plus tard Hugh !

Elles filèrent après avoir adressé une série de sourire aux Moon.

– C'est qui la plus jeune ?demanda Mona.

Même l'héroïne s'en tape, alors qu'on la croisée 100 fois au moins. Virons Béa !

Hugh haussa les épaules.

– Aucune idée, elle est sur la liste C'est une amie à Glenda, alors je me sers d'elle pour l'approcher.

Mona regarda son frère lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

– Tu as une minute ?

– C'est-à-dire que j'ai faim, dit-il à moitié surpris.

– Justement, dit-elle en poussant son frère.

– Ce n'est pas tellement la direction de la Grande Salle, fit-il remarquer tout en avançant.

– Ta grande sœur va enfin te servir à quelque chose.

– Tu me sers déjà à quelque chose, rétorqua Hugh. Quand tu es là, Terence ne s'acharne que sur toi.

– Comment tu feras l'année prochaine ?

– Justement si tu pouvais me dévoiler une ou deux techniques pour l'esquiver. J'ai bien vu qu'il perdait de longues heures à te chercher.

– En voici une, dit-elle en se postant devant la nature morte.

– Fixer un tableau ?supposa Hugh avec un faible froncement de sourcil.

Ah j'suis ému, Mona lui montre le secret des cuisines, mystère découvert 1977. Comment ça en 1975 ? Mais non c'était en 1977 ! J'en suis sûr... une seconde... Au temps pour moi, c'était en 1975. Donc vous, vous me laissez narrer l'évènement en 1977 comme-ci c'était la première fois ? Il est vrai que Mona n'a montré aucun signe de surprise, mais quand même. C'est de votre faute, vils lecteurs.

Mona lui adressa un sourire malicieux et chatouilla la poire. Sans surprise, le fruit se mit à rigoler et la porte se dévoila. Mona savoura le regard abasourdi de son frère.

– Vient, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Elle le conduisit à une petite table à l'écart, un instant plus tard, une demi-douzaine d'elfe de maison garnissaient leur table.

– J'adore ! Commenta Hugh, s'exprimant enfin.

– A ne révéler à personne, dit Mona. Grace non plus n'est pas au courant.

– Où as-tu appris ça ?

– Dumbledore m'a fait entrer au moment de la mort d'Augustin. Gideon et Fabian m'ont expliqué le fonctionnement.

– Gideon et Fabian ? Quand ?

– Ben... heu... un jour comme ça.

L'année dernière, lorsqu'ils faisaient une visite très secrète dans l'école.

– Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dévoilé à moi ?

– Pour me laisser le plaisir de te l'apprendre.

– Et Terence ?

– Dommage qu'il ne connaisse pas les cuisines, dit-elle en servant allégrement son assiette.

Les deux Moon échangèrent un regard complice et entamèrent les pommes de terre.

– Comment ça se passe avec Sirius Black ?

– Ben... dit Mona en reposant sa fourchette. Je ne sais pas trop.

Hugh regarda sa sœur en avalant une bouchée.

– En tout cas, je n'aime pas ça, avoua-t-elle en songeant à la veille.

Moi non plus, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Et pas seulement parce que je n'ai plus accès à une certaine partie de ton cerveau depuis quelques années déjà.

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas te sentir à l'aise dans une situation au cœur de laquelle tu as été traînée de force.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona. Mais j'ai fait le choix d'accepter.

– En acceptant tu as amélioré la condition des Moon et donc la tienne, dit Hugh. Je crois que les contrats ont été signés hier... De toute façon, tu es la seule à savoir qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi.

Mona regarda son frère vider soigneusement son assiette.

– C'est vrai, dit-elle après un moment.

Ils mangèrent en silence, regardant les elfes apporter et débarrasser des plats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mona prit le chemin de sa salle commune pour y récupérer plusieurs livres pour commencer son après-midi consacré aux devoirs et aux révisions. Les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas. Elle choisit un chemin plus long, pour être sûre de ne croiser personne. Ce ne fut pas le cas, James et Lily semblaient avoir eux-aussi chercher un endroit à l'écart. Ils s'embrassaient collés contre un mur.

Vous perdez pas de temps ! À si attendez, vous avez perdu 7 ans.

Mona hésita à faire demi-tour lorsque Lily l'aperçut.

– Mona !

Aussitôt les deux amoureux se détachèrent et avancèrent vers elle.

– Ça roucoule sévère, remarqua Mona.

– Oui et grâce à toi, dit Lily un brin gênée de parler devant James.

– Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, dit-il avec un large sourire.

– J'ai fait une bonne action alors.

Bordel Mona ! Mais ça veut dire que tu as sauvé le monde ! Mais si enfin, elle a aidé Lily et James à former un couple, ils vont donc copuler, donc avoir Harry, donc Voldi sera explosé une première puis une seconde fois. Je corrige, Mona tu as sauvé le monde deux fois ! Ça c'est pas de l'héroïne de nioniotte !

– Par contre, je n'arriverais pas le croire sans ta confirmation, dit James.

Il marqua un blanc.

– Est-ce que vous êtes réellement amies ?demanda-t-il.

– Oui, souffla simplement Mona. Évidement ne...

– Ne le répète à personne, finit Lily.

Elle adressa un large sourire à Mona et n'y tenant plus, elle la serra dans ses bras.

– Si on se marie, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, murmura-t-elle.

– D'accord, mais lâche-moi tout de suite, supplia Mona figée.

Après les mièvreries du nouveau couple, Mona parvint à rejoindre sa salle commune. Une fois son sac chargé, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Après hésitation, elle choisit le chemin principal. À cette heure-ci la plupart des élèves étaient soient en cours, soit posés dans un endroit au calme pour travailler. Les couloirs étaient donc presque vide, sauf autour de la bibliothèque où les élèves se promenaient. C'est ainsi que Mona croisa Sirius, le regard penché sur un manuel de botanique.

Déjà ?on le rencontre si tôt ? Mais il s'est presque rien passé de la journée.

Elle hésita à le rejoindre, malheureusement la présence des autres élèves la forçait à aborder son faux petit-ami. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter sans déclencher une série de ragot.

– Hé !

C'est un dialogue commun chez vous je trouve.

Sirius redressa la tête et vit Mona.

– Hé !

Ho ! Héhhéhohoho ! Faut que tu bouges ton...merde c'est quoi déjà la suite de cette chanson en extrême pas de texte ? Aller avouer, ma non-culture musicale vous a manqué !

Ils ouvrirent tous deux la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Tant que vous ne vous roulez pas de pelle !

Brusquement de l'autre côté du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le silence régna aussitôt à cet étage, personne n'osant parler ou bouger. Irène fit irruption à travers la porte. Folle de rage, elle se tourna vers Mona encore plus furieuse.

– Ton frère est complètement fou ! Un vrai dingue !

Là-dessus, elle longea le corridor à grandes enjambées. Stupéfaite, Mona ne prononça pas un mot, la regardant disparaître jusqu'à ce que Terence passe la même porte que la Serdaigle une seconde plus tôt. Mona le fixa sans assimiler complètement sa présence. Il caressait d'une main sa joue visiblement endolorie. Il adressa un hochement de tête à sa sœur et fila dans la direction opposée de Irène. Quelques rires d'élèves retentirent autour d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux savoir ! ma curiosité trépigne, j'exige de savoir !

– Les gifles et les Moon, une grande histoire, dit alors Sirius.

– Une mode depuis deux jours, dit Mona encore sous le choc.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs mutismes respectifs réapparu.

– On devrait aller à l'écart, dit-il. Nous serions plus à l'aise pour parler librement.

Ça commence comme ça, et ça finit avec des gifles et des bisous !

Mona suivit Sirius dans la pièce qu'Irène et Terence occupaient quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le regarda insonoriser la porte sans découvrir ce qui avait bien pu attirer son frère et Irène dans cette salle.

– Je pensais que tu irais aux cuisines hier soir, dit-il. Comme tu n'es pas venue dîner.

– Je n'avais pas faim.

Un nouveau blanc gêné s'installa et Mona prit conscience du sous-entendu de Sirius. Il l'avait attendu dans les cuisines la veille.

– C'est grâce à toi que Lily et James se bécotent en permanence il paraît ?

– Oui, dit-elle. J'ai suggéré à Lily de prendre la situation en main.

À nouveau le silence s'installa.

– Bon, dit-il brusquement. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Mona en se reprenant. On doit mettre cela au clair.

Leurs verves s'évanouit aussitôt.

Verves, pas verges bande de pervers !

Ils se regardèrent gênés. Sirius fit un pas, puis un second arrivant tout près de Mona. Paralysée, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

– Ohohooo ! Dit-elle en s'écartant. D'abord, on doit en parler.

Oui tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as repoussé.

– On a un peu de mal à en parler, fit-il remarquer vexé.

– Alors on doit faire un effort, dit-elle. Cette situation ne doit pas exister.

– Pourquoi ? on gagne en crédibilité auprès des autres en s'embrassant pour de vrai, dit-il en s'installant sur une table.

Je crois que t'as froissé le caniche.

Mona le regarda avec stupeur, il avait osé formuler les choses clairement.

– Appelons un chat un chat ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire dégagé.

– Très bien, dit-elle. Alors on ne peut pas avoir une fausse relation de couple et échanger de vrais baisers.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Pour une bonne demi-douzaine de raison ! La première étant que nous avons un contrat avec des obligations. Ensuite notre relation à une date de péremption et je ne veux pas échanger de vrais baisers avec un type que mes parents trouvent idéal pour moi.

Ben ouais t'es une rebelle !

– C'est un peu tard, pour ça ! Dit Sirius.

– Peu importe, dit-elle. On prend des décisions maintenant sur ce qui se passe à partir de... maintenant.

Sirius la regarda durant de longues secondes avant de redescendre de sa table.

– Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on énumère ce à quoi on ne peut pas faire de concession, dit-il. Déjà, je veux toujours avoir accès à Regulus avant qu'il ne devienne mangemort.

Pour le coup, c'est un peu mort. Et lui le sera dans deux ou trois mois en plus.

– Ensuite, continua-t-il. On ne peut pas avoir de vrais baisers en public avant d'avoir eu le temps de préparer Peter psychologiquement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans votre famille, mais doit y avoir des problèmes.

Plus maintenant, ils sont morts. Enfin, l'hécatombe n'est pas... ok j'arrête avec les spoil's !

– À ton tour.

Mona baissa la tête pour se concentrer. Elle songea d'abord aux Moon et à leur souhait, au contrat signé la veille et à Hugh qui lui avait suggéré de faire ce qu'elle sentait le mieux pour elle.

– Dans cette situation, je n'ai qu'une obligation, dit-elle. Ne pas rompre avec toi, si cela doit être fait, ça doit être par toi aux yeux de tout le monde.

Sirius la considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

– D'accord, dit-il.

– Alors, on fait quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

– Tu veux ma proposition ? on ne change rien, dit Sirius. On garde les arbitres, nos obligations l'un envers l'autre et on continue de se fréquenter jusqu'à la fin de l'année... minimum.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Sauf qu'on ne s'embrasse pas en public et si on en a envie, on fait ça en privé.

Je vais mourir ! Avant Regulus et *bip* en plus.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Mona. C'est super malsain.

– Mais non, dit Sirius ça n'a rien de malsain, c'est simplement pas très conventionnel.

Pour le coup, c'est vraiment pas conventionnel.

– Pour moi c'est hors de question.

– Alors tu proposes quoi ?

– Soit, on reprend le contrat et plus question de s'embrasser que ce soit en public ou en privé, dit-elle. Soit, on oublie définitivement le contrat, on ne se montre plus en public, je ne t'amène plus auprès de Regulus et on...on voit.

Sirius sourit.

– Je croyais que c'était un chat un chat !dit-il. On voit quoi ?

Qu'il est cabot !

– Mais j'en sais rien, dit-elle agacée.

– Ok, dit-il. On fait la deuxième possibilité, mais tu dois m'amener auprès de Regulus.

– Non !

– Ah si !dit-il. Sinon il va mal tourner, tu ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

– Il a déjà mal tourné !explosa Mona. C'est un mangemort ton frère, il a déjà la marque des ténèbres tatoué sur le bras.

Sirius recula d'un pas, horrifié.

– Ça fait au moins un an, ajouta-t-elle un ton au-dessous.

– Et tu le savais !

– J'avais besoin que tu...

– J'arrive pas a y croire, dit-il horrifié. Mais t'es vraiment une...

– Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire quand même, dit-elle. Après tout, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis sur Regulus.

– C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il tournait mal !

– Oui, bah, je n'ai pas dit de quel niveau de « mal » il partait.

T'es un peu garce sur les bords quand même.

– Et à aucun moment ça t'es venu à l'idée d'éclairer ma lanterne ?demanda-t-il.

Mona baissa la tête fautive. Ils se turent quelques instants.

– J'ai culpabilisé, dit-elle finalement.

– Ça m'avance bien, fit remarquer Sirius.

Il se ré-installa sur la table. Le visage dans les mains.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je l'aime bien ton frère, il est plus futé qu'il ne paraît...

– C'est ça qui a dû leur plaire, commenta-t-il.

Mona hésita à parler, réalisant qu'en plus de la colère contre elle, Sirius devait être profondément peiné pour son frère.

– Il faut que je mette Dumbledore au courant, dit-il.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Mona. Je ne dirais rien.

Il se redressa, la considéra et détourna le regard comme s'il s'était brulé. Puis soudain, il redescendit une dernière fois de la table.

– Je dois prendre une décision là-dessus aujourd'hui, dit-il en récupérant son sac. Alors pour notre situation à nous, il nous faut une décision tout de suite !

Il se tourna vers elle.

– Je ne veux plus du contrat, dit Mona.

– Et moi je veux qu'on sorte ensemble pour de vrai et que tu m'amènes auprès de Regulus, dit-il.

Mona sursauta, son cœur s'accéléra.

– C'est trop ambiguë, dit-elle. On doit rompre et c'est toi qui doit le faire.

– Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite rien.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, commenta Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne resteras pas auprès de moi simplement pour demeurer proche de Regulus.

Sirius acquiesça avec une mine dégoutée.

– D'accord, dit-il.

Il avança vers la porte et se tourna vers son ex-fausse-petite-amie.

– Incompatibilité, ça te va ?

Mona acquiesça. Il ouvrit le battant et sans la regarder, lui dit :

– Et on ne reste pas bons amis.

Il referma brutalement la porte. Le corps de Mona fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle resta planté là de longues minutes. Ne sachant ce que ces émotions lui dictaient. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas permettre à Sirius d'approcher son frère. Concluant qu'il pouvait y parvenir par d'autres moyens. Regagner le foyer familiale pour commencer. Le foyer familial ! Mona sentit ses jambes faiblirent, elle dut s'asseoir sur une chaise. Edgar et Magda allaient-ils mettre leur menace à exécution et jeter Mona à la porte ? Même si sa bonne volonté était prouvée, pouvaient-ils ? Mona se redressa péniblement. Devait-elle trouver Terence et lui raconter la fable de la rupture ?ou jouer les femmes déshonorée. Son esprit était brumeux. Mona nageait dans le doute. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur. Plusieurs... Grace... Lily... Sans raconter les vrais baisers, elle devait leur demander quelle conduite elle devait adopter.

Elle sortit hors de la pièce, commença à marcher avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait de chemin, elle pivota sur elle-même. Mulciber passa juste à côté d'elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard sombre. Gaïden Wilkes la frôla de l'autre côté en fixant Mona avec tout le mépris imaginable. Avery suivit, sa froideur apparente glaça le sang de Mona. Rien ne transpira du regard de Regulus lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. Rogue évita soigneusement le regard de son amie, lorsqu'il suivit le reste de ses amis.

Mona ferma les yeux, avant de se soucier de sa présence ou non rue Constantinople dans quelques mois. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait d'abord se soucier de rester en vie. Le massacre des Moon n'étaient sûrement pas fini.

Fin d'une année en 1978

à suivre (normalement) une année en 1979.

Oyez Oyez, l'écriture de l'année 1979 est déjà entamé (j'en suis au jour 2) et vous allez m'aider chers lecteurs ! Ben ouais si je ne vous pas mets à contribution c'est pas drôle. Oui je sais normalement je dois juste écrire et supplier qu'on me lit, mais je suis comme Mona, je suis une rebelle. Alors voilà le topo, vous aller laisser une review (ou pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais dis-toi que ton clavier sera reconnaissant que tu l'utilises un peu, le pauvre je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux de ta souris). Où j'en était avant ma parenthèse de 3Km ? Ah oui, donc vous postez une review et dedans vous mettez un truc que vous avez pas aimé sur cette année 1978. Ou plusieurs trucs, pouvez même dire que toute l'année était à chier.

PS : à côté du « Point Négatif » pouvez aussi dire ce que vous avez aimé... enfin moi je dis ça...


	55. 1979 : Dans le noir

**L'année 1979 comptera 10 chapitres. Autant que faire se peut, j'ai pris en compte tous les "points négatifs" qui m'ont été très utile, je vous remercie de vous être prêté au jeu.**

**Cette année marque un tournant dans l'histoire de Mona. J'espère que vous me laisserez vous emmener avec elle et Anatole vers une nouvelle ère.**

**Chapitre 55 : 1979 : Dans le noir**

**Jour 1**

Dans les bars, les gens s'amusent et s'oublient  
Et moi, dans le noir je reprends goût à la vie,  
Je reste à l'écart, confie mes peines à la nuit.

Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un bar, mais nous sommes bien dans le noir ! Je commence cette année 1979 avec Diam's pour vous prouver que ma culture musicale ne se limite pas à René la Taupe et aux piètres R&B. Ceci fait, commençons la narration. Enfin non, ma mauvaise volonté n'est pas en cause, je suis au chômage technique. Parce que comme Diam's le dit si bien : dans le noir... ben on voit rien. Nan, elle ne le dit pas, mais elle aurait pu le préciser surtout dans une chanson qui s'appelle « Dans le noir ». Quelqu'un pourrait-il allumer la lumière ?non ? Auteur ? Elle a peur on dirait, comme-ci j'allais faire une crise d'hystérie, ce n'est pas mon genre. Attendez, ma Mona est ici, elle dort. Bougez pas j'entre dans son esprit et je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie en un an.

La vie de l'héritière Moon avait bien changé depuis l'année précédente. En ce mois de mars 1979, la jeune femme n'était plus étudiante depuis longtemps déjà, ces ASPIC ne s'étaient pas trop mal déroulé. Mais une Moon ne pouvait concevoir de poursuivre ses études ou pire de travailler. Le rôle de Mona était de redorer le blason familial en épousant un bon parti. Ainsi au cours des derniers mois, ses parents lui avaient arrangé quatre rendez-vous galant. Tous s'étaient soldé par un échec, pas un seul instant Mona était parvenue à imaginer sa vie avec l'un de ces hommes. Heureusement pour elle, elle rechignait beaucoup plus facilement, annonçant clairement à ses parents qu'un prétendant ne lui plaisait pas. La jeune femme avait longtemps culpabilisé de ne pas correspondre à l'image d'une Moon idéale. Sa culpabilité avait entièrement disparue lorsque ses parents lui avaient fortement suggéré de quitter la maison. L'échec de la mission « Sirius » avait beaucoup contrarié Edgar Moon qui ne supportait plus de voir sa fille à la maison sans fiancé convenable. Mona avait donc emménagé à Londres dans l'une des nombreuses propriétés des Moon. Situé à Tottenham Court Road, l'appartement comptait une pièce principale équipée d'une large cheminée, une cuisine et un couloir donnait accès à deux grandes chambres et aux commodités. Aidée de Rogue, Mona avait agrandi magiquement chacune des pièces. À eux deux, ils s'étaient également affairés à protéger l'appartement contre tout intrus.

STOP ! Passons tous les scoops, elle est toujours amie avec Rogue ? Pourtant, c'est un mangemort et elle s'en doute ?

L'ensemble de l'appartement était très dépouillé. Le patrimoine mobilier des Moon semblait avoir fondu plus vite que leur patrimoine immobilier. Aucun Moon avaient ainsi pu offrir ou prêter du mobilier à Mona lors de son installation. Les rares meubles qui ornaient le logement avaient étés offert par Kathy. La jeune fille avait donné des invendus et autres objets cassés venant de la boutique de meuble et de décoration où elle travaillait avec ses parents. La moldue avait été très impressionnée par les réparations effectuées par Mona sur lesdits objets.

Tu m'étonnes.

Mona émit un faible ronflement, la seconde d'après un réveil se mit en route. Elle grogna et le réveil s'éteignit.

– J'allume, dit une voix masculine.

Comment ça « une voix masculine ». Non mais qu'est-ce que que qu'est que...

Une petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet fut allumée et la pièce fut éclairée.

*Crise cardiaque* *Crise cardiaque* *Crise cardiaque*

Un homme brun complètement nu se leva du lit tandis que Mona protégeait ses yeux de la lumière.

– Tu veux ton petit-déjeuné ?demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée, je dors encore.

L'homme esquissa un sourire et s'habilla.

C'est pas trop tôt, dévergondé !

Il s'approcha de Mona et déposa une bise sur la seule partie de son visage accessible.

– Je vais travailler, on se voit demain ?

– Non !

Mona se redressa alors faisant tomber la couverture verte qui masquait sa nudité.

*Crise cardiaque**Crise cardiaque**Crise cardiaque*.

– Reste avec moi, dit-elle en l'agrippant à l'aveuglette.

Perverse !

– Je dois vraiment y aller.

– Brad... supplia faussement Mona.

Le jeune homme amusé l'embrassa une courte seconde avant de remettre la couverture sur elle.

– On se voit demain, dit-il pour la consoler.

– Non, dit-elle en replongeant dans son oreiller. Demain je ne peux pas.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, se remémora Brad.

Quel nom ridicule « Brad ». Et son nom de famille c'est quoi « Pitt » ? Non... « Keaton ». Mouais, c'est pire pour info !

– Alors on se voit dimanche, je vais louer la cassette de Grease. Tu l'as déjà vue ?

Mona, encore léthargique, due faire fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. Après réflexion, elle conclut que Grease était l'un de ses trucs moldus qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Parce qu'en plus c'est un moldu ? T'en as parlé à ta mère ?

– Non, mais j'en ai entendu parlé, dit-elle.

– Comme tout le monde, répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Je mettrais la clé sous le paillasson. Bonne journée ma petite Momo.

Momo ? Pourquoi pas Maurice ! Elle s'appelle Mona ! Non mais c'est qui ce type, il se prend pour qui ?

Il referma derrière lui la porte de la chambre. Mona entrouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis que le réveil avait sonné. Elle regarda la porte, déçue de ne pas voir Brad durant les deux jours suivants. Le jeune homme habitait l'appartement sur le même palier que Mona. Il avait très gentiment proposé de l'aider le jour du déménagement, mais les visages des sorciers présents ce jour-là ne l'avait pas encouragé à insister devant le refus de Mona. Il avait fallu attendre de longues semaines et une panne de sucre du garçon pour qu'il frappe à la porte de sa voisine une première fois. Mona, qui n'avait absolument pas de sucre dans son placard, s'était empressée d'en voler discrètement à la supérette en bas de chez elle. Un paquet de sucre avait ainsi atterrit sur sa table de cuisine et elle avait pu répondre à la demande de son charmant voisin.

Je précise que j'ai quelques recommandations de la part de l'auteur, je n'aurais jamais dit que ce type était charmant !

Deux jours plus tard, il était revenu frapper avec un autre paquet de sucre à lui remettre. Puis la semaine suivante, il lui manqua des œufs, puis de la farine...

En gros, il fait un gâteau en prenant bien son temps. Je savais qu'il était lent.

Mona avait trouvé ce jeune homme à son goût, il était grand, brun, taillé en V.

C'est d'un banal ! Le prototype du mec canon. Moi au moins je... je ressemble à quoi d'ailleurs ?

Malgré son état de moldu, Mona s'était laissée séduire. Ils s'étaient embrassés, bécotés et après plusieurs semaines avaient...

Non, je narre pas ça. Rien à foutre, je narre pas que Brad Keaton a volé la petite fleur de ma Mona.

Leur idylle durait depuis presque six mois à présent et Mona appréciait de plus en plus le garçon. Même si elle sentait approcher les ennuis d'une liaison trop sérieuse avec un moldu. Comment annoncer aux Moon qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un homme qui ignorait tout du monde de la sorcellerie ?

C'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de fréquenter un moldu ? Ou un sorcier d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te prend de fréquenter un homme ?

Une heure après le départ de Brad, Mona sortit de ses draps. Elle récupéra sa baguette magique cachée dans la pile de vêtement de la veille et reforma son lit.

Tu pourrais commencer par t'habiller, je vais me prendre un torticolis à regarder en l'air.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et traversa le salon.

Non, elle n'est pas toute nue. Je vais pas non plus vous prévenir à chaque fois que je fais un saut dans le temps.

Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle ouvrit les placards sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à manger.

Et voilà, maintenant je l'imagine en train de se promener toute nue. C'est de votre faute ça !

Elle retourna dans son salon quasiment dépourvu de mobilier et ouvrit une petite commode faisant office de buffet. Elle en sortit une petite bourse et découvrit, encore une fois sans surprise, qu'elle était vide. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son salon et entrouvrit la vitre. Elle guetta la supérette en bas de la rue durant quelques instants avant de ramener à elle une bouteille de lait, du café et du pain.

Petite voleuse ! Ouais t'es pauvre et alors ? On va te couper la main !

Mona bu son café bouillant à petite gorgée. Elle s'était mise à cette boisson en découvrant que les moldus ne buvaient pas de jus de citrouille.

C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas gouté les cons.

Soudain la fenêtre entrouverte s'ouvrit à la volée. Mona sursauta à peine s'étant habituée aux intrusions matinales de Dame de Cristofane. La chouette se cogna volontairement à la porte de la cuisine. Mona l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. L'oiseau vola dans la pièce et se cogna à une autre porte que Mona ouvrit également. Elle prit soin de la refermer après le passage du volatile.

Qui veut que je lui explique ? C'est le matin, le soleil vient de se lever, c'est la vie Ricorer ! Non attendez, je voulais en venir au fait que la chouette va se coucher puisqu'il fait jour. Et que la pièce à côté de la cuisine, est en temps normal un garde-manger, mais comme Mona n'a rien à manger, elle n'a rien à garder. Donc elle a transformé l'endroit en volière pour le pigeon. Quoique, son utilité peut encore être toujours un garde-manger. On le déplume et on se fait un rôti ?

Mona n'eut pas le temps de finir son café...

Bizarre son café quand même.

...qu'on frappa de nouveau à l'une de ses portes. Ce n'était pas le fracas de Dame de Cristofane mais simplement un toc toc. Mona grogna faiblement, une seule personne pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure matinale. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et tomba sans surprise sur sa mère, Magda Moon.

– Tu en as mis du temps !

– J'étais au petit coin, mentit Mona en s'écartant.

Magda entra dans la pièce et s'installa lourdement sur l'une des deux chaises de Mona.

– Pourquoi tu ne les dupliques pas ?demanda Magda en montrant les chaises.

– Parce qu'elles sont déjà dupliquées et soumises à une demi-douzaine de sorts pour ne pas tomber en morceau.

Magda balaya cette conversation d'un geste de la main.

– Je t'apporte ta part des bénéfices des Moon.

La première fois que Magda avait annoncé ça, Mona s'était redressée, ravie de toucher un peu d'argent. Cette première fois était passée depuis bien longtemps. Magda posa quatre Gallions sur la table.

– C'est tout ! S'étonna tout de même Mona.

– Le seul petit contrat que nous avions obtenu avec les Black s'est achevé le mois dernier, grinça Magda. Tu n'avais qu'à épouser Sirius nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Elle ouvrit les bras en désignant l'appartement de Mona.

– Je suis dans cette situation car ma présence Rue Constantinople était devenue insupportable.

– Insupportable parce que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'on te disait.

– C'est Sirius qui m'a jetée.

– Il fallait insister.

Mona ne chercha plus à communiquer ; offrant la victoire de cet échange à sa mère. Mais Magda ne célébra pas sa victoire, fermant simplement les yeux, se concentrant avec force.

Elle pond un œuf ?

– Je t'ai amené la gazette d'hier, dit-elle d'une voix bien plus douce. Nous avons fini de la lire.

Elle sortit de son sac un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mona la remercia automatiquement.

– J'ai appris tes efforts pour faire en sorte que cela fonctionne avec le fils Black, dit Magda. Nous l'avons bien sentit lorsque Walburga nous a adressé de profondes excuses en traitant son fils d'ignominie. Les malheureux ne font plus affaires nulle part de toute façon. Une alliance entre toi et Sirius n'aurait peut-être rien changé.

Mona acquiesça se sentant à la fois triste en pensant aux Black et surprise par la réaction de sa mère.

– Est-ce que tu connais la Tourelle ?demanda brusquement Magda.

– Le restaurant situé sur le chemin de traverse ? supposa Mona. C'est le genre de restaurant que notre famille ne peut plus se payer depuis quatre décennies.

– Pourtant tu y dîneras dimanche, dévoila Magda en se levant. Prends le magret de canard ! Il est succulent ! Ton père m'y a emmené pour le premier anniversaire de notre mariage. C'est ce que j'ai pris, c'était...

– Pourquoi j'irais à la Tourelle dimanche ?demanda Mona d'une voix froide.

– Pour dîner.

– Avec 4 Gallions ? Ça doit être le prix d'une salade verte.

– Tu ne payerais pas, souffla Magda.

– C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, avoua Mona. Avec qui m'as-tu arrangé un rendez-vous cette fois ?

Ouais hein vieille bique, répond ! Oui parce qu'à mes yeux à 37 ans t'es une vieille bique.

– Tu verras bien, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est un garçon très bien et sa mère est charmante. Tu l'as rencontrée une fois il me semble.

– Qui ?insista Mona.

– À 19h à la Tourelle, dit Magda en entrouvrant la porte. Mets la petite robe verte offerte par Meredith.

– Je n'irais pas ! S'écria Mona.

– Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que tu avais le choix, répondit sa mère froidement.

– La dernière fois c'était un fossile encore plus âgé que toi !

Mona t'abuse, ta mère n'est pas si vieille.

Magda observa sa fille d'un œil noir alors que l'on toquait à la porte entrouverte. Mona sentit son cœur louper un battement oubliant un instant que Brad était au travail. Magda ouvrit entièrement le battant. Kathy adressait un sourire contraint aux deux femmes.

– Dimanche 19h ! Répéta Magda en passant la porte.

Sur le palier, les deux visiteuses se regardèrent un instant.

– Bonjour Madame Moon, tenta Kathy en adoptant un faux ton jovial.

– Jeune fille, répondit-elle aussi froidement que possible.

Sans rien ajouter, Magda disparue du champ de vision de Mona. Kathy entra dans l'appartement, portant à bout de bras une petite table basse. Mona se chargea de refermer derrière elle.

– Je n'arrive pas au bon moment.

Mona s'assit sur une chaise et glissa sa baguette dans une interstice qu'elle avait créé pour cette raison.

– Il n'y a jamais de bon moment avec ma mère, répondit Mona. Je t'offre un café ?

– Heu... non, dit Kathy en cachant une mine dégoutée.

George Clooney ne t'as pas appris comment faire un bon café ?

– C'est quoi ça ?demanda Mona en montrant la table.

– Elle est cassée, abîmée, bref invendable.

– Donc tu me l'offres, conclu Mona amusée.

– Exactement, comme tu es magicienne, tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Le cœur de Mona loupa un battement.

T'as rien dit à la moldue pourtant ?alors quoi, elle a deviné ?

– D'ailleurs, reprit Kathy. En parlant de tes capacités à réparer n'importe quel meuble. Le poste t'intéresse toujours ?

– Oui bien sûr.

– Alors tu commences Lundi à 9 heures, dit Kathy. J'ai montré les photos de tes exploits à mes parents, ils sont épatés.

– Tu m'as bien dit que je serais seule dans une pièce ?demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

– Oui, je sais que tu travailles moins bien quand on te regarde.

Tu répugnes à faire de la magie en présence de moldu ?Comme c'est curieux.

– On pourra faire notre pause déjeuner ensemble, dit Kathy radieuse. On ne se verra pas souvent autrement, je suis vendeuse et tu seras dans l'arrière-boutique la plupart du temps.

– Ça me conviendra très bien, dit Mona. Loin des gens...

– Alors reprit Kathy. C'est un contrat de 4 mois. Et tu travailleras du lundi au samedi sauf le mercredi.

– Merveilleux, dit Mona encore sous le choc d'avoir un emploi.

Je corrige si tu veux bien. Tu es sous le choc d'avoir un emploi moldu, en cachette des Moon et un emploi dans lequel tu ne connais rien. Parce que quelque chose me dit que dans la boutique des vioques de Kathy, le ponçage à coup de baguette magique, ils ne connaissent pas !

– Parfait, alors on se dit à lundi. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es occupée demain et quelque chose me dit que tu risques aussi d'être indisponible dimanche.

Oui, nous sommes vendredi. Qui a trouvé ? C'est bien tu gagnes... rien. Et c'est déjà bien, vu que je ne te prends rien non plus.

Les deux filles se saluèrent et Kathy sortit de l'appartement. Mona récupéra sa baguette et répara la table basse avec deux ou trois sortilèges. Elle ne comprit cependant pas à quoi pouvait bien lui servir une table basse puisqu'elle n'avait pas de canapé. Elle resta plantée-là une dizaine de seconde et retourna à son café.

What else ?

Mona ouvrit la gazette apportée par sa mère et commença à survoler les titres. Quasiment tous les articles étaient consacrés à Voldemort ou à ses sbires. Une petite manchette cependant attira l'œil de Mona. On y parlait bien d'un mangemort. Un mangemort que Mona avait bien connu. « Regulus Acturus Black toujours introuvable » titrait la manchette ; depuis l'été Regulus avait disparu. Visiblement, les Black avaient payé le journal pour qu'ils en parlent encore alors que le sort de Regulus semblait plus ou moins évident pour tout le monde. Sortit de l'école pour l'été, Regulus avait pu expérimenter la véritable vie d'un mangemort. Que celle-ci lui ait convenue ou non, il était probablement mort, tué par l'un des deux camps. D'après Lily, les mangemorts seraient à mettre en cause, Regulus ayant montré quelques signes de faiblesse.

Qui veut du spoil's ? Alors en fait Voldi a demandé à Regulus de lui amener son elfe de maison pour une sombre histoire mêlant un Horcruxe, des inferius, une caverne et un médaillon. Après coup, Regulus et Kreatur sont retournés dans la caverne où Regulus à jouer les héros libérateurs de la paix et après... ben il est mort. En fait, il croupit sûrement dans l'eau bouffé par des zombis. C'est con, il était gentil, proposant son aide à Mona. Il a même été l'un de ses potentiels à un moment. Discret et moins provoquant que son frère, il était sympathique ma foi. C'est triste hein ? Vous êtes émus ? Si oui, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait ma narration ces deux dernières années. Oui, je suis cruel.

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Mona retourna dans sa chambre et sortit une robe bleue qu'elle comptait mettre le lendemain.

Hé c'est déjà la fin du jour 1 ?mais il n'est même pas 10 heures ! Et puis, il se passe quoi le lendemain ?Avec ce suspens à la con, ça a intérêt d'être au moins culte.

**Jour 2 **


	56. 1979 : La célébration du Pétard

**Chapitre 56 : 1979 : La célébration du pétard**

**Jour 2 **

Mona apparut dans une petite ruelle sombre. Elle vérifia de tous les côtés qu'aucun moldu ne l'avait vu transplaner. Rassurée, elle avança dans la faible lumière du mois de mars. Devant elle, une église propageait son ombre sur un petit monument. Sans s'en approcher, elle devina les noms des moldus morts pour l'Angleterre.

Bon t'es en Angleterre ok, et sinon ?nan parce que des églises et des monuments aux morts y'en a un peu partout. Je n'avais pas prévenu que je voulais du culte ?

Mona se figea et resserra contre elle son long manteau couvrant une fine robe bleue pas du tout adaptée aux flocons de neige qui tombaient sans se figer sur le sol. Elle était déjà venue une première fois dans ce village, le froid n'avait pas encore envahit les rues. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de la route à prendre.

– Salut !

Mona sursauta et leva automatiquement sa baguette magique.

– On se calme, dit Waha effrayée.

– Désolée, dit aussitôt Mona en rangeant sa baguette.

Les deux sorcières regardèrent autour d'elles. S'ils avaient vu quelque chose, les rares moldus présent sur la place du village n'en montraient rien.

– Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas attaquée, dit Waha. Je me souviens encore de Mulciber en cinquième année. Tu lui as fait sa fête.

– Il paraît, répondit Mona avec un mince sourire.

Ça c'était culte ! Parce que là, ta converse avec Waha, c'est pas vraiment du palpitant. Ce n'était pas pour ça le suspens à la con d'hier ?

– Je ne sais plus trop quelle maison... commença Mona en regardant de tous les côtés.

– Tu m'étonnes, on étaient venues la nuit et on avait transplanées juste devant la porte, coupa Waha. Mais je crois déceler un sortilège de désillusion par là.

Elle désigna une direction que Mona observa avec attention. À bien y regarder, il y avait un vague quelque chose de curieux derrière l'une des maisons.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'est celle-là.

Les deux filles se mirent aussitôt en route. Mona ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils inquiets de tous les côtés. Sa camarade ne semblait pas autant alarmée.

– Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?demanda Waha. Un nouvel amoureux au sang-pur ?

Nan, juste un plan cul au sang de moldu.

– Pas vraiment, mais ma mère se charge de chercher pour moi, confia Mona. Et toi avec ton bichon ?

– Je pense que nous sommes dans une phase de transition.

– Comment ça ?

Waha marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre.

– Ben tu sais avec tout ce qui se passe, la guerre, aujourd'hui... bref. Je pense qu'il est temps de supprimer quelques artifices que j'utilise pour séduire Remus. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il m'aimera toujours sans ça.

Je suppose que non.

– Tu vas rajouter une couche de vêtement ou en supprimer une de maquillage ?ne put s'empêcher de demander Mona.

Dans les dents !

Waha grogna à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'outrage.

– Quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle.

Elles arrivèrent sur le seuil, toquèrent et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Ce fut Peter qui les accueillit, il leur fit signe d'entrer et les deux filles se pressèrent dans la chaleur de la maison. Waha salua Peter en l'embrassant sur chaque joues, puis elle fila rejoindre Remus aperçu après un couloir. Restée seule dans la pièce avec son cousin, Mona se tourna vers lui

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, répondit Peter avec un sourire nerveux. On arrête pas de se voir en ce moment.

Quelques jours plus tôt...

Stop ! Bon là, on va parler d'une branche inutile de l'arbre généalogique des Moon. En même temps, comme les gens intéressants sont morts, on peut pas faire autrement que de parler des chiants.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Miranda et John Wrubel avaient donné un petit frère à Maude leur fille ainée. Greatchen et Fidel, morts l'année précédente n'auront jamais pu connaître Geoffred Wrubel, leur petit-fils.

Vous le situez le nouveau-né ? C'est un cousin germain de Peter. Et un petit cousin de Mona. Ben si, c'est logique. Puisque Mémédith et FeuFidel sont frères et sœurs et que Peter est le fils de Marla, la fille ainée de Fidel. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

– Pour des naissances, c'est tout ce qui compte !

– Oui.

Ils se turent, laissant un silence pesant s'installer.

– Je crois que vous étiez les derniers invités attendus, déclara enfin Peter.

Mona acquiesça et le suivi à travers la petite maison. Il lui fit parcourir un couloir que Waha avait emprunté au semi-pas de course une minute plus tôt. Elle traversa une petite véranda qui donnait sur le jardin. Le chapiteau installé était sûrement la cause du sortilège de désillusion que Waha et Mona avaient aperçu un peu plus tôt.

Je narre chapiteau parce que ça à de la gueule. Ça ressemble plus à une grande tente canadienne.

– Je vais rejoindre Sirius, souffla Peter avant de s'éloigner en vitesse de sa cousine.

Mona retint un râlement et regarda les invités. Remus et Waha étaient postés sur le côté. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, mais Waha semblait prête à sauter sur son bichon d'un instant à l'autre. Peter et Sirius parlaient tous deux avec un air grave. Mary McDonald, une autre amie de Lily discutait avec un vieil homme que Mona avait déjà vu lors de plusieurs enterrements. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à affronter Sirius encore moins à supporter le bécotage menaçant de Waha. Mona se dirigea vers Mary. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que depuis la maison, James l'interpella. Mona quitta donc les cinq invités et le célébrateur pour suivre James.

Je commence à penser... nan en fait ça fait déjà quelques secondes que je pense que je crois qu'en fait peut-être que nous serions juste... nan, j'attends confirmation. Non ce n'était pas une remarque décousue, je ne veux pas vous spoiler, c'est tout.

– Alors pas trop stressé ?demanda Mona.

– Si et c'est de ta faute !dit James l'air affolé.

Mona perdit son sourire.

– Non, je déconne ! Dit-il après une seconde de torture. Lily t'attend au premier étage.

– Je peux te frapper tu sais, dit Mona. Je suis pas sûre d'arriver à te faire mal, mais je peux essayer.

– T'oserais pas !dit James en se dirigeant vers ses invités.

Mona ne le frappa pas.

Ooooohhhhh. Oooohoh avec moi les gens, montrons que nous sommes déçus. Oooooohhh.

Elle mit quelques secondes à trouver les escaliers. Arrivée au premier étage, elle se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte et toqua. Lily ouvrit le battant violemment.

– Woh ! S'écria Mona en reculant d'un pas.

Un pétard semblait avoir explosé dans les cheveux de Lily.

– Un soucis ? supposa Mona, l'expression de Lily lui interdisait tout ricanement.

– Devine !

Elle agrippa la main de son amie et l'entraîna de force à l'intérieur de la pièce.

– J'ai essayé un sortilège de coiffure qui a raté !dévoila-t-elle.

Oh ?sans blague.

– Lily...

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

– Lily...

– C'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois où je ne sais quoi...

– Lily...

– Je n'ai pas osé demander de l'aide à James...

– Lily...

– Et puis demander de l'aide à Mary ou Waha pouvaient paraître suspect...

– Lily...

– J'ai dû attendre que tu arrives et...

– Lily !

– Quoi ?demanda Lily qui semblait l'entendre pour la première fois.

– Ta robe est merveilleuse.

Les deux femmes regardèrent alors la longue robe blanche que portait la future mariée.

Je le savais ! On est au mariage de James et Lily ! Et c'est culte !

– Oh oui, souffla Lily. Je pensais porter la robe de ma mère, mais cela impliquait que je la mette au courant du mariage et qu'elle y assiste. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'amener mes parents dans le monde sorcier alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre.

– Tu as sans doute raison, confirma Mona.

– C'est la robe de la mère de James. Il a eu du mal à la retrouver, ses parents sont tous les deux décédés l'année dernière comme tu le sais et toutes leurs affaires étaient dans des cartons.

Je tiens à signaler que le coup des parents de James morts en binôme est certes un peu gros, mais y'a pas le choix. Après tout, les parents de James étaient forcément vivant en 1977 puisqu'ils ont accueillit Sirius chez eux lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Et ils étaient déjà morts en 1981. Donc il fallait bien placer leur mort quelque part. Pour info, les parents de Lily vont aussi mourir mystérieusement avant 1981 de façon on s'est pas trop comment ce qui se passe. Pour une fois ce n'est pas de la faute de l'auteur de la fic.

– On la dirait cousue sur toi, dit Mona épatée.

– Oui, c'est un sortilège dans ce goût-là.

– C'est quoi cette pièce ?

– On s'en sert de débarra, dit Lily en désignant les paquets, valises et autres piles de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

– C'est dommage c'est une très belle pièce.

– Oui, si un jour nous avons un bébé, je suppose que sera sa chambre.

Alors c'est ici que tu changeras les couches du survivant à partir de l'année prochaine ? Ok, c'est culte, j'adhère.

Les deux filles observèrent la pièce dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce que Lily fasse entendre une voix criarde.

– Pitiez fait quelque chose pour mes cheveux.

Mona sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le crâne de Lily. Un éclair vert inonda la pièce.

Sadique d'auteur. T'es vraiment dégueulasse.

– Ça te plait ?demanda Mona en baissant le bras.

Lily observa le haut chignon qui dominait à présent son crâne.

– Oui, dit-elle. C'est très bien.

– J'espère parce que c'est le seul que je sais faire.

Lily s'éloigna du miroir et contempla sa tenue dans son intégralité.

– Je n'oublie rien ?demanda-t-elle.

– Ton bouquet ?suggéra Mona en voyant des roses blanches posées sur une chaise.

– Oui, les fleurs, confirma-t-elle empressée.

Elle prit les roses et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

– Heureusement que nous sommes en petit comité, dit Lily. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état de stress je me trouverais avec une centaine de convives.

– Ça va bien se passer, tenta de rassurer Mona. Dans une demi-heure c'est bouclé et après on attaque le filet de sole que je sens d'ici. Dépêche-toi de te marier, j'ai faim.

Lily se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

– Tu veux bien prévenir le célébrateur que je suis prête ?

– Bien sûr. Et après ça, je fais quoi ?

– Tu dois te placer à la gauche de l'estrade, demande à Sirius de se mettre à droite. James sait très bien qu'il doit se placer juste devant l'estrade, un peu à droite, mais le connaissant...

– D'accord, très bien, dit Mona. Je descends m'occuper de ça.

Sans lui répondre, Lily regarda son amie sortir hors de la pièce. Mona dévala les escaliers et retrouva le célébrateur, toujours en grande conversation avec Mary et James.

– La mariée est prête ?devina-t-il automatiquement.

– Oui, répondit Mona.

– Je suppose que vous êtes la demoiselle d'honneur ?

– Oui, coupa James. Et elle forme un très beau duo avec mon témoin.

– J'aurais dit un duo qui fait beaucoup jasé, corrigea Mary.

– Il paraît, répondit simplement Mona.

Le célébrateur monta sur l'estrade et ce fut le signal de départ pour tout le monde. Mary se pressa vers Remus et Waha pour les inciter à se rapprocher. Mona rejoignit Sirius avec peine tandis que James ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, confirmant la prédiction de Lily.

– Tu dois te placer, souffla Mona arrivée au niveau du témoin.

Sirius la regarda un instant avant de la suivre. Elle se plaça à la gauche de l'estrade et fit signe à Sirius de se placer à droite. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que James n'avait toujours pas bougé, Mona lui agrippa le bras et l'amena à sa place. La petite assemblée, composée de quatre personnes attendaient à quelques pas de l'estrade marquant d'instinct un large espace entre eux. Le célébrateur leva sa baguette et une douce musique commença à retentir. Une seconde plus tard, Lily apparue, Mona ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Ses cheveux roux étaient parfaitement retenu, aucune mèche ne vint gêner la vision de la future mariée. Elle marcha d'un pas normal vers James tenant entre ses mains ses roses aussi blanches que la robe. Les deux fiancés côte à côte échangèrent un regard amoureux et le célébrateur commença son discours. La cérémonie n'était pas très calibrée et avait un côté improvisé qui n'enlevait rien à l'émotion de Mona et des autres. Mary et Waha échangeaient une boîte de mouchoir tandis que Mona luttait pour ne pas verser de larme. En se maquillant, elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle détourna son visage cherchant à se distraire et son regard tomba sur Sirius. Il tourna vivement la tête, indiquant à Mona qu'il l'observait l'instant auparavant.

Espèce de petit... j'ai suffisamment à gérer avec Brad ! Lâche-lui la grappe, t'es dépassé.

Lily et James s'embrassèrent sous les acclamations et bientôt Waha et Mary les supplièrent de prendre des photos. Mona pria intérieurement pour que les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir passeraient inaperçues. On prit une douzaine de clichés de tout le monde. Mona entendit distinctement des ricanements lorsque Lily demanda une photo de sa demoiselle d'honneur et du témoin. Mona et Sirius posèrent côte à côte sans un mot au grand dam de James qui espérait un peu d'action. On débarrassa l'estrade et y installa une longue table à la place. Le célébrateur fut convié à rester, mais il préféra s'en aller, laissant tout ce beau monde entre amis. Mona se vu placée à la droite de Lily tandis que Sirius fut placé à la gauche de James.

– On a même droit à un repas de mariage ?s'étonna Mona qui avait pourtant sentit la sole un peu plus tôt.

Alzheimer te guette.

– Un repas moldu, rétorqua Lily. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire appel à un traiteur magique. Notre mariage ne devra être annoncé qu'après la cérémonie.

– Je me disais aussi, dit Waha de l'autre côté de Mona. Ils n'ont pas enlevé les arêtes.

Elle retira une longue arête de sa bouche avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de poisson. Pendant que James se chargeait de remplir allègrement les verres de ses convives, Mona resta concentrée sur son assiette. Depuis que sa seule nourriture consistait à voler l'épicier en bas de chez elle, elle ne mangeait plus de bons petits plats. Seul Pinguy lui régalait les papilles lors des repas de famille. Lorsque son assiette fut finie, elle se concentra sur les conversations autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle était bien la seule ancienne élève de Poudlard qui n'eut pas appartenu aux Gryffondors.

– Et le demi-vampire ! S'exclama Waha. Lui, il était flippant.

– Lorcan d'Eath ce n'est rien à côté des frères Lestrange, on sait tous ce qu'ils sont devenus ! Rétorqua James.

– Oh non Lorcan était vraiment... il était toujours bizarre avec moi. On aurait dit qu'il m'aimait pas.

Y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui t'aime. Ohoho, une chansonnette ?aller je le sens bien. Hum hum. Y'a peu gens qui t'aime, et tu ne le vois pas. On s'en sortirait pas indemne de ce truc-là...

– Ce n'est pas un ami de ton frère ?demanda brusquement Lily en se tournant vers Mona.

Mona recracha dans son verre alors qu'elle était en train de boire.

C'est d'un glamour.

– Je ne me méfiais pas de lui personnellement, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion. C'est un demi-vampire alors forcement, il est bizarre.

Par définition un vampire c'est bizarre. Surtout les cheveux. Non sérieux vous avez vu la coupe à Angel ? À Spike ? À Édouard ? À croire qu'il y a un code caché dans « Vampire », « cheVeux AM PIRE ».

– Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé antipathique, confirma Remus. Surtout pour un Serpentard à moitié vampire.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avouez, mon jeu de mot plus haut, il était génial hein ?

– Tu n'es pas très lucide en ce qui concerne les créatures de la nuit Remus.

La remarque de James fit sourire tout le monde hormis Lily et Mary qui ne comprenaient pas.

– J'ai le droit de savoir maintenant ?demanda Lily à son nouvel époux.

– Ah oui, dit-il gêné. On en parlera après alors ?

Petite flash black ! L'année dernière James a promis qu'il révélerait le secret de Remus à la condition qu'ils se mariaient. J'suis pas sûr qu'il pensait que sa dulcinée s'en souviendrait.

– Lorcan perçoit certaines choses, continua Mona. Il en parlait de temps en temps. Comme par exemple que l'attirance entre Lily et James alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble était limite obscène.

Cette révélation fut saluée par des rires et des clins d'œil coquins.

– Si ça date depuis autant de temps, la nuit de noce risque d'être animée, dit Waha.

Entraînez-vous, vous avez encore... sept mois pour féconder le survivant.

– On habite ensemble depuis trois mois, dit Lily. Tu te doutes bien qu'on a fauté depuis un moment.

Petite... femelle du porc. Oui j'en ai marre d'être censuré.

– Quoi ?s'indigna Waha. Ça fait trois mois que tu n'es plus... et tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Moi je t'ai tout raconté quand...

– Oui bon... coupa Remus.

– Avant ça, dit Lily. Mais Mona aussi elle ne dit rien, alors que je suis sûre qu'il y a eu du changement à ce niveau.


	57. 1979 : L'ordre du faisan

**Chapitre 57 : 1979 : L'Ordre des Faisans**

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, affichant de la surprise ou un simple intérêt. Mona tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, restant concentrée sur sa réponse.

Sirius fait partie des « simple intérêt » désolé de vous décevoir !

– Ppp … hhh... NON. Avec qui d'abord ?bafouilla-t-elle.

Et pourtant elle était concentrée sur sa réponse ! Imaginez ce que cela aurait pu donner.

– C'est là le hic, convint Lily avec un hoquet.

– Peut-être Severus Rogue, intervint Mary alors que tous commençaient à peine à se détourner de Mona.

– Non, dit Mona rougissante. Pourquoi tu dis son nom ?

Pourquoi elle me torture la Mary ? être canonique ne lui donne pas tous les droits !

– Lily raconte que tu aurais peut-être pu empêcher Rogue de devenir un mangemort, dévoila James. Alors peut-être que...

– NON ! S'écria Mona. On ne s'est pas revus depuis Poudlard.

Menteuse ! Nom di diou Mona, tu vois toujours le Prince des Visqueux régulièrement ?en ami je rassure tout le monde.

– Mona est tellement efficace pour empêcher ses amis de devenir Mangemort, intervint Sirius d'une voix morne. La preuve, Regulus n'a jamais porté la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Regulus n'était pas l'un de mes amis, répliqua Mona. Mais celui de Terence. J'aime bien ton frère, mais pas au point de lui confier les moindres détails de ma vie.

Alors là Maurice, tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin. Tu étais pote avec Je-Me-Suis-Fais-Bouffer-Par-Des-Cadavres.

– Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber... reprit Sirius.

– Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Nous étions dans la même maison, je ne suis pas responsable de la répartition. Si tu cherches des serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui parmi mes fréquentations, regarde autour de cette table et dis-moi s'il y a un seul mangemort.

À la gauche de Sirius , il y a bien Peter.

– Et Rogue ?

– Tu m'emmerdes Black ! Rétorqua Mona.

Elle t'emmerde et elle rentre à sa maison !

– Rogue aussi était l'un de mes amis à une époque, rappela Lily. Parlons d'autre chose.

– Ou plutôt, rangeons la table, il n'y a plus rien à manger, dit James.

Et malheureusement, il y a encore à boire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous regardaient Lily et James danser au centre de la minuscule piste improvisée. Encore une dizaine de minute plus tard, Mona se trouvait coincée entre Waha, Mary et Lily qui l'obligeaient à danser avec elles.

– J'ai chaud, je vais boire un coup ! tenta Mona.

Elle parvint à s'éclipser, abandonnant les trois filles à leur danse endiablée et titubante. Après s'être servi un verre, Mona se glissa entre Remus et James.

– Pitié faites genre je discute avec vous de façon passionnante, dit-elle. Je danse mal.

Faisons genre tu parles bien la France.

– On voit ça, dit James. Tu as pris des cours en gaucherie ou c'est un talent naturel ?

– T'as raison Mr Evans, moque-toi de moi.

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de sa permission.

Le jeune marié ricana et vida son verre d'une traite.

– À un moment, je voulais te demander d'amener Rogue, dit-il subitement à Mona.

– Cela n'aurait pas été très prudent, intervint Remus. Nous avons suffisamment de fuite comme ça.

– Lily aurait peut-être été contente de le voir, dit James. Mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais supporté, mon altruisme à ses limites.

– Alors il est réellement devenu mangemort ?demanda Mona.

– Oui, ne l'approche pas de trop près, dit James. On sait très bien qu'il te rend visite et Lily s'en doute.

Mona regarda par terre, l'air coupable.

– Il ne me fera rien, dit-elle.

– Sois très prudente, dit Remus. Ta famille est assez exposée comme ça.

– Pourquoi as-tu dit « nous avons suffisamment de fuite comme ça » ?se souvint Mona. C'est qui « Nous » ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard gêné.

– Les gentils, hasarda Remus. Tous les gens qui ne combattent pas avec les mangemorts...

– Soit pas idiot, coupa-t-elle. Je connais l'Ordre du Phénix et je me doute que si Lily débarque chez moi à trois heures du matin en panique, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle doute de la fidélité de James.

En même temps, il ne va pas avoir trop le temps de la tromper.

– Évidement que tu le connais, dit James. Je pensais simplement que Fabian et Gideon auraient gardé le secret.

– Par... pardon ?demanda Mona certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

Mais quel faisan celui-là !

– Heu... je veux dire... hasarda James.

Que t'es un faisan, tu peux le dire.

– Fabian et Gideon appartiennent à l'Ordre du Phénix ?s'étonna Mona. Activement ou juste comme ça ?

Comme ça pour le fun. Font la guerre à temps partiel quand ça les éclates. C'est leur Call Of Duty à eux.

– Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre nos rangs d'ailleurs ?demanda brutalement Remus. Tu es plutôt efficace en matière de sortilège et tu pourrais contrer Rogue.

– Non, répondit Mona sans réfléchir. Je... non.

Vous avez craqué votre slip les mecs, vous ne trouvez pas que les Moon ont suffisamment tendance à mourir prématurément ?

Les deux garçons se gardèrent un instant.

– Je disais ça comme ça, se reprit Remus. Au cas où, ne...

– Un slow ! Coupa James. Je vais inviter ma femme.

– Attend une seconde ! Dit Mona en voulant reparler de ses oncles.

– Tu sais quoi, dit-il en s'adressant à Remus. Tu devrais lui parler de tes soupçons.

Mona se tourna brusquement vers lui alors que James courrait enlacer sa femme.

– Quels soupçons ? vous suspectez un membre de ma famille d'être votre fameuse fuite ?demanda Mona devenant furieuse.

En l'occurrence non, pourtant ils devraient !

– Pas du tout, coupa Remus. Cela n'a rien à voir.

– Alors quoi ?

Il prit le verre de Mona et le posa avec le sien sur la table.

– Je t'invite à danser ?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il entraîna Mona sur la piste.

– Tu voulais me parler à l'écart ?devina-t-elle.

Quelle perspicacité ! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il utilise ce slow pour te peloter discrètement ? … et voilà à cause de toi maintenant, j'ai l'image de vous deux en tête.

– Exactement. Au début, je pensais en parler avec Lily, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon jour et puis, tu n'es pas amie avec elle à ce point.

– Je suis la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily, à quel niveau crois-tu que nous sommes amies ?

– Je ne parlais pas de Lily, mais de Waha.

– Si tu veux rompre avec elle, dit Mona. Fais-le, mais ne me mêle pas à ça.

– Tu n'y es pas...

– Alors dis-moi franchement ce qu'il y a, je refuse de faire une chose dans le dos de Waha. On s'entend bien.

Remus prit une longue inspiration.

– Je pense que Waha utilise un charme magique sur moi.

Non impossible, l'auteur m'aurait menti ?

Mona se détacha, arrêtant de danser.

– Tu es fou !dit-elle.

Je Dupontde !

Remus prit Mona dans ses bras et l'obligea à continuer à danser.

– Écoute-moi s'il te plait, ensuite tu me jugeras. James, Sirius et Peter m'ont aidés à chercher ce que cela pouvait bien être, dévoila-t-il. Et effectivement il y a un truc magique, mais rien de connu. Et comme tu es la seule inventrice de sortilège que je connaisse...

– Tu veux que j'enquête à mon tour ?demanda Mona.

– Oui, souffla-t-il. Tu pourrais peut-être la faire parler, lui faire croire que tu aurais besoin d'un sortilège ou quelque chose du genre. Pour séduire Sirius par exemple. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de nous aider.

Alors les faux plans complètement pourris avec le caniche on a déjà exploité le filon au maximum.

– Non, coupa-t-elle. Je vais enquêter de mon côté et y réfléchir ; mais par pitié ne mêle pas Sirius à ça.

– On n'a jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé entre vous deux, dit Remus. Sirius refuse de nous en parler et tu refuses d'en parler à Lily et Waha.

– Il ne sait rien passé, coupa Mona. Enfin si, mais rien de...

Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé et la relâcha alors que les dernières notes retentissaient. Une musique plus rapide prit le relais, Mona prit aussitôt la direction de la salle bain, espérant ne pas être entraînée par les trois filles. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle s'avança dans la pénombre du salon, regardant le village moldu à travers les fenêtres. Elle se rapprocha et regarda l'allée qui partait de la route à la porte.

Glauque, le chemin que prendra Voldi dans deux ans. Glauque, je me Dupontde moi-même.

– Hé !

Et un « Hé » de plus. Y'en a au moins une fois par an vous avez remarqué ?

Mona se tourna vers Sirius, il était arrivé juste à côté d'elle en silence.

– Hé !

– Je viens m'excuser, dit-il. Pour Rogue et tout ça.

– Qui t'oblige à t'excuser ?

– Un peu James, un peu Lily et la tête de Peter quand on en parlait.

T'as mal interprété le truc à mon avis.

– Je m'en veux vraiment pour Regulus, j'aurais dû t'en parler, dit-elle rapidement. Ou le dire à Lily le jour où je m'en suis rendu compte. Elle t'aurait fait porter le message et tu aurais peut-être pu changer les choses... maintenant...

– Maintenant, il est surement mort, finit Sirius.

Mona se tut, baissant la tête, coupable.

– Tu m'en veux ?demanda-t-elle.

– Oui. Et pas uniquement à cause de Regulus.

Mona releva la tête.

– Je pense qu'on devrait retourner avec les autres, avant de se disputer. C'est un jour de fête.

– Pourquoi on se disputerait ?demanda Sirius.

– La seule chose que j'ai à me reprocher vis-à-vis de toi, c'est au sujet Regulus et visiblement tu n'as pas le même avis que moi. Donc on va s'engueuler.

CQFD

– Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je peux t'en vouloir ?

Non on s'en fout. Vous êtes seuls dans la pénombre avec la lune en arrière plan et je n'aime pas ça !

– Si tu veux qu'on s'engueule, dis-le !

– J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qui se serait passé l'année dernière si on... si les choses étaient devenues vraies.

Non, nous on a pas envie de savoir.

– Ce n'était pas de ma faute, dit Mona. Enfin si, mais pas complètement.

Oui c'était un petit peu de ta faute quand même. Totalement en fait.

– Tu as tout gâché toute seule et pas uniquement à cause de Regulus.

– Si tu tenais tellement à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de... « vrai » entre nous tu n'avais qu'à insister un peu. Tu es parti en claquant la porte.

– J'étais vexé t'es marrante toi. Un coup c'est oui, un coup c'est non. Je suis censé suivre ton humeur comme un petit chien ?

Comme un gros chien, c'est un détail.

– Mes cachotteries au sujet de Regulus m'ont fait culpabiliser, dévoila Mona agacée. Excuse-moi si j'ai été un peu changeante ce jour-là.

– Pas seulement ce jour-là !s'écria Sirius. Tu tremblais à chaque fois que je t'approchais à moins d'un mètre ! Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

Ils se turent une seconde, se jaugeant du regard.

Et c'est repartit ! Vous nous faites un remake de cette scène tous les ans les gens.

– Je ne tremblais pas et si je tremble maintenant c'est parce que je suis pompette, dit-elle. Je peux te vomir dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas.

– Et si je prends le risque ?

Il se baissa vers elle, approchant irrémédiablement de ses lèvres.

– On ne peut pas s'embrasser, dit-elle en restant tout près de lui.

– Tu n'es plus dans ta famille moi non plus, on fait ce qu'on veut, dit-il sans bouger.

– Je suis avec quelqu'un.

Lentement, Sirius recula son visage et fit un pas en arrière.

Oh c'est con ! Vraiment ballot ! Ppff... (je suis sarcastique).

– Qui ?

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle. Nous devrions retourner avec les autres.

– On ne saura jamais alors ?

– Faut croire que non.

Ils avancèrent d'un même pas vers le couloir. Lily se tenait en plein milieu.

– Tien la mariée, dit Sirius d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il se tourna vers Mona.

– Faudrait peut-être pas que...

– Oui oui, coupa Mona les yeux rivés sur Lily souriante.

Sirius passa derrière Lily, laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

– Je n'ai pas eu le son, mais j'ai eu l'image, dit Lily radieuse. Avec le croisant de lune à travers la fenêtre derrière vous, c'était magique !

– Écoute... commença Mona. Tu n'as pas vraiment vu quoique ce soit, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Ils ne se sont même pas embrassés ! Un exploit !

– Si je ne dis rien à personne même à James, dit Lily j'ai une chance d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ?

– Si c'était vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire, commenta Mona.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Lily haussa un sourcil, élargissant son sourire.

– Allez viens, dit-elle. Je t'harcèlerais une prochaine fois, nous avons un mariage à célébrer.

Elle passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et toutes deux retournèrent vers la fête.

De longues heures après la tombée de la nuit, Mona rentra chez elle par la cheminée. À peine eut-elle posé le pied dans son salon qu'elle fut heurtée de plein fouet par sa chouette. Mona se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes, à la défaveur de l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée.

– Alors toi ! Râla Mona en pointant sa chouette du doigt. Je voulais attendre demain, mais tu vas partir aujourd'hui. Ça t'apprendra à me faire mal.

Mona se saisit d'une plume et d'un morceau de papier sur lequel elle écrivit :

« James et Lily sont mariés. Tu es encore mon ami ne deviens pas mangemort.

Mona. »

Oui Mona est complètement pété au cas ou cela aurait échappé à certains d'entre vous.

Elle tenta de se relire sans succès. Sans savoir si c'était ses yeux ou son écriture qui était fautive, elle attrapa Dame de Cristofane et enroula le parchemin à sa patte.

– C'est pour Rogue. Soit prudente surtout, tu pourrais mourir.

La chouette s'envola plus rapidement que d'habitude vers la fenêtre.

**Jour 3 **

Mona se redressa sur son lit en attrapant sa baguette. Elle la pointa au hasard, prête à attaquer. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se rendre compte que le tapage qu'elle entendait venait de sa porte d'entrée. Elle se leva lentement, le tapage semblait être également dans sa tête. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte en gardant sa baguette pointée vers ses visiteurs.

– On se calme jeune fille !

Mona ouvrit les yeux douloureusement et observa ses hôtes. Fabian et Gideon se tenaient côte à côte.

– Ça ne va pas de cogner comme ça, dit-elle en baissant brusquement sa baguette.

– On s'inquiétait, dévoila Gideon.

– Dis-donc, tu n'aurais pas la gueule de bois ?demanda Fabian.

Mona s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête entre ses bras.

– Je sais pas, est-ce que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?demanda-t-elle.

– On est là pour ça justement, dit Gideon.

– James a un peu gaffé.

– En même temps c'est un peu James, dit Mona.

– Ne dis rien aux Moon, dit Gideon.

– J'ai bien l'intention de fermer ma gueule sur le sujet.

Les deux frères sursautèrent, surpris par le langage de leur nièce.

STOP : C'est le point arbre généalogique. Aujourd'hui, quel est le lien de parenté entre les deux frangins et Mona ? Mémédith a eu quatre enfants. Le premier, Edgar, est un bâtard d'ascendance douteuse, oui c'est un pléonasme. Les trois suivants, Gideon, Fabian et Molly ont pour père Ignatius (celui qui est mort il y a trois ans tué par Voldi en personne). Le vieux Ed étant le padre de Mona, Gideon et Fabian sont ses demi-oncles. Facile non ? La prochaine fois nous parlerons de Ludo Verpey.

– On ne savait pas que tu étais si proche de Lily, dit Gideon.

– On a pleins de connaissances en commun maintenant.

– Sûrement.

– Tu ne serais pas intéressée pour entrer dans l'ordre ?demanda Fabian.

– Moins direct !râla son frère.

– On ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant trois heures, dit Fabian. Même Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il valait mieux avoir Mona dans notre camp que dans l'autre.

Mona se redressa d'un coup.

– Pardon ?dit-elle.

– Tu as ratatiner Mulciber une fois, dit Fabian. Et il nous donne du soucis ce jeune mangemort.

– Faut le surprendre, dit Mona. Il n'aime pas que les choses lui échappe.

Les deux frères se regardèrent tandis que Mona replongea dans ses bras.

– James et Remus t'ont dit qu'il y avait une fuite parmi nous ?

– Quelque chose comme ça, dévoila Mona.

– Tu nous serais très utile dans l'ordre, dit Gideon. Nous pensons que notre taupe se trouve parmi les nouveaux membres.

Y'a un rat parmi les adhérents ?non, sans blague ?

– Et comme je les connais tous plus ou moins, finit-elle.

– L'un d'entre eux surtout.

– Qui ça ?demanda Mona en se redressant. Vous avez une idée précise ?


	58. 1979 : La Fièvre des Boites

**Chapitre 58 : 1979 : La Fièvre des boîtes**

À nouveau, les deux frères se regardèrent. Gideon s'assit sur la seconde chaise que possédait l'appartement.

– Tu vois... il y a quelque temps, nous avons envoyé deux d'entre nous surveiller un mangemort, dit-il. Lorsque ce mangemort sortait de chez lui, il transplanait toujours à partir du même endroit et il avait l'habitude d'être appelé parmi les premiers lorsque Voldemort réunissait ses troupes. Et un jour, le mangemort en question a transplané à partir d'un autre endroit.

– Combien de personnes étaient au courant de l'endroit en question ? demanda Mona après s'être brutalement redressée à l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Nous deux, Dumbledore et les deux surveillants.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Peter et Sirius Black.

Je me tâte, Dumby serait-il un traitre ?

Mona fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce que cela impliquait.

– Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, tenta de minimiser Gideon. Néanmoins, la famille de Sirius a plutôt tendance à être de l'autre bord...

– ça ne peut pas être lui, coupa Mona sans réfléchir.

– Ça ne peut pas être Peter, rappela Fabian. Il n'ignore pas les deuils de notre famille. Ses propres grands-parents ont été tués par des mangemorts.

Quelle perte ! La Greatchen, plus personne ne s'en souvient et le Fidel était un méchant Moon à l'alcoolisme chronique.

– Ça doit être une coïncidence, conclut-elle lorsque ses neurones furent enfin en place.

– Peut-être, accorda Fabian. Mais c'est quand même louche.

– Dans cette situation, tu nous serais très utile.

Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord : les plans foireux avec Sirius c'est fini !

– Le père de Sirius est mort il y a quelques mois, se souvint Mona. Son point de vue a peut-être changé.

Ou peut-être que vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque et que Peter est plutôt branché raclure que Ratatouille.

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas, laissant leur nièce continuer sur sa lancée.

– Et puis Regulus... hasarda Mona.

Gideon hésita avant de reprendre la parole :

– Tu réfléchiras ?

– Oui, céda Mona. Je réfléchirais quand j'aurais dé cuité.

Les deux frères semblaient ravis. Mona tenta de leur proposer à manger, mais ils préférèrent éviter une douloureuse mort par intoxication. Mona s'apprêtait à replonger dans son lit lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Elle voulut ignorer le toc toc jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse le rythme des coups successifs. Elle fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte.

– Sacrée soirée hier ! Conclut Brad en la voyant.

– Ne te moque pas, dit Mona en l'entraînant dans l'appartement. Ça t'ennuie si l'on va se coucher ?

– Un peu... dit Brad. Mais on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

Fumier ! Moule à gaufre ! Mollusque narcissique.

– Dormir, dit Mona.

– Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça.

– Je ne suis pas en état pour autre chose.

Mona et Brad passèrent presque toute la matinée dans la chambre.

Non effectivement, ils n'ont pas fait que dormir, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

– J'ai faim ! On commande quelque chose ? demanda Brad.

– Heu... oui, enfin ça dépend... hésita Mona sans comprendre.

– On va chez moi ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le téléphone.

– On a qu'à faire ça.

Mona le suivit jusque chez lui. Contrairement à celui de sa voisine, son appartement était parfaitement meublé. Mona s'installa à la table de la cuisine et regarda son petit ami lui tendre une feuille de papier imprimée. Elle s'en saisit sans comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire.

– Alors, tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant le téléphone. Je t'invite.

Mona découvrit alors une sorte de carte de restaurant très colorée, photo à l'appui. En haut de la page, elle lut une suite de chiffres. Un numéro de téléphone probablement.

– Lasagne, dit-elle finalement.

Le garçon tapa sur les touches du téléphone et parla bientôt dans le combiné. Trois quarts heures plus tard, un livreur apporta les commandes du petit couple. Mona fit semblant de ne pas paraître surprise par ce rituel.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à louer Grease, confia Brad en posant la commande sur la petite table de salon. Mais j'ai : La Fièvre du Samedi Soir !

Il sortit une boîte carrée de son sac.

– Ah ! Dit Mona toujours sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

– Oh ne te moque pas ! dit-il. Je sais bien que c'est un film de midinette. Mais si l'on veut emballer la fille, il faut un film de midinette. Et je veux emballer la fille.

Mona ricana et entreprit de boire lentement son soda, espérant que Brad se chargerait de la suite de la discussion, révélant ainsi ce que pouvait bien être la boîte carrée et la fièvre. Mais Brad ne parla pas, il avança vers la télévision que Mona avait déjà rencontrée quelque temps auparavant.

– Tu l'as vu ?

– Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle comprenant que la fièvre devait être une histoire dans la télé. Elle ne comprenait cependant toujours pas à quoi pouvait bien servir la boîte carrée.

C'est une cassette vidéo ! C'est l'ancêtre du DVD, lui même l'ancêtre du ! Je précise pour mon jeune public.

Brad ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une autre qu'il inséra dans une autre boîte placée au-dessus de cette énième boîte qu'était la télé. Il prit une nouvelle boîte, la seule que Mona se risquait à utiliser, car les touches étaient numérotées de un à neuf et permettait de passer d'une histoire à une autre. C'était la baguette magique des histoires de la télévision. À y regarder de plus près, c'était une autre baguette magique d'histoire presque identique à sa cousine. Brad ne s'en était encore jamais servi face à Mona. Il appuya sur une suite de touches et l'histoire commença sur la télévision.

– À table !

Ils mangèrent tout en regardant le film. L'histoire n'était pas très compliquée, et Mona comprenait à peu près tout. Elle connaissait les concours de danse, il en existait aussi côté sorcier. Et les romances, ça, il y en avait partout.

– Ça t'a plu ? demanda Brad à la fin du film.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'était très... dansant. Mais je n'aime pas la fin. Il se passe quoi ensuite ?

– Il n'y a pas de numéro deux de prévu, dévoila-t-il. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait raconter.

Elle acquiesça devinant alors qu'en tombant dans le vide, les moldus de l'histoire étaient probablement morts.

Y'a des chances. Ils n'ont pas dû rebondir.

– Il y avait beaucoup de monde au mariage de ton amie ? demanda Brad en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

– Pas vraiment, dit-elle. C'était un mariage express.

– Vu ta gueule de bois, vous avez dû boire très vite.

– La cérémonie était courte, dit Mona. Ensuite, on a mangé et parlé...

Picolé...

– Donc vous étiez trois ? supposa Brad.

– Nous étions plus nombreux que ça, dit-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il y avait les mariés, moi, le témoin, deux amis à James et deux amies à Lily. Aucun conjoint n'était convié.

Genre Waha et Remus c'est quoi ?

– Je ne disais pas ça parce que je pourrais trouver curieux qu'après bientôt six mois de relation tu ne me demandes pas d'y aller, dit-il précipitamment.

– Je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon, dit Mona.

Ils se turent tous deux, Brad se leva et rangea le film dans sa boîte.

– Je trouve ça quand même curieux de n'avoir croisé personne d'autre que Kathy parmi tes amis, dit-il. Toi tu as rencontré une partie de ma famille et tu connais quelques-uns de mes amis.

– Oui, accorda Mona en se souvenant avoir joué à un jeu auquel elle n'avait rien compris : renverser des bouteilles en bois avec une grosse boule.

– Je sais que pour ta famille c'est délicat, dit-il. Du peu que Kathy m'a laissé entendre, ça ne doit pas être le moment pour toi d'amener un petit ami.

D'amener un moldu surtout.

– Écoute promis avant la fin de la semaine je te ferais rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau.

Elle songeait à Lily, elle était la seule personne qui pourrait garder le secret de Mona sans lui porter de jugement négatif.

– Je ne veux pas te forcer...

– Non, mais tu as raison. Il faut simplement que tu saches que ma famille cache certaines choses et je ne pourrais te les apprendre que lorsque nous serons ensemble depuis plus longtemps que ça... et que ça me freine. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire et lorsque tu sauras, tu comprendras mes raisons et... et... voilà.

– D'accord, dit Brad avec un sourire.

T'as pas l'intention de lui balancer que t'es une sorcière quand même. Ils vont réagir comment les Moon si tu te cases avec un moldu ? Je proteste ma chère !

– Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

– Non, j'ai un repas de famille ce soir, mentit Mona. Je préfère me préparer psychologiquement à affronter la situation.

Brad rit doucement.

Pour info, la gamine n'a pas un repas de famille ! Elle a un rencart avec un autre type. Rencart imposé par la Magda le premier jour de cette année. Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié.

Les deux amoureux...

Nan, j'aime pas.

Les deux voisins...

Mieux.

Les deux voisins passèrent la journée enlacés sur le canapé.

Ça non plus j'aime pas, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Ils se quittèrent...

ça j'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup !

… à la fin de l'après-midi permettant à Mona de commencer à se préparer pour sa soirée.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle passa une lourde et longue cape sur sa robe. Le chemin de Traverse était de moins en moins sûr, Mona préférait cheminer incognito vers cet inconnu qui ne serait bientôt plus. Elle transplana à quelques pas de la Ménagerie Magique, celle-là même où elle avait acheté Dame de Cristofane.

Où tu t'es fait arnaquer en achetant Dame de Cristofane. Dites donc les gens qui parmi vous a repéré que le pigeon n'est pas rentré depuis la veille au soir. Je vous parie que Rogue l'a plumé et le déguste en ce moment même. Ou alors, la Dame est devenue sa nouvelle petite amie. Pauvre bête.

Mona s'arrêta un instant devant la devanture du restaurant la Tourelle. De la lumière semblait émaner de la peinture et des pierres. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, cherchant qui Magda pouvait bien lui avoir collé cette fois. Elle ne vit aucun homme seul à une table, Mona avança alors sous le porche où un portier lui ouvrit la porte. Un autre homme lui prit sa cape, tandis qu'une jeune femme réclamait son nom.

– Votre ami n'est pas encore arrivé, dit-elle. Je vais vous conduire à votre table.

Mona jeta un coup d'œil une horloge dans le hall. Il était 19 heures précisément, s'il arrivait suffisamment en retard, Mona pourrait décrier l'événement comme une insulte faite au Moon et ainsi éclipser le jeune homme de ses prétendants. L'hôtesse désigna une table un peu à l'écart, Mona s'y installa tout en scrutant les alentours. Elle échangea un signe discret avec une autre cliente : Narcissa Black, face à elle se tenait Lucius Malefoy. L'annonce des fiançailles des deux jeunes gens était attendue depuis plusieurs mois dans la bonne société sorcière. Mona observa discrètement Narcissa, la jeune femme ressemblait si peu à ses sœurs Bellatrix et Andromeda.

Ouais ?et ?on s'en fout, pourquoi je narre ça moi ?

En présence de toute cette bonne société, Mona resta droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Elle veilla à garder ses mains jointes sous la table. La tête basse, elle songea à partir lorsqu'elle vit l'hôtesse revenir entraînant un homme dans son sillage.

Oh piting !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, la bouche de Mona s'entrouvrit et tous ses efforts pour paraître respectable furent vains. Comment Edgar et Magda avaient-ils pu une seule seconde trouver judicieux d'organiser un rendez-vous entre Mona et un mangemort. Ignoraient-ils les larges soupçons dont il faisait l'objet ? Fabian et Gideon ne communiquaient donc jamais avec leur frère ainé ?

Non, tu ne le savais pas ? Ben moi je te le dis.

Mona se leva à son approche, elle hésita entre fuir au plus vite et le saluer comme il se devait. Le regard échanger entre lui et Lucius Malefoy convint Mona de ne pas fuir. Alors lorsque Gaïden Wilkes arriva juste devant elle, Mona tendit une main. Gaïden sourit nerveusement avant de lui faire le baise- main requis et tous les deux s'assirent.

Bienvenu au 17ème siècle. Le voyage ne vous a pas paru trop désagréable ? Vous ne l'avez pas senti ? C'est ce qui fait la qualité des voyages temporels des Moon.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te fais un baise-main, dit-il.

– On ne s'est jamais vu en dehors de Poudlard non plus, dit Mona nerveuse. L'école à ses propres règles.

– Tu te trompes, nous nous sommes vus une fois en dehors de l'école.

Mona le regarda dans les yeux une seconde, cherchant à toute vitesse ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

– Ça date, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. C'était juste avant notre première année...

– Sur le Chemin de Traverse, finit Mona. Oui, je m'en souviens.

– Tu étais la première fille de notre année que je rencontrais.

Et vu que c'était la première, tu t'es dit que t'allais développer tes premiers sentiments amoureux pour elle.

L'hôtesse vint leur apporter des cartes qu'ils examinèrent longuement en silence.

– Tu as choisi ? demanda Gaïden après de longues minutes.

– Oui

Il fit signe à un serveur qui prit leur commande.

– Donc, reprit Gaïden lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls. Que fais-tu depuis la fin de Poudlard ?

Rien, elle s'emmerde, elle vole les moldus, elle s'emmerde, répare des meubles avec la magie, elle s'emmerde, voit ses copines, s'emmerde, copule avec son voisin de palier, s'emmerde, assiste à des mariages, s'emmerde, voit sa famille, s'emmerde en voyant sa famille...

– Rien de très palpitant, dit-elle. Et toi ?

Mona se mordit la langue alors que le sourire de Gaïden s'évanouissait.

– J'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres.

Voldemort en personne, ça doit être une sacrée rencontre.

– Et... tu as des nouvelles des autres élèves de notre promotion ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

Mauvaise question, la plupart ont eux aussi fait de nouvelles rencontres.

On leur apporta le plat principal, aucun d'eux n'avait choisi d'entrée pour ce repas.

– Ils vont bien... répondit-il vaguement. Je les vois de temps en temps. Hormis Grace et toi.

– On reste entre filles, dit Mona avec un faux sourire.

Elles restent entre non-mangemorts surtout.

Ils attaquèrent leurs assiettes et leur table resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent englouti la dernière bouchée.

– Et Regulus ? demanda Mona alors que leurs assiettes étaient enlevées. Tu l'as vu avant qu'il disparaisse ?

Le garçon s'essuya longuement la bouche avant de lui répondre.

– Oui, je l'ai vu au début du mois de juillet, juste après Poudlard, dit-il.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit.

– Beaucoup pensent qu'il a fui la guerre, ou encore que Sirius l'aurait assassiné.

– Je ne pense pas, lâcha Mona avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Gaïden redressa la tête vers elle, la regardant alors sous un jour nouveau.

– Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi qui te rejoindrais ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, avoua Mona. Ma mère m'a fait la surprise.

La Magda a une drôle de conception des surprises à faire à sa fille.

– Ma mère m'a demandé de venir en espérant qu'avec toi je m'assagirais, dit-il. Que j'aurais une vie plus... calme.

Mona ne répondit pas.

– Elle ne sait pas que de s'associer avec une Moon d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas une chose à faire de nos jours, dit-il.

– Pardon ? dit-elle surprise.

– Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Gaïden réellement surpris.

– Quoi donc ?

Gaïden ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se stoppa dans son élan, une expression de douleur envahie son visage. Mona recula sortant alors sa baguette de sa manche de quelques centimètres. Elle remarqua alors qu'à une table voisine, Lucius Malefoy semblait en proie à la même douleur.

– Je vais devoir t'abandonner, dit Gaïden après quelques instants. Nous n'aurons pas pu commander le dessert.

Le sang de Mona se glaça alors que Gaïden s'apprêtait à filer. Allait-il payer l'addition ? Mona n'avait pas les moyens de régler le restaurant.

– J'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit-il en repoussant la chaise sous la table. J'espère avoir été un bon convive.

– Tu peux rassurer ta mère, dit Mona. Tu as été un parfait gentleman.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer sur le dernier mot. Espérant que Gaïden se souviendrait de l'addition.

– Oui, dit-il. Merci, d'ailleurs, il faut que je me dépêche de régler.

Mona retint un soupir de soulagement et tendit sa main à Gaïden qui lui fait un baise-main. Il fila presque aussitôt, rejoignant l'accueil. Mona resta plantée debout durant quelques secondes, vérifiant qu'il s'occupait bien de la note. Lorsqu'il quitta le restaurant, Mona regarda autour d'elle ; Narcissa Black fixait elle aussi la sortie que venait d'emprunter Lucius. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, elle regarda Mona un instant et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire poli. Puis Mona rentra chez elle. Elle transplana dans un placard à balai de son immeuble. Elle entrouvrit la porte, vérifia que la voie était libre. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Mona habitait au deuxième étage. Avant de voir le palier de son appartement, elle ralentit l'allure, cherchant l'origine de curieux râles.

Brad te trompe ! Il bécote une autre fille sur le palier de vos appartements. T'as vu c'est un con ! Je te l'avais bien dit.

Mona sortit sa baguette et se stoppa complètement. Un bruit sourd suivi d'un grognement retentit. Elle monta la marche suivante, puis celle qui suivit. Aucune tête n'apparaissait, alors qu'à ce niveau elle aurait dû voir d'où provenait ce bruit.

Brad copule peut-être avec sa maîtresse sur le paillasson.


	59. 1979 : Le Paillasson vomissant

**Chapitre 59 : 1979 : Le Paillasson vomissant**

Mona monta toujours plus prudemment et enfin elle vit une ombre recroquevillée sur son paillasson. Elle approcha doucement, découvrant un homme au visage masqué par une longue cape noire.

Longue cape noire ? C'est Voldi, il veut te tuer ! Avec une nouvelle technique de dissimulation en paillasson visiblement.

Seul un sorcier pouvait porter un tel accoutrement. Mona ne se prépara plus à cacher sa baguette en un instant et se rapprocha toujours plus, pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus. Elle arriva juste au-dessus de lui, ne parvenant toujours pas à voir le visage de l'inconnu. En revanche, elle entendait distinctement ses ronflements et son odeur de Whisky pur feu.

Voldi a vraiment changé sa technique d'attaque.

Moins inquiète, Mona fit sortir de l'eau de sa baguette magique. L'homme éclaboussé se réveilla et dégagea sa cape, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

– Prince ?

Alors, ce n'était pas Voldi ? Comment j'uis déçu.

– T'en as mis du temps, râla-t-il en se levant péniblement.

– Tu es saoul ! s'écria Mona surprise.

– Ouais, ouvre ta porte, je dois vomir.

Mona écarquilla les yeux pendant que Rogue était agité de renvoi de plus en plus violent. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit sa porte.

– Au fond du couloir ! dit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, rappela-t-il.

– Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, cria-t-elle à son ami qui disparaissait déjà dans l'appartement.

Mona referma la porte et s'installa sur une chaise, attendant patiemment que Rogue cesse ses bruits désagréables.

– Je nettoierais ! hurla-t-elle lorsque les bruits cessèrent. N'utilise pas ta baguette dans cet état.

– Si tu veux, dit-il en réapparaissant. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

Pour sa première apparition de l'année 1979, le Prince aura été royal !

Mona ferma les yeux, dégoutée.

– J'ai réussi ta lettre, déclara-t-il. Non attends, j'ai REÇU ta lettre !

Et nous, on reçoit toute ta réussite.

– Ah... hésita Mona. Pour le mariage de Lily et James ?

– Et désolé de te décevoir, dit-il en relevant sa manche. Mais c'est trop tard.

La Marque des Ténèbres se dessinait sur son bras.

Scoop.

Elle était écarlate ; Mona s'étonnait de ne pas entendre son ami hurler.

– Elle te fait mal, tu ne devrais pas aller quelque part ?

Le mangemort regarda Mona avec un intérêt soudain.

– Je me suis fait porter pâle, dit-il. Mais comment sais-tu ça toi ?

– Gaïden et Lucius Malefoy ont dû quitter le restaurant précipitamment après une vive douleur au bras.

– Ah oui, dit-il. Gaïden m'a parlé de ça. Te case pas avec lui, cet idiot ne tiendra pas longtemps.

– J'en avais pas l'intention.

Mona se leva et commença à préparer deux cafés.

– Tu as le droit de me montrer ta marque comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu doutais de ce que j'étais devenu ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, mentit Mona.

– Alors, on va dire que j'essaye de te convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs. Je suis sûr que Potter te veut dans ses rangs à lui.

Mona ne répondit pas, versant du liquide dans deux tasses.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que le café des Moldus à cet aspect-là, dit-il en se méfiant du breuvage. Ton truc, ce n'est pas du café.

– Ils le préparent avec de l'eau et du café en grain noir. Alors quoi ?

– Je crois qu'il utilise une machine. Ils ne versent pas les grains dans une tasse d'eau chaude.

Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un problème avec ce café.

Mona observa la mixture, envisageant pour la première fois son erreur.

– Ils préparent le chocolat au lait comme ça, dit-elle.

– Pour le café, je ne suis pas sûr.

Ils se turent et commencèrent malgré tout à boire le breuvage.

– Tu étais demoiselle d'honneur ? supposa Rogue en reposant sa tasse après en avoir bu l'intégralité.

Beurk !

– Oui, dit-elle. Et Sirius était le témoin de James.

– Vous étiez nombreux ?

Mona hésita à répondre.

– Rassure-moi, tout ce que je te dis sur James et Lily, tu ne les répètes pas à ton maître ?

– Ah non ! s'écria Rogue. Tout comme je ne répète pas ce qu'il dit ! Alors que j'en aurais des choses à te dire !

Il prononça cette phrase avec tellement d'éloquence qu'il en perdit son équilibre et tomba de sa chaise.

– Si tu veux, on fait un serment inviolable ! cria-t-il.

– On est deux, rappela Mona.

– Ah ouais, dit-il en retombant sur sa chaise. Alors, qui était là ?

– Les maraudeurs, et deux autres amies de Lily.

– Les maraudeurs au grand complet évidemment, souffla-t-il la tête basse.

Heu... Mona... l'expression un peu bizarre de Rogue, tu peux la noter quelque part dans ton esprit s'il te plait ? Je dis ça comme ça, mais c'est peut-être bien lié à un certain rat.

– Tant que j'y pense, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, dit-elle. Tu aurais entendu parler d'un sortilège non-référencé fonctionnant comme un philtre d'amour ou un exagérateur d'hormone ?

– Pour Lupin ?

Mona eut un léger recul de surprise.

– Oui, dit-elle. Pour Lupin. Qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus ?

– Le loup-garou est toujours ensorcelé, commenta Rogue amusé.

– Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle à moitié furieuse.

– Depuis le début, dit-il avec évidence.

– Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est surement dangereux !

– Je te cache beaucoup de choses, dit-il surpris. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est absolument pas dangereux.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença Mona abasourdie.

Rogue se leva brusquement.

– Tu sais quoi, dit-il. J'ai bien envie de travailler un peu. Faire quelque chose juste pour moi, enfin pour nous deux. Tu me rattrapes ?

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es vraiment pas en état.

Il balaya cette affirmation d'une main et se posta au centre de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, concentré.

– Arrête tout de suite, s'écria Mona. Il n'est pas question que tu fasses ça ici, il y a un plafond, je te rappelle.

Rogue l'ignora et commença à baragouiner une série d'incantation. Mona s'éloigna et sortit sa baguette. Au milieu de ses incantations, le sorcier commença à léviter au-dessus du sol. Mona serra les dents, partagée entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

Ils apprennent à voler ? C'est pas bon ça ! C'est vraiment pas bon.

– T'as vu ! dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Et je reste en l'air.

– Oui, c'est bien. C'est une avancée, maintenant descends pour que tu puisses m'expliquer comment tu as fait.

Il souffla, exaspéré du manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Il recommença tout de même ses incantations. Mona baissa lentement sa baguette, pendant que Rogue fut expulsé violemment dans les airs. Sa tête heurta brutalement le plafond et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Mona se précipita vers lui. Elle tenta de le réveiller en vain. Elle décréta qu'il lui fallait du secours lorsqu'elle entendit un ronflement. Soulagée et agacée en même temps, Mona fit apparaitre un matelas et un oreiller. Elle fit léviter son ami dessus et le recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Ceci fait, elle écrivit une lettre à ses parents relatant son rendez-vous en insistant bien sur le retard et le départ précipité de Gaïden. Elle glissa une allusion innocente au sujet du bras de Gaïden et conclut sa lettre en le décrivant comme peu avenant et forcé par sa propre mère.

Si tu veux mon avis, Gaïden ne voudra pas de toi de toute façon. Il n'avait pas l'air séduit par ton charme... Je l'apprécie de plus en plus ce garçon.

Mona retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha non sans avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte. Rogue était peut-être son ami, il restait un mangemort. Ensevelie sous ses propres couvertures, Mona réalisa que leur amitié serait finalement peut-être éternelle. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de tourner le dos à Rogue alors que sa situation lui permettrait peut-être de lui sauver la vie un jour ?

Ou de te la prendre.

**Jour 4 **

Mona referma la porte de son appartement. Son cœur battait la chamade, jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse. Ce problème de dernière minute n'arrangeait rien et l'unique solution qui lui venait à l'esprit allait sûrement empirer gravement les choses. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du palier, cherchant une autre solution qui ne venait pas. Rien, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait plus le choix, les minutes défilaient à une vitesse alarmante.

Tu as vu Arthur Weasley attaqué par Nagini et McGo ne veut pas te croire ? Non attends, même si c'est ton oncle par alliance, ce n'est pas la bonne époque.

Elle prit une longue respiration et avança, résolue, vers la porte de Brad.

Tu vas rompre ? Youpi !

Elle toqua et au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte.

– Je m'apprêtais à venir te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-il.

Tu sais où elle était ta copine hier ? Elle était à un rencart avec un autre ! Ouais, elle cherche à te remplacer, voleur de petite fleur.

– J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un très grand service, coupa-t-elle alarmée.

Le visage de Brad devint brusquement grave.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air dans un état...

– Je vais être en retard et j'ai un problème sur les bras, coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

– D'accord. Comment je peux t'aider ? dit-il précipitamment.

Mona hésita une nouvelle seconde. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable, il y avait surement une meilleure solution. Mais à qui demander ? Les seules personnes de confiance à qui elle pouvait demander de l'aide faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ou bien ils raconteraient à tout le monde ce que Mona allait faire aujourd'hui.

J'ai trouvé ce qu'elle a prévu de faire. Pas pourquoi elle panique, mais je sais ce qu'elle va faire aujourd'hui. Oui, parce que moi je suis attentif à ce qui se passe dans la vie de mon héroïne. Et si vous avez pas trouvé, va falloir potasser.

– Viens !

Elle attrapa le bras de son petit ami et l'entraina dans son appartement. Au milieu du salon, Rogue était étendu sur le sol, la tête sur l'oreiller que Mona avait fait apparaître la veille.

– Je te présente Severus, dit Mona. Nous étions amis avec Lily à l'école. Severus était amoureux de Lily et lorsque je lui ai appris le mariage, il... enfin, voilà, il est là. Je ne peux pas le laisser, et je dois partir.

Brad fixait toujours le jeune homme étendu sur le sol. Son expression ahuri le rendait encore plus stupide.

Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas inséré d'avis personnel dans ma narration. Vils lecteurs.

– D'accord, dit finalement Brad. Il a trop picolé et il ne se remet toujours pas.

– Voilà.

– Je m'en occupe, dit-il finalement.

Quoi ? mais non. Mona tu ne peux pas laisser un moldu en compagnie d'un mangemort. Il va mourir ton Jules... Attend, vas y laisse-le, vague à tes occupations.

À mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'angoisse, Mona acquiesça finalement. Elle se rapprocha du mangemort et se pencha vers lui.

– Prince ? murmura-t-elle.

– Hm...

– Brad va s'occuper de toi, dit-elle. C'est un gentil garçon qui n'a pas fréquenté la même école que nous.

– Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? demanda Brad.

Pour éviter que Rogue dégaine sa baguette pour faire un truc comme de la magie.

– Severus est un garçon un peu particulier, dit Mona. Et à moins de le connaître de réputation, on peut être surpris.

De l'entendre parler de Quidditch, ou de sortilège, ou de voler dans les airs, mais le plus surprenant serait de l'entendre parler de shampoing.

– Lorsqu'il se réveillera, précise-lui bien que tu as fait tes études ailleurs...

– D'accord, répéta Brad étonné.

– Alors, j'y vais, dit-elle hésitante.

Elle ne bougea pas.

– File ! dit-il.

Avec une nouvelle hésitation, elle vint déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

À Brad, pas Rogue ! Bande de Provocateurs de Cauchemars.

Et finalement, elle repartit vers la porte. Elle n'attendit pas de rejoindre le placard à balai où elle avait ses habitudes et transplana immédiatement. Mona atterrit dans une petite ruelle qu'elle avait déjà repérée quelque temps auparavant. Les nerfs en pelote, elle avança dans la rue perpendiculaire. Une rue bien plus animée. Elle traversa un petit parking et entra dans une grande boutique éclairée d'un néon rouge. Une vendeuse la salua poliment avant que Mona ne repère madame Wilson. Mona se dirigea droit vers elle. Madame Wilson épluchait une série de documents sur une table derrière les caisses du magasin de meuble et de décoration. Elle était grande, ses cheveux étaient tirés à l'extrême et attaché en chignon. Quelques cheveux gris perçaient sa chevelure d'un noir intense dont sa fille n'avait pas hérité.

– Bonjour madame Wilson ! s'annonça Mona lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

La dame releva sa tête vers elle et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

– Mona ! Te voilà ! Tu as vu ma fille ?

– Non, j'ai fait le tour de la boutique et je ne l'ai pas croisé, mentit Mona pour tenter de cacher son retard.

– Tu auras bien le temps de voir Kathy dans les prochaines semaines, dit madame Wilson.

Elle enfouit les documents qu'elle consultait dans le tiroir d'un bureau et se tourna de nouveau vers Mona.

– Tu es sûre que la réserve te conviendra ? Tu ne préférais pas la boutique ?

– Non, dit Mona en songeant aux gaffes qu'elle pourrait faire devant des clients moldus.

– Parfait, alors suis-moi.

Madame Wilson commença son ascension à travers le magasin, Mona dut trottiner pour suivre le rythme.

– Notre boutique appartient à une franchise, dit-elle. Nous ne choisissons pas la marchandise et nous avons une certaine marge consacrée à la perte due à la casse des objets. Ton rôle sera, entre autres, de réparer les petits défauts de certains meubles endommagés. Nous avons créé ce poste rien que pour toi, selon Kathy tu as de véritables dons.

– J'ai appris ça à l'école, répondit Mona.

Et ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Ben oui, elle a appris des sortilèges qui lui permettent de réparer les choses à Poudlard.

– La plupart du temps, un simple point de colle, un clou ou une petite équerre suffisent à remettre le meuble en place. D'habitude, c'est mon mari qui se charge de ces petites réparations, mais depuis son lumbago, les petits dégâts s'entassent et bientôt certains produits ne seront plus vendables puisque sortis du catalogue de notre franchise.

Mona acquiesça, se demandant si elle parviendrait à avoir suffisamment de précision avec sa baguette pour simuler un enfoncement de clou.

– Nous te demanderons de ne pas trop parler de ta fonction au sein de notre entreprise, dit madame Wilson. Ça ne convient pas vraiment à l'image de la franchise ce petit bricolage. Mais de notre côté, c'est un manque à gagner très important.

– Je comprends, répondit Mona qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

– Ton autre rôle sera de remplir les rayons de produits. Le responsable de la réserve, Gary, t'enverra une fois de temps en temps dans un rayon, tu devras noter les produits qui manquent et recharger les rayons. Tu seras surtout concernée par les rayons décorations pour t'éviter les charges lourdes.

– D'accord.

Elles avaient atteint la réserve depuis un petit moment et entraient à présent dans une pièce remplie de différents objets dans des états plus ou moins délabrés.

– Jette ce qui n'est plus récupérable, dit madame Wilson.

– D'accord, dit Mona. Quelle quantité à peu près, peut être sauvée ?

– Un quart devrait être assez simple, dit-elle. Et un autre quart doit pouvoir prêter à réflexion, pour le reste, il est surement trop tard.

Mona observa la pièce autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste un hublot en haut de la porte.

– Ça ira ? demanda madame Wilson.

– Oui, oui, dit Mona les yeux rivés sur une étagère pleine d'outils et autres objets moldus, dont elle ne voyait pas l'utilité.

– Tu viendras signer ton contrat après le déjeuner, Kathy te guidera jusqu'à mon bureau. C'est seulement pour trois mois et tu as une semaine d'essai.

Mona acquiesça ne sachant quoi répondre.

– Si tu as un souci, ton responsable Gary se trouve dans la réserve, il n'est pas très grand, dégarni et un peu rustre, mais il saura t'aider. Je vais le prévenir que tu es là. Bon courage.

– À vous aussi... dit vaguement Mona.

Madame Wilson referma la porte et Mona se maudit. Pourquoi avait-elle dit « à vous aussi » ? Madame Wilson ne lui avait pas dit « Bonne journée ».

Je te donnerais bien une explication, mais on va encore dire que je suis méchant.

Avec hésitation, Mona avança vers une table basse, la même que Kathy lui avait rapporté quelques jours plus tôt. La plaque du dessus était légèrement décollée. Mona avança vers les étagères à outils et repéra un tube de colle à bois. Elle retira son manteau, vérifia que sa baguette était bien cachée dans sa manche et avança avec le tube vers la table. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte toujours fermée, elle sortit sa baguette.

– Reparo.

La plaque se recolla et Mona cacha sa baguette. Elle posa le tube de colle sur la table et avança à la recherche d'un autre meuble qui ne lui poserait pas de problème.


	60. 1979 : Desperate and the city

**Chapitre 60 : 1979 : Desperate and the City**

– Moon ! hurla Gary, le tout nouveau responsable de Mona.

Mona redressa la tête tout en renfonçant discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche.

– Fin de journée, revenez demain à la même heure.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir commis d'impairs, Mona se redressa complètement. Il était dix-huit heures passées et elle venait d'achever sa première journée de boulot. Travailler n'était pas très intéressant, hormis la pause-déjeuner avec Kathy, Mona ne s'était pas amusée. Sa rencontre avec Gary avait été relativement courte et la phrase la plus longue qu'il lui eut prononcée était la toute dernière. Mona regarda les objets autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle en avait trop réparé. Au fil des heures, elle avait tenté de garder un rythme de moldus. Rythme qu'elle avait déduit grâce aux notices des différents tubes de colle qu'elle avait soi-disant utilisés toute la journée. Pour le lendemain en revanche, elle allait devoir apprendre à clouter des objets. Après une intense réflexion, elle avait déduit que les moldus se servaient probablement de cet objet avec un manche en bois relié à une pierre plate.

Vi, un marteau que ça s'appelle. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu en as un que tu dois cogner le jour et la nuit de tout ton cœur. Sauf si c'est sur Brad et son outil à voler les fleurs.

– Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Kathy en rattrapant Mona à la sortie du magasin.

– Oui, mentit-elle.

– Je n'ai pas encore fini, dit Kathy. Mais on se voit demain pour déjeuner, je commence à onze heures.

– Alors à demain.

– Attend, j'ai...

Sans finir sa phrase, elle farfouilla dans ses poches.

– Ton badge ! dit-elle en sortant un bout de plastique aux couleurs de l'enseigne. Tu devras l'épingler sur tes vêtements avant ta prise de poste.

Mona regarda son nom s'étaler sur le bout de plastique pendant que Kathy filait répondre à l'appel de deux clients. La sorcière rentra chez elle, se sentant plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Cette plongée au cœur du monde moldu avait été très oppressante. Mona avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée à éviter de sortir sa baguette devant tous ses nouveaux collègues. Elle se demandait à qui elle allait pouvoir parler de son travail. Kathy était la seule au courant de sa nouvelle activité. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait comprendre les angoisses et l'incompétence de Mona sur certains sujets. Pendant un instant, Mona songea à la mettre au courant de sa situation de sorcière. Même si cela n'arrangeait pas tout, Kathy étant la fille des patrons de la boutique, Mona ne pouvait pas dire n'importe quoi devant elle. Mona transplana dans le placard à balai de son immeuble. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin des escaliers qu'elle se souvint de Rogue abandonné avec Brad.

T'avais oublié ? Bel exemple d'amour sans borne.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre se demandant si elle trouverait le corps sans vie de Brad dans son salon. Arrivé, sur le palier, quelque chose lui parut anormal. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour trouver ce que c'était, il n'y avait plus aucun sortilège de protection sur sa porte.

Tes protections sont invisibles, comment fais-tu pour les voir ? T'as été livrée avec un radar intégré ?

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, hésitant entre rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher de l'aide ou bien affronter seule ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. La vie de Brad ne tenait peut-être plus qu'à un fil. Lentement, Mona poussa le battant, l'appartement était sombre, bien plus sombre qu'il ne devrait l'être, les néons et les lampadaires de la rue auraient dû éclairer un peu la pièce. Mona pointa devant elle sa baguette quand soudain, l'appartement s'éclaira.

– SURPRISE !

Mona faillit s'étrangler des quatre coins de la pièce, ses amies brandissaient des confettis et autres cotillons.

– Tes voisins sont des moldus ? demanda Irène à l'oreille de Mona.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle ahurie.

– Alors, on va fermer la porte.

Mona fut tirée dans son appartement qui ne ressemblait absolument plus à son appartement.

– Tu n'as toujours pas acheté de mobilier ! constata Grace en s'asseyant autour d'une longue table. On a dû tout faire apparaître.

– Ma mère viendra moins souvent tant que je ne pourrais pas la recevoir convenablement.

– Du coup, c'est nous que tu reçois mal, constata Waha.

En même temps, elle ne t'a pas invité.

Mona fut assise sur une chaise, probablement dupliquée de ses autres chaises.

– C'est mon anniversaire, se souvint brusquement Mona en remarquant le gâteau ou était inscrit un gros 19.

– Tu avais oublié ? demanda Lily.

STOP ! Irène, Grace, Waha, Lily, c'est bon, j'ai placé les quatre filles et un anniv.

– Non, dit Mona. C'est juste que ça m'était sorti de la tête. Mais que... qui... quoi... ?

Ses non-invitées éclatèrent de rire.

– C'est Irène qui a tout organisé, dévoila Waha.

– Et elle vous a invitée toutes les quatre ? questionna Mona après un coup d'œil à Lily.

– Elle m'a contactée en premier, dit Grace et je lui ai conseillé d'inviter aussi Lily en plus de Waha à qui elle avait déjà pensé.

– Et j'ai donc découvert que tu étais une vraie cachotière ! dit Irène. Il est au courant de ça Terence ?

– Je suis vivante, donc non, répondit-elle.

Les filles ricanèrent et Lily fit apparaître des bougies sur le gâteau.

– Tu les souffles en vitesse qu'on puisse attaquer la ganache, cela fait une heure qu'on t'attend, dit Grace. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu ?

Mona regarda ses amies tour à tour.

– Chez mes parents, mentit-elle.

Les filles parurent convaincues et la sommèrent de souffler les bougies. Ceci fait, Grace fit apparaître un long couteau et commença à couper, puis à distribuer les parts du gâteau.

– Une pour Mona, une pour moi, dit-elle.

Une pour maman, une pour papa.

– Une pour Irène, une pour Waha.

Grace a régressé. À moins qu'elle soit bloquée à l'âge de la maternelle depuis tout ce temps. Je ne me rends pas bien compte.

– Et une pour madame Potter ! finit Grace un ton au-dessus.

– QUOI ! s'écria Irène. C'est une blague ?

– Non, dit Lily d'une faible voix. James et moi, nous sommes mariés samedi soir.

– Pourquoi je suis la seule à avoir l'air surprise ! s'écria Irène. Mona, tu le savais ?

– Heu... commença-t-elle hésitante.

– Mona était demoiselle d'honneur, dévoila Waha.

– QUOI ! s'écria Grace cette fois. J'ai dû apprendre cette information par le voisin de ma grand-tante et toi tu étais la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily !

– C'était un tout petit mariage, tenta Mona.

Ouais, une cérémonie expédiée en un paragraphe de peur que des infos sur ladite cérémonie apparaissent sur la Toile après coup.

– Petit ou non, c'était bien un mariage.

– Tu aurais tout de même pu convier ta sœur, dit Waha à la jeune mariée. Tes parents ne sont pas en très bonne santé, d'accord. Mais ta sœur...

– Est une andouille, finit Lily. À chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus insupportable que la fois d'avant. En plus, son nouveau petit ami est un... prétentieux, arrogant, laid... vraiment pas fréquentable.

Comment narrer que cette information sera gravée à jamais dans la cervelle de notre Mona ? Je tente :

Un court instant de silence suivit la déclaration haineuse de Lily, tandis que ces derniers mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Mona.

– Si tu es si bien informé, reprit Waha en se tournant vers Grace. Tu sais peut-être si la rumeur annonçant que Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black sont fiancés est vraie ?

– C'est vrai, dit Grace d'un ton important. La nouvelle sera annoncée dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain. Ce n'est pas souvent que deux grandes familles de nobles s'unissent.

Bien sûr que si, elles passent leur temps à unir les cousins entre eux.

– Je pensais qu'ils garderaient le secret, dit Waha. Ce n'est pas vraiment la période où annoncer des mariages.

– Ce cas si est différent, dit Mona. On ne peut pas dire que Lucius Malefoy est à craindre une attaque de mangemort durant son mariage.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

– Ben quoi, dit-elle. C'est flagrant.

– Mais pas encore officiellement confirmé, dit Grace.

Mona haussa les épaules.

– Encore un petit secret que devra porter Narcissa Black, dit Irène d'un ton mystérieux.

Elle avala une bouchée de son gâteau savourant son petit effet.

– Pourquoi tu dis encore un ? demanda Lily. On sait bien que toutes les vieilles familles ont des secrets, mais tu fais allusion à quelque chose en particulier ?

Les quatre filles lancèrent un coup d'œil en coin à Mona avant qu'Irène ne reprenne la parole.

– En 1954, mon grand-père était dans le nord de l'Afrique. Il travaillait sur un gisement de branchiflore en mer méditerranéen, dévoila-t-elle.

– C'est bien, nous sommes contentes pour lui, dit Grace ironique.

– Il ne travaillait pas seul ! rétorqua Irène.

– Nous sommes encore plus heureuses qu'il ait eu de la compagnie.

– Cygnuis Black était avec lui, c'est lui qui finançait l'expédition, dit Irène agacée que Grace gâche son récit.

– Magnifique ! s'écria Grace. Ton grand-père fréquentait un Black et toi, une Moon. Vous êtes une famille qui fréquente beaucoup de gens importants.

Mona ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté.

– Tu ne comprends pas, dit Irène. De juillet à octobre, ils étaient tout le temps là-bas. C'était trop loin pour transplaner et le voyage était trop long pour revenir.

– Du coup, ta grand-mère est restée toute seule pendant quatre mois, la pauvre, fit semblant de compatir Grace.

– Narcissa Black, aussi blonde et différente que ses deux sœurs sont brunes et identiques, est née en juin 1955, annonça Irène victorieuse.

Grace ne répondit pas, scotchée par cette révélation.

– C'est impossible, dit-elle. Ça se saurait.

– Les Black ont dit que Cygnius rendait visite à sa femme même si le voyage était compliqué, dit Irène. Mais depuis que mon grand-père perd la boule, il nous raconte un tas de secrets.

– Comme tu viens de le dire, ton grand-père perd simplement la boule, objecta Grace.

– Ma grand-mère nous a tout confirmé.

– Peut-être que Cygnius rendait bien visite à sa femme et que ton grand-père ne voulait pas voir ta grand-mère.

– Bon ! décréta Mona. On va peut-être prendre une deuxième part.

– C'est vrai cette histoire ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers Mona. J'ai toujours trouvé que Narcissa ne ressemblait pas à ses sœurs. Qu'elle avait un truc... je ne saurais pas trop comment dire.

– Je suis sûre que toi tu peux le confirmer, dit Irène. C'est un secret de polichinelle cette histoire.

Mona regarda ses quatre amies tour à tour.

– Parce que ma propre famille possède un paquet de secrets de polichinelle, je dois forcément connaître ceux des autres ? demanda-t-elle.

– Toi aussi, tu as des secrets, dit Lily. Pas seulement ceux de ta famille.

– Oui ! renchérit Irène. Depuis quand vous êtes amies avec Lily. Tu as d'autres amitiés cachées ?

– Selwyn, lâcha Mona.

Selwyn ? C'est qui celui-là ? Un ami masculin ? Je ne l'aime pas !

– Pardon ? demanda Irène.

– Un ancien prétendant de Druella Rosier, dit Mona. Avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Cygnius Black.

Ah... ce n'était pas un pote... Non, je n'ai pas l'air idiot.

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un long silence.

– Je savais bien qu'elle était trop blonde ! s'exclama Lily. Et Sirius aussi a l'air de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec sa cousine !

Bizarrement, c'est plutôt Bellatrix que je trouverais louche moi.

– Selwyn, c'est juste l'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier et que des blonds, dit Waha. Enfin pour ceux qui restent.

Mona regrettait déjà ses révélations. Elle se trompait peut-être après tout, elle ne faisait que répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu au détour d'une réunion de famille.

– La contraception, ils ne connaissaient pas ? demanda Lily outrée.

– Ben non, dit Grace. La plupart des filles de bonne famille ne sont pas au courant. On ne parle pas de ce genre de chose.

– La mère et la grand-mère de Mona lui ont envoyé une lettre lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, dit Lily. Elles lui ont tout expliqué.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Grace. Pourquoi sait-elle ça et pas moi ?

– Parce que Lily était là lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre, expliqua Mona.

– De toute façon, même si Druella était au courant, les accidents, ça arrive, dit Waha. La magie ne fait pas tout. Même si à notre époque des produits, comme ceux du docteur Stinson, sont très efficaces.

Stinson, contraception... Qui a demandé une référence à la con ?

– Ils ont un sale goût, dit Mona. Je préfère largement les sortilèges.

À nouveau, les quatre filles du docteur Stinson se tournèrent vers elle.

Quoi ? J'ai fait une vanne avec 4 filles et un Jeans plus haut, je me devais de saluer les 4 filles du docteur March.

– T'es plus vierge ? s'étonna Waha. C'est qui ?

– C'est Sirius ? demanda Lily.

Wo ! À quel moment la conversation a-t-elle viré de bord ? Je devrais peut-être arrêter de dire des conneries. Ou alors je continue à en dire et je vous bloque la lecture. Outch ! Vilains ! Qui m'a virtuellement frappé ?

– Non non ! s'écria Mona en s'insultant intérieurement. J'ai juste voulu être prévenante et... je m'ennuie parfois ici. Alors, je me renseigne.

– C'est Clive ? demanda Irène. Tu l'as revu à ma fête d'anniversaire.

– Non ! s'écria Mona.

– Ce n'est pas Gaïden ? demanda Grace.

– Non ! s'écria Mona. Je n'ai rien fait.

– Mouais, dit Waha. T'as copulé, ça se voit. En fait, c'est écrit sur ton visage.

– Non ! s'écria Mona qui lutta pour ne pas chercher un miroir.

Les autres filles ne semblèrent pas dupes, mais aucune ne prononça un mot. Mona s'apprêta à reprendre la parole pour se défendre lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, Mona espérait qu'elle trouverait sa mère sur le palier. Mais à cette heure, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Mona se leva et ouvrit la porte, Brad se trouvait sur le paillasson. Des raclements de chaises indiquaient à Mona que ses amies se levaient pour le voir de plus près. Il tenait un gros paquet emballé entre ses mains.

– Tu as de la visite, dit-il. Alors, je repasserais plus tard.

– Non attend, l'arrêta Mona.

Elle passa sur le palier et referma la porte, apercevant les yeux de ses amies à travers l'interstice.

– Mes amies m'ont organisé une soirée-surprise entre filles, dévoila-t-elle.

– Je vois ça, dit-il. Tiens, joyeux anniversaire petite Momo.

Il lui tendit le paquet, Mona le garda entre ses mains sans y prêter attention.

– Tu te souviens de mon ami de ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en songeant que Rogue lui avait peut-être effacé la mémoire.

– Severus ? dit Brad. Oui. Il n'est pas très causant. Il m'a demandé si j'étais un molle du... Il n'a pas fini sa phrase et après il ne m'a presque pas parlé.

Un molle du... J'achèverais bien la phrase, mais si c'est pour être traité de pervers. Z'avez vu, j'ai tenu 27 lignes sans commentaire.

– Il est parti en bon état ?

– Oui, il avait l'air surpris que je sois ton petit ami, dit Brad. Tu n'as mis aucun de tes amis au courant ?

– Les 4 filles derrière cette porte savaient que j'avais quelqu'un avant que tu ne frappes.

Elles l'ont su une seconde avant. Bien joué Gamine, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

– Revenons à Severus, dit Mona. Tu ne te sentais pas bizarre après sa visite ou... ?

– Non pourquoi ? Il se drogue ?

– Non non, dit-elle sans comprendre clairement sa phrase.

– Il m'a dit qu'il t'enverrait un hibou, expliqua Brad. Ça veut dire quoi ?

– C'est comme un coup de Bigo, dit Mona pas vraiment sûre de ce que pouvait être un coup de Bigo.

– Ah d'accord, dit Brad. Dans mon lycée aussi nous avions nos expressions bien à nous.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda alors le lourd paquet qu'elle tenait. Elle le posa sur le sol et commença à le déballer. L'objet offert était dessiné sur l'emballage, Mona se pressa de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, elle ne connaissait pas cet objet.

– Une cafetière pour faire le café ! dit Mona en faisant semblant d'être ravie.

– Ce sera surement plus simple et il sera probablement meilleur, dit Brad. J'ai mis des filtres dans le carton.

Parce que tu lui as fait gouter ton café ? Et il ne te prend pas pour une folle ?

– Des filtres, dit-elle sans comprendre. Ce sera encore mieux alors.

Y'à des chances !

– Retourne avec tes amies, dit Brad. Je laisse ma porte ouverte, je t'attendrais. Même si je dors, n'hésite pas à entrer.

– D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent un court instant et Mona retourna dans son appartement en tenant sa cafetière à la main. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, les conversations très animées des filles cessèrent. Mona toussota et avança naturellement vers sa cuisine où elle posa le carton.

– Alors ? demanda froidement Grace. C'est lui ?

– Oui, dit Mona.

Il ne servait plus à rien de nier maintenant.

– Un moldu ! dit Irène. Tu aimes vivre dangereusement. Terence va te tuer.

– Je ne compte pas lui dire, dit Mona.

Elle se tourna vers elles, Lily semblait un peu déçue, Waha affichait un sourire coquin, Irène était partagée entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Grace quant à elle, semblait horrifiée.

– Un moldu ! dit-elle.

– Oui, bah ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Mona on ne choisit pas toujours...

– Tu ne m'as rien dit, dit Grace. Ce devait être un évènement capital dans ta vie ces derniers mois, et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Grace parut encore plus horrifiée et soudain, elle se tourna vers Lily.

– Je suis sûre que toi tu savais !

– Non ! dit aussitôt Lily. Je ne savais rien. Et pourtant, on s'est vu samedi et à aucun moment je n'aurais pu me douter que Mona avait quelqu'un. Bien que maintenant que j'y pense...

Mona l'implora du regard, espérant que son amie ne dévoilerait rien de la petite scène à laquelle elle avait assisté entre Sirius et Mona.

– Non, je ne savais vraiment rien, conclut Lily. Et je le regrette. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

– À moi d'abord ! rétorqua Grace. J'ai la priorité !

– Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu savoir, dit Irène. Ce garçon n'est pas aussi beau que Sirius, mais il reste très séduisant.

– Tu aurais pu m'en parler avec moi, intervint Waha. Nous aurions pu discuter de nos aventures sexuelles ensemble. Lily est beaucoup trop prude pour papoter de ces choses-là.

– Il t'attend ? supposa Irène.

– Non, dit Mona. On... bien plus tard.

Waha, Lily et Irène échangèrent des regards amusés. Grace semblait toujours furibonde.

– Bon, moi il faut que j'y aille, dit Lily. Il est tard.

– Oui, renchérit Irène. Je travaille demain.

– Et moi aussi, dit Waha.

Toutes les filles se levèrent et après les salutations d'usages, trois d'entre elles sortaient en prenant le chemin du placard à balai indiqué par Mona.

– Il s'appelle comment ? demanda Grace tandis que Mona refermait la porte.


	61. 1979 : What else ?

**Chapitre 61 : 1979 : What Else ?**

– Brad Keaton.

– Très moldu, dit-elle dédaigneuse.

– J'ai caché cette histoire à tout le monde, dit Mona.

– Pas à Kathy, dit Grace. Ton amie moldue doit être au courant de ton aventure avec un moldu.

Tu n'as pas fini avec ta jalousie à la con ! Essaye plutôt de convaincre Mona de rompre avec l'autre jardinier.

– Oui, souffla Mona. Je voulais connaître un peu mieux les us et coutumes des moldus.

– Heureusement, tu ne l'as pas dit à Lily.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en silence.

– Bon, je vais y aller aussi, dit-elle. Tu dois aller retrouver Brad Keaton. Et puis je suis fatiguée. Je t'aide à mettre de l'ordre ?

Quoi ? Mais non, dis-lui qu'elle est irresponsable, qu'elle doit arrêter de se promener en sous-vêtements chez lui.

Mona acquiesça et en deux ou trois coups de baguette, l'appartement redevint aussi vide et morne qu'avant. Le manteau de Mona tomba sur le sol alors que la chaise qui le supportait avait disparu. Grace le ramassa et un petit objet tomba à son tour sur le sol. Mona sentit son cœur faire un bond, elle se précipita pour le ramasser, mais Grace fut plus rapide.

– C'est la boutique que possèdent les parents de Kathy ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le badge sur lequel s'étalait le nom de Mona.

Mona chercha comment mentir, Grace ne pouvait apprendre autant de choses sur elle en si peu de temps.

– Oui.

– Tu travailles là-bas ?

– Non, dit Mona sans trouver de porte de sortie.

Assomme là, c'est une bonne porte de sortie.

– Pourtant, tu as un badge à ton nom.

– Je m'ennuie, dit simplement Mona. Je passe un peu le temps là-bas pour en apprendre plus sur les moldus. Pour Brad.

Grace remit le badge dans la poche du manteau.

– On se contacte, dit-elle après un long silence. Et on se revoit, je veux tout savoir sur Brad et ton nouveau travail.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Grace balaya d'une main toutes les oppositions qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Mona s'installa sur l'une de ses deux chaises et observa son appartement vide. Après une minute, elle se releva et traversa le palier non sans avoir protégé sa porte.

**Jour 5 **

Un réveil strident réveilla Mona. Elle tâtonna dans le noir en direction de la table de chevet et l'éteignit. L'instant plus tard, Brad se levait. Mona profita de son absence dans le lit pour s'étaler un peu plus.

Pourquoi était-elle encore toute nue ? Est-ce qu'au moins on pourrait me prévenir lorsque la demoiselle ne porte rien ?

– Ne te rendors pas, petite Momo, dit Brad en enfilant maladroitement un pantalon. Toi aussi tu travailles.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux. J'ai oublié.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour enfin émerger, Brad était sous la douche lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour se préparer. Après quelques larcins à l'épicerie en bas de chez elle, Mona rejoignit le placard à balai au rez-de-chaussée. Sa deuxième matinée de travail lui parut aussi angoissante que la première. Mona avait pris le temps de faire quelques tentatives magiques d'enfoncement de clou moldu, sans succès. Elle se dit que Rogue pourrait surement l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait dû abandonner Rogue aux mains de Brad la veille.

Il était midi et quart, la boutique était fermée depuis quelques courtes minutes pour la pause déjeuné. Mona hésita à se stopper dans son travail pour rejoindre Kathy. Dans le doute, elle continua à empiler les boudins en tissus sur les étagères. Pendant qu'elle accomplissait sa tâche, elle songeait, perplexe. À quoi ces longs boudins en tissus pouvaient-ils bien servir ?

Je dirais bien une connerie, mais vous allez encore me trouver pervers.

« Chien de porte », c'était ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le papier carton attaché à l'objet. Mais cela n'aidait pas beaucoup Mona. Ce boudin en tissu était-il destiné à être suspendu à la poignée de la porte ? Non, cet objet fluorescent et encombrant avait forcément une utilité. Mona finissait toujours par comprendre à quoi servaient les objets les plus imposants du magasin. Par chance, quelques clients semblaient aussi dubitatifs qu'elle devant certains objets. La faute au design des années 70 selon Kathy. D'ailleurs, la jeune moldue approchait de Mona et pourrait peut-être répondre à ses interrogations muettes.

– Te voilà ! dit Kathy. On va manger ?

– Oui, dit Mona. Le temps de prendre ma veste.

– Je t'accompagne.

Mona cacha son malaise, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de fabriquer de la fausse monnaie moldue, elle dut s'absenter aux toilettes et utiliser du papier toilette pour l'enchantement. Elle imagina un instant la tête du serveur lorsqu'il rouvrirait la caisse enregistreuse après que les effets de l'enchantement soient passés.

Si ça se trouve, tu vas le faire virer !

Tout comme la veille, Mona laissa son amie passer devant elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cafétéria. Elle prit un plateau, assiette et couverts qu'elle fit glisser sur une rampe.

– Hier aussi, il y avait un steak frites sur le menu, remarqua Mona.

– En même temps, c'est une cafétéria, ils ne vont pas faire originaux.

Mona ne répondit pas. Une cafétéria devait être une sorte de sous restaurant et le steak frite un plat sans originalité. Est-ce le plat le plus moldu existant ?

– Un steak frite ! annonça Mona à l'homme derrière le buffet.

– La cuisson ?

Mona le regarda avec incompréhension.

– Cuit, c'est mieux, dit-elle finalement.

– Un steak bien cuit, annonça l'homme à travers une petite fenêtre derrière lui.

La cuisson ! L'homme lui avait demandé quelle cuisson elle voulait pour son steak ! Évidemment que les moldus ne mangeaient pas de viande crue, ils étaient constitués comme les sorciers sur beaucoup de points.

Je te parlerais du carpaccio un jour.

Mona avança à la suite de Kathy, permettant aux clients derrière elles d'annoncer leur commande. Au bout de quelques secondes, on tendit son assiette de poulet à Kathy et le steak frite de Mona. À la caisse, Mona eut quelques réticences à tendre son faux billet. Elle eut encore plus de remords lorsqu'on lui rendit la monnaie. Les deux filles s'installèrent à une table.

– J'ai entendu les compliments que ma mère t'a faits, dit Kathy. Elle m'a même félicitée en disant que je n'avais pas exagéré ton talent. Pour une fois que je ne faisais pas les choses de travers.

Paniquée à l'idée d'en avoir trop fait, Mona ne remarqua pas le ton amer de son amie.

– Je connais juste deux ou trois astuces, dit-elle rougissante.

– Ma mère était épatée, selon elle, les produits que tu renvoies en rayon ont l'air neufs.

– Je me suis occupée du plus simple jusqu'à maintenant, tenta Mona. À partir de maintenant, je renverrais surement moins de produits.

– Évidemment, convint Kathy avant d'engloutir une grosse bouchée de poulet.

Lorcan ? Que fais-tu dans ce corps ?

– Comment ça se passe maintenant le travail avec tes parents ? demanda Mona. L'ambiance est toujours aussi délicate ?

– Non, répondit Kathy. Maintenant que je connais la boutique, je n'ai plus besoin de leur parler, alors je les esquive. Depuis qu'ils ne me font plus de reproche toutes les demi-heures, je les apprécie de plus en plus. Mon père encore plus depuis qu'il est bloqué à la maison.

– Ils attendent sûrement plus de toi que des autres vendeuses, suggéra Mona.

– Oui, dit Kathy. Ils devraient s'estimer heureux, je n'insulte pas les clients lorsqu'ils m'embêtent. Du moins pas toujours. Ou alors, ils ne m'entendent pas.

Ouh la vilaine !

– Ils ne se rendent pas compte de tes efforts, renchérit Mona amusée.

– Non, les ingrats !

Mona passa le reste de la journée avec Gary. Le responsable l'avait armée d'une étiqueteuse, et après une longue explication, Mona était devenue une pro de l'étiquette. En fin d'après-midi, elle récupéra un canapé, objets qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer sans que la magie soit évidente. Elle prétendit que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider pour le récupérer et le transforma à la taille d'un dé à coudre avant de filer en vitesse.

En transplanant dans le placard à balai, Mona se sentait encore plus épuisée que la veille. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose en cet instant : se coucher dans les bras de Brad.

Quand je pense que j'honore ce voleur de fleur d'un jeu de mots. Je suis bien magnanime.

Arrivée sur son palier, Mona ressentit la même angoisse que la veille, un coup d'œil à sa porte lui signala que ses sortilèges étaient toujours correctement en place. Elle sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment.

– C'est moi ! dit alors une voix.

Mona pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers les escaliers supérieurs. Rogue descendait lentement et Mona baissa sa baguette.

Mais non, attaque-le.

– Deux fois en trois jours, dit-elle. Si tu veux que je meure de peur continue comme ça.

– Tu m'invites à entrer ? demanda Rogue non sans un coup d'œil vers la porte de l'appartement de Brad.

Non, ne l'invite pas ! C'est comme les vampires si tu l'invites, il pourra revenir tout le temps !

Mona déverrouilla la porte et entra suivie de Rogue.

– Je suis ici pour m'excuser, dit-il alors qu'elle refermait le battant.

Il serait effectivement temps de t'excuser d'être né.

Mona ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Je n'étais pas dans un état convenable et je n'avais pas à t'imposer mon comportement.

– Au contraire, dit-elle. C'est mieux que ce soit moi que tu sois venu voir. Je ne pense pas que tes nouveaux amis auraient apprécié ton affection pour Lily.

– Je ne pense pas non plus, convint Rogue.

Mona sortit le minuscule canapé de sa poche et le posa dans un coin de la pièce principale. À l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle lui rendit une taille normale. Ceci fait, elle agita sa baguette dans tous les sens en murmurant différentes incantations et les planches en bois qui soutenaient la mousse furent réparée.

– Les sortilèges informulés, tu connais ? demanda Rogue.

– Ne te moque pas, râla Mona. J'ai encore un peu de mal à ne pas prononcer les sortilèges compliqués.

Elle releva sa baguette et silencieusement, ensorcela le canapé pour qu'il paraisse en moins bon état aux moldus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Rogue.

– Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il attaque les intrus.

– Ce n'est pas du tout un éclair jaunâtre que j'aurais dû voir alors.

– J'ai dû me tromper quelque part.

Elle s'installa lourdement sur le canapé, Rogue refusa de l'imiter et Mona dut se résoudre à rejoindre la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent s'installer sur les deux chaises.

– C'est quoi ça ? demanda Rogue en montrant la cafetière toujours dans son emballage.

– Une cafetière, répondit Mona. Je n'ai pas encore essayé de m'en servir.

Elle déballa alors le carton et la posa sur la table.

– Les trucs blancs c'est pourquoi ? demanda Rogue en montrant les filtres.

– Attends, je cherche.

Mona feuilleta la notice de l'appareil. Après une lecture rapide, elle la reposa sur la table et examina l'appareil. À son tour, Rogue parcourut la notice, alors que Mona tentait de placer un filtre dans des endroits improbables de l'appareil.

– Soulève le couvercle par l'avant, dit alors Rogue.

Mona s'exécuta et découvrit un emplacement parfait pour le filtre et un autre pour mettre de l'eau. Après quelques instants pénibles, Rogue et Mona parvinrent à doser de l'eau et de café en plaçant chaque ingrédient au bon endroit. Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton de marche et attendirent quelques instants.

– Je crois qu'il faut de l'électricité, dit Rogue en montrant la prise qui pendait dans le vide.

Eh oui, une cafetière ne fonctionne pas grâce à l'intervention du Saint-Esprit.

– Je n'en ai pas, dit Mona.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et après quelques secondes, l'appareil fonctionna. Les deux sorciers regardèrent le café couler lentement.

– Ça, ça ressemble à du café moldu, dit Rogue. Pas au tien.

Mona approuva, l'odeur lui semblait plus agréable.

– C'est un cadeau de ton petit ami ? supposa Rogue.

Mona le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle savait bien qu'il était au courant, mais l'entendre en parler clairement avait quelque chose d'étrange.

– Tu m'as laissé avec lui pour aller travailler dans un magasin moldu hier, dit Rogue. Ça me paraît difficile de l'oublier.

– Je... commença-t-elle. Il t'a dit que je travaillais dans un magasin moldu ?

– Non, il m'a dit que tu travaillais dans le magasin où il avait acheté son canapé. Vu qu'il s'est empressé de me dire qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans notre école, je me suis douté que c'était un moldu qui ne pouvait aller que dans un magasin moldu.

– Tu n'en parleras pas ? demanda Mona pas vraiment inquiète.

Rogue rit doucement.

Oh p***n et voilà, ça arrive ! Je vous l'avais dit une fois par an, il ricane.

– Même hors de Poudlard et de ta famille tu continues à avoir tes petits secrets.

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle. Brad habite juste en face, tu ne peux vraiment me reprocher d'avoir craqué sur une personne de mon voisinage.

Petit rappel pour les nuls : Lily et Rogue étaient voisins étant gamins.

Rogue eut un rictus.

– Quand à mon travail... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Mona. Ma famille refuse que je travaille et il faut pourtant bien que je mange.

Petit rappel pour les nuls : Rogue est le seul ami de Mona à savoir que les Moon sont ruinés.

– Je comprends parfaitement, dit-il. Je pense que tu devrais emmerder ta famille et travailler dans le monde sorcier, mais je comprends parfaitement tes nouvelles cachoteries.

Petit rappel pour les... non attendez, je n'ai rien à dire là.

– Je ne travaillerais pas longtemps de toute façon, dit Mona. Le trésor de la famille devrait reprendre un peu de volume.

Mona versa le café dans les tasses. Rogue ne cessa de la regarder, attendant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose.

– Tu n'as pas à me mentir, dit-il. Je sais très bien que les Moon sont dans une impasse financière catastrophique.

– Mais non ! riposta Mona. Nous ne sommes pas...

– Mona, coupa Rogue. Le Maître des Ténèbres en personne à demander à ses fidèles de ne pas encourager les transactions financières avec ta famille.

Scoop ! Enfin pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu l'histoire de Mémédith.

Mona resta bouche bée.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ? dit Mona. Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Il trouve ta famille un peu prétentieuse à son goût, dit Rogue en avalant prudemment une gorgée de café.

– Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort ! dit Mona. Il est quoi lui ? L'incarnation de la modestie ?

Ouais ! Hein ! Franchement !

Rogue ne répondit pas, buvant une autre gorgée.

– Il est bon, dit-il.

Mona baissa la tête et but elle-même une gorgée. Elle dut reconnaître que ce breuvage était bien meilleur que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire.

– Depuis combien de temps tu as la marque ? demanda Mona comprenant que Rogue ne dirait rien de plus sur l'embargo installé sur sa famille.

– Depuis la fin de l'été, répondit-il.

– En même temps que Mulciber ? demanda Mona. Ou l'a-t-il eu avant toi grâce à son père ?

– Il ne portait pas de marque lorsque j'ai été marqué, dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Mona regarda Rogue comme ci, elle le voyait pour la première fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que Tu-sais-qui te fasse passer avant le fils de l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ?

À nouveau, Rogue prit quelques instants de réflexion.

– J'ai jeté des sortilèges qu'il n'avait jamais vus, dit-il.

– Ceux qu'on a inventés ensemble ? demanda Mona furieuse. Tu as obtenu sa confiance comme ça ?

Rogue ne répondit rien. Mona hésita à sortir sa baguette pour le mettre à la porte. Elle fulminait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que son amitié avec Rogue pourrait peut-être bien sauver la vie d'un Moon un jour.

– Si tu apprends que Tu-sais-Qui veut tuer un membre de ma famille, tu me le dirais ?

– Si je l'apprends avant que cela arrive, je te préviendrais ou j'essayerais d'intervenir pour que cela n'arrive pas.

– Tu le promets ?

– Oui.

– Ma famille a déjà été beaucoup touchée, dit Mona.

– Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes dégustant le café.

– Il y a deux jours, dit Mona au bout d'un moment. Tu m'as dit que le loup-garou était ensorcelé.

– J'ai dit ça ? dit Rogue en gigotant sur sa chaise.

– Tu disais être au courant depuis le début et que ce n'était pas dangereux.

– Effectivement, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que cela soit dangereux.

– Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il était ensorcelé ? Le sortilège ou l'enchantement auquel il est soumis n'est pas référencé. James et les autres ont fait toutes les tentatives possibles. Qu'est-ce que Waha a utilisé ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Rogue en regardant la cafetière. J'en prendrais bien un autre.

Mona rechargea la tasse de Rogue sans perdre de vue le nouveau sujet de discussion.

– Waha ne m'a jamais semblé particulièrement douée, dit Mona. Je me souviens qu'elle se débrouillait bien en sortilège, mais elle ne faisait pas d'étincelle. Tu penses que Lily aurait pu l'aider ?

Il commença à boire le café et Mona n'eut plus de doute, Rogue savait quelque chose.

**Chapitre 62 : 1979 : Des filtres aux philtres**


	62. 1979 : De filtres en philtres

**Chapitre 62 : 1979 : De filtre en philtre**

– Il n'y a que trois personnes de notre année qui auraient pu l'aider à ensorceler Remus. Lily, moi et toi, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que Lily aurait trouvé très moral d'ensorceler Remus, je sais que ce n'est pas moi, alors il ne reste plus que toi.

Pendant qu'il buvait, Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et les redirigea bien vite vers le contenu de sa tasse.

Soudain, Mona frappa violemment la table avec la paume de sa main.

Elle s'est fait mal, elle ne le montre pas, mais elle douille.

– Tu te décides à tout m'avouer ! ordonna-t-elle.

Lentement, il reposa sa tasse sur la table. Il n'avait marqué aucune surprise suite au geste brusque de Mona.

– Waha est venue me voir l'année dernière, elle m'a parlé du rapprochement de plus en plus important entre Lily et James, dit Rogue. Elle m'a suggéré de nous associer un temps pour créer une sorte de philtre.

Je savais bien qu'ils avaient une réaction bizarre lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce ces deux-là.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es voulu ensorceler Lily ! s'indigna Mona.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait ! rétorqua Rogue. Après l'essai sur Lupin...

T'allais pas le tester sur ta bien-aimée non plus, faut pas déconner.

– J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il embarrassé. Lupin n'était plus le même et passait son temps collé aux lèvres de Waha. Ce n'était pas... de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu créé alors ?

– Waha s'est montrée convaincante, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Beurk ! Ils ont copulé ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Mona fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

– Existe-t-il un antidote ? demanda Mona.

– Oui, évidemment, dit-il toujours gêné.

– Quelle est la recette ?

Tu ne comptes pas fabriquer une potion ? Tu vas tuer Lupin !

Le visage de Rogue fut agité d'un rapide rictus amusé, puis il sortit un flacon de l'une de ses poches.

– Ce liquide le rendra invulnérable à l'enchantement, dit-il.

– Tu l'as toujours sur toi ? s'étonna Mona.

– Non, je me suis douté que tu parviendrais à me faire cracher le morceau.

– Il suffit que je fasse boire le contenu de la fiole à Remus ?

– Oui, d'une traite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mona errait en plein cœur d'une forêt. Malgré le sentier qu'elle suivait, elle dut rebrousser chemin à deux reprises pour reprendre sa route correctement. Une petite maison apparue soudain devant ses yeux. À l'écart, elle vit une cabane à outil où elle devinait la présence de chaines utilisées pour la pleine lune. Mona frappa à la porte et Remus lui ouvrit en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

– C'est bien moi, Mona Moon, dit-elle surprise.

– Qui était le témoin au mariage de James et Lily ? questionna-t-il sans l'écouter.

– Sirius Black, répondit Mona.

Remus baissa lentement sa baguette et la laissa entrer.

– Je préfère être prudent, dit-il. Désolé si ça te semble excessif.

– Mona ! s'exclama Waha depuis un coin de la pièce.

Mona jura intérieurement. Bien qu'elle se soit attendue à trouver Waha ici, sa présence n'allait pas lui facilité la tâche.

– Salut, dit Mona. Désolé de vous déranger.

Waha se rapprocha, Mona se pressa de chercher dans ses poches la fiole que Rogue lui avait confiée. Waha la reconnaitrait peut-être, Remus devait boire avant qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Waha.

–

Mona lui lança un regard coupable et tendit le flacon à Remus.

– Bois ! dit-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

– Ma réponse au petit service que tu m'as demandé, répondit Mona.

Ils échangèrent un regard sous les yeux d'incompréhension de Waha.

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement la fiole.

– Ça t'aidera, dit Mona à Remus.

– Es-tu seulement sûre que la personne qui t'a confié cette fiole voulait le bien de Remus ? dit froidement Waha en se rapprochant.

Pas con. J'avoue, pas con. Mona, t'es conne.

Mona regarda alors la fiole avec effarement.

– Oui, dit-elle. Tu as raison. C'est risqué...

Elle tendit une main pour récupérer le flacon, mais Remus le déboucha et commença à le vider. Aussitôt, Mona sortit sa baguette en énumérant les différents contre-sorts qui pouvaient sauver la vie de Remus si la fiole était empoissonnée.

– Tu as un bézoard ? demanda Mona en direction de Waha.

– Au-dessus de la cheminée, dans la boite noire, répondit Remus à sa place.

Il regarda la fiole vide pendant que Mona se rapprochait de la cheminée.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû boire, dit Mona. J'aurais dû faire contrôler la potion avant de te l'apporter.

– Elle fonctionne en tout cas, souffla Remus d'une voix à peine audible.

Il regarda Mona puis ferma les yeux.

– Remus... commença Waha faiblement.

– Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? dit-il froidement.

– Remus...

– Pendant 2 ans ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Les deux filles sursautèrent, Mona ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à sa baguette.

Ça aurait été un mec, j'aurais dit un truc salace, mais là ça ne marche pas.

– Remus, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais. Mais tu étais si réservé, je t'ai donné un coup de pouce.

– Je vais sortir une petite heure, dit-il. Quand je reviendrai, tu seras partie avec toutes tes affaires. Mona !

Mona tressaillit, s'attendant à se faire, elle aussi, disputer.

– Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant et je te le prouverais un jour.

Ouais, aussi sûr qu'un jour qui ne viendra jamais : Mona sera une rebelle.

Là-dessus, il ouvrit la porte et sortit avant de transplaner.

Ben là, tu vois, à choisir entre Brad et Sirius, je trouve que si tu fréquentais Lupin, ça ne serait pas plus mal. D'accord, là il râle un peu, mais il peut en même temps. Non parce que jusqu'ici tes fréquentations, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Et puis, on n'est pas à un loup-garou près.

La porte claqua et les deux filles se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Waha déroutée. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Elle aurait eu le temps de te réduire au silence.

– Tu as soumis Remus à un enchantement pendant plus de deux ans, dit Mona. Je ne pense pas que ton jugement sur le sujet soit très clair.

– Nous sommes amies ! rétorqua Waha. Je te considère comme l'une de mes meilleures amies. Comment as-tu pu me trahir comme ça ?

– Ce n'est pas trahir que de trahir un traitre.

Wo ! T'es pas mon héroïne pour rien. Ça, c'est de la phrase qui claque.

– Je te déteste ! hurla Waha. Je l'aime moi, Remus.

– Je serais toujours ton amie, hasarda Mona qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Lorsque tu réaliseras ce que tu as fait, je serais là pour t'aider.

– Tu m'as déjà bien aidée ! cria Waha. C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller voir Rogue.

– Pardon ?

– Tu m'as dit qu'il était doué pour inventer toutes sortes de choses et que si personne ne le savait c'est parce qu'il avait su être discret là ou toi tu ne l'avais pas été.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit ça, dit Mona.

Oui, je n'ai pas trace d'un tel événement.

– Si, en plusieurs fois, mais tu l'as dit. Je savais que je pouvais me servir de lui, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Cet idiot... amoureux de Lily, sans aucune qualité pour lui. Ça n'a vraiment pas été compliqué de le convaincre, tu m'as très bien aiguillée.

Pourrions-nous arrêter s'il vous plait ; de faire allusion au fait que Rogue pourrait bien avoir eu une vie sexuelle.

– D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves !

– Pardon ? dit Mona. Tu as rencontré Brad, pourquoi penses-tu que je fréquenterais Rogue en plus de ça ?

Pourquoi une fille fréquenterait-elle Rogue tout court ? Ah oui, pour choper un autre mec, Waha nous a apporté la réponse.

– Il est dans un autre camp et il t'a donné le flacon pour soi-disant aider Remus, alors que c'est son ennemi.

– Severus me devait un service, répondit simplement Mona. C'est un homme de parole.

– Parole qu'il a donnée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Il me l'avait donné avant.

Le poisseux à son sens des priorités.

– Tu... Tu... hésita Waha furieuse. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je l'aime !

Elle s'écroula en pleurs sur un canapé.

Canapé très démodé comme toute la maison de Remus, il vit chez ses grands-parents ou quoi ? Oui, je fais une aparté déco en pleine scène de drame si j'ai envie.

Mona hésita entre fuir et la consoler, finalement elle cacha sa baguette dans sa manche, prête à la ressortir à tout instant et se rapprocha de Waha. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et resta auprès d'elle tandis que Waha pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais laisse-là chouiner ; elle mérite son sort la sorcière.

Mona rentra chez elle tard dans la nuit, soulagée de ne pas travailler le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle referma derrière elle la porte de son appartement, elle fut percutée de plein fouet par Dame de Cristofane.

– Tu ne rentres que maintenant ? demanda Mona surprise.

Elle avait envoyé sa chouette à ses parents deux jours plus tôt, juste après son rendez-vous avec Gaïden Wilkes. En remarquant les deux lettres attachées à la patte de l'animal, Mona comprit qu'elle avait pris le temps de faire une escale. La première lettre était de Magda. Claire et concise, la mère de Mona se montrait déçue par l'attitude du garçon ainsi que par la mauvaise volonté de Mona. La seconde lettre venait de Poudlard. C'était visiblement à Hugh que Dame de Cristofane avait rendu visite comme en témoignait la signature en bas de la page. Le garçon parlait de l'erreur de distribution et précisait qu'il avait prévenu leur mère de la méprise. Dans les premières lignes de sa missive, Hugh parlait de banalité. Le professeur Tradewell effectuait sa dernière année d'enseignement à l'école. Elle prendrait sa retraite en juin et d'après les rumeurs, elle ne serait peut-être pas remplacée.

Ah si ! Elle va être remplacée ! Et par une presque Tradewell en plus. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que c'était anodin que le nom de Tradewell ressemble à Trelawney ? Ben non, voilà, vous aurez appris un truc.

L'absence de Regulus qui devait pourtant faire sa septième année était presque passée sous silence. Tous les élèves de Serpentard semblaient faire comme si tout était normal. Les élèves ne parlaient de ce genre d'évènement qu'avec ceux en qui ils avaient confiance. Bertram et Terence faisaient comme ci, leur trio dissous ne leur manquait pas. Mais d'après les rares confidences de Terence, Bertram était très affecté.

À mon avis, c'est surtout Terence qui n'est pas affecté par la probable mort de son pote ; il ne comprend pas pourquoi Bertram l'est.

Hugh précisait d'ailleurs que Terence restait égal à lui-même. Bien que plus discret, les absences de Mona et de Regulus avaient peut-être affecté le garçon.

Mouais, j'y crois moyen.

Hugh terminait sa lettre de façon un peu chaotique, il tournaient et retournaient ses phrases jusqu'à écrire clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. Hugh avait une petite amie en la personne de Glenda Chittock. La jeune fille n'avait pas de longue lignée impressionnante contrairement à son bagou, mais elle pouvait toujours convenir aux parents et à Terence. Cependant, Hugh suppliait Mona de ne pas révéler cette information. Terence avait déjà de gros soupçons qui finiraient bien par être vérifiés. Hugh finissait sa lettre sur son ami Lorcan. Le jeune demi-vampire, en plus d'écouter de plus en plus de musique de midinette, au grand dam de Hugh. Ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la relation entre Hugh et Glenda. Selon lui, Hugh provoquait une discorde sous-jacente entre deux amis. La non-clarté de Lorcan sur le sujet laissait Hugh pantois.

Et le pire, c'est que tous ces mots à coucher dehors que personne n'a utilisé depuis le début du siècle dernier, et bien ils sont dans la lettre du vieux Docteur House, Hugh Laurie... euh non plus, de Hugh Moon. Et voilà, j'ai encore dévoilé l'origine d'un nom.

Ce soir-là, Mona se coucha avec un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage et les pertes que chaque camp connaissait, Hugh parvenait à vivre une adolescence normale.

**Jour 6**

Ce mercredi matin, Mona ne travaillait pas. Elle s'était pourtant levée à la même heure que les deux jours précédents. Si Mona voulait cacher son emploi, elle devait réunir toutes les activités qu'elle faisait habituellement dans une semaine sans travail dans cette seule journée. Mona passa donc la tête dans sa cheminée pour demander à Molly si elle pouvait lui rendre visite après le petit-déjeuner. Après son accord, Mona contacta Grace de la même façon, lui proposant de passer la voir encore plus tard.

Les gens, à vos pronostiques, j'ai un scoop ! Après avoir fait ces deux visites, Mona en recevra une chez elle. De qui s'agit-il ?

Après avoir fait fonctionner sa nouvelle cafetière avec plaisir, Mona entra dans sa cheminée et rejoignit le terrier. À peine aperçut-elle les murs couleurs citrouilles, qu'elle reçut un ballon sur la tempe. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba presque à genou sur le sol.

– Charlie ! N'embête pas ta cousine !

Mona se redressa et fit signe à sa tante Molly que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, Charlie avait récupéré son ballon et le tendait à bout de bras, empêchant son jeune frère Percy de le prendre.

– Entre entre ! ordonna Molly à sa nièce. Je surveille Fred sur le pot.

Mona tenta de répondre, mais les hurlements de Percy l'en empêchèrent.

– MAAAMMMAAANNN !

– Elle est occupée, intervint Mona. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?

– Charlie ne veut pas me rendre mon ballon.

– C'est pas le sien, intervint Bill assis à une table entouré de crayon de couleur. C'est celui de Charlie.

– Pourquoi ne pas jouer ensemble ? proposa Mona.

– NON ! intervint Molly depuis le bout du couloir. Jette le ballon dehors, Mona.

Mona se figea, les trois garçons levèrent leurs têtes vers leur cousine, le regard suppliant.

– Et si on le posait à l'écart ? proposa Mona.

Elle tendit les bras vers le ballon et après un regard noir, Charlie finit par le lui donner.

– Deuxième round ! dit Molly en entrant.

Mona regarda sa tante de plus près. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue aussi fatiguée.

– Tiens ! dit-elle en lui installant Fred dans les bras.

Mona tenta de poser Fred correctement entre ses bras et finalement s'assit pour être sûre de ne pas le faire tomber. Elle se rendit bientôt compte que le garçon n'aimait pas être porté.

– Tiens-le bien, dit Molly.

Mona fit de son mieux et songea un instant à jeter un sortilège de glu au garçon pour qu'il reste bien entre ses mains.

Waha a fait la même chose avec Remus à une couille près.

Molly s'approcha de Bill et retira le cahier sur lequel il dessinait.

– Parfait, dit-elle. Tu as dessiné le bon nombre de parts de gâteau à chaque fois. Alors après les fractions. Tu vas faire de la lecture à Percy, prends les contes de Beedle.

Bill se leva et après avoir pris un exemplaire des contes, il agrippa le bras de son frère et l'entraina sous la table de la cuisine. Charlie regardait sa mère avec appréhension. Molly l'ignora et prit un autre cahier dans un tiroir derrière elle. Charlie vint immédiatement s'asseoir à la place que son frère occupait un peu plus tôt. Il écouta scrupuleusement les consignes de sa mère. Il était question de colorier des objets en fonction du son qu'ils possédaient. Ses explications finies, Molly retourna dans le couloir en prévenant ses enfants.

– Mona vous surveille, faites attention !

La bonne blague.

Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête. Charlie et Bill échangèrent un regard cynique. Mona s'apprêta à les réprimander pour prouver son autorité lorsque Fred éclata de rire. Devinant sans doute l'inutilité de l'intervention de Mona.

Oui, c'était un avis personnel que j'ai glissé. Mais j'ai le droit, je suis narrateur.

Molly revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant George entre ses bras.

– Ils sont synchrones pour remplir leurs couches, dévoila-t-elle en déposant le bébé aux côtés de Fred.

Mona du faire de sérieux efforts pour garder les deux enfants dans ses bras. Molly sortit sa baguette et disposa un grand parc en bois dans la pièce. Elle attrapa Fred, et Mona se leva. Elles posèrent les deux jumeaux dans le parc et Molly vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

– Je tuerais pour un elfe ! dit-elle.

– Je te prêterais bien le mien, dit Mona.

Vu que tu n'en as pas, c'est une promesse facile.

– Ma mère me prête Vilmée, mais c'est insuffisant. Marine avait toujours de bons filons pour en récupérer des pas chers, remarqua Molly. Dommage que c'était une vieille peau raciste.

Charlie releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

– Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mentit sa mère à la réprimande silencieuse de son fils.

Charlie retourna à son labeur après avoir haussé les épaules.

– Il paraît que mon idiot de frère t'a envoyé à un rendez-vous galant avec Gaïden Wilkes.

– À mon avis, c'est plutôt une idée de ma mère, commenta Mona. Elle et Kaleides se connaissent depuis longtemps.

– Le yéti, dit Molly. Percy a pleuré lorsque nous l'avons croisé au chaudron baveur.

Mona rit doucement.

– Alors, raconte le rendez-vous ! ordonna Molly. Tu l'as envoyé bouler discrètement ?

– Encore mieux, dit Mona.

Elle lui raconta sa soirée du dimanche soir, racontant même la présence de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy au restaurant. Molly parut intéressée par l'histoire de la douleur au bras.

– Il faudrait en parler à Fabian et Gideon, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Enfin pas aujourd'hui évidemment.

Mona ne répondit pas, cachant sa semi-compréhension. Même si les deux frères n'avaient jamais vraiment caché leurs idées et l'aide qu'ils fournissaient de temps à autre, leur association à l'Ordre du Phénix ne devait être officielle que depuis la mort d'Ignatius. Les deux femmes parlèrent durant deux longues heures, interrompues à de nombreuses reprises par les cinq enfants de Molly.


	63. 1979 : Le cross over de la mort qui tue

**Chapitre 63 : 1979 : Le cross over de la mort qui tue deux fois**

Après sa visite au terrier, Mona transplana immédiatement devant chez Grace. Grace vivait encore chez ses parents.

En même temps, vous avez 19 ans toutes les deux. C'est juste toi qui es précoce. Ou plutôt tes parents parce qu'ils t'ont mise à la porte. Mais dans un appartement appartenant aux Moon donc ça va.

– Tes parents ne sont pas là ? supposa Mona.

– Non, ils sont en voyage pour la semaine, dévoila Grace.

La maison n'était pas particulièrement grande pour une noble famille, mais étant trois à y vivre, ils ne devaient pas vraiment se marcher dessus. À l'extérieur en revanche, une pelouse aussi grande qu'un terrain de golf entourait la maison. Des sous-bois, intelligemment disposés pour cacher la maison aux moldus, entouraient l'intégralité de la propriété. Les McFadden possédaient également quatre chevaux que Mona n'avait jamais osé approcher ne sachant pas s'ils possédaient de dons particuliers ou s'ils étaient de simples chevaux comme ceux que montaient les moldus.

Grace s'affala sur un sofa et regarda Mona l'imiter avec plus de grâce.

Ouais, parce que c'est Mona qui a de la grâce et pas Grace. Quoique les deux nanas nous ont plutôt habitués au contraire.

– DRUKE ! hurla Grace.

Dans la seconde, un elfe de maison minuscule apparu depuis la cuisine. Druke avait des oreilles tombantes et un air froid et sérieux que Mona avait rarement vu chez un elfe.

– Apporte-nous de quoi grignoter, ordonna Grace.

L'elfe de maison baissa la tête et s'éloigna à reculons vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard alors que Mona racontait sa visite aux Weasley. Lorsque l'assiette de biscuit fut vide, Mona dévoila à Grace son rendez-vous arrangé avec Gaïden Wilkes.

– Quel benêt ! conclut Grace. Tellement désespéré que sa mère doit lui trouver des filles !

Mona se garda bien de lui dire que Magda était probablement à l'origine du rendez-vous.

– Comment ça se passe ton travail ? demanda Grace. Les moldus ne t'ont pas encore brulée ?

Mona hésita, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir aborder un tel sujet avec elle.

– Ça se passe plutôt bien, confia Mona. Je m'amuse et je découvre beaucoup de choses.

T'as testé le boudin de porte aux pommes ?

– Tes parents t'ont coupé les vivres ? demanda Grace.

– Quoi ? Non ! rétorqua Mona. Je reçois chaque mois la part de mon héritage. Mes parents ne pourraient rien me couper.

Encore une fois, tu serais un mec, je dirais un truc, mais ça ne marche pas.

– Alors ta famille est ruinée ?

Attention au bout de 8 ans, Grace a enfin compris la vérité sur les Moon. Saluons sa perspicacité.

Mona resta bouche bée.

Tu m'étonnes

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle avec beaucoup trop de véhémences. Je tiens énormément à Brad, alors je veux comprendre un peu mieux le monde des moldus pour ne pas trop passer pour une idiote.

La première fois que tu lui as fait un café, il a dû te confondre avec un prix Nobel.

Grace ne répondit rien, mais Mona devina à son expression qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement convaincue.

Après avoir refusé l'invitation à déjeuner de Grace, Mona retourna dans son appartement et la présence de sa chouette virevoltant dans le salon en se déplumant allégrement lui indiqua qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle l'attrapa au vol et récupéra la lettre attachée. Sa mission accomplie, l'oiseau bondit vers sa volière en poussant la porte de tout son corps.

La lettre annonçait la visite de Meredith Moon-Prewett pour l'après-midi. Mona rechigna un peu, elle avait prévu de retrouver Brad quelques heures plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se décliner sans que Brad pose quelques questions.

Tu ne vas pas envoyer bouler ta mémé !

Meredith n'était pas en grande forme. Toute la famille se relayait pour lui rendre visite régulièrement. Magda était sans doute celle qui se faisait le plus de soucis à la grande surprise de Mona.

Mona fit voler quelques boîtes de conserve jusqu'à son appartement. Elle fit mijoter des légumes en boîte qu'elle dégusta en regrettant la cafétéria de la veille. Meredith arriva autour de quatorze heures. La grand-mère ne semblait pas offusquer du déménagement brusque de Mona. Chose qui avait été fortement crainte par Magda et qui finalement avait convaincu tous les Moon que Meredith n'avait plus toute sa tête.

En même temps, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches sont un peu mort assassinés.

– Comment as-tu fait pour te payer ses meubles ? demanda Meredith en montrant le canapé et la table basse rafistolés.

Woh ! Le cross-over de la mort qui tue ! (Vous n'êtes que deux à capter, c'est normal (et si vous ne comprenez pas, ça n'a aucune importance (oui, je fais une parenthèse dans une parenthèse, dans une parenthèse))).

– J'ai appartenu à un club à Poudlard, on nous apprenait comment embellir de vieux meubles, mentit Mona. Tout ça, ce n'est que de la récupération.

Tu es au courant que ta grand-mère a elle-même été à Poudlard et que par conséquent, tu ne peux pas lui sortir tes mensonges pourris destinés aux moldus ?

– Et le travail où tu ne vas pas, il est bien ?

Mona ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur.

Oui, elle fait beaucoup ça aujourd'hui.

Mona voulut la contredire, mais Meredith n'était pas comme Edgar qu'elle avait pourtant élevé. Elle pouvait peut-être comprendre la situation délicate de Mona. Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, Mona resservit du thé dans chaque tasse. Elle n'avait pas voulu risquer le café avec sa grand-mère.

Pourtant, grand-mère sait faire du bon café.

– Oui, dit Mona au bout d'un moment.

Elle but une gorgée s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de sa grand-mère.

– Tu ne diras rien à mes parents, supplia Mona.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait écarteler la famille un peu plus.

Mona adressa un vague sourire à sa grand-mère.

– Depuis ma majorité, je touche ma part des bénéfices apportés par l'argent de la famille, expliqua Mona. Mais cela ne représente que quatre Gallions par mois.

– Je te comprends, dit Meredith. Personne n'est au courant de la raison pour laquelle tu travailles ?

– Non, lorsque mes amies s'en rendent compte je leur explique que je m'ennuie chez moi, ils me croient.

Parce que tu penses réellement que Grace a gobé ton histoire ?

Mona et Meredith prirent chacune un biscuit, lorsque Meredith eut fini sa dernière bouchée, elle fit remarquer :

– Je trouve ta décoration très moldue.

– Ah ? c'est ce qui se fait en ce moment, dit Mona d'une voix tremblante.

C'est bien connu en pleine guerre anti-moldu, le genre moldu c'est tendance !

On frappa à la porte, Mona n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

- Salut Momo, lança une voix claire.

Brad venait d'entrer dans la pièce faisant d'un coup paniquer Mona.

– Oups, dit-il sans lâcher la poignée de la porte. Désolé Mona, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite.

Mytho, tu voulais voir avec qui elle était.

– Euh... entre, hésita Mona. Je vais te présenter à ma grand-mère.

Il entra dans la pièce et approcha pour faire face aux deux femmes. Mona fit de son mieux pour cacher son état de panique.

– Grand-mère ? s'étonna le jeune homme avec un sourire. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune.

Gigolo le jardinier ?

– Ton ami est un gentil menteur, dit Meredith sans le lâcher des yeux.

– Oui. Grand-mère, je te présente mon voisin Brad Keaton. Brad, voici Meredith Prewett, ma grand-mère.

– Je suis content d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de la famille de Mona, dit-il.

Tu m'étonnes depuis le temps qu'il râle.

– Il y a des chances que je sois la seule que vous rencontriez, dit Meredith avec un mince sourire.

Oh la garce !  
Brad ne semblait pas comprendre, Meredith se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sarcastique. Mona baissa les yeux, gênée du comportement de sa grand-mère.

– Heu... Mona, dit-il. Je venais pour te dire que j'ai la cassette de Grease, tu sais ce film dont je t'ai parlé.

– Un quoi ? demanda Meredith.

– Un film, dit précipitamment Mona.

T'as raison, répètes, elle comprendra mieux.

– Je voulais te proposer de venir le voir chez moi, ajouta Brad.

– Vous n'avez qu'à le regarder ici, déclara Meredith.

– Mona n'a pas la télé, expliqua Brad. À croire qu'elle vit au moyen-âge.

Meredith eut un petit rire agaçant.

– Mona je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as pas de lété, déclara-t-elle.

Elle va nous faire une syncope la vieille ! Je vous jure, elle est flippante.

– Oui, dit Mona qui commençait à regarder sa grand-mère avec inquiétude.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Brad.

– On voit ça plus tard, lui dit-elle.

– Oui bien sûr, dit-il. Madame Prewett c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

– Moi aussi, dit Meredith toujours secouée d'un rire nerveux.

Dès qu'il sortit, Mona s'assit au côté de sa grand-mère et lui prit la main.

– Grand-mère, tu vas bien ?

Meredith éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Mona.  
Complètement barge la vieille.

– Très bien, merci ma petite Mona.

Meredith reprit sa tasse de thé et resta songeuse un instant, ricanant de courts instants.

Puis, elle redevient la Meredith que Mona avait toujours connue : froide et toujours droite.

– Je pense que je perds un peu les pédales, avoua Meredith lasse.

– C'est normal, lui répondit Mona après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous...

– Tu, arrêta Meredith. Tutoie-moi, veux-tu. Tu es grande maintenant.

Mona hésita une seconde et reprit.

– Tu as vécu un véritable enfer.

– Oui, c'est vrai, admit Meredith. Je suis assez fragile, je pense.

Mona attendit une seconde avant de poursuivre. Si sa grand-mère avait une santé si fragile, elle devait révéler ses secrets avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble avec grand-père ?

Meredith était redevenue complètement normale en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion et commença son récit, jaugeant Mona suffisamment grande pour en entendre un peu plus.

– Il est venu chez mes parents pour me voir et il a appris pour Edgar, lui raconta Meredith. Il est revenu quelque temps plus tard. Il m'a entraîné à l'écart et m'a demandé la permission de me demander en mariage à mes parents.

C'est mignon !

– Vous ne vous étiez pas fréquenté avant ?

– C'était le Gryffondor que je préférais fréquenter et de loin, dès qu'il a été nommé préfet. L'année après ma propre nomination, c'est souvent avec lui que je faisais ma ronde lorsqu'il fallait choisir un Gryffondor. J'en avais le pouvoir, j'étais Préfète-en-chef la dernière année.

– Tu étais Préfète-en-chef ? s'étonna Mona. Je ne le savais pas.

Si, tu as oublié, c'est tout.

– J'étais une préfète modèle, vraiment.

– Ça me fait penser, le préfet-en-chef et la préfète-en-chef de mon année se sont mariés il y a quelques jours. Ils ont fait ça vite fait...

– Il l'a mise en enceinte ? supposa Meredith.

Meuh non, ça c'est réservé aux Moon enfin.

– Non, ils se sont mis ensemble durant la septième année, raconta Mona. Ils voulaient se marier très vite... ils se sentaient en danger, je pense.

Meredith tritura ses doigts entre eux, perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

– Potter...

– Oui, c'est le nom du garçon. James Potter, il s'est marié avec Lily Evans, que j'ai toujours bien aimée.

Mona ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait lâché cette information.

– Sang de bourbe, dit simplement Meredith.

– Oui, souffla Mona.

– Ne dis pas à tes parents que tu entretiens de bonnes relations avec une sang de bourbe. Ils croient toujours que ce ne sont pas des sorciers comme les autres.

Tolérante la mémé, voir des macchabées ça socialise apparemment.

– Et toi ? tenta Mona.

– Les sang-de-bourbes sont des sorciers comme les autres, raconta Meredith. Mais toutes les personnes importantes dans notre société pensent le contraire. Donc il vaut mieux faire semblant de penser comme eux. C'est valable pour les moldus.

Mona se pinça les lèvres.

– Ton ami Brad ? C'est juste un ami ?

– Oui, répondit Mona après un instant.

Meredith regarda sa petite-fille avec scepticisme.

– Il faudrait mieux éviter que cela soit lui que tu épouses, dit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit.

– Mais si c'est ce Brad l'élu de ton cœur... ignore tes parents ! ignore les Moon, ajouta Meredith. Et fais en sorte de vivre heureuse.

Mona sursauta.

– Vous... tu...tu es sûre ?

– Certaine. Les règles de conduite des Moon doivent arriver en second plan dans ta vie. Le mot d'ordre c'est « être heureuse ». Fais-moi confiance.

Mona se réinstalla au fond du canapé, toujours sous le choc des paroles de sa grand-mère.

– Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé dans ta vie si tu avais appliqué cette règle ? demanda Mona.

– Et bien, tu ne porterais pas le nom des Moon, mais un nom que j'aurais inventé pour fuir ma famille, imagina Meredith. Mais je ne regrette pas ma vie, si je n'étais pas restée chez mes parents, Ignatius ne serait pas venue me demander en mariage et je n'aurais pas eu cette vie merveilleuse jusqu'à son décès.

Mona hésita une seconde plus reprit.

– Je pensais, dit-elle. Que tu aurais rejoint mon vrai grand-père.

Meredith regarda sa petite-fille.

– Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'aurais peut-être été demander de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore. Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Mona n'ajouta rien, bien qu'une lueur de déception brillait dans ses yeux.

– Bon, je vais te laisser aller voir ce vilm, déclara Meredith. Brad doit t'attendre.

Elle se leva, Mona l'imita et accompagna sa grand-mère jusqu'à la cheminée.

– Mais évite tout le même de choisir ce Brad, il m'a l'air gentil et il est très beau, c'est indéniable. Mais la situation serait très inconfortable pour toi.

– Je sais, répondit Mona.

– Surtout que tu as eu d'autres petits amis, moins... moldu.

Mona fut vaguement surprise.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je suis une Moon, répondit Meredith. Je sais toujours tout !

T'en caches de belles, pour ça on te fait confiance.

Meredith prit congé dans les minutes qui suivirent. Mona attendit quelques instants et fila dans l'appartement de Brad où la cassette de Grease l'attendait. Mona était dubitative devant le film, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce garçon qu'elle avait vu dans un autre film quelques jours auparavant faisait dans celui-ci ce faisant appeler Dany. Pire que tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens chantaient et dansaient dans la télé.

– Alors ? demanda Brad.

– J'aime beaucoup Sandy, la fille qui fait des efforts pour plaire à celui qu'elle aime.

Mouais, tu te retrouves dedans, c'est ça ? Mais il n'est pas fait pour toi ce Brad, il est.. trop... pas assez... Bon ok, il n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça. Mais quand même, c'est un obsédé sexuel !

– Pourquoi tes valises sont-elles faites ?

– Je dois partir, dit Brad. Je t'en avais déjà parlé. Je ne reviendrais que mardi.

– C'est toutes les semaines que tu pars en voyage.

Il va rejoindre sa femme et ses trois enfants. Je t'avais dit que c'était un salaud. Quand je pense qu'il a failli m'embobiner pendant un instant.

Brad sortit un bout de papier de sa poche.

– Je t'ai noté le numéro et l'adresse où me joindre, dit-il. Essaye de m'écrire où de m'appeler pour une fois.

– Je t'ai écrit une fois ! rappela Mona.

– La lettre est arrivée alors que j'étais déjà reparti.

– Je ne savais pas que ça mettait autant à arriver, hésita Mona. Je veux dire que j'avais oublié.

Eh oui, le courrier chez les moldus c'est deux jours, un si tu postes au bon moment. Lily ne te l'a pas dit lorsqu'elle t'a expliqué le fonctionnement de la poste ?

Mona aida Brad à descendre ses affaires en bas de l'immeuble et attendit le taxi avec lui. Un taxi se révélait être une sorte de voiture privée avec chauffeur à laquelle on pouvait faire appel. Mona savait que ce genre de moyen de transport avait existé dans le monde sorcier. La guerre avait bloqué plusieurs entreprises et celles-là en faisaient visiblement partie.

Une voiture noire surmontée d'un plot « Taxi » se gara devant l'immeuble.

– Bon, dit Brad alors que ses bagages étaient dans le coffre. Je reviens bientôt, ne fais pas de bêtise.

Je suis sûre que toi tu vas en faire plein.

– À qui vais-je faire des câlins moi maintenant ?

À personne et c'est très bien.

– Fais-moi penser à t'acheter une peluche géante ! dit Brad.

Mona ria doucement, mais elle avait le cœur serré de voir son petit ami partir. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi longtemps que les claquements de langues impatients du chauffeur le leur permirent. Dans le taxi, Brad ouvrit la vitre et jusqu'au dernier instant, ils se tinrent la main.

Mon Dieu que c'est cul cul ! Tu vois ce que tu me forces à narrer ?

Mona regarda le taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis elle remonta dans son appartement le cœur gros.

Elle s'assit sur son nouveau canapé rafistolé. Après quelques secondes d'ennuis, elle prit son calepin ou elle avait noté tous les sortilèges qu'elle et Rogue avaient inventés ses dernières années. Le cahier était rempli au maximum, le moindre carré blanc avait usé la mine de Mona. Les couvertures intérieures également. Mona sourit en songeant qu'elle allait devoir en racheter un et qu'il serait judicieux qu'elle prenne le temps de tout mettre au propre avant que ses souvenirs s'effacent. Mona tomba sur les notes consacrées au lévicorpus. Elle avait été soigneuse, il y avait plus de notes que nécessaire. Alors qu'elle se souvenait du savon que Rogue lui avait passé après que James lui ait jeté son propre sortilège, on toqua à la porte. Mona songea un instant que c'était peut-être Brad qui revenait ne pouvant supporter d'être loin de Mona. Mais ce n'était pas le son habituel de son « toc-toc ».

Ça sent mauvais. Tous les ans, il t'arrive un truc genre « Pendons nous tous en chœur » et je crois bien que ce coup-ci c'est pour maintenant.

Mona ouvrit la porte, se préparant à dégainer sa baguette au premier instant. C'était Lily. Mona souffla de soulagement avant de voir les yeux humides de son amie. Sans un mot, Mona ouvrit plus largement la porte et Lily entra.


	64. 1979 : Les tremblements de l'annonce

**Chapitre 64 : 1979 : Les tremblements de l'annonce**

Sans un mot, Mona ouvrit plus largement la porte et Lily entra.

– L'ordre surveille une maison, commença Lily sans préambule. Nous étions discrets et faisions ça à tour de rôle. Deux par deux. Ce midi, c'était au tour de James et Remus, puis Fabian et Gideon ont pris le relais.

Mona ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt son esprit faisait barrage à sa compréhension. Lily s'apprêtait à dire des choses qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Le monde devait s'arrêter, se stopper maintenant.

– Ce soir, nous avions une réunion organisée chez ta grand-mère, elle nous prête sa maison à l'occasion, continua Lily la tête basse. J'y suis allée et Meredith Prewett était encore là, alors qu'elle ne devait plus se trouver chez elle, Fabian et Gideon auraient dû prendre sa place.

De grosses larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues de Lily. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher celles de Mona.

– Un autre membre de l'ordre est arrivé l'instant d'après, dit Lily. Il s'est chargé de donner l'alerte pour Gideon et Fabian et je suis allée vérifier que James et Remus allaient bien. Ils devaient mettre en place des protections contre Waha autour de la maison de Remus. Tous les trois sommes retournés là-bas. Mais...

Elle se crispa, les mots se noyant dans sa gorge.

– C'était déjà fini depuis longtemps, continua Lily. Ils se sont battus férocement, c'était impressionnant. Tout autour semblait avoir été broyé. Ils sont morts. Fabian et Gideon.

Mona eut l'impression de perdre toute conscience de son corps, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle porta sa main à sa bouche qu'elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait violemment.

– Dumbledore est arrivé l'instant d'après, dit Lily. Il nous a dit que nous devions annoncer la nouvelle. Je me suis dit que tu préférais peut-être l'annoncer à tes parents et peut-être à ta grand-mère.

Mona acquiesça en silence, elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que Lily était entrée dans son appartement.

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Mona imagina un instant la réaction de ses parents en voyant une fille de moldu pénétrer dans leur grande maison de Rue Constantinople. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

– Je t'attends alors ? demanda Lily.

À nouveau, Mona fit un signe négatif de la tête. Mona ouvrit la porte et regarda Lily la passer. La jeune fille continuait de parler, proposant surement son aide ou donnant de nouveaux détails. Mais Mona n'entendait rien. Ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées. Dès qu'elle referma la porte, la jeune sorcière avança vers la cheminée. Elle prit un peu de poudre dans ses mains et entra sous l'âtre.

– Rue Constantinople ! annonça-t-elle.

Sa voix était vacillante, Mona avait eu du mal à ouvrir la bouche. Les muscles crispés de sa mâchoire semblaient hurler de douleur. Mona atterrit dans le salon de ses parents. Pinguy était en train de faire les poussières.

– Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe avec un sourire ravi.

Mona ne lui répondit pas. L'elfe sembla comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, son sourire disparut.

– Je vais chercher vos parents.

Mona le regarda partir en restant immobile. Elle n'osa pas faire un pas dans le salon. Mona entendit alors les pas de sa mère dans les escaliers. Mais ce fut son père, probablement dans son bureau la seconde d'avant qui apparut en premier.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Pinguy a l'air paniqué.

Mona jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui apparaissait derrière Magda. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement stressé. Quoique, les pupilles de ses yeux étaient singulièrement dilatées.

– Une amie à moi, commença Mona. Également amie de Fabian et Gideon.

Mona bloqua, elle resta silencieuse incapable de parler. Magda attira une chaise à elle et s'assit doucement sans cesser de fixer sa fille.

– Ils ont été attaqués, reprit Mona. Par des mangemorts.

– Où ça ? coupa Edgar. Chez eux ? dans un lieu public ?

– Non, dit Mona. Dans un endroit... où ils étaient susceptibles de se faire attaquer.

Edgar leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé.

– Ils... Fabian et Gideon... ils sont morts, lâcha Mona.

Finalement, c'était assez simple à formuler, malgré son hésitation, Mona trouvait ses mots simples, ils sortaient. Elle arrivait à les prononcer ensemble. Jamais elle ne s'en serait crue capable. Magda se mit à trembler comme sa fille l'avait fait devant Lily.

– Plusieurs... personnes, hésita Mona, dont Dumbledore sont déjà au courant, ils mettent tout le monde au courant. Mais mon amie s'est dit que...

– Oui oui, coupa Edgar. On a compris.

Magda se leva brusquement en se tournant vers son époux.

– Il faut que tu ailles prévenir ta mère ! dit-elle aussitôt. Tu dois le lui annoncer toi même, ça ne peut pas être encore un membre du ministère. Meredith est très fragile. Tu dois lui annoncer qu'elle a perdu deux de ses enfants. Et rester avec elle, pour être sûre qu'elle ne...

Magda ne termina pas sa phrase, Edgar s'emparait déjà de sa veste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de se mettre en danger ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que tout est perdu ? Ils n'auraient pas dû... il faut se plier... ou du moins faire semblant de...

– C'est pour ça que vous m'avez envoyé auprès de Gaïden Wilkes ? demanda brusquement Mona. Parce que c'est un mangemort au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas.

– Beaucoup de gens y trouvent leur intérêt, dit Edgar. Les Malefoy...

– Tu y trouverais ton intérêt toi aussi ? questionna Mona furieuse. S'ils venaient te chercher, tu te battrais avec eux ?

– Ils sont déjà venus me chercher, dit Edgar. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu rejoindre leur rang et empêcher le massacre de notre famille à cause de toi.

– Désolée d'être née ! cria Mona.

– Ça suffit ! cria Magda. Mona rentre chez toi. Et toi, va prévenir ta mère !

Mona adressa un dernier regard noir à ses parents et elle replongea sous l'âtre. Son dernier regard fut pour Pinguy, l'elfe s'était recroquevillé au coin d'une porte. Il ne pleurait pas, mais la tristesse était plus visible sur son visage que sur ceux de ses maîtres.

**Jour 7 **

Mona ne dormait pas lorsque son réveil sonna. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se fit couler un café. Elle ne vola rien à la supérette en bas de la rue. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle descendit dans le placard à balai dans le hall de son immeuble. Elle transplana. Rejoignit le magasin. Accrocha son badge. Chercha un meuble à réparer. Gary l'interrompit une heure plus tard. Mona étiqueta une série de lampes. Mona regarda à peine Kathy lorsque celle-ci passa devant elle accompagnée de deux clients qui cherchaient un nouveau matelas. Kathy revint quelques minutes plus tard.

– Un jour, je vais attraper un client et lui tordre le cou, dit-elle.

Mona ne répondit rien.

– Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée de repos ?

– Été voir ma tante, Grace... Meredith, grand-mère venue me voir, Brad. Et puis Lily.

Kathy ne répondit pas, mais Mona la sentit se rapprocher d'elle.

– Ça ne va pas ? demanda Kathy.

Mona leva les yeux vers elle et prit conscience en même temps qu'elle était en larme.

– Un problème avec Brad ? supposa aussitôt Kathy en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

– Non, dit Mona en sortant le papier avec le numéro de téléphone où le joindre. Il est parti hier, avant...

Pour le coup, tu aurais peut-être dû apprendre à te servir d'un téléphone.

Kathy prit le bout de papier entre ses doigts, elle semblait comprendre au fil des secondes que ce qui s'était passé était bien plus grave qu'une simple rupture.

– Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ordonna Kathy d'une voix douce.

– Fabian et Gideon...

Mona ne termina pas sa phrase.

– Tes oncles ? reprit Kathy. Les deux rouquins que j'ai aperçus une ou deux fois.

Mona acquiesça tandis que Kathy serrait les dents, devinant probablement les évènements.

– Que leur est-il arrivé ? reprit Kathy d'un ton encourageant.

– Ils sont morts, dit Mona avec évidence.

Kathy ferma les yeux, ses probables soupçons s'étant vérifiés. Elle resserra son étreinte auprès de son amie. Les larmes de Mona redoublèrent de plus belle.

– Tous les deux en même temps ? demanda Kathy en gardant sa voix douce malgré son étonnement.

– Oui... hésita Mona.

Elle aurait voulu tout raconter à Kathy, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quel mensonge pouvait-elle inventer ? Elle avait déjà invoqué une fuite de gaz pour justifier les massacres des Moon l'année précédente. Elle avait prétendu qu'Ignatius était mort d'une maladie foudroyante. La mort d'Augustin était la seule que Mona n'avait pas déguisée puisqu'il était vraiment mort de maladie.

– Accident de voiture, dit finalement Mona avant qu'on ne lui pose la question.

– Ma pauvre Mona, dit la jeune femme. Ta famille semble foudroyer par le destin.

Ou par Voldemort, ça marche aussi.

Mona ne répondit pas.

– Rentre chez toi, ordonna Kathy. Je vais prévenir ma mère. Essaye de trouver quelqu'un pour te réconforter, ne passe pas la journée seule surtout.

Kathy entraîna son amie dans la réserve où elles récupèrent la veste de Mona. Kathy l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie sans que Mona ne réalise bien ce qu'il se passait.

– Le métro est par là ! rappela Kathy alors que Mona avançait vers sa ruelle habituelle.

Mona fit demi-tour et mit quelques instants à trouver un autre endroit à l'écart d'où elle pouvait transplaner tranquillement. Mona ne transplana pas chez elle, mais à Godric Hollow. Après avoir toqué à la porte de la maison durant plusieurs minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne. Mona transplana chez Grace, absente selon son elfe Druke.

– Vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai perdu mes oncles Gideon et Fabian hier soir ? demanda Mona.

La bouche de l'elfe s'entrouvrit de stupeur, Mona n'attendit pas sa réponse et transplana devant chez Irène en abandonnant derrière elle quelques cheveux.

Arrête de transplaner, tu vas finir par oublier un bras.

La jeune femme n'était pas chez elle, elle travaillait. Waha serait probablement dans le même cas. L'organisation de l'ordre avait surement pris un coup, c'est pour cela que Mona ne tenta pas d'aller chez Peter, lui qui devenait plus enclin à discuter avec Mona depuis la fin de leur scolarité. Le passage à l'âge adulte peut-être.

C'est ça, on y croit.

Mona transplana donc dans son placard à balai, elle monta les marches en imaginant que quelqu'un l'attendrait. Le nombre de personnes au courant augmentaient, l'une d'entre elles parviendrait peut-être à rendre visite à Mona. Mais il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Mona frappa à la porte de Brad, il n'était pas là. Elle le savait, elle n'avait même plus le bout de papier où il avait noté une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. Kathy l'avait gardé. Mona entra de nouveau dans son appartement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et un instant plus tard elle se releva, brandissant sa baguette. Elle détruit le peu de mobilier qu'elle avait, déchirant le vieux papier peint, faisant sauter les carreaux du carrelage, les vitres volèrent en éclat. Mona tomba à genou dans les décombres. Elle resta immobile, les larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues. Dame de Cristofane apparu timidement, l'approchant avec prudence. Mona la caressa doucement, chose que l'animal acceptait rarement. Ce geste réconforta Mona qui sentit une boule de chaleur l'envahir. Elle avait cependant besoin de plus. Elle ne voulait plus rester seule, elle ne pouvait pas aller voir sa famille, elle savait que là-bas la douleur serait plus terrible ou que les idées émissent quant à la culpabilité de Gideon et Fabian ferait enrager Mona. Elle imagina un instant la peine de Meredith. Ne se doutant pas que le lendemain, lors de l'enterrement des deux frères, Meredith tomberait évanouie, incapable de supporter la douleur. Mona n'imaginait pas qu'à cet instant même Magda Moon dessinait un planning destiné aux Moon, tous allaient devoir se relayer pour que Meredith reçoive chaque jour une nouvelle visite de sa famille. Mais cela, Mona l'ignorait encore. Pour le moment, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'on frappe à la porte. Qu'une personne entre pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Une simple présence amicale, même masculine, puisqu'aucune des amies de Mona n'était présente ou au courant de la situation. Elle pourrait même supporter la présence de Rogue s'il lui assurait qu'il ne savait rien sur la mort probablement programmée de Gideon et Fabian. Elle aurait aimé voir l'un des membres de l'ordre, Remus, James ou même Sirius. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle songea un instant à Gaïden Wilkes, pourrait-elle le laisser entrer s'il lui racontait la même chose que Rogue ?

Non mais, ça ne va pas la tête ? pourquoi penses-tu à lui d'abord ?

Ou Clive, elle était prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait quelques années plus tôt, du moment qu'il restait auprès de Mona. Écoutant sa peine.

Quoi ? non mais t'as disjonctée ma fille ! Je veux bien croire que tu as de la peine, mais faut pas déconner non plus.

Mona resta de longues heures à caresser sa chouette, lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, elle ne mangea pas, restant avec Dame de Cristofane.

Mona se demanda où pouvait être Grace, Irène, Lily et Waha en cet instant. Kathy n'aurait pas le temps de lui rendre visite pendant sa pause.

Mona regretta de ne pas avoir de téléphone, elle aurait pu joindre Brad depuis longtemps et elle serait dans ses bras à cette seconde.

Rogue aurait à présent pu s'esquiver pour la rejoindre.

James pouvait venir raconter à Mona ce qui s'était passé, lui qui avait été l'un des derniers à voir les deux frères vivants.

Remus pouvait venir consoler Mona, une forme de remerciement pour l'avoir désenchantée. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il lui prouverait sa reconnaissance ?

Sirius était peut-être en train de finir une mission pour l'ordre.

Gaïden, rempli de culpabilité quant à son engagement, viendrait peut-être sonner chez Mona.

En souvenir des longs mois passés ensemble, Clive se trouvait peut-être derrière la porte à cet instant.

Mona n'y croyait plus lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva, permettant à sa chouette de filer boire dans sa volière. Elle ouvrit la porte, non sans avoir vérifié la présence rassurante de sa baguette magique dans sa manche.

– J'ai appris pour tes oncles, dit une voix masculine.

STOP ! Pourquoi je ne vois pas le type ni ne distingue clairement sa voix ? On peut savoir ? Je ne veux pas d'entourloupe, je vous préviens.

Mona ne répondit pas, elle s'appuya sur le battant de la porte.

– J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt... continua la voix. En même temps...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne qui convient... je me suis dit que tu voudrais passer cette journée avec d'autres, dit-il.

Mona releva la tête.

– Alors je... enfin si tu as besoin, claque des doigts et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Mona le fixa silencieusement durant de longues secondes, le visage neutre. Soudain, elle relâcha le battant de porte et embrassa l'inconnu sur son paillasson.

Il y a intérêt que ce soit Brad ce type !

Elle l'entraina à l'intérieur refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Et maintenant, le type est flou. Mais j'ai compris, vous me le censurez en fait. On n'a pas le droit de savoir qui c'est ? D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris.

Mona l'entraîna avec elle en direction de la chambre.

Si ce n'est pas Brad et qu'il se passe ce qui commence à se passer, Mona tu vas descendre dans mon estime. Même si tu traverses une terrible épreuve.

Mona poussa la porte de sa chambre.

– Ne parle pas, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel, j'ai juste besoin...

De sexe, on avait compris. Espèce de perverse.

– D'accord répondit l'homme en l'embrassant.

La porte se referma cachant les deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Scène qui se répèterait à plusieurs reprises durant les mois à venir.

Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est Brad, pourquoi vous me laissez narrer ça ! C'était pour ça, l'énumération des potentiels copuleurs tout à l'heure, donc on a le choix entre Brad, James, Remus, Sirius, Rogue, Gaïden et Clive. Et en plus, c'est la fin de cette année ? Non, je ne vais pas supporter ce suspense une année entière, il me faut une scène supplémentaire par pitié, même une petite avec le nom de ce...

**Fin d'une année en 1979**

**à suivre une année en 1980**

–


	65. 1980 : Et si c'était Rogue ?

**Chapitre 65 : 1980 : Et si c'était Rogue ?**

**Jour 1**

Face à la fenêtre, la jeune femme lisait soigneusement le journal. Assise à une table, les pieds croisés, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage caché derrière de fins cheveux noirs coupé au carré.

Oui, c'est Mona. Évidemment que c'est elle, je faisais juste genre.

– Trelawney, j'espère qu'elle sera moins effrayante que Tradewell, déclara-t-elle à haute voix.

Et voilà qu'elle nous remet ça. Eh oui souvenez-vous, durant l'année 1970 lors du premier chapitre de la première scène du premier jour, Mona a causé à sa chambre. Elle est en train de nous faire un remix alors qu'on s'en fout. C'est parce que c'est l'année 1980 ? Ça fait dix ans alors on marque le coup ? Perso, je préférais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Attendez une seconde ! Mais il se passe quelque chose ! Et vous, vous me laissez narrer mes conneries sans m'arrêter, lecteurs ingrats ! « Trelawney, moins effrayante que Tradewell », Mona vient de dire que Sibylle prend le poste de l'autre biquette, ça veut dire qu'il y a... moins d'un mois, puisque nous sommes au début du mois de juillet 1980, Trelawney a pondu sa prophétie et Harry va naître et tout le bordel ! Mais c'est culte ça ! Lily doit être énorme. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas refiler des mauvaises idées à Mona. Enfin vu que Mona est célibat... OUI ! célibataire ! Brad le jardinier s'est barré ! Il est parti ! Je le savais, c'est un con. Donc Mona n'a pas de mec et elle lit les morts du journal, assise à une table face à sa fenêtre. Et moi, j'ai déjà narré un bon paragraphe. Pourquoi l'auteure n'intervient-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ? Je vais arrêter mes bêtises et lui laisser insérer les évènements.

Alors là, Mona tourne une page.

Il ne se passe rien.

Là, elle se frotte la nuque avec douleur.

Là, il ne se passe rien et je commence à craindre le pire.

Là, je réalise que je suis loin de Mona.

Là, je réalise qu'elle a visiblement pris un peu de poids.

Attention Mona se lève.

! Elle est énorme ! Enceinte ! Gros ventre ! Énorme ! Enceinte ! Mona attend un bébé ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle fait du baby-sitting et Lily lui a prêté Harry ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est célibataire, pas mariée ! Elle n'a pas de mec et elle est si énorme ! Les Moon ne l'ont pas tuée pour ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Pourquoi Magda ne gueule-t-elle pas sur sa fille en ce moment même ? En plus, elle est énorme ! Non mais vraiment, quelle idée de prendre autant de poids !

WWWWWwooooohhh ! Une seconde ! On se calme, arrêtez de paniquer les lecteurs, je réfléchis... elle est si énorme... calme... calme... ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Nous sommes en 1980, les femmes ont des enfants sans être mariées et c'est tant mieux. Femmes des années 80 jusqu'au bout des seins ! C'est une évolution positive et...

Bordel, c'est qui le père ? Elle ne l'a pas fait par magie ce gamin ! C'est Brad ? Le salaud il s'est barré en la plantant là et... non, attendez ! Il s'est barré après que Mona eut compris qu'elle avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir. On se calme. Je vais tranquillement narrer, faire mon boulot de narrateur. Prendre du recul sur la situation et dès que je capte qui est le... PUTAIN DE COPULEUR à la CON ! J'en parlerais calmement et nous verrons tous ensemble le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

Mona avança lentement en direction de la cuisine, les mains sur ses reins.

C'est le mec de la fin du jour 7 de l'année 1979 ? c'est ça ? Donc c'est l'un des 7 éventuels ? Oui, je me calme. Je me calme. Donc :

Mona, cette grosse vache, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boîte de biscuits qu'elle entama avant de revenir s'asseoir.

Stop ! Oui, je suis calme et je cogite. Reprenons le débat ou nous l'avions laissé. Mona est enceinte de huit bons mois. Ce qui nous donne une fécondation fin novembre, voire début décembre. Brad s'est barré à la mi-décembre, pour info. C'est aussi à cette période qu'aurait été fécondé Harry. James a peut-être voulu faire un doublé. Si le gamin nait avec des cheveux huileux, on sait que ce sera Rogue. S'il nait avec beaucoup de poil, on accusera Remus. Si Voldi veut le recruter, on saura que c'est Gaïden (il n'est pas déjà mort, lui ?). S'il bave beaucoup, on saura que c'est Clive. Et si, la moitié des demoiselles devant ces lignes crieront lors de l'annonce du géniteur, c'est que ce sera Sirius.

Je dois cogiter, je vais vous narrer l'histoire de l'hippopotame pendant ce temps. Vu que c'est ce que je suis censé faire, ça tombe plutôt bien.

Mona tourna une nouvelle page de son journal

Stop ! Je pense à un truc ! Ce qui arrive très souvent, ne commencer pas à ricaner. Mona est enceinte de huit bons mois, elle est censée accoucher vers la fin du mois. Outre le côté prophétique de la chose, moi je vous prédis qu'elle accouchera avant le terme. Ben oui, on est le 4 juillet. Quitte à raconter une période de l'année 1980, autant que ce soit autour du 31 juillet, histoire de fêter la naissance du survivant et de fêter l'anniversaire de l'auteure qui n'est pas née !

Donc on va assister à un accouchement. Je vais devoir narrer... un accouchement. BING.

Un cri strident ramena votre serviteur à la réalité après être virtuellement tombé dans les pommes.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Mona.

Je vais devoir narrer ton accouchement. Déjà que j'aie eu du mal avec tes premières règles. Mais en plus devoir narrer la sortie de cette chose par ton... enfin ta... BEURK !

– C'est elle ? demanda Mona.

Elle parle à sa chouette. Je suis en train de péter un plomb en apprenant mauvaise nouvelle sur mauvaise nouvelle et elle, elle cause à son pigeon au lieu de s'intéresser à moi. En plus, un bébé en pleine guerre ? Non, mais t'es inconsciente ? t'as pas fait gaffe que tous les membres de ta famille meurent assassinés ?

Mona se leva brutalement, cacha la boîte de biscuits et inspecta son appartement.

Oui, l'appartement est meublé, je réponds à ceux qui se seraient posé la question puisque Mona a tout explosé la dernière fois. Elle a récupéré du mobilier des frères Prewett et de la boutique d'ameublement où elle ne travaille plus. Parce qu'elle est enceinte. Oui, Mona est enceinte. Enregistrez-le, je ne vais pas le répéter trente fois. Attendez, ah oui, je l'ai répété trente fois. Au temps pour moi.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun objet compromettant ne se trouvait dans la maison, Mona expédia sa chouette dans sa volière. Par sécurité, elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de sa porte. Elle ne comptait pas attaquer sa mère, mais l'oiseau s'était peut-être trompé sur l'identité de la visiteuse. On toqua à la porte. Mona ouvrit la porte sur Albus Dumbledore.

Drôle de visiteuse, la volaille a cafouillé.

– Miss Moon ?

On sait, elle n'est pas mariée, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en l'appelant Miss.

– Professeur ? s'étonna Mona.

– Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.

– Non, rétorqua Mona. Je dois vérifier une chose.

C'est Albus Dumbledore ! Tu ne peux pas lui interdire l'accès. Fais ce qu'il demande.

Elle se stoppa songeuse, réfléchissant.

– Donnez moi la date de votre dernière visite, ça me prouvera que c'est bien vous.

– Il me semble que c'était le dernier jour de juin.

Mona ouvrit plus largement sa porte.

– Vos protections sont vraiment très intéressantes, dit Dumbledore en montrant les montants de la porte.

– Je les ai créés, expliqua Mona flattée de l'intérêt du mage pour sa magie.

L'huileux l'a aidé. Donc il est venu ici régulièrement, voilà qui le remet dans la course au copuleur.

Mona incita le professeur à s'asseoir autour de la table.

– Comment vous portez-vous ?

– Comme une femme enceinte de 8 mois.

Snif.

Le professeur marqua un signe d'hésitation.

– Allez-y franchement ! incita Mona. Posez vos questions. Oui, ma grossesse est toujours cachée, encore plus depuis vos recommandations.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur.

– La naissance est prévue pour le 25 ?

– Oui, répondit Mona. La médicomage a prévu la deuxième quinzaine du mois de juillet.

T'es vraiment entourée que par des vainqueurs toi ! Tu vas accoucher avant ! Sinon, ça ne servirait à rien de commencer 1980 maintenant.

– Si vous n'avez toujours pas accouché après le... 27 disons, éviter de vous rendre à l'hôpital St Mangouste.

– Et j'irais accoucher où dans ce cas ?

– À Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore avec évidence.

– D'une certaine manière, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'y aller tout de suite.

– Votre appartement me semble être l'un des endroits les mieux protégés du pays.

Une vague de fierté envahit Mona, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça.

– Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi je dois garder la naissance de mon enfant secrète ?

– Non, dit Dumbledore.

Mona grimaça et regretta aussitôt cette mimique devant son professeur.

– C'est positif, dit-il. En soi, c'est sûrement positif. Même si, je ne pense pas que vous soyez vraiment concernée.

– L'enfant de Lily est celui que vous cherchez alors ? supposa Mona.

– Sur certains points... hasarda Dumbledore. Néanmoins, je garde une surveillance accrue sur vous.

Un long silence s'installa. Mona se demanda si elle devait faire fonctionner sa théière.

– Qui est au courant ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Quelques amis, dit-elle. La famille la plus proche, mes parents, mes frères, ma grand-mère.

– Votre grand-mère ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

– Elle m'a dit que j'avais pris du poids et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui avouer la vérité. Mais c'était avant vos recommandations.

– Meredith va bien ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis l'enterrement de vos oncles...

– Un peu mieux, coupa Mona. Elle est comme dans une bulle et parle à mon grand-père comme s'il était vivant, mais elle veut voir le bébé dès qu'il sera né.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, c'est la première fois qu'elle parle de sortir de sa maison depuis des mois.

– Me voilà rassuré, dit Dumbledore sans pour autant paraitre tranquillisé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Parmi vos amis au courant de votre situation, dit-il. Qui comptez-vous ?

– Les Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Kathy, une amie moldue, Irène Clay et Grace McFadden.

– Personne d'autre ? insista Dumbledore.

– Non, répondit Mona après un instant de réflexion.

– Vous êtes sûre ?

– Certaine. Donnez-moi un nom et je confirmerais si vous le voulez.

L'enseignant balaya cette idée d'une main.

– Personne ayant des liens de près ou de loin avec les mangemorts, déclara Mona devinant enfin la question de Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers elle.

– On sait que vous êtes proche de Severus Rogue.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Tu n'as pas pu lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, donc c'est sûrement lui le père. Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir.

– Donc, il ne sait pas, dit Dumbledore.

– Non, dit Mona. Vous pouvez être rassuré !

Pour le coup, il aurait peut-être fallu lui dire. En sachant que toi ou Lily êtes enceintes, Rogue n'aurait pas été répéter la prophétie à Voldi. Bandes de grosses malines toutes les deux.

Dumbledore prit congé quelques secondes plus tard.

– Cachez votre grossesse et l'arrivée du bébé un certain temps, dit-il. Je vous préviendrais quand vous pourrez annoncer la naissance.

Mona acquiesça et referma la porte après une dernière salutation.

Bon ça, c'est fait. Tu as failli mettre au monde le sujet d'une prophétie. Mais tu vas manquer le coche. C'est con.

Son dos à peine adossé au dossier de la chaise, des coups à la porte forcèrent Mona à se relever. Imaginant la présence de Dumbledore sur le paillasson, elle entrouvrit la porte sans crainte et sans baguette. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore, c'était Rogue.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la tignasse graisseuse.

– Je ne peux pas te recevoir pour le moment, dit-elle à moitié cachée derrière le battant.

– Pourquoi Dumbledore était là ? demanda-t-il affolé.

– Reviens une autre fois, ordonna-t-elle.

Dans quelques semaines, le temps qu'elle dégonfle.

– Non, je dois te parler tout de suite, coupa Rogue.

Il avança pour entrer, mais les protections de Mona l'arrêtèrent.

– Tu ne peux pas entrer, si je ne t'y es pas invité, dit Mona.

Je savais que c'était un vampire.

– Alors, invite-moi à entrer, tu ne vas pas me laisser sur le palier, alors que c'est vital !

Rogue semblait réellement affolé.

– Quelqu'un de ma famille est attaqué ?

– Non, rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle.

– Envoie-moi un hibou ! dit Mona en refermant la porte.

Derrière la porte, elle entendit Rogue pousser un juron. Mona s'éloigna et se réinstalla à la table. Elle se releva après une seconde pour récupérer sa boîte de biscuits cachée de longues minutes auparavant. Elle la retrouva lorsque Rogue parvint à ouvrir violemment la porte.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il en regardant Mona face à lui.

– Ma porte ! hurla Mona indifférente à la découverte de Rogue.

Rogue entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

– Tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour créer ces protections ! s'indigna Mona.

– Tu as recyclé la moitié des trucs qu'on a appris ensemble, dit-il les yeux rivés sur le ventre de Mona.

– Si je ne voulais pas que tu entres, c'était pour une bonne raison, dit-elle.

– Tu es enceinte, lâcha Rogue.

C'est justement la bonne raison.

– Toi aussi tu as remarqué, dit Mona en s'asseyant lourdement.

– Comment s'est arrivé, dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Mona haussa un sourcil.

– Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? demanda-t-elle.

Non ! Enfin si, mais arrête-toi après le nom du copuleur.

– Non, dit-il. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– Parce que tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis le début de l'année.

– J'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver du temps pour venir après ta séparation avec ton moldu, dit Rogue.

– Entre deux ou trois massacres de moldu, tu as réussi à venir calmer mon chagrin et je t'en remercie.

– Lily aussi est enceinte ? demanda-t-il.

Mona le fixa s'arrêtant avant d'engloutir son biscuit.

– Comment tu as su ? demanda Mona. Pour moi ? Peu de personnes le savent.

Ton cousin Peter t'a balancé !

– Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir que vous êtes enceintes, apprit-il.

Mona le regarda fixement durant une seconde.

– Sors, dit-elle brusquement. Je dois prévenir quelqu'un.

– Dumbledore, oui, je sais, dit Rogue. Il doit savoir qu'Il sait.

– Il sait ?

– Il faut à tout prix que tu restes dans ton appartement, je vais ajouter mes protections par-dessus les tiennes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Dumbledore refuse de tout me dire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon.

– Tu aurais vraiment dû me dire que tu étais enceinte, dit Rogue. Je n'aurais jamais rien... et Lily... Pourquoi est-ce que l'une de vous deux n'a pas...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Gaïden m'avait bien dit qu'il trouvait que tu avais grossi lors de l'enterrement de Gareth Pettigrow.

– Woh ! coupa Mona vexée. Déjà Wilkes, je l'emmerde. Ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'enterrement de Gareth ? En plus de tuer le père de Peter, tes copains ont eu besoin de venir célébrer l'évènement ?

– Alors déjà, Gareth s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et d'après moi, c'est surement le sortilège d'un membre de l'ordre qu'il s'est pris. Ensuite, Gaïden est mort.

Bing !

– Quoi ? demanda Mona d'une petite voix.

– Il sera enterré après-demain. Mais ne va pas à l'enterrement.

Si avec son gros ventre et Voldemort qui cherchent des femmes enceintes, elle va surement se pointer à l'enterrement d'un mangemort.

Une expression de douleur passa sur le visage de Rogue, par réflexe, il regarda son bras gauche.

– Il t'appelle, comprit Mona. Rejoins-le comme un petit chien.

Rogue se leva aussitôt.

– Je vais revenir, dit-il. Je m'occupe de tout. Je vais changer les choses.

Mine de rien, pas tant que ça. Non mais c'est vrai, finalement, même s'il est culte le Rogue, au niveau utilité, à part faire chier Harry, il ne sert pas à grand-chose.


	66. 1980 : Et si c'était Brad ?

**Chapitre 66 : 1980 : Et si c'était Brad ?**

**Jour 2 **

Un cri strident réveilla Mona.

– Hier aussi, tu croyais que c'était elle, dit Mona depuis sa chambre.

L'oiseau cria de plus belle et l'on frappa à la porte. Avec peine, Mona se leva de son lit.

Avec un ventre aussi énorme, elle devrait rester coincée sur le dos comme les tortues.

Enveloppée dans une robe de chambre et baguette à la main, elle ouvrit la porte.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, tu dors encore ! s'exclama Terence.

Sur le perron, les deux frères de Mona entouraient leur mère.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença Mona ébahie.

– On t'apporte à manger, annonça Magda en poussant sa fille pour rentrer.

–

Les trois Moon suivis de Tutic, l'elfe de la famille entrèrent sans problème dans l'appartement.

Oui Tutic, je sais, parfois je l'appelle Pinguy. Mais en même temps, c'est le nom de son père et c'est l'elfe de Meredith. Et sa mère c'était Vilmée, l'elfe de Marine massacrée avec les autres. Eh oui, je vous en apprends tous les jours.

Mona toucha le montant de la porte, ses protections ne les avaient pas arrêtés un seul instant.

Ne cherche pas, ils ne sont pas humains. Les règles de magie élémentaires ne s'appliquent pas à ces bestiaux.

– Va t'habiller, ordonna Magda en étalant différentes boîtes sur le plan de travail.

Mona resta paralysée un instant. Elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts en regardant la petite famille s'installer autour de la table tandis que Tutic examinait le four de la cuisine. Bruyamment, la porte claqua et du même coup réveilla Mona. Elle fonça dans sa chambre et se changea aussi vite que lui permettait l'encombrant bébé.

Quand je pense que tu es enceinte. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Moi qui ai toujours été un bon narrateur impartial. Qui ricane ?

De retour dans la cuisine, Mona regarda sa mère mettre la table.

– Je me fais à manger toute seule, dit Mona. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir pour m'aider.

– Tu vas bientôt accoucher, tu dois manger certains aliments plus que d'autres. Ça rendra le bébé plus beau et plus intelligent.

T'as mangé quoi pendant que t'attendais Terence ? Histoire de prévenir les futures mères de ne surtout pas avoir le même régime alimentaire.

Mona s'installa la table et regarda Hugh engloutir des crêpes par paire. Elle approcha son assiette du plat, mais sa mère l'arrêta.

– Ah non ! Toi tu as des asperges à l'orange.

– Pardon ?

En guise de réponse, Magda plaça une poignée d'asperges dans l'assiette de sa fille.

– Estime toi heureuse, nous avons ajouté de l'orange pour que cela soit moins pénible à manger. Je sais que tu détestes ça.

Ça change tout.

Du bout des doigts, Mona prit une asperge et la renifla avant de mordre dans la tête. Elle mâcha avec difficulté sans cesser de regarder les crêpes de Hugh.

– Il ne fallait pas vous déranger tous les trois, dit Mona en avalant difficilement. Tutic pouvait venir m'apporter ça.

– Ça fait une semaine que l'on ne t'a pas vu, dit Terence. Tu penses bien que nous devions venir vérifier que tu ne faisais rien de répréhensible.

– Ça fait déjà une semaine, dit Mona morne.

– Tu nous manquais, dit Hugh avec un sourire amusé.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit Terence. Déjà qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de tomber enceinte.

– Ton père s'excuse, il n'a pas pu venir, dit Magda pour couper court à la dispute menaçante.

– Comme c'est curieux, dit Mona laconique.

– Il ne t'en veut pas, tenta de rassurer Magda.

Roh, la réaction du vieux Ed ! Pitié, un flash-back ! Je veux le voir passer du blanc au rouge ! S'il vous plait !

Les deux fils se tournèrent vers leur mère en haussant un sourcil.

– Disons qu'il s'en veut autant qu'à toi, dit-elle. Il regrette de ne pas t'avoir gardée à la maison jusqu'à ton mariage. Maintenant...

– Ton mariage est compromis, dit Terence. Tu n'as pas un Ignatius sous la main ?

– Pas vraiment.

– En parlant de ça, dit Magda. Comment t'entends-tu avec Bertram Aubrey ?

– Non ! arrêta Terence surpris par la question.

Ah si, elle s'entend bien avec Bertram. Techniquement, on pourrait même l'ajouter à la liste des éventuels géniteurs. Par contre, ça ne peut pas être le copuleur de la fin de l'année dernière, il était encore à Poudlard.

– Quoi ? râla Magda. C'est un garçon très bien, sa lignée n'est pas parfaite, mais vue la situation... Il ne traîne pas avec les mangemorts ou avec les autres. Tu pourrais éventuellement le convaincre, c'est ton ami.

Le seul maintenant que Regulus est mort et que les autres sont des mangemorts.

– Il préfère les blondes, coupa Terence. Mona n'a aucune chance.

– Ah ? dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. Tu veux dire qu'il pensait à Grace à l'école ?

– Ne sois pas stupide, coupa Terence.

Ben oui t'es conne. Grace ! Non mais. C'est ton morbak qui te coupe les circuits neurotiques ?

– Dommage que Lorcan soit trop jeune, dit Hugh. Il t'a toujours bien aimé.

En revanche pour lui, nous pouvons être certains que ce n'est pas le père. Outre le côté malsain de la chose dû à la différence d'âge, Lorcan était à Poudlard durant la période de conception.

– C'est un demi-vampire ! coupa Magda. Hugh, c'est la pire idée que tu aies eue.

– Au moins, ils s'apprécient, dit Hugh en un haussement d'épaules.

– Le rang et le sang, rien ne compte plus que ça ! dit Terence.

– Oui, merci, je m'en souviens, râla Hugh en enfournant une grosse bouchée de crêpe.

Mona regarda son petit frère avec peine. Les Moon et en particulier Terence étaient parvenus à faire rompre Glenda et Hugh. La première petite amie de Hugh n'avait pas supporté la pression de la noble famille des Moon.

Un long silence s'installa seulement rompu par les bruits de cuisine de Tutic.

– Tu as encore des affaires de tes premières années à Poudlard ? demanda Magda après un certain temps.

– Oui, hasarda Mona. En dehors du matériel de potion, il doit me rester deux ou trois trucs.

– Mazarine entre à Poudlard en septembre, dit Magda. Rufus ayant une bonne situation, il achètera neuf le reste des affaires que nous ne parviendrons pas à rassembler.

Elle s'arrêta le temps de boire une gorgée de thé et reprit.

– Malheureusement, Peter n'était pas très soigneux avec ses affaires, Marla n'a pas pu récupérer beaucoup de choses.

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Mona.

– Elle se remet, dit Magda. La mort de Gareth...

Stop ! Point généalogique. Marla et Gareth sont les parents de Peter. Marla est la première fille de feu Fidel, l'alcoolique massacré. Fidel étant le frère de Meredith, Gareth est grand oncle par alliance de Mona. Facile à suivre non ? Et donc Gareth est mort sur le champ de bataille. Il ne combattait pas, mais c'est un Moon, donc il a eu la poisse de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

– Elle n'est pas au courant que tu es enceinte, dit Magda. C'est étrange, Peter l'est pourtant.

– Oui, dit Mona. Il a dû comprendre de lui-même... ou...

Mona ne termina pas sa phrase. Peter en tant que membre de l'Ordre avait probablement reçu des consignes de Dumbledore.

Et il les a respectées à mort. C'est sûrement lui qui a balancé à Voldi que toi et Lily étiez enceintes. Il a balancé sa cousine l'enfoiré.

– J'ose espérer que tu as prévenu ta mère avant d'avertir ton cousin, dit Magda.

– Évidemment, mentit Mona.

Peter, comme les autres maraudeurs, avait appris la nouvelle grâce à James incapable de tenir sa langue lorsque Mona avait annoncé la grande nouvelle à Lily.

Donc aucune annonce directe à l'un d'eux ? Ou bien on me cache encore deux ou trois choses ?

– Quand je pense que tu m'as prévenu alors que tu étais déjà à sept mois, dit Magda.

Et t'as pas vu la lente transformation de Mona en hippopotame ?

– Oui, je sais, dit Mona. J'aurais dû...

– De plus, moi et Meredith t'avons donné des solutions pour que cela n'arrive pas.

– Quoi ? s'écria Terence.

Le temps de se servir en crêpe, il avait cessé de regarder sa sœur. À présent, ses yeux exorbités allaient de Mona à Magda.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé l'une des très nombreuses solutions ? continua Magda en ignorant l'interruption de son fils.

– Les accidents, ça arrive, dit Mona gênée.

– Attendez une seconde, coupa Terence perdu dans ses pensées.

– Oui la contraception existe, anticipa Mona. Ne fais pas l'ignorant.

– Merci, je sais, dit-il. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Peter soit au courant.

Donc l'ankylosation de cerveau c'est génétique, puisque ça fait quinze lignes qu'on a changé de sujet.

– Pourquoi ? C'est mon cousin.

– Tu es bien plus proche de Ludo par exemple, dit-il. Lui, il n'est pas au courant.

Mona réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle avait anticipé cette question plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle devait faire fonctionner sa mémoire pour y retrouver la solution à laquelle elle avait déjà pensé.

– Ça me revient. Peter est venu s'assurer que j'allais bien, dit Mona. Il avait rendu visite à Meredith un peu avant, alors que moi-même, je lui avais rendu visite un peu plus tôt. Et Meredith lui a dit qu'elle me trouvait un peu souffrante. Il a cru que j'étais vraiment malade, alors je lui ai lâché le morceau.

Alors ça, c'est un mensonge trop compliqué et trop pourri, tu perds en habileté Gamine. Tu sais quoi, t'aurais jamais dû tomber enceinte et tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Terence et Magda échangèrent un regard songeur. Mona comprit automatiquement qu'elle avait fait une erreur en racontant cette fable.

– En parlant de Meredith, reprit Mona. N'oubliez pas de l'amener. Elle veut voir le bébé.

– J'irais la chercher, dit Magda. Je me suis de nouveau entraînée au transplanage d'escorte pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'elle bouge de chez elle, dit Hugh.

– Oui, confirma Magda qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

– On ne devait pas lui rendre visite ? souffla Hugh.

– Si, dit Magda en fixant toujours sa fille.

Brusquement, elle s'anima.

– On va être en retard ! dit-elle. J'ai dit à Meredith que nous serions chez elle vers dix heures. On range.

Hugh attrapa le plat de crêpe et regarda Terence et Magda tout ranger en un coup de baguette magique.

– Tant que j'y pense, dit Magda en avançant vers la porte. Il te faut un lit d'adulte pour la chambre du bébé. Tu pourrais dormir près de lui ou le laisser pour qu'il dorme tranquillement.

– Je n'en ai qu'un, dit Mona.

– Je t'en apporterais un autre dans la semaine, dit Magda. Surtout, finis tes asperges. Au revoir ma fille.

– Au revoir ! dit Mona.

– Bonne journée ! clama Hugh.

Terence adressa un signe de tête à sa sœur.

– Passez une bonne journée, mademoiselle, dit Tutic.

– Toi aussi, dit Mona en refermant sa porte derrière lui.

Mona s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et jeta les dernières asperges dans la poubelle. Elle ouvrit son placard à biscuit où elle trouva une petite pile de crêpe dans une assiette. Mona esquissa un sourire en pensant au geste de Hugh et s'installa à la table en compagnie des crêpes et d'une fourchette.

En début d'après-midi, Mona changea sa robe de sorcière contre un pantalon et un tee-shirt moldu. Ainsi vêtue, elle sortit sur le palier.

T'as pas le droit de sortir, l'avenir du monde en dépend. Enfin non, mais ça t'es pas censé le savoir.

Mona ne descendit pas les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte voisine.

Quoi ? Brad est parti et revenu ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Mona adressa un large sourire à Kathy.

Woh ! Brad est parti, revenu, et maintenant il jardine avec Kathy ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

– Je commençais à me dire que tu étais partie accoucher, dit Kathy.

– Le bébé n'a pas bougé, commenta Mona. En revanche, il tape dur.

Une heure plus tard, Mona avait englouti la moitié d'un gâteau au chocolat acheté par Kathy pour l'occasion.

– Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle de Brad ? demanda subitement Kathy.

Woh ! Mais ils ne sont pas du tout ensemble ces deux-là. Qui m'a fait croire le contraire ? Salauds !

– Non, dit Mona. Mais je n'ai pas essayé d'en avoir.

– J'ai son adresse à Manchester, tu sais, dit Kathy. Le propriétaire me l'a donné pour que je fasse suivre son courrier.

D'accord, Kathy a juste emménagé dans l'appartement de Brad. Franchement, vous vous faites de ces idées !

– Je sais, répondit Mona. Tu me l'as déjà dit lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.

– J'ai bien compris que vous avez rompu et que cela s'est mal passé, reprit la moldue. Mais tu devrais peut-être lui dire qu'il va être père.

– Non, rétorqua Mona. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Pas une bonne idée parce que c'est un moldu dans ton monde de sorcier en guerre ? Ou parce que ce n'est pas lui le père.

– Pourquoi ? Il s'est comporté comme un monstre ?

– Non, il semblait parfait, et il l'était. C'est juste que ce n'est pas possible.

– Bon très bien, dit Kathy lasse. Tu as tes secrets et je peux le comprendre. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il devrait savoir, même si tu ne veux pas que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

Mona regarda son amie avec désespoir et concentra son attention sur le gâteau.

– Tu as choisi un prénom ? demanda Kathy pour changer de sujet.

– J'ai deux ou trois idées...

– Le livre que je t'ai prêté t'aide ?

– Oui, dommage qu'il n'y ait que des prénoms de moldus.

Boulette.

Une alarme sonna dans l'esprit de Mona. Le sortilège d'oubliette c'était la seule issue qu'elle voyait. Sauf que le ministère risquait de débarquer pour comprendre pourquoi une moldue avait vu de la magie. À savoir que le ministère était infiltré par les mangemorts et que Mona devait justement leur cacher sa grossesse. Elle allait devoir utiliser un nouveau mensonge

Attends, je m'accroche... Vas-y, fait rire les lecteurs et fous-moi la honte.

– Prénoms de quoi ? demanda Kathy après avoir tenté de trouver seule la réponse.

– Mol... commença Mona paniquée.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

Lumineuse c'est une façon de parler.

– Moldave ! s'écria Mona. Je disais, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de prénoms moldaves.

Oh purée !

– Moldave ? répéta Kathy surprise. Ce sont tous les prénoms de l'Europe de l'Ouest.

– Voilà, dit Mona. Donc je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas en plus, les prénoms moldaves.

– La Moldavie est à l'Est.

– Oui, dit Mona. Dommage que cela ne soit pas tous les prénoms de toute l'Europe.

Nan, mais change de sujet, tu t'enfonces là.

– Pourquoi cherches-tu des prénoms moldaves ?

– Eh bien, parce que... hasarda Mona. Parce que mon arrière grand-mère était Moldave.

Et maintenant, la Moldavie se sent insultée d'être brutalement apparentée à la Marine.

– Ah oui, dit Kathy. Effectivement, ça aurait été très mignon de choisir un prénom de cette origine.

– Oui, tu vois, dit Mona en soufflant de soulagement.

Alors là, tu t'es surpassée Gamine !

**Jour 3**

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Mona était en train d'engloutir une quantité considérable de nourriture et comme d'habitude, on vint gâcher sa tranquillité en toquant à la porte. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Mona se leva avec bonheur, devinant qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Molly Weasley, armée de sacs chargés et d'un couffin, lui lança un sourire joyeux.

– Tu n'en as plus qu'un ? lança Mona en regardant le bébé.

Ron ! Un membre du trio les gens ! Il est tout petit ! C'était pas un grand dadais aux dernières nouvelles ?

– Oui, dit Molly en entrant. Les Lovegood font du baby-sitting.

– Tes voisins ? Ils n'ont pas d'enfant.

– Non, et après avoir passé une heure avec Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, ils n'en voudront plus.

À moins que ce soient des fous qui vont engendrer une folle.

Mona aida sa tante à se débarrasser de tous ses sacs. Le couffin fut posé au centre de la pièce, le bébé regardait Mona sans manifester de sentiment particulier.

– Bonjour Ronald, dit Mona au poupon.

– Je t'ai ramené mon tire-lait sorcier.

Beurk ! Elle ne va pas lui refiler un appareil qu'elle a foutu sur ses... Beurk !

– Merci dit Mona en abandonnant Ron des yeux pour observer l'étrange objet.

– Je t'ai mis la notice dans la boite. Ne fais pas attention aux gribouillages, Percy a colorié les tétons.

Heu... Lol.

– Je ne reste pas longtemps, dévoila Molly. C'est à mon tour de rendre visite à Meredith aujourd'hui.

– Oui, je sais, j'avais simplement une chose à te demander.

– Je t'écoute.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien être la marraine de mon bébé ?

Tu t'y prends un peu tard non ? Bon d'accord morbac n'est pas encore né, mais quand même.

– Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Molly surprise.

– J'ai décidé de choisir une personne parmi mes amis et une autre parmi les Moon. Et toi et Arthur êtes les seuls Moon qui pourraient fournirent une bonne éducation à mon enfant.

– Tu me flattes, dit Molly. C'est vrai que j'ai de l'entrainement. Mais tu ne penses pas que le père devrait avoir son mot à dire ?

– Je ne te dirais pas qui est le père, souffla Mona mi-lasse, mi-amusée.

– Rah flute, j'aurais essayé !

Molly partit quelques minutes plus tard, entrainant un Ron hurlant avec elle.

Et maintenant, on se pose tous une autre question. Qui sera le parrain ? Parce qu'en plus de chercher un père faut chercher un parrain maintenant.


	67. 1980 : Et si c'était Gaiden ?

**Chapitre 67 : 1980 : Et si c'était Gaïden ? **

À l'heure du thé...

Il est cinq heures, Paris s'éveille ! S'éveille ! Quoi, Montand c'est mieux que René la Taupe non ?

Donc c'est l'heure du thé, je vous la fais courte, Irène et Grace déboulent. Et évidemment, Mona est toujours enceinte. Je ne me suis toujours pas réveillé de ce cauchemar.

– Pourquoi Lily n'est pas présente ? demanda Irène. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs mois.

– Lily est débordée, mentit Mona.

Lily déborde de partout, nuance ! Parce que si elle est comme toi, vous devez former une sacrée paire d'éléphants ! Je vous ai dit que Mona était énorme ?

– Devinez qui j'ai aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse hier après-midi, déclara soudain Grace.

– Parce que toi, tu vas te promener sur le chemin de Traverse alors qu'on est en pleine guerre et qu'il y a des attaques toutes les semaines là-bas.

– J'étais cachée, révéla Grace agacée d'avoir été sauvagement interrompue.

– Je suis sûre que les mangemorts ne sont pas équipés pour détecter tes protections, dit Irène laconique.

– Ce n'était pas les miennes, mais celle de Mona. Elle m'a offert des vêtements ensorcelés, pour mon anniversaire.

– Félicitations, elle m'a aussi offert des capes et des châles ensorcelés.

Grace renifla d'exaspération après avoir lancé un regard irrité à Mona.

– Et donc tu as vu qui ? demanda Mona d'une voix trop aiguë.

– Bertram.

– Vraiment ? demanda Mona soudain intéressée.

T'as raison, avec ton gros bide, il va te kiffer. En plus, il préfère les blondes.

– Bertram est encore plus beau qu'avant, dit Grace.

– Il n'est pas un peu idiot ? demanda Irène.

Oui.

– Non, rétorquèrent Mona et Grace en chœur.

– Je ne me rends pas bien compte, se défendit Irène. Il traîne avec ton frère.

– Ce n'est pas un signe de sagesse, c'est vrai, accorda Mona. Mais Bertram est un garçon très bien.

Vous avez fantasmé sur lui durant vos années Poudlard, vous n'allez pas continuer maintenant ? Aucune de vous deux n'a réussi à le choper et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

– En parlant de garçons que vous partagez, dit Irène. Vous avez lu le journal ?

L'ambiance retomba aussitôt, les trois filles tournèrent le regard vers une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier posé négligemment un peu plus loin.

– Gaïden est mort, dit Mona. Oui, je l'ai lu.

– Moi aussi, dit Grace.

– C'est pour de vrai ou c'est bidon ?

– Maugrey Fol Œil est cité, dit Mona. Rien que pour ça, je pense qu'on peut accorder du crédit à cette information.

– Mince, dit Irène.

– Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui, il s'est engagé dans le mauvais camp, rétorqua Grace froidement.

– Alors c'était vraiment un mangemort ?

– Je serais très surprise du contraire, répondit simplement Mona.

– Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des suspicions...

Les deux autres filles ne lui répondirent pas, prenant le temps de savourer leur thé.

– Ta grossesse se passe bien ? demanda Grace subitement.

– Oui. Ma mère a réussi à faire venir une vieille médicomage pour s'occuper de moi. Tout se passe bien pour moi et le bébé.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu caches ta grossesse ? demanda Irène.

– Je te répondrais dans quelques semaines, répondit Mona.

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un bâtard ? s'étonna Grace.

Grace ou la finesse.

Grace semblait regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

– J'ai caché mon ventre aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, expliqua Mona amusée par le naturel de son amie. Mais j'élèverais l'enfant en mère seule sans me cacher.

– Je suis sûre que c'est ta Kathy qui t'a mis ces idées saugrenues dans la tête.

– Je ne vais pas cacher le bébé, rétorqua Mona.

– Non, mais tu pourrais te marier, suggéra Grace. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

Je déteste lorsque je suis à moitié d'accord avec Grace. Encore plus quand elle joue les fascistes.

– Grace s'il te plait ! grinça Mona.

– Oui, je sais. Nous n'avons pas le même point de vue sur le sujet, dit Grace. Surtout maintenant que Gaïden est mort.

– À choisir, je ne me serais pas mariée avec Gaïden.

– Non, mais bon, tu m'as comprise.

Irène regarda les deux filles tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Mona versa de nouveau du thé tout en reniflant d'exaspération.

Wilkes est le père alors ? C'est ce que veut dire Grace ? Elle hallucine ou Mona s'est confiée à elle sans que je le sache ?

– En même temps, dit Irène. Si c'est Gaïden, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

– Vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose ? demanda Mona.

– C'est par Maugrey qu'il aurait été tué ? demanda Irène en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

– Oui, répondit Grace. Il a déjà eu Evan Rosier la semaine dernière d'après les rumeurs.

– C'était juste après l'arrestation de Karkaroff ? demanda Irène songeuse.

– Oui, voilà.

– Le pauvre Maugrey, vous avez vu sa photo dans la gazette. On lui a coupé le nez non ?

– L'œuvre de Rosier, dit Grace. Enfin, c'est ce que Cornelius Fudge qui vient d'être nommé directeur des accidents magiques a dit à mes parents lors du dîner de célébration de sa promotion.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase très vite de peur que l'une des filles ne la coupe et lui gâche son effet.

– Ce n'est pas un benêt ce type-là ? demanda Mona.

– Mais non, répondit Grace. Il est très bien. Mon père et lui partagent leur point de vue sur beaucoup de sujets.

Vu la fille, le père ne doit pas être une référence.

– Comment va Waha ? demanda brusquement Irène. Je sais que je change de sujet, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des lustres.

Elle ne nous manque pas à nous.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus depuis longtemps, confia Mona. On s'est croisées chez Lily. Mais depuis que je suis énorme, je ne sors plus de chez moi. Et Waha ignore tout de ma grossesse.

– Ça doit être tendu entre vous deux quand même, dit Grace. S'il me prend l'envie d'ensorceler quelqu'un, j'espère que tu ne me feras pas le même coup.

– Parce que tu as l'intention d'ensorceler quelqu'un ? demanda Mona avec un sourire amusé.

– Non, mais un jour peut-être...

Voilà l'explication, elle a ensorcelé Mona pour qu'elles soient amies, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

– Tu peux lui promettre que tu ne feras rien, assura Irène à Mona. Je me chargerais de désensorceler le pauvre garçon.

– Ça doit être pour ça que Evans n'a rien fait, reprit Grace en ignorant la remarque. Elle savait forcément ce qui se tramait, elle n'a pas voulu trahir son amie, la traînée.

– Potter, corrigea Mona. Elle ne s'appelle plus Evans.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Grace.

– Lorsque Lily et James se sont mariés, j'étais persuadée que Lily était enceinte, confia Irène. Et finalement, c'est toi qui vas mettre au monde le premier enfant de notre génération.

Malheureusement, la rebelle aurait pu attendre.

– Tu lui as trouvé un prénom ? demanda Irène.

Ouais, un prénom moldave. D'Europe de l'Est, dommage, elle n'a qu'un bouquin avec des prénoms de l'Europe de l'Ouest.

– Grace c'est un joli prénom, dit aussitôt Grace.

– Si c'est une fille, ma famille veut qu'elle porte un prénom qui commence par un M, dévoila Mona.

Flûte alors !

– Et si c'est un garçon ? questionna Irène.

Prem's pour proposer Anatole.

– Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien Harry.

Ben voyons.

– Un peu vieillot, commenta Grace.

Tu crois que c'est mieux « Graisse ».

– J'ai encore un peu de temps pour y penser.

Pas vraiment, on est le jour 3 et tu accouches forcément avant le jour 7. Ou le jour 7.

– Bon, je dois y aller, dit Grace en se levant. Tu me préviens dès que le représentant de la nouvelle génération des Moon est né !

– Je n'aurais pas la tête dans la cheminée, dit Mona. Mais je pense que mon frère Hugh sera assez gentil pour se charger de vous prévenir.

La blonde s'en alla et quelques minutes plus tard, Irène s'apprêta à la suivre lorsqu'on cogna vivement à la porte.

Je trouve qu'elle reçoit beaucoup de visite. Depuis quand ça sociabilise d'avoir un bâtard ?

Mona ouvrit la porte s'attendant à trouver sa mère avec le lit promis. Visiblement, Terence avait hérité de la corvée.

– Tu en mets du temps pour ouvrir cette satanée porte, dit-il.

– Je suis enceinte, rappela Mona.

– Vraiment ? Tu te pousses maintenant, dit-il en montrant l'encombrante planche en bois qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

– Je dois vérifier que c'est bien toi, la porte ne te laisserait pas passer autrement.

– C'est très bien, mais on va faire ça plus tard, dit-il.

Il entra sans problème dans l'appartement.

– Je le dépose dans la chambre du bébé ! hurla Terence qui parcourait déjà le couloir.

– Tu es censé arrêter les intrus, dit Mona à sa porte. Et lui, même s'il est déjà venu et qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé, c'est un intrus.

– Je devrais peut-être y aller avant que ton frère se rende compte de ma présence, dit Irène.

Son visage avait perdu la gaité que même les piques de Grace n'avaient pas réussi à effacer.

– Je ne peux que te comprendre, avoua Mona.

– Voilà, dit le garçon en revenant. Il est posé et monté, tu pourras... qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Terence venait d'enfin se rendre compte de la présence d'Irène.

– Je l'ai invité à prendre le thé, expliqua Mona.

Terence se tourna vers sa sœur en écarquillant les yeux. Sans prononcer un mot, il pointa un doigt sur Irène et forma les mots « elle sait ? ».

– Je suis là, rappela Irène avec un signe de la main.

– Je pèse trois cents kilos, rappela Mona. Si je ne lui ai pas dit, elle l'a parfaitement deviné.

– Comment cela fait ? s'indigna Terence. Elle ne devrait pas savoir.

– Elle est toujours là, s'écria Irène avec un plus grand signe de la main.

– Ne commence pas, prévint Terence en lui accordant un deuxième regard.

– Moi ? dit Irène, je n'ai rien dit. C'est toi qui m'ignores.

– Cette grossesse est un secret familial que tu ne devrais pas connaître, dit-il.

Il commença à sortir sa baguette magique.

– Tu fais quoi ? demanda Irène en palissant.

– Tu vas oublier ce secret.

– Elle ne va rien oublier du tout, dit Mona en sortant sa propre baguette. Fais-moi confiance, petit frère, je suis bien plus douée que toi lorsqu'il s'agit de sortilège.

Terence fixa la baguette de sa sœur durant une seconde et rangea sa propre baguette. Irène en profita pour se glisser derrière Mona au cas ou Terence changerait d'avis.

T'as raison, cache-toi derrière une femme enceinte, elle stoppera très bien les sorts.

– Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus douée en ce qui concerne l'honneur de notre famille.

– Tu es la honte de votre famille, dit Irène en reprenant des couleurs.

– Alors toi, l'emmerdeuse, ne te mêles pas de ça !

– Mona est mon amie, elle est enceinte et tu l'embêtes, je prends sa défense. Ce que tu devrais faire alors qu'elle est à huit mois de grossesse.

– Huit mois et demi, corrigea Mona.

– Huit mois et demi ! répéta Irène en hurlant.

– Je suis très prévenant avec ma sœur, dit Terence. Je voulais cacher son ignominie.

– Quelle ignominie ? hurla Irène par-dessus l'épaule de Mona. Tu vas être tonton !

Terence se figea soudain et tourna son regard sur le ventre de sa grande sœur.

– J'aurais peut-être dû le formuler comme ça, dit Mona songeuse.

– Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Terence d'une voix redevenue normale.

Je rêve ou nous assisterons en direct Live à une émotion positive de la part de Terence ?

– Elle aime bien Harry si c'est un garçon, répondit Irène à sa place.

Ça ne peut pas être Harry, ça se saurait s'il y avait deux Harry. Et puis Lily ne va pas l'appeler Harry si Mona l'appelle Harry. À moins que... à moins que ce soit Mona qui va nous pondre le survivant et qu'elles vont échanger leurs bébés. Non, je pars en couille. Surtout que Harry est le portrait caché de James. Hhhhhhhhhhh ! Ça veut dire que James est le père du bébé du Mona. Mais oui, c'est logique. Non attendez, peut-être pas en fait. C'est cette grossesse qui me perturbe, mes hormones font n'importe quoi. J'ai une de ces envies de fraise d'un coup.

– Ça va, dit Terence. Harry, ça va, c'est... Harry Moon.

Ça fait H et M. J'ai envie de fringues d'un coup.

– Non arrêtez, se reprit Terence. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, cette naissance n'est pas une bonne chose et Irène ne devrait pas être au courant de notre situation.

L'émotion n'aura pas duré longtemps.

– Je n'ai rien dit à personne, tenta Irène.

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler tout le temps, dit-il. Tu vas le dire sans t'en rendre compte.

– Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que ce que tu sembles croire, dit-elle.

– Non, je sais : tu es pire !

– Bon, on va peut-être arrêter là, suggéra Mona. Irène gardera toute sa mémoire Terence. Et merci pour le lit.

Il avança lentement vers la porte sans cesser de jauger les deux filles.

– Je ne sais pas laquelle à la plus mauvaise influence sur l'autre ? dit-il. Quand on sait le sang que vous avez.

– Malheureusement pour toi, nous sommes toutes les deux très respectables, autant que toi.

– Aucune de vous n'est mariée, rappela Terence. Et Mona est enceinte !

– On a 20 ans, dit Irène. Ce serait du gâchis de se marier.

Terence lui lança un regard choqué.

– Vous êtes dégoutantes.

Il fit volte-face et claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement.

– Il m'adore toujours autant, remarqua Irène.

Mona se tourna vers elle, vérifiant que c'était bien du sarcasme. Elle avait encore en tête l'image d'Irène sortant d'une pièce, furieuse ; suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Terence qui venait de se faire gifler. Si Terence était comme sa sœur...

– Préviens-moi quand le bébé sera là, dit Irène.

– Promis, répondit Mona.

Elle sortit à son tour et Mona se retrouva seule.

Plus tard, en soirée, Mona se releva une énième fois de son lit pour satisfaire un besoin pressant. Elle fit un saut à la cuisine et se fit couler un thé. Dame de Cristofane était sortie depuis quelques heures déjà. Mona tenta de l'apercevoir à la lumière d'un réverbère. Mais elle ne vit pas de trace de l'animal chasseur. Elle ne vit qu'un gros chien noir traîner autour des poubelles. Mona le regarda fureter en bas des marches de l'immeuble, reniflant chaque centimètre de béton. Puis il s'éloigna.

Ce n'est pas lui. Nan, ça ne peut pas être lui. Quoique, il serait logique que Dumby ait envoyé quelqu'un surveiller l'appartement de Mona. Le futur Moon est encore un éventuel sujet de prophétie. Ou alors, il est là pour une autre raison, genre il est grave amoureux de Mona et il vient de lui-même s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Ou encore, il sait qu'il est le père du bébé et... Non, les lecteurs m'influencent beaucoup trop.

**Jour 4**

De hautes flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Mona se leva de la table, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner. La baguette brandie, elle vit une ombre émerger des flammes et atterrir sur le tapis.

– Ahh ! cria James en voyant Mona.

Oui, elle est très grosse, ça m'a fait le même effet.

– Si tu viens chez moi, dit-elle. Il faut t'attendre à me voir.

– Tu es si... commença James en tendant les mains vers elle.

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée, voyant Mona lui lancer un regard noir.

– Rayonnante ! finit-il.

– Tu n'as pas une femme enceinte à la maison, rappela Mona.

– Oui, mais bon, elle est moins...

Dis donc tu cumules mon garçon. On sait que Mona est énorme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le lui dire ; est-ce que je le fais moi ?

– Rayonnante ? suggéra-t-elle.

– Voilà, c'est ça.

– Je tiens à préciser que je suis enceinte depuis plus longtemps que Lily.

Ouais, de quinze jours.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et coupa une viennoiserie en deux avant d'enfourner les deux morceaux en quasi même temps.

– Quand je pense que nos enfants vont naître en même temps, dit-il.

– Mouais, c'est merfeilleux, hacha Mona, la bouche pleine.

James eut un léger mouvement de recul.

– On va en faire des frères, dit-il après avoir surmonté son dégout.

– Justement en parlant de ça, dit Mona en avalant difficilement la pâte feuilletée.

Comment ça « en parlant de ça » ? Il dit que vous allez faire de vos deux gamins des frères et toi tu rétorques « en parlant de ça » ? James ne peut pas avoir trompé Lily, ils sont mariés !


	68. 1980 : Et si c'était James ?

**Chapitre 68 : 1980 : Et si c'était James ?**

– Tu es le parrain, dit Mona.

– De ? questionna James avec incompréhension.

– De mon bébé, dit Mona. Je suis enceinte, tu te souviens ?

Tu ne devrais pas lui demander son avis avant de lui offrir une nouvelle responsabilité ? Et pour info, j'avais fini par deviner que James était le fameux parrain. Et pas seulement parce que c'était l'avis de la moitié des lecteurs.

– Tu... Je... bégaya James.

– Molly est la marraine. Arthur et elle forment le couple le plus équilibré de ma famille. Et toi et Lily formez le couple le plus équilibré de mes amis.

Le seul aussi. Ça aide.

– Mona. Ça me touche beaucoup, dit-il avec un large sourire.

– Si je subis à mon tour les foudres de Tu-Sais-Qui, reprit Mona très sérieusement. Je t'interdis de mettre mon enfant sur un balai.

Alors c'est James qui va avoir droit aux foudres et c'est son gamin qui aura droit au balai.

– Quoi ? s'indigna James. Mais tu es folle. Il a le sang d'un paquet de bons joueurs de Quidditch ton bébé. C'est de la graine de champion.

Stop ! De combien de bons joueurs parles-tu ? Ludo et Hugh sont reconnus comme de bons joueurs selon tes critères ? Tu parles de deux ou trois joueurs ? Tu es dans le lot ?

– Je le mettrais dans mon testament, dit Mona. Pas de Quidditch.

– On est en guerre et tu paniques pour quelques centaines de mètres d'altitude ?

– Pas de Quidditch !

– Et s'il veut en faire ? Tu vas priver ton enfant de sa passion dévorante ?

– Lily tranchera en mon nom.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne arbitre, dit James. Elle est toujours de ton côté.

Mona esquissa un sourire.

– En parlant de ma femme, dit-il. À la base, je suis ici pour savoir si tu peux la recevoir. Elle en a assez de rester confiner à la maison. Et comme ton appartement est l'un des rares à être, aussi protégé que notre maison...

Sacrées protections pour une baraque à deux meurtres.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Mona ravie.

James repartit aussitôt vers la cheminée en maugréant.

– Je formerais les deux pour être des batteurs hors pair, murmura-t-il.

C'est par la porte que James revint en amenant avec lui une Lily — énorme — rayonnante.

– Bon et bien, je vous laisse entre filles, dit James. Le parrain va acheter une paire de balais.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, oubliant la cheminée.

– Nous sommes très honorés que tu nous aies désignés, dit Lily. Mais il ne fallait pas te sentir obligée.

– Obligée ? Pourquoi obligée ?

Ouais, pourquoi obligée ? Parce que James est le père c'est ça hein ?

– Et bien parce que tu es la marraine de mon propre bébé, dit Lily en s'asseyant. J'aurais parfaitement compris que tu ne choisis que des membres de ta famille. Et James aussi. Tu...

Pardon ? Nan ! Mona ne peut pas être la Marraine de Harry Potter, ça se saurait.

Elle releva la tête vers Mona qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Lily effarée.

Debout et immobile, Mona pleurait lentement.

– C'est les hormones, dit-elle.

– James ne t'a pas dit que tu étais la marraine ?

– Noonnonn ! pleurnicha Mona.

Elle s'assit lourdement à côté de Lily.

– Il devait venir te l'annoncer la dernière fois qu'il est venu, dit Lily.

– On n'a parlé que de Dumbledore, dit Mona en cessant enfin de pleurer.

– Comment ça se fait que tes hormones te travaillent encore ? demanda Lily. Pour moi, c'est fini depuis un bon moment.

– Oui bah, c'est bon, râla Mona. Ton mari dit que je suis grosse et toi que je chouine !

– James n'a pas osé dire ça ?

– Non, il a dit que j'étais « rayonnante ».

– Quel insolent ! dit Lily. Tu sais quoi, pour le punir « ceinture » jusqu'à la naissance.

Mona ricana doucement. Elle ne pleurait plus du tout à présent.

– En tout cas, je suis vraiment plus que flattée, dit Mona.

– Entre toi, marraine et James parrain, nos enfants serons forcément proches, dit Lily. On pourra les marier ensemble.

OK, elle, elle parle mariage et l'autre relation fraternelle. Putain, je flippe.

– Parlons d'autre chose, dit Mona. Je ne veux pas être l'une de ses mères qui ne vivent que pour ses enfants.

Parce que ça t'écœure d'envisager vos enfants mariés alors qu'ils ont le même sang ?

– Tu as raison, accorda Lily. Ce n'est pas sain.

Parce que Lily est au courant ? On se calme, je m'emballe encore une fois.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt entre les deux jeunes femmes.

– Waha ! s'écria soudain Mona ravie d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Elle ne t'en veut presque plus, dit Lily. Elle ne sait pas que tu es enceinte et elle pense que tu ne vas pas bien parce qu'elle ne te voit plus. Et ça l'inquiète.

– Tant mieux, dit Mona.

Non, on s'en fout, qu'elle crève l'ensorceleuse.

– Elle a un nouveau petit ami toutes les semaines, dit Lily. C'est sa nouvelle manière de lutter pour oublier Remus.

Mona acquiesça compatissante.

Génial, on s'en fout, on passe ? Je résume, elles parlent de Wilkes mort, de Grace, de Irène, de Peter, Sirius, Remus... on frappe à la porte, Mona ouvre. Woh ! C'est Rogue. OK, je reprends le texte.

– Salut, dit Lily gênée.

– Salut, répondit Rogue.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour. Le regard de Rogue semblait figé sur le ventre de Lily.

– Décidément, vous vous êtes mise d'accord, dit-il en montrant les deux ventres.

– Oui, dit Lily.

Mona l'aperçut sortir lentement sa baguette.

– Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, dit Lily. Mona...

– Non, dit Rogue. Je l'ai appris par hasard. Pour vous deux d'ailleurs, petites cachotières.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais remarqua que sa blague tombait à plat.

– Oui, dit Lily en se forçant à sourire à son tour.

– C'est pour ce mois-ci, c'est ça ? demanda Rogue.

– Oui, souffla Lily. Pour la fin du mois.

Ses paroles se noyèrent doucement et Mona dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

– Vous auriez dû me prévenir, dit Rogue. Si j'avais su...

– Ouais, coupa Lily froidement.

– Il y a une chance pour qu'un jour l'un de vous m'explique ce qui se passe ? demanda Mona.

– Malheureusement oui, dit Lily.

Rogue baissa la tête comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup.

– Je vais y aller, dit Lily. Mona évite de raconter que... enfin tu comprends.

– Oui, accorda Mona.

Évitez de raconter qu'elle a été dans la même pièce que Rogue le mangemort sans essayer de le tuer. J'explique pour ceux qui ne pigent pas.

Lily sortit laissant Rogue et Mona dans la même pièce.

– Elle est moins grosse que toi, dit Rogue.

– J'ai de l'avance ! s'écria Mona. Vous allez arrêter tous !

– Tu as vu, elle n'a pas essayé de me tuer, dit-il.

– Merveilleux, dit Mona sarcastiquement.

– Quand tu dis que tu as de l'avance... commença Rogue.

– On verra ça après, dit Mona. Pour le moment, je vais profiter de ta présence, tu seras peut-être mort demain.

– Surtout, que j'ai deux fois plus de chance qu'hier, dit-il.

Woh ! Agent double ? Ça y est. Le mythe est en marche.

Mona le regarda avec une semi-compréhension.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Mona en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je prends ma dose de risque en portant le nom des Moon.

Elle posa sur la table une petite caisse qui contenait différents calepins.

– Tu les as gardés ? s'étonna Rogue.

– Évidemment, je mets tout au propre.

Elle sortit un plus gros cahier soigneusement relié.

– On commence par le Sectumsempra si tu veux bien, dit-elle. Je me doute que tu l'as utilisé plusieurs fois, alors que moi, seulement une fois sur un lapin.

TUEUSE de LAPINS ! Ah, ça m'avait manqué !

– On a dû inventer une quarantaine de sortilèges, dit Rogue, sans parler des enchantements et des potions. On ne va pas tous les passer en revue.

– Mais non, rassura Mona. On ne fera pas tout aujourd'hui.

Après un regard apeuré. Rogue s'assit à la table, contraint.

– Celui-là était magnifique sur Mulciber, dit Rogue. Tu sais qu'il a essayé de le lancer à son tour ?

– Non, je ne sais pas, dit Mona. Et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas savoir.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. Je ne sais rien.

– On passe au Crescopedis, dit Mona.

Rogue parcourut les nouvelles notes de Mona tandis que celle-ci se tenait le ventre.

– Dis-lui t'arrêter de te frapper, suggéra Rogue.

– Il ne m'écoute pas, répondit Mona.

Rogue retourna aux notes alors que Mona grimaçait de douleur.

– Tu as tout, dit-il. En fait, j'avais oublié la moitié de ce que tu as écrit. J'avais complètement oublié que ça faisait pousser les dents.

– Elles redeviennent normales durant la nuit.

– On a fini maintenant ? demanda Rogue.

Mona acquiesça.

– Alors je vais y aller, je pense que tu préfères être seule. Dis-moi juste pour quand est prévu le bébé.

– Je dirais pour maintenant, dit Mona en fermant les yeux.

– Maintenant ? dit Rogue. Mais c'est très bien ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper de Lily.

– Prince. Tu vas aussi devoir t'occuper de moi.

– On est le 7, dit-il. Alors c'est bon.

– Quand je dis maintenant, c'est que c'est vraiment maintenant ! s'écria Mona.

Rogue se leva aussitôt horrifié.

– Maintenant ! Maintenant ?

– Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, dit Mona.

– Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ta mère ? demanda Rogue affolé. Vous avez surement prévu quelque chose dans cette situation.

– Ma mère veut faire venir une vieille biquette du nom de Chrysoline pour me faire accoucher sur mon lit. Le bébé doit naitre à l'hôpital, entourer de gentils médicomages et surtout, il doit voir un Moon le plus tard possible.

– D'accord, dit Rogue. Alors, je vais chercher Lily.

– Prince ! grinça Mona. Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes.

Rogue acquiesça sans cesser de regarder le ventre de son amie.

– À Sainte Mangouste, dans l'Atrium, à la droite de l'accueil, il y a des emplacements réservés au transplanage.

– Oui, je connais, dit-il l'air profondément concentré.

– Parfait, alors pour commencer...

Elle s'arrêta pour hurler de douleur et prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale avant de reprendre la parole.

– Pour commencer, dit-elle. Tu vas dans ma chambre, il y a une valise et une perruque dessus, tu ramènes les deux.

– Une perruque ? dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Un enchantement sera plus adéquat si tu veux te cacher.

– La perruque est enchantée, dévoila Mona.

Rogue revint au trot dans le salon et jeta la perruque à Mona. La perruque mise, elle pointa sa baguette sur Rogue. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que sa transformation physique soit terminée.

– Tu m'as fait la même couleur de cheveu que Waha ? demanda Rogue.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Mona se leva lourdement, soutenue par Rogue.

– Fais-nous arriver le plus à gauche possible, au plus loin des autres patients, ordonna Mona. Nous ne devons croiser qu'un minimum de personne.

Rogue tenait la valise dans une main et tenait fermement Mona avec l'autre bras.

Oui, il l'enlace presque, mais pour cette fois je ne vais rien dire.

Mona ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son courage et sa lucidité. Tout devait se dérouler exactement comme elle l'avait programmé. Rogue ne devait pas être au programme, mais il saurait aider Mona à franchir les barrages jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à mettre au monde son enfant dans ce monde en guerre. Après une seconde de noir rassurant, la seule pause avant le marathon, Mona rouvrit les yeux. Rogue lui avait parfaitement obéi, ils étaient bien arrivés dans l'une des cabines de transplanage de l'hôpital st mangouste. Ils étaient bien le plus à gauche possible. À présent, Mona et Rogue, sous leurs déguisements, n'avaient plus qu'à continuer leur périple. Restait un problème majeur, Mona n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Durant des mois, elle avait fait croire à sa mère qu'elle acceptait d'accoucher à la maison. Aux autres, elle avait caché sa grossesse.

– Et maintenant ? questionna Rogue.

– Tu trouves quelqu'un qui travaille ici, tu leur demandes où ta femme qui va accoucher doit aller.

– T'es pas ma femme, rappela Rogue.

– Non sans blague, grinça Mona. Dépêche-toi ou je perds les eaux sur tes chaussures.

Ah mais, c'est ça. Je viens de comprendre la nature du liquide sur les cheveux de Rogue.

Il resserra contre lui la valise de Mona et disparut de son champ de vision. Pendant ce temps, Mona sortit lentement de la cabine et s'installa sur un banc à côté d'une femme blonde qui tenait un bébé entre ses mains.

– On dirait bien que c'est votre tour, dit la femme blonde.

– Oui, admit Mona, le souffle court. Mon mari est parti... se renseigner.

– Vous avez de la chance, dit la femme. Le mien n'était pas là pour la naissance de notre fils.

Mona reconnut alors la voix de sa voisine, elle se tourna lentement vers elle. Narcissa Malefoy adressait un petit sourire à un bébé minuscule légèrement enveloppé dans la chaleur du mois de juillet.

– On se connait ? demanda Narcissa en relevant la tête.

– Ça m'étonnerait, dit Mona. Je suis arrivée dans ce pays il y a quelques mois et je ne sors pas beaucoup.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire sceptique.

– Je sais.

Cours Mona, cours ! C'est une femme de mangemort qui porte un futur mangemort cours !

Mona sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine s'attendant à la voir sortir sa baguette d'un instant à l'autre.

– Nous en sommes tous là, ajouta Narcissa.

Mona retint un soupir de soulagement, mais visiblement sa voisine avait perçu le malaise.

– Comment s'appelle votre bébé ? demanda Mona pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Drago.

Après Ron, voici le fils Malefoy, c'est con, on va louper Harry cette année. Et pour Hermione, il faudra sans doute patienter onze ans. Et pour info, s'appeler Drago, c'est la honte.

– C'est mignon, dit Mona.

Narcissa détacha son regard de son petit garçon pour lui adresser un large sourire. Un homme, pas très grand, les cheveux châtains et un peu trapu s'approcha des deux femmes en fixant Mona. De nouveau, la jeune femme sentit la panique monter en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que c'était Rogue cet homme.

Mais, espèce d'andouille. C'est toi qui lui as donné cette apparence il y a à peine trente secondes.

– Heu... chérie ? hasarda Rogue.

Mona voulut acquiescer, mais une violente douleur secoua ses muscles abdominaux.

– Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trainer, dit Narcissa.

Rogue semblait lutter pour ne pas regarder la jeune maman. Il s'approcha de Mona et l'incita à se lever.

– La maternité des sorciers se trouve au bout du couloir, dit-il.

– Bon courage, lança Narcissa.

– Merci, répondit le faux couple.

Rogue soutint Mona qui marchait pourtant très bien.

– Pourquoi tu parlais avec Narcissa ? demanda Rogue.

– Je lui demandais si on devait craindre un enlèvement de mon bébé par tes amis.

– Chut ! dit Rogue. Et c'est toi qui voulais être discrète ?

– Je prends la moitié de la largeur de ce couloir, je crie toutes les minutes à cause de ces foutues contractions. Je ne suis pas vraiment discrète !

– Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour l'endorphine de stresser, dit Rogue. Enfin, je crois.

Mona se tourna vers lui sans cesser de marcher.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ! Tu vas accoucher ? Non !

– Je voulais être utile, dit-il. Alors j'ai pris quelques renseignements.

– T'aurais mieux fait de savoir où se trouvait la maternité, dit Mona. Ça, ça aurait été utile.

– C'est toi qui as eu neuf mois pour penser à tout ça, j'ai eu trois jours.

– Non, mais, vas-y, fais-moi des reproches ! râla Mona. C'est bien le moment. En plus, ce couloir est beaucoup trop long. Ils n'ont pas un service conçu pour les urgences bébés ?

– Apparemment, dit Rogue. La maternité a été construite il y a un siècle seulement. Elle n'était pas conçue avec l'hôpital et même la gestion administrative est différente.

– Oui, on s'en fout ! clama Mona.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir.

– Madame Rose Bouquet ? demanda un homme vêtu d'une robe verte.

– Oui ! répondit Rogue. C'est elle.

– L'accueil nous a appelés il y a un instant, dit l'homme. Je vous conduis à votre chambre.

Il fit volte-face et le faux couple commença à le suivre.

– Rose Bouquet ? murmura Mona.

– Tu ne m'as pas donné de nom, j'ai improvisé.

– Et il y avait un bouquet de roses dans le hall ?

– Oui, dit Rogue.

– Et ton nom à toi c'est quoi ? Plume Parchemin ?

– On est mariés, je te rappelle, dit-il.

Arrêtez avec ça !

– Pardon, dit Mona. Vase Bouquet alors ?

– Non, râla Rogue. C'est Rosaire Bouquet.

…

…

…

…

Lol.

– On fait la paire ! dit Mona avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, plusieurs personnes la regardaient.

– Voici votre chambre, dit l'homme. Installez-vous, je vais chercher une accoucheuse.

Le faux couple entra dans la pièce et l'homme referma aussitôt la porte.

– Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, dit Rogue.

– Non tu crois, Rosaire ?

– Tu as fini ? J'ai paniqué ! Et puis, j'aurais pu dire table ou chaise !

– Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy est ici ? demanda brusquement Mona.

– Parce qu'elle vient d'avoir un bébé, rappela Rogue. Je suppose qu'elle venait pour quelques contrôles de routine.

– Elle n'était pas là pour contrôler les femmes enceintes qui viennent plutôt ?

– Non, répondit Rogue. Ce n'est pas Narcissa qu'ils enverront.

– Parce qu'ils vont envoyer quelqu'un ?

– Dans deux bonnes semaines oui, je pense. Avant cela ne sert à rien.

Mona s'installa péniblement sur le lit.


	69. 1980 : Ce ne peut pas Anatole

**Chapitre 69 : 1980 : Ce ne peut pas être Anatole**

– Finalement, j'aurais peut-être du faire ça à la maison.

– C'est bien plus sûr ici, dit Rogue. Surtout que tes connaissances semblent assez limitées.

– Non, mais vas-y, insulte-moi !

– Je parlais de l'accouchement, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne fais même pas le petit chien.

Mona le regarda avec incompréhension.

– Tu n'es absolument pas préparée ? demanda Rogue.

– Si, Lily et moi avons beaucoup parlé de nos bébés.

– Et de l'accouchement précisément ?

– Ben, y'à un truc qui va sortir de mon vagin ?

Tant qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que ça sorte du nombril, c'est bon.

La porte se rouvrit et une vieille femme portant une robe verte entra.

– Madame Bouquet ?

– Oui, c'est moi.

Mona cacha sa surprise. Cette femme elle la connaissait. C'était elle qui venait chez Mona vérifier que la grossesse se passait bien.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Chrysoline, c'est moi qui vais accoucher votre enfant. Tout se passe bien ?

– Je suppose, dit Mona persuadée du contraire.

– On va regarder, dit Chrysoline sans un regard pour sa patiente.

Elle ouvrit une armoire d'où elle sortit un étrange appareil. Elle le plaça au bout du lit et y plaça les jambes de Mona avant de soulever sa robe.

– Ro...saire ! s'écria Mona précipitée. Viens par ici.

Rogue s'éloigna aussitôt de l'appareil. L'appel de Mona semblait l'avoir ramené à la réalité.

– Heu... tiens-moi la main, hasarda Mona qui voulait juste l'éloigner de la zone de travail.

Manquerait plus que le Répugnant aperçoive son intimité !

– Attendez une seconde, dit Chrysoline en relevant la tête et en regardant enfin le visage sa patiente.

– Il y a un problème ? supposa Mona angoissée.

– Miss Moon ? demanda Chrysoline. Je croyais que je devais mettre votre enfant au monde chez vous.

– Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ?

– Vous avez reconnu... son... enfin sa... commença Rogue surpris.

Non, ce n'est pas possible... attends... Mais c'est dégueulasse !

– Nous nous étions mis d'accord avec votre mère. C'est à moi de mettre au monde les Moon, en toute discrétion.

– Qui d'autre avez-vous fait accoucher dans ma famille ?

– La pauvre fille qui a envoyé voler sa mère, dévoila Chrysoline. Edgar, c'était le nom du bâtard.

Et t'es fière du résultat ?

– Miss Moon, votre mère et moi avions convenu...

– Il ne s'agit pas de ma mère, mais de moi, coupa Mona. Je vais mettre au monde un enfant et comme prévu vous allez m'y aider. Ici plutôt que chez moi, c'est la seule différence.

Chrysoline observa Mona, finalement se rassit et regarda à nouveau entre les jambes de sa patiente.

Bon d'accord, c'est son boulot et pour accoucher le bébé il faut bien qu'elle regarde, mais est-ce que finalement c'est si indispensable que ça ? Ils sont sorciers, ils sont obligés de regarder sa foufoune ?

– Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de père, dit Chrysoline en désignant Rogue d'un signe de tête. Son sang est si impur à celui-ci ?

– Contentez-vous de faire votre travail, grinça-t-il.

– Rosaire Bouquet, songea Chrysoline en se redressant. Ça ne me dit rien. C'est sûrement un faux nom.

Non, tu crois ?

– Le bébé arrivera quand ? demanda Rogue.

– Pas avant une heure, répondit la sorcière en se levant. Tâcher de passer le temps.

– Merci, dit Mona en se forçant à être aimable.

– Enlever votre culotte, dit Chrysoline. Je reviendrais avec votre mère dans quelques minutes.

Pourquoi parle-t-elle de culotte ? Elle veut vraiment que je sois mal à l'aise ? Je suis tellement gêné que je n'aie pas vanné Rogue depuis une centaine de lignes... 25, c'est pareil !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

– La garce ! s'écria Mona.

– Je devrais peut-être y aller avant que ta mère n'arrive, suggéra Rogue.

– Toi tu ne bouges pas. Tu lui dirais que tu es Grace et que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps d'aller la prévenir.

Quand on parle de garce, Grace pointe le bout de son nez.

– Grace ! s'écria Rogue. Ça, c'est une idée, je peux aller chercher ta copine.

– Elle essayera de te tuer si elle te voit.

– Elle est si anti-mangemort ? s'étonna Rogue.

– Pas spécialement, répondit Mona.

– Ah... dit-il en comprenant.

Je n'aime pas quand j'apprécie Grace.

Mona poussa un nouveau cri de douleur en agrippant plus fermement la main de Rogue.

– Tu me fais mal, dit-il en tentant de récupérer ta main.

– Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal moi ? râla Mona.

– Si, je vois bien... mais...

– Mais, quoi ?

Rogue semblait chercher ses mots et finalement laissa sa main où elle était. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Mona hurla de plus en plus fréquemment arrachant un peu plus la main de Rogue à chaque fois.

Ça, c'est une bonne petite ! Cet accouchement servira à quelque chose finalement, on va amputer Rogue d'un membre.

Enfin, Chrysoline revint dans la chambre, seule.

– Votre mère ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle. Elle prend le temps de se déguiser. Voyez ce que vous lui imposez.

– Les enfants ne devraient pas imposer ce genre de chose, approuva Mona avant de hurler de nouveau.

– C'est normal qu'elle souffre autant ? demanda Rogue.

– Peut-être pas, admit Chrysoline. Je devrais vérifier que tout se passe bien.

À nouveau, elle regarda entre les jambes de Mona.

– Effectivement, dit Chrysoline. Ça commence.

– Comment ça, ça commence ? demanda Mona horrifiée.

– On se détend, on pousse et on relâche. Ensuite, on pousse de nouveau et on relâche.

– Pousser, relâcher, pousser, relâcher, répéta Mona.

– C'est quand vous voulez, dit Chrysoline.

– Je pousse quoi ? hurla Mona.

J'aurais bien fait une blague nulle, mais ce n'est pas très approprié.

– Le bébé, dit Chrysoline.

– Je n'ai jamais accouché, comment je fais pour savoir comment il faut pousser ?

– Vas-y à l'instinct, suggéra Rogue. Le mécanisme devrait se mettre en place tout seul.

Mona le regarda en acquiesçant rapidement. Puis elle... poussa.

OK Stop. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Vu que ça se passe plutôt bien, je propose qu'on en vienne à la chose hurlante. De toute façon, on sait comment ça se passe, Mona va pousser, arracher la main de Rogue et le bébé va naitre.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Chrysoline ressortit de l'entre-jambes de Mona en tenant une petite chose dégoulinante.

– C'est une fille, dit Chrysoline.

– Une fille, répéta Mona en sueur.

À présent que Mona ne criait plus, c'était la nouvelle Moon qui se chargeait de brailler.

– En tout cas, elle a la puissance de voix de sa mère, souligna Rogue d'une voix serrée.

Mona rit doucement et regarda Chrysoline emmener l'enfant à l'écart, elle le nettoya rapidement et le souleva avec sa baguette magique avant de le reposer sur la table de travail. Encore quelques secondes de notes griffonnées à la va-vite et Chrysoline revint déposer le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

– Je vous laisse, dit Chrysoline. Penser à vous coucher. Mettez simplement l'enfant dans le berceau. On reviendra s'occuper de vous. Penser à son prénom également.

Elle sortit de la pièce, ou trois personnes respiraient à présent.

– Une fille, dit Rogue. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

– Ah ? dit Mona.

– C'est très bien, dit-il.

Mona acquiesça sans comprendre vraiment ce que Rogue voulait lui faire comprendre.

Ben oui, la prophétie parle d'un « celui ». Un peu sexiste quand même.

– Tu as choisi son prénom ?

– On verra ça demain, dit Mona. Pour le moment, je ferais mieux de me coucher, je devrais partir tôt demain. Tu la mets dans le berceau ?

Rogue regarda Mona, l'air horrifié. Pourtant, lentement, il tendit les bras. Avec peine, il parvient à prendre le bébé dans ses bras et à la reposer dans le berceau.

– C'est bon comme ça ? demanda Rogue.

– Parfait, répondit Mona. Tu me la rapportes.

Il acquiesça et traina le berceau jusqu'à elle. Mona se renfonça dans ses draps et se tourna vers sa fille. À travers la fenêtre, la lune particulièrement lumineuse tombait sur le petit corps endormi du bébé.

– Une vraie fille de la lune, commenta Mona Moon en s'endormant.

**Jour 5 **

Mona ouvrit lentement les yeux, les refermant presque aussitôt aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Elle avait aperçu une chose, une chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Son cerveau s'activa lentement, émergeant doucement de l'obscurité du sommeil. Son bébé, sa petite fille, c'était elle que Mona avait vue. La nouvelle née était portée et bercée dans des bras... oui voilà, c'était ça.

Mona dut faire de sérieux efforts de concentration. Magda ! C'était sa propre mère qui tenait sa fille à elle dans les bras. D'un coup, Mona ouvrit les yeux, devenus subitement insensibles à la puissance du soleil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? agressa presque Mona.

– J'admire ma petite-fille, répondit Magda d'une voix douce qu'elle n'employait que lorsque l'un de ses enfants était malade.

– Tu n'es pas déguisée ? s'étonna Mona en se mettant sur le bord du lit.

– Si, ton père a réussi à me bricoler un chapeau hier soir.

Mona s'approcha lentement et regarda son bébé après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au chapeau pointu posé négligemment sur un siège.

– Tu me la passes ? demanda-t-elle priant intérieurement pour que sa mère ne la prive pas de sa fille.

Elle veut récupérer son jouet.

– Assieds-toi d'abord, ordonna Magda.

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix dure habituelle. Mona retourna aussitôt sur son lit et regarda sa mère poser doucement le bébé endormi entre ses bras.

– Elle n'a pas arrêté de brailler de toute la nuit, dit Magda.

– Je ne l'ai pas entendue, dit Mona. Elle dormait à côté de moi pourtant.

– Je l'ai emmené dehors pour que tu dormes. Nous devons repartir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que tu es ici.

Mona regarda autour d'elle et vit que son sac de voyage, qu'elle se souvenait pourtant avoir défait, l'attendait soigneusement auprès de la porte.

– Qui est Rosaire Bouquet ? demanda subitement Magda.

– C'est Grace, répondit Mona. On s'est dit que si elle arrivait déguiser en homme nous attirerions moins l'attention.

– Judicieux, accorda Magda. Vous auriez peut-être dû penser à vos faux noms par la même occasion.

– On a improvisé, dit Mona.

– Je me doute. Je vais reprendre la petite, lève-toi et habille-toi. Nous partons.

Mona se leva sans broncher après avoir rendu la petite aux bras de sa grand-mère. Les deux femmes rassemblèrent leurs affaires en vitesse. Elles se stoppèrent lorsque Chrysoline entra dans la chambre.

– Vous ne perdez pas de temps, dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Heureusement que l'administration m'a prévenue que Rose Bouquet avait annoncé sa sortie pour ce matin.

– Merci de votre discrétion, dit Magda. Notre famille vous sera éternellement reconnaissante.

– Comme toujours, répondit Chrysoline en montrant une feuille de papier retenue par une planche à pince. Je mets Bouquet ou Moon pour le nom de l'enfant ? À moins que cela ne soit le nom de l'homme que j'ai vu hier ?

– Moon, répondit Mona. En revanche si...

– Si l'information pouvait mettre un certain temps à arriver, finit Magda. Le temps que nous...

Magda se tourna vers sa fille avec inquiétude.

– Mais si, vous pouvez lui trouver un mari, tenta de rassurer Chrysoline. L'homme d'hier avait plutôt l'air courageux.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Magda.

Chrysoline redressa la tête une seconde et adressa aux trois Moon un mince sourire que Mona ne parvint pas à décrypter.

– Je ferais en sorte que la notification se perde quelques temps, accorda Chrysoline. Mais Poudlard doit déjà être au courant qu'une sorcière est née.

– Nous avons juste besoin de quelques semaines, dit Mona en songeant à Dumbledore.

– Ah bon ? répéta Magda. Tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

– Heu... peut-être, tenta Mona en passant la lanière de son sac autour d'elle. Rien de sur...

Elle se dirigea vers le bébé, mais Magda fut plus rapide et la prit dans ses bras pour le voyage.

– Il me manque juste un détail et votre signature, dit Chrysoline. Le prénom ?

– Choisis-en un qui commence par un M, ordonna Magda.

– J'ai déjà choisi, dévoila Mona.

Magda regarda sa fille avec désapprobation, attendant la nouvelle désobéissance de sa progéniture.

– Malorie, annonça Mona.

T'es pas censé être une rebelle ? Si tu suis la tradition de ta famille, c'est moins drôle.

Magda ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

– Ça ira, dit Magda en regardant la nouvelle nommée.

Chrysoline écrivit sur son papier et tendit la feuille à Mona pour la signature. Mona parcourut la note administrative des yeux et apposa sa signature sous la mention « mère ». Un coup d'œil à la mention « père » lui serra le cœur.

Et à qui penses-tu en particulier ?

– Si jamais, le vrai père, — pas celui que Miss Moon parviendra à épouser — refait surface. Il pourra ajouter son nom sur l'extrait de naissance en s'adressant au ministère de la magie.

Si c'est Brad, ça risque d'être compliqué.

– Tout est réglé ? demanda Magda.

– Oui, normalement, répondit Chrysoline.

– Parfait, nous partons, annonça Magda en posant sur sa tête, le chapeau pointu conçu par son mari.

Elle se transforma en une jeune femme blonde au visage carré. Elles quittèrent St Mangouste dans le quart d'heure qui suivit.

Mona ouvrit la porte du placard à balai et aida sa mère qui portait toujours Malorie à en sortir sans encombre.

– Il faut que j'aille chercher Meredith, annonça Magda alors que les deux femmes remontaient les escaliers.

– Tu vas me laisser seule avec Malorie ? couina Mona en tentant de ne pas s'affoler.

– Tu ne seras pas seule, dit Magda avec évidence.

– Avec qui... commença Mona.

La porte de son appartement qui s'ouvrit toute seule lui apporta la réponse.

– Elles sont là ! cria Charlie Weasley en ouvrant la porte encore plus largement.

Mona put ainsi se rendre compte que toute la famille Weasley était là au complet, ainsi que Terence et Hugh. Plus étonnant, Edgar se tenait même à l'écart. Magda qui transportait Malorie fut aussitôt encerclée. Les frères Weasley se chargèrent de lui lancer une centaine de questions stupides.

– Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit une voix.

Mona se tourna, elle n'avait pas vu Arthur se poster derrière elle.

– Oui, je pense aussi, dit Mona. Mais je voudrais récupérer la petite avant.

– Je te propose de partir moi-même en mission pour ça, dit-il. Toi tu files dans la dernière chambre, celle avec le berceau. Terence disait que c'était celle-là qu'il fallait préparer.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'est plus simple.

Elle s'enfuit de tout ce petit monde pour rejoindre la nouvelle chambre de Malorie. Arthur avait dû tenir sa promesse parce qu'après quelques secondes, il revint et déposa lui-même Malorie dans les bras de sa mère qui s'était pressée de s'asseoir contre les oreillers du lit.

– Merci, souffla Mona.

– Je connais le système maintenant, confia-t-il à voix basse.

Mona regarda les membres de sa famille se poster tout autour du lit.

– Où est partie notre mère ? demanda Mona à Terence.

– Partie chercher Meredith.

– Pourquoi elle est rouge ? demanda Percy en pointant le bébé du doigt.

– C'est parce qu'elle vient de naître, dit Mona. Elle est un peu rose. C'est normal. Enfin, je crois.

Mona se tourna avec affolement vers Molly.

– Tu étais encore plus rose qu'elle, rassura Molly avec un sourire.

– Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ? coupa Hugh.

– Malorie, répondit Mona avec un large sourire.

– Malorie Moon, prononça Terence songeur. Oui, ça va.

– Ça rentre dans les exigences des Moon ? demanda Mona.

– Oui, je pense, répondit Terence très sérieusement.

– Tu vas venir voir ta petite-fille ou il faut qu'on te force ? demanda brutalement Molly en se tournant vers Edgar rester en retrait.

Il s'approcha lentement du bébé et lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

– Tu ne vas pas faire la tête cent ans, dois-je te rappeler que tu étais aussi un bâtard ? s'indigna Molly.

– Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire ce que je dois faire.

– Tu ne fais pas les choses bien, alors je t'explique.

Malorie commença alors à pleurer assez bruyamment.

– On ne devrait pas la laisser se reposer ? demanda Hugh assez fort pour couvrir le bruit.

– Allez prendre un thé, suggéra Mona. Molly, tu connais un peu la maison, je te laisse t'occuper de ça.

Ils acquiescèrent devant les hurlements de Malorie. Malgré les cris, Mona entendit vaguement Bill et Charlie parler de l'étonnante rougeur du bébé.

– Ron, il n'était pas comme ça... commenta Bill.

Mona regarda sa fille avec inquiétude. Elle n'était pourtant pas en train de s'étouffer, les cris qu'elle poussait étaient suffisamment puissants. Laissées seules dans la chambre, Malorie se calma progressivement.

– Tu as trouvé la technique pour faire sortir tout le monde, dit Mona. J'essayerais de la copier un jour.

Pitiez non, tu me fous suffisamment la honte comme ça.

Après quelques minutes à admirer le petit être aux yeux fermés, Mona entendit du bruit provenir du salon. Les frères Weasley saluèrent généreusement leur grand-mère. Mona entendit Meredith s'extasier devant Ron. Le moment d'après, la porte se rouvrit et se fut de nouveau l'invasion dans la chambre.

– Regarde qui vient te voir ? dit Mona à sa fille. Ton arrière-grand-mère, tu as beaucoup de chance.

Après une hésitation, Mona tendit son bébé aux frêles bras de sa grand-mère. Meredith avait-elle encore perdu du poids ? Mona échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère. Arthur avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour secourir le bébé au cas où Meredith le laisserait tomber.

– Tu es magnifique, assura Meredith à son arrière-petite-fille. Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Malorie, dit Mona. Malorie Moon.

Meredith ne posait pas trop de questions sur le père de l'enfant et elle n'avait affiché aucune surprise au fait que Malorie portait le nom des Moon. Meredith avait donc bien assimilé qu'il n'y aurait pas de père ou de mariage, contrairement à ce que Mona pensait.

– Tu es le commencement Malorie Moon, apprit Meredith.

Le commencement de quoi ? Cette femme est folle.

Contre toute attente, c'est dans les bras de son arrière-grand-mère que Malorie s'endormit. Meredith la posa doucement dans son berceau et Magda se chargea de faire sortir tout le monde à l'aide de grands gestes. Seule Mona resta assise sur le lit.


	70. 1980 : Et si c'était Clive ?

**Chapitre 70 : 1980 : Et si c'était Clive ?**

Dès que le battant se referma, Mona s'approcha du berceau et regarda son bébé dormir. À côté de la porte, elle remarqua de nouvelles affaires de bébé comprenant des assortiments de couche et de biberon. Le tire-lait était caché dans l'armoire ; Mona le sortit et déboutonna sa chemise.

Je propose que tout le monde regarde en l'air pendant quelques instants. Je ne hurle pas parce que c'est la nature. Mais c'est trop... enfin, c'est... beurk.

– C'est plutôt concluant, convint la jeune mère après un moment.

Elle posa un biberon plein dans une petite boîte réfrigérante et retourna regarder sa fille.

– Il y a donc une chose que je sais faire, murmura-t-elle. Pour le reste...

Malorie tressaillit doucement sans se réveiller. Mona observa de nouveau les nouvelles affaires de bébé, elle reconnut des sécurités enfants à poser sur ses meubles. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule, il y avait trop de choses à faire, à penser. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle avoir besoin d'autant d'objets, de place, de soin, d'attention, de vigilance, de sécurité... ? Mona se mit à respirer très vite, trop vite, elle allait réveiller sa fille.

Parce que c'est que maintenant que tu paniques ?

Elle sortit de la chambre et après s'être calmée dans le couloir, elle rejoint la famille en décrétant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester allongée. Mona se fit servir du thé, à peine eut-elle trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant que Ron se mit à hurler à son tour. On se pressa autour de son couffin pour comprendre ce changement d'humeur. Mona regarda Molly réagir comme le devait une mère, elle enchainait les petits gestes qui pouvaient calmer Ron. Mona resta subjuguer, si bien qu'elle vit à peine Meredith faire un signe à Magda avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Ron n'était pas tout à fait calmé et son retour fut tout aussi discret. Cependant, Mona aperçut une larme d'émotion sur le visage de sa grand-mère.

Eh oui, il n'y a pas que des morts chez les Moon, il y a aussi des bébés braillards.

La famille ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Edgar et Magda raccompagnèrent Meredith chez elle et les Weasley passèrent à tour de rôle dans la cheminée. Hugh les accompagna, Molly l'avait invité à diner. Mona regretta que son petit frère ne reste pas plus longtemps avec elle. Elle le regretta encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que Terence était encore là.

– Tu vas être toute seule, dit-il.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Mona. Elle le savait, pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à rester seule en tête à tête avec Malorie.

– Notre mère va revenir, dit Mona pour se rassurer.

– Non, elle va parler à Pinguy l'elfe de Meredith. Elle s'inquiète encore de ses sautes d'humeur.

– Oui, mais après, dit Mona qui recommençait à paniquer.

– De toute façon, notre mère ne pourra pas rester avec toi. Elle devra rentrer à la maison à un moment donné.

– Je le sais bien, dit-elle en cachant son angoisse.

– Tu n'as qu'à demander au père de Malorie de venir t'épauler.

– Merci, j'y penserais.

– S'il ne veut pas, tu me dis son nom, et moi je vais te le chercher.

Mona éclata de rire.

– C'est gentil, dit-elle finalement.

– Je suis prêt à obliger Clive Hunting à venir assumer son rôle.

Mona perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Clive ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de Clive Hunting lui ? C'est le baveux le père alors.

– Pourquoi parles-tu de Clive ?

Ouais, hein pourquoi ?

– Suzie Green et lui ont rompu mystérieusement il y a quelques semaines, dit Terence. Et elle dit à tout le monde que c'est un phobique de l'engagement. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais faire : un plus un.

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ça se saurait ! Je n'ai pas fait gaffe, Malorie bave ? Encore plus impossible, Terence sait faire une addition ?

– J'apprécie que tu me proposes ton aide, dit Mona. Mais il faut que j'aille allaiter ma fille.

– Allaiter ? répéta Terence atterré.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était dehors. Encore une minute et on frappa à la porte. Mona ouvrit s'attendant à revoir son frère, mais ce fut Kathy qui l'attendait.

– J'espère que j'ai bien compté, dit-elle. C'était bien le dernier ?

– Oui, rassura Mona.

– Montre moi, le petit bout ! s'écria Kathy radieuse. C'est un garçon ?

– Une fille.

Kathy poussa un cri surexcité.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Malorie.

– Ma-lo-rie ! Tu as finalement choisi celui-là. J'adore !

Elle s'extasia quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

– Mon livre sur les prénoms et leurs significations t'a plu alors ?

– Oui, je l'ai trouvé dedans, assura Mona.

– Ça, c'est un truc que je lui dirais quand elle sera grande.

Les filles approchèrent de la chambre de Malorie et d'un signe, Kathy se tut.

Une heure plus tard, un nouveau visiteur s'annonça. Mona sentit son coeur s'accélérer, Kathy était toujours là. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour Kathy de rencontrer un sorcier. Mona tira lentement la porte et l'ouvrit avec soulagement devant Grace.

– Il paraît que j'étais avec toi à sainte Mangouste ?

– Sainte mangouste ? répéta Kathy.

Grace remarqua enfin la présence de la moldue.

– C'est comme ça qu'on surnommait Malorie avant qu'elle naisse, tenta Mona.

Pitoyable comme mensonge. La maternité te va mal.

– Malorie ? répéta Grace avec un sourire.

– C'est mignon, hein ?

– Très, dit Kathy.

Grace lui lança un regard noir.

– Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser entre filles, dit la moldue.

Parce que toi t'es quoi ? Aurais-je loupé un truc ? Je dois rajouter Kathy sur la liste des potentiels copuleurs ?

Après Kathy, Grace s'extasia à son tour devant le bébé.

Je vous la fais courte, c'est chiant comme scène. Disons juste que Grace est plus réservée que Kathy. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

– Avec qui étais-tu alors ? demanda Grace. À Sainte Mangouste ?

– Avec... hésita Mona. Molly.

– Molly ? répéta Grace. Pourquoi avoir fait croire que c'était moi ?

– Parce que ma mère n'aime pas beaucoup Molly, répondit Mona.

– Ça se tient, accorda Grace.

Non, ça ne se tient pas ! Molly vient d'avoir un bébé et elle est au courant pour Malorie. Magda aurait pu comprendre que Molly se trouvait là à ce moment-là. Espèces d'andouilles.

Après une nouvelle heure, Grace sortit et Mona se retrouva en tête à tête avec sa fille. Redoutés, ces instants n'étaient finalement pas si pénibles que ça. Oui, elle n'arrivait pas très bien à mettre les couches et oui, donner le sein lui semblait plus qu'étrange, sans parler de la douleur. Dans l'ensemble, Mona ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à prendre Malorie dans ses bras plus que le nécessaire. Elle avait bien trop peur de la faire tomber ; dans son berceau, l'enfant était à l'abri.

Mona attendit que sa fille s'endorme pour préparer son dîner, elle renversa une boîte de conserve moldue dans une assiette et fit cuire le tout avec sa baguette magique. Après avoir travaillé durant quelques mois dans la boutique des parents de Kathy, Mona avait pu faire durer l'argent qu'elle avait gagné. Le fait de ne pas avoir de loyer à payer l'aidait beaucoup. Elle ne volait plus l'épicier en bas de sa rue et veillait à faire ses courses une fois par semaine chez lui pour tenter de rembourser progressivement ses larcins. C'est ainsi que Mona avait découvert les boîtes de conserve. Le contenu était souvent immangeable, mais le prix était attrayant et le tout était simple à préparer. Sa vaisselle faite, Mona s'apprêta à rejoindre son lit pour dormir.

BANG.

La porte de l'appartement de Mona s'ouvrit brutalement. Mona dégaina aussitôt sa baguette vers l'intrus qui pénétrait dans l'appartement sans que les protections en place fonctionnent.

– Il est là ? demanda Rogue.

Il gardait sa baguette le long de son corps, Mona ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser la sienne.

– Qui ? demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

Rogue s'avança vers elle sans que les protections de la porte ne l'arrêtent.

– Je te croyais déjà morte, avoua-t-il. Il faut partir ! Tout de suite !

Dans la chambre de Malorie, des pleurs se firent entendre. Rogue attrapa le poignet de Mona et la poussa dans le couloir.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mona effrayée.

– Il va en finir avec les Moon ce soir, dit-il. Prends ta fille, je vous emmène vous cacher.

Mona lui lança un regard apeuré et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée. Elle attrapa le sac en bandoulière qui contenait quelques affaires et du lait maternel. Ceci fait, elle prit le bébé hurlant dans ces bras. Et se souvint qu'il restait quelqu'un dans l'appartement.

– Dame, sauve-toi ! hurla Mona.

Un bruit de verre brisé indiqua à Mona que sa chouette lui avait bien obéi. L'instant d'après, Rogue les emmenait loin d'ici. Ils atterrirent dans le quartier d'une ville que Mona ne connaissait pas. Sur le perron d'une maison, Rogue frappa à la porte.

– Je dois y retourner, dit-il. Si je disparais en même temps que toi...

– Je dois prévenir ma famille, dit Mona.

– D'accord, dit Rogue en acquiesçant. Ne traîne pas et soit prudente. Ne te bats pas contre lui, tu n'es pas de taille. Loin de là.

Il disparut sans rien ajouter. La porte devant laquelle Mona se tenait s'ouvrit. Waha apparut en petite tenue.

– Mona ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as l'air...

– C'est ma fille, dit Mona en lui tendant le bébé. Le sac contient des couches et du lait. Je reviens bientôt.

– Attends, dit Waha en prenant difficilement le bébé dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui...

Mona n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, elle avait déjà transplané devant le Terrier. Mona leva les yeux au ciel et fut rassurée de ne pas voir la marque des ténèbres. Hugh était encore là. Tandis qu'elle marchait vers les fenêtres éclairées. Mona pensa à Waha, elle avait été surprise de la voir, mais finalement il était assez logique que ce soit elle que Rogue eût choisie. Combien de personnes, ne faisant pas partie des mangemorts, Rogue connaissait-il ? Peu, et Waha semblait être la seule à se tenir à l'écart de la guerre. La seule chez qui Malorie ne craindrait rien. Quoiqu'il aurait très bien pu transplaner devant chez Lily.

Et tomber sur Peter le traitre ? Un peu idiot pour le nouvel agent triple double zéro.

Mona frappa à la porte avec les deux paumes de ses mains. Les voix joyeuses cessèrent aussitôt et on lui ouvrit légèrement porte.

– Sortez ! hurla Mona à la tête d'Arthur. Allez vous cacher.

À travers l'interstice, elle vit Molly et Hugh qui tenaient fermement leur baguette. Des têtes rousses apparurent derrière le canapé.

– Hugh ! cria Mona. Je vais te faire transplaner. Il veut en finir avec les Moon ce soir.

– Je sais transplaner, dit Hugh sans plus de commentaire.

Arthur approuva et ouvrit plus largement la porte sans laisser entrer Mona. Visiblement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait la laisser entrer. Pour lui épargner de se poser trop longtemps la question, Mona ne tenta pas de passer, restant sur le perron. Molly s'approchait déjà de la cheminée.

– Non ! lui cria Arthur. Ils ont des espions au ministère. Transplanage d'escorte chez les Lovegood.

Molly attrapa Fred et George qui passaient à sa portée et disparut.

– C'est la maison derrière la colline ? demanda Hugh.

Arthur acquiesça et Hugh prit Percy dans ses bras.

– Je l'emmène et je vais prévenir nos parents, dit Hugh avant de disparaître sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa grande sœur.

Arthur laissa la porte ouverte et s'approcha de ses autres enfants. Mona lui emboita le pas et prit Ron qui regardait silencieusement autour de lui. Arthur rapprocha Charlie et Bill de lui et après un regard vers Mona, il transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq devant une porte grande ouverte. Molly les regardait l'air profondément soulagé.

– J'allais y retourner, dit-elle en rattrapant Hugh épuisé par ce mode de transport.

– Je vais prévenir Edgar, annonça Arthur.

– Je m'occupe de Meredith, dit Mona en tendant Ron à sa mère.

– Edgar et moi, nous nous occuperons des Pettigrow et d'Eugène, déclara Arthur. Les autres courent moins de danger dans l'immédiat. On s'en occupera aussi.

Mona acquiesça et transplana à nouveau. À son atterrissage, elle perdit l'équilibre, elle transplanait beaucoup trop, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'être affaiblie. Ce n'est qu'en se redressant, baguette au poing qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une lumière verte éclairait la rue. Mona leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. Elle était là. La marque des ténèbres. Mona hésita, elle devait prévenir quelqu'un qui prendrait le risque d'entrer à sa place. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle avait une fille qui l'attendait. Mais Meredith était peut-être encore vivante. Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'Avada Kedavra qui l'avait tuée. Peut-être que... peut-être que Voldemort avait renoncé à son sort fétiche, laissant Meredith agonisante. Mona regarda de tous les côtés et se cacha du mieux qu'elle put. Elle devait prendre une décision dans la seconde. Finalement après une longue lutte intérieure, Mona avança prudemment vers la maison. La porte était grande ouverte. Elle monta lentement les marches et ce qu'elle vit la fit paniquer encore plus. Le corps de l'elfe de maison était étendu à un mètre de la porte. Mona sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer gardant fermement la main sur sa baguette. La porte passée, elle vit les yeux vitreux de l'elfe. Elle prit une forte inspiration pour garder le peu de courage qui l'animait et continua à avancer silencieusement. La maison n'était pas en grand désordre, seule une chaise était tombée à la renverse sur le sol. Et au milieu de la pièce, le corps étendu de Meredith Prewett. Mona avança doucement vers elle et se pencha. Elle portait la même robe verte que celle avec laquelle elle avait rendu visite à Malorie un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sa main était fermement serrée sur sa baguette. Mona n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu une seule fois sa grand-mère avec sa baguette à la main. Agenouillée auprès de sa grand-mère, Mona lui ferma doucement les yeux. Même morte, Meredith gardait cette élégance que ni Mona ni aucun autre Moon n'auraient jamais.

Un juron retentit derrière Mona, elle se redressa d'un coup en montant sa baguette vers l'intrus. Rufus Scrimgeour venait de découvrir le corps de l'elfe. Il regarda Mona, puis Meredith.

– File Mona, dit-il en baissant légèrement sa baguette. J'ai déjà contacté les autres aurors. Cache-toi.

Mona acquiesça et sans un mot, elle disparut. Si Rufus était déjà au courant, cela voulait dire que tous les Moon savaient à présent. L'attachement de sa famille aux Moon était assez peu connu, prévenir les Scrimgeour n'était pas une priorité.

Mona frappa doucement à la porte de Waha. Celle-ci lui ouvrit en peignoir cette fois, elle brandissait fermement sa baguette.

– Prouve-moi que c'est bien toi.

– Lors de nos retenues en sixième année, raconta Mona. Tu m'as révélé le secret sur ton nom de famille.

Le secret de Waha Dumbledore, c'est qui n'y a pas de secret. C'était la première fois que Waha nous décevait tous. Si Malorie est vivante, je vous promets qu'elle remonte dans mon estime.

Waha ouvrit plus largement la porte. Sous la table du salon, Waha avait constitué un amas de couette et d'oreiller dans lequel Malorie était emmitouflée. Elle dormait paisiblement.

– Je me suis dit qu'elle serait à l'abri là. Au cas où il y aurait de l'action.

– C'est parfait, dit Mona.

– Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Waha les sourcils froncés.

– Ça t'ennuie si on passe la nuit ici ?

– Heu... non.

– Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment, mais cet endroit est parfait vu la situation.

– Et la situation c'est quoi ?

– Apparemment, Tu-Sais-Qui vient d'assassiner ma grand-mère, dit Mona en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais à la réflexion, ses mains tremblaient bien trop. Waha s'assit auprès d'elle et tenta d'articuler.

– Ah ! dit-elle finalement.

– Étrangement, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, dit Mona lointaine.

Waha la regarda avec surprise.

– Que Tu-Sais-Qui assass... ce n'est pas... ah.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

– Et le bébé ? demanda Waha.

– C'est ma fille, dit Mona. Elle s'appelle Malorie.

– Tu l'as eu quand ? Elle a l'air si petite.

– Hier soir, répondit Mona.

Waha lui lança de nouveau un regard surpris.

**Jour 6**

Mona regarda le soleil se lever, elle avait dormi sur le canapé et venait de reposer Malorie après l'avoir nourri. Par chance, le bébé ne s'était réveillé qu'une seule fois durant la nuit. Mona avait pu se reposer, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment pu trouver un sommeil réparateur.

– Ça va ? demanda Waha en apparaissant dans la tenue légère qu'elle portait à l'arrivée de Mona et Malorie devant sa porte.

Gourgandine, va t'habiller. Oui, elle est remontée dans mon estime, mais faut pas déconner non plus.

– Oui, répondit Mona. Je pense que nous ne craignions plus rien maintenant. Je devrais rentrer pour prévenir que je vais bien et m'assurer que c'est le cas pour le reste de ma famille.

– Je vous prépare un petit-déjeuner ?

– Non, je sais que tu dois aller travailler dans quelques heures, repose-toi encore un peu. Nous serons parties avant que tu reviennes.

Waha acquiesça et sortit du salon rejoignant sa chambre. Sa fille soigneusement enveloppée entre ses bras, Mona transplana dans le placard à balai de son immeuble, comme à son habitude. Elle s'approcha de la porte menant à l'extérieur pour voir si quelqu'un la guettait. Mais il n'y avait personne en dehors d'un gros chien noir qui releva la tête lorsque Mona regarda à travers la vitre.

Un phénixien qui fait son taf.

**Chapitre 71 : 1980 : Et si c'était Sirius ?**


	71. 1980 : Et si c'était Sirius ?

**Chapitre 71 : 1980 : Et si c'était Sirius ?**

Mona remonta les escaliers avec prudence, tenant fermement contre elle son bébé d'une main et de l'autre sa baguette magique prête à être utilisée. La porte de son appartement était toujours ouverte et des voix familières et rassurantes se firent entendre. La jeune mère poussa plus largement la porte, découvrant Rufus et Magda installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Rufus brandissait sa baguette sur les nouvelles venues.

– Ah Mona ! s'écria Magda soulagée. On s'inquiétait, ta vitre était brisée et la porte grande ouverte.

– D'où vient ce bébé ? demanda Scrimgeour sans préambule.

Mona lui adressa un regard éloquent et Scrimgeour râla bruyamment tout en baissant sa baguette magique.

– Nous sommes en 1980 Magda, dit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle grand-mère.

– Eh bien ? dit-elle. Nous ne l'avons pas enfermée à la maison. Quelques semaines de répit, c'est tout ce que nous lui demandons.

– Vous ne lui trouverez pas de mari, dit Scrimgeour. Et pas parce qu'elle a un enfant. À son âge, les gamins ne pensent pas encore au mariage.

Mona songea à Lily et James et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Bon Mona, tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il sèchement.

– Oui.

– Le nouveau Moon aussi ?

– C'est une fille et oui, elle va bien.

– Parfait, excusez-moi, je dois terminer ma tournée.

Il passa à côté de Mona et referma la porte derrière lui.

Et quand est-elle née, son prénom ? Rien à foutre ! Affectueux l'oncle Rufus.

– En dehors de Meredith, il y a d'autre... commença Mona anxieuse.

– Non, répondit Magda. Ça a été la seule attaque.

J'en déduis que le vieux Ed est toujours vivant. À choisir, c'est pourtant celui qu'il faudrait éliminer.

Les deux femmes se turent, restant immobiles de longues secondes.

– Elle s'est battue, dit Mona avec un sourire.

– Oui, dit Magda. Meredith n'a jamais été très douée pour la magie, elle n'a pas dû faire le poids une seule seconde. Mais au moins, elle a essayé. C'est le signe qu'elle allait mieux. Nous avions réussi.

Magda détourna le regard, Mona ne voulant pas voir les larmes de sa mère, emmena Malorie dans son lit.

J'ai une question, c'est normal de coucher le bébé aussi souvent ?

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Dame de Cristofane était de retour. Perchée sur la chaise que Mona venait de quitter. Sa maîtresse la caressa doucement et aussitôt la chouette étendit ses ailes pour rejoindre sa volière.

– Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous a rendu visite ce matin, dit Magda après un instant.

– Le ministre de la magie ?

Rien que ça, tu ne doutes de rien Gamine.

– Mieux que ça, Dumbledore en personne.

Ne doute de rien Gamine !

– Vraiment ? dit Mona qui n'était pas vraiment étonnée.

– Ton père n'était pas complètement conscient après avoir appris la nouvelle. Il n'a même pas fait la tête en me voyant servir un thé à Dumbledore.

– Il est venu présenter ses condoléances ? supposa Mona.

– Oui. Il nous a dit que Meredith était une grande dame qui avait toujours œuvré pour sa famille. Il en a vraiment dit beaucoup de bien. J'ai toujours su que Meredith avait vu Dumbledore de près durant ces études puisqu'elle était préfète en chef. Mais tout même, c'était très surprenant. Edgar l'était encore plus, à croire qu'il redécouvrait sa mère.

– Dumbledore est un homme surprenant, dit Mona en se souvenant de ses deux dernières visites.

– Il sait que tu as eu une fille ! s'écria Magda.

Mona fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu lui dire ? Grace, Waha et Kathy étaient les seules que Mona avait mises au courant. Même Lily et Irène ne le savaient pas. Mona n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir, elle comptait le faire aujourd'hui même pour être sûre de ne pas recevoir trop de visite hier. Hugh s'en était peut-être chargé, ils en avaient vaguement parlé.

Et Rogue dans l'histoire ? Tu l'oublies. Allez, fais le rapprochement.

– En tout cas, il a dit qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un veiller sur toi, dit Magda. Apparemment, Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait en vouloir au dernier né de notre famille.

Magda partit après avoir assuré qu'elle s'occuperait de toutes les modalités de l'enterrement. Quelques minutes après sa sortie, Mona entendit un vrombissement assourdissant. Elle pesta contre les moldus et leurs engins infernaux jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à sa porte.

Stop. Pourquoi me force-t-on à parler d'un vrombissement ? On s'en fiche qu'une voiture démarre en trombe ? Quoi elle s'est arrêtée ? On s'en fout encore plus. Quoi c'est une moto ? On s'en secoue le bananier... Entendez une seconde ! Une moto qui s'arrête près de chez Mona ?

Mona sortit sa baguette, protégea la chambre de Malorie et ouvrit doucement la porte prête à faire feu. Ce n'était pas un mangemort derrière la porte, c'était bien pire.

Mais non, pas Voldemort, c'est moi qui narre dramatique. C'est le clébard, pourquoi croyez-vous que le chapitre s'appelle « Et si c'était Sirius » ? En plus, vous attendez ça frénétiquement depuis le début de cette année bande d'irresponsables ! Oui, je reprends le texte, vous l'aurez votre Caniche stupide.

Sur le paillasson se tenait un Sirius Black nonchalant, peu intéressé par la baguette magique que Mona pointait sur son nez.

Voilà, vous voyez si vous me laissiez narrer un peu au lieu de m'arrêter et de glousser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Tu n'as pas été prévenue de mon arrivée ? demanda Sirius surpris.

– C'est toi le type censé me protéger ?

– Ouaip !

Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

– Quelle protection ! ironisa Mona en abandonnant la porte.

– Je ne peux pas entrer, dit-il après un instant.

– Oh ? dit-elle. Mon protecteur ne peut pas entrer me protéger ?

– C'est quoi comme protection, je ne connais pas ça. Laisse-moi entrer.

– Je dois accepter ta présence chez moi, expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant encore plus. Et seulement après ça, tu pourras entrer.

– Alors, accepte-moi ! s'écria Sirius. Tu vas vraiment faire l'idiote maintenant, prendre le risque de mettre potentiellement ta vie et celle de ta fille en danger ?

Sirius entra d'un coup dans l'appartement.

– Merci, dit-il.

– Pas de quoi, répondit Mona qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses protections l'avaient lâchée de cette manière.

Moi non plus, jette le dehors illico. Je n'ai jamais aimé que vous vous retrouviez en tête à tête.

– Alors t'as une fille ? demanda-t-il.

– Ouaip, répondit Mona sans le regarder.

– On peut la voir ?

– Je ne veux pas la traumatiser, dit-elle.

Bien Gamine ! Quoique non, parfois t'es méchante comme ça avec lui et ça ne t'empêche pas de lui rouler des galoches. Tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien.

– La maternité ne t'a pas changé, dit-il déçu.

– La petite dort, dit Mona. Elle s'est réveillée vers cinq heures, alors elle termine sa nuit.

– En parlant de cette nuit, où étais-tu ?

– À l'abri.

– Où ça ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez une taupe dans vos rangs, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te répondre, tu pourrais colporter l'adresse de ma cachette à la mauvaise personne. À condition bien évidemment que ce ne soit pas toi la mauvaise personne.

– Comment sais-tu que nous avons une taupe ? s'étonna Sirius.

Pas une taupe, un rat.

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

Mona s'installa à la table et parcourut des yeux la Gazette du Sorcier.

– Tu n'as pas un truc à manger ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

– Non, je ne mange pas.

– Tu ne manges pas, dit Sirius avec évidence. Et ta fille elle mange quoi ?

– Mon lait.

Sirius se tourna brutalement vers elle.

– Ils sont plus gros.

Mona mit quelques secondes à comprendre la réflexion.

Espèce de petit pervers de mes deux !

– Non, mais dis-donc ! Je ne te permets pas. Tu t'adresses à une mère de famille !

– C'est vrai, dit-il en souriant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Avoue que c'est impressionnant, tu as grossi de partout.

Mais tu vas mourir ! Je vais te péter ta gueule à toi ! Est-ce que j'ai dit une seule fois de Mona qu'elle était énorme moi ? Oui, je l'ai dit une petite trentaine de fois, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Mona lui lança la gazette à la figure.

– Parfait, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

Mona le regarda d'un œil noir. Le sourire de Sirius disparu d'un coup, il venait de lire la une qui faisait étale de la mort de Meredith. Il posa lentement le journal sur la table de salon.

– Désolé, dit-il.

– Ouais, répondit Mona en se levant. Aide-moi plutôt.

Elle avança vers l'un des meubles encastrés de sa cuisine en maintenant la porte qui refusait de rester ouverte toute seule.

– Attrape-moi le carton blanc en haut.

Sirius leva sa baguette et fit descendre à lui le fameux carton. Mona ne voulait pas le faire elle-même, elle gardait sa baguette soigneusement dirigée vers Sirius sous sa manche. Elle arracha le carton de ses mains et sortit avec satisfaction sa cafetière restée enfermée depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Elle la rinça rapidement, mit un filtre, du café, de l'eau et regarda les gouttes tomber une à une. Impatiente, elle ne parvint pas à attendre que le liquide finisse de couler et se servit une tasse.

– Et moi ? demanda Sirius.

– Tu attends que ta tasse coule.

Mona se réinstalla à la table et dégusta son café avec plaisir.

– Où est le père ? Tu as renvoyé ton moldu parmi les siens ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

– Brad et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà.

Alors c'est Brad ? Ou mon héroïne raconte-t-elle des cracks pour être cabotine avec le caniche ?

– Ah... Pas très courageux, commenta Sirius en se servant enfin sa tasse de café.

Mona ne répondit pas et but une nouvelle gorgée.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est Brad ? C'est Sirius ? Un autre ?

Malorie se mit soudain à pleurer, Mona se leva d'un coup pour retrouver sa fille. Sirius la suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

– Malorie c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Tu as respecté la volonté de ta famille, dit-il, le nom en M.

– Pas seulement, répondit-elle. C'est aussi un nom que j'aime bien.

Tu as vendu ta rebelle attitude pour ne pas froisser tes parents !

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant les secondes qui suivirent, monopolisées par les cris du bébé.

– Elle a peut-être faim. Sors.

– Je dois te protéger, contredit Sirius.

– Dégage ! ordonna Mona. Protège la porte.

Il sortit en comprenant enfin où Mona voulait en venir.

Nous aussi on sort. Enfin on va regarder la porte pendant que Mona fait son truc avec... trucs. C'est naturel. Ce sont les choses de la vie et... c'est obscène quand même. Non, ce sont les choses de la vie.

– T'as fini ? demanda Sirius derrière la porte.

– Non, répondit Mona agacée.

– T'en as encore pour combien de temps ?

Un jet de lumière traversa la porte et Sirius cria de douleur.

– J'ai compris, ça va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mona ouvrit la porte.

– Et la petite ?

– Elle s'est endormie, dévoila Mona.

– Tu as mis des somnifères dedans ou quoi, dit-il en regardant la poitrine de Mona.

Mais je vais te péter la gueule. Je vais de la prendre, la balancer dans un mixeur et appuyer sur le bouton marche. Non, j'ai mieux, une centrifugeuse ! La machine pour récolter le jus des fruits. Prépare-toi à être tout pressé Toutou !

– Tu t'adresses à une mère, dit Mona. Tu ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose.

– Quoi, je suis la première personne à te dire qu'ils sont vraiment énormes ?

– Oui, s'écria Mona. Les personnes de mon entourage sont un peu moins abruties que toi.

Ce n'est pas dit, Terence se pose là dans le genre.

– Je suis désolé, dit Sirius. C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'était incorrect de ma part.

Tu l'as dit !

– Surtout que j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

– C'est une particularité de femme enceinte, tout va bientôt dégonfler. Ça, comme mes kilos superflus.

– James m'avait prévenu en plus, lâcha Sirius.

– Pardon ?

Je connais deux maraudeurs que la Gamine va passer à la centrifugeuse !

– Sur les femmes enceintes ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. En général.

Mona lui adressa un regard suspicieux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

– Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius.

– Ma grand-mère est morte et j'ai eu un enfant hier, ce n'est pas anormal que je reçoive des visites impromptues.

Sirius acquiesça.

– Cache-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que les gens pourraient penser des choses. Cache-toi dans ma chambre.

On pourrait penser que c'est le père de Malorie ? Oh tu crois ? Moi qui pensais que des gens de mon fan-club avaient créé le groupe « Comité de soutien à la paternité de Sirius Black » uniquement pour m'embêter.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur.

– Et si c'est une attaque ? râla-t-il.

– Je te protègerais, assura Mona railleuse.

Elle referma la porte sur un Sirius protestant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celui qui s'était invité était Ludo Verpey. Il regardait Mona avec un air triste et lui parlait avec compassion.

– Ça a dû être horrible, dit-il. Rufus a attendu que son collègue Rookwood s'éloigne pour m'apprendre que c'était toi qui avais découvert le corps la première.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'était assez pénible. J'avoue ne pas avoir encore très bien réalisé.

– Elle était chez toi hier après-midi en plus, dit-il. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'elle sortait de chez elle.

– Oui, dit Mona. Magda était aux anges.

– L'enterrement aura lieu demain, je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant. Demain matin à 10 heures.

Des pleurs retentirent soudain.

C'est Sirius, il ne supporte pas d'être abandonné.

Mona réfléchie à toute vitesse cherchant une explication

– Il y a un bébé ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, dit Mona. Je garde un bébé.

– Vraiment ? dit Ludo surpris. Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, si notre famille subit une autre attaque, tu dois pouvoir partir en une seconde.

– Bah c'est... tenta Mona incapable de finir sa phrase.

Ludo avança vers la porte d'où provenaient les pleurs.

– Je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle courant à moitié derrière lui.

– Tu dois être fatiguée, je peux prendre le relais une seconde, dit-il.

La porte de la chambre de Malorie ouverte, il regarda la pièce dans son intégralité et referma la porte, retournant dans le couloir aux côtés de Mona.

– On dirait vraiment une chambre de bébé, dit-il.

– Ils ont amené beaucoup d'affaires, les parents, hasarda Mona.

Ludo regarda Mona, réfléchissant.

Alors faut que ça monte au cerveau !

– Mona, c'est ton enfant n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, dit-elle.

– C'est pour ça que Meredith s'est déplacée, pour voir ton enfant ?

– Il ne faut pas en parler, dit Mona.

– Oui, je comprends, dit-il. Je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce que j'aiel ton feu vert. Ou bien que tu te maries.

Mona sourit doucement. Elle se moquait de l'honneur des Moon à cet instant, la seule chose qui l'importait c'était la prudence réclamée par Dumbledore.

Ludo rouvrit la porte et avança doucement vers le berceau.

– C'est un garçon ? demanda-t-il en voyant les vêtements bleus du bébé.

– Non, c'est ce qu'on m'a donné, dit Mona. Offert !

Elle venait de se souvenir de la présence de Sirius dans l'autre chambre, il entendait surement la conversation et il ne devait pas savoir que les Moon étaient ruinés.

– Tout le monde pensait que ce serait un garçon, dit-elle.

– Qui est au courant ? demanda Ludo.

– Mes parents, mes frères, les Weasley et quelques amies proches à qui je n'ai rien pu cacher.

– McFadden ? supposa-t-il.

– Elle a été la première à comprendre que j'étais enceinte. Avant moi en plus. C'était sa déduction suite à mes nausées.

– Et le père ? demanda Ludo. Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas. Sinon, tu serais mariée.

– Effectivement, dit Mona. Il n'y en a pas.

– Si c'est un type qui n'assume pas, je peux me montrer convaincant, dit-il. J'ai de l'argent, des muscles et je suis célèbre.

– Je te remercie de me proposer ton aide, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question.

C'est quoi la question ? C'est parce que c'est un moldu et tu ne sais pas où il est ? C'est parce qu'il est dans la chambre d'à côté ? C'est un loup-garou ? Un type marié ? Un mort ? Un salaud ?... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... un mangemort ? 7, le compte y est.

Ludo prit le bébé dans ses bras et Malorie se tut.

– Alors comme ça, j'ai une nouvelle...

– Petite-petite cousine, renseigna Mona.

– On s'y perd un peu.

Tu m'étonnes.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Malorie.

– Tu as respecté la tradition de la famille, c'est bien, commenta Ludo.

Non, c'est nul !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mona referma derrière lui la porte de l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Sirius était au milieu du couloir en tenant Malorie dans ces bras.

– Elle dormait, reprocha Mona.

– Non, elle gazouillait, dit-il. Je me demandais si je ferais autant de bruits stupides que ton grand cousin c'est-comme-ça-qu'on-dit ? Mais en fait non.

– On peut dire « cousin » tout court, dit Mona. Et je te rassure, tu lui fais des sourires idiots.

Il cessa aussitôt de sourire.

– Heureusement qu'elle a encore les yeux fermés, dit Mona.

Sirius retourna déposer la petite dans son berceau sous le regard de Mona.

– Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en refermant lui-même la porte de la chambre.

Woh ! De quoi ? Tu as réalisé que tu étais peut-être le père ?

– De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial.

– De ta protection, dit Sirius. Il faut qu'on arrête de se disputer, sinon l'un de nous aura tué l'autre avant demain matin.

Ouf ! Purée, j'ai eu peur.

– Demain matin ? Pourquoi demain matin ?

– Je resterais ici jusqu'à demain matin, dit-il. Je vais contacter James pour qu'il vienne ici à l'heure de l'enterrement de ta grand-mère, tu pourras y aller sans qu'on ne découvre la naissance de ta fille et puis ça fera de l'entrainement pour James.

– Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin ? répéta Mona ahurie.

C'est hors de question ! Je proteste ! Je proteste plus fort que la protestation !

– Je te rappelle que tu es en ligne de mire et que de surcroit, certains mangemorts ne t'apprécient pas du tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, Mulciber — que tu as envoyé valdinguer à Poudlard — te déteste toujours. Avery aussi et il est encore vivant. Rogue également, mais celui-là aurait pu te tuer cent fois.

– Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin ? dit Mona. Mais je ne peux pas t'héberger !

J'approuve, j'approuve plus fort que l'approuvation.

– Tu as de la nourriture pour trois mois en conserve et deux lits adultes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

– Tu n'as pas amené ton pyjama ! lança Mona désespérée.

– Je dors sans, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je suis consterné plus fort que la... oui j'arrête.

Mona poussa un grincement agacé.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius et Mona dinèrent en tête à tête. Sirius reçut du cassoulet au visage et Mona perdit une assiette. Ils passèrent la soirée sur le canapé, les bras croisés sans échanger un mot. Et ils se couchèrent dans des chambres séparées.

Voilà un scénario qui me plait. Ce jour termine merveilleusement bien.

Je suis satisfait plus fort que la satisfaction.


	72. 1980 : Et si c'était Remus ?

**Chapitre 72 : 1980 : Et c'était Remus ?**

**Jour 7**

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Mona en berçant nerveusement sa fille. Tu as prévenu James au moins ?

– Évidemment, dit Sirius qui attendait près de la porte. Je le lui ai même rappelé ce matin pour être sûr qu'il me sorte de cet enfer.

– Tu n'avais qu'à refuser la mission.

– Je pensais que ce qui me dérangerait le plus ce serait les cris du bébé, j'étais loin de penser que ce serait tes gamineries.

– Wah quel jeu de mot, dit Mona. Tu en as d'autres en stock ?

On frappa à la porte, Sirius et Mona soufflèrent de soulagement à l'unisson.

D'habitude, je déteste les scènes qui les concernent tous les deux. Mais alors là, j'avoue, j'adore.

Sirius ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas James qui attendait derrière la porte.

– Il ressemble drôlement à Remus ton James, dit Mona en se tournant vers Sirius. Tu es sûr que tu as prévenu le bon maraudeur ?

Sirius se tourna vers elle.

– Je m'en vais, alors on pourrait faire une pause ?

Mona ne répondit pas et continua de bercer sa fille.

– En réalité, Lily est malade, expliqua Remus. Il m'a envoyé à sa place. Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ?

– Je dois t'accepter, expliqua Mona.

– C'est plus prudent, dit-il. Alors l'année dernière tu m'as fait boire le contenu d'une fiole avec des rubans noirs.

Remus put entrer à la seconde où il termina sa phrase.

– Épatant, dit-il en regardant le montant de la porte.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je suis en retard. Alors on va devoir faire court.

Remus acquiesça et approcha du bébé, il prit maladroitement Malorie dans ses bras.

– Tiens bien la tête, dit Mona. Ce n'est pas grave si le reste pendouille dans le vide.

Voilà une conception de l'éducation hors pair. Françoise Dolto et Alice Miller peuvent aller se rhabiller.

– Bonjour Malorie, dit-il au bébé.

Le bébé qui jusqu'ici bronchait cessa de pleurer.

Oh bordel, c'est celui-là ! À choisir, c'est mon préféré Remus ! Je vote pour lui ! Non attendez, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je préfère Brad. Mine de rien, c'était un gentil garçon. Bon, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais il n'avait pas de double vie en fait. Ouais, je vote Brad. Ou Remus. Non attendez ! Faut que je réfléchisse.

– Au revoir Malorie, dit Sirius en lui faisant un bisou sur la main.

Beurk, tu laisses un chien approcher de ta fille.

– Emmerdeuse, dit-il en saluant Mona. Bon courage Lunard, dit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

– Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? supposa Remus.

– Pas vraiment, dit-elle. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Tu me suis ?

Elle avança dans le couloir, Remus sur les talons.

– Tu as quatre litres de lait maternel, en tout, dit-elle. C'est largement assez.

Non tu crois ?

– Tu lui donnes un biberon dans une heure et si elle n'en veut pas, ce n'est pas grave ; tu retentes le coup plus tard. Je t'ai mis quelques notes pour t'aider, pour la température et tout ça. Dans le salon, tu as un truc machin. Tu la mets dedans, elle est à moitié assise, à moitié allongée. Et tu peux la bercer. Tu l'attaches bien par contre.

Elle pourrait fuguer.

– Tu peux la coucher autrement et...

– Je vais me débrouiller, rassura Remus. J'ai eu plusieurs petits cousins.

Mona acquiesça et à son tour embrassa la minuscule main de sa fille.

– Merci Remus, dit-elle. Tu as vraiment l'instinct paternel.

Il lui sourit, regarda le bébé et élargit son sourire.

Mais alors c'est lui ? C'est ça que ça veut dire ? Je n'y comprends plus rien moi.

Mona avait transplané à l'ombre d'un chêne.

– Salut Mona.

Mona pointa sa baguette vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé.

– Xandre ! Tu m'as fait peur.

– Désolé.

Stop ! Point Arbre généalogique. Vous vous rappelez Ludo Verpey, le grand cousin de Mona ? Meredith et Mira la mère de Ludo étaient sœurs. Ben là, c'est simple, Xandre est le grand frère de Ludo. Eh oui un nouveau que je ne vous avais encore jamais montré.

– Tu as laissé ta fille ? demanda Xandre.

– Comment sais-tu que...

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Xandre. Je ne suis pas censé le savoir.

– Ludo a craché le morceau ?

– Seulement à moi, apaisa Xandre.

Les Verpey ne sont décidément pas très fins.

Mona détailla l'apparence de son cousin. Xandre avait poussé son déguisement jusqu'à porter une veste de costume de moldu qu'il portait étonnamment bien.

– La cérémonie a commencé ? demanda Mona.

– Non, il y a tous pleins de gens du ministère qui patrouillent, répondit-il.

Tous les deux rejoignirent l'assemblée réunie autour du cercueil. Ils se séparèrent et Mona se posta à côté de ses parents et de ses frères.

– Où étais-tu ? demanda Terence.

– Problème de baby-sitting.

– Ah mais c'est vrai ça, dit Terence. Qui garde le bébé ?

– Quelqu'un de sûr.

Terence ne put rien savoir de plus. Mona regarda autour d'elle. Presque tous les Moon étaient là. Beaucoup cachaient à moitié leur visage. Mona fut surprise de voir Xandre et Ludo porter d'étranges écharpes particulièrement larges. Ils se tenaient à côté de Margaret, leur grande sœur, celle qui était mariée à Rufus Scrimgeour.

C'est bon vous suivez ? La branche Verpey-Scrimgeour n'est pas facile, je vous l'accorde. On continue avec une branche plus facile.

Arthur et Molly adressèrent un faible sourire Mona. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Voilà, la branche Weasley, on saute la branche Prewett puisqu'on enterre sa dernière représentante.

Miranda et John Wrubel avaient également le visage à moitié caché. Mona avait hâte qu'ils soient au courant de la naissance de Malorie. Ils avaient deux enfants en bas âge et sûrement pleins d'affaires qu'ils n'utilisaient plus à lui donner.

Branche Wrubel. C'est toujours ok ? Pour info Miranda était la dernière fille de Fidel, Fidel était le... -deviner- ... le... le... aller vous allez y arriver... l'alcoolo. Oui, bon, mais ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. C'était le frère de Meredith. Il est mort dans le massacre.

À côté d'eux, Eugène et Casey ne cachaient pas leurs visages, c'était inutile, ils portaient le nom des Moon.

Facile, Eugène = grand frère de Miranda. Aller c'est presque fini.

Marla et Peter se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Les yeux de Marla semblaient profondément ternes. Peter ne regarda pas sa mère, il avait les yeux rivés sur le cercueil.

Marla, grande sœur d'Eugène et Miranda. Celle qui était mariée à Gareth, celui qui est mort « on ne sait pas comment ».

Aucun enfant n'assistait à l'enterrement. Hugh était le plus jeune Moon présent à l'enterrement.

Heureusement pour vous, l'énoncé de l'arbre des Moon aurait été encore plus compliqué.

Parmi les Moon quelques courageux s'étaient glissés. Angeline Wilkine était l'une des rares sorcières que Mona reconnut bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Ce n'était plus son nom pourtant, elle s'était mariée, mais Mona était incapable de se souvenir avec qui. Angeline était une ancienne camarade de classe de Meredith et en ce moment même, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur un autre sorcier. Il cacha lui aussi à moitié son visage. Mais ce qui frappa Mona c'était son regard frénétique qui allait d'Edgar à ses trois enfants. Mona sentit son cœur louper un battement. Visiblement, Edgar avait remarqué le regard de cet homme et il semblait profondément agacé.

– Muriel, murmura Mona en se rapprochant d'elle. Qui est l'homme avec les cheveux blancs et le cache-nez bleu ?

Muriel elle, vous la connaissez, elle est canonique, c'est la ragoteuse à la tiare au mariage de Bill et Fleur

Elle chercha des yeux l'homme en question.

– Kerian McKeller, répondit Muriel. Il travaille au ministère de magie en tant qu'ambassadeur en nouvelle Zélande ou quelque chose comme ça ; il y avait sa photo dans sorcière hebdo le mois dernier. C'est un sang de bourbe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

– Oui, vraiment on se pose la question, à croire qu'il veut déshonorer cet enterrement. Mais je crois me souvenir qu'il était préfet-en-chef. Peut-être en même temps que Meredith.

Mona retourna auprès de ses frères. Hugh releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un signe en direction de Kerian.

– Oui, je sais, dit Mona. Je pense que c'est ça.

Oui, c'était probablement le grand-père de Mona qui était là. Le père d'Edgar. Et que le premier concerné fuyait son regard semblait attester ses pensées.

Peut-être que c'est lui ; mais peut-être pas. On ne saura jamais, Meredith est morte avec son secret.

Mona regarda cet homme sans le lâcher des yeux, la cérémonie commença et Mona ne parvint pas à y accorder plus d'attention qu'à cet homme. Elle y parvint encore moins lorsqu'elle vit l'homme essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

Kerian McKeller, se répéta Mona. Kerian McKeller. Mona McKeller.

Mona se réveilla de ses pensées lorsque le cercueil descendit lentement dans le trou. Malgré ça, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser. Elle enterrait sa grand-mère, elle ne la reverra plus, mais elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler complètement cette information. La tension qu'elle éprouvait n'y était peut-être pas pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas encore pleurer, la tension devait redescendre et Mona pourrait faire son deuil.

– C'était une jolie cérémonie, dit Peter en arrivant derrière Mona.

– Oui, répondit-elle tout en pensant le contraire.

La moitié des personnes présentes s'étaient caché le visage et Mona apercevait plusieurs ombres derrière les tombes qui n'avaient pas osé approcher.

– Veux-tu prendre le thé à la maison ? proposa Mona. Je te présenterais Malorie.

Il acquiesça et tous les deux rejoignirent l'appartement de Mona

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Mona, c'est un vilain ce rat.

– C'est quoi ça ? demanda Peter sans pouvoir passer l'encadrement de la porte.

– Une petite protection, dévoila Mona. Par les temps qui courent, tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est plus prudent.

Elle voulut échanger un sourire, mais Peter parut alarmé un instant. Il sourit finalement, et observa Mona tenter de le faire rentrer. Elle sortit sa baguette et baragouina quelques mots.

– Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement. Terence a pu entrer sans problème l'autre jour déjà. Ce n'est pas normal.

Ou alors, tu actives deux neurones et tu te décides à comprendre que Peter est une taupe !

– Remus ne devait pas être là ? demanda Peter enfin dans l'appartement.

– Normalement.

Ils le retrouvèrent dans la chambre du bébé, endormi sur une chaise à bascule. Malorie dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

– Remus... murmura doucement Mona.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et suivit Mona hors de la chambre.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en refermant la porte. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune, dit Mona.

– Non, mais ça le sera ce soir alors je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

– Nous allions prendre un thé, dit Mona. Reste un peu, je dois te remercier.

– Non, tu es gentille, Peter on se voit demain chez Sirius.

– Oui, si ça n'a pas encore changé, dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent la tête.

Donc nous, on n'a pas le droit de savoir de ce qui se passe en fait ? On s'en fout de toute façon.

Remus parti, Mona sortit sa théière et commença à infuser de l'eau.

Et sinon avec la magie ça ne marche pas ?

– Tu as des projets après la guerre ? demanda Mona.

Passer son temps dans un Terrier.

– Pas vraiment, dit Peter. Pour le moment, je suis plutôt mal occupé.

– Tu comptes déménager de chez ta mère ?

– Je n'y passe pas beaucoup de temps déjà, dit Peter. Alors si je devais tenter de chercher un appartement à moi. Quoique, la maison de Meredith était plutôt bien située.

Mona retint un frisson. Comment pouvait-il déjà envisager de se servir de la maison de Meredith ?

– Elle restera dans la famille, dit Mona. Pas question qu'on la vende.

– De toute façon, personne n'en voudra, dit-il.

Mona baissa la tête.

– Personne ne voudra d'une adresse que Tu-Sais-Qui connait, confirma-t-elle.

– Surtout une maison que le Seigneur des ténèbres a visitée deux fois.

Là, tu vois, il l'appelle « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ! Seul Rogue fait la même parmi tes potes. Et le poisseux, lui au moins il t'a sauvé la vie. En fait, non puisque le « SDT » voulait tuer ta mémé, mais les intentions de Rogue partaient d'un bon sentiment (je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça). Il voulait même te laisser le temps de sauver la vieille. Alors que ton rat là, ben c'est peut-être bien lui qui a dit à Voldi de retourner tuer Meredith.

– Changeons de sujet, ordonna Mona.

– Je veux bien.

Il but lentement une gorgée de son thé.

Il veut bien, mais il ne va pas t'aider.

– Tu as une petite amie en ce moment ?

Qui voudrait de ce type ?

– Non, répondit-il.

Tu m'étonnes.

– Et Mary la copine de Lily. Vous vous entendiez bien, je crois.

Il haussa les épaules.

– On ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois, Lily préfère tenir les gens à distance depuis...

– Oui, je comprends, dit Mona.

– De toute façon, je crois qu'elle préfère Sirius.

– Beaucoup de filles de l'école étaient attirées par Sirius, dit Mona. Peu l'auraient vraiment supporté.

Ça veut dire que tu as fréquenté Sirius durant ces derniers mois ? Ou c'est juste rapport à vos années Poudlard ?

– Je crois qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Remus qu'avec moi, de toute façon.

Mona ne chercha pas à répondre. Selon elle, Peter pouvait rivaliser contre Sirius l'arrogant invivable, en revanche contre Remus le timide agréable.

– Il y en a plein des filles, tenta de rassurer Mona.

– Ouais, dit-il. Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Durant mes rares moments de libre, je reste avec ma mère.

– Elle va bien ? demanda Mona.

– Oui, répondit Peter. Enfin non. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et elle dort beaucoup.

Mona songea qu'en plus d'avoir perdu son mari, Marla avait perdu ses parents dans le massacre. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment les autres côtés de la famille vivaient les tragédies qui les touchaient pourtant tous.

– Et toi ? demanda Mona. Tu surmontes la perte de ton père ?

– Ça va, répondit Peter. J'aimerais simplement savoir qui a donné le coup mortel.

– Malheureusement, dit Mona. Tu ne le sauras jamais.

– Maugrey m'a dit que c'était probablement l'un des mangemorts, car peu de membres du ministère ou de l'Ordre envoient des sortilèges mortels. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Alors, qui croire quand on a deux versions ?

Deux versions ? Mona réagit ! Dis-lui que c'est un mangemort qui a tué son père ! Dis-lui de ne pas sombrer définitivement vers le côté obscur même s'il doit être dedans depuis un moment. Dis-lui :

C'est toi qui étais l'élu Peter ! D'après la prophétie, tu devais détruire les mangemorts, pas suivre leurs plans. Tu devais rétablir l'harmonie dans la force, pas laisser l'obscurité la gagner !

Oui, je cite Star Wars si je veux.

– Tu as sans doute raison, dit Mona.

Non, mais qu'elle est con, ce n'est pas possible.

– C'est normal de se poser des questions, dit Peter. Et je m'en pose tous les jours.

Arrête-le ! Assomme-le, dis-lui que les mangemorts sont les méchants et que Voldi n'est pas si puissant ! Attendez, choper moi le tome 3 ! Là ! Je cite Sirius : « tu l'as renseigné pendant toute une année avant que Lily et James ne meurent ! » Il va virer de bord, c'est surement déjà commencé, mais là, ça va être pire. Mona ouvre les yeux, sauve Lily et James et tue ton cousin.

– Le monde change, dit Peter. Notre famille est décimée, qui me dit que ce ne sera pas bientôt mon tour.

Mona le regarda, acquiesça et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Ça s'arrête là ? Bon d'accord c'est un faux cliffanger, parce qu'on sait tous que Peter trahira, ratira, eatera...

Fin d'une année en 1980

à suivre (et plus tôt que d'habitude) une année en 1981


	73. 1981 : L'autre mariage princier de Cendr

**Chapitre 73 : 1981 : L'autre mariage princier de Cendrillon**

**Jour 1 **

La sonnerie du réveil extirpa Mona du sommeil. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, tendant l'oreille pour entendre Malorie. Aucun bruit. Comme à son habitude, Malorie dormait et pour de longues heures encore. Malorie faisait toutes ses nuits, et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Elle s'endormait un peu tard, mais laissait toujours sa mère faire la grasse matinée. Sauf qu'évidemment, Mona ne pouvait pas rester au lit après la sonnerie de son réveil.

Lily de son côté ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir la même opportunité. Son fils Harry — né quelques courtes semaines après Malorie — dormait beaucoup moins.

Non, je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles, je sais que vous savez que Harry est né le 31 juillet, mais j'essayais de faire genre. Mais au fait, bonjour les gens ! Comment vous m'avez manqué ! Je vous fais un résumé ? _Mona a 21 ans, Malorie a un an et nous sommes le 27 octobre 1981. _Et donc je... une minute. 27 octobre... oulalallalallallalalallalalal, il va se passer un truc dans pas longtemps, genre ahurissant pour le monde des sorciers canonique. Je ne vous dirais rien, je ne veux pas vous spoiler. Quoi ? Non, je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles, je sais que vous avez parfaitement deviné, mais sait-on jamais ?

D'après les nombreuses lettres que Lily et James envoyaient, Harry était un garçon assez turbulent. « À croire qu'il cherche les ennuis » écrivait même Lily dans sa dernière lettre. Mona aurait adoré lui rendre visite, elle n'avait pas vu les Potter depuis une éternité. Le Maître des Ténèbres était à leur poursuite et les malheureux étaient obligés de se cacher, interdisant presque toutes visites. Pourtant Mona adorait aller à... à... flûte, comment s'appelait ce village où ils habitaient... est-ce seulement un village ? Ils n'habitaient pas plutôt à Londres ? Dans une maison ou un appartement ?

Mona releva la tête, surprise de ne pas se souvenir. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. James était venu quelques mois plus tôt et lui avait demandé des conseils pour protéger la... enfin le... l'endroit ou ils vivaient. Mona se souvenait même avoir créé un sortilège pour l'occasion, impossible de se souvenir. Bon sang, quelles protections Mona leur avait-elle données ? Des protections... Mais oui, c'était ça, Mona ne se souvenait de rien en rapport avec l'endroit ou les Potter vivaient parce qu'ils avaient activé de nouvelles protections magiques.

Des protections qui vont les tuer cela dit en passant. Oups, faites genre, je n'ai rien spoilé.

Mona se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, c'était tellement évident maintenant. La veille, les Potter avaient forcément mis en place quelque chose comme un gardien du secret.

Bingo ! J'aime bien quand Mona fait son intelligente.

Rassurée, Mona ouvrit son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements de la journée. Il lui fallait un attirail de sportive. Habillée et lavée, elle rejoignit le salon alors que Malorie dormait toujours profondément. Mona observa la pièce autour d'elle et sortit sa baguette. Elle recolla soigneusement toutes les protections pour enfant, colla toutes les portes des placards, cacha les rares objets de décoration qu'elle possédait et fit trois fois le tour de son appartement pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle revint dans le salon et commença alors à préparer son café. Elle s'installa avec prudence sur son canapé qu'elle avait rapproché du sol pour que Malorie ne tombe pas en l'escaladant. Les genoux particulièrement près de son visage, Mona dégusta son café devinant sa posture peu gracieuse.

Mona restait dans son appartement avec Malorie pratiquement tout le temps. Elle ne sortait pas, ou pratiquement pas. Les Moon devaient encore rester à l'abri, même si plus aucun événement tragique n'était arrivé dans la famille depuis la mort de Meredith et de son elfe Pinguy. L'argent commençait à manquer, Mona ne pouvait pas travailler et elle avait recommencé à voler l'épicier d'en bas. Sa faible part des bénéfices rapportés par les Moon était la seule source de revenus de Mona. Il y avait bien quelques légumes du potager que lui donnaient les Weasley en échange de quelques services. Grâce à eux, Mona s'était même mise aux fourneaux, malheureusement le résultat n'était pas toujours concluant.

Vu son talent en potion, je vous laisse imaginer ce que donne sa cuisine.

Un feu vert jaillit soudain dans la cheminée. Lentement, Mona reposa sa tasse sur la table, elle sortit tout aussi lentement sa baguette en se levant. Arthur Weasley sortit de l'âtre en portant contre lui ses deux fils, Fred et George.

– Vous êtes en retard, commenta Mona en rangeant sa baguette.

– Oui, répondit Arthur pressé, je devrais déjà être au ministère.

Il déposa les jumeaux sur le sol et recula vers la cheminée.

– Ils ont déjà mangé, je passe les récupérer vers midi trente, dit-il. N'hésite pas à les gronder et surtout bon courage. Et encore merci, Molly va pouvoir faire leur leçon aux garçons.

Là-dessus, il disparut dans la cheminée sans laisser le temps à Mona de lui poser la moindre question. Elle baissa la tête vers ses cousins, se sentant un peu brusquée par leur arrivée pourtant attendue.

– Bonjour Mona ! s'écria Fred.

– Bonjour Mona ! répéta son frère presque aussitôt.

– Bonjour les garçons, répondit Mona. Vous voulez faire du coloriage ?

Meilleure option. Mona avait déjà eu le loisir de surveiller les jumeaux, elle les récupérait une fois par semaine en alternance avec les autres enfants Weasley. Elle savait que les occuper à une table était de loin la meilleure option.

Malheureusement, les jumeaux firent la moue à sa proposition.

– Découpage et collage ? proposa alors Mona.

Finalement après quelques négociations, elle parvint à asseoir les deux jumeaux à une table, armés de ciseau en plastique, ils découpaient des publicités moldus que Mona recevait dans sa boîte aux lettres au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble.

– Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ? demanda Fred en montrant un vendeur en électroménager à qui il avait coupé la tête.

– C'est mieux, répondit George. Comme ça, on peut tout leur couper.

Si tu savais ce qu'on va te couper à toi dans moins de deux décennies.

Il illustra son propos en coupant les deux jambes d'un mannequin qui posait pour vendre des jeans.

– Ils ne bougent pas parce que les photos n'ont pas été plongées dans la potion pour les faire bouger, expliqua Mona.

– Pourquoi ? demandèrent les garçons en chœur.

– Parce que ce sont des photos moldus et que les moldus n'ont pas cette potion parce que c'est une potion de sorcier.

Les jumeaux semblaient ébahis par cette révélation.

– Je pense qu'on pourrait couper la jambe d'un sorcier sur une photo, décréta Fred.

George le regarda, en intense réflexion. À cet instant, un cri en provenance du couloir indiqua à Mona que sa fille était réveillée et l'attendait de pied ferme.

– Je reviens tout de suite.

À mon avis, tu ne devrais pas les lâcher des yeux... c'est les jumeaux Weasley enfin ! Et en plus, ils ont 3 ans. T'imagines les conneries qu'ils sont déjà en train de faire ?

Malorie était debout dans son lit, dès que Mona s'approcha d'elle, elle tendit les bras. Mona la porta dans ses bras et entreprit de la changer et de l'habiller.

– Fred et George sont là, dit Mona. Je te parie qu'ils ont déjà retourné tout le salon.

Malorie regarda sa mère en gardant une expression neutre. En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de produire une suite de sons incompréhensibles.

– Tu donnes tes pieds, on met les chaussettes, dit Mona en montrant les minuscules chaussettes.

Mona ressentit une pointe de fierté en voyant sa fille lever les pieds en l'air.

En même temps, tu lui as dit : « pieds », « chaussettes », tu es en train de l'habiller et tu lui as montré les chaussettes, je ne suis pas sur que cela soit un grand exploit. Malorie a déjà 16 mois pour info.

Les chaussettes mises, Mona posa sa fille sur le sol et la regarda marcher vers la porte. Dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle entendit les voix des jumeaux et se mit à courir vers eux. Elle se stoppa net et poussa un cri joyeux. Mona ferma les yeux avec crainte, Malorie ne s'était pas arrêtée devant la table, mais devant la petite bibliothèque du salon. Ses craintes furent vérifiées, Fred et George ne découpaient plus les publicités moldues, ils s'attaquaient à présent aux livres très sorciers de Mona

– Mais faut qu'ils arrêtent de bouger, dit George en coupant le papier en plusieurs endroits.

– Stop ! s'écria Mona furieuse. Ce n'est pas bien, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

Les deux garçons relevèrent aussitôt la tête, l'air coupable.

– Retournez découper les publicités.

– On ne pourrait pas plutôt lire une histoire à Malorie ? demanda George.

La petite fille leva automatiquement les yeux vers sa mère.

– D'accord. Mais, vous restez assis sur le canapé pendant que je répare vos dégâts et que je prépare le petit-déjeuner de Malorie.

– Je vais chercher le livre ! cria Fred en courant dans le couloir.

Enguirlande-le, il vient de te désobéir pour info ! Non, elle s'en fout, tu parles d'une autorité.

Mona sortit sa baguette et commença à réparer ses livres et les illustrations des malheureux découpés.

Hé Gamine ! T'as une autorité de merde. Ils ont bousillé tes bouquins et tu leur dis juste d'arrêter ?

Un bruit sourd indiqua à Mona que Fred avait sans doute retourné tous les livres pour trouver celui qui lui convenait. Il revint en courant dans le couloir et se jeta sur le canapé aux côtés de Malorie et George déjà installés depuis longtemps.

Mona finit de ranger les dégâts et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner de Malorie alors que les deux garçons racontaient le conte des trois frères qu'ils connaissaient visiblement par cœur.

Moi aussi je le connais par cœur, alors c'est histoire de trois inconnus qui découvrent par hasard qu'ils sont frères et qu'ils vont gagner 100 patates. Mais en fait non, du coup, ils sont dans la merde. Ils tuent un huissier mort, gagnent et puis perdent au millionnaire et entre-temps ils kidnappent un petit garçon appelé Juliette qui ne veut pas être déguisé en salope.

– Et il part avec la mort, sa copine, raconta Fred.

– Voilà, c'est fini ! dit George. Je vais chercher un autre livre.

Il disparut à son tour dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Malorie à la volée.

– Mona ! s'écria-t-il en revenant. C'est quoi celui-là ? Ils ne bougent pas !

Mona avança vers lui et lui prit le livre des mains.

– C'est Cendrillon, renseigna Mona. C'est un livre de moldu, c'est pour ça que les personnages ne bougent pas.

Dubitatif, George emporta tout même le cadeau que Kathy avait offert à Malorie pour Noël.

– Là, la petite fille elle pleure parce qu'elle s'est fait mal dans le cimetière, raconta George.

– Et derrière, les deux autres petites filles, elles font la moue parce que Cendrillon en fait trop, dit Fred.

– Et la méchante aussi, elle trouve que Cendrillon pleure trop, rajouta George.

Mona entendit la page se tourner.

– Beurk ! s'exclama George. Là, les deux filles bien habillées elles disent à l'autre qu'elle devrait aller se laver parce qu'elle est sale.

– Et elle put ! renchérit Fred.

Une nouvelle page se tourna.

– Là, ce sont des animaux qui viennent dire à Cendrillon qu'elle pue, s'écria Fred.

– Et là, ils l'aident à se laver tellement ils ont pitié d'elle.

Ils tournèrent une nouvelle page et moi je commence à avoir du mal à trouver une nouvelle formulation pour le retournement de page.

– Là, Cendrillon donne à manger aux animaux, elle fait la tête.

– Elle est nulle ! s'écria Fred. C'est bien de s'occuper des animaux.

– Et après elle fait le ménage et elle est encore sale !

À nouveau, ils tournèrent une page.

– Là, c'est Poudlard, dit Fred. Ou Bill ira l'année prochaine. Hugh y est encore.

– Le vieux monsieur n'est pas content, dit George. Il gronde plein de gens pour la fête. Ça doit être Albus Dumbledore, on dirait le chef.

– Parce qu'il prépare une fête, rajouta Fred. Pour fêter que Cendrillon s'est lavée.

Une nouvelle page se tourna et je commence vraiment à me demander quel est l'intérêt de ma narration pour ce passage.

– Là, les jolies filles ont mis de très belles robes et elles partent avec la méchante pendant que Cendrillon fait la tête.

– Encore !

Une nouvelle page.

Pour info, celles que les jumeaux appellent « les jolies filles » sont les vilaines demi-sœurs, Dumbledore est en réalité le roi et la méchante est la méchante.

– Une sorcière ! s'écria George.

– Elle transplane à côté de Cendrillon.

– Et elle lui dit : « Cendrillon, tu pues trop ».

Une nouvelle page.

– Alors la sorcière elle jette un sortilège et Cendrillon devient toute propre dans une jolie robe.

Bibidi Bobidi Bou !

– La sorcière ensorcelle aussi une citrouille qu'elle transforme en carrosse.

– C'est une sorcière super forte parce qu'en vrai, on ne peut pas transformer la nourriture.

Page.

Oui, j'en ai ras le bol de me casser le cul à narrer le défilement des pages.

– Là, Cendrillon entre à Poudlard et tout le monde la regarde pendant la fête.

– C'est normal, c'est une fête pour elle, parce qu'elle s'est lavée.

– Les deux jolies font la tête, Cendrillon doit encore sentir un peu mauvais.

Page.

– Là, il y a un professeur de l'école, il danse avec Cendrillon. Il est brun, ça doit être le professeur Rogue, celui que Hugh n'aime pas.

– Et après, ils parlent sous un arbre.

– Probablement pour se faire des bisous.

Rogue et Cendrillon, quel sacré couple de bécoteurs, les cachotiers.

Page.

– Là, Cendrillon s'en va en courant !

– Et elle perd une chaussure, elle est gourde quand même.

Je confirme, est-ce que les gens normaux perdent leurs pompes dans la rue ?

Page

– Et là, le carrosse redevient une citrouille.

– La sorcière aussi, elle ne devait pas être douée, Cendrillon a aussi perdu sa belle robe, il lui reste plus qu'une chaussure.

La Marraine La Fée VS les Jumeaux Weasley.

Page

– Là, le professeur Rogue, il est triste parce qu'il n'a qu'une chaussure de Cendrillon. Il voulait essayer la paire.

– Alors il l'a fait essayer à plein de filles pour retrouver celle qui a l'autre chaussure.

– Parce qu'il est aveugle ! conclut George. Parce que vu le temps qu'il a passé avec elle, il pourrait quand même la reconnaître.

Pas con ! Perrault a merdé quelque part.

Page.

– Là Cendrillon, elle essaye la chaussure et elle lui va.

– Et en plus, elle sort l'autre chaussure, le professeur Rogue va pouvoir porter des talons.

Page.

– Et là, Cendrillon et le professeur Rogue, ils se marient !

Un bouquet final en forme d'hilaritude !

Mona ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire !

– Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Fred. Ce n'est pas ça l'histoire ?

– Si presque, accorda Mona toujours secouer d'un rire nerveux. Malorie, tu viens manger ?

La petite descendit laborieusement du canapé et monta encore plus péniblement sur une chaise que Mona sécurisa promptement.

– Que voulez-vous faire, les garçons ? demanda Mona tandis qu'elle aidait sa fille à manger proprement.

– Je sais ! Tu animes les chaises et on se bat contre elles ! s'écria George.

– Non, dit Mona. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus calme et de moins dangereux.

– On joue avec les jouets de Malorie ? proposa Fred à son frère.

Mona acquiesça ravie par cette idée, Malorie n'avait aucun jouet que Fred ou George pouvaient transformer en arme destructrice de son appartement.

Qui parie avec moi qu'elle se plante royalement ?

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Mona releva l'armoire tombée sur le lit de sa fille, elle se demandait sincèrement comment un hochet, un ballon et une girafe couinante avaient pu servir à créer de tels dégâts. Le lit enfant de Malorie n'était pas réparable, l'ensemble tenait déjà par magie depuis longtemps. Finalement, Mona se dit qu'elle parviendrait à bricoler quelque chose avec les morceaux qui restaient et le lit adulte que Terence lui avait rapporté l'année précédente. De retour dans le salon, Mona trouva sa fille en train de porter les livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce pour les empiler sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Fred et George étaient chacun à un coin, coiffé d'une couche neuve de Malorie. « Au cas où l'armoire serait tombée, on se protège la tête ».

On ne peut pas leur reprocher d'être prudents. Dis-moi Gamine, s'ils avaient aussi pris soin de mettre une couche sur la tête de ta fille, tu les aurais punis ?

Mona ignora les jumeaux et entreprit de nettoyer le visage très coloré de sa fille. Après quelques négociations avec le support de l'œuvre des jumeaux, Mona parvint à rendre sa bouille originelle à Malorie.

– Alors maintenant, dit Mona en se redressant. On va...on va...

Hésitante, elle chercha de quelle manière occuper les trois enfants. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, Dame de Cristofane heurta violemment une fenêtre entrouverte et se fraya un passage en s'arrachant quelques plumes au passage.

– Dame ! cria Malorie.

Elle se rua sur l'animal bientôt suivi par ses deux grands cousins. Mona laissa la chouette avec les trois énergumènes et se contenta de prendre son courrier. Elle la déplia tandis que l'on forçait la chouette à boire et la manger. La lettre venait de Rogue et répondait à une précédente missive de Mona. Mona fronça les sourcils au fil de sa lecture.

Chère Rose,

merci pour tes félicitations. Je suis navré que tu aies eu à apprendre ma nomination au poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard par la Gazette du Sorcier. Toute cette histoire a été très précipitée, j'ai hérité du poste du professeur Slugorn alors que j'avais postulé pour celui de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà pris sa décision pour ce poste.

Mon nouveau rôle me convient et occupe tout mon temps disponible.

J'espère que tu vas bien, pour moi tout se passe presque selon mes souhaits. Donne moi de petites nouvelles sur la nouvelle bouquet.

Professeur Severus Rogue.

P.-S. Suis mes indications à l'avenir.


	74. 1981 : Pronostiques au chocolat

**Chapitre 74 : 1981 : Pronostiques au chocolat**

Rose ? Depuis quand Rogue réutilisait-il ce faux nom ? Son courrier était-il fouillé ?

Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de prendre une lettre à ton pigeon d'attaque.

Mona devait-elle signer son courrier Rose ? Le monde des sorciers savait que Mona avait eu une fille hors mariage ; pourquoi coder son courrier ? Qui pourrait tomber dessus ? Est-ce une sécurité qu'il jugeait soudain nécessaire ?

Ou alors, l'agent triple zéro assure ses arrières. Dans le genre, ce n'est pas complètement stupide.

Mona était encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri de désespoir de sa chouette la ramena à la réalité. L'oiseau était à présent coiffé d'un chapeau de Malorie et portait une couche bloquant ainsi ses ailes.

Une nouvelle heure plus tard, après avoir couru après Fred et George ; les jumeaux avaient soudain décrété qu'ils avaient trop chaud et donc avaient retiré une bonne partie de leurs vêtements. Mona parvint à asseoir tout le monde sur le canapé. Malorie était morte de rire tandis que sa mère enfilait de force le tee-shirt de Fred par-dessus sa tête. Mona recula et resta bien en face du canapé, gardant les garçons à l'œil. Elle tourna à peine la tête lorsque Arthur sortit de la cheminée.

– Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mieux que la dernière fois, répondit Mona.

– Je vois ça, dit Arthur en regardant le canapé qui se trouvait à présent au milieu de la pièce, les livres étalés un peu partout et les chaises recouvertes d'un drap.

Un château fort ! Trop bien !

– Je vais bientôt faire un tri dans les affaires de Malorie, dévoila Mona en pensant à l'armoire renversée. Je vous donnerais tout ce qui ne va plus pour Ginny.

– Merci Mona.

– Tutic vient toujours vous aider ?

– Oui, tous les jours de 14 heures à 17 heures, dévoila Arthur. Heureusement que Magda nous l'envoie. Mais le pauvre elfe repart exténué.

Vous croyez que les jumeaux lui enfilent les couches de Ginny ?

Mona regarda les Weasley repartir par la cheminée ; Malorie de son côté, afficha un regard triste que la fillette garda jusqu'à après le déjeuner. Mona la coucha pour la sieste, devinant que sa fille ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, malgré le fait qu'elle dormait dans un lit sans barreau pour la première fois. Profitant de son absence, Dame de Cristofane sortit de sa volière et jeta sa gamelle sur la tête de sa maîtresse.

– Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre, râla Mona. Tu me laisses le temps ?

Mona remplit allègrement les gamelles de son oiseau et referma la porte de la volière décrétant qu'elle ne la rouvrirait que pour la nuit. Mona commença alors à ranger le salon, enlevant toutes les sécurités et remettant les meubles en place. Baissée pour ramasser d'étranges substances sous la table de salon, Mona aperçut l'ombre d'une paire de pieds derrière sa porte. Elle s'attendit à entendre toquer, mais aucun sort ne vint. Les pieds disparurent et revinrent avant de disparaître de nouveau. Mona lança silencieusement un sortilège sur la porte de Malorie et approcha doucement de sa porte d'entrée, baguette en avant. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

– J'allais frapper ! dit-il aussitôt.

– Non, dit Mona. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu es là.

Remus afficha une mine coupable.

– Je peux entrer ?

Mona hésita, cherchant une question à lui poser pour vérifier son identité.

– Je gardais Malorie le jour de l'enterrement de Meredith, dit-il lasse d'attendre qu'elle trouve une question.

Mona ouvrit plus largement la porte et Remus entra. Mona lui servir un thé, échangeant quelques banalités avec le jeune homme.

– Tu as l'air inquiet, dévoila Mona après quelques instants de silence.

– Je le suis, avoua Remus. Et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que je n'ose pas parler aux gens de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– James... commença Mona.

– La maison de James et Lily est inaccessible et je me vois mal parler de tout ça dans une lettre. Quant à Peter, la seule autre option possible, il semble aduler toujours Sirius.

– Tu veux donc parler de Sirius, conclut Mona.

Que tu es brillante ! (c'était du sarcasme)

– Oui.

– Eh bien, je t'écoute, dit-elle prudente.

– Je me suis toujours dit que tu avais été plus proche de Sirius que ce que tu disais, dit Remus. Et lui aussi, évidemment, le fait qu'il parle souvent de toi prouvait bien qu'il t'accordait plus d'importance que ce qu'il prétendait.

Mona sentit son cœur se serrer et instantanément, elle se maudit pour ça.

Mais, c'est dépassé maintenant ça ! Ils ne se bécotent plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pourquoi encore en parler ?

– Lily aussi avait l'air de croire que... et puis tu as été sa petite amie, conclut-il.

– Durant quelques jours et c'était pour de faux.

– Oui enfin ça...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Et finalement, il ajouta :

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, et je ne suis pas le seul. Sirius aussi n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tu as compris toi au moins ? Vous avez rompu simplement à cause de Regulus ?

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, accorda-t-elle soudain gênée.

Ça n'a rien de compliqué, t'étais à l'ouest et t'as fait foirer le truc. Pas que je vais m'en plaindre.

Remus sourit doucement devant la gêne de Mona.

– Je savais bien que...

– Et si tu en venais au fait ? coupa-t-elle froidement.

– Oui, excuse-moi, je devrais commencer par le début.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

– Tu te souviens de l'adresse de James et Lily ?

– Non, répondit Mona. Je suppose qu'ils ont pratiqué un nouveau sortilège pour se protéger comme le Fidélitas.

– Précisément. L'Ordre du Phénix compte un ou plusieurs traitres dans ces rangs, dévoila Remus. Dumbledore a donc décidé que pour protéger James et Lily ils devraient mettre leur habitation sous un sortilège de Fidélitas.

– C'est très bien, dit Mona. C'est surement ce qu'il y a de plus efficace. Pratiqué par Albus Dumbledore en plus.

Ça ne peut pas être Albus qui l'a pratiqué ce sortilège, d'ailleurs qui l'a pratiqué ? James ou Lily ? C'est possible ?

– Le problème c'est que ce que je te dis, je ne l'ai pas appris par Sirius ou Peter. James et Lily étant cachés depuis des mois. C'est Fran... c'est une autre personne.

Franck Londubat, il ne prononce pas le nom, mais c'est lui, c'est le plus probable.

– Et bien ? demanda Mona intriguée.

– Je suis mis à l'écart. Et je sais que Sirius est le gardien du secret des Potter.

– Tu penses que Sirius fait en sorte de te mettre à l'écart ? Tu penses que c'est lui la taupe ?

– Pour quelle autre raison me tiendrait-il à l'écart ?

Parce qu'il croit que c'est toi la taupe.

– Gideon et Fabian aussi avaient des doutes sur sa loyauté, raconta Mona.

Remus releva sa tête vers elle.

– Et maintenant, ils sont morts à cause de la fameuse taupe.

– Pas forcément, dit Remus. D'après ce qui se dit, c'est seulement depuis une bonne année que nous avons de vrais problèmes. Avant ça, il y avait bien quelques doutes, mais si ça se trouve, il n'y avait rien. Ou peut-être simplement, que l'un d'entre nous a été ensorcelé et ne se souvient plus de rien maintenant.

Ils vidèrent leurs tasses respectives, restant silencieux durant de longues secondes.

– Malorie dort ?

– Tu veux la voir ? Ça fait longtemps maintenant.

Woh ! Pourquoi il veut voir la gamine ! C'est parce que c'est le père, c'est ça ?

Remus acquiesça et suivit Mona dans le couloir. Sur les murs, on pouvait admirer Cendrillon et le professeur Rogue, dessiné avec plus ou moins de talent plus tôt dans la journée. Mona ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tous les deux regardèrent Malorie dormir paisiblement dans un lit bien trop immense pour elle.

– Tu as été attaqué ? demanda Remus lorsque Mona eut refermé la porte.

– Non, ce sont simplement deux tornades qui sont passées faire un tour.

Remus acquiesça sans comprendre et prit la direction de la porte.

– Je suppose que je me trompe pour Sirius, dit Remus. Dumbledore se serait forcément rendu compte de quelque chose lors du sortilège.

Mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'est rendu compte de rien, c'est un legimen. Il aurait dû voir tout de suite que Peter était un traitre et un rat. Attendez, mais oui, comment il a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que Peter était un rat, James un cerf et Sirius un chien ? Soit, c'est un legimen de pacotille, soit y'a eu une boulette de faite. Ou alors... Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ! Mais oui, c'est se tient... Attendez... Nan, je n'ai rien dit : fausse alerte !

– Je ne pense pas en savoir plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit, regretta Mona. Sirius tenait vraiment à Regulus peut-être que... En même temps, je n'aurais jamais cru que Regulus puisse devenir un mangemort, si tôt en plus. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait été engrené comme Gaïden Wilkes.

Dis-moi si c'est Gaïden le père ! Malorie Wilkes, la consonance est pas complètement mauvaise en plus. Ou alors : Malorie Lupin...

Mona referma la porte et traversa lentement son appartement. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit Remus sortir de l'immeuble avant de disparaître dans une ruelle. Entre deux poubelles, un gros chien noir sorti doucement et regarda dans la direction que Remus venait de prendre.

Comment le toutou va prendre ça ?

**Jour 2**

– Arrête ! Arrête !

Mona se précipita pour ôter la bouteille en plastique des mains de Malorie transformée pour l'occasion en arme. Ron se redressa sur ses pieds et cria sur sa cousine. Malorie cria à son tour sans tenter de le frapper de nouveau.

– Ça suffit, ordonna Mona. Malorie arrête de disputer Ron, il ne fait rien !

Malorie grimaça pendant que Ron lui tirait la langue.

– Et si vous veniez m'aider à préparer le gâteau ? suggéra Mona.

Mona veilla à installer les deux cousins assez loin l'un de l'autre. Ron mélangeait du sucre et de la farine à l'aide d'un fouet.

Chose complètement inutile, je suppose.

Pendant que Malorie armée d'une petite cuillère cette fois, tournait doucement un mélange de chocolat et de beurre qui fondait lentement sans chaleur.

L'arrivée fracassante de Dame de Cristofane perturba leur activité un court instant. En remarquant la présence des deux enfants, Dame se posa en haut d'une poutre apparente, enleva d'elle même l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte avant de filer vers sa volière où Malorie n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer.

– Elle doit être fatiguée, dit Mona en ramassant la lettre. Continuez à tourner.

Mona reconnue aussitôt l'écriture de Lily.

Chère Mona,

J'aurais adoré vous rejoindre cet après-midi, seulement comme tu le sais, je ne dois pas quitter la maison. Je le regrette tellement, ta présence et celle des filles me manquent, même Grace me manque, ces petites piques me manquent. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre Waha parler de sa vie sexuelle délirante, entendre Irène parler sans s'arrêter et sans penser. Entendre Grace me dire que je n'ai pas complètement maigri et t'entendre te vanter d'avoir une fille qui fait sa nuit sans interruption. Je me console en me disant que cette situation prendra un jour fin. Qu'un jour Tu-Sais-Qui sera hors d'état de nuire, que je pourrais retrouver mes amies et que James pourra retrouver les siens. Qu'Harry pourra voir autant qu'il le souhaite son parrain et sa marraine et pas seulement jouer avec les jeux que vous lui envoyez. Je ne sais pas s'il préfère jouer au tricycle que tu lui as offert ou au balai volant que Sirius lui a envoyé, la seule chose dont je suis sure, c'est que les deux nous font bien cavaler à travers la maison.

Affectueusement Lily.

Ce refus n'était pas une surprise, ce n'était pas le premier, Mona avait envoyé une invitation à Lily surtout pour la forme. La lettre se finissait un peu brutalement, mais bientôt, Mona savait qu'elle en recevrait une nouvelle, Lily entretenait beaucoup sa correspondance. Derrière la lettre, Mona trouva une photo de Harry sur le tricycle de moldu, derrière lui, Lily courrait pour l'empêcher de foncer dans les meubles.

C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Mona se tourna vers les deux cuisiniers qui visiblement avaient trouvé le mélange de beurre et de chocolat à leur goût. Mona n'eut pas le cœur à les réprimander et les nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique.

– Regarde, dit Mona en montrant la photo à Malorie. C'est Harry.

– Harry ? répéta Ron.

Mona lui montra à son tour la photo.

– C'est Harry Potter un ami de la famille.

Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ron observa la photo un instant avant de s'intéresser à son mélange.

Une heure plus tard, Mona démoulait le plus petit des deux gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait. De la taille d'une grosse tartelette, Mona le coupa en deux et emballa l'une des parts que Ron emporta avec lui lorsque son père revint le chercher. Malorie dégusta miette par miette l'autre part. Quant au second gâteau, trois fois plus grand, il trôna au centre de la table jusqu'à l'heure du thé où Irène, Waha et Grace firent irruption dans l'appartement.

– Lily ne vient pas, je suppose ? demanda Waha.

Mona sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin et la tendit aux filles qui la lurent à tour de rôle.

– Je ne parle pas sans penser ! tiqua Irène. Que Waha est une vie sexuelle délirante, ça, je veux bien le croire avec ses amants multiples, mais moi je ne...

– Hé ! râla Waha. Les hommes passent toujours l'un après l'autre avec moi.

À la chaine.

Irène se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Effectivement, je parle peut-être un peu...

Trop ? Mal ? Inutilement ?

Mona n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, elle regarda Grace esquisser un sourire dès le début de sa lecture. Elle se reprit bientôt en sentant sur elle le regard de Mona.

– Alors, Malorie, dit la blonde. Comment vas-tu ?

Malorie fut le centre d'attention durant quelques minutes, lorsqu'on eut fini de faire le tour des nouveaux tours apprirent par la petite fille, le gâteau au chocolat fut découvert.

– Lily se trompe en plus, intervint Waha après que le gâteau fut bien entamé. J'ai une relation sérieuse avec un homme.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'étonna Mona. Raconte !

– Il s'appelle Owen, il est moldu et il est acteur de théâtre.

– C'est génial, dit Irène. Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

– Je sortais avec son frère avant de le rencontrer.

Les bases parfaites pour une relation sérieuse.

– Et vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? demanda Grace après qu'un long blanc se fut installé dans la conversation.

– Ça fera un mois samedi ! annonça Waha fièrement.

– Ah... dit Mona qui tentait vainement d'être enthousiasmée.

– Un moldu, dit Grace pensive.

– Avec la guerre que nous traversons, c'est risqué, commenta Irène.

– Je prends toutes les protections possibles et imaginables. J'utilise même les petits ballons en plastique des moldus. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui les utilise...

Encore heureux.

– Les ballons en plastique ? questionna Irène étonnée.

– C'est un petit objet en plastique qui...

STOP ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Waha nous parler de capotes, on saute ! (sans mauvais jeux de mots)

– Je n'ai pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte ! annonça Mona affligée.

Bordel, où est-ce que j'ai avancé là ? Je préfère les histoires de capote, allez, on remonte et tout le monde oublie que Mona a prononcé ces mots.

– Ma pauvre ! couina Irène. J'ai revu Woody le mois dernier simplement pour... enfin parce que ça faisait un moment.

Woody ? Comme dans Toy Story ? Irène est sortie avec un cowboy en plastique ?

– Appelle Brad pour qu'il s'occupe de remettre ton compteur à zéro, suggéra Grace.

Grace, ferme ta gueule !

– Non merci, dit Mona. De toute façon, je ne sais pas où le joindre.

– Tu n'as aucun autre amoureux à joindre ? demanda Waha.

Mais Mona n'a pas besoin de copuler ! C'est une mère maintenant ! Alors c'est ABSTINENCE !

– C'est vrai, c'était qui le dernier ? demanda Irène d'une voix trop innocente pour être naturelle.

– C'était Gaïden, c'est ça ? demanda Grace.

– Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! râla Mona.

– Tant qu'on ne saura pas qui est le père de ta fille, on recommencera, dit Irène.

– D'ailleurs pourquoi Grace croit que c'est Gaïden ? demanda Waha. Dans le genre, ce ne serait pas le pire.

QUOI ? Non, mais faut arrêter de fumer n'importe quoi ! Wilkes est le pire ! Quoique, y'a aussi : Rogue et Clive...

– C'est vrai, dit Waha devant les regards surpris de Irène et Grace. Gaïden Wilkes à l'époque était un mangemort, un sorcier de pure souche. En pleine guerre, il pourrait être acceptable qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mariage. Je suis sûre que la famille de Mona serait enchantée de savoir que...

Mona se leva et prépara une nouvelle tournée de thé et de café.

– Sa famille peut-être ! coupa Irène. Mais Malorie ! Pourrait-elle grandir en sachant que son père est peut-être l'un des mangemorts qui ont participé au massacre des Moon ?

– Sans compter que Gaïden est un abruti de première et nous trois -plus Lily- nous serions foutus de la gueule de Mona jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle le cache.

– Pas faux, conclut Waha. Un point par tout, la balle au centre.

– C'est surement Brad, dit Irène. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous allez chercher midi à quatorze heures. Il est moldu, il fréquentait Mona à l'époque, nous sommes en guerre et la famille de Mona est pro Sang pur.

– Ouais, mais en même temps... hasarda Waha. Ça ne peut pas être si simple.

– Ça pourrait être James, annonça brutalement Grace.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vivement vers elle.

– Ils sont sortis ensemble, ils s'entendent bien et je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi Mona ne dirait rien.

– À ce compte-là, ça peut aussi bien être Remus, dit Waha sans y croire.

– Ça, ce n'est pas bête, conclut Irène.

Waha lui lança un regard surpris.

– Thé ou café ? demanda Mona en se tournant vers ses amies.

Elle servit leurs tasses une à une pendant qu'elles continuaient leurs pronostiques.


	75. 1981 : De l'electrik dans l'air

**Chapitre 75 : 1981 : De l'electrick dans l'air**

Mona servit leurs tasses une à une pendant qu'elles continuaient leurs pronostiques.

– Terence à l'air de penser que c'est Clive Hunting, souleva Irène.

– Pourquoi le frère de Mona t'as dit ça ? questionna Waha.

– Ben on se disputait et je sais pas comment on y est venu...

– Je corrige, coupa Waha. Comment toi et Terence en êtes-vous venus à vous voir ?

Bonne question Mademoiselle-j'ai-une-relation-sérieuse-d'un-mois-avec-le-frère-de-mon-ex.

– Il m'a envoyé une carte pour mon anniversaire, dit Irène d'une voix enragée. Tu imagines ?

– Oui, très bien, répondit Mona amusée.

– Alors je lui ai écrit pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être ami avec moi et on s'est parlé par cheminée interposée un peu plus tard.

Grace se tourna vers Mona avec un sourire en coin ; cette dernière approuva entre amusement et exaspération.

Voilà ! Là par exemple, pourquoi j'arrive à comprendre tes sentiments ? Et pas lorsqu'il s'agit des 7 potentiels ? Pour info, la gamine pense qu'il finira par se passer un truc entre le frérot et Irène et elle a très peur de la chute. D'une, parce que Irène ne voudra peut-être plus être sa potesse, de deux parce que Terence trouvera surement le moyen de lui faire une scène. Mais revenons au topo que je veux démontrer pendant que les trois nanas parlent maintenant de Michael, le type que Grace a fréquenté pendant trois mois avant de retrouver le célibat. Décidément, ces filles ne sont que des dévergondées avec de nouveaux petits amis tous les... 3 ans. Gourgandines !

Revenons à nos moutons, je peux voir quasiment tous les sentiments de Mona. Je ne dévoile pas tout, histoire de laisser un peu de suspense, et aussi histoire de vous torturer. Je sais aussi très bien que l'auteur me cache certaines choses. Cependant, dès que ça concerne le paternel de Malorie il y a un blocage ! Alors c'est décidé, je force la porte, je vais entrer dans l'inconscient de Mona qu'elle le veuille ou non !

gggggniiiiinnnnng

(oui c'est le bruit que je fais qu'en j'entre dans un cerveau réticent).

Gggggnnnniiig !

Raté, OK j'abandonne. Alors dernière solution : une grève. Voilà tant que je n'aurais pas la moindre petite...

L'identité du père sera révélée dans quelques années et jusque-là, les potentiels seront tous éliminés un à un.

Mouais... est-ce que cette information me suffit ? Oui, je reprends le travail.

– Ton gâteau était délicieux ! dit Irène en enfilant son manteau.

– Au revoir Malorie, dit Grace en lui tendant la main.

T'as le droit de lui faire la bise, non attends je corrige, t'as pas le droit !

Malorie tira sur le doigt de Grace avec une expression neutre.

– C'est marrant, dit Grace en relâchant sa main. Je lui trouve un faux air de Sirius Black.

Manquait plus que lui.

Waha se glissa derrière elle et observa la petite fille.

– Tu vois, moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle ressemblait à Severus.

Ah non, restait celui-là aussi. Mais Waha est folle, alors ça ne compte pas.

Irène et Grace lui adressèrent un regard surpris.

– J'ai la certitude que Rogue et Mona se sont vus presque un an avant la naissance de Malorie. Ils pourraient s'être vus après.

Pour rappel des faits : Rogue a donné une fiole à Mona pour traiter Remus ensorcelé par Waha.

– Il faut aussi qu'on parle de Rogue et Sirius alors, conclut Irène.

– Je crois que nous avons assez joué à ce jeu pour aujourd'hui, interrompit Mona.

– On en profite tant que Malorie ne comprend pas, dit Grace. Dès l'année prochaine, nous devrons utiliser des codes pour en parler.

– L'année prochaine, j'ensorcellerai le gâteau pour que vous cessiez de jacasser à ce sujet.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la porte, en jacassant allégrement sur Rogue et Sirius.

– Waha, tu peux rester une minute, dit Mona avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Grace lui lança un regard jaloux tandis que Mona refermait la porte derrière elle. Waha se dirigea vers Malorie et scruta son visage.

– La lettre n'était pas entière ? demanda Waha.

– La lettre de Lily ? Non, j'ai caché plusieurs informations personnelles. Pas pour vous les cacher, mais plus pour votre propre sécurité.

Genre ?

– Tu as bien grandi petite Malorie, dit Waha à l'enfant. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où tu dormais sous la table de mon salon pendant que je me préparais à affronter le pire.

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ce jour-là, dit Mona.

– Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? demanda brusquement Waha. Je me suis toujours posé la question, à l'époque on ne se voyait pas beaucoup et je venais d'emménager.

– Oh... je ne sais plus trop, mentit Mona.

Tu venais d'emménager ? Comment Rogue connaissait-il déjà ton adresse alors ?

Waha prit Malorie dans ses bras et s'installa sur le canapé ou Mona les rejoint.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Lily ?

– Pas plus que toi j'imagine, dit Waha.

– La maison a de nouvelles protections ? Non ?

– Oui, dit Waha. Je ne me souviens plus de l'adresse des Potter. Plus personne ne s'en souvient, enfin d'après ce que Lily m'a dit...

– Tu l'as vu ?

– Il y a une semaine de ça, elle me disait qu'il allait mettre quelque chose de nouveau en place et s'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent, je devais aller trouver Sirius.

– Sirius, répéta Mona.

– Il se cache surement, dit Waha. J'espère ne pas avoir de problème, sinon j'aurais un mal de chien à le retrouver.

Mona approuva doucement tandis que Malorie riait aux éclats suite aux grimaces de Waha.

– Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

– Non, répondit Waha sans détacher son regard de l'enfant.

– Tu pourrais me garder Malorie demain après-midi ?

**Jour 3**

Après avoir gardé Charlie Weasley toute la matinée, Mona se sentait particulièrement reposer. Le jeune garçon avait occupé Malorie toute la matinée et Mona n'avait presque pas eu besoin de les surveiller. Charlie avait lu à haute voix presque tous les livres que contenait la bibliothèque de Malorie. Rendant à Cendrillon son prince original. En début d'après-midi, Mona attendit la visite de Waha, venue garder Malorie pour quelques heures.

– Je reviens très bientôt, dit Mona en bisant le front de sa fille.

Malorie regarda sa mère sortir sans lui accorder d'importance ; Waha recommençait ses grimaces. Un brin vexée, Mona rejoignit le placard à balai de l'immeuble. Elle prit une forte inspiration et transplana dans une ruelle sombre. Elle regretta d'emblée de ne pas avoir pris de gilet, le temps était plus froid que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Mona avança doucement dans la rue. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis plus d'un an. À cette date, Malorie était déjà gardée par Waha et Mona ressentait déjà une grande angoisse. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la marque des ténèbres ne surplombait pas la maison de Meredith Prewett. Des planches en bois avaient été clouées à chaque ouverture pour empêcher la venue des curieux. Seule la porte était entrouverte. Mona sentit son cœur s'accélérer, l'ouverture de la porte était la même que l'année précédente. Elle avança lentement les marches et souffla de soulagement en ne remarquant pas de cadavre d'elfe de maison dans l'entrée. Le corps de Meredith n'était pas au centre du salon. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de salon, il n'y avait plus de mobilier. En revanche, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la maison de Meredith.

– Enfin ! dit Magda. Tu en as mis du temps.

– Ma Baby Babysitteur a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mentit Mona.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et salua d'un signe de tête toutes les personnes présentes. Molly et Arthur se tenaient côte à côte, leurs enfants étant gardés par les Lovegood pour la journée. Magda se tenait auprès d'Edgar et de Terence, Hugh étant toujours à Poudlard. Dans la pénombre, Mona aperçut même sa vieille grand-tante Muriel.

– Nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Muriel en avançant dans la lumière. Je suis une habituée de ce genre d'activité, alors suivez bien mes recommandations. Pour commencer, toutes les ouvertures doivent être fermées et ne doivent pas laisser passer la lumière, il s'agit de ne rien laisser paraître aux moldus, aussi bien qu'aux sorciers qui passeraient dans le coin. Notre but est de faire disparaître toutes traces de magie, qu'elle soit dans les murs, sur les portes, sur les fenêtres...

– Attendez, coupa Mona. Je croyais que nous devions encore en parler.

– Il n'est plus question de parler, dit Edgar d'une voix grave. Nous n'avons plus d'argent.

– Pas question de vendre...

– Nous allons seulement louer la maison, dit Muriel. Si nous vendons, le ministère l'apprendra et comme des moldus seront les seuls qui accepteront de vivre ici...

– Il connait cette adresse, dit Mona. C'est un risque inutile à faire prendre à des moldus.

– Il y a peu de chance qu'il revienne, dit Terence. Hugh a encore besoin de fourniture scolaire et la famille compte une nouvelle venue.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des Weasley.

– Nous avons assez discuté, dit Magda. Mona, cela se fera avec ou sans toi !

– Personnellement, je pense que tu nous serais très utile, dit Terence. J'ai vu les protections de ton appartement. Et tu agrandis toutes les pièces chaque année.

Mona resta sous le choc, son frère venait-il de lui faire un compliment ?

Peut-être bien, j'suis pas sur. En même temps, ça voudrait dire que Terence s'est mangé un sortilège à moins qu'il soit ensorcelé par Voldi. Dans le doute, tue-le !

– On prend le premier étage, dit Molly. Edgar je te laisse t'occuper de ton ancienne chambre...

– Non, occupe-t'en... fais attention à la bouche d'aération.

Mona suivit Molly et Arthur dans les escaliers. Préférant leur compagnie à celle de ses parents.

Tout le monde préfère la compagnie des Weasley à celle des Moon.

– Ça va aller ? demanda Arthur à sa femme.

– Oui, ce n'est pas comme si on détruisait la maison. On va juste la « redécorer ».

Elle s'avança sur le palier et s'arrêta devant l'ancienne chambre de Fabian. Un panneau en bois indiquait encore le nom de son ancien propriétaire.

– Ça va aller, clama Molly comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

– Commençons par tout boucler, dit Arthur.

Mona entra dans la chambre de Gideon et dirigea sa baguette sur la fenêtre.

Une heure plus tard, Mona finissait de rendre sa taille réelle à la chambre de Gideon. Celle-ci avait en réalité la taille d'un placard à balai. Mona se demanda alors qui de Meredith ou d'Ignatius était à l'origine de ces sortilèges d'agrandissement si puissant.

Probablement Ignatius, Mémédith était une quiche en magie.

– Mona tu as une seconde ? appela Arthur depuis l'ancienne chambre d'Edgar.

Mona retrouva son oncle et sa tante auprès de la fameuse aération.

– As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ton père a fabriqué ici ? demanda Molly. J'ai l'impression qu'il oriente l'aération, mais je ne comprends pas le but de la manœuvre.

Avec l'agilité d'une experte en la matière, Mona pointa sa baguette sur objet du délit.

– Edgar pouvait choisir en remuant ce bouton d'où venait l'aération ? demanda Arthur, c'est ça ?

– Oui, confirma Mona. À droite, le conduit d'aération est semblable à celui des autres pièces, puis...

Elle se pencha et déplaça le bouton légèrement vers la gauche. Elle renifla et tenta d'apercevoir une quelconque lumière, finalement elle envoya une pluie d'étincelles à travers le conduit.

– Ahhhhhh, cria Terence depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

– Ce n'est rien, cria Mona. Où es-tu ?

Tu as raison, terrifier ton frère, ce n'est pas important. Recommence pour voir ?

– Dans la volière.

Mona bougea de nouveau le bouton, cette fois elle n'eut pas à envoyer d'étincelle, des voix provenaient du conduit.

– Que font-ils en haut ? demanda Edgar.

Toujours au salon, sa voix résonnait pourtant dans la chambre comme s'il se trouvait parmi eux.

– Ils ont dû mettre la main sur quelque chose, suggéra Magda.

– Ou alors Arthur a encore fait des siennes. Malgré les années et leurs sept enfants, je ne parviens toujours pas à assimiler que Molly a épousé ce Weasley, elle qui a vécu dans cette magnifique maison.

Mona resta paralysée, parfaitement consciente que sa tante avait entendu les propos de Muriel.

– Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Magda.

– Ça pourrait être pire, dit Edgar. Molly aurait pu ne pas trouver d'époux comme Mona.

Mona déplaça brutalement le bouton vers le dernier cran à gauche.

– Je crois que celui-ci vient de la cheminée du salon, dit-elle. D'après l'odeur. Visiblement, mon père a passé beaucoup de temps pour se créer cette astuce d'espion.

– Je savais bien qu'il était toujours très au courant, dit Molly la gorge serrée. Il parlait sans cesse des affaires de la famille alors qu'il n'était pas encore censé s'en mêler et il disait toujours ce que Marine et Augustin voulaient entendre. Je comprends mieux à présent comment il a obtenu leurs faveurs.

Mona n'écoutait qu'à moitié, elle remarqua une légère coloration à peine visible sur le mur.

Ton oncle et ta tante viennent d'entendre des vilenies à leur sujet et tu n'écoutes même pas. Vilaine nièce !

– Je pense pouvoir arranger cette aération, dit Mona. Laissez-moi quelques minutes de concentration.

– D'accord, dit Arthur surpris.

Les Weasley sortirent de la pièce, laissant Mona seule avec son aération. Dès qu'ils referment la porte, Mona colora un peu plus le mur et découvrit le nom de « Kerian McKeller » écrit sous la peinture. Le nom était barré et brulé en plusieurs endroits, Edgar avait visiblement déchainé sa haine sur ce pan de mur. Mona cacha ce secret et d'un coup de baguette magique bloqua toutes les conduites qui n'aurait pas d'être reliées à la chambre d'Edgar.

Il fallut trois heures en tout aux Moon pour enlever toutes traces de magie dans la maison des Prewett. Molly semblait particulièrement émue lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas son ancien foyer. Entre ses doigts, elle faisait tourner une montre retrouvée un peu plus tôt. L'ancienne montre de Fabian...

– La plomberie c'est bon, résuma Muriel en barrant une ligne sur une feuille de papier. La peinture aussi, le sol aussi... cette maison sera parfaitement adaptée à des moldus. Bien que nous avons réparé beaucoup de choses avec la magie, ils ne devineront jamais que des sorciers vivaient ici.

– Sauf qu'ils n'auront pas d'electick ! dit Arthur d'un ton d'expert.

– De quoi ? demanda Magda.

– Ces éclairs dont les moldus se servent pour utiliser la lumière ou des objets à eux, expliqua Molly avec réticence.

– Il faudra faire venir une entreprise moldue pour ça, Arthur, c'est vous qui vous en occuperez, décréta Muriel.

– On va mettre l'electrick dans la maison ? dit Molly sous le choc.

– Il le faut bien, dit Edgar.

– Toi ça ne te fait rien, s'indigna Molly. C'est la maison de notre enfance qui part, la dernière trace de notre famille et ça ne te fait rien ?

– Notre père et notre mère sont morts là où nous marchons, dit-il. Notre mère a appris la mort de nos frères dans l'entrée de la maison. Je suis bien content qu'elle soit changée.

– Notre mère adorait cette maison, elle ne voudra pas de moldu ici, elle ne les aimait pas. Cette maison doit rester dans la famille. Mona n'a qu'à venir y habiter !

– Il connait cette adresse, dit Edgar pour reprendre l'expression de Mona. Ce serait imprudent.

– Mais les moldus ce n'est pas grave s'ils meurent, résuma Arthur.

– Non, dit Edgar doucement. Mais ils ont moins de valeur que notre famille.

– C'est faux, cria Molly d'une voix stridente.

– Tu sous-entends que la vie d'un moldu aurait autant de valeur que celle d'un sorcier portant le nom des Moon ? demanda Edgar brusquement au bord de l'explosion.

– Je ne le sous-entends pas, je l'affirme, dit Molly tandis que Arthur tentait à présent de la faire taire.

– Et c'est toi qui parles de respecter la volonté de notre mère, s'indigna Edgar alors que tu oses prononcer ces mots ici !

L'une des dernières conversations que Mona avait eues avec sa grand-mère lui revint en mémoire. Elle semblait justement trouver moins d'importance à la valeur du sang. Elle devait le dire, faire taire son père et lui révéler les idées de Meredith dans les derniers mois de sa vie.

– J'ai respecté la volonté de notre mère toute ma vie, s'écria Molly. Je me suis tu, j'ai amené mes fils à des réunions de famille qui n'avaient plus de sens.

– Tu n'as pas respecté la tradition ! hurla Edgar. Ta fille ne porte pas de prénom commençant par un M.

– Notre mère est morte ! hurla Molly plus fort. C'était la seule raison que j'avais de respecter les Moon. Ginny n'a pas à porter le poids de nos traditions surannées.

– Molly tu raisonnes comme Xandre, intervint Muriel. Continuez de penser comme ça et bientôt vous aussi vous passerez votre temps chez les moldus.

– Nous ne sommes pas comme Xandre !

Je propose de faire une irruption dans le texte pour vous expliquer. Je me dépêche, j'adore les voir s'engueuler. Xandre Verpey, frère de Ludo. Eux-mêmes enfants de Mira et Devon ; morts dans le grand massacre des Moon. Mira = sœur de Meredith. Vous situez ? Le garçon passe beaucoup de temps avec les moldus, ce qui a le don de faire jaser et d'irriter les Moon. Va savoir pourquoi.

– On ne voit les Verpey que deux fois par décennie ! hurla Molly. Nous n'avons rien en commun et nous aurons bientôt tous oublié que nous faisons partie de la même famille.

Je confirme

– Ne renie pas les Moon ! commença Muriel furieuse. Mon frère et son épouse ont créé une vraie dynastie comme leurs ancêtres avant eux.

– Dynastie de rien du tout ! hurla Molly. On voit bien où ça nous a menés.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua Edgar.

– Je n'ai toujours rien dit pour protéger notre mère, dit-elle. Maintenant elle est morte, vous voulez nous renier, vous attendez une bonne excuse tout en nous insultant moi et Arthur. Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Ne vous en souciez plus, ce sont les Weasley qui vont reniez les Moon !

Elle tourna les talons brutalement.

– Vient Arthur ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mona chercha leur regard, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, devait-elle les suivre, annoncer elle aussi son désaccord avec cette prétention familiale inutile et obsolète ?

Mona se tortura durant de longues secondes. Puis soudain, Malorie lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvint aussi que les rares Gallions qu'elle récupérait venaient de la famille. Alors Mona ne bougea pas, elle regarda Molly claquer violemment la porte sous les regards stupéfaits d'Edgar, Magda, Muriel et Terence Moon.

**Jour 4**


	76. 1981 : Le tome 1 à portée de ligne

**Chapitre 76 : 1981 : Le tome 1 à portée de ligne**

**Jour 4**

Ce matin-là, ce fut Molly vint lui apporter Percy pour la journée.

– Tu es la seule personne avec qui nous garderons de vrais liens, dit Molly. Nous serons bien obligés de voir tes parents et tes frères à l'occasion... j'espère que Hugh acceptera de nous rendre visite.

– Molly, je suis tellement désolée.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rétorqua-t-elle.

– J'aurais dû vous soutenir, dit Mona en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était incapable.

L'histoire s'appelle « Un jour, Mona Moon sera une rebelle », ce fameux jour aurait pu être le jour 3 de l'année 1981, combien de temps vas-tu encore nous faire poireauter ?

– Non, toi tu as encore besoin d'eux et tes frères ont besoin de toi.

Sinon, ils vont sombrer du côté obscur de la force ?

– À partir de maintenant, nous nous verrons discrètement. Je ne t'amènerais pas Ginny demain ni les autres jours. Nous allons attendre quelques jours avant de recommencer notre petit manège.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Molly dut comprendre, car elle approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Elle repartit après avoir rapidement embrassé Percy. Mona se tourna lentement vers lui. Il était raide comme un piquet et avait apporté un sac de cahiers de devoir.

Étrangement, c'est le plus Moon des Weasley le Percy.

– Alors Perceval, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Je dois colorier l'alphabet en séparant les voyelles des consonnes.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'installa sur la table de cuisine héritée de Gideon et commença son labeur.

Lorsque Malorie se réveilla, elle s'installa silencieusement auprès de Percy. Le petit garçon tournait les pages de son cahier sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa petite cousine.

– Tu dois bien t'amuser avec tes frères à la maison ? demanda Mona pour briser le silence.

– Ils jouent tout le temps, dit Percy.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, cette phrase qui sonnait comme une déception frappa Mona.

– Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Si, dit Percy. Mais des fois, j'aime bien le calme.

– Je comprends, dit Mona. Entre les pleurs des bébés, les folies de Fred et George ; Charlie et Bill qui doivent avoir beaucoup de travail.

– Moi aussi, j'ai du travail, tenta-t-il en montrant ses lettres d'alphabet colorées.

– Tu es au milieu, dit Mona. C'est normal que tu te sentes un peu à l'écart.

– J'aimerais bien avoir un autre frère calme comme moi, confia Percy.

Mona le regarda avec compassion.

Un nouveau Weasley ? non Perce, fais-toi une raison, tes parents ne vont pas lancer le numéro 8.

Alors que Mona s'apprêtait à lui répondre, on toqua à la porte.

– Tu emmènes Malorie dans sa chambre ? demanda Mona en sortant lentement sa baguette.

Percy acquiesça et prit sa petite cousine par le bras. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Mona entrouvrit sa porte.

– Hé ! s'écria Kathy. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas là.

Mona rangea sa baguette et ouvrit la porte plus largement.

– Comment tu vas ? questionna Kathy en entrant dans l'appartement.

– Bien, dit Mona gênée de voir son amie ici.

– Malorie n'est pas ici ? demanda la moldue. J'ai l'impression que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois.

– Si bien sûr, dit Mona. Malorie ! Viens voir Kathy.

La petite fille réapparue suivit de près par Percy qui répugnait à la lâcher. En la voyant, le visage de Kathy se décomposa.

– Elle marche, dit-elle faiblement. Elle a tellement...

– Tu sais, hasarda la sorcière de plus en plus gênée, à cet âge-là, ça pousse très très vite.

Malorie arriva à leur niveau et Kathy s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Tous ses cheveux, remarqua-t-elle de plus en plus stupéfaite.

Mona se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cela devait se voir sur son visage, car Percy lui lança un regard surpris.

– Kathy, je te présente Percy, l'un des fils de Molly, ma tante. Je le garde pour la matinée.

Le petit garçon tendit la main et Kathy la serra avec amusement.

– C'est dingue, suffoqua Kathy. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je ne t'ai pas rendu visite depuis si longtemps.

Elle affichait à présent un regard meurtri.

– Malorie est tellement grande, comment ai-je pu oublier de te rendre visite ? s'interloqua Kathy ahurie.

– On s'est souvent vues ou croisées sur le palier, exposa Mona. Et puis tu es tellement occupée avec la boutique de tes parents.

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Mes parents comprennent enfin que la vente ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai pas de copain en ce moment. Je passe beaucoup de temps devant la télé. Comment est-ce...

Elle se figea sans finir sa phrase, la culpabilité gravée sur son visage.

Mona tenta de ne pas paraître honteuse également. Cette situation était entièrement de sa faute, mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait pour l'instant : c'était entendre sans tarder les derniers mois de la vie de Kathy.

– En fait, je n'étais même pas là pour l'anniversaire de Malorie, je me souviens avoir mis le cadeau dans la boîte, mais je crois bien n'avoir même pas vérifié si tu étais dans ton appartement.

– Ah... tenta Mona incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

– Tu te rends compte à quel point cette situation me rend folle. J'en oublie de te rendre visite alors que tu habites sur le palier d'en face. La dernière fois, c'était quand... ?

Ça doit faire sept lunes, conclut mentalement Mona.

– Depuis mars, finit Kathy après réflexion. C'est fou.

Tu as ensorcelé la moldue ? Tu ne la supportes plus ? Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment appréciée. Tu as bien fait de la supprimer de ta vie ; elle ne te servait à rien. Je t'accorde qu'elle représente l'unique lien avec le monde moldu, mais bon, on s'en tape un peu... la guerre des sorciers est tellement plus cool. Attend une seconde, tu l'as virée pour la protéger de la guerre ? Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit : Kathy est... qu'est-ce que je raconte tu ne m'entends pas. Je n'aime pas Kathy ! Enfin si, ça dépend des jours.

– Je t'offre un café ? proposa Mona.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cette séparation magique de sept mois entre les filles soit oubliée. Mona avait du mal à justifier son inactivité, mais la détresse de Kathy sur son avenir professionnel parvint à mobiliser toute la conversation.

– Tu sais, la vie est courte, dit Mona. Personne ne devrait t'accuser de vouloir le bonheur. Si tu veux quitter la boutique, quitte-la. Et puis, la boutique est un franchisé, il y aura surement quelqu'un pour prendre la relève après tes parents

Je confirme. Kathy, démissionne, émancipe-toi de tes parents. Suis le conseil de Mona. Elle l'a tellement fait elle, s'émanciper. La preuve, elle ne vit pas dans un appartement de sa famille et elle ne vit pas grâce aux minces revenus des Moon.

– Mona, interpella soudain Percy en relevant le nez de son manuel. Est-ce que ton amie est une moldue ?

Ouh, le bouletteur !

– Une quoi ? demanda Kathy.

Le coup du Moldave ! Le coup du Moldave !

– Eh bien, commença Mona en pensant très sérieusement à la Moldavie. Oui, Kathy est une mordue. Elle est passionnée par plein de choses...

Des choses mordantes !

– Le seigneur des anneaux ! dit Kathy. Je pourrais parler de Tolkien pendant des heures.

Moi aussi, je vous ai dit que j'adorais Kathy ?

– Je demandais parce que Maman arrive, dit Percy.

Mona fixa la cheminée qui commençait à s'illuminer. Elle se leva d'un coup.

– Il est midi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois te demander de partir.

– Ah bon, d'accord, s'inclina Kathy surprise par la brusquerie de son amie.

– Je dois remmener Percy chez lui, et je suis déjà en retard.

– Excuse-moi, dit Kathy en se levant brutalement. Je te prends tout ton temps.

– Repasse dans la semaine, dit Mona en essayant de se souvenir de la prochaine pleine lune.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kathy. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te raconter.

Dès que la porte se referma, Mona lança un sortilège de repousse moldu sur la porte.

– On dirait bien que c'était juste, dit Percy en regardant sa mère.

– Comment ça ? demanda Molly en époussetant les cendres de sa robe.

– Kathy vient de sortir, répondit Mona.

– Ma puce ! dit Molly désolée. Le sortilège a pris fin ?

– Oui. Et je dois attendre une bonne semaine pour l'ensorceler de nouveau. J'avais complètement oublié

Attention, je spoile ! Mona ne jettera pas ce sortilège. Un indice, nous sommes le 30 octobre et... et... bordel, le 31 c'est demain ! Vite, je veux passer au jour suivant ! Maintenant, aller vire ta tante ! On accélère bugbugbugugubgub

– Il y a une question que je ne t'ai jamais posée, dit Molly. Je sais bien que je change complètement de sujet.

On s'en fout ! On avance

– Je t'écoute.

NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! On ne l'écoute pas ! Le tome 1 est à portée de ligne ! Allez hop hop hop !

– Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas me dire qui est le père de Malorie, mais...

Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle le fera, pouvons-nous avancer, bordel ?

– Le père est-il lui-même au courant qu'il est le père de Malorie ?

On s'en f... enfin non, on ne s'en fout pas si on peut avoir une vraie réponse. Ne me bousculez pas les lecteurs, écoutons la réponse de Mona.

– Je... je.. hésita Mona indécise.

Décide-toi quand même ; j'ai du culte canonique en perspective moi !

– Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il est le père ! acheva Mona dans un souffle.

Elle ne peut pas ! Elle ne peut pas et c'est la vérité ! Ça supprime du potentiel ça ! Résumons :

James : elle ne peut pas : parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il assume son infidélité, ou non, mieux ! Godric Hollow est inaccessible !

Remus : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce que c'est un type bien et qu'il voudrait assumer son rôle de père. Mais comme c'est un loup-garou, Mona a peur de lui.

Rogue : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce qu'il est en goguette pour Voldi ou Dumby au choix et de plus elle ne veut pas traumatiser Malorie en sachant que le visqueux est son père.

Sirius : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce qu'elle croit que c'est la vilaine taupe.

Brad : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce qu'il a disparu et qu'elle n'a jamais appris à se servir d'un téléphone.

Clive : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce que c'est un phobique de l'engagement.

Gaïden : Elle ne peut pas lui dire parce qu'il est mort.

Ça ne supprime pas du tout de potentiel ! Ils peuvent tous être le père, sans compter bien évidemment qu'on me cache des choses, si ça trouve la vraie raison du pourquoi elle ne peut pas, je n'ai même pas réussi à la citer. Et en plus, pire de chez pire de chez extra pire de chez la mort qui tue en sept fois ! Celui qui peut être le moins possible mis au courant c'est Gaïden Wilkes !

Molly et Percy partis, Mona et Malorie passèrent la journée en tête à tête. Mona dut lutter pour ne pas prendre sa fille sous le bras et filer dans l'appartement en face du sien. À la place, elle se contenta d'observer la rue en bas de chez elle pendant que Malorie jouait avec Dame de Cristofane. Ou plutôt arrachait consciencieusement les plumes du volatile.

Elle abandonna sa contemplation pour préparer des crêpes lorsque le chien noir errant qu'elle voyait souvent passa pour la troisième fois devant son immeuble.

**Jour 5 **

Jour 5 jour 5 ! On est le 31 octobre 1981 ! Attention mesdames et messieurs ça va péter ! Ça va partir dans tous les sens, on va tous être sur le cul !

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ce fut les cris de Malorie qui extirpèrent Mona de son lit. Elle se leva avec peine et rejoint sa fille dans sa chambre.

C'est une mise en bouche avant les choses sérieuses. En plus, il est trop tôt, nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous.

Les deux Moon lavées et habillées, Mona commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner, vaseuse, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que Malorie attendait inutilement devant la cheminée.

Voilà pourquoi entre autres, l'auteur à virer le gardiennage de Weasley. Pour pouvoir passer à l'action ! Vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse garder Malorie, ne sait-on jamais.

Mona dut expliquer à sa fille qu'aucun de ses cousins ne viendrait lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Déçues, les deux filles prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence quasi religieux.

J'hésite à sauter jusqu'au soir, mais non, je dois être patient, et savourer le double meur... ah oui c'est vrai, des gens vont mourir, c'est moins gai tout de suite. En même temps, c'était plus que prévisible.

Après le déjeuner, Mona coucha sa fille et se retrouva seule. Installée sur le canapé, elle resta immobile durant de longues minutes, elle ne pouvait pas sortir, ce n'était pas prudent. L'appartement de Mona était peut-être l'endroit le plus sur du monde. Dumbledore lui-même l'avait dit.

Sois patiente, dans quelques heures, tu pourras sortir autant que tu le veux.

Finalement, elle sortit sa baguette et tenta de créer un nouveau sort. Elle avait déjà pensé à un sortilège permettant à Dame de Cristofane d'entrer et de sortir par la fenêtre sans son intervention.

T'as raison, gardes ta baguette à la main Gamine ! Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Malheureusement pour Mona, elle se révéla bien trop efficace, elle n'eut pas à attendre que Malorie se réveille pour conclure son sortilège. Elle le nota soigneusement dans son calepin en notant l'heure et le jour, pendant que l'oiseau ébouriffé pestait contre sa maitresse et ses tentatives.

Feuillette un peu ton calepin histoire de te remémorer tes bons vieux sortilèges secrets.

Mona passa le reste de l'après-midi à chercher quel sortilège elle voulait inventer, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Finalement, elle alla réveiller sa fille qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour se réveiller.

Voilà, elle est debout, l'action va pouvoir commencer.

On frappa faiblement à la porte, Mona sortit sa baguette avec étonnement, c'était surement Kathy. Mais pourquoi frappait-elle si faiblement ?

Parce que ce n'est pas Kathy ! C'est l'aventure qui vient te chercher !

Ce n'était pas Kathy ! C'était une bande de sorcier et de sorcières venus...

Réclamer des bonbons, c'était Halloween et des enfants moldus déguisés réclamaient leurs friandises.

Bon sang, ça doit être maintenant en plus ! Vire les gamins, ou ils vont mourir.

Mona mit un instant avant de comprendre ce que les moldus voulaient. Lors de sa première année à Tottenham court road, Mona avait découvert cette tradition moldue avec beaucoup de stupeur. Elle n'avait pu offrir que des fruits secs et avait retrouvé sa porte couverte de jaune d'œuf. Cette fois-ci, Mona dégota une tablette de chocolat que les enfants mirent plusieurs minutes à se partager. Les enfants Moldus éloignés, Mona jeta un sortilège de repousse-moldu sur sa porte.

De nouveau seule avec sa fille, Mona entreprit de lire l'histoire de cendrillon dans sa vraie version.

Bordel, mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai un scoop pour tout le monde, en ce moment même Lord Voldemort est en train de tuer James et Lily Potter. James, ce nigaud tente de se battre alors qu'il n'a pas de baguette avec lui. Bing, là il est mort ! Plus de James ! Fini le James Potter ! J'ai un potentiel de mort et elle, elle lit Cendrillon ! Foutue héroïne à la manque !

Mona referma le livre de conte et en attrapa un autre.

Le conte des trois frères, elle nous lit une histoire qui n'aura pas d'intérêt avant seize ans ! Alors que là : Lily Potter -née Evans- se fait assassiner en tentant de protéger son fils Harry. Bing ! Elle est morte ! A pu Lily !

Malorie tourna d'elle-même les pages pour arriver au chapitre le plus intéressant.

Tu parles d'un chapitre intéressant ! Lord Voldemort est en train de retourner sa baguette vers Harry Potter -Avada Kedavra- Bing, le sort ricoche ! Bing Lord Voldemort est moins que la mort ! Bing ! La maison est partiellement détruite ! BING BING BING ! Mona vient de louper l'évènement le plus capital de toute la saga Rowlingienne !

– Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie, finit-elle en refermant le livre.

Au moment où Mona finissait ces mots, Bathilda Tourdesac, habitante de Godric Hollow qui avait vu avec impuissance Lord Voldemort passer devant sa maison, tremblait de tout son corps. Malgré ses alertes répétées, l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore étaient arrivés trop tard, la maison était déjà détruite, tous partir immédiatement sur les traces de Lord Voldemort affaiblit, laissant Rubeus Hagrid, géant dans les décombres, se charger de prendre entre ses mains, le bébé âgé d'une année. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chien noir qui se promenait dans la rue de Tottenham court Road disparaitrait soudainement pour laisser place à un homme sur une moto volante.

Mona, je te déteste.

**Jour 6 **


	77. 1981 : Les 24 heures perdues

**B.E.E. potterfiction audio pour non-voyant vient de naitre. Parmi les histoires proposée une certaine "Malorie Moon, 9 jours" **

**tapez : gdsbeedle dans Google. ( Je peux pas mettre de lien)  
**

**Chapitre 77 : 1981 : Les 24 heures perdues...**

**Jour 6 **

Des coups frappés violemment à la porte d'entrée réveillèrent Mona en sursaut. Elle se leva d'un coup, attrapa sa baguette, protégea la chambre de Malorie d'un sortilège et bondit vers la porte, oubliant qu'elle dormait une seconde auparavant.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Elle va enfin se décider à assister aux événements.

Enveloppée dans une robe de chambre virevoltante, elle ouvrit lentement la porte, sa baguette en avant. Remus força aussitôt l'entrée et pointa sa propre baguette sur Mona.

– Où est Sirius ? cria-t-il avec un air de dément.

– Il n'est pas là, dit Mona en gardant sa baguette tendue vers lui.

Malgré sa propre peur, elle parvint à déceler les traces de larmes sur le visage enragé de Remus.

– Tu permets que je vérifie ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Mona ne parvint pas à se décider, elle laissa Remus jeter un sortilège dans son appartement.

– Il y a quoi dans la chambre du fond ?

– Malorie qui dort, répliqua Mona sèchement en gardant sa baguette bien droite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu me réponds ou je te jette dehors sans ménagement.

Mais non ! Laisse-le péter sa crise et ensuite allie-toi à lui.

– Je cherche Sirius.

– J'avais cru comprendre.

– Voldemort est détruit, lui apprit Remus en l'observant.

– Par-pardon ? s'écria-t-elle certaine d'avoir mal entendue.

– Voldemort est détruit, la guerre sera bientôt terminée.

– C'est... c'est, merveilleux, bafouilla Mona qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Remus gardait le visage fermé.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement durant de longues secondes, Remus baissa brusquement sa baguette et ses yeux se voilèrent, lui retirant toute colère.

– Remus ? paniqua-t-elle en sentant à son tour les larmes monter. Dis-moi tout de suite...

– Sirius était le gardien du secret de Lily et James. Il a trahi il y a quelques heures, Voldemort est entré à Godric's Hollow, il a tué James et Lily.

Mona se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Elle se sentit comme plongée dans un profond vide qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien.

– Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas réel, frémit-elle. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête jamais ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, elle dormait certainement. D'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait s'éveiller.

– Sirius pourrait venir par ici, ta famille a toujours été menacée et Dumbledore t'a toujours placé sous protection. Tu devrais t'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'on...

– Harry... murmura Mona d'une voix à peine audible.

– D'après... les... hésita Remus incapable de trouver ses mots. Apparemment, Voldemort aurait voulu tuer Harry et le sort se serait retourné contre lui.

– Il est vivant ?

– Oui, il est probablement blessé, mais...

– Je dois... commença Mona ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire.

– Aller te mettre à l'abri.

– Non, dit-elle. J'ai suffisamment été à l'abri.

Enfin, tu vas faire quelque chose. Lance-toi dans la grande traque et innocente Sirius avant tout le monde. En plus, les lecteurs vont adorer, fait ce que le peuple réclame.

– Je vais confier Malorie et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, cherchant comment former ses mots.

– Tu veux nous aider à retrouver Sirius. C'est une bonne idée, dit Remus. Tu le connais et...

– Non, je ne le chercherais pas, grogna Mona. Qu'il crève !

Ciel Mona !

– Je vais m'occuper d'Harry, je suis sa marraine.

– Tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie, rétorqua Remus. Tu n'auras pas le droit de garde.

– C'était la volonté de Lily et James, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer, j'obéissais aux ordres de Dumbledore. Mais je dois avoir cette garde.

Je vous spoile ou vous devinez tous seuls que Mona n'aura pas la garde ?

Remus acquiesça sans chercher à polémiquer et repartit à la recherche de Sirius. Mona resta quelques instants abattue, le front collé à la porte. Lily et James étaient morts, Sirius était le responsable... Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être pires ?

Ben justement, c'est marrant que t'en parles parce que...

Mona se réveilla d'un coup, elle devait faire quelque chose pour Lily et pour James. Elle fila dans sa chambre, s'habilla et courra dans la chambre de Malorie, elle réveilla sa fille, attrapa un lot de couches et traversa le palier. Elle tambourina à la porte voisine.

– Kathy ! Kathy !

La jeune moldue lui ouvrit la porte, mal réveillée et effrayée. Mona lui tendit aussitôt Malorie, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Tu fais souvent ça, je trouve. Autant Malorie passera surement un moment plus sain avec Kathy. Autant Waha a une baguette magique. Confie-la à une sorcière en cette nuit de trouble.

– La maison des Potter s'est écroulée, dit simplement Mona. Je reviens bientôt.

Sans rien ajouter, elle confia sa fille et les couches avant de dévaler les marches à toute vitesse.

– Tu veux que je te conduise, cria la moldue. Tu auras du mal à trouver un taxi.

– Je vais transplaner ! hurla Mona.

Hello ! Toi : sorcière ; elle : moldue. Toi, éviter prononcer certains mots. Tu te rappelles de la Moldavie ?

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse de son amie et disparut avant la dernière volée de marche.

Godric's Hollow. James et Lily avaient toujours habité à Godric's Hollow, Mona l'avait oublié durant quelques jours, le fait qu'elle se souvienne à présent de l'adresse semblait donner de la réalité aux paroles de Remus. Elle courut à toute vitesse, elle se souvint un instant du jour du mariage de James et Lily, elle se souvint avoir croisé Waha, elle se souvint avoir fait la route avec elle. Jusqu'à cette belle petite maison... qui n'était plus. Essoufflée, Mona redressa la tête cherchant de tous les côtés, cette semi-ruine ne pouvait pas être leur maison. La maison où elle avait vu James et Lily si heureux, ou Harry faisait tourner ses parents en bourrique. La maison du mariage, celle où Mona avait enfin repoussé un baiser de Sirius. C'était pourtant bien cette maison. Mona avança avec lenteur cherchant à se réveiller chaque seconde. Elle avait sorti sa baguette magique et tentait d'illuminer les ruines mieux que les faibles lumières des réverbères. Elle entra dans la maison, la porte était déjà grande ouverte, plusieurs personnes avaient déjà passé cette porte.

– Lily ! tenta Mona perdue. James !

Elle avança prudemment, la baguette en avant. Le salon était sens dessus dessous, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun corps sur le sol. Mona monta les marches de l'escalier. Elle cria de nouveau les noms des Potter avant de se souvenir que l'un des habitants de la maison était toujours vivant selon les dires de Remus.

– Harry ! cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

– Il n'est plus là ! annonça quelqu'un derrière Mona.

Elle se retourna brutalement, pointant sa baguette sur la personne qui avait parlé.

– Harry, le bébé, dit la vieille dame. Il est parti.

– Parti ? répéta Mona ahurie. Comment pourrait-il être parti, il n'a qu'un an.

Il a transplané !

– Hagrid, dit simplement la vieille dame. Il s'est envolé sur une moto volante avec le bébé. Juste avant que le ministère ne se dépêche d'enlever les corps des Potter.

– Vous êtes Bathilda Tourdesac.

Nous sommes la nuit du 31 octobre ! Le 31 octobre et le seul « Culte canonique » auquel nous avons droit, c'est Bathilda Tourdesac ? À moins qu'elle ne fasse des révélations fracassantes sur Dumby, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

– C'est moi. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?

Bathilda tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts calleux sans pour autant la pointer sur Mona.

– Mona Moon. Je suis la marraine de Harry.

– Une... Moon ? répéta la vieille sorcière avec surprise.

Mona ne lui laissa pas le temps de commenter la situation plus longtemps, elle transplana aussitôt.

Elle atterrit sur le palier entre son appartement et celui de Kathy. Elle frappa à la porte et patienta que Kathy lui ouvre.

– Déjà ? demanda la moldue en ouvrant largement sa porte.

– James et Lily sont morts, dit simplement Mona. Hagrid a emporté Harry. Je dois prévenir...

– Hagrid ? répéta Kathy avec incompréhension.

– Le gardien des clés de Poudlard, rétorqua Mona pressée.

Mais tais-toi ! Tu sais les questions embarrassantes que ça va entraîner tes révélations sensationnelles ?

L'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de Kathy, elle ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, devinant la détresse de Mona.

– Je dois prévenir ma famille de sa chute... dit-elle en prenant Malorie dans ses bras.

– La chute de la maison... dit Kathy tentant de comprendre.

Mona ne répondit pas, découvrant enfin qu'elle en avait trop dit. Le regard de Malorie ne quittait pas le visage de sa mère, l'enfant ne prononçait pas le moindre son. Comme sa mère, Malorie ne montrait plus aucun signe de fatigue.

– Tu peux garder Malorie jusqu'à demain, je vais avoir une journée très chargée.

– Bien sûr.

Mona déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et la confia de nouveau au bras de Kathy. Cette fois-ci, Mona transplana dès que la porte se referma. Le Terrier était juste devant elle, toute lumière éteinte. Elle frappa à grands coups contre la porte en bois ; Arthur lui ouvrit précautionneusement, baguette au poing.

– Il faut fuir ? demanda-t-il alors que Molly se hâtait déjà autour de la cheminée.

– Non, dit Mona. Il est tombé, Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé.

Molly se figea soudain, Bill et Charlie qui avaient rejoint le salon s'arrêtèrent eux aussi.

– Par... pardon ? demanda Molly avec la même incompréhension que sa nièce un peu plus tôt.

– Il a attaqué James et Lily, il les a tués, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer Harry, le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

– Il est mort ? demanda Arthur incrédule. Tu-Sais-Qui est mort ?

Techniquement non.

– Oui, répondit Mona sans croire son affirmation. C'est fini, bientôt nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, les Moon seront libres... dès que Sirius aura été capturé.

– Sirius ? Sirius Black ? questionna Molly en s'approchant.

– C'est lui qui a livré les Potter.

– Je dois aller au ministère, prévint Arthur subitement.

– Je vais prévenir mes parents, dit Mona. Je leur dirais de t'envoyer Tutic.

Mona transplana juste après avoir vu Arthur et Molly échanger un regard d'apaisement intense. Voldemort était tombé, Mona aurait dû se sentir soulagée, elle ne l'était pas pourtant. Un lourd poids dans son estomac bloquait la venue de toute joie. James et Lily étaient morts, comment pouvait-elle enlever ce fait de sa tête un seul instant ?

Ce fut Tutic qui ouvrit la porte de la maison. Mona dut répéter ce qu'elle avait dit aux Weasley.

– Tutic, tu vas chez les Weasley pour protéger la maison en cas d'attaque.

L'elfe n'attendit pas la confirmation de ses maîtres pour transplaner.

– Et si notre maison à nous est attaquée ? questionna Terence furieux.

– Il n'y a pas d'enfant en bas âge ici, expliqua Mona. Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé, tout le monde doit le savoir. Vous devez colporter la nouvelle.

Ce que Mona s'employa à faire jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle se rendit d'abord chez Grace, puis chez Irène et Waha qui propagèrent à leur tour la nouvelle dans leur cercle. Ces personnes prévenues, Mona transplana devant chez Clive Hunting. Elle avait appris qu'il avait récemment emménagé à Liverpool. Le garçon mit plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

On peut savoir ce que tu fous sur son perron ?

– Mona ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

– Tu-Sais-Qui est tombé, dit simplement Mona. James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés. La guerre est finie.

Clive ouvrit grand les yeux cherchant à comprendre.

– Tu plaisantes ? dit-il. Ce n'est pas...

Des feux de joie illuminèrent brusquement le ciel. La nouvelle se répandait de plus en plus alors qu'enfin le soleil se levait sur cette nouvelle paix du monde des sorciers. Mona pouvait cesser d'alerter ses connaissances.

– Je dois y aller, dit-elle simplement. Divulgue la nouvelle.

– Attends ! tenta Clive.

Mona avait déjà transplané loin de son premier vrai petit-ami. Elle atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les grilles lui semblèrent plus réelles que le reste de cette nuit, elle n'avait déjà presque plus de souvenir de Waha et Irène à qui elle avait parlé de courtes minutes. Elle contempla l'enceinte du château qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte manuellement, mais rien ne se passa. Sa baguette sortit, elle hésita avant de l'utiliser ; cela pourrait passer pour une attaque. Elle ne se posa pas la question très longtemps, au loin elle vit Argus Rusard venir jusqu'à elle, soufflant comme un bœuf.

– Si c'est pour nous annoncer la grande nouvelle, dit-il. Nous sommes déjà au courant.

– Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Mona impérieuse.

– Rien que ça ! Il est très occupé, dit-il sèchement.

– Il m'attend.

– Vraiment, rétorqua-t-il rudement. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

– Parce qu'il ne sait pas encore qu'il m'attend.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du concierge. L'hésitation avait remplacé l'assurance surfaite de Mona.

– Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air capable de prendre le château d'assaut à moi toute seule ?

– Vous êtes qui ? demanda Rusard encore plus sèchement.

T'as la mémoire courte, tu lui as arraché la carte des Maraudeurs des mains il y a quelques années.

– Mona Moon, je viens chercher mon filleul, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Dumbledore que je dois voir, c'est Rubeus Hagrid. C'est lui qui a mon filleul.

Rusard s'approcha de la grille et regarda le visage de la jeune fille avec attention.

– Une Moon, hein ? dit-il. Celle qu'on devait surveiller en plus.

Rusard resta pensif à peine une seconde et finalement ouvrit la grille.

– Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore, dit-il. Hagrid n'est pas encore rentré.

Mona acquiesça avec reconnaissance et suivit le concierge à travers le parc de l'école. Elle le suivit dans les escaliers, progressivement, les élèves devaient se réveiller. Progressivement, tous apprendraient la chute de Lord Voldemort. Rusard se stoppa devant deux gargouilles.

– Les élèves vont bientôt descendre, annonça-t-il. Je dois surveiller les Gryffondor, leur directrice est partie tôt ce matin.

La chatte est partie se planter devant une pancarte « Privet Drive ». Vous croyez que Vernon Dursley pense déjà à son entreprise de perceuse ? Qu'il est déjà réveillé pour sa mémorable journée ?

Mona acquiesça de nouveau et tenta de passer entre les gargouilles.

– Le directeur est déjà en entretien, annonça l'une d'elles.

– Vous devez attendre avant de frapper.

Mona recula d'un pas, restant soigneusement au pied des escaliers encore invisible. Après quelques courtes minutes de patience, les escaliers apparurent enfin devant elle. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Severus Rogue en descendre les yeux humides.

– Prince ? appela Mona sous le choc.

Rogue lui adressa un court regard et passa à côté d'elle filant pour disparaître dans les couloirs. Mona resta interloquée un instant par cette vision en larme et silencieuse de son ami. Puis elle se tourna vers les escaliers, se préparant à toquer quelque part pour signaler sa présence. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Albus Dumbledore se tenait au milieu des marches, regardant Rogue disparaître avant de tourner son regard vers Mona.

– Miss Moon, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Monte, je t'en pris.

Il tourna les talons et Mona se précipita dans les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette grande pièce circulaire. On lui en avait déjà parlé et l'avait souvent imaginé, pourtant le bureau était encore plus impressionnant encore. Sous le charme de la pièce, Mona mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que Dumbledore s'était installé derrière son bureau attendant que Mona prenne la parole.

– Lily et James sont morts, dit-elle brutalement.

– Je sais, dit Dumbledore d'une voix neutre.

– Harry est vivant, Sirius est son parrain, mais il doit aller en prison si Remus ne l'a pas déjà tué.

– Ça aussi je le sais.

– Je suis la marraine de Harry, dit Mona. Lily et James voulaient que la garde de leur bébé me revienne.

– En réalité, dit Dumbledore. Harry n'a pas de marraine, il n'a qu'un parrain.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, Dumbledore avait été proche des Potter, il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas.

– Le jour de la cérémonie de désignation des Parrains et Marraines, dit Mona. Je devais rester à la maison avec ma fille, c'était vos ordres.

– Officiellement... commença-t-il.

– Lily et James se savaient menacés, coupa Mona. Ils n'auraient pas simplement choisi un parrain ! Je devais être la seconde ! C'était leur volonté.

– Je sais. Mais officiellement, tu n'as aucun droit sur cet enfant.

– Vu les circonstances, dit-elle désespérée. Je suis sûre que le ministère va faire quelque chose. Les Potter n'ont plus de famille et ils ne peuvent pas le confier à Sirius. Je suis la personne la mieux placée.

– Il reste de la famille à Lily, dit Dumbledore.

Mona sentit la colère monter brusquement en elle.

– Pétunia ? dit-elle. Elles se détestent. Et le mari de Pétunia déteste encore plus Lily.

– C'est chez eux que Harry ira.

– NON ! cria Mona. Demandez à Prince ! Il sait aussi bien que moi que Lily déteste Pétunia, Harry ne pourra jamais vivre une vie heureuse là-bas, ils détestent la magie. Ils vont le traiter comme un monstre.

Dumbledore prit une forte inspiration.

– Mona assieds-toi, demanda-t-il poliment.

– Non, cria-t-elle. Vous devez respecter la volonté des Potter.

– Je dois faire en sorte que Harry reste en vie, dit-il.

– Pourquoi il ne le sera pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ! Et jusqu'ici, je m'en sors très bien avec ma propre fille.

– Lily en mourant a donné une forte protection à Harry, dévoila Dumbledore. C'est pour cette raison que le sortilège a ricoché. Pour que Harry soit toujours protégé, il doit rester auprès du sang de Lily. Du moins, c'est ma théorie.

La colère de Mona se dégonfla d'un coup.

– D'accord, dit-elle faiblement après quelques secondes de réflexion. Donc je récupérais Harry lorsque Sirius et tous les autres mangemorts auront été arrêtés ou tués ?

– Non, dit Dumbledore simplement. Harry restera chez sa tante et son oncle jusqu'à sa majorité.

La colère de Mona revint d'un coup.

Ça s'en va et ça revient...

– C'est idiot. Que Harry reste chez eux jusqu'à l'arrestation des plus puissants mangemorts je comprends, mais ensuite la volonté de Lily et James doit être...

– C'est inutile d'insister, coupa-t-il. Même si tous mangemorts sont arrêtés, Harry sera toujours en danger. Un fragment de Voldemort a survécu.

– Un fragment ? répéta Mona ahurie. Vous allez gâcher le bonheur de ce garçon pour un fragment ?

– Mona, commença Dumbledore.

Soit raisonnable gamine, le système va probablement sauver Harry et le monde par la même occasion.

– Où est Harry ? demanda Mona. On m'a dit que Hagrid l'avait emporté avec lui. Où est-il, à l'infirmerie ?

– Non, Harry est en sécurité dans un lieu tenu secret.

– Vous le cachez chez des membres de l'Ordre ? supposa Mona. Lily me disait que les Londubat aussi se cachaient, ils ont tout le matériel pour un enfant de cet âge. Alors Harry est vers Bristol ou dans le Lancashire ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ici ? demanda Mona furieuse.

Elle recula avec colère ne sachant plus comment s'y prendre.

– Je reviendrais chercher Harry, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient ! C'est la seule chose que j'étais censé faire ! Prendre Harry s'il arrivait quelque chose aux Potter.

Dumbledore s'était levé à son tour, il ne chercha pas à parler, laissant la colère de Mona s'exprimer librement. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à dire, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant violemment derrière elle.

Ce n'est pas contre Dumbledore que tu dois jouer les rebelles. C'est contre ta famille, les conventions et tout le reste, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Mona dévala les escaliers et entreprit de quitter le château au plus vite.

– Mona ?

**Chapitre 78 : 1981 : À la santé de Harry Potter, le survivant**


	78. 1981 : à la santé de Harry Potter le sur

**Chapitre 78 : 1981 : À la santé de Harry Potter, le survivant**

Mona se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Béa Brett.

Non, pourquoi elle ? Hugh est dans le château et même Lorcan, lui, qui contrairement à d'autres est canonique comme Glenda, l'ex de Hugh. Béa, elle ne sert à rien !

La jeune fille arborait fièrement ses dix-sept ans malgré son mètre cinquante qu'elle gardait depuis sa troisième année. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été sans pour autant masquer sa bouille bien trop ronde.

En plus, elle est moche. Bon d'accord j'abuse, elle est correcte. Enfin, quelqu'un de gentil dirait qu'elle a du charme. N'étant pas gentil, je dis qu'elle est moche.

– Béa, comment vas-tu ? demanda Mona heureuse malgré tout de revoir ce visage familier.

– Mieux que jamais, dit Béa. La guerre est finie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Un petit différant...

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre famille ? Hugh...

– Non, coupa Mona rassurante. Il n'est rien arrivé aux Moon.

Pour une fois d'ailleurs.

Béa parut sincèrement rassurée.

– Où se trouve le bureau du professeur Rogue ? demanda brusquement Mona.

– Tu ne vas pas le tuer ? demanda Béa avec appréhension.

– Pourquoi le tuerais-je ?

– Tout le monde dit que c'est un mangemort, dit-elle. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, ses réelles motivations vont apparaître et il ne pourra plus enseigner ici.

Mais bien sûr ! T'es une vraie voyante Béa !

– Indique-moi simplement son bureau, dit Mona.

La jeune fille acquiesça et entraina Mona dans les dédales du château jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte au milieu des cachots.

– Merci Béa, ne raconte pas à Hugh que tu m'as vue, dit Mona. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller le saluer.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna avant que Mona ne frappe à la porte.

– Je me douterais bien que tu passerais me voir, dit Rogue en ouvrant largement la porte.

– La mort de Lily et James semble t'avoir autant retourné que moi, dit Mona en devinant encore les traces de larmes sur le visage de son ami.

Mona était à peine entrée dans la pièce que Rogue commençait à préparer une théière et deux tasses. Mona tressaillit doucement, il faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château, des animaux flottaient dans des bocaux alignés le long des murs, de quoi terroriser les plus jeunes élèves.

– Tu vas pouvoir vivre en paix à présent, avec Malorie.

– Oui, dit-elle. Mais cette victoire a un goût plus qu'amer, le sacrifice est bien lourd.

Elle s'installa à une chaise face au bureau du professeur, tandis que Rogue s'installait à son tour, mais derrière le bureau. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mona, Rogue avait été à sa place si peu de temps auparavant. Prenait-il plaisir à malmener ses élèves dans cette pièce ? L'inconfort presque magique du siège conforta Mona dans cette idée.

– Oui, dit-il. Même si je savais que quelque chose dans ce goût-là arriverait, je pensais... Le plan est réalisé plus vite que prévu, Dumbledore doit être content.

– Le plan ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Rogue remplissait les tasses.

– Ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça, répondit-il.

– Dumbledore avait donc un plan pour détruire Tu-Sais-Qui ? Et c'était James et Lily qui devaient s'en occuper ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce n'est pas ça, reprit Rogue agacé. Le garçon est la clé, ne me pose plus de question, les choses doivent encore rester secrètes tant que ce ne sera pas complètement terminé.

En même temps, tu lui dis que le garçon est la clé, quelqu'un devrait t'expliquer le concept de secret.

Il but longuement son thé et se resservit.

– Comment les choses devaient se passer ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mona.

OK, ils sont donc deux à ne pas connaître le sens du mot « secret ». En plus, il a déjà tout dit, utilise tes neurones.

– Lily ne devait pas mourir, dit Rogue. Il me l'avait promis.

– Dumbledore ne pouvait pas te promettre une telle chose, Tu-Sais-Qui à tellement de pouvoir et d'influence...

Elle se stoppa en voyant Rogue faire non de la tête. Subitement, elle se leva de sa chaise.

On dirait que les neurones de la Gamine fonctionnent finalement.

– Prince ! Qui t'avais promis que Lily ne devait pas mourir ?

– J'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance, il m'aimait bien. Enfin autant qu'il puisse apprécier quelqu'un, dit Rogue sans la regarder. Il m'avait promis qu'il l'épargnerait en remerciement de ce que je faisais ici.

– Et Harry ? Et James ? s'écria Mona horrifiée.

– Ils voulaient les tuer de toute façon. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux.

– Mais tu as réussi à le faire épargner Lily ! hurla Mona en tapant sur le bureau.

– Il ne l'a pas fait, dit-il platement.

– Tu aurais pu empêcher ça ! cria-t-elle.

– Je ne devais pas l'empêcher, dévoila Rogue.

– Si ! Tu le devais.

– Ma vie à plus de valeur que Potter et son fils réuni !

– Comment oses-tu ! cria Mona. Ils sont morts, Harry n'a qu'un an et James se battait contre les mangemorts !

– Moi ! cria Rogue sans se lever de son siège. Je travaille pour le compte de Dumbledore depuis plus d'une année, je suis sur le terrain à risquer ma vie pour les deux camps, tout ça pour sauver Lily et finalement. Finalement...

– Prince... murmura faiblement Mona.

Rogue but lentement le reste de sa tasse, ne levant pas les yeux vers elle. Doucement, Mona recula du bureau, son dos heurta la poignée de la porte, sans se retourner, elle tourna la poignée et sortit à reculons dans le couloir. Abandonnant Rogue à sa tristesse.

Petit pétage de câble. Pour le même prix, tu aurais pu ensorceler le Visqueux, ça nous aurait rendus très heureux.

Mona emprunta le Magicobus pour rentrer chez elle, elle était trop fatiguée pour transplaner. Une fête géante était organisée à l'intérieur, les gens allaient d'une fête à une autre, prenant des petits-déjeuners de fête. Il y avait tellement de sorciers à l'intérieur que Mona dut attendre une bonne heure avant que le bus ne s'arrête enfin à Tottenham. Durant tout ce temps, elle était restée insensible au bonheur ambiant. Dans sa rue, elle ne fut même pas surprise de croiser des sorciers habillés de robes et de capes se promener parmi les moldus. Les moldus levaient la tête pour observer les hiboux et les chouettes ondulant dans le ciel. Portant les messages de la grande nouvelle.

– Elle a fini par s'endormir, dit Kathy en montrant Malorie endormie entre deux coussins. Tu vas faire quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Mona en reprenant sa fille.

Dans son appartement, une demi-douzaine de lettres l'invitant à différentes fêtes s'étalaient. Mona hésita durant de longues heures et finalement conduisit Malorie à l'une d'entre elles. Malorie n'était presque jamais sortie de l'appartement, elle avait le droit de fêter cet événement, ce jour historique. C'est chez Ludo Verpey que Mona se rendit, même si elle savait pertinemment que toute la famille s'y trouverait. Ludo avait déniché un chapiteau qui s'étendait sur tout son jardin. Un grand buffet improvisé se vidait à vue d'œil, la décoration se limitait à quelques lampions magiques. Certains pouvaient être l'œuvre de Terence. Malorie fut ainsi présentée à beaucoup de sorciers qui ne croyaient encore qu'à moitié à son existence. Magda n'apprécia que d'un œil cette présentation. Mais finalement, la joie de ce jour prit l'emprise sur sa morale et bientôt, ce fut elle qui présenta sa petite fille aux invités.

– Mona Moon hein ? demanda un homme avec un chapeau ridicule.

– Oui, dit-elle alors que Magda entraînait Malorie un peu plus loin.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-il.

– Vraiment ?

– Nous allons beaucoup nous voir durant les années à venir, dit-il.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Mona soudain intéressée par l'homme qui lui parlait.

– Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller Harry de près à partir de demain et d'après James vous êtes la marraine de son fils.

– Pas officiellement, dit Mona. Et Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me donner la garde.

– Oh... dit-il surpris. Mais alors, où Harry ira-t-il ?

– Dans le comté de Surrey.

– Voilà pourquoi Arabella disait qu'elle allait devoir déménager, elle habite Londres, alors je ne comprenais rien.

À mon avis, tu ne comprends pas grand-chose.

– Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il. Dedalus Diggle.

Mona lui serra la main en le regardant de près. Trouvant enfin tout son intérêt à ce sorcier.

– Vous avez aussi connu mes oncles Fabian et Gideon ?

Le visage de Dedalus se ferma brusquement.

– Oui, dit-il. J'étais l'un des premiers à constater l'attaque... après Elphias et Lily évidemment.

Mona s'empressa de s'excuser prétendant vouloir retrouver Malorie. Dedalus ne la retint pas. Malorie gardait sagement la main de sa grand-mère tout en se tenant droite comme un piquet. La personne avec qui Magda discutait lui fit froid dans le dos. Mona sortit légèrement sa baguette et s'approcha à grands pas de la vieille dame coiffée d'un chapeau plus noir que ses cheveux.

– Miss Moon ! couina Walburga Black. Je viens d'arriver, et je tombe sur cette magnifique petite fille. Elle nous ferait presque oublier votre triste situation.

– Vous venez d'arriver ? demanda Mona.

– Oui, j'ai hésité avant de venir, dit-elle. Mais j'ai le droit de fêter cet évènement comme tout le monde malgré les erreurs de notre défunt fils. Après tout, il a voulu se retirer avant sa disparition...

Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et gênée de l'engagement de Regulus. Sa présence ne devait être qu'une mise en scène. La guerre terminée, tout le monde devaient afficher clairement son camp. Walburga Black se pliait à cette manœuvre comme bien d'autres sorciers avant et après elle.

Magda et Walburga entourant Malorie avec le sourire, j'en ai des frissons.

– Mère, dit Mona en se tournant vers Magda. Et si vous alliez présenter Malorie à d'autres convives ?

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent et à contrecœur, Magda laissa Mona seule avec Madame Black. Celle-ci adoptait à présent un visage fermé.

– Vous devriez aller au ministère pour aider les aurors dans leur recherche, suggéra précipitamment Mona.

– Pour quelle raison ?

Les craintes de Mona se vérifièrent, Walburga Black ignorait encore les détails de cette nuit.

– Sirius est introuvable.

– Il a abandonné sa famille il y a longtemps maintenant, dit Walburga sèchement. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec lui.

– Sirius est celui qui a livré les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, dévoila hâtivement Mona. Pour éviter toute « confusion », vous devriez aller au ministère pour affirmer que vous étiez contre votre fils.

Walburga se porta la main à sa bouche. Sans rien ajouter, elle s'écarta de la foule et transplana. Lorsque Mona se tourna pour retrouver sa mère et sa fille, une pluie d'étoiles filantes était lancée, visiblement par Dedalus Diggle.

Mona ne put quitter la fête que très tard, Malorie tenait à peine debout et Mona appela de nouveau le Magicobus se débarrassant du peu de monnaie qui lui restait. Parmi les paysages que Mona entrapercevait, il eut une petite rue ou le Magicobus ne s'arrêta pas. Ce fut dommage, car si Ernie s'était arrêté à Privet Drive peu avant minuit, Mona aurait pu voir Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid déposer le héros de cette journée, celui pour lequel tous les sorciers levaient leurs verres en murmurant : « à la santé de Harry Potter, le survivant ».

**Jour 7**

Voilà, c'est fait, le culte du culte est écrit, les blancs des fameuses 24 heures perdues entre le moment où Hagrid récupère Harry et le moment où Harry est déposé à Privet Drive sont remplis. À présent, Tante Pétunia ouvre la porte pour récupérer son lait et tombe sur le bébé endormi. Harry serait ainsi piqué et mordu par son cousin Dudley durant des mois. Eatera eatera...

Donc voilà, pourquoi il reste une journée au fait ? Il ne va rien se passer, Mona prend son petit déjeuner avec Malorie. Elles le prennent tard et elles prévoient de sortir à Godric's Hollow dans l'après-midi et de retrouver les Weasley pour le déjeuner. Tu parles d'une aventure excitante.

Mona récupéra quelques pièces dans sa cachette de secours et rejoignit le Terrier.

– Arthur n'est pas rentré de la nuit, dit Molly le visage fatigué, mais ravi. Il m'envoie toutes les heures des messages rassurants. Des mangemorts qui se livrent, ou des repères de mangemort anéanti...

– Tout se passe tellement vite, constata Mona.

– Le ministère a bien l'intention d'agir très vite, dit Molly en se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre pour ne pas laisser la moindre place aux mangemorts. Ils sont finis, la guerre est finie. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser.

– Pas moi, dit Mona. Malorie et moi avons pris le Magicobus et je n'étais presque pas sur la défensive.

– Ça va lui faire du bien de sortir régulièrement comme ça. Il faudra venir régulièrement au Terrier maintenant. Tu pourras me surveiller les plus jeunes pendant que je ferais cours aux autres.

Mona acquiesça et aussitôt, elle fut mise à l'exercice. Molly entraîna Charlie dans la cuisine pour lui faire faire une dictée et Mona fut rapidement essoufflée à force de courir après ses neveux.

– Malorie ne tire pas sur les cheveux de Ron !

– Fred lâche ce tisonnier !

– George ne demande pas à Fred de te frapper avec le tisonnier !

– Ginny s'il te plait arrête de manger ce que tes frères te donnent.

Mona se tourna vers Percy, le jeune garçon lisait calmement un livre, installé sur le canapé.

– Si seulement tes frères pouvaient te ressembler un peu plus, lui dit Mona.

– Surement pas ! cria Fred. On s'ennuierait. Lui, il s'ennuie tout le temps.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous faites tout le temps les fous, râla Percy.

Mona repensa à la dernière visite de Percy chez elle. Elle avait repensé à plusieurs reprises au malaise de Percy face à ses frères. Mona avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait aider son neveu.

Et on s'en fout, quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert cette journée ?

– Ça suffit ! cria Molly en arrivant dans le salon.

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se turent et Molly vint s'asseoir auprès de Mona.

– Charlie a fini ?

– Il corrige son texte une dernière fois, répondit Molly.

Les enfants reprirent une activité plus calme.

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir le petit Harry Potter ? demanda Molly.

Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est là et tu ne lui poses la question que maintenant ?

Mona entreprit de lui raconter son entretien de la veille avec Dumbledore.

– Il a beau dire que je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry, c'est ce que James et Lily voulaient, dit Mona. Je dois récupérer l'enfant.

Molly acquiesça songeuse.

– Le fait que tu portes le nom des Moon ne doit pas arranger les choses, dit-elle.

– C'est ce que je pense, confirma Mona. Mais peu importe, maintenant que la guerre est finie, notre nom va briller de nouveau et je pourrais récupérer Harry.

Pourquoi elle le veut autant ? Moi ça m'inquiète cette histoire. Ça me fait penser que Mona pourrait vouloir réunir Malorie et Harry parce qu'ils sont frères et sœurs.

De nouveau, elles prirent le Magicobus et s'arrêtèrent devant la maison à moitié détruite de Lily et James. Il y avait déjà un attroupement autour de la maison. À l'écart, Mona reconnut ses amies qu'elle rejoignit aussitôt. Waha, Irène et Grace se parlaient à peine, saluant Mona d'un signe de tête triste. Voir Malorie hors de l'appartement semblait le seul instant qui leur accorda un sourire simultané.

– Malorie, tu es dehors, dit Irène radieuse. Tu es contente ?

Devant autant de monde à la fois, Malorie se serra contre sa mère. La fête de la veille et la présentation à tant d'inconnu semblaient l'avoir achevée.

– Le ministère a emmené les corps hier, dévoila froidement Grace. Ils seront enterrés demain matin.

Mona acquiesça et profita d'un espace entre les badauds pour s'approcher de la maison. Il y avait un trou béa au niveau de la chambre d'Harry. La scène lui semblait encore plus terrifiante de jour.

– Avery et Macnair se sont livrés ce matin, dévoila un homme à côté de Mona.

– Tu m'étonnes, dit un autre, ça va être le défilé maintenant.

Mona s'écarta d'eux.

– Notre vie va changer, dit Mona à l'oreille de sa fille. Je vais travailler et t'offrir plein de belles choses, nous sortirons tout le temps de la maison.

Malorie semblait ne pas comprendre, elle se contenta de se resserrer encore plus fort contre sa mère. Mona se rapprocha de ses amies.

– Vous savez s'ils ont capturé Sirius ? demanda Irène.

Les autres filles firent non de la tête.

– Ils ne mettront pas longtemps, dit Mona. Tous les membres de l'Ordre doivent se relayer pour courir après lui. Sans compter les aurors qui n'ont plus que ça à faire puisque les mangemorts se livrent les uns après les autres.

Elles acquiescèrent en silence.

– Où est Harry ? demanda Waha.

– Chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, dévoila Mona.

Elle entraîna ses amies à l'écart et entreprit de leur raconter sa visite à Poudlard en évitant de parler de sa dispute avec Rogue. Dévoilant par la même occasion se que les filles savaient déjà plus au moins, Mona était la marraine de Harry.

– Voilà Remus qui nous apporte enfin des nouvelles, dit Mona. Je lui ai envoyé Dame de Cristofane pour qu'il nous rejoigne ici.

Remus affichait une mine triste, il n'accorda cependant pas un regard à la maison, fonçant droit vers Mona.

– Sirius a été capturé, dit-il brutalement.

Mona ressentit un profond soulagement, il s'était peut-être livré comme les autres mangemorts.

Te détends pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas fini.

– C'est très bien, dit Grace avec hargne.

– Oui, confirma Irène.

Waha ne dit rien, elle semblait avoir compris avant tout le monde que Remus avait quelque chose de grave à annoncer.

– Peter est le premier à l'avoir retrouvé, dit-il. Lorsque je l'ai prévenu, il est parti fou de désespoir, il tenait à peine debout et il l'a retrouvé...

Le cœur de Mona se resserra, Peter n'aurait pas fait le poids une seule seconde.

– Il l'a retrouvé ? demanda Mona espérant avoir mal entendue.

– Sirius a tué une dizaine de moldus autour d'eux, lorsque Peter est parvenu à le coincer et...

Mona ferma les yeux devinant la suite.

– Il est mort ? supposa-t-elle.

Remus ne répondit pas. Mona ouvrit lentement les yeux, Remus semblait profondément abattu.

– Cornelius Fudge, le directeur du département des accidents magiques m'a confié qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé que son doigt. Ils iront le porter à sa mère dans quelques heures.

Mona dut lutter pour rester debout, Grace vint à sa rescousse tandis que Irène récupérait Malorie.

– C'est trop, dit Mona. Ça devait s'arrêter, après ça !

Elle pointa son doigt sur la maison détruite.

– C'était la dernière perte, cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ça devait s'arrêter après ça, c'était le dernier sacrifice !

– Je dois y retourner, dit Remus pendant que ses yeux s'embuaient. Le ministère est occupé avec ce massacre, des mangemorts courent toujours.

Waha se mit à lui courir après, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas transplaner dans cet état. Remus dut se laisser convaincre, car ils repartirent tous les deux dans le Magicobus.

– On te ramène ? demanda Grace.

– Non, dit Mona. Le ministère ira bientôt prévenir ma tante Marla, c'est à la famille de le faire. Je dois prévenir mes parents, qu'ils se chargent...

– Je vais le faire, dit Irène. Je trouverais ton frère et je lui dirais de s'occuper de tout.

Elle disparut à l'instant, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Mona.

Grace aida Mona et Malorie à rentrer. Grace força Mona à prendre un calmant et se coucha entre ses draps chauds. Il semblait à Mona que les souvenirs de cette journée se distillaient, ne lui laissant qu'une ombre dans sa mémoire. Grace resta longtemps après que les deux Moon furent endormis.

Peu avant minuit, Mona fut réveillée brusquement par un étrange vacarme dans le salon. Elle se leva, protégea la chambre de Malorie et prête à attaquer, elle surgit dans le salon. Mais ce n'était que Dame de Cristofane qui faisait des siennes.

– Dame, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

La chouette se tourna un instant vers elle avant de tenter de nouveau de passer sous le canapé, le soulevant à moitié.

C'est musclor ce pigeon.

Finalement, agacée, Mona tira violemment sa chouette en arrière et regarda ce qui l'énervait autant. C'était un rat.

Un rat ? Un rat ? Un rat !

– Je crois qu'il y a eu suffisamment de morts pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en direction de sa chouette.

Mona fit apparaître une cage et attrapa l'animal avant de le glisser entre les barreaux.

– Je crois bien avoir trouvé le parfait compagnon pour Percy, dit Mona en refermant la cage.

Nnnnnnnoooooonnnnnn ! Ne fait pas ça !

Fin d'une année en 1981

à suivre une année en 1982


	79. 1982 : La Grande Amélia

**Chapitre 79 : 1982 : La Grande Amélia**

**Jour 1 **

Mona leva les yeux vers la pendule en haut de la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant de retrouver la liberté et pourtant, elle se sentait déjà profondément lasse et incapable alors que sa centaine de milliards de neurones ne pensait plus qu'au Terrier. Elle prit un nouveau feuillet et le parcourut des yeux sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était le rapport d'un membre de la brigade magique ; avait-il bien écrit en anglais ? Ou Mona ne comprenait-elle plus sa langue natale ? Agacée, elle se leva et décida de se servir un verre d'eau. Elle quitta le box dans lequel elle était enfermée et traversa la longue pièce où elle travaillait depuis quatre mois à présent. Une dizaine d'autres boxes semblable à celui que Mona occupait remplissaient la salle. La plupart restaient inutilisés, n'offrant au regard que des étagères vides et des bureaux uniformes. Pourtant, tous avaient été occupés quelques semaines auparavant. Le nombre d'employés diminuait à mesure que le nombre de procès en cours se réduisait, tous finissaient par être répartis dans les autres départements du ministère de la Magie.

Le ministère de la Magie ! Mais oui, c'est là que nous sommes. Je me disais bien que je ne connaissais pas l'endroit. La preuve, ça m'a tellement perturbé que je n'ai pas encore envahi l'année 1982 de mes commentaires. Je vais y remédier.

Hydratée, Mona retourna à son poste. Une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux coupés courts, l'attendait. Amélia Bones réajustait son monocle pendant qu'elle survolait des yeux le bureau de sa subordonnée.

– Miss Moon ! dit-elle alors qu'elle espionnait discrètement des documents. Vous avancez ?

– Oui, je suppose. J'aimerais aller plus vite, mais j'ai tellement peur de commettre un impair.

Mytho, tu glandes depuis une heure, feignasse.

– Où en êtes-vous ?

Mona se rassit et ouvrit un lourd livre qu'elle remplissait d'encre depuis des mois. Des marques-pages de toutes les couleurs et annotations courraient tout autour du livre dont chaque page pouvait se détacher et se rattacher à volonté

En gros, c'est un classeur, mais magique !

– Bellatrix Lestrange semble vraiment avoir été la meneuse, dévoila Mona. La brigade magique, les aurors et... tous les employés du ministère qui l'ont rencontrée semblent d'accord pour l'affirmer. Ces propos « particuliers » les ont tous profondément marqués.

Bellatrix ? Tu bosses sur le procès des Lestrange ? Mais c'est ultra canonique avec failles non exploitées ça.

– Et pour son époux ? Rodolphus Lestrange ?

– Je n'ai rien de vraiment nouveau, son appartenance aux mangemorts était déjà prouvée avant son arrestation. Il n'est pas très bavard et plutôt discret. Tout comme son frère Rastaban. Ce dernier semble moins puissant que les autres, par conséquent sa participation aux faits a été moins virulente.

– Aux faits supposés, insista Amélia Bones. Et en ce qui concerne Bartemius Croupton ?

Mona tenta de survoler ses notes et s'arrêta au chapitre consacré à Barty Croupton Junior.

– Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua finalement Mona décontenancée. En tout cas, il clame son innocence ; il est possible que les Lestrange l'aient entraîné contre son gré. Surtout qu'ils ne semblent pas vraiment l'accuser de renier leur maître déchu. Ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de dire des autres sorciers qui ont été accusés puis innocentés par le ministère comme Avery.

Amélia Bones regarda fixement Mona puis attira à elle le livre avant d'en enlever d'un coup sec les feuilles détachables concernant Barty Croupton.

– Et pour les autres mangemorts, ont-ils à un moment parlé de Croupton comme comptant parmi les leurs ?

– Non, dit Mona. Il n'y a vraiment rien dans ce sens. En dehors de sa présence au domicile des Londubat le soir de l'attaque, il n'a aucun lien avec un groupuscule de mangemort.

En dehors du fait qu'il a torturé les Londubat... aucun lien. Gamine, ne gaffe pas, le Barty est un vilain amateur de Polynectar.

– Je suis vraiment hésitante, avoua-t-elle. J'espère que le procès pourra faire la lumière là-dessus.

Amélia ne répondit pas, continuant de feuilleter les notes de Mona.

– C'est toujours Mr Croupton qui s'occupe du procès ?

– Barty dirige le département de la justice, il est logique qu'il préside les audiences les plus importantes, dévoila Amélia distraite.

– Il ne devrait pas se faire remplacer par vous ?

– Il n'en a pas encore formulé la demande.

– Le procès est prévu pour le 6 juillet, rappela Mona surprise.

– Je sais.

– Nous sommes le premier !

– Ça aussi je le sais. Je le remplacerais même s'il en fait la demande au dernier moment, il y aura un juge pour ce procès, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ce sera le dernier procès de mangemort et probablement le plus enflammé.

Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais tu ne présideras pas, ballot hein ? En revanche, t'auras le poste de Croupton d'ici peu de temps.

– Vous pensez que Barty Junior est innocent ? demanda Mona.

– Je n'ai pas d'avis à avoir sur la question, dit Amélia en se redressant brusquement. Et vous non plus, vous devez assembler les preuves en restant en dehors de tout ça. Mettre en corrélation les rapports des fonctionnaires, les dires des uns et des autres, les récits de procès, les preuves, les relations entre nos quatre protagonistes. Un point c'est tout, miss Moon.

Mona se renferma sur elle-même se sentant fautive.

Quelle garce la Bones, elle a de la chance de crever dans quelques années, sinon, je m'en serai chargé de son cas.

– Je suis désolé, dit Mona. Je cherchais simplement à obtenir un nouveau point de vue, je ne sais plus où chercher pour orienter les jurys.

Amélia l'ignora et retourna au livre.

– Vous faites du bon travail, miss Moon, dit Amélia. Si vous voulez continuer après le procès, je pourrais vous trouver un poste dans mon équipe. Comme quoi, Rufus n'avait pas surévalué votre sérieux. Moi qui préfère éviter les recommandations, pour une fois je n'ai pas été déçue.

Moi, je suis déçu. T'as été pistonnée, Gamine ?

Mona tenta de ne pas trop paraître rayonnante. Amélia Bones était plutôt avare en compliment.

– Barty a attaqué les membres du ministère, remarqua finalement Amélia.

– Oui, dit Mona en montrant certaines notes en particulier. Cependant, sa baguette magique n'a jeté aucun sortilège de mort sur les dernières heures étudiées. Ce n'est pas le cas des Lestrange, tous ont tenté de tuer à un moment donné.

Amélia Bones resta silencieuse, observant avec attention les sortilèges que la baguette de Barty Croupton avait jetés avant son arrestation. Elle tourna et retourna les pages, vérifiant sur les documents d'origines que Mona n'avait pas fait d'erreur en recopiant.

– Peut-être, ne sait-il pas le faire, évoqua finalement Amélia. Il ne pratique presque pas de magie noire, moins que certains aurors en tout cas.

– Les jurés auront beaucoup de mal à prendre une décision, dit Mona. C'est une erreur de tous les juger ensemble.

– Les jurés n'auront pas de mal à prendre une décision, corrigea Amélia. Ils ont déjà fait leur choix depuis des semaines, ce procès n'est qu'une formalité. Mais des procès individuels auraient surement été plus adéquats, là-dessus vous n'avez pas tort.

Mona s'efforça de ne pas sourire. Elle avait énormément de respect pour Amélia Bones, c'était une femme brillante et elle prenait toujours du temps pour aider les intérimaires à comprendre leur travail. Mona supportait avec bonheur sa mauvaise humeur de plus en plus visible à l'approche du procès et le ton sec qu'elle employait avec tout le monde sans préférence. Amélia Bones était l'une des sorcières les plus fascinantes que Mona avait pu rencontrer. La Grande Amélia comme elle l'appelait dans ses pensées était son modèle à suivre. En dehors de son apparence physique ; Amélia Bones n'est pas très jolie et ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort.

D'une : t'es qu'une gamine superficielle, de deux : j'adopte la Grande Amélia.

– Bien, dit la Grande Amélia en refermant brutalement le livre. Il faut encore que vous preniez les rapports de la soigneuse des Londubat. Vous devez également rencontrer la personne qui a effacé la mémoire des témoins moldus. Vous travaillerez en association avec ces deux personnes jusqu'au procès, ils pourront contredire ce qui a été dit par d'autres individus moins proches des événements qui se sont déroulés au mois de novembre dernier. Tous les deux seront auditionnés lors du procès.

– Je m'attendais à les voir aujourd'hui, avoua Mona.

– Et moi je m'attendais à avoir l'aval de Croupton il y a quinze jours. Non, vos nouveaux associés arriveront lundi.

Sa phrase achevée, elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière l'unique porte que comptait la pièce. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à Mona. Sa motivation retrouvée, elle préparait ses notes prêtes à recevoir ses deux nouveaux associés comme il se devait. Ceci fait, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce en même temps que la plupart de ces autres collègues du département de la justice magique, tous impatients de se trouver en week-end. Mona monta dans l'ascenseur en adressant un sourire poli aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des passagers.

– Mona, tu sors déjà ? demanda Terence.

– Oui. Mais j'ai emporté un peu de travail à la maison, mentit-elle. Et toi ?

– Je retourne à mon bureau dans l'instant, lui apprit-il.

Autour d'eux, aucun autre sorcier ne parlait. Mona savait que Terence ne pouvait rien dire pour la mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère.

– Ton poste te plait ? demanda-t-elle. Les affaires de la famille ne te manquent pas ?

Genre, c'est quoi les affaires de la famille ? Y'en a plus.

– Si, avoua Terence. Mais c'est tellement agréable de se sentir utile pour notre communauté en ces temps de trouble.

Les temps de troubles sont finis depuis 9 mois imbéciles. Tu serais entré dans la résistance en 45 toi !

– J'ai hâte que ma présence ne soit plus indispensable pour retourner à mes affaires habituelles, continua Terence d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde entende.

Mona lui adressa un large sourire sarcastique et Terence se tut aussitôt, vexé. D'autres sorciers entrèrent et sortirent sans qu'ils échangent un mot.

– Départements des transports magiques, annonça la voix mécanique.

– Et bien à tout à l'heure Mona, lança Terence.

– À tout à l'heure ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Je n'ai pas souvenir de...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que déjà la porte se refermait sur Terence qui lui adressait le même sourire qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Mona sentit la rage monter en elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais le sourire de Terence n'était pas un bon signe.

Je confirme, d'une : Terence sourit, de deux : il travaille ? D'où est-ce que s'est sorti ça ? D'accord, les Moon ont besoin de blé et avec la fin de la guerre ils avaient une excuse en or. Mais comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu être assez stupide pour donner une fonction à ce type ? Bon, il se la pète alors qu'il ne travaille qu'aux transports magiques. Mona, elle travaille à la justice ! Ça a quand même plus de gueule même pour de l'intérim.

Lorsque la voix de l'ascenseur annonça l'Atrium, Mona bondit sur les dalles et avança au pas de course vers les cheminées. Après avoir salué un certain Perkins avec qui Arthur travaillait. Mona attendit patiemment son tour derrière lui. L'homme lui adressa un sourire poli et disparu dans les flammes. Mona se pressa derrière lui et bientôt, elle retrouva l'intérieur citrouille du Terrier.

– Arrière vil nigaud ! hurla Fred en brandissant une épée en bois.

– Toi vilain derrière ! cria Ron en brandissant lui aussi une épée

Un duel s'engagea entre les deux garçons, Fred fit semblant d'être touché, Ron en profita pour donner plus de coups, lorsqu'une furie brune surgit de nulle part pour mordre la cheville de Ron.

– Malorie, ce n'est pas du jeu, dit Mona en arrachant sa fille tandis que Ron hurlait avec puissance.

Molly passa la tête dans la maison pour voir ce qui se passait.

– Qui est-ce que je dois punir ? demanda-t-elle à Mona.

– L'exception capillaire, répondit-elle.

Molly entra avec un sourire et Malorie commença à baragouiner qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès.

– Si ! cria Ron. Elle a mordu !

Il montra sa cheville où il eut la surprise de ne déceler aucune trace.

– T'es nul Ron ! constata Fred. Il faut avoir des blessures de guerre.

Bien dit, où est George ?

– George a fini ? demanda Fred, Ron ne vaut rien.

– Pas vrai, hurla Ron.

– Si ! cria Malorie.

– Toi t'es nulle, rétorqua Ron furieux. T'es mon équipe !

– Il n'a pas tort, intervint Fred. C'est lui que tu devais aider.

Malorie haussa les épaules, profondément peu concernées par le principe d'équipe.

– Ron gagnait, dit-elle.

Trois mots en trois minutes, Ron en a prononcé plus que toi bébé. Je proteste, autant Ron m'a toujours été fendart, autant Malorie doit être plus intelligente que lui. Sinon, elle et moi on ne va pas s'entendre.

– Tu voulais aider le plus faible, dit Mona à sa fille. C'est bien.

– J'ai fait semblant de perdre, précisa Fred.

– Non ! cria Ron scandalisé.

Ginny emprisonnée dans un parc cria à son tour sans former de mot précis. Les deux garçons recommencèrent le duel à l'épée en bois pendant que Mona, Molly et Malorie rejoignaient la terrasse. George et Percy étaient installés au milieu de la pelouse. Percy montrait un à un des crayons en demandant inlassablement à son frère de quelle couleur ils étaient. George semblait s'ennuyer profondément et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à l'exercice. Assis sur la table, Bill et Charlie étaient tous les deux penchés sur des livres scolaires. Charlie s'attaquait à des exercices d'orthographes, pendant que Bill qui entrerait à Poudlard en septembre lisait avec une forte concentration son manuel de géographie.

– Tu restes dîner ? demanda Molly en s'installant à l'autre bout de la table pour laisser les garçons travailler.

– Non, merci. Je crois que mon frère va me rendre une visite surprise.

– Dans ce cas, viens dimanche, proposa la mère de famille. Tu me garderas les plus petits pendant que je cuisinerais. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas mise aux...

Elle fut coupée par George devenu soudain agité.

– J'ai fini, dit-il.

– Tu as cité toutes les couleurs sans faire erreur ?

– J'ai eu tout bon au dernier tour, dit-il.

Percy hocha de la tête et s'installa auprès de Charlie sans le déranger.

– Très bien, dit Molly. Alors tu as fini.

Le garçon bondit aussitôt vers la maison rejoindre ses deux autres frères. Charlie leva la tête vers la maison et brusquement accéléra ses réponses.

– Je ne reste pas longtemps, dit Mona.

– Parle-moi du monde extérieur avant, supplia faussement Molly.

Pour que ce soit Mona qui parle du monde extérieur, sa vie a bien dû changer. Mais à vue de nez, en dehors de son nouveau taf, il n'y a pas de changement. Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'a pas pécho, tous en chœur : youpi.

– Apparemment, c'est bien Barty Croupton qui va présider le procès.

– Je ferais pareil, dit Molly. Quoiqu'en disent les gens, je ferais tout pour éviter le pire à mes enfants.

– D'après les rumeurs, Croupton n'a peut-être pas les mêmes intentions.

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Mona hasardeuse. Je préfère éviter d'y prêter attention.

Charlie porta son cahier à sa mère et attendit son aval pour pouvoir aller s'amuser.

– À première vue, tes cinq dernières réponses sont fausses, dit Molly en ayant à peine regardé le cahier.

Le sourire de Charlie disparut et il tendit la main pour reprendre le manuel.

– Mais les premières ont l'air bonnes, constata-t-elle. Emmène Malorie sur le pot et ensuite tu pourras aller jouer.

– D'accord, décréta-t-il. Ravi de cette mission.

Molly est une petite manipulatrice très douée. Attends, c'est une Moon. C'est normal.

Il attrapa le bras de la fillette et l'entraina au pas de course dans la maison. Percy profita de l'absence de son frère pour ouvrir l'un de ses manuels.

– Elle fait sur le pot ici ? demanda Mona surprise.

– Non, répondit Molly. Mais il faut essayer. Ron fait deux fois par semaine maintenant.

Ronald Weasley, la fierté pipi pot de sa mère.

– Pourquoi Terence veut te voir ? demanda Molly en laissant le cahier de Charlie sans correction.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Mona. Mais il avait l'air ravi.

– Aie, dit Molly embêtée.

– Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai bien dit que je quitterais mon poste à la fin du procès. Alors que je resterais bien un temps, c'est tellement...

Mona fronça les sourcils cherchant en quoi son travail pouvait être tellement...

– Tu sors de chez toi, dit Molly avec un sourire. Tu as pratiquement été enfermé dans le même appartement durant trois ans.

Mona sourit, sa tante avait compris mieux qu'elle en quoi lire des atrocités et les répertorier pouvait être intéressant.

– Elle n'a pas voulu, dit Charlie en revenant avec sa cousine.

Il l'abandonna là et fila aussitôt dans la maison où il était question de sauver la princesse de sa prison et des griffes du dragon. Molly prise d'un doute se leva et entraîna Mona dans la maison. Les doutes de la mère de famille se révélèrent justes. La princesse était en réalité Ginny, la prison était le parc et le dragon était Croutard.

Croutard ! Tue-le !

Les valeureux Weasley avaient réussi leur mission, la princesse n'était plus dans sa prison et jouait dans la cheminée, assise dans les cendres. Le dragon quant à lui était perché dangereusement au bout de l'épée de George.

Embroche-le, futur Van Gogh !

– Ça suffit ! cria Molly. Vous avez vu l'état de votre sœur ?

Les garçons cessèrent aussitôt leur jeu et remarquèrent que la princesse pouvait mourir brulée si quelqu'un rentrait à la maison. Le dragon quant à lui, avait pu fuir sous un canapé alors que Mona agrippait Ginny en se tachant au passage. En voyant que le teint de Molly ne changeait pas de couleur, Mona décréta qu'il était temps de partir et pour une fois, Malorie ne fit pas de caprice pour rester.

Tu m'étonnes.

Mona et Malorie sortirent côte à côte de la maison pendant que Bill et Percy travaillaient toujours. Les deux filles rejoignirent le bout du chemin ou Mona appela le Magicobus.

Comme chaque jour à cette heure-ci, Mona retrouva des mères et des pères de famille venus récupérer leurs enfants chez la nourrice. Mona adorait ce moment de la journée, elle se disait sans cesse que les futurs camarades de classe de Malorie se trouvaient dans ce bus. Ses futurs meilleurs amis aussi peut-être. Peut-être l'un de ses amoureux. Le Magicobus s'arrêta au Chemin de Traverse ou une dizaine de personnes montèrent ; dont une femme que Mona n'avait pas vue depuis la fin de la guerre. Son regard resta figé sur elle et l'enfant qui se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté d'elle. Narcissa Malefoy adressa un geste poli de la main à Mona et choisit de s'installer dans les étages. Entrainant avec elle, son fils Drago Malefoy.


	80. 1982 : Le Grand Teigneux et le Petit Tro

**Chapitre 80 : 1982 : Le Grand Teigneux et le Petit Trognon**

De retour à la maison, Mona fut satisfaite de ne pas trouver Terence devant son appartement, ou pire, dans son appartement. Les protections du logement pourtant toujours actives laissaient entrer Terence même lorsque Mona n'était pas là. L'appartement avait gagné quelques mètres carrés, une vraie salle à manger avec une longue table en bois trônait dans la pièce sans que le reste du mobilier ne change de place.

Et ça n'étonne pas ta moldue de voisine ?

Une fois débarbouillée de sa journée de travail, Mona choisit de changer Malorie pour qu'elle ait l'air plus présentable. Elle se réjouit de cette initiative en découvrant sa mère et ses deux frères sur le paillasson.

– Parfait, tu es là, dit Magda en entrant sans autre préambule.

Malorie se raidit brusquement et vint à la rencontre de sa grand-mère et lui fit une bise lorsque celle-ci se baissa. Terence n'accorda pas un regard à la fillette alors que Hugh attrapa sa nièce dans ses bras. La bambine éclata de rire sans que Mona ne détourne son attention du long paquet en papier kraft que tenait sa mère.

– Tu connais la grande nouvelle ?

Elle désigna Hugh et Mona fut soulagée de voir que le couperet n'allait pas encore tomber sur elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle sans savoir si elle devait être joyeuse ou triste.

– Je suis le nouvel attrapeur remplaçant des Tornades de Tutshill, apprit Hugh avec un sourire.

– Tu as finalement signé pour eux ? s'écria Mona ravie.

– Évidemment, dit Terence, il aura plus de chance de devenir titulaire et pas question qu'un Moon reste sur le banc.

Mona balaya sa remarque d'un geste et s'installa sur le canapé auprès de Hugh ; il se lançait à présent, dans une série de grimaces pour amuser Malorie.

– Tu vas déménager ?

– Oui, dit Hugh sans détacher son regard de sa nièce. Je reviendrais tous les week-ends. Transplaner tous les jours serait trop épuisant.

– Et pour le logement ? questionna Mona en se tournant vers sa mère.

– Nous payerons le premier mois, assura Magda, ainsi que les premiers frais. Pour les meubles, Hugh se servira dans les réserves de la famille. Ensuite, il se débrouillera avec son salaire.

– Mais ça ira ? demanda Mona inquiète. Parce que sinon, je peux...

– Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, dit Magda. Nos affaires ne se sont pas aussi bien portées depuis deux bonnes décennies. La situation n'est pas encore idéale, mais...

– Avec toutes mes nouvelles relations, interrompit Terence. J'ai énormément amélioré la situation et ce n'est qu'un début.

Magda se tourna vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

Arrête, tu vas l'encourager. Une mère ne devrait jamais encourager son fils lorsqu'il s'appelle Terence Moon.

– Et toi ? Comment vont tes dettes ? s'enquit Magda

– Je n'en ai plus, dit Mona guillerette. Et je suis tranquille pour quelques mois si je me contente du minimum.

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-elle en montrant le paquet.

Mona se méfia dans l'instant, les cadeaux c'étaient pour les anniversaires et Noël. Les autres étaient toujours empoissonnés. Pourtant en ouvrant le paquet, Mona découvrit trois jolies robes des plus raffinées.

– Elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle en oubliant sa prudence. Un peu trop habillée pour le travail, mais je pourrais cacher quelques dentelles et...

Des robes habillées. Mona redevint immédiatement suspicieuse et leva les yeux vers Terence et sa mère.

Enfin, elle se souvient que sa famille est pourrie.

– C'est pour quelle occasion ?

– Il y a une autre grande nouvelle, dit Magda en l'ignorant.

Ça pue la connerie.

– Ton frère t'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec un garçon charmant.

Je savais bien qu'elle allait dire une connerie.

– Terence ? Tu surestimes sa capacité à juger les gens, objecta Mona. Il vénérait Mulciber à Poudlard, maintenant, il est en prison et Avery est parvenu à berner tout le monde.

– Avery a été ensorcelé, défendit Terence.

C'est ça et moi je suis un Lapin Crétin choriste d'Orelsan.

– Avery était un mangemort.

Magnifique Gamine ! Pas aussi bien que moi, évidemment

Mona sentit une brusque angoisse la traverser.

– Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas arrangé de rendez-vous avec Avery.

– Mais non, dit-il. Avec Arnold Bondupois.

Bondupois ! Après la Grande Amélia, voilà Bondupois, mais je vais adorer les noms de cette année.

– Bondupois ? répéta Mona

Étrangement, elle ne semble pas kiffer la sonorité du nom autant que moi.

– Sa mère a dû sang des Gamp et des MacMillan.

Du sang des Gamp et des MacMillan ? Mona épouse-le enfin !

– Les Gamp sont éteints, dit Mona froidement.

Roh ! M'enfin Gamine, ton frère te présente ton futur époux, qu'attends-tu pour le remercier ? Terence est un saint qui ne veut que ton bonheur.

– Arnold est l'un des derniers descendants. Malheureusement, pour lui, son père ne peut pas prétendre à une aussi belle lignée, imagine un peu : son grand-père était un sang-de-bourbe.

– Quel drame ! dit Mona laconique.

– Ne sois pas insolente, s'offusqua Terence pendant que Magda grinçait des dents. Si je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec Bondupois ce n'est pas pour rien. Il te conviendra.

– Dans quel sens ? demanda Mona peu convaincue. Il traine un héritage ?

– Même pas, rétorqua Terence. Sa famille ne possède que trois cheminées.

Donc trois propriétés, mais cette famille sans le sou ?

– Tu t'es servi de ton poste pour épier ce type ? s'écria Mona excédée.

– Tout le monde le fait, même ma patronne, madame Edgecombe.

Il inspira profondément et entreprit de se calmer avant de reprendre.

– C'est Rufus qui me l'a présenté, Bondupois est estimé au ministère. Il a combattu les mangemorts et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il trouve peu d'intérêt à la nature du sang, mais... il fait semblant d'y donner de l'importance, comme toi !

Mona releva la tête surprise par le ton victorieux de son frère.

– Je n'ai pas confiance, dit-elle. Il y a forcément un piège.

C'est une idée de Terence, il y a forcément un piège, c'est presque un pléonasme.

– Je sais qu'il s'occupe de ses jeunes neveux quand sa sœur et son beau-frère sortent en amoureux, continua Terence. Il n'est pas agressif, plutôt intelligent, il n'est pas insupportablement bavard...

Il s'arrêta là, comme soudain perdu dans d'autres pensées. Magda se chargea de prendre le relais, elle obligea Mona à essayer les trois robes avant de décider laquelle était la plus jolie.

– Je viendrais garder de Malorie demain soir, décréta Magda. J'amènerais Tutic, cet endroit est dans un sale état.

– Non, c'est inutile, dit Mona. J'ai promis à Kathy qu'elle serait la prochaine à faire du baby-sitting.

Magda et Terence se raidirent aussitôt, mais se turent, de peur que Mona ne change d'avis.

Oui, Mona ira à ce rencart, elle s'est fait embobiner sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils choisirent de partir le plus vite possible avant de commettre un impair et Mona resta seule avec fille. Une fois de plus, elle se rendrait à un rendez-vous arrangé. Qui sait, s'il était comme Terence l'avait décrit, peut-être n'était-il pas si mal ? Et puis, Mona n'avait pas fréquenté un garçon depuis tellement longtemps.

Et cette situation me convenait très bien jusqu'à présent.

**Jour 2**

En plein après-midi, Mona reçut une lettre de Hugh. La missive était très différente de celles qu'il envoyait habituellement. Il parlait principalement du rendez-vous arrangé qu'elle allait devoir affronter le soir même. La conclusion du message se terminant sur une référence à l'honneur de la famille, Mona finit de se convaincre que Hugh écrivait sous la dictée de sa mère. Le papier soigneusement rangé à portée de main pour que Mona puisse lui demander des explications, les deux Moon traversèrent le palier de l'immeuble pour toquer à la porte de Kathy. Des embrassades et des bisous pour Malorie plus tard, les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé de Kathy laissant Malorie jouer avec des cubes.

– Ton frère t'a arrangé un rendez-vous ? s'écria Kathy ahurie. Lequel le grand teigneux châtain foncé ou le petit trognon châtain clair ?

Terence le Teigneux ! J'aime !

– Terence, répondit Mona. Et ma mère n'aimerait pas t'entendre parler d'une différence entre les couleurs des cheveux des garçons.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que quand ils étaient petits on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait coupé les cheveux de ma mère pour les planter sur ceux de mes frères. Et elle en était très fière.

– Elle doit regretter que tu sois très brune, dit Kathy.

– Non, j'ai les mêmes cheveux que mon père.

– Tant que tu n'as pas sa moustache façon Hercule Poirot.

– Oui, ricana Mona. Je suis sauvée.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être Hercule Poirot.

C'est un autre HP né de la littérature anglaise.

– Sérieusement, je n'ai vu ton père qu'une ou deux fois et sa moustache est tellement impeccable qu'on a l'impression qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Mona tiqua un instant et éclata de rire. Malorie aussi avait réagi, elle regardait à présent les deux femmes oubliant ses cubes.

– Mon remplaçant à la boutique à une moustache également, elle ne lui va pas du tout.

– Alors ça y est, ils t'ont remplacée ? demanda Mona.

– Oui, je commencerais officiellement mes cours d'infirmière à la rentrée. Pour le moment, je me remets à niveau. Ça m'enchante !

Kathy se rebelle contre ses vieux, mais Mona, ce n'était pas ton rôle ça ?

Malorie se leva doucement et s'approcha de sa mère sans quitter la moldue des yeux.

– Tu as une idée précise de ce que tu feras de ton diplôme ?

Elle aura un diplôme d'infirmière, il y a des chances qu'elle fasse l'infirmière.

– Pas la moindre, je laisserais le sort décider pour moi.

Malorie pinça sa mère, Mona choisit de l'ignorer.

Oui, Kathy a dit : « magie, enchante et sort » ! Ça perturbe la fillette.

– Je regrette de ne pas avoir commencé la médecine quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas grave, confia Kathy. J'aurais surement échoué de toute façon, obtenir ce diplôme sera un peu moins sorcier.

– Maman ! couina Malorie.

Mona se tourna vers sa fille et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Malorie regardait Kathy avec inquiétude.

– Ma puce, tu as un souci ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, interrogea Kathy d'une voix douce.

– Oui, chez Tante Marla, répondit l'enfant surprise.

– Pardon ? demanda la moldue.

– Un film avec un fantôme ! rajouta Mona pressée. Les fantômes ne sont pas réels, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils n'ont pas à te faire peur.

– Oncle Gareth fait pas peur.

Oui, Gareth, le père de Peter est devenu un fantôme, on l'a finalement retrouvé dans les petites notes de l'auteur.

Mona se força à éclater de rire et Kathy l'imita.

– Ma puce, tu mélanges tout, mentit Mona en lançant un regard appuyé à sa fille.

Pour info, Mona n'appelle jamais sa môme « ma puce », elle vient juste de piquer l'idée à sa voisine.

D'emblée, Malorie plissa les yeux et acquiesça en silence. Kathy observa les deux Moon avec incompréhension.

– Tu veux un autre jeu ? Je dois avoir un puzzle en bois. Il n'a l'air de rien, mais dès qu'on commence, il est très envoutant.

– Tu as dit, pas de magie à Kathy ! s'indigna la fillette en pivotant furieusement vers sa mère.

Mona paniquait de plus en plus.

On se demande pourquoi, le commun des mortels ne se doutera de rien en entendant ce genre de truc. Elle ne va pas dégainer son bucher enflammé ta copine.

– Non, je ne connais aucun tour, répondit Kathy. Pourtant j'adore la magie !

Malorie regarda sa mère et son amie tour à tour. Cherchant à comprendre. Mona tenta tant bien que mal de lancer de discrets signes à sa fille pour qu'elle se taise. Mais l'enfant n'ajouta rien et ne joua pas au puzzle que Kathy lui sortit, elle resta assise tout près de la moldue et glissa sa main dans la poche de celle-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ma puce ?

Malorie mit son index sur sa bouche et lui dit « chut » tout en continuant ses recherches dans les moindres recoins des vêtements de Kathy.

– Bon, je vais devoir y aller, annonça Mona. Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, tu rigoles, je suis aux anges de pouvoir faire une pause et puis, il faut bien que l'une de nous s'amuse un samedi soir.

– Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas beaucoup m'amuser. Je change la couche de Malorie et je te la ramène.

Mona entraîna précipitamment sa fille dans son appartement et se mit à sa hauteur.

– Il ne faut pas parler de magie à Kathy !

– Elle parle magie, elle !

– Elle parle la magie des moldus, c'est une magie imaginaire.

– Elle n'a pas de baguette ! J'ai cherché.

– Oui, j'ai vu.

On a tous vu, tu aurais été un garçon, ça aurait été obscène.

– Écoute, la magie est faite avec les baguettes magiques, alors si elle n'en a pas, c'est que ce n'est pas une sorcière. C'est une moldue, pour eux, les fantômes non plus n'existent pas.

Malorie porta la main à sa bouche réalisant sa gaffe.

– Quand tu seras avec elle ce soir, dit Mona. Fais en sorte de ne parler que des choses qui vous entourent et tu ne feras pas d'erreur.

Malorie acquiesça et Mona la laissa retourner seule chez Kathy pendant qu'elle se changeait.

– J'ai acheté une cassette que ta fille va adorer !

Malorie était déjà devant la vidéo et regardait le dessin animé avec une grande attention.

– Je sais bien qu'à son âge, ils ont du mal à se fixer à une même place, mais cette histoire est ma préférée. Merlin l'enchanteur !

– Merlin... l'enchanteur, répéta Mona en cachant sa surprise.

– Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

Elle se lança dans le récit du film, grossièrement tiré de la légende sorcière de Merlin. Mona se contenta d'acquiescer bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que les moldus savaient et ne savaient pas sur ce sorcier.

– Ne parle pas de la magie dans le film, souffla Mona à sa fille avant de partir. Fait comme si tout était inventé.

Malorie hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Mona n'était pas sûre que sa fille avait parfaitement saisi. Pourtant elle sortit de l'appartement et commença à se préparer en se demandant comment trouver des informations sur le Merlin des moldus. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de questionner à Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne du triste sort de son amie.

Le trajet lui parut très rapide, toute son attention restant concentrée sur Malorie et les bévues qu'elle pourrait faire. La façade du restaurant devant les yeux, Mona secoua ses pensées et retrouva Arnold Bondupois à l'intérieur. Déjà installé à la table, il patientait depuis quelques courtes minutes. Il avait un physique plutôt banal, une légère bedaine et affichait trois ou quatre ans de plus que Mona. Il était galant et les toutes premières minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils commandent se passaient relativement bien. Mona, qui s'attendait toujours à rencontrer un monstre malgré la description de Terence, en fut agréablement surprise.

– Et donc vous travaillez avec Terence ?

– Non, dit-il. Je suis à un autre étage.

– Dans quel département êtes-vous ? On s'est peut-être croisé.

– On ne s'est pas croisé.

Mona hésita à reposer la question, elle décida d'y revenir plus tard.

– Terence m'a dit que vous aviez deux jeunes neveux desquels vous êtes proche.

– Oui.

– J'ai une fille, vous savez.

– Oui, je sais.

Mona s'attendit à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien.

– Elle aura deux ans dans quelques jours, renchérit Mona.

– Votre frère me l'a dit.

Ça frappa Mona d'un coup, ce garçon n'avait aucune conversation. Elle tentait péniblement de meubler et lui ne disait rien. Ce rencard était-il une si lourde corvée pour lui ? Ou Mona était-elle inintéressante ? Après le plat et lasse de chercher de vagues sujets de discussion, Mona annonça :

– Vous n'êtes pas très bavard.

– Non, on me le reproche souvent.

Sans blague ?

Mona se mit à sourire largement, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était lui qui était nul.

– Il y a bien un sujet qui vous emballe plus qu'un autre ?

Bondupois haussa les épaules pour le plus grand désespoir de Mona.

– Quidditch ? suggéra Mona. Botanique ? Les créations de sortilège ?

Ça, c'est toi que ça branche.

Il ne releva aucun thème cité pourtant, Mona aurait adoré discuter des nouveaux sortilèges.

– J'ai une très belle collection de minéraux, tenta Bondupois.

– Vraiment ? interrogea Mona devant la plus longue phrase prononcée par Bondupois.

– Oui, mais c'est un peu ennuyeux.

Ça ne peut pas être pire, songea Mona en le poussant à se lancer sur le sujet.

Ça pouvait être pire, une heure plus tard, Mona aurait tout donné pour pouvoir entrer dans son verre et s'y noyer.

– Quand on sait qu'il existe plus de 4000 minéraux connus, et encore je ne compte pas ceux qui sont cachés aux moldus. Et que leur composition chimique permet de les grouper en seulement dix classes principales.

– C'est stupéfiant, lança Mona sans comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien dire.

– Je parle de leur composition chimique, mais il existe tellement de classement différent des pierres, il faut croire que les minéralogistes — sorciers ou non — passent leur temps à les classer. Prenez l'échelle de dureté qui va elle aussi de 1 à 10. À votre avis, quel est le minerai le plus mou ?

Mona tressaillit légèrement, ne venait-il pas de lui poser une question ?

– La craie ? tenta-t-elle.

– Le talc, corrigea Bondupois sans entendre le ton las de Mona.

Comment un type avec un nom aussi rigolo peut-être aussi chiant ?

– Et le plus dur ?

– Le diamant, hasarda Mona.

– Exactement le diamant !

Sa bonne réponse ne réveilla même pas Mona. Bondupois continua son monologue et petit à petit il comprit l'ennui de Mona et écourta son récit alors les desserts étaient déjà bien entamés.

– Lapis-lazuli, est l'une de mes gemmes préférées et son utilité en magie est remarquable. Mais bien évidemment, beaucoup de pierres peuvent être utilisées...

Il s'arrêta de lui-même et Mona manqua de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

– C'est un sujet sur lequel il ne faut pas me lancer, conclut Bondupois en souriant légèrement.

– Vous êtes passionné, fit remarquer Mona. C'est bien. Vous m'entendriez parler des sortilèges récemment créés... la nouvelle magie me captive.

Elle s'attendit à ce que Bondupois l'encourage à parler de sa science à elle, mais au contraire il se referma sur lui-même.

– Un café ? Digestif ?

– Non.

– Autre chose ?

– Non, ça ira merci.

Il demanda l'addition qu'il paya avant même que Mona ait pu tenter de faire semblant de l'en empêcher et ils sortirent sur le perron.

– C'était vraiment très bon, conclu Mona. Mon filet mignon au vin était succulent.

– Oui, c'était très bon.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire gêné.

– Je vais rentrer, ma nourrice doit retourner chez elle, mentit Mona.

– Oui bien sûr, dit Bondupois. Eh bien, je suppose que nous...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens ne sachant comment la terminer.

– Nous nous reverrons surement, dit-il. Surement dans l'ascenseur du ministère.

Mona se sentait insultée. D'accord, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce rencart passé les premières minutes, mais le bougre aurait pu tenter de lui proposer un second rendez-vous. Ça aurait probablement été difficile pour Mona de décliner. Mais se prendre un râteau était pire que tout.

– Oui, enchaina Mona en forçant son sourire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Terence se chargera de me donner de vos nouvelles.

Elle espérait avoir enfoncé le clou, mais Bondupois semblait ravi de la réponse de Mona. Ils serrèrent la main et Mona repartit plus furieuse que jamais. Elle comptait bien envoyer Dame de Cristofane à Terence pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il la repousser, elle ? Il était gay, c'était la seule explication possible.

Ou alors t'es inintéressante. En plus, t'as posé plein de questions, tu lui as reproché de ne pas parler et quand enfin tu l'as lancé sur son sujet favori tu t'es emmerdée. Oui vraiment on se demande pourquoi il ne veut pas de toi.

**Jour 3**


	81. 1982 : Le dimanche en famille, c'est sac

**Chapitre 81 : 1982 : Le dimanche en famille, c'est sacré entre copines**

**Jour 3**

Le lendemain peu avant midi, Mona et sa fille grimpèrent sur le petit escalier de bois pour rejoindre le dernier étage du Magicobus. Un fauteuil vide fut trouvé avec difficulté en cette étonnante heure d'affluence ; Mona l'expliquait par la présence des nombreux jeunes enfants présents dans le bus à double impérial. Tout comme les Moon, les familles endimanchées rejoignaient probablement un impératif familial. Mona ne fut pas mécontente de voir le bus se stopper brutalement — comme à son habitude — devant le Terrier. L'invitation de Molly donnée quelques jours plus tôt étant toujours d'actualité, Mona faisait le déplacement, emportant avec elle d'anciens manuels scolaires pour la prochaine rentrée de Bill.

– Vous êtes paré alors ? demanda Mona alors qu'elle rafistolait l'un de ses anciens manuels sous les yeux de Bill et de Malorie émerveillés par la précision magique de la sorcière.

– Oui, presque, répondit Arthur. Avec ces manuels-ci et ceux de Hugh, il ne manquera plus que du parchemin, des plumes et surtout sa baguette magique.

– Je ne vais pas avoir plus de livres ? s'étonna Bill.

– Il faudra vérifier avec la liste, mais non, je ne pense pas.

– Pour le matériel de potion, vous devriez aller voir Marla, dit Mona. La pauvre a bien besoin de visite et Peter a surement gardé plus de matériel que moi.

Croûtard traversa brusquement la pièce pour s'arrêter sous un guéridon à côté de Mona.

Là, c'est flagrant, chope-le !

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, avant de murmurer à Mona :

– Non. Les Moon refusent que nous voyions un seul de leur membre et surtout ceux qui pourraient être « faibles ».

– C'est idiot, remarqua-t-elle.

Oui, en même temps : c'est ta famille.

Elle rappela soudain avoir entendu Marla parler des Weasley comme des traîtres à leur sang.

– De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Eugène et Miranda rendent souvent visite à leur sœur. Et puis, elle n'est pas seule puisque Gareth hante à présent le grenier.

C'est bien connu, avoir pour compagnie son défunt mari, c'est quelque chose de très sain pour l'équilibre mental.

– Il n'a rien dit de plus sur les circonstances de sa mort ? demanda Arthur à voix basse.

– Non, il a pris le sortilège dans le dos, je lui ai moi-même posé la question avec Malorie. Je voulais que le premier fantôme qu'elle voit soit de la famille.

Des principes d'éducations fondamentaux.

Malorie releva la tête en entendant son nom et la rebaissa bien vite en tentant d'attraper Croûtard. Molly arriva brusquement dans la pièce et somma tout le monde de s'installer pendant qu'elle mettait la table en trois coups de baguette magique.

– Finalement, c'était quoi la surprise de Terence ? questionna Molly en servant toutes les assiettes.

– Il m'a arrangé un rencart.

– C'est quoi un rencart ? demanda Fred.

Dans le cas de Mona : une erreur assurée.

– C'est un rendez-vous amoureux, répondit Arthur. Terence veut toujours que sa grande sœur trouve un amoureux apparemment.

– Oui, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Qui était cet homme ? demanda Molly en s'attendant au pire.

– Arnold Bondupois.

– Arnold ? répéta Arthur interloqué.

– Il travaille au ministère, précisa Mona. Tu le connais surement.

– Oui, je le connais, mais je suis surpris que Terence t'ait arrangé un rendez-vous avec lui. C'est un gentil garçon bien sous tout rapport. Il m'a appris que les Moldus mettent de l'or dans certaines de leurs machines électroniques.

– J'ai été aussi surprise que toi, mais Terence a dû comprendre que je choisirais un homme à mon goût et pas au sien. Et au goût de Malorie, ajouta-t-elle.

– Arnold est quelqu'un de bien, notifia Arthur en échangeant un sourire avec femme.

Les Weasley ne devaient pas s'imaginer que Bondupois conviendrait à Mona, surtout qu'il l'avait déjà repoussée et ils ne devaient pas l'apprendre.

– Il ne m'a même pas expliqué quel emploi il occupait, pesta-t-elle. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait au ministère, il a esquivé la question. C'est louche.

– Normal, c'est un Oubliator, répondit Arthur. Ils sont obligés de rester discrets sur leur profession.

En revanche, toi tu n'as pas besoin d'être discret pour eux.

Mona chercha une autre excuse à toute vitesse.

– Il est chiant comme un rat mort, lâcha-t-elle finalement incapable de trouver autre chose.

– Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Arthur. Mais certaines femmes aiment les hommes avec ce genre de conversation.

– Pas moi, dit-elle. Le dîner était une torture. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop vexé lorsque je l'ai doucement repoussé.

La mytho !

– Il s'en remettra, rassura Arthur. Il ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens. Je suppose que c'est la profession qui veut ça. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, il doit chercher quelqu'un.

Mona inventa deux ou trois mensonges repoussants sur Bondupois et le repas se termina sans autres faits notables.

Oui, je nous épargne les gamineries des Weasley, ça va trente secondes.

Après avoir aidé Molly à faire la vaisselle, les Moon reprirent le Magicobus. Mais Mona et Malorie ne s'arrêtèrent pas à Tottenham court Road. Ce fut l'adresse de Godric's Hollow qu'elles rejoignirent. Mona fut surprise de découvrir des sorciers en recueillement devant les décombres de la maison et devant la statue nouvellement érigée. Ne s'y arrêtant pas, elle prit aussitôt la route du cimetière. Grace, Irène et Waha se tenaient déjà devant la tombe de Lily et James. Malorie se rua dans les bras de Waha qui commença aussitôt ses grimaces.

– Comment se passe ton emploi au ministère ? demanda Irène.

– Bien, répondit Mona. Je suis un peu déçue que cela se termine à la fin de cette semaine. Malorie aussi, elle adore aller au Terrier.

La fillette releva la tête vers sa mère avec incompréhension.

– La statue est vraiment d'un kitch ! s'écria soudain Grace. Et les moldus passent à côté sans la voir.

– C'est parce que seulement les sorciers peuvent la voir, répondit Waha. C'est un peu le principe.

– C'est un principe stupide, rétorqua Grace. Les moldus ne comprendraient pas ce que cela signifie. Alors quoi ?

– Alors justement, ils poseraient des questions, dit Waha.

– Les imbéciles, conclut Grace avant de déposer un bouquet de lys sur la tombe.

Les filles se turent jusqu'à ce que Grace achève son geste.

– J'ai proposé à Remus de nous rejoindre, dévoila Waha. Sinon il vient tout seul ici et il culpabilise.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Irène.

– Parce qu'il me l'a dit.

– Donc vous vous voyez ? questionna Mona surprise.

– Évidemment.

L'une de vous assomme la folle du cul et les autres tentent de désensorceler le fou de la lune.

Irène, Grace et Mona se regardèrent pendant que Malorie mettait les cheveux de Waha derrière ses oreilles.

– Je vois souvent mes ex, expliqua Waha avec un haussement d'épaules.

– Même ceux que tu as ensorcelés contrent leur volonté ? demanda Grace.

– Même ceux qui m'ont aidé à les ensorcelé, dévoila-t-elle. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il existe entre nous une autre relation qu'amicale.

Même ceux qui t'ont aidé ? Genre Rogue ?

– Du moment que tu n'ensorcelles plus personne, dit Irène. Sinon, tu sais qu'on interviendra.

– J'y compte bien, dit Waha. Je préfère régler ce genre de problème avec vous plutôt qu'avec le ministère.

Mona, Irène et Grace échangèrent de nouveau un coup d'œil exaspéré par la légèreté avec laquelle Waha parlait de ce qui aurait pu la mener en prison.

– Elles sont magnifiques ses roses violettes, commenta Irène pour changer de sujet. Je me demande qui a bien pu les apporter.

– C'est Rogue, dévoila Waha sans y prêter plus d'attention. Il va un peu mieux d'ailleurs. Enfin, disons qu'il a complètement enfoui tous ses sentiments au fond de lui.

Et voilà, elle s'envoie Rogue, quelqu'un pourrait assommer la coureuse pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur le Graisseux ? Oui, je fais le même style de jeu de mots deux fois de suite si j'ai envie.

– Tant mieux pour lui, dit Irène. Mais on s'en fout de ce mangemort.

Grace et Mona échangèrent un regard, devinant que la révélation de Waha était adressée à Mona qui n'avait pas revu le professeur Rogue depuis la fin de la guerre. Irène commença à commenter chaque bouquet qui fleurissait la tombe lorsque Remus arriva.

– Je suis en retard, dit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Waha se chargea de baragouiner d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée qu'il était tout excusé.

– J'ai appris que tu travaillais au ministère, dit-il à Mona.

Waha lui lança un regard dédaigneux, déçue de ne pas rester le centre d'attention de Remus plus longtemps. Mona se chargea de lui faire un résumé rapide de la situation et l'attention de Remus se tourna vers Irène pour le plus grand désespoir de Waha.

– Je travaille toujours au contrôle qualité des Nimbus, dévoila Irène. Qui aurait pu croire que ma maladresse me servirait un jour ?

Sa remarque fut saluée par un petit rire général que Malorie prolongea d'un éclat de rire.

Dans un cimetière ! Les morts vont apprécier.

– Pour mon plus grand désespoir, il m'arrive de devoir échanger du courrier avec Terence, le frère de Mona. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi les transports magiques, il ne sait pas douté un seul instant qu'il risquerait de devoir travailler avec moi ?

Mona dut lutter pour ne pas sourire. L'intérêt de Terence pour les transports magiques s'expliquait enfin.

– Il n'a pas dû faire le rapprochement, mentit-elle.

– J'ai même été obligée de me rendre au ministère il y a un mois, dit Irène.

– Oui, tu me l'as déjà raconté une ou deux fois, dit Mona.

Cinq fois !

– Oui, continua Irène en se tournant vers Remus. Ce type qui passe son temps à parler de sa manière à conserver des relations très dignes de son rang. Et bien, tu me croirais ou non, il riait aux éclats avec une grande blonde, une sorte de Suédoise finlandaise d'un vulgaire. Alors que je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'elle. Elle ne peut pas être Sang-Pur. Pas que je m'intéresse au sang, mais Terence, oui.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Mona en quête d'une explication.

– Je ne sais toujours pas qui s'était, mentit Mona.

– Tu vois ! s'écria Irène. Cette fille appartiendrait à un rang correct, il t'en aurait forcément parlé.

– Surement.

La blonde Suédoise Finlandaise était en réalité Danoise et pour avoir discuté quelques instants avec elle, Mona s'était rendu compte qu'elle était profondément stupide. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Irène ; elle avait un sang et un rang digne de Terence. Mona n'avait pas la moindre preuve qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose en eux. Mais elle savait que la Danoise était rentrée dans son pays depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se gardait pourtant bien de faire cette révélation à son amie. La jalousie de la jeune femme était délectable.

Attends, attends ! T'es en train de sous-entendre que Terence a peut-être eu une relation amoureuse. Tu veux me traumatiser ?

– Donc tu n'as pas de petit ami en ce moment ? résuma Remus avec un faible sourire.

– Non, répondit Irène surprise par le rapprochement.

Le Terence/Irène commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. Ça a commencé quand cette histoire ? En 1973 quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Dix ans de tournage autour du pot ça suffit non ? Quelqu'un pourrait caser Irène, histoire qu'on en parle plus ? Je dis Irène parce que tout le monde sait que Terence terminera seul, vieux et aimant la compagnie de tortues pendant qu'il brossera amoureusement une moustache identique à celle de son père.

– Et toi, Grace ? Que se passe-t-il de nouveau dans ta vie ? s'intéressa Remus

– Je ne travaille pas et ça me va. Je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse avec un garçon et ça me va.

Hou la menteuse, je parie qu'elle est en chien la Grace.

– En même temps quand on voit tes rencards... commença Irène.

– Je fais ce que je peux avec ce qu'on me donne. Mais j'ai l'impression que tous ces hommes correspondraient mieux à Waha.

– Non, je ne pense pas, dit Waha. Je suis très difficile.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

– Bon, reprit-elle consciente de sa gaffe. Et toi Remus ?

– Rien, mon principal passe-temps consiste à éviter les lettres que je reçois d'Azkaban.

Mona tressaillit et voulut se boucher les oreilles sur-le-champ.

– Il veut toujours que tu lui rendes visite ? demanda Waha.

– Oui, mais c'est hors de question.

– On parle d'autre chose, ordonna froidement Mona.

– Il t'écrit aussi ? demanda Irène en ignorant l'ordre de Mona.

– Je brule les lettres avant de les ouvrir.

– À moi aussi, il en envoie, dit Grace.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

– Mais moi, je les ouvre. Il veut que je convainque Mona de venir la voir pour lui porter des nouvelles de Harry. Je ne lui ai jamais répondu.

– Apparemment, il ignore que Mona n'a pas la garde d'Harry.

– C'est ce qu'il te dit dans ses lettres ? demanda Remus à Mona.

– Je ne lis pas ses lettres, dit-elle. Après en avoir lu une où il disait que tout était sa faute, mais qu'il n'avait pas tué Lily et James, j'ai cessé de lire les suivantes. Le pire c'est bien évidemment lorsqu'il prétend que Peter n'est pas mort.

Ouvre les yeux, tu l'as vu il y a une heure de ça le Peter.

– Il me raconte ça aussi, dit Remus.

Et tu ne pourrais pas croire ton pote ? Tu sais où ça va mener le monde cette histoire ?

Mona balaya cette conversation d'une main et Waha se chargea d'orienter la conversation sur elle. Mona regarda la tombe et reprit Malorie dans ses bras. Parler de Sirius même sans le nommer semblait avoir gâché ce recueillement. Lily et James n'avaient pas à entendre parler de lui.

**Jour 4**

En ce lundi matin, Mona retrouva Arthur dans le hall du ministère.

– Mes fils ont été déçus de ne pas voir Malorie arriver ce matin, dit-il.

– Et Malorie a été déçue de ne pas quitter l'appartement.

On joue ? Alors qui s'occupe de Malorie aujourd'hui ?

– C'est ta dernière semaine ? demanda Arthur pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers les ascenseurs.

– Oui, dit-elle. J'aurais terminé vendredi.

– Je ne pourrais même pas assister à ton grand jour. Pourtant tout le monde sera présent.

– C'est bien le moins important, commenta Mona. Ce procès...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de son ressentiment. Ce procès était pour elle une erreur, Barty Croupton ne devait pas être jugé avec les Lestrange. C'était un gentil garçon et la prison ne pouvait pas lui faire du bien.

Si je te suis bien, tu veux sauver le « gentil garçon » qui va aider Voldi à reprendre le pouvoir avec l'aide de ton cousin que tu as toi-même infiltré dans une maison de sorciers. Mais t'es dans quel camp en fait ?

Mona devait se ressaisir et ne pas penser à ce pauvre Barty, elle devait faire son travail correctement et cela commençait par collaborer avec ses deux nouveaux collègues. Tout devait être vérifié avec une sorcière qui avait passé ses derniers mois avec les Londubat et avec l'un des membres du ministère qui avait interrogé les moldus témoins de la scène. L'une de ces deux personnes apporterait peut-être la solution à Mona. Grâce à eux, Barty obtiendrait, peut-être, un autre procès.

Ou pas.

Assise à son box, Mona nettoya son bureau une dernière fois et s'assura que ces papiers étaient bien classés. À quelques pas, elle entendit quelqu'un citer son nom, puis un autre sorcier lui indiqua le box où Mona se trouvait. Elle se pressa de paraître occupée lorsque Arnold Bondupois apparut devant elle.

– Arnold ?

Mona comprit immédiatement sa présence, il avait changé d'avis et voulait la revoir. Une visite en personne s'imposait vu son comportement. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que Mona cherchait déjà comment le rembarrer.

– Je me sens idiot, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça intérieurement, mais se contenta d'afficher une mine étonnée.

– Pourtant vous m'aviez dit que vous faisiez partie des personnes recrutées pour travailler sur les très nombreux procès de mangemort. Mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

Cette fois-ci, Mona n'eut pas à faire semblant pour être réellement étonnée.

– Je n'ai appris que ce matin que c'était avec vous que j'allais devoir travailler toute cette semaine, dévoila-t-il.

Mona t'es conne.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Mona, il n'était pas là pour la draguer. Mais pour le travail.

– Vous êtes donc mon témoin relais des moldus, conclut Mona en lisant une note qu'Amélia lui avait fait suivre plusieurs semaines auparavant.

– Oui. Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas vous avoir dit quel poste j'occupais...

– Vous êtes Oubliator, dit Mona.

– Oui, dit-il surpris. Comment le savez-vous ?

– Simple déduction, mentit Mona.

Mais quelle mytho ! C'est Arthur qui t'a balancé l'info.

Bondupois s'installa sur une chaise et regarda Mona avec gêne.

– Nous devrions nous tutoyer, dit-il. Nous serions tout de suite plus à l'aise. Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

– Comme tu veux, dit Mona surprise de l'entendre prononcer autant de mots qui ne concernaient pas les minéraux.

Il prit une forte inspiration et commença, oubliant la situation.

– Je fais partie de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, dévoila-t-il. Et c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé les moldus présents dans le quartier des Londubat cette fameuse nuit.

– Parfait, dit Mona en se forçant à sourire. Alors je te propose qu'on commence maintenant, nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Il avait déjà commencé, tu as deux trains de retard Gamine.

Arnold s'installa et Mona sortit un parchemin et une plume à Papote.

– Réponds en étant le plus précis possible et ne t'écarte pas du sujet, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle suça le bout de la plume et s'apprêta à la laisser glisser lorsqu'une nouvelle personne apparut dans le box. Mona resta la langue pendue, la plume en l'air sans pouvoir bouger. Qu'est-ce que Suzie Green pouvait bien faire ici ?

– Bonjour Mona.

– Bonjour, dit Mona en rentrant enfin sa langue dans sa bouche.

– Ça fait longtemps.

Petit rappel des faits, Suzie Green préfète à Poufsouffle sortait avec Clive Hunting, dit le Baveux. Mona surkiffant le gus a attendu la rupture pour mettre le grappin sur le nommé en lui écrasant les pieds avec une pile de livres au passage. Quelques mois plus tard, et sans sexualité satisfaite, le Baveux a rompu avec Mona, retournant dans les bras de son homologue préfète. Poudlard achevé, Mona est tombée mystérieusement enceinte et un peu plus tard, Clive rompait avec Suzie.

En résumé, c'est louche.


	82. 1982 : Suzie n'a rien oublié, tu vas pay

**Chapitre 82 : 1982 : Suzie n'a rien oublié, tu vas payer**

– Je suis très heureuse de travailler avec toi, déclara Suzie alors que ses yeux trahissaient une haine profonde.

– Moi aussi, mentit Mona comprenant que travailler avec Bondupois allait être une partie de plaisir à côté de Suzie.

– Arnold Bondupois ! se présenta-t-il en tendant une main.

Suzie tourna enfin son regard vers lui et lui serra la main avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

– Suzie Green.

Bondupois se tourna vers Mona l'air interrogateur.

– Suzie et moi étudions à Poudlard ensemble, dévoila-t-elle. Nous avions quelques connaissances en commun.

– On va dire ça comme ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement.

Mona resta figée un instant alors que Suzie observait Mona et la plume tour à tour.

– Vous aviez commencé ?

– Je m'apprêtais à auditionner Arnold, expliqua Mona. Tu dois y assister ou relire mes notes. C'est comme tu préfères. Nous en avons surement pour toute la matinée.

Voilà, donc dégage l'Haineuse.

– Il est plus prudent que je sois présente, dit Suzie. Les notes manquent parfois de précision.

Pivotant vers Mona, elle lui adressa un large rictus cruel.

Mais quelle vilaine sorcière !

Mona s'efforça de ne pas trembler et se concentra sur sa plume. Elle en suça de nouveau l'extrémité et la laissa glisser sur le parchemin.

Trois heures plus tard, Mona achevait laborieusement le rapport de Bondupois. Malgré les événements tragiques qu'il racontait, il n'avait pas été capable de donner de la vie à son récit, presque aussi ennuyeux que le samedi soir précédent. Mona ne trouva de satisfaction qu'à la vue de la mine épuisée et déçue de Suzie. Satisfaction qui lui tira un sourire, qu'elle ne cacha pas le moins du monde.

Vengeance ! Saigne-la, c'est plus radical.

– Je propose que nous nous revoyions après le déjeuner. Ensuite, j'étudierais en profondeur les déclarations faites par Arnold et je vous confierais des dépositions d'autres témoins que vous devrez à votre tour contrôler en fonction de vos compétences.

Suzie ouvrit la bouche pour rechigner, mais Bondupois la coupa pour affirmer que l'idée convenait parfaitement. Suzie leva les yeux au ciel et tous allèrent déjeuner de leur côté.

Bondupois, allié de Mona ? Il veut absolument que je l'exècre ? Elle a suffisamment de gens bizarres dans son entourage.

De retour dans son bureau, Mona relut le récit sans parvenir à s'émouvoir du drame raconté, elle l'avait entendu tellement de fois. Bondupois n'était pas l'un des premiers sur les lieux, loin de là. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la maison des Londubat, les deux frères Lestrange étaient inconscients et Barty Croupton était ligoté.

Seule Bellatrix Lestrange luttait encore en se cachant derrière Neville. Bellatrix n'était pas à terre que l'Oubliator cherchait déjà à rassembler les moldus à l'écart. Il avait sondé leur esprit à chacun et effacé les souvenirs encombrants. Mona avait été déçue d'apprendre que plusieurs témoins avaient vu Barty suivre les Lestrange sans paraître obligé. Chaque passage relut deux ou trois fois, elle dut admettre qu'aucun n'aidait vraiment Barty.

Encore heureux ! Ne tente pas de le sauver Gamine, je sais qu'elles sont tes pensées là-dessus et ce ne sont pas les bonnes.

Sa journée de travail terminée, Mona rejoignit Tottenham. Fait rare, une fois passé le pas de la porte, Malorie se jeta sur elle. Habituellement, la fillette continuait de jouer en ignorant sa mère. Sa réaction n'avait qu'une explication : Malorie n'avait pas passé une bonne journée.

Comme ça, la mère et la fille sont synchrones.

– Elle a dû potentiel, commenta Magda en levant le nez de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle lisait. Dommage que tu la laisses fréquenter cette moldue, ses connaissances sont contaminées. Ça ne m'a pas plus de l'entendre parler de ses choses.

Comme ça, la mère, la fille et la grand-mère sont synchrones. Une seconde ? Mona, tu as laissé la vigie de ta fille à ta mère ? Je te rappelle que c'est cette femme qui a éduqué Terence.

– Merci mère d'avoir gardé ma fille, déclara Mona à contrecœur. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à rester plus longtemps. Je suppose que Tutic doit être dirigé pour le diner.

Comment tu jettes ta mère qui a sacrifié sa journée à ne rien faire pour s'occuper de ta fille.

L'elfe de maison sortit de la chambre de Malorie en entendant son nom.

– Tu as amené Tutic, commenta Mona exaspérée. Évidemment.

– Il fallait bien ! s'indigna Magda en reposant définitivement son journal. Ton appartement est dans un état !

– Ton elfe a suffisamment de travail comme ça, dit Mona. En plus, il doit surement préparer les affaires de Hugh pour son départ.

– Il aura moins de travail dans quelques semaines, il se reposera à ce moment.

Mona ne cacha pas son exaspération et se tourna vers lui.

– Tutic, je suis vraiment désolée...

– J'adore votre appartement, Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe joyeusement. Il est très original. Avec tous ses accessoires moldus...

Craintive, Mona suivit son regard et remarqua enfin la présence de sa cafetière au centre de la table.

– Bon, dit-elle. Et bien, j'ai faim, je vais manger et nourrir Malorie...

On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à nourrir son chien. Médor... ça marche, c'est en M.

– Malorie a déjà mangé, annonça froidement Magda. J'attendais ton retour pour la mettre au lit.

– Je vais m'en charger, décréta Mona toujours plus froide.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ?

Quand même ! Je trouvais qu'elle ne bougonnait pas beaucoup la réac !

– J'ai passé une horrible journée, répliqua-t-elle sans s'adoucir.

– Et alors, rétorqua Magda. Ce travail n'a pas d'intérêt. Du moment que tu travailles correctement, tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper.

Après tout, ce n'est que le procès le plus important de l'année.

Mona s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'une chouette entra dans l'appartement avec tellement de grâce qu'elle en fut stupéfaite, elle qui avait l'habitude des arrivées fracassantes de Dame de Cristofane. Le volatile se posa sur le rebord d'une chaise et Mona détacha le parchemin qu'elle portait. Entre-temps, Dame était entrée dans la pièce et avait foncé sur l'intrus. La furie n'eut pas le temps d'arracher plus d'une dizaine de plumes à son comparse que la sorcière séparait les animaux à l'aide de sa baguette. Ne pouvant réduire l'écart d'un mètre les séparant, les deux oiseaux se toisèrent en silence ; crachant de temps à autre. Mona profita du calme temporaire pour lire la lettre. Malorie s'empara d'un coussin, prête à l'abattre sur le premier oiseau qui reprendrait les hostilités.

Le courrier venait de Bondupois, il proposait de se rejoindre directement à St Mangouste ou Suzie pourrait faire son exposé plus rapidement. Cela semblait être une bonne idée et Mona regretta de ne pas l'avoir eu avant lui.

– Eh bien ? demanda Magda. Qui t'écrit ?

– Arnold Bondupois.

– Alors ce rendez-vous c'est finalement bien passé, inutile d'incendier Terence.

T'as incendié Terence ? Où, quand, comment ? Attends, elle parle de l'envoi de cette petite lettre après ton rendez-vous catastrophique ? Sans intérêt.

– J'ai découvert ce matin que je vais travailler avec Arnold toute cette semaine, ce fut une désagréable surprise pour lui comme pour moi.

– Oh...

Magda resta figée un instant.

– Effectivement, tu as dû passer une mauvaise journée.

Mona acquiesça et enfin sa mère sortit de l'appartement alors que Tutic transplanait en annonçant le rôti qui attendait les papilles de Mona. Bondupois était bien évidemment une moindre catastrophe comparée à Suzie Green. Mona ne s'imaginait pas passer toute la semaine avec elle. Elle allait finir cet emploi sur une mauvaise note, le procès à venir était suffisamment désespérant comme ça.

Mona rédigea une réponse à la va-vite et chercha la chouette de Bondupois. Le comportement de Dame de Cristofane avait changé, elle faisait à présent le tour de l'intrus avec curiosité.

– Elle est amoureuse, conclut Malorie qui contemplait le spectacle depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Même ma chouette y arrive, se maudit Mona.

**Jour 5**

Mona se figea devant le couloir interminable ; ses rêves en étaient souvent hantés. Franchir ce couloir, ce long, très long couloir, avait changé sa vie. L'emprunter une nouvelle fois était tentant ; après tout peut-être n'était-il pas aussi interminable que dans les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. La perruque branlante, Rogue déguisé en sorcier trapu ou encore Narcissa Malefoy qui lui avait parlé sans la reconnaître. Quelques minutes de répit avant de donner naissance à une enfant dans un monde en guerre.

– Miss Moon vous rêvassez ?

Si au moins elle rêvassait sur la nuit de la conception. Dans une certaine mesure, évidemment. Pervers !

Mona se secoua ses pensées et suivit la Grande Amélia dans les escaliers. La veille, après avoir arraché Dame de Cristofane de la contemplation de la chouette de Bondupois, Mona l'avait envoyée à sa patronne, lui expliquant la raison de son absence pour le lendemain matin. L'idée avait vraisemblablement enthousiasmé la Grande Amélia, car Mona l'avait retrouvée quelques secondes auparavant dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Suzie et Bondupois les attendaient déjà dans la salle Janus Thickey, ils discutaient avec une guérisseuse aux allures maternelle en robe verte. Après quelques salutations polies, Suzie écarta un drap derrière lequel se trouvaient les Londubat. Mona recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Alice Londubat avait le regard perdu dans le vide, son visage était terne, loin de celui qu'elle lui avait laissé en souvenir. Franck quant à lui avait levé la tête vers les visiteurs. Son nom s'était étalé sur la fameuse liste de Marine Moon. Mona se souvenait encore des sujets de conversation si facile à trouver avec Franck. Cette fois cependant, il ne dit rien et détourna rapidement son attention pour se concentrer sur ses doigts. La blancheur de ses mains était encore plus frappante que sur le reste de leurs corps meurtris.

– Nous pouvons commencer Mona, dit froidement Suzie.

– Oui oui...

Ses regards frénétiques trahissaient sa panique, accentuée lorsqu'elle se comprit observée. Elle se dépêcha de mettre en route sa plume à Papote et tenta de paraître concentrée alors que ses yeux restaient paralysés devant les Londubat.

– Si je comprends bien, dit la Grande Amélia en ignorant le malaise de sa subordonnée. Barty Croupton n'a pris part à la torture des Londubat que bien après les Lestrange ?

– Oui, confirma Suzie. Lorsqu'on remonte tous les sortilèges reçus par les Londubat. Le premier sortilège que reçoit Alice de Croupton est le quinzième et c'est un _Petrificus Totalus. _Pour Franck, il s'agit du vingt-troisième et il s'agit du _Mobilicorpus_.

– Barty Croupton n'a lancé aucun maléfice de douleur ? demanda Mona d'une voix trop aigüe.

– Si, répondit Suzie sans la regarder. Mais bien après les autres.

– Curieux, commenta la Grande Amélia.

– Croupton faisait surement le guet, intervint Bondupois. Ça correspond avec les témoignages des moldus.

Mona se tourna vers lui, toujours surprise de l'entendre parler.

– Que rapporte d'autre la remontée des sortilèges ? questionna la Grande Amélia.

– J'ai fait une liste complète, annonça Suzie en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Les sortilèges de Bellatrix Lestrange sont les plus puissants et les plus réguliers.

Mona attendit que sa patronne eût fini de survoler le parchemin pour le lire à son tour.

– Le procès comptera enfin une liste correctement établie, dit Suzie.

Pouffiasse !

Mona mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que cette remarque était contre elle.

Réagit bordel ! Colle-lui une droite !

Plus réactif, Bondupois s'empressa de reporter la conversation sur les Londubat.

Non, alors là, si même le flan chiant est plus vif que toi, je ne peux rien faire.

– Comment vont-ils ?

– Leur état est stationnaire ; leur état mental mental j'entends, dit-elle. Nous parvenons à soigner toutes les blessures physiques même si certaines nous prennent du temps.

Mona remarqua alors une profonde entaille sur le cou de Franck.

– Ils retrouveront un jour leur état normal ? demanda-t-elle lointaine.

– Ils resteront probablement toute leur vie à Ste Mangouste, dévoila Suzie. Les médicomages tentent de temps à autre différentes solutions et lorsque leurs conditions physiques le permettront, nous essayerons les électrosorts.

– Ils reconnaissent les gens qui les entourent. Ils pourraient désigner les Lestrange comme leurs agresseurs ? interrogea la Grande Amélia d'une voix précipitée.

– Non. Je vous l'ai déjà affirmé à plusieurs reprises et malheureusement, il n'y a aucun changement de ce côté. Ils ne reconnaissent même pas leur...

Suzie se tut brusquement, fixant un point derrière Mona qui se retourna aussitôt. Une vieille femme enveloppée dans une étole de renard venait d'entrer dans la pièce en tenant la main d'un enfant à peine plus âgé que Malorie. L'enfant semblait peiné pour tenir debout et s'agrippait avec ses deux mains à la femme qui l'accompagnait. La guérisseuse aux allures maternelles échangea quelques mots avec elle et tous les trois vinrent vers les lits des Londubat.

– Augusta et Neville Londubat, souffla inutilement Suzie avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur hauteur.

– Mona Moon, dit Augusta en la voyant. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies.

Elle n'a que 22 ans, c'est soit une soit deux.

– J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, dit Mona qui ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir rencontré Mme Londubat une première fois.

– Les gens ne se rencontrent jamais que dans de tristes circonstances, je vous ai bien aperçu à l'enterrement de Meredith. Mais je n'ai pas osé approcher, vous m'en excuserez.

– Tout le monde restait à l'écart. C'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Augusta salua alors les autres et s'attarda sur Suzie en lui demandant des nouvelles des patients. Mona en profita pour se mettre au niveau de Neville.

– Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

– Bonjour, répéta Neville d'une voix faible.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Il ne répondit rien.

– Je suis très contente que tu n'aies rien.

De nouveau, il ne répondit pas et Mona soudain inquiète se leva brusquement.

– Ils ne lui ont rien fait ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas souvenir...

– Il n'a reçu qu'un sortilège de mutisme, annonça Suzie. Envoyé par Rastaban Lestrange.

– Il est quand même bien traumatisé, leur apprit Augusta. J'ai tenté de lui enlever quelques souvenirs, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être une experte en la matière.

Elle regarda soudain Bondupois avec intérêt.

– Vous êtes Oubliator, dit-elle brusquement.

Je croyais que les Oubliators devaient être discrets sur leur profession ?

– Oubliez tout de suite ce que vous avez en tête, dit-il. L'enfant oubliera tout seul.

– Et pour le moment, il me réveille toutes les nuits en hurlant, dévoila Augusta. Il se cache dans son armoire tous les jours.

– Il oubliera, rétorqua froidement Bondupois.

Augusta semblait profondément déçue par la réponse. Elle agrippa Neville et le porta auprès d'Alice. La mère ne remarqua presque pas la présence du garçonnet à ses côtés. Neville se contorsionna et s'accrocha au cou de sa mère pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue. Alice ne frémit pas. Deux larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur les joues de Mona.

– Nous devrions les laisser en famille, dit Bondupois après un coup d'œil à Mona.

– Je suis d'accord, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle sécha ses larmes avec un sortilège informulé discret et se retourna de nouveau pour saluer les Londubat. Seule Suzie resta dans la chambre 49 pour discuter avec les guérisseurs qu'elle côtoyait toute la semaine. Amélia Bones disparut dans les escaliers avant que Mona n'eût le temps de s'en rendre compte.

– Il est l'heure de déjeuner, dit Bondupois.

– Je vais en profiter pour rejoindre ma fille alors, dit Mona. Quitte à faire un déplacement.

– Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner, allons au cinquième étage.

– Il n'y a qu'un salon de thé, rappela-t-elle.

– Non, ils font aussi des encas.

Sans prétexter, Mona le suivit dans les escaliers, plusieurs personnes se retrouvaient effectivement là pour déjeuner même si la carte ne semblait pas très détaillée. Installée face à Bondupois, elle se remémora bien vite l'ennui que représentait ce garçon.

– Je connaissais un peu Franck à Poudlard, dit-elle. Un garçon très gentil, très joyeux.

– Je sais, dit Bondupois.

– Tu as surement souvent travaillé avec eux ?

– Surtout avec Alice pendant les derniers mois.

Mona n'ajouta rien, sa peine devait être cent fois pire que la sienne et c'était pourtant lui qui la sauvait de ses larmes. Même s'il était ennuyeux, il n'était peut-être pas si mal. Mona chercha un nouveau sujet de conversation lorsque la porte du salon de thé s'ouvrit. Elle dut paraître sincèrement surprise en voyant Grace parce que Bondupois se tourna avec crainte.

– Grace ! appela Mona avec autant de discrétion qu'elle le pouvait.

La blonde se tourna et semblait gênée de voir son amie. Réticente, elle avança tout de même et atteint leur table lorsque les commandes de Mona et Bondupois arrivèrent.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mona. Que fais-tu à Sainte Mangouste ?

– Rien d'important, balaya Grace.

Elle lança un rapide regard à Bondupois, avant de regarder de nouveau Mona avec insistance.

T'es supposé présenter ta cop's.

Mona mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre son impolitesse.

– Pardon, dit-elle. Grace, je te présente Arnold Bondupois avec qui je travaille cette semaine. Arnold, voici Grace McFadden, ma meilleure amie depuis l'école.

Avant Poudlard, la Gamine n'avait qu'une amie, Kathy. Mais attends... Grace ne peut pas être ta meilleure amie. Tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Je t'interdis de penser que Grace est devenue ta meilleure amie à l'instant où tu l'as rencontrée.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Grace s'installa à la table.

– Tu as pris quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'assiette de sa voisine.

– Tartine bayonnaise, annonça Mona distraite.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Du pain et du jambon, répondit-elle. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, qu'est-ce que...

– ça a de l'importance, contredit Grace, j'ai faim.

Elle appela la serveuse d'un signe de main habituée.

– La même chose que monsieur, dit-elle.

La serveuse repartit aussitôt et Grace se tourna vers Bondupois.

– Votre salade a l'air plus appétissante.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Mona remarqua à peine que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire.

– Grace, que fais-tu à Ste Mangouste, tu es malade ?

– Non, je vais bien, dit-elle déçue de devoir répondre. Je suis venue voir ma mère.

– Ta mère ? Elle est malade ?

– Non, enfin si, souffla Grace. Des petites scrofulites, rien de bien méchant.

– Tu es sure ? demanda Mona.

– Mais oui, tu sais les scrofulites, c'est fourbe, ça s'en va et ça revient...

C'est fait de tout petits riens ! Ça se danse et ça se chante comme une chanson populaire !

Mona n'était pas complètement convaincue, pourquoi Grace n'avait-elle jamais parlé de la santé de sa mère ?

Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

– Et donc qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea Grace pressée de changer de sujet.

– On travaille, dit Mona. Nous rendons visite à des victimes.

– Aux Londubat donc, conclut Grace.

– Pas forcément... tenta Mona.

– Il ne reste plus que ce procès, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est forcément eux.

Ipso facto, Grace n'est pas totalement conne. Oui, ça interloque quand on sait qu'elle a tout ignoré pendant des années de l'amitié entre Mona et Lily... et Rogue... et Kathy.

On lui apporta sa salade, qu'elle entama sur-le-champ, Mona baissa enfin les yeux vers sa propre assiette et tenta de découper le jambon sec.

– Vous travaillez aussi au département de la justice ? s'informa Grace en se tournant vers Bondupois.

Mona se demanda si elle ne devait pas sortir sa baguette magique pour venir à bout de son jambon.

– Non, je travaille dans un autre département, je collabore avec le bureau de Mona de temps en temps.

Mona parvint enfin à détacher un morceau. Elle adorait le gras de la viande, mais refusait toujours de le manger en public. Malheureusement, ça impliquait de couper de nouveau la portion.

– Je vois, dit Grace avec un mince sourire.

La Blondasse comprend tout de suite que Bondupois doit cacher sa profession. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas percuté tout de suite Gamine ?

Le morceau de viande débarrasser de son gras, Mona entreprit de couper un bout de pain pour manger les deux ensembles. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit encore plus difficile à trancher.

Tu ne peux pas participer à la conversation au lieu de concentrer toute ton attention sur ta becquetance ?

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Mona alors ? demanda Bondupois.

– Oui, répondit Grace pendant que Mona tranchait son pain avec victoire. Nous n'étions que deux dans notre dortoir, nous étions tout le temps ensemble.

– Je crois bien me souvenir de vous deux maintenant, dit Bondupois. Les deux petites inséparables de Serpentard.

– Oui, dit Grace en éclatant de rire.

Mona mâcha avec peine l'énorme morceau de pain et ne parvient pas à suivre le rire de son amie.

Je rêve ou Grace fait du gringue au rencart de sa meilleure amie ?


	83. 1982 : La chasse au Bondupois est ouvert

_Je rencontre quelques difficultés techniques pour répondre aux reviews, mais je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention.**  
**_

**Chapitre 83 : 1982 : La chasse au Bondupois est ouverte**

– La dernière année, nous avions remarqué que vous ne quittiez plus la table des Serpentard en même temps que Mulciber.

Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai pas fait l'honneur de l'une de mes lignes à Bondupois pendant la période Poudlard. Il était plus vieux, discret... oui, je sais, vous êtes surpris d'apprendre que le gus n'était pas un boutentrain égocentrique.

– Une véritable épreuve très compliquée à mettre en place, raconta Grace. Ça nous a pris du temps...

– C'était très courageux, dit Bondupois. Pour des filles si jeunes...

– Je ne suis plus si jeune, rétorqua Grace. Des années ont passé...

C'est officiel, Grace lui fait du gringue.

– Oui, accorda Bondupois en lui adressant un nouveau sourire rayonnant.

C'est officiel, Bondupois lui fait du gringue.

Gringuez-vous les gens !

– Aaahhh ! s'écria Mona en parvenant à extraire un nouveau morceau de son assiette.

Bondupois et Grace s'extirpèrent de leur contemplation respective pour se tourner vers Mona qui mâchait de nouveau avec autant d'élégance d'une vache.

Ou comment casser le trip d'un coup de foudre en direct.

– Je dois y aller, dit Bondupois. J'ai du travail en retard. Grace, j'étais enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Il commença à sortir sa bourse, et Mona l'interrompit immédiatement.

– C'est mon tour.

– Non, laissez-moi régler ma part au moins, insista Bondupois.

– Vous me vexeriez, dit-elle en bloquant la nourriture non avalé dans un coin de sa bouche. Vous payerez la prochaine fois.

Bondupois accepta finalement et après un dernier regard vers Grace, s'en alla.

– Je n'ai pas assez sur moi, dit Mona. Tu vas devoir me dépanner.

– Pas de problème, rassura Grace en soupesant tout de même sa bourse.

Mona retourna son attention sur son assiette et son jambon de Bayonne.

– Donc ? demanda Grace. Qui est-ce ?

– Arnold ? Une mauvaise surprise. Terence m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec lui samedi et je le retrouve hier matin dans mon bureau. Et dire que je l'avais rebuté.

– Ce n'est pas un homme bien ? demanda Grace déçue.

– Si, il est très bien sur plusieurs points, accorda Mona en faisant crisser sa fourchette. Mais sa conversation est très ennuyeuse.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé.

Mona ne rétorqua rien et avala un troisième morceau alors que Grace finissait son assiette.

– Ce matin, je suis allée sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter quelques bricoles pour ma mère, raconta Grace.

On s'en fout de ta vie.

– J'ai croisé Bertha Jorkins.

On s'en fout encore plus.

– Elle travaille au ministère. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas douée, on se demande comment elle a fait, elle a surement été pistonnée.

Mona aussi a été pistonnée, alors tais-toi.

– Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

Mona, la bouche pleine, tourna la tête de gauche à droite .

– Bertram est en couple.

Génial, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé de lui, enfin des nouvelles. Je suis sarcastique.

Mona avala avec difficulté et lança une exclamation de surprise.

– Qui est cette... débauchée ? lâcha-t-elle exagérément rageuse.

– Dit plutôt : qui est CE débauché ! dit Grace avec un regard appuyé.

Alors ça, c'est du scoop !

Mona ne comprit pas, elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est un garçon, expliqua Grace. Bertram est en couple avec un autre homme, un cousin de Bertha.

– Tu plaisantes, dit Mona incrédule.

– Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit Bertha ? « Je me suis dit que tu trouverais cette information intéressante, toi qui tournais toujours autour de lui à Poudlard ». Comment peut-elle se souvenir de ça ?

Quand je pense que vous avez passé votre scolarité à baver devant lui ! Je suis hilare ! Il n'est pas si idiot finalement le Bertram. Je l'ai toujours apprécié de toute façon. Je ne suis pas sarcastique.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon frère ne doit pas être au courant.

Terence ! Il est peut-être au courant ! Terence est peut-être gay lui aussi !

– Je l'ignore, dit Grace, en tout cas, harcèle-le, je veux le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harceler Terence, bon plan.

Les heures suivantes, Mona resta concentrée sur les révélations de Grace, oubliant ainsi quelque peu la tragédie des Londubat. Suzie et Bondupois étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes, mais Mona resta à son bureau. Son envie de revoir la bouille de sa fille était très forte et elle devait lutter pour ne pas rentrer chez elle immédiatement. Mona conclut les derniers documents à remplir sur leur visite à Ste Mangouste et porta le tout dans le bureau de la Grande Amélia pour qu'elle signe chaque feuillet.

– C'était vraiment troublant, confia Mona. De voir les Londubat comme ça. On a beau s'y préparer, connaître par cœur les récits des témoins...

– Oui, accorda Amélia. La réalité est toujours plus dure que ce qu'on attend.

– Pourquoi les torturer comme ça ? S'ils voulaient faire revenir Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'est pas à des aurors qu'ils auraient dû s'attaquer, mais des langues de plomb qui travaillent sur la mort.

– Vous savez surement mieux que moi, dit Amélia en apposant une nouvelle signature.

– Je n'ai jamais eu accès au département des mystères, vous, vous y avez surement fait un tour.

– Je voulais dire que vous savez surement pourquoi les Lestrange ont choisi les Londubat et pas d'autres sorciers.

Mona fixa sa supérieure avec surprise, oubliant de tendre une nouvelle feuille à signer.

Kézako ? De quoi nous parle la brillante Grande Amélia ?

– Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, s'excusa Mona.

– Vraiment ? dit Amélia sincèrement surprise. Mon frère Edgar appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix ; le jour du mariage de notre frère, il m'a raconté qu'il passait son temps à surveiller à tour de rôle votre appartement, la maison des Potter et celle des Londubat. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

– Oh... Votre frère était un animagus non déclaré ?

Woh ! Mona a saisi un truc.

– Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Amélia surprise. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

– J'ai souvent vu un gros chien noir roder autour de mon appartement, mais plus depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai supposé que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Amélia reporta son attention sur les feuillets, elle semblait agacée.

– Dumbledore m'a expliqué que j'étais sous protection, dit Mona. Et je sais que les Potter et les Londubat l'étaient pour la même raison. Je sais que c'était lié à nos enfants. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais puisque Harry a tué Vous-Savez-Qui, je suppose que Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé.

Amélia détourna son regard vers elle et continua de valider les feuillets.

– Vous n'avez jamais remarqué mon frère ?

– Non, avoua Mona. Je n'avais pas de lien avec l'Ordre.

Amélia ne semblait plus agacée, mais déçue.

– Ils l'ont tué avec toute sa famille.

Mona se tut un instant, ne sachant comment répondre.

– Je sais, dit-elle finalement. La guerre a laissé beaucoup de plaies dans toutes les familles. Grâce aux arrestations, nous avons eu confirmation que c'est Antonin Dolohov qui a tué mes oncles Fabian et Gideon. Mettre un nom ça aide pour comprendre où diriger précisément sa haine. Savoir qu'il se trouve en prison, ça nous aide aussi.

– Je confirme, accorda Amélia avec un faible sourire.

Elle signa le dernier parchemin que sa subordonnée lui montra et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

– J'ai une nièce qui doit avoir le même âge que votre fille.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Mona qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

– Susan.

– C'est charmant.

En quittant le ministère, Mona ne rejoignit pas tout de suite le Terrier, elle devait d'abord se rendre à Poudlard où Dumbledore avait consenti à lui donner un treizième rendez-vous depuis qu'Harry avait été confié aux Dursley.

Argus Rusard accueillit l'ancienne élève sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise. En cette période de vacance scolaire, elle ne fit aucun détour, elle ne risquait pas de croiser d'autres élèves. Devant les deux gargouilles qui lui étaient devenues familières, Mona attendit patiemment que l'escalier apparaisse à ses pieds. Le concierge avait disparu avant qu'elle grimpe sur la première marche. Mona rejoignit le bureau du professeur, le salua et s'installa sur un siège lorsqu'elle en fut invitée.

– Comment allez-vous Mona ?

– Bien, dit-elle. Enfin un peu secouée, j'ai rencontré les Londubat ce matin.

– Ah... dit Dumbledore en accordant plus d'importance à la jeune femme.

Elle éclipsa cette information d'une main, souhaitant aborder le sujet qui la taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

– J'en discutais avec Amélia Bones, ma patronne. Elle m'expliquait que son frère appartenait à votre Ordre. Il lui a avoué qu'il devait me protéger moi, les Londubat et les Potter.

– Oui, dit Dumbledore. Mais le vrai enfant concerné ne pouvait pas être Malorie. Elle est née trop tôt, il me semblait vous avoir déjà rassurée à ce sujet.

– Je sais bien, dit Mona. Enfin non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi attaquer les Londubat ? C'est parce que vous aviez caché Harry chez eux durant 24 heures ?

– Je ne vous ai jamais dit avoir caché Harry là-bas.

– Ou l'auriez-vous caché sinon ? lança Mona insolente.

Elle regretta immédiatement son ton, le directeur esquissa un sourire devant la gêne de son ancienne élève.

– Les Lestrange ne devaient pas avoir d'idée précise, émit Dumbledore. Le fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas pris à Neville est aussi curieux.

– Il a pourtant vu ses parents se faire torturer.

– Oui, mais ils ne lui ont rien fait. S'il cherchait un jeune garçon, pourquoi s'en prendre à ses parents ?

– Je crois qu'ils étaient désespérés, ils pensaient peut-être que les Londubat connaissaient le reste...

– Le reste... ?

Le reste de la prophétie.

– Ça n'a plus d'importance, dit-il. La raison n'excuse pas l'horreur de leurs actes

Mona approuva silencieusement.

– Comment se porte Malorie ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

– Elle parle de mieux en mieux, même si elle ne forme que de petites phrases pour le moment.

Dumbledore esquissa un nouveau sourire, laissant Mona reprendre la parole.

– Il n'y a plus aucun mangemort en fuite et demain se déroulera le dernier procès de mangemort, résuma-t-elle.

– Je sais.

– Je veux reprendre Harry.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit légal pour ça.

– Sommes-nous obligés d'avoir sans cesse la même conversation ? demanda Mona sans cacher la lassitude dans sa voix. Je vous dis que j'ai besoin de votre appui pour récupérer Harry, que c'était la volonté des Potter. Vous me répondez que Harry doit rester auprès de sa tante pour être protégé du fragment de Vous-Savez-Qui et finalement je pars furieuse.

– La situation n'a pas changé, rappela Dumbledore désolé.

– Alors quand verrais-je mon filleul ?

– Malorie et lui ont le même âge, ils se verront à Poudlard, ils deviendront peut-être amis.

– Malorie ira surement à Serpentard, dit Mona. Harry ira surement à Gryffondor. C'est une question de génétique.

– Votre père et votre tante n'ont pas été dans la même maison.

– Mon père et Molly n'ont pas le même père.

– C'est vrai, accorda-t-il. Molly aussi a un fils du même âge que Harry. Si on s'en tient à la théorie de la génétique, il rejoindra à Gryffondor.

Mona releva la tête et esquissa un faible sourire.

– Oui, peut-être que Ron pourra me donner de ses nouvelles.

– Moi, je peux vous en donner tout de suite.

Il ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une photo qu'il tendit à Mona. Deux petits garçons courraient derrière un chat. Mona reconnut tout de suite Harry.

– La photo ne bouge pas, dit-elle. C'est une photo de Pétunia ?

– Non.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Voyons voir... Dumby possède une photo moldue de Harry avec un chat. Je parie pour Arabella Figg !

– L'autre garçon, c'est Dudley ?

– Oui.

Il n'ajouta plus rien. Mona demanda la permission de conserver la photo et quitta le bureau du directeur. Ce rendez-vous était surement le dernier avant longtemps, la marraine non-officielle ne voyait pas comment faire céder le directeur.

– Nous nous verrons sans doute demain, dit Dumbledore avant de refermer la porte.

Mona acquiesça en silence et sortit du château sans faire de détour par les cachots. Depuis la mort de Lily et James, elle n'avait pas rendu de visite à Rogue. Elle ne voulut pas le voir.

**Jour 6**

Ce mercredi serait le dernier que Mona passait au ministère. Le vendredi suivant, elle quitterait son emploi et retrouverait les calmes journées de son appartement. Aussi calmes que pussent être des journées avec les enfants Weasley dans ses pattes. Malgré le mal qu'elle avait eu à trouver une babysitteuse prête à garder Malorie dès l'aurore du mois de juillet, Mona était présente bien plus tôt que d'habitude au ministère. En dépit de l'heure très matinale, le département de la justice était plus bondé que jamais. La Grande Amélia s'égosillait sur deux malheureux sorciers qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Ce jour était le grand jour ! Le plus important de la carrière de juriste intérimaire de Mona. Et pourtant, son rôle était déjà terminé, le procès des Lestrange et de Croupton ne différerait pas qu'elle soit présente ou non.

Et voilà, tu perds encore le moyen d'avoir un intérêt canonique. Tu sais que t'es désespérante ?

Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à contrôler une nouvelle fois toutes les notes qu'elle avait accumulées. Elle classa et reclassa tous les rapports, notes et autres dossiers médicaux qu'elle avait en sa possession.

– Miss Moon, allez préparer les bureaux des jurés dans la salle d'audience, ordonna Amélia Bones sans lui accorder un regard.

Mona baragouina son accord et se dépêcha de filer loin de sa supérieure en embarquant avec elle une pile de dossiers. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Elle rejoignit le 9e niveau, arrivée au département des mystères, Mona profita de cette seconde seule dans le couloir pour observer la porte noire au fond du couloir. Jamais elle n'oserait y pénétrer, d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait absolument pas le droit, mais cette porte était tellement tentante. Elle fit un pas vers la porte avant de se raviser et de descendre les marches qui donnaient accès au dixième niveau, celui des salles d'audience. Mona n'eut qu'à suivre le brouhaha pour trouver dans quelle salle se déroulerait le procès. Une dizaine de personnes s'affairaient, nettoyant les bois vernis ou installant les quatre sièges sur lesquels seront installés les futurs condamnés. Elle resta de nouveau figée devant cette agitation nerveuse qui emplissait décidément tout le monde. Elle avança finalement vers les gradins du Magemot et posa tous ses dossiers sur la table. Elle en reproduisit plusieurs avant de les disposer sous les tables. D'autres documents furent déposés à l'écart, car moins important. Et d'autres furent installés dans le bureau principal qu'occuperait Bartemius Croupton dans quelques heures. À la droite du siège de Croupton, Mona savait que c'était la place de Dumbledore. Elle vérifia que tous les documents qu'elle lui avait attitrés sans y réfléchir étaient en bon état. Elle fit plusieurs allers-retour entre son box et la salle d'audience qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Des étiquettes posées sur les bureaux indiquaient les places de chacun. Mona découvrit la sienne juste à côté d'Amélia Bones, jamais elle n'avait eu droit à cette proximité. Mona serait donc chargée de seconder la Grande Amélia. Elle en ressentit une profonde fierté et tout à coup, elle ne voulut plus quitter cet emploi. Qu'importe que sa place se trouve très près des accusés, sa place était au côté de la Grande Amélia. Elle-même aux côtés de Croupton... lui-même aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas rien.

Place qui se trouve dans le même bâtiment que le ministre de la magie et sur la même planète que tous ses habitants. Tu vas arrêter de me forcer à narrer ta fierté ridicule ?

Tous les documents en place, Mona fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée et ne pas imaginer des stratagèmes pour rester au ministère. De retour au département de la justice magique, elle trouva une visiteuse assise à sa place.

Que de suspense à la con pour Grace !

– Grace ? Que fais-tu ici ?

– Ta patronne a failli me tuer quand je lui ai avoué que je n'appartenais pas du ministère, dit-elle. Heureusement que j'ai prononcé ton nom, je serais à Azkaban pour agacement d'une haute responsable sinon.

Mona esquissa un sourire, décidément, cette journée était merveilleuse.

Grace présente, cette journée ne peut pas être merveilleuse.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Mona.

– Déjeuner ! s'écria Grace. Je suis venue pour te soutenir, c'est ton antépénultième jour.

Ça veut dire « avantavant dernier jour », puisque Grace nous apprend un truc, je pense que oui la fin du monde est pour bientôt.

– Merci, c'est gentil.

Non, c'est fourbe. La blondasse a forcément une idée derrière la tête.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiqua à Mona qu'il était effectivement l'heure de déjeuner, ses collègues fuyants les lieux furent également un bon indice.

– Où veux-tu aller manger ?

– Je ne voudrais pas changer tes habitudes, dit Grace. Où es-tu allé manger toute cette semaine ?

– Ici à mon bureau, dit Mona. Une petite entreprise livre de la nourriture.

– Ah, et sinon, lorsque les employés du ministère vont manger entre collègues où se retrouvent-ils ?

Moi, je la vois venir à trois mille kilomètres.

– Il y a de petits restaurants moldus dans la rue.

– Parfait !

Sans le réaliser, Mona se retrouva entraînée dans la rue moldue et bientôt attablée dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Le décor était proche d'un pub, les chaises et le bar étaient en bois, tout comme les tables recouvertes de nappes à carreaux. L'ensemble de la pièce parue très sombre et les minuscules éclairages disséminés un peu partout n'arrangeaient rien, pas plus que les rayons pourtant puissants du soleil. Ce manque de lumière expliquait peut-être pourquoi le personnel ne semblait pas voir l'invasion de sorciers en tenue plus ou moins moldue.

– On ne reste pas longtemps, dit Mona. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail.

– D'accord. Garçon !

En moins d'une minute, Grace avait alpagué le serveur, c'était chargé de commander pour Mona et avait terrorisé le malheureux.

– Donc vous venez souvent ici au ministère ? demanda Grace.

– Pas vraiment. Même s'il y a une douzaine de sorciers dans l'établissement, tous connaissent peu les moldus.

– Tu es venue ici avec ton oncle Arthur alors ?

– Non, avec mon cousin Ludo.

– Il y connait quelque chose aux moldus lui ?

– Absolument rien, juste après son procès il nous a payé un verre pour fêter son acquittement, il portait toujours sa robe de sorcier et parlait à tue-tête de Quidditch et balai volant.

Et là, tu es en train de faire quoi ?

– Je crois que quelques-uns de ses admirateurs au bureau des accidents et catastrophes magique ont arrangé les choses.

– Ça doit être pour cette raison qu'ils sont si lents ici, râla Grace alors que le serveur déposait déjà les deux assiettes devant eux.

– Merci, dit Mona en tentant de lancer un regard d'excuse au serveur.

– Donc peu de sangs purs viennent ici ?

– Peu oui, dit Mona en s'intéressant de près à son plat de veau à la crème.

– Par exemple, Arnold Bondupois...

– Même si c'est un sang pur, je crois l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois ici.

Grace s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle tandis que Mona goutait la crème avec prudence.

– Et aujourd'hui à ton avis, il pourrait venir ?

La crème se révéla délicieuse, Mona s'empressa de mélanger tous les ingrédients qui se promenaient dans son assiette.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Tu passes ton temps concentrée sur ta bouffe ?

– Arnold ?

Non, le pape. Mais oui Bondupois, ta copine bave devant lui, vas-tu ouvrir tes yeux trente secondes ?

– Je ne pense pas, dit Mona. Nous sommes surchargés de travail, sans ton apparition, je mangerais sans doute le sandwich que je me suis préparé avant que ma baby-sitter arrive.

Qui veut parier sur la baby-sitter ? Allez, je penche pour Magda.

Grace semblait déçue et laissa son amie orienter la conversation sur ce veau trop sec.

L'addition payée par Mona — c'était son tour —...

oui, c'était son tour, Grace a payé lorsqu'elles étaient à l'hôpital, où on a assisté au premier épisode de Arnold & Grace.

Je reprends.

L'addition payée par Mona — c'était son tour —, les deux filles reprirent le chemin du ministère. Grace insista pour raccompagner Mona jusqu'à son bureau où justement, Arnold Bondupois l'attendait.

Comme de par hasard !


	84. 1982 : Le jour le plus important par Int

**Chapitre 84 : 1982 : Le jour le plus important par intérim**

Les regards de Grace et Bondupois se croisèrent pour ne plus se détacher.

– Bonjour Grace, dit-il.

– Vous vous souvenez de mon nom Arnold ?

Oh que c'est mignon ! Trouvez-moi un sac à vomi !

– Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lundi, j'aurais été un vrai goujat.

– Comment allez-vous ? demanda Grace avec un large sourire.

– Très bien, assura-t-il tout aussi radieux. Même si la journée qui s'annonce sera surement pénible. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

Oui, Mona se trouve toujours dans la pièce en mode invisible.

Elle toussa doucement pour rappeler sa présence.

– Mona, dit Bondupois en se tournant enfin vers elle. Bonjour.

Il avait ajouté ce dernier mot dans un murmure, réalisant son impolitesse. Mona qui avait (enfin) saisi le manège entre Grace et Arnold lui adressa un rictus complice.

Oui, le veau c'est rigolo et ça donne des neurones. Pour comprendre ma blague, faut connaître South Park et se souvenir que notre héroïne engloutissait du veau il y a une seconde.

– Je venais pour t'apporter le dernier rapport que je t'avais promis, dit-il.

Il tendit deux feuillets que Mona s'empressa de parcourir.

– C'est un rapport minute par minutes des événements selon les témoins moldus, dit-il. Sans les détails, j'ai ajouté des références selon ton classement.

Mona l'écoutait à peine, cherchant le nom de Croupton sur le document. Bondupois profita de l'attention détournée de sa collègue pour de nouveau faire parler Grace d'une manière bien plus intéressante qu'il l'avait fait avec Mona quelques jours plus tôt.

Quel mufle ! Qui choisirait Grace plutôt que ma Mona ? Parce qu'en dehors de quelques détails, je suis sûr que le pistonné de Terence n'est finalement pas si mal. Du moins, comparé à d'autres...  
Bien qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps toutes les informations que renfermait le rapport de son collègue, Mona le relut une nouvelle fois. Elle savait que Barty avait suivi les Lestrange et qu'il était entré dans la maison des Londubat sa baguette à la main. Elle savait également qu'il s'était battu avec les autres. Rien dans cet ultime document ne prouvait que Barty ait été forcé de commettre ces méfaits. Quand elle releva la tête, sa lecture achevée, Mona découvrit Grace et Bondupois à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, parlant à voix basse tout en échangeant sourire sur sourire.

– Vous êtes encore là ?

Ce fut Amélia Bones qui cassa l'ambiance.

Et qui me sauve de la guimauve niaisante.

Mona se chargea d'inventer une excuse bidon sur le soutien de Grace avant de la raccompagner jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

– Je n'aime pas ta patronne, dit Grace.

– Tu as tort, elle occupe son poste à la perfection et je suis sûre qu'elle dirigera le département de la justice après Croupton. Cette femme est brillante.

– Sans doute, sans doute précipita Grace alors que l'ascenseur arrivait. Écoute, je ne vais pas prendre de pincette, je sais que tu termines ton travail demain.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

– Arnold Bondupois te plaît, dit Mona avec un sourire.

– Tu l'as deviné ?

Même ceux qui ne lisent pas cette fic ont deviné !

– Essaye de savoir si je lui plais et débrouille-toi pour qu'il connaisse mon adresse et puisse m'envoyer un hibou. Évidemment, sois discrète.

L'ascenseur arriva et Grace y pénétra au milieu d'autres sorciers.

– Tu me connais, dit Mona.

– Justement.

L'ascenseur se referma et Grace disparut sans que Mona donne ou non son accord. L'accord était implicite, Mona allait forcément rendre ce service à son amie sans se poser de question. Malheureusement de retour à son bureau, Mona se retrouva confrontée à un problème, Bondupois avait disparu et Amélia donnait des ordres à tout va. Mona dut se remettre au travail sans oublier d'ajouter le nouveau document de Bondupois à ceux qu'allaient déjà posséder les jurés. Griselda Markansank était déjà en place et lisait consciencieusement tous les documents de Mona. D'autres la rejoindraient au fur et à mesure. Mona pour sa part reçut l'ordre de sa patronne de la suivre en permanence. La journée semblait filer sans que Mona s'en rende compte, lorsqu'enfin elle arrêta de courir dans tous les sens, elle se retrouva dans une pièce vide juxtaposée à la salle d'audience. Il y avait quatre sièges, des chaines dispersées et plusieurs membres du ministère à la mine renfrognée.

Soirée SM au ministère ?

Mona avait suivi la Grande Amélia sans se poser de question, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait et ce qui allait se passer.

– Vos Patronus sont solides ? demanda Amélia.

Mona acquiesça et se pressa de chercher sa baguette dans sa robe alors qu'elle sentait un froid glacial l'envahir. Elle finit par la retrouver dans sa manche où était sa place, elle songea à Malorie et lança !

– Spero Patronum !

Un sanglier translucide sortit de sa baguette et rua tout autour de la pièce avant que Mona ne parvienne à lui faire comprendre de venir auprès d'elle.

Même son patronus est un rebelle, si ça, ce n'est pas la classe. Attends, non un sanglier comme patronus, c'est la honte.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et deux Détraqueurs entrèrent en premier, derrière eux suivaient deux aurors, dont Rufus Scrimgeour et son patronus de lion. Bellatrix Lestrange entra la tête haute, sans un regard pour sa protection rapprochée. D'autres aurors accompagnaient les frères Lestrange. Barty Croupton junior était le dernier des accusés à entrer dans la pièce, deux Détraqueurs fermaient la marche. Les quatre accusés furent attachés sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Mona tenta de ne pas paraître impressionnée alors que sa patronne gardait une mine sombre, comme parfaitement habituée à ce manège pourtant impressionnant. Les accusés attachés, deux Détraqueurs sortirent se poster derrière la porte qui les reliait à la salle d'audience, alors que deux autres se postaient derrière la porte de sortie. Il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs dans la pièce et le patronus de Mona s'évanouit.

– Un sanglier ? murmura Scrimgeour.

– Ce fut une grande surprise, chuchota Mona en réponse.

Il s'éloigna et ni l'un ni l'autre ne montra de signe d'appartenance à une même famille. Si bien que personne n'aurait pu deviner que Scrimgeour était marié à une Moon. On fit subir des tests aux accusés pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en état de supporter le procès. Ceci fait, presque tous les sorciers sortirent de la pièce pour se poster dans la salle d'audience presque pleine à présent.

Les accusés n'étant plus sollicités, leurs yeux se promenaient d'un sorcier à l'autre. Mona croisa le regard glacial de Rodolphus Lestrange. Elle l'avait connu à Poudlard, tout comme Rastaban. Rodolphus eut un rictus amusé avant de détourner son regard. Bellatrix pivota alors vers lui et tourna à son tour son visage vers Mona.

– Petite Moon, dit-elle.

Mona se sentit trembler de tout son corps, elle n'aurait jamais voulu que la sorcière lève ses yeux perçants vers elle. Bellatrix n'ajouta rien se contentant d'éclater de rire.

– Mona ?

Bellatrix cessa aussitôt de rire et se tourna vers Barty Croupton qui avait parlé. Mona l'imita sans parvenir à détacher complètement son regard de Bellatrix. Barty Croupton Junior semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques mois, Mona tenta de rester neutre malgré la profonde détresse du garçon.

– Mona, je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria-t-il. Tu dois parler à mon père !

Ou pas, vu que tu es complètement coupable.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– Mona, tu me connais ! cria-t-il. Nous sommes amis ! Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait.

Amis amis... La Gamine ne faisait que suivre sa foutue liste.

– Retournons dans la salle d'audience, coupa Amélia.

Mona ne pouvait pas répondre alors que Barty continuait de la supplier.

– Crois-moi ! Je t'en pris !

Elle se retrouva entraînée dans la salle d'audience, Amélia referma la porte pour qu'elles ne puissent plus entendre les supplications. Mona pensait en être soulagée, mais le vide était de plus en plus présent en fond d'elle malgré les présences de centaine de sorciers autour d'elle. Elle commençait à fatiguer, se sentait lasse... Lorsqu'enfin, elle comprit.

– Spero Patronum !

Le sanglier translucide sorti de sa baguette et comme précédemment fit un petit tour avant que Mona ne parvienne à se faire obéir. Ce manque d'autorité envers son propre Patronus aurait été banal si toute la salle d'audience n'y avait pas assisté.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu comptes me foutes la honte même dans ta vie d'adulte travailleuse ?

Mona regarda les visages de l'assistance, elle reconnut Dumbledore qui esquissait un faible sourire. Croupton retournait déjà à sa paperasse. Au milieu des gradins, Magda, Edgar et Terence fixaient Mona avec une profonde réprobation. Plus haut dans les gradins, Irène, Waha et Grace saluèrent discrètement leur amie.

– Allons nous asseoir, dit Amélia à voix basse.

Mona la suivit et se pressa de s'installer et de s'occuper les mains. Sa honte fut bientôt oubliée, les quatre accusés furent invités à entrer. S'ensuit une série de procédures ennuyeuses où Mona se contenta de faire passer différentes feuilles à sa patronne. Des témoins vinrent les uns après les autres pour témoigner. Bondupois et Suzie Green vinrent également. Mona était terriblement nerveuse, mais ne commettait plus d'impair. Prenant des notes lorsqu'on le lui demandait et sortant les documents nécessaires lorsqu'il le fallait. L'audience fut suspendue après quatre heures de procès. Les jurés se retirèrent, et Mona après une pause aux toilettes revint dans la salle d'audience auprès d'Amélia.

– Ils vont être condamnés ? demanda Mona à voix basse.

– Oui, dit Amélia. Vous en doutiez ?

– Non, dit Mona. Je pensais simplement que Barty...

– Malheureusement, les preuves sont contre lui.

– L'impérium...

– Peut-être, coupa Amélia. Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.

Mr Croupton revint dans la salle d'audience, et les deux femmes gardèrent le silence alors que la salle se remplissait de nouveau pour le dernier acte.

Bon alors, pour la condamnation, je vais faire un copié/collé, non franchement à quoi ça sert que je narre puisque la Grande JKR l'a fait mieux que je ne le ferais jamais ? Ais-je besoin de préciser « Disclaimer : à JK Rowling » ?

Il régnait un silence total, rompu seulement par les sanglots d'une petite sorcière gracile assise de l'autre côté de Croupton. Les mains tremblantes, elle serrait un mouchoir contre sa bouche. En regardant Croupton, Mona vit qu'il avait l'air plus émacié, plus grisâtre que jamais. Un nerf se contractait par moment sur sa tempe.

– Qu'on les fasse entrer, dit-il d'une voix qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle silencieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le coin opposé. Six Détraqueurs entrèrent encadrant les quatre accusés. Mona vit alors tous les visages se tourner vers Mr Croupton. Quelques personnes se parlaient à l'oreille. Les Détraqueurs firent asseoir les accusés sur les quatre sièges pourvus de chaines.

Rodolphus Lestrange leva vers Croupton un regard vide ; Rastaban observait la foule de ses petits yeux mobiles ; Bellatrix était assise sur son siège comme si c'était un trône ; enfin Barty Croupton semblait pétrifié. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, ses cheveux couleur paille tombants sur son visage, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux constellée de taches de rousseur. À côté de Mr Croupton, la sorcière gracile se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant dans son mouchoir.

Croupton se leva et regarda les quatre accusés avec une expression de haine absolue.

– Vous comparaissez devant le conseil de la Justice magique, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce...

– Père, dit Barty. Père je t'en supplie...

– Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblable devant cette cour, poursuivit Croupton en parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix de son fils. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror -Franck Londubat- et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où c'était réfugié votre maître exilé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom...

– Père, je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria le garçon d'une voix perçante. Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs;..

– En outre, vous êtes accusé, s'écria Mr Croupton, d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Franck Londubat lorsque vous aviez compris qu'il ne vous révélerait pas d'information que vous recherchiez. Vous aviez l'intention de ramener Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence, semblable à celle que vous aviez sans doute menée lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Je demande au jury...

– Mère ! s'exclama Barty.

La petite sorcière gracile assise aux côtés de Croupton éclata alors en sanglots en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

– Mère, empêche-le ! Mère ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi !

– Je demande aux jurés, reprit Mr Croupton d'une voix tonitruante, de lever la main s'ils estiment comme moi que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Tous les jurés levèrent la main en même temps. La foule se mit alors à applaudir, il y avait sur les visages une expression de triomphe empreint de sauvagerie.

Barty se mit alors à hurler :

– Non ! Mère, non ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoie pas en prison ! Empêche-le !

Les Détraqueurs étaient de nouveau entrés dans la salle. Les trois autres accusés se levèrent. Bellatrix regarda Croupton et lança :

– Le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera de nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que les autres partisans. Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver.

Barty essayait de résister aux Détraqueurs, mais Mona voyait bien que leur pouvoir de vider leurs victimes de toute énergie commençait à agir. La foule conspuait les accusés. Certains s'étaient levés pour mieux voir Bellatrix se faire emmener et Barty lutter en vain.

– Je suis ton fils ! criait celui-ci à Croupton. Je suis ton fils !

– Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! s'exclama Crouton, les yeux soudain exorbités. Je n'ai pas de fils !

La petite sorcière à côté de lui eut un haut-le-corps et s'effondra sur le banc. Elle s'était évanouie, mais Croupton ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Emmenez-les ! ordonna-t-il aux Détraqueurs, en postillonnant abondamment. Emmenez-les et qu'ils pourrissent dans leur geôle !

– Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie !

– Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir dans mon bureau, dit une voix douce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Oups ! J'ai été trop loin, j'en étais où ?

– Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie !

Mona regarda Barty se faire embarquer de force hors de la pièce, pendant que la foule conspuait toujours. Mona ne parvenait pas détacher son regard, il était innocent, elle en était persuadée.

Donc en fait, t'es une héroïne qui se plante sur toute la ligne sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Les accusés sortirent, la foule se calma sans que le niveau sonore redescende. Mona chercha le regard de sa patronne, mais celle-ci avait accouru pour secourir la sorcière évanouie. Mona se précipita à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Croupton en remarquant enfin le malaise de sa femme.

– Elle s'est évanouie lorsqu'ils ont emmené votre...

Mona s'arrêta, Croupton n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas de fils ?

– Barty, reprit-elle, lorsqu'ils ont emmené Barty Croupton.

Mona échangea un regard avec la Grande Amélia cherchant une quelconque réprimande, mais elle semblait tout aussi gênée. Croupton se pencha vers sa femme et la souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon.

– Finissez le travail, dit-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps déjà lorsque la Grande Amélia annonça qu'elles avaient terminé pour aujourd'hui. Mona se leva sans parvenir à dissimuler un bâillement.

– C'était une longue journée, dit Amélia alors qu'elles rejoignaient l'ascenseur.

– Oui, dit Mona sans rien ajouter de plus, la moindre parole lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

– Vous avez assuré, annonça Amélia. Je sais bien que le fait que vous travailliez ne doit pas convenir à votre famille. Cependant, j'aimerais bien vous revoir lundi.

– Moi aussi.

– Dans ce cas...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, cherchant le regard de Mona, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Les doubles portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors devant Arnold Bondupois.

– Mona ! s'écria-t-il. Je craignais que tu sois déjà partie. Tu as une minute ?

Elle aurait adoré l'envoyer promener, mais sa bonne éducation l'en empêcha et elle rejoignit Bondupois après avoir salué la Grande Amélia.

– Je voulais simplement ta signature sur deux ou trois documents.

Mona signa en lisant à peine ce qui lui donnait. Cependant, elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

– Cela pouvait attendre demain.

– Je souhaitais m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, expliqua-t-il.

Mona se retint de l'insulter alors qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées, qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille de la journée et qu'elle était épuisée.

Mais, insulte-le Gamine ! Pourquoi nous priver de ce plaisir ?

– J'apprécie beaucoup votre amie Grace, dit-il en la raccompagnant à l'ascenseur.

Mona acquiesça en silence.

– Elle est fiancée ou... ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que Mona la finisse. Mais elle ne dit rien, toujours furieuse contre lui.

– Vous pensez que si je l'invite... ?

Je dis ça comme ça, mais il y a moins d'une semaine t'avais un rencard avec Mona, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour lui demander si sa meilleure Cop est dispo !

– Oui, tu lui plais, coupa Mona. Invite-la. Mais, par pitié, laisse-moi aller me coucher.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Bondupois ravi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Mona entra, Bondupois voulu entrer à son tour, mais le regard de Mona l'en dissuada.

– Merveilleux, dit-il sans bouger. Alors, je vais lui envoyer un hibou et...

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et Mona put savourer le silence.

De retour chez elle, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la chouette de Bondupois et la sienne en pleine activité. Elle fut ravie de ne pas avoir à expliquer la scène à Malorie. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, tout comme Hugh qui bavait sur le canapé.

– Hugh, dit Mona. Je suis rentrée.

Il râla dans son sommeil, et Mona préféra le laisser dormir, lui laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine. La petite affaire des chouettes terminée, Mona avança sa main avec dégout vers l'oiseau de Bondupois pour récupérer la lettre. Bondupois lui demandait l'adresse de Grace.

Mona s'empressa de lui rédiger deux courtes lettres, l'une lui donnant l'adresse, l'autre prétextant ne pas vouloir séparer un nouveau couple. Elle attacha une lettre à chacune des chouettes et leur ordonna de rejoindre Bondupois. Espérant que les deux volatiles offriront la joie de leurs amours au collègue de Mona.

Quelle petite stratège maléfique !

**Jour 7**


	85. 1982 : La framboise des diversions

**Chapitre 85 : 1982 : La framboise des diversions**

**Jour 7**

Mona rangeait son bureau avec nostalgie, chaque objet qu'elle touchait semblait se rattacher à un souvenir. Au fond de son tiroir, les débris de sa tasse lui rappelèrent ses premiers jours au ministère, ainsi que la fois où elle avait renversé son café sur sa patronne. Les postillons furieux de la Grande Amélia lorsque Dame de Cristofane apporta une lettre urgente de Terence. Le mal que Mona avait eu pour faire comprendre à sa supérieure que oui, l'urgence était bien que Malorie ne connaissait qu'une version erronée de l'histoire de Merlin. En enfermant ses plumes dans son tiroir, désormais vide, Mona se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé une plume à papote, l'objet avait décrit son frère comme « un être arrogant » et Terence avait à son tour postillonné en découvrant les écrits de la plume. Malgré tous les postillons qu'elle avait reçus, Mona constatait qu'elle avait passé un excellent moment au département de la justice magique. Elle se doutait que la Grande Amélia lui demanderait si elle rapparaitrait lundi. Mais Mona savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. La question ne se posait pas. Étant une Moon, elle ne pouvait pas travailler pour gagner sa vie, mais seulement parce qu'une société sorcière d'après-guerre avait besoin de bras.

C'est ça, fais-toi passer pour une héroïne tragique en plus. Aux dernières nouvelles, pendant que tes potes et certains membres de ta famille luttaient et mourraient au combat, toi tu pomponnais. Sans parler de ton intérêt pour ta vie amoureuse, franchement tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire ?

Le lendemain serait le dernier jour que Mona passerait au ministère.

Journée à laquelle nous n'assisterons pas, puisque nous sommes déjà le septième jour.

Elle n'avait pratiquement plus de travail et se demandait comment elle allait occuper ses dernières heures. La Grande Amélia se chargerait surement de lui trouver une occupation. Le bureau presque vide puisqu'elle avait archivé quasiment tous ses dossiers, Mona prit quelques-unes de ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à tout transporter le lendemain. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant elle et Mona y pénétra avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le partageait avec Arnold Bondupois.

– Distraite ?

– Pardon, dit-elle. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon travail habituel.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Suzie Green ? Il me manque plusieurs documents qu'elle doit me remettre pour les archives.

– Pas depuis le procès, dévoila-t-il. Elle ne t'apprécie pas.

Merci, on était déjà au courant.

– Non, dit Mona. Nous avons un vieux différent.

– Qui date de Poudlard ?

– Oui, c'est un peu long à expliquer.

T'es sorti avec son ex, qu'elle a reprit lorsqu'il est devenu ton ex à toi. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas long à expliquer.

– Ne me dis rien, pria Bondupois. Grace me racontera ça ce soir.

– Grace ? répéta Mona.

Mais oui, la blondasse que tu te traines depuis tes onze ans. Tu l'as oublié ? Tu as de la chance.

– Nous avons rendez-vous dans quelques heures, dit-il alors que le ton de sa voix trahissait son excitation.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent permettant à Mona de cacher le fait qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Des sorciers qu'elle ne semblait connaitre que de vue entrèrent avec eux. Loin de dérouter Bondupois, le sorcier continua sur une lancée que Mona n'aimait pas du tout.

– Je lui ai écrit hier, raconta-t-il. J'ai mis un peu de temps parce que ta chouette et la mienne semblent avoir de profonds sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Autrement dit, ça baise comme des lapins parmi la volaille.

Mona ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sadique.

– Toujours est-il que, j'ai pu obtenir une réponse de Grace.

– Grace prend un soin particulier pour répondre à son courrier, hasarda Mona.

– Je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir, dit-il alors que quelques sorciers tournaient la tête vers eux.

– Elle sera ravie.

– L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas où l'emmener. Je connais un restaurant moldu délicieux, mais je suppose...

– Non, coupa-t-elle. Évite !

– Et si je la conduisais sur le continent ? À Rome ou Venise ?

– Comment comptes-tu préparez la chose en si peu de temps ?

– Ton frère Terence me doit un service.

Goujat !

Mona devina que le fameux service était d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous avec elle. Bondupois sembla ne rien remarquer de sa gaffe et continua.

– Comment dois-je m'habiller à ton avis ?

Mona n'en revenait pas, Bondupois était en train de lui demander des conseils vestimentaires alors que la moitié des membres du ministère faisaient semblant de ne pas les écouter.

Il craque son slip le Bondupois.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle. Peut-être devrais-tu demander conseil à un autre homme.

– Grace est ta meilleure amie...

Malgré son malaise, Mona tenta de se rappeler comment Grace préférait les garçons.

– Elle aime le style sérieux, dit-elle. Portes tes lunettes, intello c'est bien.

– Intello... répéta-t-il profondément songeur.

Mona remarqua alors la présence d'Arthur dans l'ascenseur, elle échangea un regard avec lui pendant qu'il dissimulait un fou rire.

– J'espère t'avoir aidé, dit Mona alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait dans l'Atrium.

– Attends ! Rome ou Venise ?

– Florence, répondit-elle au hasard.

L'ascenseur se referma et Mona se demanda pourquoi avoir choisi la ville de Toscane plutôt que Rome ou Venise.

Débarrassée du nouvel amoureux, Mona transplana dans le placard à balai de son immeuble. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Grace.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle sous le choc.

– Je voulais m'incruster dans une fête familiale, dit Grace.

– Une fête...

Grace tenait entre ses mains un paquet enveloppé dans du papier-cadeau. L'anniversaire de Malorie ! Mona l'avait oubliée.

Répète-moi ça espèce de mère indigne, tu as oublié l'anniversaire des deux ans de ton enfant ? Non, je n'avais pas aussi zappé l'événement ! Peut-être un peu...

– Toute la petite famille est réunie, dit Grace. Tu ne l'avais pas invité ?

– Non. C'est quoi ton cadeau ?

– Des miniatures d'animaux magiques, dit-elle. Tu feras attention, la vendeuse m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient tendance à s'échapper.

Devinant par avance que Mona retrouverait certaines de ses miniatures dans l'estomac de Dame de Cristofane, elle récupéra le paquet.

– Tu as vu Arnold ?

Mona retint un râle agacé, Grace n'était pas là pour Malorie.

Tu peux parler, elle a apporté un cadeau au moins, toi tu as manqué l'anniversaire de ta progéniture.

– Oui, dit Mona. Il est très impatient pour votre petite soirée.

– Comment dois-je m'habiller à ton avis ?

Pendant une seconde, Mona songea à sortir sa baguette, mais finalement ne fit rien.

– Léger, répondit-elle en pensant à l'Italie. Les nuits sont chaudes.

Grace enregistra cette information consciencieusement.

– Où va-t-il m'emmener à ton avis ?

– Ça dépend si Terence se trouve dans mon appartement.

– Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu, d'habitude, on l'entend bien.

Je confirme.

Mona monta les marches suivies de Grace qui ne cessait de parler de Bondupois. Arrivée sur la dernière marche, Grace réalisa qu'elle se retrouverait bientôt nez à nez avec les Moon et préféra finalement s'éclipser. Mona entra chez elle et sans surprise, découvrit ses parents et Hugh dans son salon. Malorie émergea de sous la table pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère.

– Vous n'avez pas oublié l'anniversaire de Malorie, s'exclama-t-elle faussement radieuse.

Aucun Moon ne lui avait souhaité le sien au printemps dernier.

– Évidemment que nous n'avons pas oublié, rétorqua Magda.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un gâteau, dit Mona. Je comptais emmener Malorie le choisir. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait du monde à la maison.

– Tutic a fait un framboisier, dévoila Hugh. Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.

Mona adressa un sourire rayonnant à son frère qui partirait bientôt pour jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch. L'hôtesse malencontreuse dégota quelques bougies et les disposa sur le gâteau avant de tendre le paquet de Grace à Malorie.

– J'espère que ça te plaira.

– Tu as tout de même trouvé le temps de lui acheter quelque chose, remarqua Magda satisfaite.

– Évidemment, mentit Mona. J'ai pris quelques minutes sur ma pause déjeunée.

– Nous lui avons offert une biographie de Merlin, dévoila-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que ta fille décrit Merlin comme le bonhomme bleu ?

Une biographie de Merlin... pour une enfant de deux ans, elle ne devient pas sénile la Magda ? Attendez, au temps pour moi, c'est la Magda.

Mona resta songeuse un instant avant de se souvenir que Kathy avait montré un dessin animé sur le mage. Tout en cherchant une fausse parade, elle ouvrit la bouche ignorant encore ce qu'elle allait dire lorsqu'elle fut sauvée par un éclair de lumière vert.

L'Avada Kedevra ! Pourvu que ce soit le vieux Ed qui claque !

C'était Terence, il venait d'arriver par la cheminée. Il n'atteint pas la table qu'un mini dragon lui attaqua le pied, pendant que Malorie gloussait.

– Rassemble ton nouveau jouet, ordonna Mona. Nous allons manger.

La fillette bouda un instant, mais s'exécuta avec peine oubliant certains jouets qui prenaient la fuite.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Arnold Bondupois vient de me demander une connexion exceptionnelle avec Florence ? questionna Terence.

– Lui et Grace ont eu un coup de foudre.

– Et pourquoi, n'a-t-il pas eu ce coup de foudre pour toi ? demanda Magda.

Parce qu'il a vu sa famille.

Edgar qui mangeait en silence poussa un grognement, signe d'acquiescement.

– Il n'était pas très courtois avec moi, raconta Mona. Il n'a presque pas fait d'effort de conversation. Ce type est ennuyeux.

– Et Grace découvre Florence pendant que tu te plains d'un rencard ennuyeux, grogna Terence. Tu comptes rester mère célibataire encore longtemps ?

– Terence ! s'écria Magda. Ne dis pas les choses comme ça. C'est suffisamment pénible.

– Il faut bien qu'elle se bouge, riposta-t-il. Arnold était parfait, il correspondait à ses attentes, et je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien.

– On travaille, dit Mona. En dehors de ça...

Et de son intérêt pour ma meilleure amie, songea Mona tristement.

– Il est vraiment ennuyeux.

– Et alors ? s'offusqua Magda. Dans ton cas...

– Je préfère rester seule plutôt que de me fiancer avec Bondupois.

Magda, Terence et Edgar ouvrirent grand les yeux comme ci Mona venait de profaner les pires injures. Hugh avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant au pire. Sa nièce le remarqua et protégea sa tête avec ses bras.

Tous aux abris ! Mona fait une diversion, tues-les tous !

– Et sinon, dit Mona en se tournant vers Terence. C'est vrai que Bertram est gay ?

C'est aussi une bonne diversion.

– Ne change pas de sujet ! cria Magda. Comment oses-tu... ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

– Bertram Aubrey est gay ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Terence à sa sœur.

– C'est vrai alors ?

– Évidemment, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que tu le savais.

– Moi, je le savais, dit Hugh en léchant sa cuillère.

Toute sa méfiance avait disparu et Malorie commençait à détendre ses bras protecteurs.

– Aucun de vous n'aurait pu me prévenir, s'indigna Mona. Nous étions amis à Poudlard.

– Ils ont préféré rester discrets, lâcha Hugh.

Ils ont ? Qui « ils » ?

– Qui ça ? interrogea Mona sous le choc du pluriel.

– Nous n'avons jamais été sûrs de rien, dit Terence à son frère. J'ai simplement fait part d'une supposition après sa mort.

– Glenda pense les avoir surpris dans la salle des trophées, dévoila Hugh.

– De qui vous parlez ? demandèrent Magda et Mona en chœur.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers les deux femmes, un brin surpris par leur incompréhension. Malorie de son côté tendait une petite licorne à Edgar. Le grand-père posa l'animal sur la table et le fit changer de couleur pendant que sa petite-fille éclatait de rire.

– Vous parlez de Regulus ? demanda Mona. Lui et Bertram sortaient ensemble à Poudlard ?

– Ce n'est pas complètement impossible, lâcha Terence vague.

– Je suis presque sûr que oui, renchérit Hugh.

– En tout cas, Bertram a toujours penché du côté des garçons. Regulus je serais moins affirmatif...

Mona et Magda firent de grands mouvements de main, incapable de former un mot.

La mère et la fille, Mona si tu voyais ta ressemblance avec ta génitrice ; même le vieux Ed s'en rend compte. J'en profite pour signaler qu'il a donné une couleur rose à la licorne, visiblement les histoires amoureuses entre Bertram et Regulus ça l'inspire.

– Mais, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? questionna Mona.

– Pour Bertram ? Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, résuma Terence. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je l'ai découvert en même temps que lui. Il se posait sans cesse des questions. Je crois même l'avoir compris avant lui. Faudrait que je lui en parle, avec mon nouveau travail on ne se voit plus qu'une fois par semaine.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, c'est bizarre quand même !

– Mona, ce que tu peux être intolérante, conclut Terence en avalant une bouchée de gâteau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? À quel moment avons-nous traversé le vortex vers le monde parallèle ?

– Il est vraiment bon, dit Hugh entre deux bouchées.

– Oui, vraiment, approuva son frère. Tutic s'est surpassé.

– Attends, coupa Mona. On en parle encore, tu sais que...

– Que toi et Grace tourniez autour de Bertram à l'époque ? Oui, coupa Terence. Tout le monde s'en rendait compte, ce n'est pas pour rien que James Potter a gonflé la tête de Bertram à l'époque ou vous sortiez ensemble. Mais rassurez-vous, Bertram aurait vraiment voulu essayer avec l'une de vous.

– Je ne... commença-t-elle bien décidée à nier l'évidence.

On frappa à la porte et elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

– Vous avez invité quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Mona en se tournant vers sa mère.

– C'était peut-être évident, dit-elle sans entendre sa fille. Comment ai-je fait pour ne me douter de rien ?

Sous le choc la Magda.

– Merci de me prêter attention, dit Mona en se levant.

Gamine, ta mère te prête vachement d'attention, elle te cherche un époux !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Suzie Green, Mona toujours choquée par la nouvelle la laissa entrer.

– Suzie je te présente mon père, ma mère, mes frères...

Et mes sœurs, Wowoh !

– Tu dois déjà connaître Hugh et Terence de vue. Voici Suzie Green avec qui je travaille.

Les Moon saluèrent poliment la jeune femme. Suzie acquiesça, sans quitter Malorie des yeux.

– Et voici, ma fille Malorie.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue et lui adressa un sourire à la framboise.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'apporter les documents pour les archives, dit Suzie sans détacher ses yeux de Malorie. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre en pleine fête de famille.

– C'est sans importance, dit Mona qui aurait voulu que sa collègue déguerpisse très vite. Malorie fête son deuxième anniversaire.

Et donc, l'anniversaire de Malorie est sans importance, je cite la mère de famille dévouée à son enfant.

Suzie tendit distraitement les documents et Mona fit semblant de les survoler.

– Tout m'a l'air en ordre.

Elle attendit que Suzie annonce son départ, mais la jeune femme ne cessait de fixer la fillette. Mona échangea un regard gêné avec sa mère.

– Il y a autre chose ?

– C'est le portrait craché de Clive, murmura Suzie.

Woh ! Pardon ?

– Pardon ? demanda Mona.

– Ta fille, elle ressemble drôlement à Clive, mon ancien petit ami qui l'était encore avant que tu ne tombes enceinte.

– Clive ? répéta Magda. Clive Hunting ?

– Je savais que c'était lui, s'exclama Terence avec un sourire victorieux.

– Mais c'est très bien ça ! s'écria Magda.

– Non, ce n'est pas bien, s'écria Suzie. Mona m'a piqué Clive deux fois !

– Mais si c'est très bien, contredit Magda. Il n'a pas de lignée parfaite, mais on va quand même lui imposer le mariage.

– Surement pas ! protesta Mona.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous l'as caché, dit Magda en ignorant la remarque de sa fille. C'est un moindre mal.

– Tu sais que Hugh pensait que c'était Rogue, dit Terence amusé.

– Je le pense toujours, coupa Hugh songeur.

Tous les trois échangeaient des regards ravis, même Edgar semblait s'intéresser à la situation.

– Comment pouvez-vous être ravi ! cria Suzie. Elle s'est servie de lui, Clive n'aimait que moi.

– Il ne peut pas contrer l'attrait d'une Moon, dit Magda. Quel est votre nom déjà ?

L'attrait d'une Moon ? Parce que tu penses présenter un quelconque attrait pour le monde ?

– Mona Hunting, dit Terence songeur. Ce n'est pas terrible. Malorie Hunting... c'est pire.

– STOP ! cria Mona. Suzie !

Elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et se rapprocha de l'intruse.

– Où vois-tu une quelconque ressemblance avec Clive ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Malorie a mes cheveux que je tiens de mon père. Elle a le nez de ma mère et les yeux ma tante Molly. Où vois-tu une ressemblance avec Clive ?

– Les joues, répondit-elle froidement.

Mona regarda les joues de sa fille.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas d'intérêt puisque Malorie n'est pas la fille de Clive Hunting.

STOP !

Là, c'est moi qui stop. Alors, on prend une grande respiration. Pour rappel des faits, le baveux est l'un des sept potentiels. La Gamine étant entourée de sa famille qui souhaite la marier, il est possible qu'elle mente. Je propose un plongeon dans les méandres de l'esprit mythomane de la gamine. PLOUF ! Alors, revenons quelques secondes en arrière, quand Mona dit que Malorie n'est pas la fille du baveux, elle dit... roulement de tambour. La vérité. La vérité. La vérité. Bordel j'y crois pas. J'en pleurerais de joie si j'avais des yeux pour pleurer.

– Alors pourquoi as-tu été dire à Clive que Tu-Sais-Qui était tombé ?

– Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui était tombé ! rétorqua Mona. Je voulais prévenir plusieurs réseaux de personne pour que la nouvelle se diffuse. J'ai mis Waha Dumbledore au courant, une ancienne élève de Gryffondor. Grace McFadden, ancienne élève de Serpentard et Irène Clay, ancienne élève de Serdaigle. Il me manquait un Poufsouffle.

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Absolument pas, dit-elle. Je n'ai quasiment pas revu Clive depuis notre séparation.

Suzie affichait une mine désolée.

– C'est vrai, qu'elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Clive. En fait, je lui trouve un air de...

Elle se tut devant le regard noir de Mona, Magda et Terence se rapprochaient déjà pour observer Malorie.

– Je vais y aller, dit Suzie avec un sourire fautif.

– Bonne idée, dit Mona en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air désagréable.

Elle sortit, et Mona se retrouva seule avec les Moon.

– Donc, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Bertram aime les garçons ?

Les quatre Moon levèrent froidement les yeux vers elle.

Dans la nuit, Mona ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Que Terence pense que Clive était peut-être le père de Malorie l'avait bien arrangé, maintenant, il allait chercher et peut-être trouver le bon nom. Elle venait de perdre l'une de ses diversions. Elle entreprit de se faire du thé, lorsque du bruit dans la volière l'interrompit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva Dame de Cristofane et la chouette de Bondupois en train de se faire des papouilles.

Oui, les chouettes peuvent se faire des papouilles, je suis le narrateur, je narre des conneries si je veux.

Agacée, Mona sépara les animaux. Puisqu'elle était seule, que Grace fréquentait dorénavant celui qui aurait pu devenir son fiancé, que Mona allait devoir renoncer à son emploi et que pire que tout, elle était une mère indigne qui oublie l'anniversaire de sa fille. Les chouettes n'auraient pas le droit au bonheur tant qu'elle n'aurait pas droit au sien.

Ça risque de prendre du temps.

Quoique, le bonheur ne tenait peut-être qu'à elle. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Mona de retourner au ministère lundi matin ?

Fin d'une semaine en 1982

à suivre une semaine en 1984 (oui, 1984, vous avez bien lu)

C'est le moment de balancer ce que vous n'avez pas aimé cette année pour que je puisse rectifier le tir pour la suivante.


	86. 1984 : Mission OttoPérilleuse

**Chapitre 86 : 1984 : Mission Otto-périlleuse**

**Jour 1**

Chaque éclair lumineux se répercutait violemment sur les murs, les objets virevoltants avec violence manquaient de heurter Mona à tout instant. Concentrée, les bras tendus, sa baguette animée, alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait le long de sa tempe, la jeune femme ne faiblissait pas. La pénombre n'offrait aux yeux que des ombres menaçantes entourées de lumière, signe de leur enchantement.

TOC TOC

Chaque objet volant retomba brutalement sur le sol, le regard de Mona s'embuait de crainte. Une seconde de faiblesse, elle se ressaisit et chaque chose à terre se redressa pour retrouver sa place. D'un ultime coup de baguette magique, la sorcière ouvrit les fenêtres, baignant son appartement dans la clarté du jour et révélant son activité. Mona avait fait le ménage.

Tu ne pouvais pas attendre trois lignes ? Non direct, tu reprends ton poste de déception ambulante.

Sur le perron, l'hôte découvrit les quatre visages qu'elle accueillait pour le thé.

– Tu en as mis du temps, râla Terence en poussant sa sœur.

– Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Ne sois pas impertinente, ordonna Magda. Tu reçois.

Derrière elle, Ludo Verpey lança un sourire rayonnant à sa cousine.

Cousine du deux ou troisième degré, si vous voulez chipoter.  
Tutic, le minuscule elfe de maison familial fut le quatrième et dernier visiteur pénétrant dans l'appartement. Sans aucun mal, Mona admettait que la visite de cette frêle créature lui procurait la plus grande joie. Le temps que Mona referme la porte, tous les Moon s'étaient déjà attablés tandis que Tutic s'appropriait la théière.

– Où se trouve Malorie ? demanda Ludo. Je ne l'ai presque jamais vu, ça lui fait combien maintenant 2 ans ?

– Quatre ans ! protesta une fillette en apparaissant du couloir.

Non, quatre ans, ce n'est pas possible, tu es née le 7 juillet 1980. Et vu que l'année dernière nous étions en 1982, cette année nous sommes forcément en... une seconde, y' a une boulette qu'est-ce qu'on fout en septembre 1984 ?

– Tu as bien poussé ! s'exclama Ludo.

Elle a pris deux années dans la gueule et je ne suis même pas préparé psychologiquement. J'exige une explication.

Malorie s'avança et salua les Moon avec un grand sourire et une retenue digne de son rang.

– Mieux, commenta Magda en se tournant vers sa fille.

Mona ne put empêcher un rictus satisfait devant la grâce de sa progéniture, elle attrapa un biscuit et le lui tendit.

Tu la récompenses de la même manière que l'on récompense un chien qui rapporte un bâton, on t'a déjà dit que l'éducation n'était pas ton fort ?

– Merci maman, répondit Malorie avant de s'installer à son tour à une chaise.

– Ça en revanche, râla Magda.

– Franchement Mona, approuva Terence, il serait temps de mettre plus de distance avec ton enfant.

Oui, franchement à quatre ans, mets là à la porte, elle se débrouillera. Pour info, ils font référence au fait que Malorie appelle sa mère « maman ».

Mona lui lança un regard furieux et immédiatement Terence se tut.

– De toute façon, nous allons avoir une longue journée, reprit Magda. Nous aurons le temps de tergiverser sur l'éducation de la dernière Moon. Ludovic ?

Indifférent à la conversation, Ludovic Verpey reposa lentement sa tasse de thé et se racla la gorge.

– Je vais résumer. Comme vous le savez, mon frère Xandre met notre famille dans une situation assez délicate. Mes parents n'étant plus de ce monde pour le raisonner, ma sœur Margaret préférant rester à l'écart de celui qui pourrait entacher la réputation de son époux. C'est à moi que revient la mission de m'occuper de lui. Et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider.

– Bien évidemment, dit Magda précipitée. Nous devons nous entraider.

Pour les deux gus qui se sont posé la question, l'époux de Margaret, c'est Scrimgeour.

Ludo reprit une gorgée pour se donner de la consistance et reprit alors que les trois autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

– Nous avons eu du mal à retrouver mon frère après sa disparition, apparemment, il se fait désormais appeler Otto et il s'est marié à une moldue.

Magda et Terence tressaillirent en même temps à l'idée de cette alliance.

– Jusqu'à présent, Margaret et moi pensions à une passade, une réaction au massacre de nos parents. Puis, nous avons appris cet été, la naissance d'une enfant. Mafalda.

Magda déposa une main sur son cœur, réalisant le drame.

– La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'enfant porte un prénom commençant par la lettre M, la tradition est donc respectée, dit Ludo. Ce que nous devons savoir c'est la part du respect du monde des sorciers dans le monde de moldu dans lequel mon frère évolue.

– Nous allons le découvrir, assura Terence. Nous laisserons une chance à Xandre avant qu'il n'entache définitivement le nom de notre famille.

– Je ne veux pas le revoir moi-même, expliqua Ludo après une hésitation. Ce pourrait être trop violent pour moi, je me disais que vous pourriez aller l'espionner.

Donc eux, ils font le sale boulot et toi pendant ce temps ?

– Mona et moi, nous irons ! décréta Terence virulent.

Non. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir narrer ta face plus longtemps.

– Je pensais plutôt à Mona et Magda, si vous acceptez, dit Ludo. J'aurais une autre mission pour toi Terence.

– Nous acceptons ! proclama aussitôt Magda aussi enthousiaste que son fils l'instant d'avant.

Mona se tourna vers sa mère pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle est belle la rebelle ! Sérieux, je fais des jeux de mots sans le vouloir. Je vous ai déjà dit que votre serviteur était un narrateur hors pair ?

– De quoi as-tu besoin ? murmura Terence en plissant les yeux.

Que quelqu'un le frappe.

Mona leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à ce que Ludo éclate de rire. Mais il se pencha vers son cousin, adoptant la même attitude mystérieuse.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment légal.

– Si c'est pour la famille.

On appelle De Niro, De Palma et on fait un film de mafieux ?

– Je dois consulter un document au ministère, dévoila Ludo. J'aurais besoin que l'un de nous fasse le guet pendant que l'autre regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

Oubliez les Mafieux, il nous faut Tom Cruise et le générique de Mission Impossible.

– D'accord, dit Terence attentif. Quel document ?

Ludo but de nouveau une gorgée de thé et Mona s'imagina lui arrachant la tasse des mains. Le suspense était intenable.

– Le registre de naissance des sorciers.

Mona dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour qu'on ne décèle pas l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

– Tu veux savoir si Mafalda est une sorcière, conclut Magda sans remarquer la gaffe manquée de sa fille.

– Exactement.

En repensant à la manière dont elle avait envisagé sa journée le matin même, à aucun moment, Mona n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans un bosquet terreux avec sa mère le tout sous la chaleur étouffante d'un été interminable.

– Ce n'est pas lui là ? demanda Mona en désignant un homme avec une veste en cuir à la main.

– Non, rétorqua Magda exaspérée. À moins qu'il ait perdu vingt bons centimètres.

Elle soupira longuement.

– Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup moi Xandre, expliqua Mona. Ou Otto, qu'importe comment il se fait appeler à présent.

– Otto, répéta Magda irritée, nous n'avons même pas d'homme qui se prénomme de la sorte dans la famille.

– Il n'y avait pas de Mona non plus.

– Si, répondit Magda. Il y a trois siècles, il y a eu une Mona Moon dans la famille.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle intéressée. Et qui était-elle ?

Je sens que la réponse ne te plaira pas.

– Elle s'est mariée à un homme puissant qui a apporté encore plus de prestige à la dynastie avant d'offrir trois enfants à la famille. Tous des fils ! C'est la preuve qu'un prénom ne prédestine à rien.

Je t'avais dit que la réponse ne te plairait pas.

Mona leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si elle pouvait abandonner sa mère à la mission qu'elle leur avait attribuée sans lui demander son avis.

Et si pendant que Mona et sa mère poireautent sous les chaudes températures de ce mois de septembre, nous prenions deux minutes pour replacer cette année ? Non, parce que vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi ça me perturbe que 1983 ait été sauté. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que l'auteur veut avancer plus vite pour cette décennie, parce que soi-disant, il ne se passera pas grand-chose niveau canonique. Donc, il va falloir s'attendre à trouver de nouvelles années sautées, vous le croyez ça ? Quelle fainéante ! Passons, tout le monde ne peut pas disposer de ma perfection. Donc, Mona n'est pas retournée au ministère après le dernier chapitre. Elle préfère vivre sur les minuscules rentes de sa famille. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'à ce rythme, il faudra bientôt qu'elle vende son corps si elle veut nourrir sa fille.

– Qui s'occupe de Malorie ce week-end ? demanda brusquement Magda.

– Les Weasley, répondit Mona en sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne conviendrait pas à sa mère.

– Parce que tu fréquentes toujours Molly ? s'indigna Magda.

On dirait que tu as eu du flair sur ce coup Gamine. En même temps...

– Malorie doit connaître ses cousins, expliqua Mona. Quels autres enfants pourrait-elle fréquenter autrement ? Elle ne peut pas arriver à Poudlard en étant asociale.

Magda ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucune réponse pertinente ne lui vint à l'esprit. Mona tenta de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite de sa répartie.

– Ton attitude me déplait de plus en plus, dit-elle finalement. Tu ne t'améliores pas avec l'âge. Si tu continues comme ça, un jour, tu seras une...

Une rebelle, oui on sait. Personnellement, je n'y crois plus depuis un moment.

– Une quoi ? demanda Mona prête à se défendre d'une nouvelle attaque de sa mère.

– Voilà Xandre-Otto, dit-elle en désignant un homme qui marchait à quelques pas d'elles.

Mona se redressa pour l'observer de plus près.

– Reste cachée enfin, implora Magda.

– Il ne me reconnaitrait pas, rétorqua Mona. Et moi au moins, j'ai mis des vêtements de moldu.

– Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de vêtements de moldu. Nous allons le suivre.

Elle se leva prudemment et attrapa le bras de sa fille. Sans réaliser complètement ce qui se passait, Mona regarda sa mère la trainer dans tout le quartier, restant à bonne distance de Xandre-Otto. Lorsqu'il entra dans une maison, Magda s'arrêta enfin.

– Il n'a pas pratiqué de magie, fit-elle remarquer avec désapprobation.

– En même temps, il n'a fait qu'avancer au milieu d'une rue moldue.

– Si seulement nous pouvions découvrir s'il pratique chez lui, dit Magda.

Mona sortit doucement sa baguette en veillant à ne pas être vue des moldus.

– Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença Magda sans percevoir le geste de sa fille. On se désillusionne et on rentre discrètement par-derrière. On se trouve deux cachettes différentes pour couvrir plus de terrain et ensuite on attend jusqu'à ce que Xandre-Otto utilise la magie. Sinon, on reste jusqu'à ce que toute la famille soit couchée.

Mona regarda sa mère avec ahurisation.

Oui, ahurisation est un terme qui n'existe pas, mais à entendre les débilités de la mère, on peut se permettre. Oui, ahurissement existe, mais on a dépassé ce stade.

– Ou alors, dit Mona. Je jette un simple sortilège pour détecter la sorcellerie.

Magda regarda la baguette magique de sa fille.

– C'est trop puissant, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Sans répondre, Mona s'éloigna pour se cacher entre deux voitures stationnées et leva sa baguette sous les yeux surpris de sa mère.

– Les derniers sortilèges lancés remontent à la fin de la guerre, annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes.

– On oublie notre escapade à l'intérieur alors.

– Restons dans la légalité, approuva Mona.

Magda laissa son regard vagabonder vers la maison.

– Donc, Xandre Verpey le sorcier n'existe plus, résuma-t-elle. Il sera désormais, Otto le moldu. Il n'est plus un Moon.

Elle tourna vivement les talons et Mona désespérée par l'attitude de sa mère ne put que la rattraper au semi-pas de course.

– Ce n'est pas un peu radical ? demanda Mona. Il est le fils de Mira et Devon. Meredith aimait beaucoup sa sœur et Devon était quelqu'un de...

Fréquentable était le mot qu'elle se retint de prononcer. Sa mère n'aurait surement pas apprécié.

– N'en parlons plus, Xandre est mort maintenant. Il faut l'annoncer à Ludo, décréta-t-elle décidée. Je m'en chargerais.

Mona aurait préféré se charger de cette annonce en évitant de dire que Xandre était mort puisque ce n'était pas le cas.

Ludo n'est pas complètement con, il va comprendre de lui-même. Attends... Nan Ludo est complètement con.

– Je pense que je... commença-t-elle.

– Ton frère Terence ne t'accompagnera pas ce week-end, coupa brusquement Magda.

– Pardon ?

Elle oublia brusquement les Verpey, sa mère venait de lui apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

– Il doit aider son père pour les affaires. Hugh ayant très bien joué lors des derniers matchs, il a obtenu de fortes primes qu'il nous a donnés pour réinvestir.

Il n'a pas vraiment dû avoir le choix, songea Mona.

– Donc, Terence ne sera pas avec nous ? répéta Mona qui n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance.

– Non, j'espère que tu feras bonne figure devant les amis de ton frère.

– Je serais à la hauteur de la réputation de notre clan, dit-elle laconique.

Séparée de sa mère, Mona retrouva son foyer avant de congédier Tutic. Elle s'imagina passant une fin de journée aussi calme que celles qu'elle vivait depuis la fin de son emploi au ministère. Elle s'installa sur son canapé avec un livre entre les mains, Malorie coloriait en silence à ses côtés

.  
Toc Toc.

Je me disais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de voir deux Moon en train de se barbifier

Mona se leva, devinant par avance qui se présenterait derrière la porte. Terence n'attendit pas que la porte soit grande ouverte pour entrer dans l'appartement de sa sœur.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

– Alors quoi ?

– Xandre, vous l'avez localisé ?

– Oui, et il ne pratique plus la magie, notre mère ne t'en a pas parlé ?

– Je l'ai laissé avec Ludovic, elle semblait avoir des choses importantes à lui dire.

– Elle voulait le déclarer mort.

– S'il ne pratique plus, c'est normal. Comment peut-il renier notre monde ? s'indigna Terence.

– Notre monde lui a enlevé sa famille, celui des moldus lui en a donné une.

– Ne prends pas sa défense ! s'écria-t-il.

Derrière eux, Malorie se leva doucement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Moi aussi, je m'en irais bien. La tête de Terence ne me revient pas plus que ça.

– Je ne prends pas sa défense, commença Mona lasse. Je me mets simplement à sa place.

– Et c'est tout ce que vous avez découvert, dit Terence agacé. À quoi ressemble sa fille ?

– À un bébé d'un mois.

– Et c'est tout ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas chercher un peu plus loin ?

– Et toi, ta mission s'est bien passée ? Mafalda est une sorcière ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il en regardant brusquement le sol.

– Tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Tu veux dire que vous avez complètement échoué ?

– La porte est protégée magiquement, justifia-t-il. On ne peut pas y entrer sans accréditation.

– Comment oses-tu parler de mon soi-disant échec alors que tu n'as même pas réussi à passer la porte ?

– Ta mission était plus simple que la mienne, dit Terence.

– Parce que tu aurais reconnu Xandre ?

Terence ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut coupé, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mona l'ouvrit s'attendant à trouver sa mère ou son cousin sur le perron. Mais surement pas :

– Irène Clay ! cria Terence mécontent. Manquait plus qu'elle. Vas-y entre pour me disputer à ton tour.

– J'en avais pas l'intention, dévoila Irène en posant un gros sac sur le sol. Mais ça peut s'arranger.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fréquentes encore ? questionna-t-il en se tournant furieusement vers sa sœur.

– Mon frère est un échec ambulant, j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Tu me rends fier, Gamine.

– Parce que tu lui parles de moi ? s'indigna Terence.

– Moi ? Non, mais ton nom arrive mystérieusement dans la conversation parfois.

– Fais en sorte que cela ne se produise plus ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je suis le seul à avoir compris l'allusion de notre héroïne ? Pour une fois qu'elle prononce une subtilité.

– Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Irène d'une voix calme. Je suis pourtant sure que je peux encore finir de pourrir ta journée.

– Te voir m'a déjà achevé, dit-il en refermant le battant derrière lui.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, satisfaites d'avoir mis Terence dans cet état.

– Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Mona souriante.

– J'ai bien reçu ton hibou. Pour demain. En revanche, je n'ai pas réussi à te le renvoyer.

Elle récupéra le sac qu'elle avait posé sur le sol à son arrivée et en sortit Dame de Cristofane complètement ficelée dans du barbelé.

– Ne me demande pas comment elle est parvenu jusque chez moi dans cet état, dit Irène. Moi-même, je cherche toujours.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Mona pour remettre sa chouette en état. Elle laissa Malorie mettre de l'onguent sur l'animal qui ne l'attaquait pas contrairement à Mona qui retrouvait ses mains décharnées. Jugeant plus prudent de jeter immédiatement le fil barbelé, Mona remplit un sac-poubelle et descendit les escaliers.

Donc, résumons. Elle pense à jeter le fils barbelé, en revanche, elle abandonne la petite de quatre ans en compagnie d'un animal fou dangereux. Gamine, toi et la logique vous êtes différents.

En remontant les escaliers de son immeuble, Mona croisa Kathy, sa voisine de palier était apprêtée et rayonnante. La simple vue de ce bonheur énerva profondément la sorcière.

Enfin, elle t'énerve. Non parce que moi la moldue je ne l'ai jamais appréciée.

– Ça fait longtemps ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Oui, dit Mona en sachant qu'elle n'était pas fautive de cette absence.

– Quoi de neuf, depuis tout ce temps ?

Mona réfléchit durant de longues secondes, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu évoluer dans sa vie sur les derniers mois.

– Rien, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

– Toujours infirmière et toujours avec mon nouveau chéri.

– C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi, mentit Mona.

– Il commence à parler famille, confia Kathy. Mais je ne suis pas prête du tout. Rien que le fait d'habiter ensemble m'angoisse.

Mona acquiesça, profondément jalouse.

– Écoute, là je suis pressée, mais on doit absolument se voir, j'ai un milliard de choses à te raconter.

– Pas ce week-end, je suis prise, dit Mona radieuse d'avoir une chose d'excitante à annoncer.

– D'accord, dit Kathy pas impressionnée pour un sou. Mais on se revoit très vite !

Elle dévala les marches perchées sur ses talons, laissant sa petite robe bleue voler autour d'elle. Mona n'avait jamais autant haï sa voisine et sa réussite lorsqu'elle avait repris sa vie en main.

Alors ma Cocotte, j'ai un scoop pour toi. Tu avais un super taf avec plein de gens intéressants et tu l'as planté. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu merdes royalement tous les ans.

**Jour 2**

Mona referma son carnet de sortilège, la petite excursion de la veille lui avait finalement donné des idées et elle avait passé la matinée à rechercher comment découvrir si quelqu'un pratique la magie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment obtenu de résultat concluant, mais espérait trouver une réponse.

Réponse qui ne te servira à rien. Non mais, c'est vrai. Une fois que tu sauras faire ça, tu vas t'en servir une fois sur Xandre-Otto et ensuite ? Ton talent ne te sert à rien Gamine.

L'appartement de Mona était propre, rangé et toujours de plus en plus grand aux fils des ans où la sorcière travaillait à gagner de la place. Elle attendait ses amies, comme souvent, c'était sa seule distraction de la semaine. La seule pour Malorie aussi, hormis les visites toujours très régulières des Weasley. Mona observa sa fille tenter de décrypter les lignes noircies de son livre sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Mona veillait à enseigner ce qu'il fallait en temps et en heure à sa progéniture. Et l'apprentissage de la lecture n'était pas pour tout de suite. En revanche, il y avait une chose que Malorie était tenue d'apprendre à présent. Mona s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Lorsque tu parles aux adultes, tu leur dis « vous », rappela Mona.

Malorie reposa consciencieusement son livre, prête pour sa nouvelle leçon.

– Oui, dit-elle. Je me trompe des fois. Mais je dis « vous ».

– Tu te trompes de moins en moins souvent, approuva Mona. Mais à partir de maintenant, lorsque nous serons avec d'autres adultes, tu devras aussi me dire « vous ».

Malorie acquiesça en silence, enregistrant cette nouvelle information.

Tu ne vas pas imposer le vouvoiement à ta fille ? Dans quel siècle vis-tu Gamine ?

– Tu ne dois plus m'appeler « maman » lorsque nous sommes entourées d'autres personnes.

– Mona alors ?

– Oui ou « mère ».

– Comment toi avec Grand-mère, résuma la fillette.

– Exactement. Lorsque les filles seront là, tu pourras t'entrainer devant elle, d'accord ?

La fillette acquiesça de nouveau, concentrée sur ce nouvel exercice.

Et elle trouve ça normal en plus, Mona tu me déçois !

Une heure plus tard, lorsque les amies de Mona arrivèrent, Malorie n'avait pas oublié sa leçon et appelait dorénavant sa mère : Mona. Bien évidemment, Waha et Irène furent brusquées par ce changement, contrairement à Grace qui accueillit cette nouveauté avec un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme guettait probablement ce changement linguistique depuis quelque temps et l'appréciait, tout comme Magda l'apprécierait probablement. En revanche, Mona avait beaucoup de mal de ne plus être nommée « Maman ». Pas que sa considération de mère en prenne un coup, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être une véritable mère de toute façon. Malgré tout, de vilaines piques vives et douloureuses semblaient lui transpercer le cœur à chaque fois que Malorie la désignait par son prénom.

Alors ma Cocotte, encore une fois, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même. Dois-je te rappeler qu'en tant que rebelle déclarée, tu devais envoyer bouler ta mère et ces idées éducatives réactionnaires ?

– Tu n'as pas préparé de gâteau ? s'étonna Waha. Pourtant, tu commençais enfin à nous cuisiner quelque chose d'agréable.

– Non, dit Mona. Grace a tenu à s'occuper de notre encas.

Avec un large sourire, Grace exhiba une boîte en carton qu'elle posa précautionneusement sur la table. Irène et Mona échangèrent un regard inquiet, tandis que Waha ne pouvait détacher son regard du carton.

– Tu as cuisiné ou c'est ton elfe ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne possède pas d'elfe, c'est celui de mes parents, expliqua Grace. Je commence à faire la distinction pour qu'Arnold comprenne que je veux que nous habitions ensemble.

Ou alors, tu procèdes comme les grandes personnes, tu te prends ton propre appartement sans attendre qu'un époux vienne t'arracher au foyer de tes parents. Tu n'es pas une vraie femme des années 80, Grace. Tout le monde aura noté que Grace et Bondupois sont ensemble depuis deux ans, ou je le signale ? Non, attendez, je viens de le faire.

– Donc, c'est l'elfe de tes parents qui a cuisiné ? insista Irène inquiète.

– Non, dit Grace. C'est moi, Arnold n'a pas d'elfe de maison, il nous faudra peut-être un certain temps pour en trouver un lorsque nous habiterons ensemble. Je tiens à lui montrer que je peux assumer les tâches ménagères et la cuisine.

– Mais tu as déjà cuisiné avant ? demanda Waha.

– Oui, ce n'est pas mon premier gâteau, rassura Grace. C'est surement le sixième.

J'avoue, je m'attendais à un résultat plus lamentable.

– Ou septième, corrigea Grace. J'ai arrêté de compter après midi.

– Après midi ? répéta Irène surprise.

– Tu as confectionné les sept gâteaux aujourd'hui ? demanda Mona en devinant par avance la réponse.

– Oui, mais aucun n'avait l'apparence d'un gâteau au chocolat.

Elle ouvrit la boîte en carton, prit le mets avec une main et le déposa sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

PPPPOOOUUUUUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH !


	87. 1984 : Le manque de papillons papillonna

**Chapitre 87 : 1986 : Le manque de papillons papillonnants**

Elle ouvrit la boîte en carton, prit le gâteau avec une main et le déposa sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

PPPPOOOUUUUUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Merci ! Merci d'avoir laissé Grace cuisiner ! Je crois que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis que Rogue s'est lui-même fait exploser de la boue à la figure.

Mona sortit cinq petites assiettes et tendit un couteau à sa meilleure amie qui commença péniblement à couper son œuvre.

Tant qu'on parle de Rogue, enfin, tant que je parle de Rogue, vous ne voudriez pas aborder le sujet ? Je trouve que nous n'avons pas parlé de lui un moment et j'ai du mal à me l'avouer, mais je suis en manque de réflexion capillaire graisseuse. Allez Waha ! Dis-nous si tu couches toujours avec le Visqueux !

– Et sinon ? reprit Mona en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le gâteau. Comment vont vos amours ? Je ne vous parle pas des miennes, vous n'ignorez pas qu'elles n'existent pas.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

– À ce point ? s'étonna Irène.

– Je reste abstinente depuis tellement longtemps, que je vais bientôt récupérer ma virginité.

Non, mais oh ! Tais-toi Gamine, les gens pourraient t'entendre.

– C'est vrai que tu dois être dans un état, approuva Waha. Moi ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas pratiqué, et j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par coincer n'importe quel type au hasard.

Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous n'allez pas toutes vous y mettre.

– Trois mois, de quoi tu te plains ? s'écria Irène. En plus, tu gardes des plans réguliers toi.

Mais vos gueules putain ! Y' a des mineurs qui lisent cette histoire.

– Non, s'exclama Waha. Je n'ai plus de plan, ils se sont tous casé les salauds.

– Il te reste Rogue, suggéra Grace.

– Comment vous savez ? demanda Waha surprise.

– Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides, expliqua Mona. Ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner.

– De toute façon, je ne le vois plus non plus, et cette fois-ci, c'est définitif.

– Parce qu'il y a eu d'autres périodes de pause ? demanda Irène absolument pas surprise.

– Oui, mais cette fois-ci, je veux tenter d'avoir une vraie relation amoureuse, comme avec Remus.

– Tu avais ensorcelé Remus, rappela Irène.

– Détail, balaya-t-elle d'une main. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait au fond de lui. Pas seulement à cause du philtre.

Complètement allumée.

Les filles cessèrent leur conversation pour regarder Grace s'énerver contre le gâteau avant de finalement sortir sa baguette magique et découper cinq parts égales.

– Ça va faire beaucoup pour Malorie, dit Mona.

Grace, le front moite, lui lança un regard noir.

– Elle laissera dans son assiette, ajouta précipitamment la mère de famille.

la cuisinère répartit les parts et les filles s'armèrent de leur faible petite cuillère. Après quelques secondes de lutte, elles goutèrent le met. Malorie lança un regard alarmé à sa mère, tout en gardant la bouchée du gâteau qu'elle venait d'engloutir dans un coin de sa bouche. Mona n'était pas plus fière, elle cherchait à toute vitesse comment recracher ce qu'elle retenait dans sa bouche et enlever le contenu de l'assiette de Malorie. La fillette avait des dents trop fragiles pour être soumise à ce roc.

– Alors ? demanda Grace sans avoir touché à sa part.

– Légèrement trop cuit, commenta Irène en manquant de s'étouffer.

– Peut-être pas assez aérien, hasarda Mona.

Elle fit volontairement tomber un crayon de couleur de sa fille sur le sol.

– Ramasse-le ma chérie, ordonna Mona.

Après un froncement de sourcil et le gâteau toujours coincé dans sa joue, Malorie plongea sous la table. Mona sortit sa baguette de sa manche et d'un mouvement fit recracher Malorie. La fillette réapparue en adressant un sourire complice à sa mère.

– Aérien et trop cuit, nota mentalement Grace. Et sinon ? Waha ?

– C'est immonde, dévoila Waha en recrachant ouvertement dans son assiette.

Toutes se tournèrent vers elle, choquées par sa sincérité.

– Mais non, tenta de rassurer Irène. Ce sont ses premiers essais, alors forcément.

– Laisse faire ton elfe, conseilla Waha. Et surtout, ne donne pas ce truc à manger à ton Bondupois. Ça ne serait pas un bon point pour toi.

Grace regarda ses amies tour à tour, Irène et Mona échangèrent un sourire gêné alors que Malorie tripotait son crayon de couleur dans un semblant de fascination.

– Pourquoi me ménagez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant Mona et Irène tour à tour. Si je suis une mauvaise cuisinière, il faut me prévenir. Je dois connaître mes points forts et mes points faibles. Arnold devrait déjà avoir fait sa demande à l'heure qu'il est. Je croyais que vous étiez mes amies.

– Mais nous le sommes, dit Mona choquée. Nous voulions te protéger.

– De la vie de couple ? demanda Grace. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai trouvé chaussure à mon pied avant vous.

Elle s'assit lourdement, gardant ses yeux furieux dans le vide.

– Non, mais t'as fini, râla Waha. Mets-toi à leur place deux minutes, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon manque de savoir-vivre.

Je confirme.

Grace la regarda et finalement baragouina de vagues excuses avant de gouter son propre gâteau qu'elle recracha immédiatement sans aucune élégance.

– Tes valises sont prêtes alors ? demanda Irène en se tournant vers Mona.

– Mais c'est vrai que tu t'offres une escapade ! se souvint Waha en se tournant à son tour vers l'hôte.

– Cela me fera le plus grand bien. Revoir Hugh, encore plus, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois.

– Avec Terence dans les pattes, cela risque de te gâcher le séjour, nota Irène.

Mona manqua de pousser un soupir d'agacement en entendant une fois de plus Irène parler de Terence.

– Non, il ne vient plus, raconta-t-elle. Je serais seule avec mon petit frère adoré et ses amis.

– Seule ? demanda Grace. Et ta fille ?

– Elle reste chez les Weasley, dévoila Mona. Le voyage l'épuiserait et puis elle risquerait de s'ennuyer.

– Chez les Weasley ? répéta Grace. Mais je peux la garder moi !

Tous les visages, y compris celui très inquiet de Malorie, se tournèrent vers Mona.

– Tu veux garder Malorie ? fit-elle répéter pas franchement emballée par cette idée. Tout un week-end, deux jours complets, c'est long.

– Puisque je ne suis pas encore une bonne cuisinière, je dois montrer à Bondupois que le rôle de mère de famille me convient. Malorie est une enfant adorable, très polie. Je suis sure qu'elle fera tout pour m'aider.

– Elle n'a que quatre ans, rappela Irène. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle pourrait te mettre dans une mauvaise situation.

– Je prends le risque.

– Ne prends pas le risque, contredit Waha. T'es une quiche en cuisine et avec les enfants.

– Mona aussi était une quiche avant d'accoucher. Et avant d'être obligée de cuisiner tous les jours, elle était aussi une quiche en cuisine...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, échangeant un regard avec les deux autres filles que Mona perçut très bien.

– Y' a un mieux, mais c'est loin d'être ça, commenta Waha.

– Oui, j'avais deviné, dit Mona agacée. Et en réalité Grace, même en ayant eu un enfant, je n'ai pas été douée tout de suite, et j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide.

– Arnold restera avec moi, dit Grace. En cas de situation grave. Pour le reste, je compte bien me débrouiller.

– Mais tes parents seront d'accord ? tenta Mona qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

– Ils ne seront pas là, et je suis sûre qu'ils approuveront, ils aiment bien Arnold même s'il n'est pas vraiment noble.

Mona ouvrit la bouche en cherchant à toute vitesse une nouvelle excuse.

– Tu ne comptes pas lui faire à manger ?

– Promis, je laisserais mon elfe lui cuisiner de la bouillie et de la purée.

– Malorie a des dents, commenta Waha.

– Déjà ? dit Grace en regardant la fillette de plus près.

Elle a tenté de manger ton gâteau devant toi il y a deux minutes. Es-tu si conne ?

– Il faut souvent lui faire la lecture, commenta Mona. Malorie aime beaucoup les livres.

– Et alors, je sais lire !

La mère de famille chercha à toute vitesse, ne trouvant plus aucune échappatoire.

– Très bien, dit-elle finalement.

Grace laissa échapper un long râle radieux.

Terrifiant.

Elle se tourna vers la fillette.

– Tu vas voir, tu seras très bien chez moi.

Mona se tourna vers sa fille avec culpabilité, elle lui glissa un faible sourire crispé.

Et voilà comment une enfant de quatre ans innocente va mourir. Gamine, tu ne peux pas décemment laisser ta fillette avec une fabricante de gâteau bétonneux.

Grace et Waha partirent après quelques minutes, Irène resta quelques minutes prétextant vouloir aider Mona à nettoyer la table.

Ce qui dans le monde des sorciers, avec une Mona au type top de sa forme sortilègique est une excuse complètement con, vous en conviendrez.

– Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Malorie, rassura Irène. J'irais lui rendre une ou deux visites pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.

– Oui, merci, dit Mona. Si Waha pouvait faire la même chose, ça m'arrangerait. Malorie est une enfant facile, mais Grace est...

Pourrie gâtée ? Insupportable ? Geignarde ? Soûlante ? Insouciante ? Stupide ? Agaçante ?

– Moins arrangeante, finit Mona.

Mouis, aussi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut aussi compter sur l'elfe des parents de Grace. À mon avis, elle saura très bien déléguer sur lui.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Voyons voir, Irène est dans la pièce alors qui peut bien être ce visiteur inopportun ? Je me tâte...

Mona ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit son visiteur : Terence.

Non ? Vraiment ? Mais là, mais je suis sur le cul !

– Non, mais c'est pas vrai, s'écria-t-il en voyant Irène. Elle est tout le temps là ?

– Oui, assura Mona. Nous avons entamé une liaison amoureuse secrète.

– Une liaison amoureuse secrète, répéta Terence exaspéré. Ce que tu peux être...

– En parlant de couple homosexuel, coupa Irène. Bertram et Regulus Black étaient vraiment en couple à Poudlard ? Non, parce que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de te poser la question depuis que ta soeur nous a appris ça.

– Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il fallait faire preuve de discrétion là-dessus, reprocha Terence en se tournant furieusement vers sa sœur.

– J'ai fait preuve de discrétion, mais c'est Irène.

– Irène ? répéta-t-il. Justement !

– Quoi justement ? demanda Irène. Je ne l'ai répété à personne.

– Vraiment, alors ça, j'en doute, s'exclama-t-il. Toi et tes ragots...

– Mes quoi ? De quels ragots tu parles ?

Mona avança vers sa fille et l'entraina dans sa chambre sans que les deux autres remarquent leurs absences.

– Pourquoi Oncle Terence dispute toujours ?

– Seulement avec Irène et moi, dit Mona. Le reste du temps, c'est un garçon fréquentable.

– Toi, il t'aime, dit Malorie. Tante Molly dit que les frères et les sœurs s'aiment et ne peuvent rien faire contre ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'embêtent.

– Terence doit beaucoup m'aimer alors.

– Il aime aussi Irène.

– Oui, répondit Mona. Mais je doute qu'il le sache.

– Mais s'il la dispute tout le temps, Irène ne l'aimera pas du tout.

Mona ne répondit pas, elle déposa une bise sur le front de sa fille et sortit de la chambre en la laissant là. Dans le salon, Irène et Terence hurlaient à tue-tête.

– Je dois rendre une petite visite à Molly, expliqua Mona en profitant d'un bref instant de répit. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous me gardez Malorie un instant, elle joue dans sa chambre.

Ils cessèrent immédiatement de crier pour se tourner vers Mona qui avançait déjà vers la cheminée.

– Ne me laisse pas avec lui ! s'écria Irène.

– Et bien, va-t'en, je peux très bien surveiller ma nièce quelques minutes sans toi.

– Tu rêves, je ne te laisse pas avec une gamine influençable.

Mona passa sous l'âtre de la cheminée et abandonna la discorde de son salon pour retrouver la discorde du Terrier. Ron hurlait en courant à moitié nu poursuivi par Fred et George tous deux armés d'épée en bois.

– Mona ! s'écria Molly sans être affectée par le vacarme.

Ginny venait d'entrer dans la pièce armée d'une véritable fourche, elle ressortit aussitôt en voyant sa mère et sa cousine.

– Tu restes diner ?

– Non. Je ne passe qu'en coup de vent, expliqua Mona. J'ai laissé Malorie à la surveillance de Irène et de Terence.

– Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? dit Molly inquiète.

– Peut-être que oui, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Quoi ? Tu espères les retrouver en train de se rouler des galoches en rentrant ?

– Je ne t'amènerais pas Malorie ce week-end, exposa Mona. Grace tient absolument à s'en occuper.

– Je vais me répéter, dit Molly, la mine inquiète. Mais, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Non. Cette fois-ci, je suis certaine de commettre une erreur, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle remarqua alors les doigts légèrement couverts de sang de la mère de famille.

– Tu as un blessé ? s'inquiéta Mona en songeant à Ginny et sa fourche géante.

– Non, deux, rectifia Molly. Ma chouette, Miss Léopoldine s'est blessée et elle a attaqué Croûtard. Bref, me voilà vétérinaire.

Après avoir poliment proposé son aide, Mona rentra chez elle, s'attendant à trouver Terence et Irène dans une nouvelle posture. Ils adoptaient bien un nouveau comportement, mais pas celui espéré. Ils se tenaient l'un l'autre face à face en silence, leurs baguettes brandies devant eux.

– Je vous ai demandé de surveiller Malorie, rappela-t-elle. Si vous vous entre-tuez, ce sera plus compliqué.

– J'allais y aller de toute façon, dévoila Irène.

– C'est moi qui allais partir, rétorqua Terence.

– Pourquoi me rends-tu visite d'ailleurs ? questionna Mona.

– Pour te parler de tes amitiés encombrantes, dit-il.

– D'accord, je prends note, dit-elle. Maintenant, vous baissez vos baguettes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui obéir.

– Baissez vos baguettes ou je sors la mienne.

Ils se lâchèrent des yeux un instant pour se tourner vers Mona. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes. D'un nouveau mouvement unanime, ils bifurquèrent l'un de l'autre. Irène vers la porte et Terence vers la cheminée. Ainsi sans saluer Mona, ils sortirent de l'appartement chacun de leur côté.

– Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, dit Mona à son appartement vide.

Elle s'assura de la présence de Malorie dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre de confirmation pour Grace avant de rejoindre sa volière.

– Dame, descends ! ordonna-t-elle à sa chouette qui refusait de bouger. C'est une petite lettre de rien du tout pour Grace.

L'animal lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

– Grace se trouvera peut-être chez Bondupois, tenta Mona en repensant à la vie amoureuse du volatile.

Instantanément, l'animal fonça en piqué sur sa maîtresse et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

Une série de soupirs agacés plus tard, Mona revint dans le salon où les restes du gâteau de Grace attendaient toujours d'être nettoyés. Elle songea à Grace qui tentait d'obtenir sa demande en mariage. À Irène et Terence qui venaient probablement de vivre un moment amoureux à leur manière. Même Dame de Cristofane avait droit à son histoire d'amour. Pourquoi Mona n'avait-elle droit à aucun papillon papillonnant dans son estomac ? Était-elle seulement encore capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotion ?

**Jour 3**

– Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Mona à Grace. Tu sais que si tu as le moindre ennui, Molly peut prendre le relais.

– Mais ça ira très bien, grinça Grace furieuse du manque de confiance accordée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe de Malorie.

Le mensonge de Grace s'accordait à la présence de Bondupois deux pas derrière elles. Il portait déjà les valises de la fillette et regardait la nouvelle responsabilité de sa petite amie d'un œil bienveillant.

Quelqu'un devrait peut-être lui expliquer quelle est la nature profonde de sa future fiancée. Non, parce que Malorie ne survivra pas à ces deux jours et si le gus prévoit d'enfanter avec la Blondasse, autant le prévenir que Grace boullettera forcément à un moment donné.

– De toute façon, Arnold se trouvera avec moi pratiquement tout le temps, rappela Grace. Il a l'habitude des enfants avec ses neveux.

– Oui, c'est vrai, accorda Mona un brin rassurée.

– Nous t'enverrons du courrier deux fois par jour si tu le souhaites, proposa Bondupois. Pour te rassurer un peu, même si c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes d'être séparée aussi longtemps de ton enfant.

Rien à secouer de la séparation, c'est la gardienne qui l'inquiète.

– De plus, j'adore ta chouette, révéla Bondupois.

– Vraiment ? demanda Mona sceptique.

Je plussoie, d'où est-ce qu'il est humainement possible d'apprécier le volatile ?

– Son nom surtout, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Dame de Cristaux Fane.

Nom de d'là le revoilà avec ses cailloux.

– Ah oui, dit-elle agacée par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Oui, le rencard raté, on s'en souvient tous.

– En réalité, dit-elle. À présent, je l'appelle juste Dame de Fane, l'ancien nom était trop long.

Ouh, la menteuse !

– Vraiment ? demanda Grace surprise.

– Oui. Elle devient légèrement plus obéissante avec son nouveau nom.

Je m'esclaffe, et vous aussi, c'est un ordre, esclaffons-nous tous en chœur.

Après quelques minutes vint l'instant du départ. Mona attrapa sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, avec une familiarité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Malorie, surprise par tant d'affection, se laissa traîner hors de l'appartement par Grace sans s'en rendre compte.

Sans sa fille, Mona tourna en rond dans l'appartement avant que l'heure de prendre son portoloin n'arrive. Ses valises dans une main, et une boîte à lunette dans l'autre, elle attendit quelques secondes que la boîte à lunette s'illumine et qu'elle ne soit tirée par le nombril sur plusieurs kilomètres.

– Salut Mona !

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Béa Brett.

Non non non ! Je proteste ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle apparaît aussi souvent dans mes lignes la petite blonde potelée ? Je rappelle qu'elle n'appartient pas au canon et qu'elle ne sert à rien !

– Béa ! Comment vas-tu ?

Nan, j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. On saute et je résume. Donc, Béa n'est plus à Poudlard, mais elle étudie toujours, ou ça et dans quel but ? je m'en tape, donc je narre pas. Les deux filles sont en train de monter des escaliers dans une petite maison, ma foi charmante. Je vous la fais courte, on est chez Hugh. Une fois les valises déposées dans une chambre minuscule, les filles redescendent et se dirigent vers la cuisine.

– Salut Mona !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Glenda Chittock et malgré son nom difficilement orthographié, la miss est moult intéressante puisque canonique, contrairement à sa cop's. Mais je n'ai quand même pas envie de parler d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie. Nada, aujourd'hui je me sens fainéant. Comment ça, c'est souvent ? M'en tape, je résume. Glenda est stagiaire à la RITM, la station de radio des sorciers. Elle bosse à la programmation et les plus avertis d'entre vous devinent qu'elle va rester un bout de temps là-bas.

– Nous devrions y aller, annonça Glenda après quelques minutes de bavardage. Lorcan doit être seul dans les gradins à nous attendre.

Mona suivit les amies de son frère avec qui elle allait passer le week-end et se retrouva après quelques instants de transport, devant un stade de Quidditch un peu plus grand que celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.

– Où est Hugh ? demanda-t-elle en criant à moitié pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

– Dans les vestiaires probablement, devina Béa. Son entraineur le surprotège avant les matchs. Il est tellement sollicité.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mona alors qu'elle se mettait à la suite d'une file de gens qui attendaient pour entrer dans le stade.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Glenda.

– Eh bien, j'attends pour entrer.

Glenda lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

– Nous avons des places VIP ! dit-elle en doublant la file avec assurance.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de suivre Glenda en trottinant derrière elle. Contrairement à Glenda qui semblait adorer passer devant les autres supporters, Mona et Béa rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules en sentant les regards des supporters de la file sur eux. Glenda brandit fièrement les places au sorcier de l'entrée et les trois filles entrèrent dans le stade déjà bondé. Glenda, d'un pas assuré, conduisit les filles à travers une tripotée de marches cachées, Mona ne pouvait que deviner grâce au tapage qu'elle entendait l'ambiance déjà survoltée.

– C'est l'un des premiers matchs de la saison, expliqua Béa en criant à moitié pour se faire entendre. Quand on sait que l'équipe à gagner la coupe de la dernière saison, on peut comprendre l'enthousiasme du public.

Mona acquiesça et de nouveau un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'équipe dans laquelle Hugh jouait en tant qu'attrapeur avait gagné la coupe. Elle le savait, elle était venue assister au dernier match. Pourtant, elle pensait que quelques mois après, il n'y aurait guère plus qu'elle pour s'en souvenir.

– Tribune présidentielle ! annonça Glenda arrivée en haut des marches.

Mona se pressa derrière Béa avant d'arriver à l'air libre. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement augmenté le volume. Un simple coup d'œil lui fit réaliser à quel point elle s'était trompée. Personne ne semblait avoir oublié les exploits de son petit frère. Partout, des pancartes à son effigie se dressaient, la clameur ne parlait que de Hugh Moon, le héros des Tornades de Tutshill. La grande soeur sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de fierté qu'elle retint avec beaucoup de peine. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de sa torpeur, elle réalisa que Béa et Glenda avaient disparu. Regardant de tous les côtés, elle commençait à paniquer de ne pas connaître le numéro de son siège. Soudain, ses oreilles devinrent sourdes à la clameur ; les tribunes semblaient devenir plus floues, jusqu'à n'être qu'un simple décor pour accompagner le souffle. Ce simple souffle que Mona sentait dans sa nuque. Rien ne comptait plus à présent que ce souffle irrépressible.

– Distraite ?

Lentement, elle se retourna vers cette présence dans sa nuque. Des cheveux d'un noir intense, des yeux bleus si clair que la lune semblait si refléter malgré son absence, un teint de nacre sans défaut et des lèvres aussi rouges que Mona aurait aimé s'y fondre dans l'instant.

– Lorcan ! souffla-t-elle orgasmique.

Stop ! J'ai fait un effort parce que j'ai soufflé les deux copines de Hugh, mais faut pas déconner. Orgasmique ? Je suis vraiment obligé d'entendre ce genre de son ?

– Tu sembles perdue, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Béa et...

Impossible de se souvenir du nom de la deuxième fille, seuls les yeux obsédants qui la fixaient en cet instant trouvaient de l'importance. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se souvienne, qu'elle parle. Elle devait lui répondre, lier l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

– Glenda, finit Lorcan en accordant un sourire.

Mona sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus si c'était possible.

– Si Hugh voyait ce que tu es en train de faire, dit une voix derrière Mona.

Lorcan détacha son regard pour observer l'importune avec déception. Mona se réveilla aussitôt, réalisant qu'elle afficha un air béa depuis quelques minutes. Gênée, elle saisit bien vite qu'elle n'était pas complètement fautive.

– Lorcan ! s'écria-t-elle. N'utilise pas ton charme de vampire sur moi.

– Pourquoi ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé et sans charme magique. J'aime bien moi, tu es bien plus amusante que les autres dans cet état.

Malgré le regard de reproche qu'elle lui lançait, Mona ne parvenait à contrôler complètement ses émotions. La dernière remarque de Lorcan lui faisait bien trop d'effet. Elle fit pourtant volte-face avec autant de dignité qu'elle le pouvait et suivit Glenda jusqu'à son siège. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Béa et Lorcan prit le siège à sa gauche.


	88. 1984 : Composition Vampirique

**Chapitre 88 : 1984 : Composition vampirique**

– Alors Lorcan ? À part ensorceler la sœur de ton ami, que fais-tu de beau depuis Poudlard ?

Il laissa échapper un sourire, sourire qui n'avait rien de particulièrement envoutant. Mona réalisa avec surprise qu'elle aurait adoré être sous l'emprise du charme quelques secondes encore.

– Je compose, dit-il.

– Tu composes ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

– De la musique.

– Vraiment ? dit-elle fascinée. De quel style ?

– Du style que les clients veulent, dévoila-t-il.

Mona le regarda avec incompréhension avant qu'il n'ajoute :

– Je travaille dans la pub, dit-il. Je compose des musiques de pub. D'ailleurs, celle que l'on entend en ce moment, j'en suis le compositeur.

Mona tendit l'oreille et essaya d'entendre la musique derrière la réclame pour du papier toilette.

– C'est charmant, dit-elle.

Non, faire de la pub pour du PQ, ce n'est pas « charmant » ; m**olletonné ou résistant** à la rigueur

Dans le stade, la tension montait progressivement, les publicités avaient laissé leur place à la voix du commentateur. Le niveau sonore semblait atteindre des sommets lorsqu'enfin les joueurs firent leur apparition sur le terrain. Hugh fut le dernier à se présenter, les cris qui lui étaient adressés étaient plus forts que pour tous les autres joueurs réunis. Mona avait crié avec plus de virulence que n'importe quel autre spectateur. Le jeu commença sous ses yeux sans qu'aucune pensée vienne perturber son attention. Obnubilée par l'action, ses yeux fixèrent son frère sans se détacher, Mona salua d'une exclamation hystérique chacun de ses mouvements et lorsqu'après une vingtaine de minutes de jeu, Hugh remonta en chandelle en tenant entre ses mains le vif d'or, elle hurla à s'en casser la voix.

J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je regrette que Terence ne soit pas présent, il ne t'aurait pas laissé exhiber ce comportement en public.

– Tu as du coffre, commenta Lorcan lorsque Mona fut calmée.

– Tu as vu ça, lança-t-elle en lui adressant une œillade.

Elle se détourna immédiatement en regrettant cette familiarité, Lorcan était bien trop jeune et restait un ami de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel geste.

– On rejoint les vestiaires ? demanda Béa, les joues rougies par la joie.

Mona approuva et tous descendirent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils le purent dans la foule en déplacement. Dans les dédales, Mona sentit le regard de Lorcan dans sa direction, elle se promit de mettre plus de distance entre elle et le garçon.

J'espère bien Gamine ! Il a quatre ans de moins que toi.

Une fois arrivée dans le vestiaire, elle oublia instantanément la bonne résolution prise quelques minutes auparavant et laissa Lorcan se placer à quelques centimètres d'elle.

C'était bien la peine.

Hugh était en léger retrait et discutait avec une femme arborant d'épaisses lunettes opaques. En les remarquant, il adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa grande sœur avant de retourner son attention vers son interlocutrice. Entre eux, une plume à papote glissait avec entrain sur un parchemin. Mona et les autres attendirent patiemment qu'ils terminent, mais juste après la journaliste, un homme se présenta et sortit également une plume à papote.

– Décidément, constata Mona avec fierté. Mon petit frère est une vraie célébrité.

– La manière dont il a attrapé le vif restera dans les annales, c'était impressionnant, commenta Béa.

– Aussi impressionnant que la puissance de voix de sa sœur, souffla Lorcan à l'oreille de Mona.

Non, alors non. À la base, je n'ai rien contre toi, Lorcan. Comparé aux autres Serpentard, j'ai envie de dire que tu conservais plutôt l'air sain. Si on occulte le fait que tu demeures un demi-vampire. Mais si tu dragues mon héroïne abstinente, on ne va pas s'entendre.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire.

– Je suis sans éducation, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu deviens, dit-il à voix basse.

– Rien de particulier. J'élève ma fille.

– « L'adorable Malorie ». Hugh nomme sa nièce de cette façon.

Il parlait toujours à voix basse et se penchait vers Mona, écartant ainsi Béa et Glenda de la conversation.

– Tu es toujours aussi douée en sortilège ?

– Oui, repondit Mona avec un sourire.

– Tu as vu la publication du Cercle Sortilègique sur le maléfice de Géfindecoït ?

– Oui, s'écria Mona ravie de pouvoir en parler.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissa à son tour la voix et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur. Béa et Glenda discutaient entre elles, vérifiant de temps à autre que le demi-vampire n'utilisait pas son charme magique.

Après quelques minutes, Hugh revint sans que Mona s'en rende compte. Elle dut suivre le regard gêné de Lorcan pour remarquer la présence de son frère.

– Hugh ! Tu as été grandiose ! s'écria-t-elle en oubliant Lorcan dans l'instant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, sans parvenir à enlacer son frère, son éducation ne lui avait pas enseigné cette proximité. Hugh ne regarda pas tout de suite sa sœur, adressant un regard réprobateur à son ami.

– Je n'étais pas en grande forme pourtant, dit-il en se tournant enfin vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour les prochains matchs alors ? commenta-t-elle radieuse.

Il sourit, plus flatté que jamais. Sentant toujours le regard de Lorcan sur elle, Mona parvint à l'éviter pour le reste de la soirée, préférant la compagnie de Béa.

Sage décision, finalement, la petite blonde sert à quelque chose.

Ce n'est que très tard, après avoir passé la soirée avec l'équipe que tous rentrèrent chez Hugh pour fêter la victoire comme il se devait. Mona ayant bu un peu plus que de raison, tomba endormie dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

**Jour 4**

Mona s'éveilla plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, son crâne était légèrement douloureux et elle se promit de prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois. Sortie de son lit, elle ouvrit sa minuscule fenêtre avant de la refermer aussitôt. Septembre semblait s'être installé en une nuit. Les températures chaudes des jours précédents laissaient place à une simple tiédeur accompagnée d'une faible pluie. Légèrement frissonnante, Mona sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose par-dessus son pyjama. Après un rapide tour par la salle de bain, elle revint dans le couloir où elle se heurta à Lorcan.

– Des poissons, dit-il en regardant le pyjama de Mona.

Mona baissa la tête pour observer à son tour, les poissons décolorés qui ornaient le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il la mate là ? Non, parce qu'elle ne porte pas de soutif et que son truc boutonné est mal boutonné.

– Oui, j'ai laissé les petites fleurs à la maison, répondit-elle en veillant à ne pas lui parler trop près pour qu'il ne sente pas son haleine du matin.

Lorcan sourit sans lâcher le regard de Mona.

– Les filles veulent faire un tour sur la plage.

– Avec ce temps ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui, elles sont prêtes à échanger leur après-midi « bronzette » contre un après-midi « promenade au bord de l'eau ».

– On va avoir froid, commenta Mona.

– Je crois qu'elles ne le réalisent pas très bien, confirma Lorcan.

– Peu importe, je file me changer.

Elle se pressa dans sa chambre, referma la porte et s'adossa contre le battant. Ses yeux fermés, elle guetta les battements de son cœur et fut satisfaite de découvrir que cette conversation avec Lorcan ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Le revoir après tout ce temps l'avait sans doute un peu chamboulé.

Mais oui, c'était juste son charme magique et puis tes hormones te travaillent probablement un peu. Ta dernière fornication remonte à plusieurs années ; ce qui me convient très bien. Pour mémoire, ton dernier copulateur t'as laissé quelques plantations dans le bide, retiens ça s'il te prend l'envie de pratiquer le coït à nouveau.

Le petit groupe composé de Hugh, ses amis et sa sœur passa la journée au bord de la mer, tout comme Béa et Glenda l'avaient espéré. En revanche, elles semblaient regretter leur choix après avoir gouté aux températures. Après une escale dans un restaurant moldu pour le déjeuner, ils repartirent à la découverte du paysage bleuté. Malgré ses doigts engourdis, son nez endolori et le rhume menaçant, Mona appréciait plus que tout ces instants qui rompaient sa monotonie quotidienne. Hugh semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'eût jamais été, sa nouvelle célébrité ne l'avait pas changé, il restait le même garçon adorable. Prêtant son manteau à une Béa frigorifiée et ravie du geste de son ami.

– Tu veux ma veste ? proposa Lorcan à Mona.

– Non, ça ira, répondit-elle ravie, tu auras froid après.

– Je suis peu sensible au froid, révéla-t-il avec un sourire.

– Dans ce cas...

Lorcan se pressa d'enlever sa veste et de la poser sur les épaules de Mona.

– Donc moi, je me les pèle en silence, fit remarquer Glenda.

En silence oui.

– En silence, oui, surtout, dit Lorcan taquin.

…

…

…

Je rêve ou il vient de me piquer ma réplique ? Quelqu'un pourrait lui planter un pieu dans le cœur ?

Aussitôt, Glenda se mit à parler pour ne rien dire, juste pour embêter Lorcan. Mona amusée ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, remarquant alors un manège qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Béa et Hugh avançaient côte à côte, Béa semblait frôler volontairement Hugh à plusieurs reprises, savourant visiblement ces courts instants de contact. Mona savait que Béa avait toujours beaucoup apprécié son frère, mais c'était Glenda qui avait eu l'honneur de ses faveurs à une époque. Une situation délicate n'était-elle pas en train de se jouer sous ses yeux ? Attentive, Mona passa le reste de la journée à observer son frère et Béa. Ils se retrouvaient souvent côte à côte et Mona finissait de se convaincre que Béa n'était peut-être pas la seule investigatrice de ce rapprochement. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre geste direct vers l'autre, leurs conversations étaient aussi anodines qu'avec les autres.

Dans la soirée, de retour à la maison, ils improvisèrent un dîner dominé par des verres de vin. Mona buvait de plus en plus, sans quitter son frère et Béa des yeux. Elle aimait bien Béa et elle ne serait pas contre une relation entre elle et Hugh. Mais Béa et Glenda étaient amies, Glenda était l'ex de Hugh.

Oui, elle radote dans sa tête, Mona a l'esprit embué par l'alcool.

Elle devait en savoir plus, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui elle pouvait en parler.

– Dis-moi Lorcan...

Ben voyons.

Elle lui fit signe de venir un peu à l'écart du groupe et il se pressa de la rejoindre.

Tu m'étonnes.

– Je ne crois pas avoir eu le temps de te dire que je te trouve de plus en plus épanouie, dit-il.

Nan mais Ducon : elle est saoule.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Mona.

– Plus heureuse que quand tu étais à Poudlard, renchérit Lorcan.

– Merci, dit-elle encore surprise.

Non, mais il te drague, t'es conne où quoi ?

– En réalité, ce que je voulais te demander, commença Mona

Elle regarda dans la direction des trois autres sorciers, Glenda avait sorti une longue pipe en bois offerte par un musicien venu jouer à la radio.

– Béa et Hugh, finit Lorcan alors que Béa prenait une bouffée de fumée à la suite de son amie.

– Oui, renchérit Mona ravie d'éviter un questionnement direct. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?

Béa passa la pipe à Hugh qui après une courte hésitation, inspira à son tour une grande bouffée de fumée avant de reposer l'objet du délit sur la table entre eux.

Oui, ce n'est pas du simple tabac.

– Non, expliqua Lorcan. Il ne se passe rien, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manque à tous les deux.

– Pourquoi ne font-ils rien alors ? À cause de Glenda ?

– Je pense simplement que l'idée de franchir la barrière de l'amitié ne leur vient même pas à l'esprit.

Mona retourna son regard vers le canapé. Hugh, Glenda et Béa étaient affalés dans le fond de leur siège, les yeux vitreux et à peine conscient de ce qui les entourait.

– C'est rapide.

– Nous pourrions faire n'importe quoi, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte, s'amusa Lorcan.

– Vas-y, fais un truc stupide pour les stimuler, je te regarde, encouragea Mona.

– Un truc stupide ? dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux. J'ai bien une idée.

Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Mona sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Lorcan était si près d'elle, ses lèvres si rouges étaient brusquement si attirantes.

Il fait agir son charme sur toi Gamine, réveille-toi.

Le cœur tonitruant de Mona semblait lui boucher les oreilles, lui enlever toute capacité de raisonnement. Lorcan se rapprocha un peu plus, regarda les lèvres de Mona et lui sourit. Sans réfléchir, à peine consciente, elle l'embrassa.

**Jour 5**

– Réveillez-vous, il est quinze heures !

Mona ouvrit péniblement les yeux, redressa la tête avec douleur. Elle n'était pas dans un lit, mais à moitié allongée sur le canapé de Hugh, sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Béa alors que ses propres genoux servaient d'oreiller à Lorcan. Dans le flou, Mona aperçut Glenda se réveillant et se rendormant d'une seconde sur l'autre en manquant de tomber de son fauteuil. Les yeux de Mona cherchèrent de vagues souvenirs de la soirée de la veille et son regard se porta sur la petite table où étaient disposées plusieurs bouteilles vides et la pipe magique de Glenda.

T'as pas honte ? T'amuser, franchement ! Bon, ok c'est avec Hugh et ses potes donc plutôt sain, alors nous dirons que tu as le droit.

Hugh, debout et prompt, apportait des verres fumants à tout le monde. Mona tenta de prendre le sien à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Hugh lasse, lui verse lui-même le liquide dans le gosier. La vue de Mona s'éclaircit immédiatement, elle se redressa en rendant son épaule à Béa. En revanche, la cheville de Mona était prisonnière d'une main de Lorcan, elle le découvrait à peine et elle se remémora aussitôt des détails honteux de la veille.

Elle avait embrassé Lorcan. Il avait utilisé son charme magique et d'emblée, s'était excusé et ils n'avaient pas recommencé. Mona n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à se reprocher, personne n'avait rien vu, Hugh et les filles n'étaient déjà plus en état. Devant le charme vampirique de Lorcan, il n'était pas anormal d'avoir cédé à la tentation. En revanche, Mona se souvenait très bien du plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé avec ce simple baiser. Qu'il soit magique et non réel n'avait pas tellement d'importance, Lorcan pouvait activer son pouvoir de nouveau, Mona recueillerait cette excuse pour l'embrasser avec un large plaisir. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher discrètement à plusieurs reprises, simulant des accidents. Lorcan de son côté adoptait le même comportement, le fait qu'il ne lâche pas la cheville de Mona lui indiquait qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient, plus l'esprit de Mona perdait de sa brume, elle réalisait bientôt que ce comportement n'était pas adéquat, qu'elle ne pouvait plus provoquer ces contacts physiques ; ce bout de papier collé sur le visage de Lorcan était pourtant un bon prétexte.

Bon, on va peut-être arrêter les conneries Gamine. Je te rappelle que le gus est vampire, ami de ton frère, qu'il a quatre ans de moins que toi et que tu es mère de famille.

– Oula, dit Glenda en lisant un parchemin retrouvé sur la table basse parmi les cadavres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, hormis celui de Mona. Elle retira doucement le papier collé sur son voisin avant de reporter son attention sur Glenda.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Béa.

– Nous avons écrit une chanson, dévoila Glenda.

– Ça parle de quoi ?

– Je suppose que Lorcan est censé la chanter, dit Glenda. La chanson s'appelle « Cou de vous ».

– Ce n'est pas terrible comme titre, fit remarquer Mona.

– C'est toi qui l'as trouvé si ma mémoire est bonne, commenta Hugh.

– Je m'abstiendrais de trouver des titres de chanson à l'avenir, dit-elle.

– En fait, intervint Lorcan survolant le texte. C'est plutôt bien trouvé.

– Toute la chanson est niaise, indiqua Glenda.

– Ce n'est pas pire que ce que ta radio passe en ce moment.

– Les années que nous vivons ne sont pas saines pour la qualité de la musique, commenta Glenda tristement.

– En tout cas, dit Hugh. Je me souviens très bien de Lorcan décrétant qu'il en ferait un morceau et de Glenda annonçant qu'elle le passerait à la programmation.

– Cette chanson ne fonctionnera jamais, dit Mona en survolant les paroles.

Vous devinez tout seul ce qu'il adviendra de cette chanson où je vous fais un dessin ?

Quatre heures plus tard, tous dînèrent rapidement, le week-end était terminé et chacun devait rentrer chez soi. Assise aux côtés de Lorcan, Mona tartina rapidement une tranche de pain en veillant à effleurer Lorcan à chaque geste. Sans se regarder, ils parlèrent avec les autres, leurs genoux étant en contact permanent. Glenda et Béa étaient de plus en plus emballées par la chanson écrite à cinq mains, la veille au soir. Mona ne cessait d'implorer que son nom et celui de son frère n'apparaissent nulle part ; hormis sur les droits d'auteurs s'il devait en avoir. Chose improbable.

– Oups, dit Mona, mon portoloin décolle dans vingt minutes.

Elle reposa sa tartine à peine entamée et rejoignit l'étage en montant les quatre par quatre. Elle ouvrit sa valise et y lança toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait eu le temps d'éparpiller sur les deux derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle retrouva Lorcan, ses valises également prêtes.

– Tu me fais profiter de ton portoloin ? demanda-t-il. Je dois aussi rentrer sur Londres et le Magicobus m'épuise d'avance.

Mona acquiesça, alors que ses hormones lui envoyaient un flot d'images dans sa tête. Hugh revint de la cuisine et aussitôt, elle se calma.

– Alors, c'est réglé ? demanda-t-il. Tu rentres avec ma sœur ?

– Oui, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas le laisser se perdre dans des heures de voyage en bus.

– Il te reste combien de temps ? demanda Hugh.

Mona regarda sa montre et sortit en même temps la lampe ensorcelée quelques jours auparavant.

– Trois minutes.

– Tu reviendras me voir ? demanda Hugh.

– Promis, dit Mona. Je reviendrais. Je me suis beaucoup amusée et j'ai hâte de recommencer.

– Mais carrément, dit Glenda. Qui aurait cru que c'est la grande sœur de Hugh qui m'aurait entraînée à danser sur la table.

Mona fronça les sourcils en se souvenant peu à peu de ce souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire.

– Ce pourrait être amusant si Terence pouvait venir, suggéra Hugh.

Mona lança un regard éloquent à son frère qui éclata de rire. La montre de Mona se mit alors à sonner.

– On se revoit bientôt, assura-t-elle en resserrant contre elle sa valise.

Glenda et Béa firent de petits signes de la main et Mona tendit la vieille lampe à Lorcan pour qu'il la touche.

– À bientôt, les filles ! lança Mona alors qu'elle se sentait harpée par le nombril.

– Rapide, commenta Lorcan en regardant autour de lui.

Comme à son habitude, Mona avait atterri dans le placard à balai de l'immeuble. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa sa valise hors du cagibi. Lorcan l'imita aussitôt.

– Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas prévu un atterrissage dans ton appartement ? interrogea-t-il.

– À cause des sortilèges de protection, dit-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça et fit face à Mona, sa valise à ses pieds.

– Ma fille ne rentre que demain matin, raconta-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait précisé que Malorie ne serait pas là.

Moi, je sais pourquoi, parce que t'es en chien.

Il acquiesça, ravi, et tous les deux montèrent les marches, Mona ouvrit péniblement la porte de ses doigts tremblants. Elle la maintint ouverte alors que Lorcan entrait à son tour en regardant autour de lui avec un petit sourire.

– C'est un peu... commença Mona qui ne savait pas trop comment décrire son appartement après deux jours d'absence.

Lorcan posa sa valise sur le sol et se tourna vers Mona alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

– Je n'avais pas prévu...

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant Lorcan se rapprocher d'elle avec un sourire sans charme magique. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs corps se frôlèrent. Ils restèrent là immobiles, se regardant droit dans les yeux en silence. Après quelques secondes de supplice, Lorcan réduit l'écart entre leurs lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent.

Je dois te rappeler que c'est un pote de ton frère ? Qu'il a quatre ans de moins que toi, que c'est un demi-vampire ? En même temps, quand on voit tes ex et l'état dans lequel tu te trouves.

Mona passa ses bras autour de son cou, frissonnant un peu plus à chaque contact. Elle crut se sentir défaillir lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle perdait le contrôle, et elle adorait ça.

– Fais-le agir, dit-elle en se détachant légèrement.

– Quoi donc ?

– Ton charme vampirique.

Lorcan resserra son étreinte et Mona sentit son cerveau se figer. Elle ne répondait plus de rien ne réclamant qu'un contact physique prolongé et sexuel.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me forces à narrer ça.

Mona enleva si rapidement la chemise de Lorcan qu'un bouton sauta sur le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque Lorcan la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait déjà plus de vêtement en haut du corps sans pour autant se souvenir de les avoir enlevés. En revanche, elle sentait bien, les mains de Lorcan cherchant à comprendre comment enlever sa ceinture.

STOP !

Ma tolérance à des limites. Je vous la fais courte, ils vont baiser sur la table de la cuisine. Et dans la chambre... et sur le canapé. Puis re-dans la chambre et dans le couloir. Et dans la douche... puis re-re-la chambre. SALOPE !

**Jour 6**

De doux baisers dans la nuque de Mona la réveillèrent.

Ça commence mal.

Elle gémit de plaisir en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Non, non, je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps, je sais qu'après autant de temps d'abstinence, je dois faire un effort, mais là non je sature.

Lorcan se tenait au dessus d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

Je précise qu'on me force à narrer ce genre de cochonnerie.

– Tu as faim ? demanda Mona profitant de ces quelques secondes où il ne pouvait pas sentir son haleine.

C'est un demi-vampire, il a la tête dans ton cou et toi tu lui demandes s'il a faim. T'es conne ou bien ?

– Pas tout de suite, dit-il en enlevant brusquement la couette qui les recouvrait.

CENSURE !

En résumé : ça baise et moi je fais une avance rapide.

Là, ils mangent dans la cuisine, très bien.

Après deux jours d'absence, Mona ne trouva pas grand-chose dans ses placards, mais Lorcan semblait prêt à avaler n'importe quoi. Mona était elle-même très surprise par son appétit.

Tu m'étonnes, vu le sport pratiqué la veille.

– Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-elle.

– Travailler, répondit Lorcan avec un sourire évident. J'ai des rendez-vous en fin de matinée.

Assis face à face, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux en échangeant sourire sur sourire.

– Et toi ? s'intéressa-t-il.

– Grace devrait arriver d'ici une petite heure, expliqua Mona. Et je pressens une petite visite de Terence pour avoir mon rapport du week-end.

Lorcan sourit plus largement encore sans cesser d'engloutir les biscottes cassantes. Mona de son côté baissa la tête, ne sachant comment formuler sa phrase.

– Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu...

Les yeux figés sur son bol de café, elle s'arrêta, ne sachant comment continuer.

– Que tu...

– Que je ne sois pas là lorsque Grace et ta fille arriveront, finit-il dans un sourire.

– Oui, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

– C'est parfaitement normal, rassura-t-il. Je termine mes biscottes et je file.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, que Lorcan parte sous peu l'arrangeait bien, Grace pouvait arriver en avance. Le demi-vampire sourit devant la gêne de Mona et balaya d'un geste son hésitation. Mona était rassurée, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir dans cette situation, il n'était pas question que Malorie tombe nez à nez avec Lorcan, bien qu'elle pourrait sans doute embobiner sa fille, Grace serait bien plus compliqué à berner.

Tu es sure ? Ce n'est pas une flèche ta copine. Tu pourrais lui faire croire que Lorcan est venu contrôler ton compteur électrique. Oui, tu n'as pas l'électricité et Lorcan n'est pas électricien, mais je suis persuadé que ça peut marcher.


	89. 1984 : Le bonheur vient du centre du mon

**Chapitre 89 : 1984 : Le bonheur vient du centre du monde**

Lorcan tint parole, après avoir fini ses biscottes, il embrassa langoureusement Mona et disparu par la cheminée juste avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Ravie de ce timing parfait, Mona bondit vers l'entrée en se souvenant progressivement que Malorie et Grace devaient également emprunter l'âtre. Ce n'est donc qu'à moitié étonné qu'elle ouvrît le battant sur Terence.

– Ta fille n'est pas encore là ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

– Non, répondit Mona alors qu'il la poussait pour entrer.

– Parfait, je n'aurais pas à surveiller mon langage.

Parce qu'habituellement, il surveille son langage ?

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? questionna-t-elle en devinant l'explosion imminente.

– Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, dit-il en faisant face à sa sœur.

Terence savait pour Lorcan, comment l'avait-il appris ? Mona l'ignorait encore. Mais Terence savait, pour quelle autre raison pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état ?

Pour n'importe quelle raison ; on parle de ton frère, tu te souviens ?

– Très bien, dit-elle prête à lui avouer son manque de rapport intime pour justifier sa conduite.

Mais t'as craqué ton slip Gamine ? Tu ne peux pas annoncer à ton petit frère que t'avais une folle envie de te faire sauter !

– I-rè-ne Mc-Clay ! dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Mona ne chercha même pas à dissimuler le soulagement intense qui l'envahissait.

– Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Rien. Je pensais que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

– Mais quelque chose de grave est arrivé ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Irène est malade ? interrogea Mona en feintant une angoisse soudaine.

– Non, rassura-t-il Terence en tentant de minimiser.

La sorcière retint un sourire, ravie d'avoir berné son frère une seconde. Amusée, elle était prête à recommencer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

– Je te parie que c'est elle, dit Mona.

– Parce qu'elle t'a annoncé qu'elle venait ?

– Non, mais il est neuf heures un lundi matin, tu es là et Grace doit arriver par la cheminée.

Logique. Mais par pur esprit de contraction, je mets ma main à couper que ce n'est pas elle.

– Irène ! s'écria Mona en ouvrant la porte. Mais quelle surprise !

Raté, il me faut une inexistante machette pour couper mon inexistante main.

– Je suis désolée de débarquer à cette heure, mais il faut que je te parle d'une chose. Cette situation est arrivée à un point...

Entrant ma mine confite dans l'appartement, elle s'arrêta en découvrant Terence au milieu du salon.

– Te souviens-tu de mon frère Terence ? demanda Mona au bord de l'explosion de rires.

Dis donc, pratiquer le coït te fait du bien à toi. Que ce ne soit pas une excuse pour recommencer.

– Alors toi ! s'écria Terence. Que fais-tu chez ma sœur ?

– Je viens me plaindre de toi et de toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dite !

– Il n'a pas osé ! s'indigna faussement Mona.

– J'ai des preuves, rétorqua Irène en sortant une pile de parchemin de sa poche.

– Moi aussi ! cria-t-il en sortant à son tour des lettres.

– Trente et une lettres ! s'exclama Irène. Toutes plus atroce les unes que les autres. Il me menace de mort dans deux d'entre-elles.

– Tu me menaces de mort dans une lettre sur deux ! se défendit Terence.

– Il t'a envoyé trente et une lettres en un week-end ? interrogea Mona vaguement surprise.

– Oui et j'étais obligée de répondre, je possède une vie en dehors de cet... cet...

– Tu cherches une insulte à m'adresser ? s'étonna Terence. Pourtant, tu es très inspirée à l'écrit. À croire que ton vocabulaire est très limité. Non attends pourquoi dis-je « à croire » ? Ton vocabulaire est très limité !

– Espèce de dictateur imbécile, comment veux-tu avoir une conversation avec un être comme toi ?

– Comment pourrait-on converser avec toi ? Tu monopolises toutes les discussions. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'es pas mariée, personne ne voudrait de toi.

– Hello, réveille-toi ! Nous sommes en 1984, les femmes ne se marient plus dès qu'elles sortent de l'école.

– Oui, enfin maintenant tu dépasses les 24 ans.

– Tu peux parler, moi au moins, j'ai eu des relations amoureuses sérieuses. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant.

– Si tes relations ont duré plus longtemps que les miennes c'est parce que tu parlais tellement que tes amants n'avaient pas le temps de t'annoncer qu'ils voulaient rompre.

– JE VAIS TE TUER !

– Mona, tu es témoin, elle m'a menacé de mort !

– Non, là je suis momentanément sourde, je n'ai rien entendu.

– La fraternité tu connais pas ! râla-t-il sans accorder un regard à sa sœur.

– Mais l'amitié elle connait ! cria Irène. Laisse donc ta sœur respirer, t'as tellement pas de vie que tu veux pourrir la sienne.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, approuva Mona ravie de voir son amie prendre sa défense.

– Jamais elle ne trouvera de copain avec toi dans les pattes.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, renchérit-elle en repensant à la nuit passée.

Tu peux oublier ta folle de débauche une seconde ?

La cheminée s'anima sans que les deux querelleurs ne cessent de crier l'un sur l'autre. Grace apparut dans les flammes, portant Malorie dans un bras et le sac de voyage dans l'autre. Elle ne parut même pas surprise d'atterrir en pleine dispute. Ignorant à son tour l'agitation, Mona s'avança et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille, la laissant se blottir dans ses bras.

– C'était bien ?

La fillette réfléchit un instant et finalement sourit.

– Oui, mieux que ce que je pensais.

Mona se redressa, prête à féliciter Grace pour l'exploit, mais la jeune femme observait la dispute avec un faible sourire.

– Ça s'est bien passé ?

– Très bien, annonça Grace d'une voix lointaine. Ta fille est la perfection même.

– Malorie est parfaite en toute circonstance, approuva Mona en observant sa fille.

Malorie se tenait bien droite, tenant soigneusement ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Son visage neutre fixait Terence — toujours hurlant —, la fillette adoptait de plus en plus facilement un comportement adéquat en fonction des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mona songea un instant à sa grand-mère Meredith, Malorie semblait avoir hérité de son élégance en toutes circonstances.

– Tu tombes en plein règlement de compte, raconta Mona en désignant les deux autres d'un sourire las.

– Peu importe, dit-elle avec le même sourire blasé.

Elles se sourirent et soudain, Mona s'arrêta de sourire. Elle savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état de béatitude, mais pourquoi Grace l'était-elle également ?

Bondupois s'est surement occupée d'elle correctement hier soir.

Grace regarda Mona avec la même interrogation.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dirent les deux filles en chœur.

Terence et Irène cessèrent enfin de se disputer pour se tourner vers l'autre discussion de la pièce.

– Grace ? à quel moment êtes-vous arrivée ? demanda Irène surprise.

– Il y a quelques minutes, répondit-elle en retrouvant son rictus heureux.

Malorie filait déjà pour saluer poliment son oncle et Irène. Mona n'y prêta que peu d'attention, son regard était brusquement obnubilé par la main gauche de Grace.

– Grace ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit celle-ci volubile.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre énorme à ton doigt ?

– Un diamant du centre du monde, dévoila Grace. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de pierres remontée à la surface.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un diamant unique au monde fait serti sur une bague que tu portes ?

Même Terence et Irène semblaient oublier momentanément leur dispute.

– Arnold l'a fait sertir pour moi. Je suis fiancée !

**Jour 7**

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'écria Waha en regardant la bague de Grace.

– C'était prévisible pourtant, rappela Irène. Grace et Arnold sont en couple depuis un petit moment, et Grace ne parle que de mariage depuis des mois...

– Je ne parle pas de ça, coupa Waha, je te parle de la bague. La pierre doit valoir plus cher que tout ce que je possède.

– Oui, surement, accorda la nouvelle fiancée avec le même doux sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis la veille.

Mona ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bague avec jalousie. Pour le cacher, elle se leva et tenta de partir à la recherche de biscuit dans son placard.

– Pourquoi fêtons-nous l'événement encore chez moi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que mes parents préparent la maison pour une vraie cérémonie demain. Vous êtes toutes invitées, évidemment.

– Parce qu'on a pris l'habitude de venir ici, répondit à son tour Irène.

– Parce que Malorie ne peut pas se déplacer aussi facilement que nous, finit Waha.

– Je disais ça, juste comme ça, dit Mona.

Elle revint s'asseoir auprès des autres en cachant le monstre de la jalousie qui la dévorait. Ça aurait pu être elle. Arnold restait quelqu'un de bien, cette bague pourrait lui appartenir.

– En tout cas, tu rayonnes, constata Waha. Tu me donnes presque envie de trouver un vrai petit ami.

– C'est tellement agréable, confirma Grace dans un soupir. Tu devrais t'y mettre.

– Presque envie, rappela Waha.

On toqua à la porte, Mona n'attendait personne, mais ne fut tout de même pas surprise de cette visite inattendue. C'était probablement Terence, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Kathy sur le perron, elle fut sincèrement étonnée.

– Oups, dit-elle en remarquant les amies de Mona. Je voulais savoir ce que tu fais ce soir pour que nous puissions prendre un verre.

– Malheureusement, commença Mona. Ce soir...

– Entre Kathy ! Joins-toi à nous.

Mona se tourna lentement vers Grace. Elle la fixa avec incompréhension, c'était pourtant bien elle qui venait de s'adresser à la moldue, les regards tout aussi surpris de Irène et Waha en attestaient.

La blondasse fait preuve de gentillesse ? C'est donc ça le bonheur ?

– Nous fêtons un événement, expliqua Mona en s'écartant pour que Kathy — tout aussi étonnée — puisse entrer.

Habituellement, Grace ne lui lançait que des regards haineux.

– Je suis fiancée ! annonça Grace avec un sourire.

Gentillesse, mon cul ; elle voulait juste frimer devant elle.

– Félicitations, congratula Kathy en s'asseyant à une chaise que Mona lui apporta.

– Tu te souviens de Grace, présenta rapidement Mona. Voici Irène et Waha.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'acquiescer que Grace lui exposait sa bague sous le nez.

– Les filles, vous vous rappelez de Kathy ma voisine mol... ma voisine depuis toujours.

– Oui, oui, assurèrent Irène et Waha sans cesser de regarder la fiancée et son sourire niais.

– C'est bizarre, annonça Kathy qui regardait toujours la bague. On dirait qu'elle...

– Oui ? demanda Grace qui s'attendait à un compliment.

– On dirait qu'elle... reprit-elle d'une voix vaseuse.

Sa phrase en suspens, elle l'oublia sans cesser de regarder le bijou. Puis soudain, elle s'écroula sur le sol.

– C'est normal ça ? demanda Mona en regardant Kathy à ses pieds.

– Les moldus font ce genre de chose ? demanda Grace qui pour la première fois ne souriait plus.

– Non, répondit Waha vaguement intéressée par la jeune femme inconsciente. Ça doit venir de ta pierre.

– Elle doit avoir certaines facultés sur les moldus, renchérit Irène sans bouger. Elle est peut-être morte.

Et ça vous affole, mais d'une force.

Brusquement paniquée, Mona se baissa et sortit sa baguette, elle murmura de vagues incantations.

Quand même !

– Juste inconsciente, déclara-t-elle rassurée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Kathy ? demanda Malorie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

– Elle a fait petit malaise, expliqua Waha. C'est un truc de moldu, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna Mona. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose s'est passé. On va l'asseoir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Irène aide-moi.

Mais bien sûr, elle est tombée dans les vapes, mais elle ne va pas calculer qu'elle se réveille.

Les deux filles réinstallèrent avec peine la moldue sur sa chaise. Mona dut coller le pull de son amie à la table pour qu'elle reste en place.

– Reprenez la position que vous aviez, dicta Mona. Grace, montre-lui ta bague.

Toutes ajustèrent leurs positions et Mona plaça sa baguette magique sous la table. Elle vérifia que Malorie était bien retournée dans sa chambre et lança :

– Evanorum !

Les yeux de Kathy s'ouvrirent aussitôt.

– Il me l'a offerte dimanche soir, s'exclama Grace avec un naturel surprenant.

– Tu ne vas pas encore nous raconter cette histoire ! renchérit Waha du tac au tac.

Les sourcils froncés, la moldue regarda tour à tour la bague, la fiancée ainsi que les autres filles présentes autour de la table.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Mona. Tu sembles bizarre.

– J'ai eu une absence, je crois, confia-t-elle pâteuse.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, elle leva la main pour l'enlever, mais son geste fut arrêté par son pull toujours attaché à la table. Mona agita aussitôt sa baguette alors que Kathy tirait d'un coup sec et se frappait violemment au visage.

Mais quelle conne cette moldue.

– Ça va ? interrogea Mona en se levant vivement.

– Oui, je crois que je devrais m'étendre une minute, dit-elle en se redressant à son tour. Tu salueras Malorie pour moi.

– Je te promets que je te rends visite dans la semaine.

Kathy acquiesça, elle ne semblait plus si enthousiaste pour passer du temps avec son amie. Sans prendre le temps de saluer les invitées et la démarche chancelante, elle sortit de l'appartement.

– Elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien, apaisa Waha dès que la porte se referma.

– C'est embêtant tout de même, tiqua Mona.

– Tu devrais te renseigner sur ta pierre, suggéra Irène à Grace.

– J'y compte bien.

L'événement monopolisa la conversation, reléguant la grande nouvelle de Grace au second plan pour le plus grand bonheur de Mona. Après une courte heure, les filles rentrèrent chez elle une à une. Seule Irène resta installée à la table.

– Toi aussi, tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-elle.

– Cruellement, répondit Mona ravie de pouvoir lâcher le morceau.

– À croire qu'elle fait exprès de nous exploser mon bonheur en pleine face.

– Mais je reste persuadée qu'elle le fait exprès, s'écria Mona avec hargne.

– En plus, elle a été gentille avec la moldue.

– Alors que Kathy a été très moldue en tombant dans les pommes comme ça.

Parce que ça va être de sa faute maintenant.

– Elle ne lui a même pas donné de coup de pieds alors qu'elle gisait au sol, renchérit Irène.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, mais j'espère qu'elle redeviendra très vite comme avant. Si c'est son état normal lorsqu'elle resplendit de bonheur ; ce n'est même pas la peine de poursuivre notre amitié.

Eh oui, une Grace heureuse est une fiancée gentille, ça ne peut pas durer. Mona t'es une garce jalouse.

– Je confirme, approuva Irène. Elle est insupportable.

Vous êtes donc deux garces jalouses.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec une colère satisfaite.

– Au fait, se souvint Irène après un instant. Je voulais m'excuser.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour hier, je n'avais pas à t'infliger ma mésentente avec ton frère.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura-t-elle. Je suis habituée et puis il n'y a pas grand monde qui supporte mon frère.

– Je le sais bien. Je devrais juste cesser de communiquer avec lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne comprends pas trop...

Comprenant parfaitement, Mona regarda son amie fixement.

– En fait, reprit Irène gênée. Parfois je me dis...

Elle s'arrêta sans finir sa phrase, Mona ne répondit rien se demandant si elle souhaitait l'encourager. Le bonheur de Grace était peut-être trop, si Irène parlait, elle finirait peut-être par sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre de cette situation et ça la rendrait plus heureuse.

– Il est l'heure de la sieste pour Malorie, annonça-t-elle finalement incapable de se décider. Elle devrait déjà être couchée.

– Je m'en occupe, décréta Irène. Je lui lis une histoire ?

– Si tu veux.

Elle regarda Irène entraîner Malorie vers la chambre en se demandant toujours si elle devait la faire parler. Elle se posait encore la question lorsqu'on frappa faiblement à la porte.

– Terence ? s'étonna Mona en ouvrant la porte. Pourquoi as-tu frappé comme ça ?

– Comment ? questionna-t-il sans bouger du paillasson.

– Doucement.

– Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je peux entrer ?

Mona regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds, il ne demandait jamais à entrer, il poussait toujours sa sœur sans s'enquérir de son avis.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Oui, dit-il agacé en entrant enfin, poussant sa sœur au passage.

Ouf, pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que quelqu'un avait pris son apparence. Personne ne voudrait de l'apparence de Terence.

– Autant te prévenir tout de suite, dit Mona en refermant la porte. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une énième dispute. Repasse demain.

– Je ne veux pas te disputer, dit-il.

– Vraiment ?

– Enfin si, j'ai toujours envie de te disputer pour un motif quelconque, mais ça peut attendre, je viens pour autre chose.

Mona regarda dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre de Malorie était fermée, Irène ignorait que Terence se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

– Je t'écoute, dit Mona.

Non, envoie-le chier.

– Je ne sais pas trop à qui en parler, et finalement tu es ma sœur et tu es bien placée alors je me disais que tu pourrais éventuellement me donner un avis sincère sur une certaine situation.

Terence voulait parler Irène. Mona le savait, était-elle prête à aider son frère pour qu'il fasse évoluer la situation ? Tout comme Irène, cela pouvait le rendre plus heureux, ne serait-ce pas trop pour Mona la jalouse ?

– Tu es mon frère, marqua-t-elle après réflexion. Même si nous avons des désaccords, je souhaite ton bonheur ; si je peux t'aider à l'obtenir en te donnant un avis sincère. Je le ferais avec joie.

Ces mots, elle les pensait réellement, il lui semblait ne jamais avoir été autant surprise par ses propres propos. Elle aimait Terence et souhaitait son bonheur.

Nous sommes tous surpris par cette révélation, va prendre l'air Gamine, ça te remettra les idées en place.

Il approuva et lui adressa un faible sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole lorsque la porte de la chambre de Malorie s'ouvrit. Il se retourna aussitôt, lui et Irène se toisèrent surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

– Je couchais Malorie pour la sieste. Et de toute façon, j'ai le droit d'être là !

– Pas chez ma sœur, rétorqua Terence.

Ils vont vraiment se mettre sur la gueule maintenant ? Alors qu'ils venaient avouer leurs sentiments respectifs à Mona ?

– Je dois t'envoyer un hibou chaque fois que je veux la voir ?

– Exactement, approuva-t-il. Comme ça, nous serons sûrs de ne pas nous croiser.

– Mais attend une seconde, tu savais que j'allais venir, hier Mona m'a demandé de revenir aujourd'hui pour célébrer les fiançailles de Grace. Tu étais là.

– Je pensais que tu serais partie, dévoila-t-il. J'avais oublié à quel point tu parles en permanence. Tu dois bien bassiner Mona.

– Je ne la bassine pas, contredit Irène. Elle parle presque autant que moi quand on se voit entre filles.

– Vraiment ? dit Terence sceptique.

– On essaye même de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Mona n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

– Le morceau ? demanda-t-il surpris. Sur l'identité du père de sa fille ?

– Oui.

Il éclata de rire.

– Parce que tu te prétends son amie et tu ne sais même pas qui est le père ?

– Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ?

– Non, mais moi je peux comprendre, dit Terence. Je suis son frère qui forcera le coupable à l'épouser.

– Ça risque d'être compliqué, parce que je pense avoir compris qui est le père vois-tu.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment ? répéta Mona mal à l'aise.

– Oui, finalement il n'y a qu'une seule explication, continua-t-elle d'un ton victorieux. Mona était triste à l'époque où ça s'est fait, on était en guerre, elle n'a pu trouver du réconfort qu'avec peu de gens. Et si cette relation était cachée, qu'elle n'a rien révélé à ses meilleures amies, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Jusqu'ici, j'approuve.

– Tu n'as que de vagues présomptions, résuma Terence rageur. Tu n'en sais rien.

– Non, tu n'en sais rien, renchérit Mona.

– James Potter ! s'écria Irène.

Mona et Terence se turent aussitôt. Terence se tourna brutalement vers sa sœur.

– C'est lui ? C'est vraiment lui ?

– Ils étaient amis, James était engagé et il connaissait sa douleur après qu'elle est perdue ses oncles, ils étaient dans le même bateau. Si Mona nous l'a caché, c'est parce que James et Lily étaient mariés. C'est la meilleure explication. De plus, James est le parrain de Malorie.

– C'est vrai ? demanda Terence à sa sœur. Ce serait vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Que Malorie soit la sœur de Harry Potter, ce serait vraiment... Tu imagines un peu ?

– C'est forcément lui, conclut Irène. T'es vraiment trop con, Terence, de ne rien avoir deviné.

– Ce n'est pas James, lâcha Mona. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

STOP ! Elle dit la vérité. Merde, j'aurais adoré que Malorie soit la sœur de Harry Potter. Franchement, ça aurait claqué ! Ça aurait été très commun, mais ça aurait eu de la gueule.

Les deux querelleurs unifièrent leurs visages dans la stupeur.

– N'utilise pas ce genre de terme, râla Terence. Une jeune femme bien élevée n'utilise pas ce genre de terme.

– Ça suffit ! ordonna Mona lasse. Vous commencez à m'agacer tous les deux.

– C'est toi qui nous agaces, contredit-il. Autant révéler tout de suite l'identité du père.

– Mais arrête de la harceler avec ça. Si elle ne veut rien dire, c'est très bien pour elle.

Pas trop l'impression de prendre le train de la défense de ta pote en cours de route ?

– Oui, approuva Mona de plus en plus furieuse. Je ne veux rien dire, et avoir James comme potentiel faux père me convenait très bien. Tu m'as forcée à te contredire.

– Mais c'est ton frère qui me pousse à bout, tenta Irène coupable.

– STOP ! cria-t-elle rageuse. Voilà ce que vous allez faire tous les deux et je ne vais pas vous donner le choix. Je vais vous y obliger, parce que vous devez vous faire pardonner tous les deux de ce que vous m'infligez. Terence est mon frère Irène, et je l'aime malgré tout. Terence, Irène est mon amie et c'est une sorcière de haut rang, elle me fait vivre plus de bons moments que tu ne pourras jamais m'en faire vivre. Vous voulez que je me mette à dos l'un de vous ? C'est hors de question et pour avoir osé me le demander, vous allez m'obéir, d'accord ?

– D'accord, répondit Irène faiblement.

– Attends, commença Terence. Je veux bien...

– Je suis encore ta grande sœur et tu dois te faire pardonner !

Il baragouina faiblement, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

– Vous allez tous deux, vous mettre en couple, dit Mona.

Direct, comme ça ! Tu me diras, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Ils relevèrent vivement la tête et regardèrent Mona avec surprise.

– Vous tentez un truc, précisa-t-elle. Je ne vous demande pas de vous marier, je vous demande de tenter de voir ce qui pourrait bien se passer...

Irène et Terence se regardèrent avec surprise, personne n'osait plus prononcer un mot. Mona s'attendait à entendre des protestations, mais leurs absences la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait vue juste depuis le début.

Tu m'étonnes, tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps.

– Mona ? murmura une faible voix.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers le couloir, à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte, elle voyait le visage inquiet de Malorie. Ignorant les deux autres, elle avança comme un automate, devinant le trouble de la fillette. Pour couvrir les insultes qui rejailliraient bientôt, elle prit soin de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elles.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ?

– C'est qui James Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'était un bon ami à moi, expliqua Mona en portant Malorie jusqu'à son lit. Il est mort pendant la guerre. Sa femme Lily était l'une de mes meilleures amies et elle a été la toute dernière personne à mourir de la guerre.

– Irène a dit que c'était mon père ?

– Irène s'est trompée, apprit Mona. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes.

La fillette se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à sa mère ; Mona se redressa en se promettant de ne plus reparler de James et Lily. Les enfants de cet âge ont la mémoire courte, en reparler inciterait Malorie à poser plus de questions sur eux. Gênée par la situation et se demandant comme affronter les questions que Malorie finirait de toute façon par poser, elle retourna dans le salon en silence et toujours perdu dans ces pensées. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle comprît ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, Terence et Irène s'embrassaient passionnément au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, ils nous ont fait poireauter une décennie quand même.

– En vous suggérant de vous mettre en couple, je ne pensais pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct.

Ils se détachèrent aussitôt en s'évitant soigneusement du regard.

Mais non, fallait les laisser. Ils changeaient un truc là.

– Il y a un cinéma moldu en bas de la rue, continua Mona. Vous devriez commencer par là.

– Cinéma ? répéta Terence sans comprendre.

– Ta nouvelle petite amie va te faire découvrir cette distraction moldue dans l'instant.

– Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

Elle ne tilte même pas à sa nouvelle appellation qui sonne un peu comme une insulte mine de rien.

– Oui, tu le fais.

Avec hésitation, Irène avança vers la porte en faisant signe à Terence de la suivre. Il hésita un instant puis le regard menaçant de sa sœur le poussa à avancer d'un pas particulièrement maladroit. Dès que la porte se referma, un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Mona. Irène et Terence allaient surement vivre quelque chose à deux, ils n'iraient peut-être pas loin, mais ils allaient vivre quelque chose d'exaltant, qui change de l'ordinaire. Le sourire de Mona s'effaça, Malorie dormait et un nouvel après-midi seul avec elle-même s'annonçait. Son week-end exaltant était terminé, Mona retrouvait son ennui quotidien et devait à présent supporter le bonheur de Grace, celui de Kathy et l'agitation des vies de Terence et Irène. Assise dans son canapé, elle écouta le silence de son appartement, cherchant une vague idée pour créer un nouveau sortilège sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. À la place, elle ressentit une angoisse grandissante en pensant aux mois suivants qui s'écouleraient de manière quasi identique à ceux qui venaient de s'écouler. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle n'y croyait plus, qu'importe que ce soit sa mère, du moment qu'on lui apporte une distraction. Ce n'était pas Magda. C'était Lorcan.

– Salut, dit-il.

– Salut, répondit Mona sous le choc.

Son cœur s'agita brusquement, la visite de Lorcan ne pouvait se finir que d'une seule façon, Mona en avait-elle envie ?

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, que oui elle en a envie et que s'il ne se passe rien, elle le regrettera amèrement. Elle ne s'en rendra pas compte tout de suite, mais elle le regrettera. Je suis donc — et c'est bien la première fois — pour que Mona s'envoie en l'air.

– Je me disais, reprit-il. Qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour, maintenant ou plus tard, je peux repasser. C'est comme tu veux.

Mona le regarda en silence avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

– D'accord. Mais après.

Il sourit largement et entra dans l'appartement sans que Mona ne bouge. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se sourirent.

– C'est juste comme ça entre nous, prévint Mona. On est d'accord ?

– On est d'accord.

Un regard, un sourire, un baiser suivit d'une multitude d'autres, Mona et Lorcan venaient de s'engager dans une relation qui n'allait pas bien loin, ils le savaient. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, personne ne le saurait jamais.

Fin d'une année en 1984

à suivre une année en... (je sais pas encore)


	90. 1985 : Rien que pour tes cheveux

**Chapitre 90 : 1985 : Rien que pour tes cheveux**

Une longue mèche de cheveux bruns glissa sur le sol. Une autre suivit sous le regard exaspéré de Mona. Ses cheveux tombèrent autour d'elle, le cliquetis des ciseaux de Grace n'en finissait plus de retentir.

– Tu as de nouvelles pistes ?

À peine déconcentrée de son labeur, la jeune femme blonde continuait de couper la crinière traînant sur le carrelage.

– Non.

Dans sa robe violette éliminée sur les bords, Mona ne pouvait gommer sa mine boudeuse. C'était un mensonge, répété, le même qu'elle réaffirmait depuis des semaines. Une vague idée sur la cause de ce désastre capillaire lui effleurait bien l'esprit ; mais jamais elle ne pourrait avouer à sa coiffeuse improvisée qu'elle s'infligeât probablement elle-même cette pousse rapide et inopinée de sa chevelure.

C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose ; un binoclard dont les poils crâniens repoussent pendant la nuit. Le filleul enverrait des ondes poilues à sa marraine que ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié ! Dans un Tintin aussi, il y a une histoire dans ce style avec les Dupond et Dupont ? Tes cheveux virent-ils au vert, Mona ?

Mais j'y pense, hé les gens ! Comment vous m'avez manqué ! Pas autant que je vous ai manqué, j'en ai conscience, sans votre guide spirituel, je vous sens perdu. Donc, reprenons la narration, ou non... oublions plutôt que Grace coupe les cheveux de sa cop's parce qu'ils ont pris 50 centimètres en une nuit. Si au moins, elles se crêpaient réellement le chignon et pas métaphoriquement. Oui, il n'y a rien qui ressemble à un crêpage de chignon réel dans leur action, mais ça reste une histoire de cheveux.

Mona avait beau chercher toutes les possibilités engendrant ce phénomène, l'effet secondaire dû à l'une de ses expériences restait la meilleure explication.

– C'est probablement une malédiction, conclut la coiffeuse.

Nan, parce que dans ce monde, les sorciers s'envoient des malédictions à coup de cataclysmes héréditaires et d'autres jettent des maléfices pour que les cheveux des gens prennent deux mètres quarante en une heure. C'est plutôt con comme damnation... Grace, aurais-tu jeté une malédiction dernièrement ?

– Tu dois impérativement découvrir la solution, commanda-t-elle. Ce problème doit être résolu pour ce week-end.

– Je sais, je sais, répondit Mona agacée.

À travers sa tignasse déstructurée, elle observa le profil de son amie. Jour après jour, Grace se montrait plus belle et plus rayonnante. Son humeur subissait le même changement que Kathy. Devant ses amies, Mona supportait de plus en plus mal leur bonheur amoureux.

Stop !

Oui, vous avez déjà essuyé une interruption intempestive de ma part, mais avouez que ça vous manquait. Je disais donc, stop ! Pourquoi sommes-nous en 1985 ? Nous nous situions en 1984 au chapitre précédent, aux dernières nouvelles nous devions sauter une tripotée d'années. (Tant qu'on parle de sauterie ; non, Mona n'a pas pratiqué le coït récemment, je me suis déjà renseigné, et oui c'est le premier sujet sur lequel je me suis rencardée ; ne commencez pas à me juger, c'est aussi ce qui vous intéresse le plus, maintenant je referme cette parenthèse monstrueusement longue à la ponctuation anachronique et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas). Nous nous trouvons donc en 1985, alors que la décennie des années 80 est supposément chiante à en crever. On m'explique ce qui se passe de si intéressant en 1985 ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'Irène et Terence ne se présentent pas à mon mariage en tant que couple ? demanda Grace en coupant une ultime mèche de cheveux.

Woh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bombe ? Irène, Terence ? Et tu te maries toujours ? Bondupois n'a pas ouvert les yeux ? Correction, Irène n'a pas ouvert les yeux ? Et Terence, il est devenu sourd ? Correction, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre monde ? C'est l'année 1985 qui ne vous fait pas du bien ? Les gens, faut vous secouer les idées, alors on se rachète des neurones et on sort de cette brume aveuglante dans laquelle on s'est foutu.

– Parce qu'ils ne sont ni mariés, ni fiancés, expliqua Mona en observant sa coupe redevenue son carré strict habituel.

Encore heureux ! Je parle d'Irène et Terence, pas de la coupe, personnellement, je m'en tamponne... Et c'est moche.

– La rumeur publique admet qu'ils forment un couple et ils vont sûrement se comporter en tant que tel à mon mariage.

Mona se tourna vers son amie, le regard éloquent.

– Au temps pour moi, Terence et Irène n'adoptent jamais le comportement d'un couple classique, se corrigea Grace.

Le départ de Grace suivit dans les secondes, la future mariée semblait considérablement occupée à quelques heures du grand jour.

Mona regarda la porte qui s'était refermée sur elle avant de bifurquer vers celle de Malorie, close jusqu'au réveil de la fillette. En pivotant, elle aperçut son reflet dans un carreau. Sa coupe au carré semblait habituelle, Malorie ne descellerait rien d'anormal, elle ne devinerait pas le presque drame qui s'était déroulé tandis qu'elle dormait tranquillement. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, savourant son plaisir avant de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse. De l'apparence d'une petite lune, la sphère gravita sur elle-même gagnant en luminosité. Les yeux plissés, concentrée sur cette lumière qui ne l'affectait pas, Mona tentait de lui donner toujours plus d'intensité. Satisfaite du résultat, elle s'arrêta et observa sa création. Création unique, personne au monde ne pouvait reproduire cet éclat. Seul l'appartement des Moon connaissait cet embrassement visuel.

Oui, c'est une invention de la Gamine. Inutile comme d'hab. Parce qu'évidemment même si son ballon lunaire reste joli et que sa lumière ne l'aveugle pas, cette boule ne sert à rien. Si ? Oh ?

Agitant sa baguette de temps à autre, Mona cherchait en quoi cette sphère pouvait être responsable de l'état de ses cheveux. Parce que oui, c'était forcement cette création la cause de ses désagréments capillaires, c'était l'unique changement notable dans sa vie récemment. Malheureusement pour elle et malgré ses connaissances plus que poussées en matière d'expérience sortilègique, elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait la faille. Depuis des mois qu'elle travaillait sur cette arme, elle ne décelait pas son erreur.

Une arme ? Mona, tu crées une arme ? En temps de paix ? Alors qu'en temps de guerre tu créais des sortilèges pour trier tes chaussettes sans peine ? Tu as un sens de priorité hors du commun, on te l'a déjà dit ? Et sinon ton arme, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit à quoi elle t'avance.

Aveugler les ennemis, Mona avait compris que sans leurs yeux, les ennemis ne pouvaient rien. Aveugler les sorciers qui voulaient du mal au lanceur de la sphère, c'était parfait.

Je confirme, ce n'est pas con comme idée, mais ça arrive bien trop tard. Imagine que tu aies créé ce truc avant et que tu l'aies enseigné à ta famille et ben ils ne seraient peut-être pas morts. Finalement, t'as tué toute ta famille ! Comment ça, j'exagère ? À peine.

– Maman ?

Mona tourna un regard apeuré vers sa fille et d'emblée fit disparaître la sphère.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'écria Mona furieuse.

– De ne pas approcher quand tu travailles, répondit Malorie confuse.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– J'ai approché, admit-elle simplement.

– Pour la peine, tu te prépares ton petit déjeuner toute seule.

Ronchonnant, la fillette entra dans la cuisine, sa mère ne l'entendit pas maugréer : « C'est même pas un vrai travail ».

Mais la voici, la Moon rebelle ! Il y a une arnaque dans le titre de cette histoire.

Après le petit-déjeuner de Malorie, les deux Moon sortirent hors de l'appartement, prêtes pour quelques emplettes. Sur le palier, elles s'arrêtèrent à la vue d'un couple familier. Âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années, l'homme portait un gilet un peu terne et un col blanc maladroitement boutonné. Ses épaules voutées et son crâne allongé finissaient une allure atypique, rendue sympathique par un sourire franc. Bien plus jeune, la femme arborait une chevelure blonde mal retenue par un élastique, ses cheveux lui donnaient un air négligé allant de pair avec les kilos qu'elle prenait doucement, mais sûrement chaque année. Ce visage était plus que commun pour Mona. Elle le voyait souvent, très souvent depuis sa plus tendre enfance en réalité. Ce visage s'illuminait semaine après semaine alors que le reste de l'apparence physique de la jeune femme se détériorait lentement.

Kathy bande d'andouilles, comment vous faites pour ne pas la reconnaître.

– Tes cartons sont arrivés ? demanda Mona à l'homme au gilet terne.

– La plupart, répondit-il en regardant amoureusement Kathy.

Une nouvelle pique de jalousie transperça la sorcière, Kathy menait une vie quasiment parfaite. Tout comme Grace. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces amies soient de plus en plus heureuses alors qu'elle se morfondait dans l'inactivité ?

Et sinon, à part cultiver de l'envie envers tes copines, tu as d'autres occupations ?

– J'ai croisé Grace ce matin, dévoila Kathy.

L'attention de Mona redoubla, les yeux de Malorie s'écarquillèrent.

– Les préparatifs de son mariage ont l'air de bien se passer.

Malorie et Mona eurent la même expression de soulagement. Oui, Grace était sur un petit nuage et être fiancée à Bondupois la rendait de plus en plus fréquentable. Avoir une conversation commune avec une moldue devenait concevable.

Les banalités échangées, les deux Moon quittèrent le jeune couple et sa perfection agaçante. Une fois dans l'avenue de Tottenham court Road, elles progressèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche ; après trois arrêts, elles descendirent, avancèrent quelques mètres sur Charing Cross Road au cœur de Londres et enfin cessèrent leur marche devant la familière façade du Chaudron Baveur. L'établissement, pas plus fréquenté qu'une autre matinée en semaine, sentait bon les préparatifs culinaires du déjeuner imminent. Mona resserra la main de sa fille et traversa l'auberge. Elles saluèrent poliment Tom et filèrent directement dans l'arrière-cour après s'être assurées que personne d'important ne se trouvait dans leur champ de vision.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans l'une des files d'attente de Gringotts qu'enfin Mona aperçu un visage important. Important, parce que justement, il ne l'était pas. L'elfe de Walburga Black tentait de se faire aussi discret que possible, mais Mona le reconnut tout de même dans la courte seconde où il se dévoila. Directement, Mona chercha Walburga des yeux. Elle n'était pas là, étonnant.

Kreattur fait les courses pour sa maîtresse, seul, et c'est étonnant ? Nan, on s'en fout !

Mona oublia cet instant curieux dès que son tour vint. Elle tendit la clé de son coffre personnel et on la conduisit dans les labyrinthes souterrains de Gringotts. Son coffre n'était pas très large, pas autant que celui que possédait les Moon. Pas que le compte en banque des Moon soit particulièrement rempli, au contraire, mais sa grandeur témoignait d'une richesse passée bien que révolue depuis quelques décennies. Non, le coffre de Mona n'était pas grand, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait de grosses sommes d'argent à y stocker. Elle avait déjà été surprise l'année dernière de devoir prendre un compte à son nom au lieu de se contenter d'une étagère dans le coffre familial. Cette fois, Mona voulait cacher cette rentrée d'argent. Pas qu'elle fût faramineuse puisque divisée en plusieurs parts ; mais parce qu'elle savait que jamais les Moon ne pourraient payer d'études à Malorie si la fillette voulait un jour en faire. Mona devait donc cacher cet argent, pour que les Moon ne se l'approprient pas dans des investissements flous. Quoique de plus en plus rassurant pour l'avenir, Mona l'admettait.

Où est-ce que t'as été pêcher une petite fortune Cocotte, t'as braqué une banque ? Puisque l'argent a été divisé en plusieurs parties, t'as reconstitué la bande à Ocean ? Sauf qu'évidemment tu n'as pas eu le rôle de Clooney, t'as dû avoir un second rôle silencieux. Dans quel délire suis-je en train de partir moi ?

Jamais Mona n'aurait imaginé que cette chansonnette stupide, chantée par Lorcan aurait rapporté le moindre Gallion, pourtant c'était bien une petite montagne d'or qui apparaissait devant ses yeux et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Cou de vous », ça me revient, une chanson écrite sous l'alcool. Mais tu ne copulais pas avec Lorcan l'année dernière toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est plus le cas ? Tu voulais me rendre heureux ? Merci, j'apprécie.

Mona et Lorcan s'étaient quittés en très bons termes, ils avaient tout simplement fini par s'ennuyer ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de sentiments l'un pour l'autre et leur relation si elle devenait plus poussée ne leur aurait apporté que des problèmes, autant en restez là.

Alors, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais à chaque fois que je pose une question depuis le début du chapitre, automatiquement l'auteur me donne les éléments qui me permettent de vous fournir une réponse. C'est magique et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous évoluons dans un univers magique. Correction, rien à voir avec le fait que Mona évolue dans un univers magique.

Son coffre débarrassé de quelques pièces, Mona conduisit sa fille dans les boutiques du chemin de Traverse, savourant sans être encore habituée de pouvoir s'acheter les produits basiques sans regarder les prix à deux fois. Mona offrait à son enfant une vie sans difficulté financière. Elle avait réussi, sans effort et sans peine, mais peu importe, le résultat final était là. Qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son travail ne comptait pas.

Malorie pouvait faire son entrée dans le grand monde, elle pouvait garder la tête haute avec ce maintien si élégant que Mona n'avait jamais eu. Malorie parlait avec aisance pour son âge, flattait les Moon. Même Edgar et Magda aimaient mettre cette enfant parfaite en avant. La fillette était devenue l'atout charme que Mona n'avait jamais été.

Encore heureux, tu n'envies pas ta fille, parce que sinon, t'es jalouse de toutes les personnes qui t'entourent ; y compris de Terence. Et franchement, ça, c'est pire que tout ;

Ces emplettes et cette exposition de Malorie dans la rue commerçante demeuraient l'unique programme de ce jour, Mona rentra chez elle assez satisfaite, prête à finir la journée dans un ennui profond. Malheureusement pour elle, Waha en avait décidé autrement.

La visite impromptue était cependant accueillie avec joie par Mona. Après tout, Waha était peut-être la seule de ses connaissances qu'elle n'enviait absolument pas. Du moins pour encore quelques minutes. Waha ne changeait pas beaucoup avec les années, ses cheveux tiraient un peu plus vers le roux, mais elle conservait ce teint hâlé proche de la perfection. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais dominait tout de même toutes ses amies d'une demi-tête.

– Alors que me racontes-tu ? demanda Mona en servant le thé.

Oui, dès qu'elle reçoit du monde Mona fait du thé. Le jour où Voldemort et son armée débouleront pour la tuer, elle leur fera du thé, du café en cas de rupture des stocks.

– Tu sais que je voulais une relation sérieuse, rappela-t-elle.

– Oui, dit Mona en se remémorant avec satisfaction les échecs successifs de la jeune femme. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de nouveau ?

– Quelqu'un de nouveau ? Non.

Mona regarda son amie avec interrogation.

– Mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

– J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me lier à qui que ce soit.

Elle s'arrêta, Mona n'ajouta rien, laissant son amie terminer d'elle-même son histoire.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je puisse m'attacher.

Mona sentit une crampe à l'estomac. Remus, Waha parlait de Remus. Voulait-elle lui reprocher une nouvelle fois le désensorcellement de leur ancien camarade de classe ?

Attends, elle parle peut-être de Rogue. Comment peut-on rester proche de ce type sans être au choix ensorcelée ou amoureuse... ou s'appeler Mona Moon ?

– Où veux-tu en venir ? questionna prudemment Mona.

– Remus et moi nous nous fréquentons de nouveau depuis des semaines.

Mona plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Waha, si c'était une blague, c'était une mauvaise blague. Sérieuse, la sorcière semblait sérieuse. Mona n'ajouta rien. Sous le choc, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

– Je sais ce que tu penses, confia Waha. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas ensorcelé, il va très bien. Il est comme moi, il n'arrive pas à se projeter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En même temps, c'est un loup-garou avec une conscience, il ne désire pas se lier aux gens de peur de les bouffer. J'ai envie de dire : c'est tout à son honneur.

– On veut vous le prouver, continua Waha. Pour cette raison, nous souhaiterions que toi et Irène veniez à la maison demain soir, que vous veniez dîner. Grace ne peut évidemment pas se joindre à nous.

Waha se tut, attendant une réponse de Mona.

– 19 heures ? demanda Waha, c'est bon pour toi ?

Mona regarda son amie, cherchant toujours comment cette situation était possible.

– Oui, dit-elle finalement après une intense réflexion. C'est bon pour moi.

– Moi aussi, je vais rencontrer l'amoureux de Waha ? interrogea la fillette de cinq ans.

– Bien sur, répondit Waha. Tu vas le voir, pourtant, tu l'as probablement déjà aperçu une ou deux fois, c'est également un ami de ta maman.

Malorie se tourna vers sa mère, elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Tu vas le rencontrer. De son côté, ta mère contrôlera son libre arbitre.

Mona ne prononça pas une parole, se contentant de scruter la sorcière.

– Parce que oui, dit Waha. Je veux que tu vérifies que Remus est bien conscient de chacun de ses actes. Je ne serais pas vexée, je m'y attends et je t'encourage à dissiper ce doute.

Mona approuva sans cesser d'observer son amie. Waha ne mentait pas, elle la laisserait inspecter et elle ne s'en offenserait pas.

Cherche pas, elle a juste trouvé le moyen de contourner les sortilèges de protection, la Waha elle fait mumuse avec son Mumus.

– Tu sais lire maintenant ? demanda Waha en se tournant vers la fillette.

– Évidemment.

Non, la Fillette ne sait pas lire, associer deux lettres entre elles ce n'est pas de la lecture.

Malorie se pressa de faire une démonstration de ses nouvelles prouesses sans que Mona n'adopte une conversation autre que monosyllabique. Toute son attention était concentrée sur les moindres faits et gestes de Waha. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement de Mona, c'était avec une mine désolée, sans trace de culpabilité.

– Pourquoi es-tu triste ? demanda Malorie à sa mère.

– Prends ton manteau.

– Quoi ?

Tu prends ton manteau on s'en va ! Oui, il n'y a plus que moi pour citer une réplique d'un film datant du siècle dernier et pas encore sorti à l'époque de Mona.

Habillée, Mona conduisit Malorie sur le palier et frappa à la porte en face de chez elle.

– Mona ? s'étonna Kathy en ouvrant le battant vêtue d'un vieux sweat et d'un jogging.

– J'ai une urgence, dit-elle. Tu crois que tu peux me garder Malorie pendant une petite heure ?

– Oui, bien sur, qu'est-ce...

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà Mona filait dans les escaliers, abandonnant derrière elle sa progéniture. Mona se précipita dans le placard à balai et transplana. Elle était déjà venue devant cette maison, la dernière fois avait été dramatique, Remus désensorcelé, Waha lui en avait longtemps voulu. Waha allait encore faire murir sa rancune, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Remus ensorcelé, même si c'était son amie, ce garçon méritait mieux. Elle frappa à la porte et le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

– Je m'attendais à ta visite, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, dit aussitôt Mona.

Remus s'éloigna pour laisser la jeune femme entrer.

– Je ne suis pas ensorcelé.

C'est ça, et les Moon forment une famille aimante et ouverte d'esprit.

– Ça t'ennuie si je vérifie par moi-même ?

– Au contraire.

Mona leva sa baguette cherchant des traces anormales sur l'homme.

– C'était quoi le maléfice bleu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

– Parce qu'il n'est pas recensé.

– Tu es mise au parfum de certains secrets, dit-il épaté.

– Exactement.

Création de Mona, oui, vous l'aurez deviné.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment cacher son inquiétude.

– Waha est venue me voir aujourd'hui, expliqua Mona. Elle m'a raconté que vous étiez ensemble.

– Je m'en étais douté, pour quelle autre raison frapperais-tu à ma porte ? Il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rendre visite à un ami.

Surprise, Mona le regarda fixement dans les yeux durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallait pour emmagasiner ses propos.

– Toi non plus, tu ne me rends pas visite.

– C'est vrai, accorda-t-il.

En même temps, vous n'avez jamais été hyper proche.

– Et donc ? Je suis ensorcelé ?

– Non. Il n'y a rien de magique dans les rapports que tu entretiens avec Waha, un Auror pourrait te le confirmer.

Tu viens juste d'annoncer que t'étais aussi douée qu'un Auror, ça va les chevilles ?

– Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il surpris.

– Certaine.

– Bon, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

T'as l'air soulagé d'être réellement en kif sur la chaudasse de service.

– Je t'inspecterais régulièrement tout de même, prévint Mona. À la condition que tu sois d'accord et que tu promettes de ne rien rapporter à Waha. Je l'adore, mais vu vos antécédents...

– Oui, dit Remus d'une voix lointaine. On fera comme tu le souhaiteras.

Mona entortilla ses doigts entre eux, gênée.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Tous ses sortilèges ont dû te fatiguer un peu.

– Vaguement, accorda Mona.

Invitée à s'asseoir sur le canapé creux, Remus s'activa rapidement à la cuisine.

– Malorie doit commencer à apprendre à lire dorénavant.

– Elle déchiffre un peu, précisa Mona. Elle est très appliquée pour tout ce qui est scolaire. Bien plus que l'était sa mère.

– Je me souviens pourtant d'une étudiante brillante dans certaines matières.

– Pas assez. Malorie apprend rapidement et surtout elle aime découvrir ce qu'elle ne comprend pas.

– Tu l'as bien éduquée, c'est évident.

– Je dois être une mère hors pair, admit Mona avec un sourire, ça doit être ça.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Mona.

Tuez-moi ! Il la drague !

– Avec le recul, je comprends tout ce que ma mère a fait pour moi et mes frères, j'éprouve plus de compassion pour elle.

– Elle avait ton père pour l'épauler, rappela Remus.

Mona ne commenta pas, son sourire figé suffit de réponse.

Pour rappel, Edgar ne s'apercevait de la présence de ses enfants dans la pièce que pour les engueuler ou pour les prévenir qu'il allait les engueuler

– L'elfe familial, ajouta Remus.

– Oui, se souvint Mona. Tutic était vraiment génial. Il nous a pratiquement élevés avec ma mère. Même s'il s'occupait surtout des tâches ménagères.

Dans l'esprit de Mona, les choses devenaient plus claires, finalement Magda n'avait pas que des torts, de front elle avait éduqué trois enfants. Avec des préceptes à la con, mais elle avait fait de son mieux. L'habileté de Magda pour la maternité n'avait vraisemblablement pas été léguée à sa descendance.

– Il faut que je récupère Malorie, je l'ai laissé chez une amie, apprit Mona en se levant brusquement.

– D'accord, dit Remus surpris et amusé à la fois.

Mona s'empressa de retrouver sa fille, entreprit de cuisiner avec elle, lui fit découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Ouvrit un atlas et lui parla de l'Amérique du Sud et des quelques connaissances qu'elle accumulait à ce sujet. Lui lut une histoire inédite, répondit à toutes les questions posées et fit apparaître son sanglier de Patronus pour que l'enfant joue avec. Lorsqu'elle coucha sa fille, Mona se promit de faire l'effort d'être une meilleure mère.

– À la pêche aux moules, aux moules, aux moules, chantonna Malorie.

– Où est-ce que tu as appris cette chanson ? demanda Mona.

– C'est Kathy.

Malgré tous ses efforts, c'était à une autre que Malorie pensait à l'aube de son sommeil. À quoi bon faire des efforts ?

Un commentaire de ma part est-il vraiment nécessaire ?


	91. 1985 : Chasseurs de petites et grosses

**Chapitre 91 : 1985 : Chasseurs de petites et grosses bêtes**

**Jour 2**

Ces bonnes résolutions de la veille oubliées, Mona profitait du sommeil encore profond de sa fille pour pratiquer son activité favorite. L'éclat de la sphère envahissait la pièce. Aujourd'hui, elle cherchait comment déplacer sa création à sa guise, suivant sa baguette ou son simple désir. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée quotidienne du courrier. L'oiseau entra craintivement dans l'appartement et ressortit aussitôt le paiement effectué. L'adresse de Mona ne devait pas avoir bonne réputation parmi les rapaces postaux. La faute à Dame de Fane qui en fonction de son humeur pouvait attaquer férocement ses congénères. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Mona réalisa que sa chouette était toujours absente, envoyée quelques jours auparavant au Terrier, le volatile aurait déjà dû être rentré au bercail. Lui était-il arrivé un malheur quelconque ?

Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, s'il te plait.

Malorie éveillée, Mona lui prépara son petit-déjeuner et entreprit la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un entrefilet sur page des sports attira son attention. L'article faisait le point sur les joueurs actuels et ceux à surveiller. Le nom de Hugh était cité, malheureusement le commentaire à son sujet notait surtout sa baisse de niveau depuis quelques mois. Plus loin, alors qu'il était question des sportifs de Poudlard, le journaliste écrivait que malgré la surprotection de Dumbledore envers ses élèves, il se murmurait qu'un certain Charlie Weasley, âge de treize ans, réalisait des prouesses stupéfiantes au poste d'attrapeur. Le sourire revint immédiatement aux lèvres de Mona. Elle se pressa de raconter l'article à sa fille jusqu'à être interrompu par une visite impromptue.

– Il est onze heures et vous en êtes encore au petit-déjeuner, râla Magda à peine entrée.

– Malorie se lève tard, expliqua Mona.

– Réveille là plus tôt, la matinée doit toujours être consacrée à l'apprentissage scolaire.

– Nous sommes déjà en avance d'un mois selon les conseils du ministère.

Magda se tourna vers sa petite fille et la gratifia d'une caresse dans les cheveux.

Enlève tes sales pattes de la Fillette !

– C'est très bien, les Wrubel seront satisfaits de voir que malgré ta situation, l'équilibre de Malorie ne souffre pas trop.

Les Wrubel ?

– Ma situation ? répéta Mona en sachant pertinemment ce à quoi sa mère faisait allusion.

Ton célibat, ta déchéance, tu suis un peu ? Parle plutôt des Wrubel !

– Tu as élevé ta fille toute seule, ce qui est dramatique malgré la décennie assez libérée que nous vivons. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de fiancé et tu habites encore dans cet appartement minuscule. Je continue ?

OK, on ressasse les mêmes inepties. On parle des Wrubel maintenant ?

– J'ai multiplié la surface par deux depuis que j'ai emménagé, rappela Mona en étendant ses bras.

On s'en fout toujours. Wrubel ?

– Ce n'est pas la question, dit Magda en balayant la réponse de sa fille d'un revers de main.

Wrubel ?

– Pourquoi parles-tu des Wrubel ?

Alléluia.

– Geoffred et Maude ont besoin de voir des sorciers de leurs âges, tout comme Malorie, expliqua Magda.

– Oui, j'en consens, admit Mona prudemment.

– C'est pourquoi Miranda et moi en avons conclu qu'il serait judicieux que Malorie passe plus de temps avec ses cousins. John est également d'accord.

– Cousins... murmura vaguement Mona.

– Oui, ils sont cousins. Éloignés, mais cousins quand même.

– Ils se voient une fois tous les deux ans et les Wrubel évitent de parler du fait qu'ils sont rattachés aux Moon.

– Parce que je te rappelle qu'à une époque, notre nom était chassé. On ne peut pas leur reprocher d'avoir voulu protéger leurs enfants. Souviens-toi que pendant la guerre, tu te terrais ici.

Un point pour l'implacable Magda.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit.

– Miranda et John sont de bons sorciers, Molly et Miranda étaient ensemble à Poudlard, leur entente était assez cordiale. Le fait que l'une était à Serpentard et l'autre Gryffondor ne facilitaient pourtant pas les choses. Mais en situation de crise, Miranda a toujours défendu Molly au lieu de soutenir la famille. Je sais que c'est un point important pour toi.

– Elle est pro-sang pur.

– Heureusement, dit Magda offusquée. Je te rappelle que malgré tes positions sur le sujet, Malorie sera entourée de sorciers qui penseront comme les Wrubel, comme nous et comme tout le monde.

Les gens que tu fréquentes ne représentent qu'une faible proportion de la population mondiale.

– Enfin du moins les personnalités qui comptent, compléta Magda. Priver Malorie de cet enseignement lui serait néfaste.

Mona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Sa mère n'avait pas totalement tort.  
Quelqu'un envisage-t-il que Malorie atterrisse dans une autre maison qu'à Serpentard et donc avec des gens à peu près sains ?

– Malorie fréquente déjà les Weasley, elle n'a pas besoin de fréquenter d'autres... cousins.

– Et en dehors d'eux, qui fréquente-t-elle de son âge ?

De nouveau, Mona fut incapable de répliquer.

– Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai pris cette décision au hasard, les Wrubel te conviendront.

Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause arbre généalogique. Donc, Geoffred et Maude précédemment cités sont les enfants de Miranda et John Wrubel, jusqu'ici normalement c'est facile. Ensuite, Miranda est la dernière fille de Fidel Moon (l'alcoolique) lui-même étant le frère de Meredith, la grand-mère de Mona. Situés ? Avouez ce n'était pas si difficile.

– Et puis, Malorie voit les Weasley une fois par mois à peu près, rappela Magda.

Cinq à six fois par mois étaient bien plus proches de la réalité.

– À peu près, mentit Mona.

– C'est déjà trop, dit Magda agacée. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu leur trouves. Enfin bon, ils sont de la famille et avoir de leurs nouvelles est toujours plus profitable.

– Charlie Weasley est dans le journal, commenta Mona. Ne s'y trouvent pourtant ni le nom des Wrubel, ni le nom des Moon.

– Parce que c'est un Moon de sang. Qu'importe son nom, s'il suit les bonnes pistes, les nôtres, il sera amené à faire de grandes choses. Il est déjà trop tard pour Molly.

– Molly peut encore accomplir de grandes choses.

– Elle a déjà loupé son mariage et tous ses enfants sont à Gryffondor, rappelle Magda. Ce que je n'excrète pas, néanmoins si l'un des deux pouvait avoir été reparti à Serpentard...

– Cinq enfants Weasley n'ont pas encore fait leur entrée à Poudlard.

– J'ai quelques espoirs en Percy, confia Magda songeuse.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Sa méditation achevée, elle se tourna vers Malorie qui — jusqu'ici — suivait l'échange entre les deux femmes sans lâcher son bol de lait.

– Tu iras chez les Wrubel dès lundi, décréta Magda. C'est-à-dire dans trois jours.

Malorie acquiesça avec un sourire poli. Toujours silencieuse, elle attendait une invitation pour parler.

Tu peux toujours attendre Cocotte.

– Geoffred et Maude viendront le jour suivant, vous alternerez toute la semaine et nous renouvellerons l'expérience dans quelques mois.

– Une seconde, les Wrubel viendront ici ?

– Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?

– Non, non. Je suis persuadée que je m'en souviendrais.

Moi aussi, ça sent l'entourloupe... Bref, ça sent les Moon.

– Et bien, voilà une occasion de faire briller ton appartement. Depuis le temps que tu t'acharnes à rendre cet endroit de plus en plus respectable.

– Attends une seconde...

Mais Magda semblait brusquement pressée.

– Je t'enverrais les détails par courrier pour être sûre que tu n'oublies rien.

Et la gagnante de cette manigance rondement menée est : Magda. Sans surprise. On félicite la vainqueur. Et on hue Mona, qui comme d'habitude n'a rien compris.

– Mère, arrêta Mona alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Cela ne servait à rien, la grand-mère de Malorie était déjà loin. Rageuse, Mona décréta qu'il lui fallait conter sa colère à quelqu'un. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Molly. Une visite lui permettrait en plus de s'enquérir de l'absence de Dame de Fane.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Mona poussa Malorie dans la cheminée et l'enfant prononça distinctement le nom du Terrier. Mona était prête à cracher sur les Moon et elle savait que Molly la suivrait avec autant d'ardeur. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Molly en larme sur son canapé.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mona en sentant une vague d'angoisse l'envahir.

– Miss Léopoldine est morte, apprit Molly.

Mona fronça les sourcils, il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir qu'il s'agissait du nom de la chouette de Molly.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mona en s'asseyant auprès de sa tante.

– Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques minutes dans sa volière, toute raide. Elle n'était pas toute jeune.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Elle aura vraiment eu une belle vie.

– Oui, consentit Molly en essuyant ses yeux. Ma mère me l'avait achetée avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Une autre tradition Moon. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Pour rien, dit Mona. Une nouvelle lubie de ma mère m'empêchera de t'amener Malorie pendant une semaine.

– Tu sais, je pense que je ne respecterais pas cette tradition, continua Molly en ignorant la dernière phrase de sa nièce. Ginny aura l'animal de compagnie qu'elle voudra.

Donc une peluche sur patte et violette. On a beau dire, certaines traditions Moon ne sont pas complètement connes.

Mona s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'un profond vacarme se fit entendre de l'étage.

– Je me disais bien que la maison était particulièrement silencieuse, dit Mona.

– J'ai envoyé les enfants à la chasse, dit Molly.

Malorie regardait les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage avec envie.

– La chasse ?

Un vacarme tonitruant dans les escaliers annonça l'arrivée des Weasley. Molly se pressa d'effacer toutes traces de larme.

– On l'a eu ! annonça fièrement Fred.

George brandit fièrement Dame de Fane qu'il tenait par les pattes. L'animal tentait de se débattre en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Ron tentait péniblement de maintenir ses ailes pour qu'elles ne détruisent pas tout sur leur passage. Percy — de son côté — filait vers la salle bain après avoir rapidement salué ses cousines. Ses doigts ensanglantés évoquaient un combat acharné.

– Elle a attaqué Percy ? s'inquiéta Mona surprise.

– Dame ne nous attaque jamais, rassura Ginny.

– Il s'est fait ça tout seul avec la vitre cassée, dit George.

– La vitre cassée ? questionna Molly brusquement.

Les quatre enfants se regardaient tour à tour, l'air coupable.

– C'est la folle, apprit Ron en désignant le volatile. Pas nous.

– En même temps, ce n'est jamais vous.

– Mais on l'a eu ! triompha Fred.

– Et Croutard est toujours vivant, dit George.

– Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pense, précisa Fred.

– Dans le doute, on devrait lâcher la chouette et si elle repart à l'attaque, c'est qu'il est vivant, suggéra George.

– Bonne idée, approuva automatiquement Ron.

– Non, intervint Molly. Rendez sa chouette à Mona.

Mona avança et tenta de prendre sa chouette dans ses bras, celle-ci bougeait trop et refusait de rester en place. Ce n'était pas surprenant, néanmoins l'animal semblait y mettre plus de férocité qu'à l'accoutumée. Dépitée, Mona dut sortir sa baguette pour figer son oiseau.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Malorie en caressant l'animal stupéfié.

– Probablement la rage, dit Percy en revenant. Elle a passé deux jours à attaquer Croûtard avec Miss Léopoldine jusqu'à ce que...

Il s'arrêta ne sachant comment terminer sa phrase. De nouveau, les jeunes Weasley échangèrent des regards. Seul Ron semblait insensible.

– Depuis qu'elle est morte, Dame attaque pour deux, dit-il sans s'encombrer d'épargner sa mère.

– Ça doit être sa manière de témoigner sa peine, dit Mona sincèrement.

C'est bien connu, la rage meurtrière est le moyen de plus classique pour témoigner sa tristesse.

– Probablement, accorda Molly en caressant l'animal avec affection.

N'ayant finalement pas parlé de Magda et de sa nouvelle idée, Mona et Malorie rentrèrent à Tottenham en fin d'après-midi. Les deux Moon devaient à présent se préparer pour un diner.

Nan, sérieux, vous avez oublié ? Waha ! Et Remus, ils reçoivent en tant que couple. C'est nul ce concept en plus.

Peu après dix-neuf heures, Mona et sa fille se présentèrent donc sur le perron de Waha. Elles arrivèrent au même moment qu'Irène et Terence qui transplanèrent de concert. Mona et Irène échangèrent une mine exaspérée.

Genre, Terence et Irène déboulent comme un vrai couple et ça ne choque que moi ? C'est une blague ?

– En vrai ? demanda Irène sans même saluer les Moon. C'est une blague ?

J'allais le dire. Correction, je l'ai dit !

– Non, dit Mona.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait le désensorceler ? demanda Terence. Je reconnais que leur couple est « étrange », mais je ne pense pas que Waha Dumbledore ait besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour séduire un homme.

Ce n'est pas comme ci, il y avait eu des précédents.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et finalement Irène toqua à la porte.

– J'ai déjà vérifié, lui souffla rapidement Mona. Il n'est pas ensorcelé.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter, dit Irène.

– Moi aussi, confirma Mona.

– Bonsoir au fait, dit Irène en se souvenant que les salutations n'avaient pas été faites.

– Oui, dit Mona avec sourire. Bonsoir !

Waha choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte. Malorie était en train de faire une petite révérence devant Terence qui eut le don de faire glousser Waha. Aussitôt, l'enfant bondit sur Waha et lui déposa une bise baveuse sur la joue.

– Pourquoi elle ne fait pas ça avec moi ? demanda Irène.

– Parce que tu sors avec mon frère, expliqua simplement Mona.

– Juste, accorda Irène. Très juste.

Tout le monde entra dans la maison, Remus apparut avec un tablier et Malorie fit office de distraction durant les premières minutes. Une fois que tous les ressors distractifs de l'enfant furent exploités, un silence gênant envahit la pièce.

– Comment va votre frère ? demanda Remus en direction de Mona et Terence.

– La presse n'est pas tendre avec lui, dit aussitôt Waha.

– Il ne s'est toujours pas complètement remis de sa collision avec une citrouille, dit Terence. La presse l'oublie.

On ne se méfie jamais assez des citrouilles.

– Hugh se fout de l'avis de la presse, dit Irène. Quand nous sommes allés le voir, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était : comment se portaient sa famille et ses amis.

– Hugh va bien, coupa Mona. Sa célébrité l'enferme un peu, c'est difficile pour lui de lier des connaissances en dehors de son travail. Il ne fait pas de rencontres saines, mais il en a conscience.

– Il devrait revenir jouer par ici, dit Waha.

– Les offres que lui font les clubs locaux ne sont pas suffisamment intéressantes.

– Elles sont intéressantes, coupa Irène. Pas autant que ce qu'on lui propose dans le nord, mais ça reste intéressant et au moins, il arrêtera de déprimer.

– Il ne déprime pas, contredit Terence. C'est un Moon.

Je peux affirmer que Hugh déprime loin de Londres.

– On dirait ton père, dit Irène avec une vilaine moue.

– Tant mieux, dit Terence.

Irène et Terence échangèrent un regard furieux.

– Si on les tue ? demanda Waha à Mona. Tu crois que quelqu'un se rendra compte de leur disparition ?

– Arnold Bondupois est un Oubliator très puissant, répondit Mona. On peut le forcer à nous aider. Enfin, Grace peut le forcer à nous aider.

– C'est fini oui ? demanda Terence en se tournant vers sa sœur.

– Non, dit Mona. On commence.

Remus qui souriait depuis plusieurs minutes éclata de rire.

– Même en présence de tes amis, tu es toujours aussi irritante, dit Terence.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu entres dans mon cercle d'ami, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est le risque en fréquentant l'une de mes meilleures amies. D'ailleurs, tu te réveilles quand Irène ?

– Quand ma raison reprendra le dessus, répondit simplement Irène.

Un rapide sourire éclaira le visage de Terence. Irène le perçut et sourit un court instant à son tour.

Mais c'est qu'ils seraient presque mignons ! Presque, j'ai dit presque.

– Ils sont mignons, dit Waha. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui se passe dans leurs cerveaux respectifs, mais ils sont mignons.

À la réflexion, dérangeant est le mot qui convient le mieux.

Remus regardait Terence et Irène tour à tour, sa mine restait neutre à présent.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas l'épicé ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

De vagues réponses peu convaincues lui parvinrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Waha le suivant de près.

– Je ne cuisinerais jamais, souffla Terence à Irène.

– Nous avons déjà parlé des tâches ménagères, dit Irène. Et il va falloir t'y mettre.

– On prendra un elfe.

– Les réseaux d'elfes de maison de ta famille semblent coupés, rappela Irène. Mona et Molly n'en ont pas.

Terence et Mona échangèrent un regard angoissé, Irène n'était donc pas complètement aveugle.

– Tu as vu l'allure qu'il a avec ce tablier ? Le fait que je vienne à un diner organisé par des Gryffondors, c'est un effort déjà énorme pour moi.

– Tu apprécies Waha, rappela Irène. Et Remus n'est pas franchement un monstre.

Précisément, si.

– Elle est bien trop vulgaire pour entrer officiellement dans notre cercle.

– Notre cercle, c'est celui de tes parents, dit Irène.

Ils arrêtèrent leur dispute alors que Remus et Waha revenaient les bras chargés de victuailles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mona avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Elle aurait voulu arracher la nourriture de la bouche de Malorie, mais l'enfant semblait aimer ce mets pourtant très épicé.

– C'est vrai que ça arrache, commenta Irène peinant à finir son assiette.

– Ce plat est vraiment délicieux, dit Malorie sincèrement. Je veux bien ta part !

– On ne demande pas la part des autres convives, tiqua Terence vers sa nièce qui baissa aussitôt la tête.

– C'est très gentil quand même, dit Remus en s'adressant à la petite fille. Je suis content que tu apprécies.

– Tiens, prends, dit Irène en tendant son assiette.

Elle lança un regard noir à Terence et aussitôt, ils se remirent à se disputer, le tout arbitré par Waha.

– Ta fille est très bien éduquée, dit Remus à voix basse. Elle semble assez débrouillarde.

– Je suis très chanceuse, dit Mona. On n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

– Tu as des nouvelles des autres préfets de notre époque ?

– Notre époque, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas si vieux.

– Poudlard est loin derrière nous maintenant.

– J'en convins.

Mona réfléchit quelques instants.

– J'échange poliment des cartes de vœux avec Clive Hunting et Suzie Green, raconta Mona. Clive semble être parti à l'étranger. Ils vont bien apparemment. Pour les autres, je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles que ce que les ragots mondains peuvent apporter. Et toi, quelles nouvelles ?

Remus apporta son lot de ragots, tous deux parlèrent ainsi durant plus d'une heure s'excluant ainsi du reste du groupe.

Hein ? Oui, je ne trouve pas plus pertinent que « Hein ? ».

Le dîner ne finit pas trop tard, la journée du lendemain serait très longue, on devait se coucher tôt. Remus raccompagna Terence et Irène dans le hall d'où ils transplanèrent, alors que Waha se chargeait de conduire Mona et Malorie à la cheminée.

– Je reconnais que finalement, chuchota Mona. Votre couple fonctionne.

– Non, contredit Waha. Il ne me dit rien, mais je suis persuadée qu'il pense que notre relation est une erreur, il va rompre.

Mona la regarda fixement, mais ne put rien ajouter, car Remus arrivait dans leur direction.

– Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette ressemblance entre toi et ton frère, dit-il.

– Pardon ? demanda Mona choquée.

Je plussoie.

– On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte au premier coup d'œil, dit Remus. Mais maintenant, c'est assez flagrant.

– Pardon ? répéta Mona certaine de mal comprendre.

– Il a raison, dit Waha après un instant. Finalement, vous avez pas mal de ressemblance.

– Pardon ?

Un bâillement bruyant changea brutalement son objectif, Malorie tombait de fatigue.

**Jour 3**


	92. 1985 : Mariage du sublime

**Chapitre 92 : 1985 : Mariage du sublime**

**Jour 3**

Des notes envoutantes emplissaient tout l'espace donnant une élégance et une grâce nouvelle à chaque objet, chaque personne, chaque chose. Les centaines de regards se tournèrent d'unisson vers l'allée centrale. Lumineuse, gracieuse, élégante, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, la fiancée progressait. Portant une longue robe blanche, magnifiant chaque parcelle de sa peau, le vêtement semblait créer une aura de sublime autour d'elle, hypnotisant tous les sorciers aux alentours. Grace McFadden, rayonnante, heureuse, plus belle qu'elle ne le sera jamais s'apprêtait à devenir Madame Arnold Bondupois.

Son amie avait beau vivre son heure de gloire tant attendue, Mona ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive jalousie, oubliée le temps d'une larme.

C'est triste que l'objectif d'une vie soit cet instant. T'as raison de pleurer Gamine. Quoi ? Des larmes de joie ? Détail.

– Ressaisis-toi, conseilla Irène. Ta mère te fusille du regard.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se portèrent automatiquement sur Magda, semblant grogner au milieu des autres invités. Malorie se tenait droite comme un piquet entre ses grands-parents. Mona essuya une larme alors que Waha se mouchait bruyamment attirant quelques réprimandes silencieuses.

– Je lutte énormément pour garder une attitude neutre devant les Moon, vous m'aidez pas les filles, râla Irène.

Les trois demoiselles d'honneur se regardèrent avec la même émotion avant de se tourner vers Grace approchant vers elles. Dans ses yeux, Mona put lire un bonheur proche de l'extase. De nouveau, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Un juron prononcé à voix basse par Irène lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule, tout comme le retour du mouchoir bruyant de Waha. Bondupois regarda les trois sorcières dans leurs robes couleur lilas et leur adressa un regard mi-amusé, mi-heureux. Puis, il retourna son attention vers celle qui deviendrait sa femme pour son plus grand bonheur.

La cérémonie fut plus que classique, tout fut parfait, dirigé d'une main de maître par les mères des époux. La santé pourtant défaillante de Madame McFadden semblait lui offrir quelque temps de répit. La quasi-totalité des noms les plus importants du monde sorcier était présent. Le mariage des Bondupois était l'événement de l'année. Ils venaient tous deux de famille respectable, mais formerait à eux deux un couple de puissant, cette union n'était que le début d'une ascension sociale parfaite.

Malorie ne retrouva sa mère que plus tard au vin d'honneur. Avoir été gardée par sa grand-mère durant plusieurs heures ne semblait pas la traumatiser. L'enfant connaissait à présent les codes, plaire à ses grands-parents n'était pas un problème. Être née en dehors des liens du mariage était uniquement la faute de Mona et non celle de Malorie. Dans quelques années, elle découvrirait que son propre grand-père était un bâtard et que sa mère faillit l'être. Les enfants n'ont pas à payer les erreurs de leurs parents.

– Comment as-tu pu nous priver d'une telle cérémonie ? pesta Magda dès que sa fille vint à sa hauteur.

– Je n'ai rencontré aucun homme digne de moi.

– C'est toi qui n'es digne d'aucun homme.

Merci pour tes encouragements, Maman.

Cette remarque n'affecta pas Mona le moins du monde, elle était habituée depuis le temps.

– Sois au moins exemplaire pour le moment, ordonna Edgar. Utilise ta fille, va la présenter aux Malefoy en profitant de leur fils, ils ont le même âge.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna une petite famille à quelques pas d'eux. Sans se poser de question, Mona prit Malorie par la main et l'entraina vers les Malefoy.

– Narcissa !

– Mona Moon ! répondit-elle le visage à peine surpris. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

– C'est réciproque, dit Mona.

– Tu te fais vraiment rare dans nos cercles, remarqua Narcissa. Qu'attends-tu pour sortir de ta coquille ?

– Les mondanités ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, confia Mona. Je n'aime ça qu'à petites doses.

Lucius Malefoy se rapprocha des deux femmes, son fils sur les talons ; Mona se pressa de les saluer avant d'obéir à ses parents.

– Malorie, je te présente Drago Malefoy, il entrera à Poudlard la même année que toi.

– Ils se retrouveront probablement à Serpentard, supposa Lucius. Ils seront surement de grands amis.

– Je n'en doute pas, accorda Mona avec un sourire.

Appartenir à la maison des Serpentard était-elle vraiment la meilleure option pour Malorie ? Mona n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. Il était évident que cette nouvelle serait bien plus appréciée dans la famille, mais Molly — entrée à Gryffondor — n'avait pas mal tourné. Si on excluait le fait qu'elle ne voyait plus les Moon.

Est-ce vraiment problématique ?

Malorie effectua une petite référence, à laquelle Drago répondit poliment. Silencieux, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, attendant que les adultes reprennent la conversation.

– Tu es donc restée amie avec Grace, dit Narcissa. Déjà à Poudlard vous étiez inséparable.

– Oui. C'est même moi qui lui ai présenté Arnold.

Lol.

– Et ton mariage à toi, quand y assisterons-nous ? demanda Lucius. Les Moon ne nous ont pas honorés d'une de leurs fastueuses cérémonies depuis bien longtemps.

– L'ennui avec nos réunions, c'est que ce sont les absents que l'on remarque le plus.

Bim ! Dans ta gueule, mangemort !

Lucius et Narcissa approuvèrent poliment, le visage figé. Mona comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

– Je dois vous abandonner, je viens d'apercevoir mon frère Hugh, cela fait quelques semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Malorie reprit instantanément la main de sa mère et se laissa trainer avec joie vers son oncle.

Des cheveux bruns tirant légèrement vers le châtain, quelques centimètres de moins que son frère, l'allure élancée et la mine illuminée par l'arrivée de Malorie dans sa direction. Hugh Moon gardait quelques traces sombres sur son visage, son éloignement de Londres n'était décidément pas une bonne chose pour sa beauté.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda Mona s'attendant à un mensonge.

– Bien, répondit-il. Très bien.

Le mensonge attendu était là. Mona décida de passer outre, elle avait deux jours pour forcer son frère à lui parler de ses problèmes.

– Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

Commençant à lui raconter ses difficultés de transport, il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Terence, Bertram et Irène, tous souhaitant à leur tour saluer le joueur prodige.

– Ton dernier match s'est mieux déroulé, commenta Bertram.

– Oui, dit Hugh. J'ai légèrement remonté ma côte. De quoi avoir la paix jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre.

– Ce n'est pas assez, souligna Terence. Tu pourrais redevenir le joueur que tu étais.

– Et toi tu pourrais laisser ton frère tranquille, intervint Irène.

– Troisième round, murmura Bertram à Mona.

– Pardon ?

– C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'ils se disputent depuis ce matin.

– Ils sont mignons pourtant, dit Mona amusée.

– Le couple le plus conflictuel de tous les temps.

Cette phrase prononcée un peu plus fort que les autres fut parfaitement perçue par tout le monde.

– On s'entend bien, protesta Terence.

– Et toi, tu n'es pas venu accompagné ? demanda Irène à Bertram.

– Le pire, c'est quand ils s'allient contre toi, murmura Hugh à Mona.

– C'était un peu trop délicat, expliqua Bertram. Nous ne sommes pas dans une situation classique.

– Tout le monde le sait, rappela Terence. Ton ami aurait très bien pu se présenter au moins pour le repas de ce soir.

Bertram haussa les épaules.

Donc, on parle librement du fait que Bertram a un Jules, c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir, je prends note.

Continuant son tour des salutations, Mona se pressa devant Amélia Bones. Son ancienne patronne légèrement éméchée sembla ravie de revoir son employée. Il ne ressortit qu'une conclusion de cet entretien à Mona. La Grande Amélia regrettait d'avoir dû prendre un jour de congé pour assister au mariage de l'un de ses collègues de travail.

Poursuivant toujours son tour, Mona salua rapidement les Weasley, ne s'attardant pas trop auprès d'eux, les Moon n'auraient pas apprécié. Mona et Malorie revinrent alors au-devant de Magda, attendant de nouvelles directives. Mais donner des ordres à sa fille ne semblait pas être sa priorité. La Manseau lui faisait face, Edgar s'étant brusquement éloigné manifestant une certaine gêne qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

– Tu te souviens de Mona, dit Magda crispée. Et de Malorie, sa fille ?

– Oui, la bâtarde, grogna la Manseau sans pincettes.

Ciel, qui est cette vieille morue ?

– Oui, voilà, répondit Magda sans se démonter. Un écart de Mona, combler par sa merveille de fille.

– Ça reste une bâtarde, dit la Manseau. Elle aurait dû choper le père avant la naissance. On fait ça dans la famille non ?

Mona se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais elle va nous raconter des trucs intéressants, Madame Cachalot.

– J'ai été très heureuse de te revoir, mentit Magda. Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis Poudlard.

– Toi si, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas retrouvé ta ligne après tes grossesses.

Magda serra les dents, mais n'ajouta rien.

J'ai rarement été aussi admiratif de la Magda. Je le serais encore plus si elle lui foutait un pain.

– Je dois aller saluer Angeline Wilkine, c'était une amie de ma belle-mère.

Sans attendre de réponse, Magda attrapa le bras de sa fille et fila à travers la salle. Mona jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut la Manseau se diriger vers Edgar.

– Elle n'a vraiment pas changé ? demanda Mona sans savoir par où commencer.

– Cette otarie pleine comme un coing ! s'écria Magda irritée. À l'époque, c'était une jolie fille, surement plus que moi. Maintenant, elle ressemble à une véracrasse bouffée par la jalousie et moi, j'ai une famille honorable, j'ai assez bien vieilli et cette méduse peut aller au diable.

Mona se tourna vers sa mère sans cesser de marcher. Magda se laissait rarement aller à des commentaires aussi virulents.

Magda, je crois que nous devrions reprendre notre relation depuis le début.

– Après mon ancienne amie de Poudlard, on va enchainer avec celle de ta grand-mère, déclara Magda.

Arrivée devant Angeline Wilkine, Magda déploya un grand sourire sincère que Mona et Malorie se pressèrent d'imiter. Angeline se révéla bien plus sympathique que la Manseau, bien qu'animée par des idées assez proches de celle de Magda. Il fut rapidement fait référence à Meredith qui décidément manquait à tout le monde, comme chacun des morts que comptaient les Moon.

Le vin d'honneur fut clôturé par une tradition que redoutait Mona. Grâce, tout sourire, se rendit sur l'estrade et toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires furent conviées à s'approcher. Mona tenta une faible protestation d'emblée contrecarrée par Magda. Suivant Irène et Waha, elle se perdit au milieu de l'excitation ambiante. Le père de la mariée se chargea avec le même sourire heureux que sa fille d'annoncer que le bouquet ne pouvait être ensorcelé et se plier à une autre direction que celle du hasard. Et effectivement, lorsque Grace lança le bouquet, il ne suivit pas une direction, mais trois ou quatre différentes avant d'exploser dans les airs. Un silence suivit l'explosion avant que Grace n'éclate de rire, détendant instantanément une situation qui aurait pu dégénérer.

Mona consacra les quatre heures suivantes aux convenances. Habituée, elle récupérait vite ses réflexes et saluait chaque nom important en fonction de leurs rangs. Plus près du sol, Malorie apprenait rapidement et mémorisait les échanges sur les ordres de sa grand-mère. Ce n'est qu'au repas que Mona put se détendre en retrouvant ses amies. Malorie avait été installée à une table d'enfant où elle était assise auprès de Drago Malefoy. Les enfants Weasley étant à une autre table d'enfants, ceux aux sangs moins nobles. Les deux enfants n'échangeaient pas un mot. Vérifiant de temps à autre le confort de sa fille, Mona fut soulagée de la voir parler avec une autre enfant. Une petite brune un peu potelée. Bulstrode. Oui, ce devait être son nom.

– Pas trop déçue de ne pas être accompagnée de Terence ? demanda Waha.

– Ce sont les règles, convint Irène. Nous ne sommes pas fiancés. Et puis de toute façon en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je me dois d'être avec vous, en célibataire.

– Oui, célibataire, dit Waha.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, Waha attrapa sa coupe et la vida d'un trait.

– Waha ?

– C'est le jour de Grace, répondit-elle. Son mariage, son bonheur, celui qu'elle vise, elle l'a et elle l'aura. On lui laisse sa journée.

Irène et Mona se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

– Remus a rompu avec moi juste après votre départ, dit-elle.

T'auras laissé sa journée à Grace pendant 14 secondes, bravo.

Un verre tinta, le père de la mariée se levait pour faire son discours.

La soirée perdura dans la perfection. Grace voguait sur son nuage, prenant soin de venir saluer ses demoiselles d'honneur à plusieurs reprises, ne s'éternisant jamais bien longtemps, Madame Bondupois avait fort à faire. Alors que les heures avançaient, les enfants tombaient de fatigue les uns après les autres. Ne restant dans cette hécatombe du marchand de sable qu'une vaillante résistante qui conservait en dépit de sa fatigue supposée son élégance nominale. Malgré son amusement et celui de sa progéniture, Mona se souvint de l'importance de paraître comme une bonne mère. Tous les autres enfants ayant été couchés, elle devait faire de même et abandonner la fête. Portant Malorie dans ses bras, elle se traîna auprès des mariés et de chaque invité important pour les saluer. Cette épreuve ennuyeuse passée, les Moon sortirent hors de la salle. Dehors, une légère brise incita Mona à refermer son gilet sur sa fille qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle. Sa robe lilas évasée tournoya légèrement tandis qu'elle avançait dans l'allée faiblement éclairée par un réverbère fatigué.

– Tu ne prends pas les cheminées ?

Mona se retourna vivement, baguette au point, elle ne s'était pas posé la question de la sortir au non, elle avait agi par réflexe.

– Tu comptes tuer ton père ?

Oui, tue-le !

Soulagée, Mona rangea sa baguette avant d'être dévorée par une nouvelle inquiétude, elle venait de menacer son père.

– Je ne vous ai pas reconnu, confia-t-elle. Durant cette journée, j'ai salué une demi-douzaine d'anciens mangemorts. Je crois que certaines de mes habitudes révolues sont revenues.

Edgar ne répondit rien, crachant simplement une épaisse fumée blanche.

– Tu fumes ? demanda Mona surprise.

– Je suis saoul aussi.

– Ah...

Elle fixa son père et réalisa enfin qu'il était assis sur le sol, une bouteille à la main. L'homme avait tout de même pris le soin de se cacher dans un bosquet.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Parce que je veux fumer en paix et que je suis saoul, dit-il.

– Ah...

Il prit une forte inspiration de fumée et Mona le regarda recracher la fumée sans prononcer le moindre mot. Voir son père sans sa perfection habituelle, le rendait brusquement plus sympathique, ou plus effrayant, au choix.

..

– J'évite ta mère aussi, confia-t-il. Elle est encore plus insupportable lorsque la Manseau est dans le coin.

– Oui, je l'ai saluée un peu plus tôt.

– Quelle peste ! s'écria Edgar. Je ne l'aurais jamais choisie de toute façon.

Mona supplia sa mémoire de ne pas retenir cette information.

– Tu sais, tu me déçois ! déclara-t-il soudainement. Jamais je n'avais été aussi dépité. Terence et Hugh se débrouillent plutôt bien. Ils sont bien au-dessous de mes attentes, mais ils peuvent relever le niveau. Mais toi, après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ! Tu n'es rien.

Autour de son cou, Mona sentit l'étreinte de sa fille se resserrer.

– J'ai épousé ta mère parce que cette godiche est tombée enceinte, je l'ai fait pour t'offrir une famille, renier cette idiote n'aurait pas été un problème. Non, je l'ai fait pour que tu ne souffres pas de la honte d'être une bâtarde.

– Merci, répondit simplement Mona.

Ou alors, tu lui envoies ton poing dans sa gueule.

– Ta grand-mère n'a pas épousé mon père, mais elle a tout de même fait l'effort de se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour m'offrir une famille. Ignatius était un con, mais un con qui nous a tous sauvés. Tu aurais dû épouser ton con, trouver le héros qui t'aurait sauvé, toi, ta gamine et notre nom.

– Non. Je peux très bien élever ma fille seule.

– Je comprends que tu n'as pas voulu du père, j'imagine plusieurs scénarios et je peux l'accepter. Mais les cons avec des noms corrects qui t'auraient rendue heureuse et qui auraient correctement éduqué Malorie. Ça, il y en a à la pelle.

– Je ne me marierais pas pour cette raison, dit Mona.

– Imagine un peu la vie que tu aurais eue si je n'avais pas épousé ta mère...

– Je vais rentrer, coupa-t-elle. Cette discussion ne mène à rien, je ne changerais pas d'avis et vos mots sont blessants. Autant que d'habitude me direz-vous.

Edgar éclata de rire. Terrifiée, Mona le regarda en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

– Tu préfères que je ne profère ces choses que dans ton dos ?

Mona s'éloigna à reculons et finalement se retourna avant d'accélérer le pas. Lorsqu'elle fut à bonne distance, elle sortit sa baguette et appela le Magicobus.

– Il avait quoi grand-père ? demanda Malorie lorsque les deux filles furent assises.

– Il avait trop bu, il ne faut pas l'écouter.

– Je suis une déception ? interrogea Malorie.

– Non, je suis très fière de toi, répondit sa mère. Tu es parfaite.

Arrivées devant son appartement, elles eurent la déconvenue de découvrir un visiteur patientant sur les marches de l'escalier.

– Remus ?

– Mona ! Je t'attendais.

Sans blague ? T'es devant sa porte depuis une plombe et ce n'est pas parce que tu kiffes le papier peint décrépi du lieu ?

Une fois la surprise passée, Mona le fit entrer dans l'appartement, elle l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'aller coucher Malorie.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Je veux bien quelque chose de fort.

Mona ouvrit son placard et trouva un fond de vin blanc qu'elle avait servi aux filles quelques jours auparavant.

– Je n'ai rien de mieux, dit-elle.

– Ça ira très bien.

Elle servit deux verres et regarda son visiteur, intriguée.

– Que me vaut cette visite tardive ?

– Waha, dit-il après avoir vidé la moitié de son verre. Elle t'a raconté ?

– Votre rupture oui.

– Et ?

– Elle le vit assez bien, dit Mona en se remémorant son amie se frottant à plusieurs invités et disparaître bien avant le dessert.

– Tant mieux, dit-il. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, de reprendre une relation avec elle. C'était une erreur dès le début et j'ai foncé comme un idiot.

Il finit son verre d'une traite alors que Mona n'avait pas touché au sien.

– Pourquoi disais-tu que Terence et moi nous nous ressemblions ? questionna Mona. Nous sommes très différents.

– Non, vous abordez les relations humaines de la même façon.

**Jour 4**

L'esprit un peu embué, Mona et Malorie se rendaient chez Edgar et Magda Moon pour un petit débriefing de la soirée de la veille. Le mariage avait beau être celui de Grace, ils devaient tirer leur épingle du jeu. L'intérêt principal de cette réunion pour Mona restait la présence de Hugh.

– Tu en as profité pour trouver un mari ?

Ce fut la première question que Magda posa à sa fille.

– Non.

Fut sa réponse.

– Je m'en doutais. Tu as de la chance, j'ai dégoté quelques noms intéressants, ta robe était suffisamment flatteuse pour m'aider. Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi jolie que Waha. Et Irène est plus mince que toi.

Elle a aussi une bien plus grosse poitrine. Non, c'est un détail sans importance.

– Terence n'est pas arrivé ? demanda Mona pour changer de sujet.

– Non, il nous a prévenus et suggéré de débuter l'apéritif sans lui, expliqua Magda en désignant la table.

Tutic servit les verres avec habitude, Edgar s'installa dans le bout de la table en dernier.

– Commençons, dit-il. Hugh, je t'ai vu parler avec un entraineur de je-ne-sais-plus quelle équipe.

– Les King de Ston. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Il aime mon jeu.

– Ils peuvent proposer plus que les autres ?

– Ce n'est pas lui qui décide, dit Hugh. Son avis pèse juste dans la balance.

Edgar approuva sans être vraiment satisfait.

Pour info, Mona ne compte pas mentionner à son père son écart de la veille.

On toqua à la porte et Tutic se précipita pour ouvrir.

– Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Miss.

Tous les regards bifurquèrent vers l'entrée, il n'y avait qu'une chaise vide autour de la table, Irène n'avait pas été invitée. Magda se tourna automatiquement vers sa fille qui haussa les épaules. Terence et Irène entrèrent dans la pièce principale côte à côte. Tutic attendait derrière eux, un ordre de Magda.

– Mets un autre couvert, ordonna enfin Magda.

Terence et Irène saluèrent tout le monde avec une certaine nervosité. Dans l'esprit de Mona, quelque chose hurlait, ce qui allait se passer était évident, pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à faire les connexions nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui se mettait en place. Irène et Terence s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Tutic s'activait pour placer un nouveau couvert. Un long silence parcourut la tablée, tous les yeux ne cessaient de fixer le couple à l'arrivée-surprise. Seul Hugh affichait un petit sourire et regardait chaque visage autour de la table avec une mine réjouie qu'il dissimula du mieux qu'il put. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, on distinguait même les yeux globuleux de Tutic, tout aussi impatient et surpris que le reste de la famille.

– Le temps s'est rafraîchi, commenta Hugh.

T'as raison, parles de la météo en cet instant crucial pour les Moon.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la tablée.

– Heureusement que Grace a eu un soleil magnifique pour sa cérémonie.

Mona imagina un instant que l'évocation du mariage relancerait la conversation, mais Edgar et Magda semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour Terence.

Soudain, Irène donna un coup de coude à son petit ami et celui-ci s'éveilla instantanément.

– Oui, dit-il à haute voix.

Il toussota, regarda chaque visage, s'attarda un moment sur la porte de la cuisine qui se referma brusquement, puis finalement se leva.

– Chers parents, Mona, Hugh, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il.

Sous la table, on devinait un coup de pied offert par Irène.

– Nous ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il prit la main de sa bien-aimée au large sourire et après un regard amoureux :

– Nous nous sommes fiancés, déclara-t-il.

Aucun son ne parcourut la pièce.

– Oui, d'accord, dit Magda avec évidence. Mais tu es enceinte ?


	93. 1985 : Devenir une Moon

**Chapitre 93 : 1985 : Devenir une Moon, mode d'emploi**

– Oui, d'accord, dit Magda avec évidence. Mais tu es enceinte ?

Elle se tourna vers Irène et tous les regards suivirent, impatients.

– Non, répondit Irène choquée. Nous savons qu'il est important de faire les choses dans l'ordre.

– Merci Merlin ! s'écria Magda soulagée.

– Tu ne pouvais pas le dire directement, houspilla Edgar bifurquant vers son fils. Tu n'ignores pourtant pas bien que ce scénario nous angoisse.

– Je t'en aurais voulu ! dit Magda à sa fille.

Hein ? Pourquoi en vouloir à Mona ?

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Irène est ton amie et la petite amie de ton frère, tu aurais été fautive de ne pas avoir abordé certains sujets.

– Ne parlons pas de ça à table, ordonna Edgar.

Ne parlons pas de ça tout court ! Qui veut entendre le récit des habitudes sexuelles de Terence et Irène ?

– Oui, dit Hugh toujours souriant. On va commencer par le début : félicitations !

Toute la famille regarda Hugh avec surprise tandis qu'il se levait pour faire la bise à Irène et serrer la main de son grand frère. Ce fut comme un électrochoc, tout le monde se leva à son tour. Mona fut la plus rapide, elle embrassa Irène.

– Comprendrais jamais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Mais bon, vous vous aimez.

Irène lui répondit avec un large sourire et des yeux embués.

Là-dessus, je rejoins Mona, je ne comprendrais jamais. Est-on surs qu'ils ne sont pas ensorcelés ?

Tournée vers son frère, Mona hésita, Terence semblait tout aussi paralysé et fut rassuré de voir sa sœur lui tendre une main.

– Tu ne mesures pas ta chance, lui dit-elle.

– Je pense que si, répondit-il en adressant un sourire à Irène.

Bug ! Bug !

Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de scène.

Magda bouscula sa fille pour se presser vers Terence.

– C'est très bien mon fils, dit-elle. Le timing est parfait et Irène est très correcte.

À sa grande surprise, Magda lui fit une bise sur chaque joue avant de se tourner vers sa future bru et de reproduire son acte.

– Bienvenue dans la famille, annonça Magda.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Irène se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

On a enfin trouvé le moyen de la faire taire, Magda devrait embrasser les bavards plus souvent. Pour avoir osé narrer cette phrase, je dois vraiment être en état de bug intense.

Edgar salua également les époux en leur serrant chacun la main.

– Bon choix, dit-il à son fils.

Mona porta sa fille entre ses bras pour qu'elle puisse poser une bise sur chaque joue des fiancés. Terence consentit à ce geste sans broncher.

Le repas put enfin commencer dans une nouvelle bonne ambiance. Magda ne cessait de parler des préparatifs de mariage. Terence avait déjà fait part de son souhait à Irène de ne pas faire une grande cérémonie, Magda simula une protestation, mais Mona devinait son approbation. Bien que les finances soient au mieux, il était trop tôt pour organiser une réception onéreuse. Après le repas, Magda entraîna Irène dans les étages pour lui montrer sa propre robe et ses bijoux d'épousailles.

– Bon, comment fait-on ? demanda Terence en se tournant vers son père.

– Ta future femme connait-elle notre situation financière ?

– Non. Irène pense qu'il serait mieux de diviser la note totale du mariage en deux. Je l'ai convaincu de plutôt répartir les tâches et les dépenses qui vont avec. Comme, par exemple : les locaux.

– On doit s'en occuper, dit Edgar, la décoration aussi. Mona se chargera de tout agrandir et embellir.

Mona sursauta, surprise que son père réalise que sa fille possède quelques talents.

De décoration... On a retrouvé Valérie Damidot.

– Reste à choisir pour toutes les autres parties, comme le fleuriste, les vêtements, les locations de mobilier, le repas...

– Le repas, fais en sorte qu'ils s'y consacrent, dis-lui que ta mère n'a pas le palais très sur.

– Pour les fleurs, on ne peut faire aucune économie non plus, souligna Hugh.

– On ne peut pas non plus s'occuper des robes de demoiselles d'honneur, expliqua Mona. Irène voudra peut-être faire le tour de toutes les boutiques d'Europe pour trouver son bonheur, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'a fait Grace.

– La plus grosse dépense ce sera le personnel, imagina Terence.

– Je peux le prendre à ma charge, dit Hugh. Ce sera mon cadeau. Et c'est toujours une tâche délicate.

Edgar approuva. Mona et son frère échangèrent un regard, lui aussi cachait les Gallions que lui rapportaient les droits d'auteur de la chanson de Lorcan.

– Avec moins de soixante convives et en s'y prenant suffisamment tôt, on devrait pouvoir faire une belle illusion. Si Mona ne cafouille pas.

– J'y arriverais, dit-elle. J'ai quelques mois pour remettre mes sortilèges d'agrandissement et de dissimulations à niveau, ce sera largement suffisant.

– Pour une fois, tu seras utile, conclut Edgar.

Genre habituellement, elle est inutile la Gamine ? Attends... ouais, elle est inutile.

– En fait, reprit Terence. C'est aussi grâce à Mona que je suis en couple avec Irène.

– Dans ce cas, c'est également ton jour de gloire, dit Edgar en se tournant vers sa fille.

Mona fut surprise de son regard fixe sur elle, habituellement, il évitait ses yeux.

Culpabiliserait-il le vieux Ed ?

– Irène est vraiment bien pour toi, dit Hugh. Elle a le rang, l'argent et le sang qui conviendra parfaitement à la famille. Et sur un plan personnel, elle saura très te recadrer.

– Oui, approuva de nouveau Edgar. Ça compense certaines parties de sa personnalité assez déplaisante.

– Ah ? dit Terence déçu.

– Peu importe, balaya Edgar. À moins que la guerre ne reprenne demain, Irène Clay fera une parfaite Moon.

Une reprise de la guerre est au programme, un divorce serait-il à inclure dans les plans ? J'en doute. Mais ça pourrait être marrant à narrer.

Malorie suivait la conversation avec attention.

– Surtout, tu ne répètes rien à Irène, prévint Mona à sa fille.

– Mais elle va être de la famille, souligna l'enfant.

– Bientôt, dit Mona honteuse de trahir son amie.

Irène ne savait pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds. Leurs fiançailles étant en place, Mona ne pouvait plus nier les cris de sa conscience.

Magda et Irène revinrent dans la pièce. Irène trimballait de lourds sacs entre ses mains. Les avoir portés en descendant les escaliers l'avait mise en nage.

– Naturellement, dit Magda. Tu ne pourras jamais tout porter. De plus, il est important que tu ne t'habilles qu'avec des objets à la mode. Je ne me vexerais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. En revanche, tu dois laisser le dessus de ta tête disponible pour le diadème de tante Muriel.

– D'accord, dit Irène en enregistrant sagement chaque information.

– C'est une tradition, tu t'apercevras qu'il y en a plusieurs.

Irène acquiesça comme une bonne élève.

– Où vois-tu la noce ? demanda Edgar alors que les deux femmes se réinstallaient autour de la table.

Irène n'avait pas d'idée précise, mais une centaine d'idées vagues qu'elle se pressa de partager. Edgar semblait au bord de l'exaspération.

– Avec Grace, j'ai visité plein de lieux de cérémonie, apprit Mona. Des endroits pour la réception, pour le vin d'honneur ou le rituel. Je pourrais te faire faire une visite complète des locaux sympathiques.

– Parfait, approuva Terence.

– Oui, renchérit Irène. C'est un bon début.

Magda échangea un regard avec son époux et devina la mise en scène.

– Il reste plusieurs autres points à régler, rappela Magda. Comme : où allez-vous habiter après le mariage ?

– Justement, dit Terence. Je pensais à l'ancienne demeure de Meredith.

Une vague de froid parcourut la pièce.

– La maison est sublime, elle nous appartient encore.

Et louée à des moldus aux dernières nouvelles.

– Elle est grande et pourra accueillir toute notre famille. Elle est un peu vieillotte, mais avec un peu de magie...

– Même avec un peu de magie, Meredith et Ignatius y seront toujours morts, coupa Mona.

De nouveau, un silence glacial parcourut la pièce.

– Je pense que Meredith et Ignatius n'aimeraient pas savoir leur maison telle qu'elle est.

– Ils n'auraient pas non plus voulu y être assassinés de la main de Tu-Sais-Qui, grinça Mona.

– Terence, murmura Irène. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Terence regarda son père et Mona devina le dialogue silencieux. La maison était vraiment coquette, Mona pouvait y apporter des modifications jusqu'à la rendre sublime. C'était un beau cadeau de mariage et le seul que les Moon pouvaient faire, aucune autre propriété de la famille ne pouvait faire l'affaire.

– C'est vrai qu'il est dommage que la demeure de mon enfance reste inhabitée, admit Edgar.

Mona sentait l'hésitation dans sa voix.

– Cela mérite réflexion, décréta-t-il. Je dois en parler à Molly, elle a autant de droits que moi sur qui doit ou non y habiter.

Molly accepterait, elle serait furieuse qu'on lui pose la question, mais au final sera rassurée de voir des moldus innocents quitter une demeure aussi dangereuse.

– Je reste opposée à cette idée, signala Mona.

– Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis.

– J'ai trouvé le corps-mort de ma grand-mère dans cette maison, rappela Mona. C'est suffisant pour qu'on me demande mon avis.

Irène semblait profondément gênée et suppliait Terence d'approuver sa sœur.

– De toute façon, intervint Magda. Plusieurs options s'offrent à nous, celle-ci — comme les autres — mérite réflexion. Mona, tu pourras donner ton opinion, après y avoir réfléchi.

Donc, après que les Moon t'es sommé de fermer ta gueule et de dire oui à tout ce qu'on te demande.

Hugh fut le premier à réagir, avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe, il interrogea le couple sur le lieu de leur lune de miel.

– J'ai de la famille implantée à Madagascar, révéla Irène. Nous trouvons que c'est une bonne idée d'y passer quelque temps.

Tous approuvèrent immédiatement ses vacances à moindre coût et on oublia en apparence la maison de Meredith.

– Mange tes pruneaux, ordonna Magda à Malorie.

– J'aime pas ça, protesta la petite fille.

– On dit, je n'aime pas ça, corrigea Magda. Et manges-en au moins la moitié, c'est une forme de politesse.

Malorie lança un rapide regard noir à sa grand-mère et avala avec difficulté les pruneaux. Mona impuissante regarda sa progéniture. Malorie lui répondit avec la même expression dépitée avant de gouter de nouveau aux fruits séchés.

– Mona ? appela Hugh.

– Oui ?

– Par Merlin, Mona ! s'écria Irène affolée.

Magda s'était levée et avait sorti sa baguette, les yeux exorbités. Mona passa la main dans ses cheveux qui grandissaient à une vitesse stupéfiante.

– Ce n'est rien, rassura Mona. Un nouveau shampoing. Rien de grave.

Magda baissa sa baguette, cessant de tourner autour de la table.

Ce qui sauva donc la vie de sa fille.

– Comment ça ? demanda Magda.

Mona se leva et fit signe à Malorie d'en faire autant.

– J'ai tenté une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mentit Mona. C'était une catastrophe, alors pour faire pousser mes cheveux, j'ai utilisé un shampoing particulier, mais j'en ai trop mis. J'ai un antidote à la maison.

– Je vais t'aider, dit Irène. Je me souviens encore de ta coupe désastreuse.

Elle attrapa Malorie dans ses bras et se précipita dans la cheminée en prédisant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, pendant ce temps, Mona transplanait.

– Je croyais que c'était réglé, cette histoire, dit Irène lorsqu'elles furent à l'abri dans l'appartement de Mona.

– Une chose m'échappe, confia Mona en entourant sa chevelure autour d'un bras. J'ai menti pour rassurer Grace.

Malorie fut envoyée dans sa chambre, alors qu'Irène sortait une paire de ciseaux. Poussant un juron alors qu'elle trébuchait sur ses pointes, Mona tira une chaise au centre de l'appartement

– Il faut que tu trouves une solution, ordonna Irène. Ce genre de chose ne doit pas arriver en société.

– Oui, dit Mona, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir demander de l'aide.

Elle soupira longuement.

– Nous n'habiterons pas dans la maison de Meredith, apprit brusquement Irène. Je te le promets.

– Attends, coupa Mona. Ma mère à raison, ça mérite réflexion. Après tout, ma grand-mère a été heureuse là-bas.

Mona se détestait, même à distance, Magda parvenait à lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait.

– Vous êtes fiancé depuis quand ? demanda Mona.

– Trois jours, répondit Irène. On voulait attendre que le mariage de Grace soit passé pour l'annoncer. Je crois que la perspective de me voir aller à un mariage en célibataire ne plaisait pas trop à Terence.

– Surtout, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, dit Mona. Tu conviens aux Moon, ne l'oublies pas. Ils ont tendance à être un peu oppressants et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider.

Au moins, tu es lucide sur tes incapacités.

– Pourtant, Terence te décrit comme ayant beaucoup de cran dans la famille, dit Irène. Mine de rien, il reconnaît beaucoup de tes qualités. Pas autant que tes défauts, c'est vrai...

Mona sourit, étonnée tout de même que Terence parle d'elle en termes positifs. Se saisissant d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Irène retourna au repas familial une fois la coupe achevée. Mona était désespérée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, Irène n'avait indéniablement pas le talent de Grace. Malorie était toujours dans sa chambre, Mona s'installa alors à la table de sa cuisine et entreprit de rédiger une lettre. Elle dut faire une douzaine de brouillons pour arriver à quelque chose de correct. Puis finalement au bout d'une heure, elle appela Dame de Fane. L'oiseau adressa un regard surpris à sa maîtresse en voyant l'adresse, mais s'envola tout de même. La chouette à peine disparue à l'horizon, on frappa à la porte.

– Mona ? Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? demanda Remus lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.

– On va dire ça comme ça, dit-elle en ouvrant plus largement le battant. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Jus d'orange ?

– Parfait.

Mona servit deux verres.

– Je n'ai pas revu Waha, lui apprit-elle. En revanche, j'ai bien revu Irène, elle et mon frère se sont fiancés.

Remus ne manifesta que peu de surprises, ce qui étonna l'hôte.

– Les couples d'amour sincère sont les plus beaux, dit-il.

– Pas forcément les plus heureux, ajouta Mona.

– Ce n'est pas faux, accorda-t-il.

– Dans ma famille, il y a eu plus de mariages sans amour qu'avec. Certains ont été très heureux comme ça.

– Et toi tu comptes faire un mariage d'amour ?

– Je ne me pose pas la question et ça me va très bien.

– Voilà une solution idéale. Laissez les choses se faire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et burent chacun une gorgée de jus d'orange.

– En réalité, reprit-il, si je suis ici, c'est pour te demander un service.

Mona se penchant vers lui avec attention, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui reparle de Waha.

– Walburga Black vient de décéder, déclara-t-il.

Mona afficha une mine surprise, non pas pour la nouvelle en elle-même, mais plutôt parce que Remus venait la lui annoncer.

– C'était une grande figure de notre monde, dit-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

– Dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'un prisonnier perd un membre de sa famille, le ministère invite l'un de ses proches à venir annoncer la nouvelle. Je suis le premier sur la liste de Sirius. Et malgré les possibilités, j'ai toujours refusé de lui rendre visite.

Le puzzle semblait se former dans l'esprit de Mona.

Dans le mien aussi, envoie-le bouler, Gamine !

– Cette fois, dit-il. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un devait l'informer, Sirius a un jour été quelqu'un de bien et c'est en souvenir de cette personne qu'il doit apprendre la perte de sa mère.

– Tu veux que je me charge de le prévenir ?

– Tu es probablement ma seule option, dit Remus. Le ministère acceptera peut-être de te laisser passer, d'une parce que tu es une ancienne petite amie de Sirius. Parce que tu as travaillé au ministère de la Justice, que tu as donc quelques relations et — pour finir — parce que tu es une Moon. On ne refuse pas grand-chose aux Moon.

Durant quelques secondes, elle se contenta de le regarder avec étonnement.

C'est une très mauvaise idée, les dernières fois que Sirius est apparu entre ses lignes, j'ai dû supporter les cris hystériques de ses groupies, scotchées devant leur PC.

– J'aimerais vraiment te rendre ce service. Mais aller à Azkaban... le patronus a été un apprentissage très compliqué pour moi.

– Vois ta visite parmi les Détraqueurs comme un apprentissage justement.

– Tu prévois un emprisonnement pour moi ?

– Non, dit Remus avec un sourire. Dumbledore prédit qu'un jour les Détraqueurs changeront de camp. Autant s'y préparer.

L'argument était faible.

Mais pas complètement con.

– Tu ne veux pas me demander un service plus simple ? proposa Mona.

– Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Sirius a dû apprendre la mort de son père avec une note du ministère. Je m'en veux déjà terriblement...

Un fracas de verre brisé le coupa dans son argumentation. Dame de Fane était revenue, en passant à travers une fenêtre fermée, bien évidemment. Mona répara le carreau d'un coup de baguette et attrapa le parchemin que lui jetait l'oiseau avant de retourner dans sa volière.

– Déjà ? s'étonna Mona.

Elle déplia la lettre et lut la réponse positive. On acceptait de lui rendre service. Elle s'imaginait devoir rendre la pareille, même à un autre.

– D'accord, dit-elle. Mais tu me revaudras ça.

Remus la remercia mille fois et la quitta avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Son départ fait, Mona rédigea une lettre à Amélia Bones, lui demandant de lui accorder le droit de visite à la place de Remus. La Grande Amélia lui accorderait cette faveur sans problème, Mona le devinait avant même de recueillir une réponse positive. Entre ses doigts, elle reprit alors l'autre missive reçue durant la visite de Remus. C'était sa propre lettre, renvoyée avec quelques notes griffonnées à la va-vite en bas de page.

« Cher Prince,

malgré nos différends, je me vois obligé de t'appeler à l'aide. Depuis quelque temps, je suis victime d'un maléfice dont je ne parviens pas à identifier la source. Le maléfice est en lui-même sans grandes conséquences, mais m'inquiète, d'autant plus que ma fille se trouve à proximité. Je comprendrais que tu refuses de m'aider, cependant en souvenir de notre ancienne amitié, j'aimerais que tu considères la chose.

Mona Moon ».

Avec son écriture en patte de mouche, Severus Rogue avait ajouté :

« OK, après mes cours, je passe chez toi. »

Autant dire que je n'approuve en rien ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

**Jour 5**

Une nouvelle fois, Mona vérifia la tenue de Malorie. Mais sa fille était parfaite, comme toujours, Malorie n'avait besoin de personne pour être la perfection. Lorsque Magda entra dans l'appartement, elle eut la même expression satisfaite que Mona en voyant Malorie.

– Ta mère t'a-t-elle expliqué où tu vas et ce que tu dois faire ?

– Je vais dans la famille, dit Malorie. Donc, je dois faire honneur à notre branche, devenir amie avec mes cousins et me montrer prête à les aider.

– Parfait, dit Magda en se relevant vers sa fille. Décidément, tu t'améliores grandement ses derniers temps.

– Merci, répondit Mona surprise.

– Tu vas avoir l'occasion de t'améliorer encore plus pendant que ta fille sera chez les Wrubel.

– En réalité. J'ai déjà une journée très chargée et...

– La famille avant tout ! interrompit Magda.

Mona se tut, cherchant comment former son argumentaire. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'exposer, Magda reprit la parole, la mine songeuse.

– Irène Clay. Elle fera une parfaite Moon et en plus, l'attachement entre elle et ton frère parait très intense. Cependant, elle n'a pas le comportement de son rang, ses parents semblent avoir négligé quelques formes de son éducation. Je parle en particulier de son langage ou de son maintien en public.

– Elle sait faire des efforts en société.

– Je sais, dit Magda. Avec nous aussi, mais elle se relâche très vite et devient un puits à parole sans fond.

Mona esquissa un sourire devant le profil si juste de son amie.

– Donc, c'est ton amie, je la sens prête à faire des efforts, tu t'en occupes, décréta Magda.

– Pardon ?

– Apprends-lui à moins parler, pas forcément à s'en empêcher, elle possède du tact, mais elle discute bien trop. Enseigne-lui aussi à former de belles phrases et à élargir son vocabulaire, de ce point de vue c'est une catastrophe. Fais-lui comprendre que dans le doute, il vaut mieux se taire et passer pour une idiote que de l'ouvrir et de montrer qu'on l'est.

– Je ne peux pas dire ça à Irène, c'est mon amie !

– Et tu lui rendras service ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle sera jugée lorsque Terence la traînera aux dîners mondains ?

Mona tiqua, sa mère n'avait pas complètement tort.

– Tu dois savoir que j'étais comme elle avant mon mariage, Meredith a passé des mois à me reprendre, je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Prépare le terrain avec Irène et je m'en occuperais à mon tour. J'ai peur qu'il faille mettre un peu plus les formes avec elle qu'il en était nécessaire avec moi.

Ce qui nous donne une petite idée de ta confiance en toi à dix-sept ans.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent — où à aucun moment Mona ne protesta —, Magda disparut en emmenant Malorie pour la journée chez les Wrubel. Après quelques minutes de solitude, Irène débarqua à la maison pour commencer sa leçon.

– Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ta mère a exigé que je prenne ma matinée de congé pour venir te voir, dit-elle.

– Elle t'a obligé à demander un congé ?

– Ben oui.

– Ben refuse la prochaine fois. Tu lui dis que tu veux bien faire un truc, mais qu'un congé n'est pas nécessaire.

– Terence a plus ou moins essayé de me dire la même chose. Sauf que lui, il me proposait carrément de démissionner.

– Ne démissionne pas, dit Mona.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

– Parfait.

– Et donc pourquoi je suis là ?

– Ma mère veut que je t'aide à gagner le comportement d'une vraie Moon.

– Ta fille serait surement un peu plus indiquée.

– Merci de me rappeler que j'ai autant d'élégance qu'un cachalot bourré.

– C'est toi qui le dis et j'approuve.

Je plussoie.

– Ce que je n'ai pas dit à ma mère, c'est que j'ai déjà un rendez-vous pour la journée.

– Donc, tu me jettes de chez toi.

– Oui, répondit Mona. Mais pour que tu ne sois pas venue pour rien, tu vas avoir une leçon accélérée.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, marquant une pause dans leur dialogue interminable.

– Pour commencer, marque bien les négations lorsque tu parles, essaye de parler plus lentement et moins, tu parles trop, c'est un problème.

– Terence n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

– Parce que ma mère le lui répète, même si elle reconnaît tes efforts.

– Bon d'accord, dit Irène. Autre chose ?

– Dans l'immédiat, non, dit Mona. Je peux te prêter deux ou trois bouquins, dont un sur la généalogie des sorciers. Il faut absolument que tu saches qui est marié avec qui et qui est cousin par alliance, par le sang ou autre. Pour ce qui est des Moon, je suppose que Terence se charge déjà de te briffer.

– Oui, je sais qu'il faut éviter de parler de Molly par exemple, ne jamais la citer comme la sœur de ton père, ta tante.

– Oui, ce sont des termes que seuls mon père et ma mère sont autorisés à utiliser. Mais si tu veux mettre mes parents en colère, c'est très pratique. Mine de rien, tu découvriras que tu pourras parler de chaque Moon avec ma mère très librement lorsque vous serez toutes les deux. Elle préférera t'expliquer les choses que te laisser commettre un impair. Apprends à voir ma mère comme une alliée avant ton mariage, ça lui plaira beaucoup et tout sera plus simple pour toi.

Et pour moi, songea Mona qui ne se voyait pas donner des cours de Moon à Irène.


	94. 1985 : et le prisonnier d'Azkaban

Chapitre 94 : 1985 :… et le prisonnier d'Azkaban

– Je prends note, dit Irène. D'autres sujets délicats ?  
– Les traditions ne se discutent pas.  
– Donc, mes filles porteront un nom commençant par un M, conclut Irène.  
– Et tu leur achèteras une chouette avant leur entrée à Poudlard, surenchérit Mona.

Irène acquiesça, engendrant toutes les informations avec application.

– Ça va être un emploi à temps plein.  
– Il faut absolument que tu gardes ton travail.

Une terrible angoisse traversa Mona : et si Irène ne parvenait pas à lutter contre les Moon ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose se produire, alors que la situation réelle de la famille lui était cachée.

– Ils te mettront la pression, ce sera incessant. À tout moment, ils voudront que tu vives ta vie comme ils l'entendent. Lorsque tu commenceras à céder ; invente des excuses pour repousser l'échéance. Le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant pourrait te servir. Rappelle-leur ta passion pour les balais volants défectueux et tes autres activités rémunérées. Ils ne te lâcheront pas !

Pression, mensonges, meurtres, trahisons, cachoteries... Bienvenue dans la famille.  
Irène acquiesça de nouveau, une vague angoisse traversait enfin son visage.  
Ça va bien se passer. Tu vois ton amour-propre ? Dis-lui adieu.

– Je crois que Terence a compris de toute façon, dit-elle en tentant elle-même de se rassurer. Il ne me dit plus rien à ce sujet.  
– Lorsque la pression familiale tombera sur lui, il recommencera.

Au fur et à mesure que Mona détaillait la vie qui l'attendait, la mine d'Irène s'assombrissait. Malgré cette préparation, d'autres mauvaises surprises surgiraient à elle sans que Mona ait pu l'y préparer.

Le départ de la future mariée coïncida avec l'arrivée de Remus. Venu s'assurer que Mona tiendrait sa promesse, il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle avait prévu de se rendre à Azkaban immédiatement.

– J'ai réalisé que finalement c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part de te demander un tel service, dit-il.

Une petite excursion en pleine mer peut lui être bénéfique. Si on excepte la prison, les Détraqueurs, la dépression, les prisonniers et son ex faux-petit ami.

– Pourquoi ?  
– Même si votre relation à Poudlard n'était qu'une entourloupe pour tout le monde et surtout pour vos familles respectives, je sais très bien que vous avez partagé un certain attachement.

Mona se tourna vers lui, masquant son inquiétude.

– Je ne vois pas...  
– J'ai senti son odeur sur toi et la tienne sur lui, confia-t-il. Vous vous étiez embrassé une fois.

Quelqu'un a une balle en argent ?  
Mona chercha comment sortir de cette situation, aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

– Je ne souhaitais pas le revoir pour m'éviter une douleur affective et je me rends compte que c'est à toi que je vais donner cette douleur.  
– Non, non, protesta Mona. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment entre Sirius et moi, c'était juste deux adolescents idiots qui ont un problème avec leur famille. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le voir ne m'angoisse pas, ce sont les Détraqueurs qui m'angoissent.

Mona...  
Remus parut soulagé.  
… je...  
Malgré tout, au fond d'elle-même.  
... te...  
Elle se mentait, revoir Sirius la chamboulerait probablement.  
… déteste.

Le mensonge correctement assimilé par Remus, il s'en alla, laissant Mona se préparer pour sa visite pénitentiaire. Elle fit apparaître son sanglier de patronus à plusieurs reprises, lui parlant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faudrait être puissant et obéissant. L'animal vaporeux ayant décidé de détruire consciencieusement l'appartement de Mona, la chose n'était pas évidente. Lasse, la sorcière le fit disparaître en plein combat avec Dame de Fane. Prête, et deux tablettes de chocolat dans chaque poche, elle rejoignit le ministère. Amélia Bones l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en lui faisant remarquer que sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas parfaite et en se proposant de corriger ce défaut. Mona accepta avec joie et suivit son ancienne patronne au plus profond du ministère. Bien après toutes les salles d'audition, elle fit entrer Mona dans une pièce où la terre s'arrêtait après quelques mètres. Au-delà, il n'y avait qu'une eau sombre où le regard ne portait qu'à une certaine distance.

– Votre demande m'a surprise, confia Amélia.  
– Moi aussi. Je souhaite juste rendre service à un ami.  
– Il vous a bien choisi, ce genre d'entorse au règlement n'est que très rarement faite, précisa Amélia. Mais, cela me donne une nouvelle occasion de vous proposer de rejoindre nos rangs.  
– En cas de vraie nécessité. Je me ferais un plaisir de retravailler pour vous.

Tu t'emmerdes royalement dans ta vie, acceptes.

– Tu es moins incapable que les véracrasses qui me servent d'assistants.

Derrière elle, l'homme qui tenait la porte adressa un regard vexé à sa patronne.

– Seulement si votre département souffrait d'un manque de personnel, réitéra Mona flattée par ce presque compliment.

Soudain, une barque apparue à la surface de l'eau, Mona la sentit avant de la voir. Son sang se glaça, sa gorge se rétracta, elle aurait voulu hurler, mais en était incapable. Une forte envie de vomir lui transperça l'estomac, il lui semblait étouffer sous ses vêtements. De fines gouttes de sueur perlèrent dans son dos et il lui fallut la voix d'Amélia pour revenir à la réalité.

– Votre patronus !

Automatique, sans réfléchir, obéissant simplement à l'ordre, Mona leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un patronus. Son corps fut parcouru d'un dernier frisson et enfin, une bouffée d'oxygène emplit ses poumons, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et observa avec une certaine angoisse, la barque et ses deux Détraqueurs d'occupants approcher vers elle.

– Martin t'accompagnera, dit Amélia en montrant l'homme qui tenait toujours la porte, la mine renfrognée.

Son patronus était un minuscule renard qui allait et venait autour de lui à une vitesse maladive. Plus que la traversée, Mona crut qu'elle aurait nausée avec sa simple présence remuante. Visiblement, son Patronus Sanglier eut la même idée et d'un coup de corne, envoya l'animal à l'eau. Après d'âpres négociations, le renard revint dans la barque. Faire monter Mona et son Patronus s'avéra un peu plus laborieux, mais eut le mérite de provoquer l'hilarité de la Grande Amélia avant qu'elle ne retourne dans les méandres du ministère. Durant l'heure que dura le trajet, Martin n'adressa pas un mot à Mona. À l'avant et à l'arrière de l'embarcation, les Détraqueurs faisaient progresser la barque à l'aide de pigouilles immenses.  
Les pigouilles sont de grands bâtons plongés dans l'eau jusqu'au sol, cet instant culture fluviale était offert par votre narrateur préféré.  
C'est ainsi que l'ombre de la prison d'Azkaban apparue comme une délivrance à Mona. Elle descendit à terre promptement et regarda ses pieds s'enfoncer dans vingt centimètres de vase.

– Il y a un ponton, lui apprit platement Martin.  
– Ah oui...

Quelle quiche !  
Les chaussures couinantes, elle rejoignit le ponton. Encadrés par les deux Détraqueurs ; ils avancèrent vers Azkaban, toujours suivie par leurs patronus et les chaussures suintantes de Mona. Les portes noires sculptées généreusement, contrastaient violemment avec le reste de la prison, lisse et sans aucune accroche. Arrivés à mi-chemin du ponton, les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, très lentement, libérant une odeur nauséabonde. La gorge nouée et une violente envie de vomir transpercèrent de nouveau Mona, elle n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, se sentant incapable de former le moindre mot. Se laissant guider, elle entra dans l'antre avec des frissons contre lequel les patronus ne pouvaient rien. Noire, immense, crasseuse, la prison était à l'image que s'était forgée la sorcière, en pire... en bien pire. Des prisonniers, elle n'en vit aucun. Pourtant, c'était bien devant des cellules qu'elle passait. Elle percevait des cris, des larmes de temps à autre, des supplications envers les patronus et dans tout ce raffut : un rire. Éclatant et glaçant, un rire familier à Mona ; bien qu'elle ne l'eut pas entendu depuis des années. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

– La petite Moon !

Elle tourna sur elle-même cherchant Bellatrix parmi les portes de cellule ou seule une meurtrière minuscule pouvait lui permettre de distinguer un visage.

– Avancez, ordonna Martin. Ils perdent l'esprit ici.

Mona ne se fit pas prier, avait-elle vraiment envie de voir le visage de la sorcière qu'elle avait contribué à mettre en prison ?

Après avoir traversé de bout en bout le large couloir, on conduisit Mona dans une pièce un peu plus chaleureuse que les autres, puisque neutre. Deux chaises et une table meublaient l'endroit. Sur l'une des chaises pendaient plusieurs chaines au tintillement sonore. L'inventaire des lieux rapidement effectué, une seconde porte s'ouvrit, deux Détraqueurs entrèrent. Le cœur de Mona s'emballa, Sirius apparut devant elle. En voyant sa visiteuse, le visage vieilli de Sirius prit une mine profondément surprise. On le fit asseoir, on l'enchaina solidement. Puis, Martin et tous les Détraqueurs sortirent de la pièce. Cette scène dura plusieurs minutes, pourtant il semblait à Mona qu'une simple fraction de seconde s'était écoulée.

– Il y a un Détraqueur derrière chaque porte, apprit Martin. Au moindre bruit suspect, ils entrent.

Mona acquiesça sans laisser son patronus filer pour autant. Elle regarda Martin refermer le battant et en silence vint s'installer sur l'autre chaise sans porter son regard sur Sirius. Sans un mot, ils restèrent immobiles l'un en face de l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda enfin Sirius.

Lentement, Mona leva les yeux vers lui et posa ses mains jointes sur la table.

– Je suis ici pour t'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

– Ta mère est morte, dit-elle  
– Ah ? D'accord.

Mona le regarda en silence. Elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, Remus lui avait expliqué un peu la maladie, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

– Bon voilà, conclu-t-elle en se levant.  
– Je croyais que tu ne travaillais plus pour le ministère de la Justice.  
– Je ne travaille plus au ministère, répondit simplement Mona.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?  
– Je suis venue à la demande de Remus, raconta-t-elle. Tu l'as indiqué comme personne la plus proche, mais il ne voulait pas te voir.  
– Tu as donc usé de tes relations pour te présenter à sa place.  
– Exactement, confirma Mona elle-même surprise d'avoir des relations.

Sirius laissa un sourire cynique s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Durant un bref instant, Mona revit l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu des années plus tôt. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, avant d'être sommé par Mona de reprendre un rythme plus classique.  
Je te déteste Gamine.

– Vous avez donc reconstitué la petite famille.  
– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Ta fille a retrouvé son père, maintenant la vérité a éclaté pour tout le monde, dit-il. Ça devait être marrant.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Remus est le père de mon enfant ?  
– Je l'ai vu entrer chez toi, dit-il. Pour quelle autre raison serait-il venu ?

Pour lui dire que t'étais un traitre.

– Et pour quelle raison m'espionnais-tu ?  
– Te surveillait, corrigea-t-il. Sur ordre de Dumbledore.  
– Ben voyons, de Dumbledore, s'écria Mona cynique. Et le fait que ma famille était menacée à l'époque n'a rien à voir là-dedans.  
– Si au contraire, dit Sirius comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. C'est d'ailleurs parce que tu étais menacée que j'étais chargé de te protéger.

Mona se leva de nouveau, agacée. Confirmant ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné quelques années auparavant, Dumbledore avait bien installé une permanence de surveillance devant chez elle.

– Bon, je t'ai porté le message, tu as des questions par rapport à ça ?  
– Non.  
– Parfait.

Mona avança vers la porte, mais on l'arrêta.

– Tu as Harry ?

Elle se stoppa brusquement et lui répondit sans se retourner.

– Non, je n'ai pas la garde d'Harry.  
– Tu étais sa marraine, s'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui devais t'en occuper.  
– J'ai essayé, dit-elle se sentant coupable. Pendant des années.  
– Par assez, reprocha-t-il. C'était la volonté de Lily et James. Toi ou moi !

Mona se tourna furieusement et avança vers Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Elle n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement.

– Comment oses-tu parler de James et Lily, de leur volonté ! cria-t-elle. Leur volonté n'était pas de mourir ! Tu les as livrés.  
– Miss Moon ! intervint Martin. L'entretien est terminé.  
– Attends Mona ! supplia Sirius.  
– Non, je m'en vais, s'écria-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
– Juste une minute ! implora-t-il. Je dois te dire une chose capitale.

Peter est un rat vivant, c'est lui le traitre et ta famille l'héberge.

– Miss Moon ? demanda Martin d'une voix brusquement douce.  
– Non.  
– MONAAA !

Le battant se referma sur l'homme hurlant. Mona se tourna vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée alors que Sirius ne cessait de crier son nom.

– Miss Moon ? répéta Martin.  
– Allons-nous-en, dit Mona partagée entre la colère et la pitié.

Il acquiesça et tous deux traversèrent la prison à grandes enjambées, la voix de Bellatrix lui parvint de nouveau, mais Mona l'ignora royalement. La traversée dans l'autre sens lui parut plus rapide que l'allée, le sanglier de Mona ne tenta pas de jeter le renard de Martin par-dessus bord, visiblement, il présentait l'explosion imminente de Mona.

– C'est toujours une épreuve délicate, dit Martin une fois en pleine mer. Ça fait vingt ans que je fais traverser les gens et à chaque fois, c'est une expérience unique pour les voyageurs.

Mona acquiesça, continuant de fulminer intérieurement, Martin ne prononça plus un seul mot. La Grande Amélia les attendait au ministère. Mona la remercia et indiqua qu'elle était épuisée. Amélia ne chercha pas à la contredire et aida Mona à rentrer plus vite chez elle. Jamais le placard à balai n'avait semblé aussi rassurant à la sorcière. Elle était loin de la prison, loin des Détraqueurs, loin de Sirius hurlant. Elle s'assit un moment sur un seau retourné, reprenant son souffle et tentant vaguement de se remémorer les dernières heures qui s'évanouissaient déjà de son esprit, ne restait que les hurlements de Sirius et sa colère à son encontre. Elle monta péniblement l'escalier, ne comprenant qu'à cet instant qu'elle était réellement épuisée physiquement. Sa colère faisant place à une sorte d'hypersensibilité, les dents serrées, elle crut qu'elle allait fondre en larme lorsqu'elle loupa une marche, épreuve pourtant sans douleur.

– Mona ?

Avec peine, elle leva les yeux vers son visiteur.

– Autant te prévenir, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas le jour.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et invita Severus Rogue à entrer.

– J'ai été surpris de ta lettre.  
– Avec Malorie, je ne peux pas laisser cette situation perdurer. Je mets notre mésentente de côté, temporairement.

T'as le don de motiver les gens pour qu'ils t'aident.  
Elle avança vers sa cuisine, servit le même jus d'orange qu'elle avait proposé à Remus et entreprit de déguster les deux tablettes de chocolat qu'elle avait emmenées avec elle.

– Ça va ? demanda Rogue. On dirait que tu reviens d'Azkaban.  
– Précisément.

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle, surprit.

– D'accord.  
– Bon, je t'explique, commença Mona en buvant le jus d'une traite. Mes cheveux poussent.  
– Ceux de tout le monde en général, révéla Rogue.  
– Sauf que les miens prennent un mètre en une nuit ou en trois minutes comme hier.  
– Ça, ce n'est pas comme tout le monde.  
– Ce qui est inhabituel, c'est que je ne parviens pas à comprendre d'où cela vient.  
– Tu travailles sur quelque chose en ce moment ?  
– Oui, une boule lumineuse à action défensive. Je suis partie du sortilège Lumos pour la créer.  
– Fais voir !

Mona leva sa baguette et fit apparaître la boule, Rogue la regarda avec intérêt. Mona nota que son ancien ami n'était pas aveuglé par son arme à aveugler les ennemis.

– Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça peut t'affecter physiquement, dit-il.  
– Moi non plus, dit Mona. C'est une projection de magie à l'extérieur.

Il regarda alors Mona.

– C'est la chose la plus puissante que je t'ai vu faire.  
– Non, contredit Mona. La conception est compliquée, mais au moins un quart des sorciers pourraient la faire apparaître sans difficulté.  
– C'est peut-être juste un trop-plein de magie, dit-il. Lumos a toujours été un peu lié aux sentiments positifs. La création de sortilège entraine des sentiments positifs chez toi, c'est peut-être lié.  
– C'est idiot.

Je n'aime pas Môsieur-mes-cheveux-grasseux-sont-mon-style-de-vie, mais je me dois de prendre sa défense. Il vient t'aider, essaye d'être au moins poli avec lui.

– Tu as conscience que les seuls qui construisent ce genre de sortilège ont des statuts de mages, dit-il. Ce ne sont pas de jeunes mères au foyer fainéantes qui vivent sur les revenus inexistants de leur famille.  
– Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, grinça Mona agacée. Alors, c'est quoi la solution ?  
– Je dirais bien arrêter de créer, dit-il. Temporairement, en attendant que le cercle des mages des sortilèges t'offre une solution.  
– Arrêter ? s'écria Mona sous le choc. Mais je n'ai que ça de mes journées.  
– Tu as ta fille aussi, rappela Rogue.  
– Oui, enfin, elle, elle n'a plus besoin de moi.  
– Elle a cinq ans.  
– Oui, et bien elle est précoce.  
– Tu dois faire une mère formidable.  
– Tu dois faire un professeur formidable.

Une vague mimique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Mona eut l'impression qu'un vide venait de se combler.

– Je peux étudier tes cheveux, dit-il. C'est une bonne base.  
– T'aurais peut-être même dû commencer par là, Rosaire.  
– T'aurais peut-être pu y penser aussi, Rose.

Merde, à moi aussi il a manqué cet abruti.  
Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit voler les cheveux de Mona dans tous les sens.

– Tu as entendu parler de la potion Tue-Loup ? demanda Mona pendant qu'il l'examinait.  
– Je suis professeur de Potion à Poudlard, dit-il. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la potion la plus importante créée cette décennie.  
– Tu saurais en faire ?  
– Je suis professeur de Potion à Poudlard, répéta-t-il. Oui, je pourrais la préparer.

Il arrêta son examen alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Mona se leva et sans surprise, invita Remus à entrer dans l'appartement.

– Ce qui explique ton intérêt pour la potion Tue-Loup, dit Rogue.  
– Severus est ici pour m'aider à régler un souci avec un maléfice qui me poursuit, dévoila Mona.  
– Ce n'est pas un maléfice, contredit Rogue en rangeant sa baguette.  
– Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Remus. Je te dois bien ça.  
– Non, tu es gentil, dit Mona. Mais Severus doit être le sorcier le plus indiqué. Alors, j'ai consenti à l'appeler.  
– Et moi j'ai consenti à venir, rappela Rogue agacé.  
– C'est fait, dit Mona à Remus. Le service que tu m'as demandé. Mais je t'en parlerais l'esprit reposé.

Remus acquiesça avec gratitude et se tourna vers Rogue se sentant obligé de  
remarquer sa présence.

– Ton poste à Poudlard te plait ?  
– Trop de gamin, rétorqua l'enseignant.  
– Le souci avec les écoles résuma Mona.  
– Je suis sûr que Malorie ne posera aucun problème à ses professeurs, dit Remus.  
– J'en suis persuadée, approuva Mona.  
– Tu l'as bien éduquée, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, au comble de l'exaspération.  
Je plussoie.

– Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, dit Rogue.  
– Attends, coupa Mona. Pour le maléfice ?  
– Ce n'est pas un maléfice, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ça va passer.  
– Et c'est tout ? questionna-t-elle surprise.  
– Oui, ça va passer, continue tes expériences.

Il sortit de l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

– Toujours aussi sociable, dit Remus.  
– Toujours, dit Mona. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis des années et il n'a pas changé.  
– Tu as confiance en lui ?  
– Oui, répondit Mona. Pour ma sécurité et celle et ma fille, oui. Par contre si tu étais en danger de mort...  
– Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je flirte avec toi, remarqua Remus.  
– Tu flirtais avec moi ? dit Mona faussement innocente.  
– Oui, rappelle-toi, dit Remus souriant. Tu as même gloussé.

Rogue ! Reviens ! Il se passe des trucs pas nets là !

– Ah oui, dit-elle faussement songeuse. Donc, j'ai aussi flirté.  
– Si je me souviens bien, il y a quelques années, on s'est aussi mis à flirter.  
– Oui. Je m'en souviens vaguement.

Pas moi, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– De mémoire, ça a même abouti.  
– Oui, dit Mona en semblant perdue dans ses pensées, ça me revient maintenant.  
– On s'est embrassé, rappela Remus avec un large sourire.

Woh ? Quoi, pourquoi j'ai pas de traces de ça moi ?

– On a fait plus que ça, se souvint Mona.

QUOI ?

– Quoique, dit-elle. J'ai la mémoire qui flanche un peu. Es-tu sûr que nous nous sommes embrassés ?  
– Oui.  
– Pas moi, peut-être qu'il faudrait me rafraichir la mémoire.

Il se pencha vers elle et sans prévenir, Mona se pressa de l'embrasser.

Jour 6

Le sujet était simple, Mona avait été ravie de le découvrir, les tables de multiplication. Simple vraiment... sauf qu'évidemment, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié ses tables de multiplication.  
Maude Wrubel les récitait sans problème et Mona faisait de son mieux pour masquer son doute à chacune de ses réponses.  
On peut parler du fait que t'as embrassé Remus Lupin et peut-être plus ?

– C'est vraiment très bien, dit Mona lorsque la petite fille finit de réciter la table de sept. Et si tu faisais les exercices page 53 de ton manuel pendant que je m'occupe de ton frère et de ta cousine.

Maude acquiesça et docile, elle se saisit son livre avant d'inscrire des réponses sur une feuille volante.

– Pourquoi je ne fais pas ça ? demanda Malorie boudeuse.  
– Parce que tu as cinq ans, dit Mona. Les tables de multiplication ne sont pas encore à ton programme. Tu as fini de relier les fruits et leurs couleurs ?  
– Oui, il y a très très longtemps, rétorqua la fillette exaspérée.

D'un coup d'œil, Mona découvrit l'exercice presque parfait de sa fille.  
Mais on s'en fout des gamins ! Allo roulage de pelle à loup-garou ?

– Les oranges sont oranges, dit Mona. Pas jaune.  
– C'est pas une orange, c'est un pamplemousse ! protesta Malorie.  
– Non, c'est une orange.  
– Ce n'est pas à l'échelle, grinça Malorie en corrigeant son erreur.

Mona se tourna alors vers Geoffred, il écrivait le nom d'un objet sous une petite illustration.

– Ce n'est pas facile, confia-t-il.

C'est même très difficile, pourrions-nous parler des galoches des adultes ?

– Geoffred vient de passer le niveau de vocabulaire supérieur, expliqua Maude en levant le nez de son manuel.  
– Oui, dit Mona. Miranda m'a prévenu.

Elle se pencha sur le livre et releva chaque écriture hasardeuse en veillant à féliciter Geoffred pour chacune de ses réponses même si presque aucune lettre ne coïncidait.

– Le mot « sucre » commence par un S et non par un C. En revanche, on fait bien le son « Que » avec un C et non avec un K.

À chaque explication, Mona dessinait chaque lettre avec application, soulignant les erreurs de son presque neveu. À côté d'eux, Malorie écoutait en silence.  
Nan, mais c'est tellement important comme scène ! Ce n'est pas comme si Mona avait embrassé un maraudeur ! Bordel, ça lui fait trois sur quatre ! Heureusement que le dernier est un cousin ragoutant, CATIN !

– Et si vous lisiez à présent ? demanda l'institutrice improvisée. Ensuite, vous me racontez l'histoire que vous aurez lue ?

L'ordre était général, les trois enfants sortirent chacun leurs livres de lecture et Mona se pressa dans la cuisine. Elle était épuisée, lorsqu'elle gardait les Weasley, elle était éreintée physiquement, là c'était le mental qui en prenait un coup. Les trois enfants étaient là pour apprendre, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de discipline et doutait de ses capacités d'enseignante. Préparer le thé lui semblait bien moins difficile et elle fut soulagée d'entendre Magda Moon frapper à la porte. Elle contrôla chaque feuille noircie et vint aider Mona à disposer les tasses et coupelles à la perfection.  
Tu racontes à ta mère les exploits de ta langue ?

– Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée, la transition se passe bien pour Geoffred ?  
– Il a les bases, il comprend le fonctionnement de l'écriture et de la lecture, dit Mona. Pour le reste, il lui faut du travail.

Miranda Moon arriva à cet instant. Maude et Geoffred se levèrent aussitôt pour saluer leur mère, Malorie les suivit bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de saluer quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Le thé fut concis, on commenta les progrès de chaque enfant, les fiançailles de Terence et Irène pour finir par les habituels ragots de la bonne société sorcière et notamment la mort d'une sorcière parmi les plus imminentes du monde sorcier : Walburba Black. Mona se garda bien de mentionner son activité de la veille et écouta d'une oreille distraite Miranda et sa mère débattre sur ce que cette mort allait changer à la configuration sociale des sangs purs.

– Des places vont se jouer, conclut Magda alors que Miranda approuvait silencieusement.

Et la place de Remus dans tout ça ?


	95. 1985 : Le mystère des pruneaux chevelus

**Chapitre 95 : 1985 : Le mystère des pruneaux chevelus résolu**

Cette petite réunion familiale terminée, Mona et Malorie rejoignirent l'appartement de Kathy.

– Tu étais contente de voir tes cousins ? demanda Kathy.

– Oui, répondit Malorie. Comme ça, on sait comment étudient les autres enfants.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu ne la mets pas à l'école, lança Kathy après un rapide regard en direction de Mona.

Elle déposa une assiette de gâteau pleine à ras bord sur la table. Mona s'attendait à voir Malorie se jeter dessus après quelques courbettes, mais les dernières paroles de Kathy devaient être plus intéressantes puisqu'à aucun instant son attention ne se porta sur les biscuits.

– On ne peut aller à l'école qu'à onze ans, lui apprit Malorie avec évidence.

– Au collège oui, répondit Kathy vaguement gênée.

Elle échangea un regard avec Mona ne sachant comment continuer la conversation.

– En réalité, dit Mona en se tournant vers sa fille, il y a d'autres écoles pour les enfants de ton âge. Mais toi, comme tu étudieras dans un collège particulier à onze ans, tu ne peux pas y aller.

Malorie acquiesça, comprenant les non-dits de sa mère. Kathy se racla la gorge, se sentant fautive de son erreur, elle se pressa de changer de conversation.

En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir ; aux dernières nouvelles, elle ignore tout des capacités sorcières de ses voisines.

– Alors, raconte-moi tout. Ton frère s'est fiancé avec Irène ?

– Oui ! couina Mona heureuse d'aborder une fois de plus ce sujet.

Elle entreprit de lui relater le dîner familial en esquivant les détails magiques.

De mon côté, j'esquive de relater le moindre fait ayant trait à Terence, magique ou non. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une humiliation le concernant, magique ou non. Je ne suis pas difficile.

– Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il habite cette maison, expliqua Mona. Mais j'y ai découvert le... la mauvaise nouvelle... de ma grand-mère.

Elle codait ces paroles, ne souhaitant pas choquer Malorie qui de toute façon avait plus ou moins compris depuis longtemps. Mais la fillette semblait pour le moment perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait toujours pas touché aux biscuits.

– C'est normal, approuva Kathy. Pourquoi ne pas revendre cette maison et se servir de l'argent pour une autre ?

Parce qu'à trois reprises Voldemort y a assassiné, à deux dates différentes. Il connait bien l'adresse, aucun sorcier sain d'esprit ne désirerait l'acheter et y mettre des moldus serait juste super dangereux et déshonorant.

– Ce n'est pas logique, clama brusquement Malorie.

Si c'est logique, que les Moon louent la baraque à des moldus, mais ne veulent pas la leur vendre, ça, ce n'est pas logique.

– Les sangs de bourbes vont à l'école des moldus, dit Malorie. Ça ne les empêche pas de...

– C'est complètement différent ! coupa Mona paniquée.

C'était avant même qu'elle commence sa phrase qu'il fallait l'arrêter.

– Moldus ? Sans de quoi ? demanda Kathy avec un sourire. Je crois que tu t'es embrouillé ma puce.

C'est toi qu'il va falloir embrouiller à coup de Moldavie !

Malorie ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, concentrée sur sa mère.

– C'est parce que je suis une Moon ? Ce sont eux qui ne veulent pas ?

– Non, dit Mona affolée. Les Wrubel et les Weasley n'y vont pas non plus.

– MAIS CE SONT DES MOON !

Elle m'a fait sursauter la petite.

Mona recula légèrement choqué par le ton et le doigt accusateur de sa progéniture.

– C'est de ta faute !

Cherchant à toute vitesse comment calmer sa fille, Mona fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par un cri de Kathy.

– Tes cheveux !

Mona toucha immédiatement sa chevelure et découvrit la masse de centimètres qu'elle gagnait rapidement.

Je crois que ça va être difficile à expliquer à la moldue de service.

– Prince avait dit que ça passerait, murmura Mona pour elle-même, que c'était sans gravité.

Elle regarda le doigt toujours accusateur de Malorie.

– Les pruneaux...

Les pruneaux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'aborder tes problèmes intestinaux.

– Mona, tes cheveux ! couina Kathy terrifiée.

Elle attrapa Malorie dans ses bras et l'écarta de sa mère.

À moins qu'elle ne parle des pruneaux que Magda a forcé Malorie à manger.

– Inutile de l'éloigner, expliqua Mona. Malorie est responsable de ce qui arrive à mes cheveux.

– Ah bon ? demanda Malorie surprise.

– Oui, ça y est, lui dit Mona avec fierté. Tu es une sorcière !

Kathy reposa lentement Malorie sur le sol et recula doucement.

Elle panique et je jubile, suis-je sadique ?

– Kathy, reprit Mona en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes toujours les mêmes personnes.

– C'est ta fille qui vient de faire ce truc à tes cheveux ? demanda Kathy.

Elle est un peu longue à la détente.

– Oui, dit Mona. C'est une sorcière et moi aussi. Et depuis toujours. Je suis la même personne, avec un petit secret.

Avoir un furoncle sur les fesses, c'est un petit secret, être une sorcière c'est un secret énorminisme.

– Regarde !

Mona sortit sa baguette et entreprit de faire de jolis lapins dans les airs, puis de les animer. L'image était agréable, pourtant Kathy semblait pétrifiée.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, dit Mona. Mais garde en tête que je suis toujours ta bonne vieille voisine.

Kathy déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'elle observait les restes magiques s'évaporer.

– Donc ce truc...

– C'est une baguette magique, dévoila Mona tandis que Kathy avançait doucement vers elle.

La jeune moldue ne cessait de fixer le bâton de bois, elle semblait plus calme, prête à poser de nouvelles questions. Brusquement, elle fonça vers la porte.

– Arrête là ! cria Malorie.

– Stupéfix !

Kathy tomba sur le sol, relâchant mollement la poignée de porte. Mona se pressa de la claquer avant qu'un autre voisin n'assiste à la scène.

T'es au courant que normalement c'est toi qui es censé donner des ordres à la petite.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Malorie paniquée.

Mona regarda sa fille, incapable de lui répondre, elle fixa le corps inanimé de son amie.

– Pour commencer, on met Kathy dans notre appartement ; inutile que son chéri tombe sur elle dans cet état.

Si j'ai bien compris, on ne va pas aborder le sujet Remus aujourd'hui ? Elle sera chiante jusqu'au bout la Kathy.

Elle entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier que la voie était libre et l'ouvrit largement avant d'attraper les mains inertes de Kathy. Elle la fit glisser sur le sol et lui fit passer péniblement la porte. Malorie vint à la rescousse et inutilement se saisit une jambe de la moldue.

– Elle a grossi, commenta Malorie, le souffle court.

Genre tu l'as déjà porté ? Et oui, Kathy a pris du poids.

À l'abri dans son appartement, Mona déposa Kathy au milieu du salon. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et regarda son amie, cherchant une solution.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Malorie. On appelle Molly ? Irène ? Les Moon ? La brigade magique va arriver ?

– Je réfléchis, dit Mona. La brigade magique ne viendra pas, l'immeuble est en dehors de leur champ. J'y ai veillé.

Ça, c'est intelligent. Comme ça le jour où tu te fais attaquer, personne ne se déplacera pour t'aider.

Visiblement, Kathy n'était pas prête à connaître la vérité. Il fallait donc lui effacer la mémoire, Molly, Irène ou les Moon n'avaient pas plus de capacité qu'elle en la matière. En revanche...

– Quelqu'un a demandé mon brillant Oubliator de mari ? lança Grace avec un sourire rayonnant.

– Vous me sauvez la vie, annonça Mona en ouvrant la porte sur le couple de jeunes mariés.

Bondupois salua rapidement Malorie et avança vers Kathy d'un air expert.

– Il faut agir le plus vite possible, dit-il. Avoir le moins de minutes à combler.

Mona approuva, la mine préoccupée.

– Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Nous étions chez elle avec Malorie. Nous en sommes venus à parler des enfants qui vont à l'école, Malorie était furieuse et mes cheveux ont poussé d'un coup.

– Tu crois que ça vient de Malorie ? demanda Grace. Elle serait à l'origine du maléfice ?

– Oui, dit Mona. On m'a confirmé que c'était sans gravité et maintenant ça me semble être l'explication la plus plausible.

– Félicitations ! s'écria Grace en se tournant vers une Malorie rougissante. Il faut fêter ça.

– Après, coupa Bondupois. Donc, tes cheveux ont poussé ?

Grace se tut immédiatement, adressant un sourire coupable à Mona.

– J'étais émue, dit Mona. Et j'ai tout révélé à Kathy sur le fait que Malorie et moi étions des sorcières. Elle semblait bien le prendre au bout d'un moment et finalement elle a essayé de s'enfuir alors je l'ai stupéfiée.

La prochaine fois que vos potes essayeront de fuir devant vous, penser à les assommer. C'est une technique.

– D'accord, dit Bondupois. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre l'instant où tes cheveux ont poussé et le moment où tu l'as stupéfiée ?

– Quelques minutes, se souvint Mona. Pas très longtemps.

Bondupois approuva et sortit sa baguette.

– Il va en avoir pour un moment, expliqua Grace. Et si nous parlions des fiançailles entre Terence et Irène. Irène m'a raconté, mais je veux avoir le point de vue Moon !

Grace entraîna Mona et Malorie à l'écart. Une chaise installée au milieu de la pièce, Grace coupa les cheveux de son amie tout en écoutant son récit. Pendant ce temps, Bondupois murmurait des incantations tandis que sa baguette s'allumait de temps à autre.

– Voilà, c'est fait, dit-il après quelques minutes. Il n'y a plus qu'à la remettre chez elle et à la réveiller.

Ce fut fait en quelques minutes et un instant plus tard, Kathy vint frapper chez Mona. Malorie avait oublié son gilet. Elle ne semblait montrer aucun signe terrifié, ses yeux étaient vaguement cernés, mais le sortilège avait fait son effet.

Le soir même, Malorie couchée, Mona était toujours rongée par la culpabilité et sa déception devant la réaction de Kathy. Jamais elle ne pourrait révéler la vérité à son amie, elle était destinée à lui mentir durant toutes leurs vies. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Mona sautilla de joie comme une adolescente en fleur qu'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été, elle ouvrit à Remus.

– Dure journée ? demanda-t-il après un rapide baiser.

Woh ? Là comme ça ? En mode : c'est normal.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Ça se voit.

– Et tu devines également que j'ai pratiqué des activités illégales ?

– Non, dit-il surprit. Il va falloir que tu développes.

Dans les moindres détails, Mona raconta à Remus sa journée.

– Maintenant, tu peux me dénoncer et m'envoyer à Azkaban.

– Tu dois être déçue de ne jamais pouvoir révéler ton secret à Kathy.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Et moi, je peux te révéler mon secret sur mes activités illégales ?

– Il n'est pas illégal d'être un loup-garou, rappela Mona.

– Mais il est illégal d'aider ses amis à devenir des animagus non déclarés, surtout quand l'un d'entre eux a pratiqué des activités plus qu'illégales.

– STOP ! coupa Mona paniquée.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

– Je ne suis pas sure de parvenir à garder ce secret, dit-elle. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on sonde mon esprit et que cette information pourrait filtrer.

Bon d'accord, je sonde ton esprit. Mais je suis déjà au courant pour les animagus.

– Non, je te fais confiance.

Après quelques instants de silence, il commença à lui raconter la découverte des Maraudeurs sur sa vraie nature. Puis en vint aux fameux exercices illégaux.

– Ça a pris du temps pour Peter, choisir un petit animal n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose, en même temps, on ne choisit pas vraiment. Sirius était un chien et James un cerf.

– Un cerf, dit Mona. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Et Peter, en quoi mon défunt cousin se transformait-il ?

– En rat !

Allo ! Gamine ! Un rat ! Comme Croûtard ! Un chien comme celui qui t'espionnait ! Allo ? Le narrateur demande la désertion des hormones au profit des neurones !

**Jour 7 **

Mona chercha une dizaine de mensonges cohérents, aucun ne lui parut vraiment correct. Finalement, elle se contenta de répéter celui que Remus lui avait dit.

– J'ai eu une insomnie, mentit Mona. Du coup, j'ai fait des pâtisseries toute la nuit. Tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat ?

Elle tendit le gâteau à une Kathy plus surprise que jamais.

– Oui bien sûr ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi ?

– Je crois que j'ai bu trop de café, dit Mona. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air bien.

– Non, ça va, dit Kathy rassurante.

– Tu es sure ?

– J'ai bien fait un rêve bizarre avec des lapins volants, mais c'est tout.

Mona acquiesça, qu'à moitié rassurée, elle devinait les fausses excuses qu'elle devrait bientôt donner à Kathy pour justifier ses visites inopinées.

Cette visite effectuée et Malorie chez les Wrubel, Mona se voyait déjà dans la cheminée pour rejoindre Remus.

Oui, ils sortent définitivement ensemble en mode : c'est complètement normal et ça ne choque personne. Sauf moi évidemment.

Mais comme d'habitude, une visite surprise l'arrêta dans ses projets.

– Non, Terence, salua Mona en le découvrant sur le paillasson.

– Je n'ai rien dit.

Et tu devrais continuer.

– Peu importe ce que tu veux m'annoncer ou me proposer, ça ne me plaira pas, justifia-t-elle. Donc, c'est non et en plus je te mets à la porte, j'ai un truc de prévu.

– Et moi j'ai un service à te demander, riposta Terence.

– Et alors ?

– Ne fait pas l'enfant, veux-tu, gronda-t-il. Quand ton frère vient quérir ton aide, il a la priorité.

– On dirait notre mère.

– Parfois, ses enseignements sont bons.

Comme sa recette aux pruneaux chevelus.

– Si c'est pour enseigner à Irène comment devenir une parfaite Moon, je suis déjà sur le coup.

Ouais, elle est sur le coup pour refiler la corvée à Magda.

– Je ne suis pas ici pour te demander d'enseigner des choses à Irène, mais à moi.

Il veut que tu lui apprennes à devenir humain. Dis-lui que la première leçon est de sauter du haut d'un immeuble.

Mona se tourna vers son frère avec surprise.

– Irène avait quelques conditions avant d'accepter ma demande.

– Me voilà soulagée, confia Mona alors que Terence refermait enfin la porte et entrait dans l'appartement.

– Parmi ces conditions, il y en a une pour laquelle tu peux me prêter main-forte.

– Dit toujours.

– Irène souhaite que nous partagions toutes les corvées à la maison y compris les tâches ménagères.

Mona dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un gloussement.

– Tu peux rire, pesta Terence. Les seuls balais que j'ai touchés étaient volants, je serais incapable de trouver une éponge dans un évier et je n'ai toujours pas compris comment Tutic faisait pour lisser les vêtements.

– Il les repasse, expliqua Mona.

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Mona regarda son frère avec délectation, elle, au moins avait passé une partie de son enfance à suivre Tutic et donc connaissait déjà les tâches ménagères avant d'avoir dû s'y mettre.

– Apprends-moi les sortilèges ménagers ! supplia Terence.

Profite de cet instant, fais-le chanter ! Dis-lui que tu l'aides s'il envoie bouler les Moon. Ou s'il prend ta défense devant eux. Ou non ! Qu'il interdise à ta mère de te présenter de nouveaux prétendants. Ou non non ! Attends ! Qu'il se foute à poil sur le chemin de traverse en chantant l'hymne national.

– Pardon ?

Il répéta sa phrase.

– Tu me demandes de t'apprendre à pratiquer la magie ?

Difficile de croire que Mona se délecte encore plus moi.

– Une sous-couche de la magie, précisa Terence.

– Pourtant, parmi les plus délicates et les plus convoitées. Les secrets des sortilèges ménagés sont les mieux gardés.

– D'accord, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Apprends-moi un ou deux sorts par semaine, je travaillerais seul et je serais prêt pour le jour de mon emménagement avec Irène.

Mona regarda son frère avec délectation, Irène lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

– L'éponge animée, annonça Mona.

– Parfait, dit-il. Commençons par là.

Mona passa l'heure suivante à expliquer ce sortilège très connu à Terence. L'exercice était moins drôle qu'il n'y apparaissait, Terence faisant preuve d'une bonne volonté inutile et encombrante.

– Et comment on rince après ? demanda-t-il.

– À la main.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu toucher une assiette, dit-il.

– Parce que j'ensorcelle également la vaisselle, expliqua Mona. Mais on verra ça une prochaine fois.

– Demain.

– Je croyais que je devais t'apprendre un ou deux sortilèges par semaine, rappela Mona.

– Et bien comme ça, tu seras tranquille tout le reste de la semaine.

Il s'apprêta à repartir, mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

– Attends ! coupa Mona. Je veux bien t'aider à une condition.

L'œil suspect, Terence mis quelques secondes à acquiescer.

– Dis la vérité à Irène sur notre fortune familiale, ordonna-t-elle.

– C'est hors de question.

– Irène n'est pas avec toi pour ton argent, dit Mona. En fait, je me demande bien pourquoi elle est avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas pour notre prétendue fortune

– .  
Je ne peux pas lui dire.

– Tu n'as pas à lui dévoiler toute la vérité, explique-lui simplement que notre magot n'est plus aussi important que ça depuis quelques années. Que la guerre nous a mis un coup et qu'à présent les affaires redémarrent. Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge. Nos affaires reprennent non ?

Terence resta immobile, puis réalisa que Mona attendait une réponse.

– Oui, nos affaires reprennent, dit-il surpris. Nous sommes de nouveau dans la course, loin derrière les autres, mais nous y sommes.

Il partit sans avoir confirmé à Mona s'il parlerait ou non à Irène.

Et donc, vu que nous sommes le 7e jour, nous n'aurons pas la réponse de si tôt.

Enfin libérée, Mona put rejoindre la maison de Remus.

– Tu es en retard, dit-il avec un large sourire malgré son reproche.

– Tu diras ça à mon frère.

Elle avança vers lui et le plus naturellement du monde, ils s'embrassèrent.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que toute la peuplade se demande si la copulation a été faite ? Est-ce vraiment un sujet si important ? Le plus important, c'est que Remus est un loup-garou équilibré et que leur couple est de toute façon voué à l'échec, je rappelle que : Monsieur poilu est destiné à une Tonk rose.

– Terence ou Hugh ?

– Terence quelle question.

En plus, ils ont déjà copulé une fois il y a longtemps... bien que je suis incapable de situer une date. Donc, oui, ils ont déjà copulé hier et avant-hier, de toute façon il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !

Mona et Remus comme un bon petit couple s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas.

Et donc, c'est chiant, les couples qui s'entendent bien, c'est nul. En résumé, ils ont de gentilles conversations, se font des gentils bisous et se regardent amoureusement dans les yeux. Bref, on s'emmerde. Et si nous sautions directement au passage croustillant ? Celui où Waha débarque comme de par hasard ? Ben oui, Waha débarque comme de par hasard, il faut bien qu'il se passe un truc marrant dans ce septième jour et Terence qui apprend à faire la vaisselle, ça va deux minutes.

– Mona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle te pique l'amour de ta vie ! Pète-lui la gueule. Allez, je veux un combat !

– Je rendais une petite visite à Remus, répondit Mona gênée.

Waha parut se satisfaire de cette réponse et se tourna vers Remus.

– On peut se parler deux minutes dans la cuisine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Mona repensa alors au désordre de la cuisine et aux deux couverts qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été enlevés de la table.

Vous auriez pu faire la vaisselle quand même, Mona s'est entraînée toute la matinée pour ça.

– Non, je voulais me prendre un verre d'eau, dit-elle. Restez ici, je m'éclipse.

Remus adressa un regard de reproche à Mona alors que celle-ci fuyait en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle sortit sa baguette et entreprit de nettoyer la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le tout en écoutant la conversation dans le salon voisin. Les dents crispées, ses épaules s'arquant à chaque entrechoquement de vaisselle, Mona tentait l'impossible.

– Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'à Poudlard, dit Waha. Je comprends que tu es voulu rompre, mais...

– Waha, nous n'aurions jamais dû recommencer notre relation, nous n'avions pas vraiment des bases solides.

– Nous nous aimions, rappela Waha.

– Comment pourrais-je savoir si j'avais de vrais sentiments pour toi ? dit-il. Je ne sais pas à partir de quand tu m'as ensorcelé, tu changes de version tout le temps.

– Moi, je t'aime pour deux !

La pile d'assiettes que Mona faisait léviter tomba lourdement dans l'évier. Waha et Remus arrivèrent aussitôt.

– Ça va ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

– Oui, oui, répondit Mona, le regard fixé sur Waha.

L'inquiétude disparue des yeux de Waha et elle se mit à regarder la cuisine. Sur la table trônait les restes d'un rôti, des chandelles malgré le milieu de la journée, des serviettes en tissus pour deux et d'autres petits éléments qui permirent à Waha d'assembler le puzzle.

– Vous avez déjeuné ensemble ? demanda Waha.

– Je voulais remercier Mona, dit aussitôt Remus.

– Non, c'était un repas en amoureux, contredit Waha. Tu mens mal et je reconnais les bougies, tu ne me les sortais que pour me faire le grand jeu.

Malgré le dramatique de la situation, Mona ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard amusé à Remus.

Garce.

– Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Waha.

Elle se tourna d'abord vers Mona, mais comprenant rapidement que son amie ne pourrait lui apporter une réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et bifurqua vers Remus.

– Oui, dit-il.

– Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Mona !

– On ne choisit pas vraiment, tenta Mona. Les choses se font comme ça...

Et tu as drôlement lutté pour t'empêcher d'avoir une relation avec l'ex de l'une de tes meilleures amies.

– Les choses se font comme ça ? s'indigna-t-elle. Il y a moins d'une semaine, c'était le grand amour entre Remus et moi.

De nouveau, Mona fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle tentait pourtant de faire sortir des mots de sa bouche, mais rien n'y faisait.

– Mona et moi aurions dû avoir une relation il y a quelques années, expliqua Remus. Nous nous sommes abstenus à cause de toi. À présent, nous devons savoir ce qu'il peut se passer entre nous.

– Pardon, dit Waha. Tous les deux ? Il y a quelques années ? Genre ?

– Genre ? répéta Remus sans comprendre.

– Genre neuf mois avant la naissance de Malorie ? s'écria Waha.

– Non, rassura Remus bien après la naissance de Malorie. Après la guerre en fait.

Pardon ? Et c'est la vérité ? Oui, je vois la vérité dans l'esprit de Mona. Remus n'est pas le père ! Et un potentiel en moins ! On approche doucement, mais surement de la vérité là !

– Lorsque nous étions séparés alors, conclut Waha énervée. Merci d'avoir eu cette délicatesse !

– Waha... commença Mona désolée.

– Tais-toi ! cria Waha. Tu es mon amie ! Nous avons un code ! Rien de fixé, un code implicite, on ne couche pas avec les ex de nos copines !

– Je n'y peux rien si j'ai craqué sur Remus ! se défendit Mona. J'ai suffisamment attendu pour l'avoir, c'est mon tour maintenant !

– Ton tour ? cria Waha les yeux exorbités.

– Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais tu as eu deux chances, à moi d'en avoir une.

Remus regardait l'échange entre les deux femmes avec surprise.

– Espèce de... ! cria Waha furieuse.

– Et je ne culpabilise même pas ! cria Mona sincère.

Mais quelle SALOPE !

Waha toisa son amie, puis elle bifurqua vers Remus qui était à présent incapable de parler. Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée et la referma encore plus violemment.

– Je culpabilise peut-être, confia Mona après quelques minutes de silence. Ou pas, je ne sais pas trop.

Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé gêné et vint l'embrasser.

– Il faut vraiment que je me penche là-dessus, dit-elle. Je culpabilise ou non ?

La réponse ? Vous la voulez ? Non, Mona ne culpabilise absolument pas d'avoir attrapé le grand amour de Waha. Elle se contrefiche de la douleur de son amie et vous savez le pire dans l'histoire ? Mona n'est même pas amoureuse de Remus, elle est juste satisfaite d'avoir réussi à l'avoir parce que maintenant on peut être jalouse d'elle. Jamais elle ne l'aimera, inconsciemment elle compte déjà les jours avant leur séparation.

C'est une belle garce non ? Une vraie Moon.

Fin d'une année en 1985.

à suivre une année en... 1988 (si ma mémoire est bonne)

Armez-vous de patience. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Le plan n'est même pas établit.


	96. 1988 : Un chiant peut cacher un prétenti

**Chapitre 96 : 1988 : Un chiant peut cacher un prétentieux**

**Jour 1**

Un coup contre la porte de sa chambre éveilla Mona. Un œil entrouvert, elle tenta vaguement d'identifier la situation. Il faisait encore nuit, le réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de cogner contre la porte de sa chambre sans que tous les signaux d'alerte de Mona se mettent en marche.

– Dame de Fane ! maugréa-t-elle. Dégage !

Pour ton pigeon nocturne, c'est le milieu de la journée. Elle est à fond ! Prête à faire chier son monde.

Bonjour les gens, comment allez-vous ? Offusquez-vous, l'auteure — cette glandeuse — a sauté deux années en un chapitre et nous voilà en 1988. C'est tellement prévisible de sa part que je n'arrive même plus à m'énerver. Nan, je déconne ! Travaille Fainéante !

Un nouveau coup résonna et Mona eut à présent la certitude que Dame de Fane était bien la responsable de ce vacarme qui finirait par réveiller Malorie. À contrecœur — et décidée à shooter dans l'animal —, Mona repoussa violemment la couette et sortit du lit. Elle actionna brutalement la poignée de la porte, découvrant sans surprise son volatile, les plumes ébouriffées, prêtes à foncer de nouveau dans le battant.

– T'es sérieuse ?

En guise de réponse, l'animal se mit à marcher précipitamment dans le couloir en direction du salon. Mona hésita un instant, et finalement suivit son oiseau qui de toute façon ne renoncerait pas. Dame de Fane patientait devant la porte d'entrée, les yeux sur la poignée comme un chien qui attend l'heure de la promenade avec impatience.

Oh oui ! Mona promène ta chouette dans la rue au bout d'une laisse, le tout à cinq heures du mat', juste pour me faire plaisir.

Mona attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main — c'est-à-dire : le manche d'une serpillière — et s'approcha de son animal de compagnie prête à lui faire payer sa nouvelle lubie. Les franges dégoulinantes d'eau en l'air, elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle entendit en froissement derrière la porte. Elle fit retomber lourdement la serpillère sur le sol et éclaboussa par la même occasion sa chouette. Mona n'avait pas sa baguette, elle mima l'outil, questionnant le volatile du regard pour savoir si une arme était ou non nécessaire. L'animal — souillé et vexé — émit un son proche du buffle en rut et tourna le dos à sa maîtresse, filant vers sa volière. Finalement, Mona ouvrit la porte sans prendre plus de précautions, cette scène avait suffisamment duré et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son lit. En découvrant Kathy, les yeux baignés de larmes, elle comprit que son lit devrait attendre encore un peu.

– Oh Mona !

Kathy sauta dans les bras de son amie qui plia sous la masse encore gagnée par la jeune femme ses trois dernières années.

Pour prendre autant de poids en trois ans, je suppose qu'elle s'est nourrie de la même façon qu'on gave une oie : avec un entonnoir.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? s'inquiéta Mona.

– C'est fini, on a rompu.

Mona hésita entre un soupir de lassitude ou de soulagement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kathy et son petit ami se retrouvaient au bord de la rupture et Mona n'avait qu'une hâte que cela se concrétise réellement. Un changement était notable tout de même, sur le paillasson de Mona, Kathy avait abandonné une valise.

Faisons un petit aparté si vous le voulez bien. Comment s'appelle le gus de Kathy ? À savoir que c'est le même depuis quelques années, on pourrait imaginer avoir entendu son prénom à un moment donné ? Ou pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas en tout cas. Que pensez-vous de Chéri-Chiant ?

– Ma pauvre puce, ce devait être inévitable, dit Mona.

– Ça t'ennuie si je dors ici ?

– Non bien sûr, mon canapé t'attend.

Et mon lit m'attend moi, songea Mona.

Mais Kathy n'était pas prête à se coucher tout de suite, elle avait besoin de parler et la sorcière le constatait avec regret.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là. J'ai dit au Chéri-Chiant que je restais à l'hôtel.

Oui, j'ai décidé de censurer moi-même son nom. J'aime vraiment « Chéri-Chiant ».

Après une heure à écouter son amie se morfondre sur ses derniers mois de souffrance, Mona se résolut à préparer le petit déjeuner.

– Je ne me vois vraiment pas avoir de bons rapports avec lui après ça, confia Kathy. Pas comme toi et Remus. Vous vous entendez si bien, c'est comme ci, vous n'étiez pas restés en couple durant un an avant de rompre.

Woh ! On est gentil, on me prévient avant de balancer des infos comme ça. Pourquoi me fait-on le coup à chaque fois ? Me voir frôler la crise cardiaque est si jouissif que ça ?

– Remus et moi n'étions pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, rappela Mona. Nous étions juste bien ensemble. Ça joue. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons rapidement retrouvé notre amitié.

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jour aimé Chéri-Chiant.

– Tu dis ça maintenant. Avec du recul, tu changeras peut-être d'avis.

Kathy n'avait pas la même opinion et entreprit de l'expliquer à son amie durant de très longues minutes. Lorsqu'il fut sept heures trente du matin, Mona fut heureuse d'avoir une bonne excuse pour abandonner Kathy un instant. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Malorie — et sans allumer —, elle laissa la porte grande ouverte pour que la lumière réveille doucement sa progéniture.

– Ma grande, il est l'heure.

Malorie se contenta d'un grognement et mit sa couette sur son visage.

– Kathy est là, murmura Mona. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

– Elle part quand ? demanda l'enfant sans émerger.

– Elle restera chez nous toute la journée, j'imagine.

– Et je fais comment pour aller chez les Weasley ?

Mona se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas encore songé à ce problème.

Alors que ta fille, neurones endormis, y pense immédiatement.

– Nous allons ruser. Lève-toi en tout cas.

Elle entrouvrit le volet et sortit de la chambre sous les grognements de la fillette.

Dans la pièce principale, Mona découvrit son amie, la tête dans ses bras, posée sur la table. Pendant un instant, elle craint un nouveau retour de larme, mais un léger ronflement la rassura tout de suite.

Une oie doit faire un bruit assez semblable. Où est son entonnoir ?

– Kathy, murmura Mona. Et si tu allais te coucher dans mon lit, je dois déposer Malorie chez ma tante avant de rejoindre mon travail.

Kathy ne répondit pas, mais se leva docilement lorsque Mona lui souleva le bras pour la trainer dans sa chambre. Kathy endormi, Mona retrouva une fillette de huit ans installée à la table de la cuisine. Le dos bien droit, la tête relevée, une mine fatiguée à peine perceptible, Malorie Moon — digne héritière de l'élégance de sa défunte arrière-grand-mère — dégustait son petit déjeuner.

Elle a dû prendre 20 centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue. Serait-il possible de voir cette enfant grandir ?

– Kathy est couchée ?

– Oui, elle était épuisée.

– Elle tiendra le coup cette fois-ci ?

– Elle a quitté l'appartement. Donc, on peut l'imaginer. As-tu bien dormi ?

– Oui, jusqu'à ce que Dame de Fane se mette à cogner contre ta porte.

Mona hocha la tête, en colère contre son animal et se resservit une tasse de café.

– Tu travailles ce week-end ?

– Non, j'imagine que l'autre imbécile a enfin compris que ma tâche n'était pas si indispensable pour me faire venir le week-end. Je ne fais que répondre à du courrier.

– Molly continue de me demander qui est ton employeur, dévoila Malorie.

– C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, elle finirait par te faire cracher le morceau.

– Elle pense que c'est quelqu'un qui appartient à une famille de pro sang-pur, comme les Bulstrode.

– Les Bulstrode sont loin d'être le pire clan de Sang-Pur. Millicent, leur fille, à ton âge en plus.

– Je sais, Grand-mère me l'a présentée. Cette gamine est monstrueuse.

Fillette, tu n'es pas très gentille. Est-ce que je me montre désobligeant envers les gens moi ? Quoi Kathy est une oie ? Je ne l'ai pas dit textuellement. Enfin, je crois.

– Et probablement muette, renchérit Mona en se souvenant vaguement de la dernière Bulstrode.

À côté de Millicent, Mona s'était sentie particulièrement fière de son enfant. Une élève appliquée, polie, idéalement briffée des convenances par Magda. Malorie faisait la fierté des Moon, malgré l'absence d'un paternel, Malorie sauvait les meubles. Et ce qui comblait le plus Mona, c'est qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience du recul à prendre sur chaque mot sortant de la bouche des Moon. Ainsi, après chacune de ses visites dans la famille, Malorie revenait avec une série de questions, attendant d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à penser sur tel ou tel sujet.

Un rapide tour par la salle de bain et les deux Moon furent parées pour leur journée. Mona laissa quelques lignes sur la table à l'attention de Kathy, accompagnée d'un double des clés de l'appartement. Mona déposa une bise sur le front de Malorie et regarda l'enfant disparaître dans la cheminée avant de se mettre elle-même en route vers le placard à balai de l'immeuble.

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, Mona sentit les branches de sapin lui chatouiller le nez. L'odeur lui envahit immédiatement les narines. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'elle se trouvait bien au bon endroit. Un pas en avant et elle retrouva la lumière du soleil. L'odeur boisée qui emplissait l'atmosphère ne provenait pas d'un ou de deux sapins, mais de toute une rangée parfaitement taillée. S'élevant si haut dans le ciel, ces arbres ne pouvaient avoir une autre origine que magique. Un large espace crevait cet alignement impeccable, pour laisser place à une haute grille toute aussi impeccable. Devant ce portail, plusieurs sorcières agglutinées attendaient fébrilement une venue qui ne viendrait peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas par cette entrée que Mona passa, mais par une bien plus discrète, cachée dans les branches. Elle la connaissait par cœur puisque c'était elle qui avait créé la protection magique de la haie ; bien qu'elle avait entendu son employeur s'en vanter. C'était sa seule contribution magique et plaisante que Mona avait faite. Le reste de son travail consistait à répondre aux lettres d'admirateurs que recevait la propriété chaque jour.

Oh non, pitié ! Ne me dites pas que le nouveau patron de Mona est la personne à laquelle je pense.

Derrière les sapins, une immense villa d'un goût douteux apparut. Des couleurs criardes et des rajouts inutiles et prétentieux donnaient un fort sentiment de dégout à Mona. Elle n'avait jamais elle-même fait de grands travaux chez elle, se contentant d'agrandir chaque pièce de façon la plus sécurisante possible. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait avec un si beau terrain, autant d'argent et tant de possibilités. Elle prit soin de mettre une capuche sur son visage pour ne pas être reconnue par les admiratrices qui se commencèrent tout de même à crier vers elle lorsqu'elle rejoignit le chemin principal pour atteindre l'entrée. Personne ne savait que Mona travaillait ici, seules ses très bonnes amies étaient au courant et étaient sommées de garder le secret. C'était Glenda, l'amie de Hugh qui avait dégotté ce job pour Mona qui lui avait confié s'ennuyer. Glenda ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'une Moon avait besoin d'argent d'autant plus que les droits d'auteur rapportés par la chanson de Lorcan lui avaient laissé un joli pactole que la sorcière conservait pour les études de sa fille.

Mona ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans même frapper, elle croisa rapidement l'employée de ménage perchée sur un balai, nettoyant un lustre. Mona la salua et se pressa dans son bureau. Un sac de lettres encore plus gros que celui de la veille était posé au milieu de la pièce. Mona soupira et s'attela à sa tâche.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle rejoint la cuisine et se servit dans le frigo sans regarder de très près ce qu'elle prenait. Elle mangea seule, la maison semblait vide, son assiette nettoyée elle retourna au travail. Elle pensait pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'à dix-sept heures, l'heure à laquelle elle finissait. Malheureusement pour elle, Gilderoy Lockhart rentra justement chez lui vers 16 h 30 et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de venir saluer Mona.

Lockhart ? Lockhart ? Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça !

– Miss Moon ! Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Mona adressa un sourire forcé à son employeur avant de répondre.

– Bien merci et vous ?

– Bien, bien, assura Lockhart, mais vous avez une petite mine quand même. Votre fille vous cause-t-elle du tracas ?

– Du tout, rassura Mona. L'une de mes amies vit une situation de crise et...

– Mais combien de lettres avons-nous encore reçues ce matin ! s'extasia Lockhart sans écouter Mona.

– De plus en plus chaque jour, dit-elle.

– Mon dernier livre est un succès incontestable.

– La scène où vous vous battez contre ce dragon, les vêtements déchirés, semble beaucoup plaire, révéla Mona.

Lockhart adressa un clin d'œil séducteur à Mona et se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, se saisissant d'une lettre au hasard.

Tu fais quoi là ? Heureusement que Mona comprend plus ou moins que tu es un escroc. J'aurais été obligé de te lancer virtuellement des trucs bouseux au visage.

– Encore un animal de compagnie décédé, constata-t-il en survolant les quelques lignes.

– J'ai prévu d'envoyer la réponse standard avec vos condoléances. Croquette a visiblement été très aimée.

– Les chats sont des animaux fascinants, déclara Lockhart.

Mona acquiesça, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Les chats sont des animaux fascinants... dixit le mec qui est censé s'être battu contre un dragon.

– Sur laquelle de mes correspondantes travaillez-vous à présent ? demanda-t-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour lire derrière Mona.

– Gladys Gourdenièze, rétorqua-t-elle. L'une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices.

Mona se mordit la langue lorsque Lockhart s'inclina derrière elle pour survoler ses lignes à peine écrites.

– Vous avez aussi un petit talent littéraire, assura-t-il. On vous l'a déjà dit ?

Surprise par ce compliment, Mona resta estomaquée. Ce devait être le premier que Lockhart lui accordait.

– En le travaillant, vous pourriez en faire quelque chose, continua-t-il.

Il se pencha encore plus sur elle et lui prit la plume des mains. Mona resta immobile, paralysée par le contact physique. Lockhart signa la lettre écrite par Mona et lui redonna la plume. Insensible au trouble de la jeune femme, Lockhart la salua et sortit de la pièce. Mona était toujours estomaquée, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur le bureau, se maudissant.

Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le même coup qu'avec Lorcan ? Tes hormones n'ont pas à ce point le contrôle sur toi ? Et puis, non, c'est Lockhart. Non, non... c'est Lockhart, t'as plus de neurones que ça. Hein dis ? DIS ?

**Jour 2**

– Tu vas être en retard ! murmura précipitamment Malorie à sa mère.

– J'en ai conscience, mais je ne peux pas sortir en t'abandonnant là.

– Dis-lui que Molly passera me prendre plus tard, et j'utiliserais la cheminée dès qu'elle partira travailler, suggéra Malorie.

– Je ne vais pas te laisser manier les transports sans surveillance ! décréta Mona qui envisageait pourtant très sérieusement la situation.

– Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Mona et Malorie toutes deux dans le couloir tournèrent la tête vers Kathy ; la moldue allait et venait entre les placards à gâteau et le canapé recouvert de sa couette.

Diantre, elle n'utilise pas d'entonnoir ?

– Une suggestion ? implora Mona en sortant doucement sa baguette.

– Donne-lui envie de faire pipi, suggéra l'enfant. Ou caca.

Quelle enfant poète !

– On ne peut pas implanter une idée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

– Fais bouger son bide, elle aura peur et se précipitera dans les toilettes.

– Ça ne marchera pas.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et n'ayant pas eu d'idée plus lumineuse que celle de sa fille. Mona leva sa baguette vers le ventre de son amie. À sa grande surprise, Kathy s'élança aussitôt vers les toilettes, heurtant les deux Moon au passage.

– Dépêche-toi, ordonna Mona à sa fille.

Malorie se pressa vers la cheminée et disparut en quelques secondes.

– Kathy ! Je file, je vais être en retard !

Le battant des toilettes commençait à s'ouvrir lorsque Mona refermait la porte d'entrée. Réellement en retard, elle transplana sans prendre le temps de rejoindre le placard à balai.

Mona courut à moitié pour atteindre la villa de mauvais goût. Et finalement, elle arriva à l'heure, dégoulinante de sueurs, mais à l'heure. Elle entreprit de se débarbouiller un peu avant d'entamer son labeur, du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire lorsqu'elle vit Lockhart dans la salle de bain en train de se mirer dans son miroir.

– Excusez-moi, souffla Mona en commençant à refermer la porte.

– Non, entrez Miss Moon, arrêta Lockhart.

À regret, Mona poussa la porte.

– J'étais simplement en train de vérifier que les enchantements qui masquent la cicatrice de son visage étaient toujours en place.

– Comment vous l'êtes-vous faite ?

– L'une de ses goules contaminées par ce virus m'a mordu, raconta Lockhart, j'en parle dans mon livre.

– Oui, dit Mona, je m'en souviens.

Elle s'en souvenait très bien pour avoir noté qu'aucun sortilège n'aurait pu effacer une marque causée par la morsure d'une créature magique, atteinte qui plus est d'une maladie magique. Lockhart avait menti quelque part et Mona ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir relevé cette incohérence dans le récit. Surtout qu'elle était loin d'être unique.

Donc, tu n'es pas complètement conne, voilà qui est rassurant.

– Finalement, dit-il en bifurquant vers le miroir. C'est le livre plus que le fait de mettre fin à cette épidémie qui m'a donné le plus de fils à retordre.

Ça, on veut bien te croire.

Il lança un clin d'œil au miroir. Mona retint une expression dégoutée jusqu'à ce que Lockhart se tourne vers elle et lui adresse la même expression. Mona lui répondit d'un simple sourire alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Oui, c'est la fête dans le slip de Mona et pour le coup, ce n'est pas du tout rassurant.

Lockhart sortit enfin de la salle de bain, effleurant Mona au passage qui ne put s'empêcher de humer son parfum. Elle referma la porte et se regarda à son tour dans le miroir. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point attirée physiquement par un homme si peu attirant intellectuellement ? Elle se détestait. Ce n'était que physique, elle avait juste une folle envie de l'attraper et de...

On peut savoir ce qu'on essaye de me faire narrer là ? Du coup, ça me saoule, on va directement à la fin de la journée. Ce qui tombe bien puisqu'en plus, c'est le week-end. Mona ne verra pas la gueule de l'autre con pendant deux jours.


	97. 1988 : Demain, il fera jour

**Chapitre 97 : 1988 : Demain, il fera jour...**

L'idée que Malorie rentre par ses propres moyens à l'appartement, impliquant qu'elle prenne le risque de sortir d'une cheminée en feu devant Kathy. Mona jugea plus prudent de récupérer sa fille au Terrier, la ramenant en Magicobus.

En ce plein été de l'année 1988, les enfants Weasley étaient au grand complet au Terrier. Quiconque se trouvait à trois kilomètres à la ronde s'en serait douté.

Pour vous situer la chose Ginny à sept ans et Bill dix-huit ans. Les autres sont entre les deux. Vous l'avez compris, on s'est fait carotte trois ans de grandissage de Weasley.

Il régnait sur la pelouse un désordre sans nom, Ginny tentait de voler sur balai de son frère Charlie alors que Bill et Malorie coursaient un gnome de jardin échappé du potager. Ron insultait grossièrement son aîné Percy en le menaçant avec Croûtard. Cette douce quiétude d'été fut perturbée par l'arrivée de Fred et George munis de bombes à eau. Tous furent copieusement inondés, y compris Mona. Lorsque Fred aperçut sa cousine trempée, il se stoppa dans son élan. George le heurta et tomba à la renverse. Les deux garçons observèrent leur cousine, craignant des réprimandes. Leur immobilisme leur valut d'être à leur tour arrosés avec des bouteilles d'eau qui trainaient par là et attrapées au vol par le reste de la fratrie. Jugeant leur châtiment encore trop faible, Mona dégaina sa baguette et fit léviter l'eau d'une mangeoire pour les poules sur les deux jumeaux. L'initiative de Mona fut saluée par une salve d'applaudissements qui fit sortir Molly de la maison.

– Si en plus tu les encourages, s'écria-t-elle.

– Je n'ai pas pu résister, dévoila Mona en rangeant sa baguette.

J'approuve.

Fred et George, vaguement choqués, entreprirent de se déshabiller au milieu de la pelouse, sous les ricanements de ma famille.

Mona fut invitée à entrer, Molly lui proposa un café avant que les deux femmes optent finalement pour l'apéritif.

Je n'approuve pas.

– Malorie me parle de Kathy et de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, raconta Molly versant deux verres d'un liquide rougeâtre. C'est à ce point ?

– Pire, dévoila Mona. Quand je pense que j'ai été jalouse d'elle et de son couple.

– Pourtant, ils ne vont absolument pas ensemble. Je les ai vus une fois. Et non, ils n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour être en couple. Kathy est bien trop fantasque pour un vieux trentenaire rabougri.

– Dis comme ça... mais leur union avait parfaitement l'air normale et équilibrée !

– Viscéralement pas ! contredit Molly outrée.

C'est pas pour te foutre la honte, mais tout le monde l'avait compris sauf toi Gamine.

Mona rentra chez elle après avoir extirpé sa fille de la compagnie de ses cousins. S'était-elle vraiment trompée sur la nature de la relation qui unissait Kathy et Chéri-Chiant ? À force d'être jalouse, Mona n'avait peut-être jamais finalement écouté Kathy lui parler de ses problèmes de couples avant qu'ils ne deviennent tellement énormes et que la moldue ne déballe tout.

De retour à la maison, Mona voulait prendre le temps de discuter avec son amie. Malheureusement, elle était déjà en pleine conversation avec Bondupois.

What ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bondupois et Kathy étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, Kathy avait sorti deux tasses à café et se comportait en parfaite hôtesse.

En deux jours, elle se sent complètement chez elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la virer ?

En voyant Bondupois chez elle, Mona pensa aussitôt à la mère de Grace. Son état s'était particulièrement détérioré ses derniers temps.

– Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

– Oui, rassura Bondupois en faisant un signe d'apaisement. J'ai simplement besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malorie avant de revenir vers Mona. Mona tourna ses yeux vers sa fille pour la congédier.

– Je vais dans ma chambre, anticipa Malorie. Ravie de t'avoir vu Arnold.

Elle fit une minirévérence apprise par Magda et disparue dans le couloir. Kathy, elle, ne semblait pas gênée outre mesure d'imposer sa présence.

Et pourtant, elle gêne, vires là !

– Je ne serais pas présent ce week-end, dit-il. Je dois partir, je ne reviendrais que mardi. C'est un déplacement professionnel. J'ai besoin que tu changes les idées de Grace.

Pourquoi est-ce que Kathy est encore là ?

Mona approuva réfléchissant au programme.

– Je peux organiser un petit dîner entre filles. Servir des salades ou des tartes...

– La mère de Grace est malade n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kathy.

Bondupois acquiesça.

– Si vous voulez lui changer les idées, il va lui falloir quelque chose d'un peu plus mouvementé que des salades et des tartes.

Je suis d'accord avec le cachalot. Les salades, c'est mal.

– Elle n'a pas tort, confirma Bondupois. Mona, j'aimerais que tu sortes ma femme de son quotidien.

Mona hocha continuellement la tête, réfléchissant encore plus profondément à la manière à employer pour sortir Grace de ses habitudes. La chose ne devait pas être compliquée, Mona trouvait le quotidien de Grace bien plus ennuyeux que le sien.

– Il y a un bar irlandais au coin de la rue, dévoila Kathy. Ils ont un très large choix de bière.

Bondupois et Mona se regardèrent, cherchant à communiquer rien qu'avec le regard.

En gros : sortir Grace dans un bar moldu est-il une bonne idée ? Je vais répondre pour vous : non.

– Ça pourrait être exotique, conclu Bondupois.

Ou très con. Grace a certes fait quelques progrès côté tolérance envers les moldus, mais il ne faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties.

Mona inclina la tête, ne sachant que penser de cette suggestion.

– Y'a plus exotique qu'un bar Irlandais à Londres, sourit Kathy.

Mais pour une bande de sorciers, un bar Irlandais Moldu avec plein de moldus, c'est exotique.

– C'est une idée, conclut finalement Mona.

– On doit donner rendez-vous à tous les amis de Grace, s'emballa Kathy. Ceux qui peuvent venir, viennent quand ils veulent et repartent quand ils veulent. Grace se sentira soutenue dans cette épreuve à venir et en même temps elle s'amusera.

Bondupois regardait Kathy avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

– Oui, dit-il pensif, c'est vraiment très bien. Une fête... exotique !

Mona était plutôt angoissée à cette idée, certains amis de Grace n'aimeraient pas du tout une soirée chez les moldus. Le tout nécessitait un minimum d'organisation et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir s'y coller. De plus, Kathy semblait parfaitement décidée à s'incruster.

Stupéfie là ! Bondupois est déjà sur place pour lui effacer la mémoire en plus.

– Bon d'accord, dit-elle finalement. Demain soir, je vais m'occuper de ça.

– En fait, l'interrompit Bondupois après réflexion. Il ne faut pas que Grace sache qu'on organise cette fête pour elle.

– Comment justifié-je ça dans ce cas ?

– C'est une petite soirée dans un bar, ça peut très bien être pour le simple plaisir de se retrouver ensemble.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Bondupois s'éclipsa, laissant à Mona le bonheur de l'organisation.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, la Gamine se fatigue

vraiment d'un rien.

– C'est marrant, dit Kathy. Je lui trouve un air particulièrement familier.

– Tu as dû le croiser une ou deux fois, supposa Mona vague.

– Oui, Grace me l'avait présenté, il me semble. Mais je ne sais pas... y'a un truc.

Mona évita soigneusement le regard de son amie. Bondupois avait effacé la mémoire de Kathy après que Mona lui ait lancé un sortilège.

Sur les conseils d'une fillette de cinq ans, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

– Tu connais un peu ce bar ? demanda Mona espérant changer de conversation.

– Oui, un peu, admit-elle avec un sourire.

– Ils ont de la place pour accueillir du monde ?

– Ils ont un étage qu'ils peuvent réserver.

– C'est très bien ça ! dit Mona en songeant au fait que les sorciers pouvaient ne pas être trop mêlés au reste de la population moldue. Tu pourrais t'occuper de nous réserver cette partie ?

– Bien sur !

Kathy partit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Aussitôt, Mona écrivit une lettre qu'elle décupla en plusieurs exemplaires. Ceci fait, elle attrapa sa chouette qui tentait de fuir par les canalisations de l'évier.

– Arrête Dame ! Tu as beaucoup de travail, ne rends pas la chose plus difficile !

Finalement, l'animal contrôlé, Mona lui donna un premier trio de lettre à distribuer sur Londres.

– Et reviens, c'est loin d'être fini ! Ta distribution va être longue !

**Jour 3**

Mona et Malorie marchèrent côte à côte, sortant de la petite ruelle où le Magicobus les avait déposées. Avançant dans la bonne rue, Mona se figea. Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans cette rue moldue qu'elle connaissait très bien. Seulement le souvenir d'un spectre vert au dessus de la maison vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

– Ça va maman ?

– Oui, ma puce.

– Encore tes mauvais souvenirs ?

– Oui.

Les deux femmes se remirent en route, Mona dut lutter pour ne pas prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer très fort. Atteignant l'ancienne maison de Meredith, Mona frappa à la porte ne pouvant se dégager de cette sensation de malaise jusqu'à ce qu'Irène ouvre, vêtue d'un tablier.

Pas seulement d'un tablier, elle a de vrais vêtements dessous.

– Mesdames ! salua-t-elle.

– Encore merci ! dit Mona en entrant. Je ne me voyais pas confier Malorie à ma mère une fois de plus.

Résumons, Irène et Terence vivent donc dans l'ancienne maison de Meredith malgré le pétage de câble de mon héroïne ! Conclusion, Mona n'a pas de couilles !

– Comme je te comprends ! approuva Irène.

– C'est de ma mère que tu parles ! rappela Terence en arrivant.

– Et j'adore Magda, expliqua Irène. Mais pas à hautes doses.

– Idem pour moi, renchérit Mona.

Terence commençait à devenir cramoisi. Malorie ne dit rien, mais adressa un regard entendu à Irène.

– Tu n'avais pas une grande nouvelle à annoncer ! lança la maîtresse de maison en bifurquant vers son mari.

Vous ne vous êtes pas marié en fait ? Si merde, ils sont mariés.

Terence dégonfla d'un coup et se tourna sa sœur avec un mince sourire.

– Ludo a été nommé directeur des sports magiques !

Mona regarda son frère avec la même satisfaction. Évidemment, cette décision était une erreur, Ludo ne devait ce poste que grâce à son nom et à ses prouesses sportives. Jamais il ne ferait un bon directeur des sports. Néanmoins, cette promotion ne pouvait être que positive pour l'ensemble des Moon.

– Je suis très heureuse pour lui, annonça Mona.

– Ça ne pourra qu'aider les affaires des Moon une telle position, dit Irène.

À la demande de sa sœur, Terence avait fini par avouer à sa femme que les affaires de la famille n'étaient pas si roses qu'on pouvait le croire. Il avait été surpris — contrairement à Mona — que cela ne change en rien l'attitude de la jeune mariée. Naturellement, elle ne savait rien de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvait le clan il y avait moins d'une décennie de cela.

Mona abandonna Malorie aux mains de sa nouvelle tante pour rejoindre son appartement, histoire de s'apprêter un minimum pour cette soirée à la mode moldue. Kathy pouvait particulièrement se montrer utile, bien qu'elle avait toujours considéré la garde-robe de Mona comme « curieuse ». La demoiselle n'était cependant pas disponible puisqu'encore une fois, elle se chargeait de recevoir un visiteur de Mona.

– Waha ?

Mona t'a piqué ton grand amour et ne l'a même pas gardé ! Pète-lui la gueule ! Baston ! Baston ! Baston !

– Ton avis ? demanda Waha en ouvrant largement les bras.

Waha arborait un short noir singulièrement court et un tee-shirt transparent.

– J'ai acheté tout ça dans un magasin...

Moldave, on sait.

– En bas de la rue, finit la sorcière après un coup d'œil à Kathy.

– Un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements courts ? suggéra Kathy avec un sourire.

– C'est possible, dit Waha incapable de savoir si ce type de magasin existait chez les moldus.

Mona regarda Waha avec la même interrogation, sans saisir le sarcasme.

OK, stop ! Arrêtons de parler chiffon et compagnie une seconde. Waha et Mona sont potes ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elles se mettaient sur la gueule ! Nous sommes le troisième jour de cette année, pourquoi je n'apprends certaines choses que maintenant ? Un voyage dans les méandres de l'esprit de Mona ? Mes amis, Ploufons !

Waha a boudé plusieurs mois et finalement elles se sont réconciliées le jour du mariage d'Irène et Terence, qui au passage était parfait selon les critères de Magda. Waha considère que la rancune ne sert à rien et qu'il faut pardonner. Selon elle, pardonner fait encore plus de bien à celui qui fait cet effort qu'aux fautifs. Donc, Waha possède un côté sainte que l'on ignorait et que son accoutrement de salope n'aide pas à croire.

– Ta chouette n'arrête pas d'aller et venir, informa Kathy en désignant la volière. Et d'autres oiseaux rentrent et sortent. Je les laisse faire comme tu m'as dit, mais c'est assez effrayant. Un hibou était tellement haut qu'il a eu du mal à passer par la fenêtre. J'ai failli appeler les pompiers.

Mona imagina un instant des pompiers moldus entrer dans son appartement.

Oh oui ! Kathy, appelle les pompiers !

– Dame est sociable parmi ses congénères, elle aime convier ses amis chez elle.

– Pas que des amis, beaucoup d'oiseaux repartent avec des plumes en moins.

Dame... des amis ? C'est d'un crédible.

Mona adressa un regard à Waha, l'appelant à l'aide.

– Alors comme ça, t'as lourdé ton abruti ! lança Waha.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Waha, c'est qu'on peut compter sur sa subtilité.

– Oui, mais Chéri-chiant ne sait pas que je me suis installée de l'autre côté du palier.

– On va éviter de l'en informer, dit Waha. Tu es bien plus lumineuse ici.

Mona abandonna ses deux amies, Waha ne cessant de complimenter Kathy sur sa liberté retrouvée. Dans la volière, une vingtaine de lettres s'accumulaient. Mona les ouvrit toutes rapidement, ne faisant que survoler les réponses positives et négatives. Parmi les invités que Mona regretterait, ils n'y avaient que Remus et Glenda, celle-ci qui animait une soirée spéciale. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la remercier de vive voix de lui avoir dégoté ce travail auprès de Lockhart.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Grace arriva à son tour chez Mona. Elle confia avoir retourné toute sa garde-robe pour trouver une tenue qui pouvait masquer son appartenance au monde magique. Finalement, elle s'était habillée avec une robe printanière blanche. Ses cheveux blonds détachés, sa peau nacrée et parfaite lui donnaient une allure sublime.

– Tu peux pas essayer d'être moins belle ! grinça Mona réellement jalouse.

Comme d'habitude.

Grace éclata de rire, le plus agréable des compliments pour une autre femme étant une femme jalouse. Mona se regarda dans le reflet de son miroir. Elle ne s'imaginait pas particulièrement laide, mais à côté de Grace et Waha, elle se trouvait bien terne. Heureusement, Kathy était là.

Mais t'es une vraie garce !

Les filles furent les premières devant le bar, Grace n'avait pas demandé d'explication sur le motif de cette soirée improvisée. Probablement, se doutait-elle de quelque chose, ou alors ne voulait-elle pas savoir. La seule chose qui comptait pour Mona, c'était qu'elle ne posait pas de question. Les trois sorcières se regardèrent avec une certaine inquiétude, l'établissement à la devanture verte était plein à craquer et principalement d'hommes qui semblaient perturbés par l'arrivée d'autant de femmes à la fois. Kathy — en habituée — ouvrit la porte. Les trois sorcières piétinèrent derrière elle, Mona tendit l'oreille et perçut une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, probablement française. D'après ses vagues notions dans la langue de Molière, Mona comprit qu'il était question de femmes que le chanteur aimait.

Oui, c'est bien du Jean-Luc Lahaye... à Londres... dans un bar irlandais.

Le vert était la couleur largement dominante, quelques tonneaux faisaient office de table, des banquettes étaient prises d'assaut. Pendant que Kathy saluait les barmans à tour de rôle, Mona prit le temps d'observer des lustres gigantesques qu'elle se voyait parfaitement embarquer dans son appartement.

– Je crois qu'on est repéré, murmura Grace à l'oreille de Mona. Les gens nous regardent.

– Ils nous regardent parce qu'il y a très peu de femmes, répondit Waha à la place de Mona. Ce bar est une très bonne adresse. Dommage que mes envies soient ailleurs ce soir.

Mona n'entendit qu'à moitié la réflexion de sa voisine. Kathy venait de leur faire signe de monter les escaliers.

Tu pourrais peut-être écouter ! Je sens que Waha va encore nous faire sa Waha.

À l'étage, le décor était le même, malgré l'absence de banquette au profil de banc et autres chaises en bois. Pour le moment, l'espace était encore désert, mais se remplirait progressivement. Bertram, Hugh et Lorcan furent les suivants à arriver. Bertram avait amené un « ami » qui évidemment ne trompa personne. Verres remplis et déjà plus ou moins éparpillés dans l'étage réservé, Lorcan se posta très vite près de Mona.

T'as déjà consommé Vampire ! Éloigne-toi !

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien et toi ?

Non, je n'ai pas envie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la conversation de deux anciens amants qui sont passés à autre chose.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Béa. D'autres rares sorciers se mêlèrent au groupe et après quelques heures, Mona était particulièrement joyeuse.

Saoule. Je m'auto-traduis si vous voulez bien.

Elle flirtait à présent complètement à découvert avec Lorcan. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rire aussi fort à ses blagues ou le toucher par « inadvertance » aussi souvent, elle se mit en quête de ses amies. Grace et Bertram se remémoraient l'attaque de Mona sur Mulciber, elle se pressa de s'éloigner. Heureusement, elle trouva Waha et Kathy un peu plus loin, presque dans un recoin. Lorsque Waha se pencha sur Kathy pour l'embrasser, Mona se figea et tourna automatiquement les talons, saisissant à présent pourquoi les deux femmes se tenaient à l'écart. Étrangement, elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle l'avait vu, mais l'information semblait ne pas vouloir entrer dans son cerveau.

– Demain, il fera jour ! dit Mona à haute voix.

– Il y a de fortes probabilités, affirma Lorcan réapparaissant auprès d'elle. Mais il se passe tellement de choses plus intéressantes lorsque le soleil n'est plus là.

Mona acquiesça.

– Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère ?

– Avec Béa.

– Où ça ?

– Caché, répondit simplement Lorcan.

– Ah...

– Je l'imagine, précisa-t-il. Leurs hormones se sont agitées comme cela arrive parfois.

– Ah...

Demain, il fera jour, songea Mona sans comprendre.

– Les tiens sont agités en permanence en ce moment, dit Lorcan. Qui est celui qui t'attire autant ?

Mona écarquilla les yeux, songeant immédiatement à Lockhart.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentit Mona.

Lorcan se contenta de sourire et invita Mona à rejoindre Grace et Bertram.

Mona était assise sur le trottoir en face du bar, elle releva la tête dans un éclair de lucidité.

– Où est Kathy ?

– Elle a la clé de ton appartement ? demanda Grace à peine plus échevelé qu'au début de la soirée.

– Oui.

– Alors, elle est peut-être déjà rentrée, certaines personnes sont parties depuis un bon moment.

– Le bar est fermé ?

– Depuis presque une heure.

– Déjà ?

Mona se redressa péniblement, chaque membre de son corps semblait prendre des décisions propres. Son reflet entraperçu dans une vitrine finit de la convaincre qu'il était temps de rentrer. Laborieusement, elle rejoignit son appartement, elle dut s'y prendre à trois reprises pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Kathy n'était pas là, c'est le seul élément qu'elle nota avant de s'écouler lamentablement entièrement habillée dans son lit.

Où est Kathy ? Sérieusement ! J'imagine deux scénarii et aucun n'est bon.


	98. 1988 : Le Gag des Moon

**Chapitre : 1988 : Le Gag des Moon**

**Jour 4**

La matinée fut très floue pour Mona, elle se mit en quête de potion contre la gueule de bois sans parvenir à trouver son bonheur. Elle dut se contenter d'antidouleur, d'eau et de café. Elle ne chercha pas à se remémorer la soirée précédente, préférant remettre cette étape à plus tard.

Cet après-midi, il fera jour, songea Mona.

Il fait déjà jour, et chaud. Le problème du mois de juillet.

Quelques bribes de souvenir lui revinrent cependant en mémoire lorsque Kathy entra dans l'appartement avec la même tenue que la veille, en plus défraichie. Le maquillage éparpillé sur son visage, elle salua Mona, évita soigneusement son regard et rejoignit la salle de bain. Mona fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi son amie ne rentrait que maintenant. La vision de Kathy et Waha s'embrassant surgit brusquement dans son esprit. Vivement, elle se tourna vers la salle de bain, comme-ci la porte close pouvait lui relater la soirée de Kathy. Mona avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir ? Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps, on frappa à la porte principale et la sorcière fut immédiatement ramenée à la réalité. Irène raccompagnait Malorie à la maison.

– Va dans ta chambre, ordonna Mona après avoir embrassé sa fille.

Vexée, d'être ainsi accueilli, Malorie traversa l'appartement avec une moue hautaine.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Irène amusée.

– Waha...

– Oui ?

– Elle...

– Oui ?

Ça, c'est de la conversation ! Ne picolez pas les enfants, ça enlève des neurones.

– Elle est assez libertine.

– Tu le découvres ? ricana Irène.

– Nan, mais... enfin, tu sais !

– Pas vraiment. Qui a-t-elle attrapé cette fois ?

Mona ouvrit grands les yeux espérant que son amie verrait la réponse qu'elle ne pouvait formuler. Kathy choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain.

– Salut Irène, dit-elle avant de disparaître précipitamment dans la chambre de Mona.

– Salut !

Irène tiqua devant tant de précipitation. L'instant ne dura qu'une seconde et elle reporta son attention vers Mona.

– Alors qui ?

Mona écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Irène l'observa avec une totale incompréhension. Puis enfin, elle regarda la porte de la chambre et son regard s'illumina.

– Ah d'accord !

– C'est... enfin, c'est ! Couina Mona.

– Y'a rien de surprenant là-dedans, dit Irène platement. Du moins du côté de Waha.

– Je pensais qu'elle faisait des expériences quand elle était jeune, s'écria Mona. Maintenant, elle a 28 ans !

– Nous sommes encore jeunes à 28 ans, s'amusa Irène avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas dit, moi je vous trouve vieillissantes.

– Et Kathy ?

Elle est plutôt grossissante.

– Elle aussi est encore jeune ! Mona arrête de paniquer, implora Irène souriante. C'est toujours un sujet avec lequel tu as eu un peu de mal.

– Je n'ai pas de mal, mais il faut que je me fasse à chaque situation. Je me suis habituée à Bertram !

– Ça t'a pris du temps quand même. Essaye d'avoir le comportement le plus normal possible avec Kathy.

Mona resta sous le choc pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsque décidée, Kathy se joignit aux Moon pour le déjeuner, Mona entreprit d'appliquer le conseil d'Irène et d'adopter une attitude banale.

– J'ai fait des poivrons poêlés, dit Mona avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ça. C'est une grande première.

Kathy remporte la palme de la grande première extraordinaire. Tes légumes ne peuvent pas lutter contre une copulation lesbienne.

– Si c'est très bien, dit Kathy.

Les poivrons étaient infects. Malorie les mâchait avec peine, cherchant du regard une zone où se débarrasser du contenu de sa bouche. Mona sauva tout le monde en apportant une poubelle. L'ambiance maladroite entre les deux femmes fut oubliée et il devint bientôt très facile d'ignorer l'éléphant qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Vers quatorze heures, Grace frappa à la porte en pleine forme, visiblement pas atteinte par la même gueule de bois que ses amies.

– Prête ? demanda-t-elle une fois entrée

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour le Zoo mol... normal.

Kathy s'incrustant encore et toujours, le code anti-moldu est de mise.

– Le Zoo ? répéta Mona sans comprendre.

– Nous avions convenu hier que nous y conduirions Malorie.

– C'est vrai ? questionna Malorie radieuse.

– Faut croire, dit Mona incapable de se remémorer ses promesses de la veille.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce magnifique dimanche de juillet, Mona et Grace menèrent Malorie dans un zoo de moldu.

– Comment va ta mère ? demanda Mona alors que Malorie lisait scrupuleusement chaque pancarte devant les cages des animaux.

– Pas mieux, dit Grace. Elle ne marche qu'à l'aide de la magie et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de mon prénom.

Mona acquiesça, cherchant comment consoler son amie. Elle était incapable de savoir quels mots pourraient la réconforter. Elle se souvint bien de la morte lente de son arrière grand-père. Mais l'homme était vieux et Mona ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Aucun mot à l'époque n'aurait pu changer l'état de nerf dans lequel elle se trouvait à ce moment. L'attente était pénible, c'était ce qui avait été le pire. Non, aucun mot ne pourrait soulager la douleur de Grace. Mona posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et la frotta quelques secondes. Son geste était maladroit, mais un mince sourire de remerciement s'étala sur les lèvres de Grace. Elle ne pouvait rien faire plus, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elles passèrent à côté d'une famille de moldus, trainant deux petits garçons bagarreurs.

– Le Python vert — Morelia viridis — est une espèce de serpents de la famille des Pythonidae. Il est également appelé Python arboricole vert australien ou Python arboricole vert, lu Malorie.

Merci Wikipédia.

Mona leva les yeux vers l'animal enroulé sur lui même, on pouvait juste deviner la taille du reptile une fois tous ses anneaux dépliés. Sa couleur verte éclatante distrayant à peine Mona. Malorie continua de lire, mais Mona n'écoutait pas, ses pensées n'allaient que vers la mère de Grace et l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

– Ce python a été capturé sur l'ile de Gag, en Indonésie, lut Malorie. C'est où ?

Gag... Y'a une ile qui s'appelle Gag ? C'est là-bas qu'a été conçu Terence ?

Mona n'entendait pas, le sifflement du drame à venir l'en empêchait.

– Mère ! interpela Malorie en se frottant l'oreille. C'est où l'Indonésie ?

– Pas loin de l'Inde, supposa Mona en entrainant sa fille vers l'animal voisin.

Mona devait obligatoirement être présente pour l'enterrement de la mère de Grace. Elle ne serait même pas la représentante des Moon, Magda et Edgar viendront eux aussi. Terence, Irène, Hugh... les Moon seraient bien représentés. Si la mère de Grace mourait aujourd'hui, la cérémonie serait probablement mercredi. Mona avait-elle une robe décente ? Elle supposa alors que ses interrogations devaient également traverser l'esprit de Grace en permanence et depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

C'est moi ou une chose nous a échappés ?

**Jour 5**

Lundi matin. Mona se surprit à être pressée de reprendre au travail, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que ce n'était pas l'amas de lettres qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver, mais bien le sourire charmeur de son patron. Elle se gifla mentalement, ne supportant pas d'avoir de telles pensées pour un menteur imbu de sa personne.

– Miss Moon, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

Lockhart venait juste de refermer la porte pour s'approcher d'elle. Mona eut la vision furtive d'elle-même l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse basculer sur...

stop ! Je peux faire un effort, mais décrire les visions pornos de Mona sur cet abruti, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Lockhart ne l'embrassa pas, en fait, il la regarda à peine, lui tendant simplement un bout de papier. Mona dut faire de sérieux efforts pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

C'était une lettre ouverte, adressée à la Gazette du Sorcier et répondant à un article de Rita Steeker. Visiblement, elle avait parcouru le même livre que Mona et y voyait elle aussi des incohérences, contrairement à la masse de lectrices fanatiques. Dans sa lettre Lockhart reconnaissait avoir enjolivé certains détails à la demande de l'éditeur. En revanche, il niait tout mensonge et rappelait que le ministère notait effectivement les disparations de vampire ou des goules dangereuses après son passage. Mona devait admettre que la lettre était plus que convaincante. Après tout, les preuves étaient bien réelles, toutes les choses qu'il promettait avoir faites, il les avait faites. Il n'y avait pas de mal à enjoliver le récit.

Ou alors, tu laisses tes neurones gagner le combat qui les oppose à tes hormones.

– C'est parfait, conclu Mona. Citer les rapports ministériels c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

– Je trouve aussi, dit-il en relisant sa missive en se mordant la lèvre.

Il avait l'air inquiet, mais Mona ne le trouva que plus sexy encore. Il était si près, si sexy, tellement... que Mona en ressentait une douleur au ventre.

Stop, non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Faisons un bond dans le temps de plusieurs heures

Cette petite scène très agaçante perturba Mona jusqu'au dîner ou miracle : les Moon s'étaient débrouillés pour lui changer les idées en organisant un nouveau repas de famille.

Ils sont gentils.

Cette fois-ci la bonne excuse était l'anniversaire de la tante Muriel. En ce lundi soir, Magda ne pouvait pas se permettre de réunir toute la famille, ce n'est donc qu'un petit comité qui fut reçu Rue de Constantinople. Tutic ouvrit la porte adressant des regards radieux aux deux arrivantes. Magda offrit à peine un regard à sa fille, seule Malorie eut droit à un sourire lorsqu'elle exécuta sa petite révérence devant Muriel. Mona et Malorie étaient les dernières à se joindre à la petite troupe, ce que ne manqua pas de notifier Magda.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quelque chose de tes journées !

– Justement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Se servant de Malorie comme bouclier humain, Mona salua chacune des personnes présentes juste après sa fille.

– Elle est en constant progrès cette petite, souligna Muriel.

– Elle grandit, répondit Mona fière.

– C'est très bien de tenir son éducation aussi droite.

Muriel se pencha vers la petite fille.

– Tu vas tellement entendre de saloperie à ton sujet qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois capable de toujours rester digne en toute circonstance.

Le sourire de Malorie se figea. Muette, elle acquiesça sans savoir quoi rétorquer à sa grand-tante.

– Malorie est déjà confrontée aux ragots, dévoila Mona peinée.

– Et elle n'a pas fini d'y être confrontée, s'écria Muriel. Dans quelque temps, ce n'est plus à toi que l'on demandera qui est son père, on ira directement questionner la gamine. Tu lui révèleras surement son nom à un moment donné. Les enfants ont besoin de ça pour construire leur identité.

Dans la pièce, tous cessèrent de bouger. Leurs regards allant de Mona à Malorie.

– J'imagine, dit Mona en prenant conscience des paroles de sa grand-tante.

Avant de révéler le topo à ta progéniture, révèle-le-moi.

– Mona fera ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, intervint Malorie. Si j'ignore les réponses, on ne peut pas me poser de question.

Pas drôle la Malorie. Sa mère était presque convaincue.

Tous se tournèrent vers la fillette de huit ans. Mona lui adressa un regard de gratitude intense.

– Magda, dit Muriel. Tu te débrouilles bien avec ta petite-fille, mais ça reste la fille de sa mère.

Mona s'éloigna discrètement pour tenter d'entamer une discussion avec Irène. Terence la stoppa dans son élan

– Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire, râla-t-il.

– J'adore ta robe, s'intercala Irène.

– J'adore leurs conflits, dit Hugh.

– Tu ne pourrais pas les calmer, reprocha Edgar.

– Quand est-ce qu'on te marie ? demanda Muriel.

Mona n'en revenait pas à peine une heure plus tôt, ses pensées n'allaient que vers Lockhart alors que sa famille avait tant de pensées à lui souffler.

Muriel se dirigea vers la salle, signe pour tout le monde qu'il était temps de s'installer. Mona échangea un regard avec Hugh et fit un signe en direction de Malorie. Hugh acquiesça avec évidence et s'approcha de sa nièce. Malorie fut installée à table entre son oncle et sa mère, bien loin de Muriel et d'Edgar. Le patriarche de la famille n'avait pas prononcé un mot, écoutant simplement son fils lui parler d'une voix plate de leurs affaires. Mona pria intérieurement pour qu'elle et sa fille ne soient plus le centre d'intérêt de Muriel. Irène face à Mona semblait trembler elle aussi, craignant que le couperet ne tombe sur elle.

– J'ai peut-être un elfe pour vous, dit Muriel en direction de Terence et Irène.

Terence cessa de parler et se tourna vers elle particulièrement intéressé.

– Vraiment ?

– L'elfe de maison des Bulstrode est pleine, expliqua-t-elle. Ils pourraient vouloir se débarrasser de la progéniture vers nous. C'est déjà le quatrième que leur elfe pond, ils ne savent plus quoi en faire.

– Ce serait vraiment idéal, dit Terence.

– Que racontez-vous pour justifier le fait que vous n'en avez pas ?

– Que je souhaite entretenir ma maison seule, répondit Irène.

– Alors que Terence s'y colle aussi, rappela Mona avec une pointe de sadisme.

– Oui, avoua-t-il. Et j'aimerais que nous arrêtions de perdre notre temps avec ce genre de corvée. Un elfe de maison serait le bienvenu.

– Je dirais aux Bulstrode que je compte vous en faire cadeau contre l'avis d'Irène, dit Muriel. Continuez donc votre mensonge, avec le caractère d'Irène, il est parfait.

– C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, dit Magda.

C'est bien, on est content pour toi.

– Et pour Mona, quelle est son excuse ?

– Moi, dit Edgar en parlant pour la première fois.

– Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Muriel.

Mona était punie. C'était ça la réponse, elle ne voulait pas d'elfe et ses parents racontaient à tout le monde que c'était sa punition pour avoir osé pondre un bâtard.

Irène devint le centre d'attention de Muriel. Correctement dressée par Magda, Irène répondait parfaitement à chaque piège tendu par la vieille femme. Le diner s'écoulait lentement, Magda et Muriel s'échangeant de nouveaux potins que Mona prit soin d'enregistrer jusqu'à ce que finalement l'ennui gagne la partie.

– Apparemment, c'est une question d'heures, dit Muriel. Cette pauvre femme ferait mieux de mourir au lieu d'agoniser comme ça. C'est de la souffrance pour la famille.

Mona se réveilla, comprenant de qui il était question.

– Sa fille est l'une de vos amies ?

– Oui, dit Mona. Je fais de mon mieux pour changer les idées de Grace, mais ce n'est pas facile.

– On ne sait jamais trop comment réagir dans ces cas-là, renchérit Irène.

La conversation dévia et finalement revint sur Malorie.

– Tu te débrouilles bien avec tes cours ? demanda Muriel.

– Oui, confirma Malorie. Mona me dit que j'ai énormément d'avance en ce qui concerne mes gouts littéraires.

Mona approuva, prête à faire dévier la discussion sur les prouesses scolaires de sa fille. Malheureusement pour elle, Magda n'était pas de cet avis.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'organiser une soirée entre sorciers dans un bar moldu ?

– C'était le thème, se défendit Mona. J'ai agi dans la précipitation.

– Peut-être est-ce amusant, convint Muriel, mais par pitié ne refait jamais ça.

– Je devais distraire Grace et...

– Ne refais jamais ça ! Ordonna Edgar.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, plus personne n'osa bouger.

– Edgar, implora Muriel agacée. Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça.

– Elle ne comprend pas...

– On voit très bien où ça mène de gueuler sur ses enfants comme un dératé, coupa Muriel. Elle a voulu aider son amie et pas n'importe laquelle : Grace Bondupois, n'est pas n'importe qui, elle fait son chemin dans la société. Mona s'est plantée, la prochaine fois, elle retiendra qu'il faut demander l'avis de ses amies, comme Irène.

Techniquement, Mona a demandé l'aide de l'une de ses amies, mais pas sur que Kathy soit de parfaits conseils en ce qui concerne la bonne société sorcière.

– Pour tout dire, avoua Irène. Voyant l'état de Grace, j'ai jugé que ce serait très distrayant. Je n'ai pas pensé à l'image que cela pourrait donner. Terence me l'a fait remarquer.

– Et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, souligna Terence.

– Peu importe, balaya Magda. Peu de personne sont au courant. Qui était à cette soirée ?

Ce fut vers Hugh que Madga se tourna, devinant peut-être que Mona cacherait quelques infos. Il énonça pourtant la liste des invités, cherchant — Mona le devinait — les noms à ne pas prononcer.

– Béa Brett, coupa Muriel. C'est qui ça ? Brett ça ne me dit rien.

– C'est un nom de moldu, dit Hugh.

– Qui est sa mère ?

Hugh réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais sa mère répondit à sa place.

– Une moldue, dit-elle. Béa Brett est une sang-de-bourbe. Elle était amie avec Glenda Chittock à Poudlard.

– À Poufsouffle également ? supposa Muriel.

– Oui, dit Hugh.

– Tu n'avais pas fréquenté la Glenda Chittock ? demanda Muriel à Hugh. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien maintenant.

– Oui, répéta Hugh à voix basse.

Mona commençait à fulminer. Les Moon avaient changé de cible, mais jamais ils ne s'arrêteraient.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardée ? demanda Muriel.

Hugh releva les yeux vers sa tante, l'air ahuri.

– Parce que les Moon m'ont dit que sa naissance n'était pas assez prestigieuse.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, sembla se souvenir Muriel. Comme quoi.

Hugh paraissait atterré. Finalement, il s'adossa complètement sur le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras. Des regards gênés suivirent sa direction, en particulier Magda.

– On ne pouvait pas deviner, se défendit-elle.

Hugh se tourna froidement vers sa mère qui culpabilisait réellement contrairement à Muriel et Edgar qui ne mesuraient pas la situation.

– Arrête, intervint Terence en se tournant vers son frère. Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Glenda. C'était juste deux bons amis qui tentent un truc.

– Et alors ? coupa Mona. Ça aurait pu être la bonne.

– Mais ça ne l'était pas, rappela Terence.

– Et si la bonne avait une naissance encore moins prestigieuse ? lança Hugh

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Hugh ne regardait que son frère.

– Sois raisonnable, dit simplement Terence. Fais comme moi.

– Tu aimes Irène et sa naissance est idéale, rappela Hugh.

– Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras une femme à aimer avec une naissance parfaite.

Mona observait ses deux frères tour à tour. Ils dialoguaient à leur façon, elle le sentait.

– Tu dois faire ce qui est bon pour la famille.

– J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup pour la famille, râla Hugh.

Béa... Hugh avait des sentiments pour Béa. Terence le savait. Comment Mona pouvait-elle être passée à côté d'une information aussi capitale ? Il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas d'une simple amourette. C'est plus, bien plus.

– Clafoutis ? dit Magda d'une voix trop aiguë pour être naturelle.

Sur la table, Tutic apporta un lourd plateau de gâteau.

**Jour 6**

Mona se réveilla particulièrement tôt ce jour-là, elle ne savait pas si cela était dû au stress causé par la réunion de famille de la veille — les réunions de famille la stressaient irrémédiablement — ou si c'était à cause de Kathy qui squattait toujours son appartement et qui aujourd'hui ne travaillait pas. Conduire Malorie chez les Weasley allait encore être une épreuve. Kathy allégea la pénibilité de sa présence ce jour-là, malgré sa possibilité de dormir toute la journée, Mona la trouva en train de cuisiner le petit-déjeuner. Mona n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse se mettre aux fourneaux le matin. Ça impliquait de se lever plus tôt, de mélanger des ingrédients et pire que tout, il fallait faire la vaisselle après. Non vraiment, cuisiner aux aurores était un concept au-delà de sa compréhension.

– Déjà réveillée ? demanda Kathy en servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

– Oui, je dois être un peu perturbée, dit Mona en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

– Si tu veux, je peux garder Malorie aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'emmener chez ta tante, je peux m'en occuper. Je te dois bien ça.

– Tu ne me dois rien, dit Mona. C'est normal que je t'aide un peu.

Elle espérait cependant que son amie partirait assez rapidement. L'avoir constamment dans ses pattes était assez dangereux, elle finirait bien par dire ou faire une bêtise qui mettrait en danger son secret et Kathy avait déjà prouvé qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'apprendre ce secret.

– Dans quinze jours, j'ai une collègue qui part en mission humanitaire, raconta Kathy. Ils recherchent toujours des infirmières pour rejoindre leurs rangs.

– Tu comptes les rejoindre ? Supposa Mona.

– Je n'en sais rien, je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention, confia Kathy. Est-ce que tu me vois faire un truc dingue dans ce genre-là ?

– Peut-être, dit prudemment Mona.

– J'ai l'impression que l'univers m'envoie des signes. Mon propriétaire m'a rappelé, il vient de m'annoncer qu'il mettait officiellement mon appartement en vente à partir de la semaine prochaine. Au lieu de chercher un autre appartement, je devrais peut-être simplement partir, j'aurais la certitude de ne pas retourner auprès de Chéri-Chiant.

– C'est une idée, dit Mona. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux ?

– J'envie tellement ton indépendance émotionnelle, avoua Kathy sans l'écouter. Si tu rends compte qu'un homme ne te convient pas, qu'il ne te rend pas heureuse, tu ne le gardes pas. Tu as une force magnifique que peu de femmes ont. Je t'envie énormément.

Mona regarda son amie en ouvrant grands les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle l'envier ? C'était Mona la jalouse, comment pouvait-on une seule seconde être jalouse de sa situation ?


End file.
